Switzerland's Trigger Happy Letters to the World
by ConfoederatioHelvetica
Summary: Switzerland is back to writing letters! Send him your mail, but beware of the bullets. And if you do manage to tick him off, then good luck running.
1. FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT

Dear Readers and Reviewers,

It is a sad, but unavoidable development that I will no longer be able to continue writing letters in this form, since it conflicts with the site's guidelines, as pointed out to me by Critics United. However, I was offered an alternative which I intend to take, meaning that from now on these letters will continue as a forum, so there is no reason to despair. Of course this means that people without accounts will not be able to review, and I apologize to those of my reviewers to whom this applies, but it is unfortunately the only option.

I am confident that this will not stop many of you from writing though.

I will not start completely from scratch, I will respond to your reviews which were posted to the letter fiction, but I will respond to them on the forum. I would include a link below, but the site won't let me to prevent spamming, even though it links back to itself, so I will include instructions on how to find the forum below.

Sincerely,

ConfoederatioHelvetica

How to find the forum:

1. Go to my profile

2. The link should be right next to my Avatar at the very top of the page

3. The first topic is where my letter responses will go, the second one is the place to post your own letters.


	2. Introduction

**Yay! I get to respond to letters to Switzerland! I so hoped ****that the post was not taken, but when I first checked I saw that someone was already doing it. However, after some PM'ing I was allowed to take over. I was completely thrilled about this since I am genuinely Swiss, and now I get to write as the trigger-happy recluse! This is going to fun...**

* * *

><p>World,<p>

Listen up you idiots! I may be a neutral country and think that these letter writings are stupid, but since my little sister asked nicely, I will join in on the other non-neutral countries' stupid activities. Honestly, they are all being idiots, the lot of them; they should just give up their violent ways and become neutral! Like me!

Send in your letters, but do not waste my time! Especially you Italy, I will shoot you if I see you come streaking through my lawn again! Pass it on to your brother while you are at it. And tell Prussia that if he comes near Liechtenstein again, he will have a bullet in that thick head of his.

Sincerely

The Swiss Confederation

P.S.: Call me a chocolate whore again, France, and die. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**ll countries, OC's, fans, etc. , Welcome. **

**As mentioned before, Switzerland likes to rant, and insult**** certain nations, so I think it fair to accept reviews which involve the same things.**


	3. Meet the Swiss Confederation

**I've wanted to do this for a long time. Switzerland consists if twenty-six cantons, which are almost like small countries themselves. Each possesses uniqueness that is striking, considering the fact that the country is rather small. I thought it appropriate to make them characters as well, so their names appear rather often in the letters, as sons and daughters of Switzerland. This list summarizes the Cantons' personal information. I've also taken the liberty of giving each of them human names. I am always open for corrections though, if you would like to have me add or change something.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uri (Arnold Zwingli)<strong>

Appearance: Male, yellow eyes, black hair, looks about 17, owns a pet bull.

Personality: The second oldest, he is very conservative canton and a ruthless fighter. Due to his violent nature he is sometimes a bit too hasty to act. Even though he is as xenophobic as his father, he is quite tsundere at heart. Speaks German.

**Schwyz (Walther Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, red eyes, light blond hair, 17, has a rosary bead necklace with a wooden cross.

Personality: The oldest of the cantons, he is conservative and devout. A good fighter, but also very wise, and he has a habit of being a bit of a know-it-all, because 'After all, I AM undeniably the oldest!'. Speaks German.

**Unterwalden Twins: Obwalden (Heidi Zwingli) & Nidwalden (Vreneli Zwingli)**

Appearance: Female, light blue eyes, light blond hair, 17, each half canton possesses a key chain with a double sided and single sided key repspectively.

Personality: Conservative and shy. Two half-cantons who are always somewhat in conflict with each other. Both speak German.

**Zug (Andres Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, dark blue eyes, blond hair, 16

Personality: Conservative, but friendly, he is a businessman and on very good terms with Lucerne. Speaks German.

**Lucerne (Benedicta Zwingli)**

Appearance: Female, dark blue eyes, blond hair, 16

Personality: Shares many traits with Zug, but is also very touristy. Speaks German.

**Zürich (Johannes Zwingli. Not to be confused with the Zürich reviewing, this one is based on how I imagine Zürich would be)**

Appearance: Male, light blue eyes, blond hair, 16

Personality: He is very good with numbers, and sees himself as the financial center of the world, loves banking and insurance businesses. He is very rich and arrogant and probably the most unfriendly of all cantons. He despises Germany, and most other nations as well. He once was a drug-addict and instead has developed a preference for 'ladies of the night'. He believes that he should be his father's capital canton and therefore constantly gets into arguments with Berne.

(By the way, he is my home canton, so I am very much entitled to write him as satirical as I wish. Just saying.)

**Bern (Mauritius Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, yellow eyes, black hair, 16, has a pet bear by the name of Urs

Personality: He is the capital canton, so he deals with politics and is very smug about it. But he is also a lot slower in talking and acting than the others. He and Zürich always argue about who is more important. Speaks German and French.

**Glarus (Fridolin Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, red eyes, black hair, 16, wears a monk's robe

Personality: Is very conservative and devout. He is convinced that God watches over his father and protects him from evil. Constantly tries to exorcise Valais. He despises magic and believes that any of its users should be burned or beheaded instantly. He literally likes to play with fire, a bit of a pyromaniac. Speaks German.

**Appenzell Twins: Appenzell Outer-Rhodes (Hans Zwingli) & Appenzell Inner-Rhodes (Sepp Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, black eyes, blond hair, 15, wear traditional Appenzell _Tracht._

Personality: Two half-cantons which are on excellent terms with each other. Both are very quiet and contempt, but a little bit sexist too (Since they were the last cantons to grant women the right to vote) Both speak German.

**Neuchâtel (George Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, green eyes, long blond hair, 15, possesses an old pocket watch

Personality: Is rather cold and unemotional compared to his siblings. He can endure the bitter cold of winter very well since he is used to very low temperatures. Speaks French and German.

**Solothurn (Franziska Zwingli)**

Appearance: Female, red eyes, blond hair, 15

Personality: Is very much a housewife and likes to make clothes. Speaks German.

**Schaffhouse (Erich Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, black eyes, blond hair, 14

Personality: Is very much like Germany, due to their geographic proximity, but he tries to distance himself as much as possible from his neighbour by compensating with intense dislike of foreigners. Schaffhouse works in industry as a producer of heavy machinery, which makes him a hard labourer. In contrast to his harsh extereior however, he is very scared of planes (If he sees them in the sky, which is unfortunately rather often) because he was the only one of the cantons to be bombed (Accidentally) in WW2. Speaks German.

**Thurgovia (Claudia Zwingli)**

Appearance: Female, green eyes, black hair,14, very tanned skin, likes to combine white socks and sandals.

Personality: Is very cheerful and motherly. She loves farming and fruits, especially apples, pears and strawberries. She is often teased by her siblings with the name 'Cider-India' (Because her main products are apples and pears, and the shape of the canton resembles that of India). Speaks German.

**Aargau (Augusta Zwingli)**

Appearance: Female, blue eyes, black hair,14

Personality: Is very manly and prefers construction work. Speaks German.

**Valais (Siegfried Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, red eyes, blond, messy hair, 14, always has a bottle of wine with him.

Personality: Is a heavy drinker, and sometimes hinted to consume marijuana. He speaks very unclearly and always ends up in fights with Glarus because Glarus think he is possessed by a demon. He ios on good terms with Japan since he always visits Valais's main attraction: the Matterhorn. Speaks German and French.

**Saint Gall (Hansruedi Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, green eyes, blond hair, 14

Personality: Is a former cleric, and somewhat shares Glarus' ideology. Speaks German.

**Basel (Jakob Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, black and red eyes, blond hair, 13.

Personality: He has two of them since he is actually two half-cantons. But his split was not clean, and they ended up in one body, so he always ends up arguing with himself. He is a pharmaceutical giant, a mad scientist/doctor/genius and is very bad at controlling himself. He not afraid of using human test subjects and outlawed chemicals and drugs to accomplish his ultimate goal, which is to provide medicine for the whole world exclusively. Speaks German.

**Ticino (Giulia Zwingli)**

Appearance: Female, blue eyes, ginger hair, 13, it's also worth noting that she is probably the most beautiful of the cantons.

Personality: Is always very happy, very similar to Italy although she detests him. She has an obsession with pizza and is only on very good terms with Grisons, altough it is a mostly one-sided relationship. The rest of the cantons don't like her that much as she is the only one with Italian culture. She is rather lazy and fails at handling her own economy, but somehow manages to regulate the trade through the Gotthard tunnel which she dug to help the european economy. Speaks Italian.

**Graubünden/Grisons (Viturin Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, blue eyes, blond hair, 13 (but VERY tall), has an Ibex as a pet.

Personality: Is intimidating and mysterious, barely ever speaks, and if he does then only with Switzerland or Ticino, which is his way of being shy. On the other hand, he often advertises himself as the perfect canton to visit, especially in winter. Speaks Italian, German and Romansh (if at all).

**Fribourg (Jean-Claude Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, black eyes, blond hair, 13

Personality: Is the cheese enthusiast in the family, very famous for his Gruyere. Speaks French and German.

**Vaud (Henri Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, green eyes, long blond hair,12

Personality: Is a former miner and feels at home in tight, enclosed spaces underground. He is a very bad driver and constantly arguing with Geneva about who is the better canton. Speaks French.

**Geneva (Alessandra Zwingli. Credit goes to neva-chanluvsmonsters101 for her character)**

Appearance: Female, Black eyes, dark blond hair, 12

Personality: Arrogant and proud due to her international status. She hates France above anyone else, even her neighbour Vaud. She is very devoted to her science and medical studies, and therefore is rather atheist. In addition, she likes to play the medic for the other cantons because she is the seat of the Red Cross. Speaks French.

**Jura (Roland Zwingli)**

Appearance: Male, red eyes, blond hair, 11

Personality: Is the youngest of the cantons, very cold and rebellious at the same time. He likes horses and breeds them as a hobby. He despises Bern, since he once belonged to him and had to fight to become a separate canton.


	4. Ireland1

Dia duit Switzerland,

It's me Ireland, well the republic that is. I want to know why you're such a sweet brother to Liechtenstein. I was an ex sibling to that English ** you all know and he treated me like crap. He even taught his people to discriminate my people or any people of Irish blood in older times. Heck he even taught his people to treat foreigners like the Irish. Especially during times of imperialism, and when America was colonized. You should have seen how the natives were treated. Anyway I appreciate that you're somebody with a heart and I wish England was more like you.

Love,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

I know how the natives of America were treated. My oldest son, Schwyz, travelled to America as a Hessian mercenary. I couldn't believe my ears when he told me after his return.

Why I treat Liechtenstein so well? When I saw her, half-dead, ravaged by poverty and famine (I think you know what that is like) I was reminded of myself.

When I first became independent of Holy Rome, I was weak. My first three cantons and I inhabited rough land. We paid in blood for our freedom. We were poor, which is why we became mercenaries in the first place. England himself called me 'A country that could never be civilized'. I never had someone to help me, and I almost died several times. So when I saw her there, I knew that something must be done. I couldn't let a country meet her demise by simply watching. I do not regret that I've saved her; she is the sun in my life and the thought of her calms me when I see that the world has been overrun by idiots. I know that you all think of me as cold hearted, and indeed I wont hesitate to shoot if you enter my territory, but Liechtenstein, a 'weak' and 'unimportant' country is in my view worth far more than a former empire like England.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	5. Liechtenstein1

**I was hoping for a letter from Liechtenstein, but had no idea that one would come so soon!**

* * *

><p>Dear Switzerland,<p>

Hello Big Brother~it's nice to send letters to you~

U-uh, Big Brother? How come if you're a violent country, you're neutral? That doesn't really make sense to me at all but I don't want to insult you in any way.

Don't hurt Prussia, he's a nice person when he wants to be, plus his little bird is so cute ^-^

Hope you're doing well, big Brother,

With love and grace,

Liechtenstein

* * *

><p>Liäbs Liechtestei,<p>

It was your idea after all to write letters, and so far the results have proven to be...acceptable.

I'm neutral because of a little something that happened in the middle ages. My cantons started to fight for anyone who paid them money until finally they ended up in enemy armies and hurt each other. After that I made Berne pass a law to make that kind of service illegal. But we kept our weapons in order to defend ourselves should the need arise; from that time on we did not participate in any wars... except the Napoleonic ones when France (the bastard) forced me to.

My conscription is the only reason that I survived through World War one and the only reason I was able to protect us all, including you, during World War two, don't you dare forget that.

I don't care how cute Prussia's bird is! If he comes anywhere near you I'll give him a third eye...right...between...the other...two. You must have forgotten that he and his brother planned on invading us and making us part of their _Reich_. 'Let bygones be bygones', oh sure!

I'm sorry I had to put it in such a blunt way, but I need you to understand, okay? I just don't want you hurt again...

Liäbschti Grüess,

Switzerland

* * *

><p><strong>I use Swiss-German for Switzerland's greetings because it is the most abundantly spoken language in the country.<strong>

**I must also add that it is a dialect from the Canton of Zürich, where I live.**


	6. Ireland2

Dia duit,

Cold hearted? I think the opposite of that about you entirely. I mean, England often saw me in your sister's position as well but was always a bully and kept on thinking my brother North and I were some sort of punching bags. Even in the great famine of the 1800's he took away our cattle. Fortunately America did welcome me and my people in. The "No Irish need apply" signs might have stood in our way, yet America himself was nice enough to give me and my people some jobs and save us of starvation. Kinda wish his people were nicer in those times though. Other than those signs it was as if they ignored the 1st amendment. So many churches my people tried to set up, burnt down. I thought freedom of worship was one of the benefits of America. Anyway, I hope I can visit you. I was never involved in WW2 anyway.

Love,

Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

I'm glad to see that I'm not only seen as the gun-crazy hermit in the Alps. I produce a ton of weapons, so what? It's what I do and I do it just as well as fighting and banking, all part of my tradition.

I feel so sorry for you and your brother... at least Scotland and Wales gave England a bloody nose a couple of times, right? Plus nowadays, that Ale drinking idiot is too preoccupied with that wine bastard France to do anything else, so you should have a little peace.

America... well, I suppose he was good back then... but again, he had a huge quantity of space available for new inhabitants. Still does. Actually, lack of space is a reason for my slight xenophobic tendencies.

We weren't doing that well back in the 1800's either, but we did have religious freedom... ever since the religious unrests after which we agreed that the cantons could settle matters themselves. I actually have to thank you for Christendom in my land. It was Irish monks who first brought the religion here.

I'm also glad to see that you're one of the only countries that kept their wits about them during that pointless power struggle. In the end, what did we get? Millions of dead, countries in tatters and huge debts. Still, I'm not complaining. If it hadn't been for the war, Zurich would have had a hard time building his financial empire.

I've never had a Celtic country visit me... I'm looking forward to it. I've heard so much good about you. Maybe you could bring some Irish stew... I'm always open for new cuisine.

All the best to you,

Switzerland


	7. Liechtenstein2

Dear Big Brother,

Well I'm glad that it's working for you, it's nice to get letters from the other, isn't it? ^-^

Oh, I see. Things must have been so hard back then. I'm sorry to hear about it.

I didn't forget, I was just curious, that's all~thanks for everything Switzerland~

N-no, I didn't forget, I was just saying that's the past. They changed, big brother, I'm sure they did. Can't you give them a chance?

Its okay, I understand – you're just doing what you think is right. I get it.

With love and grace,

Liechtenstein

* * *

><p>Liäbs Liechtestei,<p>

It has been a while since we've heard from each other. You're in your own house now, aren't you? I've heard that you've become even richer than me apparently... I'm so proud of you.

Don't be sorry, I should be, I should not have brought the subject up anyway. Please forgive me that I said anything.

Y-you don't need to thank me... I-I have a duty as a... larger nation... I-I was just...fulfilling my duty.

Well... maybe I could give them a chance... they're probably just late bloomers when it comes to democracy... I actually shouldn't be so angry at Germany... he had a rough time growing up under so many feudal lords. All right, I'll let the past rest for now. However, if Prussia tries anything...stupid... then I might just be tempted to forget myself...

I look forward to hearing more from you... even with twenty-six quarrelling cantons to take care of, it does get lonely here...

Grüess,

Switzerland


	8. Rhineland1

Hallo Switzerland,

I hear _mein Bruder_ (the stupid one) has been causing you trouble again? I'll yell at him once Hungary's done beating him up with the frying pan.

Honestly, how can one of my older brothers be a complete idiot while the other one and I are completely normal? I'm seriously starting to wonder what our mother was like; Vati never did tell me anything about her.

Anyhow, I just wanted to alert you to a little something that occurred the other day.

I was at the World Academy, on my way to class, when I spotted Liechtenstein. She was having some trouble climbing a staircase. The cause of this was the large pile of books she was carrying. I helped her with it and couldn't help but to wonder. It was awfully heavy and the sheer amount of textbooks... I'm having trouble believing all of them were hers. I think one of the other kids may be picking on her. If they WERE hers, she needs a bigger schoolbag.

Sincerely,

Rita Beilschmidt (Rhineland)

* * *

><p>Grüezi Rhiiland,<p>

Yes, Prussia is causing trouble as usual. I wouldn't mind it if that trouble didn't involve Liechtenstein... Go on and yell at him, although I think that nor Hungary's frying pan (thank her from me please), nor your yelling will do much to bring that idiot's ego down... maybe a few hundred grams of conically shaped lead? Just kidding, but seriously, lock him up or something - I find that cools down my dear son Wallis when he's been drinking... again.

Well, take my cantons for example... they live almost next to each other and still manage to be completely different. Zurich and Thurgovia, my son and daughter, live in adjacent houses. Yet Zurich is an arrogant banker – very good with numbers though – and Thurgovia is a warm-hearted farmer. Or Ticino -who us like Italy- and Grisons –who is very mysterious and reserved-. But I guess that's just a side effect of being such a multicultural society...

I actually don't know anything about your mother... I moved out of father Germania's house very early and was adopted by mother Helvetia... then she got killed and Rome conquered me. I'll look through some of my old journals though... maybe I can find something useful.

Thank you very much for helping her. They didn't try to make me go to the World Academy, a smart move if you ask me, and I only sent Liechtenstein there because I didn't want her to become too much like me. But if she's being picked on, then that is a serious breach of our neutrality and I will be forced to act. Keep your ears sharp for anything about that incident, will you? I will find the country fool enough to dare, and devise a fitting punishment. Things have been going south at the Academy, I've heard, so while I'm there I might just be able to correct a few things...

If those WERE her books then I'll make sure that she'll never have to carry them again... ever.

Vieli Grüess,

Switzerland


	9. Liechtenstein3

Dear Big Brother,

Ja, I'm in my own home again, it feels good to be back home but I miss being with you… W-well, I wouldn't say we're richer than you; it's that our economy is going back to the way it used to be before the Second World War.

No, you shouldn't be sorry, I brought the conversation up when I shouldn't have, it was too personal and I'm sorry to have brought up any harsh memories...

Well, whether you were just doing your duty as a nation, I should have given you more than what I was giving you. I'm sorry for putting you through any trouble because of me. I'll make it up to you, I promise!

It's good to hear you're willing to put the past behind you and finally give Germany and Prussia a second chance, they've been through so much and it wouldn't be right to treat them unfairly. I'm sure Prussia wont do anything stupid, Germany's sure to keep him in line and out of trouble since they're back a the Academy.

If you ever need help with the cantons, I'll be there for you big brother, I want to prove I'm strong enough to assist you~

With love and grace,

Lili

* * *

><p>Liäbs Liechtestei,<p>

Y-you miss b-being with me? I...I...I...

It's okay, I shouldn't dwell on the past that much. It is unhealthy for the economy. Those memories... as harsh as they may be are a part of who I am.

Really, caring after you was no trouble at all... you don't owe me anything... I may not have had anything to eat for myself during the interwar period... but a little fasting is good for you once in a while, right?

Well... I am for justice, and now I have come to understand the two. But then again...Zurich keeps complaining about the amount of Germans working in his hospitals and schools. He says he hears more German than Swiss spoken these days. It is making him depressed. I will be sure to mention it to Germany once he writes. And I hope with Germany, Hungary and Rhineland all keeping him in check, Prussia will behave...

By the way, I have heard that things aren't going that well at the Academy, is this true? I'm planning to visit actually... just out of interest... you can always tell me if there is anything wrong. You know that, don't you?

Thank you so much for offering your help, you know the cantons like you better than they like each other. They have come to regard you as a sister and I believe you are strong enough to handle even archenemies like Berne and Zurich.

It's raining hard outside right now... and I was just reminded... I never really apologized for accidentally invading you a few years ago... visibility was just as poor then as it is now... I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me... I was such a fool.

Li-Lili? You have never used your real name before...

Alles Liäbi,

Switzerland

P.S ...Vash

* * *

><p><strong>It is actually raining hard outside right now... the time difference between America and Switzerland keeps me up at ridiculous hours to write these... It is almost 1:00 AM now, unless you're reading this after 1:00 AM (GMT +1) on Saturday the 18. June, i<strong>**n which case just change all the verbs to past tense... **


	10. Ireland3

Dia duit,

Oh yeah, Scotland and Wales always did sympathize with us at times. Scotland however is someone you don't want to mess around with. Call his kilt a skirt and you will regret it for the rest of your life. That's something England always did. Besides, France isn't really that bad of a man, sure he's a bit of a perv but he and I do have close relationships since we both hate that Brit.

However, WW2 was important since America used it to get out of the depression as well as most of the world affected by the depression. Still, I kinda wish Germany didn't bomb Dublin and almost broke me out of my Neutrality, yet I pulled through. I'd be happy to bring some Irish dishes to your home. I have some of the best soda breads and potato dishes to go with cheese fondue. Just be sure that for dessert there will be no cherries since I'm allergic to them.

However, your sister might be a bit too young for any drinks I bring. Besides when it comes to Celtic countries you might not have met my mother the Irish Celtic. A fine warrior she was, my brother and I have missed her since Denmark and the other Nords invaded me. Yet they will get what's coming to them.

Love,

Maureen McNeil *Ireland*

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

I, for one, could never confuse a kilt wish a skirt. I saw highlanders in action a long time ago... it is just one of those things you never forget...

I beg to differ on France... he once annexed me as a _daughter_ state, turned me into a Republic, changed my flag, stole all the money from Zurich's treasury, and then forced me to fight in his brainy Russian campaign... the only thing that kept me from dying after that debacle was my daughter Geneva.

Of course, some of my cantons sympathise with him... but they would never become his regions... rather the opposite. I know for a fact that Savoy would rather be part of my Confederation than of France's Republic...

I admire your resilience and discipline when Dublin got bombed. If one of my cities, say Schaffhouse, was bombed I would have sent Neutrality to hell and killed the idiot who did it!

As a matter of fact, America 'accidentally' did bomb Schaffhouse... whether on purpose or not I do not know, Schaffhouse is really close to the German border, it may have been his way of threatening us... we shot down many Allied planes which entered our airspace... that is armed Neutrality.

So it is cheese fondue then... I think I will take Gruyère and Appenzell cheese, the make a wonderful combination. I am famous for potato dishes as well... I used to eat potatoes all the time during the war and my cantons have come up with hundreds of variations...

No, I will not have any cherries for desert, but how do you feel about strawberries? Thurgovia told me that the harvest was unusually good this season.

I do not drink a lot of alcoholic beverages... I do like wine, but only as something to relish, and I never drink in front of Liechtenstein. However, I am in possession of something called _Kirsch_, which is like a Swiss Vodka. You would not like it though. It is distilled from cherries.

My mother Helvetia, god rest her soul, was never much of a fighter. It was Germania who taught me all I know about combat. I also learned a bit from Ancient Greece.

Don't you go Jeopardizing your peace with some hair-brained scheme of revenge. If I can forgive Germany for what he did during WW2 then you can... okay this is ridiculous, I will never be able to fully forgive him. And I'm sure that sooner or later the Nords will have their comeuppance. The world always finds a way to remain balanced.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	11. Liechtenstein4

Dear Vash,

Of course I miss being with you! It's not the same without you, after all.

Memories make up a person, you shouldn't look back at the bad ones but smile whenever you make a new one and look back on the happy times.

But I still felt horrible about eating or food when you had none yourself. I still should have done something for you, I owe you everything.

Well, you are a German country, I'm sure more Swiss will come around eventually and make Zurich stop complaining. It's really a bother when he complains about the little things...

W-well, there have been a few problems but it's nothing serious. What would you visit the academy for? There's nothing of interest there actually. I promise, if anything was going on, I would tell you.

Then maybe I could help you some time, I'm actually well loved by everyone...I don't get why though...

It's a clear sky here, the moon looks so pretty! No, don't worry about it bog brother! I learned to accept what's happened and put it behind me; I don't blame you for anything. I already forgave you for it a long time ago.

Yeah- I don't want to just be known as Liechtenstein, I wan to be known as Lili too~!

With love and grace,

Lili (Liechtenstein)

* * *

><p>Liäbi... Lili,<p>

Ah...is that so...?

Actually can't remember ever being happy before meeting you... it was always war as far back as I can remember... I hate those idiots for always involving me in their fights... but then you came and things...changed...

Y-you should not worry about it ... after all, it did not kill me, did it? Countries starve all the time, and I-I was not even off worst.

You know I do not like it when people call me 'a German country' I am nothing like those guys! My language is older than theirs! I am certainly older than those idiots to the north... as for France... well, if you judge by the age of democracy, then I would be the big brother. And while it is true that my population is closely related to Germany's, even they consider themselves to be separate and despise being compared with Germans... I remember Germany's wartime boss calling my population 'a wayward branch of the German people' that stung, you know... but then, he was a madman.

I heard that Seychelles was immediately assaulted by England the moment she stepped on the premises. He made her his colony, the ale drinking bastard! What with England making colonies left, right and center, France trying to impose his culture on others in the most despicable way, and Italy running around unchecked, I am surprised that nothing bad has happened yet. This is exactly why I oppose the UN. So many countries in one place, things cannot go well. I want a word with the principal... do you know who that might be? And who are you in class with? Just stick to Rhineland, okay? She seems sensible enough...

You do not know why everyone loves you? How can they not...? I- I mean you are intelligent and... funny...and...

Thank you for forgiving me... I promise that the likes will never happen again.

Mit herzliche Grüess,

...Vash


	12. Rhineland2

**I love replying to these... I feel so honoured that I can represent Switzerland in this way.**

* * *

><p>Switzerland,<p>

I have yelled at Prussia for decades without much to show for it, but still I can't just let him go about his idiotic ways now, can I? (Hungary says you're welcome) I have considered shooting him a few times, but Germany won't let me. Thanks for the locking-up advice, I think I shall go try that now.

Both my brothers seem to have had a little too much to drink. One of them is streaking across the back yard, proclaiming his "awesomeness" while the other is sprawled out on the kitchen table, snoring.

WHY do I live with THESE TWO again?

I asked Liechtenstein about the books; she said they were all hers. Which somewhat makes me wonder just how many classes she's taking.

Sincerely,

Rhineland

* * *

><p>Sehr g'ehrts Rhiiland,<p>

I suggest you go out into the yard and fire a few rounds of standard NATO into the air; Germany is out of commission, so he cannot stop you. I guarantee that any movement will immediately cease. Even a drunkard understands the language of a gun... which is why I prefer it even to my many own native languages.

Maybe you should consider making yourself a little more independent from the other two... take Vorarlberg as a model, she belongs to Austria, but is also an autonomous region.

Too bad that the countries' borders are strongly defined now; I would welcome you into the Confederation. Indeed I would welcome a lot of regions into my Confederation...

Just listen to me; I am starting to sound exactly like Russia! No... I believe in federalism, if you want to, you can get special rights from your brothers, I am sure...

Oh thank god... I would have really regretted killing – I mean punishing the one who bullied my sister... yes, she is very ambitious. I bet she is top in all her classes. She wants to prove to me that she is strong... as if I needed proof.

So, I went down into the basement of my house and dug up some really old journals of mine.

They are absolutely not like Prussia's "Diaries of Awesome Me". Oh yes, I know about those, even though he thinks he is the only one that does. Anyway, the journals are from the times of the Roman Empire and I wrote here that your mother was called "Francia". Apparently, she and my adoptive mother, Helvetia, were sisters. I think the reason that your father never mentioned her is probably because he didn't consider her that important... also, I think that through her, you and France might be somewhat related, maybe cousins, the document isn't really clear... But I see absolutely no resemblance between the two of you - Thankfully.

Grüess,

Switzerland

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks goes to all those that have so far spent their time on writing Switzerland mail.<strong>


	13. Background guy1

Trigger happy Swiss man,

Bet you can't snipe me out

-not Waldo

* * *

><p>Dear Idiot,<p>

I see you, and raise by a rifle and a bullet.

Goodbye,

Switzerland


	14. Philippines1

Dear Switzerland,

Hello! Kumusta? (How are you?) This is Philippines speaking. I've heard a lot about you from the other nations. They say that you're a trigger happy recluse who lives in the Alps and shoots whoever enters your territory. I think they misunderstood your behaviour. How's your economy? Mine has been doing better ever since the new boss arrived. But the issue about the Spratlys is making everyone tense, especially between me and Kuya Yao. I don't want another war. Do you have anything to say on the matter? I hope I can visit you soon and I heard that Liechtenstein is your little sister so, is it okay for us to meet and get to know each other?

Sincerely yours,

Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz (Philippines)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

I am very well, thank you. I seem to be immune to the sickness that has befallen some of my neighbours, and other than that, there is nothing wrong.

That is actually quite a fitting description... and no, they haven't misunderstood my behaviour. Shooting intruders was a habit I started during times of war and have continued on to this day. I have had to cut some slack obviously (I regret ever having signed the _Schengen_ agreement) but I still open fire at anyone who dares come unannounced.

My economy is doing as well as ever. My idiot neighbours are not having much luck themselves since their collective currency is falling. I keep telling them that the EU was a huge mistake and I think now they are finally catching up to the idea. Far too late if you ask me...

The Spartlys? You all are after the natural resources I assume... idiotic if you ask me. I have no natural resources, yet I still manage to shame larger countries in wealth. If you are asking for advice then here it is: back down, stay neutral. Wait for them to tear each other apart and then claim the islands if you still need them. It has worked for me that way before... and since the Spratlys are not even a semi-independent country, I do not have a problem with you taking them over. However, I do tell you that oil and gas have no future as energy sources and you should make the islands a national reserve instead.

If you want to visit us, you can of course, but if you want to meet Liechtenstein then I will be present as well. I already have Prussia to look out for so I am a little tense, and my right index finger has been itching more than usually lately... so I warn you; try anything funny and you will experience first hand just how trigger happy I can get. I do not recommend the experience.

I have a lot of countries asking to visit me lately... I am not planning to make it a habit of mine.

With confidence that you will do the right thing,

Switzerland


	15. Croatia1

Hello, Switzerland-kun!

I'm Croatia, Hungary-chan's little brother (rather sister, since Nikola triggered me through his stress and anger; Croatia was born a boy, but can change genders from being a boy to a girl and can only trigger the opposite gender through a series of strong emotions; hair looks like Switzerland's, except bangs are parted to the left and Klara's hair is caramel, while Nikola's is dark brown)! I'm in my female form, so my personality differs from Nikola-kun's...

I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA why the hell my bosses want to be in the European Union. The value of the currency is falling dramatically, yet my bosses are complete idiots and they STILL WANT TO BE IN THE FUCKING GODDAMN EU!

*blushes from embarrassment and clears throat* I-I'm sorry about m-my outburst! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to get so upset!

Yours truly,

Nikola/Klara Igrec – Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

Your rage is very justified and there is no need to apologize. I sometimes get rages far worse than that just by _watching_ all of you idiots go about your daily lives while the _verdammte_ system is crumbling under your feet! But still, simply whining to me about it won't get you anywhere, take some action, _gottverdammi_! If I do not like something my seven bosses decide, then I protest! And it works every time! So pull yourself together and do something about it!

But I'm glad that some countries are waking up. I hope more will follow your example.

Very irritated,

Switzerland

P.S I do not apologize for my choice of words. You have no idea just how irritating things can get.


	16. Croatia2

*smirks* I completely understand. Yes, I got turned back into a guy from Klara being all pissy at my bosses. I can stand up for myself, but KLARA CAN'T STAND UP FOR HERSELF. I HAVE A SHOTGUN AND SEVERAL SUBMACHINE GUNS AND BOMBS, BUT KLARA IS TOO MODEST.

Speaking of guns, I'll go threaten to shoot my bosses RIGHT NOW. Thanks, Swissy! You've always helped me in these situations! *grabs one of my best guns that Hungary gave me as my 15th birthday present* I'll go at it RIGHT NOW! If you hear really loud shooting from your southeast, that'll be me.

Your friend,

Nikola Igrec/Croatia

P.S. Nah, it's totally fine dude.

* * *

><p>Ahh... I do love the sound of gunfire on a Sunday afternoon...<p>

Let me know how it went when it is over... until then I will be right here on my terrace... just enjoying the scenery and listening to the sound of justice at gunpoint...

Good luck,

Switzerland


	17. Croatia3

*is on the roof of your terrace and calls out* Yo, Swiss! I'm back! *cut suit is soiled and messy, hair is ruffled, and shoes are dirty and machine gun is covered with suspicious red stains* I had to shoot 5 out of 7 of my bosses in order to get us out of the EU. My suit is all dirty and gross and my gun is covered with blood, BUT, you can't expect me to go all ninja and sneaky on my bosses and come back like a car from the car wash, can you? I jumped from roof to roof in order to not be seen. I smell like dirt, dust, and blood, but at least it went well! Sort of...

Anyway, did you hear the gunshot? I'd say it was pretty damn loud, since every citizen of Croatia started screeching and running away.

Nikola Igrec

* * *

><p>What the…? Get down from there! Do you WANT me too shoot you?<p>

*points his assault rifle at you*

Entering my territory armed and in such a state is a serious breech of my Neutrality and you know that! You really need to get things sorted out; you want a mass panic, do you? Revolution is all good, but Anarchy? I really hope your remaining bosses are working on a solution! Now get down from that roof before I am forced to shoot you! Trespass again and I will also shoot you!

Yes, I heard the gunshots! But seriously? Killing FIVE of them? And if you don't want your house to fall apart I suggest you haul your behind back there _stante pede_! You hear me?


	18. Philippines2

Dear Switzerland,

I think I prefer that kind of attitude sometimes. The issue on the Spratlys is getting too personal (*starts getting agitated), I mean, they are invading my personal quarters and Kuya Yao is still insisting that some of the islands that are part of the Spratlys is his, even though it's within my borders! Jeez! I just want to take off some steam, you know? (*breathes deeply then calms down)

Sorry for my behavior. I easily get carried away when it comes to national issues such as this. I need a beer right now. By the way, I really admire you for showing off those countries that even though you don't have resources yourself, you still beat them in terms of wealth. Kindly share some tips on how to be successful in one's economy?

And the oil and natural gas in the Spratlys may be attractive as they are, I want to use oil for other purposes like plastics and other stuff. I'm finding more greener alternatives.

I have to agree that keeping a national currency instead of sharing it with other nations is a good thing. It doesn't sway from time to time if you have a stable economy.

Really? That's great! I always wanted to visit your country ever since. But can I have a chat with Liechtenstein alone? You can always guard the door, if you don't mind, and you could show me that personality of yours if I do something wrong. The only thing that Boss Spain always reminded me of was to be gentle and polite with women. I will bring gifts if I do come!

Sincerely yours,

Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz (Philippines)

(P.S. In terms of chocolate, who's better: you or Belgium?)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

I know what it means to be agitated. During the war I was sometimes on the verge of shooting Germany or Italy just to end the madness. I never had problems defining my borders though... when I started conquering my lands I was usually successful, and I barely ever ventured out too far. I only took regions who agreed to come willingly; indeed, many ran into my arms in search of protection.

I didn't know you liked beer... are you in some way related to Germany?

Economy? Well, I played to my strengths. The first option would have been selling my soldiers out to warring factions, but I forbid that for obvious reasons. I knew that people wanted a safe place for their valuables, so I perfected my banking.

It is usually the tertiary sector which makes you richest. Farming doesn't get you anywhere and Industry ruins your nature. Your island has much natural beauty, so I would suggest that you focus on tourism... a lot of money can be made there. I'll try to put emphasis on travels to your resorts in future. See how it goes.

I do not trust anybody enough to be alone in one room with Liechtenstein, sometimes not even myself. And saying that your boss Spain taught you _étiquette_ did not really improve your chances I am afraid. You may find me too overprotective, but then I do have more than enough reasons to be.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S Obviously I'm going to have to say me. You probably have heard of the world renouned _Chocolatier Lindt_. They sell their products everywhere. You must also marvel at the fact that a landlocked country like me is as famous for chocolate as a former trading empire like Belgium. However, I do respect her talent for sweet creations.


	19. India1

Namaste, Switzerland.

This is India. [smiles] Known for its opinionated neutrality, colorful attributes and spicy cuisine.

I don't think I'll be wasting your time. S'not often you get letters from a country this far east, I'd bet.

Though I do have quite a lot against gunfire - England's killed more of my people than I could see without swinging a crowbar at him - I do suppose I'm handy with twin patas... and a scythe. Oh, I think I could rip apart dreams with a scythe.

How do you manage to be so wonderfully allowing of your younger sister? It's appreciable. As a mother, I can tell. (Only if my children were that way!)

Me and my son(?) Pakistan are forever lobbing grenades and threats at each other. [laughs] I suppose I'm used to it. It /does/ get a little stale after a while...

Anyways. Though I find your idea of firing at anybody who enters your borders unannounced quite... interesting, it's a little bit too direct for my taste. We just land them in cages, torture them, rifle through their documents and interrogate their government. Unfortunately more than a few people get out of this - while I am a bit of a stickler for rules, I'm hopeless where money's involved. Ah well.

But I think we're on good terms. The amount of tourism my films have directed your way has to be considered, of course, though I understand it makes you nervous for your sister's safety. [shrugs] Can't help it. I suppose they love my movies, cheesy as they are.

Though I won't be visiting myself, of course. (Unless you're fine with it.)

India

P.S. And, oh, I love the mountains. My Kashmir's covered with tense soldiers trained to fire at everything. /Literally/ everything.

* * *

><p>Dear India,<p>

I also know you for your fascinating culture, many languages and fierce warriors, like the Sepoys, or the Thugs. They were true masters of close quarter combat.

No, I usually get letters from countries a lot further west, although I have been corresponding with Philippines lately.

I guess the reason that I am the way I am to Liechtenstein is because of the circumstances we met. She is really sweet and innocent all the time. I try to teach her to look out for herself, but I do not seem to be making any progress. I am not complaining.

I have said it time and time again, England is an idiot. His lust for colonial power was absurd, so I do not blame you for despising guns. If I have my historical facts correct, then he forced soldiers from your country to use cartridges greased with pig fat. Only he could show such disrespect... and America inherited from him. I used to fight with a scythe, back in the old days when I rebelled against the Habsburgs... it used to make quite a nice whistling noise as I swung it through the air...

Normally I would call you and Pakistan idiots for fighting against each other. Mother against son too! But your culture is so different from mine that I cannot really relate to the motives behind your conflict. However I DO think it stupid of you to get England and America involved in that, you know just how much America likes playing the hero and it never ends well for anybody.

The idea of crude torture does not appeal to me. I find that reputation is the best weapon. When you know that you are going to be shot the moment you put even a foot over the border, then you will probably decide against it in the first place. Shoot first and ask questions later... if they are still alive.

I cannot quite identify with your people's taste of movies... yes, the movies are cheesy. And I do not feel them helping any for my tourism. Still, as long as nobody gets close to Liechtenstein, I have no objection to you using my nature as a background for your movies... as long as people do not forget who I really am. And I will make sure that they do not...

I think that a visit at this time would be unwise... Croatia just entered my territory without an invitation and I'm still on the lookout for Prussia. Maybe some other time.

Switzerland

P.S. My mountains, few realize it, are full of artillery bunkers and machine gun nests from WW2. But they are hidden well and do not ruin the picturesque scene... our engineers were geniuses.


	20. Croatia4

*smirks and climbs down* Sorry 'bout that. I didn't kill them; I called the hospital right after I shot them. Besides, I only hurt them in the arms and nowhere near the heart or head. *locks gun in case* Jeez, calm down, will ya? *combs down hair* But damn, nice gun you have there. But I still have heavy machine guns that were presents from Austria, Hungary, Czech and Slovakia. My favorite heavy machine guns are my Kord 12.7 mm from Russia as my 17th birthday present, and my M02 Coyote as my 21st birthday present from Serbia.

I have this HUGE gun collection of assault guns, assault rifles, light, medium, and heavy machine guns, pistols, shotguns, military firearms, etc... my first gun I got as my 5th birthday present from Austria. I padlocked one of the rooms in each of my Estate, Summer mansion, and my regular manor that is the size of the Waddeson Manor of the Rothschild family. 2 out of 3 are inheritances that Hungary-chan left me when our countries' union dissolved. Yes, she is my sister, and she built lots of estates in Croatia and Hungary.

I have a lot of money too, you know, and I AM as stingy.

Nikola Igrec

* * *

><p>Thank god you did not kill them... I would have been responsible for the massacre. And that would be the exact opposite of what I intended to do. So what are your plans as a country free of the bonds that are the EU?<p>

You seem to like to boast with your armoury and estates. I pride myself on having made all my possessions by myself. I have a vault, I will not tell you where, in which I keep all the weapons I have ever used. From the battle axe I used on Rome, to the Halberd which made mincemeat out of the Hapsburgs, to weapons that the world has not even seen yet. And all of them I made myself. Even this one here *strokes the barrel* the SIG 552, standard issue assault rifle, very popular even among the other nations. I am known for quality you see, and I do not know what people find interesting about the Heckler&Koch. My first gun was a musket which I received when France made me one of his _Chasseurs_. As for pistols, I exclusively use a custom model *draws a golden gun from under his uniform* and yes, that is a gold coating. I seldom use this one though... it just seems to nice...

Another favourite of mine is the K31, which is NOT EVEN REMOTELY A SCHMIDT RUBIN!

As for houses, I swear by god I PERSONALLY put every brick in place in this mansion... and designed the whole thing myself as well. It unites practicality with aesthetics, and I think that it turned out pretty good am I right?

Switzerland


	21. Rhineland3

Dear Switzerland,

You were right, gunfire DID shut Prussia up. Unfortunately it also woke Germany and I got yelled at. Not that either of them can actually scold me all that harshly, Germany still can't say no to me. Softies...

As much as I would love to come live with you, I think I shall stay where I am. Not because I don't think I could manage without my brothers, but I think they need me more than I need them. I do produce most of our food, after all.

Liechtenstein does seem to be doing very well at the academy; she's been hanging around me a bit more recently for some reason. She seems to be keeping her neutrality as well, not directly rejecting the company of her classmates while still avoiding to get too close to them. She's a joy to be around really, so polite and thoughtful.

Ugh, don't talk to me about those stupid diaries. They take up at least half of our basement, in which I might add that Prussia now lives, and are a pain to dust off. I honestly can't phantom why Vati would want him to write them in the first place.

France, you say? I actually lived with him for a period of time, you know, after WWI. I supposed we could be related somehow. I do not wish to go back to living with him, not in a million years, but I must admit my stay there wasn't entirely unpleasant. As long as I went about my farming and didn't bother anyone, he pretty much let me be and didn't at all do any of the things you might have expected him to do. (It's FRANCE, I don't believe I have to specify myself clearer than that.)

By the way, do you know why Hungary seems to be freaking out about Croatia?

Yours truly,

Rhineland.

* * *

><p>Sehr g'ehrts Rhiiland,<p>

I am sorry that Germany shouted at you, but I guess if he is as much of a softie as you say, he cannot do any harm… and he used to have such a fight in him. I guess the EU weakens everybody instead of strengthening them. You better lock Prussia away in his basement; at least he will stay quiet down there.

That is right, take care of your brothers; they can use a firm hand, both of them. Just make sure to remind them who is feeding them through. Yeah, you stay with those two... things are better that way I am sure.

Liechtenstein is with you? Good, then she heeded my advice. It is nice to hear that she is keeping to her strict neutrality; I would not have it any other way. She is such a wonderful person. I am actually preparing to go to the Academy right now, so we might see each other there. I just cannot decide which uniform to take and what guns to pack... surely they will no dare take away my weapons.

I actually do not believe that your father wanted him to write those diaries, that they are more a stupid idea spawned from his more than blown up ego. If they are so bothersome you should consider throwing out the first two hundred or so. This will have two benefits. On the one hand, you will have more space, and on the other, it will annoy your brother. And he cannot retaliate either.

You really do not need to specify about what you expected France to do. It is unusual for him to leave someone alone, especially if he acquired that someone using his "killer tactic". He usually tries to "impose his culture" on them. I do not know how many times I have saved England from that wine bastard, and never once did I hear even a simple "thank you".

Croatia? Oh yeah, I sort of advised him what to if he wanted to leave the EU against the will of his bosses, so he ended up sending five of them to the hospital and freaking out his population. But it is all right, he is beginning a few reformations to make himself a less corrupted and more successful country. Consider him as a little experiment to see whether the EU has not tainted its members too much yet. Of course I did not tell him to go out and shoot his bosses; I just voiced my opinions and left them to be interpreted as he pleased.

Für immer neutral,

Switzerland


	22. Croatia5

*rolls eyes while smirking* Swiss, I don't have a cold heart. I took care of both Austria and Hungary while they were sick when I was 6. And even if I DID kill them, I'd take all the blame. I've never blamed anybody in my teen years to now. I believe I shall take a part in gradually dissolving the cronyism and corruption and the lack of transparency that has been thwarting the general improvement of Croatia's economy. I also shall open more tourist places, since that is a VERY important part of my country's economy. The EU can't stop my country from becoming a brand new, modern, and powerful country!

*raises eyebrows* You SERIOUSLY THINK that we, the boastful but grand Slavic states, are not capable of building things ourselves? I built ALL THREE OF MY ESTATES MYSELF. SINCE THE AGE OF 9. STONE BY STONE, BRICK BY BRICK, I EVEN DECORATED EVERYTHING MYSELF BECAUSE HUNGARY AND AUSTRIA DIDN'T WANT TO "SOIL THEIR BEAUTIFUL RICH CLOTHING." I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO EVEN DESIGN THE DECORATIONS OF HUNGARY'S 2 MANSIONS. SERBIA AND SLOVENIA, MY TWO COMRADES (both male), BOTH BUILT THEIR OWN ESTATES. 2 OF MY ESTATES TOOK 3 YEARS TO BUILD, AND ONE OF THEM TOOK 4 YEARS DUE TO THE MARBLE CARVINGS AND COLUMNS. WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO ATTEND WORLD MEETINGS FOR 10 YEARS? WHY DO YOU THINK THAT HUNGARY KEPT ON TELLING EVERYBODY THAT I COULDN'T ATTEND FOR A LONG TIME? WHY DO YOU THINK YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN ME FOR SO LONG? BECAUSE I WAS TOO FUCKING BUSY BUILDING HER MANSIONS AND ESTATES! YOU'D THINK THAT SHE'D HAVE RESPECT FOR HER YOUNGER BROTHER, BUT NOOO SHE HAD TO MAKE ME BUILD ALL OF HER STUPID DAMN ESTATES! YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT I AM NOT CAPABLE OF DOING THE DIRTY WORK THAT MEN SHOULD DO?

*clears throat* Sorry... but, I'm still a man too, and I have my pride in what I make and build myself. But it's true that I don't make my own weapons. Dude, I have like, so many weapons for birthday presents that I don't make myself. But, when I was an infant, only a year older than Veneziano (I'm 21) who wasn't even born yet, I was taken away and I had to fend for myself.

I'm not the stereotypical arrogant but wimpy man, you know. I've had to survive on my own since the age of 1.

Nikola Igrec

* * *

><p>*Absolutely not intimidated by the shouting* YOU DO NOT NEED TO SHOUT AT ME! THERE IS NO NEED FOR THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE AS LONG AS YOU ARE ON MY PREMISES! I WAS MERELY COMMENTING ON YOUR RATHER ODD CHOICE OF WORDS WHICH MADE IT SOUND LIKE YOU LIVED OFF YOUR SISTER! AND I <em>HAVE<em> NOTICED THAT YOU HAVE NOT ATTENTED THE WORLD MEETINGS AND I DID WONDER WHY THAT WAS SO! MY NEUTRALITY IS THE REASON I CAN ACUALLY OBESERVE WHAT IS GOING ON IN THE WORLD OBJECTIVELY AND I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER NOTICES CANADA, SO DO NOT GIVE ME THAT KIND OF _SCHEISS_! AND BELIEVE, I KNOW JUST HOW LONG IT TAKES TO BUILD A PROPER HOUSE! I HAVE BUILT SO MANY FOR MY CANTONS JUST THAT WE MIGHT LIVE IN ACCEPTABLE STANDARDS! AND I ALSO KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE NOT TO BE RESPECTED BY OTHER NATIONS, IT TOOK THOSE IDIOTS TWO HUNDRED YEARS TO RECOGNIZE MY INDEPENDENCE AND ANOTHER FOUR HUNDRED TO ACCEPT MY NEUTRALITY! I HAVE HAD TO TAKE CARE OF TWENTY SIX QUARRELING CANTONS FOR THE BEST PART OF MY LIFE AND I NEVER COMPLAIN, EVER! SO WATCH YOUR TONE!

*straightens uniform and coughs* Well, I think we can return to a more civil tone now. On the subject of improving your economy and government, I can help you on that if you wish. I have more than enough experience in those matters and the only proof you need stands right in front of you. So if we put our heads together we will be able to make a very fine nation out of you yet. I shall always be there if you need help. So, what do you say? *stretches out hand*


	23. Indonesia1

Switzerland,

H-halo t-there...my name's Karina, but please call me Indonesia...it's so nice that you're doing this for your sister, she's so kind to everyone, and all.

H-how are you? Does little kucing (feliciano) still run through your yard? M-maybe that was a bad question...s-sorry

Indonesia

* * *

><p>Greetings Indonesia,<p>

I am very well, thank you. And no, that imbecile has learned not to put a foot over the border since WW2, and it is indeed a very justified ques- why are you stuttering...? Is something wrong?

Concerned,

Switzerland


	24. Croatia6

Gnh! *laughs* That's just like ya, Swiss! *slaps your back extremely hard, in a friendly way* That's why I like ya so much!

Finally! Somebody who can yell back at me with no hesitations! *rolls eyes* Hungary's a bitch, don't need to live off her anymore. Oh yeah, sorry 'bout the shouting... I developed that from being with Austria and Hungary who are wusses... yeah...

*becomes more serious* Of course, my comrade. I-if you'd really help me, I'd appreciate it... I know that you are much more experienced than me from being around since Rome, and also observing the world from your nation. *nods* Thank you Switzerland, for your offer to help. I hope we can work well with each other. *takes your hand and shakes it* And no, I won't drag you into unnecessary wars, roger that.

Nikola Igrec

* * *

><p>We can exchange more letters in future if you need advice<p>

I look forward to a long and prosperous partnership between our two great nations...my comrade.

Vash Zwingli, Switzerland


	25. Croatia7

I agree, friend.

But first, a rather... stupid issue. America's junk food influence is reaching my country, and since America has been bothering me greatly since I started attending meetings, I need advice as to how to deal with him.

I remember when Ita-chan used to streak in your territory; how did YOU deal with that? Is going trigger happy on America practical?

Your comrade/ally,

Nikola/Croatia

* * *

><p>Junk food and a country streaking through proclaimed neutral territory during war time are quite different things. As much as I like the idea, I do not think that shooting America would do any good. After all, you promised me not drag us into any unnecessary wars. America, the idiot he may be, is not even as close as cowardly as Italy.<p>

How resilient your population is to junk food influence really depends on how wealthy they are. Fast food is a cheap, yet unhealthy alternative to normal nourishment. My population ranks fourth richest in the world, so they never have problems buying quality food. Plus I have laws in place that help weaken that sort of influence and I give money to the few farmers I have so that they can maintain their businesses and produce organic food for my population. You have a much larger agricultural sector than me, so it should not be a problem to arrange something along those lines. I also advice to regulate the number of fast-food joints that America wants to build, or forbid them altogether if you can manage that.

If there is one thing that can bring down a nation, it is a fat and lazy population. It happened to Rome, it will not happen to us.

Diin Eidgenoss,

Vash/Switzerland


	26. Croatia8

*sighs and rubs temples* Dear me...

My country isn't that rich, but it IS rich enough to sustain itself WITHOUT junk food. I know Ita-chan is more cowardly, but isn't America still an idiot? But then again, he still caused serious damage during WWII... never mind that.

I know we have a very large agricultural sector. Most of the time, I'm out watching over the ranches and inspecting the quality of the products. I'm going to talk to America about this, and bring my shotgun JUST IN CASE. I'll NEVER let my country fall. EVER. Especially from America.

Nikola/Croatia

* * *

><p>You just do as you see fit, Croatia. I admire your spirit. We will talk again later.<p>

Vash/Switzerland


	27. Philippines3

Dear Switzerland,

Ganun ba? (Is that so?) Then I think it's a no, huh? Well, as long as I can talk to her, it's fine. I need to ask her things such as foreign relations and trade and stuff. Oh well, I think that having you around would smooth things out.

No, I'm not related to Germany. We just love bear. And so are other liquors like whiskey, vodka, gin, etc. But if you ask me, I would prefer the traditional basi. It's a fermented alcoholic drink. I should bring some when I go there for a visit.

I like the idea of tourism as one of the main sources of income in the nation but I shouldn't just rely on tourism just yet for it only centralizes trade and commerce on key points which could lead into many urban problems. I have a lot to take care with. I would be expecting that you would visit my house sometime soon. Bring you little sister with you!

Don't say it like Boss Spain was a bad guy. I think he's the reason why we smile a lot and we still very much devoted with our religion and the fact that we are natural optimist is somehow thanks to him. Although his obliviousness is somewhat abnormal that it hurts.

I accompany this letter with a box full of mangoes I hand picked myself. I hope you enjoy them!

Sincerely yours,

Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz (Philippines)

(P.S. What can you say about France? I'm planning on visiting his house soon.)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Yes, it is a no. However, Liechtenstein and me together are more help than just one of us, so you can be consoled.

Sure… you can bring Basi if you desire. I just will not let Liechtenstein drink any, she is not yet of age, and I will not drink in front of her. That would be irresponsible, since I always tend to practice what I preach.

Strange… I find that tourism decentralizes my nation. Cantons that do not get much attention otherwise find a way to make themselves important. Grisons and Wallis are very popular among tourists. It is banking and trade that consolidates in the cities.

I am actually about fetch Liechtenstein from the Academy, as term ends today. So we will visit in around a week.

The only reasons I do not like Spain is because he wiped out a "primitive" high Society in the name of religion. Thank god for my religious wars, I hate extreme forms of Catholicism.

More recently I have come to dislike him for his laid back attitude towards life. It causes him to fail at finances, as I am sure you have heard.

I will share the mangoes with Liechtenstein once we get back. Naturally I will give her the larger portion; I think it would be proper that way.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S Advice on visiting France? Do… not…under…any…circumstances…EVER!


	28. Geneva1

Bonjour papa!

Il est bon de vous parler à nouveau! I haven't seen you in a very long time! I just heard a rumor that auntie Liechtenstein is going to the world academy, and has moved out of the house. Is that true? If so then I wish her luck! Hug her for me next time you see her?

Things have been going great for me, today I was walking around town well I found that old cafe that you and me used to visit, do you remember? Chez Ma Cousine? Yeah, that one. When I went inside, one of the waitresses recognized me. We sat down and chatted for a while, and after that I left with a free serving of Carac. yum!

I decided to go down to the lake to eat it, but unfortunately I went too close to the southern shore and I ran into France. He called you a Chocolate whore again. I had to leave ten minutes later for fear of being violated and I would have pulled that 9×19mm Parabellum you gave me out on him if I heard one more of his "honhonhonhons" or colourful nicknames for us.

Besides the occasional run-in with France, every thing is fine with me. What about you? How are things on your end?

With love and joy,

Geneva

p.s. I really miss you papa, perhaps you could come down this Fêtes de Genève? It's going to be really big this year.

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

Quelle bonne surprise! Yes, vraiment it has been long. Oui, Liechtenstein was still at the Academy, but I received your letter just before I departed to fetch her. She is at her house at the moment, unpacking I assume. She did really well… top of the Europe class, actually. It was a tight competition between her and Luxembourg, but she prevailed.

H-Hug her? I-I think I-I will pass on your message…

Oh, yes, _Chez ma Cousine_, I remember the hours we spent there talking about your missions on foreign lands with la Croix Rouge, and the many World Meetings that took place at your house. And about how you patched me up after the battle of Berezina.

Ah, le Carac, I have not had one of those in a long time.

France? Again? Le batard! I met him at the Academy, he, England and I had a little chat about Seychelles… they ended up in the nearest clinic with fractured jaws and I have mysteriously sustained a few bruises to my right fist…

La prochaine fois he does something like that and stands on our land, do not hesitate de tirer sur son visage stupide, I have had enough of that imbecile. I explicitly sent him a letter warning him what would happen if he called me that again.

I know how you do not like to be compared with your northern siblings, but it is nice to see that even you, the most western of my cantons has inherited my slight xenophobic and aggressive tendencies. Ça chauffe mon cœur…

Things are très bon here… my letters have proven to more than successful. I have supported Croatia into Revolution and made him my ally and am now helping him to build up a new state.

Naturally your brother Zürich doubts the bénéfice of such actions, but I believe that Croatia is far more worth than money. I really do hope you agree, ma fille.

Excusez my switching between different languages, s'il vous plait, but I have not been able to speak français for a long time.

Je t'embrasse ma chérie,

Ton père, Suisse

P.S. Naturellement I will come to ton Fête, what kind of father would I be if I did not. You celebrate my anniversaire très vigoureux every year after all.


	29. Philippines4

Dear Switzerland,

I see. What a responsible sibling you are! You would make a great husband or mentor someday. Which reminds me: How's your personal life or should I say love life?

Sure, sure. I will bring something age-appropriate then when I visit your house.

In my case, tourism does make my economy strong but at the same time it causes problems like overcrowding in the cities and I want something that will help develop the areas of my nation not just the cities. Any idea how?

Great! I will be expecting your arrival. I'm gonna put some extra effort to make your stay in my house memorable!

I remember Spain being so strict when it comes to religion. Especially when it comes to prayers, religious doctrines and anything holy. He was scary too. That was one of the reasons I decided to revolt against him. Was it called the Spanish Inquisition?

His laid back attitude does take its toll on him. His economy is in tatters and adopting the euro won't make his economy stable. I hope his doing okay right now.

Please do so! I'm always glad to send something from time to time.

I forgot to tell you that I have a little sister myself. Her name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz. She represents Manila, my capital city.

Is that so? But I don't have much of a choice, do I? My boss wants me to meet a man called Francis Bonnefoy and his boss so that we could talk diplomatic relations and stuff. Kindly tell the reason why I shouldn't visit him? If he's something bad I can always manage to "educate" him proper manners.

Sincerely yours,

Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz (Philippines)

(P.S. A random question: what will you do if Liechtenstein has her first period and is finally a woman?)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

H-husband? I-I do not know what you are implying... I am a father to twenty-six cantons, sure, but I have Liechtenstein to help me with them... And I do not see who would even fancy a trigger happy recluse like me... I-I mean, I am not even liked that much by other nations... and I rather prefer it that way...

People tend to flock to where there is the most work, which are normally the cities. It happened when I reached the age of industry. Tourists want to see unspoiled nature, in contrast to their own, boring unexciting daily lives and concrete jungles. I say, move the resorts out of the city. Less congestion, less pollution. How will the workers get there? Public transit systems. Mine is actually so good that you may have heard me referred to as "City Switzerland" since I have the densest railway network in the world. You can literally travel from one corner of my land to the other in under four hours. For you, rails are impractical, but busses should be fine.

About the visit, do not outdo yourself. I am a rather modest person and I prefer it to luxury. It comes from having led a soldier's life.

Ah yes... nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition... Spain was quite the Zealot back then. No wonder that he and England were at each others throats.

Your capital is your sister? Interesting... I have grown accustomed to the capitals being the sons or daughters of nations, so the concept is new to me.

My son Berne is my capital you see, not Zürich as many believe. He smirks every time someone confuses him with his brother. He is has the largest city, so naturally he thinks he should bear that title.

About the names...listen, here telling another country his or her true name is a sign of intimacy... naturally everybody else uses them quite freely since they do not believe in that concept. You can imagine my surprise when another nation told me his true name...

Just for the record, Berne's name is Mauritius, or Maurice in English, Zwingli, so that is that.

Well... let us just say that France does not put much value on manners. Different than America of course and sometimes I believe worse. It takes a lot to educate him and you can try but do not expect much. I have tried it at gun point... so many times.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. WHAT?


	30. India2

Namaste,

The thugs? Ah. Every billionaire's got henchmen.

Sweet and innocent? I wish my children were sweet and innocent. Unfortunately, they're corrupted, clever and angry. So I use reason and force to keep 'em in check. It seems to work.

England is more than an idiot, honestly. He's cruel and unreasonable. And the animal grease thing was bad, but you haven't heard of the Jailanwallah Bagh massacre, have you? [laughs quietly] Point-blank fire at thousands of innocent men, women and children. I'm not the kind of person who retaliates equally as forcefully - unfortunately enough. And my children, cool-headed when they ought to have been breathing fire, tried to reason with him. [shrugs]

I suppose I'm more a blade person. My people used to sue scythes in their farms... short, crescent-shaped blades that were better for hooking than slashing.

It's a religion thing, honestly. And it started less than seventy years ago, and nobody really knows what it is about anymore. [sighs]

And England hasn't come close to this, though it was his smart idea to partition us~ I suppose Russia has. Yet another puppet game with America supporting Pakistan and Russia on my side. But subtly, of course. They needn't let anybody know. (Though every literate Indian has a pretty good idea of where Indo-Russian relations stand. And Russia does have relatively good weaponry.)

Torture is messy and difficult. But we tend to fight fire with fire, force with force and, if it comes to it, grenades with grenades and bullets with yet more.

Our borders are very blurry. But you know it's India if you look around. Political slogans, sharp young people and the trademark street side food.

I'll take your hint, and advise my movie crews and eager tourists-to-be to stay without Swiss borders. We wouldn't want any accidents now, would we? [smiles]

And yes, your engineers are awesome. My Himalayas are far too poky and tall to be pretty. And, what's more, those lanky teenagers /never/ stop growing!

India

* * *

><p>Greetings India,<p>

Yeah, I can see that your system of handing your family is working perfectly...

My people, although in peace time the Bernese hate the Zurichans, and the Thurgovians hate the Ticinese, during wartime they forget the differences. They do not care who is from Grisons and who is from Geneva, for they are all Swiss. It is magnificent.

No, I have not heard about the particular massacre... typical really... to kill unarmed women and children. England has no concept of honour. Just like when he burned that French war hero, Joanne. Even in my angriest rages, I was calm and controlled enough not to kill innocents. The rich and powerful of Europe called us savages, but we were nobler of blood and spirit, truer of mind and firmer of heart than even their best knights.

My children did no resist much when France occupied us. I scolded them quite harshly for that. They never surrendered again...

Superpowers manipulating weaker countries again. I do not need more reasons to be a recluse, do I? If you cannot even remember why you fight, then the war becomes pointless, does it not? My cantons learned to live side by side although they used to have different confessions once upon a time. Why cannot everybody be more like us?

Oh, I am all for the Solomonic law. I have practiced it during both world wars. By the way, how did you get through those? I only know that Japan invaded Burma, but not more...

No, we really do not want any accidents. I have had enough of those with Germans and Italians already.

Your mountains are nothing to scoff at. They do have a kind of mystique about them. At least they will never run out of snow. I would love to ski on those peaks...

Switzerland


	31. Bavaria1

Servus Nachbar,

Is it true? You will shoot Prussia when he comes near Liechtenstein? Hehe. I'll ask him to do so then... Unfortunately Ludwig took all my weapons away so that I can't put an end to the life of this damischen Saupreissn myself. The worst thing I could to do him was try to poison him with American beer (but he survived it). Pfuideifi!

Some days ago I had a little chat with Austria. We still toy with the idea of founding our "Republic of the Alps". Would you (and Liechtenstein of course) like to join? I've always dreamt of becoming independent again, ever since that ungodly day in 1871 when Prussia forced me to join his stupid Kaiserreich. We could found our own Edeweiss-state, awesome and rich as hell. Think about it!

Pfiadi, Bayern (Bavaria)

* * *

><p>Grüezi Bayern,<p>

Oh yes, without hesitation and regrets. I would actually shoot anybody who dares. But do not go forcing him... I would rather have him come here of his own free will and then shoot him...much more civil. By the way, he has been very quiet lately, is he still locked in the basement of Germany's house together with his precious diaries? I hope Rhineland threw away the key...

You are right of course, I find American beer disgusting, it must be even more so for you the cradle of brewing, am I right? What really bothers me is American cheese... if you can call that dairy miscreation cheese at all. They do have a guy over there that brews good beer, but then; he does have German roots...

A "Republic of the Alps" you say? Tschuldigung, kei interesse. I did not fight against Austria for my freedom just to come running back. Of course, he would like it that way but NO CHANCE! I prefer my life as a Confederation and Republics do have a tendency to be less successful than Confederations. I do not think that an "Edelweiss State" is a good idea. It sounds oddly familiar if you ask me... and I do not believe I need to elaborate any further than that.

Now an Alpine _Confederation_, united by aim, but with different economies, cultures, and decentralized governments, that would be something more to my liking... Yet I absolutely refuse to join Austria in anything! I am rich enough as it is and I do not want to even hear about that guy! 'Awesome' you say? My my... you sound like Prussia. How long have you been with him?

Your dependence on your brothers is actually your own fault you know. I tell people time and time again that they have had more than enough opportunities to gain their freedom... they just need to figure out when. You had at least two opportunities, if I remember correctly...

I have already advised your sister Rhineland to get her independence, but she says she wants to stay because her brothers need her more that she needs them. Charming. If you want freedom then you have to grasp it. I have already helped my new partner Croatia on this matter, perhaps you have heard. So I will tell you what I told him; FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP WHINING AND TAKE ACTION!

Mit fründliche Grüess,

Switzerland


	32. Croatia9

*rides into your territory in equestrian uniform on a gallant horse*

Hey Vash! I'm just strolling along on my horse. I was wondering if you'd possibly like to join me? I've been doing this for several hours, and it's honestly very mind soothing, as it gives oneself time to think. Would you care to join, my friend?

Nikola Igrec

* * *

><p>Hello Nikola! Sure, why not, I would go on foot, but that would look ridiculous, one moment if you please...<p>

*Whistles and a boy brings a stallion from behind the house*

*To the boy* Thank you Jura, my son.

*Mounts the horse* May I introduce Gotthard, a fiery steed he is. So, I assume you wan to talk business. Let us ride to the Rütli. It is a sacred place and I find it most calming there. We can talk on the way. What is it that you wish to discuss?

Vash Zwingli


	33. Rhineland4

Dear Switzerland,

Germany isn't really that much of a wimp, only when it comes to me or Italy. I seem to have found a very effective method for scaring off Prussia, apparently I do a very good impression of Russia's 'Kol,kol,kol'-thing.

Germany has been pretty sick lately due to those earth-bacteria, and since I grow most of our vegetables Prussia tried to blame it on me. I shut him up by telling him that if he doesn't like my food he can make his own. Prussia couldn't cook if his life depended on it.

I don't think they'll try to confiscate your weapon, I carry a gun and haven't gotten in trouble for it. Then again it's hidden so maybe they just haven't noticed.

I COULD throw the diaries out, but I don't want Prussia to go emo on us AGAIN. Twice was bad enough, thank you.

"Killer tactic"? You mean kicking the person already lying down? That ungrateful coward.

I see... Well, that explains the gunshots I heard. Germany thought it was me again. I got in trouble a few times for doing target practice at 6 in the morning, even though Germany gets up at 4. So what if Prussia has a hangover? He always does.

Speaking of Prussia, he just declared that the awesome him will no longer eat with anything less awesome than a spork... I'm ignoring him.

Yours truly,

Rhineland.

* * *

><p>Sehr g'ehrts Rhiiland,<p>

I really want to hear that impression sometime…

Ah yes, the EHEC. Some Germans have already died, apparently. Naturally Basel (my son with multiple personalities) is working on a cure and I am trying to trace the source of those things...so far no such luck...

So, Prussia thinks he is all awesome, but he cannot even cook? What an inept soldier he must have been...

Confiscate my weapon? Let them try... the only thing I'll ever surrender to them is a few kilos of lead... into their intestines!

What do you mean 'go emo on you again'?

I was referring to the fact that France likes to profit from the sidelines. Coward indeed...

You get into trouble for doing target practice in the mornings? Sometimes I get my cantons out of bed at two o'clock in the morning and we go for a training exercise in the Alps. Actuall did that today...in the rain. Keeps them sharp and alert you see? Zürich was first to complain, of course, but then I reminded him of his duty and he concentrated on wading through the Reuss instead... I love weekdays.

If a canton is drunk (most of the time it is Wallis) then it is his won fault and I cut no slack. You would not believe the amount of Appenzeller that boy can swallow without going into a coma...

Yeah, you keep ignoring Prussia; it is sometimes the best tactic...

Now, I have wondered for some time. What were you doing during...you know... the forties?

Vieli Grüess,

Switzerland


	34. Croatia10

*nods*

You have a fine son, Vash. My Rijeka, a son, is often sick so I must tend to him constantly. Today, I asked my other son Zagreb to take care of him for a few hours so I may rest at peace for a while. The majority of my children are all boys, but only 1-2 of my children are daughters. Most of my children are also very stoic and haughty, as I am unfortunately, but they are much kinder than I am. You also have a fine horse. My horse is a white one, and I have named her Marija.

I do not wish to talk about politics today, my friend; just about our personal lives, for the world is quite stressful, and I wish for myself to be at peace, even for only a few hours. Switzerland is a beautiful place my friend, and I am lucky to also have such a trustworthy and good friend by my side while I stroll through these beautiful landscapes.

Nikola Igrec

*curses* Never mind. I think Ita-chan is invading my kitchen, but that doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>*sits stiffly in his saddle*<p>

I see... I am not accustomed to talking about these kinds of things... Most of my children are boys as well, with only six exceptions. Thurgovia, Lucerne, Obwalden, her twin Nidwalden, Ticino and Geneva. My children differ from each other very much... it is the reason why a centralized government would not work... they are just too different. Luckily Berne is there to keep the balance. I do not always want to tell them what to do...

*looks at Croatia*

Unkind? You? Do not be so modest. From what you have shown me, your devotion lies to justice. There can be no kinder thing than trying to put the world to rights...

Your words honour me. I have never been called a friend by any of the other nations. I guess we are not as different from each other as I initially thought. Though we may lie far apart, there is something that binds us now.

*looks out onto the lake*

I always get these philosophical notions here. After all, the ground we are upon was my founding place, where I first declared my independence. There was something about this unremarkable patch of ground at the time... I am not that much of a catholic, and I was not back then. But that night it felt like God himself was with us... watching over us...

*Stiffens again*

As I said, I often get very philosophic here...

Italy is invading your kitchen? *smiles*

Well, then we might as well take care of that problem.

*draws K31 from a saddle bag*

Am I right, my comrade?

Vash Zwingli


	35. Rhineland5

Dear Switzerland,

The next time we meet under Russia-free circumstances I'll gladly let you hear it.

Prussia tried to blame SPAIN for the EHEC at first, which was just completely absurd. No one in Spain has gotten sick. His culinary skills are below all criticism really, which makes me wonder how we even survived as kids.

By 'going emo' on us, I mean getting very depressed and cranky, drinking about twice as much as usual (which is A LOT.) and locking himself up in his room for days on end. Not fun.

Well, maybe rather than getting in trouble for waking Prussia up with my target practice, it was probably the fact that I used him as the target. Hey, I was like, six years old. I needed an easy target. Easy meaning large, close, loud and too sluggish to move properly. An intoxicated Prussia is all of those things.

Back in the forties? Ah...

Well, as you know, I had been under occupation up until 1936, when I was remilitarized and went back to living with my brothers.

Upon my return I noticed two things, Prussia drank a lot more than before and Germany was... Odd. A bit... Mad, even.

He was outright disgusted by some of my people, namely the ones that had been born during the occupation and had French fathers, and treated them horribly. As unhappy as I was at a large part of my population becoming half-French, they were still MY PEOPLE.

I felt sick.

I spent most of the war trying to fight the allies away from my river, though with British, Canadian and, towards the end, American troops attacking me, I was eventually defeated.

My defeat didn't grieve me as much as you might think it would have though, if anything, I felt... Relieved. Glad that there would finally be an end to this madness.

Looking back at my entire life, I have never been as afraid as I was during that war, and what scared me the most was the fact that even with half the world attacking us, the thing that frightened me the most was Germany, my own brother.

Just before the end of the war, the America received the exact positions of the Axis' troops from an anonymous source. The following is a secret that I haven't told anyone for over 50 years. That source was me.

I knew it was treason, but I feel neither shame nor regret for what I did. I sent that information, not as Rhineland, but as Rita. I didn't care about the war; I just wanted my brother back.

I chose to send it to America, because at the end of the previous war, he disagreed with the rest of the Allies. He told them the harsh punishment would cause Germany to wish for revenge, and he was right. Somehow I felt that as stupid as he may be, he actually wanted to stop the killing, and that's what I wanted to do too.

Sincerely,

Rhineland.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhineland,<p>

As a child I used to beat down Rome's Legionnaires together with Germania...now that is what you call 'father and son bonding'... I still even have some helmets left...

I think I might just be able to do some target practice as well today... Croatia and I are hunting down Italy on our steeds because he intruded on my new ally's land. Italy is smaller and much faster than Prussia of course; it must be all the carbohydrates. I will send you a picture once we are done with him...

I met Germany in '41, once, briefly. I can only agree with you that he was mad, just as mad as his boss was. He wanted me to hand out all the fugitives that fled to me, and all the Crew from the airplanes I shot down. He did not like it at all when I refused, and I ended up having to chase him away by continually shooting him. If I had only known then what he was doing...

The ethnic cleansing was despicable. If I had gotten even as much of a hint, I would have put my Neutrality aside and invaded him, _Wehrmacht_ or not.

I promise you, your secret will be as safe with me as if it were locked inside the Alps themselves... I will burn your letter once I have replied to it.

It may have been treason what you have done. But Germany committed even greater treason, treason against humanity itself. You did the right thing in informing the Allies. I played my part as well... smuggling bomb parts to England right under Germany's nose.

I think I mentioned it before, but I knew all along that he had plans to invade me.

He once asked me what I would do if he invaded with a million soldiers, for my forces only consisted of five hundred thousand. I answered him "I suppose every one of our soldiers would have to shoot twice".

Germany did not scare me... for I was ready every second for six years straight. My citizens would have fought down to the last drop of blood. At times I thought the whole world was going to tear itself apart and take us with it. But we remained strong and united.

I still find it hard to forgive Germany. Liechtenstein says that countries can change. But I believe that deep down, Germany still has remnants of that past age left.

Switzerland


	36. Croatia11

*nods warmly*

I see; my only daughter is Pula, the twin sister of my son Čabar. My children are very similar to each other, which is why they get along so well with me, as well as each other. I always have them care for themselves and each other without my constant supervision, for they must become self-disciplined... the way I was raised by Hungary and Austria.

*looks down, tearing up* No, I am an unkind person. I've always been that way, and life has punished me through corruption and a poor way of life. This is the first time anybody has ever complimented me. I am mostly commented on my arrogance, uselessness, stupidity, or something else. Your kindness Vash, is like the light in the never-ending pit of darkness that rests in my heart.

My friend, it is the least I can do in exchange for your kindness and friendship that you have given me; I shall keep it forever close to my heart.

*looks at you* I understand completely. Your words touch my heart, truly. Do not feel rigid about it.

*smirks and retrieves an APS-95 out of a saddle bag* Yes, my friend, bloody hell yes. I won't let Ita-chan slip this time. Justice will be served; in the kitchen, that is.

Nikola Igrec

* * *

><p>*galloping after Italy beside you*<p>

Do not worry, now things will take a turn for the better. I promised you to reform your state, and I keep my promises. All what has been said and done is now part of the past. We look forward to a bright future, the rise of a new Croatia. And you will be strong, a model nation, you hear me? Others will be craving for your advice. It is my deepest belief that a country shows its true value in potential. Unlike so many states that have failed already, I see great potential in you. Together, we will improve the world, one nation at a time. Once people see how much better you are off now, more countries and regions will join the cause. If my kindness is like a light for you, then the darkness will be driven away.

*stops on a slight rise overlooking a field with Italy running away below*

Your shot my friend... he did break into your house after all. But I would rather prefer it if you did not kill him yet. I do not mind paperwork... but it is not that much of an effective heating material. Just make sure he does not do it again...

Vash Zwingli


	37. Rhineland6

Dear Switzerland,

Thank you.

Please try not to damage Italy TOO badly, with Germany's condition the last thing I want him to do is worry, not that he doesn't do that anyway.

I seem to have gotten myself into a little bit of a troublesome situation. Apparently one of England's spells have malfunctioned again, and I am now, as ridiculous as it may seem, temporarily the oldest sibling in our household. Both of my brothers have... shrunk. Reverted to about the ages of 5 and 8... I thought Prussia was a pain in his "adult" form.

My biggest problem seems to actually be Germany though, that's a change. He's... a little strange to say the least. Actually, I'm not 100% sure that IS Germany. I mean, I think he's Germany, but he himself doesn't seem to think so.

I can feel a headache coming on...

Love,

Rhineland.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhineland,<p>

I will try to hold Croatia back as best as I can. No promises though, Croatia is a very temperamental person...

England again? I thought I finally knocked some sense into him... I hate that he practices black magic and my cleric son Glarus is just itching go all 'Anna Göldi' on him. Oh dear god, Prussia as a kid. I remember that used to be hilarious to watch. Him as the Teutonic knights, running through the whole of upper Europe, conquering this and that, proclaiming his awesomeness...

Eh, what do you mean 'Germany is strange' why would he not think he is Germany anymore? Who does he think he is? The Holy Roman Empire or something? *chuckles*

Headache, right... I suggest you lock them both up and take a lie down. Should I come over and help? I'm done hunting for Italy, and I even made a picture of Croatia and me!

Very Amused,

Switzerland


	38. Croatia12

*nods happily* Thank you Vash, for supporting me when no other country wishes to do so. I look forward to seeing my country take a turn for the better, and I wish to see the world improve as well as my country. I also wish to see your country to rise up as a major world power along with my own. Together, the world shall revolve around our examples, and we will live in peace as allies, and as friends.

*aims near Italy, and shoots* Nah, Ita-chan doesn't deserve to die, but he deserves to get a piece of my mind. This is the last time that he will ever DARE break into my house. *smirks* This is going to be fun. Your turn, my comrade.

Nikola Igrec

* * *

><p>*sceptical* World power? Now that is something I have not even thought of… technically I already rule the world in the financial sector… you know it is funny, just this morning Bavaria proposed something similar too me... he wanted to form a "Republic of the Alps" together with me and Austria and Liechtenstein. I refused for obvious reasons... Now that you say it, the concept does not seem as abstract anymore... 'The world shall revolve around our examples' I think I have heard something like that before somewhere... yet I do like the idea of installing a global peace... but I am afraid that is only wishful thinking.<p>

*raises rifle to shoulder height*

I mean, peace is not in exactly in our nature, is it?

*shoots, hits Italy in the leg*

Whoops...! I wanted to leave him to you actually... it must be the _verdammte_ weather swings I've been having... that shot should have missed him by a large margin...

*awkward silence*

I think I might just have spoiled it... sorry my friend... I truly am...

Vash Zwingli


	39. Rhineland7

Dear Switzerland,

Watching a tiny Prussia pick fights with the wrong person and run face-first into trees is fun, patching him up afterwards is not.

Strange as in thinking he is someone else, and yes, that's exactly who he thinks he is. How did you know?

Actually that headache is more of a migraine by now. Thank you for the offer, but I think I shall manage; I wouldn't want to trouble you. If nothing else I'll just... Channel the spirit of my late sister Saxony and let her deal with them... Or something.

... On the other hand I might need somebody to keep track of them. Or us. I started hiccupping a few minutes ago and it MIGHT just be me, but I THINK I may be shrinking.

Soon to be chibified,

Rhineland.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhineland,<p>

Ja heitere fahne! I am releasing Glarus and Saint Gall on England; I hope they can force him to reverse the spell before it is too late...

I was just...guessing I had no idea - wait - Holy Rome? Jesusgottnonamal! What else can go wrong? That's it; I'm coming over this instant to settle things right. And if Holy Rome tries to conquer me, than he will be surprised.

Hold on for a couple more minutes... Oh, I do hope that my barrier of permanent neutrality works even against sorcery... I am taking my cantons with me... we will take care of you, so do not fear.

Concerned,

Switzerland


	40. Croatia13

*eyebrows raise* Dear me, you've been quite out of it lately. Haven't you heard of that from WWII? Well, that's quite true; actually... my country is quite plain, except for tourism, which is excellent. Bavaria is... an interesting person, despite only meeting him once or twice. This world is all about gains, my friend, but our alliance is from friendship, as well as quiet ambition. Dear me, I'm going back to the past where I was an idealist... *sighs* I'm getting old now, my friend...

*watches anxiously*

V-very true...

*becomes anxious* Oh bloody hell... good shot my friend, but not exactly where I wanted it to hit...

*pulls the reins and quickly gallops to Italy* Oh my... weather swings? Dear me, I don't think I've ever had those... well, it was a pretty good shot, though...

*sweatdrops*

Well, enough of this dilly-dallying, let's go help Ita-kun... Nah, it's totally fine, but let's hurry before Germany throws a fit at us for hurting Ita-chan...

Nikola Igrec

* * *

><p>Good shot? That was miserable for my standards...<p>

Oh, and I do not think Germany will be a problem anytime soon… England somehow managed to turn him and his two siblings into children, and the best thing is, they will not turn back until I order it. I have taken England into custody and Glarus is practically begging me to let him tie the 'witch' to a stake and burn him. I think I will get him to turn Rhineland back first... as for the other two, maybe I will watch them for my amusement... I have not been laughing much lately...

*Calls out* Geneva!

*Geneva arrives, dressed as a field medic*

Patch him up s'il vous plaît, ma fille, and if he tries to flirt with you, give him the France treatment.

As for us, my friend, maybe we should visit your dear sister... I think you may have a lot to discuss about now...

The memories of the world wars were harsh, I knew where that statement came from, but I did not want to mention it out of courtesy to you... you did become puppet state of Germany and your population was massacred by the Axis after all.

You? Old? You have just come into a new age of prosperity... I myself feel not a day older than nineteen and this year is the seven hundred and twentieth anniversary of my independence! Cheer up; we have at least another five hundred years ahead of us, maybe longer, who knows...

Vash Zwingli


	41. Rhineland8

Switzerland?

Hallo! I'm Rhineland! *smiles and waves with tiny arms*

You're releasing what and what on who? I didn't understand that.

Holy Rome is over there, *points* He can't find his hat. *giggles*

I dunno where Gilbert is. ^^

Chibified,

Chibi!Rhineland.

* * *

><p>*approaches with barrier of permanent Neutrality around him*<p>

Eh…cazzo…

Never mind what I said…

*to his cantons* Thurgovia, Ticino; please take care of her for me...

Zurich, Appenzells, Zug; get Holy Rome... and find him his hat!

Grisons, Uri, Schwyz; go search for Prussia please... judging by the maniacal laughter he is somewhere between those bushes... he may be armed and he certainly thinks he is awesome, so be careful...

Rhineland, try to relax; Glarus is already burning – eh – I mean _luring_ the counter spell out of England. Shouldn't be long now... I hope.

Your temporary guardian,

Switzerland


	42. Rhineland9

**I have actually no idea where this is going... it doesn't even seem like a letter ficion anymore... ah well.**

* * *

><p>Swizzy!<p>

Hm... I dunno what's going on, but okay~! *smiles happily*

Oh, holy rome's hat is behind that bush. *points* Big brother Prussia hid it. *giggles* And big brother Prussia IS awesome! He's just a little silly. *grins*

Okiedokie~! *happily watches her now fighting brothers*

Bothers are silly~.

Chibi!Rhineland.

* * *

><p>I just received word from Glarus that England finally cracked, although it almost killed him to have to help that ale-bastard draw a pentagram on the ground. You should be back to normal within a few minutes...<p>

Cantons! Pull those two apart before they kill each other. It would not be a loss but the principle matters...

...

Ah, I can see you ageing before my eyes... good. I was getting annoyed at the younger version of you anyways...

Relieved,

Switzerland


	43. Croatia14

*blushes from embarrassment* W-well, I thought it was pretty good...

*eyes widen* Dear bloody god... England...! Well, I suppose that's not bad... I remember when England turned me into a 3 year old... not a good experience, my friend... I think you should take care of them! I had to take care of Slovenia AND Bosnia when they were children... quite cute kids, I should say...

*facepalm* Oh dear...

Perhaps we should... I wanted to patch up my relationship with her, anyways... I also would like to develop good political relationships with her, as a start.

*sighs* True... I absolutely hated Germany during that time... It's fine, my friend, those days are now over...

I feel old from my lack of energy and enthusiasm lately, but you are right; I shall become a world power, and we shall be young forever! Well, appearance and personality wise, anyways... True; I shall be happy for these next several years!

Nikola Igrec

* * *

><p>*Irritated* You would think with all the target practice I am doing I would be able to shoot with any weapon, no matter how much the barrel is deformed by changes in temperature…<p>

Yes, I have my cantons taking care of them, and Saint Gall and Glarus have, in their role as inquisitors, successfully managed to make England turn Rhineland back to her usual self, I hope...

So your life was not all bad if you had the two of them cheering you up... I find that taking care of the twins Obwalden and Nidwalden has the same effect on me... they hate each other's guts but I love all my cantons without discrimination.

Developing political relations with your neighbouring countries is really basic for any aspiring world power, and even more so if that country happens to be your sister.

Vash Zwingli


	44. Liechtenstein5

-Tries to cover a few bruises and unties her ribbon to cover a mark on her cheek.- Dear Big Brother,

Mhm~! I really miss you; can you come and visit sometime? I want to be by your side a-again...

I couldn't have been the only one to make you happy, I-I'm sure there was someone better than me...l-like...Germany o-or Austria. B-but I'm happy that your happy now-it makes it all the better to be with you.

W-well still! I should have done more for you. Countries shouldn't be able to starve because they help others, keep some for yourself and then tend to others. It hurt to see you suffering like that...-Slowly starts to tear up.-

I-I know you hate it, but it's the truth. You may be older and more experienced, but you'll always be of German decent even if you hate it. Never forget that.

O-oh... W-well, everything is fine at the Academy actually, Seychelles just ignores England now and it's all okay. You don't n-need to come, I-I'll be okay...-Tries not to make eye contact.-

Maybe I'm just too nice to others...I should be tough like Hungary is. I don't want to be taken advantage of...

It's okay big brother, it was all a mistake but you can't be sure that it won't happen again. I mean, I am a small country, after all.

With love and grace,

Lili

* * *

><p>W-What happened to you? You look like you have been through another depression! Who did this to you? Is that a...bruise? There is something you are not telling me... talk to me Lili, please! What is the matter?<p>

Your brother,

Switzerland


	45. Croatia15

**My mail client actually censored the word 'hard' when I received the review... no idea why...**

* * *

><p>*chuckles* Ita-chan is ok, so don't worry 'bout it. Don't be so hard on yourself all the time, Vash! *slaps you really hard on the back as a brotherlyfriendly gesture*

Ah I see; kids are interesting blessings, aren't they?

True... Slovenia and Bosnia were very kind and obedient children, except they got along very well with each other. I love all of my towns and cities without discrimination as well.

Very true. I'll go with Serbia next, because we've always been longstanding rivals.

Nikola Igrec

* * *

><p>Oh yes, indeed they are… I remember when there just used to be ten of us... the Old Confederacy we were called, and we expanded in all four directions... you could say that it became my golden age...<p>

It is good to know that somebody is making a step towards releasing the pressure in the Balkans. A lot of Slavic people have been fleeing to my cantons for the past few years because of civil unrest. As wonderful as my lands may be, they still should be able to return to the places they were born. I can only compliment you on your very progressive thinking, so atypical of your southern and eastern neighbours...for me it is revolutionary to hear a Slavic country utter those words, if you do not mind me saying so.

Vash Zwingli


	46. Liechtenstein6

N-no, nothings wrong, something just happened with France and Germany. I-it's nothing serious, please don't worry about me.

Your sister,

Lili

* * *

><p>Lili...<p>

WHAT DID THEY DO?


	47. Liechtenstein7

W-well, France was being an idiot and trying to touch me inappropriately on the staircase at school and when Germany tried to get France away from me, he accidentally pushed me off the edge since I was on the top stair and I fell down the flight…I-It's really nothing serious...

* * *

><p>HE DID WHAT? GERMANY PUSHED… NOTHING SERIOUS? THAT DOES IT! I WILL KILL THEM BOTH!<p>

You go to Geneva and get yourself patched up… I suffer from seeing you like this. They are really provoking me today… they really are! Especially France!

Now, WHERE IS MY GUN?


	48. Croatia16

Ah, I see; well, the more (nice) kids there are, the more fun and happiness, right?

Progression in modernization is always something good, am I right, my friend? *sighs* I know; Slovenia and Croatia especially... It's quite depressing as my country has always been corrupted, but I wish to expel that unrest. My Slavic neighbors either are too lazy or think they are too good, but nobody is perfect. I understand completely; it is a remarkable word of praise to hear you say that.

Nikola Igrec

* * *

><p>Very right indeed, my friend, very right indeed...<p>

Naturally it is, the world thrives on change, we must go with the times… at least in some aspects… in others we should refuse to change, like the mandatory military service for me, or the intangible culture masterpieces for you.

They are too lazy and too good for themselves? They do not even have the slightest of reasons to be. I think together we can 'reeducate' your neighbors to a new, modernized standard…

Vash Zwingli


	49. Geneva2

Bonjour à nouveau papa!

That's great! I'm looking forward to see you!

I took your advice about France; he came around my house again and started making crude jokes about you and shamelessly flirting! Dieu, il est tel un pervers! He had the nerve to walk up to me and say "de là, vous êtes mes belles fleurs! Aren't you glad I am here to keep you from becoming a déclenchent l'ermite heureuse?" I promptly took out Bella (yes I named my gun) and shot le bâtard stupide in the leg. Shooting him was fun, patching him up afterwards was definitely not.

Oh papa, it was times like that when I wish I was still with you, he wont leave me alone no matter how many times I shoot him.

Manquants vous beaucoup,

Geneva

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

The Putain has absolutely no respect for anything. So, he calls me a trigger-happy hermit?

Well, of course I am, but that is not the point…

You did the absolute right thing in shooting him… you are my daughter after all; I would have not expected less of you. Mais, il est comme un chien: If he does something bad and you pat him on le dos, he will n'apprends rien… just shoot him and be done, leave him saigne. He entered notre territoire unbidden and will payer pour son erreur.

Tu sais ce-qu'il a fait? He tried to touch Liechtenstein inappropriately at that madhouse they call a school, then Germany came and tried to arrêter son molester. But it ended up with Liechtenstein tombe dans les éscaliers.

She is in pretty bad shape, so I am sending her over to you. S'il vous plaît do what you can for her; you know how much she is worth to me… Elle est comme un joyau précieux pour moi, plus que juste ma soeur, tu sais?

Dans l'intervalle, I will go and shoot France again, maybe I will détruit toute sa maison, shoot him in la autre jambe and watch him hobbling around son parc d'un jardin pour quelques heures… No bandages, no anesthetics. It would be my greatest satisfaction. Et quand je m'ennuie, peut-être I will finish him off… do the world a service…

Ma fille, you know that I miss you as well, but if one canton came to live, than every other cantons would have to come too, and tu sais comment ça va se terminer. This is why we train so hard, and I educate you all in weaponry and military although you may not like it sometimes. Je veux just le meilleur pour mes mes enfants.

Rester forte et résliente, je t'aime

Ton pére,

Suisse


	50. Bavaria2

Servus Schweiz,

Alright, I can wait…

Rheinland did? Now that you mention it, that explains a lot. It has indeed been very quiet lately. But I didn't miss the Saupreiss at all. Actually we don't visit each other if it's not absolutely necessary anyway, so I usually see him only about once a month. Des is eh scho zvui. Guess I owe Rheinland a favour. By the way... I recieved a very strange call from her caller-ID some hours ago. It sounded like a child's prank call.

As far as I know there is only one thing American beer is good for: torture! I tried it also as insecticide, but it didn't work. Neither for cleaning or as fertiliser. I guess the same goes for his so-called cheese. Oh, if you witnessed mass death of fish in the Bodensee, it might be because I got rid of Americas "heroic gift" there (it was only two bottles though). And here I thought I taught him everything about beer during the occupation after WW II…

Ja, I expected you to say something like that. But I wanted to be nice and ask you nevertheless. You really should calm down a little! Austria is good Spezl now. I also had my fair share of wars with him for centuries (episodes like the Sendlinger Mordnacht e.g. still hurt today). But nowadays we get along very well. He changed a lot since then. Don't you think you could give him a chance? Do you know that Austria still talks very often about you (and NOT about your fights). Every single time he sees an Edelweiss, cheese, gun, pocket knife, chocolate, mountain, pretty much anything, I have to listen to the same old stories over and over again…

Two opportunities? You mean after the wars? *sigh* I couldn't become independent then. My country was heavily bombed. Do you know how that feels? I was in so much pain that I was hardly able to move. Furthermore I was weak and poor. I hate to admit it, but I really needed Ludwig's support back then. Even despite that I TRIED to become independent. But I had no chance, because I didn't only have to face Germany, but also the Allies. And I really did not have the power to go against THEM.

WOS WUIST? Are you nuts, oida Noagalzuzla? I was trying to be nice, and you insult me? First: I am NOT whining. I am just trying to kill Prussia. There's nothing wrong with that. - Second: "wants to stay because her brothers need her more that she needs them.", Sure! They need me so much that they force me to pay for their debts every year (Baden, Württemberg, Hesse and myself tried to get rid of that last year, but the Bundesverfassungsgericht was not on our side). - Third: If anything, HE took after ME. I was already awesome centuries before that stupid Saupreiss was even born. Himme, I am one of the oldest countries of Europe. I even saw geezers like Austria and France wet their pants. Ha ha!

Pfiadi, Bayern

* * *

><p>Grüezi Bayern,<p>

Tell me about it, he has not been near Liechtenstein in three days and I have received no letters from him either. It will stay that way for some time longer… actually until I want it to be otherwise.

A prank call from Rhineland? I can explain that… England tried out his black magic again… needless to say that things did not go as planned and he turned her and her two brothers into children… I am actually surprised that you are still your usual self…

Now England is my prisoner and I am threatening to release Glarus on him, who is just itching to make him the next Anna Göldin if you know what I mean, if he doesn't turn at least Rhineland back. I have been successful so far. Germany thinks he is Holy Rome and Prussia, well, you can guess… my cantons are taking care of them, as they are immune to sorcery thanks to our Neutrality. May I just express my utter lack of surprise that Germany and Prussia were already idiots as children?

The next time you tip the natural balance of a whole ecosystem then warn me, got it? Don't just go tipping American beer into a lake which is half mine; you know how volatile that stuff is. Thurgovia is already in tears over all the dead fish washing up on her shores and quite frankly it is disgusting and it stinks like hell. Just do not expect me to pay for the cleaning…

You were trying to be nice to whom exactly by telling me, because it sure as hell was not me…

As for Austria, he can lick my rifle butt for all I care.

You are just too forgiving, If my population had been slaughtered like that, I would still hate him for it now. And I do not care how much of a Weichei he has gotten to be, he had more than enough chances to redeem himself and he failed every time. Why the hell did he join Germany in WW2, why? And of course he earns my deepest hate for letting Liechtenstein drop when things went south for him after WW1.

Yes, twice you had the chance; twice Germany was at his weakest. I do not know how it feels to be bombed, but Schaffhausen has enough experience in that. Forty dead, two hundred and seventy wounded, innocent!

I rebelled against the Hapsburgs when I was weak and poor and they were at the height of their power; I burned all the fortresses that kept me locked down like iron chains. My peasant militia triumphed over professional knights and why? They were determined, and you lack determination, Bavaria.

I WAS NOT INSULTING YOU; I WAS MERELY STATING MY HONEST OPINION! I TEND TO DO THAT, AS YOU VERY WELL KNOW, YOU BIERSTUBEHOCKER, SO STOP BEING SO VERDAMMT SENSITIVE!

I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AGAINST YOU TRYING TO KILL PRUSSIA, I HATE THAT GUY AT LEAST AS MUCH AS YOU DO!

IT IS YOUR OWN FAULT THAT THEY BEG YOU FOR MONEY! WHEN I WAS CONQUERING TOGETHER MY LANDS YOU COULD HAVE JUST JOINED AND WE WOULD NOT EVEN BE HAVING THIS DISCUSSION RIGHT NOW!

AND YOU DO NOT NEED TO REMIND ME OF HOW OLD YOU ARE, I AM AFTER ALL THE ESTRANGED FIRST BORN SON OF GERMANIA!

Your neighbor,

Switzerland


	51. Philippines5

Dear Switzerland,

I can see that you're flustered while writing this, aren't you? How can you're able to say like that? There ARE people who will understand you and accept you for who you are. Liechtenstein, for example, she wants to be like you and prove to you that she can somehow manage to be for who she is. Just remember that there are people that admire you and your tough personality.

I shall take heed about your advice on these things. And while you have public transit systems, ours are jeepneys and buses. If somehow I manage to centralize this transport sector I might organize it efficiently and effectively. I hope that my boss will take care of those corrupt officials in our government.

Let me do this. It's the least I can do to my tourists, especially for other nations such as yourself. And don't feel bad about it. Just enjoy your stay here.

He was? Those two would try to rip each other apart when they saw each other way back then. Speaking of England, I almost went insane in anger when he kidnapped Manila and tried to...have his way on her. Remembering it until now... (*Smashes the table)

(*On a new table) Sorry about that. I see. So your son Berne is your capital. And does that make your other son, Zurich, angry for his brother to be mistaken as the capital city?

Ganun ba? I think I'm not taking this concept freely either. I mean to know someone's name is like entrusting someone to him. And one must respect proper etiquette. I don't mind sharing you my little sister's name because you are a person who I can see as someone so trustworthy.

I hope to meet your cantons too! I'll bring my little sister when I visit.

Well...let's see if I get a chance to "educate" him. And I think I know just the thing for that. (*Emits menacing aura)

You haven't thought about it yet? Strange for you not to notice that she IS going to become a woman someday and you need to tell her EVERYTHING about the world. You know, the birds and the bees?

Sincerely yours,

Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz (Philippines)

(P.S. I think I've heard my boss saying that he wants to deepen our diplomatic relations. I hope so.)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Yes, I am very flustered… I have been on my own for a very long time indeed… for over two thousand years now to be precise. Well, I do have a reputation among the other nations for being less than friendly. I cultivate that reputation of course and it has helped me out of several tight spots.

Strange… I have never felt much admiration from other countries…excepting Liechtenstein, naturally.

Well, if you so wish to make my stay memorable, then by all means do so… I will not stop you.

I never had any of my cantons taken away from me… I never lost land in my over seven hundred year life span… of course I did not try to take more land than I needed. That of course made me an outcast from the rest of Europe… still am in fact.

No no, I meant that Zürich actually enjoys being mistaken for the capital, since he wanted the post so bad. Still, he has world renounced Universities and therefore no reason to complain, as I keep reminding him of course…

You see me as trustworthy? We have not even met yet personally… I do not know whether to think of this as stupid, or touching… I will go with touching, I think.

Oh, it will be difficult introducing them all. They will probably all try to impress you in their very individual ways. Just watch out for Zürich, his words as slick as oil and he is only after your money, no matter what he pretends that his motives are. I just thought I would give you a fair warning.

I see that you have some sort of power over France… do as you please, the bastard recently tried to molest Liechtenstein and my daughter Geneva… I shot him through the kneecaps for that, but he still does not get the message apparently.

The incident with France actually made me think hard… I cannot let it be up to a guy like him to tell her… I would ask Germany if I did not know about his "special interests". I think it will be up to me then and I fear that day more than anything else. I will just have to be very, very, very, very delicate about it. I had it easier than her. I had Mother Helvetia. Maybe I can persuade Hungary, but she does not like me that much at the moment because of my alliance with Croatia.

Worried,

Switzerland

P.S. My boss of foreign affairs would be inclined to listen, I think.


	52. Croatia17

*Nods* When I was a girl for the time being, I was married to Russia, and we had 6 kids; 3 of his towns, and 3 of mine. Both of our capitals were included. *Sighs* I was torn away from him during the dissolution of the Soviet Union and rifts between our bosses (Klara is speaking). A-ah! I'm sorry, Vash-kun! Nikola was stressing out over Rijeka's health, and I was triggered. I can still discuss these topics though.

Very true; without change and modernization, who knows where we'd be stuck in? Also, being aware of the world is very important as well; China and the Opium Wars are an example. I have been keeping myself updated on news by checking in with the president and my bosses. True; the very good aspects of our countries should definitely be kept, but they could also be improved to be better, as nothing is perfect.

*Sighs* Yes; Slovenia and Bosnia just sit around dancing and singing, Serbia is EXACTLY like Prussia and wishes to not change, Montenegro and Macedonia believe that they can't do anything, and I don't even know what Kosovo does all day. *Determined look* But I shall be the first to change, if not the only Slavic nation. I shall become a new power, and perhaps my neighbors will follow my example; I shall also help to make your nation blossom to an extremely powerful nation, and we'll show our neighbors what it means to improve.

Klara Igrec

* * *

><p>The Soviet Union was never going to last anyway. Communism is an interesting idea, but you never really practiced it anyway. Humanity would have to lose its greed in order for that system to work.<p>

*Jumps about a foot as you change gender*

Ah! Holy Maria! I will never be able to get used to that. Why do you keep doing that?

I say… you are quite a fine country in your female form…

*Awkward silence*

I do realize that sounded different from how I actually meant it.

Anyway, I agree full heartedly with you, but where can we start? I wish for this all to be as peaceful as possible naturally. Maybe we can persuade Montenegro and Macedonia. I am quite an expert at psychology. I will figure out how we can change their opinions. Maybe we should find out then what Kosovo does… What about Albania?

Vash Zwingli


	53. Liechtenstein8

Big brother, please don't hurt them, they didn't mean any harm and it was all an accident. Germany wouldn't stop saying sorry and France just kinda walked away... But still don't hurt them.

* * *

><p>Fine. I will not hurt them, but only because you wish so. I am still expecting an apology from France though... now go get Geneva to take care of you. I will have a chat with Germany about France...<p> 


	54. Rhineland10

Dear Switzerland,

Oh Gott how embarrassing! *blushes* Ja, ja I was a rather... happy kid...

On another note, I heard about what happened at the academy. Germany is really, REALLY sorry, and he feels horrible.

On the subject of he one who caused all this, don't worry. He'll be taken care of... We've dealt with France before, and we do NOT take kindly to one of our own getting into a situation like the one your sister got into.

Now, what I just wrote may not make all that much sense to you, but... Let's just say Lily has more people looking out for her than you may think. *smirks*

How is she, btw? I hope she didn't hurt herself too badly. I would have gone over to help, but I somehow got stuck helping America with his homework.

Concerned,

Rhineland.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhineland,<p>

*smiles* you were…cute... as a child.

Ah, well no permanent harm done... she will be all right in a minute again... I always tend to overreact a little bit when it come to my sister. I am sure you understand.

What was that? Rhineland... are you saying you have been plotting behind my back? You know I do not take kindly to that sort of behaviour. Now spit it out! What are you scheming? Why have I not been informed of this? Do you think me incapable of taking care of her alone? Is this what I get for being so tolerant? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!

Good luck with America by the way... he is hopeless at languages.

Unnerved,

Switzerland


	55. Philippines6

Dear Switzerland,

Don't be so flustered about it. Just think of it as a compliment that despite of your trigger happy personality, there are some who will like you for who you are. And as much as you want to keep that reputation, try collecting comrades as well. They will be of good use to you in the future. And who knows, maybe you will able to find a wife someday!

Yeah. You could say you can include me as one of those nations who admires your Solidarität policies.

Well, good for you. I hope you never and will never experience it. Have you felt being so enraged that you want to destroy him and completely eradicate him from the world? (*enraged) HE TRIED TO...TO...TO RAPE MY SISTER! (*smashes all the furniture)

(*in a new room) Oh man, I should stop remembering those things. I need to fix those things I have destroyed. Some beer would calm the nerves.

Oh sorry for the misunderstanding. Speaking of world renowned, how's the Large Hadron Collider been doing? I hope that piece of scientific equipment would start working again. It's too damn expensive!

Yes, I DO see you as trustworthy. We Filipinos tend to trust people who open up for themselves. And even though we haven't met yet, I can form a mental picture of you and your cantons on the way you explain it. Don't worry, I never double crossed someone I recognized as my friend.

Hmm... I'd like to see what tricks your son Zurich has in mind. I can always level the playing field.

Me and my little sister Manila went to France yesterday and to say the least, Francis never dared to "impose his culture" on me and my little sister. I kind of use his tactic on making him submit and of course, I never showed those moves to my sister. That's what he gets for being too "amorous". He gets to taste his own medicine and I do agree, he's pretty loyal of a guy. And no, I'm not gay only shrewd and cunning. (*smirks)

I hope you and Hungary will be on good terms in the future. And the best way to confront Liechtenstein about the world is take it slowly and gently as well as to be frank and direct. No shortcuts because sometimes it gets them confused and you don't want accidents now, do we?

Sincerely yours,

Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz (Philippines)

(P.S. I'm visiting your country tomorrow along with my little sister Manila.)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

A...a...w-wife...?

...

Ah, yes, my solidarity. I actually inspired Poland with this concept... and it has proved very effective up until now.

Yes, I have felt that way... at least twice a day...every day of the week, but my anger is directed at most of the other countries in the world. Especially France...luckily I do have a target range and an obstacle _parcours_ for such occasions, just imagine the cost of all that broken furniture. Maybe you should build one yourself; it is a great way of relieving stress.

The Hadron Collider at the CERN? It is doing splendidly... Geneva simply loves science. I remember the first time she saw it. It is actually not much to look at, but she went completely nuts about it! I do not know why you are complaining about the expenses... you are not paying for it, are you? I might just add that that black hole theory is absolutely ridiculous, I am sure you agree...

I do hope that your positive image of me will be conformed by your visit, be careful with Zürich when you do meet him... you are obviously clever, but he likes psychological games as much as he likes money... he is kind of a creep that way. I am very interested to know how you can deal with France so simply when all my threats and maiming has not fruited. You must explain in more detail when you are here, and of course I will be delighted to meet your sister.

I will try your approach once that time is at hand. I thank you for your advice.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. We will be awaiting your arrival


	56. Croatia18

*rubs temples* Very true... I wasn't quite fond of the idea of Communism in the first place. Humanity will NEVER lose greed, that's for sure.

*bows in apology* I'm sorry! There's something wrong with me, I know! I was always like this because I was a worry-wart, and I still am! I change gender whenever negative feelings take over my conscience, and that has been happening quite frequently lately with the family and political issues...

*smiles* I understand the true meaning; many people underestimate me because I seem more suited to be a docile housewife, but truly I have a much more vivacious and sharp spirit than many would think.

I'm... not sure, honestly. I wish for everybody to be modernized and peaceful, but obviously that cannot happen always or easily, for that matter. I could try persuading Macedonia, but Montenegro is so stubborn.. Kosovo is so small that I can't keep track of his actions and how his government works... hmm... Albania? She's... quite odd; she always says things, but she never does them, or she just changes things abruptly right after she's almost done completing her tasks...

Klara Igrec

* * *

><p>You do not need to apologize! I was just surprised that is all... and there is nothing wrong with you either, I can vouch for that. But quite frankly, it must be irritating to change all the time. If you could chose, who would you rather be?<p>

I know that females can be very vivacious, Hungary is a very good example and I think Belarus as well... hm... I wonder what they are up to in the north. It seems almost suspicious...

I see... your fellow Slavics do not seem as promising as you they was that you describe them. Btu there must be something that connects you; there is still nostalgia for the old days around right? Maybe we can use that to our advantage.

By the way, I wanted to ask, how are things going at your place? Are you succeeding in turning the state into what you like? You know you can always rely on help from me of course... if you happen to need it, naturally.

Vash Zwingli


	57. Bavaria3

Servus Schweiz,

They became children again? I always thought that this black magic stuff was dangerous. Well, I am still myself and I will always be. When about 1500 years of world history couldn't change me, a damischer spell won't either. Or another explanation: see it as prove that I am in fact not like my stupid (half-)brothers.

Good luck with England! (Or should I say "have fun"?) Yes, they definitely were also annoying as children. If only I had known back then what a nuisance Prussia would become when he's grown up... WOS? Germany thinks he's Holy Roman Empire?... Ähm... Did he... Did he mention if he could remember anything from back then? I mean, like the war, how he "died" or something... I really hope he can't... or forgets again, when he's back to normal. Anyway, do you need help babysitting them?

R-really? Jessas, the thing with the dead fish was supposed to be a joke. I'm way too much of an environmentalist to put that poisonous beer anywhere other than a hazardous waste depot (or Prussia's big mouth). I didn't hear anything about dead fish on our side of the Bodensee. But I'll ask my boss to send someone over to check.

Ja ja, I got it, I got it... I won't ask again… or mention Austria in your presence.

Too forgiving? Well, 'forgiving' is not 'forgetting'. And besides it's not like I am an innocent little angel. It was not only Austria trying to conquer me, but also the other way round. Needless to say that we both failed. Ha ha! (But I taught him this wonderful dialect... even if he still doesn't get it 100% right.)

Sorry, sorry. You touched my weak point there. I am really frustrated, you know. I tried to fight my way out of the Holy Roman Empire and failed. When I finally became my own kingdom, Prussia beat me back into another Empire... and now I am stuck with my stupid brothers again. Well, SOMETIMES it's nice to have the family around... but only sometimes... a little... and the Saupreiss not included... But I would never ever let them know.

Why would I have wanted to join YOU? Just a moment... You're not saying you tried to propose back then, are you?... Ok, joking aside. I just want to be independent and not part of anyone other's country, no matter who it is.

First born son, are you sure about that? Wasn't the Eidgenossenschaft only formed in the 13th century? At least I can't remember seeing you around before. Or did you hide behind the Alps all the time? I always tend to forget how old you really are. You just don't look your age at all, Kloana!

Pfiadi, Bayern

* * *

><p>Dear Bayern,<p>

Technically black magic is dangerous, but in the hands of somebody as inept as England I really have no fears that he will eventually actually succeed in making something work the way he wants it to.

Obviously I knew that you were not in the same family as the other three, you are much too different…

Yes, you heard right, he thought he was Holy Rome. How he died? Well, it was not really a war. I think the reason that Holy Rome was swallowed up is because he was an empire. Empires do not survive for long in my experience. They have a tendency to expand, grow too large and collapse under their own size. It happened to Ancient Greece, it happened to Rome, it happened to Persia, to Turkey, and to France.

I do not think I will require any more help babysitting them. I finally managed to squeeze the spell out of England. Coward, afraid of a little fire…

Your half brothers should be back to normal soon enough and then you can go back to killing Preussen. I did enjoy watching them though. It was hilarious to see Germany and Prussia in such positions.

Call me humorless Bavaria but I do not find that kind of humor funny… as for the fish, what the hell killed them?

I am perfectly aware that 'forgiving' and 'forgetting' are completely different things, so do not lecture me on vocabulary, I do not believe I need it, not with my high quality education!

Why you should have joined me? Look at yourself! Playing the Goldesel for Germany, having to deal with Prussia all the time and not being able to shoot him! My cantons are all countries themselves, loosely bound together by our Confederation; they may do as they please. Nobody would have begged you for money if you had become an Eidgenoss. Be honest with yourself, do you lead a better life than my cantons?

I am very sure about my history. I may not have declared my independence until 1291, true. But I have been around for much, much longer, believe me. I was just biding my time, watching you all and observing. I did live in the Alps because I hoped that I would have peace there. But then after the first millennia, Rome came and occupied the passes, and I assume you know the rest...

You may laugh at my mean stature, but the appearance of youth shows that I am in prime condition, and that I still have many, many years as a country before me.

I may not have much land, but you have to agree with me. Shaming such countries as your brother with my limited resources is something that is unique in the world. I am powerful enough to frighten the armies of my enemies however numerous they are. How is that for a 'Kloana'?

Sincerely,

Switzerland, the Helvetian Confederation


	58. Serbia1

Switzerland,

First off, which would you prefer me to call you: Switzerland or Swiss Confederation? Secondly, I managed to get news that dear Croatia has been in regular contact with you. That doesn't bother me in the least considering we don't share borders and she's her own nation.

For entirely diplomatic and political reasons, I suppose I should get to know the rest of the world beyond the Balkans, Russia, and the Baltics.

I have heard many good things about you and your standpoint at the UN meetings resonates with neutrality. Your history interests me, but I'm afraid I can't dwell on it too much right now. There are various political issues I need to address and I need to get around to visiting the other Balkans. Slovenia, Albania, Macedonia, Bulgaria, and Croatia probably think I've forgotten them.

Talk to you soon,

Republic of Serbia

* * *

><p>Dear Serbia,<p>

Swiss Confederation is my actual name, and the name I go by if I want to be very formal, but it is rather long, so you may call me Switzerland like everybody else does. Croatia and I have indeed been developing close cooperation; she is working very hard to modernize her state after she resigned from the EU.

You are all almost recluses yourselves down there... I think it was a good choice to exchange letters with me first for the exact reasons you mentioned.

We were actually wandering of you wanted o follow her example, I would be more than happy to help the two of you towards a better future. Tell the other Balkans too please. It is an offer in good will, and we will gladly support those who accept it.

Until next time,

Switzerland


	59. Liechtenstein9

I don't think France will apologize, knowing him he really won't care...as for Germany; you shouldn't be too hard on him. I mean, he was only trying to help big brother...

* * *

><p>I will deal with France once that Philippines and his sister have visited us... and I have accepted Germany's apologies so we are on neutral terms again. Yes, it was gallant of him to help, and I am grateful that he was there to stop... eh...what was coming. After all, you cannot stay mad at a country when you have seen them shrunk to a kid and behaving like and infant. I used to view Holy Rome as evil, but well... Germany made him look quite foolish.<p>

I have been meaning to ask you for some time... Geneva is having her annual fête soon... w-would you...would you like to accompany m-me there?


	60. Geneva3

Cher papa,

I understand, I know that I can't come to stay with you again but one can wish right?

France a tenté de quoi? Le salaud pervers! I'm allant le tuer! Don't worry; I'll take care of her the best I can! Quelque chose pour vous papa!

You admit that you're a trigger happy hermit? Wow, then I guess I'm more like you than I thought! I'm heureux!

Avec amour,

Alessandra (aka: Geneva)

* * *

><p>Chère Alessandra<p>

Oui, he did indeed attempt just that, he disgusts me!

Ah, tu as vraiment le cœur d'une Suisse, et la fougue d'une française. I admire you for your devotion to me and our Confédération.

Naturellement I am a trigger-happy hermit. Et tu es surement my daughter. You go get him, ma lumière, you get him.

By the way... would you mind not letting Liechtenstein see this letter? I wanted to ask her to come to your fête avec moi. Is it bien avec toi if she comes with me?

Bisouxs,

Ton père,

Suisse


	61. Liechtenstein10

Hopefully you can knock some sense into him...I hate how he's always trying to take advantage of me. It's great that you accepted Germany's apology, neutrality is important and I don't want you to get out of that just because of a little accident. True, I can't stay mad at people forever, I just forgave France and Germany even if they didn't say sorry. It's nice to see you forgive people so easily, big brother.

Oh, really? I'd love to go with you, big brother.

* * *

><p>Ah…well...ehm...sure…you will come with me? Great! Thank you very much Liechtenstein, Geneva will be pleased to have us over again after such a long time...<p>

Maybe I will bring Croatia along as well, he or she, (it depends) will certainly appreciate it. Also we have Philippines and his sister Manila coming to join us tomorrow, so we are going to be busy.

I know you will be anyway, but can I ask you to be on your best behaviour? You might not like Croatia very much but he or she is a very nice guy...er...girl...er... whatever... Geneva said the celebrations were going to be even more splendid than last year, so I think we will all enjoy it.

Maybe I will even let France come...if I do happen to decide that, you stay by my side, okay?


	62. Liechtenstein11

You're welcome big brother, but you didn't need to ask, I was hoping to go anyway. I miss Geneva; I hope she's doing well after such a long time.

...Why is Croatia going? You know we don't get along; we'll just get into another fight! Remember last time, big brother? But it's good to hear Philippines and Manila are going, I've always wanted to meet his little sister, she looks nice.

I'll be on my best behavior as long as Croatia doesn't bug me, but I really hope to have a good time since I haven't been to many social gatherings…

...If France comes, expect a bullet through his fat head.

* * *

><p>She is doing extremely well, and she is also glad you can come.<p>

I invited Croatia because she and I have worked together for the last few days, and I though it was prudent to invite a friend… you did promise me your best behavior. I will introduce you properly…she is such a nice person…in both her forms. If I can tolerate Germany, you can tolerate Croatia. Nikola and I have a lot in common, so I do not think that there will be any problems. I am sure that Croatia will not do anything of the sort…she is a very respectful person you know.

Ah...is that so? Well I was not planning to anyway… wait, what…? S-since when do you talk like that…? This is new… is it because of what happened at the Academy? Do not worry…Geneva is already on the hunt for him and I assure you Liechtenstein, I will not hesitate to shoot either, especially since he is more than liable to crash the party. All of us will be armed I reckon, so it would not be very clever of him to attempt it… and Philippines has a very good way of dealing with France, I asked if he could tell how he did it.


	63. Croatia19

*smiles* I-I'm sorry... I tend to be quite odd when I am a girl. *thinks* Well, it's not that irritating, actually. It was scary when it happened at first, but it helps me moderate my inner anger and chaos. I now know whenever I feel this burning fire in me, it means that I need to calm down or else I'll change. My oddity is quite relaxing, actually. *thinks* I'd truly rather be Nikola, for he his kind, strong, brave, and he's a patriotic and also handsome young man. He'd do the country much more good than me.

*thinks some more* Hmm... Hungary-nee could fit in, but Belarus? I don't think so... she's honestly just a psycho, to put it frankly... *sighs* I don't even want to know..

Well, my Slavic cousins all have potential, but they just haven't used it yet; they're busy lazing around or being ignorant of the world's changes. Well, we all are allies, Bosnia is my cousin-in-law (married to my cousin Herzegovina, hence the name Bosnia and Herzegovina).

Everything is going very well! I've had many long discussions with my bosses and the president, and they all are enforcing my, *smiles* I mean, our ideas. The people are also happier. *grins and pats your cheek* Thank you, my friend. You're a good man Vash, and I hope to work with you for many more centuries.

Klara Igrec

P.S. If you don't mind, I wish to meet Liechtenstein one day! I hear that she is a good person, and I would like to meet her eventually!

* * *

><p>We all have our way of dealing with frustration... I guess yours is siphoning them off into Nikola. You and Nikola are both too modest... you share so many rare qualities. Never underestimate your own value Klara, you can do the country good as well. Nikola told me you have problems standing up for yourself, we can correct that.<p>

The thing about Belarus is that although she is crazy and hates everything I stand for, she can rebel against others... much unlike Belgium. But I agree, she is a psycho. She would not be half as much trouble if she were a democracy.

It is good to see that things are taking a turn for the better. I cannot stop praising you and Nikola enough for your decision.

*stiffens as your hand touches his cheek* Eh... n-no problem, g-glad I could help. I too look forward to further years of our mutually beneficial partnership.

Vash Zwingli


	64. Croatia20

*sighs* Actually Vash, I remember that Liechtenstein and I don't really get along well... never mind. She doesn't like me one bit.

Klara Igrec

* * *

><p>I have talked to her and reminded her that she should have her best manners. I will not have this kind of tension between Liechtenstein and you at my daughter's party. You are still coming though I trust? I will not let my comrade be discouraged by such banalities. And you may bring some of your children as well, then they, Manila, and my cantons can get to know each other. It would do us good for our foreign affairs.<p>

Vash Zwingli


	65. Geneva4

Cher papa,

Bien sûr elle peut venir! J'aimerais la revoir! Wait, you seem nervous about it, and you did say that she was starting to be "more than just a sister" in your last letter, êtes-vous avoir des sentiments que je devrais connaître? You are aren't you? félicitations!

Oh, and I will get France, I will...excuse me, I have to go and load Bella

Love,

Geneva

* * *

><p>Chère Genève<p>

Yes, I did say that... mais c'est pas plus simple...

What France did was more than just angering. It was hurtful in a really bad way. It felt like he had hurt me personally. C'est très bizarre. I feel...jealousy... I think. It is very strange, for that kind of thing has never happened before. Ma fille, I confess that I am worried. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui je falloir faire maintenant.

What does this mean? Qu'est qui se passe avec moi? Can you find an explanation? Je me fais des soucis...

Ton père,

Suisse


	66. Bavaria4

Servus Schweiz,

But isn't it even more dangerous when the black magician doesn't know what he's doing? I can't remember any chibi-fied nations running wild when black magic was used by someone as capable as the Celts e.g...

I meant a different war. You don't need to tell me how he died. I was there after all, even kind of involved in it... But it's better that he doesn't remember. I'll just leave it at that. You should take some photos of them before you change them back (and show them around at the next world meeting, wenn's ned pariern). He he.

Sorry, I forgot how humourless you are... Do you even remember the last time you laughed? - Did you ever laugh at all? Now that I think about it, I only know you with a way too serious expression plastered on your face.

I really don't know what's going on with the fish. Swabia checked on the Bodensee and said everything was alright. But he sent a water sample to a laboratory just in case.

That wasn't meant to be a lecture, but a little reminder. I am well aware that you are one of the (unfortunately very few) nations who are lucky enough to possess this thing called "brain". I just wanted to point out that I'm not the beer-loving, always easy-going, sweet-tempered guy from next door some people mistake me for.

Aside from my troublesome brothers, I can't really complain about my life nowadays. My country is always doing best compared to my half-brothers (economy, education, science, finances...) and above all I have still enough sovereign rights to annoy the hell out of Ludwig. I only agreed to join the Empire under this condition back then.

At least I know one thing for sure: I could never stay neutral for all my life. I am way too pig-headed and impulsive to simply stay out of everything... But in future I will have a closer look on whose side I join.

So you did hide! I could have told you earlier that hiding in the Alps doesn't help keeping peace. - „Klein, aber oho" sog I do bloß. ;D

Pfiadi, Bayern

* * *

><p>Dear Bayern,<p>

Nah... England tries to imitate his more successful predecessors... but he is weak, unlike them. The only thing he ever managed to summon was Russia, and that guy does not need much summoning I think... so in fact he is harmless.

I have made pictures of them all, and I shall keep them locked in a locked vault until I see fit to use them.

I could threaten Germany to publicize them if he doesn't get those Grenzläufer under control...

The last time I laughed... I will be honest with you... I cannot remember. Of course I have been happy when things went well for me... but real laughter... I have no memory of it. It has always been training and fighting, training and fighting. That has become my lifestyle. And there is not much room for anything else...except of course Liechtenstein. I may be even more serious than your half brother...who knows... maybe I am incapable of laughter. Aber echt mal... what did happen to those fish? I got Basel to analyze some probes himself and he found that there were large concentrations of DDT in the water... is anyone of you up to something...or is this Preussen's retaliation for me taking care of him while cursed?

If I could I would educate those idiots who call themselves countries on how to be a proper state... but nobody listens to the trigger-happy recluse. A shame really, things could be so much better... at least I am working on improving the Balkans together with Croatia... it is a start...

I am well aware that you are not at all sweet tempered. I vividly remember the thirty years war were you supported the Catholics.

They way things are looking these days, turning neutral might not be such a bad idea... but if you prefer to...participate... then I do hope you pick the right side. The choice is coming nearer and nearer my friend, mark my words...

Switzerland

P.S. My daughter Geneva is organizing her annual feast, and I wanted to invite you as well. None of your half-brothers are invited naturally, and Rhineland is busy helping America.

Among the dishes there will be Beer (most certainly not American), Kalbshaxe and Knödel, just thought I would mention it.


	67. Philippines7

Dear Switzerland,

What? You've never even consider having a wife? You should as of now you are quite busy inside and outside your borders. As for me, I can always stay single for the rest of my existence. I WAS planning on entering a seminary but the problems keep piling up that I decided to focus on the betterment of the nation. I could always serve God in many ways.

I really want to try Solidarität myself. But, there are "nuisances" that keeps hindering me on actually imposing it.

A target range? Hmm... As tempting as it would be, I wouldn't like a firing range. It's noisy and I don't want to disturb my sister in her sleep but you have given me an idea. I always like melee weapons especially sticks and knives and I'm quite skilled in using these weapons, if I say so myself. I think I'll build a martial arts dojo for myself.

No, I'm not paying for it. It's just that it costs billions of dollars and you yourself are frugal, if the guy named Roderich said was true. And what part of the black hole theory you don't like? I could always enlighten you about it.

Yeah, I hope and deeply prayed so. (*raises eyebrow) Oh, you haven't seen what I can do in terms of mind games. I have always in favour of deception and guerrilla tactics rather than conventional means. Why did I train myself in knives if I'm confronting the enemy myself?

You want me to explain it further? (*smirks) Of course, of course. I'll tell you EVERYTHING what happened when I get there.

Sincerely yours,

Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz (Philippines)

(P.S. Funny thing, I received this letter quite instantly. I hope it reaches you before we get there. It's one heck of a ride)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

No, I confess I have though of marriage until now... I was just too busy that the idea even occurred to me.

Things have changed however...recent events...

I think that short range melee weapons are more effective in your terrain... just like infantry is more effective than tanks in mine. I prefer assault rifles myself, but I do have a thing for bayonets... I will check with Berne if we can add one to the next generation of rifles.

The theory I mentioned is that ridiculous belief that when we try to recreate the Big Bang, we would form a black whole which would swallow up the earth... yes, it is stupid, is it not?

We ran the experiment successfully and so far we are all still here. People just have no confidence in modern sciences, and the money I put into that thing is an investment in the future. You simply cannot invest enough when it comes to racing other nations for technology.

America may have a highly developed army, but he cannot even make a decent washing-machine or build proper houses that do not get blown away by the first gust of wind. I really wonder what he is spending his money on... hamburgers and shakes probably. Never mind, I wonder what everybody spends their money on. I may be frugal, but I know where to put my money and when to save it.

I never had to resort to guerrilla tactics myself... thank god for that... but my troops are perfectly trained for mountain warfare. The Alps are our greatest protection after all.

I decide to invite a couple more than I originally intended to, including Bavaria and Croatia. I hope that Ireland will come as well, but we have not been in contact lately... I intend to make the evening memorable to all of us, you will see.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. You will arrive at Zürich international airport I trust... guess who will be picking you up from there.


	68. Croatia21

Well, not really siphoning... Nikola doesn't feel my personal pains, and I don't feel his, but we share the same mind and soul, so it depends. I still don't understand to this day, but we can mentally communicate with each other, and we give each other advice. *blushes* I-I know that... B-but, Nikola is a better, stronger, and more confident person than I am! I'm just a coward... h-how can I help my country if I'm like this?

T-that's true, but the girl...needs to be observed. Belgium is a dear, but she's too happy a lot of the time.

*blushes* Thank you very much...

*giggles and kisses your hand* I hope to be able to help you someday as well!

Klara Igrec

* * *

><p>….<p>

*speechless because the kiss*

I…I…eh…sure…eh…thank you.


	69. Liechtenstein12

That's good to hear she's doing well, I can't wait to see her again.

I know I promised to be on my best behaviour, but still I don't trust Croatia one bit. It's good that you have been working with her and she may seem like a nice person but you really don't know what's going on in their heads. But if you say she's a nice person and won't cause me any problems, I'll behave.

No, I've always known how to talk like this; it doesn't have anything to do with what happened at the Academy. Nice to know Philippines is on the look out for him, but I still want to shoot his head in-so expect one of your guns to be missing. Everyone knows how to deal with France; it's nothing surprising because he's known for crashing parties and getting drunk. Don't hesitate to shoot him for me; I'm not sure all of us will be armed if he should go.

* * *

><p>It is fine, have whatever attitude you want towards Croatia. She is really worried about you not liking her you know... she does not seem to know why you dislike her, and frankly, neither do I.<p>

If you have always known how to talk like that, then you certainly never showed it... did I teach you how to speak that way? It seems that you have been quite a recessive fighter then. By all means, take as many weapons and ammunition as you like... you do not know how long I have been waiting for you to say that... I would shoot France a hundred times for you Liechtenstein.

If I do manage to kill France, then we can just chuck him into the lake...might as well do that anyways if we catch him,


	70. Croatia22

A-all right. Thank you. Liechtenstein is a dear, but I remember that we haven't even really talked to each other... it might've been from long ago when I was just an infant... I don't really remember, and Nikola barely knows about Liechtenstein. Y-yes, if it is all right. Thank you for your consideration. Hmm... I might bring Pula and Zagreb, as they are my most reliable children, but Rijeka needs some fresh air, as he is often ailing... none of them are very old, and Zagreb, my second oldest child after Moscow, has just turned 15. I apologize beforehand that Pula and Zagreb are rather quiet and soft-spoken, as I was and still am. Rijeka is the most pleasant, and he can converse very easily with anybody, even Prussia-nii and France-nii-chan. My children are all very pleasant, but most of them are rather young, around the ages of 11-12. Rijeka and Pula are both 14. I also apologize for Zagreb's solemness, as he has seen so much bloodshed from the Soviet Union and he saw shooting, murder, r*pe and other tragedies that regular children haven't yet seen. I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm sorry for that!

Klara Igrec

* * *

><p>*still stunned*<p>

Eh… that is all right…my youngest son Jura is just twelve, and my children can be a bit strange as well... Zürich is the arrogant one, Thurgovia is very motherly, Basel is almost crazy due to his violent split between land and city. Grisons does not talk much either... and if he does it is almost explicitly in Romansh, so no one except me understands him. Ticino is just like Italy and can annoy the hell out of me... Uri, Schwyz and the Unterwalden twins are my oldest, around seventeen. I have so many cantons that I do not even want to mention them all, or we would still be talking when winter starts... the important thing is that they are all bit like me, which is basically what keeps them together. They are also very reserved, some more than others... they have a fondness for certain weapons, and they like their neutrality.

I feel sorry for poor Zagreb... life had indeed been hard on all the Balkan nations and regions.

No by all means, continue talking, your family is highly interesting...

Vash Zwingli


	71. Rhineland11

Dear Switzerland,

Ah, d-danke... *goes crimson*

Oh believe me, I know all about overprotective older brothers. Every time we're at the academy together, Prussia and Germany pretty much death-glare at any guy who dares to even look at me. Kind of annoying actually.

Calm yourself, my friend, and I shall explain. I asked the chairwoman, and she says that considering your neutrality and overall character, we can trust you with our secret. Your sister supported my request for permission to tell you, so it went well.

Both Lily and I are part of a secret group that has been around for centuries. Don't worry, it's nothing suspicious. We hold our meetings in secret at the academy, and we might have influenced a thing or two from behind the scenes.

We are the Female Nations Association. Basically a sisterhood where every female nation, micro nation, state, territory, city etc. is automatically included. It is mostly a network used to share information and ensure safety and justice for our members. Everywhere one of us goes, the rest of us are always keeping an eye out for trouble.

So when something like what happened to Liechtenstein happens, the person who has been wronged (in this case your sister) and any other members who happened to witness, reports the event to the chairwoman. A meeting is then called in which the chairwoman brings the issue up to be addressed.

At the meeting Lily was asked to tell what happened, something which she handled well, and I supported her by telling my brothers story of the event. After that it was put to a vote if we were going to deal with the culprit (in this case France) or let it be. Though it's never much of a vote when it comes to France, we all know he's guilty.

This isn't the first time we've passed judgement; we dealt with Germany too after what he did to Belgium at the start of WW2. It felt heavy to have to pass serve justice to my own brother, but it had to be done. Inside the walls of our meeting room, wars and sides mean nothing. When someone needs to be dealt with he will be dealt with, regardless if he's an enemy or an ally. Though in the case of family one can be excused, we're not forcing anyone to do anything after all. One can also choose to opt out for... other reasons, we understand.

So you can be at ease, Switzerland. We pose no threat. We merely look out for each other, especially our young ones, and rest assured; France is paying for his crime. Greenland is very good at picking locks.

Your friend,

Rhineland.

P.S. The chairwoman (currently Hungary) says that as thanks for not spilling our secret, the FNA will gladly help you if you ever get in trouble, just send a message with me or Lily. ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Rhineland,<p>

Ah… so Zug was right after all… I first did not give him any credibility for his tale, but now I see that he was correct…

It is good to hear that you have unionized for your own protection, especially with countries like France and Prussia around. I wonder just how many centuries your organisation goes back... to the thirty years war at least is my guess...

I appreciate your concern for Liechtenstein, and I thank you for taking care of her, but the struggle between France and me is personal, and I want to be the one who brings that piece of filth to justice. It is nothing against you... and you may call it macho behaviour, but you must see that this is of the utmost importance to me.

However, I do congratulate you on achieving something that male nations have not yet managed; a federal union, comprising of nations united by aim. However, if this influence reaches too far into my politics for my liking, I WILL regard it as an attack on my neutrality. But I trust that your intentions are good, and far from that any of that.

Also, I am there should the FNA ever feel the need any of my...qualities. You may also send a message to me through Liechtenstein, and if we agree, my cantons and I will rise up to the task.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I almost forgot... you are also invited to come to the Fête de Genève, if you can find the time.


	72. Croatia23

Dear me! I must be getting back to my country! The annual Summer Truffle harvest is starting! My youngest child Istria (( Not in letter: sorry, I got the regions of Croatia mixed up with the cities! I'M SO STUPID, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *gets shot*)) has been overseeing it since he was 3, which was his human age. He is now 10. I share the Istrian Peninsula with Slovenia and Italy, and we are all inspecting the quality of the harvest and the truffles themselves! Thank you for having me here, but I must be getting back! I can even bring something that Italy likes to make with truffles to the feast! *puts on fleece coat and starts to turn back*

Klara Igrec

* * *

><p>Ah... too bad... well good luck harvesting... come again any time you please, you and Nikola are always welcome here. And give my best wishes to your children.<p>

Before you go I just wanted to say... I really enjoy your company and I thank you for coming...that is all...

Vash Zwingli


	73. Italy1

Ve~ Signor Svizzera,

I'm sorry that I use your lawn as a short cut! Please don't shoot me! Or fratello! Ve~ maybe we can be friends? I make a great alleato~ just ask Doitsu-san! What do you think?

Love, Veneziano Itally-kun, ve~

* * *

><p>ITALY, AND WITHOUT PANTS AGAIN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? HOW MANY? AND YOU STILL...*shoots* DO... *shoots* NOT... *shoots* SEEM... *shoots* TO... *shoots* GET... *shoots* THE... *shoots* MESSAGE!<p>

AND I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR VERDAMMTE ALLEATO EITHER! GO TO HELL YOU PASTA-LOVING IDIOT!


	74. Croatia24

*blows a kiss and rides back to your terrace, where Italy and Slovenia are waiting in the carriage* Wait... Ita-chan isn't in there!

Oh dear god did he...?

*smiles* I guess we both have our shares of uniqueness within our children, huh?

I see! Your family is also very... interesting... *yells at Italy* ITA-CHAN, GET BACK IN THE CARRIAGE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU SENSELESS! THIS HAPPENED FOR THE LAST 7 YEARS AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT! *pulls out one of my largest guns from my saddle bag* Excuse me, dear. I might just have to go shoot Italy again like for the last several years during the Truffle Harvest *sighs*. Most of my kids are like me, except for Istria and Zagreb, who are both extremely taciturn, strict, and stern.

You don't need to feel bad! Zagreb is faring extremely well as he is!

I'll write you another letter when I reach Istria, but right now I have some Italian arse to get back! *rides to Italy with shotgun*

Klara Igrec

* * *

><p>All right, goodbye Klara, have a good one. Oh...and send Italy a lead coated greeting from me... I just found him STREAKING across my lawn AGAIN!<p>

Vash Zwingli


	75. Liechtenstein13

I just don't feel comfortable around her, it's nothing personal, but if she really is a nice person, I should at least give her a try...

No, you didn't. I just talk that way when something happens, that's all. I haven't gotten into any fights yet but I'm just waiting for something to happen. Thank you big brother, but I'll be fine with your shot gun. Why would you wait for me to say something like that? You've always been fine with you just doing the shooting..Aw, I love you big brother~

Make sure to tie a rock to his feet so he can't come back up~

* * *

><p>Why I would wait for you to say something like that? All the times and times I have tried to teach you civil defence and you kept getting distracted by my drawings... I wondered if you ha any fight in you at all at times... I see now that you do, and that the hours spent in lecturing you were successful, and that makes me happy. Of course I do not mind doing the shooting...anything for you, Liechtenstein.<p>

I...I love you too.

I will...I most certainly will...


	76. Geneva5

Chère papa,

Oh my dear papa, I think you're finally feeling that little feeling called love! I'm si heureux pour vous! Oh, the most beautiful love! The brother who's never felt love and the sister who is so sweet and quiet that you cant tell what she's thinking! Yet even though they're siblings...KYAAAAAAH! Si mignon!

*ahem* Sorry about that, Je pense que l'amour de la France randonnées commencent à déteindre sur moi.

So moving on, the feast preparations are going well! You guys can look forward to cheese fondue, polenta, risotto, Lucerne, Kaffee Fertig, Papet vaudois, Bürli, Pastetli, Rippli, Sauerkraut, Teigwaren, and much more! Then theres going to be dancing and singing, even a shooting contest! Then I rented a boat so we can go on the lake and watch the fireworks! oh papa, sa va être tellement amusant! Je ne peux pas attendre pour vous de venir!

Je t'aime papa!

love,

Alessandra (Geneva)

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

C'est l'amour…? Are you sure… ?

Of course it is love...why did I not notice...?

J'aime ma soeur…? J'aime ma soeur…? I mean, Je crois that I adopted her and that we are not related what so ever…but t-the thought makes me shaky *writing almost illegible* I-I do not know what to think…does she feel the same way? She calls me big brother... is what she says just a masquerade... or does she not share my feelings...?

I have decided that I will confess my love to her at la fête aujourd'hui soir... I do not care how it goes... I will always love her deeply. Tu pense que nous sommes mignons ensemble? Oui...tu as raison…

Thank you for everything ma chérie...

Ton papa,

Suisse


	77. Rhineland12

Dear Switzerland,

Well, according to our records the FNA was supposedly founded by Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt, so it goes back a while.

No need to worry about that, we will attack France strictly psychologically and emotionally, not physical. I can guarantee we'll be making his life hell for a while though.

We honestly don't bother too much with politics. Unless it's... marriage-politics,(I would like to point out I'm not very interested in this subject.) and with Elizaveta as chairwoman... I'm going to stop here.

I would be delighted to come! Delaware has taken over the task of helping America with his studies, so I am free to go. I would, of course, have to convince Ludwig to let me go, but as previously stated he can't really say no to me, so...

Yeah, I'll be there.

See you soon,

Rhineland.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhineland,<p>

Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt... dear god...the FNA has been around for ever... I guess they needed to unionize against guys like Rome and Germania...After all they were each conquered in term by the former of them...

A-ah...marriage politics...hm...Well...uhm... I think that sooner or later there will be...something...of the likes...you know... I...eh...fine, I am sure I can tell you. If I keep your secret about revealing the positions of the German troops to the Allies during WW2, then you can keep mine, so here it is:

The news that France tried to molest Liechtenstein hit me...rather hard. But not like news of that calibre normally does... I wrote to Geneva and I told her that I thought it was jealousy, and that I had no idea why I was feeling this way...that I felt Liechtenstein is a precious jewel that should be taken extreme care of.

Geneva wrote back to me and told me that it was... love. There, now I said it. It sounds bad when you say that she is my sister, b-but then again, I made her a part of the family when she was lost and half-dead...

Believe me, I do not know when this started...on the very night I met her for all I know... but tonight I want to tell her my true feelings... I just wonder what she will reply...

In best confidence,

Switzerland


	78. Serbia2

Switzerland:

As you probably already know, I'm expecting official EU candidate recognition this October. Ratko Mladic is being brought to justice after sixteen years. The EU wants to succeed here in the Balkans and I want to be a part of that. Croatia has nothing to do with my decision. Several other Balkan countries have aspirations to be in the EU as well. However, I'm still a bit wary that the EU is pushing things too fast. I'm not sure I can keep my head straight if I'm forced to modernize quickly. I want to modernize at my own, slower pace. I'll accept your help if you want to give it, but expect no immediate results. Things here take time and there is little chance in me becoming exactly like Croatia. She's hasty and jumps head first into projects without really thinking things through. The rest of the Balkans are outside my control. Even those who used to live in my house as Yugoslavia are leading their own lives. Don't expect much progress out of my problem child, Kosovo. He's too young and hot-headed to do anything worth while. Why he wants to get into the EU is beyond me.

Sincerely,

Serbia

* * *

><p>Dear Serbia,<p>

I have heard all about the capture of Mladic... and I am very glad for you, for I hate war criminals and I dislike America for letting so many of them slip...Von Braun is a notable example...

The EU does have a tendency to want things done immediately... they have NO IDEA what federalism means... trying to get things done too quickly will only result in things not getting done PROPERLY as shown by recent evens. I tend to take a slower approach as well, so by all means, do things in your pace. Let me tell you that I do not expect any immediate results, I plan further ahead and speculate on the mutual benefits in the distant future. Croatia is doing well and she is not overly hasty with me helping her... she has big plans for her state and I support her one those, as I would support you.

Take my advice; the EU is a sinking ship. Although it may be attractive to many of you Balkans because of its open border policy and seemingly stable trade and currency and the prospect of new work, not all that shines is gold. Call my views extreme if you like, but they are the reality.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	79. Bavaria5

Servus Schweiz,

you definitely got a point there...

Very good! It's always good to have some "secret weapons" up one's sleeve. Would you let me take a look? I am always very curious about my stupid brothers making fools out of themselves. I could trade you one copy for a copy of my "secret weapon" against Austria.

Oh, Germany and his Grenzläufer... If you happen to see some of my Bavarian people hopping the border by swimming through the Bodensee, feel free to shoot them. Whoever wants to leave my wonderful country must be completely out of his mind and should be put out of his misery. - Just in case you're humourless again: that is a joke!

"Training and fighting and fighting and training" sounds just like you. Incapable of laughter? Des konn i ma ned vorstein. Well, maybe I should give you a little private coaching... You do have muscles in your face, don't you?... What about Liechtenstein? I thought she mentioned that she saw you smiling once. Maybe you can only smile in her presence? Maybe SHE should give you a coaching.

DDT? I hope it is not. Swabia said he expects the laboratory's results by tomorrow.

Jessas Maria Herrgott allmächtiger! Not the Thirty years war! What a living hell! I hope that we'll never have to live through a nightmare like that again. In the end it didn't matter at all on which side we fought, it was hell for everybody. About one third of our population died, and only a little part of them on the battlefield. Death and desperation everywhere. Some regions were completely depopulated; some of my brothers were even close to dying. And what for? Always for money, lands and power - under the cover of religion. Humans are so stupid!

Right now I feel like picking the side of the anti-war protesters… No, really. Even Germany himself is so sick and tired of wars, he even refused to help America, England and France in Libya militarily (only humanitarily and financially). It's the first time after the war that he opposed both America and France at the same time.

Thank you very much for the invitation! I would be happy to join you. Is there anything I can bring with me? It's summer and thus folk festival time in Bavaria, so there is a wide choice of Bavarian specialities.

Pfiadi, Bavaria

* * *

><p>Dear Bayern<p>

Well, maybe we could exchange a few... examples of our 'secret weapons'... Austria you say? It might be worth discussing...

What…? Shoot your citizens...? Why would you allow…? Oh...you are joking again... right.

I DO have muscles in my face, as I usually demonstrate in my anger towards certain of my neighbours... Liechtenstein? Her mere presence makes me smile... she radiates innocence and unites all that is fair on one person... I do not need her to coach me... She is the coaching.

Well it was only one war out of what are to be dozens, maybe even hundreds of pointless conflicts, all resulting in the same thing. I had my share of religious wars, but in the end the Catholics and Protestants arranged themselves and got territorial. Of course, this had the side effect of making an even larger contrast of land and city, but at least we never lost as many people as you did during the Bauernkrieg.

In my opinion, the war should be left to the Libyans themselves... he has been oppressed too long by his boss. I like to think of him as the modern-day Maghrebine version of myself. He is making weapons out of every day objects as well. He too faces a well trained military with only militia. If Libya won without support, and I am certain that he could, it would be the start of a new age for him, and not just America being the hero and France playing the older brother again. I am glad about the development in Africa, especially since Libya's boss insulted me, took two of my citizens hostage, and threatened me with a jihad.

Oh, I don't know...bring anything that you desire, I am not a selective eater as you know. Geneva also announced to me all the things that she has planned. She really did outdo herself this year.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	80. Liechtenstein14

I'm sorry if I wasn't what you wanted at first, Vash but I'm still growing up as you can tell. After all the lectures you gave me and after my depression, I understand the world isn't that peaceful and wonderful. Remember those drawings you made me so long ago? They're hanging on my wall in the bedroom-I kept them. I kept them because you made them for me, and I can't help but admire them every now and again.

Vash, I know I've only treated you as a big brother, but you are more than that to me..When I say I love you, I really mean it-not in a brother/sister wise..

Good..I don't want him coming back and hurting you through me anymore

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein, you were the thing I wanted but I did not know it at the time...<p>

And there was me thinking that I was hopeless one…

Oh Lili, I deeply truly love you as well, and have done so since the day we first met...

I love you Lili, with all my heart.


	81. Liechtenstein15

You didn't know what you wanted? You should have come and talked to me about it, I would have understood.

You were never hopeless, I was always there for you when you needed it the most, I would never think of you being hopeless when I was worse than you.

Y-you do? Why didn't you tell me sooner you dope...I would have told you of my feelings earlier, but I didn't know how you would take them...

I love you Vash, with all my soul.

* * *

><p>I did not tell you sooner, because I feared you would reject me, and because I'm an emotionally recessive, trigger-happy idiot. I am Switzerland.<p>

*Pulls her close to him*

Then let us never part Lili, forever united in heart and soul.

*Bends down and kisses her tenderly on the mouth*


	82. Liechtenstein16

I would never reject you Big Brother, I love you and I always have, you may be a trigger happy idiot, but I love you anyway.

-Blushes softly and wraps her arms around him.-

I never want to part from you big brother~

-Blushes a darker shade of red before leaning up slowly to meet his lips kissing him sweetly in return.-


	83. Geneva6

Chere papa,

Of course you would look cute together! Je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances! Dont be afraid! Aller la chercher! And then tell me everything! Dont leave out a single detail! I must know!

Oh! And guess what? I got a new dog! A pure bred pit-bull! I named her crepe, she's specially trained to 'sic the Eiffel tower, on command' if you catch my drift. She's an absolute sweetheart! I can't wait for you to meet her!

I also got word that scientist discovered more medicenes and medical methods, along with more chemicals! You know what that means! l'étude, étude, étude! Oh I love it!

Yet even though I love to study and work, they could have at least cut down my paperwork *sigh* so much to do in so little time.

Well, I have to go!

L'amour et de baisers!

Alessandra

P.s. I heard gun-shots earlier, L'Italie a été traînées par la cour à nouveau?

(*not in the letter: attention all reviewers! I am creating a one-shot based off of the Fêtes de Genève party! Look out for it on my stories! If you have any concerns, PM me*)

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

Je suis le pays le plus heureux du monde! I spoke to Lili about what we were expecting at your fêtes and what we would do if we caught France. I told her she could borrow one of my guns to shoot him if she liked and elle a dit "I love you big brother". Naturally my heart almost broke then, but I said I loved her too. She then added that when she said she loved me more than just a brother...

You can imagine just how I felt. All the time I thought that my love for her was hopeless...I swore to her that I loved with all my heart and I wanted us to be together forever...then we kissed...

C'était comme les anges a commencé de chanter… it was incroyable… I never knew that such passion and emotions could exist...that one could feel this way...

For how long it lasted...je ne sais pas... but I would have wanted it to last forever...

Profondément dans l'amour,

Ton père,

Suisse

P.S. Oui… il est comme France, il n'apprend rien…jamais! But I could not care less pour le moment...

Once Lili and I have decided on how things are going to continue, I would very much like to see what Crepe can do...


	84. Croatia25

*smiles sadly* I'm sorry my comrade, but I couldn't shoot Ita-chan anywhere near his body, as I love him too much to hurt him... I congratulate you on you and Liechtenstein! I have heard about it from some of my more gossipy neighbors *cough* Hungary-nee *cough*. Even though it is none of my business, I still congratulate you immensely!

If you two ever should get married, I'll bring some of my special pastries to the wedding~

Klara-chan

* * *

><p>Thank you very much Klara...Lili and I are very happy now that we know about each other's affection. Hungary? I do not care... In fact, spread the word yourself! This is a day to celebrate! Such things have become far too rare in recent times and the world could do with some good news...send word to everyone, even America for all I care... Let everybody know that Lili and I are truly in love...<p>

M-married...? I-I think that w-we will take it slowly... no need to rush these kinds of things... after all, all these years we have spent together and not known...we have a lot to catch up on... but let me tell you that it is my greatest wish to become one with Lili... I hope you understand what I mean... the term has been overused...

Very happily,

Switzerland


	85. Serbia3

Switzerland,

America doesn't always have his head on straight. The world isn't his problem and there are times when I think that America is more arrogant than Prussia. He doesn't want to have to play by the EU's rules when it comes to international flights in Europe and carbon dioxide emission. This time, the EU knows what they're doing and it's for the better of the world. With his wealth and resources, I don't understand why it's so hard for America to find alternative means of fuel that release less carbon dioxide. China's also throwing a fit over the EU Emissions Trading System wanting the regulate greenhouse gasses being released by planes. Losing China and America as trading partners would be devastating in Europe, but they can't be exempted from everything.

Regarding Croatia, she's supposed to become the 28th EU member in 2013. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Albania, Kosovo, and myself are all potential candidates for the EU. Progress is being made down here and the EU is letting us take things at our own pace. The benefits from the EU are good for my country and I'll keep working to become more modern. I'm not being forced into recognizing Kosovo as a country yet and hopefully, the EU will never require me to recognize Kosovo. I'm being supported financially by the EU when it comes to projects of modernization. The Western Balkans aren't backwards. We're just taking our time to move forward.

The European Union is right for me and the Western Balkans. Regardless of our individual views, I think it can be agreed upon that as nations, we will do what we think is best for us.

How's Liechtenstein doing? I haven't heard much from her recently. Please give her my regards and well wishes.

Sincerely,

Serbia

* * *

><p>Dear Serbia,<p>

The super powers always seem to get their way, do they not? The least we can do is not to become like them. I suffer under the international flights... a lot of the planes to Germany to right over my head, make and awful lot of noise and pollute my airspace.

America and the others are just stubborn and stupid, not good characteristics themselves but almost catastrophic when combined... they would rather lose lives and money on oil when the sensible thing to do is invest in renewable energy sources...look at what is happening in my lands thanks to Japan's little accident... nuclear power plants are being decommissioned and geothermal drillings are simply sprouting out of the ground...

Well, she does not want to join the EU anymore. She was being pushed very hard by her bosses and got angry... then she changed genders and Nikola shot five of his bosses. Now I support her with the modernization of the state... she rather prefers me to the EU... I give my money willingly to her so she does not drain it out of other member countries. Time will show just how wise her decision to abort becoming part of the EU.

I never said that you were backwards... working with Croatia has given me a thorough understanding of how life must be for you Slavics... and personally I would help you move forward without any regard for personal gain. I cannot say the same thing for EU members though...

Liechtenstein? I am surprised that you do not already know. I thought that Hungary must have told everyone in her region already...

We are a couple now... and I will give her your regards.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	86. Rhineland13

Switzerland,

I believe any sort of union against Rome would have been necessary, at least if what Germania told me was true.

I see... I wish the both of you the best of luck. Gott knows you both deserve it.

How are your goats doing? Excuse me for the random question, but I felt the need to ask... Not entirely sure why...

Our house if full of pets, not only do we have five dogs (one German Shepherd, one golden retriever, one Doberman and two Dalmatians.), but also two cats, Germouser and Sir Awesome.(I believe you can guess which feline belongs to which of my brothers.) Then there's Gilbird, of course. Now, call me paranoid, but... I think there might be more than one of those things.

Best wishes,

Rhineland

* * *

><p>Dear Rhineland,<p>

I thank you in both our names… I think that Hungary will be very interested in us now…

I would have never expected for things to turn out this way, but I am thrilled that they did. I feel that the love that binds us is divine... like we are, through some cosmical order, meant to be, would you not agree?

My goats? Well, I actually set them free when the Industrialization came over me...you cannot keep goats in a factory. I believe that Grisons is taking care of them now, together with his Ibex. He owns the national park, so I expect that they must live there... I hope that Eiger, Mönch and Jungfrau enjoy their freedom.

Some of my cantons have animals as well; Uri a bull, Berne a Bear, Schaffhausen a Ram, Grisons and Ibex and Jura a whole stable of horses. They keep their pets at their houses though... I do not want to imagine how much waste all of your brother's animals are making.

By the way, do you have any pets?

I do have a cat...but I rarely see him around. He prefers to live in the nature and hunt for his food, and he is extremely territorial as well. He always visits me on my birthday though, almost as if he knew...

Helvelix, that is his name, is very strange indeed...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	87. Philippines8

(*waves hand) Kumusta! Mr. Switzerland.

It's nice to finally meet you. Although it's a little late for an introduction, ako nga pala si Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz, ang representasyon ng Republika ng Pilipinas. Nagagalak akong makilala ka (I'm Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz, the representation of the Republic of the Philippines. Nice to meet you). (*offers hand) And this is my little sister Manila.

Manila: Nagagalak po akong makilala kayo, Kuya Switzerland.

I want to discuss some matters while I'm here, Mr. Switzerland, but first I want to visit your little sister. I've heard that she fell from the stairs. I hope there are no serious injuries. (*turns to Manila) Manila, still remember what I teach you long ago? I think it may come in handy.

Manila: Yes, I still remember what you told me, kuya.

Good. (*remembered something) Oh, I almost forgot, I bring gifts from my homeland. My colleagues did most of the decision making on what to bring with me in my visit. There are some jars of basi, some of my homeland's sweets and some produce as well. I hope you enjoy them.

I've met your son, Zurich, and I must say he is quite the clever one. We did some sightseeing before we went to meet you. (*whispers on Switzerland) I gave him some faulty stocks to keep him busy and don't worry, those stocks doesn't pose anything serious in your economy, I guarantee it. And I designed those stocks to have fake values so that it looks credible, I'm just stalling him for now. ;)

* * *

><p>Wilkomme Philippines!<p>

*shakes hand* Miin Name isch Vash Zwingli, d'Räpresentation vo de schwiizerische Eidgenosseschaft. Au schön dich kenne z'lerne. (My name is Vash Zwingli, the representation of the Swiss Confederation. Nice to meet you too)

And this is my son and capital, Berne.

Berne: Grüessech zemme, wie gahts e so? (Hello together, how are things going?)

My sister is absolutely fine. In fact she is feeling great at the moment, as do I, and for the same reason. I wrote in my letters that I never had a love life; well...I do as of today. We have become a couple... it is incredible right?

*gets a dreamy look on his face*

I originally wanted to confess to her, but it turned out the exact other way and we ended up kissing so close that I could hear our borders crunch...

*returns to his normal self*

What? What is it that you taught your sister?

Gifts? You really should not have... I mean, I may be frugal and enjoy free things, but not from friends... your presents are very much appreciated and I will return the favour when we visit you.

You did sightseeing? He probably showed you his city then and went rambling on about its history, saying just how much of a great example this could be to you...so typical. He is such a show-off... I assure you that not all my children are like Zürich.

You gave him faulty stocks? *chuckles* I do hope that he does not recognize them for what they truly are until the fêtes are over. He can be charming and social when he chooses to, you know... but he seldom ever does. Berne, would you please not repeat this all to Zürich just to rub it under his nose?

Berne: I can't give you any guarantees...

I guess that is as close as I am going to get for an 'I promise'. Come along now my guests... we should go to Geneva's house, she and Lili are awaiting us there.


	88. Croatia26

Uwah~ Vash, that is wonderful! I have told nearly everybody I know, which is most of the world~ Ooh, and tell Serbia I said hi, and even though we're not exactly friends, I still love him anyway~ as a friend, and I know he doesn't love me~ *grins and puts a thumbs up* *is truly happy*

*Genandas and Erevias, two extremely fictional countries (Not in letter: please pretend they're real!) come in*

Aurele (Genandas, 16 year old boy): Félicitations à vous et au Liechtenstein, Monsieur Suisse!

Victorique (Erevias, sister of France and Genandas, a 22 year old lady who looks like she's 8 because of her petite height of 4'5): Oui. Aurèle et frère de notre France vous envoyer nos félicitations et nous vous envoyons également le bonheur.

*sweatdrops* S-sorry, they are the younger siblings of France, and they love to speak French, as they were colonized and raised by France... but I trust that you understand it, yes?

Klara Igrec

P.S. We send you lots of native grown crops! *sends 5 tons of different assortments of fruits, flowers, vegetables, and more*

*to Grenadas and Erevias* Merci beaucoup mes amis. Très gentille de vous. Nous sommes très heureux de notre union.

* * *

><p>I will relay your message the next time I write a letter to him, though from what he said until now, I doubt that he will be pleased.<p>

I speak French perfectly… although I normally only ever get to use it with the western cantons. This is a welcome change...what connection do those two have with you? I have never seen them before...

What the...? That's enough food for a whole company of Panzergrenadiere for a week! Do you not want to put it to use for yourself? And what am I supposed to do with these flowers?

Vash Zwingli


	89. Geneva7

Chère papa,

Really? That's nouvelles merveilleuses! Je vais dire à tous les cantons à l'ouest! Aw hell, I'll tell the whole world!(except France, je ne veux pas faire le salaud perverti les idées) and such a description! I knew you had it in you.

And you weren't the only one who was happy; Lilli told me all about it. Vos suisse! Vos Suisse! Haha I can tell you're blushing as you read this, mais c'est la vérité, toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité.

Preparations are done! Come over any time you like!

Attente de votre arrivée,

Alessandra

P.s. Hehe, all I have to say is 'bomb the tower' in French and Crepe puts France though hell and back. It's very funny to watch.

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

Lili talked about it too? I think it is something that we both want to make known then... I will ask her what she intends to do now... I am at her command... well, you know what I mean; I would do anything for her...

I am just waiting for Ireland to arrive, then we will start, bien?

À bientôt,

Ton père,

Suisse


	90. Ireland4

Switzerland,

Why did you shoot at Mr. Italy again? Don't you think you should try to open up a little bit towards him? He just wants to be friends. Besides, he's very nice and enjoys some of the Irish sweets I give him. He says they're far better than the eyebrow bastard's. He doesn't want to attack you. I mean if I can get along well with most of continental Europe I'm sure maybe you can do the same thing. However, when it comes to me and the Nords I can never forgive anybody who killed my mother. I know that after the invasion that she was killed by those Vikings. I can just tell. Oh and yes strawberries will be good.

See you around,

Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

It has been quite a while since your last letter… how come?

Italy drives me crazy... it is not the fact that he goes through my land to visit Germany's place, it is the manner in which he does it. If he were to come decently dressed, in a normal way of walking and saying a calm 'Bongiorno Svizzera' as he goes by I would not have anything to complain. He can even use the highways or the rails; that is what I dug the damn tunnels for after all!

I hope you did not miss a lot of vital information by being out of contact, but I have extended the visit to include several other nations that have been regularly sending me letters. We are all going to meet up at Geneva's house and have a little state dinner there. I would like it very much if you were to attend as well, but you would need to come over here very quickly. It will be quite an unusual occasion because Lili and I are celebrating our union...I will explain later.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	91. Rhineland14

Switzerland,

Well, the meeting room of the FNA has certainly been buzzing with gossip about it.

Your cat sounds interesting. I gave you a description of the animals of my house in my last letter, though none of them are actually mine. They're technically all my brothers' pets, though they all love me a lot, especially the dogs, and I love them too. They're all curled up around me, I look like a fur-mountain with yellow feathers on top.

I do not actually have an animal of my own, but Gilbert says they're getting me a cat for my birthday. Ludwig got very mad at him for telling me that, it was supposed to be a secret.

Mein Bruders sends their congratulations, btw.

Buried in fur and feathers,

Rhineland.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhineland,<p>

Let them talk...if people have to gossip, then it should be about good news.

Oh, so I guess you are not coming to my daughter's party after all since you are busy with the pets, your half-brother Bavaria is attending as well by the way.

Now I think about, my cat seems a lot like me... Helvelix even has an irregular pattern of fur in different shades of brown, black and grey which are not unlike camouflage...If you do find the strength to free yourself out of that furry prison, just come to Geneva's place. We'll be there and it will be good fun I think.

Say thank you to Ludwig for me please, and tell him I would have invited him too if he had cared to write a letter. Prussia sends me his congratulations as well? I wonder what he really is thinking...

Awaiting your arrival,

Switzerland


	92. Serbia4

Switzerland,

Pardon my irritation. A few domestic problems arise here and there and put me in a less than pleasant mood. I mean nothing directly against you if my wording comes off as such.

I really hate Croatia's gender changing. I'm never sure whether to call Croatia a girl or a boy. Killing bosses is unthinkable to me. She, he, it acts on impulse. Me? I could never even dream of maiming Tadic. His judgment is something I trust. Croatia can't speak for all the Balkans. She didn't have to babysit them during the days of Yugoslavia. Besides, not all of them matured after leaving me. As long as Kosovo stays out of my requirements to join the EU, I'm still going to try and work with them. If I can't join the EU without recognizing Kosovo as a nation, then I'll have to find other means of meeting Western Europe's standards.

I don't talk much with Hungary. The only conversations I've had with her were simply political. I'm not close to her like Croatia and I don't want to get close to Hungary. That frying pan of hers is almost more deadly than Russia's water pipe. I'm not really friendly with Croatia either. Of all the former-Yugoslavia members, she's the one I trust the least. I don't consider her to be family.

Congratulations, though on becoming one with Liechtenstein. I'm not sure how interested my family will be regarding your new status with Liechtenstein, but if they question arises; I'll inform them...with your permission, of course.

Serbia

* * *

><p>Dear Serbia,<p>

It is quite all right, I respect nations who speak their mind about things, no matter how unpleasant they might seem. No offense taken.

I actually got used to it quite quickly... and I do not know which version I prefer, both have their advantages, but I think if it would come down to rebuilding the state, I would chose Nikola because of reasons he mentioned himself. She did not actually kill her bosses... I thought so too after I saw Nikola covered in mud and dirt and blood. He just sent them to the hospital. Sometimes change has to be backed up by violence to achieve anything. Croatia told me to say hello to you for her and that she still regards you as a friend although the feeling is not mutual.

Ah Russia...well, personally I'm not afraid of him or Hungary... I have a gun you see, and insanely good sniping abilities with it.

I would not say that 'becoming one' with Lili is the right phrase just yet. We are more like engaged after all. You have my permission to inform anybody you see fit to inform however, although you are probably right, nobody will find it particularly interesting. Whatever, I am happy the way things are.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	93. Croatia27

*sighs* Serbia and I don't get along well, I know, but I just want to patch up our relationship from before... We were always at each other's necks, and we still are... well, he is, anyway.

Ah! These two are very good friends of mine from way back in they days of the HRE! They lived in the same house as Ita-chan and I, and Aurele was just born!

Aurele: Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de la nourriture, monsieur Suisse! C'est un cadeau du Commonwealth île de Maledon à vous!

Victorique: Nous espérons que votre syndicat sera une paisible et heureuse, contrairement à la relation entre la Serbie et la Croatie.

*blushes* D-did you have to say that, Victorique?

Victorique: *nods solemnly*

Aurele: Hein? Je suis désolé, la Croatie et la Suisse! Elle ne veut pas dire oublier ça! Je vous promets qu'elle ne veut pas dire ça!

These two make up the Commonwealth of Madelon, both extremely rich nations with a GDP around the same amount as America. They can speak English, but prefer French above all else.

Klara, Aurele, and Victorique

Klara: Use the food! It is very exquisite, and give the flowers to Liechtenstein as a felicitations gift from us!

* * *

><p>I will do my best to mediate peace between the two of you, I have been successful at that in the past… but I do need to know what kind of grudge he holds against you beforehand. It cannot be such a terrible thing that you cannot forgive each other, surely.<p>

Back from the days of Holy Rome? How I hated that guy... the house must have been crowded with Holy Rome, Austria, Hungary, Italy and who knows which other countries living there.

Merci beaucoup. J'espère que nous pouvons faire des liens entre ma Confédération et votre Commonwealth.

Oh, ce sera de cette façon. J'assure que la Croatie et je vais garder notre amitié.

Well, French is a beautiful language, and I would not have learned English if it had not been for globalisation... Zürich and Berne talked me into it, the only time they ever agreed when there was not war. A very high GDP you say? Small nations do have a tendency to be richer than larger ones, do they not? *chuckles*

I will definitely use the food, we'll see that I can feed some hungry mouths with it... however, I think I did tell you about the farming policies I had... My farmers need to stay competitive on their land, and therefore a large scale import of nourishment to my land would not be very wise.

The flowers are great, Lili loved them! Thank you...

Vash Zwingli


	94. Rhineland15

Switzerland,

Indeed.

Of course I'll come, the animals won't be keeping me. The dogs are very well trained and even though Sir Awesome is, if possible, almost even more selfish than his master, he does know not to mess with me too much. They just like to gather around me, especially when I'm feeling down.

As for what Gilbert is thinking, I can't read the mind of an idiot, so I wouldn't know. Though I think you would have enjoyed seeing his reaction when I told him. (Hint: I probably should have waited for him to swallow his beer.)

On my way,

Rhineland.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhineland,<p>

When I read the last part of your letter I laughed because I imagined Prussia's reaction to the news.

You: ...and Switzerland and Liechtenstein have confessed their love to each other.

Prussia: PFFFFFFF *sprays beer everywhere, including Germany's face*

I think I have not laughed this much for decades.

By the way, make sure that nobody follows you on the way here… I have a sense of foreboding that something will go wrong…

Bis bald,

Switzerland


	95. Croatia28

Oh and tell Serbia that if he DARES HARM ME, I WILL BREAK INTO HIS HOUSE WITH MY GUNS AND WEAPONS AND I WILL BRING HUNGARY AND RUSSIA WITH ME.

I HAVE MY CONNECTIONS... *grins darkly* BUT I COULD STILL HARM HIM ALONE... HEHEHEHE...~

Agitated!Nikola Igrec

...

Actually, don't tell Serbia.

* * *

><p>Ah, Nikola! Good to have you back my comrade.<p>

*smiles* No, I will not tell him, but I think he knows you would do the likes anyway. I also believe that he is ready to bury the hatchet between you two...we shall see.

It is not too late to come to the party you know, you may be late, my friend, but I would still appreciate the presence of one of my allies.

Vash Zwingli


	96. Liechtenstein17

Big brother,

I was wondering if I could go over Italy's house after school today-since I haven't seen Germany in a while I thought it would be nice to have a "family" get together with him. Don't worry, I'll keep my phone on and call you if something happens~

With love,

Lili

* * *

><p>My love,<p>

Sure you may, but we have guests at the moment. When the fête is over, you can go. Take a pistol with you, just in case. And stay away from Naples, that guy has serious problems with his hygiene… I can smell the stench from here…

Also beware of the mafia, they have been seeking to increase their influence in my lands recently, and Italy is not showing any effort to try and stop him. Could you mention it while you are there, my love?

Eh…w-why do you still call me big brother? Given by our relationship I find that odd…also creepy…

I love you dearly,

Vash


	97. Geneva8

Cher papa,

Already on a short leash huh? Well isn't that the cutest thing ever!

Oh papa, I hope Ireland hurries, Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir plus excité et hyper plus le temps passe par! And I'm afraid I tend to get a little trigger-happy when I'm excited. Thankfully France is around to play target.

Lilli and me are having a wonderful time! Crêpe aime vraiment elle! ils sont en train de jouer fetch.

Toujours en attente,

Votre fille aimante,

Alessandra

P.s. Lilli sends her love

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

A leash you say? Mais non! It is the golden bond of love that makes me to want me to be with her every second of my life!

I am sure that Ireland is already on her way, we might as well start with the Introductions and the Apéritifs now that Philippines and Manila have arrived. The others will join us in due time.

Ton père,

Suisse

P.S Tell her that I love her like Ares loves Aphrodite… she will understand…


	98. Missouri1

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

It is very nice to meet you sir. *smiles* I'm Missouri~ one of America's daughters~! I do hope that you're doing well. And I hope that we can become friends.

Also, why are you considered a "trigger-happy bastard" by a majority of my siblings? While I was filling in for dad at one of the World Meetings you seemed like a nice person~ (like Mr. Russia~) Ah! But you might know me from Liechtenstein~ we're science partners at the Academy~

By the way, what is this "Atmosphere" that everyone keeps on telling me to read? Do you know where I can buy the book~? Even Miss Liechtenstein has been telling me about it lately~

With a smile~

The State of Missouri

P.S. Why does everyone tell me to keep away from Mr. Russia? He's a very nice person~ He sends me dead sunflowers with letters attached (something about "become one..."?) All the time~! ... But Mr. Estonia and Mr. Lithuania motion for me to run whenever his back is turned... I don't understand. What is everyone on about?

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

An American state! Finally! I was hoping for at least one of you to write. I expected America to talk about me that way… but I hope that you states do not believe his propaganda. I am trigger happy, but unlike your father I stick to my land, and do not go round trying to be the hero for other countries. He never did forgive me for shooting down his planes in WW2. BUT HE KNEW THE RULES! I TOLD HIM I WOULD SHOOT ANYBoDY WHO ENTERED MY AIRSPACE, NO MATTER WHO THEY ARE! BUT NOOO…. HE HAD TO BOMB SCHAFFHOUSE'S PLACE AND I HAD TO FEED THROUGH ALL THE CREWS THAT BAILED OUT OVER MY LAND! HE HAD IT COMING TO HIM!

Yes, Liechtenstein did mention you once, and I remember you clearly from the World Meeting, strangely, because you are not nearly as loud and obnoxious as your father.

'Atmosphere'? Unless you are referring to the book about meteorology I have no idea what you mean…would you care to specify?

Russia? I assume they are scared of his size and psychotic character due to his bloody past. Personally I do not share the other countries' fears.

During the Soviet era, he once sent me a note as well, as he did to almost everybody at the time. I responded by sending him a carton of bullets, each engraved with the name of one of his cities in Cyrillic, and a note saying 'Your capital shall become Warsaw' for good measure.

*shrugs* He has not dared look me in the eye since then…

By the way, I have a question that you may be able to answer. Before California existed, another small nation lived in that area. Her name was 'New Helvetia' and I wonder what became of her. Would you please ask California for me?

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	99. Bavaria6

Servus Schweiz,

Sounds good to me! I'll bring some samples of my "secret weapons" with me when I come to visit. I have a loooot of pictures of Austria, since we're hanging out together a lot... but I am afraid it's the same thing the other way round. Ha ha.

Oho! Liechtenstein is the coaching? Sound's promising. Especially when I consider what Hungary told me (and she called me at four in the morning to tell me. What a crazy chick!). Anyway. Congratulation to you two! I'm happy for you!

Wenn des a so is, I guess we'll forget the humour-coaching thing - or rather I'll leave it to Liechtenstein - and when I crack a joke I'll just hold up a sign for you.

Sure, we had countless wars over the centuries. But this one was extremely cruel. 30 years... Normally wars are fought by soldiers on a battlefield. But back then the whole population in all the Empire was involved. Every single human had to fear for his live, be it because of the enemy troops, spreading diseases or the poverty. As I said, one third of our people died then. And I am glad that all of my brothers survived (at least as long as we're not talking about Prussia of course). I heard someone say that the whole war threw us back about one century in development.

The Bauernkriege were awful. *sigh* Yes, I know... My country is still said to be the most Catholic in Germany. But even I learned my lesson from history. How stupid, fighting wars about something like religion. In fact I don't care about religion that much nowadays. Otherwise I couldn't live under the same roof as Franconia anyway.

It's a very complicated thing. I also think that it's making things even more complicated if the people can't win their freedom by themselves. Anyway I am proud of Ludwig, because he had the guts to stay out of this thing and not follow his "new friends" blindly.

Alright. I'll pack some gift baskets with various specialties then.

Pfiadi, Bavaria

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Miin Gott! Those must be some pictures you have if you express yourself in such a manner… but knowing the amount of beer you can drink and knowing the amount Austria can drink, I think I have an idea who comes off worse.

Sure…you do that…hold up a sign I mean. I will try to make my laughter sound as natural as possible…

I am joking of course, I think that the evening will be very enjoyable and I will be sure to loosen up a little.

Yes, that war certainly did have an effect on human development, and normally wars demand new technology to gain superiority over the enemy. I assume that must be a new development though. Yet what prohibited progress the most in those times was the conservative stubbornness of the Catholic Church. It is a good thing that you had Luther, and I had Ulrich and Calvin, otherwise things would never have changed. I have never understood the reasoning behind the Crusades… maybe they just needed a way of reducing the population and getting money from the rich oriental cities. The Arabs were far ahead of us in those times, and today the lag behind on almost everything.

I also compliment Ludwig, but he should also withdraw his troops from the Middle East as long as he still can, I hear that America is doing nothing of the like. And what interest does Ludwig have in a country like Pakistan anyway? Well, you can tell me when you arrive here.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	100. Serbia5

Switzerland:

Violence is not always the answer for progress. I prefer peaceful and diplomatic approaches first. I haven't blasted Kosovo's brains out yet and I probably will not take such drastic measures against him ever. You of all nations should know that. As for Croatia, I'll catch and early flight to her place sometime next week. I'll most likely regret the visit to my former arch-enemy. I take it that she's filled you in regarding her entire arsenal of weaponry and architectural achievements. She's a bit of a braggart when it comes to the two things she adores. Do you think it would be wise for me to bring a sub-machine gun to her place in case things get... "messy"? I usually don't visit other countries armed as it's often seen as an act of war or a threat of violence.

Your assault rifle and marksmanship are well known. Italy complains about it when I visit him. I keep reminding him that he wouldn't be fired at if he didn't streak through your lawn and went through Austria to get to Germany.

I haven't done much sniping since 1914. I still have the gun I used in the assassination of the archduke Ferdinand and his wife. Honestly, I've been playing more tennis lately than target practice. Maybe I'll do some duck hunting once the season for that rolls around again. My marksmanship is probably lacking a bit.

Serbia

* * *

><p>Dear Serbia,<p>

I never said that progress has to be brought by violence, far from it. In some cases, many in fact, violence prohibits progress. I was referring to the manner of which Croatia will be progressing. Becoming part of the EU would not have been much use to him, so naturally he did not want to, but as I said before, his bosses were forcing him to it. So he had to take matters into his own hands. There are so many examples of this, myself included. I was oppressed by the Habsburgs and here was a war necessary fro me to develop into what I am now.

Nikola did talk to me about all his mansions and machine guns, but he has every right to brag about the estates, since he built them himself, and I enjoy talking about weapons technology with someone else.

A sub-machine gun? Naturally I would take one, but I am an exception among the countries. I advise you to go unarmed, but on your guard as a sing of good will. I will inform Croatia and try to convince my friend that you two can discuss this in a civil way, with me as your mediator if you require.

Exactly what I have been saying for the last four decades! It is not so much of a longer route, and there will certainly be no one shooting at him when he goes by Austria's place. But the _idiota_ does not get the message. Finally someone who sees the logic behind my actions!

You still have the gun that started a world war, resulting in millions of dead and maimed and some of the worst slaughters mankind has ever seen?

_Chapeau_, Serbia, my beret is off to you, you have guts.

Tennis you say? Well, the whole world knows that we both have some very talented players...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	101. Philippines9

**ATTENTION ALL REVIEWERS! For this part of the story, all countries that have been invited to the Fêtes de Genève will be together in several consecutive collectives chapters. Just a heads up.**

* * *

><p>Nice to meet you, Berne.<p>

Alright, let's go!

(*conversation while travelling)

To answer your question earlier, I taught her some magic. England is not the only one how to use magic but there is some distinction on what type of magic I'm using. I'll tell you the rest of it when we get to your daughter's house.

(*at Geneva's house, meeting Geneva and Liechtenstein)

Nice to meet both of you. Ako nga pala si Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz, ang representasyon ng Republika ng Pilipinas. Nagagalak akong makilala kayong dalawa. (I'm Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz, the representation of the Republic of the Philippines. It's nice to meet the both of you.)

So, you're Mr. Switzerland's little sister and amour, oui? Such a beautiful girl, non? Do you feel any pain, mon cher? I'm just checking if your injury is healing properly. Manila, you can perform now if you want. This is my little sister, Manila.

Manila: Nice to meet you, Liechtenstein.

I hope you get to know each other better. I will borrow your brother for a while.

(*in a room)

Now that we're alone, I should get back to business. Once again, I'm glad to finally meet you Mr. Vash. Do you mind if I call you that?

I must say that I was conformed about my positive outlook on you and your cantons seem to be on good terms with you although your son Zurich is a clever one indeed. He thinks differently and I can see I can take some of my experiences here in your house back to my homeland. I might make some of those faulty stocks into something useful if he can keep up with me.

As for the topic I opened while we're travelling earlier, my homeland's magic is different from England's for we use the power of the spirits that inhabits Nature and use their power in healing, protection, offense, etc. I learned this kind of art from pre-colonial times and it was kind of...embarrassing actually. I have to cross-dress as a girl to be able to learn the arts. It was women actually who performs these kinds of arts but men can also be chosen but they must wear women's clothes.

I want to make an alliance with you, Mr. Vash, if you don't mind. It is time for me to spread my relations with other countries and to have an alliance to a nation whom I see as a perfect model for a striving country such as myself is a great honor in my part. So what can you say, Vash, would you form an alliance with me?(*offers hand)

The story of France is not something so incredible. It uses only one type of strategy: reverse psychology. The trick is that you don't let France attack you but you must do the opposite, you attack him first. I hate to say it but the time when I was cross-dressing as a girl really played a part in that. He will submit eventually and follow you but you must not forget to "reward" for it. Like a simple peck in the cheek, any form of social intimacy but never overstep your borders on what is enough and what is too much. There are times that he will take the initiative but don't let it happen because if you do, it's all over. I wouldn't recommend this tactic to you, Vash. You have your amour now, oui? It is very hard to forget what you have seen.

Philippines

* * *

><p>(*While travelling)<p>

Magic? Indeed…

(*at Geneva's house)

This is my youngest daughter, Genève. It is her fête we are attending her and she was so nice as to allow me invite some friends over. And of course you know Lili here... you look so beautiful tonight ma chèrie.

I will be gone for only a little while, Philippines and I have some business to discuss. We will be back shortly.

(*in a room)

Certainly you may call me that... Mr. Dela Cruz, but I must ask you. That name is not your original name is it? You adopted it after being colonized... even though I will almost certainly not be able to pronounce it, I would like to hear your true name as well.

He actually gave some useful advice? It is unusual for people to listen to Zürich; he is infamous for being rich and arrogant about it too. But you listened to him and, under all the layers of glee, you found some useful information. And I am sure he will be able to keep up with you. As much as I am specialized on fighting, he is specialized on business.

I know that there are only a handful of nations that possess such...powers. I myself am not among them. Glarus and Saint Gall would burn me alive for it. I see... your magic is highly interesting... and you do not need to resort to summoning demons like that eyebrow-bastard either. Cross-dress as a girl? Then there must have been no gender discrimination if women were held in such high esteem. It reminds me of Rome's vestal virgins, although that was a strictly female organization.

An alliance? I seem to be making a lot of those since I started writing letters... I wonder if this means that I am getting rid of part of my culture. But helping a country like you rise and tackle all of the problems that you still have at the moment... it would be my pleasure.

(*shakes hand)

Oh... well there are several problems with that approach. You see, by definition I cannot attack first, without being provoked. Ii is all part of my Neutrality policy and I am rather stubborn on that. Eh...what? Cross-dressing played a part in what? Submit...? Reward...? no, that tactic would definitely not be appropriate. That Lili and I are together is an entirely new thing for me and I am very unsure. I love her very much, but I do not know what to do with my emotions. How can I show to her just how much I love her? What do you do with the love of your life? I...need advice, my friend.

Switzerland


	102. Fêtes des Genève1

**100 chapters already! That was fast! I thank all the people that have been reviewin gso regulariyl and helped achive this... I do this all for you, the readers and fans of Hetalia.**

**Danke und wiiterhin viil Spass**

* * *

><p>(*message from Croatia*)<p>

Nyeh! I'm on my way right now! *gets on horse and rides all the way to Geneva*

* * *

><p>*Croatia arrives*<p>

Switzerland: You got here surprisingly fast... you even managed to outrace Rhineland and Bavaria, yet you still are late.

Croatia: I'm sorry! I was so busy preparing everything in Istria with Slovenia and Italy!~ I brought some truffle sauce that I prepared as well.

Ah, Vash, is it all right if I brought my two friends Genandas and Erevias and 4 of my children; Zagreb, Rijeka, and Karlovac, 3 of my sons. They are the oldest, so I trusted them to bear such a long journey. I also brought my youngest child Istria, who is a very serious child, but he is a good boy, and I thought that this would be a chance for him to be able to socialize. My 2 nation friends, the Commonwealth of Madelon wish to be part of our alliance, as they are my allies as well.

Switzerland: It is a good thing that you brought them, for I forgot to mention that you were allowed to bring any number of your children and even close friends you like. I think that they will be on best terms with my cantons and Manila.

Aurele: Ah, Monsieur le Suisse! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin! Nous avons admiré votre merveilleux pays avec tous nos cœurs pendant de nombreux siècles maintenant! Bien que nous soyons très à l'aise et les plus riches, nous sommes une île déserte puisque personne ne nous paie aucune attention. Nous souhaitons avoir des amis, et jusqu'ici, M. Croatie, ou Miss, nous ne sommes pas tout à fait sûr à ce jour, est notre seul ami avec M. Italie. C'est tout à fait une demande égoïste, mais mon Victorique sœur aînée, et je souhaite rejoindre l'alliance croato-suisse ... si c'est tout droit.

Switzerland : Le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis toujours heureux de rencontrer les nations micro qui peuvent rester sur leur position contre les grands pays. Et je serais honoré de vous avoir dans notre alliance aussi bien.

Victorique: Nous croyons tous deux que ce sera très bénéfique à l'ensemble de nos nations. Dans les moments difficiles, nous pouvons soutenir les uns les autres, et en temps de tristesse, nous puissions consoler les uns les autres.

Switzerland : Ehm ... le choix des mots très étrange, mon chère Victorique ... Je n'aime pas l'idée de dépendre de l'autre, car c'est ce que j'ai combattu pendant si longtemps et la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours refusé de rejoindre l'Union européenne. Je veux simplement notre objectif commun d'être l'amélioration de tous nos pays.

Croatia: ...I do not understand French, but I believe that this will be beneficial to everybody.

Ah, my sons, say hello to Mr. Switzerland, one of my allies and fellow comrades.

Zagreb: *has a pained and troubled expression; is normal for him* Hello, Mr. Switzerland... it... is nice to meet... you... Father... no, Mother... speaks about you... constantly...

Switzerland: Nice to meet you Zagreb, you are Croatia's capital, am I right?

Really? Does she? How nice of her...

Rijeka: Ah, Mr. Switzerland! 'Tis a day to rejoice! Mother speaks about you most warmly to us; you are a friend to not only Mother, but to us all! *is a very cheerful and kind person*

Karlovac: Yes... you are one of Mother's friends and allies, and we appreciate it very much. *looks around* This is quite a fine party... We thank you for inviting us.. *hands Switzerland rich truffle sauce and different pastries* A gift for inviting us and an apology for arriving late... *Is a modest and quiet boy*

Switzerland: Thank you very much you two, your modesty is inspiring, and thank you for the culinary addition. You did not arrive that late... Bavaria and Rhineland are not here yet either, which is very unusual for Germans...

Istria: *smiles a little ghost of a smile* Yes, please accept them... *normally is very troubled and stoic like Zagreb, but likes celebrations* I love parties very much... they let me unravel from my knot of pain inside...

Switzerland: By all means, enjoy yourself! It is my treat to you all.

Croatia: *sweatdrops* Well... I hope that we can have a good time here, Vash. Thank you very much for inviting us to this party again!

Aurele: Oui! Monsieur Suisse, we brought even more flowers than before in order to thank you~ *hands him at least 70 pounds worth of flowers as a thank you gift* Unlike most other flowers, the petals are edible, and can be made into everyday medicines. But these make free and very good medicine and it's all natural~

Victorique: *simply nods*

Switzerland: *staggers under the weight of the bouquet* This...really...was not...necessary. *manages to deposit the flowers into Uri's hands who was just passing by* Medicine? I think that Basel and Geneva will be very interested in them then. I thank you for coming; this is really the first time I am at an entirely social gathering of this size.

* * *

><p>(*A letter from Rhineland*)<p>

Switzerland,

Yes, that is actually pretty much exactly what happened. I'm glad I could make you laugh; I don't believe I've seen you do that before.

I will keep an eye out, and Ludwig won't let me go without one or two of the dogs anyway.

Almost there,

Rhineland.

Dear Rhineland,

I do hope that Bavaria is with you... and I thought that Croatia would be the last one to turn up... Never mind, we can wait a few more minutes... just make sure that Germany's dogs will not start to fight with Geneva's pit-bull.

Switzerland


	103. Liechtenstein18

Vash,

Oh, I forgot we were going to have guests coming. Naples? He seems like a nice person but if you say to stay away from him, I will. I don't think I'll need the pistol, but I'll take it anyway~

The Mafia? Haven't heard much about them, but I'll be sure to ask Italy about it-unless he's stuffing his face with pasta. Germany should know about it, just be careful, alright? I don't want anything happening to you while I'm gone..

It's a force of habit to call you 'Big Brother' but now with our relationship, I'll be sure to stop the habit. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable.

With love and my deepest affection,

Lili

* * *

><p>Dear Lili,<p>

Naples has been having issues with his garbage disposal again, so naturally he stinks to the heavens. Why can he not get that under control?

It has been in the news lately. The Mafia have been infiltrating my society. Like everyone else the have an eye out for my money. But all my Swiss francs are worthless when compared to you...

Be careful while you are gone? Your concern for me softens my heart. Of course I will be careful, and I hope you will be as well.

I-it is all right, I-I understand completely, after all, this is new to me too... it did make me uncomfortable, b-but it is all forgotten now.

Yours forever,

Vash


	104. Missouri2

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Hello again~ unfortunately quite a bit of us think of you in that way... but that's only about 1/3 of us~ a good number of us are decent people to be around with you know ^ ^

No, I do not blame you for shooting down dad, your country your rules~ *shrugs* And don't ask me how he got that hero complex of his~ But he's still a nice person deep down~ So I hope you could find it in your heart not to... hate him (completely) He only has good intentions in mind I promise ^ ^" I'm sorry about my nosy father. (Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong - . -")

Ah~ so Liechtenstein mentioned me? Erm, can you remind her to call me later? I'm supposed to come over and work on a project at her house~ And not to worry she's doing well in school (anyone who would bully someone sweet as that saint has no heart, everyone loves her~)

Wow~ you're amazing Mr. Switzerland~ I wouldn't put it past you to be able to intimidate Mr. Russia! = ) But Dad has been letting up lately about me going to visit him~ Kansas mentioned something about my denseness being too much for Mr. Russia and she hopes that my pureness (?) will rub off on him... I don't understand.

And as for New Helvetia, ah, he's still here. He lives with California but he isn't very social. I don't know him too well because he was raised under Mr. Spain, but a part of him still exists! I think that might be the reason that he's still around. A Fort of his has been preserved, what was the name... oh, that's right~ Sutter's Fort!

Is that what you wanted to know~? He also has another better known name, "Nueva Helvetia". And if you're wondering why his name means "New Switzerland" I think it's because he was established by a Swiss pioneer.

With a Smile~

Missouri

P.S. Illinois and Kansas always tell me to "read the Atmosphere" and that I'm worse than dad. So is the 'Atmosphere' a book?

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Ah well, from what I expected, that is an improvement… and I believe that some of you are not like America, that, although you may be centralized around him, you still have strongly individual sprits left.

As long as I know how to deal with America then I will not have any problems. But just recetnly he tried to get the bank secret out of my son Zürich. I almost shot him in the spot. HOW DARE HE?

Naturally I will remind her, but just in case you have any… special intentions… I would like to remind you that she and I are engaged, if you have not heard yet, so if you work on a project, remember who watches over her. I have locked my feelings for her inside me too long.

Russia just has a twisted mind, and I know how twisted minds work, I have dealt with the likes before. You just have to think like them and then go one step further… if you want to visit him, then do not let anything stop you…just go armed in case his sister Belarus is around. She gets suspicious and jealous of everyone.

Thank you for finding that out. Nueva Helvetia is a sort of Grandson of mine, you see. My canton Vaud is his father, but he never told me who the mother was… I suspect Mexico. So he is alive and well? Very good! I thought he had died in the gold rush when people started tearing up the land he had worked so hard to cultivate. Please send my best wishes to him, and tell him that we are all terribly sorry about losing him out of our eyes. And that his father misses him. Run the idea by him that he can write letters to me as well. He is my only grandchild after all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Ah…now I see… they are referring to the fact that your idiot father remains oblivious to obvious situations, like when two nations despise each other. He is simply incapable of interpreting the mood… I guess that he passed this characteristic on to you. How unfortunate…


	105. Serbia6

Switzerland:

I'm going to try and contain myself in writing despite my anger. My people have strong emotions of anger and hate; so naturally, I feel the same way as the people. I'm a little calmer now than I was just a few hours ago, but the emotions are still there. I'd rather not explain what's been going on, but it's in the news.

Let me guess, Croatia said nothing of my own work to build additions to my house that would suit each western Balkan when I started Yugoslavia. Even for Croatia, I did my best to make rooms that both genders would like. Sure, my house in Belgrade isn't extravagant compared to an estate, but my summer house in the countryside met even Croatia's standards during the days of Yugoslavia.

I'll never be friendly with Croatia. Tolerable, maybe. I avoid him as much as possible at EU summits and UN meetings. The less of Croatia and the fewer Croats I see, the better. At least I have Montenegro to spend time with and Macedonia to bully. I really don't know why Macedonia won't become one with me again. I still like to think of Macedonia as "Southern Serbia".

Tell Croatia that the only way I'll talk civilly with him or her is in an empty room with you as a moderator and the both of us are completely unarmed. No poison, no guns, no knives or swords, no tanks, no horses, nothing that can do harm to the other. I'll have brandy or vodka with me as usual for drinking. I don't expect the Croat to have my tastes in liquor.

It's under lock and key and unloaded. The only thing I do with it now is polishing every month or so. Outside of Montenegro and Kosovo (that idiot of a child found it by accident), you're the only nation who knows it still exists. Russia probably knows that I have the gun as well, but he's not likely to tell anyone. Russia likes me too much to mention the gun. I think of him as a really good brother.

Tennis and water polo these days. Sports are good for any nation. I've been using tennis to keep my mind off other things. Besides, a solid hour of ranting to Tadic warrants a good game of tennis followed by laps in the pool.

A final word of advice. Don't get too involved here in the Balkans. I don't really "get along" with any Balkan country outside of Slovenia, Greece, Bulgaria, and Montenegro. Bosnia's the most tolerable Balkan I can think of not including the nations I just listed. I'll talk business with anyone, but nothing personal.

Serbia

* * *

><p>Dear Serbia,<p>

No, I confess she did not tell me. Nikola was in quite a rage when he said it. He was standing on the roof of my house, having just come back from enforcing his opinions on his bosses.

How unfortunate that this must be between neighbours...rest assured I will keep out of your family affairs. I will not refrain from stating my opinions however, so leave Macedonia alone... he was once the head of and empire that spanned the Mediterranean and far into the Middle East.

I will tell her that any meetings between you and her will take place on neutral territory, in my daughter Geneva's house, just as you said. But behave yourselves or I will shoot you... I have had to deal with worst enemies, like the Axis and the Allies, so I am proficient to carry out such diplomacy.

You best keep that gun where it is, and I will keep this as a secret... I will naturally burn this letter after I have replied to it. Standard procedure of course. And I am not known for being very talkative either.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	106. Philippines10

Philippines: (*turns away) I guess I don't have a true name. At first I didn't really mind about not having a true name but, thinking all those years when I wasn't colonized, it makes me long for a true name. (*sighs) But it's all in the past anyway. Just call me Jose or Juan.

Switzerland: All right…Jose, you may call me Vash.

Philippines: Yes, he does sound arrogant about being rich but the only thing I can do was to shrug it off and pay attention to the things he says. I'm fond of looking on connotative meanings behind everyday conversation that is why I seldom get angry in open forums. And it can be used as an insight towards someone's personality or even deep thoughts. There is this line I read and I took a liking on this. It said: "Telling me your name gives me access to your life. Telling me your birthday gives me access to your past and future."

Switzerland: Serenity is a quality you can be envied for… I do not possess that quality, hence my trigger-happy image. I do appreciate philosophy. I have a motto of my own; all for one, one for all... it is the line I stand behind and after which I shape my life.

Philippines: (*raises eyebrow) Your son will burn you alive for practicing magic? I see you have some Puritan cantons who want to get rid of anything "unholy". No I don't summon the Devil if I cast one of my spells. But magic in its darkest form, in my country, uses evil spirits and other forms of malice to inflict harm on others. They don't need to summon the Devil they just need to use that unholy one's powers.

Switzerland: Well, I may have exaggerated a bit on that point… but they do not even like the thought of magic, and they do think of it as unholy. I cannot blame them for it though… Glarus is a very old and conservative Canton…he burnt the last witch in my lands… it was not pleasant to watch. He also believes that God watches over me and is my ally… very deluded if you ask me… God does not prefer one people to the next, or he would not be God. Poor Saint Gall… his name already gives way that he is a very devout cleric. His full title used to be "Abbey of Saint Gall" and he was under the influence of the Catholic Church for a very long time until he had enough of the horrendous payments he had to make.

I do have some kind of passive power though… I remember a…incident... a little while ago now. One day, glowing green orbs appeared in the skies above our borders, just…hovering there. We did not know what they were, only that the must have been hostile. They did not seem to be able to get over our borders; naturally Glarus went crazy over this, saying that God was sheltering us with his protective hand… of course we went into high alert, and prepared our forces… but nothing happened. I finally decided that nothing more could be gained from having the whole army ready and I sent them back to their daily lives. I took the opportunity and spent some time with Lili. A mere forty-eight hours after they had appeared, the orbs vanished again. I do not know to this day what they were, nor where the came from, nor what made them leave…

Philippines: Yes, women hold a high place in the society in pre-colonial times. The chief priestess we call a Babaylan holds important duties such as teaching worthy disciples, performing important rituals and festivities and so on.

Switzerland: Women did not gain equal rights here until about forty years ago… it was the Appenzell twins, very rural and conservative cantons, who were the last to grant them.

Philippines: Thank you so much, Vash! It's so good to form an alliance with you. I hope I wouldn't drag you on things especially when I and Kuya Yao are in a tense situation as of now. I hope I can diversify my connections with other countries as well. I'll talk to Liechtenstein for some matters, if you don't mind.

Switzerland: You should really discuss things with China. Naturally you may talk with Lili about it, I have no objections at all.

Philippines I see you prefer the conventional "gun point" approach on subduing France. Oh well, you did ask me about how I subdue him so easily. You can try by slowly ripping the flesh out of his bones but I guess it would be messy. I'll just stick on my approach, I guess. If you want, I can teach Zurich a thing or two about psychological warfare or simple mental gymnastics.

Switzerland: I did indeed ask… I think I will stick to my method however… I can always produce more ammo if needed. You know…if things continue like this, that just might be the thing to do… I keep my halberd sharp and well greased, just in case.

If you do not mind then that would be great…but he is very stubborn and does not like to listen to other people…if you demonstrate to him what you do, then he will grudgingly agree… do not take him too seriously.

Philippines: (*chuckles) I guess I leave you to search it for yourself what my approach is, Vash. It's something not "age appropriate" for you and Liechtenstein. Both of you are so innocent.

Switzerland: What do you mean innocent? I have split skulls and chopped limbs of screaming knights. I stabbed musketeers in their guts with my bayonet. I shot down planes without blinking. I have seen trainfulls of dead and dying, their spirits reflected in their eyes…broken. Do you still think me INNOCENT?

*sighs* I am…sorry. Forget I ever said that please. Now about Lili…

Philippines: Mais bien sur! I'll help you with your amour, oui? First, try to ask her out. The fête is a good opportunity to invite her out. Try going to a restaurant or walk in a park just make yourselves comfortable with each other and make the most out of it. In my country, we have a traditional way of courting a woman. We call it harana or serenading. You have a bunch of friends in their best attire usually wearing a barong tagalog like I wear now and you sing courting song to her. Even if you're a couple now, serenading makes a woman feel important or precious. If you want more advice on this matter, ask France. Don't worry; as long as I'm here he can't lay a finger to Liechtenstein or any of your daughters.

Switzerland: I cannot thank you enough for your advice. I may be able to take apart an assault rifle blindfolded, but I am completely helpless in these matters. I think a romantic walk thought the park will be the thing that most appeals to her… and I know just what song will melt her heart away…

ASK FRANCE? AS IF! THAT WINE-BASTARD HAS NO BUSINESS WITH MY LOVE LIFE!

Eh…sorry again…this happens more often than before… I seem to get more sensitive now that I am in a relationship…

I think we should go out to the others again. They will be waiting.


	107. Fêtes des Genève2

*Rhineland FINALLY arrives*

Rhineland: Meinn Gott... I am so sorry I'm late. Mein Bruder was making a fuss and wouldn't let me leave without Berlitz here. *motions to the large dog next to me* He wanted me to bring Blackie and Aster too, but I told him that a Doberman was quite enough. Don't worry, he's very well behaved. Ludwig is strict with training.

Switzerland: It is okay... Bavaria is not here yet either. Berlitz is it? My daughter has recently acquire a pit-bull by the name of Crepe...she should be somewhere around here... Why do you not come inside?

Rhineland: Sit, Berlitz. *Doberman sits* Good boy, stay. *comes inside while Berlitz waits outside.*

Geneva: Oh! It looks like the guests are arriving! Welcome!

*meets Philippines and Manila*

Geneva: It's nice to meet both of you!

*gasps* PAPA! *tackles* Oh I missed you so much! Comment allez-vous? Vous avez changé en quelque sorte ... avez-vous une coupe de cheveux ou autre chose? Il semble bon!

Switzerland: *hugs Geneva* Ah, ma fille, I missed you as well ma chérie, je me sente très heureux, merci. Oui…I did cut my hair…shoulder length was just too impractical…. It gets in the way and it makes wearing a helmet impossible. I think it looks very sophisticated... but if you will excuse me now...*gestures at Philippines*

Geneva: Oh, I see you need to talk to Philippines for a while, hurry back!

Switzerland: I will!

*Switzerland and Philippines leave for separate room*

*a few minutes later*

Geneva: DAMMIT FRANCE! How the hell did you get in here?

France: Ohonhonhonhonhon~ I just wanted to see ma douce d'ange et sa demande que la mienne pour toujours!

Geneva: W-what? Dammit! For the last time I'm not gonna be your "sucrés petit ange" and there is no way in hell that you'll claim me! Now get the hell out! ~pulls out Bella~

France: Not even a gun could waver me!

Geneva: S-shut up! Sic em Crepe!

France: Oh mon dieu! ~runs~

Geneva: And don't come back!

*Switzerland and Philippines come out of the room*

Switzerland: Qu'est-ce qui se passe? I heard shouting.

Gerneva:*sighs* The damn bastard wont leave me alone! He thinks I'm his lover or something! Papa, what am I going to do...?

Switzerland: Ignore-lui ma fille. He is not worth any attention... it is just what he wants. And I am afraid that as long as we are part of the _Schengen_ agreement we cannot consider his intrusion as a violation of our neutrality... I will write a letter to Belgium. Let us see if we can make an exception. My trigger finger itches just as much as yours when I see him. Just remember that you are my canton, member of our Confederacy, and no one can take that from you.


	108. Serbia7

Switzerland:

I'm ready to talk about politics and maybe lessening the hatred between myself and Croatia. I have no idea what Croatia wants. The soonest I can fly out of Belgrade is on Monday morning. I still have paperwork to do. Croatia hasn't been answering the telephone today. Is she at your place?

One final question before I get back to work. Do you think it would be wise for me to make a tour of Europe solely for improving foreign relations? I won't visit every European nation.

Serbia

* * *

><p>Dear Serbia,<p>

Croatia is indeed at my house at the moment; my daughter Geneva is having an annual celebration.

I think for you that it might be of advantage if you were to tour Europe and se how things work elsewhere. I strongly discourage you from visiting Italy and France. They are not great examples of states by any standards, also that paedophile weedhead Netherlands and England naturally. I recommend Germany, Belgium, Luxembourg, Austria, and myself of course. But visit me after the fête... from what you told me, you being in one place with Nikola is not the best thing.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	109. Fêtes des Genève3

*Switzerland shows Rhineland into the house, Rhineland considers sticking Berlitz on France but decides not too*

Rhineland: Thank you for inviting me. *smiles slightly* Once again I apologize for my late arrival. There seems to be quite a number of people here whom I haven't met before... *looks around*

Switzerland: Yes, indeed a surprising number of nations have turned up for the occasion. I confess that I did not expect this, given my less than...friendly reputation. I never thought that writing letters to the rest of the world could be of any use... I have made two alliances already. I expected there to be hate-mail and criticism, answered by my tirades of how all other countries are idiots...

Rhineland: Hallo everyone. My name is Rita Beilschmidt, the German territory Rhineland. *introduces self to strangers*

*Croatia approaches Switzerland*

Croatia: *sighs* I have something I want to say about Serbia. I think I'm ready to talk this out with that idiot. Despite the fact that I dislike him with a passion, I just hope that we can get along politically and economically, if not personally between us; two people, not two nations. But, I would like to have Serbia and I getting along personally. Perhaps acquaintances, even. I feel that I have waited too long to wish to get along, and I trust that Serbia has said something about this, yes?

Hate shouldn't be forever, I have realized.

Switzerland: Serbia has agreed to come and visit me after his tour of Europe. He will come here, to Geneva's place. I think we can sort things out then.

He wants all parties to be unarmed at the meeting, and he requests me to be there as well, which I find very sensible of him.

I hope we can find a solution and ease the tensions between you two, my friend. I do not like to see neighbouring countries fighting each other, or any country even. I get very agitated and liable to shoot people out of anger. Sometimes even sad at the stupidity and the pointlessness of it.

You may dislike each other for whatever reason, but deep down you will find it in you to live side by side, maybe not as friends, but cooperating.

If my cantons can live together, my cantons who differ from each other like America and Russia, then you can get along with Serbia, I will make sure of that my comrade.

*Bavaria finally also makes his appearance*

Bavaria: Servus everybody!

Thanks again for the invitation!

Switzerland: Thank you for coming, my northern neighbour.

Bavaria: I am very sorry that I am late. It was really hard to choose my little presents for you. And getting the gift basket on the train was also a little more complicated that I expected. Unfortunatelly I had to leave the Steckerlfisch at home... something like "smell" they said. Beats me... *hands Switzerland the basket*

Switzerland: That is all right, we serve Eglifilet as well. Thank you for the gifts, it was really not necessary.

Bavaria: I have some photographs with me. But I guess we'll better wait a little until - Oh! You invited France too? That's indeed surprising...

Servus, France! Long time no see, old friend! *waves friendly but keeps his distance*

Switzerland: WHAT? FRANCE? WIE ZUR HÖLL DID HE GET IN HERE?

*pulls a golden pistol from beneath his jacket and starts firing*


	110. Serbia8

Switzerland:

I already have flight arrangements to visit England. He's asked me to see London again for non-business trip. I have plans on visiting the Nordic countries since I rarely go that far north. Things are a little tense between Germany and myself regarding that son of a bitch Kosovo. I'm amazed that the Czech Republic actually thinks I'll recognize that brat as a nation. In. His. Dreams. Belgium and Luxembourg can be fit into the tour. I'm purposefully avoiding the Baltics because of Russia and Poland seems to be a bit...strange. I should probably pay him a visit anyways. I hear Spain is a pretty country to visit and I don't talk to him much. I'm visiting you in Geneva soon, so staying a few extra days with you for diplomacy won't be much of a problem unless Geneva's annual celebration is conflicting with that. I mean her no offense, but I think it would be best if I didn't attend the party. Austria's place is pretty close to mine. Being under his control isn't a fond memory of mine, but we get along okay...I suppose.

Are you fine with me visiting your place on Monday once my work clears up? If that's not a good day, I can visit later in the week. I want to talk with my embassy in Geneva about some stuff anyways, so I'll have to visit at some point.

Serbia

[I found an article this morning about Serbia and Croatia meeting in Zagreb to improve foreign relations. It made me think about this letter exchange. Ah, how the world plays itself out.]

* * *

><p>Dear Serbia,<p>

Ah yes...the Nordic countries are always a good place to visit, they handle their states quite nicely so far up there.

What is your reason for calling Kosovo 'that thing' and yes, Germany is being an idiot about him, but come on! They are all idiots, and you are a little bit one too for your pointless arguments with Croatia, verdammt nomale! Just leave them all alone; it is really none of your business, why should you care? E Schweinerei and waste of time and energy, that is what it is!

And Spain may have a pretty nature and a splendid culture, but he is absolutely useless in his economy, which is why he is going bankrupt, him, Greece and Portugal. Idiots...

Monday will be fine. That is manoeuvre day, so I will be up at two in the morning and drilling my cantons and marching them through rough terrain, shooting, running, lugging weapons and diving into trenches until lunchtime. I will be available at twelve if you need me, and I do value punctuality. I will gladly meet you at Geneva's place then, together with Croatia, so we may settle this once and for all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

[Coincidences happen, don't they? Let's hope that things turn out well for the two of them.]


	111. Missouri3

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Again, sorry for my idiot father~ big brother D.C. is scolding him ^ ^"...

*blinks* Me and Lil? No, no, what gave you that idea? You don't have to worry about that XD Just so you know she talks about you /all the time/. Plus, it isn't good to keep your feeling bottled up like that. (You'll get a stress fever...)

... And how have none of the nations gone insane? I mean... you've all lived for a long time, and seen a whole lot of unnecessary crap caused by human nature. How do you stay sane?

But you know? This sibling-lovers thing has been going around a lot lately... my dad and England... Mr. South Italia and Mr. Spain... Mr. France and Uncle Canada and now you and Lil. Wonder what the deal with THAT is~ *shrugs* oh well; oh and -...

...

L-Lil...?

GAHH! DON'T DRINK THAT LIECHENSTIEN! IT ISN'T JUICE!

U-Uh... Hahaha... Ihavetogo!

With a (nervous) Smile,

Missouri

P.S Yeah, we've been on a first name basis for a while if you're wondering... GAH! LIL! WHAT DID I JUST SAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE FRANCE!

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Do not be offended, I am overly suspicious of everyone when it comes to Lili, it is a part of my character, and having a steady relationship with Lili does not lessen that feeling either.

How we do not go insane? I cannot speak for the other countries, but I for one kept myself distracted. Plus you get used to such atrocities when you have been around for as long as I have... I may not look it, but I have seen France and England learning to hate each other, and Rome rising and falling. You did not expect me to have lasted for long, did you now? Well, I only have been independent for seven hundred and nineteen years after all, and that is what the other idiots usually judge me by. BUT I STILL AM THE OLDEST DEMOCRACY!

A-ah, I see what you are implying, and you would think of it as disgusting, would you not...? Well... you see, Lili and I are not related in any way... I-I just adopted her in the interwar period. And we have grown so close that people forget that we are not originally from the same family.

WHAT THE...? MISSOURI...WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE WITH LILI? WHAT DID SHE JUST DRINK? WHAT IS FRANCE DOING THERE? WHERE IS MY ASSAULT RIFLE? IF YOU AS MUCH AS TOUCH MY LOVE I WILL BLOW YOUR HEADS OFF, NEUTRALITY OR NOT!

I AM COMING TO GET YOU LILI!

Switzerland


	112. Belgium1

Guten Tag Switzerland,  
>How do you feel about the chocolate alliance? Oh and Netherlands said he has better cheese than you! Do you want me to kill him for you?<p>

Love,

Kingdom of Belgium

* * *

><p>Bonjour Belgium,<p>

'Chocolate alliance'? That is a very interesting title... we do not share anything except our sweet creations. We have not had much to do with each other in the past, I believe.

Netherlands says he has better cheese than mine? That weedhead is only jealous... my cheeses are far superior and the world shall be the judge. Let him say so if he wishes. But if that paedophile as much as stares at my g - at Lili, then I WILL shoot him, thank you for the offer anyway.

I wanted to talk to you about the contract that I signed at Bruxelle's place, the _Schengen _agreement. Of course you know what I think about this madness of opening the borders to hordes of immigrants. I have to express my wish to withdraw. Do you see any possibility of that happening in the near future?

Sincerely,

Confédération Helvétique (Switzerland)


	113. Penguin1

Dear Switzerland,

If you shoot everyone that comes in your territory, how the heck did you got a peace prize? I mean, shooting people isn't peaceful...

- Penguin

* * *

><p>Dear Penguin,<p>

It is because defending oneself when being invaded, and actually invading somebody else are two different kinds of war. As long as you are on the defence, and fight for your own survival, you are justified.

However...nobody has dared invade me since that accursed dancing congress in 1804. Germany and Russia had invasion plans, sure. But had they cared to test them, I would have sent them running out of my lands with their tails between their legs and their armies in shreds.

And that is how I got the peace prize, by having a reputation of being trigger-happy an thus being left alone. And I do everything to keep it that way. If those idiots dare make a single wrong move... kablam!

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	114. Missouri4

Dear Switzerland,

SOS! SOS! FRENCH BASTARD ALERT! GAHHH! DON'T TOUCH LIL YOU CREEP! *hits over the head with pole*

E-Erm... I'm going to need you to come and pick up Liechtenstein she mistook a bottle of my dad's strongest wine for juice... and now France is over here - I've knocked him out for the moment but he's waking up... SOS! Oh, and is it a bad sign if Lil is seeing pink elephants and... 'Brother's cute drawings have come to life~' (?)

G-GAH! THE PERVERT'S AWAKE! D-DON'T TOUCH HER YOU PERV! I'LL PROTECT YOU LIECHENSTIEN, MR. SWITZERLAND'LL HELP US!

... Oh, and I don't think it's disgusting at all, love is love right? GAH! LIL!

HURRY!

With an SOS!,

The State of Missouri

P.S. YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO BLOW OFF THE FRENCH PERVERT'S HEAD!

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

I am on my way; just keep hitting France with that pole of yours until I am close enough to put a round into his stupid face.

Verdammt! She has never had alcohol before, WHY DID YOU LEAVE THAT STUFF LYING AROUND? SHE IS UNDERAGE, GODVERDAMMI NONAMALE! HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF RESPONSIBILITY?

On my way, very aggressively,

Switzerland


	115. Austria1

Hm, I see you've started it too,

Very well, I might as well congratulate you on ditching your usual reclusive nature.

How have you been lately? I haven't heard much from you.

Try not to actually shoot Italy while he's in your yard- Germany would be annoyed, pantless or not,

Roderich Edelstein "Austria"

((Not in letter. Muahaha, Swissy is one of my favorite characters~ I can't wait to hear a response.))

* * *

><p>Dear Austria,<p>

Yes, Lili finally persuaded me to, and how can I resist her sweetness...?

I am very content with my reclusive nature, thank you very much. This is the only way I will not have to talk face to face with people I despise in order to communicate with them.

I have been faring very well, but why does a noble aristocrat like you care for a humble soldier like me? That was sarcasm by the way. The reason you have not heard from me is because I cannot stand the sound of your stupid, whiny voice.

Oh, and I never really try to shoot Italy, for I would not miss, and then I would be in front of the human rights council. I would not mind, but it is an awful lot of paperwork to burn. And why bother with incinerating useless forms when you can use the time to make money. Also, I could not care less about what Germany thinks.

Switzerland

P.S. I do not recall ever being on first name terms with you _Roderich._ And I seriously debated with myself whether to answer your letter or just throw it in the trash, I dare you to prove that I mad the wrong decision.


	116. Belgium2

Dear Switzerland,

I would say that the agreement will probably fall through eventually, but I could be wrong. And I probably still will beat the crap out of Netherlands, and he is no longer stalking Lilly("I never stalked her!") he is now after poor Seychelles. I am also mildly hurt that you don't think that we share anything other than our chocolate delicacies, we also both make great beer, we both have abolished the death penalty, we both have multiple main languages, we have very similar exports, need I go on?

Sincerely,

Kingdom of Belgium

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

I sure do hope so… this thing is getting quite irritating.

Right, you do that... god knows he deserves to have his head beaten a little...or a lot. And I will not stand for him stalking Seychelles either...I already have enough trouble with France trying to move on her, Lili and England. If I just had the rights I would end this idiocy...eh, 'peacefully' of course, as peaceful as I can manage...

Ah...I...eh...I did not mean to offend you Belgium... I was just saying that we are more different than similar. I mean...you were a monarchy, I am a confederacy, you are a wealthy former trading empire, I am a landlocked nation who to sell his services away to have an adequate income.

The death penalty has been abolished in many states. Sometimes I believe that the world could do with a few less idiots however. Those mass-murderers just live a life of contentment in my high standards prisons. I wish I could just chuck them over the border and fire a few rounds into the air to send them on their way.

Also, I have been neutral and untouched since 1805, and you have let yourself be overrun by Germany in the forties. You did not resist his troops much if my information is correct...

But other than that, I guess you could say that we are very similar, yes.

Sincerely,

Confédération Helvétique


	117. Fêtes des Genève4

Philippines: Serenity is something to be learned in time. Frankly speaking, I'm an impatient guy back in the days because of being passed down from one colonizer after to another. But, when I finally became free, I needed to be serene with others so that I may continue to improve their way of life. I thank God for the time he gave me to fully understand what it takes to be an independent nation.

I see. Your cantons are very interesting. I want to meet them all.

Switzerland: You will, I am planning to introduce them all once we are back with the others. About those spheres...do you recall something similar?

Philippines: Ah, the same thing happened to me as well. Those green orbs just went to our house but our barrier was able to keep them at bay. We called it the Barrier of Permanent Devotion. We were ready to use a widespread magic to ward all of them but luckily, we didn't need to. It will cause collateral damage if we do that.

Switzerland: Strange is it not? Do you have any idea what they were? Geneva said that they might have been alien...anyway, how are you trying to resolve the situation with China?

Philippines: I was hoping a diplomatic delegation would go to China to talk things out to prevent further aggression. But my boss seeks help from Kuya Alfred, further making things worse as it is. I hope and pray that Kuya Yao's boss is still open for negotiations.

(*smirks) Oh, I will show Zürich some tricks which I have up my sleeves. I might peel off that arrogant personality of his. I will keep to your advice on not taking him seriously.

Switzerland: Just remember to be lenient with him...I fear that his arrogance will cost him more than his reputation one day.

Philippines: There are two types of innocence, Vash. There is the innocence to violence and innocence to sexual acts. You're a veteran at seeing carnage, gore, and destruction but have you seen a couple making out or do something totally explicit? I think you're not ready to know what my approach to France is yet, Vash. And Lili too.

Switzerland: I have seen Austria and Hungary holding hands... but never any more *turns red* Dammit! Why do you have to bring this up now? This is so inappropriate! Lili is not even mature yet! I do not dare introduce her to such...such...things. But thank you anyway.

Philippines: It's no big deal, kaibigan. It's the least I can do on your personal stuff. Love is amazing, oui? It makes people swoon and wobbly but at the same time strong and valiant. I will be glad to accompany you in your serenading.

But France is much suited in love affairs, oui? That guy can be of great help but it is his personality that is troublesome.

Switzerland: Continents will shift before I ask him for advice, now we really need to go; they are expecting some sort of speech I suspect.

Philippines: Okay, after you.

(Walks out of room) Bonjour Mademoiselle Genève. Have you seen my little sister and Liechtenstein? I need to meet them.

(Sees France and smirks) Bonjour, Francis. I hope you're not doing something inappropriate. And it seems that you're planning on something perverted with Miss Geneva here.

France: (stammers) No-Non! Why would I do that, Philippines?

(*places hand on France's face and puts thumb on his mouth) Because you're a pervert, France. And flirting to almost anything that moves is something I won't tolerate. You need to be punished for it.

France: N...N-No! (Pants) Please no! I'm begging you!

(Turns to Geneva) I'm going to borrow France for a while. He needs educating.

Switzerland: Take your time...

Geneva: Oh wow! There sure is a lot of people! How many countries did you invite anyway? ~trying to get through the crowd~ geeze who's here anyway? Let's see...there's Rhineland and Croatia and I can't see the rest

Switzerland: Well, I invited Croatia and Rhineland as you observed ma fille, but also Ireland and Bavaria. In addition, Croatia brought his friends de la commonwealth de Madelon, and five de ses fils.

Geneva: ...wait, do you smell something...?

Switzerland: Hmm, something does smell a little burnt...almost like raclette...

Geneva: AAACK! THE FONDUE IS BURNING!

Switzerland: WHAT? NO! NOT THE FONDUE! NOT THE FONDUE! SAVE IT!

~Geneva runs to the kitchen~


	118. Serbia9

Switzerland:

Kosovo has been really full of himself and wants to think of himself as an independent nation. He still needs me for military support and the UN is overseeing his government. He wants me to call him 'Mr. Kosovo' because he's a 'nation'. He's about Sealand's age and therefore, little more than a child. The EU is being strict with me on my request, but not too unreasonable. Germany's a good supporter to have not to mention that he's helping me out financially.

Historically, Croatia and I have been at odds with each other. I'm Orthodox, she's Catholic. We've both done things to anger the other and the past hasn't been forgotten. Also, I pretty much hate the Western Balkans for leaving me and Yugoslavia. We all hate each other and that's that. Well, Slovenia and Montenegro less so than the others. Be happy with the fact that I'm even agreeing to talking things out civilly with Croatia.

For being neutral, you seem to put a rather large amount of time into your military. I expect that your cantons make for exemplary soldiers in the field.

Noon sharp, I'll be there. I'm flying out to Geneva first thing tomorrow morning.

See you then,

Serbia

* * *

><p>Dear Serbia,<p>

he still relies on you for military support? Why did you not say so earlier? If he still relies on you to protect him then how can he call herself independent? If he cannot defend himself, then how can he defend his title as a nation. The first thing I did to declare my independence was raise an army to back up my arguments.

Ah...religion again. I never understand what all the fuss is about... unless if course you plan to build your spires so that they conflict with my architectural scenery. The Protestant and Catholic cantons used to hate each other, but they get along fine. How can two mere variations of Christendom develop such enmity?

I am starting to think that helping you might not have been the best idea after all... you sound like an awfully irrational lot when it comes to living side by side.

I have said it before and I will say it again. Neutral does NOT mean pacifist. I prepare myself for an eventual invasion, just like I have for thr past sixty years. I train my cantons hard and keep them updated on the newest weapons and tactics. I am sure they would be formidable warriors but I hope we never have to find out just how good they are. Think of me as a barometer for world affairs. If I am invaded, then you know that it is going o be the end of all countries.

Good, we will be awaiting your arrival. Do not land at Zürich's airport... He tries to impress everybody he meets in the rudest way possible.

Until we meet,

Switzerland


	119. Fêtes des Genève5

Lili: -Stays away from everyone else since she's too shy to converse with anyone there and hopes France wouldn't notice her. Shyly making her way over to Switzerland and holds onto his hand tightly-

Vash, there's too many people here...I can't stay...

France: Aw~looks like someone's getting shy, oui? Come here ma chère, I'll cure it for you. Ohonhonhon~

-Lili quickly hides behind Switzerland to protect herself from the pervert but can't help being shy.-

Switzerland: If you want to go, I will not stop you Lili. As long as I know that you are safe, I do not mind. Zürich is still supposed to be at his house. You can go to him, or to your home if you prefer, I will distract France so he will not notice your disappearance.

Geneva: OW! OOH! HOT! ~almost drops pan~

France: Allow me too help mon chère! ~wraps arms around her waist~

Geneva: Get the hell off! Someone get this Dieu endigué agresseur off of me!

France: Ohonhonhonhonhon~

Bavaria: Jessas Maria... Burning fondue and France being... France... I guess the party is a little going off course.

*Switzerland tries to grab Bavaria's beer to put out the fire on the stove while at the same time waving his pistol threateningly at France*

Bavaria: Switzerland! Don't even THINK of putting out the blaze with by beer! *grabs the bottle* And put the pistol away! Zefix!  
>France! Do you want to see a nice photograph of your old buddies? Leave the girls alone and I'll let you take a look at it. *evil grin* It may well be that I even have a picture of England drunk at the last Oktoberfest...<p>

*France looks up, interested*

Geneva: CREPE! Sic em!

*The pit-bull chases after France*

France: Not again! ~runs~

Geneva: ~Whew!~ Now that that's out of the way ~puts pan on the table~ dinner is served people! Get it while it hot!

*The nations seat themselves around the large rectangular table and begin eating, discussing various recent events. Croatia and Switzerland sit next each other*

Croatia: *takes out phone* Sorry Vash, I have to take this call...

Croatia: ...Hello?

Slovenia: *is drunk*

Croatia:...SLOVENIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE...

Slovenia: *hic* *slurrs* Heyyyyyy duuuuuude... I'm like, having this aweeeeeeeeesome wine I found in your house.. *hic* Damn it, III shhhhouldnnnnn't have said that...

Croatia: *dark aura* BOSNIA... I KEPT YOU IN CHARGE OF GUARDING MY HOUSE...

Bosnia&Herzegovina: *is too slow to catch onto anything*

Croatia: *sighs, aggravated* Stupid damn slow uncle dude (Bosnia)... stupid f*cking drunkard (Slovenia)... *hangs up and nearly snaps cell phone in half but doesn't* ...Vash, when Serbia arrives, can you tell him that I need to see him personally first? I need to buy another house lock and a new set of keys from him... for the 47th time... I also need to call my cousin Herzegovina to confiscate her husband Bosnia's cigarettes... Slovenia has lighters, and he bribes B with them, since Bosnia doesn't have any lighters... *sighs and rubs head* Dear God... Slovenia is drunk in my house, Bosnia and Herzegovina are fighting again for who knows how many times, I need to ask Serbia to make me a custom set of keys and a lock...  
>I should've brought Italy to help with the cooking... dear lord...<br>*sweatdrops* My son, Zagreb, how are you faring?

Zagreb: I'm fine.. Father.. thank you... for... asking me...

Rijeka: Dear brother! We must enjoy ourselves here, for it is not everyday that we are allowed to leave the house! *starts coughing violently*

Croatia: Oh my God... *gives inhaler to Rijeka* Use this, son. It'll soothe the asthma.

Rijeka: *breathes in* Thank you, dear Father.

Karlovac: *sighs* Have more respect, will you? You will make a fool of our country at this rate...

Croatia: N-no, d-don't worry, my son... This is a wonderful party, and I want you four to have a good time...

Istria: *is exasperated but takes a bit of food from the table politely and eats quietly* Just be quiet you guys, will you? I'm trying to enjoy this party.

Croatia: *is irritated* Just... do not cause a fight... I have to go talk to Serbia when he gets here...

Switzerland: He will not arrive until tomorrow at noon. He is still on his tour of other European countries. You might want to stay the night. I assure you, my daughter's accommodations are exquisite.


	120. Belgium3

Bounjour Switzerland,

I can understand your feelings with our similarities and differences between our countries, but wherever you have gotten the idea that I just allowed Germany to invade me. That information is completely false, many people tried to fight them and died, but Germany had a good attack plan and my allies and I didn't have enough time to make a good defence plan because I was a neutral country like you.

Sincerely,

Kingdom of Belgium

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

Your neutrality failed during the Second World War, just like Sweden's and Netherlands'. And do not tell me you did not have time to prepare a good defence plan. You and I both had about twenty years to prepare for another war. In that time I managed to build an impenetrable mountain fortress and you managed to do close to nothing. Did you seriously expect Germany to just accept defeat like that? He was just waiting for another opportunity to exact his revenge on the victory of the previous war.

SOME of your people may have fought, but your bosses collaborated with Germany and Prussia, so you were given up with almost no resistance, partisans not included.

But I do have to admit that Germany's attack plan was very sound indeed. His _Blitzkrieg_ had no answer. I give you credit for resisting a bit and not falling over like a card castle at the first sight of a German plane.

Sincerely,

Confédération Helvétique


	121. Nicaragua1

Hola Suiza~

Me llamo Nicaragua. For some reason you kind of remind me of mi hermano El Salvador. Maybe it's the guns...

Anyway, I was hoping that maybe we could be friends.

I sent some gallo pinto with this letter.

Hasta luego,

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

((Alrighty then, my interpretation of El Salvador is that he's kind of trigger happy. seriously, he owns 51 guns, which is why Nica says Suiza reminds her of him. And gallo pinto is the national dish of Nicaragua. It is basically rice and beans cooked and mixed together.))

* * *

><p>Dear Nicaragua,<p>

A South American country...this just gets better and better...

El Salvador? Generally I disassociate myself with Republics... and I was never governed by my own military which was followed by a bloody civil war, although you do get the impression that I focus my life around military. About the firearms you are correct. I am very fond of guns, and proud owner of millions of privately kept weapons.

Friends...I am not sure...lately I have been getting a lot of these requests. I am starting to wonder whether all of you are just after my money...and you being very poor...

How do you define the term 'friends'? Maybe we can form a temporary, loose alliance...you export a lot of coffee, and my soldiers drink copious amounts of that particular energizer. I will have to discuss this with my cantons. I will not make any promises though.

But I have to admit, you cooking is excellent. I have never before tried Latin-American cuisine and this suits you... simple and cheap, but very nutritious. Just my kind of taste.

As a sign of my appreciation I am including a package of _Bündnerfleisch_ with the letter, courtesy of my canton Grisons.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	122. Missouri5

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Hahaha~ thanks for coming to pick up Lil (and running France away from us...) B-But it wasn't my fault! (I don't drink) Dad left it out! Anyway sorry about the disturbance. And apologize to Liechtenstein for me... and tell her that I'll do her half of the project as an apology~ ^ ^"

Ah, and if you were to make an estimate how many different types of guns do you own? And just so you know... someone's been spreading rumors about... *eyetwitch* YOU... and BELARUS. Please tell me that they are false...

With an apology,

Missouri~

P.S. Me and Lil believe that you should smile more. You're always scowling... you'll get wrinkles... And Liechtenstein says that it'll make her happier if you smile more ^ ^

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

I believe that I was not your fault. You father is so terribly idiotic and irresponsible. Just be more careful next time, are we clear? And I will be sure to tell her, but I doubt she will accept that you do half of the project on your own. She is, admittedly, much too sweet to allow something like that.

How many different types? Well... let us just say that under the thousands or so bank vaults there are at least a few dozen which serve me as private collections. But they are mostly a museum. The guns I use regularly I keep in my room, ready when needed.

ME AND BELARUS? WHICH IDIOT CAME UP WITH THAT? IS THIS MORE OF AMERICA'S PROPAGANDA AGAINST ME?

First off, she wants to marry Russia, what she sees in that guy is beyond me. She just wants a new Soviet.

Second, although she pretends that she is a democracy, she is the last remainder of the Soviet Union, a dictatorship. I am a Confederacy, devoted to serve the people and not the other way around. I do NOT have a secret service which kidnaps citizens at night. I believe in democracy and federalism, Belarus...SHE hates everything I STAND for. Lucky she does not come to the world conferences...lucky for HER, I mean.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	123. Nicaragua2

Suiza,

...I was just talking about the guns...

...and I wasn't asking for money. I'm already in debt.

If you want coffee that's fine.

Muchas gracias. I'm glad you liked it.

Ah, muchas gracias Suiza.

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Dear Nicaragua,<p>

I have discussed the matter with my cantons. Your finances are in extremely bad shape, as it seems. My son Zürich is an expert financial advisor.

We could exchange his services for the occasional kilo of fresh coffee.

I cannot guarantee you that your problems will simply vanish, but Zürich is certain to make improvements. The rest is up to your effort and willingness to get yourself out of poverty. I hope that this is an acceptable proposition.

It is not the kind of help I offer often, but I will make an exception for you, because you seem like a very reaonable nation and not an idiot like so many others.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S Zürich was reluctant to 'visit a dirthole like hers' as he put it, but I told him to be on his best behavior. If he makes any snide remarks, you may tell me and I will put him through a disciplinary exercise to educate him about manners.


	124. Königsberg1

Yo, Switzy!

I think you're freaking awesome! Well...not as awesome as my Vati, but still pretty awesome.

I have a plan to humiliate that priss Austria: Give him an atomic wedgie! How about it? You in? I got Cologne, Munich, Berlin, Bonn, New York, Sydney, and Dublin working with me to pull this off :D Maybe Zurich or Bern would like to team up with the awesome me :)

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Yeah, the awesome Koenigsberg's still around, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon :D

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Thank you for the compliment…I guess… And your father is to full of himself for his own good. Sometimes I wonder whether there is a brain in that overly large skull of his…

As much as it appeals to me to humiliate that idiot aristocrat I will have to decline your offer. Also, I do not believe that any of my cantons would join in. I regard neutrality as our highest commandment, and I am very strict about rules and discipline.

You seem just as arrogant as your father…family inheritance, unavoidable I believe. But do remind him AGAIN that I will not tolerate any indecency from him and frankly, not from you either, or I will not hesitate to shoot both of you. Just a fair warning.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. (*sarcasm) Hurra… that is just wonderful…


	125. Japan1

Switzerland-san,

I humbly apologize if this letter is to much of an imposition on you. I am not used to dealing with Westerners. Thank you for the card and the aide workers you sent to me in my hour of need. I am recovering about as well as one can from my, condition. Hopefully I shall be out of the hospital soon. Please send Liechtenstein-san my thanks for visiting me the other day. I hope she likes the manga I sent her.

Again if I am bothering you, Gomennasai.

Japan.

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

I assure you that your letter is no trouble; I invited you to write me letters after all.

Do not mention it. It is my duty as seat of the Red Cross to help countries in times of catastrophe. But I would like you to thank my daughter Geneva instead, she does all the work. In a way, your accident has helped me. It has raised awareness among my population that nuclear power does not possess a future because it is not a very reliable, and stable energy source. I am planning to decommission my own power plants during the next decade. I hope you will take a similar course of action. And do not get talked into anything by America again, you hear me? He has no idea how much you are suffering at the moment.

Lili has received your gift and tells me to send her regards to you, and, in her words 'the pictures are so cute'.

Wishing you a speedy recovery,

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	126. FêtesdesGenève6

Philippines: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to arrive here on time. I have to tend France's wounds. Even though he's a pervert, he still needs to be taken care of. (*looks on France) Now, behave yourself before you get more bite marks from Geneva's bulldog.

France: Oui, merci Philippines. I owe you one.

Philippines: No problem, France. And... (*emits dark aura) I need you alive for some "activities".

Switzerland: Eh...what?

France: Why do you hate me? (*cries while biting handkerchief)

Philippines: I don't hate you, France, really. But you tried to flirt with my sister and that's against my protocol, remember? If you just act like a normal human being just once I'll give you a reward.

Switzerland: WHAT?

France: (*lightens up) Vraiment? Then so be it. I hope you're ready for your reward, ma cherie.

Philippines: Oh I'm ready with my reward, France. Just act normal.

Switzerland: ... (*speechless)

Philippines: (*joins in with the group) Manila, have you gotten on better terms with Liechtenstein?

Manila: Yes, she told me many things. Um... kuya... can I ask you something?

Philippines: What is it?

Manila: Can I enroll in the World Academy? I want to experience being a normal student like everyone is. B-but it's okay if you don't want to.

Philippines: My, of course you can! You've help me a lot with the internal affairs of our country while I'm gone. So, it's time to return the offer. You can start going to the World Academy if you want to. Just tell Liechtenstein for the enrolment procedures.

Manila: Re-really, kuya?(*hugs Philippines) Thanks, kuya! I promise I'll help you when you need help.

Philippines: (*hugs back) Of course, of course. Just enjoy yourself in the Academy. (*looks at Switzerland) Can you take care of my little sister while she's attending school? I think I can't do it with all the tension and problems I currently face. It's okay if you decline, I can always ask France to take care of her. (*looks at France) It's all right, right France? Remember to not take advantage of her or you will not see tomorrow, got it?

France: Oui. (* swearing gesture) I will take care of her like she was my own little sister. And I think I can introduce her to Monaco if I had the time. (*smirks)

Switzerland: Naturally I can take care of Manila, my friend.

(*glares at France) I do not think you should leave it up to HIM to do it...he might just be tempted to do something extremely stupid.

Philippines: Thanks for taking care of my little sister while she's attending school. Please, feel free to use her in any you seem fit. She is quite a dependable woman if I say so myself. She can cook, clean the house and she's quite skilled with weapons as I do. Because this is the first time to visit your country, kindly take her on a tour so that she may know her way around, if you don't mind.

(*looks at France)

And you as well, France. Try not to harass her or I'll increase the severity of my punishments. You bragged being a Grand-frère to Monaco so I like to see you do it. Remember, no perverted stuff on my sister.

France: Ouais, ouais...

Philippines: Good. Oh, Switzerland, is Zurich coming? I need to talk to him on something. (*looks at Liechtenstein) And also can I talk to you, Lili? I hope you don't mind calling you like that. I need to talk about some business. Is it alright?

Switzerland: I guess Zürich is still busy with the stocks. Lili, my love, are you sure you do not want to leave... you look awfully frightened.

Lili: N-no, I'll be fine, it's just weird being around so many people I don't know.

-Looks over at Philippines- Sure, I don't mind at all, everyone calls me Lili now, anyway.

-Smiles softly- What business do you wish to talk about?

-Glares over at France to make sure he was keeping his distance from her and goes over to Philippines.-

Philippines: Lili, I need to talk to you something about business and trade. Somehow, I'm planning to diversify my foreign relations with other countries to prevent any form of trade shortages while there is tension with me and Kuya Yao. You see, 90 percent of the products I sell in my home is made in China and any form of boycott on Chinese goods would affect my economy and business capabilities. I told my boss on a plan to lessen the impact that any form of boycott on China would do by diversifying trade with other nations through diplomatic negotiations. Because I'm here in Switzerland, I may as well ask you and your brother to have a trade alliance with me for the time being. I told Switzerland about forming an alliance but I didn't specify what type of alliance we are in so kindly fill in the details to him later.

(*offers hand)

I hope we can be business partners, Ms. Liechtenstein.

Liechtenstein: I see - if you don't wish to boycott the China's goods that your country gets, it's best to form alliances with other countries. Although my economy is slowly returning to it's former glory, it wouldn't be wise to see how far it can go - but we all need the help of other countries so I would love to form an alliance with you.

-Smiles and takes a hold of Philippines hand.-

(*ringtone, 'Tritts im Morgenrot daher')

Switzerland: (*takes out the phone) Ja?... I see... really? That is unexpected. Well, do not hesitate... Yes, I will do that... certainly. Bis grad.

(*puts the phone away)

Coincidentally, that was Zürich. He found out about those phony stocks of yours and is really pissed at you for wasting his time. He is actually coming here, and he told me to punch in the mouth for him. Naturally I will not do any such thing. And of course you can talk with Lili. Just...just abide the rules... I am still protective of her, although I have been opening up a little thanks to those letters.

Philippines: (*smirks) I'll be expecting his arrival. (*Zurich arrives, panting) Well, speak of the Devil, he's already here.

Zürich: (*glares at Philippines) You... YOU'LL PAY FOR INSULTING ME! (*tries punching Philippines)

Switzerland: ZÜRICH! BEHAVE YOURSELF!

Philippines: (*performs self defence, ending with Zürich on the ground with a knife to his throat) Kudos for finding out. But you're slow on the progress, no? But, since you found out about the stocks this early, I'll make those stocks with real values. Normally, it would take three days for those stocks to be discovered...

(*lets go of Zurich) But good luck on finding out what's real and what's not.

(*looks at Switzerland) Sorry for pinning down Zurich like that. It seems that my old war blood is coming alive again.

Switzerland: Zürich... WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?

Zürich: I am sorry father.

Switzerland: What did you expect to happen? You, the canton of Zürich, against the Philippines? Did you really expect to win?

Zürich: Father, it was just... when it comes to business I know no pardon. I do not take kindly to being tricked.

Switzerland: Clearly...but you found out faster about those stocks than we imagined.

Zürich: We all have our talents.

Switzerland: And yours is certainly not fighting.

Zürich: (*shrugs) Someone has to bring home the bacon, and it is not my stupid brother Berne, is it?

Switzerland: Why can you two not get along?

Zürich: How should I know? By the way...is miini Schwöschter Genf here?

Switzerland: (*points)

~Crepe comes back in with a Doberman and a piece of France's pants~

Geneva: Ooooh! What a cute Doberman! Who does it belong to? And crepe, spit that out, you don't know where it's been.

~Crepe drops it~

Geneva: Good girl!

Switzerland: The Doberman is Germany's. Rhineland brought him with her. I believe that his name is Berlitz.

Geneva: (*tastes the fondue) Hmmmmmm, the fondue is a little burnt, but not bad...interesting.

Hey papa? When was the last time we got together like this? I can't even remember it.

Switzerland: I do not think that we ever had an occasion even remotely similar to this...except when Allied and Axis ambassadors practically stormed Zürich's house in '41.

Geneva: I'm glad, you know, there's gonna be a shooting contest after dinner, the whole city is gonna be there, you should enter...its free.

Switzerland: Gratuit? Count me in! Oh, ma fille, a shooting contest! You thought I would like to do that, did you not? Well, I think it is time to demonstrate to these other nations just how good of a marksman I am... But wait, first it is time for my speech.

(*taps a glass with a spoon)

May I have your undivided attention please!

(*the room quietens down)

(*cough, cough) Allies, Friends, neighbors, and (*glares at France) other guests,

Thank you all for coming here on such short notice. As you can imagine I do not get many visitors…

(*chuckles from around the room)

…but today is a special occasion in several ways. First and foremost, my daughter Geneva's annual celebrations. And I would like to thank her for making her house available for our meeting. Second, today I thank my regular correspondents, who have given me insight into their lives and have shown me how to improve them with their extensive and highly informative letters. I think all of you have heard of the Croatio-Swiss Alliance, which is a result of these exchanges. Thirdly, as you may have heard from certain sources…

(*Croatia chokes on his champagne)

…Liechtenstein and I have formed a union. We are engaged and I just want to take the opportunity (*looks at Lili next to Philippines) to say again how beautiful you look tonight, my love.

Liechtenstein: -Blushes brightly at Vash's comment to her and tries to hide it, but failing miserably and continues listening not bothering to look back up-

(*to the whole room) I wish this evening to stay in your memory, not as a stiff meeting at the house of the trigger-happy alpine recluse, but as an evening of celebration. After dinner, my daughter has promised a shooting contest, so to any of you willing to participate, we have the weapons needed and entry is free of charge. But until then, I wish you all a very enjoyable evening as you taste my local cuisine. Thank you for your time and, En guete!

Philippines: A shooting contest? Count me in! I haven't touched a gun in years. Do you have a sniper rifle lying around here? I'm itching to shoot something.


	127. Prussia1

Yo Switzerland,

I need help!

I have a major crush on a certain Pasta loving Italian, who might like my Bruder, I need advice on how to get him, and not get shot in the process, so if you can give some advice that would be AWESOME, but not as awesome as me

The Awesomeness Prussia

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Birds of a feather flock together, I see. How come you have a crush on North Italy...you and Austria were always claiming that the pasta-loving idiot was useless.

If you want advice in these kinds of things then you might as well consult Russia. He has better experience with Belarus. I just got into my first relationship, with Lili. Which reminds me; she is as of now not only RESTRICTED territory, she is altogether FORBIDDEN territory. SO CLEAR OFF. And if I catch you as much as GLANCING at her, I will...

And who would shoot you? Germany? He is such a wimp. Italy? As if. South Italy? He is an idiot with a swollen head but no guts... why do you two idiots not get together? You fit together perfectly. And I will certainly not shoot you if you do not come anywhere near my house. And as long as you do not go streaking half drunk through my lawn and use the verdammte Autobahn instead, I swear not to pump you full of lead.

I may not be able to offer advice, but I can give you my observations. Italy likes your brother very much...more out of necessity than anything else, and because unlike you, he has a very respectable personality.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>((Not in the letter: don't get discouraged to write by the harsh tone, I can't have Switzerland sympathise with all countries, like up until now.))<p> 


	128. Königsberg2

Yo, Switzy,

It's the awesome me again. Man, that blows. Oh, well, I have Cologne, Munich, Bonn, New York, Berlin, Sydney, and Dublin on my side :D

Switzy, you and your cantons are really missing out on the greatest prank EVER! Kesesesesesesesesesese!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Check out your house, man! It was so unawesome before, so I made it REALLY AWESOME, with a bunch of rolls of toilet paper. Kesesesesesesesesesese!

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I do not believe that we will be missing anything. My cantons and I are enjoying ourselves at Geneva's house at the moment and – wait...YOU DID WHAT?

YOU DARE DESECRATE THAT ARCHITECTURAL MASTERPIECE I CALL MY HOME?

YOU BETTER TAKE DOWN THAT TOILET PAPER BEFORE I GET THERE OR I WILL VERDAMMT NOMALE KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?

AND IF I FIND AS MUCH AS ONE STRIP LEFT, I WILL FEED YOU TO MY CAPITAL BERNE'S BEARS!

NEXT TIME YOU CROSS MY BORDER, I WILL INVOKE THE OLD NEUTRALITY LAWS...YOU GOT IT?

FURIOUS!,

Switzerland


	129. Nicaragua3

Suiza,

Muchas gracias. I am very thankful for your help. And I will abide to this. You should get some fresh coffee soon.

Nicaragua

P.S. Alright. If he needs any help with anything he can always contact me or mi hijo Managua.

* * *

><p>Dear Nicaragua,<p>

You can expect Zürich to pay you a visit beginning next week. I am sure that you two can arrange yourselves and find a solution to your financial problem. Belgium has informed me that a shipment of coffee has just arrived at her brother Netherland's port. I thank you in advance for your kindness, and I am eager to hear how things will be developing in the future.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	130. Prussia2

Yo Switzerland,

Italy is not useless, I was in denial. AND I WILL NOT GO TO THAT RAPIST RUSSIA! Don't worry I will not claim her vital regions. I Just find my self drawn to Deli and his boyish charm, and I did get shot by Romano before, In the ass for groping Antonio, I was Drunk and it's a long story involving 18 kegs 2 camels, a string of pearls and England in a tutu. No guarantee on the lawn thing I do crazy shit when I'm drunk off my ass. Thanks

the Awesome Prussia

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

You should better not even try to claim her vital regions.

BECAUSE I WILL BE GUARDING THEM WITH ALL I HAVE GOT!

You are an odd bastard, you know Prussia... I thought you used to have a thing for Hungary when you were still a knight...it seems I was wrong...or have you moved on? Romano shot you? I think I will have to send him my thanks for that... or a few garbage bags for his son Naples, that guy stinks...

Ah...that sounds interesting. I do not really want to hear it, but somehow I have a suspicion that you will tell me the story anyway.

If you do not restrain yourself from keeping to the roads, then I will not restrain myself from using a rifle on you. I have had all the trees removed in the close vicinity of my house, so there is no chance of sneaking by. Plus I have Uri on guard duty, and he is just thirsting for a fight.

Switzerland


	131. Königsberg3

Yo, Switzy,

Alright, alright, don't have a cow, Switzy. *rolls eyes* I'll take it down after my and Vati's drinking contest with Onkel Germany, sheesh.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

You better… I also wrote to your father about your insuboordiante behaviour, though I do not expect any results knowing your father's personality.

WHAT? YOU ARE DRINKING AGAIN? DO YOU HAVE KEGS FOR BRAINS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS?

Switzerland


	132. FêtesdesGenève7

**(To the Author of the Philippine's part: I can only compliment you on writing Zurich's part. You display him perfectly as the stereotypical arrogant, rich snob, and I should know since I am from that particular canton. So, Kudos to you)**

* * *

><p>(*after the feast)<p>

Hello once again, Zurich. Still angry for making you a fool because of the phony stocks? (*smirks)

Zurich: (*glares) What do YOU want! The only thing I can say is that I will never, EVER accept anything from you!

Why are you so mean? And hubris if I might add. You're focused on your job too much; you need to relax a little. That's why it took time for you to notice those stocks in the first place. It takes a calm mind to work efficiently; it takes a disturbed mind to cause disruption. Stop thinking about those stocks I gave you and let's enjoy this Kirsch that Vash gave me earlier.

Zurich: And WHY did you do that in the first place! If you're here to lecture me on things, I have something I should say myself: if you're so good about these kinds of things, then why you're people are still poor? You could have focused yourself on the betterment of your nation and not to play pranks on others and being laid back in life.

(*momentary silence; Philippines stares in space) Do you think I haven't done that? Running a country by yourself is a difficult job, if you must know. I have worked hard to keep myself sane from all the troubles that is happening within and outside my house. It's not easy to be dragged around helplessly by many bosses who made things worse and worse even though I respected them for they didn't do it because they were bad, it was the good side that counts even though they are hated by the masses. I have seen my country degrade from its former glory yet I still have hope for my distressed country. Even just small international recognition from the works of my people is enough to bring hope to my impoverished people. It is easy to have a plan for every situation but it's different on putting them on action. (*looks on Zurich) You and your father are blessed by God. Your nation is deprived of resources but you, together with your cantons and your father, have stand out as one of the wealthiest nations. I envy you and your father. You and your fellow cantons have been blessed by God with your own talents and I pray that you and the rest of your siblings would treasure those talents. So don't pity me for I am a nation myself. I may be struggling but it doesn't mean that it's all over. (*wide smile) You need to think back sometimes and remember something worth cherishing for it is the only thing that will help you get through the day.

(Momentary silence)

Zurich: (*sighs) I never knew you had so much sentiment on this matter. The first thing that pops out of my mind when you arrived here was that of a naive nation, another sore loser who could be bait to be taken for their money. But, when you give me those phony stocks, I never imagine that you, of all people, could give something like that me. (*drinks Kirsch in glass) But I'm seeing you in a new light. You deserve my utmost respect, Mr. Philippines or should I say Jose.

(*smiles and drinks Kirsch) Thanks. I can't blame you for seeing me like that. Everyone's advising me to be serious for once but they don't know that I'm always serious. That behind this laid back personality, I always think of my people, of my country and of my country's future all the time. They never saw it through my ways. I have found new respect for you as well, Mr. Zurich. Since you're calling me by my name, may I know your name as well, Zurich?

(*continues conversation; Switzerland watches from behind with a smile on his face)

Switzerland: (*approaches) Zürich, my son. Enjoying your time with my new associate?

Zurich: Ah! Father! (*chokes on a mouthful of Kirsch)

Switzerland: I could not help but listen in on your conversation and I am glad to see that you have put aside your differences.

Zurich: For the sake of progress... and besides, Mr. Philippines seems like a very sensible character.

Switzerland: I am not criticizing you, my son.

(*to Philippines)

I thank you for your kind words about my success. But I for one do not believe that Glarus's theory is correct. I attribute my wealth to hard work. Be that as it may, you are perfectly entitled to your opinions, Jose. And I respect people who speak their mind.

(*to Zürich)

Are you coming to the shooting contest, my son?

Zurich: (*frowns) You do know that I am not the best marksman...I would like to go back and file some reports.

Switzerland: Nonsense! You are my canton and all cantons participate. Even your sister Ticino!

Zurich: Ticino? She cannot pull a trigger to save her life!

Switzerland: In denial, my son?

Zurich: No... I know what you are trying to do. You will not get me to!

Switzerland: (*innocently) Berne is participating...

Zurich: THAT'S IT! WHERE IS MY RIFLE? (*runs off)

Switzerland: Zurich... did you not forget something?

Zurich: (*stops dead in his track) Eh...what?

Switzerland: You know the rules... Philippines told you his name, now you tell him yours.

Zurich: (*turns slowly) Mr. Philippines...Jose... I am Johannes. Johannes Zwingli

Switzerland: Coming Philippines...? I found brand new SSG-3000 for you.


	133. Königsberg4

Yo, Switzy,

Vati got your letter, and he took me out for ice cream! :D

Well, duh, I'm drinking again. I'm Prussian, aren't I? Guess what? I beat Vati and Onkel Germany! I'm still the beer champion!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

That huereverdammte Nazi baschtard! But he might just get his comeuppance, Russia still owes me a favor and I am sure he still has some resentment because the fall of the wall in that screwed up head of his.

You will drink yourself into a coma one day, mark my words. And I will certainly not be the one treating you for alcohol poisoning. I just hope that my canton Wallis never turns out like you.

But hurray for you on maintaining your position against your father and Uncle. Bavaria has told me that he can drink twice as much as you can and he challenges you to see for yourself… I will never understand you Germans.

Switzerland


	134. Prussia3  RomiIslands1

Yo Switzerland,

The story shall never be told, lets just say Iggy and the camels were never the same again *shudders*

Gil

*That was my last letter in this story my friend is taking that role I will now be the Romi Islands. In fact here is my first one as Romi islands*

* * *

><p>Dear Switzerland,<p>

Hello I am The Romi Islands, I used to go by a different name a long time ago. Can you guess who I was? Can you tell Italy some one from his past says hi? Oh and tell France that I still think he is a frog whore. And I sent you a pineapple cake, my small little known nation's specialty

Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

I have browsed through countless Swiss world atlases, which I might add are probably the best, searched fathoms of histo-geographical surveys and I could not find you anywhere. Who are you? I know that you must be in the Mediterranean, located somewhere close to Italy…

Of course I will relay your message to Italy… in between the gunshots…when I chase after him…if he dares streak through my garden again. Frog-whore? Now that is an insult I have never thought of describing him with… I will try it out.

Thank you for the cake by the way…it is delicious. I do not get to eat many pineapples, and they make a most valuable addition to raclette.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	135. FêtesdesGenève8

(*Geneva sees Zurich heading towards the range)

Geneva: Wait, when did Zurich get here? And he didn't even greet the hostess! how rude...

France: Now now, he was busy

Geneva: I guess your right...

Wait, did I...just agree...with France? My god!

France: Ohonhonhonhonhonhohon~

Geneva: get out before I use you as target practice for the competition!

France: O.O ~runs~

(*Philippines conversing with Switzerland)

Philippines: You have mistaken my opinion there, my friend. I'm not saying that Glarus' theory is correct, I'm saying that everyone has a special talent within them and that God has blessed them with this talent that they cherished and nurtured so much. Together with hard work, these talents will one day be fruitful on its progress. Like that Finnish quote: "Ahkeruus kovan onnen voittaa." meaning "Diligence beats tough luck."

Switzerland: I guess you are right... I misinterpreted your statement. I just get really sensitive when it comes to these kinds of things... part of me is Catholic, part is Protestant, and part of me just does not care. It must be the influence of all my cantons on me. Bu I have no reason to complain, religious freedom is something I grant willingly and what puts me above so many others.

You know Finnish? I did not know that you had any sort connection to him...

Philippines: Johannes. That's a good name. Well, see you in the firing range. (*waves hand)

Switzerland: (*watches Zurich go) My cantons were very careful about their names. Zurich wanted one that sounded elegant. I do believe he succeeded. I hope you do not mind having to use this weapon... I know you have an aversion.

Philippines: (*looks at Switzerland) Oh, I think I might as well enjoy this.

(*looks at SSG-3000 rifle) So this is the rifle, my friend? I might say it looks expensive as it is manufactured by one of your companies. (*checks rifle) Hmm... Not bad. I could see that the material used in this is truly high quality and the caliber size is not bad as well. If a human target is to be use against this, it could kill at least a kilometer away. You really are a connoisseur when it comes to firearms, Vash. (*points gun at random; pulls trigger but no gunfire) I also like the feel to it. I'm not such a firearms fan. I prefer close range combat but taking out enemies from a distance could work as well.

Switzerland: It is quite formidable, and Berne outdid himself in manufacturing it. He knows I prefer quality to quantity. Be careful with it though... It is one of my best pieces and I would rather have it whole when we are done here, since it does cost quite a lot.

Philippines: So where do we test out these babies?

Switzerland: Follow me...

(*Bavaria joins them)

Bavaria: That was a pretty nice speech, Vash. Congratulations again, I wish you all the best.

Unfortunately I have to get going soon, since I have to get the last train. Anyway, I wanted to thank you and your family again for the invitation. It was a great party and it was nice to see all of you again.

Switzerland: Thank you for coming Bavaria. Have a safe trip home.

Bavaria: Pfiat's eich olle mitanand! *waves to everybody*

Good luck with your shooting contest! Try not to shot anybody...

Switzerland: Oh, I will not TRY to, obviously...

Bavaria: Hey, I saw how you just glanced over to France.

I'll write to you again. See you!

Switzerland: I look forward to your letters.

((Pfiat's eich olle mitanand - goodbye to all of you))

(*They arrive at the range)

Switzerland: Right, this is how it works. We are divided into two categories: Cantons and Cities against each other and Countries against each other.

Rhineland, you may choose where you want to participate. All of us get three magazines for our rifles, not more. All shots are to be fired at the targets ONLY, unless of course... (*looks at France)

Now align yourself - CROATIA! GET YOUR CITIES UNDER CONTROL!

Anyway, the winner will be announced after the tournament.

(*to Liechtenstein)

Lili, my dear, I know that you do not approve of this sport, but could you please participate...please...?

You would make me very happy, and I would make it up to you, you can ask me to do anything for you.


	136. RomiIslands2

*This is not part of the letter. i made the Romi islands up it is the new name of a Hetalia character.*

Dear Switzerland,

I am actually in the middle of the ocean, far from my dear Italy. She streaks across your lawn? He? The last time I saw Italy she was a maid in Austria's house I even have a painting of her in my house! Oh here is a hint to who I am, think of the thirty years war; I was on the side against the frog whore.

Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

Yes, HE streaks across my lawn always constantly to get to Germany. Italy has always been a he, and I did not know that people still think otherwise. I saw Italy move into Austria's house because that is where I lived at the time myself, although in a wing very far away from the others. Plus I had special rights from Holy Rome. So anyway, I say Italy arrive. Hungary and I recognized him immediately for what he was, and while Hungary thought that the others knew as well, I saw that they were deceived by Italy's appearance. I had so many great laughs out of the situation, watching Holy Rome's courting attempts, and Austria buying new dresses for Italy. Hungary thought that he was trying to make him look adorable... in retrospect it was probably the most amusing time I have ever had...unless you count the oppression I was getting from Austria's boss.

But I left soon after, taking with me those memories. I rub it in Austria's face sometimes.

You also might want to get rid of that painting.

In the middle of the ocean, huh? You were part of the thirty years war? At least you were on the right side... Let us see, there was Prussia, Spain and France against Austria, Hungary, and Britain... So did you once belong to that ale-drinking eyebrow bastard? God forbid...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	137. Königsberg5

Yo, Switzy,

That Russian bastard can go f*** himself. His screwed up head is none of my problem, especially for what he did to mein Vati.

Tell Bavaria that if he wants a challenge, he's got one! Kesesesesesesesese!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I am sure that he will not like to hear that… But I was never going to ask him to do anything anyway; I dislike Russia just as much. For he had once planned to invade me. No, my intentions always were to take care of this business myself. I will give your father thirty seconds, which should give him enough time to get within half range of my Carbine. It is a sporting chance. And yes, I do call shooting at people who insult me a sport. It makes more sense than drinking contests anyway.

Bavaria says that he will be 'bringing some REAL beer' and not 'that muck Prussia calls an alcoholic beverage'

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	138. RomiIslands3

I am Gilbert's little bruder, so you were the one laughing at me.

Romi

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

Eh...What? WHAT? I do not understand... Gilbert's brother? Who ARE you? Who WERE you?

Wait... 'Someone from Italy's past'? 'My dear Italy'? You thought he was a she?You have a painting of him?

Oh, I know who you are... You have been quite diminished since we last saw each other all those years ago, when you finally recognized my independence, you smug little bastard.

What has your hunger for power left you with? A few islands in the middle of nowhere. Such a long fall for a former world power…

Am I right, HOLY ROME?

Switzerland


	139. Königsberg6

Yo, Switzy,

Tell Bavaria to BRING IT ON!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Glad to know you don't like Russia.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I will relay your message.

Naturally I do not like Russia. He had planned to invade me once. Probably still does for all I know. I am always alert and on the lookout for any indicators.

I believe that Russia is not liked by anyone, I doubt even his mad and depressive sisters have much affection for him, and any feelings they do have are probably entirely wasted.

I know that some of my cantons see him as a model for my military and would like me to pour a similar amount of money into that department. I managed to convince them however, that our determination would prevail over any superior army.

But I think he will not dare to do anything stupid. You and your idiot father are the only ones dull enough to ignore my reputation. Even Russia is wary of me.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	140. FêtesdesGenève9

(*At the range)

Liechtenstein: Vash, I know you taught me how to handle a gun…but I don't think I'll be able to really do much in the event...but if it'll make you happy, then I'll do it~

Switzerland: Thank you so much Lili, and I promise I will not touch any of my guns for a week as compensation. So, here is your rifle (*Gives her an SIG-550) Hm... that looks awfully large for you...but I am sure that you can manage...what do you think?

Philippines: I only know a little Finnish, Vash. I'm not very fluent with it. I've been visiting the Nordic nations for some business and apparently, the culture has been rubbed off to me somehow. Me, as well. The majority of the religion in my house is Roman Catholic but there are Protestant religions as well. Religious freedom is something I give to people freely.

I promise I won't break you rifle, Vash. I'm low on budget right now, so I can't afford breaking expensive stuff like this. I don't want to have any more debt to other nations. (*sighs)

Switzerland: Ah...yes, of course. I knew that you would be careful with it... I was not accusing you of anything. I am sure that it will be fine. Just remember; this end (*shows) away from you, and pull the trigger, then everything will turn out fine.

Philippines: (*sees Bavaria leaving) Paalam, Ms. Bavaria! I hope we could talk some other time! (*waves hand)

So how far are the targets, Vash?

Switzerland: They are at four hundred meters, which is the effective range of my assault rifle. Yours has a bit more range... but I do relish a challenge. And I have a sporting chance would you not say? Sadly, I have never been able to compete against other nations. I even asked America. He just gave a nervous laugh and ran away... I have no idea why... ah well, never mind.

Philippines: And don't threaten France yet. I'm not done with him. I'll be the one inflicting him some wounds. (*menacing aura)

Switzerland: Naturally. I am perfectly aware of that fact that he is your 'territory', so to speak. Just leave a piece of him left for me...

Philippines: (*looks at Manila) You still remember my training, Manila? I think you should join. Just have fun, okay?

Switzerland: (*to Manila) My cantons and Croatia's cities are over there, I think you will fid them very agreeable and friendly. You have already met Berne, so he can introduce you to the others if you wish.

Philippines: (*phone rings; picks up) Hello? Yes... Yes... HUH! CHINA DECIDED TO BUILD AN OIL RIG NEAR MY HOUSE! DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THE BLOODY UNCLOS! KEEP RESISTING THAT OLD MAN AD DON'T LET HIM BUILD THAT OIL RIG, YOU GOT THAT! (*disconnects call; puts phone in pocket) That old man! How dare he plan to build an oil rig near my house? That's my bloody territory! What nerve! When I get home, I need to speak with that old man "personally"!

Switzerland: NOT VERDAMMTS OIL AGAIN! I have said it time and time again: Oil has no future. I survive perfectly on hydro and nuclear power. You have a full right to retaliate. He signed the SRÜ as well and he must carry the consequences. I will personally drag him to Geneva's house to get things sorted out. The way China is going he will collapse in a few decades. Luckily that will not affect me much. As for you, I suggest that you start looking for alternatives.


	141. RomiIslands4

I am sorry for my deeds. I always recognised you as independent. I am neutral now, like you

Romi

P.s I am a girl so call me Alexia

* * *

><p>Dear Romi (formerly Holy Roman Empire)<p>

Feeling remorse now, are you? About time too, after all the nations, including me, that had to suffer under your yoke. The only good thing you ever did was grant me sovereign rights. You have always recognized me as independent? Well, you said so about three hundred and fifty years too late.

Neutral? A girl? Why the sudden change? Is it because you never managed to become, wait, what was it? 'An empire to last a thousand years'? Not quite as long if I remember correctly, 'Alexia'.

But I am glad to see that you are paying for your countless sins. I have never understood how you could justify calling yourself 'Holy'. I do hope that you have learned your lesson.

Sincerely,

Free and independent Switzerland

* * *

><p>((Not part of the letter: Yes, Switzerland doesn't like HRE, for entirely historical reasons naturally.))<p>

((To the Author of Romi: Don't let that discourage you though. He can forgive if HRE proves herself worthy to him))


	142. Königsberg7

Yo, Switzy,

Oooh, I'm scared. *waves hands around sarcastically*

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Anyone with an Intelligence Quotient above eighty-five should be. I always assumed you had a bit more than that, but I guess that the beer has taken its toll and cost you more than just a few brain cells.

I am not surprised given the amount that you are drinking. How old are you anyway?

I do not know whether to classify your reaction as brave or stupid. I think I will go with stupid though, as that seems likeliest.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	143. Hungary1

Hi, Hungary here! ^-^ Anyways, I'm gonna be coming to Geneva's party!

I hope America and England are there!...I would love to see some boy on boy action if you know what I mean... *grins*

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

You may of course come to the party, although I would have preferred you to ask for permission first, just as a reminder for next time. The only thing I demand of you is not to bring your idiot ex-husband with you. I might just forget myself, and since we are having the shooting contest at the moment...

AMERICA AND ENGLAND? Think of me what you wish, BUT THAT IS DISGUSTING! I knew about your 'special interests' from watching you with Holy Rome and Italy. But I never imagined that you would go this far.

I did not invite those two idiots for obvious reasons. I have no wish for a fight on my territory or I would have to shoot both of them. Now, although the world would be better off without the two, it would still be a waste of time and ammunition, plus an awful lot of paperwork which neither me or Berne are particularly keen on. In addition, France has invited himself here and I cannot get rid of him.

I DID invite Croatia, your younger brother or sister, depending on what mood he is in. Croatia actually wanted to talk to you, as part of the reformation we have started together.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>((not in the letter: I do not know whether it is a stereotype that the Swiss are 'correct', and whether Vash disapproves of Hungary's 'likes', but I think it fits))<p> 


	144. FêtesdesGenève10

(*Croatia's cities are still at the banquet)

Karlovac: (*is timidly eating at table) B-brother Nadija (Zagreb), I'm scared of embarrassing Father...

Zagreb: It's fine, Karlovac. We are already disciplined and good; we are very conscious. We can behave.

Karlovac: (*nods) T-thank you, brother. You've always been good to all of us...

Zagreb: (*nods, smiling a bit) It's nothing brother.

Rijeka: (*comes bounding in, dressed in traditional clothing, doing the Kolo) Brothers, would you care to join me?

Zagreb&Karlovac: (*smile and nod, change in a spare room and join)

Istria: (*also joins in as entertainment)

(*two people approach them)

Thurgovia: (*has short brown hair and looks to be around sixteen) Gruezi! I am Thurgovia, a canton of Switzerland. I catered the cider and the strawberries. Oh, und this is my Bruder Schaffhouse.

Schaffhouse: (*is taller than Thurgovia and looks almost like Germany, except for green eyes and slightly less tidy hair. About fifteen) How d'you do...?

Thurgovia: So, you are not attending the tournament as well? I just find the sound of rifles terribly loud...and Schaffhouse here has had an aversion to explosions for around sixty years now.

Schaffhouse: (*Turns around quickly looking scared) D'you hear that? S'that a bomber?

Thurgovia: No, Bruder, that is just the Rega. So, what are your names? You are the Croatian cities, right?

(*at the range)

Lili: Uh...personally, I don't think I can do this let alone shoot the target from this far without hurting myself or others...You won't last without touching your guns, I know you better than that Vash~ (*Teases him playfully and cocks the rifle)

Switzerland: (*utterly confused) I...eh...eh...eh...w-what...?Ah…ah…w-what d-do you m-mean..?

Geneva: Cantons against cities huh? Hehe, Zurich is going down. That guy was being way to cocky about winning.

Switzerland: Do not mind him...you know what he is like. Just ignore him like you always do. You are just as good at banking as he is and you know it.

Poland: I'm like, here!

Geneva: Omg! Poland! ~hugs~ I thought you couldn't make it!

Switzerland: WHAT? POLAND?

Poland: Like ohmygawd! You really think that I'd like, not come to my bff's party?

Geneva: ~laughs~ I guess I should explain about Poland.

Well, we sorta became friends when he was staying with us during WW2 so now he's here! I'm supposed to have Hungary come sometime, I wonder where she is?

Switzerland: POLAND? I THOUGHT I KEPT YOU LOCKED UP DURING YOUR VISIT!

Poland: Like omg! Is that Carac? ~runs off~

Geneva: Don't worry papa, he won't get in the way of the contest, and try not to shoot him...or Hungary...please?

Switzerland: I am not worried about him getting in the way of le tournament. I am worried that he will pregnate Thurgovia encore une fois like when we had him over in '39... so many Swiss women wasted. The Poles did not even have the decency to go afterwards. I would have been able to turn those hybrid children into propre citoyens, but oh no... if he gets près de you, ma fille, or any of my filles in any inappropriate way, I will shoot him.

Philippines: (*joins in) Thanks for trusting me with this weapon, kaibigan. I'll try to keep it safe.

Switzerland: I am sure you will.

Philippines: (*chuckles) Ah yes, Kuya Alfred is actually a coward when it comes to this. He may be the self-proclaimed hero as he is saying all the time; he still has fears over many things. He's even afraid of Antonio, long after Spanish-American war. He gets scared easily but when threatened, he will be merciless when he needs to... (*shudders)

Switzerland: Too bad he needs nuclear warheads to back him up. Without them he would not be so overconfident. It is partially my fault that he got them anyway. A scientist that helped make the first bomb studied in Berne's city. You cannot call him trigger-happy. He is more like...red-button-happy. Cowardly.

Philippines: Just choose your weapon, Manila. What will you choose?

Manila: Can I have a sniper rifle as well? I'm not as skilled as a marksman like Kuya but I will try.

Switzerland: Naturally, here you go (*hands rifle). Be careful, it is loaded and ready for use.

Philippines: (*pinches between the eyes) Ugh! That old man... Why can't he accept that some of the Spratlys are mine for the taking? It's within my exclusive economic zone, for Pete's sake! That old man is abusing his might! The Spratlys have no use for me now. Some environmentalist organizations are pushing that law that prohibits the use of plastic packaging in the country. I guess I have to feed that China bully the oil he needs. Let's see who will crumble because of that old man's greed for power and you got my back on this one, right Vash?

Switzerland: Absolutely correct, my friend. As long as this does not involve any sort of conflict you can rely on my support.

Philippines: Nuclear power is risky business; I tell you that, Vash. In my country, the only nuclear power plant donated by Kuya Alfred during the 70's has not contributed any watt of power to the national grid. There are too many opposition parties against it being active. We just turned it into a type of tourist destination. We called it "clean" nuclear tourism. Although hydrogen power would be good. I mean, it can be used as alternative fuel for transportation and if power plants can be powered with hydrogen, it would be of great use in my house.

Switzerland: You are right of course. Here, ever since Japan had his little 'accident' the opposition against my AKW's (Atomkraftwerke) has been growing as well. I am planning to have converted to alternate power sources in around three decades. Frankly I will be glad to have gotten rid of those time-bombs. They are a catastrophe waiting to happen. I knew that they would only ever be a temporary solution. And once I have found a way to make the Torus work efficiently... (*smiles) I build the future, Philippines. And I will get to choose who will profit.

Let us hope that China will not be ruined any time soon...the consequences would be quite dire.

Philippines: (*sighs) That is what I gravely fear, Vash. If China crumbles, the nations who depend on that old man will go down as well, including me. I have to make this trade alliance even stronger on existing nations and to create to other potential countries as well. Who knows, maybe tomorrow oil will just stop coming out and every one of us Third world countries are in trouble.

Switzerland: Indeed, we do have a deadline. But you can be sure that we will persevere. As long as I am there to assist you, and you continue the way you are at the moment, things will develop in a positive way. So have courage.

Philippines: (*takes aim and pulls trigger; hits bull's eye) My, my... I'm getting rusty nowadays. (*sighs) So many things to worry and that old man is pestering me. Worrying over things is taking a toll on me. I never had any practice lately. It just makes me sad.

Switzerland: Good shot my friend. (*raises SIG) My turn I believe... (*switches to single shot and empties the mag into the bull's eye)

Ah...not bad... training does pay off, would you not say so?

(*suddenly, arms try to envelope Philippines put down the gun; it is France)

France: Don't be sad, mon cher. I'm here, you know, and the rest of the other nations. Amerique, Anglettere et moi will always help you when you need it.

Philippines: (*looks at France) Wow... I didn't know you could act like this, France. It's something very weird for you to be acting like this but thanks. I feel better now...

(*Philippines notices France tries to grope him; looks at France menacingly)

France... Where does your hand go? You're reaching for my Palawan and I don't want that, would I?

France:(*intimidated but doesn't let go of Philippines) B-but, mon cher... My reward for acting like a normal human? I tell you it was something like an uphill battle. You know moi, I need to spread l'amour to my fellow nations and to hold myself from spreading l'amour is so hard, don't you think?

Philippines: (*raises eyebrow) And you're fine doing this on public? I'm not you, France. I'm a conservative and traditional Filipino guy and these kinds of immoral behavior is not tolerable, Switzerland is watching and somehow he's holding a CRKT M16-12M Large Military Knife and I must say, it will hurt if it struck you.

Switzerland: (*swishes the knife about) I can kill you a hundred different ways without a weapon. With this knife, the options grow exponentially.

France: (*lets go) M-Mon Dieu! Have mercy, s'il vous plait!

Philippines: Don't do that, you hear me? Because of the inappropriate behavior you have done, I'll increase your "activities'" intensity ten fold. But I'll reconsider that if you join this manly sport.

France: (*gets FAMAS out of nowhere) Oh I'm all set for this thing, mon cher. If I win, you'll be mine and the others as well... (*licks upper lip)

Philippines: (*smirks) IF you can beat us, France. Now, show me what you got.

Switzerland: Ha! I doubt you have any chance you frog whore. When was the last time you trained? That would be...never. And if you dare try to cheat, sabotage us or anything at all (*pats the knife) then Viktor here will be very swift to respond.


	145. Croatia&Serbia1

**I just had to finally release this chapter, even though it colmpletely messes up the timeline. **

**It is the day after the party and everyone is gone except Croatia, Geneva and Switzerland**

* * *

><p>(*Switzerland and Croatia are awaiting Serbia's arrival)<p>

Serbia: (*knocks tentatively on Geneva's door, Geneva opens)

Serbia: Um, are Switzerland and Croatia available now? I'd like to talk with them before the scheduled meeting.

Geneva: Certainly, they are already waiting. Follow me s'il vous plait.

(*Geneva and Serbia join Switzerland and Croatia in the hall. Another cell phones rings)

Serbia: One moment. Government Official. Damjan Nemanjić speaking...Oh, hello. Why are you calling me now? I'm at Switzerland's...News? Now? (*sigh) Fire away...(*long silence)...You're telling me this now? Why didn't you say something sooner, damn it!...Look, if you don't want me to say anything, then fine. However, you're making this way too personal and that's the last thing I need right now...I know it's affected you. I'm just frustrated because I'm due to have an important meeting in less than an hour and you're calling me about-...(*sudden grave expression) I understand. I'll call you later. You don't need to worry so much about me, you know...Bye.

(*hangs up)

Boss called. Nothing important, but Croatia should know about it. Anyways, can we go inside? I'd like to get things moving as smoothly as possible. (*glares at Croatia) Switzerland, would you mind I had a bit of time with Croatia...alone? I just want to get a few things cleared up before the meeting starts.

Switzerland: Certainly. In fact, he wanted to talk to you privately anyway. This room here. (*gestures at a wooden door) We will be waiting outside, just call when you are ready to discuss things. No weapons allowed, and I brought one of my own, just in case...(*opens his jacket to reveal a holster*) So talk civilly to each other. Nikola, Damjan, you are on neutral ground, and here, my rules apply.

* * *

><p>[A bit early, yes. The phone conversation between Serbia and his boss was about the concentration camp set up in pro-Nazi Croatia. June 26, 2011 is the 70th anniversary of the Jadovno camp. Tadic had family members who were killed in the camp. Croatia killed many tens of thousands of Jews, Serbs, Roma and Croats against the Croatian regime. Serbia remembers what happened at the time, but not on such a personal level. Also, you get to learn Serbia's human name.]<p> 


	146. Prussia2 1

What's up Swiss cheese?

It's the AWESOME Prussia here to brighten up your day and make you slightly more AWESOME than usual with my presence (well, presence through letters).

So, how've you been hope you're not dead or anything blah blah blah... all the usual formalities.

But really, how is Lili? Haven't heard from her in a while, huh? Did you ever think that maybe she ditched you for someone a bit more... AWESOME? Haha!... Just kidding, I don't know where she is but dang she is HOT! Yeah, that deserves capslock.

Well whatever, the AWESOME me is getting bored with talking to you so see ya Switzy. And remember... /starts to sing really loud and off key/ The hills are alive! With the sound of music (ah ah ah aahh)!

Kesesese!

The AWESOME,

Prussia

P.S. If you shoot me, I'll sic West on you!

((note: Yeah, I know the Sound of Music took place in Austria, but come on, I just couldn't resist! XD And you're really from Switzerland? In Switzerland right now? /stares in wonder/ That is so cool!))

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Oh great…I REALLY needed you to write me to brighten up my day… and just in case you are a little bit slow, that was sarcasm. And I could not think less of your self-proclaimed 'Awesomeness'.

Just like you…uncivilized, no respect for etiquette. I see that you are (unfortunately) still well. I am very much alive indeed and as capable of holding a rifle to your face as ever.

She is quite fine, and you will not hear from her for a lot longer I believe. DITCH ME? HOW DARE YOU? If anything, she is afraid of me 'ditching' her, which I could never do. And no one believes that you are awesome except for yourself. How you developed that philosophy is beyond me.

'HOT'? YOU DARE CALL LILI 'HOT'? SHE IS INNOCENT AND YOUNG AND I…I…I…

I...see your point, come to think of it...(*turns red) S-SHUT UP! DO NOT DARE CALL HER THAT AGAIN...!

AND STOP SINGING! GOTTVERDAMMT! OR I WILL STUFF YOUR MOUTH WITH BULLETS!

Switzerland

P.S. I would like to see you try... I have always wanted to find out how badly I could beat up Germany if he invaded my territory. But I have a feeling he will refuse...

((Switzerland obviously doesn't like Prussia, but don't let that stop you writing ;-). Yes, I am from Switzerland. Born and raised, and I do live here...eh...there...eh...whatever...as well, which is the reason why these chapters get uploaded at very odd hours. It's the time difference))


	147. FêtesdesGenève11

((Oops! Did I forget to mention that Thurgovia is a girl? I thought I did at some point say that she was one of the six daughter cantons. Never mind, let's see what we can make of this...))

* * *

><p>Rijeka: Well, I am a city of Croatia, but my 3 brothers are counties, strangely enough! I am Rijeka, and it is an honor to meet you gentlemen! *bows cheerfully*<p>

Thurgovia: 'gentlemen'?

Zagreb: (*smiles) I am the capital, Zagreb. It is my greatest pleasure to be able to meet you two.

Schaffhouse: The pleasure is all ours. We are pleased to meet our father's new allies.

Karlovac: (*is flustered) H-hello! I-I'm Karlovac... I-I hope I won't be a nuisance to you two...

Schaffhouse: Huh? What is wrong with you? Why so nervous?

Zagreb: I apologize for Karlovac. He is quite shy and modest, but a fine young man he is.

Thurgovia: 'gentlemen'?

Istria: (*smiles a bit) Hello... I am Istria, the youngest child of Croatia... I hope... we can all be acquainted with each other in this short time...

Zagreb: We don't like shooting either, but Father sometimes must use violence to gain justice for our country...

Thurgovia: 'gentle_men_'?

Istria: (*is hiding behind Karlovac, who is trying to console the 10 year old boy)

Rijeka: Dear Istria is quite afraid of rifle shots, after the violent separation of Russia and Croatia, who was our mother back then... Our father can change genders, and he was a woman back then... if you'd like to know more, please ask your father, as I am not entirely sure to this day how he operates.. Well, shall we talk? *grins*

Thurgovia: (*turns around and starts to sob into Schaffhouse's shoulder) Waah! They think I am a guy! Whyyy...? Oh, I am so uglyyy!

Schaffhouse: There, there Schwöschter (*pats her on the back) I am sure that Rijeka meant nothing by it (*glares at Rijeka) Am I right?

(*at the range)

Lili: Oh never mind (*smiles softly, gently kisses his cheek and watches the others shoot before aiming at the target and pulls the trigger; doesn't hit the bull's-eye but was pretty close to it)

Switzerland: (*still a little red from the kiss) Exceptional shot Lili! I knew you had it in you!

France: (*Goes over to Switzerland) Are you sure you really trust Lili to handle a gun? The little chèrie could hurt herself you know and we wouldn't want to blame her "big brother", now would we? (*Grins as he watches Lili put the rifle down; ignoring the fact that she is slowly getting more and more angry from what France said)

Lili: (*Uncocks the rifle, resisting the urge to beat France's face in with it and walks away, not bothering to say anything to Vash or the others but keeps a hold of the rifle)

Switzerland: Lili...? Where are you going? Do not let this salaud irritate you! I know that you can handle a weapon!

(*Grumbles) Well, at least I hope Poland behaves...

Geneva: Don't worry papa, I'll make sure he uuuum, how do they call it? "Keeps it in his pants"

Switzerland: You should better, or I will make sure that 'there is nothing left in his pants,' as they say.

Geneva: Uuuuum, papa? I overheard France talking to you guys over there, what does he mean by "if I win, then you will be mine and a few others too" you're not making any bets are you? Please don't make me fear for my innocence.

Switzerland: Bets? Genève, ma chèrie, you know that I am everything but a gambler, and I would never even DREAM of doing anything to endanger your innocence.

(*back with France)

France: Hey Suisse! J'ai beaucoup à vous proposer. Je veux un concours, un aller-retour entre moi et vous, le tour d'autres entre moi et ce jolie dame là-bas. If I win in either of the rounds, I get Geneva, deal?

Switzerland: Ta Mère France! Ta mère! Pigs will fly before I bet with you, you pervert ! And I would never make any of my cantons part of a stupid wager! Do you think me an idiot? And if you even mention anything of that sort again, I will brutally remove your vital regions, feed them to Berne's bears and leave the rest of you to Philippines! Now get lost!

(*France hurries off)

D'accord! Quelle putain! I am sorry Philippines…where were we…ah yes, the Torus.

Philippines: The Torus, eh? You mean that prototype fusion reactor the other nations have been working on?

Switzerland: That is the one.

Philippines: Coincidentally, the Philippine Nuclear Research Institute is a member for that project but I think that more funding on the science and technology sector would be advisable. Filipino students are quite resilient when it comes to studying and some of the experts in my house need proper orientation on latest discoveries. It would be nice if we could increase the solar cell's energy efficiency so that we can generate more power from photoelectric cells. Tropical countries badly need it.

Thanks for reassuring me, Vash. Trade and commerce is one of the important sources of income in my house. Diversifying trade would prove very vital for the further development of the economy. Well, I'm not complaining with my boss for now. It's about time that someone like him takes office. Another five years in service would go a long way if he needs to focus on things like improving the standards of living and improving the economy. That would be something I will remember about him in the years to come.

France: (*pulls trigger; bull's eye) Ha! I did it! I knew I have some marksmanship skills in me. After all, I'm moi! I can do almost anything. I'll be waiting for my reward, Philippines. Just wait for me to win this.

Philippines: (*breathes deeply and exhales; marksman mode) I wouldn't be so sure about that, France... (*pulls trigger and hits bull's eye in three different targets) THAT'S marksmanship, France...

France: I'll never lose to you, Philippines! (*starts firing)

Philippines: It's your turn, Vash. Show France what trigger-happy means...

Switzerland: With pleasure... (*calls out) CANTONS! BRING OUT THE 'EXTRAS'!

(*A large number of cantons drag severely things out onto the range. Switzerland turns to the other two.)

Switzerland: Marksmanship, or soldiering in general, is more that just calmly shooting at a stationary target. It is about movement, speed, reaction and cover. I will now demonstrate the way things are done around here.

(*Switches to automatic)

CLEAR THE RANGE!

(*all cantons scatter)

Switzerland: (*reloads, then vaults over the barricade and charges)

HELVETIA!

(*All watch the spectacle. The things the cantons had dragged onto the field were dummies that flipped into vertical position once you got too close. Switzerland disintegrates them with precision bursts from his rifle)

Zug: (*a canton, observing from the sidelines) Father is really showing our visitors that his reputation is more than just words...

(*Splinters of wood and plastic fly everywhere)

Lucerne: (*Zug's sister) Father is a little bit scary when he gets like this...

(*fragments of more targets are scattered around on the field, along with the constant chattering of Switzerland's SIG)

Lucerne: If he does not stop soon he will hurt somebody...

Zug: Do not be silly, sister. Father knows exactly what he is doing.

Switzerland: (*standing in front of the last dummy) HEY FRANCE!

(*France looks)

Switzerland: (*aims rifle) THIS ONE IS YOU! (*fires and empties mag)

Lucerne: Did he just shoot that attrape where I think he did?

Zug: (*nods) Uh-huh.

(*Switzerland, finishes, barely panting, then shoulders the rifle. Clapping from the cantons and a cheer from Lili)

Switzerland: AND THAT, MY FRIENDS...IS TRAINING!


	148. RomiIslands5

Dear Switzerland,

The only reason I acted like a boy is that I wanted to make my grandfather Germania proud of me and I wanted people to take me seriously, I did a good job didn't I? Acting like a boy I mean?

Please tell me what I should do to get your forgiveness, I will do almost anything. I am a bit wary so I added the almost part to the last sentence so I don't screw my self over in the long run any more than I already have. I only added the 'holy' part so people wouldn't confuse me with Ancient Roman Empire and it sounded cool.

Here is hoping for an eventual friendship.

Alexia (Romi Islands/HRE)

P.S I sent you 5 more pineapple cakes plus the recipe for them

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

Indeed, you did well disguising your true identity. You had even fooled me and probably all of the others as well.

What you need to do to redeem yourself in my eyes? For starters, reveal yourself to the world, tell them who you are and let yourself be at their mercy. Then you must stick to your neutrality which you so wisely adopted. Thirdly, I would like you to say that you are very, very sorry and you promise not to do it ever again.

You called yourself 'Holy' because it sounded cool? Do not tell Spain of this...he would consider it blasphemy and probably hate you for the rest of...well...eternity.

Thank you for the additional delicacies and the recipe. Ticino assures me that she will be able to make more of them now.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	149. Croatia&Serbia2

Croatia: *rubs back of head, holding a bit of money* H-hello, Damjan.. I was just wondering if I could get another set of keys and a new house lock..? Janez (Slovenia) broke into my house again to get into my wine, and Enis (Bosnia) let him... Janez needs to control his alcohol intake... S-so, am I allowed to get another set?

*sighs* I also would like to mend our relationships... we've never gotten along, and I'd like to change that.

Serbia: *nervous twitch* It seems as if some of my former charges haven't changed in the least. I can try and teach Bosnia a few lessons in responsibility, but Slovenia's alcoholism is a matter beyond my control. As for a new set of locks, I can send them over to your place in a couple of days. You can give the money to Belgrade then and he'll get it to me.

*texts back to Belgrade* This is the first time in decades since we've really talked with each other. Niko-Croatia, I don't expect us to get along really well or anything, but I can cooperate with you economically. If you don't mind, I'd prefer to keep some distance between ourselves. This may be an age of reforms, but old rivalries won't disappear.

If nothing else needs to be said between us privately, we can get down to business with Switzerland as a mediator.


	150. Königsberg8

Yo, Switzy,

Watch who you're callin' stupid *hic*

By the way, the awesome me is seventeen *hic*

AAAAGH, those prisses Vienna and Linz are making my head hurt like hell with their stupid piano playing! Stupid Austrian brats! *hic*

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

You are drunk again, are you not? Idiot...

You have absolutely not appreciation for good music! Vienna and Linz are wonderful pianists! Being able to play an instrument is more valuable than being able to get yourself senselessly drunk anyway!

But unfortunately, they are Austria's children so... yes, they are arrogant brats.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	151. FêtesdesGenève12

**I'm sorry for the delay in uploading these. I got home from school at 6.30 pm yesterday and couldn't write everything. I hate Thursdays**

* * *

><p>Rijeka: I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for that mistake!<p>

Thurgovia: (*still sobbing)

Zagreb: I apologize deeply for that. You see, Rijeka is always sick so he never leaves the house, so he's not... very connected... to the rest of society... and on the matters of appearance, he gets quite confused because he's never out of the house and the only person he only sees, EVER, is Mr. France... and on the subject of him, his appearance and personality... threw Rijeka off since he was born..

Schaffhouse: I understand... can you not do anything against his illness? It sounds quite dangerous if he can never leave the house because of it. Basel is an excellent doctor. Short of cancer he can cure anything.

Istria: (*sighs) Rijeka, please, please, do us a favor and go outsi-

Rijeka: (*breaks into a fit of violent coughing from his anxiety)

Karlovac: B-BROTHER! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? FATHER ISN'T HERE!

Zagreb: Dear lord, where on earth is Father?

Istria: No time for that!

Rijeka: (*coughing gets worse, as he can't breathe)

Zagreb: C-could either of you p-please get a medic?

Schaffhouse: I will call Geneva!

Istria: (*snickers) Nadija (Zagreb), do you remember the one time where Mihovil thought you were a girl..?

Zagreb: (*blushes) T-Tomislav (Istria)! It wasn't my fault that my hair was so long that I had to wear a ponytail! I didn't look like a girl!

Karlovac: (*is laughing extremely hard) O-of course not, Nadija..

Zagreb: (*glares, but not angry) S-shut up, Andelko (Karlovac)!

Rijeka: (*is smiling a bit, not coughing too much anymore) -blushing- I remember that, Nadija... good times, oui?

Zagreb: (*grins) Oui, Mihovil (Rijeka). We had a lot of fun when we were children.

Schaffhouse: I guess this means that you do not need a medic anymore. That is all right, I think my sister has enough on her hands already with that idiot France constantly trying to get to her.

Zagreb: (*is still embarrassed) It's normal for Mihovil here to mistaken people for the opposite gender... (*sniggers) Once he thought that Father was a woman in a man's uniform... P-please forgive him, for he is quite reckless in his judgement... besides, he calls everybody gentlemen, women OR men. He needs to break this habit.

Thurgovia: (*has stopped crying) It is fine…no really it is. Father always told me to grow my hair out so I would not be mistaken for a boy...but it is just more practical when it is short for when you farm as much as I do...

Schaffhouse: Schwöschter, you could tie it to a ponytail (*smiles) like Zagreb.

(*two more cantons enter, Glarus and Valais)

Glarus: (*wears a brown monk's robe and carries a staff) Greetings my children, may god be with you and guide your ways, for the almighty is our all shepherd...

Valais: (*untidily clothed, carries a half empty bottle of wine) Ah...shutupFreddie

Glarus: It is Fridolin!

Schaffhouse: May I introduce you to our brothers, Glarus and Valais.

Glarus: Please...call me Brother Glarus.

Valais: Yeah, wha'eva, I'm Valais...or Wallis...wha'eva... (*takes a swig out of his bottle)

Glarus: I know that father has forbidden me to try and exorcise that demon out of you, but he is not here right now.

Valais: Eh...waddayamean?

Schaffhouse: (*in a warning tone) Glarus...

Glarus: (*whips out a crucifix from under his robe) BEGONE SATAN! LEAVE THIS POOR MORTAL AND RETURN TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!

Valais: (*confused) Eh? Waddayawant?

Schaffhouse: Glarus...

Glarus: It seems that I need a stronger cure for you... (*whips out a bottle)

Thurgovia: Please, Brother Glarus...

Glarus: (*opens the bottle and tosses water into Valais' face) BURN IN THE WATER OF THE HOLY SPIRIT, DEMON!

Valais: (*spluttering) Getoff! Getitoff!

Glarus: HAHAHAHA! I HAVE VANQUISHED THE DEMON! YOU ARE FREE AGAIN BROTHER! (*tries to embrace Valais)

Valais: (*hits Glarus over the head with the wine bottle)

Manila: (*enters) Kumusta! It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Manila from the Philippines. I hope we could be of good friends. (*turns to Thurgovia) Hello, ate (sister)! (*turns to Schaffhouse) Hello too, kuya (brother)!

(*at the range)

(*France sidles away)

Geneva: Oh no papa! I'm sorry for ever thinking such a thing! It's just...it's France...

France: M-mon dieu! Ne me blesser!... mais vous devez savoir Im pas renoncer à elle, elle est loin de la belle pour ça. And I still have absolutely no idea how such a girl could be your daughter.

Geneva: I HEARD THAT! (*shoots)

France: Eep! (*runs)

Geneva: And don't come back!

Switzerland: You are truly my daughter... (*kisses her on the forehead)

Lili: (*Hands Vash the rifle) You can keep shooting if you want, I'm done. (*Kisses his cheek again before walking off)

Switzerland: Lili...

France: (*returns) Tough love, huh Swissy? -Pats him on the back semi-supportive-

Switzerland: GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!

Philippines:(*applauding) Ang galing mo, kaibigan! Napakahusay ng ipinakitang mong husay sa ganitong larangan! Pero... (*puts down rifle; picks up dual Desert Eagle) Hindi lang ikaw ang marunong niyan. (That was awesome, my friend! That was an excellent show of skill in this kind of expertise. But... You're not the only one who can do that.)

Switzerland: The floor is all yours...

Philippines: (*calls out) Manila, could you bring "those" here?

(*Manila drags something on the field) It's all set, Kuya!  
>Philippines: (*cocks gun) Good... CLEAR THE RANGE! (*dashes through the field)<p>

(*all watch the spectacle. Manila placed dummies that flipped into vertical position once you get too close and the head of the dummies are analogs of human heads. Philippines hits each target head shot, splattering red fluid all over the place.)

Switzerland: It seems that your brother prefers a more...messy simulation. A bit less civilized, but then again, you do live in the far east (*observes the spray if fake blood) Ah...look at those beautiful fountains...like when I used to fight back in the old days... but seriously, I am not going to clean that up...

Manila: It's been a while since kuya became like this. I remember during those times when we declare an all-out war with the Moro National Liberation Front and the New People's Army, he took out one battalion all by himself with only two Smith and Wesson and a SOG SEAL Knife. That was really gruesome to say the least... (*shudders) We weren't boasted of having one of the best anti-guerrilla task force in the world for nothing, even though we lack proper equipment.  
>(*bits of plastic, wood and metal fly everywhere)<p>

Switzerland: I guess he can claim the title of 'best guerrilla fighter' all for himself. It has been quite a while since I had to do anything of the sort, so I cannot challenge him for it. I guess that I will have to be content with 'third highest per capita gun ownership' and 'worlds best marksman'. An entire battalion you say...? He reminds me of myself, I had to fight with similar odds against me, and my weapons were farm tools.

(*dummies spring up in a circular formation; Philippines blows up the dummies one by one quickly)

(*Philippines sees the last target; while turning, he fires but has no more ammo. He picks up the knife out of nowhere and throws it at the dummy; head shot)

(*Philippines finishes, barely panting and put the guns on the holster. Momentary silence. Then, a wide applause.)

Philippines: Dear me... It seems that I overdid it again. But it's good to release tension. That felt really good. If the New People's Army wants to wage another war, bits of flesh would be flying... Now to tend France's wound... (*walks towards France)

Switzerland: (*claps politely) Very impressive. If I did not know that I never was a colonial power, I would think that we were long lost brothers. I have never seen anyone else fight like you do. If I were not eternally neutral, I would want you on my side. Give my condolences to the New People's army when you see them again.

What is it France? As-toi peur? I do not blame you... I doubt you can compete with the two of us.

France: Dieu! I can't do that!

Switzerland: You cannot do that?

France: Non! I am much to well dressed to go out and dirty my clothes...

Switzerland: Oh, is that all? Pathetic...so you will forfeit?

France: (*hesitates then answers defeated) Bien...

Switzerland: (*turns to Philippines) Victory is ours, my friend! Berne! Bring out the trophy!

(*Berne approaches with golden statue of a man with a readily aimed rifle)

Berne: (*hands the trophy to Switzerland) Here, father.

Switzerland: (*passes the trphy on to Philippines) You have deserved it my friend...


	152. Croatia&Serbia3

Croatia: (*nods, exasperated) I'm still wondering how Janez hasn't gotten sick yet from his alcoholism...

Serbia: Croatia...don't get me started on memories of trying to get Slovenia to drink less in my house. That kid's hopeless. You remember all the doors I had to replace because of him and his addiction? Yugoslavia. It's better dead and forgotten. We don't need more Balkan Wars.

(*sigh*) When was the last time your kids didn't get into some sort of trouble? Sometimes I think that they're worse than Belgrade when he's drunk.

Croatia: True. Thank you, Serbia..

I understand. I also would like to keep some distance between us, especially at personal levels. Our rivalries have become too deep for us to just walk away.

(*gets a chill) I have a bad feeling something just happened to one of my sons...


	153. RomiIslands6

Dear Switzerland,

I will reveal my self at the world meeting in 2 hours. I will definitely stick to neutrality, I like the way I am now it is very peaceful. I am very, very, very, very, sorry and I will never do it again, and I am done with wars and that kind of stuff. Yeah... let's not tell Spain about that part.

I also am sending you a pineapple cheesecake recipe and a sample of it to see if you like it. I have a lot of free time so I bake a lot.

Hoping for forgiveness from you and the world,

Alexia(Romi Islands/HRE)

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

Good, I will be waiting for you there. But do not expect me to help you if things get out of hand.

It seems you DO have learned your lesson. Being neutral is not that bad you, see?

Apology accepted...but just be sure to keep to your new principles in conflicts to come. My lips are sealed. I will be silent as a grave, and my lips will be sealed shut tighter than one of my bank vaults. Well, not quite as tight, nothing can rival my vaults.

Good God! At this rate I will soon be known more for cuisine with pineapple, than fondue! You BAKE? I guess it is just as much an effective way of releasing stress and spending free time as a gruelling trek through the Alps during a snowstorm.

You are getting there.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	154. Königsberg9

Yo, Switzy,

I swear to drunk I'm not God! Somebunny turn da lights down! They're too louuuuud!

An' I DO like music! Rammstein's freakin' awesome! Don't ya diss 'em, or else I'll tell mein Vati on ya!

Glad we agree on somethin', Switzy. Those prisses. They're making my Onkel Lui serve 'em freaking tea, those lazy bums.

Peacesauce,

Mary Magdalene Beerschmidt...I mean, MAGDALENE BEILSCHMIDT! Ignore that!

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Idiot...

Rammstein? How can you consider that screaming music? I can make better music by shooting France in his kneecaps. He usually makes a high pitched note that decreases as the pain lessens. Then I do it again, and again, and again...

Their father really is worst. Before I was independent, it was always: 'Switzerland, could you put my horse away?' 'Switzerland, give me that ox, would you?' 'Switzerland, would you kindly bow before that hat?' 'Switzerland, be so kind and finish building that castle for me.' It was extremely irritating. AND HE DID NOT EVEN PAY ME FOR BUILDING THAT CASTLE! SO I BURNT IT DOWN TO ITS FOUNDATIONS WITH ALL THE PEOPLE INSIDE IT!

Ahem... I do not know what came over me there...

Sin- what? PeaceSAUCE?

Switzerland

P.S. Mary? Your first name is Mary? I think I will save that information for later use...


	155. Indonesia2

((Somehow I forgot I replied to this...lolz))

Halo Switzerland,

Tidak...I'm just very nervous around nations I haven't had the chance to speak to...especially since my record with being around male nations isn't very great...well in the sense of who had been in control...b-but thank you for asking...

I'm surprised kucing didn't just do that at Germany's...I-I mean I hear it's perfectly legal to hike nude...maybe he is...I-I don't know...

I'm alright,

Indonesia

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

Your record around male nations? 'Who had been in control'? Dear god... are you suggesting that...? Did they...? What did you have to live through?

I have no idea why he does it, and it may be legal to hike nude in Germany's territory, and I can see why... that person has a lot of...'odd interests', but in my lands, such an act is most indecent. Even more so if you cross the border illegally.

I hope you stay that way.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	156. Prussia2 2

Swiss Miss,

Heh, Swiss Miss. That's totally what I'm gonna call you from now on. It just fits you so well.

Of course you do! Everyone does, no matter what you think. Oh, but you should think more of my AWESOMENESS, because someday Prussia's gonna be back on the map, and then all of Europe (and, you know, everywhere else too I guess. Not that they actually matter) will be quaking in their boots in fear of me, especially you! Kesesesese!

Just because I don't care about the rules of society does not make me uncivilized. Besides, last time I checked, holding a gun to someone's face just for talking to you isn't exactly the epitome of manners either.

Oh, come on, that's just stupid! Did you ever think of letting the kid make her own decisions for once? She's not an invalid, so why do you treat her like one? If she wanted to talk to me, wouldn't that be her choice, and not yours? And I believe I'm AWESOME because it's true! Just ask West, he'll tell you. Or Austria. Speaking of Austria, have you two had sex yet? Or even just made out? Cuz I hear Lizzy's getting a bit impatient with the two of you.

/rolls eyes/ Yeah, yeah. Typical big brother act I know. Don't get your petticoats in a twist, little Swiss Miss. I'm not touching her. She's cool and all, but she's still a kid.

WAIT! Hold up! Stop right there! SWITZY'S IN LOVE WITH HIS LITTLE SIS? You've got to be kidding! Hahahahaha! Wait till Specs and West hear about this!

My singing is great, isn't it? Now, here's a song dedicated to the two little lovbirds: Switzy and Lili, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!

The AWESOME,

Prussia

P.S. ...Yeah, well... West's out today so... So I'll just sic Gilbird on you! Bet you're scared now, huh?

(Stop writing? You're kidding, right? This is fun! Suffice to say though, please don't be offended by anything Prussia says. So it's true. :D Is it crowded there? What kind of food do you have? And what's your favorite national monument? Sorry about all the questions. I really need to get out more.)

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

THAT DOES NOT FIT ME AT ALL! DID AMERICA TELL YOU ABOUT THAT STUPID PRODUCT OF HIS? THERE IS NOTHING EVEN REMOTELY SWISS ABOUT IT! EVEN ENGLAND COULD MAKE BETTER HOT CHOCOLATE THAN THAT!

I seriously doubt that. I did not work in '39 I recall... if you ever try to do that then I will be the last free country in Europe again, the last one to resist the invaders, and this time I will not be messing with finances anymore. No more diplomacy, it will be cold steel against cold steel. And I before I go, I will take all of you with me. Death is better than slavery.

I have very good manners thank you very much, it is just that when you are surrounded by idiots like you that you do not get to use them much. I find that people are more attentive when they are looking down the barrel of an SIG. anyway, 'to feel well enough to hold a gun to your head' is a Swiss saying, meaning that one is in a physical state fit for combat. I am much nicer to minor countries and states, ask Bavaria, or Rhineland.

I DO NOT THINK THAT SHE IS AN INVALID, AND SHE KNOWS IT! SHE IS PERFECTLY FREE TO DO WHATEVER SHE PLEASES AND CAN DEMAND ANYTHING OF ME, WHICH SHE RARELY EVER DOES! SHE IS WELL AWARE THAT I AM AT HER EVERY COMMAND, AND NOT VICE-VERSA!

Oh, I will certainly ask Germany about you, and I already have a shrewd idea about what he will say...

EXCUSE ME? HAVE I HAD...? HAVE AUSTRIA AND I...? YOU ARE JUST LIKE HUNGARY! BOTH OF YOU HAVE SUCH TWISTED MINDS!I AM SWITZERLAND, NOT SWEDEN, VERDAMMT NOMAL! AND I AM VERY INTERESTED ABOUT WHAT EXACTLY RUSSIA DID WITH YOU AFTER YOU LOST THE WAR. NEVER MIND, I ALREADY KNOW! HAH!

AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN ELIZABETA IS GETTING IMPATIENT WITH US? IF SHE IS EXPECTING ANYTHING THEN SHE CAN WAIT FOR ETERNITY! SHE KNOWS HOW I DESPISE THAT GUY!

It seems that you are a little behind the times, Prussia, but I guess that you were too busy being a narcissist to notice anything else, and I am sure that Hungary told you. I wanted to tell Lili how I felt about her but she surprised me by telling me first and so...well...

And I also need hardly add that she is not my natural sister. As you very well know, I simply adopted her as such.

I appreciate your support in my endeavour, but I advise you to leave the serenading to me.

AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF ANY 'PHYSICAL ACTIVITY' WITH LILI!

Switzerland

P.S. Now I am terribly frightened... I will send back what is left of him in an envelope after Basel has tested his new pharmaceutical products on him.

((I will not at all be offended, after all, the writing is in character.

Crowded? Not really...we do have a high population density, and every square inch of land has a determined purpose, so there is no wilderness. But there is always construction, always new houses and apartments, everywhere you see cranes. It may not be crowded now, but in the future, Switzerland may well turn into a gigantic city. Food? A variety of international cuisine, including that of our border countries. Plus native cooking, and by that I mean more than Just fondue. For example, Cervelat, of Rösti, or Mehlsuppe, the list goes on and on. We don't really have any manmade monuments here...we are a proud and at the same time humble people. But we do have a lot of statues, honouring our war heroes. Like the statue of William Tell and his son, or the memorial of Arnold Winkelried, or the memorial of the Swiss soldiers who died defending Versailles during the French revolution. Stuff like that. Our ancestors have been fighting everywhere.))


	157. RomiIslands7

Dear Switzerland,

I can't believe Bavaria threw holy water on me! Does Russia ask everyone to be come one with him? Did you see France's face? it was epic! Yeah when you live in exile you tend to have loads of free time. Your sister is nice, pretty too. I wish I was that pretty. Are the meetings always that chaotic? Mein little Bruder Germany seemed used to it. Can you tell me if Italy says anything about the meeting? I hope he doesn't hate me. Oh and I am definitely staying neutral, you and I are the only sane nations.

Alexia *Romi Islands/HRE

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

From what I expected to happen, and that was complete pandemonium, Bavaria throwing holy water on you is rather minor. Yes, Rusia does that constantly, just ignore it. If you want to get rid of him you can either tell him that his capital will become Warsaw, or wave to no one in particular over his shoulder and say 'Oh look! Miss Belarus wants to talk to you'. He will be gone before you know it.

Do not be so modest, from what I saw you looked very pretty (*blushes). Then again...people say that I do not have much experience when it comes to women. I-I admit that I am a little inexperienced...maybe...

The meetings are always like that. They follow the same pattern over and over again. America proposes something ludicrous, Japan agrees, I shout at Japan, England disagrees with America, France disagrees with them both, China wants everybody to grow up, Russia tries to take over other countries, and Germany shouts at everybody. I wonder why I still attend them anyway...partly because Berne makes me, but mostly to remind myself time and time again why I chose to be a recluse.

Italy sent me a note, and this is what it says...(*clears throat) 'Ve~ Bongiorno Svizerra, I saw you brought Holy Rome with you...ve~ I haven't seen her in a long time...she is very pretty. Also I made some pasta for you, and please don't shoot me again. Prego? Con amore, Italia'

Hm... it seems that we both agree concerning your looks... that does not happen very often...

You know, through writing these letters, I have actually come to understand that there are more countries out there that think similar to me, who share my dislike of the major nations. The world is not as stupid as I thought; its stupidity merely overpowers the rest.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	158. Indonesia3

Halo Switzerland,

Uh...y-ya...I-I uh...I don't like to talk much about it...plus to this day Japan hasn't really openly admitted what he had done...he used to be completely terrifying during WWII...even though Holland worked my men to death, at least he didn't work the women to death or force them into prostitution...J-Japan d-did end up training me after...b-but initially, he...did abuse me in unforgiveable ways...

at some point, I think I got stuck with France...and England at another point...

Maybe kucing got drunk?...I-I really don't know either...Germany just confuses me so much... t-that's good to hear...s-since well, it's incredibly frowned upon over here...and yeah...that's like adding insult to injury...

I-I will,

Indonesia

P.S. Liechtenstein is really lucky to have someone like you to take care of her, and you two are really adorable together, so adorable, it's perfect~

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

I can empathize with you; I was once in a similar condition. But you were off worse I see. Much worse since you did not rise up against your oppressors, and I cannot blame you for not trying. You must be scarred emotionally from what they did to you.

England has always had a lust for colonies, and France is just...France. And I vaguely remember how Japan was back then, how badly he beat up China.

Netherlands is a weedhead who sometimes gets to close to Lili. Even she realizes that he is up to no good.

If there is anything I can do, do not hesitate to ask. My daughter Geneva is head of the Red Cross, just as a note.

I will just stick to my tactic of shooting him whenever he does it. It has worked acceptably before. And if he is drunk then it is even worse. I disapprove of unnecessarily high consumption of alcohol. It causes so many problems...

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. A-ah...eh...thank you...I guess...a-although I-I am not entirely sure what you mean...


	159. Lebanon1

Dear Vash,

Ohayo, Vash-kun! Lebanon speaking!

I just wanted to ask how you've been doing. The economy is bad everywhere, I was wondering if you were okay~ :)

You might be the nation of neutrality, but everyone gets depressed or sick every once in a while.

With Love,

Lebanon~

* * *

><p>Dear Lebanon,<p>

A letter from the Middle East, terrific… but if it has to be from that region I am glad it is you, and not, say…Iraq.

I am doing very well compared to my idiot neighbours. Even America's currency is falling and I have told those fools that call themselves the EU that a collective currency does not work, and now they have proof. I cannot complain. My money is as stable as ever and everyone wants to convert to it. Of course, tourism is suffering under this, but if people want to come here, then paying a little more will not matter. No...in summary, I am blooming as they say.

I...am not sure what exactly you mean by that...Naturally I can get sad, but I have Lili, and the cantons to cheer me up, and I hardly ever get ill.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	160. Königsberg10

Yo, Switzy,

Hey, Rammstein's awesome!

OMG, really? Well, then, I'll have to do something about that, won't I? *evil laugh* Kesesesesesesesese!

The prisses are making Onkel Lui serve them tea again. I'm gonna make them watch a three-day marathon of Spongebob Squarepants!

Fucking's here, too, so I'll put on Spongebob now, that way Onkel doesn't have to serve HIM any tea, either, hahahahaha!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Uh, no, my first name's not Mary, it's Magdalene. Where did ya...Oh, I must've said my name was Mary Magdalene or somethin' in my last letter. How unawesome of me.

P.S.2: Gotta go. Time to make the prisses watch Spongebob, kesesesesesesesesesese!

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Fine. Have it your way then.

Yeah, you do tha- what? Spongebob? No no... you should better run some old repeats of 'Rosamunde Pilcher'. No man can stand watching that without turning insane... Oh, and that is by no way a suggestion. That would violate my neutrality! No, it is just what I would do if I were in your position.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. It happens... maybe you are not cut out to be as awesome as...say, your father? Just kidding, I think you both are deluded idiots.

P.P.S. Good luck.

P.P.P.S. I just remembered something...is your name not Kaliningrad today?


	161. Königsberg11

Yo, Switzy,

Thanks for the suggestion.

P.S.: I will never, EVER go by that damn name! Russia gave it to me, so I'm going by the more awesome Koenigsberg!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Good. You should not go by a name that has been forced upon you. If you even have the last vestiges of defiance in you, then you should resist. 'Kaliningrad' sounds too Communist anyway. I hope that Russia is too busy with the rest of the world to really care about what you call yourself or not. Do you correct him whenever he mentions your other name? You should, it is your democratic right as a city to choose your name. I chose mine as I pleased, and you must admit, I made the word 'Switzerland' count for something, did I not?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	162. Lebanon2

Dear Switzerland,

Ah! You don't appear to like my sister Iraq! Not to worry, not to worry! I'm not fond of her either.

Actually, I'm not really fond of any of my siblings. It is simply crazy out here in the Middle East. If you don't take care of yourself, BOOM. A Civil War. And believe me, I don't need another one of those.

Are you aware that I am often called the "Switzerland of the Middle East"?

Hope you have a nice day, Mr. Switzerland~

With Love,

Lebanon

* * *

><p>Dear Lebanon,<p>

I do not like the place you live in, it is too dry and too hot for my liking. But I could overlook the geographical difference if it weren't, as you say, for all those unnecessary wars, mostly because of stupid oil and different religions. If everyone adopted my system, there would be no war. Have you ever considered armed neutrality? I know you already have conscription...good for you.

Yes, I am well aware of that, and I think it nonsense. Why? Do you approve of that statement?

There is only one of me. You are Lebanon. You are an independent country, not one modelled after another. You have the right to be proud of who you are, and not to be compared to others.

I wish you the same.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	163. FêtesdesGenève13

**I'm back for one night only, and I gave it up to write this chapter****. Hope you like it!**

**This is the last of the 'Fêtes des Genève', after this, I'll return to normal letters, which will be easier in all of us, I think. Let me know whether you enjoyed these collective chapters and if you want to see something similar in the future again. State your opinions! Don't be a bunch of Japans! MAN ****UP OR I'LL BEAT WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!**

**Oh, and you **_**can **_**send me your reviews, I'm sure I'll have wireless. Just don't expect me to answer to them, because I probably won't be able to.**

* * *

><p>Rhineland: (*has mostly stayed in the background throughout most of the party, listening and observing rather than speaking. Though leaves her seat to scold Berlitz for coming in without her permission. Is currently half-glaring at France, Doberman sitting at her feet.)<p>

Istria: (*cries and hugs Rijeka) MIHOVIL, HOW YOU WORRY ME SO! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T WELL ENOUGH TO LEAVE THE HOUSE, BUT NOBODY LISTENS TO ME~~~~~

Rijeka: (*pats his head) Tomislav, don't cry... sh... *rubs his back soothingly*

Karlovac: (*collapses from anxiety and laughing) Dear lord, our family is messed up, Nadija...

Zagreb: (*sweatdrop) I-I'm pretty sure it hasn't come to that, Andelko...

Thurgovia: Thank you, Bruder...I think I will let my hair grow out then...I do not want to have the same problems as auntie Liechtenstein.

Schaffhouse: I think a ponytail will suit you perfectly.

Zagreb: I understand. I'm a city person, so it is fine if I wear my hair long or in a ponytail. Istria here cut his hair short for the reason that he farms constantly as well.

Rijeka: H-hello, G-good sir... (*to Glarus) (*whispers to Zagreb) They are men, correct?

Karlovac: (*facepalm) Yes, Mihovil..

Rijeka: (*smiles wearily) I wouldn't like to mistaken another pretty lady for a man, again... How embarrassing and rude...

Zagreb: (*bows) It's an honor to meet you two fine men. *the others do the same*

Glarus: The honour is all mine, my children. (*to Valais)

Why bi Gotts name did you hit me?

Valais: Ye no prfectly well tha I've no demon inside me...

Glarus: Your excesses endanger not only your own health, but ours as well.

Valais: Yeah, yeah...wha'eva (*takes another swig)

Karlovac: (*is staring in awe at the different people in the room) So many different nations.. so many cultures tying together...

Karlovac: H-hello, M-Manila!

Zagreb: (*nods)

Istria: (*smiles)

Rijeka: (*bows)

Schaffhouse: Ah! It seems that they have stopped shooting! The contest must be over... I think father and the Philippines squashed that idiot, France...

Thurgovia: I do hope so...

Schaffhouse: My, my! Look at the time! This has been going on for hours now...we have been here all day... I am so sorry that I have not notified you earlier... I am sure that you must get back to your homelands... I do not want to think about all the work we have kept you from doing by inviting you here...

Thurgovia: Bruder, I think that you do not need to rush them home. Their father is sure to have planned everything...

Zurich: (*Bursts in) Father gave away the trophy!

All cantons: WHAT?

Zurich: He gave away the trophy to Jose - I mean Philippines!

Schaffhouse: Was Mr. Philippines any good?

Zurich: They were about the same, actually, the contest could have gone on for weeks without a clear winner, they kept outdoing each other... but father was not even making an effort! And he was hiding it too!

Thurgovia: Why would Vati do that?

(*at the range)

Philippines: (*receives trophy) Thank you, Vash. It's an honor to accept such high regard from you, kaibigan.

Switzerland: Any day, Jose..

Philippines: (*looks at Berne) And thank you for designing that wonderful weapon, Berne. It was perfect for sniping enemies without compromising distance. I give you kudos for that.

Berne: (*slow) Quality before quantity...quality before quantity...

(*approaches France) How's your injury, France?

France: It hurts! Why does everyone try to shoot me? I'm just showing love to everyone? (*sobs)

Philippines: (*sighs; proceeds to tend France's wound) You know, love is a complex word, France. Sometimes, love is just friendship for some who don't want any form of "physical contact" of any sort. While others such as you prefer the more "direct" approach to spread love. Everyone has their own opinion but you should know how to keep your hands off of people who doesn't like it. Do you understand? And oh, someone told me that you love someone very dearly in the past? Who was it?

France: (*looks away; stops sobbing) How do you know that piece of information?

Philippines: I got my sources. Who was it that was able to create the most dangerous computer virus back then and bring down the White House's cyber network? It was a Filipino if you didn't knew. If I remember quickly, I believe it's the I LOVE YOU computer virus that is the most virulent computer virus back then.

France: (*sighs) All right, all right. I give up. But only you will I entrust this and to that chocolate whore. (*hesitates) I-It's Jeanne... Jeanne D'Arc...

Philippines: Jeanne D'Arc? You mean that woman who fought against the English during the Hundred Year's War?

France: O-oui... She was the only one I truly loved. That strength within her, that courage, that strong personality that she always carries with her... She never ask any help... She always wants to be patch up and go back to the battlefield... I told her that she needs to stay behind; to recuperate herself but she would shrug it off... I'm just the voice she believed; a companion that guides her through thick and thin... But the next thing I knew, I feel in love with that woman... I know that we nations must not love a human being for in the end, we nations will only suffer from it... Humans are not nations... They die... But I risked it all... (*starts sobbing) I met her personally and she had loved me back... But it was the last thing we could do... she was captured... bought by that bastard England... And she was sentenced to death...(*silenced while sobbing)

Philippines: (*feels sympathetic; rubs back) There, there France. Cry it out... I know it still hurts every time you remember it. I understand, I understand...

(*Switzerland looks uneasy)

Switzerland: France, you wine-bastard…I never knew that you were capable of such… (*regains himself)

THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE FOR ALL YOUR INAPPROAPRIATE BEHAVIOUR! DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU SNAIL-LICKER!

Berne: Calm yourself father...there is no need...we have just learned that France can express his love in a normal way as well...

Switzerland: Right, but if he tries to touch Geneva, or Lili, or Seychelles, or England, or any of my daughters, I will not hesitate...

Berne: You also wanted me to remind you when our guests have to depart...

Switzerland: Ah, yes... thank you my son. (*to all present) Well, this has been a most enjoyable evening for me...and I hope it has been for you too. but unfortunately, the world keeps going on, and time does not wait. I am sure that you will agree with me when I say that we have a lot of work to do. I wish you all a safe journey home.

(*Nations start to pack their belongings together trundle away, Croatia barely managing to keep all his children together. France heads south, stifling a tear. Switzerland and the cantons watch.)

Thurgovia: That was a fun time, we should do it again!

Schaffhouse: It was...but I think father is not planning on anything similar for quite sometime...I am amazed at how much he controlled himself with all these countries around...

Thurgovia: I do not get it...why do we choose to isolate ourselves when the rest of the world is so nice?

Schaffhouse: A lot of it is not, and has not been.

Thurgovia: but that is the past, we need to look into the future. Right, Bruder?

Schaffhouse: If there is one lesson I have learned in my life, it is that history repeats itself very often, and that you do not realize it until it has passed.

Zurich: (*muttering to himself) The trophy...why...?

Switzerland: (Waves to the departing countries) Arrividerci! Au revoir! Uuf wiederluege! Goodbye! I look forward to your letters!

(*to Berne) That went rather well, did it not?

Berne: Indeed, father, your plan worked.

Switzerland: It was your plan, Mauritius...I could never have done it... (*observes)

France is beaten, Philippines is happy to have received recognition from me, and Croatia and Serbia are talking things out.

Berne: Everyone is satisfied...

Switzerland: (*notices some of the cantons staring disbelievingly at Philippines) Except some of your siblings, maybe.

Berne: (*shrugs) They do not know the true story...no one does except you and me, father.

Switzerland: Indeed, my son, indeed...


	164. Liechtenstein19

Dear Vash,

I see-I'll be sure to stay away from him but he still sounds like a nice person...thanks for the warning.

I haven't been watching the news lately, but just make sure you're safe. I don't want the mafia coming around the borders to induce harm to you

I'll be fine as long as I stay with Germany, just be on your guard, okay?

It's going to take a while to get used to it, but in a few days I'll be sure to stop calling you big brother.

Forever with you,

Lili.

* * *

><p>Dearest Lili,<p>

I will be on my guard. I will have Ticino, Grisons and Wallis patrol the border...see if they can find anything suspicious going on.

Take your time... I am not rushing you to anything.

I cannot await your return...

With all my love,

Vash

P.S. By the way, you might want to open a window... I am sure you will find a surprise waiting for you outside...

* * *

><p>(*Sees Switzerland outside as she opens the window)<p>

Switzerland: Voilà! I told you I could not wait; now here is your gift.

(*pulls out a violin and starts to sing Liechtenstein's hymn while playing on the instrument (the melody is 'God save the Queen', so try to imagine it as best as you can))

**Oben am jungen Rhein**

**Lehnet sich Liechtenstein**

**An Alpenhöh'n.**

**Dies liebe Heimatland,**

**Das teure Vaterland,**

**Hat Gottes weise Hand**

**Für uns erseh'n.**

*Several cantons and Philippines come out of the bushes and join in*

**Hoch lebe Liechtenstein**

**Blühend am jungen Rhein,**

**Glücklich und treu.**

**Hoch leb' der Fürst vom Land,**

**Hoch unser Vaterland,**

**Durch Bruderliebe Band**

**Vereint und frei.**

Switzerland:(*finishes singing) Lili…will you go out with me?


	165. Croatia&Serbia4

**I'm back again for a night****, and here are the next few chapters. Tomorrow I will be leaving for two weeks in the summer camp of the Swiss scouts. I will once again not be able to reply to reviews.**

**Only ten days to Confederation day! I'm so excited...most of you probably aren't because you're not Swiss, but these are after all _Switzerland's_ trigger-happy letters to the world. And I did congratulate people on the fourth of July.**

**Also, I wrote a one-shot, based off my week in South Tyrol, just to say that I wasn't lazy during that time. It might be worth looking at ;)**

* * *

><p>Zagreb: Eh..ehehe... *sweatdrop*<p>

Rijeka: ...

Istria: *befuddled, but stays silent*

Karlovac: *has gone around wandering and chatting with others*

Zagreb: Thank goodness... I was wondering when they'd stop shooting.. I thought my ears would start bleeding.. *is the second-born child of Russia and Croatia, after Moscow; has dirty blond hair and Russia's eyes* -gets another flashback of the shootings in Soviet Union- *becomes strangely terrified of the memory; is NEVER scared*

Rijeka: ..B-brother...?

Zagreb: I saw it again..!

Istria: *eyes widen* Brother, distract yourself IMMEDIATELY.

Zagreb: *is shaking lightly* I-I'm fine, Tomislav... I'll be all right..!

Karlovac: *comes rushing back* Dear God, what happened? ...Did he get the memories again..?

Rijeka: *nods sadly* I can't remember them, since I was just born during that time..

Karlovac: Should we go find Father now..? I think Zagreb might need to go home and rest for a while...

Rijeka: *nods* Perhaps we should.

Kalovac: *nods and goes running off to find Nikola*

* * *

><p>Serbia: Enough of the past already! I can't forget it and I can't forgive anyone for what they did. I promised Vojvodina that I'd be back in a few days. Besides, I don't trust Belgrade on his own.<p>

Croatia: ...All right..? I don't really mind..

Serbia: (*promptly changes the subject and starts rambling to avoid talking any more about the past. He'd like to be able to forget about years gone by, but in the end, he'll always remember)

I'd like to have some drafts written out regarding economic reforms, trade agreements, or anything to make progress in the Balkans. My boss is confident that Hadzic will be captured soon. Progress is being made regarding Bosnia and then there's always RS to deal with. Montenegro is working hard, surprising as it is.

Croatia: Yup. The Apocalypse is near. If MONTENEGRO works hard, the world might just be ending soon.

Serbia: The kid's growing up and perhaps we can both make sure he keeps to the best path. Macedonia hasn't changed a bit. For now, all of us should be working on our economies and establishing good foreign relations. I already have many of the benefits from the EU. The EU may be dying, but I intend to make the most of the benefits and financial aid from Germany while it lasts.

Croatia: *nod nod to all of his ramblings*

* * *

><p>Kalovac: *goes looking for Mr. Switzerland*<p>

Karlovac: M-Mr. Switzerland..? My brother Zagreb is getting the awful memories of the USSR shootings again... he's starting to become faint and weak, and normally he'd be out of that trance, but now... it's not leaving... *tears up* He needs to get home as soon as possible...

Switzerland: The UdSSR? Dear God... I think we should. Grab a couple of cantons and bring him home. I will go search for your father and Serbia.

* * *

><p>Switzerland: (*Bangs the door to the meeting room open, pistol in hand) ALLRIGHT! STOP RIGHT TH-! Oh... you are not killing each other...eh...good (*puts the gun away) Are we ready to start now? Have you two had enough time to talk in private? Because frankly, I want to get this sorted out as much as you do.<p> 


	166. Königsberg12

Yo, Switzy,

Hell yeah! You're right, it /is/ my right to choose Königsberg as my name.

Oh yeah, I correct that Commie bastard all the time, whenever he talks to me. One of these days, I might just kick him where the sun don't shine :D

I think Russia's using Canada as his couch right now.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Good... I like it better that way, it makes much more sense to insult you using that name.

How exactly does he talk to you? Like to one of the Baltics? Does he use his laughable 'aura' on you? What about the 'kolkol' thing he does? He tries that on me the whole time...it does not work. Even though he is a lot taller than me, one evil stare and a mutter of 'numbered bank account' will send him backing away.

Oh, be my guest...and make it a hard one too.

WHAT? NOT AGAIN! I'VE TOLD THAT COWARDLY IDIOT AGAIN AND AGAIN TO STAND UP FOR HIMSELF!

As long as Russia does not...ahem...then I do not care...Canada is an idiot.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	167. Geneva9

Cher papa,

That was a great party! The best! Thank you so much for coming papa!

Love,

Alessandra

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

Vraiment, it was. And not in a small way thanks to you, ma fille. I was so happy to be visiting you again; we have not seen each other for a long time.

The fêtes may have seemed casual...but what happened there will have some impact on international politics... keep your ears open for any nouvelles, would you, s'il te plait?

I am so excited... in ten days time is mon anniversaire... sept-cent vingt ans de ma indépendance...

Ah... I am très heureux...

Avec bisous,

Ton papa,

Suisse


	168. Philippines11

Dear Vash (Switzerland),

Hello once again, kaibigan! Once again, thank you for inviting me and my sister over to your house to celebrate the Fêtes des Genève with the rest of our fellow nations and your cantons. It was an interesting experience on my part. I got to know some of the cantons myself and I must say they have been raised nicely.

And that one time when I accompany you in your serenading, that was truly heartwarming. No one does that kind of thing nowadays and I want the traditional way of courting ladies to be preserve in this fast pacing world. (*sighs) I have always been a traditional guy and I don't mind if I stay that way. That reminds me, do you have any news on France and the rest of Europe? I'm so busy with the corruption and scandal here that I wasn't able to hear any international news.

Oh, I almost forgot. The foreign affairs secretary told me that you need health care professionals in your country. I'm willing to give some of my skilled professionals if you want. Thank you for offering my people work. I'm much indebted to you already.

It's been bugging me since I left your house, I have noticed that some of your cantons are watching me in disbelief while I was packing my things. Do you know what happened? Is there something I have done to earn it? If I did, then I'm deeply sorry.

I left a package for you when I was staying there. I hope you see it. It's a SEAL SOG military knife I used back in the 90's, when I went to war with the insurgents and I would say it contains some sentimental value. I hope you find something useful with it.

I'm sending my sister there in your house for the time being. She is going to school when the school year starts with Liechtenstein. I hope you take care of my sister and do tell me what happens to her during stay there and in school. If you think she needs to work, then please do so. As I told you already, she is quite handy at home chores and she's good on handling certain people.

Sumasaiyo,

Jose Dela Cruz (Philippines)

(P.S. How's Zurich doing?)

(Not in the letter: Yes, it is me. The author of Philippines. For some reason that is beyond me, I can't log in for an entire month so, I have to use anonymous)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

It was my pleasure, having you here. I never thought that having other countries to visit would be so enjoyable...then again; it all depends on the company, does it not? I tried my best to raise the cantons...your good word on their behalf means a lot to me. However...they can be rather different from what you experienced too...you got them on their good side, I am afraid...

I thank you very much for accompanying me. It is indeed a shame that this tradition is being lost. It was after all...quite effective...

News in Europe? Ah, the usual... Italy's boss is still an idiot, Naples still stinks so much that I am surprised St. Peter has not fallen to the earth yet. Greece, Spain, Portugal and Ireland are still going bankrupt and cannot pull themselves together and get their economies back under control. The EU is trying to bail them all out and the whole while the Euro is falling (Hehehe...) Of course, this stings my exports, but never mind...I was never very industrial... and medicine is in greater need than ever. France? Still has loads of problems with Immigration from the African continent. His internal affairs are not looking well either – he seems to have contracted a heavy flu...

As for me... in comparison to my neighbours, I am perfectly fine, even though I have loads of problems myself...

But I do hope that things are going better for you. I would of course help you, but things are quite turbulent here as well.

Well...the trophy you won...some of my cantons, most of them actually, believe that I am its rightful owner, and that you somehow cheated me out of winning it. I said before that things here are turbulent, and that you experienced my cantons at their best behaviour... that has changed. Drastically. I am rumoured to be xenophobic. My cantons can be even more so, and I am starting to feel it as well...my apologies. Call them nationalists if you like, but they believe in my superiority to the other nations. All of them. I do not agree with them, on either account. It was after all me who gave you the award. Therefore I think it would be best if you did not send anyone here until things have calmed down a little. The hate here is incredible... against almost all foreigners. I will do as much as I can to stop it before it gets out of hand...but I am beginning to feel their anger... they have united...putting aside their differences...it is rare...and normally only happens when our Confederation is in danger... they believe it is...from the outside...forgive me...my... I feel a change... I will try to stay as subjective as possible... I think I have contracted a bad case of Xenophobia...

Thank you for the present Philippines, I will take good care of it. I am sure I will find it very useful in future. That the weapon has such a history makes it even more precious... maybe I can find something to give you as compensation... how about a nice crossbow? It slew a tyrant long ago...maybe to rustic... A Luger I took from a German officer when he surrendered his troops to me...that will work...and do not mind the skull engraved in the handle, for he was part of the SS.

Your sister Manila arrived her alright. She is such a nice person, you taught her well. I would never have dreamed of letting a guest of mine work, but she insisted. I called the cantons and asked if anyone needed help on something. As you can imagine, the result was appalling. The amount of hissing and evil stares thrown at her made me disband the gathering immediately. I caught phrases like 'damn foreigners' and 'taking away the work of good Swiss citizens'. I mentioned that it would only be fore a while. It did nothing to improve the hostile atmosphere. Basel said that he needed 'a new test subject'. Needless to say I did not allow Manila to go to his house.

Instead, I took her to my own home, which is probably safest for her. My cantons will not dare harm her while she is under my roof. She helps to clean the dishes, do the laundry, polish the weapons, everyday chores like that.

I will certainly watch over her once the new school year starts. A post has been granted to me which should make this easier. I am now the hall monitor, which means I can put any country I wish into detention for inappropriate behaviour. No more molesting Liechtenstein or Seychelles. France and England will probably be locked up for most of their time...serves them right.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. He is very well. Geneva, Berne and he are the only cantons which are not as heavily affected by the Xenophobia as the rest. He and your sister have become friends...I will watch them closely...they seem to be increasing their diplomatic relationships. Zürich is very pleased about this, since normally it is Berne who gets to deal with the political affairs.


	169. Königsberg13

Yo, Switzy,

Well...one way he talks to me...he'll sometimes hit me with his pipe. Other times, he'll call me his "little Kalin". *shivers*

Oh I will! I'll kick him so hard he'll think twice about calling me fucking Kaliningrad!

Gotta go. I've gotta kick Russia off Canada, since America seems to have forgotten he's got a brother.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Ah…I see. Well, it is Russia we are talking about, I would not have expected any less. However, seeing as you are still very Prussian, I have a hard time feeling any sympathy for you. I will try of course, but as long as your father acts the way he does there cannot be friendly feelings between us. Unless of course you prove that you are fundamentally different in your attitude. A thing of impossibility.

_Ja, ja_... they are idiots, all three of them. I am the only one who never seems forget Canada, although I do dislike him for not being a bit louder. Not like America mind you, no, one of him is already enough. But if he were to shout once in a while... I guess then he would not be Canada. Ah well...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	170. Greenland1

Greetings Switzerland,

I am Greenland. I have only just recently been introduced to this letter writing activity by my neighbors Canada and Iceland. I thought that my first letter to write could be to you. :)

I am a relatively remote and shy country, but I am trying to communicate with the world more. Canada and Iceland are mostly the only other countries that I talk with. I heard through my neighbors that you are known as "trigger happy." This is quite interesting. I don't know too much about violence and gore seeing as I like to keep to myself. It seems to me as though this label you have been given is accurate, yet often dramaticized. I also heard that you are quite kind to your younger sister, Liechtenstein, thus countering your "violent" demeanor.

All in all, you seem like a rather intriguing person. I would like to get to know you more as a result of this. I apologize if I seem rather abrupt and "by the book," but as I said earlier, I have had very little relations with the world.

Sincerely,

Greenland

* * *

><p>Dear Greenland,<p>

Nice to hear from you. It was a wise choice to write to me first, and not to, for example, Russia. I have to warn you that most of the world's nations are idiots. Your two neighbors, especially Iceland, less so. They are relatively quiet and peaceful, so I have never had any quarrels with them. There might be a lot that you do not know. How does your superior Denmark see this? I know that you are not an independent country after all.

(*chuckles) Ah, yes, my reputation. I prefer to keep it that way. That is the only way I have peace, you see? You are an island, surrounded by frigid waters on all sides, isolated. I am in the center of Europe, at the heart of the 'action'. I would rather not be part of it. You are right; people do tend to brand me as overly aggressive, which is not true. I can be very polite and civil, as long as I am not provoked. Unfortunately, that happens almost constantly.

Every coin has two sides... and yes, I do like money. Liechtenstein is different. The circumstances under which we met...and the way she is, all shy and innocent, how can I not be kind and protective of her?

Intriguing? Why, thank you for the compliment. And I have nothing against your 'by the book' approach. It is quite a nice change in fact. I also hope to hear more from you. As you do not seem much of an idiot yourself.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	171. Belgium4

Bonjour Switzerland,

My neutrality during World War II was a topic that many are still fairly conflicted about. Many believe that since the agreement was signed in Prussia, it no longer held any power due to the fact that Prussia fell, where as many others believe that that did not effect the agreement in the least bit.

My leader stayed under German arrest, the people who ran away to England and claimed to be the true leaders where nothing but cowards whom wished to play their role in the war from afar, rather then plunge into the fields of battle and help save my country.

Sincerely,

Kingdom of Belgium

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

My neutrality has not been questioned since 1805. but it wrong to assume that just because Prussia fell that the treaty way no longer valid. That is complete nonsense. Neutrality is neutrality. Prussia is not an empire anymore, nor is Britain, but my neutrality still exists, and it has been very useful in the past.

Your boss did the right thing, staying and being arrested and not running away. My plan was slightly different. My army, population and government were supposed to retreat to the Alps and fight on from there. It would have been my last stand. No one would have surrendered. We would have fought down to the last bullet, and then used our rifles as clubs until our hearts beat no more. There would have been no Switzerland, no Confederation. We would have died honourably, defending our freedom (*wipes tear away) It would have been a beautiful way to go...

Sincerely,

Confédération Helvétique


	172. Liechtenstein20

Dear Vash,

That's good, don't push them too hard to keep peace alright? They can only do so much.

I'll be back in a few days; Germany heard about the trouble and thought it'd be best for me to stay.

I can't wait to be back with you~

Forever with you,

Lili

P.S. My window? What kind of surprise?

(*Pushes past the curtains and opens her window. Her eyes widen when she sees Switzerland but lets a smile cross her lips)

Liechtenstein: You have no patience, do you?

(*Teases him playfully but falls silent when he starts to play and finds herself singing along but stops and looks down at Switzerland again)

Liechtenstein: Of course I will Vash~

Switzerland: Then come, my love. Jump. I will catch you, like I always would. I know that we had our little conflicts at my daughter's party, but I want to make it up to you by giving you the most memorable evening ever. (*stretches out his arms to her)


	173. Greenland2

**This will be the last chapter for two weeks. I'm leaving today for summer camp. I can already tell that I'm going to terribly miss writing these letters. I wish you all a wonderful summer holiday.**

* * *

><p>Dear Switzerland,<p>

I do suppose that Denmark sees this as me gaining more of my independence. He still controls my foreign affairs, but I have asked him to allow me to write letters to other countries. He lets me as long as he reads them over. At least this is a beginning.

Denmark's rule over me has made me consider him as a brother. He acts like an older brother a lot of the time. I am slowly but surely starting to grow up, much to his dismay. I feel that my independence is only a few years away.

My reputation, rather unfortunately, is that I am cold and unsocial. While this may be true, it is hardly my fault (what with Denmark controlling my foreign affairs). I can understand you wishing to keep the peace in your land and the fact that you will do anything to make sure that things stay the way that you want. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is it that provokes you?

It sounds as if you and Liechtenstein have a wonderful relationship. I wish that I had one similar to what the two of you have.

Most people dislike my way of speaking and acting. They think I am quite antisocial. I am glad that you think differently.

Sincerely,

Greenland

* * *

><p>Dear Greenland,<p>

Odd… I would have thought that he would hang to you as much as possible. Really? He reads your mail?

DENMARK! ARE YOU A DICTATORSHIP NOW? HAS FREEDOM OF SPEECH SUDDENLY CEASED TO EXIST? DO NOT MAKE ME SHOOT YOU, VERDAMMT NOMALE! SO KEEP YOUR UGLY NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S LETTERS!

That is good to hear. I cannot help but wonder though how you will survive in this world. You have few natural resources. Your population is small and few people ever venture that far north.

I see. But in future that will change, I assume. Once you have your independence you and take care of your foreign affairs on your own. What provokes me? I have made a list of this. It comprises two hundred and eight ways to get me worked up, and I constantly have to add new ones too. I will tell you the first ten.

1. Insult me

2. Insult my cantons

3. Insult Liechtenstein

4. Try to molest my daughter cantons

5. Try to molest Liechtenstein

(Prussia and France try it all the time)

6. Violate my neutrality through offensive action, i.e. bombing of my house

(Germany and America did that during WWII. I shot them both down. Idiots)

7. Cross my border illegally

8. Run, sparsely clothed, through my garden

(Italy found that one out)

9. Melt my glaciers

(Thank you very much America and China, you bastards)

10. Mention Austria in my presence

The list goes on, but I assume you get the idea.

I-I have heard people say that before...I do not know what is so special about it...I just do my duty as a larger nation...it is what everybody should do...

Dislike your way of speaking and acting? 'Antisocial'? I do not know why they would think such a thing. Personally, I think you are very open-minded. Then again...maybe I am not the best person to say this, seeing as I am a recluse myself.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	174. Croatia&Serbia5

Karlovac: *nods and goes to get everybody* -is still crying- W-We need to get home...

Rijeka: *nods*

Karlovac: *picks up Zagreb in his arms* ...M-Mr and Miss Cantons of Switzerland, c-could you be so kind as to tell us how to get home from here..?

Istria: ..*facepalm*

Rijeka: ..*sweatdrop* W-We can't really remember how to get home...

Thurgovia: *looks puzzled at first a then smiles* Of course! Come on! *takes Rijeka by the hand* we will get you home safe... coming _Brüeder_?

Schaffhouse: *hesitates* Oh, alright then. Follow us.

* * *

><p>Croatia: ...I suppose...<p>

Serbia: (*stands up as Switzerland enters the room) Ah, good. You're here. I was just about ready to call you. (*shuffles through papers) I don't know about Croatia, but I've got an agenda regarding improvements in the Balkans. The issue of Kosovo is going to be resolved through Belgrade and Pristina. Foreign relations haven't changed drastically. Tadic has been visiting Sarajevo recently. Progress is being made slowly, but it's better than nothing.

Croatia: ...*sweatdrop to Switzerland's sudden bursting* Yes, of course I'd like to get this sorted out. Thank you.

Switzerland: Good work. Any progress is pleasing. Tell me if you need any assistance and I will be happy to grant you aid. What about matters concerning each other? Have you put aside your differences in order to improve your situation? That is what we are here for after all.


	175. Philippines12

Dear Vash (Switzerland),

Yes it's all about the company. Try visiting my house next time. Bring your cantons if they ever do so.

It is effective, is it not? Such culture is an important part of the tradition which is highly associated to our country. Some foreigners might consider it romantic and would love to be serenaded by someone and be able to feel like being appreciated. It makes the ladies weep with joy.

Oh dear... Father and the others are in the most difficult situation. Hope they are all right. I couldn't care more for Greece. That guy insulted my people even though they are working decently for their own convenience by having the word "Filipineza" synonymous with a maid or anyone doing auxiliary work that comes from my house. If I wasn't struggling, I wouldn't rely on other nations, especially racially biased ones. I would say that it's a payback for that insult. And those Middle Eastern bastards who continues to abuse my people, the day will come for you to crumble. Sorry for ranting.

Oh... I shouldn't have overdone our little competition back then. I feel rather anxious for my people there. I hope they're all right. Is it really that much of a shock that I won that trophy? And they're starting to form unions... I feel bad... Is it about that incident in Norway that cause some unrest in your cantons?

They hissed and glare at my little sister? I should warn you beforehand that Manila will go into fighter mode if she ever feels threaten around her surroundings. It's a reflex she got during the times of several bombings occurring during the height of terrorism and I should say that the results are quite gruesome... And please tell Basel that if he ever needed a 'test subject', I would gladly 'supply' him with a test subject. No threat implied.

I would like to see them get detention. Really, those two. Even though that pirate gentleman and that frog hates each other they are the same: both horrible and perverted. Please do include corporal punishment.

It's good to hear that Geneva, Bern, and Zurich are on good terms with her. It makes me feel at ease that not all of them hates foreigners that much.

Sumasaiyo,

Jose Dela Cruz (Philippines)

P.S. I've heard some rumors that there are those that clamors for the Swiss participation on the EU. How do you feel about that? And what are other news on Europe as of now?

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Thank you for the invitation, although I think I will only bring one canton. All of them would be much too expensive... no matter what the current value of my currency is. If I have to choose then it would be Berne, or Zürich... definitely not both.

Lili was certainly moved by the serenading. Not only do I want to make feel appreciated. I want her to know that she is the most important thing in my life. If there is anything else you can tell me, any tips from you, then I would be forever thankful. You know very well that I do not have much experience in the matter...

I could not care less for Greece either. That lazy cat freak. Seriously, what an idiot. I mean, his economy is crumbling and the best idea he has is to build a racetrack. If I would not rely so heavily on other countries I would like to see them all crumble. But as it is such an event would pull me into miserly as well. Damn globalisation... I was much better off in the forties... I was almost self-sufficient then. As it is, Germany is one of my largest trading partners, as well as America and China. Nothing I can do about that I am afraid.

It is a shame really. The Middle Eastern countries were once so far ahead of us. Medicine for example. Now they are only taking steps backwards and their mentality lags behind the rest of the world. Who the hell still stones people to death? Barbarians! You do not need to apologize for the ranting, I completely understand your frustration. Recently I had problems with Qatar...

Yes, it is that much of a shock, but not to worry I will get it under control, you won it fair and square after all. However, their unionizing has absolutely nothing to do with Norway. I was shocked when I read about it. The Nordic nations have my deepest respect, being as progressive as they are, and I wish them no ill. What happened to Norway was very regrettable, and I hope that this does not befall anyone else. He has my deepest condolences. But I will make sure that nothing of the like will ever happen in my lands!

Your sister kept herself under control then... a very wise decision. Geneva, Berne and Zürich may not share their siblings' feelings, but even so. I believe that she is a formidable fighter, I have no doubts, but against twenty-three well-trained cantons, she would not have had a chance. It was good that she contained herself. If she had attacked them on the grounds of pure verbal provocation, then I would have had to side with my children as well, because her offensive action against my cantons would have been a violation of my neutrality. And I keep to my laws and my reputation, or I would loose the little peace that I have. I am sure you understand.

Basel tells me to tell you that he gladly accepts your proposition and that he will be awaiting your 'shipment'. If I were not so tolerant with my cantons, if I did not believe so much in federalism, our _laisser-faire_ principle, then I would control his business. This way, I will leave him to it. I do not want to know what exactly he is researching.

Oh, they will get detention. I will lock them in a room together, just to annoy them. If I am lucky the may accidentally kill each other. Corporal punishment? Certainly!

Yes, it is good that I have some very progressive cantons, but even they can be very xenophobic at times. It has happened before. Not pleasant. What they do and feel affects me quite a bit, I try to fight the xenophobia rising in me at this very moment. I am starting to have problems writing these letters. I will do my best to control myself; Berne is helping me on that. I hope the condition is only temporary.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I am certainly not clamoring for participation in the EU, and neither are my cantons. No as always we will stay out of the whole business, we will stay neutral, we will stay recluses, we will stay strong. The others are just after the money that I have worked o hard to earn. They would like me to save their precious euro. Otherwise, not much news, but I trust you have heard about Norway... it is sad. I have heard that you had some heavy storms recently. I hope you are coping. If you need aid, send for my daughter Geneva. After all, she is the head of the Red Cross


	176. Greenland3

Dear Switzerland,

Yes, you would think that Denmark would want to keep me from gaining ideas from the outside world. He likes to keep me refined to the house and away from everyone else. These letters are about the most contact I have had with the rest of the world in a while.

Yes, I have been thinking about that a lot recently. Although I am beginning to grow away from my older brother, it is hard to imagine my life without him. *sighs* I guess it is like he says sometimes, I simply cannot survive without him even if I would like to think so.

Ah, I see. *smiles* Then, I will make sure not to ever do any of those things. You seem like quite a nice person, but your reputation of violence (towards those who provoke you) has me wary of you should you ever become mad.

It is good to hear that at least one nation is looking out for their smaller neighbors. I agree that more countries should do the same. If they did, I bet we would have less wars occurring.

When I say that I wish I had a relationship like the one between you and Liechtenstein, it is because my own relations with my brother are not as I wish they were. It is less about family and doing the right thing than it is about business and power. *sighs*

Being a recluse is no shameful thing. I am happy that you consider me to be open-minded. My brother hates it that I am that way. As long as I keep to myself and do not anger him, Denmark leaves me be except the occasional visit to sort through foreign affairs.

It is good to know that somewhere in the world, there is someone who is of like mind to me.

Sincerely,

Greenland

* * *

><p>Dear Greenland,<p>

Ah, is that so? Well, any information you require you can ask of me. I will be happy to provide. Denmark cannot censor the letters as that would be a breach of human rights.

I normally encourage countries in gaining their independence. But in your case, since you cannot survive without him, you should at least acquire sovereign rights from him. Maybe in a few years things will be different. As long as he is not oppressing you in any way you can wait. Your time will become once you have become stronger.

Well you had better not. There are enough people stupid enough to do all those things already. I have actually become mad several times. Lucky for you that you were in exile and did not see me then. What can I say? My revolutionary war, the Napoleonic wars, the First World War, the Second World War. Those were the time I got really pissed off at the other countries. So much that even the cantons grew scared of me, even though they shared my emotions. I really do not recommend the experience, for it is most unpleasant, most of all for me. Let us just say that that was the time I earned my reputation for being trigger-happy.

I am certain that if more countries would be more like me in that respect that we would not have as many wars occurring. Then again, without them I would not be such a special case, would I? Wars shaped me, made me to the one I am today, not because I participated in them, but because I profited from them by having my economy intact at the end. I have those idiots to thank for destroying each other while I remained mostly unharmed. As long as they do not drag me into their meaningless conflicts I have no reason to protest. Absolutely none. If they do dare make that mistake...

No it is not a shameful thing. Being a recluse helped me survive in this mad world.

That is indeed good to hear, for me as well.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	177. RomiIslands8

Dear Switzerland,

Bavaria is the reason I am a girl. Him and his Celtic magic, you would have thought he would have kept the gender bending potion out of reach of a child. Any way, thank you for the compliment *Blushes* I am really glad I am neutral, Russia keeps on calling me. Yes there are some stupid people/nations in this world. Take my Islands for example. My Wolf Island keeps locking himself in the closet, both literally and figuratively. Please call me Alexia

Hope I am forgiven,

Alexia

* * *

><p>Dear Alexia,<p>

Fine. If you want me to call you that, then I will.

Bavaria practices magic as well? JUST HOW MANY NATIONS USE THAT POWER? England, Philippines, and now HIM?

Yes, you would think so. When exactly did this happen? I would have never thought of him that he would do something like that. He always insists that he is better than his half-brother Prussia. At least that is true in most ways. Or was it intentionally?

If Russia calls you then it is acceptable. If he approaches you personally then you have reason to be worried. But do not fear, if it should come to that then I will be there to stand against him. I may be neutral. My rules of not entering conflict are strict. But I am also a keeper of the peace. Not the way America pretends to be. I protect those weaker than myself. And yes, I have forgiven for your deeds.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	178. Rhineland16

Dear Switzerland,

I apologise for this letter arriving so late, the last few weeks have been... interesting, to say the least. You see, I have been pulled along on an unexpected vacation.

One of my retired older brothers, Bavaria, decided to show up on a whim (they do this a lot) and drag me on a random field trip to... Somewhere. I have been trying to figure out our exactly location, but to no avail.

Quite honestly... I have no idea where I am. (And I'm starting to think Bavaria doesn't either.)

Most likely lost,

Rhineland.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhineland,<p>

It is good to hear from you again, I was almost starting to get worried. I also wanted to thank you for coming to the _Fêtes_ of my daughter Geneva; I hope it was a pleasant experience.

That is rather an odd habit. At least you do not get stuck with your other brothers. I have been away myself for some time, I actually celebrated my birthday with my daughter Thurgovia, I do this with a different one of my children every year. Berne and Zürich are arguing over which one gets to have me over when I turn seven-hundred and fifty...

How irresponsible of Bavaria...does he happen to have a map with him or something? Do you at least know on which continent you are? Topographies are very different and usually reveal in where about you are. I always know when I am back in my lands simply by looking at the landscape. Shall I try to find you? I have the _Rega_ for just such occasions.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	179. Rhineland17

Dear Switzerland,

First I must apologize, it seems there was a mistake in my last letter. Saxony is the idiot who has pulled me out here, not Bavaria. How silly of me.

Yes, it is a bit strange, but I'm quite used to it. I've had to build quite the patience in order to deal with my brothers. Being the youngest child of such a large family as mine can be tiring, especially when you're the only daughter. It's not easy growing up with SEVEN older brothers.

I very highly doubt Saxony has a map. You see, the thing with Saxony is this: He loves to wander for long distances, but has the sense of direction of a broken compass. He's quite similar to Prussia, only even more stubborn. (Don't ask me how that's even possible, I have absolutely no idea.)

Actually, I'm fairly certain we are at a location I have never even heard of. Have you ever been to a place with BLUE trees? I'd think not.

Oh well, I don't think I need to be concerned. Saxony disappears to the strangest of places, but somehow he always makes it back again. Or, as Ludwig puts it, "He'll come home when he gets hungry."

Starting to feel a little like Alice in Wonderland,

Rhineland.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhineland,<p>

Saxony? Ah...that makes more sense. But the question still remains, why? It sounds almost like kidnapping to me and I cannot help but worry for your safety...

Blue trees? BLUE trees? That is definitely not anywhere in Europe. I have never heard of a place with blue trees.

Good... As long as he brings you home safely then I will not be concerned either. Are you sure that I should not go search for you? Because if his sense of orientation is just as miserable as you say then I doubt that he will find the way, no matter how hungry he is. Just send word when you need me. I am known to be a rescuer after all.

Hoping for your return,

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	180. Königsberg14

Yo, Switzy,

Ja, you're so right. Canada needs to be just a little bit louder, then maybe he won't get sat on or mistaken for America by Cuba.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Ah…Cuba…also an interesting character. That he hates America and treats tourist well counts for him. But every time I hear his name I immediately think 'Communism'. He is ruining himself with that outdated system and blames it on America. Also I think that his partnership with Russia was completely wrong. It did almost cause a war that could have destroyed all of humanity. At least with the quiet and peaceful Canada as his friend he will contain himself. I do hope some of Canada's personality rubs off on him.

By the way...you belonging to Russia you must have inside knowledge on him and his associates... how are his sisters doing. I am especially interested in that nutcase Belarus.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	181. Philippines13

Dear Vash (Switzerland),

First of all: Magandang kaarawan para sa iyo, kaibigan! (Happy birthday to you, friend!) I'm sorry that I greeted you this late. I accompany this letter with a box containing a custom made golden Desert Eagle. I hope you like it!

I feel rather happy today. My boss and the leader of the rebel group MILF have come to talk things out and the peace talks are going well between the two parties. They held the secret meetings in Kiku's house and the next talks will be in Malaysia. But I personally wanted to take the meetings in your home, Vash. You will be a good mediator. Although there are some nuisances such as the Abu Sayyaf and the NPA to continue being stubborn as hell and wage skirmishes on my land. I'll have to crush those gnats if I want stability in the lower part of my home.

If you do come and visit my house I suppose Zurich would be good company. I think Johannes and I have a lot to talk about when he does accompany you although it's fine if you bring Bern instead. I always want to talk and able to know more about him, even with all the xenophobia and what not.

Well, you got me at your back, kaibigan! Being colonized with the Country of Passion back in the old days has its benefits. Although the rest of the experiences were...harsh to say the least. (*shudders) I admit, I felt for the first time what it means to fear someone and I rarely fear anything. Spain back then was a wolf in sheep's clothing... that is all I can say about him back then.

Yes, I couldn't care less for Greece. But, if he declares default it would only cause complications Europe. If he declares default, boss Spain, along with his brother and Ireland, will be forced to declare default as well. It means that Italy, having the largest sovereign debt of the EU, would be greatly affected or worse, have to declare default as well. It will spiral out of control affecting England, France and Germany. (*sighs) I wish them luck and you as well so that you wouldn't be dragged on the whole thing.

The Middle East are our greatest assets when it comes to exporting human resources and I DO hope that they will change their views on my workers to treat them kindly. The only thing I need is respect not insult to injury.

But I DO worry for my sister, Vash. When she is pushed to the brink, she WILL retaliate. I remember once when someone was molesting her. What happened was that the guy was never found for two days and when they did find him, he had suffered physical as well as mental torture. It doesn't matter if you're only one or a hundred; if she captures a POW, she will toy that poor fellow until he breaks.

Tell Basel that the 'shipment' will be arriving as soon as possible. I hope he finds the 'test subjects' worthy for such an experiment.

I find your ability to fight your xenophobia very touching. I hope you will be able to control it on your own. Say my regards to my sister as well.

I have a confession to make... I-I t-think I-I'm fallen i-in l-love with... Vietnam... (*blushes) Sus Ginoo, kanus a pa man ning akong gibati para sa iyaha? (My God, how long did I have these feelings for her?)

Sumasaiyo,

Jose Dela Cruz (Philippines)

P.S. Send my deepest condolences to Norway. I'm sad that fundamentalism has also spread to my religion, Catholicism.

(Author's note: I use one of the dialects spoken here in the Philippines: the Visayan dialect.)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Ah! You remembered! You are to first to have done so! Thank you very much for the present. I do not know how I can ever repay you... It looks quite expensive. I already tested it. It is heavier and little more unwieldy than if it were made simply of a metal alloy, also I am not sure if I can fire the weapon to much, for fear of using it down. I am a very practical person, and I normally do not approve of such baubles. But as it is a weapon... and a little style cannot hurt. I will always carry it with me.

That is good to hear. Any conflict ended is a step in the right direction. You honor me by saying that. Of course my house will always be open for you if you need it. I will gladly lend my services as a mediator to those who wish to make peace. On the matter of those rebels...I cannot quite understand the problem, having never had a similar dilemma before. In my opinion however, you have every right to do as you wish.

In that case I will bring Zurich, as you and him seem to understand each other perfectly. He will be most pleased when he hears of this. If there is anything you want to know about him you can always ask me too of course. I am his father after all, albeit adoptive.

Lucky for me I never had much to do with that tomato-freak...

That is exactly why I hope that it does not come to a collapse. I would be the end of the EU, the death of its members and mine too as much as I dislike it. I can only wait and hope that those idiots find a solution to their problem.

I will tell him, but I want to bid you to be cautious. I feel that I should explain him a little more to you, since you are now doing business together. Basel was once a single canton. Quite normal. But then a rift grew between the rural area and the city. It is something quite common actually. I have had two other cantons that split. The Appenzell twins are both half-cantons, but they understand each other perfectly. My daughter Unterwalden split into Obwalden and Nidwalden, and those two hate each other. But Basel... he is a special case and not in a good way either. His split was rather violent, and as a result, not very clean. He is the two cantons in one. The land and the city. You can imagine what that does to a person. So beware of him.

Your sister sends her love and says that she will return to you soon. She is doing very well at my house, I must say.

V-Vietnam...? H-How...? Why are you telling me this...? You can confide in me of course, b-but I cannot give you any advice... only what you told me so far... How are your relations to her? Politically I mean...

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Authors's note: Really? How many are there?)


	182. Liechtenstein21

Lili: -Opens her window wide enough for her to slip through it, sitting on the windowsill before pushing herself off. Being caught by Vash, but accidentally made him fall over and looks up at him, scared-

A-are you okay?

Switzerland: -Gets up- N-never better -clutches chest- J-just a moment please… you have grown a bit…and I was not quite prepared… -recovers- Alright, I hope you did not hurt yourself...s-shall we go? The moon is bright, and I though we could take a stroll through our lands at night...m-maybe sit by a lake or something...o-only if you want to of course. There are several things I wanted to talk about...concerning you and me...us...–turns red- O-our future.


	183. Liechtenstein22

Lili: -Chuckles uncomfortably and gets up- I'm sorry if I hurt you Vash, I didn't mean too. No, I'm fine thank you...you supported my fall rather well. I'm fine with whatever you want to do, but what do you want to talk about? -Blushes and smiles, holding onto his hand tightly.-

Switzerland: -stiffens as Lili takes hold of his hand- W-well...I-I thought since w-we are a c-couple and all that...I-I wanted to know what this means to you a-and all that... I-I mean...eh...eh...

...

And I-I also wanted to say again how much I love you. N-No one can make me give up a fight...b-but to you I-I would surrender all I had...I-I just w-wanted you to know...


	184. Königsberg15

Yo, Switzy,

Russia wears Spongebob underwear. I saw it once when he had the bathroom door open and was singing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls into Ukraine's hairbrush. I filmed it and put it online XD

Also, Russia and his associates have vodka drinking contests at their meetings. They talk about stuff like taking over the world, and Russia keeps on saying he'll make my Vati, and the Baltics, his property. Yesterday, he and his buddies talked about taking over you and Liechtenstein! Don't tell him I said that, though, 'cause he made me swear not to warn you guys, and if he finds out, he'll beat me with his pipe again.

About Russia's sisters: Well, Ukraine's crying again about not being able to give her baby brother milk and stuff, and about not being able to pay her gas bill to him. Oh, get this: She showed me baby pictures of Russia! One of them was of Russia in a bunny suit as a little kid! XD pretty funny, huh?

Belarus is still stalking Russia, and is having me follow him when he goes places without her. She said if I didn't she'd cut Vati's 5 meters off and make him eat it D:

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Really? Oh god... that is disturbing. Of course I knew he was a psycho, but how messed up can one be? How atypical of him...but if this is how he is when he thinks he is alone, then we all have less to fear of him, since it shows that he is only a pretender.

Talks of taking over me and Lili? Again? He made plans before, but then the Soviet fell apart and he got distracted he seemed to have forgotten all about it. How awfully decent of to tell me this, it was not at all what I suspected of you...maybe I have condemned you too early because you have so much of your father in you. Anyway, let us see what I can do about that. To his attack plan I must have a defence. Maybe a complete mobilization of all my forces, and an overhaul of the _Réduit National_. Of course I will take Lili and my cantons with me there. Hahaha...I cannot wait to see him shatter against the rock walls of my alpine fortress! I will smite him with my power!...If it ever comes to an invasion that is...

And I certainly will not tell him...you know very well how good I am at keeping secrets.

Ah, the usual then. I was just wandering. Say, could you send me a copy of those photos. I would like to store them for...personal use in the near future. I may like guns, but diplomacy is a weapon I am even better at handling.

'Cut his five meters off'? Excuse me? WHAT?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	185. Croatia&Serbia6

Rijeka: ^w^ Thank you very much for your kindness~~ *follows them, his brothers at his heels*

Karlovac + Istria: *nod happily in agreement, Zagreb still in Karlovac's arms, being mentally tortured by the memories of the USSR's bloody reign*

* * *

><p>Croatia: *shrug* The land issues between Slovenia and I are being improved. Tourism is still doing fine for us. The main issue between Serbia and me is that... I hold grudges easily, and Serbia's mind is still stuck in the past a bit... We still haven't fully gotten over what we've done to each other in the past. =_= It also doesn't help that we both hate losing to each other...<p>

Switzerland: I see... well if your negative feelings towards each other are that deep-rooted then I will not try to get you to change them. I have experienced the same with my cantons. They do not like each other, and I will not force them to. I believe that this is as far as we will ever get, but little progress is better than none at all, would you not say so? At least you have tried to resolve the issue, and as long as you are not at each other's necks anymore we can accept these talks as being a step in the right direction. I will not tell you to bury your past and just get along, because I hold grudges from my past against other countries as well, and I practice what I preach. Nikola, you will be a new country, and while I am not telling you to forget your history with Serbia, I am telling you that it will not matter anymore. Also, as long as you two keep peace in the Balkans, and try to better relationships with and between your neighbours as well, there should not be any new conflicts and therefore no reason to hate losing against each other. I am not asking you to forgive each other, merely to accept each other's existence. That is all. I think we can do no more than that, and since we all have work to do, we might as well end our talks here. I will be however checking on you to see how you are doing, especially you Croatia, we are not done yet.


	186. Königsberg16

Yo, Switzy,

Yup, our Commie "friend" wears Spongebob underwear XD What a baby, huh? Kesesesesesesesese!

Thanks for not telling him.

Sure, I'll send you the photos. You're gonna laugh your head off at these XD *sends photos to Switzerland*

Y-Yeah...that's what Belarus said. She'd cut my Vati's 5 meters off and make him eat it.

Gotta go, I've gotta take pictures of Russia for Belarus.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Indeed…

Of course I would never. Why would I hand over such information to him? No point in it...

*corner of the mouth twitches* Amusing... I will lock them up, along with the pictures of drunk Austria and chibified Prussia and Germany... I could start a whole scrapbook with these. What should I title it? 'Why all others are idiots' or 'Countries who fail'?

Ugh...disgusting... well, lucky for me that she does not hate me. At least I believe she does not, feel free to correct me. If she would do the same to me then I would have an even harder time than your father...

Fine, you do that and, oh...if you get some more useful 'material' that could be used against him, feel free to send your old pal 'Switzy' a copy, alright?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	187. Philippines14

Dear Vash (Switzerland),

No problem, kaibigan! How could I forget such an important day for you? It is your birthday; the birthday of my comrade in arms or the similar of it. Always remember that there are nations that look up to you.

Rebels are parasites, Vash. Those are the things I could sum up to the lot of them. Really, not cooperating with the government and instead, wreak havoc on innocent civilians. Cowards! They should face us man-to-man, especially those Abu Sayyaf. Those people even had contacts with Al-Qaida. That's why England's boss (I don't know about England) is afraid of going to the lower part of my home. I could only see their demise if I ever get annoyed to the point of committing another atrocity. Remember the Maguindanao Massacre? If not, try searching it. I would say I lost face during those times because of some people's self interest.

Good, I think I should rearrange some matters on the PSEi before you and Zurich come. The economy is good while America is still thinking about how he will get out of his debt with Yao-gege and yes, Vash, he knows how to think only seldom though.

I hope that didn't happen anytime soon. I mean, it will cause you greatly and I don't want to see Boss Spain in agony. Even though I hated him then, I am still grateful for instilling our identity and paving the road for our interaction with the rest of the world. But I could have respected him more if he didn't do those terrible things back then. By the way, how's it going in the former Yugoslavia? I hear there are some conflicts still in those regions.

Woah... Basel had it tough. I experienced a similar event like that. Wars for independence, especially during the Japanese occupation, were the times that have a great impact in me. I may be serene with other nations but let's just say I inherited much of Boss Spain's "psychotic" tendencies. But I'm much more stable. I think we could get along better if I ever met him.

That's good to here... How's the xenophobia, kaibigan? How are the other cantons feeling?

I will start on how we met. I met Vietnam during the Vietnam War... Not a very good way of meeting, don't you think? At that time, she was on our side, playing the role of South Vietnam. I fought against Soviet backed North Vietnam which is surprisingly represented without any personification of a country. Even though we fought alongside with Kuya Alfred, I stayed merely on medical missions and other humanitarian aids to wounded soldiers. When we first met, I was entranced by her beauty. She wasn't extraordinary like how they describe when they met their first love. She was plain, meek and she has a personality that is strong yet fragile. I became interested on her. We became good friends and she addresses me as Kuya or Brother like how she addresses Yao-gege. When the Americans decided to leave, we lost contact during those times. We made contact in 1976 and she was the only communist ally I ever had. She wasn't able to forget our relations back then and then I just realized my feelings for her. Our current situation is that we're allies against Yao-gege's expansion to the West Philippines Sea as well as economic, trade and investment ties. I wish I could tell my feelings for her.

I have to tell this to a person I trust the most so, I told you my secret because you're the only one I can trust wholeheartedly. Tana muabot ang adlaw na maingon nako sa iyaha nga gihigugma ta ka... (I hope that the day will come for me to tell her that I love her...) (*sighs) Please don't tell this to anyone especially France. I think he may revert back to his Grand-frere complex and began chasing me like a overprotective father or brother in this case. I know his relationship with her but I don't see him as a threat.

Sumasaiyo,

Jose Dela Cruz (Philippines)

(Author's note: About 400 dialects. It depends on the geographical location you are in. I'm in Mindanao, by the way, so I can speak Visayan. And also Visayan can also be called Cebuano. I use West Philippines Sea because that's how they call it here in the Philippines. Try searching on the other names used by the countries who competes with the Spratlys.)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Your words honor you, my friend. I cannot believe that I am seven hundred and twenty already... the time has gone by fast...

Indeed they are...although I have never had as much as a paramilitary group in my lands; I can understand your situation. Such people are cowards, killing innocents is despicable and dishonourable. Although I may have been known for my savagery during my times as a mercenary, I never lost focus, I never lost control. I never killed women or children and I almost always fought in inferior numbers, on open ground.

Al-Qaida? They hate me as well...all extremist Muslim groups do these days, ever since I passed that controversial law in my lands. But what can I say? Democracy is democracy, the majority decided, the majority is right. That is how it works. Yes, I checked on that tragic event. Despicable. They killed more innocents, people who had nothing to do with what was going on at the moment. The brutalities inflicted on the women were just primitive and unnecessary. The whole event was unnecessary. I condemn those idiots and their actions.

Things are moving along with the Balkans. I terminated the discussions with Croatia and Serbia. I think they can finally get along. Croatia and I have an alliance, in which I help him modernize his state, without asking anything in return. Seriously, more countries should be as generous and selfless as me; then we would have a lot less problems. I hope that whatever conflicts are left can be settled.

Yes, well he did... We all did one way or another, but that is a different story...

I remember that Japan committed many atrocities in the war and made you a puppet state. Also that he killed around a million of your inhabitants. How can that not have changed you? You have every excuse for your psychotic tendencies, as you say.

The xenophobia is...dissipating, especially now that my birthday is over. The cantons celebrated my independence and the founding of our confederation and got distracted, as I predicted. They are mostly back to their normal selves. But I should still avoid mentioning anything that might make them recall any reason to hate foreigners again. You know, it is interesting. Normally my sons and daughters do not get along very well with each other, but on my birthday they forget their differences and unite in joy. Yours is on the twelfth of June, am I correct? At least it was then that your independence was declared, I do not know what you celebrate as your birthday. Speaking of birthdays, Lili's is on the fifteenth, that's just a week from now! Once again I come to you with a plea for advice. She usually celebrates alone, at her place. But this year I want to be with her, it is her two hundred and fifth, what should I do? I already have a present, but apart from that...

You met in wartime? No, not the best place if you ask me. Still, Lili and I met in the depression in the interwar period, so never mind.

She addresses you as 'brother'? Normally that would be discouraging, but since Lili called me 'Big Brother' for the best part of our lives together, I does not necessarily need to mean anything. If you are allies then it should be easier. My advice is; wait for a good moment, and then tell her. Just like that. Crude, maybe, but it is the only way I know. You know her better than I do, you will know when the time is right.

You trust me the most? I-I feel...weird. I have had no one confide in me until now, Lili excepted. Dä tag wird cho...dä tag wird cho, bis geduldig, und wenn er da isch, dänn bisch bereit. (The day will come…the day will come, be patient, and when it is here, then you will be ready)

Your secret is safe with me, as are all secrets that have been entrusted to my care. It is partially why America does not like me that much...ABER ER CHAN MICH MAL CHRÜÜZWIS! (Loosely: but screw him!)

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: 400! Oh dear... that's a lot. Mindanao? That would explain a lot, like the fact that you seem to speak the language fluently, and the really odd mistakes in English sometimes, and the latter is by no means criticism! Never would I criticize a reviewer! Of course I thought so, but I couldn't be sure.

Eh, what? I should do what? I don't quite understand what you mean...)


	188. Croatia&Serbia7

Croatia: *small half smile* Yeah, I understand. It's fine with me.

Switzerland: Good. Then let us wrap this up. *Puts notes in a suitcase* We will be hearing from each other I trust?

(Author's note: Sorry I had to end it this soon, I regret doing it, but I fear that Serbia has dropped out for good, and you can't have a discussion with only one side. )


	189. Königsberg17

Yo, Switzy,

Pfft XD Pictures of drunk Austria? Kesesesesesesesesese! I'd love to see those XD

Hm, I don't know if she hates you or not. She probably doesn't care about ya, if anything.

You bet! I'm sure I'll dig up some dirt on the Commie bastard :D

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Yes, pictures of him under the self-destructive influence of an overdose of alcohol. And no, you cannot see them. They are classified, locked away. I cannot even tell you how I came by those photos. My rules forbid it, and I do not want to anyway.

Well, it is better if it stays that way. Our feelings are mutual then... I could not care less about that psycho anyway. Why does Russia refuse to marry her? They are birds of a feather, both nutcases who should be locked away in rubber cells with straightjackets on. Together they might actually be able to lay waste to the rest of the earth, do not tell them that though, as it is as much in your interest as in mine that that statement remains as it is; on paper.

Knowing him, I am sure you will find plenty.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	190. Königsberg18

Yo, Switzy,

Aw, man! Oh, well, I'll just make fun of Austria's stupid fashion sense.

I agree; Russia and Belarus are a perfect match. Don't worry, I'd never tell Russia OR Belarus anything.

Hey, speaking of dirt on Russia, I found something: America showed me this video of Russia doing the "Lucky Star" dance in a panda costume XD I'll send it to you, if you want.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Yeah… I do not understand why he wears that rag…a uniform is much more fashionable, and practical at that…

'Luck star dance'? What is that? *searches for the video* It has to be something ridiculous, otherwise you would no be so excited. Ah, here it is! *clicks* Eh...eh...eh...was zum...? Jesusgottnomale! That's enough!

Seriously? You caught him doing THAT? Hehehe...if only he knew...yes, please send it to me, and I will put it with the rest.

You know, when you wrote me your first letter I never believed that such understanding between us could be possible. I think it is remarkable...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	191. Croatia29

(^_^ It's all good.)

Croatia: *nods* Definitely, but I should be getting home soon... My children will be waiting, along with my two younger sisters Dalmatia and Slavonia, not to mention I have to visit Cousin Feliks and his boyfriend Toris soon.. *sigh*

Switzerland: Farewell friend. Eh…what? Poland and Lithuania are together? Well...I cannot say that I am surprised, given Poland's...eh...character. He used to be a lot manlier, but I believe he has gone soft in recent years...whatever the case, good luck on your visits.


	192. Königsberg19

Yo, Switzy,

You'll laugh so hard you'll fall off your chair, I just know it! XD *sends Russia vid to Switzerland*

I know, right?

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

*opens file and watches* Hmm… I…I cannot believe it… now that I have seen that, I believe that I have seen everything…there is simply nothing that can shock me anymore…I think I have completely lost all emotions now… Quite far from falling of my chair, this is just...devastating...there is no other word for it... is...is that China's Panda suit? This...thing...should never be seen by anyone...ever again. America may have nuclear warheads _en masse_, but with this in his hands he has a far more destructive weapon...

By the way...how is your idiot father doing lately? Not up to anything suspicious I hope...

Sincerely,

Siwtzerland


	193. Croatia30

Croatia: *facepalm* Let us not discuss the nature of my cousin Feliks... =_=" He's an interesting fellow. Toris is a nice person, and hopefully they'll be happy toget- *phone rings* ...Adrijana?

Ad (Slavonia) : *from phone* Brat (- Brother in Croatian), where on Earth are you? :U Ruzica *Dalmatia, youngest sister of Nikola* and I have been waiting and waiting, and your kids have arrived home, and Ruzica's with them. We're getting worried, Brat. You have to come home.

Croatia: *guilty face* I'm sorry, Sestra Adrijana. I'll come home as soon as possible, I promise. *hangs up* I'm sorry Vash, but my sisters are starting to panic over my not being home yet... *small apologetic smile* I should be returning home to them. *gets up* And thank you for inviting me here. It was lovely. *small grin and goes to leave*

Switzerland: *small smile* Quite understandable. Of course you must get back to your younger siblings, and I think that my cantons have escorted your children back home as well. Come again any time you wish, Nikola, my house is always open to you. As we say here: Uuf wiederluegä, until next time.


	194. Croatia31

Croatia: ^_^ Thank goodness you and your cantons are so responsible.. Adrijana has informed me that they've returned home. I do believe I should bring my sisters over, if it were to be all right with you.

Switzerland: Of course it is.

Croatia: Ruzica is a nice person, and I think that she and Lili would get along nicely. Adrijana is we used to call our "Little Ray of Sunshine" because she's always been a happy person, if not a bit loud. She and Ruzica fight a lot, though... =A=" I don't understand why, but I'm the mediator between them.

Switzerland: You are their older brother...that they take you as someone to solve their problems is not unusual. And in my opinion they could not have picked anyone better.

Croatia: *bright grin* Hvala, as we say in Croatia, thank you! *gets up and goes home to his family*

(Author's note: So…does this mean Croatia will be writing letters again?)


	195. Missouri6

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

Hello, I haven't written you in a while huh~?

Yeah he is a bit irresponsible huh? If you think about it he's still relatively young compared to some of you~! ^ ^

Ah yes~ I only own a .41 caliber~ (but I'm more for knives~) So I kind of get your love of guns *shrugs* But my favorite is my dearest Francesca~ ^ ^ (she's my dearest pocket knife from my more violent days~ ^ ^)

Most likely... again I apologize in advance~! ^ ^"\

Ms. Belarus can be a joy to be around~ = ) She just really loves her big brother is all... But I think that Alaska inherited that from her~ she sticks to me like glue and chants: "Marry me big sister..." Awww~ ... but Kansas always replies with a "Get the hell away from my sister ya' damn commie bitch!"

Ah but I'm glad you seem healthy~ ...

...

...

But on a completely unrelated note everyone's trying to set me up with French Bastard - . -... Damn Kentucky and Louisiana *grumbles*

With a Smile~

Missouri

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Yes indeed. I had to rifle through a large pile of letters to find you last one, and I ended up reading most of them. Suddenly I noticed something and asked Lili to read them as well and see if my theory was correct. She said that in some letters I came across as a little arrogant and a bit rude... is that true? Because I just cannot tell.

'A bit'? The understatement of the year...

True, I myself am about three times older than him...but he still acts as if he can do everything better than the rest of us. Although recent news shows that he is incapable of handling even his own affairs. Is it true he is nearing bankruptcy?

Knives? Well, in our age they are instruments of stealth. The only knife I possess is my custom made Victorinox...I would not be Switzerland without it. In the underground vaults I mentioned there however numerous melee weapons from my bloody and violent past; from my revolution and from my times as a mercenary.

'A joy to be around'? You are very strange Missouri... is this your inability to read the atmosphere as you say? If so then you have an even larger problem than your father... either that or you are _en voll härte siech_ as we say here. I am glad to see that you take it in such a way...I would probably shoot her if she would do that to me.

Healthy? Why yes, apart from my exports vanishing due to my currency skyrocketing in value, and immigration being as bad as ever, you can consider me healthy.

France? Well...if you need me to...intervene...then just notify me. I usually protect others from that wine bastard...it has become kind of a duty to mankind. Saving other countries from that rapist _hueresohn_.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	196. Königsberg20

Yo, Switzy,

Vati's being his usual self. He found the Russia video and now he's cracking up and rolling on the floor XD

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Ah...that is not surprising...not at all...at least it keeps him from doing any harm to anyone else, and inadvertently to himself as a result. And I would prefer to keep it that way. _Kapiert_?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	197. Missouri7

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

Huh? Oh, no didn't~ plus Kansas said that if you did /I/ wouldn't notice it anyway~! ^ ^ ... Should I be insulted by that...?

Yes... it is unfortunately true... *sighs* Mom *cough*ENGLAND*cough* really worried about him; he came over to visit and took care of dad when he was sick in bed~! ... For some reason Ms. Hungary came over and hid camera's in his room while they weren't in there... I was the only one who saw her do it~ ... Should I have done something about it do you think? Because when I confronted her about it she show me this weird backwards comic called: "Yaoi" (?)

... But Big Brother Nevada came over all pale and pissed and literally carried me away from her. He says the things in those books are in appropriate for young ladies and I shouldn't read them~ Everyone else agrees to~ ^ ^

All in all I hope our stock market doesn't crash... again.

Ah~ yeah I used to be really violent, I was a ganglord for a couple of decades~ ^ ^ But since the 90s and into the 00s I've calmed down a lot~ ... Nevada hasn't - . -...

People say that to me all the time~ *shrugs* and I think it is... Kansas says that it'll kill me one day. But there is nothing wrong with them once you get used to it~ after a while you get used to the weird purple auras surrounding them~ ^ ^

That's exactly what unnerves me! He. Doesn't. Do. Anything... *shivers* it is freaking me out! The Bastard sends me roses, Kentucky kidnapped Francesca hostage and I was forced to go on a date with him and he didn't touch me once except for at the end when he tried to kiss me... (for which I kneed him in the vital regions.) I can stand anyone except for that bastard... *shivers*

... What the hell is he planning...? It's making me paranoid... *eyetwitch*

With a Smile~

Missouri

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Oh, good…I already feared that I would have to change the way I wrote letters if I had. Liechtenstein would have asked me to, and I simply cannot refuse her. And yes, Missouri, you should be insulted by what Kansas said. He practically said to your face that you are a dim. I would not let that sit on me if I were you...

HUNGARY? DIE PERVERSI HÄX! Oh yeah...you notice that I am really angry if I switch to my native tongue. I will not bother with translations, and do not even try translating it; even Germany cannot understand me when I talk like that... So anyway, no, I do not think you should have done anything about it. I mean you should have if you are at all concerned for your father's public image, but I would not have done anything, because I rather enjoy watching major nations suffer. Have done so for all my life.

Eh...Eh...seriously now...I am going to have a little talk with Hungary about her...'interests'...not that I mind it when she keeps it to herself, but if she tries corrupting young minds like yours with such inappropriate material... AND DO NOT BOTHER ASKING ME WHAT 'YAOI' MEANS!

WELL GOOD! AND GOD FORBID SHE DOES THAT AGAIN!

I think the last time it did it did not affect me very much, since I was still rather keeping to myself. Now with globalization practically forced upon me I will not be so lucky again. It might be the ruin of us all.

Ah yes...their auras... I have tried to find a scientific explanation for them together with Zürich and Geneva when I first became aware of them. Guess what? There is none. Those abominations that call themselves countries radiate pure evil in a supernatural way. Of course my puritan cantons, Glarus and St. Gall, immediately picked up flamethrowers and almost hurried off to burn the 'demons'. But I reminded them that magic is a part of our world, that we ourselves are protected from war by a supernatural barrier. One wise word of advice though. If those things start glowing and you are the cause of it, try and kill them before they kill you.

France does what he always tries to do. Impose his culture on others. I find it strange that Kansas and Louisiana are helping him though... that would normally go under treason...see if you cannot get D.C and your father to help you. They should speak a _Machtwort _in this matter. Or do they already know?

Your paranoia is good, it will keep you alert and make you realize things you might not have seen when you were more serene. I speak from experience. My paranoia has saved my life before.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	198. RomiIslands9

Dear Switzerland,

I do not know how many people practice magic, I am one of them though, I use elemental magic though.

It was an accident; I was still just a child, so... yeah.

Oh, um I should be worried then, I saw him in the yard last night, I already have one stalker, I guess I have two now, Why is It always me that attracts the nut-jobs =.=

Sincerely,

Alexia

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

As you may have noticed I am reverting back to your formal name, as this is a letter and I am a very correct person. I hope you understand, if not, then _Päch gha_.

YOU TOO? Never mind...I have had enough of this... it seems like I will just have to accept the fact that there are a large quantities of heretics out there...oops, pardon me...that was Glarus speaking out of me.

An interesting fact: what my cantons think and feel affects me a great deal, and Glarus has been feeling pretty anti-magic ever since that run-in we had with England.

My condolences...accidents happen, but I will still hold Bavaria accountable for being careless.

Then maybe it is time for a little counter offensive...thanks to Königsberg I now have a weapon against Russia, a weapon that could obliterate him in just seconds...are you interested? It is not even that spectacular, and you would be rid of him for good. Or I should use it on him in person if you wish...he would never dare attack me... he is too afraid of me, the coward...

Eh...who is the second stalker you mentioned?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	199. Königsberg21

Yo, Switzy,

I'm glad Vati doesn't get himself hurt, too.

Gotta go; I've gotta go beat up Salzburg the priss. Mein Gott, that wuss won't stop asking Onkel Germany for fucking tea!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

While you are at it, give him a hearty kick from me. Courtesy of his loving neighbour.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	200. Geneva10

Cher papa,

I'm so sorry for not writing sooner! My studies have been piling up so fast I could barely keep up! Forgive me!

Sooooo, how are you and Lilli doing? The serenading was beautiful.

With love,

Alessandra

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

I understand completely. Of course, we all must work hard to stay competitive in a world such as this, especially in these times. It was right of you to put what you had to do in front of what you wanted to. There can be no fun when there is work to be done.

Lili and I are doing very well. The serenading was an incredible idea, _quelque chose_ I could never have come up with on my own. And we had a wonderful evening together. But soon I will have an even greater chance to make her happy. It is her birthday on the fifteenth, just two weeks after mine. Imagine that! Anyway, she is turning two-hundred and five this year, _très jeune_... I have been preparing myself for that day, and I wish to make it yet another unforgettable experience for her. Just do not tell her of anything..._s'il te plait_? _Parce que_ if you would, then the preparations would have been for nothing, _d'accord_?

Bisous,

Ton Père,

Suisse


	201. Philippines15

Dear Vash (Switzerland),

Something weird happened to me today and, well, I'm a woman for the time being. Really, I always lock the door every night and THIS happens to me...again! The last time that someone genderbent me was England, who I tortured for two days until he finally cracked up. Now, I doubt that he'd do it. I mean, with all the riots in his house, it would be unthinkable to do this in such a crucial time. Norway is off the hook for it would be out of character if he ever do this and the whole shooting incident in his home is still ongoing. There is one person I know that would do this: Romania. I have to find him and reverse this mess.

For the time being, call me Maria. As much as it pains me to say this, as long as I'm in this state, address me formally whether I'm not in my original sex. It's only for formality and it's not like I enjoy this.

That policy of yours. Was it about that banning of building minarets in your house? It's only my opinion but I think banning the constructing of minarets is a little too much. Well, it's your house not mine. Why did you ban them in the first place?

I'm glad the former Yugoslavia is not having conflict in the mean time. It would be a nuisance if they erupt in this crucial time. Speaking of the Balkans, I just remembered about the Baltic states. Is Russia continuing to haunt them even after the Cold War?

I celebrate my birthday on June 12 because I tasted independence during that time: 1898. I didn't celebrate my birthday on July 4, even though that was the day I was officially independent, because I respected my first birthday and it would be a shame if I didn't appreciate the things my people give to me by their own hard work. It would also be weird if me and Kuya Alfred would share the same birthday.

Japan and I are best friends. He did mellow out after the World War II and he always apologizes for the atrocities he had committed. I forgive him though, he did help me with my reconstruction after the war and that is the compensation I want from him. Korea is still angry at him when he remembers it so does the other nations who Japan invaded but I forgive after all those things even if those things he committed left some scars.

Walang problema, kaibigan! First, try making something special for her like breakfast, lunch or dinner depends on what part of the day you want to do it. Don't forget to accompany some music to make it extra special. Then, be her slave for her special day; anything she wants you will comply. It is a sign of your sincerity and your undying love for her. I think that should work out just fine. Tell me what happens next.

I think I can't tell Vietnam my feelings for her just yet. Unfortunately, I'm a woman for the time being and I don't swing in homosexual relationship. I have some decency left in me.

Sumasaiyo,

Jose Dela Cruz a.k.a. "Maria Cojuangco Dela Cruz" (Philippines)

(Author's note: A response on the weird English mistakes, my hand is different from my mouth. I can speak my thoughts in English fine but when I write in English, the thought changes completely. I don't know why though. You know about the South China Sea? Apparently, in the Philippines, back then we call it by its name but now, with all the Spratlys issue, we call it the West Philippines Sea. Vietnam calls the South China Sea the East Sea while in China, it is called the South Sea. Just informing you about the different names of the South China Sea.)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Oh God...not again... at least you know how to cope with it, small consolation that is though I imagine. Good luck finding Romania, tell me if you need any help. I can also be very...persuasive. But what motive does he have to do such a thing? I did not know that you ever had any contact with each other, let alone some kind of feud.

A-As you wish...Maria...but I really hope that you can get this sorted out quick...it feels most uncomfortable calling you that. At least you will not have to worry about looking stupid while wearing women's clothes to practice magic, am I right? Sorry...my attempts at humor are generally not very good...but who needs humor anyway?

The law was about banning the construction of any further minarets in my lands...and I agree with you, it is a bit much too outright ban them. Deep down I am very religiously tolerant, seriously, I am, but passing that law was easy for me. A majority of my cantons seemed to feel the need to forbid them. Democracy is democracy, the majority wins. The vote was like so many others before. The conservative cantons were strongly for the law, the northern and eastern cantons in accord with it, and the western cantons against it. The reason for this law? Minarets are supposed to be a symbol of Islam gaining hold in my lands, and a first step to the Shariah law. It is ludicrous and understandable at the same time. The campaign was also good. I shivered at the thought of being overrun by hordes of foreigners. You know my xenophobia levels? During that campaign they were extremely high again. You could say that I lost my tolerance for good now...or at least my reputation for being so. I do not care; I have come to see that I will lose all of my culture, everything that defines me if I do not do something about it, even if it is as extreme as closing down the borders. I must protect myself, and even more importantly, my family.

Oh yes he is, as much as ever, most of all Latvia. However, I do not care about the Baltics. They may be small, but there are three of them and only one of him. If the would just have a bit of guts, they would realize that he cannot push them around. I mean, I stood up to the whole power of the Axis...alone! _Gottverdammtnomale_!

Ah...too bad it has already past. I will remember it next year then. I promise on my honor.

Forgiveness...a characteristic I do not possess. Do not want to either. I still do not like Austria, even though it has been seven hundred years since we have had any kind of major conflict. I fin other countries are too hasty to forgive. Like France and Germany. They used to hate each other, now they are the best of friends, with exchange programs and everything. And Korea has every reason to be angry at Japan! After all, it is his fault that he split, is it not? His brother north is simply a by-product of that stupid war

_Ach du__ Schei – _eh, I mean_ Schand_...and I only have four days left! There is so much to do! So much to prepare! I need my cantons to help me on this one! Surely they would not let their sister and aunt down on this occasion. Thank you for your suggestion, my love-life would be a complete failure if I did not have you. Eh...Slave? Odd choice of words...but I know what you mean. I will comply with her every demand. I will read the wishes from her lips, as we say. Of course I will tell you how it went.

I agree, telling her now in your...state...would be rather unwise and only cause confusion and misunderstandings.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Ah...I understand, on both accounts. Thank you for explaining it to me. It's another thing learned)


	202. Missouri8

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

No~ Big sister is very nice~ she's just really blunt for some reason. But she also teases me a lot apparently~...

Yeah, I really wouldn't bother anyway~ I can probably guess a bit of what you say~ *shrugs* not really, besides, it would be too late anyway... the pictures are probably being spread across the internet as we speak...

Yes~ Nevada said that he saw her heading in the direction of Lil's House... ummm just thought you might want to know that... I don't know what's wrong with her lately... Oh, and there are some offending pictures of you and A-Austria floating around on the internet... *blushes*

Ah really~? Well it made us all really sick for a while... = . =" But dad go hit the hardest. Gosh I hope we don't go bankrupt...

Really~? That's something interesting to think about... it can get a bit suffocating at times but other than that I'm good. But whenever I invite Mr. Russia over, dad ends up shooting at him and Mr. Russia brought out his pipe... Last time when I tried to break it up I ended up with a cracked skull and a gunshot to the shoulder~ they both apologized though so it was all well and good =3 I'm used to that kind of thing anyway~ and so is Nevada~! But the only aura that's ever been turned on me is Ms. Belarus's~ When I was around her big brother.

Yeah... I don't really know why they're helping the bastard anyway~! They were both apart of his territory at a point in time but so was I! And you don't see me trying to pair off my siblings to blatant perverts... I am very happy to have dropped the 'Bonnfey' from my last name...

Yes, but Illinois says that my problem is that I'm not paranoid by 'The Commie Bastards'...(?) I don't get it. Mr. Russia isn't communist anymore... And neither is Ms. Belarus...

With a smile~

Missouri

P.S. Why doesn't Ms. Ukraine have that aura then? Isn't she the eldest, so therefore I quote from Nevada "the most twisted and bat shit insane"?

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Hm...I see, well, we all have our quirks, do we not?

Let them spread, Missouri, let them spread...

Really? Why, thank you for notifying me. I might just have to go put a bullet in her head if she is doing what I think she is doing there. Too bad...she can be really nice and normal if she wants to... but if she insists on acting that way, fine by me. I have got frustration coming out of my ears and Hungary can be the opportunity to vent it. Also, I have not been very trigger-happy lately. Time to earn the title back...

W-what? P-pictures of me and Austria? What kind of pictures? I do not know of any pictures! I would never speak with that moron, let alone allow myself to be immortalized in a photograph with him!

Well, then get a grip on yourselves and start saving! It cannot be that hard! I am doing just fine at the moment!

How unfortunate...maybe you should not allow them to be in the same room...sometimes I think that they cannot even share the same planet without blowing it to bits while fighting each other. You are used to that kind of thing? _Jesusgott_...what kind of madhouse do you live in? Ah, alright then, Belarus is nothing to worry about. She can be intimidating, but only if you let her. She only has true power over Russia, and cannot harm anyone else. Plus, she always gets jealous when someone gets close to her big brother. Not really something to worry about.

I think anyone would be glad to have the French part of them erased...not me of course! My western cantons are not French! They are _Suisse_! And they do not speak French! They speak _Romand_!

Russia may not be communist anymore, but there is a lot of nostalgia around, and almost nothing changed when he abolished communism. A lot stayed the same. Belarus...she is entirely different. She pretends to be a democracy...while _de facto _she is the last dictatorship in Europe. She has not changed at all since the times of the Soviet, and does not even try to hide it. The reason she wants to marry Russia is to bring back 'the glorious days'.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. She may be the oldest, but she is by far the most harmless of the trio. What can I say? She is extremely poor, depressive, afraid of and for her little brother blablabla...and so and so forth. therfore she does not have the evil aura like her two younger siblings. I believe she could be quite nice if prescribed the proper combination of antidepressants and reformists...plus her farmland could be of great use if she was modernized a bit... maybe I can make her an offer; I would have good uses for her land...


	203. Croatia32

(^_^ Oui)

Dear Vash,

I'm sitting at home right now, in the midst of a large skirmish that has developed between my sisters Adrijana and Ruzica. I came home from my afternoon run at the beach, and I was greeted "very nicely" by my sisters with flying vases and broken glass. Dear God, this is much bigger than the ones I've ever witnessed before... do you have any peaceful advice for this, my friend? I've been able to break the fights when we were younger, but now... I think I'm losing hope. =_=

Your friend,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

You have problems with your siblings? They are fighting? I constantly have to deal with my cantons trying to beat each other up. Mostly Berne and Zürich. It is very common and therefore rather uneventful. But such conflicts are easily solved. Since my cantons still have traces of nationalism left in them I only need to remind them who they are. I tell them that they are my cantons, members of the confederation, and that if we want to remain superior to other counties we need to work together. Then I give them the horror scenario of what would have happened in World War two if they has acted this way then. It usually takes them a while to get into a new conflict after that, because they are ashamed of themselves.

I do not know if you could do the same with your sisters, but I suggest you try to remind them who they are as well. If you cannot find the heart to do it yourself then maybe I should pay them a visit. It will be something they would never forget. I still have my reputation as a trigger-happy hermit. Imagine what it feels like for them to have me turn up suddenly on their doorsteps. Do not lose hope Nikola, _die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt_, hope dies last.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	204. Geneva11

Cher papa,

Eheh, yeah, but also if I didn't work hard my instructor would come banging at my door, sometimes that woman scares me.

Oooooooh! Yes that's _merveilleux_! Your secret is safe with me_! __Je ne vais pas dire à une âme_.

With love,

Alessandra

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

Well, if she were not strict then you would not learn anything. Accept the way she is, it does you good to work hard. I put my career before everything else...at least before Lili and I got together...

_Je sais_ that I can trust you _ma fille_, so I will tell you a bit of what I have planned. I will take her to a fancy candlelit dinner, with classical music. For a present I have bought a necklace for her; a golden crown to represent her title as principality, on a gold chain. Do you think she will like it?

Bisous,

Ton père,

Suisse


	205. Königsberg22

Yo, Switzy,

Gladly ^_^ I'll kick him where the sun don't shine! Kesesesesesesesesesesese!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

And? How did it go? I hope you beat him up good…Plus a couple of his siblings too. Preferably not Vorarlberg though...I sort of like her... she once wanted to become one with me...eh...ahem...I mean: she wanted to become one of my cantons.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: After the first world war, the people of Vorarlberg held a vote whether to become part of Switzerland or not. a majority was for the fusion. The rest of Europe, most prominantely Switzerland, did not think much of this)


	206. Philippines16

Dear Vash (Switzerland),

Romania and I met during the 70's when my boss is starting to have negotiations with the Soviet Union. His boss visited during those times on one of my universities in Luzon and thus, welcomed very warmly. Our diplomatic status is pretty stable and we're associates when it comes to trade and such. It was during this period that I was able to communicate again with my sinta, Vietnam... (*daydreams for a moment then snaps out of it) He is very capricious and often acts out of whim. Sometimes I get surprised by his antics with other nations; a very playful lad so to speak. He's surprisingly reliable and he has the same aura as Prussia minus the ego and the narcissistic behavior.

Apparently, he's having another fight with Hungary, as I presume. They have hated each other since forever, as what he told me about her. In fact, Hungary names her dogs after him. I think he plans to turn Hungary into a guy although I don't see any benefit from it. Why did he turn me into a girl if he only wants to genderbend Hungary? I talked to France and he said it was all about "sexual tension" between them. As much as I try to think about it, there is a hint of something psychological on their bickering. I need to talk to Romania about this mess. (*stops for a moment and reviews) Wow... I just acknowledge France's help for the first time. Never again though. If Romania refuses to cooperate, I give you the privilege of shooting him.

Don't get flustered on calling me "Maria", Vash. I'm already used to be called in girl's names when I was still young, during the times of my apprenticeship of being a spell caster. So, don't worry about it. Of course, being trained as a woman can come in handy.

The majority dictates the rules of the game in a democratic country. However you try to protest, if it is decided by the majority you have to abide with it. I can imagine your xenophobia on the rise regarding with that issue. No one blames you though. It's your rules and if they find it appalling then, they have to invade you to get the things they want. I'm not wishing them to invade you, of course. That would be bad and I woe them for doing such idiotic moves towards you.

They should really grow some spine on those backs. They should undergo Germany's training to get toughen up and have some battles carved into their faces, especially Latvia. Russia is such a sweetheart, I must say. He's a ball of fluff under those menacing aura of his which I find extremely "adorable". Either you tell him his capital will become Warsaw or let Belarus after him and tear him to pieces will make him stop dead on his tracks.

I admire Belarus, though. I'm not talking about her government but her skills in wielding a knife. He could even follow me on my attacks but she needs sharpening.

The pleasure is all mine, Vash. I'll be expecting that next year.

To forgive and to forget are difficult things to apply, yes? At first, I only want my colonizers to suffer for what they did. But, when a certain someone told me that we should thank them for what they've done to us, to have a chance to view the world we lived in, is something I completely understand. They may have killed many lives but they could never kill the burning passion of my people wanting to be free. Remembering those times makes me weep that my people is compassionate enough to understand the situations of even the most vile of adversaries. I respect my people and my former enemies so much.

Well, no one blames them if they feel like it. Maybe it's not on their personality to forgive people that easily. They carry too much scars on their backs, I would say. They only make the wounds of their pasts more painful for them to bear. It will come though, the time to forgive and forget.

Well, you have known France way earlier than me but I can see that you don't want his help I any shape or form. What can I say, he's a pervert but a lovable pervert, if you ask me. His misadventures always makes me laugh that I think his life is almost comical.

Say hello to my little sister and your cantons, as well. Try to explain to Manila what happened to me.

Sumasaiyo,

Jose Dela Cruz a.k.a. "Maria Cojuangco Dela Cruz" (Philippines)

(Author's note: Walang anuman!)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Romania sounds like a reasonable person. If he is the way you say then you should not have any problems convincing him to turn you back. Seriously? You will allow me to shoot him? Thank you very much...I will be looking forward to it...eh, only if he refuses of course.

Fine...it will just take some time getting used to, that is all.

Absolutely right. My land, my rules. And no one should even dare challenge the way I run my state before they have their own affairs sorted out. I know you do not wish for me to be invaded, but if anyone should be stupid enough to try they will get a taste of my military might! I may not have the highest technology, maybe not the army greatest on numbers, maybe nuclear warheads or extreme climate on my side. But I win wars by pure determination. I have prepared all my life to be invaded, and I would rather die than being conquered again.

Indeed Germany would pound some sense into them. rigorous training is the only way they could ever succeed. Russia a sweetheart? I will have to disagree with you on that one. He is a two-sided coin. One gold and one lead. He can change anytime from being very polite to being a bloodthirsty demon. Luckily he is somewhat afraid of me, even though he is far larger. I think he believes he could just roll over me if he wanted to. Arrogance is the first step to defeat in war. O yes, those two methods are the most effective. But ever since I sent him a carton by mail he refuses to even look at me for more than half a second. Fine by me.

Belarus is a fine warrior, no doubt about it. I actually envy her for her military. Her and Israel. They both have the right idea. But I think my cantons would revolt if I tried to pass similar decrees on them. As a state Belarus is a complete failure. I do not think she has long to live anymore. Her days are numbered. Maybe she will not die, but once her boss changes so will she I hope.

Difficult? You have no idea... I barely ever forgave anyone who did anything against me. And I would never forget such things anyhow. I still want countries that have done me harm to suffer. Most countries that exist in fact. That is why I enjoy watching the EU's economy plummeting. I dislike all major nations, the ones that determine the course of this world. They are to blame for the less than perfect state that it is in today. What can I do? I am only a banker! I am not industrial!

And I have good reason too for hating that wine bastard! He once tried to turn me and my cantons into a Republic! A state modelled after himself! And he changed my flag the _hueresohn_! Needless o say that none of my cantons, not even the westerners were pleased with this and we shook his stupid new order off almost immediately. In addition, when he took me over during that time period, he stole all of our money! He went and broke into Zürich's vaults where we had stored it! And he used it to finance his campaign to conquer Russia! And we all know that that one went down the drain.

His misadventures are indeed comical. I try to get as many laughs out of it as possible. I made a whole scrapbook with paintings and photos. For example: a tapestry of France being overrun by England in the hundred years war, a painting of France's retreat from Russia, with me laughing at him, a painting of France being overrun in WWI with me laughing at him, and photo of France being surprised when Germany sneaked up behind him...with me laughing at him.

I will try to tell her carefully...maybe ask her to sit down fist and ask Geneva to stand by. I imagine it must be quite a shock to suddenly have a big sister instead of a big brother.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Eh...right. I guess that means something good)


	207. Missouri9

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

Yeah I guess you're right~ =3

Ah~ well good luck with that~! ^ ^

... Very... u-um... *blushes* w-when I printed it out and showed Kansas she got pissed and threatened to kill M-Ms. Hungary for her 'yaoi' nonsense... But I'm a bit curious~ why do you dislike him so? Didn't you two used to be good friends? (I apologize if it's a touchy subject~)

Yes. But unfortunately I ended up dropping the 'Carriedo' as well ^ ^" I don't think of the French bastard as my papa... not in a million years... - . - As far as I'm concerned I only have /two/ fathers and a mom! (America (duh), Spain, and England!) ... The Frenchie can go to hell - . - for some reason something about him pisses me off...

Yeah~ I used to be a Ganglord remember~ I've gotten far worse~ ^ ^ But she seems to be able to break Mr. Lithuania's hands just fine...

I suppose you would be right... hahaha~ Mr. Russia is a bit odd (even I'll admit that~) But Ms. Belarus always did seem weird.. er... ^ ^"

With a Smile~

Missouri

((A/N: Fun Fact~! Missouri is #16 on the state crime list, while Nevada is #1 XDD))

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Thank you...I doubt I will need it though. And I do not believe in such things as luck.

YOU PRINTED IT OUT? BURN IT IMMIDIATELY! BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND BURN THE WHOLE HOUSE DOWN! WHY I DISLIKE HIM? DID AMERICA NOT TEACH YOU ANYTHING ABOUT HISTORY? FINE...MY HISTORY 101:

At first we WERE friends. I lived with him and Italy and Hungary at Holy Rome's house. I had special rights from Holy Rome, my own room, a lot of freedom and everything. It was just me and my first three original cantons then. Uri, Schwyz, and Unterwalden. We were fine...until Austria broke the agreements, jealous of our freedom probably. He stole my cattle, humiliated me and my cantons and forced us to do slave labor. Then we had enough of it and basically beat the holy hell out of him and established the Old Swiss Confederacy. There you have the truth. And it IS rather a touchy subject, although I am glad that I could tell the tale to someone. People do not seem to care for that type of thing anymore. A lot of them forget that Austria was once my nemesis, and insist that we were friends.

I do not see any resemblance anyway. Everything about that idiot pisses me off. Unfortunately I live right next to him...

Well Lithuania is the only one stupid enough to try and charm her for reasons best known to him. I have no idea what he sees in her. She is pretty I guess, but her character is just horrible. You would think that Lithuania would get the message with having to realign his bones twice a month. He is insane. He does the same thing again and again, expecting a different result.

Of course I am right. I have had to deal with them before. When they prepared to conquer all of Europe.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Ah...interesting...so where does Missouri's ganglord thing come from?)


	208. RomiIslands10

Dear Switzerland,

Yeah, no worries. You don't have to hold him accountable; I'm fine and proud to be female! GIRL POWER!

Oops sorry, I have been up trying to fend off my first stalker, I don't know his name but he looks familiar, he wears a mask.

I hired Belarus to play guard for me to keep Russia away; I don't want to hurt him too badly. After all I'm a lover not a fighter nowadays

Sincerely,

Romi

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

Fine. If you think that way, then I will accept it as well, and it is good to see that you have learned to live with the way you are. But have you considered that there are plentiful options of turning back?

A MASK? THAT IS TURKEY! What the hell does HE want with you? He should be too busy trying to get into the EU, I do not know why he even bothers, and quarrelling with Greece. Any ideas?

Well if you have no intention of hurting Russia then hiring Belarus was the wrong move. If she gets the feeling that Russia wants something from you she WILL hurt him. Badly too. My plan was a lot less harmful, it would have just humiliated Russia in front of the whole world and not gorged his eyes out like Belarus is liable to do with her knife. Just saying.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	209. Missouri10

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

Ah~ so you don't believe in superstitions then~?

Not to worry, Kansas put in down the garbage disposal. ^ ^ She didn't want anymore of her siblings to be 'tainted by that creepy pervert'~!

Oh, so the key point here would be 'were'~?

Wow, so it's a bit with me and Texas~ he's still pissed at me for throwing an I quote: 'hissy fit' in congress and ended up delaying his statehood~ I still hold the title for making the biggest commotion about becoming a state~! =3

Well that is a relief~! ^ ^ ... but unfortunately I can use the excuse 'I am your daughter. So you can't date me.' ... Damn it!

Yes, but he doesn't seem very stupid when it comes to Mr. Russia... although I do believe that Mr. Latvia is a bit stupid for being so blunt around Mr. Russia...

But I thought you were still neutral, then?

With a Smile~

Missouri

P.S. ah, but you may call me 'Misty' if you want~ it isn't my full name though, it is actually Misae ((Missourian) native American for 'White Sun') Most people aren't able to pronounce it though so Misty is a bit more of a convince than a nickname I guess~ ^ ^

((A/N: We have a surprising amount of Gangs and Crime in Missouri XD! I think we might also have a couple of famous ones too.))

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

No, I do not. In all my life I have seen nothing to convince me that there is any such thing as luck. Magic, yes. The proof that magic exists is irrefutable. I know a score of countries that practice the arts, England most of all.

Kansas sounds like a very responsible state, and she is right to be so protective of you.

Yes, that IS indeed the key point. Back then we were fighting over land, today we are just quarrelling about who is better at skiing and who has the right to call himself the 'Edelweiss state'. We all know it is me of course, but he keeps denying it. The bastard just cannot accept defeat, a characteristic which he has had for over seven hundred years.

'Hissy fit'? I have not got the faintest idea what that means... I may speak English very well because it is the business language, but I have never once, in a thousand pages, come across that term before.

It would be rather disgusting if he tried to date his own daughter...although it would not surprise me at all. Not after him creeping on Seychelles- He raised her! _Ergo_, he is practically her father.

If you would want to rank the Baltics for intelligence then we would have Estonia at the top and Latvia at the bottom. He needs to learn when to shut his mouth. His thoughts are good, but there are some things you just do not say to a country that can simply swat you like a fly.

Oh, I was, and I still am. You seem to be one of those people that cannot differentiate between 'neutral' and 'pacifist'; those two terms are completely different! I am certainly not pacifist! I invented the term 'aggressive neutrality' during the Second World War. In a nutshell, it went somewhat like this:

Bern: Germany is attacking his neighbours.

Me: AGAIN?

Bern: Yep.

Me: And for what reason this time?

Bern: Oh...something about an Aryan race...I do not know exactly. Besides I am not cut out for races...

Me: That is it! We are done with this! I do not care what the hell they are going to do to each other, but we are staying out and shooting anybody that tries to bother us!

That attitude carried over to the cold war and still remains today. My neutrality defines that I will not take aggressive action unless attacked on my lands. I was ready to fend off invasion for five years straight.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I speak four languages fluently, not counting English. I think I would be able to pronounce your name properly. However, since this is a letter I would rather stay formal, and name you formally, as the state of Missouri.

(Author's note: Oh...really? I guess I should feel sorry for you. Crime rate is very low in Switzerland. Famous gangs? Like which?)


	210. Königsberg23

Yo, Switzy,

Yup, I gave him a good, old-fashioned Prussian beating! Then I broke his glasses and gave him a wedgie! I beat up Vienna, Linz, Tyrol, Burgenland, Carinthia, Styria, and Upper and Lower Austria. I left Vorarlberg alone, 'cause she's pretty cool, in my opinion.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Sounds like you beat up the whole damned Republic! Good for you! I hope it does not cause a conflict though...I do not think it will, Austria is too much of a coward to risk another war. I see we both agree when it comes to Vorarlberg. She does not really want to belong to Austria either. At least, when you ask her whether she belongs to him, she just says: 'I define myself as being both a member of his Republic and as an autonomous region'.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	211. RomiIslands11

Dear Switzerland,

I know, but I am used to being a girl.

Turkey? Oh crap. But this guy's mask is black though. Hmm.

I gave her specific orders to scare, not maim, besides if she does she will not get the picture of Russia my Wolf Island took. He is camera happy at times, he is on a mission of his own to get pictures of every nation, I attached the pic he took of you in the shower to this letter, there is something wrong with him I swear.

Romi

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

A black mask? Turkey's normally is white…see if you cannot get Belarus to catch and unmask the stranger. I am rather interested in this intruder's identity.

Camera happy? So he is a paparazzo? WHAT? A PICTURE OF ME IN MY SHOWER? HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THAT? Wait a second...I keep my doors and windows locked at all times, the only way he could have entered is if...HOW DARE HE! FIRST HE CROSSES MY BORDER ILLEGALLY, VIOLATING MY NEUTRALITY, AND THEN HE BREAKS INTO MY HOME! I WILL SHOOT HIM FOR THIS! IF HE WANTS A PICTURE THEN HE WILL GET ONE! THE LAST PICURE OF HIS LIFE; A PHOTO OF ME POINTING A GUN BARREL IN HIS FACE! THE MOST ACCURATE DEPICTION OF ME HE WILL EVER GET!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	212. Croatia33

Dear Vash,

The problem sprouts back to when we were very young children, and our mother Dalmatia (Roman Province of Dalmatia) disappeared suddenly along with the Roman Empire... For some strange reason, Adrijana holds a large grudge on Ruzica since she thinks that our youngest sister did something to kill our mother... I know that it definitely isn't true, but Adrijana is a stubborn girl, and when she decides something, she won't back down... unless I tell her no potatoes or wheat for a month. But the fights are getting even worse... I also recently realized that Ruzica looks very much like Mama.

I could definitely try, yes. I could also tell Adrijana that Mama wouldn't want to have her middle child becoming like this... Mother was a peace-loving woman who was very patient with everybody. ^_^;; I think I can handle this, my friend, but thank you very much for the offer. I'll still keep hope for everybody, including myself.

Sincerely yours,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

So the conflict is deep-rooted then. I can relate to the disappearance of your mother. Mother Helvetia and aunt Rhaetia were killed when Rome conquered his way into central Europe. I saw it happen, and was left alone. I cannot say that it did not scar me a bit. I was but a child when it happened. This is a very difficult problem my friend...I will rack my brains for a solution, but you can try and prove to Adrijana that Ruzica has absolutely nothing to do with the disappearance of your mother. Maybe Ruzica takes directly after her...who knows...

Good luck, you know that you can always rely on me if you are in trouble. Just give a shout, and I will rush to your aid. Our alliance still stands after all. Or not?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	213. Philippines17

(Imagine this is a video recording. Use as much imagination as possible.)

"(*waves hand) Hello Vash! I decided to send you a recording for a change. It's nice if I'm able to see you once in a while even though it's just through video. But if you decide to reply only through mail, I'll accept it.

"About Romania, did I mention he's capricious and whimsical? Even though he may be reasonable, if he's in a fight with Hungary, he will be stubborn as hell. There must be a reason for him to change me for he never changes people out of whim although I doubt that assumption. Please, Vash, shoot him if he tries not to negotiate.

"There is also some side effects with whatever magic Romania used at me. I'm feeling more and more feminine emotionally but it doesn't affect my strengths and skills as well as my magic. I need to make a Plan B if ever Romania doesn't cooperate. I have no choice in this matter... (*starts to cry) Oh shit... I'm getting emotional... Being a girl sucks sometimes...

"(*wipes tears) Anyway, I admire your determination for being a nation. You're strong and you're stubborn when it comes to your land. I think that is a major deterrent against those who try to overcome you.

"(*chuckles) When I say Russia is a sweetheart, I mean his tendency to smile even though it sent chills down the spine of other nations. He's a funny character and a big bully to others especially the Baltic states, which I found "adorable" like a 5 year old child. If he tries to conquer me, I think everyone will agree that as much as I hate insurgency, we are one of the best when it comes to guerrilla warfare. I mean there are insurgents in my house that still continue to fight after three decades; we're just stubborn as that. (*smiles) I think Russia should start revising his strategy of "becoming one with Mother Russia" anytime soon.

"Yes, I hope she changes for the better. I mean when Russia visited me and saw me in this state; she put a knife in my throat when Russia went out. Apparently, I wouldn't let anyone threaten me like that so, we fought. I just knocked her out cold, that's all. Must be a woman thing.

"Yeah, the world is less that perfect nowadays although back then was even more chaotic. Kuya Alfred and the rest of the G8 are not doing something about us developing countries. At least, we nations of the Third World planned on not aligning to any of the major powers. That's what the Non-Align Movement is supposed to do. I don't want to talk about the environment either. The Copenhagen Accord and the Kyoto Protocol were a failure for not imposing to the members of the EU and the UN environmental guidelines to stop climate change. At least, you abide with the guidelines of both protocols.

"(*sighs) Well, at least you will come into terms with those you hated with every fiber of your being and start chatting. The world is in a dire situation and even if we hated other nation's guts, we need to cooperate to solve an even bigger problem. Just setting aside the differences.

"Can you give me a copy of that scrapbook? I would like to see France in those times and the blunders he had committed. I will laugh my ass off. Wait... (*looks around) I think there is someone invading my house. I need to go now. If my hunch is correct, I think it's France again. I think I'm in a bad situation if he sees me like this. Gotta go now, paalam!" (*end of recording)

(A/N: "Walang Anuman" means "no problem". I really want to try a video recording. It's been stuck in the back of my mind since forever.)

* * *

><p>(Also a video recording. Switzerland in his camouflage business-suit, with the ever-present carbine over his shoulder)<p>

"(*raises hand) Greetings Philippines. I thought that I would return the favor and also send a video file. I see that it has several advantages, as it does not take as long, and you can see your correspondent's emotions. In my case, the latter is not much of a benefit."

"No, you did not mention that. I see now how your transformation back might be a problem. Of course I will. You know how I like to keep things ordered and sometimes, if the need should arise, I can also force a compromise, although I think it a lot more binding if both sides are in agreement."

"Do not restrain yourself too much. I know from experience that holding back emotions will turn you into someone who is less than human, just look at me. (*clenches fist) Aggression is the thing I am most known for. (*puts his fist to his chest in a kind of 'I swear' way) Whatever the outcome, you will have my full support, but I promise you that it will never come to that. We will make Romania reverse his curse, even if we have to apply violence. I do not think that you even require my help in this matter. Manila might just have to give him one look to make him give up."

"(*flustered) W-why thank you...I-I try my best."

"I personally detest that he bullies weaker nations. It is such a cowardly thing to do, and the three Baltics have not got a leg to stand on. I believe you when it comes to the subject of Guerrilla warfare. Your topography is just ideal for it. Jungles are the best hiding places for resistance fighters. What with tropical diseases, dangerous and venomous animals and bugs. America made that mistake when he fought together with Vietnam. I realized that you would have to be mad to try and fight someone on his own soil, which is exactly (*points a finger at the ground) why I stay where I am and prepare myself on the defensive. There is not much guerrilla fighting I can do should an army invade me. My territory is far too small for that. In fact it would only be a matter of time until I was completely overrun. But my hope is that no one would want to sacrifice millions of troops, just to have me out of the way. No one is quite that stupid. (*strokes chin thoughtfully) I think we have discussed the subject before."

"Yes...she is rather hostile to anyone her approaches her 'dear' brother. I doubt she will forgive you for hitting her though, this might have grave consequences. Russia is sure to be in your debt now though; you gave him a few moments of peace from her. So surely that is good."

"Those protocols...why did we even make them if I am the only one making an effort trying to reach the goals they set. Everyone else is going 'Ah, we cannot reach the terms now, but we will catch up later...promise', (*furrows brow) idiots... And it does not help either. Sure, last year I managed to recycle 90% of all bottles, sure I am not dependant on fossil fuels, gas or coal for energy. But my glaciers are still melting away. However, I refuse to drop being a model state when it comes to being ecologically aware, simply because there are a bunch of morons who do not follow the rules they set themselves. This way I can actually say that I am better than they are. I am normally not the person to gloat, but the worse things get, the more my attitude evolves into: 'I told you so you _taubi hüener_'."

"I know it would be sensible if I would just drop those issues. But I cannot. (*shakes head sadly) I simply am not able to. For that I would have to change all my cantons. This behaviour is hardwired into our brains, the way that the belief in authority is hardwired into Germany's brain.(*gets a determined and angry look) As long as he acts the way he does towards my western cantons, and especially to Geneva, I will not bury the hatchet."

"(*nods) Of course. I will send a package with the book in it to your house. I devoted different chapters to different countries, including Germany, Prussia, Italy, Austria and Britain. I hope you settled everything with France, and for his sake I hope he did not do anything extremely stupid. Now that you are a woman there is no telling what he might do. Knowing that wine bastard probably something perverse(*look of disgust). But as your fighting skills have not decreased with your change in gender, I do not think I will have to worry. Goodbye, and good luck (*salutes)."

(End of recording)

(Author's note: A very interesting idea...what does Philippines look like? It would help if he...or rather she, was not a faceless figure)


	214. Zürich1

Dear Switzerland,

Or should I call you Vati?

Anyways, I've run into a situation and I need your advice...My ex-girlfriend abandoned me out of nowhere, and now I have a new girlfriend, but I'm freaked out because I think I'm having feelings for a guy...Who likes the cold...and is a General...that controls the season of Winter...

Please help me, Vati...

Kanton Zürich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Call me whatever you want. Father, Vater, Vati, the choice is yours really _miin Sohn_.

Right, normally I would not interfere with the matters of my cantons. You know just how I am. I leave you to yourselves, having a deep belief in federalism. But in this case I just cannot stay out of your business. First of all, who were your two girlfriends? I hope you are not messing around with Lucerne and Obwalden again...or is it Austria's Vorarlberg?

You have feelings for General Winter? Zürich...you know how tolerant I am, but this just goes too far. The general and I are old friends, he used to make sure that we would get a good skiing season, but lately he has been in hiding from global warming. I suggest you get yourself sorted out. You are long out of puberty, so your condition worries me...

Anyway, how is the banking business going? I hope you are not suffering too much under the exchange rate of Euro and Franc.

Mit fründliche Grüess,

Diin Vater,

Schwiiz

(Author's note: Yay! A letter from Zürich! My home canton!)


	215. RomiIslands12

(((not part of letter: I'm having a friend help me with my profile so I have do do this one anonomysly)))

Dear Switzerland,

I will tell her to do that thank you.

France had him do that, I have taken away all of his cameras and video camera's and have given them to Hungary, I have also put him on house arrest for the next year and a half, I have used a shock collar to make sure he stays. I am deeply sorry for his actions.

Romi

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

France? Figures…but I wonder why he would listen to him. I hope he has learned his lesson. YOU GAVE THEM TO HUNGARY? THAT IS EVEN WORSE! Before we know it we will have photos all over the internet. I will have to put a stop to that...by any means possible. A shock collar is sure to make him docile, but I do hope that you do not have any more islands like him. By the way, I know you only by your normal and human names, but not by your formal one. You know, like I am the Swiss confederation. What is your title?

Apology accepted. But make sure that something like that does not happen again.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	216. Königsberg24

Yo, Switzy,

I sure did! *big grin* That's the power of awesomeness for ya! You're SO right; Austria's a big coward, and a crybaby, too.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Well…one can argue about the ‚awesomeness'. No, wait. That is an understatement. I have said it before and will say it again. Neither you nor your father have any right to your overconfidence. What have you done to be able to say that you are better than the rest of us? If I have my history correct, then nothing at all and it is all self-delusion. And why does Prussia have that featherball always circling around is head like some avian version of a satellite?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	217. Croatia34

Dear Vash,

Yes, sadly.. I was very pained inside when she disappeared, but I had to stay strong for my younger sisters, fearing that they would break down without somebody to care for them and love them. I will also do my best to think of a solution to this problem. I also believe that Adrijana feels sullen whenever she sees Ruzica, since the face of Mama Dalmatia is always present in Ruzica's. I'll do my best to make sure Adrijana finally comes to agreement with the truth.

Thank you very much, my friend. If I ever need the help, I'd be honored to give a call. Our alliance very much stands, not only between our physical nations, but in our own hearts as well, yes? ^_^

Sincerely yours,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

I can relate to your pain. Rome left many families in ruins, ripped apart by his conquests. Only the _Urkantone _remember their grandmother's death, Zürich, the next oldest, was just a baby when it happened. I had to carry the family as well, and those were rough times. As a result I never had much of a childhood; I had to grow up very fast. Excuse my reminiscing. It happens. I feel sorry that you had such a hard life. Fate has not dealt us the best cards. But we will make do with what we have, and we shall make the best of it.

Of course...if she is constantly reminded of her mother through her and blames her as well, then constant conflicts between the two are to be expected. It is like opening a wound again and again after it has healed over. I am sure that things will get settled between them eventually.

I-in our hearts? Y-yes, of course, my friend. It will endure all crises, including the one we are facing. As long as we stand together, we cannot fail. Unity is the key in these times. Not the way the EU is trying to, but the way we are. As you said before, we shall set an example for the rest of the world.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	218. Zürich2

Dear Vati,

It's me again.

Okay, my ex-girlfriend was Taiwan...*sniffles*..my new girlfriend is Luxembourg...

A-and about Winter...well...I'm sorry, I can't get him out of my head, and whenever I think hard about him, the ground or floor around me frosts over. I'm a bit scared...is someone trying to tell me something?

And I've been good there, though my paper industry is doing good too. Ikindapreferthepaperbusiness...

Your Canton,

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

This is most unlike you _miin Sohn_. You are seriously starting to get me worried. This is most unlike you...has the loss of your relationship with Taiwan caused this. By the way, I see that you have taste when it comes to women, as well as everything else. But I beg you to be cautious; any conflict with her should be avoided, because it might hurt our diplomatic relationships. I know just hoe much you and Bern hate each other, but I would like you to clear this matter with him first.

I do not know what this means...but if the ground freezes over in your vicinity then he must be close to you. I will see what I can do about it, have no fear. I would never let any of my sons and daughters come to harm. You remember: _Ein einig Volk von Brüdern_. The _Rütlischwur_ still binds us together, even after all these years.

The paper business? You are joking, right? _Das chan doch nöd diin ernscht si_. I thought you loved numbers, and being the banking canton. You always gloated over the fact that you were the wealthiest and that you bring most of the money into our Confederation. I do not normally ask this of you, but would you kindly explain yourself?

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	219. Philippines18

(It's very difficult for me to describe physical features so, I attach a two URLs, one boy (imagine the character wearing a barong tagalog; search if you don't know what it is) and one girl:

*.net/718831

*.net/594349)

"(*waves hand) Kamusta! I've seen your recording and I must say you really like wearing formal clothes when your talking personally although it's through video. I like the formality. It really fits you so much.

"Anyway, I hope Romania negotiates with us. I ask Prussia's help to distract Hungary in exchange of having him in my house to celebrate Oktoberfest. I have to import German beer for him although our own beer is just as good.

"The reason why I ask Prussia's help is to give time for our negotiations with Romania. I don't want Hungary barging through the door and starts hitting people with her frying pan. I think Gilbert is the best diversion for they have this ongoing rivalry between them so, I asked him yesterday. That's why I need to buy German beer.

"(*smiles and tears flowing) Thanks for the support, Vash... (*covers face, starts sobbing) I mean, it's been hard every time I see myself in this sorry state... When I visit the other nations, I think they're looking at me with intent... Even though I can beat them up, the side effects affects my emotions greatly... I've been too emotional because of it... It sucks...

"(*stops crying, wipes tears; tries to cheer herself) Anyway, guerrilla tactics or not, Russia won't even consider making me part of him. That guy not only it will invoke America and his "hero" antics, he has to go through the entire UN security council to annex me. It's so good that the world is on your side.

"Speaking of Russia and America, Kuya Alfred saw me and the reaction was priceless. He was all fidgety and having these spasms. He was all red and stuff too. I think I don't want to tell what happens next. If he visits me with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and all, I'll have to torture him by breaking his fingers and toes and maybe extract his tooth one by one just to remind him that I'm a guy.

"Yes, Vash, you're a model nation when it comes to the environment. Those morons need to look up to you to know that it's just that easy to make a change for the planet. I think China should look up to you more. That guy has been smoking a lot since his economy is rapidly improving. He says to lower "carbon intensity" of his house but it only means he just cutting the release of pollutants but continues to make more of those dirty coal-powered power plants. It made me think if Yao hadn't said that statement if he's just polluting that much to the planet.

"(*chuckles) I already expected that when she threatened me. I know she will hold a grudge against for knocking her out. (*starts ranting) It's her fault anyway. I mean, did I choose be a girl at the moment? No. But she must act like an overprotective bitch and go crazy at me. I didn't do anything. Did I act like some whore and attract her "beloved" brother? Why do I need to do that, anyway? I don't change genders because I feel that I need to steal someone's loved one-(*stops; regains composure) Oops... I think it's the side effect again. Women do rant at people they don't like too much. Sorry for ranting, Vash. Women are somewhat sensitive to things like that. And if I did Russia a favor, at least it will mean something in the future. Maybe he will ask me to become his bodyguard or something.

"Thanks for sending them to me, Vash. I must say, I wasn't able to recover myself to the sheer comedy that unfold to me. If I remember some of them... (*chuckles) I think France should stay out of Russia's borders during the Napoleonic Wars. Oh, and I find and capture the intruder. It was indeed France. When he saw me, he was all bat-shit crazy at me and starts licking his lips. The lustful bastard tried to make his way at me. Fortunately, I shin kicked him and kicked him in the head so that he would pass out. I tied him up in my basement and just waiting for my torture treatments...(*evil smirk) I have to go now. There is someone knocking on the door. Paalam! (*End of Recording)

(A/N: Sorry, I can't explain physical features that accurately. The URLs should help you get a clearer picture.)

* * *

><p>„(*nods politely) Greetings once again Philippines. (*brushes a sleeve with his hand) Yes, well the clothing is a habit actually…it doubles as a military uniform…and you know that I have been a soldier all my life. Formality and politeness are two of my many more peaceful qualities. Few know this, but in my lands, things are a lot more formal and a lot less complicated too. It sounds impossible I know, but it is that way. Maybe you also know that I am a great tourist, a rather better one than my neighbours, Germany and France."<p>

"Prussia may be as useless as Italy, but when it comes to distracting Hungary, he would also be my first choice. And there is simply no way that he will refuse beer if it comes free of charge. A very clever bait, I must say. He will fulfil his duty with that lure."

"(*embarrassed look) Eh...Eh...I felt most uncomfortable when I had to watch your emotional breakout. It pains me to see a friend in tears and not being able to do anything about it. D-do not let anyone get you down. Ignore their stares, their words. I had to endure the same when I was a growing nation. People said that I was not going to last. But in the end, I can assure you it will be you who is laughing. God forbid that I will ever turn into a woman myself; I might end up even more temperamental than I am now. Who knows, I might end up declaring war against the entire world. (*sarcastic smile) That is sure to be fun!"

"And I think the geographical distance helps too. China will not let him pass, not after the Sino-Soviet split. (*chuckles darkly) If Russia will ever provoke America again then we will have the third world war. I got off easy in the second one, but with the improvements in weapons technology that have been made in the past seventy years, no one will be left out. If they go to war with each other, the planet will no longer remain blue, but the color of a scorched patch of grass. At least we will all go together when we go."

"America does not seem like the type of guy who would just randomly chat up women, that is France's and Italy's speciality. But what do I know about the way feelings work? Sometimes I have a heart as cold as the barrel of my rifle. Indeed, show him who you really are. It will shame him, and make him feel like a fool. Your condition is only temporary, and such an approach as you described it would be the equivalent of an insult to your person."

"Thank you for the compliment. You are right of course, (*clenches a fist in anger) but a country like China would never admit that he is performing worse than a 'midget' like myself. Although China is becoming a world power of industry, his time is limited. This age is critical, if we do not find permanent solutions to our problems, we will all die. One day we might simply cease to function as states. I do not know whether China is unaware of this, or just does not care. And he is not the only one. America and a bunch of other follow the same, slow but sure path to their destruction."

"It is alright. Such things can happen involuntarily. I completely understand your situation. I know just how touchy women can get sometimes; I had two endure the quarrelling of seven females at my house. My daughters were at their complete worst during puberty. And they all had it at the same time too! (*rubs forehead and sighs) the 1840's were just the worst. I do not think that Russia requires a bodyguard really, just for Belarus. His aura takes care of everything else. What harm can you do to someone who shatters Busby's chair just by sitting in it? And that thing carries a very powerful curse."

"France and Germany did the same mistake. A rule for conquering the world: do not under any circumstances let yourself be baited into invading Russia's lands. I would not have minded if France had not dragged me along to fight alongside him. I had no choice;(*gets a misty glaze over his eyes) he had annexed me during that time. It was the worst campaign I had ever witnessed. We were gaining ground at first, and that idiot Bonaparte thought we would just steamroll over Russia's army. But he never showed. Then Moscow burned down in the middle of the winter and we had to trudge back through the blizzards. You will note that my mercenary's uniform is very tattered. This was not an exaggeration by the artist; I was literally freezing my toes off there. Then when we had to cross over the Berezina France told me to guard the bridge while he scampered off home. I almost died then. I still do not know why Russia spared me that day. He has certainly never felt the need to explain. Anyway, I managed to limp back home where Geneva patched me up."

"(*mischievous look) Do not go too easy on France, alright? He deserves what he gets. And also (*embarrassed look)...eh...this is most unlike me...I-I just w-wanted to say that you do not look so bad the way you are now (*turns deep red)...eh...I have to go...eh...urgent business..."

(End of recording)

(Author's note: Thanks! It really helps a lot when you know the character looks like.)


	220. Liechtenstein23

Lili: What it means to me? W-well..being with you means that you won't be so alone anymore. I want to see you smile and be happy, but I don't think I'll really be able to do that for you.

You don't have to surrender it all...you do what you have too as a nation. Ich liebe dich, Vash. /Smiles and kisses his cheek gently/

Switzerland: I am so happy to be with you. Every second brings joy to my heart, and I long for you when we are not together. I wake up at night, and gaze into the heavens, thinking only about you. When I see your face, when I see you smile, I feel...I feel like there can be no better place and time to be at the moment. It may not always be apparent, Lili, even if I do not smile, I wish to be by your side whenever I can. You are the only one who can truly make me laugh. You are the one who brings light into my otherwise so dark life. _Ich liäbä dich au Lili…so sehr dass du dir das dar nöd vorstelle chasch_. /turns red at the kiss/ eh…/coughs/ Sorry... I still need to get used to that...I still do not know how to react to this kind of thing...and it gives me headaches thinking so much about it, about what I could do wrong...

/takes her hand in his/ Come on...I want to show you something.

/Switzerland leads her to the side of a lake, where a single table and two chairs stand in the grass. The table has a white cloth on it, and a lit candle in the middle/

Switzerland: Please...take a seat. /draws up a chair for her and then sits down himself/ You did not think I forgot, did you?

/A church bell chimes midnight in the distance/

Switzerland: /takes a small velvety box from inside his coat and presents it to her/ Happy Birthday Liechtenstein. _Alles Gueti zum zweihunderfoifte Geburtstag_.

* * *

><p>Translations: <em>Ich liäbä dich au Lili…so sehr dass du dir das dar nöd vorstelle chasch –<em>

I love you too Lili…so much you can't even imagine how

_Alles Gueti zum zweihunderfüfte Geburtstag – _

All the best to your two hundred and fifth birthday

(Author's note: Liechtenstein's birthday is on the fifteenth of August. Just thought I'd write that in here since the timing is just perfect)


	221. Croatia35

Dear Vash,

Yes, unfortunately. Dear god, I think I'm related to Rome.. O_O My grandmother Illyria said something about a grandfather and Italians when I was but a toddler struggling to survive. Mama is the offspring of Illyria, and somebody else... If I ever find out who my grandfather is, and IF it is the Roman Empire... I will be in shock for quite a while. Therefore, if I ever should find out by chance, I will send you an alert that my letters will be rather brief compared to my past letters.

I apologize for your childhood sufferings, my friend.. my oldest child, Osijek, was born right after Mother and Grandmother died, so I have no children who can recall these tragedies.

I can't do much about Adrijana's personal pain. I know that pushing her to forgive Ruzica won't do anything but make her angry and hurt... I'll give her time to heal her heart on her own. It's what I did for myself when I was a child, and it helped quite a bit...

Yes, very true. _" In the first place it was Ruzica who convinced my bosses about the EU. I've never liked it. Thank goodness it's over with. I'm much honored to have such a wonderful person as not only an ally, but also a confidante.

Yours truly,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

Being related to Rome is not uncommon for many European countries. It is either Rome or Germania, and one does not have any choice in the matter. I am a son of Germany, and though you would never guess, actually first born, right before Austria. Your language is however of Germanic origin, as is mine. While Germania was my father, Helvetia was not my genuine mother, she took me in after I left Germania's house to become a country. Maybe I was born the same way as my cantons. One day, they were just there, sprouted out of the ground. But I knew that I was their real father.

I understand that you will need time to comprehend the truth, and will not think less of you for making your letters shorter. Take your time, my friend, and may you find comfort in the truth.

You do not need to apologize for them. You have no blame; it is all Rome's fault. My experiences have shaped me to become the country I am today, and I do not regret any of it.

Give her time...for time will heal all wounds, or so I am told. I have yet to find out whether it is true.

And I am also much honored to have such a resilient country on my side. You have a drive that many others do not possess, a wish to improve, a wish to change for the better.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	222. Königsberg25

Yo, Switzy,

Gilbird's ALWAYS with Vati, wherever he goes ^_^

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I still cannot fathom what thing does all day. I see no other country with a comparable pet, except Iceland maybe. The whole thing is just a mystery to me. There must be a deeper, symbolic meaning behind it. Care to help?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	223. Zürich3

Dear Vati,

Hmm...maybe...it's b-because of her...*this part of the letter is splotchy from tears*

I...I d-don't think Winter w-will try to hurt me...Remember how I'd always fall asleep in the snow and I never froze?

And, JA, paper business! Well, I like the paper business because it gives me more access to sketchpads and stuff so I can draw and paint like I love to do. Sorry this is rushed, I'm going on a date with Lux.

Love,

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

I am sorry for your loss _miin Sohn_, but you will get over her, and Luxembourg can distract you from Taiwan. You seem to be happy with her if I may remark so.

Yes, I remember clearly. And it puzzled me at first, seeing you simply curl up in the snow, wrapped up all snug in your coat and scarf. You looked like I would have imagined Russia when he was younger.

Well...whatever makes you happy Zürich...we are a federation, so I really should not care, but...painting? Oh my...I think I need to go see Basel to get some Aspirin...I feel a headache coming on. Good luck on you date with her...I know you can be quite the charmer when you want to be.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	224. Missouri11

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

Eh~ But what about Mr. Russia~? Whenever he's around bad things happen... Kansas said that he's a walking aura of bad luck~

Yes she is my cute little sister after all~! = )

Recently you don't hear much about things like that, the world is more worried about weapons and religion I suppose *shrugs* But no one's been trying to conquer the world as of late so I guess all that's well and good?

Urg... when was forced to go on a date with the bastard I was twitchy and fidgety all evening... I felt the need to leave Paris as fast as possible. But France was - god forbid - a SOMEWHAT decent person... o . o... I seriously played out scenes in my head of how to escape (one of these involving a particularly desperate idea of jumping out of a 20 story window... (yes I /seriously/ considered it for a few seconds... but then decided it wasn't worth the hospital bill.)

Yes, Mr. Estonia is smartest for leaving the room while Mr. Russia is... distracted.

Ah, so you aren't a pacifist like Oregon~! Thanks for clearing up the confusion~ It makes sense to defend yourself if you're threatened~

Oh and Lil and I believe that you should smile more often! If you scowl all the time won't you get wrinkles~?

With a Smile~

Misty

P.S. I see, I really don't mind either way~ = 3

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Russia's aura has nothing to do with bad luck. He radiates tangible evil, which I attribute to his very violent and bloody childhood. Luckily I am not affected by them. I have powers of my own, although they are passive, and I do not control them. They emerge whenever I am threatened, and in such a way that I do not notice. The only way I realize that they are there is that no harm has yet befallen me. I do not think even Russia can overcome this passive 'barrier'. I do not know when and how I received it, but I assume it was as soon as I took up my neutrality policy. Some of my cantons believe that it is of divine origin.

The current conflict are completely unnecessary, as I have old your father time and time again. I do not seem to be making an impression. He is too obnoxious and arrogant to take advice from somebody wiser and more intelligent than him, because he considers me inferior.

No one has ever managed to conquer the world, large parts of it, yes, but never all of it. It is physically impossible to do so anyway, as history has proved us. Rome fell apart hen he got to large, and he only controlled the Mediterranean. So I wonder why so many Generals, Tyrants, and Emperors have tried. It is inanity to think one can subjugate and entire planet.

Personally, in your situation I would rather pay the hospital bill than endure France. And coming from my, Frugality in person, that means something. If I had really been in your situation, I might have also just shot him and left him to die.

Indeed it does make sense, otherwise I would not be doing it, would I?

I DO smile, but only around Lili...she lights up my heart, and she knows it. Bah! I will not get wrinkles from scowling! Only a migraine from watching world affairs!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	225. Philippines19

(I have to do this... Entering Mindanao! Philippines is divided into three parts: Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Philippines represents Luzon because he holds the capital city, Manila, which is their sibling as well. Mindanao is the third of the three; Manila is the youngest, Luzon is the second and Visayas is the eldest. He has the same hairstyle as England only the color is black, has brown eyes and wears a blue colonial Philippine military uniform.)

"(*waves hand) Kumusta! I'm sorry to say Luzon, or should I say Philippines, is not here to receive your recording. He/She told me to fill his/her place. You must be Switzerland that Luzon is talking about. You must be modest based on how you're dressed in the recording you sent. I'm not surprised that he trusts you so much. Somehow you reminded me of someone. Must be my imagination.

"Luzon is currently having a meeting with his/her boss about something. Ambot unsay giisturyahan nila. (Don't know what they're talking about.)

"About this Romania guy, I think I need to kill this person... (*agitated) He dared to turn mi hermano (my brother) into a chica (girl). Now, it's awkward calling him mi hermana (my sister). (*clench fists) When I get my hands on him, I will make it clear that mis hermanos (my siblings) are not to be toyed with. I don't care about mi hermano Luzon thinks about him. Can't he see that I'm protecting him about these foreigners who try to take advantage at us? He must realize it someday. (*regains composure) Lo siento (I'm sorry) if I show some "inappropriate" behavior in front of you.

"The plan on how to negotiate with Romania that mi hermano is talking about? Can you include me, as well, por favor? Even how much I try to tell mi hermano about it, he would always decline to let me be included in his plan. I want to see the bastard who did this to Luzon.

"Mi hermano is always emotional nowadays because of Romania's spell. He sometimes bursts into tears when he's reminded about the problems of the country. He has been strong, always focused on the goals and not letting emotions overrun him. I hate it when those nations eyeing mi hermano with intent like they were having weird thoughts about him. I think I need to watch mi hermano closely while he's a girl.

"Estados Unidos (United States) has been acting pretty weird since he saw mi hermano. That guy may not be the same as Francia (France) and Italia (Italy), but he can be bold sometimes, especially when it comes to the things he liked. I saw him all flirty with some of the Latin American chicas, and the next thing that happened is not worth mentioning. (*shudders) But, he's resilient to things like that.

"China has been bugging mi hermano for a while now. Mi hermano is the one handling all political affairs in la casa (the house) so, we rarely help him in these affairs, not that he'd accept them anyway. That guy acts all tough because Estados Unidos has been feeling bad with the financial crisis and all. He's still dependent on him as much as he try to escape from it. His smoking habits has gone worse and it's affecting all of us. I wish I could tape that guy's mouth.

"You have hijas (daughters) on your house? Can I meet them, if I have the chance? I would love to see your hijas bonitas (beautiful daughters)... (*acts dreamy)

"(*feels sympathetic) I feel for your pain, amigo (friend). Sometimes, we also experiences things like that: to be dragged in another nation's wars. But it must be even more painful for you to reminisce such a terrible experience. I mean, I have fought insurgents and fought wars for independence but I never experience to be dragged on other nation's affairs. You had it tough.

"(*raises eyebrow) Are you flirting at her? I don't want to sound rude but his state is only temporary and you're not someone that goes the other way, are you? I have to end the recording. Paalam! (*end of recording)

(A/N: Mindanao is someone who is overprotective of his siblings and he gets flirty when it comes to girls. He has a short fuse although he never gets angry on things if he know that somehow he's a part of it. He mixes Spanish terms in his conversations but he also know how to speak Cebuano and Tagalog.)

* * *

><p>„Greetings. Yes, I am Switzerland, but my formal name is the Swiss Confederation, or <em>Confederatio Helvetica<em> in Latin. My formal name applies to me when you speak of me and my cantons as an entity. You must be Mindanao...I have informed myself on your brother's family relations. Modest? (*nods) That is correct, I do not think much of those who advertise and gloat about their influence and power. (*looks quizzical) I remind you of someone? Who would that be? Compliments to your uniform by the way. (*straightens collar) I think we can agree that they are the most practical clothing."

"Ah, is that so? Well, I wish him success on his endeavour."

"Your behaviour is justified, and you do not need to apologize for it, I understand your anger. I would react the same way if a similar plight had befallen one of my children. I would want to have the culprit punished (*smacks a fist into the palm of his other hand), even inflict the punishment myself. Romania will reap the reward for his... despicable actions.

"That is a decision I cannot make. If your brother does not want to include you in his plan then I respect that. I understand your concern for your brother's safety, and your need for revenge, but it is a choice that Philippines will have to make. (*puts a hand to his chest) In my opinion though, he should include you, for you are a family, and matters that affect all of you should be discussed together. Whenever I have a problem, I assemble all my cantons and fill them in. They sometimes find solutions that I would have never come up with on my own, and I am always thankful that I have chosen the right way."

"It is also in my interest that Philippines turns back to his usual state. It pains me to see him like that. I am certain that you will take good care of him. You seem like the protective type. It is the same with me when it comes to my cantons and Liechtenstein."

"He may sometimes be a charmer, be he has not inherited any charm from his older brother, England. I remember how that moron conquered together his empire. It was a combination of violence and the said charm, more violence though. But somehow he always managed to retain the image of the perfect gentleman. America should do better to smooth things out with Mexico. Last I heard she had a Belarus-type relationship to him, and he does not appreciate it as I have heard."

"Of course you must be suffering badly under China's current condition. You are not that far away and you even share a sea with him...disputed territory as I have heard. I have been a strict non-smoker all my life; I tried during the industrial age. I had a coughing fit that lasted for hours. Never again, I swore that time. The same goes for my cantons. And although Zürich once had a small drug problem, we managed to solve even that."

"Yes, I have seven daughter cantons all in all. (*points threateningly) AND DO YOU NOT DARE LAY A HAND ON THEM! I WILL CERTAINLY NOT ALLOW YOU TO GET EVEN WITHIN EYESIGHT OF THEM, FOR I KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR BRAIN. YOU ARE JUST LIKE FRANCE, AND PEOPLE LIKE THAT DISGUST ME!"

"Indeed it was a tough time. That was the only time I was forced to go to war. Before that were my times as a mercenary...we ruled Europe then, not literally, but we were the most prized fighters of the continent. A commander once remarked that with me at his side, he could conquer the whole world. I never thought of myself like that. Anyway, it was one conflict after another, and I had no choice but to serve other countries in order to eat. The pay was good mind you, but the consequences...I sometimes met my children in battle...but often with the opposite army. After Uri and Bern nearly killed each other while in the service I banned mercenarism, for good. Today, serving in another army is punishable by law."

„Flirting? (*Shouts) HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING? I AM PERFECTLY AWARE THAT HIS STATE IS ONLY TEMPORARY, BUT WHEN I SAW HOW EMOTIONAL HE GOT I THOUGHT I WOULD COMPLEMENT HIM TO RAISE HIS SELF-ESTEEM! AND THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR EMBARRASSING MYSELF TO HELP A FRIEND? I AM CERTAINLY NOT SOMEONE WHO 'GOES THE OTHER WAY'! AND I WOULD NEVER DARE HIT ON A GIRL BECAUSE IT IS NOT IN MY NATURE, AND ESPECIALLY NOT NOW THAT I AM IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH LIECHTENSTEIN! AND DO YOU NOT DARE FORGET IT!"

(End of recording)


	226. Croatia36

Dear Vash,

Technically in a sense, I am Rome's grandchild; my mother was a love-child of him and Illyria, but Grandmother died after Grandpa Rome conquered her, leaving my mother in Grandfather's hands. My language is technically Slavic, but it's a relative of Germanic; both derive from Indo-European. After all, my father was a Slav, a brother of West Slav and East Slav. Same for my Osijek. He just popped out of nowhere, but I knew he was my child from the start. The rest of my counties/cities were also born from out of nowhere, except for the 4 that you've met, children of me and Russia...

To be honest, I'm actually quite relieved at finding that I have a grandfather. I remember Grandpa Rome, actually, from when I was younger. Mama got Grandma Illyria's green eyes, though. ^^

Though I'm related to Rome, I'm still a bit upset at him for causing so much pain to everybody, including my siblings and me. I treasure who I have become today, and I'll keep on growing. ^_^

I gave Adrijana a small and gentle talk last night about this. She said, "I'm sorry for all this, Brat (Brother)... I didn't mean to trouble everybody, but for some reason, it's so hard to let go." I just told her that time will heal this gradually, but not quickly. She said to me that she'd bring it upon herself to consider everybody's wishes, including Mother and Grandmother and Grandfather Rome, who would surely be heartbroken to see her hurting. Though she's much more stubborn than many I've ever met, I trust that she knows what to do with her life.

Thank you very much for your kindness to me, Vash. I can't remember the last time I've met somebody as helpful as you in my entire life so far.

Sincerely yours,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

I see. Relations are always difficult, and the European branches are even more so, what with all the conquering and divisions in ancient times. Your family is interesting...complicated to understand. Mine is not that much. It is just me, my motherless cantons, and Lili. We are just related to everyone through Germania. So we are hermits in more than one way, a dead end of the family tree...except...there was an incident...one of my male Cantons, Vaud, he went to visit America, then left his lands to the uncharted west. Vaud told me the tale. He met a girl there. Young Mexico, daughter of Spain. I do not know exactly what happened between them, but Vaud returned to me, and Mexico so I have heard, was left with a child by the name of New Helvetia. I might just have a grandson...although I am not so sure...

Interesting. I have actually begun to draw up all the connections of the countries to each other. Not politically, but genetically. It is going to take a while, but I think I am the only one who would consider such a thing important. And I have collected a vast amount of historical knowledge in the past, so I am the best suited for a project of this magnitude.

I hope the best for your sister, and I am relieved to see that things are going in the right direction. Another problem solved thanks to our alliance, although you take the credit for this one, I am merely the councillor.

This is something new to me as well. All my life I had nobody I could rely on, save my cantons and Lili. I am extremely glad that I started to write letters, without them, this all would never have happened.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	227. Greenland4

Dear Switzerland,

Thank you for offering your assistance. I greatly appreciate it.

I agree; it would be best if I wait. I will try to find a way to support myself and when I do, I will take things up with my brother. It might not be for a few years or so, but independence is something worth waiting for.

Wars shape all of us. For some, the changes are negative. For others, they are positive. Either way, without wars, change would not occur. Change is necessary for progress. And yet, I wish that there were fewer wars. Even though they can sometimes earn a country independence, they really hurt people more than they help.

Certainly, if everyone was the same, we wouldn't be individuals. People like you are unique and should never change. You add different and interesting opinions to the world. If we lose our ideals, we lose ourselves.

Sincerely,

Greenland

* * *

><p>Dear Greenland,<p>

Independence is not only worth waiting for, it is something worth FIGHTING for, and I do not need to remind you that it has been something fought over countless times before,

That is where I disagree with you. Wars are not necessary. It is true that in wartime technological progress is accelerated, due to need to have bigger and better weapons than the enemy, but progress stagnates as a result of the destruction dealt by wars. In the end effect, the whole thing balances out perfectly, with just one difference. Wars leave millions dead. Instead of investing all the money one possessed into the military, like people are still doing today, it could be put into science.

We all are unique in our own way, some for the better and some for the worse. I approve and encourage individuality, but some characteristics are downright harmful, not only to the person in question, but to all others as well. Our ideals are truly important, which is why I do everything to protect my confederation. Why I enforce our neutrality so strictly, why I refuse to join the EU and why I am xenophobic.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	228. Königsberg26

Yo, Switzy,

Well, Gilbird has been with Vati for centuries. He's Vati's pet, and he helps in humiliating his enemies (ex.: that dummkopf Austria). What Gilbird does is poop on Austria's head in front of everyone.

Gilbird has also served as Vati's messenger in wars and stuff. Wanna know something? He even pooped on that Commie Russia's stupid fat head! XD

Other than being Vati's prank companion and his messenger, Gilbird actually just sleeps on Vati's head most of the day, occasionally flying outside and attracting the attention of a bunch of girls, which gets Vati lots of dates every night.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

How charming…a bird that excretes its bodily waste over another person. What a very intelligent use. As a messenger however it makes more sense. And I do believe that has not helped relationships between your father and Russia. It surprises me that 'Gilbird' has not dropped dead yet of unknown causes.

Attracting girls? How sad...if Prussia uses him to catch anybody's attention. And do you think I am impressed by the number of dates your father gets? I am not. Not in the slightest. First of all, I have no need of such things, and second, it does not surprise me that he has that many dates per night. None of those girls can probably bear him for more than five seconds.

But I think you for clearing me up on that bird's meaning of existence. It does seem to have a purpose...even if a very doubtful one.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	229. RomiIslands13

Dear Switzerland,

He owed France a favor, please do not ask me why because I do not wish to know. He has. I owed her a favor from back when I was a child, I deleted every thing on the memory cards and stuff so do not worry. The scary thing is I think the shock color turns him on for some reason, it's starting to creep me out, I've ended up locking him in the basement/dungeon. I was paranoid as a teen so I have holding cells in my basement. I do have another one like him but he is on a very short leash. My Wolf and Raven Islands are trouble makers, I must have done something wrong when raising them, I never dropped them or never let them chew on their beds, I wonder what went wrong... Any way my Formal name is The Romi Republic, my government is a lot like the US's Government, In the fact that the people have a lot of say, and it has the three branches.

Romi

Dear Romi Islands,

At least you had the sense to wipe the memories from those cameras. I can breathe freely again. I will be on guard in future, and if he ever does something like that again in future, I will have to kill him, which would be regrettable since it would surely cause you great grief, but unfortunately necessary.

You probably have done nothing wrong at all. If you treated them as you say, then it is simply their personality, and you cannot affect that. No blame befalls you on the way they are today, for you raised them well.

ANOTHER REPUBLIC? You simply sprout out the ground, do you not? A lot of countries today are Republics, I am simply surrounded by republics! Let us see, the _Bundesrepublik Deutschland_, the _Republik Österreich_, the _Republica Italia_, and the _Republique France_. With me smack in the middle, _Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft_. A lot like the U.S Government? Well...I for one do not think that the people have much to say there...nor in any of the other Republics. I detest the whole, 'head of state' thing. I do not have one boss, but seven. And even they do not get to say much. The ones that determine our future are still me and my cantons. The way I see it, I do not care what kind of state you are, as long as your form of government works best for you. However in a world as divided through culture and religion as we are, there can never be hope for any kind of centralized government.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	230. RomiIslands14

*this is a recording*

"Hello Switzerland,

my snow Island Bought his first Video camera and is video crazy" *Off camera: Hey I am NOT CRAZY!* "Ignore him please" *sits down after picking up a push broom* "any way,

Of course I wiped the memory I do not wish for her to see things she could never un see, living with these nut jobs can traumatize you."

*A Crash is heard off camera: "Hey give me back my DSi Adam" "Never HAHAHA!"* "Oh great, not again. I'll be right back" *Snow Island follows her to see what's going on, you see two boys that appear 19 years old fighting over a video game, but when they get hit with the push broom they stop* "What's going on?" "Adam took my DSi" "So who plays a game about cats on a DSi?" "Shut up Roman" "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I ASK HUNGARY TO HIT YOU WITH HER FRYING PANS, GOT IT?" "Yes mam *The two run off and Alexia turns around* "O-oh sorry you had to see that chaos, I need a vacation" *Sighs*

"Like I said 'based' off of the US government, in the end my people and Islands and I make the decisions. The branches of government is just for formalities, and so America shuts up for once, Why is he so annoyingly loud?"

*Curtsies and waves*

Bye

* * *

><p>*also a recorded message*<p>

„Greetings Romi. I see that this is getting to be some kind of a new trend…Which I do not object to. It saves me a lot of time, and time as we know is money. However, my camera is rather old...so excuse the bad quality of the picture. I should probably buy a new one, but as long as this one is operational I do not see any reason to. I never use it to make films anyway; my filming industry is rather meek."

"Hang on...that broom looked familiar...is it the one that Italy gave you at your departure? You have kept it all these years?"

"Good. This way I would not have had to force Hungary to delete everything, and humiliate her just to make a point. No one messes with me and gets away with it unscathed."

"(*raises eyebrow) Troubles in your family Romi? Those two seem like quite a handful...I wonder how you manage them. Of course it is not the same with twenty six children. They take care of themselves quite fine actually. They matured extremely fast, even the boys. With a few exceptions...I still need to babysit Ticino from now and then. She keeps having problems with her trade. And do not get me started on Berne and Zürich. A vacation? Well...you can come to my house...it may be a bit expensive since the Franc is very valuable at the moment, but I can give you a special offer...for friends, you know. You can do almost everything here...as long as it does not require a sea. You are welcome any time you wish."

"I think it started out as a plea to get noticed, which emerged before the Revolutionary war. He wanted to be recognized as a country. Today he just wants the attention from everybody. And he is getting it. Mostly in a negative way though, and not even England can make him shut up. I say, Europe and America, although we are all western nations, he has no idea how we work."

"(*raises hand) Auf Wiedersehen"

*end of recording*


	231. Missouri12

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

Ah~ I see... a passive barrier, huh? Interesting... so I'm guessing /that/ doesn't have a scientific explanation either~?

... Yes, my father tends not to heed warnings until the very last minute... hahahaha...

Which reminds me; at the next world meeting, don't be to surprised if dad starts spouting that end of the world crap... again. He does this every other decade. - . - It should pass over by the time 2013 rolls around...

Yeah~ I'm glad that things have calmed down a little bit since then~! ^ ^ Spain was really scary at that point in time... and gods so was mom *shivers*

Che... didn't have my knives or... well anything on me... with the way my dress was fashioned I couldn't hide any weapons *grumbles* and also, Kentucky triple checked before sending me off... - . -... I repeat... DAMN IT!

Yeah... I suppose you're right. Mom's been scowling all his life and I haven't seen a single wrinkle... is it a nation thing?

...

And I've got a small question~ ... how the hell is Mr. Prussia still around? I don't mind or anything, but... he was dissolved... /two times over/... am I correct? And you don't see Mr. Roman Empire and Mr. Germania walking around anymore (except for on occasion). Sooo... do you know?

With a Smile~

Missouri

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Correct. An invisible, impenetrable shield protecting our Confederation from all harm. And it does not have any scientific explanation, at least none I found, and my cantons are equally puzzled. However, we accept it and are grateful for its existence.

And one day it is sure to kill him, unless he starts to think differently. But I am not seeing that at all.

At this point nothing surprises me, especially not from him. The end of the world has been predicted countless times before. And yet we are still here. You would think that people actually wanted the world to end, and many use other's fear to their advantage. I will just do what I always do in such situations. Ignore him. And the others. There will no doubt be another riot, in which I will refuse to participate. I wonder why I even bother attending those meetings; we never get anything done anyway.

Yes they both were...stupid idiots, not scary. In the end what did it matter? Their empires collapsed and they were left small and weak. I wonder...why do you keep calling England 'mom'? Last time I checked he was most definitely male. And I do not think that he ever played a parent roll to you, since he pretty much left America and the thirteen colonies alone after their Revolution.

You would have had my full praise if you had managed to kill him. I cannot do it myself unless faced with direct physical provocation. France has showed the brains not to attack me as of yet. And if he ever does, I will not bother with stealth either.

It is a nation thing. You do not get wrinkles when you look like nineteen, and I think I will look this young for a lot longer, as long as I keep to myself. None of us will age physically if nothing bad happens to us. If we show any signs of collapsing, then we will age.

Prussia? Well, I do not why he is around, he certainly does not deserve it. I would rather have my father alive and with me than him. The reason he is still around is because his mentality is so very different from his brother's. They may be one country, but he acts like a completely different one. It is the same reason why there are two Italy's. They are one country, but two people. Of Rome there are only ruins left, and of Germania, only those he put into this world, of which I am one.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	232. Königsberg27

Yo, Switzy,

No prob. No, it hasn't helped relationships between Vati and Russia. Not that I really care anyway; we both hate that bastard.

Yup. Apparently, girls think Gilbird's cute when they see him. Uh, the reason vati has lots of dates every night is because he always has lots of girls hanging off him at the same time, almost to the point where he can't walk out the door XD

The amount of girls Vati gets makes Onkel Germany facepalm...and a little jealous because, according to Onkel, Vati's always been able to get girls, even when they were little. But, hey, Onkel Germany's got Tante Italy :)

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I do not like him either. Nor your father. In fact I would like to see most of the countries whither and die horribly, while surviving and watching myself.

I cannot see why they would think that. Well...that must annoy the hell out of him. I for one could not stand being around so many women. Most of all I would feel most uncomfortable, in any large crowd actually, regardless of gender. Of course, in these times interaction between all of us is unavoidable. I would be content with just my cantons and Liechtenstein.

I bet it does. Germany would not approve of such things, his personality of discipline and self restraint does not allow it. All I know is that Prussia had a thing for Hungary when he was little. And I would not call Germany's relationship with Italy very prosperous. And it pisses me off that that pasta-loving Trottel keeps running through my lawn. And why are you calling Italy 'Tante'? I admit that he sometimes...most of the time...acts like a girl and a complete coward, but still...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	233. Zürich4

Dear Vati,

Oh, the date was wonderful~~ There were all these roses~~ Luxembourgian restaurants are quite wonderful~~ And Lux, my Luana, she...she was in the most BEAUTIFUL dress, oh mein Gott I don't think I've ever seen her prettier!

We had some garlic bread, fondue, I myself ordered some baked potato and corned beef...You know how I like the Irish dishes ever since that one time I explored our Celtic ancestry...But, oh, it was wonderful! If only I were ready to propose, that would've made it even better...But I want my internal conflict resolved first.

On that note, Vati, have you come to any solutions? I'm trying to contact the General to ask him about it, and about the, um...well, the snowing whenever I'm distracted thing that happens.

Oh, and by the way, you wouldn't be so upset about the painting thing if you saw some of the pictures I've painted of you.

Your Canton,

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

I am glad to see that she makes you happy _miin Sohn_.

Eh..wait, what? You are going to propose to her? Why did you not tell me...eh...alright, I might have not been a great help, but I should have known anyway, I am your father after all! What are your plans for proposing? You would be the first of our family to marry... We could make it spectacular! I do hope she knows how lucky she is to have you. You are one of my most responsible and successful sons, Zürich. And I must say you made your choice carefully and you set yourself a high goal, as always. You, as a canton, and her, as a country. I wonder what diplomatic consequences this will have. Most likely it will bind us together, her and our confederation. I hope you will solve your internal conflict soon. If you are going to propose to her, then you need to have no second thoughts about it.

I have had a talk with my old colleague, the General. From what you have told me you really love Luxembourg. I suspect that your feelings towards Winter are purely brotherly. As least, he told me that is how he feels towards both of us. I told you we were good friends...

I cannot wait to see them...and that was sarcasm.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	234. Croatia37

Dear Vash,

=_= Yes, VERY much so. Even to this day, my brain is muddled by all the complicated relations between nations. ^_^" That sounds better than my family, honestly. MUCH better. :U That's VERY interesting. To imagine that you are a grandfather is... interesting, to say the least. My Osijek is very fond of my friend Bosnia's and his wife, my cousin, Herzegovina's first child and only son, Tuzla. I'm not actually sure if I can even HAVE grandchildren, as both are cities... I shan't question little details like this.

Fascinating. I'm very interested in things like this, you see, and I've become serious about gathering information on the genetic relations between the nations myself. The relations between the Slavs is... very complicated. Somehow, we're all related because we're all Slavic, but somehow, we AREN'T related. It's very odd...

I hope the best for her as well. I can't have her hair becoming white from anxiety at 19, can I? *snicker* ^_^ Amen to that, my friend. Thank you very much for your encouragement, though. Without it, I might've never done what I just did.

Very interesting. I've never been one to make many friends as I'm rather uneasy in personality, but I believe that this letter writing is doing much good for not only my politics, but my spirit.

Sincerely yours,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

It was a new idea to me as well. I was in quite a shock actually when Vaud told me he might have a son. However, I believed that he had died during the gold rush, for large amounts of the land he had worked so hard to make habitable were destroyed in search of the valuable metal. It was actually his discovery. New Helvetia's boss told him to keep quiet but he must have let something slip to America. Anyway, if found out that he was still alive after all when I asked Missouri about it. He lives at California's house now.

Odd indeed, it is quite the paradox. How can you be related and simultaneously not be related? But it is intriguing nonetheless. Maybe we can work together on developing a family tree, not only of Europe, but the world. I have contacts in Asia and Africa and the American continent, which could provide us with more information. We could reveal it at a world meeting. I think that this will cause revelations for many countries. Just imagine...

You are most welcome, and I know that you are sure to help me on any problems that might crop up in my family. Speaking of which, my son Zürich announced to me that he wanted to propose to his girlfriend, Luxembourg. I do not know why he has kept it a secret for me this long, I am his father. You realize of course what this means to me, my third son's possible marriage. He would be the first, as New Helvetia was an illegitimate child.

It is the same with me, only due to my reclusive and very xenophobic nature. I have never wanted friends before...I never needed them, although many would have welcomed me...all after my money presumably.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	235. Philippines20

"(*waves hand) Kamusta! (*nods) Si, mi amigo! (Yes, my friend!) You do remind me of someone. Someone in the Latin Americas, I think. His name is El Salvador. He's one of the many children Boss Spain has been able to adopt during his empire days including us. El Salvador is just as trigger happy as you, as the news says. But, unlike you, he's much more temperamental and owns a gang that one of his siblings called 'Gundam'.

"Gracias, mi amigo! (Thank you, my friend!) I know you can understand my sentiments. You're a person who does have a lot of sentiments back in the old days. You have been existing for seven hundred years! I'll get that bastard who dared disgrace mi precioso hermano (my precious brother) and beat the crap out of him!

"(*feeling down) Mi hermano has been a person who rarely shares his problems. He tends to keep his personal life away from us. He thinks that he should carry the burden all to himself. Mi hermana (my sister) Visayas is getting worried. I think me and big sister should talk to him in private. He's stubborn and just shrugs our advancements. (*feeling uplifted) This time though we will try to be just as stubborn as he does. That or let mi hermana do the talking. She always gets what she wants out of us or other nations.

"I should tell you more about our big sister Visayas. She is oblivious and rather spacey at times. She has an aura both gentle and mature as well as playful and whimsical. She's our trainer since we were very small and she was the one who taught us everything from arnis to magic. She's incredible like that! I hope you meet her soon.

"Thank you for feeling that way towards mi hermano, mi amigo. I'm not implying anything on that statement. He needs something to distract him about his problems running the state. We could always take care of things when he's out. Since you will be meeting the bastard, mind as well let him take a break and take a vacation.

"America as a charmer? (*laughs hysterically) Oh Dios Mio... (Oh my God...) That's a good one. That guy is just obnoxious and arrogant. How can he be a charmer when the eyebrow bastard took care of him? That guy not only doesn't know how to cook but he cusses just as much as Romano does. (*wipes tears) Even if my brother stays like a girl for the rest of his life he wouldn't let him date him which I hope must not happen.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, will you? Jeez... I'm just asking. And no, I do not act like France. That guy scares me off. I don't know how my brother and sister get to hold him but as far as I'm concerned, I will beat up that guy if he comes near me. His antics of molesting and/or harassing anything that moves is something I never and will never imagine. As much as I like chicas, I respect them with all my heart and soul. So, can I come and visit sometimes or not? I promise I won't do anything inappropriate; I put my honor as a man to that.

"Hey, I'm just asking... I'm just testing you, that's all. You didn't tell me you're in a relationship? This Liechtenstein is someone really pretty if she was able to capture the heart of a temperamental and trigger happy person like you. I would love to meet her... (*gets dreamy then snaps out of it) Don't get me wrong. I don't steal people's loved ones. That's just bad. I tend to flirt women who are available, thank you very much. (*looks at the clock) Mierda! Es tarde! (Oh shit! I'm late!) I need to go now. Someone's waiting for me. Hasta pronto! (See you soon!) (*end of recording)

* * *

><p>„(*nods) Greetings Mindanao. El Salvador? (*looks critical) Well yes…trigger-happy indeed. But I can exercise control when I want to. And I am far more advanced than he is, surely. Also, I do not know of any gang called 'Gundam'."<p>

"Oh, I am far older than seven hundred years...it is only Anno Domini 1291 that I declared my independence. I existed long before that. Hard to believe? My physical age, I know...But I can assure you that it is true. I was not as active before that time. I was simply hiding away in the Alps. I was there before Rome was even thought of. You want proof? America existed before his independence, so did Italy, albeit in Chibi-form. Yes, get him, drown him, shoot him, and blow him to bits for all I care. I notice that your family has quite the talent when it comes to inflicting pain. I am not sure whether I approve..."

"Keeping it all locked inside you is not good; it will destroy you from the inside. Eat up your soul. I am a product of that exact process. I used to keep all my troubles locked up inside me, sometimes I still do, out of habit, and because I do not want to trouble anyone else with them. I assume Luzon does that for the same reason."

"Your sister sounds like a very interesting person...I will be looking forward to meeting her on the state visit that I promised Philippines some time ago."

"Oh...you did not catch my sarcasm there...it must have been too subdued. Of course, the idea of America as a charmer is ludicrous. No one can stand him. But England was and still can be if he wants to. Do not get me started on American cuisine. I thought England cooked badly, but then I spent a week at America's house. The first meal, served in a quantity that could have fed three, made my fingernails want to grow back inside my skin, and my taste buds to commit suicide in my stomach. Never again. Neither of those can produce anything that can be considered an adequate meal. I am not complicated with food, not all. I eat almost anything. But you simply cannot feed that sludge to a guest and expect to keep him. I however am a natural at cooking, and am blessed with a trio of cuisines to choose from."

"Do not tell me to calm down! I calm down when I want to! Fine, you can come to visit me. But I will be looking over your shoulder the whole time. Try anything and I will kill you. To make you feel a little it better, I do this to everyone visiting me and my cantons. Just thought you ought to know."

"No. I did not tell you. You did not ask. I assumed Philippines had filled you in when he let you take over the correspondence. Yes...she is pretty...(*Gaze turns misty) She is the only one who could have captured my heart...she did so when we first met...in a cold dark alley during the interwar period. I was immediately in love, although I did not realize it. She is so wonderful, she shines in the night like the morning star...I simply cannot describe my emotions...I am new to this..."

"I would not advise you to try and flirt with her either. She is quite the fighter herself, although she refuses to even touch weapons. The experience will by painful, (*fingers a sheathed dagger) in a most personal way..."

(*A boy of eighteen appears at the door in the background)

"Father?"

(*Switzerland turns his head)

"What is it Berne? I am taping a message to Mindanao, as you can see."

"I am sorry to have disturbed you, _miin Vater_, but there is something you have to see."

"Can that not wait?"

"I am afraid not Father."

(*Switzerland looks back into the camera.)

"My son Berne...the capital canton, if he is like this, then something must be wrong. I will be back in a moment."

(*static)

(*Switzerland's voice is heard, out of sight of the camera)

"_Ach du scheisse_! CANTONS! _ZU DE WAFFENE_! TO ARMS!"

(*static)

(*Switzerland reappears in the frame, face contorted with anger)

"Mindanao! Luzon! To anyone who gets this! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT, THE CONFEDERATION IS UNDER DIRECT MILITARY ATTACK! WE ARE RETREATING TO..."

(*fires gun off camera)

"WE ARE ALL EVACUATING! I DO NOT KNOW WHO IS DOING THIS BUT THEY WILL PAY FOR BREAKING THE PEACE! THEY WILL FACE MY WRATH! WE ARE RETREATING TO OUR OLD HIDEOUT IN THE ALPS, OUR MOUNTAIN FORTRESS. I DO NOT KNOW FOR HOW LONG, BUT WE WILL TRY TO KEEP OUR COMMUNICATIONS UP TO KEEP IN CONTACT WITH THE REST OF THE WORLD!"

(*shoots again)

(*A wounded canton, Schaffhouse calls form the door.)

"Vater! They are coming!"

"(* to the camera) I need to go...the survival of the confederation rests on my shoulders! I am certain we will hear from each other again!"

(*end of recording)

* * *

><p>(Author's note: I thought I needed to incorporate some action...just for a change of environment. From now on Switzerland will be writing from the bunkers of the old 'Réduit Nationale', which actually exists under the English name 'Swiss National redoubt'. Google it, it's very interesting XD. It will bring a different side of Switzerland to life.)<p> 


	236. RomiIslands15

Recording

"Hello Switzerland,

Yes as long as it still works why get a new one? My film industry is weak as well, my photography and art industry is very strong though. I thank Italy for the art, he was the one to teach me to paint and Austria taught me how to play piano, I self taut the flute though.

Yes it is the same broom, the reason I have kept it with me always is because Italy gave it to me and was the first real gift I have ever received, and one of the only ones.

Yes they are a handful, Adrian and Adam are the bad trouble makers, the only sane one and fellow peace keeper is my snow island, Pierre, the video crazy one.

That sounds lovely thank you I will take you up on that offer, and you can visit my home as well, we have beautiful beaches and the night sky is beautiful. And on full moons Mt. Moonview is breath taking, it is like you could touch the moon from the summit ruins which have been here for thousands of years, it is a very romantic place.

I have a new addition to my family I would like to introduce you to my newest Island, wind Island." *A little girl that appears to be four walks calmly in to the frame of view and crawls into Alexia's lap.* "Hi I am the Wind Island, my name is melody, nice to meet you" *Melody waves shyly* "Isn't she cute and well behaved. But we are out numbered in this family; I have had to break up three fights in 1 hour between my unruly sons.

That's interesting to hear, so he is an attention hog? I feel for England."

*Alexia and Melody wave and melody speaks first* "Bye-Bye Mr. Switzerland" "Thank you for taking time to respond, It means a lot.

* * *

><p>"Greetings Romi. You may wonder why my surroundings have changed, and why the camera quality has drastically dropped. I am located inside one of the extensive tunnel networks in the alps, which are part of my national redoubt, a fortress to protect me against invaders. I am filming this on a soviet-era camera; because that was the last time we upgraded this place. I was under attack, by whom I do not know. But until things have calmed down, this will be my domain."<p>

"We both have artistic pursuit then. I like sculpting, out of precious metals like bronze. And I once learned to play the alphorn, but it is an art I have forgotten almost completely."

"Ah...I have thought so. And I see you put it to good use, sweeping all troubles away."

"I cannot say less about my children. I have to break up fights all the time...that is what happens when you have such a culturally divided state. Everyone starts to hate each other. The most prominent pair is Berne, my capital canton, and Zürich, my banking canton. But there are many others beside them and new conflicts erupt every day. It is not as serious as it sounds, mostly just a matter of 'I am better than you' and all that nonsense..."

"I will put a state visit on my agenda once I have left this place. Although it is my sanctuary, I cannot help but feel a little anxious. I never thought that I would return here, and the last time it was under the most horrendous of circumstances."

"Hello...Wind Island...it is nice to see you too...eh...indeed, she seems like a very sweet child...take good care of her."

"That he is, although the term does not even partially cover his attitude. And I do not have any sympathies for England. The revolution was a joke, and if he had really wanted to keep America, then he should have done more. Clearly he underestimated him."

"Goodbye Romi, Wind Island. I hope to hear from you again, as long as my situation allows it. I could use a little solace in this dreary place..."

(*end of recording)


	237. Croatia38

Dear Vash,

O_O Dear me. That is very mysterious to me, very new. I see...

I concur completely. I'll do my best to help. I have connections with nations such as Armenia and Georgia, who can easily get to Turkey, and so on so forth. Bosnia's honorary older brother is Turkey. My honorary sister is Hungary. It would be enlightening for all, to say the least...

Eh? Luxembourg? ^w^ I know her, and I'm friends with Netherlands and Belgium, her older siblings. What are Zurich's relationships with those two, is my question. That's fantastic! :D I wish you and Zurich the best of luck.

I cross my heart that I am not after your money. May the Holy Ghost strike me down at this moment if I am lying. I am only after friendship and kindness from wonderful people such as you, my friend. Nothing more.

Sincerely yours,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

That it would be indeed...I have a lot of time on my hands to start work on that now that I am in exile. Yes...I had to flee from my house. We were under attack. The whole confederation. We have retreated to our old fortifications in the mountains. This place is old, and dusty as hell. I was surprised to find the electricity working, especially after we cut the funding for the upkeep. This will serve as our temporary base of operations until we can move back out into the open.

Zürich's relationship with those two is mine as well. We both like Belgium, because all of us hate that wine-bastard France. He keeps insulting both of us. I do not like Netherlands though. He is much too liberal for my taste, too much of a weedhead. And he used to stalk Lili, which put him on my black list.

We have been over this once before. I know that you are not in it fort he money. I trust you, and I have no doubt that my trust is not misplaced. I was merely trying to say that there are countries out there that have an eye on my fortune, which I earned by hard work and through illegal business.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	238. Königsberg28

Yo, Switzy,

I'm calling Italy "Tante" 'cause he and Onkel Germany act like a married couple. I just wish Onkel would propose already. I know he's just stalling, kesesesesesesesesesese!

Really? Vati had a thing for Hungary when he was little? I didn't know that.

Hey, I've been wondering something: I wonder who wore the pants in Austria-dummkopf and Hungary's marriage, which didn't work out too well. I bet it was Hungary, and I bet Austria wore the dress on their wedding day XD

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Yes, they do behave like that, although Germany and Austria even more so. The number of times I have seen Austria nag for anything that Germany did of which he did not approve. Propose? Be realistic...Germany does not strike me as a guy who leads a...homogenic lifestyle.

Yes he did. The only problem was, Hungary thought she was a boy. So there was no development from there. Then later when she could not deny it any longer, she fell in love with Austria. And it all ended in that disastrous marriage of the two which did not even survive the First World War. And if my information is correct, your father's feelings towards her have not changed.

Very probable. Hungary is twice the man Austria is, a very fierce fighting nation. That is why I like her, her rebellious nature. Austria is...Austria, and that says it all...the wimpy, whining aristocrat. He thinks himself too good for anything. And he was always hopeless at fighting.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	239. Thailand1

Switzerland-

Guten..Tag..?Um..I'm rusty on German,forgive me.

Anyway,It's Suree(Thailand)!I'm also reeeeally hyped..America gave mee a whole packet of chocolate baars...!

-Scribbles,Chocolate Smears,and Crossed out Lines-

.Gah,Stupid America.

BTW Liechtenstein has been acting...odd. She has been around Japan-nii, Me, and lately. Is there something wrong?

O-oh!Um..gotta go!Time for some target practice!

*Grins evily,grabs hunting rifle,and races ourside to shoot France*

Suree Sontaya\Thailand/

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Swasdi kab. That is alright, my Thai is not the best either.

For future reference, do not eat anything America gives you. First of all, your cuisine is worlds better than his, and if you want chocolate, then America is definitely the wrong guy to go to. He has got no idea what real chocolate is. But I am the Master _Chocolatier_ of this planet... and Belgium is the Mistress _Chocolatier_. I would never take all the credit myself, and she deserves the title.

Is that the state in which you send an official letter to another nation? Well, other countries other customs...

Not that I know of...everything should be just fine...unless she is hiding something from me. Which usually does not bode well. Could you please find out what is wrong with her? AND IF ITALY EVEN TRIES TO FLIRT WITH HER I WILL SHOOT THE _HUERESOHN_!

Good luck and...hahaha...good hunting. I wish I was there.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	240. Missouri13

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

Yes... the only one he'll listen to is D.C. I'm really glad that SHE at least has a good head on her shoulders~!

Yeah... but to me this 2012 business that he's spouting doesn't even make sense... if anything the logical date would be 2000 but that already pasted us by so now I think that our people are just picking random dates now... - . -... Yeah, no one bugs you and Liechtenstein at world meetings do they~? ^ ^

Hahaha... that is also true... I wonder what set them off in the beginning~

Oh, that. I call Iggy mom because someday I am going to make sure that him and dad get married~! *determined look* And he can be good company when he wants to be~ ^ ^ I think I used to have a mom a while ago... she was called "The Missourian Tribe" and I was thinking about how Mom discovered Dad~ ^ ^ Anyway I let it slip one day while I was thinking it, he didn't seem to put up much of a fuss about it for some reason so now I (and a bunch of my siblings) call him 'mom', 'mommy', 'mama'... the works ^ ^" Dad still gets embarrassed by it sometimes but for some reason Mom seems used to it... - . -"

The point is that my real mom isn't around anymore and I guess I sort of passed it on to Iggy~ ^ ^"

He's to fast at running away anyway... seriously no one can catch the bastard...

Ah~ up until his stock market crashed a while back dad was 17. So is that what made him age to 19?

Yes I kind of understand now... so Mr. Prussia would be another unexplainable phenomenon...? But I wonder just where he picked up that word 'awesome' from... Ms. Hungary says that he's been saying it ever since she'd met him... *Pffft* Although his fights with dad over who invented the words are really amusing~! ^ ^

With a Smile~

Missouri

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

It is the duty of capitals to make sure that we nations stay on the hard ground of reality and do not get carried away by ourselves. For some it works better than others. Berne does not have to do much actually. Send my praise to your sister for managing to exercise some control over that dimwit.

No it does not. It is supposed to be the result of a long series of calculations based in the bible. If you juggle the numbere enough and pack it all into a theory that sounds halfway plausible, you could set the apocalypse on any date in the future.

Oh, I do not even allow Liechtenstein to come to the world meeting. Do not get me wrong, it is for her protection. And she is not the only nation staying away. I say, it is infuriating enough for me to sit it all out without shooting anybody. I do not want Lili to witness the chaos that we call 'government'.

Get America and England married? I...eh...eh...eh...hm...eh...eh...I will leave that unchallenged. Although I do not like the idea of them actually married...for countries it is a complicated theme, and one I hope I will never have to deal with.

Now I understand. Hoe odd of England to adopt the title so willingly. He has gone soft. My cantons have a multitude of names for me. Father, Vater, Vati, Papi, Père, Papa, Poppa. It varies depending on the cantons and there respective languages and personalities.

It is his speciality is it not? Retreating is what he is good at and always has been. He and Italy could hold a contest. I know that the southern idiot can retreat sixty mile a day when faced by an army. France could beat that I am sure. He may be quick, but he cannot outrun a bullet and certainly not one fired by me...

That has to be it. If the change effected during that time period. Of course it may well be natural maturing. Not all out ageing is attributed to crisis. Some of it is increase in power and influence. But events like the stock market crash certainly speed up the process, while great successes slow it down. Guess why I look so very young when I am centuries older than your father.

That he would, along with those already mentioned. Trust me, I have been around for a long time and observed the young nations of Europe. I have no idea where Prussia got that from, but if I had to hazard a guess, I would say that America and Prussia both developed it separately and are now fighting over the right to use it as their own. However, in my opinion, that word suits neither of them.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	241. Zürich5

Dear Vati,

I...I don't really have a plan...I just want to surprise her. Oh, the first? I thought you married once...though I could be thinking of the guy that looks like you without bangs that lives a little northeast...Poland, is it?

I hope that's it...Really...

And, vati, why do you disapprove so much of me painting? It hurts that you don't support my decision...

Your Canton,

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

I wish you success, I ma sure you know what works best. Yes, the first, I...I never married before. I...I would not know who...it...it was probably Poland you were thinking of. I do not know exactly, but I remember that he and Lithuania once had a commonwealth: There might have been something more than friendship going on there. I would trust Poland to do something like that.

Look Zürich...I have no objection to your artistic pursuits. I really do not. It was just surprising, that is all. You know hoe it works, I let you do whatever you wish, and if it really is what you want, then I will support you on that, just as long as you do not neglect your career, alright? And of course I would love to see your paintings and drawings.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	242. Geneva12

Cher papa,

Guess what papa? I can video message now! Teehee, my friends have all been telling me about this for a while and I decided to try it! So far this has been my first video message. I hope it comes through ok.

That is wonderful! go get her papa! *winks*

*angry barking and shouts from downstairs*

Eh? L'enfer?

*crepe runs in barking*

Eh? What's wrong girl?

*looks out the door*

MERDE! *shuts, locks the door and grabs gun*

WAAAAAAAH! MY HOUSE IS BEING ATTACKED! I DONT KNOW WHO! HELP ME PAPA! I CAN'T GET OUT!

*banging and shouting on the other end of the door*

Putain! Ils ont dans! I'm trapped in my own room! Crepe is with me, but the door won't last for long. I'll hold them off the best I can!

*door bursts open and men with guns fun in*

MERDE I'm vissé! *starts shooting*

putain! Ils sont trop forts! Je ne peux pas-

*camera falls and breaks*

* * *

><p>(*also a recording)<p>

"Bonjour Gèneve! So this is getting to be a new trend. Sending recordings instead of letters I mean. It came through just fine."

"Thank you for your encouragement and support, _ma fille_, it means a lot."

"_Quoi_? _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_? What is going on there? Genève? _Chèrie_?"

"_Une attaque_? _Aucune attaque_? _Ma fille_! Genève! Are you alright? I knew this would happen..._Ma fille_, remember the plans we made in 1940? Retreat to the _Réduit_! The rest of us are already in shelter there, you hear me? Come to the _Réduit nationale_! Genève? GENÈVE!


	243. Philippines21

"You think, mi amigo? You don't know how we loved torturing people back in the old days. Must be the influence of our ASEAN brothers and sisters. We tend not to show our habit too much. We just show it on people we dislike especially when we're nations. Nations are almost immortal and the lifespan of nations is very long so, nations like France are a good stress relief once in a while.

"We just confronted him yesterday and the obvious thing happens: he's playing hard to get. Dios Mio... The spell is getting to him and we don't much time. Ate Visayas went a little livid and I'm pretty sure that I just felt a chill going through my spine. Mi hermano was able to read the atmosphere and finally gave in. Mi hermana es realmente bien en asustando mi hermano. (My sister is really good at scaring my brother.)

"You will be thrilled when you meet mi hermana, Suiza (Switzerland). Mi hermana es muy bien en cantando (My sister is very good at singing) so, if you hear her sing, you will be enchanted. It's one of the reason many hombres (men) want to take he hand. Me and mi hermano will always protect my sister from any idiotas (idiots) who dare ask her.

"(*looks queasy) Ugh... Don't remind me, Suiza. That guy's cooking is something that will cause you your death. I mean, have you ever had those pizzas in his house that can literally feed ten people? Those things not only have proportion problems but the contents are something that will lead a normal person into a heart attack in a matter of days.

"Even though we eat fast food, we don't forget about our home cuisines. Our cuisine is much more of a fusion of Spanish and local flavors although there are foods that is authentically ours. All of us are natural cooks, as well. Mi hermana is, of course, the best of us cooks. No one beats her cooking. Thinking about food is making me hungry.

"Si, claro! (Of course!) I should prepare my visit there. I need to fix myself and look presentable to your hijas when I do come. They must be very pretty if you treasure them so much...(*gets dreamy)

"Don't worry, Suiza. I don't flirt to people who are already taken. You can trust me on that.

"Wait, Suiza! Are you okay back there? Did someone dared to attack you and ignore your neutrality? Mierda! (Shit!) Luzon! Ate Visayas! Tabang! (Help!)

(*a woman around twenty-two and Luzon (Philippines) appears)

"Mario! Unsa man? (Mario, what's wrong?)

"Gisulong sila Vash sa mga kalaban! (Vash was invaded by his enemies!)

"Unsa? (*Visayas orders) Mario hawa sa dira. Jose, kay ikaw may nakaila sa iyaha ug maayo, ingna siya nga maghulat usa. Tabangan nato siya. Naa lang koy asikasohon.(What ? Mario, step out of the way. Jose, since you him very well, tell him that he should wait. We will help him. I have something to do.)

"Ate, asikasohon nimo tong- (*Visayas interrupts Luzon) Oo, ayaw nag paglangan-langan dira ug ingna na dayon siya! (Sister, we're preparing that- Yes, now don't just stand there and tell him already!

"(*Luzon speaks) Vash, it's me, Philippines. If you ever receive this, kindly draw this in any part of your location... (*takes out picture, puts the picture down) It's a magic circle that will enable us to know your location. I'll send this to you along with this. Please, kindly do as I say. It will help the both of us in this. Stay strong and KEEP FIGHTING!" (*end of recording)

* * *

><p>"Greetings everyone. As you can see I am no longer in my house. I and almost all of my children managed to escape; I am still awaiting word from my daughter Geneva, although I trust that she is on her way at this very moment. I am filming this in what used to serve as a garage for tanks and other military vehicles. And behind me (*steps to one side and gestures) is the whole confederation."<p>

(*The cantons stand in a double row, six girls and nineteen boys, all in military uniform.)

"Say hello to my contacts everyone!"

"(*the cantons salute) Greetings!"

"Are they not adorable? Anyway, we have enough rations here to last us weeks, enough diesel to power the generators for months, and an infinite supply of fresh water. We are in the Alps after all. I wish I had paid more for the upkeep of this place...Berne!"

"Yes, Father?

"Remind me to increase the funding for our fortifications. We should put them back in active use."

"Noted, Father."

"The reason all my cantons are with me is two fold. First, I wanted you to see them all, as you did not have the chance at Geneva's party, and second, so that they can find solace in the knowledge that we are not completely cut off from the outside world. I am sure that you will not object."

"Stress...do not talk to me about stress. Especially with France. Sometimes he can make me want to tear my own hair out. But I usually tear his out instead."

"I will have to belay the state visit until we have this mess here cleared up. But once I am out of this place my agenda is free. However, being cooped up in a bunker has its benefits. I get to spend some rare quality time with my cantons. Is that not right?"

"(*happily) Yes Father!"

"I have never had the misfortune to taste one of America's pizzas. I have heard the most disgusting things about them. About crusts filled with Sausages and meatballs as a topping."

("A female canton starts sobbing)

"Di merda..."

"Excuse my daughter. Ticino is the southernmost canton, and very similar to Italy. She has and obsession with a certain tomato and cheese topped pastry she is very adept at making."

(*Ticino brightens up)

"PIZZAAAA!"

"Indeed...I suspect that I will be having a taste of your cuisine when I am at your house. I have heard Asian cuisine praised many times before. I hear you like it spiced well...something we have in common then."

"As to the identity of our attackers, I have no idea. The clever bastards used smoke grenades before they stormed our houses. Even that is a mystery by itself. If they did have intentions to invade us then they should have not have been able to attack us, as we are protected by that supernatural barrier. The only conclusion I can draw from this is that it is not an invasion, but something lesser, a raid perhaps or a terrorist attack. Either way, we are still staying here for the time being. I need to be cautious. I do not want any of my children hurt. I assure you that I do not need any help, and I would rather prefer if the location of my facilities would remain hidden. I appreciate your concern however; therefore I will venture forth tomorrow together with my cantons Grisons and Valais to draw your magic circle out in the open. I need hardly add that there is opposition against this plan from...certain people.

(*Canton Glarus, still in a monks robe, holds up a cross)

"BEGONE SATAN! RETURN TO WHERE YOU COMETH FROM!"

"But the operation will be executed as you instructed nonetheless. Of course we will keep fighting, for the defensive war is in our blood. Is that not right, my cantons?"

(*all cantons raise their right arms and spread thumb, index- and middle finger)

"LONG LIVE THE CONFEDERATION! LONG LIVE SWITZERLAND!"

"May I indeed. (*salutes) This is Switzerland, signing off."

(*end of recording)


	244. Thailand2

Switzerland-

It's okay. Not many people know Thai anyway.

Right! It's just America...ugh...stupid...

I did NOT mean to write in that state. Forgive me.

Hmm...Lilli might be hiding something? Well...HOLY SHIT I THINK I KNOW WHAT GOING ON...!

Oh, 'Target Practice' was good. Got a head AND a vital regions shot! Yeah!

Suree Sontaya-

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

And even fewer know how to speak my native tongue...actually I am the only one who does, except for Lili.

You are forgiven. I have seen for myself what sugar can do to a person.

YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON? THEN TELL ME! Eh...I mean...would you please enlighten me as to what could be bothering her? I am most anxious to hear what his wrong.

Congratulations on your success. Five points for the head, seven for the vital regions. How many rounds did you have to use? You must be a good marksman...unless you shot him at point blank range; there is simply no honor, nor fun in that. What weapons do you prefer?

Sincerely


	245. Königsberg29

Yo, Switzy,

Yup, Vati likes Hungary...no, wait...LIKES-likes her.

Yeah, Austria's too whiny and wimpy for his own good XD Oh, guess what? Vati has a picture of me kicking Austria where the sun don't shine as a baby! It looks pretty funny XD

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I think the term you are looking for is ‚love', a term I do not use very often myself. But his affection is hopeless. It gives me pleasure to think that his love life is a complete failure, even though he kept teasing me about mine: I do not see why Hungary still likes Austria so much, especially after the way in which they divorced. I think she has feelings for your father as well, but she is afraid of them. I wonder if I can use that knowledge to my advantage...

Care to send me a copy of that picture? You know...for my scrapbook of other nations failing. And I have to say it is quite a feat to get beaten up by a toddler. I will have to congratulate Austria for managing what I thought was impossible.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	246. Croatia39

...O_O T-that's awful! What on earth happened? Is there anything I can do to help at all..?

Belgium is a nice girl. Luxembourg flaunts her money a bit too much for my likings, but she's all right. Netherlands is... a-an interesting person. He stalked Ruzica for a while, so he's... n-not on my friends list.

Yes, I know and understand completely.

What can I do to help you while you are in exile?

I'm also at home, trying to deal with... my youngest sister. Yes, I have a 11 year old sister at home who acts just like a spoiled brat. She won't stop eating all the food, and not even Elza can stop it. =_= I'm also dealing with Elza's... yaoi thing. She's been sending it to Missouri and I have no idea what to make of it.

Stupid damn sisters... and I ended up having to be the only boy in a house of 5 siblings. The thing is, I can't actually physically hurt them without all of them turning against me... I wish I was the only girl in a household of all boys, honestly. I've tried everything peaceful and in my power to stop them, but I'm running out of ideas. My own children get along fine.

Do you have any logical ideas on what to do?

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

As I wrote in my last letter, we were attacked. Probably by some kind of terrorist organisation, that would explain why I could get attacked in the first place. I am immune to the disease we call war, but not to such attacks. Indeed there is something vitally important. Keep in correspondence. Our only hope is not to be cut off from the outside world. Do not go searching for us. I say this for your own safety. Our attackers might ambush you, and if they do not, my cantons have the order to fire on anything approaching our fortifications, by land or air.

I like Belgium as well. She is very happy and sometimes a bit to carefree for my opinion. But she likes chocolate and hates France, and that is what counts with me. Sadly, she has temporarily lost her mind, now that she is without government. I hope that she will get better soon. She has my sympathies.

That is indeed what Luxembourg does, but Zürich does too, so you can see why they understand each other so well. But she is a small country, not very influential although she ranks as the richest in the world. I have always had a weak spot for minor nations. Those that got pushed around a lot.

Another 'Yaoi' lover? Good god...Hungary was enough already. You must not blame yourself for it. It can happen in the best of families. My canton Valais gets senselessly drunk on his wine every other day, and we usually lock him in a cell when he does that. As soon as he is somewhat sober he starts drinking again. It never stops. And somehow it has not killed him yet...must be his genes. We are all very resistant to the effects of alcohol.

I am sorry. I do not know any solution to that problem. I do not have siblings that need that kind of care. You should find common interests instead of hanging on to your differences. There must be some sense of nostalgia of the old times around that you can appeal to. That is how you get on the good side of my cantons. Appeal to their patriotism and nationalism and you have friends for life.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	247. Zürich6

Dear Vati,

I'm glad you don't object to my decision, and of course I won't neglect my career. I'm saving up some of my salary to buy a painting program for my computer that has layers. Like Acorn or...does SAI have layers on it? I hope so. Because Photoimpact doesn't, and it irritates me to no end.

Maybe Manga Studio Debut or something that Mr. Japan makes? Well, Next chance I get, I'll e-mail you some of my pictures.

And...It's strange, I've been feeling like I've been being watched lately. I mean, all my doors and windows are locked, so nobody could've gotten in, but I feel like I'm being watched...in a creepy stalker way...Help?

Your Canton

Zur*it breaks off here*

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

That is the spirit _miin Sohn_. I do not know any of those programs...and I see you are quite the expert on the subject yourself. I will leave you to it.

I am looking forward to them. What are your preferences in painting? What is your style and what kind of subjects do you choose to immortalize in your work?

Paranoia. Something that you all inherited from me. Trust it, it is probably correct. If you feel watched, then you probably are. I do not know who would want to stalk you though, and it would not be wise to do so as long as I am around. Do not worry, I will just fetch my assault rifle and be on my way, stay put, and I suggest you arm yourself as well. Go get that P220 I gave you for your birthday and wait for my arrival, understand Zürich? Zürich? ZÜRICH! I AM COMING FOR YOU MY SON!


	248. Geneva13

(recording)

Papa,

this is embarrassing. I'm cornered and hiding behind a metal table. Je suis toujours pris au piège! Ma maison est entourée. Je vais essayer de sortir, mais il ne sera pas tâche facile.

*gunshots*

Eep! Oh god, this is bad, this is very, very bad!

*more men run in*

Soldier: Alessandra Zwingli! We have you surrounded! Come quietly and no one gets hurt!

Geneva: HELL NO BASTARDS! *shoots*

*more gunshots*

Oui papa, je me souviens des plans. Mais ils ne semblent pas fonctionner sur eux. They know battle strategy, I'll say that much.

*man comes up from behind and grabs*

HEY! laisse-moi aller salaud! *struggling*

*kicks over the camera*

PAPA! AIDE-MOI!

* * *

><p>Genève! Escape par la fenêtre! As far as I remember there is a swimming pool in your backyard you can land in. You may be wet afterward but it is better than being captured.<p>

Quoi? What do you mean 'our plans do not seem to work on them'? There is no option of them not functioning! They stopped the _Wehrmacht_, so they will stop this puny attack. We will shatter them; smite them with our military might!

GENÈVE! ATTENDEZ-MOI! HOLD ON! JE VIENS! I AM COMING FOR YOU! THEY WILL REGRET THE DAY THAT THEY CHOSE TO HARM MY DAUGHTER... THEY WILL SEE THE TRUE FACE OF SWITZERLAND!


	249. Philippines22

"(*waves hand) Kumusta! I'm Luzon and Mindanao's sister, Visayas. It's nice to get a close look at you. My, my! You look so handsome in that military uniform. I must say you are a very modest and well-mannered gentleman, Mr. Switzerland. It looks like you've come prepared for something like this. Your cantons look so adorable! It reminds me when Luzon and Mindanao were still young. They looked so adorable back then... (*daydreams then snaps out of it) Anyway, I should introduce myself. My name is Corazon Cojuangco Dela Cruz. Nagagalak kitang makilala! (Nice to meet you!)

"Ah yes... France... He's so lively when he visits us although he always tries to give me roses every time. How thoughtful of him. I have never felt so appreciated before. But, for some reason, Luzon and Mindanao try to keep him away from me. I don't know why though. He seems to be a good person.

"Oh, that's too bad. But don't worry, we will come to your aid soon enough. Right after we've made the preparations for the teleportation magic we will cast. And ooh, how cute~~ I can't wait to see your lovable cantons.

"America and his food are really wrong, both in proportion and nutritional value. I've never seen America eat anything other than burgers. He will die if he doesn't change his attitude towards food. I should force him to eat my own food at home when he visits... (*menacing aura then stops) Hello Ticino! You look really pretty in that outfit. You must be good at the rifle if Papa Switzerland teaches you, am I correct?

"(*looks serious) It is unfortunate that someone tries to attack you and your cantons even though you are neutral. There are people who violate certain rules because they think they will get attention from the general public. They only harass people, but you should not be beaten by that scum who call themselves soldiers or killers for hire. Just do what Luzon told you to do and we will be at your backs.

"(*moves head sideways) Don't think about it. I know some people are still against the art of magic but I should tell you that magic comes from faith to the Creator who made us. These powers are given to us and to those who choose to accept it. It is only a fragment in God's infinite power.

"YES! SOLDIERS NEVER QUIT! FIGHT FOR YOUR COUNTRY! DEFEND IT UNTIL THE LAST BLOOD DROPS!" (*end of recording)

* * *

><p>„(*salutes) Greetings Visayas! Say hello my cantons!"<p>

(*Switzerland steps away from the lens and the cantons obey, waving and shouting in various languages and variations of them)

"_Guete Tag_!"

"_Grüezi_!"

"_Bonjour_!"

"_Salut_!"

"_Ciao_!"

(*Switzerland steps back into the frame)

"My name is Vash Zwingli. I am Switzerland, and father of the Swiss Confederation, all of these cantons here. (*bows his head) It is an honor to finally meet the fabled sister of my friend Luzon. W-why thank you...I-I try my best at civility...Eh…ehe…really? Y-you think so? (*tugs at his sleeves) Well...I suppose so...I mean, if you say so...then it has to be true...unless you are mocking me...Thurgovia!"

(*a female canton with short blonde hair and blue eyes answers)

"Ja, _Vati_?"

"Do you agree with Miss Visayas? Does this uniform make me look handsome?"

"I-I do not know _Vati_..._Tante_ (Aunt) Liechtenstein says so..."

"She does? (*a smile appears on his face) Well in that case..."

"It is true, we have been prepared for something like this to happen for over a hundred years, and construction on this retreat was started in the late 1800's. Enemies will be completely blown away by what we have in store for them. And that was not a metaphor, they will literally (*gestures to a nearby 150mm cannon) be blown away."

"We have drawn the circle as instructed. Grisons! Report!"

(*silence, Switzerland looks back at the cantons.)

"Grisons! I know that you can speak! And that was an order!"

(*a tall, black-haired canton steps forward from the line)

"We went out. We drew the circle in a clearing. We went back"

(*steps back in line. Switzerland shakes his head)

"He does not lose any words, that one. So yes, the circle is ready. Teleportation? I am not even slightly surprised that you have the powers for such a thing. We will await your arrival. Just do not be surprised when you have two dozen barrels pointed at you at your reentry. I will not risk anything, especially now."

"Do not let his French charm deceive you. He may invoke your sympathy and trust, but as soon as he has them, he will exploit them, as he always does. I have kept a record of his doings. (*holds up a thick file) England, Belgium, Luxembourg, Andorra, Seychelles, Liechtenstein...(*face contorts with anger) Geneva. All victims. I know you can fend for yourself, and I will leave you to find out on your own what kind of person he is. You will regret ever having met him, or rather; he will regret ever having approached you, seeing as you will probably gut him like a fish."

"I hope that his eating habits do kill him one day and...Yes, what is it Ticino?"

"I would like to talk to _Signorina_ (Miss) Visayas, papa, if that is okay with you."

"Alright. Come here _figlia _(daughter)."

(*Ticino leaves the ranks and stands in front of the camera)

"_Buongiorno_ (Good day)! I am Ticino! The only canton who speaks _Italiano_...except for _fratello_ _Grigioni_ (Grisons)...but he never speaks anyway. Although I may live close to Italy, and may be a lot like him, I hate him! I really hate that _cazzo figlio di una cagna_ (fucking son of a bitch)!

(*Switzerland coughs audibly)

"_Mi dispiace papa_ (Sorry dad), but it is true. _Grazie _(Thank you)! I made the uniform myself. _Si_! Papa taught me all about shooting! And although I suck at it, I still love it! It is really hard to miss when you have a wide bullet spread! (*holds up shotgun)"

(*Switzerland comes and chivvies Ticino away from the camera)

"That is quite enough _figlia_. Say goodbye now, papa has to get back to business."

"_Va bene_. _Arrividerci_ (Okay. Goodbye)!"

(*Switzerland comes back into view)

"I swear...some of my children are more extreme than I am. She is normally very happy and cheerful, but when confronted with a situation like this, she becomes trigger-happy. She literally gets happy when she pulls the trigger. It is disturbing. But I like her enthusiasm. Anyway...where were we? Ah yes..."

"The best thing we can do is shrug off the incident. If we do not give them the attention that they so desire, then they have failed to achieve their objective, and such an attack will become less likely in future. We are holding them at bay quite well on our own, but I thank you for your offer of assistance. It seems that they lost conviction as soon as they saw what they were up against. I might take the opportunity to show all of you the natural beauty of our lands, and maybe a tour of our most important artillery emplacements. There has been a build up of myth around our fortress. I has long since become part of our folklore."

"Did you hear that Glarus? Magic is a god-given gift! And given how religious those three are, I really doubt that they would have anything to do with the devil."

(*Glarus looks unconvinced)

"_Ja ja_, whatever. But I will still make England burn! AND HE SHALL BURNETH IN THE FACE OF OUR LORD!"

"It seems that Glarus has finally accepted the truth. But what can I say? The catholic church has always been late to admit that it was wrong."

"AND BY GOD, WE ARE SOLDIERS! WE WILL SHOOT UNTIL THE LAST BULLET HAS BEEN FIRED, AND THEN USE OUR RIFLES AS CLUBS, AND FIGHT UNTIL OUR HEARTS HAVE STOPPED BEATING. THEY MAY BE ABLE TO CONQUER OUR LANDS, THEY MAY BE ABLE TO CONQUER OUR BODIES, BUT THEY CANNOT CONQUER OUR MINDS, AND THEY CANNOT CONQUER OUR SPIRIT!"

(*The cantons speak in chorus)

"UNUM PRO OMNIBUS, OMNES PRO UNO!" (One for all, all for one)

"But I wish to leave you on a less sombre note. We managed to rescue some cheese from our storage-cellars before we escaped. So tonight we can have our favourite dish!"

(*all cantons)

"FONDUE!"

"This is Switzerland, over and out."

(End of recording)


	250. Zürich7

*some blood drips on the paper*

Vati.

I'm fine, I'm in the sub-basement...Whoever it was, they only just winged me...I...I have my halberd and my rifle...and the secret weapon just in case worst comes to worst.

Ow, fu*blood drips on the rest of the word*...My shoulder hurts like hell now...I wasn't able to find the first aid kit, but I'm sure it's down here. I gotta clean the wound before it gets infected.

And about my art style? Anime.

I'll tell more once my attacker's brought to justice. He...He looked...like ME. What the hell is going on?

Zurich

* * *

><p>Zürich,<p>

You are wounded badly. Wait out. I am on my way as fast as I can. Good boy. I knew that you would never throw that old piece away. It is a family heirloom after all. It will turn this intruder into mincemeat should he care to cross your path, and afterwards you will feed him a lead sandwich with your assault rifle.

Stay strong son. Remember your training. You may have been moaning then that you would rather be in your house doing paper work, but at least now you see the sense behind the strict training regime I put you through. Maintaining an army may be costly, but it is necessary. I am sure that you will not challenge that point again.

Anime...? I would have hoped for something more classical, but if it pleases you...I wonder, could you paint us? The confederacy as a whole I mean. Me with your brothers and sisters, the other cantons. What am I doing? You are in grave danger and here I am blabbing about art! We will come back to the subject later.

He looks like...you? I have no idea what is going on Zürich, but together we will find out.

Switzerland


	251. Thailand3

Switzerland-

Eh..Could you teach me?*puppy dog eyes*

Hehe..^^'

DON'T KILL ME.I JUST HAVE A SUGGESTION. IT MAY NOT BE TRUE BUT...I think Lilli has a crush on either S Italy or Japan...

...Thank for the points!Hmm..how many rounds...?uh..1 and a half I think...No,France was atleast about 5 meters away..i think..Hmm..I use a 257 Weatherby Magium Hunting Rifle.

Suree-

* * *

><p>Dear thailand,<p>

Eh…Really? That is a rather odd request, b-but if you insist. J-Just promise not to laugh. O-or I will make you regret it. Alright, here goes:

Let us start with introducing yourself

_Grüezi, miin name isch Schwiiz _= Greetings, my name is Switzerland

_Ich bin siebähundertzwänzg Jahr alt _= I am seven hundred and twenty years old

_Miin Geburtstag isch am erschte auguscht _= My birthday is on the first of August

_Ich läbe in Europa, näch a de Alpe _= I live in Europe, close to the Alps

_Ich mag Schoggi, waffene, und Geld _= I like chocolate, weapons and money

_Ich hasse fasch alli andere Länder = _I hate almost all other countries

Ist that any good?

Lili...? A crush on...? No...NO, IT CANNOT BE! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! She told me she loved me...and I told her...

One and a half rounds? How did you manage that? Chop the bullet in half? Maybe my terminology was not clear. A round is a bullet. Five meters? With a hunting rifle? Are such a bad shot? I could have shot one of his hairs off at that distance. Anyway, I prefer the SIG 550 assault rifle myself, Made by me of course.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	252. Königsberg30

Yo, Switzy,

Sure, I'll send you the picture :D Vati has TONS of copies.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Thank you. I mean it. Seeing another country humiliated gives me the utmost satisfaction. By the way, I have some material on your father too.

Yes, I bet he does. He probably all saves them to stick in his 'diaries of awesome me'. What? Surprised? Yes, I know all about those things. I may be a recluse, but you did not expect me to me so misinformed, did you?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	253. Croatia40

Dear god... Well, I'll definitely keep in correspondence with you, that is for certain. If you request that I do not search for you, then I will not, since I have much trust in you.

Yes... France is okay to my sisters and me, since I've discussed with him not to touch my siblings, as they are the only precious family members I have left. I see... she has mine as well.

Ah, that clears things up a bit. Yes, I agree with your stance on little nations. Monaco, France's younger sister character is a wonderful person, as is Andorra, a kind but isolated boy between Spain and France. Both are such nice people, but they are hardly ever recognized.

Yes... *facepalm* But the thing is, I just cannot do ANYTHING about it, and I worry for Elza and Missouri... I have tried to tell Brother Austria to lock her up, but it never works... All the Slavic nations wouldn't give up their alcohol for anything, including me, unfortunately... but I'd give up all the alcohol in the world for my sisters and children, that's for sure.

...You are a very lucky man, Vash. It's their personalities, they're all so disagreeable! Adrijana is the stubbon as a mule pretty girl, Ruzica is the annoyed lazy-ass, and Marija is the spoiled brat! =_= I've done all I can, but I'll try even harder.

Sincerely yours,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

Thank you. It means a lot to us here, on both accounts. I will be writing my letters on an old typewriter, so excuse the retro font and the occasional ink smudges.

He must have made some exception of you if he does not bother you anymore. Maybe he thinks because I have so many children (Which is not due to my, eh...'enthusiasm' as a father by the way) he can molest them as much as he wants.

I hardly even know Andorra...He lives in the Pyrenees, does he not? How awful to be wedged in between France and Spain. The mere thought...

A lesson for life; do not ask Austria to do anything that involves any more physical labour than playing on that damn piano of his. Even in our childhood he was happy to let me do the hard work, which is essentially why I rebelled against him in the end. He was such a lazy-ass aristocrat. Even back then.

Do not lose courage, my friend. In time, things will change for the better. That is as optimistic as I can be.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	254. Missouri14

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

Yeah, she's the one who always scold's us when we do something wrong (well... more accurately she scolds dad) And she's very sharp~ kinda reminds me of mom except that she's brutally honest~! ^ ^

Wait... wait... um should they really start a theory that starts with 'in the bible...' what about the people who don't believe the bible?

Yeah... we all take turns going to world meetings when dad can't but we don't let Rhode Island go for the same reasons... ^ ^"

Yep. Married. Weeelll~ not exactly married but at least I could set them up on a date~ But I am curious. How complicated is it exactly~? So you aren't going to get married to Liechtenstein then?

Ah so no one has the nerve to call you mom~? Yeah, most of the northern states refer to him as 'mother' while the southern states mostly call him 'mama' or 'mommy'. But us in the middle just usually call him 'mom'.

... Again he doesn't really mind for some reason; actually he seems a bit happy...

He may not be able to out run a bullet but the bastard can sure dodge...

Then what about old man 'United Nations'?

Eh~ but dad is awesome~! ^ ^ Well... he seems so to me. But he is you know my dad ^ ^" so I guess I would think that...

With a Smile~

Missouri

P.S. *sniffles* Kentucky just threw my knife collection into the Mississippi River...

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

The people who do not believe in the bible do not believe in the theory or then a new theory gets invented, like the '2012' one, which does not use the bible as a reference. The current one uses the absolute end of the Mayan calendar as I am sure you are aware.

A wise decision indeed. Do you know which state I get along with best at the world meetings? I do not. You are all so different from what I am used to. Some of you have giant metropolis, others have nothing but desert.

Do not talk to me about complications...I though I was going to faint just when I asked Liechtenstein to attend a party with me... W-what? Marry her? I-I-I...is it not a bit too early? I mean, we have loved each other for decades, but we only found out a few weeks back...of course I would love to...I would...but that would mean that we would undergo a fusion...she would become one with me...and I just do not know if...if I am ready...and if she is ready.

Why would they call me mom? Is 'dad' not good enough? They never had a mother, besides, I am a man, and proud if it.

'A bit happy'? He needs therapy. Now.

That he can indeed...he has managed to dodge 376'544 bullets so far. I counted them. And I am a very good shot too.

That old geezer? Well, look at the state that the world is in, and then tell me, is there not a reason for him to look old? He aged very quickly, and the way things are going, he will not live that long. His days are numbered. Which does not disturb me, he was never really any help anyway. We will not even notice the difference.

Of course you would think that. Most of us think differently however.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I realize that it must have had some sentimental and material value and am therefore sorry for your loss. However, knives are mainly a stealth weapon today, and since I know that you American states are not the most subtle, I do not see what use they had for you anyway. Take the advice of a soldier who has been shooting ever since the invention of gunpowder, and never bring a knife to a gunfight. And by gunfight, I mean the modern age.


	255. Geneva14

*unfamiliar recording*

*Geneva is tied to a chair and bleeding from a gash in her arm, along with several bruises*

p-papa? PAPA! Dieu merci! I don't know where I am! Those bastards tied me up, put me in here, and said something in German. Papa? What does 'letzte Wort-zeugnis' mean? You know I can't speak that much German.

Eep! Someone's coming!

*unknown soldiers walk in*

soldier: Hello Vash Zwingli, you don't need to know who we are you only need to know the fact that this will be the last time you ever see this girl alive if you don't meet our demands.

Geneva: NE PAS RIEN LEUR DIRE PAPA! La Confédération n'est pas la peine de risquer! S'il vous plaît pas!-*slapped*

Soldier: Shut up before I make you shut up!

Geneva: *cringes in pain*

Soldier: Meet us at the lake near your daughters house tomorrow at exactly two a-clock ALONE. Nicht zu spät, oder das Mädchen stirbt. That is all. Good-bye to you sir.

Geneva: PAPA DON'T!-

*end recording*

* * *

><p>This recorded message goes to the captors of my daughter Geneva.<p>

I do not care who you are _sir_, but I do care that you have taken a child of mine as your hostage. If you mess with her, you mess with me, and the whole Swiss confederation.

I will meet your demands, because I care about the life of my daughter. I will be at the arranged location at the exact time you said. I will not be tardy, for I am Switzerland. But let me tell you this. If I do not see my daughter alive and well-cared for, then I will hunt down every last one of you like rabbits. I will find and annihilate all of you, without exception, without mercy, without regret. I will cause you the same pain that you have caused me.

Hold on Geneva. _Avez confiance_. _Tous pour un, un pour tous_. Switzerland out.

(End of recording)

(*transition. Switzerland standing alone, and in the half-dark on the shores of the Lac de Genève. He looks down at his watch. The glowing numbers form 2:01)


	256. Philippines23

(This is a video uplink)

"(*waves hand; in Arctic military uniform) Kumusta! Aw~~ How cute~~! Your cantons are so adorable... I want to snuggle them! Can I? I promised I won't do anything. (*bows) Nice to meet you, Mr. Zwingli. It's not my habit to mock people, sir. I only tell what I think is appropriate to tell. As you can see, I'm wearing a military uniform. We are ready to depart so, expect our visit.

"Thank you for trusting us, sir. It's a big help for us to actually precise your location. We are preparing the spell as we speak. We will contact you when we have arrived.

"If you say that he's a person to be approached in caution, then I shall heed your advice. If what you say is true about France, then the next time we meet, I'll make sure that I speak my mind out... (*menacing aura) No, we don't gut people like him. We actually peel off the skin and impale him through their ass. That is something worthy of a punishment, right?

"(*coos) How adorable~! But don't speak like that, okay? It's not nice to say bad things to people. Let people who are older do the talking and cussing. Well, North Italy and South Italy are both really adorable, especially South Italy. I like how he always not appreciates people's affections towards him. But his cussing is a problem though. I probably need to sew his mouth with metal threads if he spits another profanity at people. I need to keep that in mind.

"That would be nice, sir. To visit the famous Reduit Nationale would be an interesting experience.

"Oh, Glarus! If you decided to burn England at the stake, can I join you as well? That eyebrow guy just happens to insult me in a very personal way. He's insulting the whole art of magic, in general. I would love to see him burn like how Jeanne d'Arc died. I can't believe he burned such a sweet, innocent and valiant lady.

"The spell is ready! Luzon! Mindanao! Assemble!

(*Luzon already turned into a man; wears Arctic military uniform with black fingerless gloves and two sticks at his back as well as a military knife and hand guns on the holster. Mindanao has the same outfit with exact arsenal except for the two sticks which is replaced by a sniper rifle.)

"We're here, ate! Are we going to embark to Switzerland?

"Yes, of course! Come on, we need to help our comrades!

(*steps in the magic circle and a few magic incantations, they vanished)

Somewhere in the Alps

(*Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao arrive at the location)

Mindanao: So this is Switzerland? I must say that the mountain ranges are beautiful.

Luzon: This is no time for sightseeing! We need to-

(*suddenly soldiers sprang out of the ground and encircle them; guns pointed at the three)

Soldier: WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED! SURRENDER NOW!

(*momentary silence; Luzon smirks)

Luzon: You've made your first mistake, bastards...

(*Luzon pulls out dual pistols and fires; in an instant, all soldiers are dead by headshot.)

Mindanao: You're a show off, Kuya! (*sees enemies in the distance and pulls put sniper rifle) Oh look... Easy prey... (*takes out ten soldiers)

Visayas: Come on now, we don't have time for games... (*pulls out military knife and pistol; goes of killing the rest of the soldiers but leaves one soldier barely alive)

Soldier: (*bleeding) You... WHAT ARE YOU...! YOU'RE NO HUMANS; YOU'RE MONSTERS..!

Visayas: We're not monsters; we're just insane when we kill our enemies. It's a bad habit we got when we fought wars... (*takes off helmet and pulls soldier by the hair) And we need you alive just to wish you we're dead... Now tell us what you know and we might consider if we could let you live...well, barely alive if I say something about...

(*Switzerland and his cantons appear out of the brush)

Switzerland: We have no use for prisoners.

(*draws a pistol and shoots the soldier in the head)

Switzerland: Pardon me, but those bastards managed to capture my daughter Geneva. I will not show them any mercy for that. So...welcome to my Alps. I trust that the journey was quick and comfortable, and I see that you have already met the welcoming committee.

(*kicks a corpse)

We had the place zeroed in with out big guns but for obvious reasons we did not dare fire, so we decided to come personally instead. I see that you managed to take care of them very easily. Good. But where are my manners?

(*goes and shakes the hand of each of the three)

Welcome, to my lands! I say, you are dressed a bit too warm for the occasion. It is summertime here, and snow has not fallen below 3000 meters. We are a mere 1800 meters above sea level. You should probably discard those uniforms, they are far too cumbersome in these mountainous regions, and they will make you sweat profusely. Come now (*beckons) we must leave this place...lest more of these brigands turn up: I suggest that we take the promised tour of our fortifications.

(*Glarus walks over to stand next to Visayas. He is armed with a flamethrower)

Glarus: (*whispers) Do not tell father about this...but I am very inclined to accept your offer about incinerating that devil's spawn England...

Switzerland: Glarus? What are you doing?

Glarus: N-Nothing!

(*steps away. Switzerland approaches Visayas.)

Switzerland: You made a rather unusual request on your last message. Most of my cantons are...how should I say...rather like me when it comes to affection. We do not know how to deal with it, and sort of...shorten out. They really did not appreciate being called adorable when wearing their uniforms, especially as most of them are grown-up. Uri would break out in a rage if anyone tried to hug him...but some cantons are more open to this sort of thing than others.

(*to everyone)

The street we are currently walking on would not have existed in wartime. Neither would this bridge before us. Had we been faced with a genuine invasion both would have been destroyed by artillery emplacements which are further up the valley. Approaching on the left (*points) we have a machine gun nest camouflaged as a rock wall, positioned to stop any advancing infantry. This pattern is repeated at other entrances to the sectioned part of the Alps that we call the national redoubt.

(*again to Visayas)

Do not mind Ticino...she is a very polite person really. We all have problems with our neighbors, and we continually curse them with rude names. But I taught my cantons that if they must cuss, then it has to be in their native tongue. I am glad to see that my daughter adhered to that. I cannot and will not forbid them to, for I would not abide that rule either.

Ticino: _Mi dispiace_...but _Italia_ and his _fratello_ are the worst neighbors you could have hoped for.

(*Jura, a very young canton, about twelve, interrupts)

Jura: Oh? You sink 'e is bad? Try living next to France, _le bâtard_ (the bastard)...

Schaffhausem: _Ja_. _Und_ what about me? I have to live in the other side of the _Rhein_. Together with that _Suffbold_ Germany ('Suffbold' is an insult to describe a heavy drinker)

Switzerland: We are not having an argument about who has the most unfortunate place to live! Close ranks!

(*the cantons do as they are told)

Switzerland: Jura has a point though...France would certainly deserve that punishment you mentioned. Ah...

(*stops in his tracks and stares ahead at a large, flat concrete structure)

This, my friends, is the fort Airolo. Its armament consists of a twin 120mm gun turret and four 53mm guns for close defence, and an additional five 84mm guns in casemates. It is also linked underground to the Gotthard rail tunnel. This is just one of the many forts that guarded our retreat in the largest conflict of mankind. The whole project was massive, even when compared to the French Maginot line or the German Siegfried line and played an important role in the intellectual defence of our homeland. It fortified morale, and unity.

Well, we had better get going to our base of operations, which is in the fabled training site at Andermatt. It is quite a walk, so make sure that you have your proper shoes on. And do please take off your arctic suits. The last thing I need is you three to suffocate. Then I would have another three bodies to clear up...


	257. Croatia41

Dear Vash,

Ah, that's okay. Adrijana, for one thing, still uses a feather quill and old paper to write her letters. She refuses to change her habit, but its nice having a memory of the past, honestly. I only use my feather quill or fountain pen for formal letters to my bosses or my fellow nations' bosses.

I have many more children than the ones you've seen so far, but I just had a good discussion with him. He's a surprisingly rational person behind his exterior behavior. He lost his one and only love, Joan of Arc, in the past...

Andorra's a bit quirky, but that's simply because he's been isolated for so long up until now. Spain is fond of Andorra (Bernal Agosti, male; blond hair and green eyes) since Andorra's very kind and hospitable. France is especially fond of Bernal since the kid reminds the man of his family, and mostly his younger siblings Victorique and Aurele (Brittany and Paris, respectively; I changed them to existing places, if you don't mind). Bernal's kind of quirky and a bit shy like Victorique, but also sweet and affectionate like Aurele. though Andorra would most likely prefer to not meddle with either of his neighbors, if he had to, Andorra would most gladly take up fights or arguments in their (Spain + France) defenses.

I've been rambling, and yes, he does live in the Pyrenees.

...Da, I know that now. I used to be under his care in Austria-Hungary starting when I was merely a child of 12-13, and he and Elza took care of my siblings and cousins who were also living there... I swear, even Cousin Po-ta (His nickname for Poland xD) has more strength than Big Brother Austria, and that's saying something.

Da, I concur. I won't lose hope or courage. I say the same for you.

Sincerely yours,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

A feather quill? How elegant. It must be quite a feat to learn how to write with one of those. I have seen ancient texts written in that way, and it looks just marvellous. Each letter is a work of art.

Yes...Jeanne d'Arc. It was the only occasion that I did not laugh at France's misfortune. How England dared burn such a woman. She was in god's mission to give France back what was rightfully his. And I believe she is the only one whom France had any genuine, non-perverted feelings for. She has rightfully earned the title of Saint. Even my canton Glarus sides with me on this one.

How are our French friends doing? (No, I don't mind at all. In fact, I prefer it this way.) Does France know about their liaison with us? I do not think he would be pleased about his capital being on such good terms with me.

Surrounded by mountains, sheltered by the peaks. Isolated by Mother Nature. A recluse, and one who voices his opinions. I think I might like him.

Ugh...Poland...I hate the guy. First of all, he just let himself be overrun by Germany in the Second World War. He had cavalry that rode on ponies. Splendid. Even I would have been more opposition to an invading army. Then he sought refuge at my house, and what did he do? Settled down, the bastard! I almost had to shoot him to get him off of my premises. Why? In his words: 'I like, totally like it better here'. I do not see how he ever shook off Russia. He is more of a girl than anything else. I think I once saw him wear a girl's school uniform at the academy. I needed to look three times before I was certain.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	258. Thailand4

Switzerland-

...sweet! I can't type it on my keyboard though...

I don't know! It's probably Japan though. She blushes and stutters a lot around him. DON'T SHOOT JAPAN. Has it ever. Come to mind she loves you as a...brother? I heard and I quote "don't hold them back from the world, the more you do so, more they'll rebel..."That was from Drunk England.

WAHH! I'm not good with measurements! I HATE using the metric system! I KNOW he was on the outskirts of my grounds and I was outside my house in the middle. I DONT KNOW!...cool gun. Did you ever teach Lilli to shoot..?

Suree Sontaya~

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

NO WAY! IT CANNOT BE JAPAN! AND THE IDIOT IS NOT EVEN WORTH SHOOTING! No... she loves me more than a brother...she said so herself. And I told her my true feelings for her and then...well... you can imagine. AND I DO NOT HOLD HER BACK FROM THE WORLD! SHE CAN DO ANYTHNG SHE PLEASES AND DEMAND ANYTHING SHE WANTS FROM ME! BUT SHE DOES NOT! I AN NOT KEEPING HER BACK! I AM PROTECTING HER FROM THE DISASTER THAT IS OUR MODERN SOCIETY! AND NEVER TAKE ADVICE FROM THAT ALE-DRINKING BUFFOON! HE DOES NOT KNOW WHAT HE IS TALKING ABOUT!

How can one hate using the metric system? It is perfect! It is much easier to calculate in tens, than in every other number. Of course it is a 'cool' gun. I made it! Quality is made by me, as everyone in the world knows. It is _connoisseurs_ of firearms which employ the use of my weapons.

Oh yes...at least I tried to. She will not pick up a gun to save her own life...bless her. So innocent and harmless. Somebody has to protect her, and that somebody is me!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	259. Bekki1

Dear Switzerland,

Hey :) the name's Bekki and its awesome to write to you! I love your country; I visit there in the summer. Mostly I go to Bern and Luzern which are my favourite places. Anyways I hope you write back soon, how are things with the cantons?

From

bekki

xoxoxo

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

It is nice to get a letter from someone has actually BEEN to my lands. Yes, my territory is truly beautiful, especially in the summertime, I am glad you liked it. I put a lot of effort into making the land presentable. Ah...Bern and Luzern...two wonderful cities, and two wonderful cantons as well. Bern is the largest, and my capital canton. Luzern is very much into tourism, seeing is she has her house and her city close to the lake. They may be small, but that is hardly worth any critique.

Same old, same old. They bicker, they argue, they fight. That happens when they are so culturally diverse. It has been like this from the very start. But it is nothing serious, and I got used to it. I keep them in line when things get out of hand. When it matters though, they stick together like...eh...like...WELL SOMETHING THAT STICKS, I DO NOT KNOW!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	260. Liechtenstein24

Lili: You have more important things to worry about than to dream about me, Vash. I heard one of your cantons was under attack a few nights ago...you should be worrying about her instead of me. However, I'm glad to hear that you're happy because of me...I always wanted you to be happy. /Smiles kindly and nuzzles his cheek playfully with her nose/ No, take your time. I won't rush you to get used to something~

What did you want to show me?

/Follows him over to the lake, blushing softly as she noticed the table and smiled brightly, squeezing onto his hand gently before sitting down/ W-well...I always spend my birthday alone. I never thought you would bother with it since it's just another day...Oh, I know this is a little late, but I wanted to give you this. /Holds out a small red box with a pink and blue ribbon tied on the top/ Glückliches verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk, Schweiz.

Switzerland: Lili...I wanted us to spend your special day together. It is nothing to just shrug off. Being two hundred and five years old is an achievement. Looking as young and beautiful as you do after all these harsh years is another.

L-Lili...I do not know what to say.../takes present from her/ Danke...Vielen, vielen dank. I do not care of it is late. I would not have cared if you had not given me anything at all. You are the greatest gift I could have hoped for in my life. Go on...open yours first.

/inside is a gold necklace, with an Amulet attached to it in the shape of a crown. The same crown as on Liechtenstein's flag. It is also made of gold and embellished with tiny diamonds/

Switzerland: I-I thought you might like something different for a change...something precious, something that lets me show you just how much love you. /puts a hand on hers/ Do not worry about my cantons Lili...I will take care of them. You know that I would never let any harm befall them, or you.


	261. Zürich8

Vati

I found the first aid kit and patched up my shoulder, I'll be fine... I'm glad you're coming. I hear my attacker stomping around upstairs and looking for me...I'm lucky the subbasement's soundproof from the inside, or he'd have found me a while back. I just hope he doesn't break too much stuff; the repair costs would just be awful!

The code to the subbasement...I'm pretty sure you know it, right? Watch out when you get here, he's sounding pretty pissed off up there...

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

There is going to be a slight delay in my arrival. Your sister Geneva was taken hostage, and I need to go free her. I am sorry that you will have to wait, my son, but Geneva's situation is far worse than your own. You have my word; once Geneva is free I will come and 'deal' with your attacker. I think that there might be a connection between the two. Don't worry; I know that you insured yourself against almost all eventualities.

Yes, I know the code. 1351, the year you joined the confederation. Oh, I think he will be the one who will have to watch out, because I am pretty pissed of myself for having my cantons attacked. I am so going to kill him.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	262. Königsberg31

Yo, Switzy,

You...have something on mein Vati? D: And yeah, I think he does put them in his awesomely awesome diary. Actually, I'm surprised you know about them.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Why yes, I do. I told you I was a collector. Ah, the old times, Prussia getting beaten up by Hungary at the close of the thirty years war, Prussia getting kicked all the way back to his house by Russia, Prussia and Germany, on either side of the great wall.

Of course I know about them! I like money, and gold, but also information. I have read and copied every single one of his stupid books and stored them in a vault. They may be subjectively written, in very terrible grammar and almost illegible, but at least the have a great historical significance at their core.

Sincerely,

Swizerland


	263. Geneva15

*soldiers come out from the bushes, one is dragging Geneva*

Switzerland: It seems that I am not the one who is late for our appointment.

Soldier: So you have come, and on time, forgive our tardiness. Dieses Mädchen hat sehr viel Kraft in sich, she put up quite a fight, we handled it though.

Switzerland: Did she now? Good girl...

*Geneva has more bruises and a bleeding lip*

Geneva: Damnit papa, I told you not to come...

Switzerland: Be quiet, Genève, this is for your own good after all.

Soldier: Well, now that we're all here. Let's discuss our demands, shall we?

Switzerland: You have my undivided attention.

Soldier: We are a new rising country that has been growing in secret ever since the end of WWII; you may call us the Ostrogonian Empire. We want to take over this confederation, and you will let us. If you do, you and your cantons will go free without any further harm, if not; we will kill both of the cantons we have in our sights.

Geneva: DONT DO IT PAPA! *slapped by the soldier holding her*

Soldier: *sighs* she has a sharp tongue, that one. It needs to be dulled, don't you think?

Geneva: *growls*

Switzerland: I would much rather it stays in its current condition.

Soldier: Back to business, we have two cantons in our sights at the time, the girl *motions to Geneva* and your other canton, Zurich I believe was his name. Unfortunately we do not have him, but we do have one of our agents at his home.

Switzerland: *nods* Zürich sent me a distress call about that.

Soldier: So it's all up to you, give up your land, and go free with your Kinder alive. Or, we shoot both of the ones we have now and you spend the rest of your life without them. Your choice. You have three days to make your decision, until then we bid Guten Tag to you.

Switzerland: Gute Nacht...

*turns to the rest of them*

Zurückziehen!

*starts dragging Geneva away*

Geneva: NON! Papa ne donnent pas jusqu'à nos pays à cause de moi! S'il vous plaît pas! Ma vie ne vaut pas la confédération! S'il vous plaît! *stuggling*

Soldier: Shut up! *slaps her*

Switzerland: There is, alas, one thing left for me to do now.

*all stop in their tracks*

Soldier: And what is that?

Switzerland: *lets his coat fall to reveal two assault rifles in his hands* Tötet sie alle. (Kill them all)

*soldiers immediately drop dead, blood blossoming from holes in their foreheads*

Soldier: Was ist das!

*Switzerland runs at him, and clubs him in the face, then storms at the soldier holding Geneva captive killing more soldiers in the process*

Switzerland: NO ONE TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER!

*rams a bayonet into his chest*

Glarus: *appears out of the darkness with a flamethrower* BURN YOU DEMONS OF THE NIGHT! BE CLEANSED BY FIRE!

*torches half a dozen soldiers*

Ticino: Yay! Bullets!

*fires shotgun multiple times*

Ticino: Tehee! Where did your stomach go? Over there, over there and up there!

*most of the soldiers are now dead, except for the leader who spoke with Switzerland*

Soldier: W-What...? How...?

Switzerland: *approaches* I did warn you. Mess with my cantons, and you mess with the Confederation, _Ostrogod_. Quite a fancy name for someone of your meagre calibre. Your rise to power ends here. And soon Zürich will be safe as well.

Ostrogod: What do you want from me? I'll give you anything!

*Switzerland kicks the wounded nation*

Switzerland: Cowardice! Very well...I will tell you what I want *turns away*

Ostrogod: _Ja_?

Switzerland: Your life. *shoots*

*Ostrogod collapses, Switzerland goes over to Geneva*

Switzerland: Come on, ma fille. We will get you back to full health. Zürich is quite a good docteur himself.

*Basel approaches with a syringe*

Basel: May we...?

Switzerland: NO BASEL!

*Basel sulks*

Switzerland: You did a very good job resisting them. it is more than I could have asked of you. You did not really think that I would just let him take you away form me again, did you? Papa always has a plan.

*brushes a smear of blood away from her cheek*

And your life is worth the whole confederation to me. Each of your lives is worth the confederation to me! Without you, there would be no me, and without me, there would be no you. All for one, one for all!


	264. Philippines24

Visayas: (*saddens) Aw~ You just killed my plaything. I wanna torture him up and letting him wish that he's better if I just kill him. I might start the torture pulling his tooth one by one. (*shrugs) Well, he's dead so why start crying over spilled milk? I will just kill him if I'm done torturing him. (*feels hot) Now that I notice it, it is really hot. (*flicks fingers and the outfits becomes a normal military uniform) Now, that's better! Let's go!

Luzon: (*whispers to Vash) Sorry about my sister, Vash. She gets a little sadistic when it comes to wars. I hope you don't mind my sister acting like that. And I will tell you the other details how I managed to change myself back to being a guy.

Switzerland: I understand, and I do not mind. But as long as you are here, my rules apply; I hope you are aware of that. When I say we kill someone, then I would prefer it if that remains unchallenged. And I am looking forward to the tale; it is great to have you back, Philippines.

Visayas: (*whispers back to Glarus) Anytime, Glarus. Just tell me the exact time you will do it and I will accompany you all the way. I will see to it that the demon spawn England will pay for insulting me personally and for other obvious reasons. (*sees Glarus steps away and Switzerland approaches to talk) That's all right if I don't get the desired effect about my actions. I just really enjoy your canton's company, that's all. They seem so battle hardened and persevering... (*sighs) It reminds me of my siblings years ago.

Mindanao: (*looks at the fortifications) Refresque! (Cool!) This place just screams awesome! I wish we could have built the same fortifications back then, right mi hermano Luzon?

Luzon: If we did have a plan to build any fortification like this one in our house, I don't think there is any natural barrier we can use for the fortifications to have a maximum effect on the invading armies.

Mindanao: (*notices Jura, Ticino and Schaffhouse talking about bad neighbors; interrupts the conversation) You think you have bad neighbors? It was even harder for us colonies back then. Have you ever been stalked by that pot bastard Netherlands? Or have to endure the cooking of the eyebrow bastard England? Those were some of the things we have to endure and the fact that Spain also acts pedophile to all of us were just awful.

Switzerland: My cantons have a point here. At least you have the ocean between you and your neighboring countries. We have almost nothing. The Rhine to the north is not really a challenge, and we have been forced to create ways to overcome the alpine barrier for the north-south trade. Luckily we can shut those streets down if we ever need to. I have had my problems with that weedhead Netherlands; he did have a habit of stalking some of my daughters...that was until I beat it into his head to drop it.

Luzon: Don't say something about our father, Mindanao. It was kind of him to take care of us even though he had his moments sometimes. He deserves our utmost respect for teaching our people about the world.

Mindanao: Sorry, mi hermano...

(They walked pass a passage with two huge boulders on each side)

Luzon: (*stops walking and raises his hand) Wait...

Mindanao: What is it, mi herma-(*was interrupted by Luzon)

Luzon: Shh... (*silence; hears rustling)

Visayas: How many are they?

Luzon: At least four people... They are divided into two groups, two personnel each: one group is near; approximately 30 meters from our current location and the other group is relatively far; approximately one kilometer from us... They're trying to infiltrate the redoubt by following us. Mindanao, you know what to do... (*turns to Switzerland) Is it okay if I borrow Berne and some of your cantons for a while?

(*Switzerland nods in approval)

Luzon: Thanks. (*looks at Berne) Can you accompany my brother for a while?

Berne: Understood, sir. (*follows Mindanao)

(At the top of a huge boulder)

Mindanao: Hola! You must be here to accompany me. (*hands Berne a Barette M82 sniper rifle) I know that you prefer your own manufactured weapons but for this mission to work, we need to use the same weapon to secure efficacy.

Berne: It is a nice gun...although I would prefer my own. But for the sake of politics and efficiency I will use this one.

Mindanao Don't worry, I have a spare model. (*readies weapon) Okay... I take the one with the rifle and you take care of his support, got it?

Berne: Understood

Mindanao: We need to fire at the same time. My brother is setting a diversionary tactic to draw their attention. That will be the signal. Okay with the plan? Good. Just keep it cool and watch the target closely. (*turns on radio) We're set, Kuya.

(At the passage)

Luzon: (*hears Mindanao) Okay, got it... I hope that these radios' radio decryption ability that our contact gave us works... (*approaches Thurgovia and Grisons) You two will attract their attention by firing grenades using your grenade launchers from your assault rifles.

(*Thurgovia and Grisons look at Switzerland)

Switzerland: Go ahead, do as he says.

Luzon: (*looks at Schaffhouse) You're okay with throwing grenades? Because I will need you to do just that. You will position yourselves along the entrance so that they will not see you or the others. Just wait for my orders... (*turns on radio decryption and eavesdrops)

(Group 1; approximately 30 meters from Switzerland's company and 10 meters away from their teammate)

Soldier 1: (*communicates through radio) Where are they going?

Soldier 2: (*communicates through radio) There seems to be a passage between those two boulders over there. We must take necessary precautions and wait if they will emerge out of it.

Soldier 1: Roger. Copy that.

(Group 2; approximately 1 km from Switzerland's company)

Soldier 3: (*using the rifle; communicates through radio) What are they doing? They're not moving at all.

Soldier 4: (*communicates through radio) Just keep the rifle steady and shut up. They're probably waiting the targets to emerge out of that passage.

(At the passage)

Luzon: (*signals to Thurgovia, Grisons and Schaffhouse) On my mark... One...Two...THREE! NOW!

(*Thurgovia and Grisons launch grenades and Schaffhouse throws two grenades at the enemy's position; explosion)

(Soldiers 1 and 2 stands up)

Soldier 1: (*startled) WHAT WAS THAT?

Soldier 2: SHIT! IT'S AN AMBUSH!

(*Thurgovia and Grisons use their rifles and shoots; Soldiers 1 and 2 are killed by headshot)

(In the same time frame at the top of a huge boulder)

Mindanao: That's our signal! Ready... Aim... SHOOT! (*Mindanao pulls the trigger followed by Berne)

(At Group 2's location)

Soldier 3: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? THEY WERE PLAYING WITH US THE WHOLE TIME!

Soldier 4: CALM DOWN! FOCUS ON FINDING OUR TARGETS AND DEAL WITH- (*Soldier 4 is hit by bullet; Soldier 4 is killed by headshot)

Soldier 3: HEY! WHAT DID YOU SA- (*Soldier 3 is hit by bullet; Soldier 3 is killed by headshot)

(Back to Mindanao's location)

Mindanao: (*looks at scope; communicates through radio) Target eliminated... Two tangos down...

(At Luzon's location)

Luzon: Copy that. Two tangos are also eliminated. Good job, everyone!

Switzerland: I wouldn't say so…it seems we have attracted their attention. They must have been in constant touch with their headquarters. You should not have let them talk into their radios and alarm everybody. The deadly between elimination of teams one and two was ample enough time for them to send out a warning. I should have intervened. Oh, look, it seems we have company.

(*further down the valley, more soldiers start moving in)

Switzerland: They have small tanks with them too. Hmm...We could use the guns of fort Airolo, but I doubt that will be necessary...on the other hand, if we do this, then we might as well do this properly. And I did not allow you to come here to have you do all the killing for me. Berne, take our visitors to wait in Andermatt, and I am not taking any objections here. All the rest of you, stay with me, we shall deal with them.

CANTONS! MAN THE FORT! GRISONS! VALAIS! VAUD! I want you to be our eyes, scout ahead and provide us with the exact location of their troops. We will shatter them with the artillery.

Vaud: Yes, Père!

(*the three disappear into the undergrowth)

Switzerland: As for the rest of us, we will man all guns available.

Uri: All guns?

Switzerland: All guns.

Uri: Perfect.

(*inside the fort)

Switzerland: Are we ready?

All cantons: YES FATHER!

Switzerland: Then let us show them what we are made of! (*into a headset) Are you in position?

(*Vaud, Valais and Grisons lie in wait in the tall grass, some distance away from the advancing troops)

Vaud: _Ready when you are._

Switzerland: Elevation?

Vaud: _Grisons?_

Grisons: _Twenty three and a half_

Vaud: _Vingt-trois et demi dégrées._

Switzerland: Adjust all guns!

(*in the advancing column)

Lieutenant: They are being quiet

Captain: Yes, they are, but we know that they have to be here somewhere. The scout party confirmed it.

Lieutenant: What happened to them?

Captain: Dead presumably

Lieutenant: And what are we going to do about it?

Captain: We know where they are. It's just a matter of time...say; it's gone eerily quiet all of a sudden.

(*in the fort)

Switzerland: LOAD!

(*in the column)

Captain: Lieutenant, what's that up there?

Lieutenant: What? Where?

Captain: That large gray thing sunk into the ground up the valley.

Lieutenant: It looks like some kind of...building.

Captain: (*pales) _Scheisse_... Retreat! Reatreat!

(*in the fort)

Switzerland: FIRE!

(* the troops get absolutely murdered by the eleven guns firing at them)

Switzerland: Vaud? Are you still there?

Vaud: _Yes père._

Switzerland: And?

Vaud: _All hostiles eliminated. _

Switzerland: Well done everybody.

(*Switzerland and his cantons arrive at Andermatt)

Switzerland: The enemy has been eliminated. We will not be bothered again. I can assure you of that. Now if you will excuse me (*looks down at his watch and frowns) I have an appointment with a certain country named Ostrogot to free my daughter. I will leave half of the Confederation here with you. Pass the time. Appenzell, teach our visitors how to _Jasse_. Have some cultural exchange. We will see each other later. And I will be bringing Geneva with me.

* * *

><p>(Author's note: Sometimes I get the feeling that you're trying to shame Switzerland by making him seem like an inferior soldier...)<p> 


	265. Bekki2

Dear Switzerland,

I loved my holiday to your country this year :) Luzern is very touristy but still remains really beautiful. Like the bridge with all the paintings on the beams... it was my favourite part of Luzern.

As for Bern well... I went to your capital on August 1st (your birthday) and it was really festive with lots of flags everywhere. I loved the lantern parade it was wonderful! I stayed in Interlaken though which is a nice city as well. And I love all the mountains.

Sorry, I'm rambling a bit... after all you know all this since you are Switzerland hehehe...

Glad things are ok for you and your cantons. And I wish you a late Happy birthday :)

From Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Indeed, she is a beautiful canton. What am I saying? All my cantons are beautiful.

You mean the _Kappellbrugg_? The bridge made out of wood with the stone tower in the middle? It is my daughter Luzern's landmark actually. It is the structure she is the most famous for, like I am for the Matterhorn. Actually both Valais and I are, but we agreed to share it.

You visited Bern on my birthday? That is probably the best day in the year to visit my confederation! Yes, they always outdo themselves celebrating it. I love the effort they put into the preparations, they are so devoted to me.

That is alright. I love to hear what people think after the have visited me. Some people leave with revelations.

Thank you very much. I cannot believe that I am seven hundred and twenty years old already. Time sure flies.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	266. Thailand5

Switzerland-

AHHH!DONT KILL ME!I DONT EVEN KNOW IF THAT WAS RIGHT OKAY!I KNOW LILLI LOVES YOU A REEALL LOT!DONT KILL MEE!OKAY!YOUR NOT HOLDING HER BACK,GOT THAT!DONT KILL MEE!D:

*shrug*I don't know. I just like using the other version. And the Japanese and Chinese versions. Okay...Awesome Gun then. I really don't know where the 257 was made. Probably in Switzerland.

Tried? Okay...can she not shoot something or someone interrupted? No offence to Lilli of course.

Oh, by the way, can you keep the damage on N. Italy down a bit? I have to patch him up after you shoot him. Please?

Suree~

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Good. I am glad that we have finally established that. And although I am trigger-happy, it would really need quite some provocation for me to shoot you. So you are safe...for now.

No, no...I mean that the SIG is an incredible weapon, which I made myself. The weapon you use, like any other with the name 'Magnum', was made by America. Such a weapon is typical of him. Large, loud, but fails when most needed. It reflects his character, does it not?

She does not WANT to shoot. She CAN, but she does not want to. She is extremely peaceful, almost pacifist one would think. She does not even have an army, for one. And I am not going to tell her to change, I love her the way she is.

I DO NOT MAKE PROMISES! IF HE CONTINUES TO ACT THE WAY HE DOES, THEN I WILL CONTINUE TO SHOOT HIM! IF YOU AGREE TO PATCH HIM UP THEN THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! I BET HE FLIRTS WITH YOU TOO WHEN HE GETS THE CHANCE!

But because I am a reasonable person, I will now fire my first three shots into the air, instead of into his backside. Am I not a nice guy?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	267. Singapore1

Dear Switzerland,

Guten... Morgen...? I have no idea how to speak German, sorry!

I'm Singapore, an island in South East Asia. I'm Chinese and know all the dialects, but other than English, I have no clue when it comes to European languages.

I heard that you were 'overprotective of Liechtenstein' and 'a trigger-happy maniac', but I don't think it's true. I learnt it the hard way. You can never be overprotective... if England had been overprotective of his Crown Colony, he wouldn't have let go under the colonial rule of Japan. I swear, those were dark days. Japan was downright evil at that time period and invaded my vital regions. I wouldn't want Liechtenstein to experience that. Plus, knowing how to wield a gun is useful. I still need to learn how to fire straight...

I'm going to stop now, Vietnam's inviting me over to cause France horrible pain and I'm definitely not turning it down. Where did I put my ten-inch cane...?

Cheers,

Singapore

P.S. Your chocolate is really good.

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

That was correct, and I wish you a good morning too. I am not fluent in any Asian languages anyway. I cannot be bothered to learn Mandarin, no matter how many billions speak it! I will stick to the six that I know, thank you very much!

Actually both are true, as harsh as it might sound. Yes, that is the exact reason that I protect her from everyone else. Something bad might happen! It did before when she was alone, without me to protect her. And in any case, what would you want with the world? It is going to shambles anyway. And trigger-happy? Of course I am! I thought that my reputation as such was undisputable! As long as you behave in my presence, and do not do anything stupid, I will not have any reason to shoot anyone.

I experienced the world war too, although in my case the menace was Germany. He was afraid of, me he was. He laughed at my stature and my lack of power, bur he never dared invade me. And Italy was terrified of me. Except for the occasional plane which we shot down, they did not dare attack me.

Being able to use a weapon is indeed important, which is why I devoted most of my life to military service. I have conscription as you might know. And I am proud to say that I am an excellent marksman. Liechtenstein will not protect herself, so I have to do it for her. I will shoot any idiot who tries to harm her, me, or my confederation.

France in pain? Perfect...Have fun, that wine-bastard deserves everything he gets!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Why thank you. It is said to be the best in the word after all.


	268. Croatia42

Dear Vash,

Yes, despite her stubbornness, she loves elegance. You should definitely learn how to, my friend. Though it is a bit tricky at first, it all pays off in the end for sure.

Yes... to this day, I send the poor man my condolences. She did not deserve to die... I remember when she did; my entire family was shocked and rather upset.

They are doing fine, though rather busy at all the tourists... (XD I'm leaving today for Paris, actually.) Aurele, I hear from France, is baking up a storm, and Victorique is watching over her beaches, and keeping track of everything. Aurele, from what I know, definitely told his older brother, and he says that France is fine. Aurele is quite the friendly person, and France wants him to make lots of friends/alliances.

Yes, he is quite the interesting young man. You should definitely meet him. I can invite him over and have him write a passage or two, if you would like.

He was rather useless during WWII, though I do not have much of a right to speak, as I was a puppet state for Germany... *sigh* Not only is he completely useless, he is also too laid back for his own good, damn it! ...That sounds like him. *not surprised at all* He used to wear dresses in Austria-Hungary, and I myself had to tie ribbons in his hair. Crazy, I tell you. And Latvija tells me that he spends Lithuania's money on Lolita dresses. I might just have to go back to sewing for him myself... *was the caretaker in Austria-Hungary aside from the actual Austria and Hungary, since he was the oldest out of the captives by at least 3 years*

Sincerely yours,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

Stubborness, there is another thing that I am well known for. Do we not all love elegance? At least in our own way? Mine consists of clean uniforms and shining weapons. And I prefer using a normal pen, or a typewriter.

I guess that she has become his patron saint or something. We all have our war heroes, do we not?

I bet Paris is busy with tourists...her city is a complete mess. (Really? Good for you! I've never been there myself) Odd...I would have thought that France would have had something to object to the fact that his younger brother is on such good terms with me, his overly xenophobic neighbor. After all, I am the one who stops France spreading his love around.

That would be very welcome indeed. I have not had the pleasure yet of talking to him.

Is there not a way to cure that...bizarre liking of his?

By the way, we are almost ready to move back into our houses again, just a few things left to mop up before we do. I could not imagine it at first, but I will actually miss this place, with it's recycled air, cramped quarters and long hallways. It must be nostalgia of the old days when this was still in active use.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	269. Königsberg32

Yo, Switzy,

Wow. O.o

I hated the time of the Berlin Wall. Russia was such a meanie then (he still is).

Gotta go; Fucking's trying to make Onkel Germany serve him tea and bring him cakes...AGAIN XP

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Yes, you should better be amazed.

I kind of liked it, you know. It kept a lot of idiots away from me, and gave people an impression of what it was like when you are a recluse. The only side-effect was communist Russia. I did not like him at all.

Let him, I say. Why does Germany even put up with that kind of behaviour? It is not like Austria was still annexed to him.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	270. Zürich9

Vati!

Alright fuck this shit, I'm coming with you! I'm not just gonna wait while meine Schwester is in danger! I'm coming too; I think the bastard left my house. I haven't heard him for 24 hours straight...

I'm coming for meine Schwester!

Zurich!

((P.S. RP-er doesn't know much Swiss German, but knows regular German, so...sorry!))

* * *

><p>Zürich,<p>

Well done _miin Sohn_! Yes, come and we shall take back our lands. The confederation is fully assembled, now we can strike back at the invader! And Geneva needs your help too, you saw what a state she was in when we freed her, she has a few bruises and cuts, I would appreciate it if you would lay your differences aside, and aid her.

Switzerland

(Author's note: That doesn't matter, normal German is perfectly fine. Nobody except the Swiss speak Swiss-German anyway. It's not a language you can learn.)


	271. Missouri15

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

Makes sense... but now their giving us this fortunetelling mumbo jumbo = . = Besides, it would go on to the next cycle wouldn't it~?

Yeah~ I think that started with the original thirteen ^ ^" the only thing we ALL have in common is that we all like fast food to a certain extent~ And speaking of which... if nations don't eat (or are physically injured) does this effect their agriculture~? Or anything along those lines?

Wow~ you're a surprisingly shy person when it comes to love huh~?

Now if only France wouldn't be a perverted bastard all the time and grow a back bone... BUT DAMN IT I WOULDN'T DATE HIM NO MATTER WHAT. Besides... even if for some unknown alien reason I DID end up going on a *shivers* SECOND DATE WILLINGLY. The entirety of North America would be on his ass so quick he wouldn't even have time to say, 'Merde'...

*shrugs* To tease you I guess~?

Impasses on 'a bit'~ ^ ^" It's only a slight twitch of the lips every time he hears us call him that~ another example of why I want him and dad to become husband and wife~! He can't cook for his life (I've seen him confuse RAT POISON for FLOUR O . o") But he'd make a nice caring... ish... mom~ ^ ^

True~ true~ but it's a shame~ he's... uuuuh... I can't really think of anything... = . =""

With a Smile~

Missouri

P.S. *sighs* You're right I guess~ But from a gun lover's point of view I guess it would be odd huh~? = ) I just really love my knives is all... and I've been collecting them since the Civil War and damn it those things were expensive! Do you know how much they could sell for on EBAY? *sighs* What a waist... Well at least I still have -

...

...

...

...

ah... W-Where's Francesca! *panics* DAMN IT KENTUCKY!

Screw it I'm jumping in. *starts stripping*

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Oh yes, it would, over and over again.

The way I see it, we do not affect anything. We ARE affected by what happens to our population. If they starve, we starve. If many of them get killed, then we get injured, you see? Let me give you an example; after the First World War, I was off very badly. Due to the state of the economy, there was hardly any food. My population was poor and almost faced a famine. I myself was short of money, and I hardly had enough food to sustain myself. Does that explain it? I know, it is a phenomenon, is it not?

W-Well...y-yes...I-I had never m-much to do i-in that area...VERDAMMT! YOU ARE MAKING ME STUTTER!

Luckily there is hardly a chance that you will ever be doing such a thing, am I right? Your father would probably use that large red button of his that he is fondling with so often. Oh, I forgot, your father has a different approach on these kind of things. I just described what I would do... a shame.

They would never tease me! They have my sense of humor! Which is almost none! At least some of them do... come to think of it, they do have a sense of humor! But they would never dare call me 'mother' as a joke. That is just not funny.

Whatever, but you they will still end up starving because neither of them would touch anything the other cooks. Just do not invite me for the wedding. I do not think I can stand the sight of America and England...*imagines the scene* Excuse me; I need to go and vomit now.

Yes, that is what I thought.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I cannot understand your attachment to your knives, they are tools, nothing more. And you do not use them, so what is the point in keeping them around anyway. But I weep at the price that those blades could have fetched at an auctioneer's.

So good luck retrieving them. I hear that the Mississippi is quite large...what? What was that Berne? The fourth longest river in the world? 3'767 kilometers belonging to Missouri? Talk about 'needle in a haystack'...


	272. Philippines25

A/N: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to insult your character. It's just that I always follow this unwritten principle that when a person owns something, I don't have any right to use it in any way without the owner's consent. That's why I feel restricted in using your character. The only way to get around with this principle of mine is to compensate by using the cantons. I always fear that when I use your character to do a certain action, it may contradict to what you want to do with your character. As a compensation, you may use my character to do what you wanna do in a particular situation. I don't mind. I'm just an author that participates in this letter fiction. Again, I'M SO SORRY!

Author's note: It's okay. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that we had this kind of thing before, in the 'Fêtes des Genève' chapters. Switzerland came off second there as well. But you address an important subject there, such live-action sequences are difficult to handle, since we write this in a turn-based way. I don't have an objection against you using the cantons, but it seemed almost like Philippines was undermining Switzerland's authority over them. It just needs to be done in a different way; Switzerland shouldn't be left out of a fight. And you can use him as well, especially for the fighting. You know what Switzerland is like, trigger-happy and overly aggressive, but not careless at all, a disciplined soldier, so that's not a problem. Of course, I don't want you to do my work for me *smiles* but I think we can find an arrangement that suit both of us. And I won't use Philippines to do anything. It's your sole right to play his part, and as you didn't use my character anyway, I don't see why I should use yours. Forgive and forget, it's passed, let's move on.

* * *

><p>(At Andermatt)<p>

Luzon: (*approaches Switzerland; bows head) I'M SO SORRY!

Switzerland: (*looks confused) What?

Mindanao: (*shocked) Kuya, why are you apologizing?

Visayas: Have you done something, Luzon?

Luzon: (*raises head; turns to Visayas and Mindanao) I have committed a great insult to my friend Switzerland!

Switzerland: (*turns angry) Y-You have? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Mindanao: (*confused) Why are you saying, mi hermano? I didn't saw you insulting Switzerland?

Visayas: ...

Luzon: (*feels guilty; tears forming) Yes, I have done something to insult my friend, my comrade in arms... I have ignored the skills of my friend... I have completely forgotten that the nation known as Switzerland is a nation who has been tested by time through wars and famine... A nation who has exceptional skill in combat for he had fought countless wars because of independence and national identity... How could a nation such as myself forget such an important detail... (*turns to Switzerland) I've insulted you greatly, my friend... (*bows head) I'M SO SORRY!

Switzerland: (*calms down immediately) Oh, that? Luzon, my friend, there is no need for this, please. Do not make such a fuss of it. After all, I had my fun with Ostrogot, and the platoon that tried to sneak up on us after you took care of the scouting party. And I gave my cantons permission to follow your orders. Otherwise they would have shot you for ordering them around. And you used them quite well, although (*puts an arm around Berne) my capital is not quite the sniper.

Berne: (*shamefaced) I think it would be best if we would accept Mr. Luzon's apology father, just out of diplomatic reasons...

Switzerland: Let us just forget this incident, and make sure that such a thing does not happen again.

Luzon: (*raises head; turns towards the cantons) I'm sorry for insulting your father like that. I hope you can find in yourself to forgive me for such an action. I have done all of you wrong.

Thurgovia: It is okay, Mr. Luzon. Father said it was okay.

Schaffhouse: You would make a capable commander.

Grisons: (*just nods)

(*Visayas smiles and leaves them)

(Somewhere in the Andermatt)

Visayas: (*fetches her cellphone; presses button for speed dial)

Tallinn: (*on the phone) Hello?

Visayas: Kumusta, Tallinn?

Tallinn: Oh, Sveiki Visayas! I assumed that the radios I gave you have done their job?

Visayas: The radios were really helpful. After all, those radios cost a fortune.

Tallinn: You know my trade, Visayas. Pay me well and I offer you the best things you can find, whether it's in the market or not.

Visayas: Yes, yes. Talinn, I have something for you to do.

Tallinn: What is it?

Visayas: Have you ever heard of the "Orstrogonian Empire"?

Tallinn: I don't think I have heard anything about it. Why?

Visayas: Because there is a paramilitary group that calls themselves the Ostrogonian Empire. The group has laid siege on Switzerland. By the way, we are currently in Switzerland helping Mr. Zwingli with the said group.

Tallinn: They must be pretty bold for attacking someone like Switzerland. If they call themselves an empire, it is likely that they have concentrations in other countries as well. I'll see what I can do about it. Is there something I can get you besides the info?

Visayas: Give me direct access to any spy satellite that you can get to. I don't care if it's Russia's or America's, just give a direct access to one of them. Also, send three Predator drones loaded with AGM missiles to a specific area that I will be informing you later. I need to see something.

Tallinn: Okay, got it. Any supplies you want me to go you?

Visayas: No need. It seems that the place we are currently in has an armory, fully stacked with weapons of all kinds. Our friend is quite a collector, I must say.

Tallinn: ...It seems that you have found yourselves a pretty good friend, Visayas.

Visayas: Yes... A pretty good friend, if I say so myself...

Tallinn: ...Adievas, Visayas.

Visayas: Goodbye, Tallinn... Hanggang sa muling pagkikita... (See you next time...) (*puts cellphone in her pocket)

(*Visayas went back to Luzon's location)

Visayas: (*approaches Luzon) I've called our contact Tallinn. He says that they're might be other enemy concentrations not only here in Switzerland but also to other nations. They've got themselves a pretty big group to be able to have settlements in other countries.

Luzon: (*approaches Switzerland) Vash, comrade, we have something tell you. Our personal contact, Tallinn, have told us that there is a possibility that our enemy may have established concentrations in your land. If my hunch is correct, you have someone killed their personification in battle. But nations are not easily killed, even if they don't have land to begin with. If their cause is absolute, then it is more likely that their personification is still alive. If you want that your enemy will not trouble you again, I suggest you wipe them out; their land, their people, their blood... (*offers hand) What do you say, my friend? As a form of compensation, you lead the way. We will be your support. It is your fight, your war, your land...

Switzerland: Tallinn? Lithuania's capital? Well it would not surprise me at all. Those bastards have to be coming from somewhere. (*shakes hand firmly) I accept you offer to aid me in this conquest. But we will only drive them back to the border, for that is where I stop fighting. Together we will find those installations. AND WE WILL ERADICATE THEM! NOBODY ATTACKS SWITZERLAND UNPROVOKED AND LIVES TO BRAG ABOUT IT! EVERYBODY, _LOS GAHT'S_! (Let's go)

(*the cantons run and grab rifles, ammo, and grenades from the armory)

Obwalden: GIBS HÄRE! ES ISCH MIIR! (Give it here! It's mine!)

Nidwalden: NEI! ES ISCH MIIR! ICH HA'S ZERSCH GSEH! (No! It's mine! I saw it first!)

Uri: (*thrusts an SIG into Nidwalden's hands) Was dänked ihr was ihr da mached? Das isch chrieg! Und sie sind identisch! (What do you think you are doing? This is war! And they are identical!

(*Both eye Switzerland, who is looking at them, eyebrows raised)

Obwalden&Nidwalden: (*salute) Tschulding Vati. (Sorry dad)

Switzerland: Well? What are you waiting for?

(*All cantons assemble in line, according to Seniority. Switzerland inspects them, and calls out their names from a list)

Switzerland: SCHWYZ?

Schwyz: HIER! (Here)

Switzerland: URI!

Uri: DA! (Here)

Switzerland: UNTERWALDE?

Obwalden&Nidwalden: JA! (Yes)

Switzerland: ZÜRI?

Zürich: BEREIT! (Ready)

Switzerland: BERN?

Berne: PARAT! (Ready)

(*Switzerland looks at the waiting Luzon and his siblings and folds up the list)

Switzerland: Well then, I think everybody MUST be here.

(*laughter from all cantons except Berne (It's a stereotype of the Swiss that the Bernese are slower than others))

Switzerland: (*approaches Luzon as the cantons pile into army trucks) Let us take our homes back.


	273. Thailand6

Switzerland-

*sigh of relief*Yay...

Oh? In America…?*sigh*No wonder it jammed yesterday...I'll just use my Schmidt-Rubin...made in Switzerland of course...Yeah, his gun DOES reflect his personality. A little TOO much.-_-

Ah, I see. No wonder in Gym she didn't want to fire that pistol...I almost shot the teacher...he was pushing her WAY to hard...

OKAY! YOU DON'T MAKE PROMISES!...I DID NOT AGREE TO PATCH HIM UP! I OWE GERMANY FOR PROTECTING ME AGAINST FRANCE LAST WEEK! And no, Feli doesn't flirt with me! He thinks of me as a sister, actually.

Thank you. I had to call Germany in for that part before. Yes, That is very kind of you. Danke!~

Sincerely,

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

A Schmidt-Rubin? Does it happen to bet the Karabiner 31? That was my favorite gun of all time! I carried it everywhere for almost forty years. I even had it beside my bed at night. A wonderful range, very light, a fast rate of fire and deadly accuracy. I only put it away when Berne made me the SIG 550, which is the gun I use nowadays. I hope that your experiences with the gun satisfy you. It is a quality weapon, and you should treat it as such.

WHAT? SOMEBODY DARED BULLY LILI? WHERE AND WHEN WAS THIS? TELL ME! I WILL KILL THE DAMN BASTARD!

France assaulted you? At least I am glad to see that Germany had somebody else's safety in mind for a change. If I had even heard of the incident, I would have made France regret ever having dared to form in the first place. He does? Odd...he normally flirts with every girl he lays his eyes upon. I wonder why he makes an exception of you...

You are welcome…but let me just make it clear that those will be the only warning shots he receives, afterwards I will aim to kill and maim… it will be the last time he dares streak through my garden.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	274. Königsberg33

Yo, Switzy,

One time, I wrote "Russia f*cking sucks a**" on the wall. Never got caught, though ^^

Honestly, I don't know why Onkel Germany puts up with Fucking, or Linz, or Vienna, or Salzburg, or Burgenland, or Carinthia, or Upper and Lower Austria, or Styria, or Tyrol. They're annoying as hell. Heck, I don't know why he still puts up with Austria sewing his underwear.

Too late; I beat Fucking up good. I even broke his glasses! Kesesesesesesesesesesesesese!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

And you probably never will be. The wall has gone, torn down by angry mobs of East and West Germans. All that remains are a few meters which are stowed away in museums behind bulletproof glass, a testimony to a nation divided, divided the same way that you are divided from your father today. Russia's hobby IS partitioning.

I think that he still remembers the way it used to be, when Austria was doing all the housework at his place. I have the impression that he somehow misses the time, although Austria does treat him like a servant. But that does not matter, Germany should be used to that sort of thing, after all that has happened.

Good riddance! I do not want to see Austria's expenses on buying new glasses. The figures must be horrendous! Although, knowing him, he just sticks the glass together with glue…it is the same thing I would do, as long as I had all the pieces.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	275. Bekki3

Dear Switzerland,

Yes the Kappellbrugg! (I didn't know it was called that) I liked all the paintings, it such a shame some of them are burned...

I've seen the Matterhorn as well, it makes me hungry for Toblerone :)

Your birthday is great fun, I didn't know you were 720, you look so much younger :)

I really like the Jungfrau Mountain as well, especially the ice caves. You can have snowball fights in summer!

Anyways... how's Liechtenstein by the way? I should have asked before, sorry...

From Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Yes, that is its name comes from the fact that the pictures display my history, in a very catholic-friendly way. 'Kappellbrugg' is Swiss-German for 'chapel-bridge'. The pictures were painted as a sort of propaganda against Protestantism. The bridge you were walking on was not the original through and through. The fire as you said, demolished a large part of it, including dome of those beautiful paintings. It was most likely caused by a cigarette, no doubt thrown away by some careless tourist.

That is actually where the shape of the Toblerone comes from. It is a special mountain, is it not? The complex geometry of its shape.

Yes, seven hundred and twenty this past August first. I declared my independence in 1291, so do the math. T-Thank you…I take good care of myself, and it is the mountain air that does it, that, a healthy diet and a strict training regime.

The top of Europe! You seem to have been everywhere! It is probably my second most famous mountain. Yes, that is true, but the way things are going, it will soon be impossible…

She…is fine. Great. It has been years past since she had problems with her economy. I am so glad that she is finally well and up on her own feet. She took after me and earns most of her money in the tertiary sector, that is to say banking and insurance. I still protect her though. I always have and I always will.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	276. Philippines26

Luzon: (*smiles) Of course, comrade. It is your battle, after all. But can you wait for a while? I think it's about time for Tallinn to contact us. And, Vash, Tallinn is Estonia's son.

Switzerland: Right. I forgot. Vilnius is Lithuania's capital. I often confuse them. All these minor states are very inconvenient. I can hardly ever remember all the Balkan's names, let alone their capitals. Estonia is the hacker in the Baltic trio, is he not?

Luzon: Tallinn is just as good at tweaking as his father. He's a good observer in Eastern and Central Europe as any informant I have contacted with. He also has good contacts in the black market that I can use for...other purposes.

Switzerland: Yes...I think you would.

Mindanao: (*hears his phone ringing) Oh, look. Speak of the devil, he's contacting us. (*picks up phone; presses call button) Hola, Tallinn?

Tallinn: Sveiki, Mindanao. I have the information your sister Visayas ordered.

Mindanao: Si, claro! (*holds call) Ate, would you like to talk to Tallinn?

Visayas: Tell him that Luzon will be the one who will receive the info.

Mindanao: Okay... (*unholds call) Is it okay if mi hermano Luzon will be the one to talk to you?

Tallinn: Sure. Go ahead.

Mindanao: Kuya! Tallinn's calling! (*holds call; throws phone to Luzon)

Luzon: (*catches phone; unholds call) Hello. This is Luzon speaking.

Tallinn: Sveiki, Luzon. I've called you in this very instant to inform you about your enemy, the Ostrogonian Empire.

Luzon: Okay, what is it?

Tallinn: The Ostrogonian Empire is a military group that plans to conquer all of Europe by conducting a series of secret invasions starting in Central Europe and plans to metastasize throughout the continent. This group goes back in the 1940's during the time of Nazi expansion in Europe. Apparently, this group has come to know about the existence of us personifications and have come to target each of us in Europe one by one. They have seen the importance of Switzerland both politically and geographically. Because of Switzerland's neutrality, it becomes easier for them to have a transitional government without invoking the wrath of the EU and because it is the home of some of the most important transnational actors in international politics such as the International Committee of the Red Cross, WHO and other such organizations, they will choke the world in following their demands. Switzerland's location in Central Europe gives it access to other nations like France, Italy, Germany and other Central European countries; making the invasion of Central Europe quick and "painless".

Luzon: (*grows livid) Shit! These people have really planned this whole thing from the start!

Tallinn: ...

Luzon: (*tries to calm himself) What are other things you have gathered for us?

Tallinn: Your sister ordered me to give her direct access to one of the spy satellites that orbit the skies of Europe every few minutes. I'm done hacking one of Russia's spy satellites. I'm sending you the decryption and command codes to your laptop. I've made the size of the codes small so that you can log in anywhere.

Luzon: Thanks. Anything else?

Tallinn: Oh, I almost forgot. The Predator drones your sister ordered is ready to be launched from Tallinn Airport. Just give me the coordinates of the location you want me to fly the drones and I'll take care of the rest. Do you have UAV controllers on you?

Luzon: Yeah, we have the controllers. I asked of them when the three of us went here in Switzerland.

Tallinn: Good. I'll just send you the command codes when the coordinates of the location you'll be sending me is fixed.

Luzon: Okay, got it.

Tallinn: Anything else you want me to get?

Luzon: No need. You've done your job... For now.

Tallinn: I see. Well then, Adievas Luzon.

Luzon: Goodbye, Tallinn. (*ends call; puts cellphone in the pocket and approaches Switzerland) Comrade, I have ailing news. Apparently, this group that call themselves the Ostrogonian Empire is not so meager after all. They have planned on doing these secret invasions going back to the 1940's and they have chosen to invade you first for they have seen your land as a strategic point in their plan of conquering Europe.

Switzerland: (*shakes head, disapprovingly) They have chosen a bad country to invade. No, let me refine that, the have chosen the very WORST country to try and invade.

Luzon: Let these gnats feel the might of the Swiss Confederation. (*leads Switzerland to a table; opens laptop and fills in necessary codes; a picture of the Swiss, Liechtenstein and Austrian borders) Shit... The enemy has a large concentration in the border between Liechtenstein and Austria as well as the border between you and Liechtenstein.

Switzerland: Schiisdräck! They wish to isolate me from Lili! Do they dare be so daft?

Luzon: They also have permanent settlements as well. What are your orders, Vash? If the enemy concentration is not dealt with, they will pose a serious threat not only to Lili but the entire nation of Liechtenstein, as well.

Switzerland: Threatening me is one thing. Threatening Lili is another. They have just sealed their own fate. We will squash them like the insignificant bugs they are. I say you take those drones and blow the hell out of them with AGM's! But I fear that there may be a chance of collateral damage, our lands are densely populated, so aim well. Also, I want no one to notice anything of this. Tallinn must erase all records of this mission once we are done. Those drones never even existed. I would like to have all traces of this so-called 'empire' wiped away. Can you imagine what would happen if this became public? I would be the laughing stock of all Europe! I cannot afford that, I MUST save my reputation, may it cost what it wants.

Luzon: I'll send the coordinates to Tallinn now so that the Predator drones will survey the area. Now's the time, Vash. It's time for war...

Switzerland: Indeed it is.

(*Geneva comes running)

Geneva: (*hugs Switzerland) Merci papa! I'm glad to be back! Those jerks are going to pay *dark aura* oh yes...I will make sure of it.

Switzerland: We all will. Together. As we always do.

Geneva: Waah! Who let Basel get a hold of a scalpel? *shudders*

Ahem, *salutes* Rapports de Genève pour le devoir! At your service sir!

Switzerland : *salutes* It is good to have you back ma fille. I was so worried about you. And you do not need to call me 'sir'. Je suis ton père, non? Now, let us roll...

(*all cantons stare blankly at Switzerland)

Switzerland: What? I meant it in the context of vehicles! Now get going!

(*all remaining people pile into the trucks)

Bern: Where are we headed Father?

Switzerland: Those drones only did a rough job; we will have to do the fine-tuning.

Uri: Meaning?

Switzerland: We will attack them, on foot, and kill them, man to man.

Uri: (*grins) My blood boils for vengeance! FOR THE CONFEDERATION!

(*the trucks roll off across the tarmac to the road and set course for the lowlands, to find and exterminate all opposition left.)

(*as they reach flatter land, Uri, who is driving the lead truck, turns left off the autobahn)

Uri: And you are certain that this is the right way?

Switzerland: Positive: the satellite images were very clear. A large number of forces seem to be concentrated here, in this abandoned gravel mining facility.

Uri: A perfect trap.

Switzerland: Maybe...

(*In another truck trailing far behind the rest, Vaud is driving, swerving left and right, with Geneva sitting beside him, looking sick at her brother's manoeuvres)

(*Uri stops the first truck)

Uri: There!

(*a large, tower-like structure with several conveyor belts, surrounded by mountains of stone and sand faces them.)

Switzerland: As I said.

Uri: Heiligi Scheisse! They have more tanks!

Switzerland: I think the have seen us...

(* a plume of smoke billows from one of the tanks, followed by a sound like thunder)

Uri: AHH!

(*nothing happens)

Switzerland: Uri, you can look again,

Uri: (*takes hands away from his eyes) W-What?

(*faint traces of a shining red and white barrier linger in the air in front of the windshield)

Switzerland: I am back, and so is my neutrality. ATTACK!

(A/N: If you want, you can use my character by applying some actions from here on out. If I somehow create a scene that needs revising, feel free to do it so that Switzerland has more mobility in the action.)

(Author's note: You're much better at writing the action scenes than I am. I don't have a clue as to what should some next...can you give them a little nudge in the right direction?)


	277. Singapore2

Dear Switzerland,

Ugh... by the order of ASEAN (Association of South East Asia) I am no longer allowed to wield a gun, and just let all the hard work go to my army. Maybe it was because of one particular practice session where I accidentally shot Malaysia in the backside. Eheheheh. (But he deserved it. He stole my chocolate stash.)

And, yes, I am completely addicted to your chocolates now. In a good way, because that means they taste really good.

By the way, the France torture session had to end when I became woozy and realized that America drugged my food. Again. I ended up extremely hyperactive and completely wasted at the same time.

And Hungary taught me the two alternate meanings of 'gun show'. I think I am mentally scarred now.

I think I'm starting to rant too much. I'll end here then!

Cheers,

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Signapore,<p>

WHAT? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED ANY WEAPONS? HOW DO YOU LIVE UNDER THOSE CONDITIONS? DO YOU NOT HAVE A RIGHT TO BEAR ARMS? (By the way, America copied that idea from me). Why are you not in the army? I am! As are all of my cantons! I have led a double life for the past...centuries.

You accidentally shot Malaysia? Well that is different. If you cannot handle a gun, then you should not be allowed one. But I can tell you that I would certainly shoot anyone who dares steal MY chocolate, and it would not be accidentally either.

I never believed when I first attempted to make chocolate that I would once become world renounced for it. I do not intend to take all the glory though. Do you know Belgium? She lives a bit further northwest than me and her creations are superb. It is actually the only friendly tie I have with any other nation. We share our fame and our hate for France.

Dear me...does that happen often? I would take it as an act of violation of my neutrality and kill him. Stuff some chemicals down his throat. If he survives that I can still feed him a lead sandwich, _fast food_, get it? Because those are bullets...flying through the air at just subsonic speeds?

Argh! She just had to do it again do it again, did she not, the crazy bi...eh...bat.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I have heard that there are some large scale constructions going on at your house to increase the water supply and reduce the amount of waste produced. Well done. And I normally do not make compliments such as this, so consider yourself lucky.


	278. Thailand7

Switzerland-

You really love guns...Yeah,Schmidt-Rubins are really,really nice guns!^^

..uh..what the teachers name again?...Opell,Though Leticia took care of him..*looks at Leticia's GIANT axe*

Yes,France tried to get at my vital regions again...And worse, I didn't have my gun! Thank the heavens Germany was there...Felicano isn't as bad as you think! You just see him streaking across your grounds! I don't know why I'm a sister to him...he just calls me 'Sorella' which means sister.*shrug*

...right. Ya know...You should take your anger out on , because some people on their pair Lilli with like America, Feliciano, Prussia, Canada, Belarus, China, etc. It's really, really awkward to see those...*shudder*

Thailand~

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Indeed they are. But I am sure you have other weapons you prefer. Classical ones, weapons from your past. I own halberds with which I used to beat up Austria. You must have something similar.

WHAT? WHO THE HELL IS LETICIA? WHY THE HELL IS SHE TAKING CARE OF MY BUSINESS? I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO PROTECT LIECHTENSTEIN!

The bastard! Why does he always try to do that? I will make a mental note to shoot him the next opportunity I get, for once again, behaving disrespectfully in public. NOT AS BAD AS I THINK? That is a good one! He is a complete and utter idiot. I may only see him streak across my lawn, but that is the only thing he ever does in my presence. EVER! I guess you are lucky then. Germany might have had something to say on the subject. At least he can keep Italy under control, as much as I dislike him as well.

WHAT? WHAT IS THIS YOU SPEAK OF? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'PAIR LILI'? WITH **WHOM**? WHAT SICK MIND WOULD PUT TOGETHER LILI AND THAT HUEREVERDAMMTE SCHEISSKERL PRUSSIA?

Switzerland


	279. Bekki4

Dear Switzerland,

It's terrible that something as small as a cigarette could cause so much damage.

I like mountains, when I went to your country with my family I was made to go up almost every single mountain possible! Of course having railways up to the top of mountains does make things a lot easier :) and comfy too!

I hope that things don't get too bad, I love having August snowball fights... snow, but without the cold!

1291? That's a long time ago (and I'm really bad at maths). Mountain air is really good for your health :)

I'm glad Liechtenstein is happy; your countries are well known for banking. There are a lot of banks in Bern I noticed.

I don't think I've been everywhere in your country... most of the Bernese-oberland (did I spell that right?) and a little bit of Montreux and Genève but that's it...

From

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Things could have turned out a lot worse, especially when I think of other countries. England had half of London burnt down when a baker left the fire on in his oven. Russia lost all of Moscow to the flames when soldiers started a fire to celebrate. It could have hit the whole city, but luckily the bridge is on water, so only a part of it was destroyed. It is still a shame though.

That is certainly quite an achievement. I have a rather large number of those. Having rails is indeed convenient. I remember the times when I walked up to those peaks to gaze at my lands from above the clouds. And I am proud of my rails. Do you know that I consider it a scandal if any if my trains are fifteen minutes late? Who has that sort of time!

Things can only get worse from here on. Winters have gotten shorter and warmer. I would not mind, if this did not pose a serious threat to my tourism.

Banking? Of course! That is how I went from being such a poor nation, to being the one I am today. You think that there are a lot of banks in Bern? Do not let Zürich hear that. He is the banking canton and while Bern has a lot, it is nothing compared with Zürich.

So you were in the west, the French speaking part. Bern speaks both French and German, I know. Yes, you spelled that correctly. In the original it would be written _Bärner Oberland_. And you visited Genève as well? Très bien! She is my most international canton (and she does not lose a minute telling everyone about it) and Montreux is nice as well, although it is my Canton Valais' city. I do hope that people were friendly to you. Up in Zürich that would not have been so. Zürich is not known for his politeness when it comes to other nationalities, especially Germany.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	280. Zürich10

Vati,

I helped her out, fixed her up...She'll be okay. I'm glad to help her, I love all my sisters despite our differences.

Anyways, I've been thinking of getting a puppy. Any advice?

Zurich

* * *

><p>Zürich,<p>

Thank you, miin Sohn. You know that we must all hold together in crisis situations so that we can help each other in our struggle to survive. I see than I can still rely on all of you.

A pet? That is surprising...but if you want my advice, then here it is. St. Bernard. That is the breed you should be aiming for. It is a strong and loyal dog, very tough and resistant. They were used as part of rescue teams in the Alps as I am sure you recall. A St. Bernard would be the perfect dog.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	281. Croatia43

Dear Vash,

I see... I'm not sure what I'm famous for, but I am sure that I'm simply famous for good tourist spots and beaches... hm... I prefer fountain pens, but quills can work for me as well. My elegance consists of fine clothing and dances.

Da, for sure. If my country had a woman like her in its history, I would saint her as well. Da, I have mine as well.

(Oh my, it's a city worth visiting many times! I visited Le Arc de Triomphe today and I went up to the top as well! It was much too beautiful for words to accurately describe~ Oh my dear lord, I can't force you to do anything, that I know, but I highly encourage you to visit this city at least once in your life.) Paris is a very open place to every nation, so I assure you, France would be more than happy to have the boy making friends with everybody.

Ah, Andorra's here right now.. I warn you, he comes off as strange to many nations.

Bonjour, Monsieur Suisse! I am Andorra, and it is wonderful to be able to write to you. Monsieur Croatie was kind enough to invite me over for a peaceful day at his house. It rather reminds me of Brother Spain's coastline summer home... dear me, I'm starting to ramble. I apologize. I tend to make connections to Spain and France very often, as I've lived with both of them for most of my life... it gets boring, therefore I often write to the others. Monsieur Suisse, I apologize for my lack of knowledge about the Confédération suisse, so could you give me the honor of gaining knowledge about such a powerful and beautiful country? ^^

Da, that was Andorra. He's very polite, and I hope you can get to know the young man better.

...Unfortunately, I don't believe there is...

Ah, that's wonderful! Nostalgia is a powerful thing... ^_^

Sincerely,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

I was talking about characteristics, not the attractions that our lands hold. I meant our mentality, what defines us, what makes us tick. I see...maybe my concept of elegance is just slightly askew...

I have two saints, ironically not Swiss, but Irish, William tell, (I do not need to explain who he is, do I) Arnold Winkleried, who was a man who martyred himself by running into a bunch of lances so that our soldiers could get through the gap, a very famous reformer whose name I cannot remember correctly...Huldrych something or other...and Henri Guisan, a general, THE general in world war two. And yours? You have proud ancestry, I know it.

(I will certainly out it on my list of places I want to go. It's strange, I've been to the farthest reaches of the earth, but not to Paris, which almost lies a stones throw away. Sometime maybe...)

As long as he does not prove as dissatisfying as his brother, then I might consider being less than hostile with him. But he does have a reputation of being a troublemaker (*Referring to the fact that there often are conflicts between the police and civilians in the agglomeration of the city)

Salut Andorra! I have to confess that I do not know much about you either. I do not think that we have had the honor of communicating with each other before now. Knowledge about me? Where to start...? How about my current situation? My confederation consists of me and my twenty six sons and daughters, my cantons. Together we are the Confédération Helvétique, the forth richest country in the world. We have conscription, whereby every male citizen must have served in the armed forces for a certain period of time. We stay out of other people's business and keep to ourselves, because we hate most of the other countries. I am inside the Schengen, and how I hate it, but I do not belong to the EU. I have a currency which is known for its reliability. I am sure you have heard a lot of rumours surrounding my person. Most of them are certainly not true.

Powerful and beautiful? Thank you, your compliments are greatly appreciated...

As long as he stays out of my way, I will not have to test how much of a man he really is...

That it is, my friend, that it is.

Sincerely,

Swittzerland


	282. Königsberg34

Yo, Switzy,

Russia needs to get a new hobby, I think. Like, how about he watches a marathon of the movie "Silent Hill" or something? Or some other really scary movie? He's scary enough to the point he won't be affected. *shrugs*

Herr Dummkopf Austria /does/ glue his glasses together, even if the glasses are in pieces and he has to put them together like a freaking puzzle! His stupid kids (with the exception of Vorarlberg, because she's awesome like that) do that, too. Poor Vorarlberg gets embarrassed when her sibs do that -_-

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: By the way, Vorarlberg says hi.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I really do not think that we should encourage his already twisted mind, and fuel it with new ideas. What happens when you toss gasoline in a fire? Fireball. Think of Russia doing the equivalent of that, just in his very personal way.

I thought so...I cans till understand the way he thinks, even though we have not talked ever since we had to host the European football championships together. I COULD HAVE DONE IT ALONE! WITHOUT THAT PRICK'S HELP!

Vorarlberg and I are still on good terms then. Although I forcefully refused her when she said she wanted to become one with me. The nerve! But it was more out of necessity that she wanted it in the first place, and now that she is the most successful of all of Austria's children, she will never try to do so again.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	283. Thailand8

Switzerland-

..I have so many I can't name one! And I can't remember.

L-Leticia is Denmark and Norway's daughter. Don't worry she didn't kill him, Opell is in my basement, feel free to torture him all ya want.

..because he's France..? Do it. Shoot France!

..Yeah, I mean…er…well sorry...I shouldn't force my opinion on you *bows* I figured out why he calls me Sorella! Because I'm Japan's sister and Feli thinks of Japan as a brother so I'm his sister by default.

RABID FANGIRLS THATS WHO! THEIR MAD I TELL YOU MAADDD...THEY PAIR YOU WITH JAPAN…WTF? HAVE YOU TWO EVEN HAD A REAL CONVERSATION, OTHER THAN AT WORLD MEETINGS? WHY PRUSSIA WOULD BE 'PAIRED'WITH LILLI IS BEYOND HAD SICK MINDS..SAVE YOURSELF AND NEVER OPEN THAT SITE!

Suree~

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Oh…that is disappointing. I became famous for using my halberd to chop up the enemies of my clients during my days as a mercenary. Britain may have ruled the seas, but when countries saw me running at them, ready to fight, they shook with fear.

Denmark and Norway? That is news to me…

Ah, I see...Japan is till his friend...from the old days. Although I would not trust him with MY sister even if we were best pals. And the fact that I am in love with her makes matters only worse.

...

That must have sounded a lot more disgusting than I intended it to.

No, I think I must decline, torture is not my style. I think it a little too barbaric sometimes. Let him go free, I think he has learnt his lesson. From now on He will treat Lili nicely, or I will personally see that the matter is dealt with, once and for all.

The next time I see him. I will. On my honor as a nation.

M-ME AND JAPAN? WHO THE HELL CAME UP WITH THAT ONE? THE ONLY CONTACT I HAVE WITH HIM IS WHEN I SHOUT HIM TO VOICE HIS OPINION ONCE IN A WHILE! OKAY…SOMETIME HE COMES TO MY PLACE AS A TOURIST, BUT THAT IS IT! AD WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FANGIRLS'? I DO NOT HAVE ANY FANS! I AM THE TRIGGER-HAPPY HERMIT!

Because I am so stubborn and do not take advice from anyone I went to check that site you said anyway. Just after a few clicks and a reading a few line I almost vomited all over the desk. Words just fail me…and they 'paired' me with Lili as well, which is true. But I read things about me that I would NEVER, EVER DO!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	284. Königsberg35

Yo, Switzy,

I can't believe you and Austria were forced to host the European football championships together! Well, I still can't believe it, anyway. *shakes head* If Onkel Germany had to host anything with that sissy, I would've put Herr Dummkopf Austria in a frilly dress and a tiara XD

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Yes, well I think he actually quite enjoyed it, even though he tried not to show it. But I got one over on him. The slogan for the cup was 'Entdecke das Plus', 'Discover the Plus' because the cross on my flag looks like that particular mathematical symbol. And now the best part, Austria's flag looks like it has a big minus on it. I think that annoyed him a lot, and it made the whole episode a little easier for me to bear.

I think that Hungary would just love to see that happen. And it would certainly amuse me; maybe it will even provoke a slight chuckle.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	285. Liechtenstein25

Lili: You're welcome...I hope you like it. /Smiles kindly and opens the box, taking the necklace, blushes softly as she held it in her hand with respect and looks back at Vash/ It's beautiful, you didn't have to get me something like this, but I'm thankful for it. You open yours next~

/Inside the box is a necklace with a silver chain, an amulet the cross portrayed on Switzerland's flag and the Edelweiss wrapped around it/

Switzerland: I do not know what to say…It is marvelous… /gently lifts the amulet out/ and the craftsmanship is incredible…the Edelweiss seems almost real. Thank you so much Lili.

/puts it around his neck/ I will always carry it with me, as if it were a part of me.

Lili: You don't need to get me anything to prove how much you love me, Vash. You just being there is more than enough. /Holds onto his hand, shyly interlocking their fingers/ I-I know you can, but I just worry for you and the others sometimes…I'm sorry.

Switzerland: /quivers a little at Lili's touch, then calms down/ I-I am so happy to see that you care so much for me, it is moving…but I do not want you to worry. I will be fine. I promise. /leans in over the table to kiss her/


	286. Singapore3

Dear Switzerland,

True, true... I shouldn't have shot Malaysia. But can't I have something to protect myself with? Oh, and I'm not in the army because there are ghosts on the army training islands. Yes, there are ghosts. Do you believe in ghosts, by the way? And even if there aren't ghosts, there have been reports of soldiers going missing and turning up dead. Sitting under the exact. Same. Tree. I'm kind of a (huge) coward, so I can't bring myself to join the army.

Mm, I never knew Belgium's chocolates are so good as well~! I think I need to go on a diet now though, I'm getting fat. And the snacks China gives me all the time is not helping.

Yes, it happens often. I remember once he drugged Japan and Japan shut China in a closet with him... did not end well. Ahem. And England's already tried the chemical thing on America. He didn't even seem bothered, darn it. Maybe the lead sandwich might work though. But I'll leave it to Vietnam. She got high on the crack America left in her food and is pissed off right now. If America doesn't show up for the next world meeting, you'll know what happened.

Ah, yes. Hungary. She's nice and all, but... yeah, you know what I mean. She once said Laos and Cambodia look cute together and had an evil smirk was on her face. I immediately told the two to run before she made them do forced and mind-scarring actions.

Cheers,

Singapore

P.S. Thanks! I need to do it, since after 2011 I'll only be able to draw water from Johore River. I am now able to draw water from Tebrau River, the Scudai River, the Pontian Reservoir, and the Gunung Pulai Reservoir as well, but the fifty-year water agreement on that will end this year.

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

Of course you should have something to defend yourself! What I was saying was that you should be careful with weapons. Ghosts? I do not believe in such things. I never have, it is far too irrational to believe in such superstitions as spirits of the dead. Although those incidents are strange indeed. Have you tried a medical analysis of the bodies? Maybe that clears things up. Who knows? Weak heart condition, the tropical heat. There is no convulsing of the body, no visible marks. A coward? Well, that certainly puts you few marks down on the list of countries I somewhat like. But you are to be congratulated for your honesty. It takes a lot of bravery to admit that one is a coward…that sounded like it as been said by someone before…

Nooo! Do not get fat! Of all things do not get fat! Obesity is the worst thing that could happen to you! And the only idiot who does not realize it is America! The thing is, once you get to fat and lazy to do anything your state starts to fall apart. Guess what happened to Rome? It was not only that he grew too large to control. And stop accepting gifts from China! Or if you want to be polite, accept them and send them to those in need, like Zimbabwe for example.

Personally I would not mind if America mysteriously went missing. I blame it on him that we never get anything done.

Probably a wise move. But I think I will stop complaining about it. I do not seem to be making any difference whatsoever. And if she starts turning into a sort of passive France, I will give he the same treatment that I give that wine-bastard. Everybody understands you when they have a gun in their face.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Water is our most valuable resource. I have been blessed with an abundance of it, and therefore I keep it clean. You know bottled mountain water? 'High quality' and all that? I do not drink it, not because I am frugal, but because simple tap water in my house is of better quality. Conservation of resources is very important. I do a lot of mining, but not in the traditional sense. There is a lot of metal and other valuable resources that can be found in the wreckage of demolished buildings. Urban mining. Highly profitable indeed.


	287. Bekki5

Dear Switzerland,

15 minutes late? That's nothing compared to trains in England where I'm from. Its considered lucky if there 15 minutes late because usually they're later than that! (Or they end up cancelled because there's no one around to drive the train. its seriously annoying! Urgh, don't get me started on how bad trains are in England, I could go on forever...

Of course the warmer winters are a threat to tourism for you, because you're a skiing country. No snow = no winter tourism :(

Don't worry I won't tell Zurich what I said. I've not been to Zurich yet but I'd like to go.

I think the people in your country are really polite, always helping me when I'm trying out my German (I speak very little German or French because I took Spanish instead). But sometimes it can be confusing: one time the shopkeeper greeted me in German, helped me order my food in French and then thanked me in Italian! I was seriously confused!

I think I was in the west mostly, only they spoke German in Interlaken where I stayed. But I'm not very good at geography :P

Do you know what the best part of your country is? The chocolate and cheese :) my two favourite foods!

From

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki<p>

Yes, I have hard that England is a little more careless with is public transportation system. I cannot say that I am pleased with that, but as I do not plan on visiting him, I could not care less either. I try to keep everything operating at maximum efficiency, and I usually succeed. And do not tell me that I am similar to Germany because of those traits. I was here first!

Exactly, and not that many people come to stay to go hiking. So I think that in future I will have a problem. A large one too. My income will be slashed probably. It is a good thing that banks are not dependant on the season.

He is really worth visiting. Although, as I said he is not really what you would call friendly. But as you are English you should get along just fine, I think.

Well, that it the beauty of my lands. Three different cultures and four national languages on such a small area. My diversity is something I am proud of. But I would not know why the shopkeeper would use all three languages…maybe he was trying to be funny or something…

If you were in the west, then you most definitely only would hear French. There is actually a rift between west and east. Not a visible one. We call it the 'Röschtigrabe' because Röschti is something typical for the German part of Switzerland. The cantons on either side have exactly opposite ideas, and Bern is right in the middle, so I can trust him to be objective see? That is partly why he became capital. He is neutral ground. On neutral ground.

Really? Then I guess your visit must have seemed like a culinary paradise. The varieties I have are unmatched. America calls every cheese with large holes in it 'Swiss Cheese' but he has no idea.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	288. Croatia44

Ah, I see. We have our staunch pride in our nation, and also a bit hostility and uneasiness towards other nations... =_= I used to be a very disagreeable person, but I am working to change that. No, it is quite all right.

We have Stjepan Radic who is credited with turning our peasantry into a viable political force, and Mila Gojsalić, who lived during the Ottoman wars of Croatia. In 1530, the Ottoman Ahmed-pasha made camp in Podgrac with the desire to conquer the medieval province of Poljica. Mila was among other local women forced to... lose virginity with Ahmed-pasha. Because of that act, Mila infiltrated the Turkish camp and blew up the munitions stockpile, killing Ahmed-pasha and numerous officers and soldiers. That act shocked and confused the remaining Turkish officers who were then overrun by people of Poljica. *cough cough* All right, I have stopped my talking.

(^_^)

Ah, he's a wonderful and lively boy. He barely looks anything like his brother, though... He has brown hair, slightly tanned skin (Light tan, like Seborga), and golden-amber sparkling eyes, which represent the Eiffel tower's lights at night... he's often scolding his officers and civilians, and he frequently gets upset over the unfair racial treatments to some of his foreign tourists. He does his best to be very kind to others and not cause any issues with other nations. He often makes his siblings worry about him, but I'm sure that is the worst that can happen. He's very busy this season, with all the tourists...

^_^ That is quite all right, Monsieur Suisse. Oui, I believe that is correct. Ah, that is very interesting~ ._. I am a rather small and isolated nation, therefore I am not that rich... we are the 28 richest. I've been heavily influenced by Espagne's younger sister Catalonia; therefore I have a culture and language nearly identical to hers. We love dance and music here, and we also have a feast in honor of Sant Jordi, known as Saint George to most. If the name does not sound familiar, many paintings depict Saint George and the Dragon, which is a well known scene to many. Children between the ages of 6 and 16 are required by law to have full-time education. There are 3 schooling systems - Andorran, French, and Spanish- which teach in Catalan, French, and Spanish, respectively. All the schools are built and maintained by Andorran facilities, but the French and Spanish teachers are paid mostly by France and Spain. Half the Andorran children attend the French primary schools, while the rest learn in the Spanish or Catalan schools.

^_^ Non Monsieur, it is nothing.

It is best for all if he stays out of everybody's ways.

Sincerely yours,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

Well, I certainly am still a bit of a disagreeable person sometimes, and I do not plan on changing it either. If there is one thing I know about fashion, it is that uniforms are hardly ever out of place.

Two interesting historical figures and ones that surely shaped your past considerably. We can be proud of our people, so willing to risk their own lives to fight against oppression. In your case the Ottoman Empire, in my case Austria and Hungary. Hoe disgraceful for an army officer to abuse his post! I would have done the same thing in Mila's situation. Kill them all for the atrocities that they commited. The tow saints names are St. Gall, a canton took over the name from an abbey that was built in his name, and St. Fridolin. The latter is the patron Saint of Glarus. I also remembered the reformer's name. Huldrych Zwingli, now is that not a surprise?

And how is Bretagne...I mean Brittany...doing? Victorique was her name if I remember correctly.

Your size has no influence on your wealth! Look at Luxembourg! She is the richest country on the planet! Actually, a smaller size will make it easier to be wealthy. But it must be the geographical location that makes a difference. Still, you are completely surrounded by your mountains; the Alps only cover my southern and eastern flanks. Saint George? But that is England's patron saint as well.

What? Full-time education? Is there anything else than that? Oh, so you have three languages on a very tiny area. And you speak them all fluently? In which way does Andorran differ from the other two? I did not know that you had an independent language...I like it! Who needs size when you have spirit and individuality?

I assure you it is, Andorra. I do not get compliments very often. Not that I need them! I just...do not hear such things about me that much...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	289. Königsberg36

Yo, Switzy,

Austria enjoying something other then his piano? That's surprising :/ Austria /himself/ is a big minus, 'cause he's a freaking zero XD Kesesesesesesesesesesesese!

Then I shall wait till Herr Dummkopf Austria's asleep tonight and put him in a dress. After that, I'll send ya pics! :)

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

It was surprising to me as well, but there you go. Indeed he is, how very right you are. He is an even bigger zero than the budget of the EU...

If you manage to pull that off without him waking up, then you will have an honest round of applause from me. I know that you dislike Austria for making Germany work for him, but other than that, do you have a personal grudge against him? You seem wholeheartedly devoted to bringing him down, and I wandered.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	290. Bekki6

Dear Switzerland,

England's not that bad really. I mean London is a beautiful city with lots to do and see. And we have places such as Oxford and Kent which are really beautiful. And of course we have the seaside which is lots of fun in summer :)

Not all cheese with holes in it is "Swiss cheese" America doesn't know what he's talking about. There's a type of Dutch cheese with holes in it. I like Gruyere cheese yummy :) it's really nice. And buying it in gruyere makes it taste extra special. And I'll eat any kind of chocolate, yum yum!

Roschti? Isn't that a type of food? Or maybe I'm thinking of something else...

Neutral ground on neutral ground. I like that!

From Bekki

P.S not everyone in England has big eyebrows by the way. Hehe

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Yeah, yeah, I know. So many museums...like the war museum, displaying all conflicts of Britain in the history of the world. I do no think that I need to tell you how I feel about wars, do I? And he had a knack for searching for them. That and his colonial lust are things which I vividly remember.

And there is also that battleship in the Themse. Is there not? Its name escapes me... anyway, it is typical for Britain to keep that, after all he still has pirate blood. And he wants to remind everyone who he beats people when it comes to sea battles. Spain, France and Germany experienced that first-hand.

I have never been to any of those cities. As you are may be aware, I am not the travelling type. You have summer with sun? I thought it rained 167 days a year?

The Dutch cheese you are referring to is probably Gouda. I prefer Gruyère as well, but also Emmentaler and Tilsiter and Brie and Alpkäse...oh, so many to choose from...I cannot make up my mind...

I bet you do not consume as much chocolate as I do. I know that England does not. And people still marvel over the fact that I do not gain a kilogram whatsoever.

Röschti is one of my national dishes! Made from potatoes. We have a huge amount of different potato dishes. With the Röschti, you take the potatoes, peel them, grate them, and fry them in a pan. Then you can decide which style you want it. Berne likes it as a whole, kind of like an omelette. Zürich prefers if the pieces are loose and the shreds golden on each side. If you wish, you can add onions, bacon, and a fried egg on top. There is nothing better after a long hard day of training. And it fits into every season too!

Precisely my thoughts. And it is a working system, even though Zürich complains that he is supposed to be capital all the time. But he is an exception really, and even he knows that I am right, and made the best choice when I picked Bern.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I did not think so, for not all of my citizens have blond hair, green eyes and bad tempers.


	291. Missouri16

((A/N: = D I haven't been replying much either; school's a bit annoying yes~? ... I miss the summer...))

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Yeah, it's a bit different for states... everything leaves scars = . ="" I just got a new one a couple of months ago from a tornado that completely demolished Joplin... *sighs* And I think I have a lot from that /horrible/ Civil War *shivers*...

Sorry ^ ^ But it just means that your a really honest person~

NO. Never... Kentucky seems to think I like the bastard for some reason - . -" No... dad would probably beat him to a bloody pulp~

Oh really~ *pfft* I'm guessing if one of them just came out and called you that you'd have a heart attack?

Really~? What issues do you have with it XD? Besides Lil said (if it ever happens) that she'd come~ And knowing you, you wouldn't leave her at the mercy of over half the world, right~?

What does he DO anyway...?

With a Smile~

Misty~

P.S. Call me a collector I guess *shrugs* It's fun to polish and reminisce about the past~ I had a whole room full of them~

Which reminds me~!

IT TOOK ME 3 DAYS BUT I FOUND FRANCESCA~! = D Turns out Kentucky threw her off of one of Mississippi's Bridges and the poor thing ended up sinking to the bottom... I found the rest of my knives in the sack too = D!

* * *

><p>(Author's note: A bit annoying. It kind of gets in the way. But I put schoolwork before the letter fiction. Luckily I arranged myself so that one does not conflict with the other.)<p>

Dear Missouri,

I am sorry to hear that. If everything leaves scars then most of you must be literally covered in them. My wounds heal over rather quickly, and I have never yet come close to dying. Ah yes, you live in the tornado belt, do you not? Poor choice of location for a house built mostly of wood if you ask me. The civil war, another conflict that could have been avoided if you had agreed on a solution, instead of fighting it out among yourselves, killing hundreds of thousands in the process. But I guess it did remove slavery, so that was an upside. I forget, were you union or condederate? How was America dealing with the situation back then? Did he beat up himself because he was both north and south at once?

I try to be…

Now why would he think that? I did not think any of the states were fans of France.¨

A heart attack is a bit of an overstatement, do you not think so? I would be very confused, certainly. Embarrassed, probably.

Of course I would not let her go alone! Fine…I she goes, then I will as well. I refuse to leave her in such company as Prussia and France. I trust they will attend as well…hang on! I m talking about this as if it was already decided! I do hope that is not the case. My issue? I am the complete opposite of Hungary! That unfortunate event will most likely be like a second birthday for her.

What do you mean 'what does he do'?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Congratulations on finding you knives. I will trust that you will protect them better from now on. Can I interest you in a completely secure vault for your most precious items? It would be a shame if you were to lose them again, that is to say, if Kentucky were to repeat the process.


	292. Thailand9

Switzerland-

Ah! I founds some! A Hork(Spear),Ngao (Halberd), Dang,Loh, and Kaan! (Shields with sharp edges)

It's not to me.-_-

Of course their still friends. Feli is like that.

...sorry...It kinda DID...

Fine...*sets Opell free*

Thank you!~

I HAVE NO IDEA!BLAME AMERICA!MOST OF FANFICTIONS ARE WRITEN BY AMERICANS!

...Trigger-Happy Hermit?*breaks down laughing*-cough cough-Anyways...you DO have fans. Have you ever put your name in the Google Search Bar?

*facepalm*I told you not to..*sigh*Just don't look at the M rated ones...I did it by accident.*whisper*people still pair you with Austria...

I'm sure you wouldn't do most of those things...

Thailand~

ps. Can I call you Vash?

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Ah, I thought so. Everyone has weapons from their old days somewhere. I know both England and America have.

When exactly did this…happen?

Sure. He has few enough friends to begin with, so naturally he would stick like gum to the ones he does have.

I DID NOT MEAN IT THAT WAY! I CAN ASSURE YOU! You know that I adopted her right? That makes it alright, and perfectly fine. Plus, she has stopped calling me big brother a long time ago. Now that would have been unsettling.

You are welcome. It is my pleasure really.

Why am I not at all surprised by that? WHAT IS THERE TO LAUGH ABOUT? I WAS BEING COMPLETELY HONEST THERE! No, I have never put my name in the search bar. Why would I? I have no need to! And besides, I would probably find nothing of importance…unless…*Goes and searches*

EH! HEILIGI SCHEISSE! 65'000 RESULTS? WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS MADNESS! WHY IS MY NAME ALL OVER THE INTERNET?

WHAT? AUSTRIA? WHA-WHAT THE…? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'STILL'? I NEVER EVEN HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. You are a quick one to get intimate, are you not? My name is reserved for a only a few people. Do not get me wrong, I do not mean to insult you. My real name is just, as I said, something rather intimate. You know what? We can compromise; I will allow you to call me Vash, if you tell me your name, alright?


	293. Singapore4

Dear Switzerland,

I've always been a coward, so you would find out even if I didn't say it. I have done medical examinations. All of them have died from blood loss due to large wounds.

After exercising, I finally lost one kilogram after... five hours. YES! And I guess you make a good point. Maybe I should give more food to the developing countries. Hm.

America keeps on forgetting who I am -_-|| He uses a map of America as a world map, and tries to make me a member of his hamburger fan club. Yes, he has a hamburger fan club. I don't think he tried inviting you for obvious reason. Plus, him spreading his fats- I mean, influence to other countries is making my people fat. Gr.

Urban mining? I haven't quite thought of that before. Interesting. I'll try to implement it into our system. I've only heard about Japan recycling gold and other precious minerals in cell phones.

My people keep on wasting water. It's getting really irritable, so I've used the Singapore education system to hammer into the youth's brains to STOP WASTING WATER, because I can't construct NeWater Plants and desalination plants fast enough.

Cheers,

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

As I said, your honesty counts for you. Large wounds you say? Some kind of beast maybe, I do not know what creatures inhabit your lands. And if there are no signs of a fight, maybe the animal in question uses some kind of tranquilizer to immobilize its victims. Hm…There is the doctor speaking out of me…that does not happen often. Were the soldiers partly eaten when you found them, or did they just have wounds?

But only if you have more than enough. There is no point in helping nations in distress if you are not off the best yourself…I guess I am not the best person to be saying that, seeing as I took Liechtenstein in when I was struggling.

Geography is indeed not America's strength. He still has problems telling me apart from Sweden. I doubt he could even point to Germany on a map. No he did not try to. Even he was smart enough not. And despise his food, even though Itolerate him selling it. I trust that my citizens are smart enough to decide for themselves what is good and healthy.

It is very profitable becasue you save a ton of money, trust me, powering electromagnets is easier than digging up mountains, and It has only upsides. There are only few resources that cannot be reused for something, the concrete rubble for example is ground and used as gravel for foundations and such. He should try to recycle more than just gold. There is little enough of it in those chips he puts in them.

I see that you are moving in the right direction. Educating our young is indeed important. If they remain ignorant then we will continue to waste precious materials, and for you, that is water. I try to educate my population on alternative energies. Geothermal and solar energy are becoming the most popular alternatives, next to hydroelectric power.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	294. Croatia45

Dear Vash,

Ah. We have our delicately designed traditional costumes, especially for Carnival.

Yes... Actually, I am also Austria-Hungary, not Ottoman. Ottoman has tried taking over us, but we were under Austria-Hungary at the time, so Austria came in to protect Slovenia and I from them. I agree with your stance, however. Our Saints are the Saints Cyril and Methodius; they are also the Patron Saints of the rest of Europe as well... We also have Saint Joseph, father to the Lord Jesus Christ. :) Eh? Not a surprise at all, actually.

Ah, Victorique's busy with her shores, sailing business, and tarte tatin. She's always chastising France for being a "stupid floozy," as she'd always say. (She looks very much like Aurele, except her hair's darker and her eyes are blue, rather than amber-golden.)

^_^ Thank you for your kindness, Monsieur Suisse, and that I know. San Marino and Monaco, for instance. Both very successful nations. I am very isolated in the mountains on all ends, therefore travel is not easy in my nation. We also have Our Lady of Meritxell, not just Saint George. The Sanctuary of Virgin Meritxell constitutes the most important religious symbol for my people and myself, and it is also an attractive tourist spot for summer trips.

Ah, and honestly, most of my inhabitants aren't even citizens, as most are immigrants from Spain, France, and even Portugal. Immigrants must wait 20 years for citizenship, while their children receive it at 18. Catalan, you see, is the dominant language outside and the media. In commercial signage, Catalan alternates with Spanish and French. However, on the streets of Andorra, the dominant language is Spanish, due to the immigrants. Most of our immigrants are Spanish, and the tourists and merchants are also predominantly Spanish. French is limited to populations in the extreme southwest of Andorra; Portuguese and other languages are limited to private settings. Hmm... Catalan is a separate language, differing from Spanish and French, as it is one of the main languages of the Autonomous community of Catalonia, which borders us. The differences are rather complicated, and it is more similar to Occitan than Spanish or any of the other romance languages. ^_^ True~

^_^ You deserve the compliments, Monsieur Suisse.

Sincerely,

Croatia *+ Andorra*

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia...and Andorra,<p>

Two of my cantons, well half-cantons actually, still wear their traditional dresses everywhere they go. The Appenzell twins. Very conservative, those two...can you believe that they were the last ones to grant women the right to vote? Ah, well. I could not force them to do anything, and in the end, what did it matter? Anyway, yes, traditional clothing. I believe I still have mine somewhere in an old wardrobe.

Well, if he had not come to save you, it would have disgraced him. Although I bet that Hungary did all the fighting while Austria just watched her amazing battle prowess from the sidelines. I always had to save myself from danger. Luckily I was not a very attractive prize for any conqueror during that time. They would have faced savage ruthless fighters, and if they would have defeated me, the gain would have been minimal. Saint Joseph? Good, he deserves some recognition. After all, Maria would have been shunned if he had not married her. He was a very kind man. Not many would have been as understanding as he. Well, it did come as a surprise to me when I realized that we shared surnames. Zwingli is supposed to be a dead name and...and...I actually have no idea when I acquired the name.

Tell me, when did you start as a nation? I find history terribly interesting.

Let me continue on summarizing my history a little...

So, I started way back, when Europe was all new. Germania had many children which lived about that area. Then, suddenly, a new power rose in the south. Rome. He spread his empire everywhere, including north, and conquered me, a child back then. But the he simply vanished. There followed the early middle ages, where France, Austria and Hungary and a number of others grew to power. Then, in 1291, I had enough of Austria's oppression and rebelled. It was then that I started to count my age. There followed the rise of the old Confederacy, a sort of blooming age one might say. I was a teenager when I entered mercenary service, something which was necessary at the time but I regret doing it now. The Bonaparte tried to conquer all of Europe, me included. Then in 1805, after Napoleon was defeated, the other nations FINALLY recognized my neutrality. I think I will stop here...for now...

Immigrants...twenty percent of my population are immigrants, mostly from the east. At least yours have to wait for a certain amount of time. I think I let them become Swiss citizens much too fast. And how rude some of them are! Can you throw the ones out that do not behave? Because I can, and I am not afraid to do it either. I have heard of Catalan, apparently not the only Spanish region who wants sovereignty.

T-Thank you very much...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	295. Thailand10

Switzerland-

Yeah,though some of them don't have very happy tales,like your halberd.

Er...Leticia is about 13 years old.

Feli does NOT do that!Only to FYI Feli has a lot of friends.

Okay. Got that!~She stopped?Did you tell her to?

I'm sure it is.

Considering you just called yourself a trigger-happy hermit,it's pretty ,Austria calling himself a 'piano-crazy cheapskate'

BECAUSE YOU HAVE FANS!put your name in the deviantART search bar and get 3599 and counting results!

Yes,Sir!Fangirls still pair you too up,though.

Thailand~

ps.*eye roll*quick one to get intimate?...no offense taken, Japan is the same way. I told you in my first letter, my name is Suree Sontaya.

pps.I consider you a friend now.*Whisper*Just don't get me really angry...*winces suddenly*

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Yes...the countless lives this thing has taken. The slaughter that it has seen... But all in the name of freedom. And the lives it took were none to weep about, of that I can assure you.

Oh...I must have missed that occasion...

Really? Like whom? I cannot think of anybody who can stand him. And even Germany has troubles with him, not to mention his brother.

Yes, she stopped...and I did not TELL her to. I ASKED her to. And she agreed with me.

He is an arrogant prick! Of course he would never admit to be that. I am proud of who I am and how I act. Why do you think I do it anyway? Because I do not give a damn what anybody else thinks. In fact, as long as everybody hates me, I know I am doing the right thing.

F-fans...? Who could possibly be a fan of me? Except my own citizens...Why would anybody like someone who shoots first and asks questions later? Wait...so much artwork...and there are some really good ones too...W-why would anyone do that? Immortalize me in a painting...I am confused...this is very controversial...

Whatever...as long as they bear the truth in mind I do not care what fantasies they come up with.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Oh...right...I completely missed that...how the hell did I manage that?

P.P.S A-alright...wait...why would I get you angry? What are you saying? ARE YOU THREATENING ME?


	296. Zürich11

Vati,

Okay, I'll go with...one St. Bernard and just for cuteness sake, a golden retriever-border collie mix~

Oh, vati, your friend Uruguay and I are writing a drama novel, and at one point I die.

Canton Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Whatever makes you happy. But you must take good care of them, miin Sohn. They say that a dog is man's most loyal companion.

W-what? You DIE? You cannot DIE! You are my canton! I would never let you die! How, when, what is this novel of yours about? I think I have a few questions I would like Uruguay to answer...

By the way, how is your relationship going? Have you told Luxembourg yet?

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	297. Königsberg37

Yo, Switzy,

Damn right! Austria's the biggest zero OF ALL TIME!

A personal grudge? Actually, yes, I do. He called me a freak of nature when we met. I was only three, and he said, "Prussia, what the hell is /that/ freak of nature doing here?" I also remember being five years old, and Austria tried to make a priest perform an exorcism on me because he thought I was a demon, probably because of my hair and eyes. Then, when I was ten, that dummkopf had the nerve to threaten mein Vati with a visit from Child Services, just because I found Onkel's magazines.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königberg,<p>

Agreed, that he is.

Ouch…I bet that stung your pride. How dare he? Call a child such a thing? It is just like him to show his disrespect to those who have actually earned it, in contrary to himself. But you have the same hair and eyes as your father I trust and I do not see Austria calling HIM a demon. He probably has got neither the spine nor the guts to. He was always good at taking advantage of the weak.

And to think one is a demon just by the pigmentation of ones hair and iris, that is a bit low even for him. Some of my cantons have unusual eye colors, like Uri's yellow, or Basel who has two different ones. Yet, I never heard a complaint from my dear eastern neighbour.

W-what magazines? Ah...well he should have kept them out of your reach. Your father is not the most responsible of nations, is he? But you were not emotionally scarred by them, were you? I cannot detect anything unusual in your personality. Austria must have been overreacting, which is strange since this shows that he cared about you, even though he called you a demon.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	298. Bekki7

Dear Switzerland,

Yeah... England likes to remember all the wars he's been in. And we've had a lot, but we haven't had a battle with another country on English soil since 1066! All the others we're abroad. (I don't count the civil war. that was just a big failure if you ask me...) And its not just war museums in London. There's the natural history museum with its enormous dinosaur skeletons. The British museum has the Rosetta stone and lots of other interesting non war stuff. Not sure about the battle ship on the Thames... but there are several at Portsmouth like Warrior and The Victory.

If you ever feel like travelling you should visit London, it is worth it I promise!

Sometimes we get sunshine, but your right it is mostly rain, rain and more rain... not that I mind.

I was right! I've tried Roschti before and it's delicious! With bacon and cheese and egg yum yum!

Yes Gouda, that's right (I'm hopeless at remembering names).

How much chocolate do you eat? I bet I can beat you!

From

Bekki :)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

And he even prides himself on them!

1066...nice year. It was William the Conqueror of Normandy who invaded England was it not? But England got France back during the hundred years war.

Well, how can you? The English Channel is a perfect defensive line, and England managed to use all of its potential by developing the most powerful fleet in the world. That thing is a little harder to pull of if you lei in the heart of Europe as I do. But I managed to somehow scrape by and build an empire as well. The civil war? Ah well, it happens to the best of nations. I did not have one, but never mind that.

Yeah, yeah...I know. Like the Tate modern. What was it once? A coal power plant if I remember correctly. At least it has been put to better use now.

No, I remember the ship quite clearly. It served as a museum; it was a destroyer I think. It was called the Bell- something or other...ah yes, the 'Belfast'.

I do not think that I will be leaving anytime soon...I am not exactly the traveller. I get homesick very easily. I was even famous for homesickness. But who would not be homesick with a home like mine?

I actually get more rain per year. But you get it in never-ending drizzles, while I have thunderstorms. It balances out.

Listen girl, I do not think you know who you are dealing with...I am Switzerland, top consumer of chocolate in the entire world. On average, I eat 12.4 kilos per year, so that is more than a bar of chocolate a week, every week. But as I said that was average. I can remember, a little fuzzy, some kind of party...the European nations were there and sprits were high for some reason. Anyway, I somehow found myself involved in a bet. Somebody challenged my and Belgium to see which one of us could eat more. She went on a diet for a year after that, and I ran through the Alps for a week before I had even burned half the calories I took up there.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	299. Philippines27

Luzon: (*contacts through radio) Sorry for the lack of aerial support, Vash, but we're experiencing difficulty on our side.

Switzerland: No problem. We are holding out very nicely. We have gained a lot of ground on them and knocked out their artillery. The facility is almost ours! Guess what? My barrier is back! I am invincible! Difficulties? What kind? I will take care of them! I thirst for vengeance on these fools.

Luzon: The enemy has mobile SAM's in the area. We have successfully destroyed the first layer of the enemy's defenses but if you want some real damage done on the enemy, I would suggest destroying those mobile SAM's first before continuing with the aerial bombing.

Switzerland: We will take care of it. Be sure to warn us before the planes start dropping shells on our head. I would rather not experience that sensation.

Luzon: I assume that you were able to carry C4 charges.

Switzerland: Nope! We have something better than those plastic explosives. The Panzerfaust 3. They do the job, even if they are prone to fails. After all, I did not get to design it.

Luzon: For the mean time, we're providing sniper support from our location. We'll contact you if anything happens. Over and out.

Switzerland: Verstande, Ende.

Luzon: (*disconnects call; turns to Mindanao) What's the situation?

Mindanao: (*pulls trigger; turns to Luzon) These bastards are coming out of nowhere! We can keep the support for the mean time but, I don't think we can end this in one day if things went bad.

Visayas: (*pulls trigger twice; talks while aiming) Mindanao is right, Luzon. I'm not worried about Switzerland or his cantons' ability to fight but I'm worried that we end up in a stalemate if these people stop coming out of their trenches.

Luzon: (*getting ready to speak but is interrupted by call) Wait a second. (*picks up call) Hello?

Tallinn: Hello, Jose. Sorry to interrupt in this crucial time.

Luzon: Hello, Tallinn. No problem. Why did you call?

Tallinn: I need to contact Vash. We need to talk about something very important. Can you connect me to him?

Luzon: Yeah, sure. But, why Vash?

Tallinn: Because someone is willing to help about his current "situation" although I, myself, didn't tell him about Switzerland's situation. I don't know what you think about him nor does Switzerland's opinion but I think he's trustworthy enough to be entrusted with this.

Luzon: ... I'll tell Vash about it.

Tallinn: Dėkoju (Thank you), Jose.

Luzon: (*contacts through radio) Hello, Vash. Tallinn wants to talk to you. It seems to be very important if he's calling during times like this. I'm connecting him to you now.

Switzerland: (*shoots assault rifle) I am kind of busy here, but go ahead, patch me through.

Tallinn: (*contacts through radio) Hello, Vash. Someone needs to talk to you. He's here with me. (*hands radio to someone)

Switzerland: Really? Who?

Sweden: Hello, Vash. It's me, Berwald.

Switzerland: Ah! Oxenstierna! How pleasant to hear your voice for once in a while.

Sweden: I've come to know your dire situation you currently face. As a fellow neutral, I hope you can accept my assistance to you. Don't worry. Even if I'm part of the EU, I will treasure the neutrality that you, yourself, have established for a long time, even longer than me.

Switzerland: This is no time for mockery, Sweden! We both know that the Vienna congress granted you your neutrality a whole year before mine. What they did in the time in between is a total mystery to me. Dance probably. (*ducks from a bullet) Verdammt! These guys are determined!

Sweden: No one will ever know of this matter, I put the integrity of my neutrality at stake.

Switzerland: And if you do dare rat me out to the EU or any other countries in fact, I will make all your markets suffer.

Sweden: I'm giving the phone back to Tallinn.

Switzerland: So long! And say hello to your 'wife' for me.

Tallinn: Hello, Vash. Sweden has ordered three JAS 39 Gripen, loaded with Mark 82 bombs, to attack the enemy's structures and are ready to take off from Lidköping. The expected time of arrival of the air strike will be one hour so, do enough damage and leave the enemy structures to Sweden's fighter planes.

Switzerland: One hour? By that time we will have eradicated them on our own! Time is of the essence here, and I will refuse to wait for so long. Who knows what consequences indecision might have at this point. I doubt I need the air support, but the thought counts. Keep them en route, just in case

Tallinn: I promise to erase any form of transactions, conversations or any trace of activity during these whole time.

Switzerland: and you had better stick to that promise. I do not take kindly to traitors.

Tallinn: Adievas, Switzerland.

Switzerland: Uuf nimmerwiederhöre!

(*turns back to the cantons with him)

Alright! Let us do this!

(*one truck has still not reached its target zone, the truck in which the western cantons are transported)

*in the truck with Vaud*

Geneva: MON DIEU! DRIVE RIGHT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!

Vaud: There is absolutely nothing wrong with my driving!

Geneva: You're worse than Italy! And I should know how he drives!

Vaud: Quit being so stuck up about your social status! AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY-

Geneva: WATCH THE ROAD!

*at the battle ground*

Switzerland: Finally! What took you so long? Genève, did you let Vaud conduit la voiture again?

Geneva: That's it! Next time, I'm driving.

Vaud: Ugh!

Geneva: Quit whining! We've got company!

Vaud: I can see that *shooting*

Geneva: Hahahahaha! *shoots at the soldiers, 15 head-shots* beat that Vaud!

Vaud: Is that a challenge? Bring it! *shooting, 13 dead*

Geneva: I'm up to twenty already!

Vaud: D: No way you're beating me! *shooting* I'm up to thirty!

Geneva: THIRTY SIX!

Vaud: Dammit!

Switzerland: Stop acting as if this was mere sport! They are hardly a match for us, but that is not the point! Save your sibling rivalries for later! Grisons! Uri! Take out those anti-aircraft emplacements!

Uri&Grisons: Yes, father!

Switzerland: And by the way, I killed forty seven, now get a move on!

(*both fire their RPG's and destroy the SAM's)

Uri: BOOM! YEAH!

Switzerland: Good, now evacuate everyone! This area will be flattened!

Schaffhouse: But what about the resistance still bunkered down among the hills?

Switzerland: I said, evacuate! (*into the radio) Luzon! How long? I want this place as flat as a pancake about now!

(Author's note: Sorry that I couldn't answer and upload this chapter earlier. But I decided, after falling asleep in class, that five hours of rest at night just weren't enough.)


	300. Thailand11

Switzerland-

whoa...that was deep.

Hey, you're a 'Trigger-Happy Hermit', you don't really get out much.

Let's see...Hungary, Bianca, Me, Japan, Germany, HRE, Bridget doesn't mind him, and his bro too.

Ah, right. You never TELL Lilli to do something, you ASK her too, right?

You know, that's WHY you have fans. You're not shy or weak or anything. Some people admire you cause of that.

And people like you cause your 'badass'.

...you should get out more, Switzerland...

They don't care, they kinda have twisted and sick minds...

Thailand~

ps.I have no idea.

pps. Yay! NO! I'M NOT THREATENING YOU! It's just...ya see...I have a 'dark' side, like Japan's 'Black!Kiku' and she comes out when I'm really mad. So...yeah, unless you want a sadist, emo, murderer on your hands, don't get me angry...please?

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand (or Suree of you wish),<p>

Really? I do not fancy myself as a philosopher...

Yes, and I do not want to either, I do not see why, I have everything I need right here. Are you mocking me?

Hungary does not count. She fails at personality herself...Japan and Germany of course, they still stick together, even after the last time they had such a great idea they only caused the largest conflict in the history of mankind. Holy Rome is gone. Period. And who the hell are Bianca and Bridget?

No! I would not dare...

I am certainly not weak. And I do not attribute my reclusive nature to shyness. Really? Well, I have heard that many nations look up to me as a kind of role-model. And I see their point. I have achieved so much, with so little.

Seriously? Okay, okay...I am a brilliant soldier, I do not take insults from anyone, and...oh dear...I see that you have a valid point there...

I will ignore them then. That is the best course of action in this situation I think.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S I think I can handle your 'dark side' any day. And I handled Germany's very well, and I did not even have to resort to extreme measures. I am a bit of a sadist as it is. I enjoy watching other countries crumble while surviving myself. And believe me; you do not want to see me get really angry. You think my usual aggression is bad? You have no idea...and you will have no reason to be angry with me either. I do not provoke anybody to anything irrational. Conflict is not necessary, though often unavoidable.


	301. Zürich12

Vati,

Okay, I will~~

Yes, I die, mortally wounded by Winter, who in the story is evil and trying to make the whole world Communist. It takes place in this year in winter and passes into 2012, and the Nordics and other countries are starting to gain powers, like you heard Bern and Graubünden being hurt, Bern being killed, by Winter, who then took...the...uh...our secret weapon.

Oh, Luxy...~ I...I keep chickening out, I mean...I could face the mafia, but proposing...It gets me really nervous...!

Canton Zurich

* * *

><p>Switzy<p>

Yeah, hiya, it's Uruguay who based her government off yours~~

What are the questions?

Uruguay

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

WHAT? WHAT KIND OF A STORY IS THIS? First of all, General Winter making the world communist and at the same time the Nordics wanting to take it over? Hardly a realistic scenario, do you not think so? Second, BERNE AND GRAUBÜNDEND DEAD? Certainly not! If we are to die, then the confederation will go not go without a fight, a fight which will bring our enemies on the brink of destruction. And if we do lose then we die all together, sided by side, and not conquered one by one like complete amateurs. O-OUR SECRET WEAPON? HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT IN THE NOVEL? DO YOU WANT TO MAKE IT PUBLIC? WHY DO YOU THINK IT IS CALLED SECRET? AND IT HAD BETTER NOT BE THE WEAPON I AM THINKING ABOUT!

I understand your feelings. I truly do, believe it or not. Just do it, it does not matter what the result is. And I do not think that she would dream of refusing you. I know how much connects you. I may not know much about love, but I can tell that you are almost made for each other. Courage, my son.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Uruguay,<p>

Greetings! I only have one question for you...

WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?

Switzerland


	302. Königsberg38

Yo, Switzy,

It did. I do have the same hair and eyes as mein Vati. Yeah, Austria's such a pansy when it comes to talking to Vati, and sometimes he's a pansy when he talks to America, even Poland! And all Poland's interested in is painting his house pink, or riding his ponies. Maybe Austria's afraid of ponies? *shrugs*

Onkel Germany had these erotic magazines lying around his house (behind a keg of beer, actually). I wasn't scarred by them, but asked Vati what the people were doing in it.

I think Austria overreacted, since the only books and magazines he has are a bunch of classical music and composer stuff. He doesn't even have manga, like Japan does!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I thought so, after all, you have almost everything else in common too. Poland? No way! NO ONE is scared of girly, wimpy Poland! But Austria is? I say...I wonder how he sees this all.

Afraid of ponies? Somehow I do no think so. It has to be something else. Maybe it is that Austria remembers Poland's former 'power' if you can call it that.

I bet he does. Italy has seen them as well. And obviously he would hide them behind a beer keg. After all, there are an abundance of those at his place. You asked your father? Now I am really interested to hear how 'awesome' Prussia handled such a completely embarrassing situation.

I do not have manga either. I do not like the art style, but classical works, not the music, but contemporary literature, like Dürrenmatt, or Tolstoi, and of course my stacks of magazines, articles, forms, manuals and print-outs on weapons and ammunition. I treasure those.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	303. Bekki8

Dear Switzerland,

HMS Belfast? Now I've heard of it! Yes it's a museum, though I've never been there. The Tate Modern is alright, if you like art but it's not my kind of thing. I love the Natural history museum and the British museum.

I understand how you feel; I would get homesick if I lived in your country. Though sometimes I get homesick and miss England when I'm away, I miss my friends...

Never ending drizzles? Yup sounds about right! I love thunderstorms, we never get any here but when I was in Switzerland we had 2 in one day! It was fantastic :)

Hmm, that's a lot of chocolate. I challenged my friend to a chocolate eating contest once; I ate 4 bars of Cadbury's dairy milk in a row and didn't even feel sick. I won :) I bet I could eat as much chocolate as you do!

Then again, it would depend on what type of chocolate I eat. Where as I can eat lots of English chocolate (like Cadbury's) really easily, Swiss chocolate is really, really rich so I eat less and start feeling sick...hmmm oh well so long as it's not Hershey's chocolate. Bleurgh, that stuff is horrible.

Hehe I challenge you to a chocolate eating contest Switzerland! :)

From Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I like the Tate modern because it was converted into its current state by two of my architects, very gifted ones. They are same ones who built the special football stadium for China. Ever heard of them?

I would miss my family, my home, my food, the Alps and the lakes, the forests and the fields. Just thinking about being separated from them makes my heart ache. We all like out homes best, do we not?

Thunderstorms are amazing. Have you ever been outside in one? I mean REALLY outside. Marching through the thick of it, with wind whipping your clothes, and rain splashing your face. If your equipment is not properly maintained, you will be soaked in minutes. You will be walking with the clothes and the weight of the backpack and the rifle dragging you down. It is the most exhilarating feeling. I do love summer; for it is the season we get these tremendous storms.

*rumble of thunder*

Oh, speak of the devil...

Congratulations on eating that much. Yes, my chocolate is really rich, but I still manage to eat huge amounts of it. HERSHEY'S? That name desecrates chocolate! That is not a diary product. That is garbage! I do not know what America thinks he is doing, but he seems to love the stuff. His sense of taste was sadly misdirected. By whom I do not need to mention.

I really do not have time for this sort of thing, but I have a reputation I need to live up to. Therefore I accept your challenge. Bekki, prepare yourself to face the Master of Chocolate. ME! And we will not be eating Cadbury's. Oh no, we will eat the original, the one and only Lindt's!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	304. Thailand12

Er...Vash,

It still was deep...

No, I'm certainly not mocking you!*waves around franticly*

Hungary DOES count...er, most of the time...

Bianca Frontier is Antarctica and Bridget Milagen is South Ireland. HRE IS NOT DEAD. Many people believe he turned into Germany.

I got that the first time.

Taiwan - Proud Bastard..

Taiwan SHUT UP! Vash is very respectable, ya hear me?

Of course I do.

It's kinda hard...I just look a different couples I have er,..taken interest in *coughIceNorcough*

Sincerely,

Suree Sontaya

Ps I see...^^

* * *

><p>Switzerland,<p>

I can make you bow to me any day, Swiss Bastard. Do it now, and I won't have to capture the Liechtenstein-Girl.

Black!Suree

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Yeah, whatever…

I hope not! For your sake!

So you agree with me that she has, maybe if not a failed personality, at least a very questionable one?

Antarctica and South Ireland? Why would they be friends of Italy? Antarctica is so isolated from the rest of the world and hardly anyone ever visits her. She may be a whole continent but I would bet that you can count her population off with two hands. And the Republic of Ireland? Why her?

Just because that is what many people believe it does not make it true. I saw Holy Rome disappear, and Germany appear. I agree, the look a bit similar, but otherwise they are completely different. I see no trace of HRE in Germany.

I just felt the need to be very explicit about it. I do not want anyone to think that I command Lili around.

Taiwan, pride is nothing to be frowned upon. And if you look at my history you can see that I have every right to be, if it were arrogance that would be a whole different story. But that is a characteristic that no one can accuse me of having.

Well, that certainly puts my life into a new perspective...

Iceland and Norway? Those two are brothers! I saw the archaeological report!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Thailand,<p>

It seems that I did manage to anger you. Good. That means I can drop the formalities...

HOW DO YOU DARE THREATEN ME! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH, YOU WITCH! WE ARE THE SWISS CONFEDERATION! WE HAVE SURVIVED SEVEN HUNDRED YEARS OF WARFARE, OPPOSING THE MOST POWERFUL EMPIRES OF THE TIME AND WE HAVE PREVAILED! THERE ARE SOME UNWRITTEN RULES OF WARFARE: DO NOT INVADE RUSSIA, ENGLAND BEATS YOU AT SEA, ITALY IS A USELES ALLY, AND YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE CONFEDERATION! NOW, LISTEN YOU FOOL, WE DO NOT BOW BEFORE ANYONE, NOT BEFORE COUNTRIES THAT CAN DESTROY US, AND CERTAINLY NOT BEFORE SOME HALF-WHITTED MONARCHY WHO THINKS SHE IS A BIG SHOT! AND IF YOU EVER DARE LAY A FINGER ON LILI, THEN I WILL WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!

Switzerland


	305. Königsberg39

Yo, Switzy,

Yeah, Austria's afraid of Poland's ponies XD Vati told me it's 'cause when they were all kids, Poland's ponies ran after Austria and took his cake from him, making him cry XD ! Also, I remember in 1939, when Poland painted Austria's nails pink, put makeup on him, and put him in a pink tutu and ballet shoes XD It...well, it got Onkel Germany mad, but, hey, it was worth it, in my book! Hungary got a GREAT stack of pictures, from a million rolls of film!

Vati was embarrassed and yelled at Onkel when he saw me looking at them. Then he said, and I quote, "Oh, Lene, the man's just banging his hoe, like this: BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!"

I have about three or four huge piles of manga in my room, courtesy of Japan. They're so big that I made a fortress out of 'em :D I also have posters of Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Rammstein, Meine Liebe, and Megaherz on the walls. Pretty awesome, huh?

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: America emailed me this funny, rainbow-colored picture the other day. It was of some guy named Chadwig Red Bull Leffler hhgregg Yellawood Phonecomes van ButPickButthoven. He found the pic on Photobucket...or was it Flickr? Anyway, funny enough, ButPickButthoven looks like Beethoven, only rainbow-colored and hippie-looking XD

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Poor Austria...having his cake stolen by a bunch of ponies. I wish I could have been there to see it happen. I would have probably gotten the cramps from laughing. I think that was not such a smart idea on Poland's behalf...after all, Germany invaded him the same year. And Germany massacred his forces. But it must have been worth it at the time, and I give him credit for creativity.

Knowing Hungary, they probably show nothing good... she has quite the odd hobby.

That's new, your father yelling at Germany for being irresponsible. Usually it is the other way around. Germany does not want everyone to know his little secret, but he is oblivious to the fact that everybody does. Italy just cannot keep secrets. Now...that was...an unusual way of dealing with the situation...but very fitting for that idiot you call a parent. And how did you take it all?

I have archived all my books. That way I will always find the one I am searching for very quickly. A fortress? Are you not a bit old for that kind of thing? Not even my youngest canton of Jura does that, and he is only eleven. Yeah, yeah, whatever, If you think so.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S Ah...highly interesting. How classy.


	306. Missouri17

((A/N: *shrugs* you're right. School always comes first =3!))

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Yeah, the little things like the small scale tornadoes and minor economical issues just leave small scratches~ we tend to heal over quickly too~. Yes... you are correct. - . - B-But it seemed like a good idea at the time~ ^ ^" Ah~ but over here we call it "Tornado Alley"~! More catchy don't you think~?

Ah... that was a bit of a depressing time for all of us. Ugh, I was a 'border state', because my people wouldn't make up their minds - . -... Ah, but I did fight a lot in those days with Kansas... Ow... she punched me straight in the jaw whenever I crossed her border... *winces* Yep, he went half insane because of it actually; on some days he would be nervous and mumbling to himself... like mom does when he thinks no one is watch... and on others he'd be serious and scary TT . TT!

Anyway it was pretty bloody and we all still feel a bit uncomfortable talking about it amongst each other... seriously, it either turns into a shouting match, an all out brawl, or everyone ends up crying and apologizing - . - it isn't pretty. So we make an effort to avoid the subject when possible~

Oh. Well~ a lot of us were originally apart of the Louisiana Purchase, and for a while we were under the care of the French bastard... some of use completely cut him off, others didn't... unfortunately.

Yes, it shall happen even if I die trying. *smiles* they will thank me later~! And as for Ms. Hungary... I don't understand what 'pass on my legacy' means. She's be trying to get me alone so that she can teach me how to use a camera... u-uh I'm very confused Mr. Switzerland... Didn't mom have this problem with the French Bastard wanting him to become the world pervert before?

Old Man U.N. I mean; what does he do for work? You all take care of your own countries so... what does he do?

Oh, and I hear that you and a couple of other countries are having some problems with some kidnappers or something~?

With a Smile~

Missouri

P.S. Thank you~! Ah, Kentucky, believe me he will - . -... Buuut where can I purchase this vault that you're on about Mr. Switzerland~?

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Personally I do not understand why you do not choose to build sturdier houses. I was once at America's place and I swear I could hear everything. I heard the heating from the basement, and him singing in the shower. I think that if I punched a wall very hard, I would break through. If you tried the same thing at my house you would end up with broken fingers. But it is cheaper to build out of wood over there. I may be frugal, but I am never afraid to pay for extra if it makes something more durable.

'Tornado Alley', of course...and yes, it is more catchy.

I bet it was. Brother against brother and sister against sister. But being a border state did have its benefits, right? It must have almost been like being neutral, since you were on neither side. Well, she had every right to defend her borders. You should not have crossed them. I thought he might. Such a conflict is enough to drive anyone insane. When my cantons had a major disagreement on which confession we should adopt, Catholic or Protestant, I just let them do it. No harm to me, but I showed them my greatest displeasure at their fights. In the end they agreed to choose individually, and that was to be the last time they fought over anything among themselves.

Well you would, but shunning the past is not going to change it. You should clear up what happened, so that you can live in peace, side by side.

Cutting him off would have been the wisest approach. Nothing good can come out of being under France's care.

At least you seem to be determined to achieve your goal, even though it has a highly doubtful purpose. Hungary is trying to...? YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! THE WITCH WANTS TO PASS ON HER 'DUTY' OF STALKING OTHER COUNTRIES TO YOU! REFUSE HER! SMASH THE CAMERA BEFORE HER EYES. THAT OUGHT TO SEND A CLEAR MESSAGE!

I do not know...maybe...when exactly was this?

What does U.N do? I have no idea what he is here for, I think it must be to give is some kind of unity, it is in his name after all. But all he ever does is slowly deteriorate.

It is nothing. A country by the name of Ostrogot attacked our confederation and captured one of my daughters. We had to go into hiding in our mountain fortress. You probably have not heard of it. Anyways, I managed to free her and now we are rounding up the last of the insurgents. Some of my contacts were kind enough to help me, the Philippines siblings for example, and they called backup as well. It is not that I could not have done it without them, but it certainly was easier when they helped. But as I said, the problem is almost solved.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. The vault? Well...from me. I manufacture them. I use a couple to store my valuables myself. Nothing can get through those.


	307. Liechtenstein26

Lili: I'm glad you like it, I didn't know what else to get you, so I thought that having it made would make you happier than just a simple birthday card.

/Sets the necklace back down into the box, notices him tensing up and slowly lets go, but not fully./

Lili: I always cared for you Vash, I just never told you before because I thought you didn't need my praise...but, there's a problem, the enemy is moving on through-out the region, eventually it'll get to me, won't it? /Frowns a bit, but leans over to meet his lips, kissing him sweetly back/

Switzerland: /breaks slowly away from their kiss, with a look of concern on his face/ Do not worry Lili. You are safe. I would never let anyone hurt you in any way, you know that. I could not live with myself if I did. If they did try to harm you I would make them suffer for it. But they are not a problem any longer; the enemy is on its last feet. We have almost gotten rid of them, and then we will return to our normal lives. Nothing can stop us now. They chose the wrong people to mess with and will pay dearly for it.

/Rises from his seat/ Thank you for coming here with me Lili, and thank you so much for the present. I enjoyed the time we spend together like none other. Once this whole debacle is over with, we should do things like this more often. But now it is late, and I think I must have rudely interrupted you from something important. /offers his hand/ Do you want me to escort you home now?


	308. Bekki9

Dear Switzerland,

I don't know much about architecture I'm afraid so no I haven't heard of them. But if they were Swiss then they would have to be talented :)

I've been out in a thunderstorm once, but it was in England, I got drenched and my friend was panicking the whole time because she thought she was going to get struck by lightning so I didn't get chance to enjoy it.

I agree, Hershey's chocolate is disgusting, typical America trying to be best at everything and failing. He clearly has no taste thanks to England. (But at least we make good chocolate :) )

Bring it on! I am determined to beat you!

From Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Why, thank you fort he compliment. Yes they are indeed marvellous and as you might have gathered, they have built all over the world. I am not only known for banking and weapons industry you know, although I do prefer the last two.

Struck by lightning? Unless it was a flat open field with no trees then I would not understand your friend's behaviour. But the experience is enjoyable; I highly recommend you try it once. Some people hate getting drenched, no matter what, but I find that as long as I have a warm home to return to sometime in the future, it is not that bad actually.

And do not get me started on cheese. My stomach twists at the mere sight of those dairy miscreations. He should let the ones do the cooking and producing of foods who are actually able to do it. Although England may not be a great cook himself, I hear that he has acquired a taste for foreign foods during is imperial days.

Determination will get you only so far...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	309. Philippines28

Luzon: (*contacts through radio) Okay, Vash. Thanks for the assist. We'll be providing air support. Over and out. (*disconnects call; turns to Mindanao and Visayas) That's our cue! We're bombing the area!

Mindanao: (*excited) YAY! Now the bastards will be in a world of pain with this one!

Visayas: (*raises eyebrow) You're getting sadistic again, you know that?

Mindanao: Give me some space, ate. I know you get sadistic EVERY time you went to war.

Visayas: ...I see your point.

Luzon: This is no time for chit chat, people! We need to bomb the area now!

Mindanao: Oh-Kay! (*opens UAV controller; inputs command) Wait a sec... Arming AGM's... The Predator is online.

Luzon: Good. (*opens UAV controller; inputs command) There is the area. Launching AGM... There. Confirmed hit. (*turns to Visayas) Assessment, ate.

Visayas: (*opens UAV controller; inputs command) No good... The structure is still there.

Luzon: WHAT! Mindanao! What did you do? (*eyeing suspiciously)

Mindanao: It wasn't me, I swear! You told me that I should arm the Predator with AGM's and I armed them with AGM's.

Luzon: Did you arm the drones with AGM's that has a delayed fuse detonating mechanism?

Mindanao: Yeah! That's what you said.

Luzon: (*bits lip) Shit... It means that even AGM's with delayed fuse triggers don't cut through their thick bunkers... Mindanao! How long does it take to load a bunker buster round?

Mindanao: At least 5 minutes... (*focuses on the UAV controller; inputs command) Apparently, Tallinn included some GBU-28 "Deep Throat" bunker busters for this type of structures. How does Tallinn manage to have almost everything planned is a mystery to me.

Visayas: (*while using the UAV controller) We don't need to question his capability in doing things, Mario. What matters is the results... I just destroyed a BTR.

Mindanao: Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Ate V. Ugh! I'm jealous on what you're doing now, ate. I have to load another round.

Luzon: Mindanao. Finished loading the round?

Mindanao: Almost there... Got it. Bunker buster round is online. (*looks at Luzon)Kuya. I think you need to tell Vash and the others to step away from the target structure. Not only that the bomb has more explosive power but the explosion within and outside of the target will cause the ground to shake and probably end up exploding the very ground they're standing.

Luzon: Sure. Copy that. (*contacts through radio) Vash. It's me again.

Switzerland: What the hell? Why is that bunker still standing! I have rushed to clear the area, so that the airstrike might do the trick, but I do not see any improvement!

Luzon: Sorry for the crappy work done but those bunkers are harder to be destroyed with conventional delayed fuse triggered AGM's. We're using a bunker buster bombs to destroy the bunkers and there is a tendency that the very ground you're standing will explode upon detonation.

Switzerland: Just get rid of these bastards...I wan this over with, it is taking too long for my liking! They should be running for the borders about this time! I hope that those bunker busters of yours will do the trick, but I will not tolerate having half the countryside destroyed either. And once the enemy has bee cleaned out I will rebuild those bunkers, as they belong to my defence system.

Luzon: I advice to step away from the target area. Over and out. (*disconnects call; turns to Mindanao) Is the tracking system locked on the target?

Mindanao: It's locked. Can I release it? Please, please, PLEASE? I promise I will let you do the next one.

Luzon: (*sighs) Sure. Go ahead.

Mindanao: Yes! (*looks at UAV controller; sadistic smirk) Hasta la vista, bastardos! (See you next time, bastards!) (*launches bunker buster bomb; looks at the horizon; a thick cloud of smoke rises from the area; looks at Visayas) Status report, Ate V.

Visayas: (*looks at monitor) Yup... The bunker is destroyed.

Mindanao: Yes! Call Vash, kuya! Tell him the bastards are dead in their bunkers! Hahaha!

Luzon: Okay, that's just wrong but I will take your advice. (*contacts through radio) Are you okay there, Vash? I hope the bomb is not strong enough to actually affect you.

Switzerland: We are fine! Those bombs have quite the shockwave. I think I need a dental inspection to make sure that my teeth have not cracked from the blast. At least this fortification is gone...a shame. I could have used it myself by flushing out the enemy with tear gas, but whatever.

Luzon: The bunker is destroyed but there are still many bunkers left standing so it will take a while. (*incoming call) Wait a second, Vash. Someone's trying to contact me. Please hold up. (*holds up Vash's call; presses call button) Hello?

Tallinn: It's me again. I'm saying this in a hurry so, listen carefully. Sweden ordered three JAS 39 Gripen, loaded with Mark 82 bombs, to attack the enemy's structures. I need you to tell Vash that he needs to puff red smoke on the targets he already destroyed so that the ammunition is not put to waste, got it?

Luzon: Yeah, sure. I don't know if he has signal grenades on him and if he did bring signal grenades, I doubt that it will be producing a red smoke.

Tallinn: Just tell him to puff any colored smoke in the destroyed area. I'll contact Sweden to tell his fighters to focus on any colored smoke in the target area. Adievas, Jose.

Luzon: Paalam. (*connects Vash's call) Sorry for waiting, Vash.

Switzerland: I used the time to pass new orders to my cantons

Luzon: Tallinn just contacted me and said that you need to puff any colored smoke in the area we already destroyed. I assumed you bring some with you so, good luck doing that.

Switzerland: It just so happens that I do possess some smokes. Red. They will be set off immediately. Switzerland out.

Luzon: Over and out. (*disconnects call)

Switzerland: (*to his cantons) Alright! I want those signals up pronto! Ticino, Grisons, see to it!

Ticino: Si papa! (Yes father) (*runs off)

Uri: Vater (Father), there is something I wanted to ask you.

Switzerland: We are in the middle of a warzone. This is not the place Arnold. (Uri's human name: Arnold Zwingli)

Uri: (*frowns) It is an issue of national importance.

Switzerland: Spit it out.

Uri: Are we not...relying too much on outside help?

Switzerland: What?

Schwyz: (*heard the conversation) Ja, Vater, (Yes father) I was wondering about that too. What is it with our recent involvement with your letter contacts?

Switzerland: You call that national importance?

Fribourg: (*calls from the radar) Des avions (airplanes) inbound! ETA deux minutes! (two minutes)

Uri: We do not want to lose our identity. We do not want you to become involved.

Schwyz: It is a part of us that we avoid contact with the world whenever we can. We frowned upon your decision to start writing letters, but you were so stubborn.

Switzerland: I-It was L-Lili who thought that it might be a good idea...and I-

Schwyz: You just could not refuse her, could you?

Switzerland: N-no...

Berne: (*joins in) And about your relationship with our 'sister' miin Vater (my father) , have you ever thought about the consequences if this should go too far?

Switzerland: Too far? I do not know what you-

Uri: You know perfectly well what we are suggesting. Having her as a friend of the family is one thing. Canton number twenty-seven is another.

Switzerland: I-I do not want her to become one with me!

Schwyz: (*raises an eyebrow) Do you?

Switzerland: I did not mean it like that!

Fribourg: ETA une minute! (one minute)

Berne: But we did.

Switzerland: You want me to?

Schwyz: Hey, that you two are made for each other is undeniable.

Berne: And we want you to be happy, Vater. We want the confederation to be healthy. And about all this foreign involvement...I am your capital; politics are my domain after all. I advise you to slow down a little on that matter.

Switzerland: You are right; I must have lost sight of our values a little...

Uri: Nei, Vater (no father), but you have let down your guard.

Berne: We are the voice of reason in Europe. We preach decentralization, for it is the system of our future, and we need you to lead us in our example.

Switzerland: And about Liechtenstein?

Schwyz: Take your time Vater. I can tell that you are not yet ready. But the time will come when you must choose.

Switzerland: (*nods) Look, my children! The planes are here!

Fribourg: Tous les cibles sont détruites! (All targets are destroyed)

Switzerland : (*radios Luzon) Luzon! This is Switzerland speaking. All hostiles are eliminated. I repeat: all hostiles are eliminated. Enemy opposition has been shattered!

Uri: Vater lueg! (Father look) They are approaching us with their hands up! They are surrendering!

Switzerland: (*switches off the radio for a short second and glances over at Geneva) I do not see anyone surrendering...only dead bodies.

Uri: (*smiles) FRISS BLEI! (Eat lead) (*fires)

Switzerland: (*switches the radio back on) As I said, the enemy has been defeated, no survivors. The land once again belongs to us!

* * *

><p>(AN: It's okay. You're actually lucky to be able to sleep more than five hours in weekdays. The whole week, I can manage to sleep more than five hours during Sundays. I have a class in Saturdays and having an engineering course requires a LOT of studying. By the way, I'm already attending college so, like that.)

(Author's note: Oh...now I feel foolish for even presuming that I didn't get enough sleep. I often heard that competition in that part of the world was tougher than here. I guess this proves it. I actually marvel at the fact that you still somehow manage to write such extensive reviews, something I wanted to thank you for by the way. You invest a lot of time into your character, and for that you have my deepest respect.)


	310. Königsberg40

Yo, Switzy,

When Vati told me about those people screwing each other, I just stared at him.

In my opinion, nobody's too old to build a manga fortress :D

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Oh, did I mention that the pic America sent me didn't look angry, and it said "Love Power" on it? XD

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Eh…yeah…I really wonder why he said that to you. He was never really the one with the most tactical and wise approach to things. And what happened then?

A fortress out of comics has no practical use. A single blast and it will all be blown to bits. I prefer to make my fortresses out of concrete and steel as you know. They are much more durable materials than plastic and paper.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	311. Indonesia4

Dear Switzerland,

You were? I'm so sorry...nobody should go through that...that's something I would never consider wishing upon my worse enemy. Ya...but there has been some closure...

I Noticed...and yeah...he's one of those perverts in a different catagory...Ya, it was terrible...and he was crying...it was one of the worse acts of betrayal.

Hope you are well,

Indonesia

[too lazy to log in otl]

* * *

><p>Dear Switzerland,<p>

No, nobody should. But we both pulled through did we not? And we bloomed and prospered. I used to be poor, but now I have people begging me for money. I used to be weak, but now nations cringe in fear before me. I on the other would wish that to my enemies. An eye for an eye, the Solomonic law. Why should I suffer while they do not?

They did sort of distance themselves from each other, and even more so when Japan isolated himself. I still marvel at the fact the he was able to pull off industrialization is sixty years. It took us Europeans a hundred years to do that. China was crying? What a waste. He should have focused on keeping Japan from advancing further south and East, then England would not have had such a hard time liberating all the countries in that area.

I am as healthy as ever, and I hope you are too.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	312. Prussia3 1

Yo Swissy,

We are a little short staffed at Neinescape hospital, and need some security...for some reason the mental ward patients like to get out and start singing...don't worry little Liechtenstein doesn't have to work here too...but I expect full uniform, no exceptions!

Signed,

Doctor Awesome

Gilbert Beilschmidt

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

I thought I made it quite clear that I do not sell my services to anyone anymore, not since two hundred years ago. I know I am the best one for the job, but I cannot do this. Wait...the mental ward? Are Russia and Belarus in there? Because that is where they belong! Alright, just this once I will make an exception, but I will expect double pay for my quality service!

That suits me just fine, for I would never let Liechtenstein be in one building with you.

Uniforms? Suit yourself; I never wear anything else anyway. And I will be armed, naturally. I hope for your sake that you do not have any objections to me walking around with an assault rifle in your clean hallways.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	313. Zürich13

Vati

It's a tragedy-drama. And nein, the Nordics are trying to SAVE the world. Berne dies, ja, Graubunden lives, having escaped to go warn you when Berne sacrificed himself to give her time. And she's pregnant too. Aaaand...if the weapon you're thinking of is...*the next bit is in very small letters and coded* the cold fusion rail gun...Then yes!

I've included an excerpt from the story.

Zurich frowned deeply, turning away from his father. "You won't trust him so much when he tries to kill Dublin. I see it happening."

Switzerland knew what he meant by that. Zurich sometimes had visions of the future. Most often they occurred in the end, and that piqued Switzerland's fear. "Wh-what...? Zurich, what was that? You saw him trying to kill Caoimhe?"

The Swiss-Irish grimly nodded. "Ja...I did. Two battles from now. It appears definite, the vision was clearer than any other I've had in a long time."

His father stiffened, glaring over his shoulder at Russia. He looked back at Zurich, fear filling his eyes. "Definite? As in, nothing we do can stop it?"

Zurich nodded again. Switzerland gritted his teeth, glaring at Russia again. Russia was still hugging Latvia, seemingly completely innocent. The Swiss turned to his son, whispering, "Keep an eye on him, ok? I'm going to go visit your mother."

Zurich

* * *

><p>Switzy,<p>

I was boooored so was Zuuurich. So we started writing and that's what we got. Oh, and in it, Germany is Holy Rome. He remembers when he has to impale Italy with a sword and Italy's blood gets all over him.

Uruguay

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

What? That is it? Is hat the role that the mighty Swiss Confederations gets? We just fall like a pack of playing cards? Zürich, I though you were a patriot, that you, like every other canton, had deep rooted national pride. WHAT? Graubünden is PREGNANT? BY WHOM? AND DID I OR WILL I KILL THE BASTARD WHO DARED? *also in code* Yes, that was the weapon I was thinking of. What gave you the idea to put in a novel the very thing that could save our confederation from destruction one day. Unless...are you using this as front in order to cover up any information that leaks to the outside about our secret project?

Alright, it is written well, and I see that you gave yourself some psychic abilities there. But I am missing the sense of our neutrality. What do we care what happens to Dublin? And I would never be afraid of such a thing happening, like I said, I do not care about anyone else except you cantons and Liechtenstein.

And who is your mother in the novel? Because then that dictates that she would also have to be my wife, right?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Uruguay,<p>

I do hope that you are taking this task seriously. Just do not be light-hearted while writing it, that is all I ask. Do not disappoint me.

Oh, how charming...so Holy Rome suffered some kind of amnesia and then invented himself a new personality and became Germany? And why the hell does he have to impale Italy? Not that I have anything objections, but that seems highly unlikely.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	314. Thailand13

Switzerland-

*sigh*nevermind...

I KNOW!

Questionable...I guess.

BIANCA IS NOT ANTISOCIAL! Stop insulting her, unless you want me to pummel you into SPACE!*is MAJOR POed*

Bridget? They met at a WM and she really likes his cooking. N Ireland wasn't too happy...

Explain how HRE was in Prussia's care when he 'died' and Germany's first memory was seeing Prussia's face then, please?*innocent look*

Everyone gets it..-_-

Taiwan-*eye roll*

*smacks Taiwan with baseball bat*

...I bet it does..

*pause*It was Hungary's fault...would you rather me talk about DenNor?*evil grin*

Sincerly,

Suree Sontaya

* * *

><p>Switzerland-<p>

...do not confuse me with my weak counterpart. I am a different being, thank you.

Italia is a good ally, not the regular ones, but Snapped!Felicano and Mafia!Lovino are very good allies...

My other allies are Belarus, Snapped!Canada, Black!Kiku and so on...

...half-witted? You're Mistaken.*readies missile launcher*

If you wipe me, you'll wipe one of your sister's dearest friends also. If I manage to go down, Suree comes with me!*evil cackle*

Black!Suree

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I did not say that she is antisocial, just geographically at a disadvantage, and even if she was, that would not be a shameful thing. Just look at me! I am doing great! I was never insulting her, just stating the facts. AND DO NOT DARE TO THREATEN ME EVER AGAIN! OR I WILL FORGET MYSELF AND TURN YOU INTO THAI CHEESE. ALL FULL OF HOLES!

I bet she was not; those two still share some kind of bond. And the world meetings are disastrous. Just wanted to point that out once again.

HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? AND DO NOT GIVE ME THAT SMUG LOOK! I DO NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR FROM ANYONE!

I hope they do. I am NOT a dictator.

Eh...no, never mind. *mumbles* GodIhateyouweirdos...

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Listen up you mental by-product,<p>

Obviously. You are a lot more annoying than her. I attribute your existence to mental sickness of your counterpart, like my cantons Basel. At least they get on well with each other.

Yeah, whatever. They are still whimps, no matter what their state of mind is. Even Ticino could get rid of them.

Of course Belarus would be your ally. That witch does not need an evil counterpart. She is already a psychopath. And Canada is someone that no one has to be afraid of, ever. What is the worst he can do? Raise his voice to an audible level?

I am not, and you just proved it to me. I am neutral you idiot, and protected from all violent action against me by it. Do you think you can harm me? Many have tried, all have failed. Your puny weapon would barely give me a headache. So are you or are you not a fool?

One of my sister's dearest friends? Go ahead. She has not got any, at least not any that I would care about. And I think you taking Suree with you is a risk I am willing to take. Dear, dear, you are not on good terms with your counterpart. Lucky for me that I am.

Switzerland

(Author's note: Does Switzerland already have an established counterpart?)


	315. Bekki10

Dear Switzerland,

Urgh, I feel sick. Never again am I eating 2 whole Toblerone bars at once... it's probably not good for me anyway... I guess you win :( but I don't mind.

I agree with you. America should leave it to the experts. I think England got his sense of taste back when he had the British Empire. We had lots of different countries like India and Hong Kong and we got recipes from them. And English food isn't that bad really, scones are alright! You should eat them with jam instead of just plain and then they taste nice. Or you can eat them with cheese. My brother eats pretty much anything with marmite. I like marmite, but not on everything...

My friend panics about anything. One day I would like to see a storm properly. We had one yesterday but it wasn't a very good one since all it really did was rain, only a little bit of thunder :(

I'm sending you some of my fairy cakes with this letter. I promise they taste a lot better than England's cooking. Please share them with Liechtenstein :)

From Bekki

P.S ok you're the best at chocolate eating.

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I am impressed. I have never seen anyone eat as much chocolate as you did and still manage to keep it in their stomachs. I think it is prudent to tell you that you were a worthy adversary and a gallant looser. For a moment there you almost had me worried that you were going to eat more than me. If you had grown up eating Swiss Chocolate and gotten used to it, then you would have beaten me.

Scones? The only scone I ever tried, and yes that was singular, was England's own family recipe. I do not recommend them. And it is also not a smart move to tell him that they taste like...what was that America said? 'Petrified couch stuffing', that is actually the most accurate description I have ever heard. It did not stop me from telling him that I would have had a better culinary experience by chewing dirt. He seemed rather hurt. Jam? I do not think I have that over here...but I can try the next closest thing, Confiture. Cheese? Now we are talking...

Oh god...not marmite! And HP sauce is diabolical as well. I would rather drink pure vinegar.

I have been having extreme weather swings lately. One moment hot and sunny, the other cold and stormy. I was out in the training grounds yesterdays, practicing combat, and it was always on and off, very irritating. In the end I stopped wearing my jacket completely, and ran around the whole rest of the day in a wet shirt.

Fairy cakes...how fitting. And I am certain that they will taste better than anything England can manage. It is actually not that hard to pull off in fact. Of course I will share them with her! She can have as many as she wants! Even my portion if she wishes!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	316. Kentucky1

Dear Switzerland!

Yo, Kentucky here, Misty is sick so she can't answer ya' letters right now~ so I stole her laptop and am sending in letters for her XD... however she will kill me for this later. - . -"

No I'm serious she will.

Anyway what kinda weird crap was that lil' idiot talking about the Civil War? *shivers* Ugh, damn that was hell, me and Misty were damn happy to be neutral but those idiot southerners below me must have missed that. Really no one played far in that war! I even believe I felt another shadow government for the opposite side under me at some point...

Ya' you probably right, but it's kinda like with Pa' and Ma' (pffft) they avoid the subject of the Revolution due to the painful memories, we all avoid talking about the Civil war. *shrugs* That's just how we've always dealt with it.

Aww~ but Big Brother France is real fun to play with ya' know? ... But if he touches me he gets a punch in the face and a blow to his vital regions... - . -

Hungary can also go to hell *shivers* she tried to put me in a damn dress you know? We. DON'T. Need. Another one...

Oh and you might want to know that I saw her hanging around Liechtenstein and a couple of your daughters. And she was showing them some weird comics from Japan... I think I heard the word 'Yaoi'? Anyway, Lil was turning a bright red and said: "V-vash d-did... w-with /A-Austria/..." Oi, you two are an item am I right? If I were you, I'd get her away before Hungary introduces her to 'Yuri'.

Ugh, what is with her and that U.N. guy? He's old, useless, and he does nothing to help you out at the world meetings - . -... but they seems to really enjoy talking to each other for some reason...

OH GOD WHAT IF MY LIL' SIS IS INTO OLD GUYS!

... Wow you stay pretty calm under pressure huh?

Anyway see ya later~ Hope we can talk again man!

Over and out,

Kentucky

P.S. Huh? What vault? Pffft Those don't work on the great Kentucky! I'm the best lock/combination picker in all 50 states! ... Except for Nevada... for he can do anything - . -... Scariest lil' bro in the f-ing world... he's on par with that crazy Amazon bitch Alaska...

* * *

><p>Dear Kentucky,<p>

I do hope that she will recover soon, she has been a very entertaining correspondent...WHAT? IF I WERE THERE I WOULD CHUCK YOU IN A CELL FOR YOUR BEHAVIOUR! How dare you steal her items and go through her mail? I have no doubt she will, and let it be a lesson to you!

Since you took the trouble to write me a letter, even under theses circumstances, I will be courteous enough to reply to them.

Neutrality is not so bad, am I right? You get all the benefits at no cost. No destruction, no death, no famine, and if you are clever enough, you can turn the situation to your advantage and earn a little on the side. A shadow government? Please do elaborate...

No. in my experience he is not, and I do not understand why you like him as much as you do. Your sister was able to tell me about a couple of situation involving you and him. Yes, I find that usually repels him, but he keeps coming back for more, as if he enjoyed it. I do. Shooting him in his backside, I mean.

Yes, there she truly belongs. In a dress? And some people wonder why I do not like her that much...just because she likes wearing pants does not mean that we have to wear dresses!

WHAT? YAOI? AH NO! NOT AGAIN! I WILL KILL HER FOR THAT! I DO EVERYTHING TO PROTECT LIECHTENSTEIN, AND SHE STILL DOES NOT CARE! AND I DO NOT GET WHAT EVERYONE'S OBESSION WITH ME AND AUSTRIA IS, IT IS AS IF THE WORLD HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO! I AM NOT, HAVE NEVER, AND WILL NEVER ASSOCIATE MYSELF WITH HIM! AND WE ARE NOT AN 'ITEM'! YURI! WHAT THE...? HUNGARYYYYY!

*runs off to 'deal' with the situation*

Alright, I am back again. Nasty piece of work she was. Almost got me with her frying pan, but she complied with my demands as soon as she saw a gun barrel aimed between her eyes. My daughters were smart enough to stalk away the moment they saw what Hungary was up to, but unfortunately they forgot Lili. I had to send her into the care of Geneva. Hopefully she can erase those disgusting memories; I could not stand it if Lili was to be emotionally scarred by them. I also took a look at those comics, and got Glarus to incinerate them. I will be having a little talk with Japan about some of his products and who he sells them to.

Well, that is not my problem.

I have to be. There is no point in loosing one's head in such situations, plus I am very used to the strain of war, even if it is on my home land. Especially if it is on my home land.

But next time get your sisters permission, you got me?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. AHA! Well then it is good that I use neither of those. Do you really think that I would leave options for my safes to be lock picked or hacked? Not a chance. After all, I do pride myself on the quality of my wares. Yes...Missouri mentioned Nevada before...I only know him as a gambler, and that does not put him on the list of people that I like. I hate gambling. Well, you would expect Alaska to be like that. Isolation, harsh climate, and living close to Russia all tend to have that sort of effect. It is natural that she should be a rogue.


	317. Thailand14

Switzerland-

,Sir!I AM JUST BEING THERE FOR MY FRIENDS OKAY!...cheese is good...*sicktracked*

...North Ireland is a boy...Yeah,a 'bond' I guess...

What smug look?*cocks head to side*

Whoever said something about dictators?

What the F- did you call me?

Suree~

* * *

><p>Gun-Addicted-Freak,<p>

*eye roll*Your not even insulting me you know.

Wimps? Shall I have Mafia!Romano pull the guts out of your body...?

Belarus is a great ally; all I had to do was give her the blueprints to Russia's house.

Canada?*grin*Ever wondered why his hockey stick is red?

Maybe,I wasn't aiming at YOU,I'm aiming at..well..I shouldn't tell you that should I?

*eye roll*You don't pay that much attention to your sister's school life,do you?

a risk-taker.*eye roll*

*another eye roll*Why should I be on good terms? It's useless...*scoff*You have a counterpart. Lovely.

Black!Suree

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Whatever. Just do not threaten me again if you what is good for you. I am serious. Yes it is, but not the one that I am talking about. Would you like to hear more metaphors on the subject? A living sift?

How I am supposed to keep track of every single country that walks the face of this sorry world?

The one that you...oh...you are good...and I do not find that funny. Okay, so maybe you have a point there. I admit that Holy Rome and Germany might be one and the same person. There are certain parallels; for one thing, they are both slow. It took holy Rome five hundred years to recognize my independence, and it took Germany five years to recognize that he could not take it from me again. They just do not learn do they?

Nobody, I am just making it clear.

A weirdo. And rightfully so. Got a problem with it?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Crazy Asian moron,<p>

Nice, like the title by the way.

Ahh...it is good to be out and about again...I have not been this free since 1939...but now I rein again, HAHAAA! I will show you the MIGHT of the Confederation. I will crush all who dare attack me! VIVA HELVETIA!

I am not trying to. They say that the quill is more powerful than the sword. I heartily disagree, both are weak. I prefer to unleash the bullet storm of an assault rifle if I wanted to insult anyone.

Romano? AHA-AHAHAAA! That bastard cannot even touch me! The Alps stand between us, and in them a hundred thousands ways to die, and another thousand ways for me to murder him. He is weak, and cannot stand against me! I am invincible, a symbol of stability and continuity throughout the ages. Foulmouthed Romano can talk like a big boy, but he is far from a man...

I bet she liked that...and I do too. But if she were to threaten me...let us just say that she might find some of her assets frozen...and she has not got that many anymore.

Paint, duh. Seriously, who did he beat to death with it?

As I said, go ahead, pull that trigger and we will see. But I dare say that IF you DID have the guts to fire, you would immediately have a score of nations right on top of you, and I will be watching you being torn apart, and it would be my greatest pleasure. I might even take some snapshots for my album.

Not really. But I simply do not care.

I am on very good terms with Vash. I make myself useful to him, and he sees my value. We get along perfectly and it also helps that we are not that different. I am just more extreme.

Nationalist!Switzerland


	318. Königsberg41

Yo, Switzy,

After Vati explained that to me, Onkel Germany got really embarrassed. His face turned beet red, and he cried and ran to his room like a girl. Then Onkel stayed in his room, eating a pint of ice cream. Seeing that, I thought that Tante Italy broke up with him or something.

My manga fortress may not be the best defence against missiles, but it drives that Commie bastard Russia away from the house. He doesn't like seeing manga for some reason. ! Whenever he comes over, Vati, Onkel Germany, Tante Italy, Berlin, Munich, Frankfurt, Bonn (I call him "BonBon" XD), Cologne, Dresden, Friedrichschafen, Dusseldorf, Leipzig, Hamburg, Veneto, Sorrento, Tuscany, Umbria, Corsica, Lombardy, Piedmont, Emilia-Romangna, Friuli-Venzia Giulia, Aosta Valley, Lazio, Liguria, Marche, Trentino-Alto Adige (or you can call him Trentino-Sudtirol), and I all go into the fortress, and Russia doesn't even think of coming near us. I'm serious, the guy reacts to manga like how a vampire (a REAL vampire, not that hack Stephanie Meyer's stupid, sparkly, fairy-like "vampires"...if you can call them that) reacts to garlic, a cross, or sunlight.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Hey, I sent that picture of ButtPickButthoven to Austria, and he FREAKED! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Aww...how sad...not.

It drives Russia away? Hmm...now you have me thinking. Maybe I could make Japan paint comics on my bunkers...they would be an artistic world wonder, entertaining and useful. Then again, painting them would defeat the whole purpose of hiding them in trees or behind foliage and fake rock walls. I think I will just stick to conventional weaponry to repel Russia. It has worked before after all. South Tyrol? I know her! Or are we talking about the same one? She is a region of Italy's, is she not?

It must be some huge fortress if it manages to harbour all those regions. Mine can protect the whole population and army to boot. And Russia, even though he knows of its existence, cannot even come near it. My Neutrality keeps him away.

Stephanie Meyer...her books were made into films were they not? Lili wanted to see the first one and I had to go as well. Halfway through she leant over to me and said: "Big brother...I'm scared" I immediately left with her. I did not find it frightening as much as just awful. I even demanded my money back. I only got a refund when I showed the fool behind the counter the holster in my jacket.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	319. Zürich14

Vati,

I am proud of our country, it's just the way the story is unfolding, I'm technically not writing it, it's writing itself through me. And uh...that bastard you're talking about is the one holding the pen here! In the story she...she broke up with me. Because she didn't want me to be taken advantage of in the whole war where...nobody's neutral. Since you're asking if you killed me...you at least buried me. *coded* Uh...ja, that's it.

Danke. Uh, we care what happens to Dublin because; you should've noted I labelled myself Swiss-Irish. She's my twin sister in the story; Ireland is my Mutti and your wife.

Zurich...

* * *

><p>Switzy<p>

Germany impales Italy because Italy's on the side of the NUSSR (guess what that stands for and I'll send you some chocolate from my country~) and Germany's on the Freedom Nations' side.

Uruguay

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

It is being written through you…? Zürich, who do you think you are kidding here? I am your father! Are you suggesting that this is some supernatural force acting upon you? You know perfectly well that I do not believe in such things. Zürich...you...you...HOW COULD YOU? SHE IS YOUR SISTER! And there is no advantage-taking in our Confederacy. I do not allow it!

And how can we not be neutral? Are you saying that the eternal barrier that protected us from every conflict has failed? Impossible. No matter what you say. That cannot happen.

I-I am sorry my son, but I do hope that than never happens. I do not want my children to interbreed, even though I did adopt most of you...W-what? You got killed as well? W-Who was it?

*coded* Clever, Zürich...you were always the intelligent one, the one with the plans.

I MARRIED IRELAND? Zürich...be reasonable...I am not the type to just marry. And Ireland...I barely even know her. I saw that you wrote that you were part Irish and it did confuse me. But for all I know it could be true. Two of your brothers, Glarus and St. Gall, are definitely half Irish.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Uruguay,<p>

Italy? On the side of the New Union of Soviet Socialist Republics? That seems far-fetched. He would never desert his beloved Germany. Why would I need your chocolate? I have plenty of my own! 'Freedom Nations', bah...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	320. Philippines29

Luzon: Well done, everyone! We'll be there in a sec. (*disconnects call) Alright... (*packs sniper rifle and other equipment) Let's get going... (*starts to walk)

Visayas: (*still looking at the eyepiece; watches Switzerland and his cantons talking) ...

Mindanao: (*ready to go; looks at Visayas) Ate. You're not going?

Visayas: (*looking away from the eyepiece; starts packing) Huh? Oh, I'm coming. I just need to pack these things.

Mindanao: Okay. (*starts walking)

Visayas: Wait a sec. (*starts to run towards Luzon) Luzon, can we talk?

Luzon: Sure, Ate V. What is it?

Visayas: Do you think we're bothering Switzerland?

Luzon: (*stops walking) Why would you say that, ate? Of course we're not bothering him.

Visayas: (*stops walking) Really? Are you sure that we're not bothering him?

Luzon: ...!

Visayas: You can't answer me with certainty, can you?

Luzon: ...What brings you to say that?

Visayas: I've been wondering this whole thing from the start, Luzon. Are we getting too close towards your friend, Switzerland? You know that he has a reputation of being critical about his neutrality. Our mere presence here not only undermines his principle of neutrality but it could also spark a political issue between two countries. You are the showpiece of the country, little brother so, you know what will happen, right?

Luzon: I don't know how to answer that, ate. I just think of helping him as a friend would do. Is it a crime to help a friend, ate?

Visayas: I'm not saying that it's wrong to help a friend, Luzon, but you need to know the consequences of the action you have committed. His cantons are obviously not amused of our presence in their homeland. I'm not asking about the credibility of your friendship with him. I'm asking if you're ready to face the diplomatic and political consequences of this matter.

Luzon: (*looks firmly to Visayas) I don't know what will happen to me, ate. But I do know that I'm human, as well. I can make my own decisions whether they are of state interest or not. I can choose who are my friends without political reasons whatsoever and I can help those who I treated as someone dear to me. I don't care what my boss will say but this is the only thing I would say to him: I'm Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz, a Filipino and a human being. (*smiles)

Visayas: (*smiles) You've grown considerably, Luzon. I must say that you have learnt quite a lot in the past years. (*pats shoulder) Do what you have to do, little brother. But remember that others don't see it that way. You have to tell his cantons about it, especially Bern. He's a person who holds great potential when it comes to relations. It's best if you, Bern and Switzerland talk things out, okay?

Luzon: Salamat, ate.

Visayas: Walang anuman.

Mindanao: (*looks at them with a smile; hears warning from UAV controller; runs toward them) Ate! Kuya! We have a problem!

Luzon: What?

Visayas: What is it?

Mindanao: (*opens UAV controller; looks at monitor) Enemy fast movers coming towards Switzerland's position.

Visayas: Let me see... (*opens UAV controller; inputs command) It's a confirmed air strike, Luzon. Vash and the others will be in danger.

Mindanao: (*inputs command) According to the on-board Attack Characterization System in the Predator drone, the fighter planes came somewhere in between the Austrian-Liechtenstein border. ETA 15 minutes.

Luzon: Dammit! (*contacts through radio) Vash! Get out of there! Enemy air strike inbound! I repeat: Enemy air strike inbound! Get out of there, ASAP! (*disconnects call)

Switzerland: (*hears the radio crackle) Huh? Luzon? Is that you? I cannot understand you! There is some kind of interference! Verdammt!

Uri: What is it?

Switzerland: Oh...probably nothing...

Luzon: Do the Predator drones have electronic countermeasures on board?

Visayas: Apparently, they do. It's a good thing that Tallinn is the one we call for the mission.

Luzon: Good. (*opens UAV controller; inputs command) What altitude are the Predator drones flying in relevance with the enemy fighter planes?

Mindanao: (*inputs command) Relatively 2000 feet. The same flying altitude as our drones but they should go lower if they are going to bomb the area: Relatively 1000 feet.

Luzon: (*inputs command) Ate V. What are the ECM countermeasures we have on board?

Visayas: (*inputs command) Radio and radar jamming, chaff spreading as well as heat and sound analogies. We also have target modification measures.

Luzon: (*inputs command) Good. Release the chaff when the ETA is three minutes. Launch the decoys and radar jamming mechanism on the target area.

Visayas: Okay. Copy that.

Luzon: (*contacts through radio) Vash. We're trying to use electronic countermeasures to deceive the enemy's target. It's best to get out of the area to avoid unwanted casualties. Over and out. (*disconnects call)

Switzerland: Luzon? Luzon! What is going on? What the...? Do not hang up on me!

Berne: Orders father?

Switzerland: (*frowns)

Berne: What?

Switzerland: Luzon wants us to clear the area for some reason. Something about an enemy and electronic countermeasures.

Fribourg: Père! Regardez! (Father! Look!)

Switzerland: (*strides over to the radar) QUOI? (What?)

Fribourg: Plus des avions! (more planes)

Switzerland: And moving fast too…

Uri: Are Berne and Father not looking?

Schwyz: (*checks) Nei. They are busy.

Uri: Good. Now Brüeder, there is something else.

Schwyz: What?

Uri: While we were talking to our dear father about his international involvement I noticed a flash of light on that rise there. I think that we were watched.

Schwyz: An ambush?

Uri: Of a sort...That position is occupied by our 'allies' the Philippine siblings.

Schwyz: They were spying on us?

Uri: Probably...I think it was the girl. I only saw it out of the corner of my eye.

Schwyz: Your eyes can deceive you.

Uri: I have an eye for plots.

Schwyz: Are you saying that they might be plotting against us?

Uri: I think that they are trying to use this situation to gain our fathers trust. And then they can ask whatever they want of him. He has an honor codex; he will wan to return the favour.

Schwyz: And do they know about his honor codex?

Uri: It may be. Or they gathered that he has one.

Schwyz: So you think that this is an intrigue against our father?

Uri: Against the whole confederation. They cannot be trusted. They do not have our values, our morality.

Schwyz: I see. Does anyone else share our views?

Uri: well...(*looks at Zug, Luzern, Zürich, St. Gall, Glarus, Aargau, Thurgovia, Grisons, Schaffhouse, Basel, the Appenzell and the Unterwalden twins, who each nod back) I think you will find that a few do...

Schwyz: And father?

Uri: He is blinded by his trust. We must protect him, Brüeder. You know very well what we swore to him, all those years ago.

Schwyz: All for one, one for all. I have not forgotten out oath.

Uri: And now we will prove that we still honor our words.

Schwyz: We must protect father.

Uri: We must...

Schwyz: We must protect him from this foreign influence.

Uri: (*stretches out his forearm) For the Confederation?

Schwyz: (*grasps it) For the Confederation.

Fribourg: Mon père! Ces bombeurs ont une grande vitesse! (my father, those plane have a high velocity)

Berne: We cannot stay here! We will be killed!

Switzerland: This is why Luzon wanted us to run. In case his countermeasures fail.

Fribourg: Et? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons maintenant? Nous n'avons pas plus du temps! (And, what do we do now, we don't have much time)

Switzerland: We stand our ground.

Berne: WAS?

Fribourg: QUOI?

Switzerland: We shall not be harmed. We shall not waver because of our enemies. We will stand and show them our resilience and defiance.

Fribourg: Mon dieu! Il veut nous tuons! (My god, he wants to kill us)

Berne: Das chasch nöd ernscht meine! (You can't be serious)

Switzerland: Ich meins ernscht. (I am serious) We stay, I say.

Fribourg: Ils sont là! (They're here!)

Switzerland: And now we shall see that we stand as a symbol of continuity. Conflicts cannot harm us, neither from the inside nor from outside! (*raises rifle up over his head) WE ARE HELVETIA!

(*the planes come in sight and deploy their payload)

Cantons: WE ARE HELVETIA!

(*they get enveloped in smoke and fire as the bombs detonate)

**CLIFFHANGER**** ALERT!**

(A/N: Thanks. I feel flattered. It's a good stress relief when I'm writing these reviews. It's not competitive per se but the whole competition thing depends on the school you are in. I am, fortunately (?), attending to one of the most competitive colleges in the city so, like that. Another interesting fact: The Philippines is the only country that the youth has power in the government meaning that as early as 15, you can be elected in one of the government positions assigned for the youth. We called it the Sangguniang Kabataan or Youth Council. You can research it if you want to.)

(Author's note: I also find it a wonderful way to relax, writing these letters. I did some research on the Youth Council and found the information very interesting. A representative from every village, a highly interesting idea. I'd expect that a government wouldn't think teenagers mature enough to be in politics. And as I read there was some controversy, which is to be expected. I have to say that is a great idea though. I do have the consolation however that Switzerland's form of direct democracy is unique on the globe, and grants the people an unnatural amount of power in politics. We have seven presidents right? Very, very few Swiss citizens could name them all. Isn't that funny? It perfectly reflects how the system works.


	321. Bekki11

Dear Switzerland,

Thanks, I think I've learned my lesson, you're better at eating chocolate than me. I wish I was Swiss, but I suppose being English isn't so bad.

What's so wrong with marmite? (I'll admit HP sauce is disgusting) it's just an acquired taste. I grew up eating marmite sandwiches etc so I'm used to it :)

We've had weird weather lately as well. I hope its not raining on 1st September; I don't want to have to walk to school in the rain.

You practice combat a lot don't you? I'm an RAF cadet and its lots of fun. I know how to handle a rifle, but my aim is terrible!

Glad you like the fairycakes!

From Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Being English is not bad indeed. England may have brought a fair amount of shame on his name, in ways that I would rather not mention, but he also did some, if few, good things.

Well...it is disgusting, that is what. But I guess it is matter of acquiring its taste. Same here actually. I have a national drink, you know, and it is not hot chocolate. Rivella. It is a soft drink, and only sold here. I made Italy try it and he said it tasted great. His expression told me otherwise though...but I drink the stuff as much as water.

A little walk in the rain does no harm.

Yes indeed. Although I do not think that 'practice' is the right word. I have been a soldier as far back as I can remember. But of course I still need to keep the knowledge fresh and there is always room for improvement. And war keeps changing too. It is annoying. I felt most at home when the halberd was cutting-edge. A cadet of the Royal Air Force? Chapeau, my beret is off to you. Those guys helped England beat back Germany's Luftwaffe while in inferior numbers. It drove him crazy. The English pilots and planes were good. Germany tried to raid me a few times too. Eleven times to be exact. And my air force was puny, as I relied on FlAbK to defend me against aircraft. But guess what? I shot him down! Every time! It was a twofold humiliation. First, because my pilots were considered third-rate, and second, because my planes were built with a majority of German manufactured parts. So that was a slap in the face for him.

They were...good, I admit. Lili said she would like some more please. I almost facepalmed. Sometimes I just feel like sticking a bucket over my head and punching it very hard. So...could you be so kind and send us another few...just for Lili...ugh...please?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	322. Thailand15

Switzerland-

Yes, Sir!*salutes* ..*shrug*just pointing it out.

Um...a contacts list...?

..What's funny? Prussia drunk? Cause that's funny. =_=+ I guess they can, but they don't want to admit it.

Okay~

*turns sharply to side*Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong with that.

Suree~

Vash-Kun~

Black!Suree is gone now~I hope she didn't aggravate you ^^

Sincerely,

White!Suree~

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Hang on a minute...why the sudden change of attitude? Or are you mocking me AGAIN?

Are you trying to...? No, that actually sounds like an idea...listing all the countries and making categories, like name, title, gender, relation and my personal favorite: I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN!

You think Prussia being drunk is funny? That is just everyday material actually. Yeah whatever...

Good. I would have hated you to challenge me. You seem like a reasonable person. And before you ask, let me illuminate the situation for you. Vash and I struck a deal. He told me that I could get some breathing space for once, and now I have the chance to speak his darkest thoughts. You think Russia and Belarus are bad? You have no idea what goes on inside our head...

Aggravate me? It was so amusing seeing her attempts at intimidation...I quite miss the arguments actually...but I will be staying for a while now, so let us see how you deal with me.

Ohh...so you must be the _other_ counterpart...and is there a fourth one too? Pink!Suree? Rainbow!Suree?

Sincerely,

Nationalist!Switzerland


	323. Indonesia5

Dear Switzerland,

Ya, we did...and a good thing too. :D I am happy for you, since well, you took full advantage of practically nothing, and yes, now others are begging you for help. Oh yes...but you see, I really try to avoid thoughts like that...I guess America caused that little habit...his cheerfulness is like a disease...

Well I mean after he got attacked...I heard from someone who saw him all depressed. Almost big brother was able to do that?...that is impressive...by the way, do you know why he seems a little weird around you? I was talking with him once, and he kind of spaced out, and then called himself stupid...and yes, I wish China had, it would have saved some innocent people.

You are, that's nice to hear, and how is your little sister? I keep meaning to try to visit, but things have become a little busy...did you hear that certain places on the east coast in America got destroyed.

Indonesia

[ooc: I was in Massachusetts during Irene...it sucked 29+ hours without electricity and they may shut it off again]

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

They can beg all they want, but I am not giving it to them. I already do enough by heading the Red Cross, and my daughter Geneva is host to so many international organizations. We have achieved status. Why would I avoid thought like that? I am perfectly entitled to my fantasies of true power. I do not want it. What would I do? But I just wish that the world was in better management than it is now governed by all those sorry excuses that call themselves countries. Cheerfulness? I think you confuse that with obnoxiousness. America never seemed cheerful. Spain is, annoyingly so, but not the fast-food-freak.

Ah yes, I noticed Japan's attitude towards me. He seemed disappointed for some reason. He probably experience a major culture shock, I hear he is prone to do that. But it is not like he imagined I was a girl in a silly dress, dancing around that Alps all day, did he? *nervous chuckle*

Whatever the case, I think he knows who I really am now.

Liechtenstein is doing great as well. We share our currency which caused us a few problems and minor headaches a week ago...but things are looking better now. The idiots in the rest of Europe are gathering their wits about them once more, and hopefully the will find a solution to the deterioration taking place in their society.

I heard that too. Unavoidable and tragic, but this is America we are talking about here. He should be prepared, it has happened before. And after all, you never make the same mistake twice, am I correct? Anyway, I will just enjoy the clear, sunny weather, bearing the last of summer on a gust of southern wind, with the occasional thunderstorm to shatter the tranquillity.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Ouch. I hope that you are alright. I read in the papers that things are quite bad over there. At times like this I am grateful to live in a landlocked country. Avalanches are quite neat in comparison.)


	324. Königsberg42

Yo, Switzy,

Oh, yeah, I forgot Sudtirol was a girl; her hair's short, and she sometimes looks like a boy if she's wearing a baseball cap and jeans XD Silly me, ha-ha.

Yup ^_^ Maybe Onkel Japan would be happy to paint manga pics on your fortress to repel Russia; he doesn't like that Commie bastard either, because Mr. McCommie gives Onkel Japan a stomachache when staring at him.

Yes, that hack writer's books were made into really bad movies. Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, and I were all forced to see all those awful movies. I literally threw up on the floor, while Latvia tried to strangle himself with his own pants! Poor Estonia and Lithuania...they were the only ones who, somehow (I really don't know how), managed to keep from jumping through the fucking screen!

Maybe next time Russia makes me and anyone else see any AWFUL movies that would make me puke, I should have Onkel Germany threaten Russia with a bunch of guns and stuff. Maybe an air raid would be better to scare Russia...maybe...

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

She does? I only ever saw her wearing a Dirndl…but that was ages ago after all. She might have changed. But I do know that she still harbors sympathies for her neighbor Austria. She does not like Italy, and I am not surprised by it at all. She I so much like her Austrian twin, Tyrol. I would have extended the hand of friendship to her, if only I had known back then.

On second thought, I do not want my bunkers painted…I prefer them uniform gray. And I do not want to think what Japan might think of drawing. He is always so…odd around me. Embarrassed even. I have no idea why, but he comes to visit very often, he makes a very fine tourist.

I bet Lithuania would have given anything to see them with Belarus, she would be a fan of those films; being is as demonic as a vampire after all.

I do not think that Russia would be impressed by Germany. Not after Stalingrad. As ridiculous as it sounds, Poland is the only one who knows how to deal with Russia. The bastard is so stupid he does not realize when it is time to run, which gets Russia confused.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	325. Zürich15

Vati

You didn't understand that, it's being written through me in the fact I don't know where the story's going to turn next, in my mind everyone's just acting for themselves...I'm sorry, I'M SORRY, that's just how it happened in the story!

And the war in the story...it was either fight or be nuked...North Korea proved the NUSSR was capable of that in the World Meeting.

Yes, you married Ireland. Vati, if you got to know her, you'd see how much you two are alike. How you feel about stuffy ol' Austria is how she feels about England. She's almost as trigger happy as you, no offense. And, well...I've seen both of you drunk (though you don't remember it, you were soooo snockered.) and you're very similar drunk too.

The part I die...It's hard to explain, you'd need to read it...I'll include that passage in my next letter if you want.

Zurich...

* * *

><p>Switzy,<p>

After hearing of Holy Rome's "death", Italy made Germany promise not to go to war, and Russia forced Italy to join his side at threat of harming Germany. Germany, thinking Italy betrayed him, sides with the freedom nations to beat him and Austria and others.

And in one scene, Austria stabs you with an icicle.

Uruguayyyyy!

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Fine. Just do not make sure that it happens in real life, all right? I am tolerant, but not THAT tolerant.

I guess if it was a choice between the two then we would of course choose to fight. I would refuse to go under without taking a score of enemies with me. And if the confederation has to go, I would rather that it was in battle, and not stubbornly refusing to defend our freedom, just because we want to hold on to our neutrality.

I am not a all like her! Yeah, I bet she does. England was less than polite to her, oppressing her, the same thing that Austria did to us, my son. I do not know, you might not remember it, but your older brothers and sisters do. None taken. It runs in the family, and I am proud that my cantons, or at least most of them, have inherited my fondness for firearms. You on the other hand, are a bit of an exception.

WHAT? I-I DO NOT GET DRUNK! I AM SWITZERLAND, NOT GERMANY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE ARE SIMILAR WHEN WE ARE DRUNK'?

I look forward to it with a heavy heart.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Uruguay,<p>

All right. That sort of makes sense…

WHAT? HOW DARE YOU? I HOPE THAT I GET TO MURDER THE MORON IN RETURN!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	326. Philippines30

Luzon: (*looks at the horizon; smoke rises from Switzerland's position; contacts through radio but hears only static) Vash? Vash! VASH!(*throws radio on the ground) SHIT! MGA YAWA SILA! (THEY ARE DEVILS!)

Mindanao: (*approaches Luzon) Kuya? Are you okay- (*was grabbed by the collar by Luzon)

Luzon: (*holding Mindanao's collar) HOW CAN I BE OKAY WITH THIS, HUH? TELL ME! HOW CAN I BE OKAY WHEN MY FRIEND HAS JUST BEEN BLOWN TO BITS BY THOSE BASTARDS? TELL ME!

Visayas: (*breaks Luzon's grip on Mindanao; slaps Luzon in the face) SHUT UP, LUZON! THERE'S NO USE VENTING YOUR ANGER TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! IF YOU WANT TO THINK ABOUT THIS SITUATION, AYAW'G PAGGINAGO DIRA! (DON'T ACT LIKE AN IDIOT!)

Luzon: (*starts to calm down) I'm sorry, ate... I just...

Visayas: (*hugs and comforts Luzon) It's okay... You're not to be blamed for this... No one except those bastards should be blamed for this...

Luzon: (*releases from Visayas' hug) Thanks, ate... (*looks firmly) It's time for them to pay...

Visayas: (*nods approvingly)

Luzon: (*looks at Mindanao) I'm sorry, little brother... I didn't mean to yell at you like that...

Mindanao: (*nods sideways) No problem, mi hermano. The important thing is that you're feeling all right at the moment.

Luzon: Thanks, bro. I owe you one. (*retrieves UAV controller and military laptop; deploys portable satellite transmitter) We have a lot of things to do so, we need to work double time!

Mindanao and Visayas: Yes sir!

Luzon: (*inputs command on UAV controller) Ate V., connect me to Russia and America immediately. Use call decryption with this one.

Visayas: (*retrieves laptop and deploys portable satellite transmitter; inputs command on military laptop) Alright. Contacting Russia and America... Got it.

Luzon: (*focuses on the laptop; inputs command) Put them on hold. Mindanao, take over the spy satellite and locate the exact location of the enemy stronghold. Make sure to include coordinates for better command inputs.

Mindanao: (*retrieves laptop and deploys portable satellite transmitter; inputs command) Roger that.

Luzon: (*focuses on the laptop; inputs command) Patch me up, ate.

Visayas: Alright. Connecting call... Okay. You're in line with Russia.

Luzon: (*contacts through radio) Privyet (Hello), Russia.

Russia: (*contacts through phone) Privyet, Philippines. It's rare for you to call me, da? Unless, you want to become one with me, da?

Luzon: I don't have time for that, Russia. I just want to ask a favor.

Russia: Sure. Go ahead.

Luzon: Can I have authorization to order an ATBIP strike?

Russia: Why are you asking me for that? Is there someone you want to annihilate, da?

Luzon: Apparently so. I promise to hook you up with my sister if you give me permission.

Visayas: (*blushes) Luzon!

Russia: Uhuhuhuh... Very well, Philippines. You have permission to call an ATBIP strike from me. I hope you keep your promise, da?

Luzon: Of course I keep my promises, Russia. I'm not the one who runs away with anything.

Russia: I'll be calling the Russian Air Force in Chkalovsky Airport to ready the ATBIP for deployment. It's up to you where to deploy it. I assume you want me to erase any trace of our conversation, da? Do Svidanya, Philippines. (Goodbye, Philippines.)

Luzon: Spasibo (Thank you), Russia. Do Svidanya. (*disconnects call) Patch me up with America, Ate V.

Visayas: Patching call... There. You're connected with America.

Luzon: (*contacts through radio) Hello, America.

America: (*contacts through phone while chewing his burger) Hello, Philippines.

Luzon: (*sighs) You're at McDonalds, aren't you?

America: (*slurps while drinking shake) Yup! What brings you to call me, little bro?

Luzon: I have a favor to ask of you. I hope you don't mind.

America: Sure, go ahead.

Luzon: I need authorization to order a Tomahawk strike and also a MOAB strike in an enemy location.

America: (*chokes) WHAT? Why need such a powerful arsenal? Are you going to send someone to kingdom come?

Luzon: Yes, I want to send someone to kingdom come. Is it a yes or a no? I'm losing time here. If you want, I can manage a date with my sister.

America: (*blushes) I will tell the Navy and the Air Force about it.

Luzon: Thanks for the assist, America.

America: Yeah. B-But be sure to keep your promise, you got that?

Luzon: Of course, of course. Bye, Alfred. (*disconnects call)

Visayas: You know that you're gonna start World War III if you keep setting me up with them, right?

Luzon: I will manage everything, Ate V. Don't worry.

Visayas: (*rolls eyes; gets back on the laptop)

Luzon: Mindanao, how's the surveillance coming up?

Mindanao: (*inputs command) I've located the exact location of the enemy stronghold and I manage to put coordinates on some of the key structures of the area.

Luzon: Good. (*starts to input commands; radio signals for two incoming calls; answers first call) Hello.

Tupolev Pilot: (*contacts through radio) This the team instructed by the Commissar to commence an ATBIP strike. Give us your orders, sir. We're ready to depart from Chkalovsky Airport.

Luzon: You're going to strike an enemy stronghold in the Austria-Liechtenstein border. I'm sending you the coordinates.

Tupolev Pilot: Copy that, sir. Expected time of arrival: 15 minutes. Over and out.

Luzon: Over and out. (*answers second call) Hello.

SecDef: (contacts through phone) This is the Secretary of Defense speaking. What are your orders, sir.

Luzon: I want ten Tomahawk cruise missiles to be launch anywhere near Central Europe. I want also two MOAB strikes to be deployed as well. I'll send the coordinate now.

SecDef: As you wish, sir. Two B3 Spirit bombers loaded with MOAB is ready to take off from a military instillation in Turkey. I will contact the nearest US navy ship near Central Europe to launch Tomahawk cruise missiles on the target area. ETA: 15 minutes. Over and out.

Luzon: Over and out. (*disconnects call; gets back on the laptop)

Mindanao: (*looks at the horizon; saw something shiny) ATE! KUYA! LOOK!

Luzon: (*looks at the horizon; saw the barrier; wide eyed then tears forming) IT'S VASH! THANK GOODNESS THEY'RE ALIVE! SALAMAT SA GINOO WALAY NAHITABO SA ILAHA! (THANK GOD NOTHING HAPPENS TO THEM!)

Visayas: They're really ARE resilient fighters, huh? I was getting worried about them.

Luzon: (*contacts through radio) Vash! It's me Luzon! Are you all right? Tell me nothing happened to you and your cantons! Please, Vash! Talk to me!

Switzerland: (*marches from the crater with his cantons, rifle slung around his shoulder, the barrier glistening) Copy that. This is the Swiss Confederation. We are simply blazing, all are up and well. We are invincible after all. It is good to hear the concern in your voice Luzon. You did not think that those bombs would kill us, did you? We have prevailed once more.

Visayas: (*contacts through radio) Vash. It's me, Visayas. If you see cruise missiles and B3 Spirit bombers flying overhead, do not shoot. I repeat: DO NOT SHOOT. That's the back-up we called earlier.

Switzerland: Copy that Visayas. We will not open fire.

Visayas: Expect their arrival about 15 minutes from now. Also, don't be surprised by the sheer explosion those things are capable of. We're doing our best to destroy those bastards and send them to kingdom come. Over and out. (*disconnects call)

Switzerland: Understood. Switzerland out.

Schaffhouse: (*shaking) Eh…ehe…ehe…

Switzerland: Schaffhausen, you can stop shaking. The explosions are gone. The planes have passed. Thurgovia, please take care of your brother.

Thurgovia: Jawohl Vati!

Uri: What is wrong with him?

Schwyz: Do you not remember? He got bombed in the forties. He has been scared of explosions ever since.

Uri: Right.

Schwyz: So, are we ready to execute out plan?

Valais: W'ar. (We are)

Schwyz: What of those of our brothers and sisters that do not cooperate?

Uri: I do not care.

Schwyz: They will learn that we did the right thing in getting rid of this foreign pack. And father will thank us as well. He will see the reason in our actions, and he knows that we only want the best for our Confederation.

Glarus: Tell me Brüeder, you are the one with the brains. What is our plan?

Schwyz: We will overwhelm with superior numbers. Half of us will pin the westerner down. The last thing we need is for our siblings to come to harm.

Uri: And our father?

Schwyz: YOU will deal with him; you are the strongest of us all. I will take care of that lapdog Bern. Once we have them at our mercy, we will send them crawling back to their jungle. And to show that we are not to be trifled with, we will make an example of one of them.

Uri: The youngest. He will be the easiest the hurt.

Schaffhouse: The oldest. His pain will make the most impression.

Appnezell: How about the girl?

Schwyz: A female?

Appenzell IR: If her brothers see what we do to her, they are sure not to bother us, for fear that we might do it again.

Appenzell AR: And the women are always the weakest.

Unterwalden twins: HEY!

Schaffhouse: And father suspects nothing?

Uri: He has no idea…

Fribourg: Hé! Venez ici! Nous sommes en retard. (Hey, come here, we are late)

Schwyz: Late for what exactly?

Switzerland: The fireworks. Now get moving!

Uri: (*looks deviously at Schwyz) As you wish, father.

Switzerland: Ah, Luzon, my friend I do hope that you have not worried about me too much. The enemy threat shall be dealt with silently and unnoticed. Unless of course you freked out when the bombs dropped and called whomever you could reach in a vain attempt to avenge me, but you would not be so rash as to do that, would you? I did mention that I wanted this affair to be as contained as possible.

Uri: Now?

Schwyz: NOW-OW!

Uri: AUA!

Switzerland: (*holding the two by their ears) You stay right were you are, my sons. I think that you have forgotten your manners. How dare you plot against my ally Luzon and his siblings?

Schwyz: What? Father, we did not-

Switzerland: SILENCE! Do you think I have not noticed your scheming? Do you wish to bring the confederation down from the inside? You threaten the lives of Luzon and Mindanao and the physical safety of Visayas. You should be grateful that they are here. Yet you wish to unceremoniously throw them out. What am I going to do with you?

Uri: We do not want to bring the Confederation down! We want to preserve it! Protect it from foreign influence!

Switzerland: I will decide if I need protecting from anything, Uri. Schwyz, I am ashamed that you of all should listen to this rascal.

Schwyz: He was very convincing…

Switzerland: Your extreme xenophobia will be the end of me one day. I will be lenient on you this time. You are to help Zürich with his paperwork, archiving and duplicating it for the next three months…

Schwyz: Fine…

Switzerland: …and you will apologize to the Philippines.

Uri: WHAT?

Switzerland: YOU HEARD ME!

Uri: (*Shuffles forward) 'tschuldigung…

Switzerland: I did not hear that!

Uri: Entschuldigung! I am sorry for what I did and I will not let it happen again!

Switzerland: That will do. (*turns to Luzon) Sorry about all of this, but in war, all my cantons evolve to fanatic nationalists. It is a stroke of fortune that I managed to stop them. I knew about their plot because I felt a peak of xenophobia in me. I wanted to storm at you and stab you in the gut for a second there. Luckily the feeling passed. It is hard to keep a clear head in such situations. Now, let us go take care of those installations.

(A/N: I like the political atmosphere in your place. In here, almost anything that involves the government is bound to become a political issue. From choosing the national language of the country to government-sponsored sports teams, everything is turned into a political issue. In the process, the officials can't resolve anything. I'm beginning to feel frustrated with the current system of government.)

(Author's note: Really? I think anyone would be frustrated in your position. How can such things happen over an issue that has nothing to do with politics? The government here was smart enough to recognize that one national language is just not possible, o they made all languages spoken national ones, even Romansh though it is only spoken by 0.5 percent of the population. The government sponsors sports teams?)


	327. Bekki12

Dear Switzerland,

Of course I'll send you more! I'm glad you liked them; they're with this letter :)

The RAF is pretty fun, a lot of marching around and getting yelled at but if you put that aside it's great. I've been on flying experiences where I was able to actually pilot a plane. I managed to perform a loop and a barrel roll all by myself!

We did kick Germany's butt pretty hard in WW2, we learned about the battle of Britain at school and it was really interesting. I'm impressed! If I'm completely honest I didn't actually know you had an air force in Switzerland. But that must have made Germany really mad when you beat him!

Rivella? I've heard of it but I haven't tried it. I'll look out for it next time I come to your country. Sometimes whether you like a food or not really does depend on if you grew up with it or not. Strangely though, I've always hated tea...(everyone else I know loves it)

I usually don't mind walking in the rain, but it means that I'm all wet when I get to school and since my school has no heating I end up freezing.

From Bekki

P.S Tell Lily I say hello :)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Thank you, Lili was overjoyed. And it does make me happy to see her smile.

There is nothing wrong with a little discipline, is there? I do the same thing on regular days with my cantons. They are less than happy about it but they cannot deny its use. Really? I have never been much of a flyer myself. I prefer to keep both of my feet firmly on the ground in wartime. It is what I am best at. And I hated flying even more ever since my airline got disintegrated, and taken over by Germany. That stung my national pride as you can imagine.

Well, I do have an air force. But they are less a fighting force than more just show. A good show though, marvellous aerobatics team, the Patrouille Suisse. And I also have a navy. I have to stop immigrants from rowing across the lakes into the paradise I call home. Oh yes, he was mad. Through the whole war he was mad. But that was too much for him. He snapped and called me a wayward branch of the German family. But that was as bad as it got. He did not dare try and invade me.

I am actually trying to put it on the European market. I am trying to sell some to Germany. It is going alright. Not fantastic, but that is not what I am asking for. You are English and you hate tea? Hang on...I need some time to get used to the fact.

Well then, it is most impractical if you get wet. You do not have any heating in school? It must be ghastly during the winter.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S She says hi back, and thanks you for the fairy cakes.


	328. Thailand16

Switzerland-

..um…shall I call you Switzerland or Nationalist!Switzerland, or should I call you sir?

I am not mocking you!

You say that like you think I'm dumb.*pouts cutely*

*shrug*Whatever you say, sir!

Um...Thank You for the compliment? Sounds like a good deal...Black!Suree is too stubborn...

Suree~

* * *

><p>Nationalist!Switzerland-kun,<p>

Okay~Sorry, Elizaveta-chan and Gilbert-kun killed her ^^

..maybe...there's only two, Suree and Black!Suree, I'm like an alternate attitude for Black!Suree. Then there's Suree's War!Mode...Pink!Suree? Suree hates Pink! and Rainbow! She likes dark colors.

Sincerely,

White!Suree~

* * *

><p>Thailand,<p>

'Sir' will be fine, respect where respect is due! And I see no reason to be familiar with you. I would not even reply if I had not promised Vash that I would.

I hope not!

Maybe I do. After all I do not have the time to keep tabs on everyone else. I have a confederation to manage, a union of twenty-six cantons who are not always easy to handle. I have not got the time on my hands to care about what the idiots outside my borders are doing. Have I told you that I hate globalization? Cannot stand it! Things used to be so much simpler.

I see that you are catching on.

That was not supposed to be a compliment to your person. Just because you are reasonable does not mean I like you. What I was saying was that you seem to have the sense in you to know when to stop, before your actions might have dire consequences.

It is a good deal! I am so much better at handling things when it the going gets tough. Okay, maybe Vash can do it as good, but my methods are far more fun*red glow in the eyes*

Nationalist!Switzerland

* * *

><p>White!Thailand,<p>

Now I understand…she has multiple personalities, and one of THOSE personalities has also got multiple personalities. You are one mental bunch, I will give you that much. Dark colors? Ohh…so she is gloomy, how utterly frightening. We do not need a war mode. We ARE the war mode!

Nationalist!Switzerland


	329. Croatia46

Dear Vash,

Ah, I see. That's quite interesting. I always wear my traditional clothing in private, and my uniform in public. Adrijana is always at the farm and overseeing agriculture, so wearing her uniform is unsuitable, due to her job. Ruzica oversees the beaches and also wears her regular dress and apron. My sister Stela, who's only 12, is at Slovenia's house. By the way, she is the younger sister of the Italy brothers, Slovenia and I. Odd, no? She actually isn't spoiled at all, and she's been tossed around by Italy, Romano, and Slovenia all the time, and Little Brother Slovenia is extremely strict on her, so she's always sullen and grave all the time. Dear me, I'm rambling..

A-ah, I see... ^^;; Well, to get to my lands, any invading tribe would've had to go through Big Sister Hungary and me before they could conquer me, and frankly, it was a very hard task to bring down Hungary and I in the past. Da, he does. He was a good person. Eh? I didn't know it was a dead surname at all.

(..I'm not sure whether the question about starting as a nation applies to Croatia or Andorra. =_= My brain must have died from vacation. And I'm going to have to send the letters from Andorra and Croatia separately, as I get confused very easily. I hope that is all right with you.)

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

I have not worn my traditional clothing for decades. I only wear my uniform nowadays. Sometimes even when I sleep. You cannot know when you might need to defend yourself.

My cantons each take care of their territories as well. Thurgovia is in her orchards all day, and supplies us all with fresh fruit and cider. Her brothers and sisters call her 'Cider-India' because of it, and because of the fact that, from a certain angle, she does bear a little resemblance to that particular country. Ticino monitors the trade going through her lands and north through the tunnels in the Alps, but I need to help her often. She would rather lie in the sun all day.

Grisons watches over a large part of my ski resorts, and he does a good job keeping everything working. Berne just does all the politics, he has responsibilities as the capital canton, and he is up to the task I believe. I could go one for ages describing the work of every single of my cantons, but that would take far too long, and besides, you would not find it very interesting. I do not mind your ramblings, for they are always very informative and invite me to write an extensive letter myself.

Yes, that it is. I remember watching her in the thirty years war. She beat France, Spain and Prussia single-handed! It would be suicide to try and get rid of her. I assure you the name does not exist anymore. As for me first name, I have absolutely no idea how I came up with that. I does not seem to be any language I know. Or it is a forgotten name, from times far past, when father Germania was still here.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Come to think of it, it's a question Switzerland should ask both countries. It's fine by me if you want to be two countries, but of course it would mean twice as much work for you)


	330. Zürich16

Vati,

Danke...

Yeah...Sometimes, one cannot remain neutral.

Yes you are, you're a lot like her, I know! I remember, Vati...I never forgot, I just choose not to act like it. Hey, I like guns too! I just prefer the pencil and paintbrush. And keyboard.

You got drunk once, vati, I saw you! You...Climbed on the roof and starting screaming about being "king of the world" or some movie quote like that...

Excerpt from Nordic Elements:

Zurich struggled just to get one breath in, laying on the ground in bloodstained snow. His diaphragm was mostly crushed, his ribs were snapped, and his arm and back were broken. He had several cuts and slashes across his front, and a deep cut on his forehead. When he finally got some air in, he immediately expelled it, coughing up blood. His vision was fading rapidly, but he could see the dark figure of General Winter standing over him and laughing. The General had appeared before himself and Turkey, being the most powerful he could be with the snowstorm. What happened to Turkey, he didn't know.

General Winter kicked Zurich hard in his already damaged ribs, causing a weak cry of pain from the young canton. He put his boot on Zurich's chest, pressing down lightly. The Irish-Swiss man's breathing quickened with pain and fear; he had never felt pain like this before. He was dying, drowning in his own blood...All Turkey could do was watch. Watch as he divided his attention between Zurich's losing battle and the NUSSR nations surrounding his own person. He had been cornered by Belarus, Cuba, England, China and Austria. He was a goner, he could tell. He grinned wryly at his predicament.

Then a pained shout caught his attention again. Zurich had been thrown into the rocky wall, and the canton cried, "Oh, Gott, i-i-it h-hurts! T-t-turkeyyy!"

Turkey growled, turning back to his adversaries, resolve strengthened. He had to save Zurich. He pulled out his sword, charging through the NUSSR nations, slashing wounds into them, ignoring any blood that spattered his clothes. Seeing his side was falling, General Winter smirked, giving Zurich one last kick and retreating. Turkey rushed to Zurich's side, cussing intensely. "Dammit, Zurich!" he growled. "Stay with me! Do you hear me, Zurich? Stay with me, dammit!"

Zurich feebly looked up at Turkey, tears trickling down his bloody cheeks. He could barely breathe, unable to speak now. He mouthed the words, "I love you" before wincing and falling unconscious in Turkey's arms. Turkey cussed again, furious with his friend. He heard a voice similar to Zurich's behind him, but he paid it no mind...until Switzerland placed his hand on his shoulder. Turkey looked up at him, noting that the Swiss blond was ghostly pale. Switzerland stared in horror at Zurich's body. His voice was almost as weak as Zurich's was when he asked, "He isn't...dead, is he?"

Turkey shook his head. "Not yet..."

Netherlands joined the group, also going pale at Zurich's condition. He looked worse than Ireland did. Slowly, gingerly, Netherlands picked up his weakened nephew and held him close to him for warmth. "I'll take him back to the cabin."

Switzerland slowly nodded, acknowledging Netherlands. He looked at Turkey, asking, "What happened?"

"General Winter happened. Bastard hurt Zurich, and I was cornered by his cronies so I couldn't stop him. Damn...Why does he always have to show up at the most inopportune moments?"

The blond Swiss shook his head. "I...I don't know."

Turkey sighed. "So...let's go to this cabin now..."

And later I died...when Russia tried to comfort you (he switched sides), you pushed him away...Just like you, vati, to try to be strong...

Zurich

* * *

><p>Switzy<p>

It was to start the battle scene!

And by the way, Austria was in the NUSSR because Russia'd told him that if he persuaded you and Ireland to join his side, you'd be offered protection from enemy forces. Russia called it, "Biased Neutrality".

Uruguaaaaay~

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

But if I am to enter a war, then it would be a defensive one. I have never gotten around the idea of invading someone else, and why not use the terrain as a home advantage? We have never been beaten on our home soil.

Yes yes, you told me all about your artistic pursuits…

Verdammt...Titanic...I hated that movie. I would have personally throttled the architect for not including enough lifeboats, just because it would not have looked as good. 'The ship cannot sink', pah! I must have had a lot to drink to act like that. I can drink as much as Germany and not tip out of my army boots. But I wonder...it must have been several of bottles of wine, I do not like beer that much. I say, if Valais was there with me, then I give him the blame for my condition. He is always drunk, your brother is.

I see that you have put a lot of effort into the book. Its very realistic. Except...I did not think it possible that I could count Turkey and Netherlands to my friends. I know that Netherlands is the brother of Belgium and I always got on well with her, although he is a bit too liberal for my liking. But Turkey... I have never had much to do with him...and he wants to join the EU, so that does not help my attitude towards him.

I find the way that you die a very tragic one. But at least you died in battle, and your name will be remembered by us survivors. Your name, and the names of all other victims to the NUSSR will be our battle cry. I hope that I get to avenge your and Graubünden's death. Personally.

I am a bit confused though...you told Turkey there in the novel that you loved him...

Russia switched sides? Now there is a surprise. Why would he do anything like that, especially after convincing Austria to join the NUSSR? And I do not just try to be strong. I am strong. And those that dare harm my children shall be crushed under my heels like ants. Their death shall be a small recompense for the loss of my cantons. Without you, I am nothing.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Uruguay,<p>

But do I get to murder him? Do I get to kill anyone? DO I GET TO SLAUGHTER THEM ALL FOR TAKING AWAY MY SON AND DAUGHTER?

Bah! I do not need protection! I am Switzerland! Austria is an idiot. And if Ireland was indeed my wife, I am sure that she could protect herself as well. Zürich said that we both share our liking of firearms.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	331. Kentucky2

Dear Switzerland!

(Why is that your name anyway?)

*pouts* You and Misty are both mean! She's still pretty sick but she still has a temper~ Francis was visiting earlier, (stole her knives again~) and it was a really cute scene! She was yelling and cursing at him... and stutterin' and blushing~

Yeah but we since the both of us were you know... RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE. A lot of bloody battles happened... within our borders anyway. Oh, by shadow government I mean the secret government formed by a couple of Confederate officials when the Union took over most of the government.

Yeah, kinda like a masochist right?

She can be sweet... at times... but it's just her obsession that creeps me out and cancels out all her other qualities... seriously. If she wants to film somebody why not go film Gilly groping Austria? ... again.

I take it she put up quite a bit of a fight? But if I were you I'd crush her camera. She's got all kinds of... things in there... *shivers* /ungodly/ things... Involving many nation/territories/cities/states... and just so you know that includes your sons... JUST SAYING.

Naw~ you misunderstood~! I mean you and the Lil' Lady, I heard it from Missouri, congratulations~ you got one of the cutest girls on the planet~! Lily's on par with my sweet, sweet Alberta~!

*whistles* wow, yer nothing like dad! He only stays calm in DIRE situations... like that time when one of my coastal siblings were kidnapped by terrorists!

She'll probably say no~ that's the beauty of it! Don't you have any older siblings you like to annoy~? It's nature ya see~!

Over and Out!

The State OF Kentucky

P.S. Psss I think Alaska takes after crazy bitch number one: Belarus.

((A/N: Just out of curiosity, who do you ship besides SwissLiech? Personally I ship BelLiech AND SwissLiech second~ XD... I know, its a crack pairing but it is cute to me~! ... For reasons unfounded - . -""...))

* * *

><p>Dear Kentucky,<p>

WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY IS THAT MY NAME ANYWAY'?

So what? If that is how I come across then fine. But at least I am just. I am very strict hen it comes to breaking the law. And I hate people who invade others privacy, they way your idiot of a father does to my clients. Really? I might go and tell him that is supposed to behave out in public. But if she blushes…does that not imply…? And she told me she hated him…

Ah…interesting. I would have dissolved that shadow government if I had been in your situation. There I nothing I hate more in politics than if the government is not transparent, if it keeps the people in the dark.

I reckon he might be…or h just think that one day he will succeed. But he might as well try to move the Alps, I never waver from my duty to protect my Confederation from that wine-bastard lunatic!

I would rather she would go do that, at least I would not have to worry about her. Austria and Prussia humiliating each other, even in such a way is something I can tolerate.

Yes she did, she is quite the Amazon, but still no match for me. Being a female nation does have limitations and she knows that. Once she realized that I could easily beat her she let me give her a lecture about morality. Hehe…no, I conveniently forgot to crush the camera. She has a whole stock of them, so she would just take a new one. I had a much better idea. I removed the memory chip. With any luck, she might not notice until…forever. All the material that she thought she was taping, gone. The chip I burnt without looking at the contents. I did not need to; I can imagine what the files showed.

Oh god…I do hope she did not see Zürich messing around with Ukraine again…I told her not to do it, but she argues that she needs to earn money every way she can. I will be honest with you, she does and Zürich is the man with the money. And why would I change a working arrangement? Zürich seems to be happy.

(The Zürich Switzerland is talking about is not the same as the one sending letters. This one is based on the way I imagine Zürich would be)

Oh…eh…yes…L-Lili and I are…we are…a couple…have been for some time…

Th-thank you I guess…she is such a sweet girl…who is Alberta? Your girlfriend?

Of course I am nothing like your father. The guy is an idiot! He stole my idea and put it into his second amendment! And which coastal state was that? New York?

No. I do not have any siblings. And I would not annoy them even if I did. I have better things to do with my time.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I think she must.

(Author's note: It used to be only Switzerland and Liechtenstein, but now also SwitzerlandxBelgium (Chocolate Alliance XD), SwitzerlandxBelarus, SwitzerlandxSouth Tyrol(OC). Belarus and Liechtenstein…? Whatever you say…)


	332. Königsberg43

Yo, Switzy,

Yup, she wears a baseball cap and jeans. In my (not so) humble opinion, I think she should kick Austria where the sun don't shine! I still don't know what she sees wrong with Tante Italy; he's awesome and funny. Plus, I like his pasta ^_^

I don't know what Lithuania sees in Belarus. She's freaking SCARY, I tell ya! D: She even has the awesome me scared!

You really think so? I wasn't there; I was out partying every night then, when I should've been inside, staying safe... Ja, Poland /is/ an idiot sometimes, when it comes to that Commie son of a bitch; to say that he's a bit dim would probably be an understatement, right? But he does what he does to protect Lithuania, and I think he's awesome for not being afraid of Russia.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I guess he modernize a little then. I agree with you on that matter, but she will not. She likes that piano-playing idiot too much. When I look at the way that Italy is handling his subordinates I am not at all surprise she wants out. Italy's boss is incompetent, and Naples stinks AGAIN. As much as I hate Austria, I have to admit; he knows an awful lot more about handling a state than Italy. And he is NOT funny, and I can make pasta of my own, I have Ticino for that!

Hardly. Deluded, mad certainly, but it takes more than that to be frightening. Why should I fear her? She has knives, I have guns. Guns win. End of story.

Partying? Out among the craters and corpses and broken tanks? You are quite macabre.

He protects Lithuania for old times sake, when they used to be a commonwealth. But he acts strangely towards him. It seems like it either takes stupidity or enormous courage not to fear Russia. I am certainly not stupid.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	333. Prussia3 2

Swissy,

Dude, we really need help over here...ja, I said mental ward. Uh...I think that Belarus girl is there...but Russia? I haven't seen him yet. Uh let's see, our mental ward patients...uh...Arthur is in there...is that good enough too.

Verdammt, but since you are the best, we just will have to cut into our budget, AGAIN...or will doctor Frying Pan be able to increase her yaoi fundraising? I will have to ask doctor cheapskate what we will have to cut from our funding...no wait...I don't want to hear prissy boy's ranting right now...

but Swissy, I wouldn't hurt a fine little Frau like her~ kesesesesesesese...

Yes, uniforms, for the women to protect their feminity, wear pants, only doctors are allowed to wear pants...the male nurses have to wear skirts...and you...I have the perfect uniform for you...

Just keep the mental ward out of disorder, and feel free to wound them, after all, we can just cut their leg off~

Signed,

Doctor AWESOME

Gilbert Beilschmidt

Neinescape Hospital

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Ha! I said that it was only a matter of time until that lunatic Egnalnd landed in a clinic! But no, he just kept on talking to air. And if Belarus is on the mental ward then Russia would obviously be nowhere near her. Which reminds me, I need to have her put into a straight jacket and checked for knives. In that order.

Oh, that you will, but you will be extremely pleased with my performance. But you would not know, I never worked for you before, did I? Always Italy and France. You do not need money earned by that with Hungary. I know that you have a thing for her, yes I saw you looking, but her money is bad. Those fundraisers are despicable. And you accuse me of earning my high salary by doing 'immoral' business. If you put Austria in charge if finance you will end up with candles instead o light bulbs.

AND YOU HAD BETTER NOT YOU PRICK!

Somehow I have a feeling that I am not going to like that uniform. But it will be your lookout if that is the case. I will just bring my own, to be sure.

I would have brought guns even if you had told me not to. If I were you I would keep that saw ready...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	334. Philippines31

Luzon: (*approaches Uri and Schwyz) If you want to talk things out, we siblings are willing to listen. I know that we may be invading your principles but our intentions are good and, quite frankly, I don't see any reason for some of you to be angry with us. This is something we have committed on doing, whether it's within state interest or not. I didn't tell my boss that we were coming here and now he's practically searching the whole country for us. (*offers hand) If you do accept the offer of talking things out, I prefer we have some alcohol at the side. It's how we do things in my house.

Uri: 'Talk things out'? Who do you think you are?

Switzerland: (*Pokes him in the back)

Schwyz: And if your boss does not approve of what you are doing here, then very frankly it is not our problem. And since you should not be here anyway, you could just do us the courtesy and leave!

Switzerland: (*punches him on the shoulder) Manners!

Uri: And then you will try to get us drunk to you can sweet-talk us into something? I have got news for you mister; we can drink twice as much as you can!

Switzerland: Luzon, it is pointless to try and argue with them. The old values are too deeply rooted. Even I cannot do more than teach them to shut their mouths...

Uri: Leave n-! (*gets a hand clamped over his mouth by Vaud)

Vaud: Ça suffit! (That's enough)

Switzerland: ...and as you can see I am even failing at that. But we can surely talk about this matter if it is of further concern to you.

Mindanao: (*approaches Uri and Schwyz) Yeah! And, for starters, don't call us "Westerners", we came from Southeast Asia. You seem to be good drinking buddies if you decide to go drinking.

Switzerland: Eh...there is a slight misunderstanding here...Uri refers to 'westerners' when he means his siblings, the western cantons, the French speaking ones. It is actually quite rude for him to call them that, but the differences between the two regions have always been very present.

Valais: D'anyon' say dr'nkin?

Switzerland: NO VALAIS!

Valais: F'ne...'ve got s'me o' m'own...(*drinks from a wine bottle)

Luzon: (*approaches Switzerland) You don't have to apologize, my friend. I knew from the start that I will get into trouble for assisting you for this mission. I, somewhat, expected that your cantons would be angry if some foreigner starts popping on their land, saying that they were their father's "allies". It's natural to get insecurities when it comes to foreign presence.

Switzerland: I expected difficulties too, but I thought that gratefulness over your aid to our cause would erase any doubt from their minds. It seems that I was completely wrong; it only worsened the whole thing. But not all of them are like that. My western cantons are usually very open, out of principle they have the exact opposite ideas of the others...

Visayas: (*sees a glint from a distance) Vash! Look out!

Luzon: (*switches position with Switzerland; hits in the right shoulder; kneels in pain with left hand holding the injured shoulder) Ugh...

Mindanao: (*runs towards Luzon) KUYA! (*retrieves sniper rifle; looks at eyepiece) BASTARDS! DIE! (*pulls trigger; three soldiers dead)

Switzerland: LUZON!

Uri: Foreigner...

Switzerland: I HEARD THAT!

Visayas: (*approaches Luzon) Are you okay, Jose?

Luzon: (*still holding injured shoulder) I'm fine... I just need some first aid and- (*cringes from pain)

Mindanao: You're not okay, kuya! You need professional help!

Luzon: I know, I know... If I do need some help, I want to accept Basel's help with this one... (cringes)

Switzerland: BASEL! GET THE DAMN OVER HERE! GENEVA! YOU TOO!

Mindanao: (*looks hesitant) Are you sure you want to accept his help? He seems to be a person not to be trusted with anything that is breathing.

Luzon: I told you, I'm fine... I want to give Basel a chance to treat someone... I trust my well-being to him, no matter what... And if something happens to me, I should be the one to take responsibility of such actions...

Mindanao: Kuya...

Switzerland: Hang on Luzon. MEDIC!

Basel: Ja?

Switzerland: Basel, we need to help him in anyway we can. Get the syringes!

Basel: (*holds up a long needle) Morphine? (*smiles evilly)

Switzerland: Are you mad? Well, yes you are, but seriously, Morphine? Do you know what that could do to him?

Basel: (*evil grin)

Switzerland: All right! Give him the morphine!

Basel: This will definitely hurt a lot... yes, yes...

Switzerland: Geneva! Get that bullet out! It is not all the way through! Luzon, you will feel sleepy, but do not fall asleep! You hear me?

Geneva: (*inserts pincers into the wound) Basel! Aide-moi!

Basel: Yes yes... (*holds open the wound with clamps) a lot of blood...

Geneva: AH! I have it! (*pulls out the bullet and places it in a plastic jar) Et maintenant, les bandages. (*bandages up the shoulder) Et c'est ça! (And that's it)

Switzerland: Très bien, Genève, I am proud of you.

Luzon: (*tries to stand up while still holding his right shoulder) Come on... We are sitting ducks if we stay in this location... We should do what Vash said; we should attack the enemy installations now... (*sees Tomahawk cruise missiles and B3 Spirit bombers above) Oh, look... It seems the strike has already begun... On second thought, we should stay for a while until the fireworks are over...

(*everyone looked at the horizon; after a few minutes, three big explosions and three fireballs emerged out the horizon followed with several smaller explosions; a strong thud follows)

Switzerland: Beautiful...

Luzon: Look at that sight... I'm sure the enemy will think twice if they want to stay or not... We must act now while they are still vulnerable... (*starts walking)

Switzerland: With all due respect, Luzon, you are in no condition to fight. You have one good arm which will not be of much use.

Geneva: And if your heart-rate and blood circulation increases you will find that the bandage is going to be soaked through. And with that much Morphine in your system... (*glares at Basel)

Basel: No morphine...pain. Morphine...no pain...yes yes...

Geneva:...it is very probable that your motor and mental functions are temporarily deteriorating.

* * *

><p>(AN: Yes, government-sponsored sports teams. Teams that represent the country if there is an international competition like the Olympic Games or ASEAN Sea Games and the like. Apparently, the National Sports Commission, the one in charge of giving privileges to national athletes, doesn't recognize the Philippine Dragon Boat Federation and refuse to give them any privileges because the International Dragon Boat Federation is not affiliated with the International Olympic Committee. The Philippine Dragon Boat Federation is the one of the most successful teams the Philippines has to offer and they have garnered 5 gold medals and 2 silver medals in the last international competition they have participated. It's quite sad actually. Talking about weather, if you compare Hurricane Irene that struck America and our typhoons, the hurricane is like a normal storm compared to typhoons hitting the Philippines.)

(Author's note: Yeah...could you please explain to me what a dragon boat is? I know it can't be the same kind of dragon boat that the Vikings had, obviously. Our Olympic talents are not many too speak of, save for the winter Olympics. We did well last time in Vancouver. Of course, Irene must seem like a trifle compared to what you get. But after all, you have hundreds of years of experience, you know how to handle the situation, they do not, and that's the problem. It is a comparable thing here, with Switzerland and Germany. A huge cold front brings in tons of snow. The German rails, bus lines and highways are chaos. We just shrug our shoulders, say 'Na ja' and continue with our every day lives. Buses and trains are still as punctual as always. It is really a matter of getting used to it.)


	335. Bekki13

Dear Switzerland,

You have a navy? I never knew that! But I suppose it would be awful if someone got into your country illegally by rowing across the border. We have a large navy in England, but being an island country I guess we need it. Same with the air force.

Least Germany didn't invade you. That would have been bad. They tried to invade Britain but we stopped them in the battle of Britain :) Our air force does aerobatics too; we have the red arrows-although they're grounded at the moment because of the accident.

Yes I'm English and I hate tea. No matter how much sugar I put in it I still find it really bitter. It's the same with coffee too...

My school is 130 years old and the heating broke years ago. They've never bothered to fix it so we all freeze in winter. Especially because the windows are really old with gaps so cold air gets in. Sometimes we get snow inside as well... Worst of all is that our uniform is skirts all year round!

I can't send you anymore fairy cakes I'm afraid, I've no time for cooking because I'm back at school tomorrow. Maybe I'll make something else at the weekend :)

From Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Yes, a couple of patrol boats on the Bodensee and the Lac du Genève are, although it seems rather ridiculous, a navy. I do not need large guns on ships if I have large guns on mountains.

Of course England would have a large navy. That is how he once dominated the face of the earth at one time. He defeated France and Spain in term, although they both had bigger and better ships.

That would have been bad, for him as well as for me. I had plans for that scenario...lots of them. I would have given up the flatlands and retreated into the alpine fortress. Germany had tanks, great, but they are of no use in such rough terrain, and with guns firing from every crevice, skirmishers picking off the infantry, and nature claiming the rest of the soldiers, he would have bitten out his teeth trying to get to me. And he would not even have had to cross a sea, just a teeny little river that's called the Rhine. I heard of the incident, tragic indeed.

I prefer a nice cup of hot chocolate to drink when I get up in the morning. I do not mind tea...but I like chocolate better. And coffee I drink seldom, only when I need to stay awake for long stretches of time.

A hundred and thirty years? They might think of renovating the place...why would they not? Budget cut? Snow inside...what the hell does England think he is doing? You cannot possibly learn in a place like that! Okay, now that is just ridiculous, that is something that wine-bastard France would come up with!

Alright, I will comfort Lili with some pralines I think...meant to give her some a long time ago.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	336. Thailand17

Sir-

Hai,Sir!*salutes*

I mean no harm.

I understand, must have plenty on your hands already.

*stiff nod*

Thank you for explaining, sir.

That sounds...pleasant.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Nationalist!Switzerland-<p>

^^Everyone is mental though! It makes us all unique right? If we weren't all mental in our own way, we'd all be the same and boring, right? No, no,Suree is not gloomy. Bright colors just hurt her eyes. Suree's War!Mode is also called her WW2!Mode.

White!Thailand~

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I am impressed. I half expected, and almost hoped; that you would not comply with my wishes…you are quite boring come to think of it...your alter-ego was a lot more fun to deal with.

I am certain that you do not at this point.

It is very pleasant. A very good from of stress relief is the complete decimation of one's enemies. It is too bad that I do not get to do that anymore. It used to be quite the sport.

I disagree. We do not have to be mental to be unique. I manage to be quite normal. After all, shooting at whoever dares to cross the border is surely not that much of a problem. Of you do not like it bright; you might as well have painted your flag all black, instead of red, with and blue.

I am afraid that this has been the last letter from me. Vash will take over again from now on, that was our agreement. I hope that you, and especially Black!Suree learned your lesson. So remember, whenever Switzerland is angered, you will have me to answer to.

Sincerely,

Nationalist!Switzerland


	337. Croatia47

(Firstly, I'll do my best to keep up, but I might be a bit slow, as I am... preoccupied by issues like the hurricane's aftermath in my state, worrying over what school's going to be like this year, and.. other oddities. And please pardon my bad grammar, as my focus has been rather split these days.)

Eh? My traditional clothing is actually much easier to move around in, so I'm mostly seen in it at home. I normally just sleep in my regular clothing and not my uniform, since I fight better without my uniform. But I'm always clad in my uniform in public, since it would be the right thing to do at events such as birthdays and World Meetings and diplomatic ones as well.

Karlovac (the region) is a famous war site due to its significance during the Ottoman Wars. It is also home to numerous churches and religious sites as well, which can easily explain Andelko's selfless and kindly personality. He prays every single day and has gone to Jerusalem many times to become closer to God.

My 2nd child Rijeka is also religious, but not as steadfast as Karlovac is. The city of Rijeka is home to our largest carnival, Carnival of Rijeka. He's very lively and has a spark of mischief in him because of all the excitement of it. He is also very athletic (*referring to the numerous sports events held in Rijeka*), and is always swimming or playing soccer when his health is good.

Zagreb handles the business and the trade, as he is the capital; but as the capital, he has many responsibilities, and I believe that he has handled them exceptionally well. I could keep talking, but that would take very long..

This is a very abrupt change in topic, but as for how my country started..

My origins are from around the arrival of Rome and how my grandmother, Grandma Illyricum, also rose. She died after my Mother Dalmatia and Aunt Pannonia came around. My people, the Croats, started to settle my lands during the Byzantine Empire, while my religion, Roman Catholicism, spread to my lands due to the Emperor at the time. I had some hard times after the Kingdom of Croatia was formed, so Hungary and I formed a personal union where we promised to both help each other in times of need. She and Austria eventually wed, and took over Slovenia and I, while the rest of Yugoslavia went with Turkey. I lived in her house until WWI. Sometime during this, I formed the State of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes with my honorary brothers Serbia and Slovenia. That eventually evolved into Yugoslavia, with my honorary brothers Bosnia and Montenegro, my "sister" Macedonia, and my blood cousin Herzegovina. Yugoslavia formed two times; the Kingdom of Yugoslavia which fell, then the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. After the SFRY fell, we become independent permanently. That is all.

Croatia

(I'll send an Andorra letter once my mind, which is excessively thinking over random things, settles down and I can calm myself...)

* * *

><p>(Hey, don't stress yourself, okay? If you don't feel up to reviewing, then don't, it's not an obligation. And personally I would like you to take a break, so you can come to a peace of mind after those turbulent events. And don't worry about the grammar, I double-check everything anyway. So take it easy, I don't want you to feel that you're being forced to anything here, because that's not the case.)<p>

Dear Croatia,

I do no find my traditional clothing very comfortable. It must have been alright back in the old days, but now...and it just looks ridiculous too. I could not stand walking around in that. But sometimes Lili thinks that we should, to revive the spirit of the past...how am I supposed to object to that? And it is the time she lets her hair grow out again too, It always reminds me of the day that I found her. so, the goal is reached. The past is revived after all, and I always feel a pain in my heart when I think back to that cold, wet night. My uniform is designed to be used in combat, as well as to be presentable at world meetings. Fribourg, a daughter of mine, spent hours just coming up with the design. She wanted 'papa' to impress the other nations and she thought I looked handsome in it. It reminds me of a present that Lili gave me one time.

Finally I get to know your family better. I have spoken so much about my children, and you have even met most of them in person, I think it was high time that you got the chance to tell me about yours as well.

I know it is a very abrupt change, please forgive me for doing so, but I think that it was rather rude of me not to ask before, since I rant endlessly about mine. And I am very interested in history, it helps us avoid mistakes that we have made before, plus I get to understand you a little better as well.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	338. Königsberg44

Yo, Switzy,

I see your point about Belarus. She still scares me, though...

Yup! I was THE party girl in that time, and I'm proud of it! ^_^ Onkel Germany wasn't too happy, though, when he found out about the parties I threw every night; he made Vati ground me for a week, when Vati told him to take it easy and I was just a 12-year-old kid. The only time I didn't party was when Berlin got attacked.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

She scares plenty of people, even your father, and you can take comfort in the fact that even those closest to her, like her older brother and sister, are afraid of her anger.

What the hell was there to party about? Millions of soldiers and civilians got slaughtered during that time. Not that I care, none of them were my citizens. So, were those just one-man parties? Because I do not think that anybody was particularly in the mood for celebration during that time period. Well of course you would not party if the capital got attacked! Berlin got ripped apart after your uncle lost the war, you as a consequence of your father and uncle getting divided you now, at least officially, belong to Russia.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	339. Philippines32

Luzon: (*feels woozy) I'm fine, Vash... We need to strike the enemy now... (*kneels down)

Switzerland: BASEL! I TOLD YOU SO!

Basel: Sorry_notsorry_sorry_notsorry_...

Geneva: Oui...ça c'est la résultat (that's the result) when you trust the mad scientist.

Switzerland: I agree that we need the enemy finished, but in your condition...

Mindanao: (*aids Luzon to stand) Kuya, you should heed Switzerland's advice. You need to get some rest. Don't exert yourself too much.

Luzon: I can't do that... It would burden me more if I will not help you with this... After all, I was the one who insisted on helping Vash, in the first place...

Visayas: Mindanao's right, Jose. You need to get some rest and recuperate yourself. Unless... You want "that"?

Switzerland: 'That'?

Luzon: (*getting sleepy; bits lip) Ugh... You're suggesting trying "that" in this situation?

Switzerland: What is 'that'?

Visayas: Well, you don't have a choice now, do we? And if you're really desperate in helping, that's the only way to heal yourself quickly. I know that we're immortals but wounds are wounds so, they take some time to heal.

Luzon: (*sighs) Sure... Let's get this over quick...

Switzerland: Just answer my damn question!

(*Visayas aids Luzon in walking and the two of them went into the forest; several minutes later, two women emerged from the forest)

Switzerland: Oh...you did it again...

Luzon: (*feels uncomfortable) Ugh. I hate when I revert to being a woman again. Don't be surprised, Vash. Apparently, a body's state changes when you change genders so... (*shows off shoulder) ...no wounds whatsoever and my abilities are not hindered while I'm in this state so, I can fight head on without a problem.

Switzerland: That seems...perfectly logical...

Visayas: (*approaches Switzerland) The magic Romania used to change my little brother's gender has the ability to heal any sort of damage with a few side effects and the potion is only temporary, not like the one Romania used before. I think within seven days it wears off naturally.

Switzerland: Lucky. Especially considering the last time it happened it caused him some grief and a little humiliation for me.

(*Schwyz, Uri and the Appenzell twins look at Luzon in disbelief)

Luzon: (*notices the canton's stare) U-um... Can you stop looking at me like that... It freaks me out...

Uri: (*snaps out) WH-WHAT! I'm not looking or anything of the sort! It's not that y-you're b-beautiful or a-anything... (*blushes)

Switzerland: (*stares in disbelief) Uri?

Schwyz: (*snaps out) ..!

Appenzell twins: (*speaks in chorus) Women...

Glarus: (*storms forward with the flamethrower ready) Witchcraft! BURN!

Switzerland: (*hits the nozzle upward and flames spew into the sky) Watch it Glarus. Another wrong move and I will take that thing away from you, for life.

Glarus: NOOO! Please NO!

Switzerland: Then BEHAVE!

Luzon: (*confused) ..? (*approaches Switzerland) Can we start walking now? We're wasting precious time not doing anything.

Switzerland: Of course, immediately. Now that your physical condition has...eh...improved, there is nothing holding us up any longer.

Luzon: (*whispers) Can you make your cantons to not, I don't know, stare at me like that. It makes me conscious on how I look and please call me Maria, for formality's sake. (*moves away)

Switzerland: I will try...Maria.

Mindanao: (*eyes at Schwyz and Uri suspiciously) ...

Schwyz: (*turns to Mindanao) What are you looking at?

Mindanao: (*shrugs) Nothing, mi amigo... (*walks away)

Uri: Damn foreigner...

Luzon: (*approaches Basel and Geneva) Thanks for the medical assistance, the both of you. I don't know how to repay you since you are very successful in any way so... (*searches backpack; retrieves a bottle and gives to Geneva) It's a serum I always use to force France into submission. If you see him, just take a syringe and inject it to him. He will be very submissive for the next day or two.

Geneva: Oh! Merci beaucoup! I will put it to good use...

Luzon: And, for you Basel, I will be your guinea pig if you need some experiments. How about it?

Basel: (*evil smirk) Excellent..._yes yes_...

Mindanao: (*hears the conversation) What do you mean "guinea pig", kuya? You're not thinking of actually becoming this kid's test subject.

Basel: Who are you calling a kid? The two of us are old enough to think for ourselves... _yesweare_ _yesweare_...and when Luzon comes for testing, he might bring you as well... so we can compare results..._and do some more testing, hehe_...

Luzon: It's none of your business, Mario. Come on, we really need to go now. (*starts walking)

Switzerland: Indeed. CANTONS! ABMARSCH! (*to Luzon) Just out of interest…where are we headed? I was under the impression that the enemy has been annihilated. After all, we used more firepower than America during the Gulf crisis.

(A/N: The dragon boat I'm referring to is the sport invented in China. In reference to the typhoon, only the northern part of the country is heavily affected by typhoons. It's relatively rare for the southern part of the country to be hit by a typhoon but if they do, they are rather destructive even in our standards. I researched in the Internet about the complete history of the Philippines and, lo and behold, they are actually 7 foreigners trying to get my country. Besides from Spain, America, England and Japan who managed to colonize us; Portugal, the Netherlands and Germany also decided to invade us, as well.)

(Author's note: I see... we don't get such natural disasters here. The last one I can remember is a storm which was named Lothar. It ripped trees out in the forests and took tiles from roofs of houses. Rather minor when compared to the damage that those tropical storms do. Interesting, but you have to admit that the whole region at the time was very attractive for European colonial powers, in regard to spices and such. Having a colony in Asia was a very lucrative business, and with Mercantilism booming in that era, everyone wanted to have their share.)


	340. Zürich17

Vati

Well, it IS a worldwide war...But, of course, nobody noticed Canada so they left him alone, and he served as an excellent spy for our side.

Yeah, he started it. I got a bit plastered myself, though, so I could've mistaken you for one of the other cantons...then again, I know it was your voice.

Ireland, when under England's oppression, had once run to Netherlands and he helped her out a bit. Therefore, she kinda considered him her brother. He was a better brother than England, alright...

It was Bern that died, not Graubünden. She escaped when he told her to, to go warn you. But you saw the struggle while asleep, but you just thought it was a nightmare at first.

Uh...ja...Um...Long story, involves some girl from America who writes a lot of stuff involving me and Turkey, and sometimes even myself and...Estonia of all people!

Yeah, his claim was General winter possessed him. You were very sceptical at first and despite Netherlands protests you tried to kill him anyways, but in the end, how pathetic Russia looked won you over. I dunno why...

Zurich

* * *

><p>Switzy<p>

Mehhhhhh...yeah, you take down a total of 10 on Winter's side in an upcoming chapter. But you hesitate when fighting Japan, and he takes advantage of it and...let's just say you are one eye short by the end of the story.

Yeah, Ireland isn't that strong, but she IS fast, the fastest in the world. She could actually beat you in a spar, if you and her sparred.

Uruguaaaaay~

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

It is good to hear that we finally put him to some use. His ability not to be seen, although regrettable when at a meeting, is certainly invaluable when in war. And I remember that he is not such a bad fighter after all, he did help Britain and America to liberate France.

I thought so. But no matter what I do, I cannot get him to stop his drinking habits, and I have tried everything. Even worse than that is the plantation he has somewhere at his place. I do not think that I need to mention what he grows there; after all, he acts as though he was in an alternate state of mind most of the time anyway. It must have been me singing then...although I am surprised at my choice of song...I would have expected the Schweizerpsalm at the very least.

I bet that he was. England was not only horrible to her, but to Wales and Scotland as well. I heard that they do not appreciate being called a part of the United Kingdom. And thinking of all the bloodshed between the three in the past I am not at all surprised.

I do not think that you would be sad if Berne were to die. You and he have always been at each other's throats, and you would be the next in line for capital canton too. I am not the one to take the death of one of my sons seriously. Even if it were a nightmare, I would have taken it as a bad sign. I normally only dream of your deaths in times of crises, which is extremely tormenting I tell you.

Oh...typical. And why the hell Estonia?

Ah, that sounds just like me...and I think I can shed some light on why a weak nation would attract my sympathies. You remember of course how Liechtenstein, your aunt or sister whatever you prefer to call her, came into our protection?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Uruguay,<p>

So, that is Switzerland: 10, NUSSR: 2. I think that I would hesitate to kill Japan at first. He is such a polite tourist and it is hard to believe he can mean any harm at all. But after he takes my eye out I do kill him right? And I think one eye is a reasonable price to pay for vengeance. And anyway, I might even be able to replace such a loss...prosthetics are on their best way.

I have not held a sword in centuries, so yes, she would most probably win.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: By the way, a question I've had for some time...why did you choose Zürich?)


	341. Bekki14

Dear Switzerland,

They don't see any point in restoring the school since its closing next summer :( But that's a long and very depressing story so I won't go into that. At least snow melts after a while, we had a serious problem when a pidgeon flew inside and got stuck. We spent an entire lesson trying to catch it! We do learn a lot, we're all used to the school since we've been there so long. And teachers don't mind if you wear a coat to their lesson.

I love hot chocolate, especially on winter mornings when I wake up. Our commonroom at school has a hot chocolate maker! Brand new! It's going to be great!

Anyways, must go and start my mountain of homework...:(

From Bekki

P.S Tell Lili I'm sorry and I'll send her cakes as soon as I can

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Then it makes perfect sense not to restore the school. Why spend money on something that will not last for long anyway? If I kept doing that I would be broke by now! Money needs to be invested into something that has future, or not invested at all. And the way the economy is going I cannot afford to spare a single centime. Do tell me why it is closing, a building that old must be worth keeping, and besides throwing up a new school has to be a lot more expensive than an overhaul of the old one. Or will it be closed because of it age? That would be a waste of resources. A pidgeon in school... It seems that your school day is full of surprises. And they had better not mind you protecting yourself against the icy cold in a classroom. For all you have told me, it sounds like you have lessons inside a medieval castle.

Indeed, and after a day of skiing there is no better way than to relax in a reclining chair, outside in the chill, with the sun shining on your face. Too bad I have to work so much during winter, the tourist season keeps me very busy, but I do enjoy the occasional winter sports day with my sons and daughters. A hot chocolate maker? How distasteful...you are supposed to make it yourself, only then can it unfold its true flavour. But with such a factory produced device there is no telling what else might be in that beverage. But I guess you need the extra warmth if the central heating is lacking.

Good luck. Study is most important as I always tell my younger children, especially now in the overly competitive world that we live in. Geneva does medical training and studies in nuclear and quantum physics. She is so very ambitious; I think you two might get along with each other.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. There is no need to rush...I do not want her to eat too many of them. We have to stay healthy.


	342. Thailand18

Switzerland-

...uh. Is it still Nationalist Switzerland writing to me...?

Uhm...anyway. Nationalist!Switzerland creeps me out, dude!*shudder*And he made fun of my flag. My. Freakin. Flag! That's not very nice! And, the colors on my flag are not bright!*pout*Not as bright like, Italy's or Spain's Flag! THEIR FLAGS ARE EYESORES!

And plus, I quite like the Swiss Flag, Beautiful but Simple.

...please excuse my rant.

Thailand~

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

No, he is gone. I am back to my normal self.

He does have a tendency to do that, I hope he was not too rude. I can be very rude to foreigners, but he actually feels good about doing it. Me, I just tell people what they are doing wrong so that they might improve themselves, but my Nationalist part just does it to gloat and insult others. But I needed to give him some time to express himself. I am afraid that if I keep him locked up for too long something terrible might happen.

Yes...he does not approve of anything that is not ours, which includes flags. All flags have a history, one which is respect. Do not remind me, I once had a different flag, for a short period of time, one that France gave me. It was hideous. A tricolour of gold, red and yellow...even the flag of the old Confederacy was better than that

Thank you...although it is sort of misleading. I am not merely as religiously devout as it would suggest. ¨

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	343. Königsberg45

Yo, Switzy,

I'm sooooo glad that that Commie bastard's scared of that Belarus biotch. :) Really, I'm glad. I wish she wouldn't scare Vati, though...

Well...lemme see...there was the fact that I gave Fucking an atomic wedgie 'cause I felt like it. Also, at the Fucking-got-a-wedgie party, there was Madrid, Paris, and some others that I can't remember the name of right now. I didn't have many people over, because of my Onkel.

Gotta go; Berlin's trying to get me to admit that his dad's better than mine XP As if. *runs after Berlin* *Come back here, you dummkopf!*

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

It is very good to know that Russia has a weakness, one that could be used against him if need be. That and of course slipping him a false map in which Moscow is labelled as 'New Warsaw' , which I already did as an anniversary of the fallen Soviet Union.

And I think your uncle could not blame you for doing that to Austria. He was not particularly fond of him either back then. Madrid was there? I thought Spain was not occupied. What was he, or she I have no clue, doing at the house of the menace which had gripped almost all of Europe ('almost' because of me)?

I will not say anything on the matter, but Bern thinks that I am better than either of them. And you cannot possibly question that.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	344. Croatia48

(Eh.. I wanted to know if I could change a few things about Croatia; is it okay if I change his name to Dražen Krleža, and Klara Krleža is Fem!Croatia instead? All this gender-changing business is starting to annoy/confuse me a bit... =_= I also think it would be less complicated for you as well. I also thought it would be better if they were older, like 23 years old, since Croatia is not a very young country, and should be older than 21 by just a bit.)

Dear Vash,

Eh? But who cares how ridiculous it looks! Once I went around walking in a shirt that looked like a female's nightgown, and I didn't care! It doesn't matter, since our past and present both define who we are; clothing and culture counts as a big part of that. Klara's thinking of growing her hair out, since she always wore it long when she was younger. I think Lili would look nice with her hair long again. Hmm.. Klara might have to keep her hair short though, since she always got mistaken for Hungary when she was younger.. (Klara had a hairstyle and a hair parting style just like Hungary's, except Klara had a medium-colored auburn hair with a hint of orange in it, like Drazen; Drazen's haircut is short, except his sidebangs stop just underneath his chin; he has a hair parting like Hungary's as well, and both Klara and Drazen have green eyes.) Hm, I should stop rambling at here. I think it would be nice for all the nations to wear their traditional costumes more often, in my opinion.. Ah, I see. My boots often hurt my feet, so it isn't easy to manoeuvre myself, especially when I'm in a uniform as well.. if one notices carefully, I wear a different pair of boots in battle, and sometimes even my traditional shoes, if need be. ^^ It's wonderful to see your family *and Lili* caring so much about you. My family is rather distant, and even if we love each other very much, we don't communicate very often, due to our uneasy and awkward natures and large differences interest wise and personality wise.

That's v-very nice of you to say so, but it fascinates me to hear about your family. History, on my part, has... affected my relations with the other Slavic nations in a rather negative way, but we're all starting on a new page with each other, therefore everything will hopefully work out in the end..

Hmm.. I must ask of you, what did you normally do when you were very young? I often played with my cousins and half siblings, also known as the other South Slavic nations. I also fought battles with Ottoman and trained with Serbia and Bosnia so we would be ready for any battle. (Drazen is half siblings with all the South Slavic nations *except Herzegovina, who is his cousin, somehow*, since they share a father, but different mothers. He's cousins to the West Slavic nations and East Slavic nations through his Father, South Slav, and his sisters, West Slav and East Slav.) I used to be a very happy and bubbly person, believe it or not, but it all changed when I witnessed the death of Aunt Pannonia who died at the tender human age of 14... my cousins after that also died very young, and they left offspring which died at even younger ages.. only my Mother Dalmatia had kids that still survive in the present day. Dear god, here I go again with my personal life.. =_= I dearly apologize for that, my friend. I would be honored if you could tell me about your childhood life as well.

Sincerely yours,

Croatia

(He's your character; you can do whatever you want with him. About the age, it doesn't have to be proportional to the actual age of the country. If you go by declared independence, then Switzerland would be five hundred years older than America, but in human age Switzerland is younger by a difference of one year)

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

I care! I am not the one to make a fool of myself in public by wearing something that looks like it was designed by Picasso. I have image, I have reputation, and one that I would rather not change. You do not know how it is to live with all these strong countries around you. It was hard enough in the old days, but now, due to jealousy, everyone is looking for a weak point, something they can criticize and laugh about. And I will not give them that chance. I prefer to show my culture in a different way.

I think so too...with her long blond braids...so carefully arranged...so much like an angel... (*gazes dreamily) anyway, then we would not have the problem of her being though a boy anymore. That is actually quite an issue that Lili has, and it is not good for her self-esteem. Because she is so young, it is sometimes hard to see, even more so if she wears the same uniform as I do. I really do not mind the partner-look; I think it is kind of sweet really, that she aspires to be like me. And I have to say, she looks gorgeous in green. It matches her wonderful emerald eyes.

By the way, Thurgovia grew her hair out quite long since you last saw her at the Fêtes of Geneva, she wears it in a ponytail. In my opinion she looks much better now, and sometimes I see Schaffhouse giving her sideways glances.

I like my boots. They need to be extremely tough for handling rocky terrain, and I need to be able to wear them in winter as well as summer and they are water proof for weather conditions like rain and knee-deep snow. You can imagine that they are quite heavy, but in spite of that I somehow manage to run around in the mountains like and Ibex as Grisons tells me. The funny thing about Grisons is that he does not talk that much. He is rather shy. But he advertises himself greatly to make tourist come. It works I tell you.

It is the years of conflict that have brought them together. It used to be different. They used to only follow me because everything else was much worse. They wanted individuality and had no hope of acquiring that by joining the empires and kingdoms that surrounded us. But now, although they fight and argue with each other, they heed me.

You are being too kind, my family is rather comical actually, especially all the half cantons. I see. I certainly hope that things will turn out the best for you. There has been enough blood between you, and we do not need another conflict in the Balkans, not when things are already turbulent in the Middle East and North Africa.

When I was young...? That is a rather broad period of time, my friend. And to top it off it was a very turbulent era for me and my cantons. I will start a little before my declaration of independence.

So, there we were just farming and generally minding our own business when Austria's boss decided to revoke the freedom that was given to us, and Austria was powerless to stop him. Uri, Schwyz, Unterwalden (that was before her split) and I went to war against him. That was at age twelve. We were extremely successful. First we kicked the Hapsburgs out of our lands, and then we defeat Holy Rome, who then recognized our independence. At the same time we fought as mercenaries for various stronger nations, I found myself in my early teens, serving in the Vatican as a guard with a very handsome pay indeed. It was around that time that we were considered invincible. And how I loved that. It was my heroic era. No one could stop us; we were the supreme fighters of Europe, a force unmatched by anything the other countries could throw against us. Then we had our religious wars, and oh that was bad...really bad. Catholic against Protestant cantons. It was basically awful and awful to watch as my sons and daughters fought each other. The France had his revolution and went to conquer all of Europe, including my Confederation. He turned me into a goddamned Republic! Luckily that did not hold very long...and those were my younger years, up to the age of sixteen, or rather five hundred years. As you can see, I did not have much of a childhood. The environment was unforgiving, and the wars hardened me. I guess it is thanks to those times that am the emotionally screwed up person that I am. I am not ashamed to admit it either; it is not entirely my fault.

What a tragic family history. I will say it again, even if I am running danger of sounding like a broken record. I have some family tragedy as well, very far back. My (adoptive) mother and aunt were killed by Roman Empire when he conquered his way into central and northern Europe. Helvetia and Raetia were their names. Helvetia, my mother's name, is my battle cry actually. And Rome named me after her when I was left alone. Confederatio Helvetica. A name I still bare today, and with honor and pride.

I hope that satisfies your wishes.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	345. Zürich18

Vati,

Yeah...It's funny how his bear can't remember his name and Canada can't remember the bear's name.

I just don't understand him sometimes...Although I admit Scotch and Irish whiskey is good in moderation. I save my stock of it for special occasions. Uh...yeah...You also started yelling stuff like "We just ran into the grand canyon on the asteroid!" when you got to the edge of the roof.

Ja. Definitely. I heard from Ireland that England's worse than Russia.

Mehhh...I don't like him anymore than I like my computer crashing, but I still care about him, if only a little.

I dunno. You know how those fangirls are. Just the other day, I saw one pretty much attack Russia for his scarf.

Ja...I remember that too, tante Lilli... She is doing quite well now, isn't she?

Zurich

* * *

><p>Switzy<p>

Yep~ Well, actually I think the NUSSR killed another, yeah, Denmark died too. At first it drives the will out of Norway to forget his Moscow raid plan, but then some fire goes into him and he goes forward with it...Then again, if Norway hadn't, Zurich wouldn't have died.

Yeah~~ She's a tough one, putting up with England's abuse for about a century.

Uruguaaaay~

((I picked Zurich because, I was in a roleplay with a Switzerland rp-er as Ireland, they'd been married by then, and Ireland was going to have twins, and we agreed on a county of Ireland and a canton on Switzerland. I chose, Ireland's capital county and Switzy's canton with the largest city. And after a while Zurich became the main character I rp with.))

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

At least it is mutual. Do you know, I actually have a joke about how Canada got his name. It ridicules Austria too. Want to hear it?

Of all alcoholic beverages I prefer wine by far. Swiss wine of course. Valais and Vaud make the best, a fact which is undeniable. However I remember that a part of your lands is called the Zürcher Weinland. I should maybe try one of yours for once too. If I want something stronger, which is extremely rare I might add, I have a bottle of Kirsch and a bottle of Appenzeller. I rarely even touch them though.

Oh dear...remind me never to drink again, okay?

It is good to hear that. You are both vital to our Confederation, all cantons. You know that everybody has vital regions? Parts of the body named after different regions and cities? Proportionally, I think I have the largest vital regions of all.

...

Oh god...DID I SERIOUSLY JUST WRITE ABOUT MY VITAL REGIONS? WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?

Bad move I think. Very bad move. Russia loves that scarf; his sister gave it to him. Not the psycho one, the depressed one and he treasures it.

Yes indeed she is! I would have never thought at the time that she might come to be as she is today, but look at her now!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Uruguay,<p>

A very regrettable thing. Denmark is not such a bad person. None of the Nordics are.

At least she had only HIM to deal with and not three others as well.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Interesting...that's something I've never heard of. And I assume that Zürich gets his hair color from the Irish side of the family.)


	346. Philippines33

Luzon: What do you mean they were annihilated? I'm pretty sure there are some pockets of resistance on the area and if we're going staying here, might as well call another strike, just in case.

Mindanao: Kuya, don't you think it's better if we go back to Andermatt and do the strikes there. The Predator drones can also be controlled using satellite relay using the portable satellite transmitter we carry with us.

Visayas: Mario's right, Luzon. We can do the strike there while the others rest for a while. And the decision for attacking will fall to Switzerland since we're just assisting him during this whole ordeal.

Luzon: Maybe you're right. (*turns to Switzerland) Vash, is it okay with you if we turn back and decide our proceedings in your place? There might be some resistance left in the area but, with all that firepower launched against them, they should take a while to recuperate and gain strength. If we did discover there are some resistance there, we can use the Predator drones to clean up the place and if you want to attack them one on one, I will not hesitate to help you.

Switzerland: I agree. Going back to base is the best course of action at the moment, given certain circumstances (*glances at Uri). Although I would rather see them all finished now and personally at that, your course of action is also very possible. Thank you for your offer Luzon, I gladly accept your help.

Uri: But-

(somewhere in Andermatt)

Luzon: (*sits in a desk; trying to operate the UAV controller) Manoeuvring Predator drone to the east side of the border...

(Uri approaches Luzon with a bottle of Kirsch in hand and some glasses)

Luzon: (*sees Uri) Oh! Hello, Uri. What seems to be the problem? Do you have some business with me?

Uri: (*places the bottle and glasses in the desk) I just want to try following your advice, you know, the whole talking things out and stuff and it seems that it wouldn't hurt. B-but it's h-highly unlikely to s-surpass me in drinking. I s-still think that this whole thing is s-stupid and your plan on s-sweet talking me will not work against me. I still think you need to get out of here, away from my father and my fellow cantons.

Luzon: (*chuckles while opening the bottle and pouring the contents on each glass) You know, Uri. You really remind me of myself back in the old days.

Uri: (*shocked) H-how are we related? There's no comparison between us at all! You're just someone who wants to exploit my father's honor codex and force us to do your bidding!

Luzon: (*drinks Kirsch from glass; pours another shot) Really, you do remind me of myself back when I was a juvenile. In the old days, being under colonial rule, we were desperate for freedom. I was greatly affected by the frustrations and hatred my people were feeling back then. You could say I became "xenophobic" like your father experiences sometimes. My thoughts were filled with plans on kicking them out of my lands or even, committing massacres to foreigners because I believe they all deserved to be punished. But one incident in my homeland that completely shattered that feeling of hatred inside me. I was accompanying the person, who would become the first president of my country, in a skirmish of driving out the last Spanish forces who have garrisoned themselves in a church. When the battle was close to conclusion, many of the soldiers thought of massacring the remaining Spanish forces and that person ordered the soldiers to lower their arms, let them go and treat them like friends not foes. At first, I was shocked to see this kind of reaction and when I asked that person why did he do it, he only replied that in the end, we owe them everything including the cause for our own freedom... (*drinks Kirsch)

Uri: (*momentary silence; stares at his glass) You're a deep person, Mister...er...Miss Luzon. I mean, we both experienced hardship under another country but, unlike you, we only had the Holy Roman Empire and France to conquer us. (*grins) I remember the Sonderbund War and the horrible consequences of such conflict. Canton against canton; it was the worst kind of battle I've ever fought. I even had to fight my father during those times. (*drinks Kirsch) I have to admit, if it wasn't for those colonial bastards to conquer us back then, there is no cause for us to aspire freedom in the first place. (*looks at Luzon) I-I need to a-apologize for saying those things earlier. I-I'm just hasty in judging people like that especially foreigners. I always think that they only came here to our country to exploit us and destroy our principle of neutrality. But, somehow, I will manage.

Luzon: Good luck with that, Uri. I know that you will be able to achieve what you're striving. (*looks at Uri) I'll be here cheering you, okay? (*smiles)

Uri: (*flustered) Wh-What's t-that supposed t-to m-mean? I don't want you cheering me on, dammit! (*blushing heavily)

Luzon: (*confused) Hey, I thought we're friends already? Do you still regard me as an enemy?

(*Luzon and Uri continued their conversation; at the back, Switzerland and the others are looking)

Switzerland: Like chocolate...

Visayas: Excuse me?

Switzerland: The saying holds true: 'The Swiss are like chocolate, give them time and warmth and they will melt in your hands'. Uri is the prime example.

Zürich: Well, I will never fall for such nonsense!

Switzerland: I know you would not. Progressive as you are, my son, you are even more xenophobic than the conservative cantons themselves. In comparison to you, they seem very friendly.

Zürich: Only because they do not have the problems I have with immigrants.

Switzerland: No...I suspect they do not. Who would want to live in a rural area where work is rather scarce? Especially if you are someone who comes here just for the money.

(*the Appenzell twins are trying to teach Mindanao a card game)

Mindanao: I don't get it...

Appenzell IR: It's very easy: you can put identical numbers and colors on top of each other.

Appenzell OR: If you put down an ace, you can put down another card of the same color. If you put down an eight, the next in line gets left out. If you put down a seven, the next in line has to pick up two more cards.

Appenzell IR: When you put down a ten, or banner, the directions of the game changes.

Mindanao: And what about this guy? (*holds up a card)

Appenzell OR: That is the Under, or joker for you. If you put him down you can wish any color.

Minanao: (*Short pause) But the king beats the Joker, right?

Appenzell OR: I think that this will be more trouble than we intentionally thought...

(*Switzerland and Zürich still arguing)

Zürich: Kick 'em all out, I say.

Switzerland: You know perfectly well that foreigners form a large part of our population.

Zürich: More like 32 damned percent!

Switzerland: I do not see your sister Genf having those complaints. Where is she by the way?

(*Geneva is sitting outside the army base)

Geneva: Waaaaaah the breeze is so nice! I'm glad it's finally over.

(*there is a flash of light in the distance)

Geneva: (*doesn't notice the figure sneaking up) Eh?

Soldier: (*grabs) There you are!

Geneva: WAAAAAAH! (*kicks and flips him over her shoulder) le gasp! (AN: I just had to add that) b-but I thought papa killed him! Merde! (*gunshots) ack!

(*runs back into the base)

PAPA! WE GOT TROUBLE! Ostrogot survived!

Vaud: What? Are you serious?

Switzerland: C'est pas vrai! Why do you say that? Is he close?

Geneva: Oui, he just tried to attack me again! And there are more soldiers on the horizon; this organization is bigger than we thought.

Vaud: DAMN!

Switzerland: Oh no! The stupidity! How could I have overlooked such a simple fact?

Zürich: What are you talking about?

Switzerland: He is a damned country! I did not kill him, only wound him! And now he is back! I need to kill every last man woman and child that calls itself Ostrogonian. I need to wipe out every trace, every memory, then I can kill him, for good.

Bern: We are talking about mass-murder here!

Geneva: Genocide!

Switzerland: Is it is the only way. Cantons, prepare yourselves for battle. We have a job to finish.

(*turns to Luzon)

My friend, my ally. I would like you to stay here and coordinate the drone attacks. My cantons will kill all who call themselves part of Ostrogot, and I will go after him myself. We will need to keep in radio contact. I do not want to risk killing him before he is mortal and allow him to escape again. I must settle this matter once and for all. It is between me and him, and I will prevail.

* * *

><p>(AN: Sorry if there are historical inaccuracies in there. I just look up to Wikipedia so; I don't know the credibility of the resource I found. Also, I'm finding Uri's personality very entertaining. Because he judges people hastily and he's violent, I kind of make him a "tsundere" at heart. I hope you don't mind about the whole change of personality. I just interpreted it based on how I find the character.)

(Author's note: Funny thing, the Sonderbundskrieg lasted barely a month. Not really much of a war. And Wikipedia is fairly accurate on Swiss history; I cross-reference most of the facts with a book I have. I like the way Uri is turning out. I would even go so far as to say that it IS a stereotype of the Urner to act that way. It is not a change of personality, merely and addition, you interpreted well. Do you mind if I include that in his character description? It would add so much more to his individuality. I actually started off with Switzerland as a base model for all the cantons, and used their culture to alter them. Also I hope you'll forgive me for using Visayas and Mindanao. I tried to get them into the story without involving them as much as possible.)


	347. Thailand19

Switzerland-

"sigh of relief*Whew...man he was creepy...er..no offense.I just got totally boring when talking to him. Better safe than sorry right? Anyway, I'd prefer you over him any day.

Gold..Red..and Yellow..yeah, sounds like France, and sounds AWFUL! The only flags I like yellow on are Germany, Spain, and China. China only out of respect for my 'caretaker'.*huff*

*shrug*Maybe that's where America got the 'Red Cross' symbol from. It's basically your flag with the colors reversed.

It doesn't matter how religious you are. It matters that you are an independent country and bow to no one!

Thailand~

P.'s a rumor going around that Feli-kun likes you and that's why he's streaking on your grounds. I'm going to kill France for making up such a PERVERTED idea! You and Italy would probably NEVER like each other!*sigh*Wish to join me in murdering a Frenchman?

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

He is, but what he does saved me before. He is an expert at the psychological art of war. He know that there is a lot more to fighting than weapons and it came in handy several times. Yes, you can never be too safe with him. He is extremely touchy. Why thank you. I think he knows as well, but you should not let him hear it.

Frances colors are always so gaudy, that guy does not appreciate simplicity. Of course, the flag was the main reason why we did not last long as a republic. My cantons hated it. Technically, there is no color yellow for flags, only gold. It goes back to the middle ages.

WHAT? HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN SUCH A WAY? I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUNDED THE RED CROSS! NOT THAT IDIOT AMERICA! MY DAUGHTER GENEVA IS ITS HOST FOR A REASON! AMERICA COULD NEVER COME UP WITH THE IDEA OF A HUMANITARIAN ORGANIZATION! AND THE RED CROSS IS MY COLORS REVERSED!

Indeed.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. If he does then that is his problem. I most certainly do not like him and never will. You...you are seriously asking me to come and kill France with you? As if I need an invitation! (*goes to grab his rifle and sprints off*)


	348. Bekki15

Dear Switzerland,

Its closing because of "lack of funds" and we're all being merged with our rival school. That's basically it; it sucks because our building and our school is so much nicer than theirs.

I was wrong, it's just a hot water dispenser (found that out after I burnt my hand on it!) but we can still make hot chocolate. And I've bought myself a new coat so I'm all set for winter. I wish we did have our lessons in a medieval castle, that would be brilliant! But my building is just Victorian, not so exciting...

Skiing must be great fun; I'd love to go someday. But knowing my clumsiness I'd probably break a leg or something...

I'm glad you still find time to have a little fun, its good for the soul to relax once in a while. There aren't any mountains good for skiing in England. So usually I go shopping for books or DVD's with friends.

Be careful with how much you save though, I've been hearing that the Swiss frank is getting too strong. Making it hard to export things. Sometimes spending money can be beneficial!

Geneva? Sure I think we would get along, my French is terrible though... I did so bad that I decided to study Spanish instead.

From Bekki

P.S yes, stay healthy!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Lack of funds…bah. I never have a lack of funds for the education of my population. They are my greatest asset after all. They are the way I earn money. And I would hate it if I had to merge with my rivals, be that anyone of your choosing.

Hot water? I guess for tea then. Too bad you do not like tea.

You think that would be cool? Freezing is more like it. No insulation, no double glazed windows. Where can you possible have a castle with hundreds of schoolchildren that are expected to attend classes there in all seasons?

It is fun. I have been skiing ever since they first came onto the market. I actually taught England how to ski, even though I do not think he remembers how to anymore. It has been two hundred years after all. And breaking a leg is very normal. It happens to loads of people each year. And the Rega is always there to bring them to safety, the red-and-white guardian angel of the Alps.

Please do not remind me! It already pains me enough when I look at the stocks, or the exchange rate. Why was I given the blessing and curse of a stable currency? Why do my neighbours have to be such idiots that manage to screw everything up? My exports are vanishing. And Bern is printing money double time to try and compensate.

Do not worry. She is a very international canton, and speaks flawless English, as do all of my children. Spanish is a very useful language too, since that tomato-freak spent centuries sailing around the world conquering, pillaging, colonizing, and exterminating the indigenous populations. Just like England in fact!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	349. Königsberg46

Yo, Switzy,

I think Poland should apply the Poland Rule and make Moscow New Warsaw, 'cause then at least the name would be better.

Oh, my buddy Madrid? She just showed up at my onkel's door out of the blue, and she, Paris, and I all decided to throw the party. Poor Paris, though, 'cause after the party, her dad found her at Onkel's house and wasn't too happy (not that I blame him for being mad).

Nah, I still think Vati's more awesome than any dad in the fucking world, ESPECIALLY Austria van Dummkopf.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I hardly think that Russia would be intimidated by Poland's, eh...'special tactic'. And he is sure to protect his capital with all he has got. And Belarus wants him to keep his vital regions, so Poland will have to deal with her as well.

Naturally France would have been angry at his capital being in one place with the daughter of his oppressor. Although I have to say that it was France's own fault he got conquered in the first place. He left a huge door open in his defences, and Germany was able to just sneak up behind him.

Of course you would think that. It is only natural. And I also have serious doubts about Austria's ability as a father, especially since his and Hungary's did not end happily and they had to divide their children up between them.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	350. Philippines34

Luzon: Okay, Vash. We'll provide cover from here. (*signals incoming call) Wait a second, Vash. There is an incoming call. (*connects call and puts radio in loudspeaker mode; contacts through radio) Hello?

Tallinn: (*contacts through radio) Sveiki, Luzon. Wait, why do I hear a feminine voice talking to me? Is this Visayas?

Luzon: It's me, Luzon. There are some...circumstances that happened and well...I'm a woman for the time being.

Tallinn: I...see. Well, enough about that. I called because there are more information about your enemy.

Luzon: Okay, give it to me.

Tallinn: I found out that the enemy, the Ostrogonian Empire, doesn't have any women or children whatsoever. It seems that they visit certain countries disguised as foreigners and they form relationships with the locals. After they have conceive a male child, they take it and leave the woman they conceived the child. Then, they train the males to become soldiers at the early age of six and the training progresses from there. If they conceived a female child, they leave at once without taking the child.

Luzon: Wow. I never knew that they have an intricate way of reproducing.

Tallinn: Not only that. I found out that children are not thought of their national identity until they have turned 18 so, a continuous electroconvulsive therapy will induce persistent retrograde amnesia and thus, forget whatever they learned during those times.

Luzon: That could work. At least, we're not going into the battlefield killing innocent people. But, we don't have time for electroconvulsive therapy.

Tallinn: Well, just give them enough trauma to induce memory loss or use a stun gun and aim it to the head to induce seizures, a continuous burst of electricity would suffice.

Luzon: Okay, got it. Um, I was just wondering. What's the reason for the absence of women?

Tallinn: I believe that they want to be an absolute patriarchal society. They think that having women in the society makes the whole society weak and vulnerable to attack, both physically and mentally. Or they think that it will be a waste of resources if they keep women on their custody. Either theory is probable.

Luzon: I see. Anything else?

Tallinn: Oh, I almost forgot. There are two additional Predator drones that I will be sending to you right now from Tallinn Airport. Just send me the coordinates and I'll command the drones to go there.

Luzon: Roger. Copy that.

Tallinn: That's all. Adievas, Luzon.

Luzon: Goodbye, Tallinn. (*disconnects call) I think you've heard from Tallinn that we don't need to kill all of them just to make Ostrogot a human. We just need to cause enough head trauma or electric shock to induce amnesia. I suggest that anyone below 15 should only be traumatized and not killed. They're too young to die.

Switzerland: Nonsense! They are on the wrong side, and I should not take any chances! I made a mistake before and it will not happen again, no matter how much innocent blood I will have on my hands. And if I cannot kill them, I will give them to Basel. They can be put to good use, and they might even survive the process.

Luzon: (*turns to Mindanao) Mario, accompany Vash with this one. Ate and I will be enough to provide aerial support.

Mindanao: Finally, some real action! I'm beginning to feel bored doing the supporting role. I'll be keeping in touch with you through the radio. I'll be waiting outside. (*straps a SIG SG 550 and a VHS assault rifle at the back; holds a FN SCAR with grenade launcher and walks out)

Luzon: (*looks at Visayas) Ate, we need to get going. You'll be in charge with maneuvering the Predator drones Tallinn sent this time.

Visayas: Okay, got it. (*retrieves UAV controller and starts inputting commands)

Luzon: (*sees Uri leaving with some assault rifles on his back; stands up and approaches Uri) Um, Uri, I just want to thank you for following my advice about talking stuff out and I enjoyed your company. I hope we get to do this sometimes minus the carnage.

Uri: (*blushes) D-don't m-mention it. I-I also e-enjoyed your c-company with the conversation and the like. Yeah, I think we s-should d-do this s-sometime without the conflict o-or anything... (*bows head and scratches head; still blushing)

Luzon: (*holds Uri's hands) Good luck out there and do your best.

Uri: (*gets flustered and blushes brightly) W-What a-are y-you d-doing? Get your butt on that desk and start flying those drones dammit!

Luzon: Roger that. (*walks back to the desk and starts focusing on the UAV controller)

(*Uri watches Luzon for a moment and went outside)

Switzerland: Alright. Losed mal chinde, (listen up children) we have to finish this once and for all. The plan is as follows: Ostrogot needs to be killed...

Uri: I will smash his skull to bits for trying to capture my sister again!

Appenzell IR: (*whispers to his twin) I wonder if this will be a reoccurring theme...

Switzerland: ...But before we can even think about going after him, we must destroy the rest of his troops. Only once that is done can I kill him. Not before. Your job is to deal with the soldiers, while I hunt down and confront the bastard.

(*shouts of agreement)

Zug: And make him pay for making us look like fools in front of the rest of the world!

Schwyz: So we shall! Am I not right father?

Switzerland: Of course! We will wipe every trace of him off the face of the earth. But there is one difficulty.

Berne: What?

Switzerland: If I judge Ostrogot correctly, then he will stay well out of conflict himself. And once he sees that he stands alone against us, he will run. I have to go after him myself, and corner him. But once I am that far, he needs to be mortal, understood?

All: YES FATHER!

Switzerland: I will go and search for him now, he cannot be far...

Bern: But who should take command while you are gone?

Switzerland: I think that is quite apparent.

Bern: (*nods head) Of course, I will not disappoint you fath-

Zürich: He was talking about me you moron!

Bern: Who are you calling a moron you...moron! I AM the capital. That job falls to me!

Zürich: but I am more intelligent than you, and if you took command we might end up crawling there so you can keep up with us. He meant me of course!

Switzerland: Actually I meant neither of you. (*looks sideways at Geneva)

Geneva: Euh? Pourquoi est-ce que tu...? Non...nononononon!

Zürich : You cannot be serious...

Berne: You cannot be...

Switzerland: Ma fille. If anyone has the right to lead out forces then it is you. He attacked you twice, and now you are burning for vengeance. You may be one of the youngest, but believe me, you are more than capable of handling this, Genève. I have confidence in you.

Geneva: (*gulps) M-Merci papa. Je suis dans ton dette. (I am in your debt)

Switzerland: (*smiles) Quel dette? (Which debt?)

Geneva: (*raises her pistol high) Cantons! Tous avec moi! C'est le grand jour quand nous tuons les bêtes qui ont fait la faute de provoquer l'agression de notre confédération! ATTAQUE! (All with me, this is the day where we kill the beasts that made the mistake to provoke the aggression of our confederation, attack)

Switzerland: And there they go, off to war. I am so proud to be their father (*tear of joy). Now, to Ostrogot...

* * *

><p>(AN: No, I don't mind adding my interpretation of Uri's character in his character description. It's an honor having my analysis on his personality be included on his character description. And I don't mind you using my characters, as well. It's a form of relative exchange so to speak. I'll try to analyze some of the other cantons' personalities and see if there is something I could point out in the next reviews.)

(Author's note: The exchange, as you put it, is working well at the moment. You would do that? Wonderful! Of course I had hoped that a few Swiss who read this would give me suggestions, but it looks like they're too shy and it's up to us. On a different subject, I wondered if I could change the titles of Switzerland and Philippines chapters, into something like we did with the 'Fêtes des Genève' chapters a while back because Geneva is in there sometimes too and I think it wouldn't be fair to just ignore that. So is it okay with you?)


	351. Bekki16

Dear Switzerland,

England can ski? I never knew that! Maybe one day I'll go skiing, sports aren't really my thing though...

But going to school in a castle would be like Hogwarts so everyone would be too happy to care if it were cold. Plus the windows are all small, just big enough to fit arrows through, so less cold will get in.

The reason our currency is screwed up is because we spend money on useless things that we don't need, plus we have far too much immigration. I don't know about any of the other countries, I think they screwed up because we screwed up. Just do your best and I'm sure things will clear up. At least you can still export to rich countries like Norway and the rest of Scandinavia. The Krona is doing well I think...

I'd love to meet Geneva, next time I go over to your country I'll be sure to visit!

True, but if we didn't do that we wouldn't have become an empire and never have become the powerful country we are today. Plus all the countries have invaded and created empires at some point right? It's not just England and Spain who are responsible.

From Bekki

P.S Why do you call yourself CH? What does it stand for?

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

He used to able to. He had the best teacher after all, me and he paid accordingly. But I have to say he looked rather foolish on those things, it must be his sea-legs. But skiing is so much more than a sport! I do not even think of it as one! To me, skiing is as natural as riding a bicycle.

I do not much fancy the idea of living and learning in such a cold and old place. And even small windows are enough to allow wind through and sting your exposed face.

You think England has problems with immigration? I could go one for ages and ages about mine, but that would take much too long, so it is not really worth my time, and in the end I would look like a racist. The Nordics are doing well because they have their own little community up there. And of course I can still expert to countries that are doing well, but seriously, no one would go for my expensive products if much cheaper ones were available, even if mine are far better quality.

I became a powerful country without doing any colonization whatsoever. I had no resources and little land. I was never an empire in the traditional sense. I am now, a financial one, and it suits me just fine to dominate the market, rather than the globe. And I would say that England and Spain did the majority of it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. CH is the abbreviation of my official name. You see, with cantons speaking four different languages, I cannot just call myself 'Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft' it would seem as though I had preferences. So I had to compromise, and used Latin. CH stands for Confederatio Helvetica. Confederatio stands for my governmental system and Helvetica is the name which Rome gave me after he had conquered me.


	352. Zürich19

Vati

Sure, fire away~

Hmmmmm...

Yes, I will, vati. Count on me.

Speaking of vital regions, I'm home to your tallest building. LOL. Sorry, I've been talking on MSN with Poland lately...Agh, he's rubbing off on me! *bangs head into brick wall* Ow...not a good idea. And I recently downloaded UTAU but apparently I don't have a valid file so I can't install it. Shit.

Yes, she is doing very, very well.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Switzy<p>

Hmmm...

Yeah. I'm so jealous of Ireland's hair, though. It's soooo long and silky, but in my country I always have to keep it short like yours.

Uruguaaaaay~

((Yep~ Yeah, he has his mom's hair color, and dad's eyes and hairstyle~))

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Alright, here it goes:

Very few people know that the Austria was the first one to discover Canada. He sailed over the Atlantic, braving the sea. Then he stepped off the ship and took a look around at the new world. The he shrugged his shoulders and said "Kana da..."

...

Of course, translated like that it sounds like rubbish.

I know, I know, the Swiss Prime tower. Am amazing structure if you ask me. And from what I am hearing you are not having any trouble selling the room in there. Okay...WHAT WAS POLAND DOING? And could you remind me what UTAU is?

You cannot imagine how glad I am to see her this way. I keep getting reminded of how dim the prospect for a normal standard of living was back then.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Uruguay,<p>

Short hair is far more practical, and it looks very sophisticated. But with women I would rather have them keep their hair long. I have some awkward memories on the subject.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	353. Thailand20

Switzerland-

I guess..usually Black!Suree has to fight her way out, unless I'm alone with France...then I just let her out :3

I'm sure they did hate it. Oh...Yellow and Gold are really similar colors. Wait. China's flag is Red and yellow, not gold...I think.

WAAAAAAAAAH!I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!NOBODY EVER CORRECTED ME!NOT EVEN LIECHTENSTEIN,I DON'T WHY!DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEE!*runs around like an idiot, panicking*&*stops suddenly*...I just pulled a Feliciano didn't I...-_-'

Yay! I'm smarter than Korea! Wait...that's not a very big accomplishment...never mind then...^^'

ขอให้มีความสุขมาก ๆ ในวันนี้นะ(Have a Nice Day)

Thailand

PS. He doesn't. I pretty sure he's in love with Germany.*Evil Grin*Yes, Comrade!...I sounded like Russia didn't I?*shudder*Dammit.*grabs rifle and follows Switzerland*Bye-Bye Francey-Pants!~

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I think my nationalist counterpart mentioned that we have an agreement on the subject. I let him out whenever there is something I feel he would like to deal with, be that an invasion, or corresponding with a psychopath. It would not be good for me if I were in conflict with myself, not at all. Think of the consequences. And Nationalist!Switzerland is not a hot-head. He knows that we both benefit the most from this deal. Hehe...when you are alone with France you say? That must be amusing...

China's flag could quite possibly be red and yellow instead of red and gold. As I said, the gold goes back to the middle ages, and that only applies to the European middle ages.

Yes, you did. Very much so. I. hate. That. BASTARD!

Lili did not correct you? Well, it is not like her to correct anyone. She probably thought that I can deal with it myself better than she can, bless her. but now you know, and you will not make the mistake again of saying that America invented the Red Cross. Anything else like that on which I might enlighten you?

What the hell has Korea go to do with this? Is he not the one who is always grabbing at China for some reason? What indecent behaviour I might add. If I were china I would not tolerate such inappropriate behaviour.

Eh…I cannot read Thai, but here is something forms my own language:

Dir au en guete Tag (a good day to you too)

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I never thought he would in the first place. He is too mesmerized by Germany to focus on anyone else...except maybe Japan. I do not approve of the friendship that those three have, considering their past as a...group. No, not necessarily. I sometimes use 'comrade' because it is the best translation for 'Eidgenosse'. Shooting France is always such fun. That idiot can outrun me when retreating, but not my bullets.


	354. Indonesia6

Switzerland,

I know what you mean...even if my religion has a section about charity, sometimes it is best for them to make baby steps...like how you can't keep getting someone a fish, they would have to learn to do it on their own...right? Just please, don't act like grandma Majapahit...I miss her so much...and hate how she disappeared during her golden age. He can be annoying too...but it's just, he does try? Yes...Spain is like that too, though does he ever have a censor? Some of the things about Romano...uh too much information...I do not wish to know what angers him, or why he headbutted Spain...

Uh...n-no comment...

And yes...

Really? And I hope so too...

Yes...and I Hear some of his states were harmed...And now I hear another one is brewing...I think it's called Katya this time?

Sincerely,

Indonesia

[yup...fine over here...though it was very inconvenient]

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

Like that proverb? I do not mean because it is only a temporary solution, bur because I am just sick and tired of sticking my neck out for people who do not even appreciate it. I always have to swoop in and save someone. It has become somewhat of a legacy. It used to be only Austria, but I thought that would end, now I have turned into some kind of anti-rape patrol for the world. I once saved England from that wine-bastard, and did he thank me? No. He tried feeding me some of his disgusting scones, that is what he did!

Spain is a pervert, in a different way than France is. But they form one hell of duo. And if I were Romano I would not have headbutted Spain, I would have filled him up with lead.

W-what? ARE YOU SAYING HE ACTUALLY _DID_? I AM GOING TO KILL MR. 'I HAVE NO OPNION' FOR THAT!

His own risk. I am interested to see what measures he takes to protect them, if any at all. Yes, first Irene, then Katya. But 'aller guten Dinge sind drei' right?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	355. Königsberg47

Yo, Switzy,

Maybe I better tell Poland not to go after Russia...

That, and France is always wearing those stupid flashy clothes. THAT'S why he was a freaking target in the first place. His clothes practically scream, "Look at me, I'm France, come and invade me."

Austria didn't even teach any of his kids how to ride a fucking bike. Hungary had to do all that, 'cause all Austria wanted to do was be cooped up in the house, eat saran-wrapped leftovers (actually, he just puts the dishes in plastic bags since he's too cheap to buy any wrap), and practice ButPickButthoven's songs, or something.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

that would be wise. If you still want Poland to be alive at the end of this day. I cannot see why you would but whatever.

I am not complaining about the way France dresses. It makes him loads easier to shoot and he does not seem to learn from it either. He probably believes that style should come before practicality, what a dimwit. That and his attitude do almost invite to go and harm him.

He did not? The lazy bastard...I taught my children all I knew. I have taught my cantons all I know about combat and firearms and international politics and history and languages and mathematics.

And then they learned new things for themselves. Zürich went into finances. Basle into the pharmaceutical industry and Geneva is studying quantum physics. That is how a father should raise his children, a superior his subordinates, a country his regions, but most just neglect that kind of method. At least Hungary was somewhat responsible, but I do not want to know what else she taught their sons and daughters. Never mind, I already do.

I never make more food than I can eat, and if I make less than what I could have eaten, then I wait until the next meal. It is a quirk that evolved from the rationing that I used to do in order to prevent food shortages. I do not like eating leftovers; I thought it was something that America did. I hear he eats cold Pizza. What a disgrace!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	356. Kentucky3

Dear Switzerland!

*shrugs* I dunno. Just curious man~!

Really? Well~ dad's always been like that. *pfft* You guys are stuck with him so you may as well get used to it. Ah and Misty~? She's a closet tsundere. She just refuses to admit she likes Francis is all~! Yeah, and she's too oblivious to have the decency to blush and... I actually think that Francis being around is good for her. She's unusually sharp whenever HE'S involved...

Yeah~ well things were pretty chaotic back then~!

Dad'll get really pissed if he CATCHES him anywhere near North America. But luckily he's great at makin' a quite escape~!

Yeah, that was a good call on your part. I-I don't know WHAT I'd do if some of those pictures of ME. Got out and ALBERTA saw them TT . TT Damn it! Then she'd get the wrong idea and think I'm dating one of her BROTHERS!

Yeah Alberta's a province in Canada (... the nation above dad... the one that the Commie bastard sits on... - . - why don't you guys ever remember him?) ... *sighs* sadly no. She's someone I've got a crush on actually; I've liked her for a couple decades~... *sighs* I'm such a coward. I haven't even told her yet...

Yep, you got it. It was Eddy, dad got /real/ pissed... no one could come around him for like a year... *shivers* Believe me when I say you don't want to be on the brunt of dad's wrath... it isn't pretty.

Over and Out!

The State of Kentucky

P.S. Yeah... but I think that Belarus is on par with YOU. Seriously, when Russia's involved not even an ARMY can stop her...

* * *

><p>Dear Kentucky,<p>

Ugh...fine...It comes from my oldest son, Schwyz. I am probably the only country named after one of his sons, and not the other way around. You see, I did not have that name immediately after my foundation. It was just 'Eidgenossenschaft' then. But like many of my sons, Schwyz served abroad as a mercenary, and he became very famous while doing so. So in the end, I was dubbed 'Switzerland' because I am the 'land of the Switz' as my population was called in old high-German.

Used to it, maybe. Approve of it, never. I refuse to cooperate with that bastard who thinks he is such a hero because he helped win some wars. Really? I am sceptical...she present her point of view of fancy quite well and clear. And France being around is absolutely n good to anyone.

I bet they were. Not unlike one of my own time periods actually, but you would not be interested in that would you.

So what did hungry catch you doing, eh? Whatever it is, those files are gone now, and nobody will ever see them again. I value discretion, but I weep after some other material that might have been in there. Material I could use to sweeten deals if you know what I mean.

Oh...that is who she is... and I do remember him, especially by the fact that he is just too damn quiet! You should develop some guts and go tell her you coward. Just like that. Get some of your brothers and sister to back you up and fill you with confidence, and then tell her straight to her face. It is what I did.

Your father's airport security measure I just find ridiculous, they only impede traffic and nobody likes doing it. And I do not like some security officer taking all my guns away and feeling up Lili. I once almost caused a terrorist alarm because I pulled a gun on a guy who went all France-ish on her. Personally, I think that without his arsenal of WMD's your father would not be as obnoxious and loud-mouthed as he is now, and even if he still were, he would get that attitude beaten out of him.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I AM NOT AT ALL LIKE HER! SHE IS A PSYCHOPATH, A WITCH AND A DICTATORSHIP ON TOP OF THAT! ALSO, WE HAVE NEVER MET PERSONALLY SO HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WE COULD DET ON WELL WITH EACH OTHER? AND I CAN STOP ANYONE!


	357. Bekki17

Dear Switzerland,

I see, so that's why you're CH. That's pretty cool. I'm studying Latin, it's really hard. Alright I admit, England did do a lot of conquering back in the day, but it's different now. We don't have an empire anymore since they all became independent.

I suppose skiing would be natural for you, since you have lots of opportunity to practise. I'm pretty good at archery; I can hit the target at quite a far distance. Strangely though if its rifle shooting I'm a terrible shot.

Oh and also I get to study your country for my geography gcse! I'm really excited!

From Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Yes, that is the reason. Cool? You think so? Why?

I have never liked Latin that much to be honest. Yes, I do use it sometimes, but only as a compromise to all other four languages. And I hated The Roman Empire. They say that Latin gives you an understanding of how all Romanic languages work, which I find is utter rubbish. I speak two Germanic and three Romanic languages perfectly and although I studied Latin, I have no idea how it is supposed to improve my knowledge. It is a dead language, and since I am not the one in the family studying medicine, that would be Zürich and Geneva, I do not need it either.

Yeah, he gave them all their independence, very reluctantly. It is revolting how he treated some of his colonies. My cantons did not even treat their Untertanengebiete like that. And sometimes, most of the time, I get the feeling that giving up America in the way he did was not such a good idea.

Archery? What use is that exactly? No one uses bow and arrow to fight anymore. England's cutting edge weapon was once the long bow, beating Italy's crossbowmen by far, but today it is more for show and has no practical application. I suggest you shift you priorities. How can you be a terrible shot with a rifle when it is far more accurate than a bow? Firing a gun is child's play, and eleven year old Jura is a wonderful marksman.

Well, there is not that much to study to be honest. My lands are rather small…however…if you look at a map of my cantons, you will find that my daughter Thurgovia looks a little bit like India. I ask you not to mention it to her, she is rather touchy on the subject.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	358. Philippines35

(Author's note: I think it's only fair to add that me and ScriptReviewer are not the only ones whose writing is invloved here,although the chapter's title may suggest it. Credit for Geneva's part goes all to neva-chanluvsmonsters101, and you both are doing it extremely well. Just wanted to point that out since it's not an easy task writing in this way)

* * *

><p>(*Geneva is looking over plans of attack)<p>

Geneva: Ok, it's all put into plan, Basel!

Basel: Yes Geneva?

Geneva: How are those cannons?

Basel: Ready to fire.

Geneva: Roger that. Now there's one thing left to do...get the groups ready and prepare to attack. Papa should be out there by now, go tell him. Those sorry bâtards will not know what hit them.

Basel: (*salutes and runs out)

Geneva: (*sighs and glances down to a bruise on her neck that's covered up by her collar) Je vais tous les tuer (I will kill them all) , they will pay for what they did to me...

Vaud: Genève! We are in positio- what is that?

Geneva: (*covers it quickly) Nothing mon frère.

Vaud: Genève (*pulls her hand away and gasps) G-Genève...i-is that a hickey? What the hell?

Geneva: (*jerks away) Nevermind, it's all the reason to kill them all of now.

Vaud: Papa is going to hear about this.

Geneva: You say anything and I will hurt you!

Vaud: (*wide eyed) But!-

Geneva: Nevermind that! You said you were ready right? Well get your ass out there!

Vaud: Yes mamn!

Geneva: (*walks out with him)

Cantons! Il est temps de défendre notre pays! Ne laissent aucun soldat vivant! Tuez quiconque vous met au défi! Suis-je clair? (It is time to defend our land! Leave no soldier alive! Kill whoever challenges you! Am I clear?)

Cantons: YES MAMN!

Geneva: FOR THE CONFEDERATION!

Cantons: For the confederation! (*yells of approval, all begin marching to the battle ground)

Geneva: We are all ready papa; let's beat down these posers like the rest!

Switzerland: Go kill them, ma fille, pas de la pitié, pas des survivants. (No mercy, no survivors)

(*Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao inside the base)

Luzon: (*looks at the monitor; looks anxious) They have started the attack, ate...

Visayas: (*notices Luzon's anxiety) Luzon, is there something that's bothering you?

Luzon: (*sighs) I just...don't know what to do. It's a shame if we kill some of them. I know there is a way to not kill the children and turn Ostrogot human.

Visayas: (*thinks a bit; got an idea) How about we induce the amnesia ourselves?

Luzon: Ate, we have to fly the drones and provide aerial support, remember? How can we induce amnesia on them if we're stuck in here?

Visayas: I heard that there are some drugs that induces amnesia. Propofol and Scopolamine are good amnesiacs. If I were to choose from the two, Scopolamine is a good candidate for inducing amnesia. We need to contact Tallinn if he can send a cargo of Scopolamine mixed with Morphine and some Propofol as well.

Luzon: Got that. (*contacts Tallinn) Tallinn, it's me, Luzon. I have a request to make.

Tallinn: Oh, hello Luzon. What is this request you're saying?

Luzon: I need you to send me a cargo containing canisters filled with Scopolamine mixed with Morphine and some Propofol as well.

Tallinn: You're planning to induce amnesia using drugs, am I right? Okay, I'll send them there via airmail. Good thing you called, though. I get to test the new stuff I have been working the last few weeks.

Luzon: What is it?

Tallinn: With the help of Lithuania's capital, Vilnius, I have successfully created some powerful general anesthetics that is both fast acting and can induce permanent amnesia in high concentrations. They can be dispersed by the air and the anesthetic's concentration levels in the patient's increases dramatically after a few breaths. The anesthetic can't induce amnesia to personifications but it might cause some impaired motor functions and balance; like you were drunk. Do I send some of them as well?

Luzon: Send them? I say you send all of it and cancel the drugs I ordered. Do you have missiles fitted with those anesthetics as well?

Tallinn: It would take some time but I think I can deliver the ammunition just on schedule. I'll send a Predator drone fitted with them when it's ready. I will replace the order with a cargo full of canisters filled with the anesthetic. I'll send them right now as we speak.

Luzon: Thanks. You send them to Mindanao since he's in the filled. I'll send you his coordinates.

Tallinn: Okay, copy that.

Luzon: That is all, Tallinn.

Tallinn: Okay, I'll contact you when the drone is ready. Out.

Luzon: Goodbye. (*ends call; looks at Visayas) We don't have to worry about the situation now, ate. With this, we will save a lot of lives.

Visayas: I hope so. Contact Mindanao now.

Luzon: Okay. (*contacts Mindanao) Hello, Mario.

Mindanao: (*fires assault rifle; picks up call) Oh, kuya! Why did you call?

Luzon: Tallinn will be sending a cargo of canisters filled with anesthetics in your location. Expect the airmail within a few minutes. Use the canisters to induce amnesia on the enemy you think are younger than 15. You got that?

Mindanao: Okay, got it. It would be a shame if we kill all those innocent lives, huh?

Luzon: Yeah... I hope Vash will forget me for this.

Mindanao: I hope so too. Okay, I need to get back. Over and out.

Luzon: Over and out. (*starts focusing on UAV controller but is clearly in deep thought)

Visayas: (*notices Luzon's state) I think you need to talk to Vash about this whole thing.

Luzon: (*looks at Visayas in total surprise; gets anxious) I don't know what will happen if I told him about it. I can see in his eyes that he is determined to kill every single human that calls itself Ostrogonian. I... just... can't take to watch innocent people, without any idea who they were and what are their true identities, die in the battlefield. I want to save them. To give them a chance to live without any memory about this whole ordeal.

Visayas: Then tell him. I know that he wants you to speak your opinion about it. That is the principle that he followed for a long time and I'm sure that he will understand your notion eventually. If he's not willing to listen, then do what you have to do. That is the essence of neutrality.

Luzon: (*brightens up) You're right. If I want to follow his footsteps, I need to my own decisions in this. (*contacts Switzerland) Hello, Switzerland. I just want to tell you that killing children is something I cannot take. Therefore, we siblings we'll try our best to save them by traumatizing them and inducing them into permanent amnesia, with or without your consent. Over and out. (*ends call)

Basel: Greetings Luzon...Switzerland cannot come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep..._hehe_...beeeep! Just fooling around. You cannot contact my father; _I nicked his radio_...Listen! Do you hear that? _That is the sound of us killing our father's enemies_..._yesyes_... We carry out our father's wishes, and his wish was that we should annihilate the Ostrogonians... _Annihilate! Pulverise!Exterminate!Squash!_...so I propose a little contest...a race if you wish..._nihihihihi_...you do your best to subdue the enemy and we will as well, whoever is faster wins! _And I get the survivors, if there are any, for my labs..._Oh, and do not forget, you volunteered for some testing as well. Toodeloo! I am off to get me some guinea pigs! See ya! _In testing...hehehehe _(*hangs up)

(*Switzerland creeping through the undergrowth toward enemy lines)

Switzerland: Come on you coward...where are you? (*pulls out binoculars) Playing that game are we? (*scans the troops) If I were a power-hungry, paranoid, paramilitary, psychopath country, where would I be? Right. In. the. Center. (*focuses on Ostrogot) Got you! Now to inform my- what the...? Where did my radio go?

(*Basel, Lucerne, Solothurn and Thurgovia are attending the artillery)

Solothurn: (*displeased)...Ordering me to stay here, when I can fight as much as the rest...just because I prefer the thread and needle to the revolver in my free time.

Lucerne: Now, now Schwöschter...what we do here is important as well. I would like to be with them to, but am I complaining?

Thurgovia: No..?

Lucerne: That was a rhetorical question.

Thurgovia: Oh...

Basel: We all have to do our part for our father..._yesyes we do._

Lucerne: Basel is right. To make this work, we must act together, as one. We must forget out Kantönligeischt and focus in the greater good for once in our life.

Solothurn: (*raises eyebrow) I do not like the sound of that...too nationalist even for me.

Lucerne: (*irritated) You know what I meant. Father needs us, and he cannot have us fighting among ourselves when he does. Speaking of...was he not supposed to contact us when he establishes visual contact? He must be there by now...

Thurgovia: Maybe Vati got lost!

Basel: (*looks guilty and tries to hide it. Lucerne notices)

Lucerne: What is it Basel?

Basel: Nothingnothingnothing

Solothurn: That sure does not sound like nothing. What is it? What are you hiding behind your back?

Basel: (*backs away)

Solothurn: GIVE THAT HERE!

Basel: NEINEINEINEI! (no no no no!)

Thurgovia: (*grabs Basel from behind) I have him...sorry Brüeder.

Basel: (*Struggles, then drops the radio) VERDAMMT!

Lucerne: (*picks the radio up) Huh? This is father's...

Solothurn: BASEL, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

(*Switzerland still observing the troops intensively)

Switzerland: Well, I cannot so much without any method of communication, maybe I should-

Soldier: (sneaks up from behind and puts his gun to the back of Switzerland's head) Get up! Hands above your head!

Switzerland: Scheisse...

* * *

><p>(AN: Yeah, you can change the title as you wish. A random side-note: I watch a documentary about the EDSA 1 People Power and it deeply struck me. I never knew we could topple a whole dictatorial regime only by faith and disobedience and there were no violence happened as well. You can search it if you want.)

(Author's note: Nah, I've changed my mind, its good the way it is. I went to look it up. Not surprising really, but an amazing feat nevertheless. If enough people get together united by one aim, they will achieve it. It's what's going on in northern Africa at the moment isn't it?)


	359. Thailand21

Switzerland-

Must be nice...=_= he he...Remember the France was 'mysteriously' sent to the hospital? That was Black!Suree :3

It's confusing...Gold is a shade of yellow, and in between orange and yellow, so It's very hard to tell from yellow.

*facepalm*Dammit. I'm not weak.*keeps muttering this, until she realizes she's writing it too*Dammit again!

hehe your right!^^ um...what's the best kind of cheese? Taiwan is trying to convince me it's Cheddar, but I like Mozzarella and Swiss Cheese. Your opinion? I mean, you have good cheese senses…I think.

Korea bet he was smarter than me, but of course, we know that's impossible. I just won.^^'I just shooting him when he tries me.

That's why I left the translation ^^ Eh, your language IS very interesting!

ขอบคุณและกรุณ าออสเตรียยิงสำหรับฉัน(Thank you and please shoot Austria for me)

Thailand

course ya didn't!^^ Well, their so close, it's hard to separate them. I 'supervise' them, they will not start another war. Trust me! *sigh of relief*Stupid Russia...I agree. There should be a France-Hunting Season. You and Me should make one! ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Thainland,<p>

It is. What? That was her? She put me out of work for a whole four weeks! I liked it. Somehow I am beginning to grow on her a little.

There is actually no visible difference on the flags themselves. It is all just yellow. But it is tradition that it is officially called gold.

Of course you are not. You just lost yourself for a second there.

The best kind of cheese? Mine of course! Certainly not cheddar, that thing already looks as artificial as it can get, I would never touch a cheese with that sickly shade of yellow. Mozzarella is nice, for certain occasions. You cannot eat it to everything, mostly just tomato salad and pizza, so that should tell you where it was first made. Yes, it is an Italian cheese. And you do not seem to get that there is no 'Swiss Cheese' as such. I have dozens, even hundreds of different cheeses, with individual consistency, age and flavor. The cheese you mean is something America created and dubbed Swiss simply because it had holes in it. Typical. My favorite by far is Gruyere though, quite a hard consistency and a mild to strong flavor.

How did you find out which one was the smarter? By comparing your HDI's? Because Korea is far better in that category than you. You are rated medium, while he is rated very high.

It is, is it not? It is very old, directly related to old high-German. People think that I am younger than Germany, and I look like it. But how can I be, when even my language is older than his?

Gern gscheh. Mit gröschtem Vergnüege! S'nächscht mal wänn ich ihn gsehne! (You are welcome. With greatest pleasure! Next time I see him!)

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I do not approve of their relationship. It annoys the hell out of me to be honest. You do that: I am not taking their world dominance scheme again. Neutrality worked twice, I sometimes doubt that it will a third time. Are you kidding? Every season is France hunting season for me!


	360. Zürich20

Vati

Ahhh...Yeaaaaah...It's like that Mitsubishi thing, isn't it?

Hopefully nothing like 9/11 will happen to me, that would really really hurt. Oh, um...do you know the effects on Kiku when he was nuked? It's for Nordic Elements.

Long story dad. UTAU is a freeware version of Vocaloid and probably easier. I was going to make a voicebank of myself...Dammit!

Ahhh, nostalgia. That's weird word, nostalgia...

Zurich

* * *

><p>Switzy,<p>

Oh, I was playing the Sims, where I made a family with you, in a Starfleet uniform, Ireland as your wife, Bern as a teen and Zurich as a child, and next thing I new, Bern caught himself on FIRE when getting too close to the flamethrowers.

But you beat the Grim Reaper so he lived in the end. Bern was dead for like, five seconds.

Uruguaaaaay~

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Eh…what? It has got nothing to do with Japan! I was imitating Austria's stupid accent.

I certainly do not hope so either, we have become a bit of a target recently. But we will shot down any plane that violates our airspace, like in the old days. We shall not make the same mistake as America. When the bombs dropped on his Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan was severely injured, which forced him to surrender, and he suffered severe radiation poisoning for years afterwards. But he miraculously recovered from that.

I have no experience with these technical terms. I could take apart my assault rifle, name every single part, and put it back together, all blindfolded. But that is just above my competence.

We live for nostalgia Zürich, it is as deeply rooted as our belief in our freedom and sovereignty, and our conservatism.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Uruguay,<p>

A console game? I do not like these virtual realities much; they are distracting from what is really important in life. I already scoffed at the other nations from playing their silly online game. I told China: "It is all fine that you are making a lot of money in the game, but it will not help you in reality!"

AND GET ME SOMETHING ELSE TO WEAR! I DO NOT LIKE LOOKING AS THOUGH I AM WEARING A DAMNED DIVING SUIT!

Yeah…that might actually happen in real life if he is not careful. He is rather slow to react:

"Oh look, I am burning!"

…

"Maybe I should do something about it"

FLAMETHROWERS? WHO LET THOSE LYING AROUND?

Good to hear it. Did I beat the hell out of him until he gave me my capital back?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	361. Königsberg48

Yo, Switzy,

I already told him not to go after Russia. He pouted, but, hey, at least he'll live, right?

No offense to my BFF Paris, but her dad needs to get better military clothes.

Nein, he did not. He thought that riding bikes was, and I quote, "a waste of time". I'm serious; he thought they should sit around all day like him and order people around.

I know what Hungary taught her and Austria's kids ;D

Actually, I think cold pizza tastes good :) Well, one of America's kids (I think it was Washington, D.C. or New York) gave me some when Vati and Onkel Germany went to America's house for one of their meetings and brought me along.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I would not count that as an improvement though…

That he should if he was smart, but he is not, and to stubborn and proud to wear something other than bright red and bright blue. What a complete moron.

How can that be a waste of time? It is an essential method of transport! I once had troops that were the most versatile in the army because they rode bicycles! His influence is poison; luckily at least one has the intelligence not to accept him the way he is. Well done Vorarlberg, well done.

She passed on her 'special interests' that is what. Soon I will have a dozen little Hungaries running around with film cameras. I should enlist my cantons to keep them under control.

It tastes like rubber with tomato mush on top of it. Eat it fresh, it is the only way. And it was probably NY. He has not taste whatsoever. Not surprising, sine he was one of the first settled by England.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	362. Philippines36

Geneva: *shooting down soldiers* get those cannons to the front! The northern cantons are having some trouble on the left side! Vaud! Grisons! Help them!

Vaud: Yes mamn!

Grisons: We shall aid our brothers in the name of god!

Vaud: (*sweatdrops)

Geneva: Basel! Where are those cannons? Basel? Where's Basel? (*almost gets hit by a bullet) FUUUU-

Thurgau: Uuuuhhh, Geneva? We have trouble.

Geneva: Merde! What now?

Thurgau: (*hands her binoculars) Look for yourself

Geneva: Huh? (*looks through) WAH? WHAT THE HELL? Papa got caught!

All cantons: EEEEEHHH?

Geneva: Damnit! Vaud, lead them while I'm gone, I'm going in.

Vaud: Wait, what?

Geneva: (*runs into the fray towards Switzerland, killing more soldiers on the way*)

Vaud: Of all the times she had too-

Thurgovia: What are your orders sir?

Vaud: What?

Thurgovia: Sister Geneva said you're in charge till she gets back right? What are your orders?

Vaud: FUUUU-

(*back with Geneva)

Geneva: Damn! Where is he?

Soldier: Right here.

Geneva: (*gasps and whips around, soldier is there with a gun pointed to Switzerland's head) you son of a-

Soldier: Tsk tsk, you shouldn't be talking to me like that, especially after our little 'episode'.

Geneva: Screw you! You damn worthless pile of garbage!

Soldier: Ouch. That's not nice to say in your position right now (*clicks the gun)

Geneva: (*eyes widen) You wouldn't dare-

Soldier: Do you still have it?

Geneva: What?

Soldier: That little bruise that you've been hiding from everyone...you still have it don't you?

Geneva: (*rubs the now visible hickey) you bast-

Soldier: It's nice to know that I've left my mark, that was fun (*licks his lips)

Geneva: DIE YOU BASTARD! (*charges at him)

* * *

><p>Mindanao: (*fires assault rifle) Damn, these people just keep coming. (*surveys the area) At least, they're not desperate enough to use young kids as a last line of defense...yet. (*notices incoming call; picks up call) Hello? Tallinn?<p>

Tallinn: (*contacts through radio) Hello, Mindanao. The requested cargo is on route to your position so, expect their arrival in a few minutes. I also included some UGT2B7 inhibitors to nullify the effects of the anesthetic if one of you does inhale the substance. It is contained in an autoinjector so that the dose can reach the bloodstream immediately. Also, I included some oral drugs derived from Grapefruit that should nullify the anesthetic in mild dosage and some gas masks.

Mindanao: Okay, got it. Anything else?

Tallinn: That is all, for now. I'll contact your brother if the Predator is ready. Adievas, Mindanao.

Mindanao: Goodbye, Tallinn. (*ends call) Now, I just need to wait here and wait for the cargo. (*after a few minutes, an aircraft is coming from the horizon) That must be the cargo. I better puff some smoke... (*puffs signal smoke and waves hand while holding the signal smoke; the aircraft drops the cargo and flew over the horizon) There it is. (*searches cargo; picks up canisters) Okay, I got some of them. I should carry some inhibitors and protection, just in case. (*picks some autoinjectors and gas masks) Okay, I'm set. (*sees someone charging against the enemy) Who's that person running against the enemy head on? (*picks up binoculars and looks through it) What the? It's Geneva. What is she doing charging at the enemy like that? I should just follow her, just in case. (*follows Geneva secretly)

(*Mindanao follows Geneva until Mindanao sees Geneva and Switzerland being surrounded with soldiers)

Mindanao: (*looks through binoculars) Shit... Vash got captured and Geneva is in danger of being overrun by those bastards... (*sees Geneva attacking the soldier) Aw shit! (*pops out and throws three canisters of anesthetics; a thick mist engulfs the group; Mindanao puts on gas mask and charges into the mist, picking Geneva and Switzerland up and runs away)

(*somewhere far from the enemy)

Mindanao: (*puts Switzerland and Geneva down, pants heavily; sees Switzerland unconscious and Geneva trying to get up but couldn't do it; approaches Geneva) ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN? DO YOU WANT YOURSELF CAPTURED?

(*Geneva is silent)

Mindanao: My God, you almost killed me by a heart attack! Don't go charging at the enemy like that! You're gonna end up captured and putting your father and yourself in danger, you know that?

(*Geneva doesn't speak)

Mindanao: (*sighs; retrieves autoinjector) You're lucky that you're in drunken stupor right now. (*injects dosage through her thigh) I injected you some drugs to nullify the anesthetic. It should work after a few minutes or so. (*walks toward Switzerland and injects dosage through his arm; approaches Geneva) Remember this, chica. Don't shoulder everything like you're doing this alone. We're a team; you, your fellow cantons, your father and his allies. Try to think about the situation without letting your emotions controlling it. That's the best way to solve things out. (*hands out canisters and autoinjectors to Geneva) Use this. If one of your fellow cantons got affected by the anesthetic, then use the autoinjector to inject an inhibitor to nullify the effects you were feeling just now. (*pack things up) I need to go now, chica. The battlefield awaits.

(*Mindanao went off just in time for Switzerland to awaken)

Switzerland: What the…? Genève? (*sees Mindanao walking off) MINDANAO YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? I TOLD YOU ALL TO STAY BEHIND! I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL HERE, SO WHY DO YOU INSIST ON- (*breaks off) This is pointless. I will have a word with Luzon about his brother. (*rubs arm) Is than the entry point of a needle? What the hell did he gas us with? I think I will have to teach him a lesson…I do not like being gassed at all at all, even out of good intentions. (*turns to Geneva) And you, my fille, are no better, just charging in here. I saw an opportunity to get close to Ostrogot, but now both of you were just stupid enough not to tick to the tasks you were assigned. Damn you Mindanao, damn you! I think I can repair the damage done though. New plan. I surrender myself to Ostrogot. Do not protest Genève! I know what I am doing! On my signal you will charge and kill them all, I will be close enough to Ostrogot himself to end his miserable existence. Genève, go back to the troops, reassume command and wait. Do not follow me under any circumstances.

(*Walks off towards the enemy encampment)

Guard 1: (*notice Switzerland approaching) Who's there? Identify yourself or I'll shoot!

Switzerland: It is I, Switzerland. I have come to surrender.

Guard 2: You gotta be kidding.

Guard 1: Yeah right, as if Switzerland were to surrender!

Switzerland: (*approaches with his hands up) But I am surrendering. Look. (*unslings his rifle and throws it at the guards feet) Unarmed. I surrender.

Guard 1: (*looks at Guard 2) We've done it.

Guard 2: (*Strides over to Switzerland and cuffs his hands together on his back) Alright, you failure, lets go bring you to the boss!

(*The two escort Switzerland into the camp. Soldiers of all ages gather round staring)

Voice: What have we here?

(*Ostrogot comes striding through a gap in the crowd)

Ostrogot: Will you take a look at that! Ol' Swissy in my camp! How come?

Guard 1: He surrendered boss.

Osrogot: Did he? So Swissy, you, the country with the greatest military power, surrendered to me, not even a real country.

Switzerland: That is correct.

Ostrogot: Ha! I've defeated you! You're not as tough as you thought, are you now? My prisoner, my captive, my hostage! And the cantons? They are still fighting.

Switzerland: I have come here as an ambassador. They will lay down their arms and halt any resistance once we have negotiated the terms of our surrender.

Ostrogot: Terms? Why should I listen to anything you say? I've got you in my power! You're at my mercy, I can do anything and everything I want with you and no on will stop me! Why should I want to agree to any of your terms?

Switzerland: For civility.

Ostrogot: Swissy, the way I see this whole thing is, you surrender to me, or I'll smash you to pieces. Maybe if you do it now, I'll eve let you live, and serve me, the great Ostrogonian empire! It'll be like old days, eh Swissy? When you used to serve Austria. You'll like it, I can already tell.

Switzerland: Why?

Ostrogot: Because my greatness will shine upon the earth! I will be the new megapower!

Switzerland: No. Why did you choose to attack me?

Ostrogot: Simple. Your location is very good if I want to take over the rest of Europe. Europe today, the world tomorrow.

Switzerland: World domination? That's a very new idea…

Ostrogot: No more with the sarcasm Swissy, or I wont be so nice to you anymore. I like the way you stand there, handcuffed, defeated, but with pride. I'll teach you not to be proud anymore Swissy, let me tell you that. But because I'm a nice guy…(*gives a signal)

(*A soldier uncuffs Switzerland, who rubs his wrists)

Ostrogot: Say thank you.

Switzerland: (*stays silent)

Ostrogot: See, that's what I mean. Anyway, before you interrupted me, I was just saying that I chose to attack you because you're a very good place to start, and because I wanted to test myself. 'If I can defeat Swissy,' I told myself 'I can defeat anyone!'. And here we are! You've surrendered your gun to me (*examines the SIG). A nice weapon, you've got taste. Maybe I'll use it myself.

Switzerland: (*looks around the gathered crowd) You're forcing children into this?

Ostrogot: Forcing? I give them an opportunity! I'm allowing them to be the future pillar of my great society.

Switzerland: You're allowing getting them killed?

Ostrogot: Yeah, why not?

Switzerland: You are despicable.

Ostrogot: (*slaps Switzerland in the face) Mind your tone Swissy. I've always wanted to do that. And guess who my next target is?

Switzerland: Germany, France, Italy?

Ostrogot: No, no and no, all wrong. You know that sweet little country next to you? What's her name?

Switzerland: (*eyes widen) Liechtenstein!

Ostrogot: Yeah her, she is so cute you now, unfortunately she's your sweetheart, but that makes it even more fun.

Switzerland: What?

Ostrogot: I'll even let you lead her to the front.

Switzerland: What are you talking about you bastard?

Ostrogot: About her and my marriage of course! Oh, it'll be great, just me and her. Think of it, what a great pair we make. And on the honeymoon…(*licks the SIG in demonstration and then laughs)

Switzerland: You will not get through with this. She will never marry you!

Ostrogot: Who said anything about that she's got a choice? My guess is she'd do anything to keep you alive, why do you think I haven't killed you yet? I'll treat her nicely enough. Tell me, is she a good lover?

Switzerland: WHAT?

Ostrogot: I want to know, because, well, let me put it this way: she's going to be rather busy.

Switzerland: I'VE HAD ENOUGH! (*Reaches inside his jacket and rips out a flare gun) Nobody dishonors Lili! (*Fires)

* * *

><p>(AN: Yes, it was an amazing feat even though, we have to sacrificed someone very precious to our country to achieve it. I saw some stalls that put Swiss chocolate lower than Belgian chocolate and it makes sad. I think that both chocolate are on par with each other with Swiss taking a small lead. After all, Swiss chocolate are the basis of Belgian chocolates.)

(Author's note: How dare they? But seriously, the buyers will be the judges of who makes the better chocolate. I've never had Belgian chocolate before, why would there be any reason to import Belgian chocolate into Switzerland when we have so much ourselves?)


	363. Bekki18

Dear Switzerland,

Well you see, I've only done rifle shooting properly a couple of times (although I've been through the safety procedures more times than I can remember) but archery I do very often so I've had more practice. And it doesn't matter if it's outdated; it's all just for fun because its highly unlikely I'll ever go into battle.

I like Latin names, they sound cool that's all. Latin isn't very useful, but for history geeks like me it's fascinating. Hehe my nickname comes from Latin! Caecilius Eduard Felix! (Weird I know, my friend invented it...)

We're studying Interlaken, the Jungfrau and the Alps, its awesome!

From Bekki

*hugs!*

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Just because it is unlikely that you will ever go into battle does not mean that you should not train yourself in firearms. I have been neutral and undisturbed by wars for two hundred years, but I still train my cantons and myself as if a conflict couls break out any day. I still conscribe every male citizen for minimum period of military or civil service and thanks to that I was able to mobilize five-hundred thousand soldiers in just three days when Germany declared war. I could not imagine what would happen if I did not! We would fall prey to any invader! We would be entirely hopeless! I am never giving up my army, never. It is part of my tradition, part of my culture, and absolutely vital to my survival.

Yeah yeah, but it's an impossibly complicated language. What kind of nickname is that? They're supposed to be short! One syllable, and not three full names. What is that like? 'Hey Caecilius Eduard Felix, wanna go shopping this afternoon?'

It is true, there is a vast amount to see and do in Interlaken. And the Jungfrau is the official top of Europe. It has almost as much prestige as the Matterhorn. The Alps are my guardians, they stand there, silently, harboring me and my children in their embrace. And I am the alpine nation after all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

Eh…eh…w-what?


	364. Indonesia7

Dear Switzerland,

Oh dear...I-I get where you're coming from D: usually it does feel nice to know that you helped someone, but only if you know they are happy, and didn't take that for granted...uh...England is just weird like that. And he was trying to thank you with food...even if the food could be a lethal weapon...hey wait...you could have made that into a weapon...no...nevermind...s-sorry

Yes, though he's like the lesser evil...kind of...I was kind of his colony though...though I think he abandoned me for another colony...Philippines? It was so very annoying with how many were containing me, before Holland took over...so very happy to be free~

Uh...well Japan sometimes gets weird ideas about others...must be his inner otaku...or something, I never understood him.

So far he seems alright...but something else hit...I think? I don't know...still feel dizzy from the earthquake that hit.

Don't worry, only one fatality...it wasn't entirely terrible...but he was so very young and had so much to live for...he and his family will be in my prayers

Are you still alright? And Liechtenstein as well? You two are just so adorable together, at least like the perfect siblings...wish it was as calm over with some of my own. Malaysia and I still don't talk, but I hate how she tries to claim my culture.

Hope you are well,

Indonesia

[historical notes: heard from an Indonesian friend that many other nations were pining for Indonesia, among them the usual contenders...and somehow Japan got into the mix 0w0

Yes on sept 5 2011 a 6.6 earthquake hit Indonesia -can't remember the exact place- it killed only one and was too far inland to make a tsunami]

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

I hate being Europe's nanny. I tell those idiots that the course they are talking is not going to work out on the long term, but they do not listen! I am giving up on them. Do not see why I should give them advice if they think that they can do everything so much better. It is THEIR fault that my economy is so unstable now! It is THEIR fault that my products are so damn expensive!

If I wanted to poison someone I would definitely get England to cook me something up. The only problem is everyone knows exactly what you are up to when you offer them one of his pies. I've tried it.

He did not treat Philippines that well either, but that is the thing with colonies is it not? They are always treated badly. In the sixteenth century the major nations in Europe had a new game to play, they called it Mercantilism. It involved boycotting goods from other countries and ripping off one's own colonies. France started it and then England followed. England was great at that game, so good that he even managed to anger one of his colonies so much that I rebelled. America was born. I have never had colonies of my own, why would I need them? I have everything I need to live right here. And I do not ant to manage some overseas backwater primitivling with whom I have absolutely nothing in common.

He is a mystery to me as well, but at least he pays good money so I have nothing to complain at all.

Yes, I have heard of the incident. Such natural disasters are very frequent in the places that you live, If you do not like it, why bother living there at all? Only one fatality? Good. I do not like deploying Geneva to act on behalf of the Red Cross that much. It just reminds me of how I am forced to take care of everybody, people who are not even my responsibility. But somebody has to. And nobody else will, or is competent enough to.

He will pull through it, like always. He has had much worse than before. Maybe he will finally learn how to build a proper house. Your prayers are pretty much wasted; take care of yourself before you take care of others. There is no point in helping others if you yourself could need help as well.

We are fine, thank you, although it is really none of your business. You think so? Well…we get along alright, I guess. Claim your culture? How the hell can she do that?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	365. Prussia3 3

Swissy,

Ja…all he does is sit and talk to thin air...but in that lovely straitjacket, he won't be harming anyone. Doctor Kol (Russia) keeps suggesting he get a lobotomy, but doctor hero (America) keeps yelling and getting angry. For Gott's sake, he's not returning from crazy town...and doctor hero should expect this...As for Belarus, she's in the emergency room...nurse knives...her sister is nurse bustier...kesesesesesesesesesese...

And sure, I like her, but what of it? Without the frying pan of unawesomeness, and being prissy boy's ex...she would have been perfect. And why not look? Even if she beat me up so that she would wear pants...who says I can't look? Why do you think I 'practice' my awesome escape tactics, or find a reason to go? He's so cheap. Mein Gott...I hated having leftovers for breakfast...that was a big no...

I'm the awesome Prussia verdammt...leftovers are too unawesome for my awesome tastebuds~

And awwwwww, did I hit a nerve swissy? Do you love her? How precious~

Maybe you will hate it...then love it...since only doctors/female nurses wear pants, that means you will have the same uniform as nurse Italy~ well be ready to be fitted for the skirt ASAP.

And good...doctor cheapskate won't stop breathing down my awesome neck

Signed,

Doctor awesome

Gilbert Beilschmidt

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

What a loon. I would have interned him myself, seeing as I have much better facilities, but the costs…I am not ready to pay for having him around and in the end achieving nothing at all. I would try a lobotomy as well, but I do not think that 'Doctor Kol' means it in the traditional sense. He swaps a scalpel for a pick. And I will ask you if I want you to make up stupid pseudonames for other countries.

Nothing, nothing. Carry on the way you do, because I rather enjoy seeing you getting beat up by her. You know you could use a little time in a padded cell as well. You are a perfect example of the definition of insanity, you know?

That is none of your business! She is my sister! Mine to guard! Mine to protect! So keep out of it if you know what is good for you and if you value your life you sorry excuse for a country.

NEVER! No matter what you pay me I will not wear as skirt. Forget it! As head of security I will wear my own uniform, basta! And if you do not like it, the deal is off. I will appear in my own uniform, or you will suddenly have all the lunatics running around unchecked in Neinescape hospital! Go that?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	366. Königsberg49

Yo, Switzy,

I know, right? You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Austria got lazy because he doesn't ride a bike, or do any exercise XD

Speaking of France's clothes...whenever I go and visit his house so Paris and I can play Pokémon games on her Nintendo Wii, I always have to wear sunglasses, even inside, 'cause his clothes are so fucking blinding! I'm not kidding.

Even so, cold pizza tastes good ^_^ Although, I prefer it fresh myself...

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

He is already lazy- he just sits on his behind all day- the only reason he does not gain weight is because he never seems to eat or drink anything other than tea either, so it balances out. I would not allow such behaviour, not in my family that is for damn sure! I can even get Ticino out of the sun and back to work, and she being almost exactly like Italy when it comes to hard labor, that is actually quite an achievement.

Now you are just overexaggerating, his clothes are bright, but not THAT bright. Why the hell would you want to go visit Paris to play stupid Pokémon? Seems entirely wasteful if you ask me.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	367. Zürich21

Vati

Really? I couldn't decipher what the hell he was saying so a bit of help there please?

Poor Japan...

Wow...You're stuck in the 1980s, dad.

Yeah...but the word itself sounds weird!

Zurich

* * *

><p>Switzy<p>

Yeah, the Sims 2 is for PC~ I use cheat codes and stuff, like one time you and Russia got in a brawl in my Nordic Elements town, and Zurich and Latvia ran and hid in the house. Haha, they were shy Sims.

Awwww, but that town is Star Trek themed, I'm making a Star Trek 2009 parody. That means you die.

Of course Bern would. Hey, you're technically the sim who bought them. It happened a bit like this:

Switz: *roasting marshmallow at flamethrower* ...*hears screaming by another part of the house*

*camera pans to reveal Bern flailing around on fire*

Switz: *charges over and starts trying to extinguish Bern flambe*

Bern: *ends up a pile of ashes*

Grim Reaper: *shows up*

Switz: *pleads like Sims do*

Ireland: *sweeps up Bern and tosses him in the trash*

Hahaa~ Hey, good idea, maybe I should get a mod for that. Sadly, no you didn't.

Uruguaaaay~

((Btw, the sim thing is a true story~))

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

In normal German that would be 'Keiner da' and in English 'no one here'. I think I should stop trying to make jokes. It is a waste of time and I am not very good at it either.

His own fault really. He decided to form the Axis together with the other two, and he took the punishment for it. I am not really sorry about what happened to him.

Oh yeah, well I LIKED THE 1980's! AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU DO NOT LIVE IN THEM ANYMORE, BECAUSE THEN YOU WOULD STILL BE A DAMNED DRUG-ADDICT, WOULD YOU NOT?

Whatever, I am not a linguist.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Uruguay,<p>

And I am sure there is no doubt as to who was victorious in that fight, or is there?

That is awfully nice of you, just next time you receive a shipment of whatever from me, expect there to be a bomb too. I DO NOT DIE! And I have never like Star Trek either.

Why would I buy flamethrowers and leave them lying around if I know that exactly such a thing could happen, and why would make marshmallows on a flamethrower? First of all, I would end up with cinders that taste like Napalm, and second, I do not even like smores. And I do not plead, not with anyone.

Damn...what else can you beat death with? And do not tell me that I challenged him to a Violin duel, because although I am a very good player, you would never catch me alive with that instrument.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

[historical note: that Zürich was once a drug addict I take from the fact that in the 80's, drugs were a major problem of the city. One of Zürich's parks was nicknamed 'Needle Park' after what happened there. The whole area was cleared however, in 1992]

* * *

><p>(Author's note: Really? I didn't know that you had that many options in that game.)<p> 


	368. Thailand22

Switzerland-

Good for you. Maybe you are ^^

Stupid Traditions..

Um...thank you?

I see! Thank you!*shrug*Swiss Cheese kinda DOES look like you shot some holes in it though.^^' America really likes to dub stuff after other countries... ^^'like Swiss Cheese, French Fries(Why would you name something after HIM!),etc.

I meant not our citizens smarts, our general smarts. I have more common sense and logic than him, if we were human. But we're not, and I'm pretty sure the 'smarter' areas in Korea are the North, not South.

ขอบคุณคุณ เล่นเปียโนของเขาโง่ได้ทำให้ฉันโกรธ(Thank You. His stupid piano playing was making me angry)

Thailand

P.S. Most people don't...they do kinda clash with each other, it's pretty annoying sometimes...I will and I do. Most likely, Japan and Germany don't want to endanger their citizens. Especially Japan, seeing he is in a ...uncomfortable situation. And Italy is too scared and stupid to start a war. Well, France-Hunting Season isn't official, really. I'm going to ask my boss about making it an official hunting season. Back me up?

P.P.S. Slight Correction; You spelled my name Thainland. No offense, you probably had a slip of the hand, but after China kept calling me a boy and some weird other name, I've become slightly defensive about that matter.

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I offer my humblest apologies for writing your name wrong. I assure you that it was far from my intention to do so, I do not usually apologize to anyone for anything, but on getting a country's name correct I know no pardon, especially since America called me Sweden.

You should consider getting on good terms with her. It is so much better for your mental well being if you are.

Not at all! Traditions are important! And you should know since you have so many yourself. And besides, I did not make them up. I was not part of the European nobility, although I swear I was twice as noble as the rest of them were.

You are welcome. NOBODY acts like North Italy the way North Italy does and nobody SHOULD.

Shot holes in them? Those are natural! And yes he does, although neither is Swiss cheese from me nor were French Fries invented by France! _Pommes des Terres_ as they are called in their original language, were invented by Belgium.

You probably do in that case. And I dislike North Korea, it is superfluous for me to explain why.

Es macht mich au wüetig. Aber ich glaube chum dass er sich so schnell es neuis chaufe wird. (It makes me angry too. But I hardly think that he will buy himself a new one anytime soon)

And I think I will stop confusing you with my overly complicated language now.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Well do not blame them. The results last time were horrific. And luckily Germany has changed a lot since those times. I think he now looks back and is shocked by what he did and he tries to shove it all under the carpet. I think we will need more than just your Boss's approval to go hunting France. We would need to go in front of the whole EU and apply there. I really doubt that they would allow us shooting at one of their members. Spain and Germany are sure to be against it. No chance there, that is why I just do it when I like it, where I like it.


	369. Philippines37

(AN: I'm putting thoughts in this one, it seemed like the only way to really get my ideas out. so any sentences in ~~ are thoughts ok?...god I really feel like I'm torturing Geneva, she's a magnet for trouble. poor girl)

(Author's note: Of course! Fell free to put thoughts into the story, after all, people do not always say everything they think. She'll be alright in the end I trust. She is very resilient)

* * *

><p>Geneva: (*wakes up) ~Huh? Where am I? What's this pain in my leg? What the hell is going on?~<p>

-Genève, go back to the troops, reassume command and wait. Do not follow me under any circumstances-

Geneva: W-what? ~who the hell is he? Where am I?~

(*sees Switzerland leaving)

Geneva: WAI-!

Vaud: Genève! There you are! What the hell is wrong with you? Charging into battle like that? What the hell were you thinking?

Geneva: Wh-what?

Vaud: Nevermind that, I'm not going to scold you anymore, papa did that already. Yes I saw that Genève! Now come! (*pull Geneva up and drags her back to the base) we have orders to carry out.

Geneva: Eh? O-orders?

Vaud: Don't be stupid Genève! You heard papa!

Geneva: Who?

Vaud: (*stops and turns around) What? This is no time for playing around! You know who papa is!

Geneva: P-papa? What? (*glances at the other cantons) Who are you? How do you know me?

Ticino: Eh? Sorella! This is no time for jokes! You should be ashamed of yourself!

Geneva: (*confused look) Who are you?

Ticino: EH?

Schaffhouse: Huh? (*turns to Vaud) What happened?

Vaud: I don't know! All I saw was this cloud of smoke then... Mindanao...injecting something...into Genève and papa-

Schaffhouse: WHAT?

Vaud: Wait! I didn't finish! Then he said something about gas that inflicts amnesia and then left, then papa yelled at him then scolded Genève, then gave her orders to kill everyone on his signal.

Argovia: Wait...go back a little bit.

Vaud: You mean the gas?

Argovia: It invokes amnesia?

Vaud: That's what I heard. He said something about the injection being a cure...but it looks like it didn't do anything.

Zürich: Hold on, move you idiots! (*walks up and examines Geneva) do you know your name?

Geneva: What? Of course I do! What kind of a stupid question is that? You an idiot or something?

Zürich: (*eyebrow twitches) Then what is your name?

Geneva: My name is Alessandra!

Zürich: (*nods) And your last name?

Geneva: It's...it's...uuum, I-I don't remember...

Berne: Ummm...I hate to be interrupting...but (*points into the sky)

Fribourg: Le signal! Nous devons attaquer! (The signal! We must attack!)

Jura: ALLONS-Y!

Berne: Everyone, MOVE!

* * *

><p>Mindanao: (*hears Switzerland screaming) Ugh! Now, I'm the one at fault here... (*pinches bridge between the eyes) All I did was to break the tension and this is what I get. (*straightened up) No matter, I need to go back to the mission. I have to gas those child warriors. (*sees a platoon of child warriors) Well, well. Look what we have here. My luck seems to take turn for the better. (*wears gas mask and readies canisters) Goodnight, children... Soon, you don't have to remember anything. (*throws canisters towards the platoon; a thick mist engulfs the platoon and after a few minutes they are knocked-out) That was very successful. (*notices incoming call; connects call) Hello?<p>

Zurich: (*contacts through radio) BASTARD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO GENEVA?

Mindanao: (*quickly moved the radio away from his ear; contacts through radio) Whoa, whoa, whoa there. Calm down, would you? Are you trying to make me deaf?

Zurich: CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY LITTLE SISTER DOESN'T REMEMBER WHO SHE IS?

Mindanao: Can you stop screaming? I can hear you, you know? Tell me: what is the problem?

Zurich: The gas that you used to knocked Geneva and my father out; Geneva is having amnesia!

Mindanao: (*mumbles) The inhibitor didn't work? It seems that it has different pharmacokinetic effects between men and women.

Zurich: What was that?

Mindanao: Nothing, nothing. Is Geneva in her regular state? You know, her normal state and so on.

Zurich: She's acting fine, sort of. Other than the fact that she lost her memory, she's acting her usual self.

Mindanao: Okay, here's what you have to do. Do you see any canisters and some autoinjectors lying anywhere near Geneva? I gave her some of the provisions I was carrying with in case of the other cantons being affected by the anaesthetic.

Zurich: (*searches) Let's see... Vaud, do you see anything?

Vaud: (*searches for a moment; sees a small pouch) Is this it? (*hands pouch to Zurich)

Zurich: (*opens pouch; sees some canisters and autoinjectors) Yeah, I have the things you said.

Mindanao: Good. Now, try using the autoinjector and inject the contents to Geneva. Try injecting the drug through her arm this time. It should work differently when I injected the drug through her thigh. If you have difficulty using the autoinjector, tell Basel to assist you. After you have injected the drug, wait for at least 5 minutes for the drug to work. If there are no signs of any memory restoration, open the canister and take out the contents, it should be encased in glass. Have a vat of water and break the glass while it is submerged in water. There should be a chemical modification happening with the drug while it reacts with water. After you've done that, take some of it and mix the drug inside the autoinjector with the solution. Shake it up and get a syringe to inject it to her. By that, the drug should be powerful enough to combat the anaesthetic's effects, I hope.

Zurich: What do you mean "I hope"? You're not totally sure on what you are trying to advice us?

Mindanao: (*irritated) If you don't want to follow my advice, then find your own cure. I don't know if that should work but that is the best alternative if the second shot of the drug doesn't work. Do you have better ideas?

Zurich: (*feels ashamed) N-No...

Mindanao: Then do as I say. That is a better plan rather than having no plan at all. Do you have anything else besides that?

Zurich: No. That's all.

Mindanao: Well then, good luck curing Geneva. I will follow up with the mission as planned. I will tell my siblings to work double time for your sake. Over and out. (*ends call)

Zurich: Over and out. (*ends call)

Mindanao: (*contacts Luzon) Hello, kuya? This is Mindanao speaking.

Luzon: Oh, Mindanao. What suppose to be the problem? I can't find Switzerland's heat signature anywhere.

Mindanao: Ah yeah. About that, it seems he devised another plan. He decided to surrender to the enemy.

Luzon: WHAT?

Mindanao: Calm down, kuya. I said it was a plan. He's faking that he's surrendering to the enemy to infiltrate the area.

Luzon: B-But, it's still dangerous to enter the enemy's base alone! What is Vash thinking?

Mindanao: Don't worry, kuya. He told Geneva that they will wait for his signal to attack.

Luzon: (*feels relieved) Okay. But I will keep a close look on the base.

Mindanao: Okay, over and out.

Luzon: Over and out.

Mindanao: (*ends call; looks through binoculars) So far, there are no signs to take heed of... (*sees flare) That's the cue! I should contact kuya, just in case. (*calls Luzon via radio) Kuya, the signal has been given! Commence bombing now!

Luzon: Okay! (*drops bombs filled with anaesthetic)

* * *

><p>Ostrogot: W-WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?<p>

Switzerland: you mad two great mistakes Ostrogot. Mistake number one, when you capture me, always search me for weapons. And number two: NEVER. INSULT. LIECHTENSTEIN. IN. FRONT. OF. ME!

(*bombs with anaesthetics detonate enveloping everyone in gas)

Switzerland: Verdammt! I cannot see a thing! OSTROGOT!

(*hears only coughing and the sound of bodies hitting the ground)

Switzerland: OSTROGOT! (*walks trough the vapour, trying not to trip over unconscious soldiers)

Switzerland: He must be here somewhere...he has to be...and I will find him.

(*the gas slowly settles, revealing the ground to be littered with bodies)

Switzerland: Effective... (*turns over a soldier with is boot)

Switzerland: Fast asleep. But not for long...(*draws pistol)

Berne: Vater!

Switzerland: (*turns) You took your sweet time!

Berne: We had issues...a problem has occurred, a rather serious one at that.

Switzerland: What? What could possibly be so distracting that you would miss my signal?

Berne: It is Genève...she...how shall I say...

Switzerland: What is with my daughter?

Berne: She...lost her memory...

Switzerland: WHAT?

Berne: N-not entirely...she just cannot remember any of us...she does not know who we are, nor that we are her brothers and sisters.

Switzerland: But me...she has to remember me...

Berne: I...I am sorry...she has no recollection of you...

Switzerland: And...this is because of...

Berne: The autoinjector, yes.

Switzerland: (*pauses while it sinks in) MINDANAOOOO!

(*silence)

Berne: Orders...v-vater?

Switzerland: (*looks around) Geneva can be dealt with after this. For now we should just make sure that she stays close, we do not want her to go running off and get kidnapped again. If we are lucky she might even regain her memories on her own.

Berne: That is not very likely...

Switzerland: Thank you for being so completely tactless and not trying to make the situation any easier for me. I as good as lost one of my cantons! How do you think I feel now, huh? This is as bad as her dying! (*calms down) We came here for a purpose, and that was to eliminate Ostrogot once and for all. We might as well get started. Geneva can join I in if she wants to, even if she does not remember any of this at all.

Berne: What is our course of action Vater?

Switzerland: these men and boys here are unconscious. But they will not stay so for long. Luzon may have ordered amnesiac with the gas but I am not taking any chances here. Besides, he is not present. And Mindanao has gone back to HQ where I hope he is feeling very ashamed of himself, so they should be out of our way. I suggest we take these people out of the equation, if you get my meaning.

Berne: Huh?

Switzerland: Oh, right, you are not the mathematician. Politics...let us see...ah yes...We need to secure the future of our nation by removing any threat from the system.

Berne: Ooooh... now I get it...

Uri: Loud or silent?

Switzerland: (*looks around) Your choice.

Uri: (*smiles evilly and draws a pistol) Loud.

(*Uri walks up to an unconscious soldier, turns him on his back and squeezes the trigger, then continues with the process on the others lying around)

Schwyz: What are you waiting for? Let us take revenge upon those who dared defile our neutrality and who forced us out of our homes into hiding. We do not need regrets. We are exacting justice upon the villainous that walk this world.

Basel: _Yesyes_...we must... (*takes out a syringe and kneels down next to a boy) Hundreds of test subjects...an opportunity I simply cannot pass up... (*takes out a clipboard) And it all shall be recorded..._all recorded_ (*injects syringe).

(*The cantons beginning their bloody work. Some being merciful enough to kill the soldiers while unconscious, other's waiting for them to wake up, to stare hatefully into their face and then shoot them)

Switzerland: Cruel. Brutal. Barbaric. But necessary. And the ends justify the means. He would have stopped at nothing to conquer me, so I will do everything in my power to kill him. No one can blame me for what I am doing. And if they do, I do not care. I am Switzerland. I do things my way and do not give a füechte Kehricht about what anyone else thinks. Now...to find Ostrogot...and nothing and no one will get in my way. Not this time.

* * *

><p>(AN: I kind of fond on Swiss chocolate, even though I never had any authentic Belgian chocolate. I just love the richness of it; the richness is just right and not too overpowering. It also has this distinguishable smoothness that even though the chocolate is very rich in flavor, somehow it goes down the throat rather silky. Very exquisite chocolate, if I say so myself.?)

(Author's note: Thank you for such high praise…I know what you mean. I never really considered how it might compare to chocolate from other countries. Growing up with something, you take it for granted.)


	370. Bekki19

Dear Switzerland,

True, I guess having a strong military is important. Had my RAF meeting today, it was lots of fun but also hard work!

They don't call me that all the time, it's just a joke really. Although sometimes they call me Felix to annoy me (but I don't mind it really...) I agree, Latin is almost impossible, but ancient Greek is worse! My friend does that! Sometimes they call me Felix because I have a tendency to act a lot like Poland... although his name is spelt different.

I love the top of Europe, and it's easy to understand studying as I've actually been there! I've shown my class all the photos I took :)

I'm sending some fairy cakes with this letter!

From Bekki

*hugs!* (sorry it must be all the sugary stuff I've been eating, I'm a little hyper today!)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

It is VERY important. We would not even be having this discussion if I would not have had a strong fighting force to back up my rights as a nation with. And with hard work will come great reward, I speak from experience.

I have never bothered with Greek, and certainly not ancient Greek. His mother may have once been that peak of ancient society, and laid the foundations for the western civilization and democracy, but Greece is just a lazy cat-freak. I wonder if he ever does anything else than sleep, for I have never seen him awake. And that is just the wrong attitude for a nation, especially towards one's finances and especially in these very critical times.

You act like Lukasiewicz? That is no shame as such, if you are female that is. His behaviour is unsightly to say the very least. I could not care less since he lives a long way away from me and I would prefer if he stayed exactly where he was. He came to my place after he lost against Germany in the war. Naïve and foolish as I was I took him in to protect him from Germany. I regret the decision to this very day.

A splendid view is it not? I sometimes go for a stroll up there whenever I feel I need the clam and serenity of a hike in the mountains. The snow and ice muffle noise and create a wonderful atmosphere.

Thank you. Lili will be pleased.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. J-just do not come to close to me, that is all...


	371. Königsberg50

Yo, Switzy,

Well, Paris is my BFF...plus, I've got nothing better to do than play Pokemon. Hey, it keeps me hidden from Russia if Vati and Onkel Germany forget to give me a key to the safehouse.

Gueeeeeeess, what? I put pink hair dye in Herr Dummkopf Austria's shampoo! Now he'll have pink hair! Kesesesesesesesesesesesesese!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Strange…I would say that you would have loads to do other than playing damned Pokémon! You are a city verdammt nomale! You have an economy, a transport system, a whole infrastructure and all of your over four hundred twenty thousand citizens to manage! Is that 'having nothing better to do'?

You have a safehouse? Königsberg, I confess I am a little concerned about you, and that is rather exceptional since you are Prussia's daughter. Things must be really bad if you had to establish a safehouse for yourself.

You did? I think I will have to brace myself for a request from him for some dye removal. Unfortunately I have somehow run out if my whole stock. Too bad...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	372. Zürich22

Vati

I see...

Mh...Well I like Japan.

*hurt expression* ...I'm just not going to even reply to that. If I recall, YOU were the one who invented LSD!

Zurich

* * *

><p>Switzy<p>

It wasn't you, unfortunately. Russia walked by and Finland (who is married to Sweden) gave a wolf whistle as he walked by you. LOL.

*pout* You're no fun.

Uh, they weren't actual "flamethrowers" per se...they just kinda...spurted flame at regular intervals as decoration. I just thought it was sooo funny how Ireland just casually swept up Bern's remains. XD

Nothing, actually...that I know of. In the Sims I like making you play piano.

Uruguaaaay~

[I see.]

((Well, that's how it happened~ It was sooo funny! And once I believe Prussia was sleeping with everyone, even Sweden AND Finland (not at the same time) and then Prussia kissed Finland and Sweden and some other guy slapped Finland and Prussia. XD))

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

At least we solved that problem, although it did take us long enough. It is a shame that you had to replace it another bad habit, and I will not say which for I think we both know what I am talking about here.

I certainly did not invent LSD! It was your sister, Argovia! Basel was not to happy about it as you can imagine. He tried to steal the idea. Anyway, she only intended it for medical purpose. The way I brought her up is responsible for the fact that she would never have even though that it could be used as a drug. And who came up with that brilliant idea do you think? America, who else.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Uruguay,<p>

Great...I would have shot him on the spot for that.

So what? This is not about fun! It is never about fun! If anyone else saw me wearing that I think I would die of shame. And me dying, even in a virtual environment is certainly not fun either!

What a completely useless decoration. A stinking normal fireplace would have done the same thing. I would certainly not have bought something as useless as that. It was Ireland, my 'wife' I assume. Now I think of it, buying a real flamethrower would have been a far better investment. At least that can be used for defensive purposes.

You though that was funny? Excuse me for not sharing your views. Would you appreciate it if I were to incinerate Montevideo?

PLAYING PIANO? HOW DARE YOU?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>(Author's note: Prussia sleeping with everyone? Every Yaoi lover's dream I suppose...)<p> 


	373. Luxembourg1

Hallo Switzerland,

It's Luxembourg. I just came to say hello and I did. How are you and Liechtenstein? I hope you guys are doing well. My debts are still large, but I'm paying it back little by little. 'L'Petite Suisse' looks as beautiful as always! The trees are tall and the lakes are large. Um... Please come and visit me soon!

Signed:

The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

How splendid to hear of you! Yes, we are as well as ever, even though the EU manages to foul things up for us all the time. How is membership working for you? Not too bad I hope? You are one of the nations I would rather not see going bankrupt. Do not worry, you can pay everything back. I am glad to hear that you are taking care of your nature. You can focus better on yours, as you have much less land.

How are your twelve cantons doing by the way?

Of course I will! A state visit to you would certainly be a pleasant experience. I am allowed to bring Liechtenstein with me, am I not?

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. I am going to bring Liechtenstein anyway. I do not dare leave her out of my eyes, but I thought it polite to ask for your permission first.


	374. Thailand23

Switzerland,

It's okay...wait...Sweden? You two look absolutely NOTHING ALIKE!I could probably tell you apart with my eyes covered!...America needs Texas checked again...-_-

Who cares about Mental Well Being XD Joking...White!Suree is in control most of the time, and for some reason she doesn't tell me when Black!Suree gets out, so I'm always totally unprepared...stupid alternate mess...

*shrug* Doesn't stop them from making no sense at all...I usually don't follow my traditions, and I probably use more Japanese than Thai ^^'

I guess..besides Lovi when he has his Basic-Italy Moments. But, you got to give Lovi credit for TRYING to man it up, you should teach him some time...if you don't end up shooting him...which you probably WILL...^^'

..I know their natural, but I said they LOOK like you did. And I think for a while America called French Fries 'Freedom Fries'...so typical of Alfred...Really! In Belgium? Cool! Awesome Fries AND Awesome Chocolate X3 I'm going there tomorrow to shop with her X3

I do, hands down. No contest really.

I'll chop that piano in pieces and throw it in a wood chipper someday...cause I know pianos are too expensive right now :3

It's not confusing!...Okay, maybe it IS, but It's REALLY cool looking!

Thailand~

PS. Germany does that, to avoid bringing up his old scars and weaknesses, he's gotta look strong to protect Italy right?XD

Why Germany? Aw...their party poopers...I'm taking Spain's tomatoes and Lovi away if he ever defends France :3 Fine, maybe another time, when I can get Germany to be absent :3

((Note to Author: I just finished my UKSey Story 'Snow' and would like some criticism on it, if you could help me. And, lol my teacher used the word 'Superfluous' Today XD))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I know! It gets on my nerves! And the worst thing is: He keeps doing it, over an over again! I have nothing in common with Sweden apart from the 'Sw'. And what the hell had Texas got to do with this?

Ah...I hear that is some kind of far eastern principle, the balancing out of good and evil. Yin and Yang? You see, the thing with my nationalist side is that he is not really evil; he is just different, more extremist, more xenophobic, and more aggressive. And he only emerges in crises, so I know exactly when, and I let him, and make his time as easy as possible. Tolerance and cooperation, see?

I did not make up the rules, besides, even though silver is depicted white, my cross is NOT silver, it is intentionally white. There is no need to boast about your colors, like Germany does with his black, red, gold. Gold as a metal is completely different. You d-do not follow your own traditions? That sounds awful...I cannot even begin to imagine what would be if I lost my traditions.

NO! I WILL DEFINETLY NOT TEACH HIM ANYTHING, EXCEPT HOW TO CLEAN NAPLES!

Oh yes, completely typical. Propaganda in edible form, well done America, well done. Yes, Belgium invented them. however, she does not necessarily make the best ones. The country of origin is not necessarily the one that does it best. Look at England. He invented football (NOT SOCCER! I hate that word) and he kind of sucks at it to be honest. Well have fun, but do not spend too much money either. There is nothing as depressing as an empty porte-monnaie.

You think it looks cool? That is something I have never heard before... Das chunnt würklich überraschend (That came as a surprise)

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Whatever, I still do not trust that ex-Nazi.

Because Germany is one of France's top trading partners and they have this whole German-French language exchange program for their youth. And because the EU was Germany's idea in the first place.

(Author's note: Of course I'll be glad to help you. I read the story and I think it was beautiful. The pairing is very nice to begin with, since England and Seychelles had a bad start when he made her his colony. The first chapter is great, not revealing too much detail about the story, and got me to want to read the full thing. I was actually surprised that there was so little to it, I expected there to be a whole tale about Seychelles leaving. But the ending was very happy indeed. To sum up, it's a wonderful short-story with a lot of emotion and potential for expansion.

*ahem* I also wrote a story called 'Solace for South Tyrol' a little while back about Switzerland and an OC character, the North Italian region of Alto Adige. Could you give me some feedback on that in return? Please?

Haha...it just came to my mind, and since Switzerland behaves like he's a lot better than the rest, I thought he should talk like he thinks he's something better, and that word just floated into my brain.)


	375. Kentucky4

Dear Switzerland!

Ah, well that makes more sense, but it sets you up for a lot of jokes about Swiss cheese ya know? Did it embarrass you at first or did it make you proud that one of your sons were that awesome~? XD

Understandable *shrugs* dad can be a real hypocrite at times. And as for Misty? Naw, that's all an act, like Mom's ice queen act when it comes to dad. Plus she's only like that around Francis. I think he makes her smarter though... in some weird way...

Probably not man~ if there's one thing I inherited from dad then it'd be my short attention span XD!

*blushes* ... Promise not to tell...? U-um... She caught me groping Alberta's twin brother... WHILE I WAS OFF MY ASS DRUNK MIND YOU! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Yeah... but it was too bad. Damn it... I would have had some SERIOUS dirt on Russia and China... Ah, and you were lucky to have gotten rid of them so quickly; she ALSO got some of you and Prussia (how the hell does she manage to catch YOU of all nations in such a weird position...?) Just saying. Oh well, all's said and done right?

A-ah... you really thinks so...? But, I would still prefer not to get maimed by Uncle Mattie and her siblings. - . - is there a way around THAT? They can be tough when needed.

Yeah sorry about that XD safety precautions ya know~?

Over and Out

The State of Kentucky!

P.S. You two are a lot a like. Only difference is that you show affection differently to your siblings... the crazy bitch is obsessive and creepy, and YOU are obsessive (in a way but you show it less), and not as forceful and you can be shy when it comes down to it. Other than that, neither of you like to show emotion (until it comes to your siblings). Anyway, I think her and Russia are still 'brother' and 'sister' right now. So you are probably ahead of her. Besides, you wouldn't get along anyway, your personalities are too close they'd clash and most likely end with 'a knife to your throat' and 'a gun to her head'.

An army couldn't stop you if Lil was involved would it?

P.P.S. Oh, and France kidnapped Misty. Should I tell someone~? *wonders faintly* hummm~~~ = ^ = ...

* * *

><p>Dear Kentucky,<p>

Really? What has that got to do with cheese? Of course I was proud! Why would I be embarrassed at such a thing? And though it was Schwyz who gained such infamy, all of my sons were beating up our neighbouring countries, and they were doing it good. It is how some of my other cantons joined us; through conquest. One of my sons comes to mind there especially. Berne. If Schwyz was the top mercenary, then Berne was the top patriot. He may be a correct politician now, but back then he was a vicious savage.

I see you call England 'mom' as well. Do all of the states do that, or is it just s select few? He makes her smarter? In what way would that be? Because France is not the brightest himself, and people tend to get really idiotic around him.

A little European history would do you all good. Maybe you would not be so ignorant of the world then. After all, the roots of your existence lie on this continent.

Alcohol again! I hate it when people consume too much, it can turn even the most respectable country into a blabbering moron. And on my honor, I promise I will not speak a word of the incident, you can trust on my discretion. W-WHAT? ME AND PRUSSIA? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I HATE THAT BASTARD MORE THAN I HATE AUSTRIA! AND I CERTAINLY DO NOT REMEMBER THAT WE EVER SPOKE FACE TO FACE! EVER!

YES! Go do that! There is no use in concealing it! Look, if you really love her, nothing will stop you. And from what you tell me you do, if they get in your way, then clear them, it is none of their business! They certainly can be tough. I, unlike some nations I know, study other's history BEFORE my own, and I heard of a rather embarrassing incident from around two hundred years ago. It was called the war of 1812, was it not? England still gloats about it.

Yeah, because they work so well and everyone is really happy that they are being kept safe by them.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I AM NOT OBSESSIVE! AND GOD FORBID THAT RUSSIA EVER SIGNS THE CONTRACT SHE KEEPS TRYING TO FORCE ON HIM! And if any confrontation of that kind should happen, if she were to take aggressive action against me, I would certainly not wait until she gets close. I would look down my sights and BAM!

No, they could not, not an army, not the whole damned world, and if they tried, if they dared TRY to stop me, I would make them regret every second of their miserable existence.

P.P.S. WHAT? HE DID? HUEREVARDAMMTE BASCHTARD! I am torn now. On the one hand, she was kidnapped by that pervert France, on the other, she is a state, and I could not care less. What to do...Well, if it is a chance to go shoot at that wine-bastard then I might as well take it. And I will not let anyone get molested by that frog-whore! Be right back.


	376. Bekki20

Dear Switzerland,

Just to warn you that I ate a lot of sugary stuff today, I am seriously hyper. I don't think it's a good idea for my friends to bring so many sweets into school hehehe...

I've never met Greece so I wouldn't know, but you don't seem to like many people, except Lili of course. I know you don't like Germany and Austria-especially Austria. But are the other countries really that bad? You don't hate me as well do you?

I have a feeling that if I ever met Poland we would get along well, we are very similar except that I'm a girl.

Yes the Jungfrau is beautiful, you're so lucky you can go wherever you want.

Anyways I've got to go, I just heard someone opening a chocolate bar - I wonder if they'll give me some?

From Bekki

P.S Aww hugs aren't that bad are they?

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Jesusgott...do you not know what that much glucose can do to your system? And besides, it is not very healthy either, not at all! No, certainly not a good idea. Eat something worthwhile, and do not tell me that I have got nothing to say on the subject because I stuff my face with chocolate, you do not see a majority of my population tipping towards obese.

Greece is an idiot. His mother was not, she knew how to run her state, even though she was divided up into Poleis. I borrowed a tactic from her during my days as a merc. The phalanx. And it was the key to success in many of my battles. The other nations are idiots, just look at what they do with the world! I do not hate everybody, not the Nordics for example, not Belgium, not a whole bunch of smaller nations. But the rest...I could not care less about their well-being. Let me see...did you ever try to conquer me? No. Did you ever insult Lili or any of my cantons? No. Were you responsible for a war which cost millions of lives and destroyed the world's industry and finances? NO! So why would I have any reason to hate you?

Yeah, probably, he gets along just fine with girls. Mostly.

I know I am. Although if I did not invest as much time as I do in keeping my nature the way it is right now, my lands would not be half as beautiful.

Unless it is Swiss chocolate, I hope not.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. That depends, but I would rather not have anyone approach me that close.


	377. Luxembourg2

Schweiz,

Yes, my memberships are doing fine as are my zwolf cantons. And worry not, Liechtenstein is allowed to come along. How about next week?

How are your neighbors?

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Interesting. But I am glad to see that the EU's failure to handle finances is not affecting you. And I am pleased to hear that you and your family are doing well. She is? Good. Yes, I think I can get Berne to arrange a state visit some time next week. I always have time for a little chat with you.

Seriously? You are not really asking me that, are you? I could not care less about them!

Sincerely,

Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft


	378. Thailand24

Switzerland-

Well, you both have blond hair too...um...well...Texas is both America's Glasses AND Kid/State.

Yeah, I guess. Sounds like a good dude to have living in ya ^^

No, your cross isn't silver, it's pretty obvious...except to America...I don't boast about my colors, cause there is nothing special about Red, White, and Blue; A lot of flags have those colors like France, Russia, UK, America, and probably many others. Well, sometimes. I don't use the Wai gesture for a hello, don't use Pi before elder's names, I don't care that the head is the most purest or highest part of the body and point at it all the time, I don't follow the 'don't display affection in public' rule, and I don't make way for Buddhists, because I'm surely higher than them. The Traditions I DO follow are removing my footwear before entering a private building or church/temple, adding 'Nong' to a child's name for endearment, my custom of eating a little bit of every food on the table, and the New Years, Maka, and Songkran Festivals.

Okay!...what are Naples?*totally clueless look*

..You use very big words...oh really? Uh...can I have your opinion on whose fries are the best then, oh wise one?*says in non-mocking way*OH MY GOD, I HATE THE WORD SOCCER!D: It's called football America, not that horrendous, awful sport he named it!*shudder, then pause*although...I must admit, the Green Bay Packers are better than most teams. I'll be sure to not spend that much money! How come you worry about that, when you're so rich?

It DOES! WAY more interesting than regular boring German!~^^ You should get these comments more often then! I'm telling all my friends to compliment you now!*races off to write letters*

Thailand~

PS...that's not very nice...to call someone a Nazi. You may have descendants of or former Nazis living in Switzerland...

Oh, right. Stupid France...always molesting/raping people...

((Note to Author: Really? Okay...that's..3 people to told me they liked it now!:D Thanks for reading! Well, MiraMizu15, who gave me a lot of ideas, said it would be better for a short little thing, as if adding another chap/day would ruin the mood I apparently got going. Aww...thank you, that means so much! Cause, it's my first serious story...I think I'll write more now!

Okay, your story was DA BOMB. Not even kidding. DA BOMB. It displayed a lot of emotion, your OC is very well developed, and you showed Vash's kinder side without losing much of his original personality. In my opinion it was great!...but, this is coming from a Hetalia-Obsessed 13 yr old, so you should PM MiraMizu15, she's got a AMAZING opinion.

That fits him perfectly when ya think about it XD,I didn't even know what it meant until my teacher told me XD You got a super HUMONGOUS vocabulary, don't ya XD))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Alright, APART from that we have nothing in common. His state AND glasses? How odd...that is one of the most disturbing things I have ever heard.

Trust me, he is.

America always seems oblivious to all but the most obvious. And surely your colors are special, what do they symbolize? Oh dear...I stick to my old ways as much as I can. I do not approve of some of the modern things that are taking over my society. I still say 'en guete' before eating and 'proscht' before drinking, because it is only polite. I also address people I am not familiar with using 'Sie', the formal 'you' rather than 'Du', the informal you. I teach this to my cantons as well, and sometimes they even address me using the formal way. Also, I stick to my principles of tolerance when it comes to most things. My cantons can decide almost everything on their own, which is rare in modern states.

Some people just do not learn geography. And even so, Naples was in the news repeatedly. He is one of South Italy's cities, and he stinks like hell.

Well, of you had my standard of education, you would be talking the same way too. Do not call me 'oh wise one'! It makes me sound arrogant! And about the pommes frites, I do not like them. They are just too greasy for my taste. If I want to eat potatoes, I will eat them in Raclette, Röschti, Chlötzli, Gratin, Gschwellti or one of the many other, healthier variations. I admit, I am not that much of a footballer myself, BUT I DID BEAT SPAIN!

Just because I have a lot of money does not mean I need to spend it. With the fluctuations and the insecurity of the global financial market, unnecessary spending can make you go bankrupt! I would rather save money on what I can allow. And that behaviour is something I attribute to my earlier years, when I did not yet have so much money.

I do not understand...no one ever thought that my language was of any significance before. It is not even an official language. It has no grammer at all, no correct way of writing it, and there is no point in establishing one either, because every single one of my cantons pronounces things differently.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I called him an EX-Nazi, which is perfectly true. And he does well not to forget his past. I DO NOT! I made sure that I and my cantons were protected from any national-socialist influence, and certainly not Nazi's wanted to live where they would be hated as much as they hated Jews. That is why they left the continent entirely!

And it is mostly up to me to stop him!

(Author's note: You're welcome, I enjoy doing that sort of thing, because I know how nice it feels to get a good review. And you're probably right, it's best the way it is. I would definitely recommend that you write more, your story was very good.

Really? Thank you so much. At first I thought that it was going to be awful but several people have convinced me otherwise now. And I also thank you for directing me to MiraMizu15, she gave me a very lengthy and constructive review.

Well, if you say so. And that would be quite a feat, considering that English isn't even my first language.)


	379. Philippines38

Luzon: (*looks at monitor; starts to cry) A-Ate... T-They killed them... All of them... (*starts to cry louder)

Visayas: (*hugs Luzon; tries to comfort her) It's okay, it's okay. I'm here for you. Cry it all out.

Luzon: (*sniffs) B-But, they k-killed all of them... Vash and the others murdered them all... Even those who were innocent... Why..? Why did they do to deserve this..? (*cries)

Visayas: (*rubs back) Shh... It's okay... I know that they have done certain things that even violate their oath... But, in war, there are times that others commit atrocities for whatever purpose they can see in doing it... It is not our duty to enforce anything... We're here to assist them through thick and thin... You, we, have decided to help them without any hesitation... May the Lord forgive them and may the Lord guide those poor souls who are lost in this battle...

(*Luzon continues to cry loudly)

(In a separate time frame)

Mindanao: (*looks through binoculars; sees carnage and puts down binoculars; clenches fists and tears slowly flows from his eyes) This... This is not what I wanted... I only came here to save people... To save those who have a chance to live peacefully... How could Vash do that... How could they violate such a law that even they have contributed and legalized in their own land... (*kneels down) How could they do it so easily... To take life away from people... (*stands up; feels callous inside) I have to get away from here... Away from this massacre... I need to go back to HQ... (*starts walking)

(After a few minutes, Mindanao meets Zurich with Geneva)

Zurich: Oh, Mindanao. It's about time you meet with us. We need to talk about Geneva.

Mindanao: (*not making facing Zurich) Yeah, yeah. I know what to do. (*places backpack on the ground; pulls out canisters and autoinjectors) Call Geneva for me.

Zurich: Yeah. Alessandra, can you come here for a moment?

(*Geneva approaches Zurich and Mindanao)

Mindanao: (*takes out content of the canister and breaks the top portion of the container; retrieves syringe form the backpack, extracts the drug and injects drug in sterile water; retrieves autoinjector and injects content to the vial; extracts the drug using a syringe) Okay, it's ready. Come, Geneva.

(*Geneva hesitates to approach Mindanao)

Zurich: (*encourages Geneva) Come on, Alessandra. Just trust him. If he does try anything inappropriate, I'll shoot him in the head, I promise.

Mindanao: Hey, that's harsh!

(*Geneva hesitates for a moment but decided to approach Mindanao)

Mindanao: (*smiles at Geneva) Thank you for trusting me with this. I promise, it will only take a minute. (*injects Geneva with the drug solution)

(*After a while, Geneva starts having headaches and collapses)

Zurich: (*immediately runs towards Geneva and holds her) Geneva! (*looks at Mindanao furiously) WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

Mindanao: (*feels serene and starts packing his things) Don't worry. It's a common for amnesia patients to faint when they started to regain memories. She should start waking right about... (*looks at watch) now.

(*Geneva starts to wake up and surveys the area)

Zurich: Geneva! Do you know me? It's me, Zurich!

Geneva: (*sees Zurich holding her and tries to get off) Let me go, Johannes! (*stand up and tries to clean herself) What do you mean "Do you know me"? Of course I know you. You're Zurich, the shrewdest of all of us cantons.

Zurich: (*hugs Geneva) It's really you, Geneva!

Geneva: (*taken by surprise; tries to get out of Zurich's embrace) Ack! Get off, Zurich! You're starting to creep me off! If you don't let go of me this instant, I will make sure that I will slowly break your fingers one by one!

(Mindanao sees Zurich and Geneva; sighs in relief and smiles; walks away from the cantons and went back to HQ)

* * *

><p>Switzerland: (*surveys the carnage and murder around him and frowns) Glarus!<p>

Glarus: Yes Vater?

Switzerland: Is this right?

Glarus: Pardon me Vater?

Switzerland: Are these actions in accordance with our rules?

Glarus: Our rules dictate that if we are attacked first, we can retaliate with any measures we see fit to use, as long as the conflict is carried out on our own lands.

Switzerland: I am perfectly aware of the legal situation, I wanted you to enlighten me on the theological view of this...(*gestures)...scenario.

Glarus: I-I do not understand Vater.

Switzerland: Is this in accordance with God?

Glarus: I do not speak for God.

Switzerland: Glarus, of all my cantons you ate the most devout, if anyone knows best about the rules that the Lord laid down for us, it is you.

Glarus: Vater...you are not usually so worried about your soul...

Switzerland: I sometimes get my doubts, now answer my question.

Glarus: Well...we have only defended ourselves after being provoked thrice. First Zürich, then Genève, then you. We had the divine blessing to take back what is ours by right.

Switzerland: But...?

Glarus: (*fingers his flamethrower nervously) But we have taken innocent lives here. Young ones. They had no guilt.

Switzerland: Yes they had.

Glarus: They had no choice.

Switzerland: Yes they did.

Glarus: Pray tell me, what choice Vater?

Switzerland: They could have run away. Anywhere. Everywhere is better than with Ostrogot and his paramilitary. They knew deep down what they did was wrong, but went along with it anyway, and although they did not do anything themselves, their acceptance of the situation made them as guilty as the ones fighting. Is that a justification?

Glarus: (*folds his arms) That is...acceptable I think.

Switzerland: Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to. (*Walks off through the field of bodies)

Basel: Vater! (*runs up to him)

Switzerland: Ah, Basel: I do hope that you are enjoying yourself. Did you get any work done?

Basel: _Yesyes_...all results recorded; ready for evaluation..._I cannot wait_...

Switzerland: Did you want something?

Basel: Want? Yes..._yesyes_...I wanted to give you this (*hands him back the radio)

Switzerland: You found my radio! Thank you Basel.

Basel: Found? Yes, found..._I found it, yesyes_...Now I must go back to my lab, for evaluation..._hehehehe_...

Switzerland: I wish you success my son.

(*Basel hurries off and Berne joins Switzerland's side)

Switzerland: And?

Berne: Ostrogot...

Switzerland: Yes?

Berne: ...he is not...

Switzerland: Yes?

Berne: ...among the dead.

Switzerland: I thought not, he must have still been immune to the gas.

Berne: Not anymore...we have completed the task...you set us.

Switzerland: Eliminating him should be easy now, if only I was to find him.

Berne: He has to be around here somewhere...we encircled the camp...and did not allow anyone to run off.

(*Ticino is examining bodies)

Ticino: Oh...he looks almost asleep...

Grisons: Would you please stop doing that? It is disrespectful.

Ticino: But fratello Grigioni...

Grisons: No, sorella, no.

Ticino: ...but he is not even dead.

Grisons: That is okay, just step away from him and- WHAT?

Ticino: He is still breathing...

(*The 'sleeping' soldier comes to life, jumps up, pushes Ticino into Grisons and sprints away)

Soldier: You'll never catch me Swissy!

Switzerland: (*notices) Ostrogot! There he is!

(*Grisons and Ticino land on the ground, Ticino somehow manages to land in a highly inappropriate position)

Grisons: Eh...that right there is Chur you are lying on... ((Chur = Grisons' capital))

Ticino: M-mi dispiace fratello... (I'm sorry brother)

Berne: Vater! Ostrogot is escaping! We must hurry! (*increases his speed into a light jog)

Switzerland: There is no need.

Berne: (*stops dead in his tracks) What?

Switzerland: (*watches the fleeing Ostrogot) He has nowhere to run.

Berne: Are we not going to chase him?

Switzerland: Certainly not 'we'. I will take him myself. Berne, my rifle if you please.

Berne: But...you already have your Infanteriegewehr.

Switzerland: My OTHER rifle, the carbine.

Berne: (*unslings the weapon he is carrying and hands it to Switzerland)

Switzerland: In good condition as ever, my old K31. And now that Ostrogot is mortal, I will put its service to good use once again. (*walks off after Ostrogot)

* * *

><p>(AN: We also have our own version of chocolate but it's rather bitter and used as an ingredient not to be eaten raw. They say that what makes a Filipino a Filipino is his great sense of fraternity and collaboration towards others as well as to feel the loss of someone dear to the person who asked for assistance, even if they don't know the person who needed help. We call it here "bayanihan spirit" (collaboration spirit). It's a shame that people here begins to lose their Filipino values. I blame it on globalization. I portray that kind of trait in this review. To the author of Geneva, I would like to apologize if I used your character in this. It's very hard to do anything if I don't include your character.)

(Author's note: You don't have to do everything. The Philippines have more than enough good food already, there is no need to add chocolate to the list, everyone has their specialities. The Swiss are generally not know for their fraternity, more for their lack thereof. It comes from us being such a multicultural society. But, and this is a very important detail, when we as a whole are threatened, or even if some of us suffer, all the rest do what they can to help. If anyone is a strong opposition to globalization it is the Swiss. We don't like the way the wind is blowing at the moment at all, and we also fear for our values. I do not even need to invent a characteristic for Switzerland to make that apparent.

And, to put it in a polite way, Geneva's reviewer is not at all amused at the way you used her character, and on her behalf I ask you not to interfere with a choice that she made herself. If she wanted Geneva to lose her memory, then please don't just reverse that. For all you know, she has something planned and you're forcing her into something she does not want. And that rule applies to all characters in fact. For anything that does not include the choices she makes herself, it is perfectly fine to use her character.)


	380. Königsberg51

Yo, Switzy,

I now have a black eye and bloody nose because Austria punched me. Luckily, Onkel Germany pulled him off me, then Vati broke his stupid fake glasses.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

He punched you? The piano-playing aristocrat actually PUNCHED you? That is a first. I am somewhat impressed. Would you like me to go shoot him? I have been dying for an opportunity to let off some energy. But I guess if Prussia took care of him already there is no need…or I could do it anyway. Sometimes I just love stomping on people who are already on the ground, sometimes, most of the time I just find that sort of thing disgraceful.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	381. Luxembourg3

Lieber Freund, Schweiz,

Ah! Es tut mir leid! I should have known!

Signed:

Das Groβherzgtum Luxemburg

(( 'Lieber Freund Schweiz' dear friend Switzerland... 'Es tut mir leid' I'm sorry ))

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

IT SHOULD BETTER! AND REMEMBER IT NEXT TIME!

(*sighs)

Okay, okay…Ist schon gut, ich vergebe dir (It is alright, I forgive you). It is just so frustrating sometimes, the way the nations around me keep messing up, and I have to carry a part of the consequences. I am sure you know what I mean, after all you live right next to that wine-bastard France.

Sincerely,

Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft


	382. Indonesia Melati1

Hello Switzerland-san,

I am the Republic of Indonesia. It's nice knowing I can send letters to you. One of my daughters keeps talking about you all the time.

Seems like she has an obsession with you? *smiles*

Hey, not in that way, of course. I've known about Liechtenstein.

Ah yes, she asked me to send this letter… She said she wanted to be a banker in our government. *laughs*

It's nice to hear that considering she's still 10.. What a cute daughter, isn't she?

Oh, and here she is! I'll leave this for her now.

Hello, Switzerland-sama! It's nice to meet you! *hugs childlishly*

Can I ask you something? I heard you're Lili-chan's bruder, right?

Uhmm, it's a shame but it's the fact... Maybe most of countries have already known about this…

We have big problems about our economy, Swiss-sama. Really!

One of them is corruption of money, which has made mama suffering so much... I often see her crying, but when I go to her she will wipe her tears away and says, "it's okay dear, I have no problem! I can still handle this all! You know I can resist Netherlands for about 350 years, right?"

Then she'll laugh like a mad woman. How weird she is! *facepalms*

But I know she just hides the pains! I'm mad at her!

I want to make her being healthy! I want to change our people's attitudes! I want to make her proud! AND I WANNA RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA!

Eh, just kidding for the last part~ please take away the guns from my face!

Cause that, I want to ask you for some advices! Maybe they can inspire me if I'm being a president? Though it's still far enough, but we always have dreams, right?

Anyways Swiss-sama, may I know what did you do to prevent the corruption? How are laws there? How do you manage it?

Yup, I know Lili-chan is another richest country, but you're the one who had taught her, right?

Okay, maybe that's all? Oh, is this letter kinda... Long? Wow, I've never written any letters before!

Uh, seems like mama has called me... I'll go to her later. I hope she doesn't read this letter! She's gonna be mad if she knows I've told you about this!

Can you promise not to tell her about this?

Thanks before if you read this letter! I know you've got so many letters… Tehee!

Sincerely, Melati Kirana Kuspaharani - One of daughters from Republic of Indonesia

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia, dear Melati,<p>

Greetings Indonesia. Yes I have decided to accept letters from other nations. It is not as bad as I had originally thought.

An obsession? Well, she had better back off for her own safety. I do not appreciate when people get to close to me and invade my private space.

A banker is always a worthwhile aspiration! There can never be enough bankers! But the good part is that there are very few good ones, and I am undeniably the best in providing such services.

Greetings Melati,

EH! What the…? Get off me!

Y-yes, she is my Schwester…even though adoptively.

I think she hides it from you because she tries to protect you. It is the wrong way to go about things but still, she only wants the best for you. You should let her do what she wants, but try to help her all the same.

Saying that you want to take over the world is not amusing! Not at all! I despise those who set global domination as their goal. And I have tried and succeeded in the past at stopping those conquests. And even if any such scheme should succeed, I shall not be part of the new order. I shall protect my sovereignty or die trying!

Corruption…I hate that. A great part lies in the attitude of your people, their mentality. Another is the current situation of the state, the more unrest, poverty and insecurity, the more corruption occurs. But the main point of how I stop one particular party taking influence in my government is the distribution of control. You may not know much about me politically since you are still so young, but your mother is a republic and I am a confederation. In a republic, few people are given much power, and they can easily abuse it if they wish. I, on the other hand, control the government completely, that is, my people do. They decide everything that happens, and nothing is done with the consent of a majority.

If you had enough money to bribe four million people, then I would be corrupted as well I guess. I cannot give you any advice, just my opinion. And my opinion is: your mother, Indonesia, does it the wrong way.

Ah yes…she is very wealthy…I taught her well in sections of finance. I only wish I had succeeded in military as well…but strangely, I do not mind that she does not defend herself. I am still here after all.

And if she disapproves of you writing this letter, and tries to stop you, I will personally have a word with her. Nothing and no one is allowed to take away your freedom of speech. I promise, on my honor, and on all that is holy to me, that I will not tell her of anything.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	383. Bekki21

Dear Switzerland,

Sugar wore off, now I have a headache the size of Mt. Blanc. That's the problem when I get hyper off sugar; I always get a headache...

I'm glad you don't hate me. It would be really stupid of me to try and conquer you. One person versus a country? I think I would lose. And Lili is lovely so I would never insult her, nor would I insult any of your cantons. As for wars...hmmm nope I haven't started any lately. Unless you count school wars.

Speaking of school, I am drowning in a mountain of homework. I never thought year 11 would be this hard... urgh!

1 month 8 days til my birthday yay!

From Bekki

P.S it wasn't Swiss chocolate, it was from Norway and it was delicious! *hugs*

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I told you so you know; it is your own fault really. Mont Blanc? I really wish that mountain belonged to me…but peaks are a good natural border.

Indeed it would. And you would most certainly lose. I am prepared for war and I think I can mobilize my entire force in a day if I needed to. Can anyone else do that? I do not think so. I am the supreme force on the continent! As long as I am on the defensive, I cannot and will not be beaten! Just putting that out there in case anyone gets any stupid ideas.

Yes… she is lovely…which is why I would kill anyone who dared say something inappropriate to her…or say anything at all for that matter. Well, school wars do not really count…I think. What the hell IS a school war?

Do not complain! You should be grateful for that! And after all, there is nothing more important than career, I there?

Still some time to go…mine is again in 323 days. And I am not really looking forward to it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Mmph…Norway…what does he know about chocolate…


	384. Thailand25

Switzerland-

Yep. Not really. I mean, the glasses can't be the personification of Texas, so you need a second one.

Yeah, I bet he is.

True. He can't read the Atmosphere and thinks it's a book...well...*takes big breath* The red stripes represent the blood spilt to maintain my independence. The white stands for purity and is the color of Buddhism which is my main religion. Blue is my national color and it represents the Thai monarchy. The blue is also used to honor my World War I allies, Great Britain, France, United States and Russia, who all had red, white and blue flags.*pant*

You do? Well, the Wai gesture looks stupid…I don't know why I invented it...,I don't say Pi before elder's names because I am of more value than them, the head...well, why is it the highest and purest part of the body? I believe that is the heart and brain. The 'don't display public affection' thing is stupid too. China suggested it...gr...aw, your Traditions sound nicer than mine.

Right.*shrug*It's not S Italy's fault. I see him bathing Naples every day almost.

...you have a really high standard education...okay, I won't. But, you ARE wise. Point there. POTATOES QUESTION.

BEAT THAT SPAIN! XD

...you lost me at fluctuations and found me at behavior. Something about not having enough money? Really, you use too big of words sometimes.

So? I want to find a Swiss-German translator, but I can't find one...also, a large amount of my friends said your language was 'sweet', 'grand', 'awesome', 'cool', etc. List-

Antarctica

South and North Ireland

Sicily(No,she's not afraid of you)

Me

Minnesota

New York

California

Wisconsin

London

D.C.

and Beijing! Don't downsize your language! What is special about it is that you are different! You are not a Germany copier and you are proud of that!

Thailand~

PS I guess...You don't? How can you be sure? Most of your population is German aren't they?

Don't forget I'm here to help!

((Note to Author: Everyone does enjoy reading, at least a little bit. I thought it was, though some people might disagree with me. Aw, thank you again!

It wasn't awful! Those people are right! It was a very good OC story, compared to some I've read...stupid-Mary-Sue-countries-that-don't-exist-in-real-life-anyway...yeah, she's good ain't she?

Holy Crap, it isn't? Holy Crap 0_0 My first language is English and you can speak better than me...I suppose when you learn a second language, you can speak better than a native XD

Also, if you really love Switzerland, go to DeviantART and put Cadaska in the search bar. They have many comics/short funnies with Vash in them.))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I just find it odd that he named his GLASSES after a state, of all things. One normally does that with body parts…Zürich and Berne both claim to be my head…

Ah yes, that makes sense, although I do not understand about blue representing the monarchy. Thank god I have never had one! With my flag things are a bit vague actually…My oldest son, Schwyz, has a flag which is very similar, and for a good reason. I based the design of the flag for my whole confederation on his. The red in my flag also stands for blood…and awful lot of it as you can see. But it is not spilt blood; it symbolizes the highest martial right in the medieval ages. The cross is indeed a religious symbol.

What is there not to like about the Wai gesture? I think it is very polite and fits the rest of your culture. You can flatter people with it, and that should give you an edge in negotiations. The 'Pi' I do not understand. The only pi I know is the mathematical one. But it does seem rather unnecessary to add a title to he name. The head being the highest part of the body I can understand, for it is anatomically. And it is also where the most important part of the body is situated, the CNS, the brain, so it makes sense. And about emotions…in my opinion that depends, and since I do not have many emotions anyway, it hardly matters. Maybe they are, I do not know. I certainly like them and want to keep them the way they are.

Well then, I blame Naples' poor hygiene on their boss. I have never seen a more incompetent leader,

Indeed they do, they used to be the basic food of my people in wartime when I had to ration. They are hardy plants, easy to grow and very nutritious thanks to their vast supply of multisaccharides…that is starch for you.

Ah…I remember the celebrations in the streets, as if I had already won the entire thing. Spain cannot complain though, he came in first in the end. It was more than I expected, I never thought that I would beat him, and for me, it was one of the best days of sports I have ever had.

Yes. Not enough money, that is exactly what I meant. Alright, fine, there is a slight chance that I do. I will TRY to express myself in more basic terms form now on.

It is only my population that speaks my language, and it is extremely hard to learn, exactly because there is no written form, unless you count 'text messages'. They do? I cannot ever remember that they have heard me speak in my native language. I do not think I have even met some of them, but if you say so. And I am NOT downsizing my language; I am just saying that nobody has paid any particular interest until now. I AM proud of that, and if anything, Germany copied from me.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. W-WHAT? I SHOULD SHOOT YOU FOR THAT! NOW, ONCE AND FOR ALL, EVEN SO THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND IT, EXCEPTING THE IMMIGRANTS, MY POPULATION IS NOT GERMAN, NOT FRENCH AND NOT ITALIAN, THEY ARE SWISS! SWISS! GOTTVERDAMMTNOMALE!

(Author's note: Hmm…maybe I should write some more of those shorts, not romances mind you, it's not my preferred genre, but now I know I can do it. Yeah, she is, and I'll heed her advice.

No, my first language is Swiss-German, then English, then standard German and then French. I wouldn't say that I speak better than you, I still have kind of an accent…but my vocabulary is large, which is not surprising when you grow up bilingually.

I know those comics, and I love them! They make Switzerland look so badass! And they're also very educational.)


	385. Mexico1

Switzerland,

Hola, I decided to send this since I haven't talked to you in forever bla bla bla etc etc. So anyways, how are you doing? If you have any problems with certain countries, lat me know and I'll shove a dagger into their skull for ya. Well... I guess that's all.

~Azteca Serpentine/Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

I actually do not remember any incident where we have talked before, so…Greetings Mexico, I am the Swiss Confederation, how do you do and all of those stupid formalities…

I am doing very well, although my idiot neighbors are completely failing in everything they do and dragging me down with them, the bastards. And you are still running after America I trust? Let me give you a tip; clean up your capital instead. It may be the largest city in the whole world, but no one who has anywhere else to go wants to live there.

And I think I can deal with those morons myself, I will give them a full dose of old-fashioned lead of they annoy me too much, but I appreciate the offer.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	386. Philippines39

(A/N: First of all, my deepest apologies to the author of Geneva. I'm ashamed of doing such an action and I hope you forgive me somehow. As a form of compensation or a form of equivalent exchange, I'll stir the flow of the story to your advantage. I will not touch other people's property from now on. I hope you forgive me. OTL)

(At Andermatt)

Luzon: (*already stopped crying; sees Mindanao coming in) How's it going, Mario? How's the mission going?

Mindanao: (*sits down at the desk) It's fine, I guess. With that number of soldiers dead, I think Ostrogot will be pretty much human right now.

Luzon: (*notices Mindanao's reaction) Is something wrong, Mario? You looked kind of down suddenly.

Mindanao: (*sighs) I just feel callous right now, kuya. Don't worry about me.

Luzon: (*approaches Mindanao; pats back) I know what you feel right now, Mario. It's not something to be observed by anyone, not even us nations.

Mindanao: I know, kuya. It's just that there could have been another way of doing it. Why did we order the anesthetic if they just kill them in the end?

Luzon: It's not something to be judged right away. When sovereignty is under threat, one must make a decision that they know that they will regret about it in the end. They will carry the scars of that incident for as long as that nation lives. We must also acknowledge that we played something in this massacre, whether direct or indirect. The only thing we could do now is to accept it wholeheartedly and carry it in our memories. That's the best course of actions.

Mindanao: (*momentary silence; feels relieved) You're right, kuya. It is not something to worry about now. I should have known that I also dirtied myself in this and there is no way that can change. The only thing I can do is to carry it with me for as long as I am a nation. (*looks at Luzon) Thanks, kuya.

Luzon: Good. Speaking of which, I forgot how long have we stayed in Switzerland's house. (*looks at Visayas) What's the month today, ate?

Visayas: (*looks at calendar) It's already September, Jose.

Luzon: (*shocked) What? What do we do? We need to prepare for Christmas! We need to buy Christmas decorations and start decorating the house! Also, Octoberfest is approaching! My God, my God!

Visayas: Calm down, Jose. There is still time for us to prepare. The important thing is that we need to focus in our mission. The Christmas decorations can wait later.

Luzon: Okay, okay. (*tries to calm himself down)

Mindanao: (*notices incoming call; picks up call) Hello?

Zurich: Mindanao! Bad news! Geneva's memories are lost...again!

Mindanao: (*stands up) What! I thought that the procedure that I performed earlier did the job!

Zurich: Apparently, it works only for at least an hour. After that, she fainted and she reverted back into amnesia.

Mindanao: Shit... Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do. Just keep her away from danger. I'll contact Tallinn about this.

Zurich: Wait. That's it? How should I fix Geneva's relapse?

Mindanao: We must diagnose the problem first before we do anything to fix it. It's best to go back to Andermatt and we will see what we can do.

Zurich: Okay. We're going back to base ASAP. Over and out.

Mindanao: Over and out. (*Ends call)

Visayas: Who called?

Mindanao: It was Zurich. Apparently, Geneva went into relapse and lost her memories again.

Luzon: Wait, what? Did you say she lost her memories? I thought that the anesthetic can't affect us nations.

Mindanao: I don't know. But the fact is that, somehow, it affects differently between sex. I should contact Tallinn about this incident.

* * *

><p>(At the battlefield)<p>

Zürich: Losed mal alli zue Brüedere und Schwöschtere! (Listen up brothers and sisters)

Berne: What... gives you the right to think you can... take command?

Zürich: Shut up you idiot. Accept it for once.

Berne: …what did you... just say to me…?

Zürich: We are to fall back to Andermatt and wait there.

Geneva: Où? (Where)

Zürich: Jesusgott…can anyone take care of our Schwöschter, she is in a very delicate position.

Basel: We have facilities…_cells_…which are specialized on amnesia patients…._yeswedoyeswedo…_

All cantons: NO!

Basel: (*sulks) We never get to do anything..._nowedontdowedont_…

Berne: Why do YOU not take care of her?

Zürich: Was? (What)

Berne: since you are already assuming command here, you can also carry the responsibility of an amnesiac canton on your shoulders.

Thurgovia: I know that Bern is trying to insult you, Bruder, but you also have hospitals, and Genf would be in good care in your hands.

Zürich: I suppose you are right Thurgau…Alright Schwöschter, (*takes Geneva by the hand) you are coming with me.

Geneva: Eh? Qui est tu? (Who are you)

Ticino: And what about papa?

Zürich: He is off hunting, and I am very sure that we should not disturb him. He will rejoin us when he has completed his goal.

Ticino: You mean murdered Ostrogot?

Zürich: (*facepalms) Yes, Schwöschter, that is exactly what I meant.

(*Switzerland calmly waling along the valley floor, Ostrogot has disappeared)

Switzerland: This place is a dead end. You should never fight me on my own ground, the second general rule of warfare. (*Chuckles) The first: do not invade Russia.

(*Sees something off towards one side of the valley)

Switzerland: Hiding, are we? You have chosen your grave.

(*Heads towards a narrow crevice in the rock face, with steep walls and a small stream along the ground. Switzerland bends down to examine a trodden flower, and then proceeds inside.)

Switzerland: SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD! YOU CANNOT HIDE HERE FOREVER, MORTAL!

(*Silence. Switzerland heads further in, disregarding his soaked boots.)

Switzerland: I HAVE ENOUGH AMMO HERE TO KILL TWO DOZEN OF YOU! MAKE IT EASIER ON YOURSELF AND STOP PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!

(*Switzerland arrives at a waterfall and the end of the crevice. The sound is deafening, but no one is there.)

Switzerland: Odd…he should be here somewhere (*tightens his grip on the rifle) Where might he be? (*Turns and examines the location) Rock walls, too steep to climb, no flora to hide in, nothing…unless…

(*A shadow leaps out from under the water and tries to tackle Switzerland, but he spins around and smashes his rifle into the attackers ribcage)

Ostrogot: WHY? WHYYYY? (*Writhes in pain)

Switzerland: Ohhh…did I break a rib?

Ostrogot: More…than one…you bastard!

Switzerland: So…you are finally mortal, you can finally be killed…

Ostrogot: And what'll that prove Switzy, eh? What'll that prove? That you're tougher than me?

Switzerland: For example. And that I cannot be attacked without dire consequences to the offender.

Ostrogot: You talk big Switzy, but you're small.

Switzerland: DO NOT DARE INSULT MY STATURE! I AM A GREATER NATION THAN MANY WHO WALK THIS EARTH!

Ostrogot: You're still pathetically small.

Switzerland: And what are you? The great Ostrogot? Your 'people' are dead, all of them, at my hands. How does that feel? It had to be painful, the transition. Well, you had your fun…

Ostrogot: Yes…I did…your daughter…she was…a very enjoyable prisoner (*laughs)

Switzerland: YOU…YOU…YOU DID NOT DARE!

Ostrogot: That's for me to know and you to find out Switzy. (*Laughs and coughs up blood) Crap…

Switzerland: (*smiles) Your lungs are punctured. You do not have long to live.

Ostrogot: Then shoot me, and end this.

Switzerland: You would like that, would you not? To have it over with quickly, but guess what? I am not going to.

Ostrogot: So you're going to leave me here to die? All alone?

Switzerland: Better even than that (*sits on a large rock) I will stay and watch you die, and it shall be my greatest pleasure.

Ostrogot: Damn you, Switzerland. DAMN YOUUUU!

* * *

><p>(AN: Can you tell her that I really regret about the whole "using her character" thing I just did? I really don't know what to do right now. Also, about the whole Christmas thing, it's true. We actually celebrate Christmas three month a year here in our country. The carolers start to pop out during this part of the year and Christmas decorations are usually bought this month up to December. It's weird we're are the only ones doing it.)

(Author's note: Yes, I will tell her, in your exact words, but I dare say that she will read this for herself. Christmas in September already? I lived in the US for two years and even they do not put up their decorations so soon. And YOU celebrate Oktoberfest? That is even weirder…)


	387. Königsberg52

Yo, Switzy,

JA! SHOOT HIM, BITTE!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

All done! Hospital for at least two months for Mr. fancy-pants! And I feel so satisfied right now I could almost smile. I wonder if France is up for some running today, I enjoy it when they try to outrun bullets.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	388. Bekki22

Dear Switzerland,

Norway's chocolate isn't that bad really. Not as bad as America's but not as good as your own. And Cadbury's will always be the best in my opinion.

A school war is where people take sides because of what houses you're in and we have competitions to see who is best. It also usually results in water fights and a lot of screaming. Its fun really!

Don't worry, I won't invade you. Yet.

It's not my fault! Sugary stuff is amazing! I had a whole lot of meringues today and they were delicious! Hehehe!

True. But homework is still awful. Especially maths.

Why aren't you looking forward to your birthday?

From Bekki

P.S English chocolate is amazing!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Forget it. Nothing can beat mine. NOTHING, you hear me? But it is your opinion, and your taste, and the one thing you cannot argue about, unfortunately, is taste.

'Houses'? Why would you divide the students up into different sections? I do not see any reason for this. What advantage do you gain by that? It surely cannot be competitive spirit; everyone is on their own anyway. And water fights seem rather unnecessary at that. You will never see any of my youth engage in such wasteful activities, they have better things to do, like learning.

NO. NO 'YET', NOT EVER! YOU SEEM LIKE A NICE PERSON, BUT IF THE SITUATION DEMANDS IT, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SHOOT YOU! CAPITO?

Are you joking? I love mathematics! It is the best subject ever!

Well…it will be my 721st, which is all fair, I am not the oldest nation, but who cares. What gets me really down is when I think of the direction that I am headed. Which is, believe me, not a very good one. If something does not happen soon, I fear I may be in danger of becoming someone who barely resembles who I am now, a shadow of my former self.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Forget it, I am done arguing over this.


	389. Luxembourg4

Schweiz,

I'm sorry! And thanks for forgiving me... *whispers* I really am sorry...

*done whispering* And yes... France is right next to me (sadly), but Alaska gave me some good tips on how to get rid of him. If you want, I'll share them with you.

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Consider yourself lucky. I am not usually this lenient. If you were anyone else I might not have forgiven you.

Alaska gave you some tips? What would she know about France? As far as I know they have never met. I guess a lot of things happen without me knowing, or even caring, so I cannot say that I am surprised. Sure, tell me. I have my own tactics of course, but I am always open for their refinement.

Sincerely,

Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft


	390. Kath1

Dear Switzerland,

I just want to say that I've seen France approached Lili when I was taking a walk.

Sincerely,

~Kath

* * *

><p>Dear Kath,<p>

WHAT? I DO NOT BELIEVE IT! I WILL MAKE THAT HUERESOHN REGRET EVER HAVING DARED TO REGAIN HIMSELF FROM THE HUNDRED YEARS WAR! FRANCE, YOU BASTARD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Switzerland


	391. Bekki23

Dear Switzerland,

DON'T SHOOT DON'T SHOOT! Anyways even if I tried to invade I'd get lost on the way. I can't read maps very well so I'd probably end up invading Russia by mistake which is probably not a good idea.

You like maths? Well, that makes sense since you are the finance country. It makes me all confused; I can never get my head round it. Personally I love history and geography. And also languages!

I see, that's not so good. But you should still have a party or something! Maybe you and Lili could go to a theme park or something? Or maybe go out for cheese fondue? I don't know...

We have houses so we can have house competitions to earn house points. My house is called Russel and we are the best!

From Bekki

P.S Ok, you win. But I am still going to hug you!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Invading Russia is certainly not a good idea. It is actually the first unofficial rule of general warfare: Do not invade Russia, you will fail. I can understand that France tried it, but that Germany should make the same mistake…even I could not have imagined how stupid he could be.

It is not only for finance reasons, although I do love calculating and keeping my budget in balance through precise calculation. A lot of Mathematical research and theory was also done by some of m citizens, and is still done, although now more in the area of physics. There is simply no one batter at mathematics than my son, the canton of Zurich. He can do calculations that are beyond normal people, and he does not even require a machine to help him. History and geography are also some of my favorites, and I am very proud to say that I am not as restricted in knowledge on those subjects as some of my fellow nations.

I will hold a large celebration once I turn 800, if it ever comes to that. I am the country of stability, of continuity, let us hope that hold true for the next eighty years. But I think I will take Lili out to a theme park…she deserves to go out once in a while, I will have to keep my eyes on her though, or rather, everyone else in the vicinity…and the Euro is still rather low, so it is going to be cheap. Maybe I will take her to Germany's place. I hear he has a theme park just north of my territory. I believe that there is even a section devoted to me there, we shall see.

Seems pointless to me. Distracting from the real objective. And that is what they all say.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Do. You. Not. Dare.

(Author's note: That theme park is real. I go there every year and there is a section devoted to almost every European country, including Switzerland, hence its name)


	392. Königsberg53

Yo, Switzy,

Danke, danke, danke! Yayyyyy, no Herr Dummkopf Austria for two months :D

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

((A/N: I'm the same Hokuto Uchiha from ; I didn't log in because I'm in school right now.))

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

It was as much in my interest as yours, so, my pleasure really. Unfortunately, or depending on how you see it, luckily, he is in one of my hospitals, the reasoning being that they are probably the best clinics in existence. I do not even have to pay for him to be there. Maybe I could turn this into a new moneymaking strategy. Basel tells me he has been doing the same thing with pharmaceuticals for years. I just hope it is not true.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I thought so)


	393. Thailand26

Switzerland~

Well...the glasses came first...I think.

*shrug* Good for you. SO MUCH BLOOD XD

...why do you know my traditions?* slightly creeped-out face*

My people do not mind when I don't. America made the mathematical pi, right? If I am wrong, please correct me. Isn't the Heart and Lungs also very important? Sure you have emotions! You can be kind, that is an emotion, to Lilli, right? You should!

I agree.

They take some time to grow though...I need you or Ludwig to me some more, please?

Ah, Sports are fun, when you win, yes?

Thank You~

Well...Antarctica and Sicily heard you muttering Swiss Curses at Feli sometime, Minnesota and California visited your country when you were at that WM in England a week ago, Wisconsin has met you, right? And London and Beijing learned a little from Berne, and Lilli taught some to D.C...I see...*nod* He probably DID…considering your a older country…NOT THAT I'M CALLING YOU OLD OR ANYTHING!

Panicked!Thailand~

P. MI GOD DON'T HURT ME!1 !ฉันขอโทษฉันไม่เจ็บ ME ฉันขอโทษฉันขอโทษฉันขอโทษ! ฉันจะซ่อนสาเหตุ Liza บ้านของเธอกล่าวว่ากลัวที่จะเข้ามาใกล้เธอไม่ได้เจ็บ Oh My God ของคุณไม่ ยิง Me Please !

((Note to Author: I don't really like romance either...I did too, and I have gotten loads better..

Whoa...cool. I am originally from China, but I was adopted at a young age, so English is my first language.

They dooo! I just don't really like the AustSwiss that much. I like the William Tell ones XD

Also, I am leaving to Florida tomorrow, so I might not be able to write back until the 21st..))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

That seems rather unlikely. I do not know how America did it, but when more and more cantons joined my Confederations, they started claming parts of my body to be themselves. Uri, Schwyz and Unterwalden were the first, they share my chest…I do not know why I am even writing this to you…

I told you. It is not blood from any war, although it can be understood in that way since my revolution was everything BUT clean. It stands for the Blood Court, the right of complete self-government, which Schwyz originally used to express his defiance to the tyrants that ruled us.

I do not! I never said so! I have only seen somebody do the Wai gesture a few times, that is it. I do not know more of your traditions than what you told me. And do not give me that look, I am hardly so extrovert as to stalk other nations, that is something France does!

NO! He certainly did not! That was ancient Greece! America would never be capable of such a thing, and besides, pi was already in use for over two thousands years before America came along. In fact, he did not even invent the culinary pie either. That was Ancient Egypt. Yes, the heart and lungs are important, but they could not function without the brain. I never said I did not have any emotions! Just very few, like rage, anger, aggression, indifference. A-ah…y-yes…I guess I can…just not to everybody…o-only to her…

You need me or Germany to do what exactly? And it is either ME or HIM. I refuse to work with my idiot northern neighbor.

Indeed they are, but winning is not everything, and I do not care if I lose, as long as it is not to Austria. After all, there are far more important things in life to succeed a t than sports. A working economy for one.

Maybe I am sometimes too liberal with my language. At least I am not like that bastard South Italy who cusses in English, which everybody understands. I carry earplugs with me, which I can put on Lili if we ever meet him, and a rifle to shoot him for it if he does say anything inappropriate. Hm…it seems that my language has spread…I wonder…

I do not mind being called old actually. For me it is an achievement if I am called old. I would rather be old than young, for age does not imply anything on the fitness. I say, if I ever manage to reach a thousand years, I might just invite the whole world for a party.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S Ja heitere Fahne! Jetz reg dich doch mal ab du Schreckhuen! Ich wird dich scho nöd gad verschüsse, aber wänn du no eimal seisch dass die meischte vo mine Bürger düütschi sind dänn chlöpfts, verschtande?

SEE! I CAN SPEAK MY OWN LANGUAGE TOO WITHOUT YOU UNDERSTANDING EN SCHIISDRÄCK; NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!

(Author's note: China? Nice…

I HATE the SwissAus ones. That is the only point where I disagree with Hetalia, and Cadaska for that matter. In my belief, Austria and Switzerland were never even close to friendly. Tolerant of each other maybe, but that is it. William Tell…our national hero. Great guy, even if he was fictional. I read the book and no wonder he was an inspiring figure. And he is depicted on our five-Franc coin too.

Have a good time, and don't run into any hurricanes. I'm serious.)


	394. Luxembourg5

Schweiz,

Y- Yes... I'm glad you like me enough not to end our friendship!

A- Anyways, Alaska IS part of America...

She says to either have some dogs to go out and kill France or throw boiling oil out at him. Th- they both worked...

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

I should not have been so harsh one you. After all, you do not deserve that kind of treatment. I…I am sorry…it is just…all that pent-up frustration you know?

I know perfectly well that she is one of his states.

Hmm…I think I prefer my methods. Lead and steel, like in the good old times.

Sincerely,

Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft


	395. Philippines40

(A/N: First of all, my deepest apologies to the author of Geneva. I'm ashamed of doing such an action and I hope you forgive me somehow. As a form of compensation or a form of equivalent exchange, I'll stir the flow of the story to your advantage. I will not touch other people's property from now on. I hope you forgive me. I will continue putting this until you say that I should put it off. Once again, sorry. OTL)

(Author's note: There's only one problem with that...Geneva's reviewer said that she would not be on FF for another one and a half weeks at least because of schoolwork.)

* * *

><p>Mindanao: (*tries to contact Tallinn) Come on, come on... Pick up already...<p>

Tallinn: (*contacts through radio) Hello? Is it you Mindanao?

Mindanao: (*contacts through radio) Finally, you've picked up. There's a problem regarding about the anesthetic you gave so, one of Switzerland's cantons got affected by it and now, she doesn't have any memory of her fellow cantons and even her father.

Tallinn: It's Geneva, wasn't it?

Mindanao: How did you know that?

Tallinn: It was a hunch, really. But I never thought that one of Vash's cantons have been affected by the anaesthetic. After all, it IS Switzerland's children and you don't expect them to be affected by drugs like that because Basel is with them.

Mindanao: Yeah, I never expected to actually work on Geneva. So, about this incident, do you have any idea what could have caused this?

Tallinn: Maybe it's about the sex issue. The body's metabolism changes slightly from male to female and there are drugs that act differently when it comes to biological distinctions. Did you try mixing the anaesthetic in water for any chemical modifications?

Mindanao: I already did that and the effect is only temporary. Somehow, there is an important component that is still lacking.

Tallinn: I will look into it. Kindly tell Vash and the others that while we're still looking for a cure, they should figure their own ways of jugging her memory. It may take some time to create a countermeasure on the drug so, let's pray that things would get well soon.

Mindanao: Yes, I hope so too. I'll talk to you later.

Tallinn: Okay. If you got anything that might need my assistance, don't hesitate to call me.

Mindanao: Okay, got it.

Tallinn: Adievas.

Mindanao: Goodbye. (*ends call and reaches for the newspaper and reads)

(after a few minutes)

Mindanao: (*looks worn out) I'm bored~

Luzon: (*not minding Mindanao's whining) Then, do something that will amuse you. Try singing or anything you might think is entertaining.

Visayas: Yeah, try singing. I've never heard you sing for a long time.

Mindanao: Yeah, yeah. I'll sing because I don't have anything to do. (*sings "The Prayer" by Andrea Bocelli in an interesting way)

(*the cantons arrived at Andermatt and hears Mindanao singing)

Mindanao: (*ends singing) So, ate V., how's my sing- (*was interrupted by the canton's gaze) Why do you stare at me like that?

(*the cantons continue to look at Mindanao in disbelief)

Uri: Was zum...?

Berne: Hä?

Zürich: Did you just...?

Glarus: THIS IS PROOF! I MUST EXORCISE THE DEMON OUT OF THIS ONE AT ONCE!

Valais: Ah...shutup, fredi.

Glarus: IT IS FRIDOLIN!

Thurgovia: (*to Mindanao) What a beautiful voice you have Mr. Mindanao. People must envy you for your talent.

Schaffhouse: (*tries not to laugh) Personally, I think it sounds as though someone had removed his-

Switzerland: (*enters) That is enough Schaffhausen!

Schaffhouse: Vater?

Thurgovia: VATI!

Ticino: PAPA!

(*both run and hug Switzerland)

Switzerland: Thank you for such warm welcomes my daughters.

Glarus: Has the evil finally been banished from our lands?

Berne: Have you removed the threat to our society?

Zürich: Is the weak link eliminated?

Uri: Did you gut Ostrogot like a fish, Vater? (*earns a disapproving look) What? It means the same damn thing!

Switzerland: Ostrogot is dead.

(*silence)

Berne: And his corpse?

Switzerland: It shall be claimed by nature.

Basel: A shame..._shameshame_...I never got to dissect anyone who had made the transition...what was he like? _Tellustellus_...

Switzerland: Mortal...and bleeding easily too. He did not heal fast.

Basel: As we anticipated..._yesyes..._

Switzerland: Zürich, how is Genève?

Zürich: Still unable to remember us Vater. I put her in the medical station for the time being.

Switzerland: Any ideas on how we can help her to a total recall?

Zürich: I doubt it. I am not that much of a psychologist, but I would say that her best chance is recovering the memories naturally. With time, I am sure that things will turn out for the better. As long as we keep her around, we might be able to lead her back to the person she once was. Apart from that, we cannot so anything I am afraid.

Switzerland: It is better than nothing. Keep her closely monitored, but leave her some breathing room alright? I do not want her to think that we are imprisoning her. She might do something irrational.

Zürich: You can count on me, as always.

(*Berne grimaces)

Switzerland: (*to Luzon) My friend, I have done many things that seem wrong in your eyes, that seem unforgivable crimes against humanity. But you must understand, that what I did, I did not do purely out of revenge. I am not such a coward to deny that I hated him, loathed Ostrogot for what he did. I killed him, not to satisfy my own desires, but to save the world, even though it was unaware, of a major threat. And to save the lives of millions, those few had to be sacrificed. The good of many stands above the good of few, and I would have gladly run into the fire of a thousand guns if it had helped save a few more lives, however significant, than just my own.

* * *

><p>(AN: Mindanao's singing is actually referred to a particular singer here in the country. Singing in an "interesting" way is actually an understatement. The singer is, of course, a guy but he can voice and sing both muscular and feminine voices. I'll give a link to one of the songs. The link is the same song but with the recording of the voices delayed and then, mixed together at the end. And about the Octoberfest, it's not a celebration per se, it's just that on a certain part of the month, bars offer beer that is almost free and there are bands performing. That's about it actually.)

(Here's the link. Just take out the spaces: http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= UaEyS Zw3xgI)

(Saw the video. My reaction was pretty much the same as the cantons'. It would have been even weirder if I had watched him singing. A guy with a woman's voice. It must take a lot of training to be able to do that. I do not think anyone could tell the difference.

I see. But is it still amazing that it has extended as far as Oceania. We have the Oktoberfest as well, but we do not celebrate it early as much as our northern neighbours do. The stories I hear... It fits though.)


	396. Königsberg54

Yo, Switzy,

Wow, really? That sounds like an awesome way to make money!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

It is. The only problem is that is it not legal for obvious reasons. And some nations actually accuse Basle of making new diseases that he sets off in the world to make his medicine more demanded. I admit, he is very ambitious, and his greatest goal, he once told me, was to supply the whole world with his pharmaceuticals. But I taught him well, and he would never create something as potentially devastating as H1N1, just to make profit, we are above that.

As for me shooting Austria...opportunity creates entrepreneurs.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	397. Bekki24

Dear Switzerland,

I'm going flying next week with RAF! I hope I'll get to do some aerobatics!

I like Physics a lot, its one of the few subjects I can easily get an A* in! I love history, we're studying Liberal Reforms in England at the moment and it's really fascinating. We just finished studying the period between WW1 and WW2 which was also really interesting. Like the Wall Street crash and other things, you probably remember so I apologise if I've brought back any bad memories...

I'm sure Lili would love that! But you should give her a little freedom, that way she can make new friends.

It's my 16th birthday and me and my friends are going to a theme park!

From Bekki

P.S *hugs!*

(Is that Europa park? at least that's the only theme park I've heard of in Europe, unless you count Disneyland I suppose...)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Well, break a neck and a leg! I am not the pilot myself, but everyone has his or her preferences.

I wish the rest of the nations would pay more attention to history, not only their own, but other's too. I have seen countries make so many mistakes that have been made before, like Germany's blunder when he tried to take over Russia. Obviously he did not study the past. As much as I might despise my neighbors, I take the time to learn form what they did wrong. For an example, China once said that 'A fool learns only from his own mistakes, a wise man learns from others' as well'. And it holds true, it is one of the things that is keeping me neutral, because I know what would happen if I became involved too much.

The great depression was terrible, it was indeed. I was always starving, there was hardly ever any work, and I was so poor and tried everything to get myself out of the misery that I was in. But in the midst of all that suffering, something quite extraordinary happened, something which would change my life forever, and for which I almost thank the crash for happening at all...

Friends...what does she need those for? To stab her in the back when she least expects it? To take advantage of her and then discard her like a broken toy? No, over my dead body!

Enjoy yourselves there...I rather hate the crowds and I would rather not waste time standing in line for forty minutes, I have better things to do than sweat in my uniform in the blistering sun.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I swear, one more time and I will...I will...write a very angry letter to the English embassy! Verdammt...laws prohibit me from doing anything more than that to a citizen...

(Author's note: That's the one! I didn't think you would know which one I was talking about. I knew it was famous, even the French came to visit, but I didn't know that it was THAT famous.)


	398. Luxembourg6

Schweiz,

It's okay! I know you mean well! ^-^

Lead and steel... Does it really, really work? I'm thinking... Maybe I could use some...?

Sincerely,

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Oh yes, it works extremely well. I just love doing it. Of course, it gets me angry as hell when I see France trying to molest one of my daughters, but I am always prepared for such situations. Why do you think I carry my rifle around everywhere? And about the steel...I used to use bayonets, but they have become rather obsolete in recent times, and I do not like wielding knives.

If you want some armament, I would be more than happy to supply you, since it is after all my area of expertise.

Sincerely,

Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft


	399. Thailand27

Switzerland~

I don't know either...

It's still blood, whether it's shed or not.

*sigh of relief* I know that, just slightly creeped out.

Oh, right...right again...you got your act down to pat!

Give me some potatoes plz?*insert-chibi-eyes-here*

Right! You MUST beat Austria!

Maybe...I don't know. Smart idea.

You don't?*Sigh of relief*

...Why am I shrinking?...Ek!

..Who are you? Where is Chuugoku! Where am I!

Chibi!Thailand~

PS. Did I do something wrong Mr...Sw..it..zer...la..nd..?

((Yeah...Aru!^^

Me too. William Tell seems cool, even cooler when represented with Vash!

I won't. And I haven't so far.))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

So, what is your system? I am sure that you have your own way of doing things with your districts or whatever you call them.

True, but the difference does matter. You cannot just come up to me and say that may flag is full of the blood of innocent victims to my bloody revolution, because that is simple not true.

You should know better than to assume I would spy on you and find out the different aspects of your life, your traditions and so on, I have better things to do with my time, like earning money. Conducting espionage on other countries, although it is enjoyable as you can see just how corrupt some of them are, is secondary to earning money in my opinion... I used overly complicated terms again, did I not?

Pardon me...what?

Oh all right, I guess I could send you a few tons or so...how much are you willing to pay? You must be aware that the price for my products is soaring right about now, so I am a little surprised that you want to purchase anything from me at all.

And I do, all the time. And he hates it, especially when I beat him in skiing.

No, I do not mind why should I? Reaching an advanced age is a sign that one has done everything right.

Bi allne guete Geischter! Not another chibified nation! Those things annoy the hell out me! Alright, why has this happened and how can I reverse it? I have some experience on the matter.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Never. Call. My. People. GERMAN!

(Author's note: He didn't have any faults, according to Schiller. The first thing he did in the novel was save a man from a bunch of Hapsburg knights by ferrying the chased across a storming lake when a ferryman refused to do so. What a guy.

Good. And let's keep it that way )


	400. Königsberg55

Yo, Switzy,

I don't know Basle very well, but I don't think he'd make new diseases just to get more demand for his meds. That's just low.

Yes, it does :3 So, Austria, be afraid. Be VERY afraid. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg.<p>

Well, some of the things he does are quite shady. I do not stop him of course, such is the nature of our federal system that he has a lot of freedom and he can do pretty much whatever he desires. Even so, he is a bit unhinged, a trait for which I cannot blame him. It has happened in the past that some of my cantons split into two smaller parts. Basel was the unfortunate one, he split, but with the consequence of now having two personalities. If it were not for his talent I would have him corrected. I have no idea to what methods he resorts to in order to become successful. I have heard he even used, or uses, human test subjects, but I dismiss that as a rumor put out to make him appear as a criminal, and thereby to harm me.

Austria is recovering too quickly for my liking…time to arrange something to prolong his release from the clinic.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	401. Philippines41

Luzon: (*stands up and suddenly hugs Switzerland) I know. It's just that, it's still something not to be viewed so nonchalantly. It hurts me to see those people die; many of them are still young and could have live. I don't blame you for anything, Vash. I'm not the one who should enforce something to you. We decided to help you with this, whatever the consequences of such action happens.

Switzerland: EH! W-what the...?

Mindanao: (*sees Luzon hugging Switzerland) Ah, kuya... Your feminine traits are showing again.

Luzon: (*realizes the situation and immediately lets go of Switzerland) I-I'm very sorry, Vash. It was something out of impulse. I hope you forgive me. And, also, don't give second thoughts to the things I just did like hugging you and all. Really, I'm very sorry.

Switzerland: (*straightens his uniform, slightly disgruntled) It is alright. I understand that the opposite sex is rather...more emotional. Just do not let it happen again. You must be turned back into your original gender as soon as possible, in order to avoid such issues in future.

Mindanao: (*approaches Thurgovia; blush on his face) U-Um... Thank you for the compliment you said earlier. I actually felt flattered by the words you just said. It's not usual I get such a praise form people. They think I'm gay or something. (*scratches back of the head) U-Um... Is there a chance if we could hang out sometimes? I've always wanted to meet you and the other cantons. But if you don't mind, of course.

Thurgovia: Gay? Uhh...Vati? What does that mean?

Switzerland: (*embarrassed) I...Eh...it means...eh...weird...

Thurgovia: I would never think that you are weird Mr. Mindanao! You truly have a beautiful voice! Hang out? If...if Vati says it is okay... (*looks at her father)

Switzerland: Just this one time I think I should allow something like this to happen. You have my permission. But I warn you Mindanao...any funny business, any wrong moves, anything at all, and you will wish never to have met me.

Visayas: (*sees Schwyz at the corner; approaches Schwyz) Hey! Can we have a chat?

Schwyz: (*raises eyebrow) And what reason would you have to do that?

Visayas: Nothing. Just chatting, that's all.

Schwyz: (*sighs) Alright. Where do you want to chat? It's pretty crowded here.

Visayas: Somewhere. You lead the way. After all, I'm new here and you of all people should know this place more than me.

Schwyz: Follow me. (*walks somewhere)

Visayas: Okay. (*follows Schwyz)

(Somewhere in Andermatt)

Schwyz: (*rummages fridge) You want something? I have some booze, if you want.

Visayas: Thanks for the offer. Is there any beer?

Schwyz: Let's see... Here. Got one. (*opens beer bottle with his Swiss army knife and handed to Visayas)

Visayas: Thanks. (*drinks down beer)

Schwyz: (*observes Visayas) You're a strange girl, aren't you?

Visayas: (*stops drinking) Why would you say that? I'm pretty normal, I say so myself. Well' most of the time.

Schwyz: (*opens beer bottle) It's just that, you somehow take this whole ordeal quite easily compared to your siblings. It's amazing for a nation who never had any form of mass slaughter to take these things easily. (*drinks beer)

Visayas: You don't know what we've been through, Schwyz. Even though we can't label massacre as mass slaughter, I've seen such event frequently. Why should I panic on something that involves killing thousands when I see them on my lands frequently? It's not apathy I'm feeling if you're thinking of it. It's the truth and rather than to feel fear or remorse on such things, just move on and carry those things with you without shedding a tear. You could always do that.

Schwyz: (*stares at Visayas for a moment) I never... thought of that. Experience is one thing but adjustment doesn't always involve any sort of attachment towards a particular event. When you have a similar event in small scale and compare it in large scale, there is no difference between them for they only show one thing.

Visayas: Yes, you're right with that one.

Schwyz: (*faces Visayas; acts embarrassed) I-I'm sorry for not trusting you and your siblings, Visayas. It's hard to trust people in a situation such as war. We are xenophobic, all of us, and every cantons has a different level of xenophobia in them. I'm one of the most xenophobic. Even though Uri already did his apology in front of Luzon, it should be fair that I do my part of the bargain.

Visayas: Don't worry about it. We understand such a situation like that. We could have reacted the same way like you and your cantons if were in the same situation.

(Schwyz and Visayas continue to chat)

Berne: Look at him...Mr. Xenophobic in person. Chatting with a foreigner.

Zürich: At least it is not Germany. That would be something which I would disapprove of...

Berne: Yeah...

Zürich: Did you just agree with me?

Berne: Huh? I...eh...NO!

Zürich: You did.

Berne: I DID NOT! SHUT UP YOU…YOU…COPYCAT!

Zürich: Excuse me? Who are you calling a fake here? At least I bring home some money once in a while. Not like someone else I know, who actually spends it all on bear food.

Berne: (*blushes) They are hungry...

Switzerland: (*steps in) Peace be between you. We have achieved a great deed; this is cause for celebration, not bickering.

Zürich: (*glares at Berne) Easy for you to say. You do not have to put up with this idiot all the time.

Switzerland: Your fights are absolutely unnecessary and unfounded.

Berne: Maybe they are...but we are not stopping them either way.

Zürich: We must agree to disagree.

Berne: Well said.

Zürich: YOU JUST AGREED WITH ME AGAIN!

Switzerland: (*to Luzon) Well, everything has been said and done here. We have finally done it, crisis has been averted, all danger has passed. We can be proud of ourselves, for we saved the rest of Europe, and the world, from a threat which they did not know about. I can finally go back and live at my own house; I do not want to think of the state that it is in. I believe that you would want to go home as well; you have been here for an extraordinarily long amount of time. The only problem with that is; you are not getting home back through the teleportation ring, so you will have to fly this time.

* * *

><p>(AN: I've found an interpretation of Schwyz's personality. I view him having the same trait as Germany but more prone to being explosive and less apologetic. I also view him as someone mature but will also act immature if the circumstances will allow him to do it like getting into an insult fight or acts mischievously.)

(Author's note: Weird...I thought him to be the calm, wise one of the cantons, very intellectual and very 'old-school'. If anyone was to be lot like Germany it has to be Schaffhausen. In fact, I think you just perfectly described Schaffhausen's character, not Schwyz's)


	402. Bekki25

Dear Switzerland,

Already broke my neck once, not an experience I would like to repeat thanks. The nights in hospital were not fun.

True true, it is very important to learn from other's mistakes. It's the only way we can prevent history from repeating itself correct?

Of course! The great depression was when you first took in Lili! How could I have forgotten! Hehe silly me...

The depression hit England pretty bad too, but not as bad as some European countries I guess. The real strong point was that we still had an empire so we could rely on them to get through. Of course that all happened long before I was around.

No chance of "blistering sun" here, this IS England after all. I'm taking my big umbrella.

*sigh* friends don't do that, not true friends anyway. Plus she needs to learn how to be confident around people so she can mature as a person. Friends are great! She could go out to places, have sleepovers, etc etc. She would be fine, you shouldn't be so protective. Are you worried she'll have the same problem that you had when you fell out with Austria?

From Bekki

P.S The Embassy? I would be flattered it you did, no one ever notices me... sometimes I feel just like Canada. Hehe sorry, I shouldn't eat chocolate right before writing to you should I?

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I hope you did not take that literally...it was, in fact, a figure of speech. I must have done something wrong while translating it from Swiss-German...

Very true. However, many do not see that. They do realize that they might end up doing the same mistake, and then, even though they try to avoid it, they end up the same way as before. We cannot stop history from repeating itself, but we can control what does.

Yes...that was it. I remember it clearly, as if it were yesterday. The rain, the alley, the cold, the hunger, and her...all alone, all forgotten...half dead.

Yeah well, I was not as lucky as imperial England. I was not so lucky a staying unharmed in the Great War, and so I was extremely poor, it was a time that I do not like to look back upon. My rise as a financial power came later. Did I already mention that I disapproved of what he did back then? I particularly thought that the treatment he gave India was very nasty. She did not deserve that, by all means.

Ah yes. Very sensible of you. I would not want to get soaked either. But the rides are less fun in a drizzle, am I not right? By the way, I took Liechtenstein out to that amusement park yesterday. We were lucky, there were not that many people as I had originally thought, and we managed to go on all of the rides. Lili was feeling adventurous, so we picked up some Piroshky for lunch. Not my favourite dish I must say, but it fits Russia.

She can mature well enough the way she is right now, she does not need anybody else. I did not. No one ever helped me. And I do not like the idea of sleepovers...especially when Hungary attends them. I dare not imagine what she does there. I could never allow Liechtenstein to be in such company. True, Belgium might be responsible enough to look out for her, but that is not a risk I am willing to take. W-what? I was never friends with Austria! How do you dare suggest such a thing? I hate that bastard! He did to me what England did to his colonies! And like them, I rebelled successfully!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I do not think that you would be flattered at all. And it is Canada's own fault that only I ever notice when he is present. No, you should not, and I can see brown smudges on the paper.


	403. Zürich23

Vati,

I greatly apologize for not writing recently, I have been very busy with my work. And...also something happened. I don't know how to tell you, though...

If I tell you, promise me you will stop Bern from calling me a copycat. And that you won't get mad. Though I doubt you'll be mad...

Zurich

*the next letter is in a very untidy scrawl*

Hello Mr. Zwingli sir,

Aldrich is letting me stay with him. My name is Naomi. Just Naomi...I have no last name. I slipped this in the envelope without him knowing, so don't tell him I wrote. I just hope you'll accept me as a son or at least as part of the family...

Naomi

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

I understand. And I do not blame you for putting your work before writing letters, on the contrary; I praise you for making that decision. Really? Zürich, tell me, what exactly is it that happened? Nothing bad I hope? I could use some good news right about now.

I spoke to Berne, and he said that he would stop if you halted calling him a 'Pseudocapital'. So what is it that you want to tell me about?

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Naomi,<p>

A son? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I KNOW ALL OF MY SONS! WHO ARE YOU? I DEMAND AN ANSWER!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. As I do not even know you yet, I shall be Switzerland to you from now on.

(Author's note: Aldrich is Zürich, right?)


	404. Croatia49

Ah, hello Švajcarska; This is Klara writing in for Dražen, as he is on a diplomatic trip, and whenever he is gone, I take over for him.

I regret that I am not aware of the things that you two have been talking about, but my daughter Ural (Geographical region of Russia, she's age 17.) is with me right now. (I think of Russia as 26, older than both Klara and Dražen. I think that because of Russia's history, and the fact that Russia is "older" than Serbia, who is older than Croatia.) I am not sure why she came here, but I know that I'm glad to see her again.

Ural: ^_^ Privet, Shvyeĭtsariya. H-how are you?

She's a bit shy... (She has green eyes from Klara and the Ural geographical region's landscapes and fertility.)

Enough of my life, how are you right now? ^^

Klara Krleža

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

How pleasant to hear from you again. I have to admit, I did not enjoy the absence of your letters much. Oh...Drazen is on a trip? Well, I think that you are quite a good correspondent yourself.

Ural? You must be the border from the European to the Asian continent if I remember my geography correctly. I am very fine, thank you; I hope that you can say the same of yourself. After all, you are a deputy of Russia's and I am well aware of how he treats his subordinates.

Klara, to tell you the truth, not too well. I do not like the way things are heading, economically speaking. Then I also got a shock when France messed up and had an accident in one of his nuclear power plants that is, unfortunately, very close to my border. He said that there was no radioactivity whatsoever...bastard. He holds on to his nuclear power source as much as ever, instead of going for the obvious alternatives. Probably because it is cheaper. I say, people accuse me of being frugal, but I never try to cut corners with my budget where it matters most. Apart from that, a new report just came out to show that my population was the richest in the world, a total of 250'000 Francs per head. Unsurprisingly this pleased me a lot. Second was Singapore, by which I am not at all surprised although many nations are, for Singapore is a rising state in the far east.

Sincerely,

Vash Zwingli


	405. Königsberg56

Yo, Switzy,

Really? :o Humans as test subjects? If America heard that, he'd be peeing his pants right now.

Oh, no! Yes, something must be done about Austria.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

It is a funny thing. The one accusing Basel of using human test subjects actually is America. And he is far from soiling his clothes; I think he actually believes all the garbage that comes out of his overly large mouth. Even if what he said would be true, it would be none of his business. He still has the death sentence and he lags behind me on humanitarian matters anyway, so he should be the last one to dare judge me.

Austria had a little accident this morning. His bed accidentally collapsed and he had to be moved to intensive care again. Hungary also came to visit to make sure that 'Poor Mister Austria' was all right. I am tempted to let her have a 'little accident' as well…Austria would have someone to keep him company then.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	406. Luxembourg7

Schweiz,

Oh yes! That would be wonderful! Thank you! I very much appreciate it!

Tell me, how are things with Liechtenstein?

Signed:

The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

I will send you some basic equipment, SIG-550, SIG-552 commando versions, PP-220 pistols, and a complementary Swiss army knife to boot. All for defensive purposes of course. I hope that you will be satisfied with your purchase. And of course you know which account to transfer the payment to.

WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU ABOUT-

Oh…right…I apologize. I sometimes forget myself. Of course you must understand why I am so protective of her. We are quite well; she has been rather quiet recently, so no much is happening there. There is actually not much to say…she and I went to see an air show yesterday, she did not like the noise from the planes an so I bought her some ear plugs. I did not mind though, and the sight of the aerobatics was spectacular.

Sincerely,

Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft


	407. Zürich24

Vati

Thanks for understanding.

And…what happened...well...I found a young boy curled up in a cardboard box in an alley...He was very sick, and he looked like he'd been beaten, so...I took him in... Fine. I'll stop calling him that.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Mr. Switzerland,<p>

*winces at the all caps* I t-told you I'm Naomi...Please don't hurt me... *tear stains on the letter*

Naomi

((Yep, Aldrich is Zurich~))

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Hm…It is unlike you to do such a thing if you did not see profit in doing so, unless…no…It cannot be…who is that boy? A bankrupt country? An impoverished region? He slipped a letter in your envelope asking me to accept him as a son, and I do not know what to make of that. And he explicitly asked me not to tell you that he smuggled his letter with yours, so I ask you to do the sensible thing and not mention to him that I told you anyway.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Naomi,<p>

Calm down, will you? I want to get this sorted out, juts to be clear about the facts. Zürich told me he found you in a cardboard box, so you have some explaining to do. Now, who are you? And I want a straight and precise answer. And I also want to know why you want me to accept you as a son.

Switzerland


	408. Croatia50

(A/N: I apologize for the lack of letters... lots of stuff going on; the hurricane's over, but one of my neighbors is in the hospital from nearly drowning in the flooding, there's also school, work, and other things going on as well... =3= And I have a health issue that has to do with my heart and lungs, and since school's started and so have athletics, I need to see the doctor more often.)

Dear Vash,

I apologize for that… Drazen and I have been busy dealing with our neighbors and finances.

I don't know how I should say this, but... Ural is one of my children with Rusija... ;;;; But it does not matter that much. ^^

Ural: E-ehh...! Otets does treat the others without much respect, and I know I look more like Mat than Otets, and- *fumbles with words; has curling copper hair, and looks nothing like her father*

Nothing financially is going very well now... Oh dear me, really? I heard nothing of this.. Were any of your people harmed, Švajcarska?

Ah, congratulations! Singapore, yes, I do know him, but not very well. I know him through Serbia, who's enemies with Singapore's older brother Malaysia, and I met Singapore briefly at a meeting. Brat Serbia seems to like him more than Malaysia, but to me, it makes sense, because first Malaysia banned Serbia's people from the nation, and right after the law got repealed, Malaysia recognized Kosovo as an independent state.

Sincerely yours,

Klara Krleža

* * *

><p>(Author's note: You don't need to apologize for that! That sounds absolutely awful!<p>

…

If I had that many problems and that much to do then I would not even be writing reviews, so I give you credit for doing so anyway. I hope that you'll not injure yourself somehow; the combination of health complications and athletics doesn't seem to safe, if you ask me.)

Dear Klara,

You know that I do not have any objection to taking care of business before corresponding with another nation. As I always say, you need to take care of yourself before you can think of taking care of others…verdammt…I just realized what I said…Liechtenstein was of course the only exception ever to that.

Ah…say no more.

Mat? You mean Canada? Odd…I would not know that you have any connection; the resemblance must be purely coincidental then.

No, it is not, and I doubt it will get better soon. Everything is fine. Nothing too bad happened. As I said, there was no radiation, and only one worker was harmed, and he was French, so it does not matter much. I hope that France realizes that he was lucky this time.

Thank you thank you. I think I do deserve it though. Of course, you need to take in consideration that my citizens need that money, as everything is more expensive here than anywhere else. That is something the survey did not take into consideration, that and the distribution of the money among my population.

You have very complicated diplomacy with your neighbors…I prefer to keep it simple, and hate them all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	409. Bekki26

Dear Switzerland,

Oh no, the phrase "break a leg" is used here in England, in particular before someone goes onstage (since it's bad luck to say good luck to an actor) but like I said, the phrase break a neck reminds me of when I did. Not an experience I'd like to remember.

Yes, I'm glad you took Lili in; she's a nice girl. I think if we met we would be good friends, well if you would let us be friends that is.

I wouldn't know what England did to India; I haven't studied the empire yet. But it was probably pretty bad; he was a bad tempered guy back then.

I'm glad you enjoyed the theme park I would love to go there one day. That is if I can ever escape England...

Piroshky? Never tried that is it good?

I can imagine that anything Hungary does involves Japan, a camera, and yaoi.

Deep down I'm sure you do still have feelings for Austria, very deep down.

From Bekki

P.S. My mum has confiscated all my chocolate for a month :(

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Well, if it should happen again that I use a phrase that you do not understand, it is most likely one that I have translated directly and unconsciously into English. You actually did break your neck at one time? How did that happen? The RAF I assume...speaking as the medical expert, are you not supposed to be dead after such an accident?

I am very glad too that I took her in, and she is eternally grateful. She is always worried about becoming a burden on me. Her fears are unfounded though; we may have had a rough time some seventy years ago, but that is all past now.

England and I were…acquaintances…during his imperial era. He helped me out several times, especially when it came to France. It was a time when I had lost a lot of my power from my days as a mercenary and was almost at the mercy of the other European countries. I watched what he did, and I did not approve, not in the slightest. It is true; he was hardly a gentleman back then. And I criticized him heavily for it too.

Why? Is he holding you captive?

It was…alright. Do not get me wrong, I am not at all complicated when it comes to eating, I simply prefer my own food to anyone else's.

Right on two accounts, but I do not know what she would want Japan for. And similar to stopping France from doing anything indecent it is up to me to stop her too.

NO WAY! I DO NOT CARE FOR THAT BASTARD! I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL! NOW STOP ASKING ME ABOUT IT!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Good job. Serves you right I think.


	410. Thailand28

,

System? What system?

Why are we talking about blood?

Okay~

What?

What are po..ta..oes..?

Skiing is fun!~

Okay, whatever you think, is right then?

What happened? I don't know!

Chibi!Thailand

P.S. What's a 'German'?

((Cool!

I'll try!))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Eh…never mind that. I will keep it in mind for later.

Scheisse…okay, let us try this from the very beginning, what era are you in right now? Hmm…does not know of potatoes…then you would have to be before you came into contact with Portugal…does 'Sukothai' mean anything to you? Or 'Ayutthaya'? I cannot believe that I am actually searching through history books to find out about another country…

Yes yes, that it truly is…

What do you mean you do not know? One moment you were normal, then the other you have lost have your memory and turned into your younger self. So I ask you: how did this happen? It cannot have been spontaneous. Did England use a spell of his on you or something?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Basically…and idiot.


	411. Philippines42

Luzon: (*tries to reply but was interrupted by a call) Excuse me, Vash. (*connects call and puts it in loudspeaker) Hello?

Boss: (*contacts through phone) Luzon, what do you- Did your voice became feminine? Never mind that, where the hell are you? I've searched the entire archipelago just to find you and your other siblings are worried as well.

Luzon: I'm in Switzerland along with my siblings Visayas and Mindanao. I'm really sorry that I went here all of a sudden. There are...circumstances that involves personifications only.

Boss: (*about to tell something but changes his mind) I will not question your stay in Switzerland but there are things I need to tell you right now.

Luzon: Okay. What is it?

Boss: I need you to visit Madrid this instance. Antonio is really sick and his boss is worried that he may lose his sanity if any of his children didn't visit him. He's wailing things like "my children don't love me anymore" and other stuff. Since you're in Europe right now, just drop by to your old man's house and take care of him for a couple of days.

Luzon: Okay. I'll tell Ate V. and Mario about it.

Boss: Okay, please be careful in your journey. And, oh, there are papers waiting to be signed once you get back from there. Now excuse me, I need to visit America's boss. (*remembers something) Speaking of America, Alfred and Ivan visited the Palace a few days ago. Do you have any idea why they visited?

Luzon: (*tries to lie) I...eh...um...maybe they just want to dropped by the country and, you know, have a vacation? (*laughs nervously)

Boss: Have you been setting up your sister again?

Luzon: (*acts frantically) N-No! W-Why would I do that?

Boss: Because if you keep using your sister as bait especially between two superpowers, the world may plunge itself into another Cold War and I don't want the country to be in the middle of the cross fire, you got that?

Luzon: Okay boss. I'll smoothed things out. I promise.

Boss: You'd better be. Goodbye.

Luzon: Goodbye. (*ends call and turns to Switzerland) It seems that I won't be able to use the teleportation ring even if you didn't tell me. I need to visit Spain because I think he may lose his mind if one of his colonies doesn't visit him.

Switzerland: (*sarcastically) And that would be a great loss since he is such a great guy and everything else is working out just splendid for him.

Luzon: I doubt that Romano could take care of Spain right now because he's also worried about his own economy. (*sighs) I need to purchase tickets right now.

Switzerland: Purchase? Eh…eh...yes…of course…you need to buy them…I mean…it is not like I would have given them...away…for…free…

Luzon: Mindanao! Ate! We're going to Spain!

Visayas: Okay, okay. That was a good chat, Schwyz. I hope we could do that some time soon.

Schwyz: I hope so. Before you leave... (*reaches for the Swiss army knife and hands it to Visayas) Take this as a souvenir and I guarantee that the Swiss army knife that I make is the best in the world.

Vaud: HÉ! IT IS MOI WHO MAKES THE KNI- (*gets silenced by Switzerland)

Switzerland: Shh…be quiet mon fils. We all know that you do, but can you not see that this is important to your brother?

Vaud: (*grumbles) C'est dommage…

Visayas: Thanks. To receive such a thing is an honor. I should give you something in return. (*gives locket and kisses Schwyz in the cheek) That should be of equivalent exchange. (*walks away towards Luzon)

Schwyz: (*grows flustered; reed cheeks) T-Thanks... (*mumbles something)

Uri: (*nudges his older brother in the ribs) You are turning into quite the extrovert one, are you not?

Schwyz: (*stares after Visayas) I…I…I think that it would be a good thing…if I…maybe…

Mindanao: (*mumbles) Oh man! (*normal volume) I would love to hang out with you right now, Thurgovia, but it seems we need to go to Spain to visit Papa. I'll promise that the next time I visit, we can hang out together. (*reaches for a silver coin and hands it to Thurgovia) It's a coin that I always carry with me when I travel. The person who gave it to me is someone I really admire upon and I'm giving it to you. I hope you keep it.

Thurgovia: (*flustered) Oh! (*cheeks turn red) I…eh… I have something for you too Mr. Mindanao. (*retrieves a bottle from a pouch) This is finest cider. I pressed it myself. I may not look like much, but trust me; this is one noble drop of liquid that you do not want to waste. I was keeping it safe for some special occasion…I guess this is it…take it please…as a sign of friendship…

Mindanao:(*walks away towards Luzon)

Luzon: Ready? Vash, comrade, can you lead us to the airport? I don't know where I'm going.

Switzerland: Of course. Zürich? Are you coming as well?

Zürich: And why would I?

Switzerland: It is your airport after all, and I think that you might want to say goodbye to Luzon as well.

Zürich: Fine…I am driving though. I can take us past the baggage claim and the security terminal. We would have the whole armed forces on us if we dared check in with those sniper rifles that our companions have in their hand luggage. Let me just make a call. (*Takes out phone and dials a number) Ja? Hallo Kloten? Yes, this is Zürich speaking, so shut up for a moment, I need you to ready a jet for me…the fastest one of course…what? I do not care about the noise that the planes are giving you! Just get the damn jet ready, got it? (*hangs up)

I say…I he continues on like that I will make him join greater Zürich, and then where will he be? The plane will be ready by the time we arrive though; he is good at that sort of thing.

Luzon: (*turns towards the cantons) Maraming salamat po sa pagtanggap ninyo sa amin. Sana magkikita-kita tayo muli. (Thank you very much for taking care of us. I hope that we'll see each other soon.)

Switzerland: Cantons, bid your farewells to out brothers in arms, you might not see them again for very long time.

Berne: Goodbye...it was an honor...fighting along...your side...Jura...say goodbye too.

Jura: Up yours Berne! I do it when I want!

Ticino: (*sadly) Arrividerci!

Grisons: (*desperately) Come visit me…please!

Geneva: (*confused) Who are they?

Glarus: (*serenely) May the lord guide your paths.

Valais: (*unclearly) Yeah yeah…byebye…

Vaud: (*cheerfully) Au revoir, mes amis!

Thurgovia: (*happily) Tschau everyone!

Schaffhouse: (*formally) Uf widerluege.

Neuchâtel: (*blows a kiss) Adieu!

Jura: (*reluctantly) Now I want to. Until next time, then.

Uri: (*waves, with false joy) I will not miss you! Do not come back!

Schwyz: (*whispers) Goodbye...Visayas…

Switzerland: Come now. We must be off. And do not forget Luzon, there is still a sate visit that I will have to pay to your house.

* * *

><p>(AN: I described Schaffhouse's personality? Never thought of that. That's what you called serendipity, isn't it? I'm glad to write this review after a long day of chores. After doing the laundry, cooking lunch and dinner and washing dishes, it's best to vent some emotions out and this is one of the best ways to do it. :)

To give someone an object that is dear to them is a symbol of remembrance here in our country. To give someone what is dear to them is an honor for any person who receives them for it means that they like the company of that person and wants to improve their relationship more. It's much more of a traditional way of doing things. And to show intimacy like a peck in the cheek is also a sign that the person really likes the company of that person. All of it is traditional in a sense.)

(Author's note: I guess so…for such occasions I wrote down the cantons, their names and their personalities in one of the chapters…I thought it might be useful. How very true, amen to that, amen to that. I can only do it over my extra long lunch periods since I have a ton of studying to do when I am at home. I can count myself lucky that we have a computer lab at school that is accessible at all times. Otherwise, all this would not be possible.

Really? It is not quite the same way here. Of course we give gifts, but only to those whom we visit, and when the opposite situation occurs, we receive gifts in return. I doubt that the cantons would be much open to that kind of thing though. They do not like to be associated too much with foreigners, and that is not something that I made up. Now, Schwyz is a little different. You may have noticed that Visayas' gesture had a large effect on him. I intend to make something of that.)


	412. Königsberg57

Yo, Switzy,

Really? America said that Basel's doing that stuff?

I think America should get rid of the death penalty, 'cause putting a person to death won't bring his/her victim(s) back.

Really? :D Awesome! ^^ Maybe she should have an "accident", too, 'cause she's annoying me with all her whining about "Poor Mr. Austria", her "poor Roddykins" XP Yuck, it makes me wanna puke.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Yes, he did. And he told me that I should take care of it and control what Basel was doing. As if HE had the right to tell me how I should raise my son! I say that Basel can do whatever he wants, and damned be the person who tells me otherwise!

True. And that is exactly the philosophy that I follow. The best solution: deport them, problem solved.

She slipped on a wet portion of the floor and broke her wrist. For some reason the sign was missing, how strange...

She will not be able to hold anything with her right hand for at least a month. She cannot even hold, say, a camera, or a fork, or a camera or something like that.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	413. Croatia51

Dear Vash,

Ah, yes... but most of the time, I'm just here for moral support or to deal with the people; Drazen takes care of the finances and political issues.

Ural: Mat means mother in Russian, Mr. Switzerland.. I-I apologize for not making that clearer to you before! :'U

...There she goes again. I apologize for her behavior... she's become so apologetic these days. But I haven't seen her in quite a bit... Oh well.

Ah, I see... =_= You must forgive me for my lack of knowledge about you, Švajcarska... I'll ask Dražen when he returns from his duties. I do know plenty about you, but basic history and other things... no. But I DO remember a time when you and England got along very well... what happened to that? (*referring to England's guidance to Switzerland about the diplomacy and whatnot*)

Complicated is an understatement, Vash. My relations with all the other countries around me aren't... the best, I confess. My sister Albania (Arjeta Dreshaj) and I fight every day of our lives. And also, we all have kids with each other... I have 3 children with Rusija, 2 with Madžarska (Hungary, specifically Male!Hungary) 2 with Slovenija, and I confess, 2 with Srbija (Serbia)... =_=" And all the others have children with each other as well. I can't remember ever getting married. Arjeta, though she may deny, has 3 kids with Serbia, she has 4 with Turkey, and 2 with Montenegro. I honestly don't even know how we all have so many children... I could list many more children, but that would take forever..

Sincerely,

Klara

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

The division of work between man and woman, a principle that has existed since the Stone Age. Interesting, I have no one to help me take care of my state. Actually there is not much to do other than make sure that my cantons get along with each other. The rest they do pretty much autonomically, and Berne is my deputy in such matters normally.

Ah…I see. Forgive me for that misunderstanding, but you should have made it clear from the beginning. I do not speak Russian, and I never automatically assume that everyone else speaks my native language.

It does not matter; I am not informed about your history either. You cannot know all there is about every individual country. If you know your neighbors, that would suffice.

Yes, there was a time when he helped me and we were almost friends you could say. It carried on until the early 20th century, when he became interesting in skiing. I do not know why he wanted to learn it, but he paid well and so he may have founded the tourism sector of my economy. What I did not approve of was his despicable colonial policy during his imperial era. I knew that America was going to turn on him, just like every other nation he conquered and forcefully kept in something that was hardly better than slavery. I told him so too, but understandably he dismissed my criticism.

We have something in common then. My relations with the countries around me are not the best either, although this is greatly thanks to my efforts, and I would prefer to keep it that way. I do not fight them of course, I dared not violate my neutrality policy, and so I hate and despise them peacefully, remarking upon their idiocy once in a while. The thing is that I am not even exaggerating when I tell them that the will fail soon enough. To e it certainly looks like the will.

That…is a lot of children…a lot of illegitimate children. It may seem rather old-fashioned of me, but I cannot say that I approve of that. Before you respond anything, there is something you must know about my family. My cantons do not have a mother. I have adopted them all…well almost all of them, with the exception of three. Why so many of them look strikingly similar to me is, I guess just coincidence.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	414. Luxembourg8

Schweiz,

Wow! Really? That's amazing. I haven't been to an air show in a while... I'm so glad you guys are okay!

I got a new puppy. Her name is Victoria... She's so cute~...

Signed:

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

I thought it was spectacular, really worth seeing. Some other countries turned up to display their flying machines. Germany was there, along with Spain, Australia, America, Russia, Finland, and to my utter disgust, France. His planes were as flashy as his clothes, and they painted the French colors all over my sky! So I tied him to a wingwalkers plane and told the pilot to fly him home. And what do you mean you are glad that we are okay? Ah…right. Bothe England and America had recent accidents at some of their airshows, how unfortunate; I am serious on this one. But nothing happened at my airshow, and I am thankful for that.

A dog? Ugh…they are just too much work in my opinion. You always need to go walking with them. Who has the time for a pet? In addition, I link dogs to Germany, so that is a minus for them.

Sincerely,

Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft


	415. Missouri18

Dear Mr. Switzerland~ *sniffles*

... Hello... French Bastard kidnapped me and is currently taking care of me in his house... I think dad's pissed isn't he? Or has he not noticed me gone I wonder~... Anyway, I don't have any knives on me and I've no idea how to get out of here! My bedroom's on the 10th floor and there are no trees around so I can't really climb down.

But anyway~ I've been able to fend off the bastards advances. *sniffs*

So, has Kentucky been good~? I hope he hasn't been rude to you... Anyway, I'm a bit worried about being stuck here; I promised Lil that I'd go visit her... *sighs* Um, so, even though you're neutral can you help me out~? Hahaha... if it isn't too much trouble that is -

...

The Bastard is back~ ... I don't trust his food though = . =... Should I eat it...?

Y-you know with a Smile~

Missouri

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

I do not like the sound of that at all. France's method of 'taking care of someone' usually involves a lot of inappropriate activities. How could you let this happen? I thought you were able to deal with him! I bet that he is! And if he were a caring father he better should be! On the tenth floor? Where the hell is he keeping you? There must be some way of escape, keep looking!

Good. And I hope that you will be able to do that a little longer.

Yes, he has been a very good correspondent, although I sternly told him off for stealing your computer, and I am amazed at the fact that he did not try to free you yet. He was also under the impression that deep down you were rather fond of that wine bastard. Would you care to explain?

Lili is okay with it. After all, the circumstances make such a thing impossible anyway. You know very well about my neutrality policy, how strictly I stick to it, and that I have not been involved in a war for two hundred years. If I came to your aid that would almost be a declaration of war on France, and a gross violation of my laws. I know that in a conflict I could beat him to a pulp, but dare not risk a scuffle with the major nations of Europe. They love their little Union, they do. However…I wonder if they would make an exception. After all, they know what an idiot France can be. Tell you what, persuade me, and I can get permission from England and Germany to come and free you. I will file it as a humanitarian act, and I am not prohibited from those.

I think it is safe to trust his him on his cuisine. He is a very good cook after all, and it is probably far superior to all that grub that America feeds you. And you need your strength to fight him off if necessary. Or you could do it like Ireland, and go on hunger strike. History holds a solution to every problem I tell you.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	416. Thurgovia1

Vati,

I miss you and Mutti so much T_T

This vacation with Mr. France is really creepy…

How's Mutti? Is she okay? I heard she acted kinda different from usual…

P.S : Vati, can you take me away from this place?

* * *

><p>Dear Thurgau,<p>

Miini Tochter, it is wonderful to hear from you. How is the harvest going? The apples should soon be ripe for harvest, right? I look forward to fresh fruit. Eh…I miss you too…and you do mean Tante Liechtenstein, do you not? After all…we are not in love or anything…(*nervous laugh)

Ahem…wait…what the hell persuaded you to go on a vacation with that wine-bastard? I told all of you to stay way from him! How did this happen! I am seriously worried about your safety, my daughter, and not only about that!

Eh…you mean Liechtenstein…yes, she is perfectly fine, and acting her usual way.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

P.S. Of course! Let me just get my rifle, and I will be on my way to save you. France will regret ever having been born. No one messes with my daughter!

(Author's note: Yay! That would be the third Swiss canton writing a letter to Switzerland. If this carries on I'll soon have the entire confederation in correspondence ^^)


	417. Croatia52

Dear Švajcarska,

Yes, it's been like this for years and years... he does most of the work, while I handle the social issues, since frankly, he is terrible at making friends, and has been for centuries. I think your friendship and alliance with him has done him a lot of good. ^^ Ah... our regions get along fine, but we have more issues financially and politically, so we split the work amongst everybody.

Ural: T_T I'm sorry...!

I have to keep an eye on her. I apologize.

Ah... We just... fight each other senselessly, mostly Drazen and Serbia. The others bicker, yes, but Croatia and Serbia have caused a lot of damage to each other in the past centuries... Hypocritical this may sound coming from me, but I did not approve of this at the time.

Hmm... Well, I have been in a union with Hungary for several centuries in the past, and Russia when Drazen and I were Socialists, and Serbia and Slovenia in Yugoslavia.. It's not exactly legitimate, but not illegitimate either.

I was not aware of this... neither was Drazen, to be honest. Adopted, hmm... As long as you love them, they are your family. That is all I must say. ^^

Sincerely,

Klara

P.S. Drazen is coming back from his meetings soon, so he should be back in time to answer your next letter.

* * *

><p>Dear Klara,<p>

I am terrible at making friends as well, mainly because most of the time I do not want to. Of course I do have the tendency to come across rather stiff and emotionless in the company of others, unless I try very, very, very hard. Berne has a knack for diplomacy though. He has the skill and the patience that I lack in such matters. Yes, our friendship does us both good I believe. He has opened up new horizons to me. Each of my cantons has his or her specialty, as I mentioned before, and they take extreme pride in their crafts. On that matter, if Valais ever offers you wine; accept it, because he will become extremely hostile if you refuse.

You do that, but there is really no need for any apologies. Misunderstandings due to languages are commonplace in today's world.

And that was the cause of the Balkan wars. And due to your fights there is still a lot of emigration going on, not to mention all the people from Turkey or Sri Lanka, but they cannot even compare to the amount of trouble that Germany gives me. My cantons feel very anti-Slavic at the moment. A lot of them blame your bad influence is the cause of our rise in crime. Ridiculous, I know.

I think that should be enough to stand up to criticism. But I would prefer to get married before having any more children…eh…not that I intend to of course! Why would you suggest me getting married! That is simply ridiculous!

I love them as if I had conceived them myself. We have fought together, hungered together, ad prospered together. They accept me as their father without condition, and I treasure them as my children without any expectations. Sometimes I wish I had not been alone in raising them. Some of them are all grown up, but a few are still so young. I have some time in the role as an active parent left ahead of me…too bad I have to take that path on my own…

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Thank you for informing me. It was pleasant to have corresponded with you.


	418. Königsberg58

Yo, Switzy,

Good ^^ Now she can't take pictures of Onkel Germany and Tante Italy, or Japan-Oji and Greece.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

Oh no…do not tell me that Japan has a thing going with Greece! That is the last thing we need right now! Seriously, is anyone in this mad world actually sticking to what is normal? About Germany and Italy I do not care…I hate them both and do not care about their possible humiliation, but Japan does not deserve that!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	419. Thailand29

Mr. Switzerland,

Okay~

Um...doesn't ring a bell, Mr.

Okay!

I was older? Who is England? All I know is that one second, I was in the wild, and the next, reading this letter! And these nice men named..uh..J..ap..an and C..hi...na said I should tell you this;

'We believe that England has cast a Across-the-Time-Eras spell, and Normal Thailand is somewhere in Little Thailand's Time Era.'

Chibi!Thailand

P.S. Okay! er...what's an Idiot?

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Fine! I give up! I will let Japan and China deal with this; China is your closest relation after all. So he should take care of you anyway, not me!

Ah…I do not know what they mean by that…look, tell them that I will leave this matter up to them, and if they should need my assistance to make England comply, I will gladly help.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. A really, really annoyingly dumb and stupid person.


	420. Philippines43

(*this is a video recording)

"(*waves hand) Hello again, Vash. Mindanao and Luzon went out for a stroll so, I'll be the one doing the video recording. How's your house, by the way? I hope that it wasn't too damaged during the whole incident.

"Madrid is quite nice, if I say so myself. I have a sudden spark of interest regarding with Art Nouveau, especially the architecture here. I want to visit the Sagrada Familia if I had a chance. But, it's not all beauty here right now. I can feel that the people aren't so much enthusiastic with the debt crisis looming around. It does affect all of Europe well, except for you and Sweden.

"Luzon told me that I should tell Zurich that there are gifts he left just for him. He also told me that if he managed to find it, it's all his and if he doesn't, that is his loss. I hope you give him this message.

"How's Schwyz been doing? I just want to tell him that inside the locket is a piece of petrified wood that came from the cross that was built by Magellan in my homeland. I took that piece before the whole thing was finished; a symbol for my first interaction with the world. It had been my source of hope throughout the ages. I hope he'll take care of it.

"Mindanao told me that he'll treasure the cider Thurgovia gave him until we reached home.

Spain: (*runs towards Visayas) Hija~! (*hugs Visayas tightly)

"(*shocked) Papa! Please, not so tight... (*tries to get out of Spain's hug)

Spain: How I've missed you so much, hija! (* coos at Visayas and kisses Visayas' cheek) You and your siblings are the only one who ever thought of visiting me... (*tears flowing) I'm... so... grateful... (*hug grows tighter)

"Papa, as much as I enjoy you showing your affection, can you let go for now? I'm recording a video to be sent to Switzerland. And you're body is hot. You need to change your clothes.

Spain: (*stops hugging; looked at Visayas) Switzerland? You mean Vash? Since when did you become friends with the trigger happy recluse?

"Actually, Vash is Luzon's friend and ally, I think. Even though all three of us are on really good terms with him and his children, Jose is the only one of us who truly is his friend.

Spain: Is that so? (*looks at the camera lens) Listen here, Suiza, are you flirting with mi hija? Because if you did... (*aura darkens) We need to talk... (*releases menacing aura)

"(*shocked) Papa! Don't think of Vash like that! Besides, he already has Liechtenstein as his lover so, like that.

Spain: (*aura brightens) Okay. Felicitaciones (Congratulations) for your newly found love, Suiza. But, I'm still watching you... (*stands up) Adios (Goodbye), hija! I need to go back to my room. I'm having chills.

"Okay, papa. This is where the video ends, Vash. Have a nice day! (*end of recording)"

(A/N: Ugh... I'm having back pains again. T_T This must be the result of doing too much chores when I should relax. But, I don't have a choice. My sisters are too lazy and selfish to even help me do them. I can't concentrate on my studies. And I envy you of having a readily accessible computer. I have to pay php 15 per hour in an Internet cafe. It may not seem much in your currency but that amount will serve as transportation money to school. I spend at least 3 hours just to get things done.

If you want something to happen between them, we should talk about how we can make it possible.)

* * *

><p>"Greetings Visayas! I hope that your journey home was a pleasant one. The jet is not the newest, I know. I got laughed at for not buying a new one. I am thinking of making that investment. My house is in good order, mostly. Some of the furniture was broken, some glass cabinets smashed and I found traces of explosives that Ostrogot must have used to try and break open the titanium and steel vault door, unsuccessfully of course. And nothing else has been stolen; I suspect he did not take the time to loot since he wanted to get after me so badly. The cantons have each returned to their homes as well, and Geneva is living with Zürich for the time being. I am still hoping that her memory will come back on its own. Basel is getting worked up over the fact that I do not 'lend' her to him for some 'experiments'. I shudder to think what he would try on her."<p>

"I hear that the church is under construction at the moment or something. Spain always seems to have money left when it comes to his religion. Being catholic is wildly expensive. Do not get me wrong, I am part catholic myself, I just feel myself more drawn to Protestantism, especially after recent scandals. Yes, the recession is quite disturbing. You are mistaken, I am affected as well by it, although it is in a rather minor way, and the value of my currency is sinking again to normal levels. It is great to be able to rub it in my neighbor's faces that the exchange rate is 1:1, but if it goes on too long, it can be harmful."

"I will relay the message. And I have no doubt that Zürich will find them."

"Schwyz…it is odd that you should mention him. He has been acting strangely ever since you all left. He is not his calm and composed self. Sometimes he is rather dreamy, and the rest of the time he is very touchy and wants to be left alone. I hope that his condition is only temporary. I can always get Geneva to give me a psychological analysis. Even if she did lose her memory, she still is the best doctor in our confederation. Schwyz discovered the piece of driftwood on his own…eh…I think he might have broken out in tears over it…and he never puts the thing down."

"My daughter Thurgau…what a passion for agriculture she has, especially for apples. I look forward to each year's harvest, even though it does come at an expense. They are home grown and I would even think of saving money by buying imported wares."

"Spain, if you call me that one more time then I will kill you. I am not joking. Do you see this face tomato freak? This is my serious face, and it means that I am serious, got that?"

"Antonio…is that supposed to be a threat? ARE YOU THREATENING ME? "

"You know perfectly well that I am not the one to hit on every girl that crosses my path, Spain, if I were you I would watch out for North Italy and your friend France; they are liable to do that. Tell me, how is your econo- oh right… (*adopts a sarcastic tone) I almost forgot…silly me…"

"Goodbye Visayas, Spain. May you have a nice day too."

(Author's note: 15 Pesos, hang on that's…0.30 Francs? Dear dear, my country is expensive! That could hardly buy you a stick of gum in Switzerland. To take the bus just into town I would need to pay about twenty times as much. It's no wonder you don't see many Filipino's here then.

Well…that is not exactly what I was suggesting, but now I come to think of it, it would be a splendid idea! But we would have to discuss that in PM form, in order not to reveal anything.)


	421. Bekki27

Dear Switzerland,

Ok, so maybe "I broke my neck" is a little exaggerated, but it sure as heck felt like I did. It happened way before I was in RAF, in a gymnastics lesson. I landed on my head wrong when trying to somersault and broke a nerve down my neck. I had to go hospital and couldn't move or feel anything in my right arm for almost a month and a half... So I'm not dead, but close enough thanks...

By "escaping England" I just mean being able to leave the country, but I'm kinda tied down by schoolwork at the moment. I haven't met England, although I really think I should since he is my country after all. He's supposedly more of a gentleman now than he was back then. Is this true?

I like Swiss food too. Much better than English food, but fish and chips will always be my favourite food. And chocolate!

Japan assists Hungary, providing her with yaoi manga and stuff. You could always get Prussia to stop her.

Ok I won't ask. But I bet you've gone bright red with embarrassment! How cute!

From Bekki

P.S Meh, I'll find some. Somewhere...

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

How unfortunate. Being physically impaired is one of the worst things I imagine. If I were to lose control over my right arm for any amount of time, then it would have grave effects. A score of my cantons would be affected by it, mainly the north western ones. And I could not hold a gun anymore, so that of course would be the worst thing of all, why, it would leave me almost defenceless! I am joking of course. Even If I could not use my right arm, I could still fight off any invader.

I see. It would have been odd for him to hold anyone hostage anyway, it is not his style. I suggest that you do go out and travel the world when you have the opportunity. It must be a surprise to hear me of all people say that, but I used to be a traveller, and what I saw in the world made me decide to stay right where I was. If you ever do meet him, give him my kindest disregards.

Certainly it is true; I mean it is no secret that he used to be a pirate. And what a ruffian he was. I have never liked ships myself, at least nothing bigger than a ferry. They are all too wobbly or too expensive for my liking. And I get sea-sick in rough waters.

Naturally you would be much more drawn to your own nation's cooking. I do not understand why you like fish and chips, that is almost as disgusting as it gets! And incredibly unhealthy and greasy too. England and America should both be worried about getting diabetes, although America is ahead of him in that respect I believe. I have never seen him eating anything other than burgers.

He does? HOW DARE HE? Why the hell would he do such a thing? I do not see any reason for him to. Unless of course he likes that sort of thing. But I can hardly imagine that the overly correct Japan would possess that flaw.

N-NO! I DID NOT! S-SHUT UP! ARE YOU ASKING ME TO SHOOT YOU?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I am sure that you will.


	422. Missouri19

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

I'm feeling better now but I still can't find anywhere, his house is too big - . -... Well, at least I'm not locked in my room? And it wasn't my fault! I was sick~... And he hasn't tried anything TOO serious... again, it's making me paranoid...

... *blushes* A-ah that... ugh, I don't know w-where he got that idea from. Why the hell would he think I was fond of the bastard! I do admit that he is good looking, but so is Mr. Russia, dad, mom, you, Feli... EVERYONE! *huffs* ... But really what's with that? Are countries naturally attractive or what~?

Technically, I'm a part of the U.S. therefore I am U.S. territory. Plus, this is one of his perverted whims, MOM might notice now that you mention it... He can probably get away with beating up the bastard since it happens on a day to day basis... but then again I don't want to cause anyone any trouble~ so, do tell Lil that I'm sorry I won't be able to make it for tea~ ^ ^ Oh that could work~

*shrugs* I don't really have very distinct taste buds (thanks to dad...) anyway so I don't think I would notice either way~! ^ ^

With a Smile~

Missouri~

P.S. How are things with you and Lili? I haven't been very updated lately because I've been kidnapped you know~ so Lil obviously can't tell me~ ^ ^"

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

I guess with a republic as big as his, France needs a large house to accommodate all of his Régions.

He did not lock you in his room? And he has not acted inappropriately yet? I would have suspected him to have been all over you by now. I hope for your sake that this will remain for just a little longer.

I thought not. There is not a single thing about him that there is to like. Eh...excuse me? I...eh...did you...did you just call me...attractive? I-I guess they are. Of course I cannot judge this. I will leave that up to you, but...you really think so?

I managed to convince Germany and Britain that an action against France would be humanitarian, as it serves both of your good, and that it keeps the peace between him, and America. I think I made as strong case, but Germany might see through the deception and find out my true aim. Britain, on the other hand, would think it splendid that I went to beat up France. Anyway, if you see a heavily armed and uniformed figure approaching the house, I would strongly suggest that you hide under the bead and cover your ears. Any hostile action is self-defence. I would just like say that.

Eh...Liechtenstein asked me to have tea with her instead, since everything was ready...it was...nice.

That is sad. Not being able to recognize good from bad food seems like a loss to me. In a famine that would be useful though, if you are not choosy about what you eat, then you are more likely to find food.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S Things are very quiet at the moment...maybe we are both a bit embarrassed of ourselves for being so open about it...I will try to speak with her about the matter. Eh...you know Lili too, and you may understand her somewhat better on the matter...do you have any advice you could give me? I normally do not ask for help, but in this matter I think it best to swallow my pride.


	423. Thurgovia2

Yay~ Vati, you replied! I'm so happy when the mailman gave me this letter~

huh? The apples? Yes, I'm going to harvest them this week. And if you want some, I can send it to you! Or should I make some jams first?

Eeeh? But I love to call her Mutti.. She's so kind! Don't you like her too?

Uh... It was because... Scotland asked me to take a vacation in Sir England's villa, together with Taiwan, Belgium, and Iceland. He said that we could use that villa, since Sir England had left to attend Kiku-san's Tea Party. But instead we found France in the villa... *shivers

(though his food wasn't really that bad compared with Sir England's..)

Really? Hmm, Prussia lied to me again! Maybe I'll phone Mutti later~

Love,

Your Tochter

P.S :

SIR ENGLAND IS BACK WITH HIS SCONE, AND THROW IT INTO FRANCE 'S MOUTH!

* * *

><p>Dear Thurgau,<p>

Of course I replied! What kind of father would I be if I did not reply to a letter from my own daughter? A rather negligent one, right? But you know that I treasure you all, more than gold, more than anything else.

And I had to tell off Zürich again for calling you a stupid name...that would be the third time today.

Oh...eh...let us do fifty-fifty. I think that would be the best solution. But it is your product and therefore you will get to decide. What is the use of a federal system if its members are not granted sovereignty?

Okay...I understand. Call her Mutti if you like but...well...that just suggests that...that...never mind...of course I like her, there is not a reason not to.

THE BASTARD! I WILL HOLD HIM ACCOUNTABLE FOR TRICKING MY DAUGHTER! AND SO MANY OTHERS TOO! MOST OF THEM FEMALE! WHAT WAS HE THINKING? AND ENGLAND WOULD BE THE LAST PERSON TO LET FRANCE INTO HIS HOUSE! IF THAT WINE-BASTARD TRIES ANYTHING, I WILL REGARD IT AS AN ATTACK ON OUR NEUTRALITY AND I WILL BE FORCED TO ACT!

I suspect it was not. France and I share a part of our cuisine, so you should feel a little bit more comfortable with his cooking. And you can hardly call what England makes in the kitchen 'food'.

W-why? What did that idiot say about Liechtenstein?

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

P.S. AND GOOD JOB TOO! That should teach him a lesson!


	424. Zürich25

Vati

What are you thinking, vati? Who do you think he is?

I see. He is a rather jumpy and traumatized little guy...So he would think he was doing something wrong by smuggling the letter, but he should've asked. Well, I won't mention the letter, but I'll throw it out that it's okay for him to give me the letter to send along.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Mr. Switzerland<p>

I'm N-naomi...That's all the name I've e-ever known, next to 'worthless waste of territory'...I w-want y-you to accept me...because I've never had family before...

Naomi

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Really? I hoped that you would know since you picked him off the street. I have absolutely no idea. Bu I will find out, trust me.

Interesting. Something terrible must have happened in his past to make him behave in such a way. I think I will ask him personally what and who exactly he is.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Naomi,<p>

Well, you must have had some kind of superior before; after all, someone did insult you in that way. Who was your boss?

Listen Naomi, it is not quite as simple as that. I cannot just take up a territory that I know nothing about, for reasons of poverty. First and foremost because of my strict neutrality policy which I am sure you are aware of, and second because it will certainly provoke rage from other countries, making me look like an invader, and I do not wish to look like America. I am better than that. So I cannot make you cantons number twenty-seven, which you would be if you were my son.

But, and this is very important, I can grant you some special rights. I have never done this before, and I do this only because I know that Zürich intended well, and I trust his judgement. I can make you a form of protectorate, an enclave of the confederation I might say. There are a lot of things required of you before you can become a canton; it would have been a lot easier six hundred years ago. Now you will have to live up to the standard that my other cantons possess. A stable regional economy, well designed infrastructure, healthcare, currency, a profession, and not to forget, high quality military training. There is a lot of work to be done, but if you really want to, then that will not stop you.

The most important factor however, would be the feelings of other cantons towards you. It will come down to a vote, and before that, nothing happens. I cannot vote myself of course, and you will need a majority of fourteen cantons in favour in order to be accepted. Zürich can fill you in on the details.

And if you were to become a canton, you would need an official name as well, but that is merely a formality.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	425. Königsberg59

Yo, Switzy,

Ja. Japan-oji and Greece just started dating last week.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Really? I was never under the impression that Japan had those kinds of notions. I knew that he and Greece were good friends of course, but this is far more than I expected. It is most uncommon for Japan to be caught in inappropriate acts, I have never even heard of him doing something similar. I do not approve of this situation, not at all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	426. Thailand30

Switzerland-

He is? Then where's Portugal?

Fine. They said they will need your help, because this ลูกครึ่ง (bastard) named 'Britannia Angel' do it, and it wasn't this 'England' dude.

Teen!Thailand

P.S. so...a โง่, บ้า, บ้าตระหนี่ / ลูกครึ่ง? (stupid, crazy, stingy bitch/bastard?)

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand<p>

How should I know? At his house probably, trying to deal wit his less than perfect financial situation.

Not that guy...I hate it when he turns up. And I dislike magic users on principle. I have had run-ins with him before, and I doubt that this is going to be any different. I will need to know exactly what they require me to do though, and what I would get in return. What? You did not expect me to work for free, did you? Such things do not happen in the modern world anymore, everything has its price, and I expect payment in a currency that will not dissolve in the next five years.

Well...it does seem like you are growing, judging by your language. Maybe I will not be needed after all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. That is exactly correct.


	427. Croatia53

Dear Vash,

Eh... Drazen has sent me a letter saying that he won't be back for a few more weeks due to something important that has come up dealing with the EU.

I... do not have many friends since I'm stuck at the house most of the time, but I enjoy corresponding with my friends, such as my Cousin Poland and you, Švajcarska. Zagreb always must come in to save whoever is dealing with Drazen's constant annoyance and rage. He is the main diplomat of the family, along with his brother Rijeka. Ah, that is interesting! Our regions... it depends on where they are located. Split deals with our beach tourism, while Vinkovci, our only Slavonian girl, works out on the farm with her brothers. Karlovac, Zagreb, and Rijeka make up part of our Metropolitan area. Ah, I see. I'll keep that in mind, and tell Drazen and all of the kids.

Da, I agree, though it applies more to Drazen than me. And also, please don't tell him I told you about his weaknesses; he despises showing vulnerability.

Yes... Protests are going on in my nation, and same with Serbia. I'm not too sure about that, but it might be possible... though it might have something to do with Slovenia and his country's suicide rates... Serbia has a very corrupted government, may I add.

..Vash, I don't believe I said anything about marriage to you. Are you thinking of marrying Liechtenstein, hmm?

That's a beautiful relationship, Vash. ^^ I adopted Split, and I love him unconditionally, like you and your kids. Liechtenstein could help you, da?

Sincerely,

Klara

* * *

><p>Dear Klara,<p>

I see. I wish him the best of luck on his business and in the meanwhile I will therefore have the pleasure to keep sending letters to you in his stead.

Why, thank you for the compliment, the feeling is mutual. So you have a similar way of dealing with your economy, splitting up the professions of the economy among your different regions. It works best, does it not? I still hear that the subordinates to some countries are stuck with work that they would rather not do, can you imagine what that must be like for them?

I will not breathe a single word to him about the matter; you can trust me on that. And not wanting to show vulnerability is perfectly normal in my opinion. I certainly do not want to do that; I would surely lose the little respect that the larger nations have for me if they were to find out anything they should not.

Protests are always a good thing in my opinion. The people express their will actively, and I like that. But how can you protest against suicide rates? The fault must therefore lie in the government if the citizens are protesting. Corruption...there is nothing I despise more than that. If I get even the slightest hint that one of my bosses has gone morally astray, I will have his head, metaphorically speaking.

N-No! I...I...eh...I...oh all right! I have thought about proposing! Are you happy now?

Indeed it is. Uri Schwyz and the Unterwalden twins were my first children, and although I did not adopt them, they never had a mother either. It explains why they took so much after me. Actually, the younger my cantons are, the less they have in common with me. Jura, my youngest, only shares my xenophobia and liking for weapons, other than that, nothing. But maybe that will change; he is only eleven after all. And he is as foul mouthed as Romano. What a sweet child. I...I think she might be able to help me. The cantons already accept her as a sister or an aunt, depending.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	428. Philippines44

"Hello once again, Vash, comrade! (*gestures) As you can see that I have returned into my natural gender. Good riddance in being a girl...for now. If the situation needs it, of course.

"How unfortunate for Ostrogot to not have looted you while he invaded your house, sarcasm intended. Honestly, he could have bought himself weapons of mass destruction if he did loot you. How could a megalomaniac forget the basic rule of being bad? The bad guys always have a weapon of mass destruction. That's how they will be treated as a global threat to be feared with.

"It seems that Geneva is still in amnesia. I'm very sorry for that. I know that I also played in what has happened to her. I hope you forgive me, my friend. I have contacted Tallinn about it but, he's still experimenting about the anaesthetic's effects at this moment. He told me that it may take months to develop some kind of countermeasure, if everything is according to plan. I pray that there are no troubles ahead.

"Ate gave her locket to Schwyz? (*shocked) I never knew that. I thought she just gave him a scapular or something. That piece of wood inside the locket has been with her since the time of Magellan and the locket itself was bought in Spain in the 18th century when Papa gave it to her as a present. She really held on to that locket through the years of occupation. There must be a reason for Ate V. to give it to someone.

"If Schwyz has been acting strangely, how about Mindanao? He's been staring at the distance and always daydreaming for some reason. I know he's a sleaze sometimes but I never saw him act like this. Do you have any idea what may have caused it?

Spain: (*burst through the door) Hola, Jose~!

"(*shocked) Papa! Please, don't scare me like that.

Spain: (*hugs Luzon) Aw~ Hijo, you should know that your Papa is really happy that you visited. I never expected that mis hijos (my children) in Asia are the ones who visited me. And I still remember about your crush Vietnam~

"(*flustered; has red cheeks) Papa! Don't talk about, please! I don't want to talk about my love life!

Spain: (*pokes cheeks) Look at your cheeks, hijo~ They're as red as the tomatoes I grow~ (*looks at the video) Oh, I never expected that you would reply, Suiza, so it means that Maria told me the truth. And please, I'm citing my opinions here, Vash. You ARE a trigger happy recluse, are you not? And I'm practicing what you've been preaching on Japan~ (*smirks)

"Papa, don't aggravate him too much. Remember that I'm his ally and any form of misinterpretation can lead to retaliation from me, as well.

Spain: Don't worry about it, hijo~ I should exercise my own rights, as well. And don't rub it in, Suiza. My economy may be weak but it's the nation's strength that always matter. I still believe that I can defeat you in battle and don't call mis amigos (my friends) in that tone. They are fine friends, thank you very much. (*huffs)

"Papa, please, go back to your room now. You're still hot from your fever and Maria will be the one taking care of you today.

Spain: (*sighs) Okay fine. But, I want mi hija to give me all the love I want~ I can't wait~ (*skips merrily out of the room)

"(*sighs) Sorry about Papa, Vash. He's just ecstatic and maybe he's in delirium. The video stops here. Have a nice day! (*end of recording)

(A/N: Well, the fare depends on the distance and the policy here is that for the first 4 kilometers, only php 8 would be the fare and it increases per kilometer. How far is your school anyway? It would take me at least 30 minutes to 1 hour for me to reach school, depending on the traffic. If you pay the bus twenty times the amount I pay for fare, you'll have enough allowance to last at least three days in here! The Filipinos you will be seeing there in Switzerland would be OFWs or rich people like Manny Pacquiao who have Swiss bank accounts. Our former president and Dictator Ferdinand Marcos also have a Swiss account that he used to hide all of his wealth stolen from our people. It's a shame that people like him get to use your banking system for such a purpose.)

* * *

><p>"Luzon! (*smiles) How splendid to have you back in your original condition! Let us hope that you will not have to do that again in a hurry. Recently you have been changing a lot in my opinion, and it is not something that I regard as natural."<p>

"Yes, he certainly would have been able to, if he had managed to get through to the vaults. But even if he had taken the time to look around the house a bit more he would have certainly found few items of any material value, an a lot of personal one, I prefer to keep my wealth in money, not possessions. And let us not generalize about the 'bad guys' as you call them. In my opinion there is no such thing. There are only people with twisted minds and wrong motives. Very few ever admit that they think themselves as truly evil. And in this world, possessing a nuclear bomb is almost not worth any notice, when even countries like France own dozens of them. The weapon of mass destruction today would need to be able to infiltrate our minds and break our spirits. Such a thing could have caused me trouble had Germany possessed it a few years ago."

"If does not matter in the long run. We will try to solve it the hard way, bringing back parts of her memory one by one. It is sure to be a long, gruelling and difficult process, but as long as I get my daughter back to the way she was in the end, I could not care less how much effort it takes on my part. And I think Zürich is on the best way to making her remember the person she used to be."

"(*arches eyebrow) Really? I did not think it would be that much trouble. I was not aware of the symbolic value of Visayas' present. I think I should investigate the matter. (*seriously) Wait...what are you suggesting? I hope it is not what I think it is. And what does Visayas say to any of this?"

"Mindanao too? Well, I am baffled. And it seems like he has similar symptoms to Schwyz. Maybe they both picked up some kind of illness that Ostrogot brought with him. I have no idea. It does seem more like a psychological condition though. Anyway, I have never seen the likes of it before, not in Schwyz and nor in any of my other cantons. The only thing that those two have in common is that they exchanged gifts with someone from the other group at your departure. And Mindanao traded with Thurgovia...I really do hope that what I am thinking is not the case...that would be absolutely inconvenient."

"Oh yes...tell me Luzon, how have things been going with your affection to Vietnam. Now that you are back in your original state there is nothing stopping you from telling her, nothing except your own hesitancy of course."

"And tell Spain that I am done arguing with people if they can beat me in battle or not. Everyone thinks they can. France, Prussia, America...you name them. Tell him that if he really thinks he can beat me, then I will be waiting right here for him. Let him come and find out how gravely he misjudged me and how wrong his theory was. It would set an example to all those other bastards who think they are something better than me. Also express my condolences to him that his tradition of bull fighting has now officially ended. What a barbaric pastime in my opinion."

"Cure him as quickly as possible if you please. I find him annoying enough when he is in his normal condition already."

"By the way...Schwyz seems to have mysteriously disappeared. I asked around and only Glarus was able to give me an answer. He proudly told me that in a sudden burst of religiousness, Schwyz had left for Santiago de Compostella. I hope that this really is a pilgrimage and nothing else. Keep an eye out for him. I have a feeling that you will run into him at one time or another. That would be all. Switzerland out."

(Author's note: Well, here we do it by zones, and the price is the same for any destination inside each zone. The city is only about five kilometres away, but as fate has it, my town and the main city lie in two different zones, so the far is doubled. No system is perfect I guess. By bus it would also take me about 30 minutes, pretty much regardless of traffic. I prefer to cycle to school, but I cant do that in winter, because of the sometimes vast amounts of snow. I am glad to see that you are not one of the people who view us as evil because we 'hide the money of dicators'. It is not our fault that they have accounts in our banks! And the banking secrecy was actually created back in the 'good old days' of Nazi Germany, in order to protect the money of people who were target by that government. Today of course it is subject to misuse, and I despise the people who use our system for tax evasion."


	429. Bekki28

Dear Switzerland,

It was pretty awful, it's a good thing I'm not a country or I really would have been defenceless. I couldn't even carry my school bag!

I'm going to Italy hopefully; I want to see as much of the world as I can. Mostly Europe: like the Baltics, Russia, Austria and Scandinavia. And I want to visit Japan one day. And Canada!

I get sea sick too. That's why I hate going to France because you have to go by boat (and because I'm always worried that France will find me and molest me or something...) I don't think I'd make a very good pirate.

I like it because I don't get to eat it very often, since normally I do eat healthy. Anyway fish is good for you! Good for brain power. That's why I'm so clever ^^ or perhaps not... mostly I just eat chocolate... yumyum. But I like other countries foods too! Like Rosti! That's amazing! And merangues and cheese and paella and churros and... Well you get the idea...

I don't know why he does, I just know he does. Yes, he likes yaoi.

HEHE I'LL SHOOT YOU FIRST!

From Bekki

P.S won some chocolate last night. YAY!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

If you were a country you would have healed a lot faster though. We can survive what normal people cannot. It is extremely difficult to destroy a country, as I have found out in myself as well. Many have tried before, all have failed, and I am still standing after all this time. It may take years to recover from an injury, but you cannot die, and that is a clear advantage, trust me.

Okay, Italy and Scandinavia I can understand. But the Baltics? And Russia of all people? What motivates you to go visit the psycho and his three subordinates? And Austria...I will not even get into that. Visiting his house would be a waste if you ask me. The other two, maybe. Whatever pleases you, but I do not think it necessary to travel the world. I have a perfect life here, no place is quite as good as home.

I have a lot of lakes, and of course the water is mostly calm, mostly, and I never step on the deck of a ship if the weather is bad. France would certainly try to molest you if he had a chance, or at the least flirt with you, and the two are most of the time rather closely related. But not if I were there to stop him. And pirating is a crime today, as I am sure you are aware.

I know very well that fish is healthy. I never said that it was not. I love eating it, trout, salmon and especially pangasius, very cheap and very delicious. It seems like a fish that was created for me. I just have an objection to it being fried in oil. That counteracts the point of eating fish. I have more to offer than just Röschti! Much more! I have the cuisine of four different countries combined into mine! It does not get any better than that I tell you, which is why I never feel the need to eat anything foreign. I have enough variety in my cuisine already.

He likes Yaoi? What the...? I never thought Japan would be such a person! I thought that his whole being went against that sort of thing, that he was the most correct of all the countries! Apparently not. Now that it what I call _Heimlifeiss_.

I DO NOT THINK SO! YOU MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Oh, for crying out loud!


	430. Zürich26

Vati,

Well, it seems all he remembers is being hurt and that his name is Naomi.

Maybe what happened to him was so traumatic that his mind has locked away the memories...

Zurich

* * *

><p>Mr. Switzerland<p>

I...I o-only r-remember th-the voice...

O-okay...that's a lot to remember...

Naomi

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

I see. Almost total amnesia in that case. It must have been quite the trauma that he had suffered. I think in that case we can make him a new person. Even if the other cantons have not yet agreed to take him into our confederation, we can at least take care of him. I think I can trust him into your care. I'll put his membership to the vote today and I think that I am right in believing that you will support his adoption.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Naomi,<p>

Alright. If that is all, then I will let the subject rest.

I know, but it is vitally important that you do remember it. But the question is: do you accept my offer? I am not trying to pressure you, but it is a highly generous one, and I am doing this because I trust Zürich, and I trust him a lot.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	431. Thailand31

Switzerland,

What House? Me an' Portugal lived in the forest...

Magik? What you get in return? Uh...stuff hasn't really changed then. We trade food and crap for services and stuff here. How's about some Rice, few pounds of Rubber, Pineapples, lots of Seafood, gems, jewellery for that sister of yours-got that info from China-,or handicrafts? Or then, I could probably convince Portugal to give you a heaping TON of Escudo if ya want money, though I'm no sure if it disappears...

Growing?ๆ เพิ่มขึ้น แปลกผมจำไม่ได้เติบโตที่ทั้งหมด ... ยกเว้นโปรตุเกสถูกบ่นไปสเปนเกี่ยวกับฉันถูกมากที่ห่างไกลและขัดขืนเหมือน ก่อนหน้านี้ ... และที่ฉันมีการเติบโตอย่างรวดเร็ว ... Damn. ผมเกลียดเขาในขณะนี้!(Growing? Weird, I don't remember growing at all...except Portugal was complaining to Spain about me being more distant and rebel-like earlier...and that I was growing to fast...Damn, I hate him now!)

Mid-Teen!Thailand

P.S. Ah...so, you mean like that Asian Dude, Korea?

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Good riddance! I thought that Portugal had brought western civilization to you! Imagine living in a tropical rainforest without a roof over one's head...personally I could not manage that hostile terrain, not with the damp, and the animals and the diseases. Those are just some very good reasons why I never went out to colonize.

Why would anything have changed? I am not foolish enough to offer my services for free. I have done it this same way for hundreds of years and in the end people always end up paying because they know exactly what they can get, and that I will get the job done. That is what it used to be like anyway. Food? Do not insult me, I have enough of that already, I do not want cheap products flooding my market and putting my farmers out of work, I still have that much dignity left in me. And Escudos? Please, as if I were to accept that kind of currency. But do you know what never loses its value? Gold, obviously.

Yes, most certainly growing. I think that you will be back to normal soon enough. Shame, I would have really liked some of those precious metals...

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S Yes, like him, and whether you mean North or South is rather trivial in this matter. They are both idiots.


	432. Königsberg60

Yo, Switzy,

Ja, really.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Well, the world is full of surprises, is it not? And most of them turn out to be rather unpleasant and even downright nasty.

Moving on, how is the sad, depressive nutcase of a country doing? Oh, you know who I am talking about. Russia's older sister of course, that Ukraine. She is the other extreme of the trio. I do not think I have ever seen her not crying for some reason. I understand that she is poor and her economy is trash, but that is no reason to cry! I just do not understand when she will stop feeling so sorry for herself and get her wits about her to do something about her situation!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	433. Geneva16

(An: ok, I still won't be able to review often, but I have to review so I don't get left behind in the story line)

*video recording*

*at Zurich's house, Geneva and Zurich are sitting on the couch looking over pictures*

Zurich: And this was at the vacation that we all took at your lake. Don't you remember this?

Geneva: Eh? No I don't uuum...Zurich...

Zurich: *grumbles* You pushed me off the boat...

Geneva: I did?

Zurich: *sighs* Nothing seems to be working Vater...I've shown her pictures, took her to familiar places. Even that one restaurant, what was it called again?

Geneva: Chez ma cuisine?

Zurich: Yes and- wait, did you just remember something?

Geneva: We just came back from it! I might not remember it but I'm not stupid! I can read signs you know.

Zurich:...right...verdammt! This isn't working!

*door knocks*

Zurich: *groans* Who the hell could that be? *sighs* Geneva, talk to Vater while I go answer the door. *gets up and leaves*

Geneva: Eh? O-ok, um, bonjour sir. How are you? Uuuh, I hope you're alright after the battle...at least mister Zurich tells me there was a battle. I will try to remember who I am for you; you seem like a good man. But could you help me? You know, tell me some things about myself? If it isn't too much trouble that is-

Zurich: WHAT THE HELL? VERDAMMT GET OUT YOU SON OF A-

France: GENEVE! *runs in and glomps Geneva* Ma chère, I heard what happened and came as I could! Don't worry ma chèrie, papa France is here to take you home! it will be all right I promise! *slight devious grin at the camera*

Geneva: THE HELL? You are not my papa you stupid _fils de pute_! DO I NEED TO SIC CREPE ON YOU?

Zurich: _Heilandsacknomale_! Get away from my Schwester or I will NOT hesitate to shoot you in the head! *stops midway of throwing France out* wait...Geneva...did you just remember something?

Geneva: Mon dieu, I think I did! Ack! I haven't been home to feed Crepe! Poor girl is probably starving!

Zurich: That's wonderful! Hold on. *throws France out the door and locks it* she remembers the dog first, figures...but hell it's a start! She's remembering again Vater! There's some hope after all!

Geneva: You mean you thought there was no hope for me? *eyebrow raised and arms crossed*

Zurich: Eeeeh, moving on. She's starting to regain her memories Vater, I will see if she remembers anything else and contact you when she does. Until then, Zurich out.

*end of recording*

* * *

><p>"Genève…ma fille…please…you must remember me, remember us. All the time you have been in our Confédération! Do you not remember when France had you under tyranny? Kept troops to guard you so that you would not rebel? Then you succeeded, on your own, and France wanted to get you back, and how Berne and I saw the plight you were in and intervened. How you joined us afterwards and became the most populated of my children. And then France came again, and this time succeeded in annexing you, on his way to attack Russia. Then you healed me when I got back from that disastrous campaign. Afterwards the Helvetic Republic fell, and you were among us once again. You founded the Red Cross, ma fille, because of the terror that you saw in the war. And you cannot forget the time when we tricked Germany by smuggling out bomb parts to England so that he could fight, that was a laugh, that was. You became interested in science and medicine, and I supported your studies with everything I had, I even gave you the LHC, and for your 250th birthday I gave you your gun, Bella."<p>

"Seriously, what is the point in me recounting our history together when you cannot remember anything of it? It breaks my heart to see like this Genève. It is as if a part of me had died. One twenty-sixth to be exact. I do not know what to do…."

"Zürich, you are doing a fantastic job. I knew that I cold trust you with such an important matter. Keep on trying, and I myself shall not rest until I have my daughter back the way she was. Inform me on any progress, and should France come and touch her again, feel free to dispose of him. Take care, Zürich, Genève. I miss you."


	434. Philippines45

"Hello once again, Vash! Although being turned into a girl is something I wouldn't want to subject myself into, it's something that is quite handy in times of crises. Your body recovers quickly and your strength is not compromised but with few side effects such as mood swings. What do you think, Vash? If you were in a situation that you need to change your sex temporarily just to continue fighting, would you do it? I've sent a sample of the sex-changing potion along with this letter. It would keep Basel company for a while.

"Nuclear bombs are one thing, tactical nukes are another. Seriously, why did America and Russia invent such a thing? Those devices are as small and compact as a suitcase. They can really infiltrate a city and destroy it from the inside. If technology would permit it, I want it to be like those in the video games like particle cannons and such. I can see a potential in that type of weapon and the raise of anti-satellite missiles will begin yet it will provide insecurities with other nations.

"Good then. I think with patience, you will be able to jug her memory. But, if there are difficulties with it, just contact Tallinn. He's dependable in times like these.

"I told her about it and she didn't say anything. (*sighs) Ate is pretty calm, as usual. She's very capricious at times and I can't read her thoughts and actions. One thing she's doing this and the next thing, she's doing something totally different. But she's pretty oblivious when it comes to reading the atmosphere except during war, when her senses is at its highest.

"What's supposed to be inconvenient, Vash? We should take into account 'that' one. You know, love and such? Even though it's somehow unlikely that will happen, by the way they are acting, we need to consider such a case. Love moves in mysterious ways, as the saying goes. Even in times of war, there are instances that it will bloom and prosper. Once it has already begun, time will tell what will happen next. I sound like a romanticist, don't I?

"(*blushes) I... don't want to talk about it... for now... at least... She called me yesterday and asked where I was because I was absent during the ASEAN meeting. After I told her that I'm in Spain, she just scolded me for not telling her about it. I can sense her worry in that heavenly voice of hers and, somehow, I just felt appreciated by her worries. (*sighs) In due time, comrade. I tell her in due time.

"Papa said that he wanted to talk to you more because he's bored and that your snarky comments amuse him. I... think he reverted back somewhere in his conquistador days because of his delirium. I have to sedate him for trying his way to Ate V. Ate seemed unfazed about what happened. Maybe she always plays Papa and the rest of her suitors around her finger.

"I just want to tell you that I did meet Schwyz during my stroll earlier. He said he wanted to see Ate V. I sense no ulterior motive so; I let him follow me to Papa's place. When we arrived, Spain was already planning on doing something to my sister and, what did you know, he tackled Papa to the ground and beat him just long enough for me to sedate Papa. He's pretty pissed about it. He has every right in doing that to Papa.

"The video stops here. Paalam at maligayang araw sa iyo! (Goodbye and a pleasant day to you!)

(A/N: I forgot to tell you that I ride jeeps, not buses, when I ride to school. When we say you want to ride a bus here, it means that the distance is at least 6 kilometers in rural areas and not less than 30 kilometers in urban areas. The fare you're paying in the bus will take you from Davao city, where I am staying for the time being, to my province where I grow up in Agusan del Sur, a very rural area, if you have student discount. The travel time is 5 hours at least.)

(Policy is policy and policies are sometimes exploited by people. Even though that kind of banking system is benign, people will always think that your government tries to hide the wealth stolen from other countries like the gold reserves of the Third Reich, the stolen valuables from the Jews and other such scandalous things. You're only doing your job and I think it's something like professionalism that you don't want to reveal it. People often blur what is professional work and what is not.)

* * *

><p>"Yes, well I would still prefer the alternative and just wait until it gets better in the usual way. And I do not have the means, or the will to effect such a change anyway, since I am not proficient in magic. I think I would continue fighting with my injuries, rather than change my gender. I do not say this out of disrespect for women, but simply because it would the easy way out and unnatural. There is another reason for my attitude as well. Prussia likes to make inappropriate jokes about my stature, saying that I look like a girl form behind, I DO NOT!, and that I am too round-shouldered to be a man. I even caught him whispering too Austria when I was walking away from them. It sounded like he said 'that ass'. I was not sure but I clubbed him over the head anyway. I think his skull might have fractured. I gave the flask to Basel, and you should have seen the glint in his eyes. He was about to analyze it for its properties and contents when something rather unfortunate happened. Glarus had somehow gotten wind of the fact that you sent it to me. He torched Basel's laboratory with his flamethrower, screaming that it was unholy witchcraft that had to be cleansed. Nothing was left but molten glass."<p>

"America invented it to defeat Germany, and he was very close to having it too. Then Russia somehow got hold of the schematics and we had the two superpowers. That was brilliant. An insecure time where everyone feared that they were going to be nuked any second. It was not at all good for my xenophobia I tell you. That was the last time we overhauled the mountain fortress. We could have survived nuclear winter in there. I try of course to develop more cutting-age technology, but I make it available for everyone, I produce what is of use to the people, and not to the government. I hear that some nations spend a horrendous amount of money and a very large portion of their GDP on their military and that it drains their budget and puts them in debt. Take America for example, he showed me a company of M1 Abrams tanks during a state visit, and told me in great detail how awesome they were. It was summer, so it was hot, and when we got back to his house, it was cool inside but the noise inside was deafening. I shouted over the humming and asked what that was, and America answered that it was the air conditioning. He has his priorities wrong."

"I will be sure to do that, but I think that since this is an internal affair I will not bother him with it."

"We are good friends Luzon, but I do not think that such a liaison between my son and your sister would be very wise. Schwyz has no idea what he is dealing with here; he is an amateur on the subject. All evidence indicates that he is madly on love with Visayas, and I do not thin that he will stop at anything until he has won her heart. He inherited my blatant stubbornness and persistence. And I pity the fool who tries to get between him and his goal. I will certainly not be that daft."

"You know how protective I am of my daughters and Thurgovia is rather special…ah hell, all my children are special! If indeed Mindanao is in love with my daughter than I will have something to say about it, as I am her father. She does not know what effect that the exchange of gifts had. I do hope that Mindanao will control himself. If he tries anything that is even slightly out of line, I will have to use protective measures to ensure the safety of my canton."

"I see. I understand your situation and I will not mention the subject again. It is clear that your affection for her runs very deep, and that your intentions are good. I wish you the best."

"I do not want to talk to him again. And I refuse to answer any further of his provocations, relay that to him, will you? If he is so tough then I wonder why England managed beat him up all the time, even when he teamed up with France he lost. Make that sedation long and heavy. I would prefer it if he did not wake up again, then I would not have to deal with his mood. I expect an apology once he is normal, or I will make him."

"So he did only want to see Visayas! I knew it! That sounds just like Schwyz, good boy! I knew that I ad raised him well! Send him my praise will you? Say that his actions make his father proud, and that he honors the confederation. If Schwyz can beat up Spain, then I dare say that Spain will think twice about challenging me in person again."

"Keep an eye on Schwyz for me please. He has this really old way of courting that is directly derived from the middle ages. I think he has already completed _aventiure_, the need for adventure, and he is religious so his _saelde _is complete too. Next will be the _sanc_, or muse, so if he dresses like a Vatican guard, starts playing the lute to Visayas and chanting in an old language to her, you will know that it is getting rather serious. Is there anyone else trying to court Visayas? Schwyz will want a duel. Be lenient with him, alright? He may act eccentric because of his mentality, but he means well. I wish you a pleasant day as well. Switzerland out."

(Author's note: They should make student discounts here too, especially with the number of students using public transport. Sometimes it's almost insane. With the students out, busses are almost half empty. The public transport network ZVV is owned by the government, which is a very good thing in my opinion. They do an extremely good job of keeping fares relatively low. It's certainly less expensive than travelling by car all the time, and you can reach every corner of the country with train, bus, postal car, ship, and tram.

Exactly, and I think that a lot of the negative feelings are based on jealousy. We live a lifestyle that many others can only dream of. The EU was created for the common benefit of countries, yet we still manage to make them look bad. And the theory that we stole the gold from the Jews originates in America I believe. I think that those who accuse us of harboring blood money simply don't understand what situation we were in at that time. How could they? And so it is passed on, and every time it gets distorted more and more. The proper reaction is to pity them, as I do.)


	435. Croatia54

Dear Vash,

Thank you. I'll be sure to tell him. We've been having quite a bit of problems with the unrest here as well... it's better than Serbia's problems, at least.

Da. It works very efficiently. I am not entirely sure, as that does not apply to my regions and me, but I can imagine that it isn't fun... Ural tells me about these things constantly, how Russia is on the verge of exploding with problems.. North Korea, his former charge, doesn't seem to be doing well either.

I thank you very much for that. The same goes for us... but you probably have it more stressful than us, what with all of these important nations bordering you. Not that the nations bordering me aren't important, but they are much less powerful than France, Germany, whatnot.

Protests do help the people express their opinions, yes, but it just means more work and more stress for us. Serbia is currently having a stomachache due to the problems in his nation. Morally astray... well then, most the Balkan nations have been corrupted for many years... the Socialism in the past could have something to do with it.

^^ Good. You've come to terms with your feelings. This sounds amateur, but accepting everything about yourself, including feelings for anybody, is the most important thing one does before one accomplishes anything else, such as self-improvement.

Oh, that makes sense... Drazen told me about your cantons and how different they were, and yet they all got along so well. My regions all resemble each other in some way; such as appearance and far-away personalities... they are always preoccupied with lots of duties, which have shaped them considerably. I'm surprised none of them inherited Drazen's, and my, unpleasant disposition. It's a gift, honestly. Perhaps it will change... everybody can. Sister, aunt... have any of your cantons accepted her as a mother, or a motherly figure?

Klara

* * *

><p>Dear Klara,<p>

I hope that you will be able to solve your problems in due time. I would hate to see another conflict erupt in your area, and you would be in the middle of it. It would be in all of our interests if it can be avoided, and I know that a few would stop at nothing to ensure peace, even if it means using firepower. Of course, I am indifferent to any battles that do not take place upon my grounds, but the key to peace is having more and better weapons than the enemy. You can see why I value conscription so much.

You have the sense to give your regions the freedom they deserve. My cantons enjoy an unprecedented amount of liberty, and I do not understand countries that call themselves free if parts of them stand under a centralized government. I am not here to change the others, just criticize them for their lack of foresight. Russia being the way he is is not very surprising; after all, it has been only thirty years or so since the Soviet dissolved and there are still, not so much traces, as whole pieces of the old administration left. And North Korea inherited this legacy, and he sets and example of how not to be a country.

Certainly. It is very unnerving to have France, Germany and Italy as neighbors. They own more land and have more citizens and all of that, but I still rub it in their faces that they are inferior in so many ways, and they realize that they are. Gone are the days when I had to endure ridicule from them.

Not necessarily. Protests do not stress me out, as long as they are peaceful. I actually quite like them. I know just how long it takes for people to change, not individuals, but the whole population. We find traces of thinking in today's societies that have existed for centuries, millennia even. Just consider how long it took, in the entirety of mankind, for women to have equal rights to men.

Yes yes, sure. However, I have decided against doing so anytime soon. Now would be an extremely unfitting moment, and if I were to, it would only be selfish and not benefit either of us in any way, maybe in a decade or two, when things have grown calmer. I do not know how I even came to think of marriage, she is much too young for me to have even considered that without having to be frowned upon.

No, they have never looked at her as a mother. A motherly figure, certainly. The fact that they call her their aunt does not restrict that. They consider her closer to me than they are, or at least in a very different way, because I chose to adopt her as a sister and not as a daughter. I think the reason why I did it the way I did was because the time for gathering cantons was over. She wanted to be an independent country, and I helped her on her way.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	436. Thailand32

Switzerland-

Western Civilization? Hm...sounds nice. Oh, there's not many diseases! Only a few.

Most people aren't. When they do, however, they usually are lazy, so I get to kill them!*creepy grin*

Well, sorry.

Gold? Okay!~I'll send...10 5lb gold bars with this letter, kay?...just don't tell Portugal I stole them from him.

I'll send a necklace for your sister along too, It's made from gold and diamonds, I made it from my own hands!...so, uh, sorry if it's crappy.

Well, your getting them! Cause I'm stealing from Portugal!XD

Mid-Teen!Thailand~

P., there's two? Damn it!

(Fun Fact:10 5lb gold bars are worth approximately $552,489.6 in American Money!)

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Not really. Most aspects of it are rather horrible, after western thinking one would probably consider you barbaric and a lesser country, since you are clearly not competent of developing a sophisticated society, and rest assured, those are certainly not my own words. There are enough diseases to worry about, especially with that many insects flying around, carrying every virus in existence with them. You, however, would probably die of a simple case of measles if you came into contact with them.

Yes, sure.

I simply do not need any more people trying to mess up my economy; it is already killing me to see people going over the border to buy products at a cheaper price, even though they are the same quality. Where is the patriotism and nationalism in that? I can understand why of course, it is the same thing I would do. It does save you a few Francs after all.

Why not? I do not think that I will get such an offer anywhere else. You stole them from him? That is a different matter; I demand that you give the stolen property back at once together with your humblest apologies!

I think that she will love it no matter how it looks since it is handmade, and she likes that sort of stuff. It could be made from of something as benign as seashells and she would still treasure it. Thank you for that generous gift. It is most appreciated.

DO YOU NOT DARE! Give them back or I will come and put cuffs on you. I do not tolerate this kind of theft!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Probably not in your timeline, but in mine, sure, there are two of them. Both are equally violent and idiotic of course.

(...which would be 499,572 CHF in Swiss Francs, according to the current exchange rate)


	437. Bekki29

Dear Switzerland,

True, and I think it would be pretty cool to be a country and all. Hmm but what country could I be? Somewhere with the same sort of climate as England since I hate hot weather. Yes, I think being a country would be a lot of fun.

I think Russian history is fascinating and I really want to see the country with my own eyes. And psycho or not I think he's kinds cute! *blushes* Ditto with the Baltics. I want to visit them because no one ever seems to have heard of them. I think they deserve to be visited. Plus I might get to meet Poland while I'm out there and I think we'd be good friends!

There's no place like home as they say. I do love England more than anything.

I'd love to try more of your food, when I next get to go to your country I'll be sure to try some! But I think you should try foreign food. I've sent you some English food; it's a Victoria sponge cake. It's not bad I promise!

Everyone has secrets; Japan's is his love of yaoi.

*stands up straight and salutes* SORRY SIR! I APOLOGISE FOR MY BEHAVIOR SIR!

From Bekki

P.S Don't worry I won't eat it right before writing to you. I'll be a good girl from now on!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Do not underestimate what it means to be a country. There are things of which you cannot even dream of. It is not all fun and games and hilarious stuff happening all the time as you might believe. Things can get really ugly, and most of the time, being a nation is gruelling. You get affected by every single, tiny thing happening inside your borders and each feels like the sting of a needle on your skin. I do not know what country you would be, certainly not one that is already in existence, unless you were to take over as a female form of England, but I do hope that does not happen.

Fascinating and rather bloody. Russia had to go through a lot, even more than me, and he proved to be a lot less psychologically resilient. If he had enough willpower and fortitude, then we would not have had as many problems with him in modern times. His appearance is rather childish and innocent, but we know better than to be deceived by his looks. The Baltics are never taken any notice of for a very good reason, it is not like they make an effort to get heard, is it? I am very sure that you and that oddball Poland would understand each other perfectly; you do seem to be on the same wavelength.

Of course. Naturally you would say that. The majority of citizens feel the same way about their nation.

The cake looks...questionable. And it tastes...interesting, as England would surely say. I think I will leave foreign food rest for the time being and revert back to my own, familiar, and trusty cooking.

I guess so, as long as he does not propagate it like Hungary tries to do, I have no objection. Secrets and discretion are a large part of my business after all.

As you should! No I demand more respect in future, for I am not to be trifled with. And I must also remark that your training is rather good. Do not waste it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Well, thank the heavens for that. And that choice of words was rather odd in my opinion, but never mind.


	438. Panama1

Switzerland,

Hi! ^^ I guess this is the first time I actually speak to you in person or via letter.

Oh, I'm the Republic of Panama. If you don't know me, I'm the little country in between Costa Rica and Colombia in the American Continent. Boy, twelve years old, brown hair ...small in size...

W-Well, I sent you this letter to ask you if know when your exports of chocolates are coming over to my house, for distribution in the continent. I-It hasn't arrived yet... and since we've been trading for a while, but we've never talked to each other before, I kinda thought that maybe you know when the chocolates are coming...

Sincerely,

Daniel Pérez \ Republic of Panama

* * *

><p>Dear Panama,<p>

Indeed it is. And I have yet to judge whether I like you or not. At the moment I am pending towards 'not', but that is to be expected certainly not uncommon.

I know who you are; it is thanks to you that trade in the western hemisphere of the earth has been simplified by a huge amount. You and America in a joint effort, that is.

They have not arrived yet? How dare you be deprived of such delicacies! If you want to complain about the waiting time then do not do so to me. I am a landlocked nation and transporting cargo by sea is not part of my profession. I do not own any ships or any shipyards for that matter. Rest assured that if I were in charge of logistics, all deliveries would be on time, as is everything inside my borders. But I guarantee you that the products are well worth the wait.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	439. Thurgovia3

Dear Vati,

Eheheh.. You're the best Vati~ I'm thanking to Gott, He had given us you as my Vati!

Uhmm, what did he say to call me? I don't even know about it…

No, you shouldn't Vati~ I'd told them about that before, and they agreed. They said that I had no problem whenever I wanted to give something to you, so I can send it whenever you want~

If you like her, just propose her then ^^

e-eh, you shouldn't do that, it's terrible to declare war... I've been enough seeing so many victims when WW II… Besides, Sir England had kicked France away from the villa~

Oh yes… Geneva's influenced by France too, right? At least I didn't see any burned food when France cooked the food… Well, uh… At least Scotland phoned Feliciano to deliver us pizza~

Ah, Prussia just said that Mutti acted different since she had been back from Miss. Hungary's house… Hmm, I wonder…

Love,

Your Tochter Thurgovia

* * *

><p>Dear Thurgau,<p>

And I thank him that I have you as my daughter and all of your bothers and sisters as my children. I have been blessed by having you, by you choosing to adopt me as your father.

Well then, never mind. I do not think he really means any of it anyway. Everyone else always calls him an arrogant prick, and Berne is always referred to as the slowpoke, so it does not really matter.

Okay, thank you so much, meine Tochter, you are too gracious.

Eh? W-What? I-I d-did not mean in that way…t-the m-mere thought…p-please…a-as if… D-do you want m-me to?

Come on, you know me. I hate war and every kind of conflict. Just because I carry a weapon at all times does not mean that I want to constantly use it. I remember the situation we were in during the war, and I do not want you, or myself, to have to go through that again. I was only going to do my fatherly duty and teach him a lesson in manners, but I guess if England took care of that then there will be no need for my involvement.

Yes, an awful amount. Luckily she hates him as much as Zürich hates Germany. I remember the time when we rescued her from France's clutches, and for nothing in the world would she leave us now. Italy does make good Pizza, but I would say that your sister Ticino is as good as him when it comes to that. But at the moment I think she is busy digging a tunnel or something.

No…please no…Oh lord, why must you punish me this way. Hungary has finally succeeded. She has corrupted Liechtenstein's young mind, besmirched her clear conscience. This is unforgivable! INEXCUSABLE!

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	440. Königsberg61

Yo, Switzy,

Ukraine? Well, she's still crying over stuff. Like the other day: She cried just because she spilled some milk on Russia's stupid coat by accident. I saw it, and took a picture of the look on that Commie bastard's face! :D

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Typical. Nothing is out of the ordinary then, and there is no point in crying over spilt milk.

That was not supposed to be a play of words on the saying.

He wears that coat everywhere he goes, does he not? No matter what climate he takes of neither it nor the scarf. I call it stupidity. I doubt that he will do something to her though; he loves his big sister too much to even think of harming her. She will probably be apologizing for decades to come about this incident.

I really wish I could have seen Russia's face there. It must have been quite comical.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	441. Thailand33

Switzerland-

Really? Why'd you want me to do it then? I guess.

^^ yeah, Apparently I like this thing Portugal calls 'bloody murder' or somethin'

Hey, I was kidding, it's my like 'allowance' or something. It's kinda stealing, I mean, Portugal gave it to me, and I'm giving it to you!

Oh…really? Erm, she sounds like a very nice person. Uh, thank you...I've never really had the chance to give someone anything, besides Portugal, but he just melts it down.*mad face*

I ALREADY EXPLAINED! Please refer to the 3rd part please!

Mid-Teen!Thailand

P.S. I pity you future/modern guys, I really do. I've never met him, but I've heard he's real annoying'

((Sounds like a lot!)

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I never said I would. I was simply saying that I could not live in those conditions, and that I was not sure that Portugal could either. Colonial powers have bad habits, and one of them is trying to make the colonies as much as themselves as possible.

I see. I decline violence these days, but I used to butcher my enemies when I was younger, and I had a hell lot of fun doing so.

Well, if he gave it to you and it is truly yours then of course you can do with it whatever you wish, including giving it to whomever you wish. And an allowance normally is repayment for some work, so it is like pay, and that money belongs wholly to you.

She is indeed, you should consider exporting. There are some large gem deposits somewhere in your lands, I believe. You could make a living off of that. Melting it down is rather inconsiderate of him. That is not a really friendly act. Why do you give him presents if he does not appreciate them anyway?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I see no reason why I should be pitied. I am prospering, and there is hardly an era I would prefer to be in to the one I am in now. I have only met him once, and he most certainly is.

(Well…that really depends on where you live)


	442. Philippines46

"Hola, Vash! Luzon, along with mi hermana and Schwyz, went out for a while so, I'll be the one sending you this. By the way, why is Schwyz here in Spain? I thought he's one of the most xenophobic of all your children.

"Glarus burned down Basel's laboratory because of a potion? That's too extreme in my opinion. Does Glarus have a grudge to magic users? And how's Basel coping with the loss well, the loss of his sample that is.

"Si. Many nations do put a lot of effort on their military. We don't focus much on our military but the result is that our military is weak when it comes to equipment and it's embarrassing for us that we don't have any new equipment to protect our sovereignty especially with the Spratlys issue still hanging around.

"Really? Schwyz is in love with mi hermana? (*shocked) I don't know that! Kuya always keeps things secret around me. I deserve to know things better. I'm trustworthy, dammit! And it seems that Schwyz is someone that won't do anything inappropriate... heck, you've raised him, of all people! He's modest, straightforward, chivalrous and a gentleman at that so, I somehow trust him.

"(*stutters; blushes) U-Um... C-Can I a-ask you s-something... How's T-Thurgovia b-been doing..? I don't i-imply anything... (*mumbles) yet...

"(*blushes and stutters more) I-I'm n-not i-in l-love w-with h-her..! I-It's j-just that... I-I know t-that she's s-so k-kind and c-caring and h-hardworking and...(*stops for a moment; feel shocked because of his answers) W-WHAT AM I S-SAYING?

"(*recovered) Sorry for my behavior. And it's amazing how Schwyz tackled Papa España like that. He even managed to beat some sense into him. Papa is having a depressing moment, so to speak. He's depressed that he did such a thing to Ate V. It always ended up like that when he's having delirium or when he's drunk: he manages to revert back to his conqueror side.

"Speaking of Ate V., she always attracts a lot of attention. He has many suitors like that one time when even Germany was also struck. Even though his pursuits were temporary, he can't look at mi hermana straight in the eye. He's always shy around her.

"So Schwyz will do some sort of courtship to win mi hermana's heart. But I think there will be competition ahead. America and Russia also have had some sort of interest in my sister for some time now and they're the kind of men who will stop at nothing just to get the women they want. (*sighs) Mi hermana es muy bonita por su propio bien. (My sister is too beautiful for her own good.)

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mi hermano Luzon told me that Schwyz wants to go to our homeland, the Philippines and mi hermano wants to ask you if you'll agree with that. That is all. Paalam!" (*end of recording)

(A/N: It's shocking that you don't have a student discount in your fare, even though I assumed that a country such as Switzerland doesn't need that kind of policy because of the average income of its population. And when it comes to transportation around the country, you're only option is to ride the bus which is pretty comfy if you have the money to ride first-class buses. To reach other places, you need to ride the airplane or boat to reach it. Having an archipelago as a country is tough but the beaches are great.)

(I think that being in a country that is still developing; not having the eyes of the world looking at you is a good thing. I always want my country to prosper without others looking at us. It's always nice that we're pretty negligible from much of the international community except from international recognition of certain Filipinos. It's also nice to rub it in other people's faces that as much as we are still a Third World country, we are often recognized for exceptional talent and great adaptability.)

* * *

><p>"Ah, Greetings Mindanao. It is good that you are making the message for now because as a matter of fact there is something I wanted to speak to you about, something rather important that affects us both greatly, but I will come back to that later in my recording. Luzon is with them, that is good. I would keep him under supervision if I were you. I am not implying that he might do something irrational, but just for formality they should have somebody accompanying them and I am relieved to see Luzon taking over that duty. Schwyz would probably number second highest on the xenophobia scale of all my cantons, right after Uri."<p>

"Yes, that he did, and it is extreme even in my opinion. And it destroyed some of Basel's work that was not even related to the potion. I think a part of what was destroyed was research on cancer. Basel was rather upset, both parts of him were. He said that he was shortly before making a breakthrough. I guess we will never know. Glarus holds more than just a grudge against magic users, he despises them. Did I tell you that he executed a woman for witchcraft? He never mentioned the terms 'witch' and 'magic' during her trial, and he tortured her until she admitted to having used unholy power. She was decapitated by the sword, and this all happened in the end of the 18th century. I am not at all proud of what he did."

"Neither do I. I refuse to spend too much on my army. I spend a large amount of course, but the reason why I have my reputation as a militant nation is of course because of the mandatory military service for every male citizen. Half the population is militia. Would anyone in their right mind try to attack an entire population that knows how to shoot and shoot well? I think not. The Spratlys issue…I think that should come to an end. It has been going on for long enough now do you not think so? If you cannot agree on whom they belong too, then just leave them all together. There is no point in fighting over such a small patch of land."

"What she chooses to entrust you with is her choice I think, and you can be consoled in the fact that Luzon did not know until recently either. I am glad to see that he is behaving well and remembering his manners. I assure you that you can trust him, he is very rightful and just, almost stuck back in the mentality of a knight."

"(*raises eyebrow) Thurgovia is…fine. And this is the issue that I mentioned I wanted to talk to you about earlier. Your intentions and sentiments seem rather clear to me, Mindanao, and I admit I am surprised by this happening, more so than even Schwyz falling in love with your sister. If she heard you talking about her that way she would most certainly blush. She is hardly ever taken notice of since her siblings very often overshadow her. If you are in love with my daughter, then that is fine by me, and I will leave it up to her to decide what she wants, as always. I cannot guarantee you that she will return your affection though."

"I do hope that the thought torments him. That kind of behavior is jut out of line in today's society. I do not know what exactly he did to Visayas, but I can imagine, since I know what colonial powers do to their subjects."

"Even Germany? You know, there is a term for a woman like her; I would call her a _femme fatale_. She must be aware of this fact though, and I wonder of she does the rather indecent thing and use this to her advantage. I know how America and Russia are, but I am not really worried about Schwyz. He can certainly hold his own against them. In the end it will be Visayas who decides though, and with the obnoxious America, and the psycho Russia, I do not think that Schwyz has much opposition. That is of course, both of the others turned out to be complete charmers. As if…

And I am rather sure that their affection has hardly anything to do with real love, more like desire. And Schwyz is not that low, he saw your sister fighting and I think it is that which caught him. I would go as far as to say that he likes Amazons."

"Is that so? Schwyz wants to come to your house? Even if he were to starve because there is no Swiss food there? He must be madly in love if that is the case. Of course I give my permission; he should not even have to ask for that, Schwyz can do what he likes. One request I do have though…he is not used to foreign food at all…take it easy on the spices, alright?"

"And I read in the papers today that your little sister Manila was heavily affected by a Taifun. Of course everyone knows not to be surprised by this, but I feel sorry all the same. If there is anything I can do o help, just give the word. Farewell Mindanao."

(Author's note: the population may have a large overall income, but you must consider that what we have to buy here is proportionally expensive. That's why so many people go over the border to shop; it's almost half price for us in Germany. That is indeed the only geographical fault that Switzerland has…no beaches. But we have plenty of lakes, and if the water level continues to rise, who knows, maybe we'll become a maritime nation one day. I'm kidding of course, that's not likely ever to happen.

We of course have the eyes of the whole world looking upon us, maybe not all of the time, but certainly many take us s an example when it comes to statehood. Let's face it, the system works well. I only wish that it could last that way forever. And I'm sure that some day you can bid that third-world status goodbye. If what you say is true and the Philippines is full of exceptionalism, then you're on a very good way. Just look at the development of my country. We were once poor, but we made it through, and I hope that the Philippines will go the same way, after all you deserve it.)


	443. Bekki30

Dear Switzerland,

I wonder if it would be possible for me to be the female England? I know it would be a lot of hard work and stuff, but lots of fun! Do you think it would be bad if I were a female England?

Yes very bloody. And he is a little... crazy... but I still think he's cute. That's why I'm going to see the Baltics! To give them the confidence to make themselves heard :) And I really want to meet Poland, he's totally adorable *Blush*

At least its not covered in crazy icing and crap like America's "cakes". Just a simple sponge cake with jam and cream. But I can see why you would prefer your own food, it is delicious!

Thank you sir! I'm glad you think my training is good! I try my best!

From Bekki

P.S Sorry if my English is bad, when I write in a hurry I forget to check my spelling etc. It can get very embarrassing... sorry!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

This is all hypothetical of course; we both know that it would never be possible. You are you, and England is England, and neither of you can change it. It is simply not possible. But IF that option existed, then naturally, it would be hard work, but I am not so sure about the fun part. It depends on what you want to make of yourself. I would certainly have no objection to you being England, you are definitely a better cook, but you would have several problems to deal with. France assaults England enough as it is, but if you were to take his place…it would not be pretty, and I would not be there every time to stop him from going to far.

Do not ask me to judge looks. Just do not, especially not with Russia, or any of the other male nations, I will leave that to those who are interested in that sort of thing. Good luck with the Baltics, I doubt that you will succeed though. And Poland…well…whatever.

Yes, I know, just the thought gets me sick. I would never touch anything of America's, and your cake is world class in comparison to his. I actually meant that to be praise, but well, it did not turn out as I intended it to, I think. Why thank you, I do my utmost to keep the tourists I have happy and with good memories once they have left.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. That is not a problem. After all, it is your first language, so you do not need to be very particular with it. I try my best with the English language, and I do hope that I am succeeding since it has become increasingly important in the business sector.


	444. Königsberg62

Yo, Switzy,

I can send you the picture if you want. I sent it to my BFFs Paris and Madrid.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

That would be fantastic. I can add it to my collection. I am rather short on Russia's humiliating moments. He seems to take great care not to embarrass himself, and does not get drunk easily either.

The only thing I have on him is his affection for China, but that is Hungary's hobby. I prefer political and military humiliation.

If they got hold if it, then soon it will be worldwide. Pray that Russia does not find out that you were the one with the camera.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	445. Thailand34

Switzerland-

Okay! Really,...I pity other colonies...I'm gonna be dependent one day!*determined face*

Oh, I guess everyone goes through that 'phase'.

Oh. ...then why does he demand 30% of it back if it's mine?

Exporting? Like, giving it too other countries? There are! I have to look for them now! It is...well, I used too because I had respected him for taking me in, but now, I have a few human friends I give them to, and he takes it from them.

Hey! Some really nice people came yesterday to establish 'trades agreements'! I think their names where Spain, Netherlands, France, Denmark, some Abrabic person, China, and England!((The years she's talking about is around 1571-1650))

Mid-Teen!Thailand

P.S. ..uhm…okay, I pity all except you..?

(Oh, there are different values depending where you are?)

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

They are to be pitied, indeed, and their oppressors despised. I do not like colonialism. Eh…you do mean 'independent' do you not? 'Dependent' would be the exact opposite, meaning that you would continue to rely on him. And I doubt that he will give you up without a struggle, especially as long as he can make a profit out of you.

Some do not. But you are right; most do have a violent phase in their life. Mine lasted for almost four hundred years, and then I decided to become neutral.

Why would he give it to you and demand a part of it back? That seems rather illogical…

Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Trade is highly profitable. Good luck treasure hunting, but do not be blinded by greed. That is not right. I suggest you do something about that…eh…Revolution? That usually happens when a colony gets fed up with its superior.

That is good to hear, just make sure that you do not get fooled. You might end up paying an arm and a leg for what they offer and they buy wares from you for a song. And especially watch out for France and England, I mean it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. You do not sound very convinced…

(Well, it's more money in one country than in another, isn't it? It won't buy you as much here as in Germany or America.)


	446. Luxembourg9

Schweiz,

Oh dear... That must have been horrible for Liechtenstein's brain and eyes (France's plane).

My puppy is cute. Plus she loves me, so I love her.

Signed:

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Well, at least we only had to stand France's show-part for fifteen minutes. That was still far too long in my opinion, but the sight of my own planes howling over the sky afterwards, painted in red and white, soothed me. My heart warmed at the sight.

If you say so. It is your choice after all. I was just stating my opinion as it is my habit, as you know.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	447. Croatia55

Dear Vash,

Dear me... I do hope so. So far, I have avoided conflict decently, as Serbia, Greece, and Albania are all near Turkey, who, in turn, is near the Arab Spring. If the revolts spread...

Da. I think giving my separate regions freedom works, as they are all dependable children. I want to change myself from the Socialist nation I used to be, and start anew with everybody, firstly with my children and neighbors. The Soviets influenced Yugoslavia very much; to the point where Yugoslavia itself became Socialist. I wish to never see communism and bloodshed anytime soon.

I understand. I remember when Drazen used to get teased by Hungary for his weakness, which was precisely the reason why he was taken in by her for several centuries to train and grow up. It must be very different to have such powerful nations bordering you. Italy is close by, but Slovenia is wedged right in between us, so he has not directly influenced me, but Slovenia, which annoys him to no end.

You see, the problem with OUR revolts, is they are angry, and often times cruel as well. Many of our citizens in the Balkans have fled to places like Austria or Slovenia to avoid further violence.

That makes sense. With all of these issues in this world, I must agree that a marriage would make things a bit more complicated, da?

^^ That is nice. My children DID have fathers, you see, BUT they never had a fatherly figure. Just me. It would've been nice if my children were also taken care of with a father as well... Also, this is a rather selfish question to ask, but how have Elizabeta and Daniel (Male!Hungary) been doing? I haven't seen them in so long... Has Elizabeta been doing her boys love thing?

Sincerely,

Klara

* * *

><p>Dear Klara,<p>

If that happens, then we might just have another world war. Great, just what I needed. Large conflicts always get me so worked up because everyone is too incompetent to just keep to themselves. Plus, I turn nationalist when surrounded by war. So, that is always a fun experience for me, hating the whole world so much I would like to choke them all to death. And it has happened not once, not twice, but three times before, and it is not really good for my psyche either.

I would go further even than calling them dependable. I for one could not live without them. They are of such importance that I would probably not exist if my cantons were not around. It is true, the Soviet era left an extremely large mark, you could say. Even today, countries that were before on the other side of the iron curtain feel the effects of that separation.

It was mainly Austria and France that were the most bothersome as they were unified empires. Prussia, and Holy Rome, not so much, as Prussia was too far north, and Holy Roman Empire was all but falling to pieces at the time. And Italy was nowhere near threatening. He did not try to subjugate me, but rather the other way around, I took some of his lands away by force, and kept most of them until today. That is how Ticino joined us. But anyways, I stood my ground against those bastards, and thanks to an extraordinary amount of effort, I am free today.

Ah, yes, I can see that being a problem. Of course, such violence is rather unnecessary, and will only inflame hate towards the protesters. My most violent protests happen on the first of May, the Tag der Arbeit, and even those 'rampages' are always rather mild. Or they fled to me. A very large number did so, and they still do in fact, but also from Albania, Bosnia Montenegro...from all Balkan states.

Indeed it would, I am glad that you share my views.

Hmm...Germania was the fatherly figure in my life...he taught me an awful lot, laying the base for my fighting skills and such. How unfortunate not to have such a person to guide you through your development. I do not have a clue what Hungary is doing at the moment, and neither do I really give a damn. I would assume that she is still as much into that as ever. You know, I would quite like her if it just were not for that one single, despicable thing.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	448. Zürich27

Vati

Who could have hurt him so bad that he would lock away the memories like that? Russia, maybe?

I will gladly accept him, I...I think I know how you felt when you rescued Liechtenstein...

Zurich

* * *

><p>Mr. Switzerland<p>

Thank you...

I a-accept it...

Naomi.

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Possibly...he seems like a likely candidate, but on the other hand, I really doubt that Russia would have just relinquished his grasp on him like that. There are actually many nations whom I would put it past to do such a thing.

Whatever it is that you are feeling, I guarantee that it is the same thing as I felt when I saw Liechtenstein in that alley. Therefore we must do our duty and protect those who are weakest.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Naomi,<p>

The cantons have voted and I will now announce the results:

Out of twenty-six eligible to vote (I did not participate in the poll) three refrained from voting, preferring not to get involved in the debate.

Then we have eleven which were against the adoption, a rather high number, and that leaves twelve for the adoption. Just one vote difference, that was even closer than usual.

So...welcome to the Swiss Confederation, canton number twenty-seven...Welcome to the family, Naomi Zwingli...my son.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	449. Thailand35

Switzerland-

Poor colonies... do they go through the same thing as me? Sorry, sometimes I leave certain sounds or letters out when I'm writin'

Stupid man, all he cares about is friggin' profit. Money this, money that...bllaaarghh, stupid dude.

Wow, 400 years? Coooool.

I don' know! Maybe cuz he's a bastard?

Yay, I'm right! I was not! I only found like, part of one before Portu-bastard got suspicious... Rev..o.l..ution.. I'll try it!

Okay! All of 'em sounded sincere, except that France one, cuz England hit after he said somethin' like 'Amour Nice Day Beau, oui?'((Nice day Beautiful Love, yes?)) Oh, and today a weird guy named 'America' came to my new courts!

Mid-Teen!Thailand

P.S. Well, I was being careful to worry it right.

((Oh, I thought you meant different parts of Switzerland)

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Yes they do, and as I understand it, some of them go through a lot worse. They are almost enslaved by their conquerors, who are unscrupulous in the pursuit of wealth and show disregard for the highest value of all; human life.

I do not see anything wrong with that. I like money a lot, and profit is important. Part of my philosophy is that I refuse to do something unless I see some kind of benefit in it...there are some rare exceptions of course. The adoption of many of my cantons however was out of that motive. But we all gained from it. They gained security, sovereignty and stability, and I gained support and wealth. So in that respect, Portugal is right. How that money is acquired is a completely different subject.

It was a glorious time. I called it heroic. Think of it as my first golden age. And another one is surely approaching. As long as I keep working hard I will prosper, and when I persevere I will once again be a mighty nation.

Yes...maybe...I think I will ask him about it. I have never spoken to him before, so I might surprise the answer out of him, as long as I give my reputation a little shine. Maybe I will shout at him for half an hour or so, at the end he will be very submissive.

It will be extremely bloody and drawn out, unless colonial Portugal is the really tolerant type, which I suspect he is not. Good luck, and remember, freedom is your right, and it can only be taken from you if you allow it.

Watch out for them Thailand. Be very cautious when dealing with nations like England and France. If France did indeed say that to you then I suggest you arm yourself, just in case. And do not even get me started on that narcissist America.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I told you before; as long as you do not insult me, I will not get aggravated.

(Author's note: Ah, no...sorry for the misunderstanding. It's worth the same all over Switzerland of course. We may be divided, but we're not THAT divided.)


	450. Königsberg63

Yo, Switzy,

Okay :D I'll send it to you right now. *sends Switzerland the embarrassing Russia photo*

I have more embarrassing pictures of him, if ya want. I also have a video of Russia singing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls in his boxers XD Hidden cameras are awesome, I tell ya! ^_^

The day the whole world sees Russia's embarrassing pic will be one to celebrate, ja? *grins* Don't worry, I'm pretty confident Russia won't find out I took his picture ^^

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Thank you again for your services, and that they are free makes them even more invaluable. This will certainly prove to be useful in future.

You already sent me that one, remember? It is the one where he is in the shower, is it not? I had to hide that one extremely well. I will not risk Hungary finding my records of the other countries.

Indeed it will, and I might just be inclined to join in the celebrations of that does happen. Well, let us hope for your sake that you are not wrong, the consequences might be fatal.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	451. Philippines47

"(*formal curtsy) Hello, Vash... (*starts to get nervous) I-I'm busted, aren't I..? I admit, I'm in love with your daughter..! And why do you need a reason to love someone..? I have to admit, I saw her as someone who's plain and easily overshadowed but, that simple remark about my voice was enough to change my views about her. (*acts like a romanticist) That simple smile that she showed me back then makes me leap in joy. I can see in her that she's a hard working person and puts her passion on what she does. The cider she gave me is too precious for someone like me to drink. I don't deserve such a gift that comes from her hard work. I hope I'm not creeping you out because of what I'm saying right now.

"(*recovered) Anyway, about the Spratlys issue, it has been going on since the 70's and during the 80's, it was decided by all concerned parties to have a joint cooperative program on the area. It was invoked again recently when we tried to have an oil exploration and China was against it and so, here we are.

"(*sighs) Papa is crying again because we're going back to our country today. He wants us to stay with him for a little longer but we need to go back to our homeland. He really acts like a kid sometimes. Also, he went into his overprotective father mode and won't let Schwyz near Ate V. and they have a glaring contest while Ate has no idea what's happening.

"Nope. She's not a femme fatale like other girls do. How can she act like that when she can't read the atmosphere most of the time? Heck, she can't even think of such indecent thing. She always believe that the heart of a person must be cherished even if you have cracked it a little. She's a very good mother figure.

"You're right with that one. Ate V. is someone who enjoys the thrill of the hunt. She was our teacher in the deadly arts and when the availability of the gun became widespread, she taught us the art of sharpshooting and sniping. She wanted us to be independent and be able to stand up whenever we can.

"Sure. I'll go easy on him with the spices and some other "delicacies" in our homeland. One question: Is Schwyz squeamish when it comes to food? I just need to know so that we could plan things out.

"We've contacted Manila earlier and she said that even though the damage cost was high and there were casualties, it's relatively low compared to the other years. I appreciate your help, Vash. We could use a helping hand though, the Red Cross would be sufficient.

"I've got news that America and Russia are currently staying at Visayas' house in Cebu. Ate will be pretty shocked when we get home. This is where the video ends; we have a flight to catch. Paalam!" (*end of recording)

(A/N: Being exceptional is one thing, using it is another thing. The government here doesn't even notice the great talent we Filipinos can do. They never supported artists or other fine arts practitioners and it makes me sad to think that despite the skills we have, we don't have the financial capability to perform well. There is another thing about the adaptability of the Filipinos. They say that wherever you put a Pinoy, they will always find a way to live and even to prosper in the most despicable of terrain.)

* * *

><p>„Busted? Most certainly. You are not very good at hiding your emotions, rather unlike your brother and sister. Well...why else would you love someone, there is always a reason for everything. It is a rule which governs the entirety of creation. I think it does her good to be noticed by someone for what she is. I think that you two getting together would actually be quite good for her, maybe I will introduce you properly, but be warned, I shall be watching you. Closely."<p>

"Father, I just heard you talking about my Schwester. What about?"

"Ah, greetings Schaffhausen. I was just recording a message to Mindanao, and I was indeed talking about Thurgovia. It seems that he has fallen in love with her."

"What?"

"That is what I said."

"With my Schwester?"

"Yes, Schaffhausen, with your sister. Now, Of course you are not creeping me out Mindanao, people do say strange things when the are in lo-"

"May I say something directly to Mindanao, Vater?"

"Certainly, my son."

"(*looks stern) Mindanao, I would just like to say that I do not approve of you. And if you dare come near Thurgovia, I will make you regret ever having laid eyes on her."

"Schaffhausen! Where are you going?"

"To Thurgovia of course!"

"Dear me...I did not expect anything like this. I just hope that this does not have any bad consequences."

"Good...Very good...that is taking a step in the right direction. May you find a peaceful solution to your problems. It would be quite dramatic of a war were to break out just because of a little collection of islands. What would that look like in the history books? 'The Spratlys War', perfectly ridiculous."

"What a cry-baby. I welcome it when my cantons go out to explore the world, which does not happen often as you might imagine. Schwyz is only the second to do something like that. We have only been away to fight wars for others when we were mercenaries. Schwyz does not care about anyone trying to stop him, and I pity Spain for trying. I understand his feelings of course, I would not simply let any of my daughters go into a relationship with a complete stranger. But Spain should have experience with that, he was after all once a monarchy, and then the royals seldom ever married whom they loved, and sometimes the noble ladies barely even knew their suitors. You can tell that I have a phobia against monarchies as well."

"Oh, right. I see, I think I must have judged her wrongly then. A good mother figure? That is good to know, and quite interesting that you should mention it. Schwyz is not a man who leaves things unfinished; I think he is rather interested in the long run, if you know what I mean."

"Well then, she and Schwyz will get along perfectly. He is the second best soldier of all my cantons, and the best when it comes to control. Only Uri is fiercer in a nature. I already see them having long talks about their training, about fights they have had, and about weapons. As if they were made for each other, and that is not something I say likely, I am dead serious about this."

"No, Schwyz is not overly complicated with food. He is very suspicious when it comes to foreign cooking, but when he gets hungry he will eat anything, and I mean EVERYTHING. I remember the time when France dragged him, Uri, Zug and me along on his suicidal campaign to defeat Russia. We ended up eating raw horse meat from one of the cuirassier regiments. It seemed like a feast for us at the time."

"That is good to hear. I cannot send Geneva, since she is still suffering from amnesia, but I will see what I can do. Aid is on its way."

"That's not good, not at all. If this ends up in conflict, then I will be at a huge disadvantage. A three-way war between us...I could hold my ground for a while, but against their combined force there is not much I can do. But I trust that Schwyz will not perform a rash act. Fly safely."

(Author's note: That's a shame...and I do not see why they would not invest in their own future. Of course at the beginning the costs would be high, but the benefits later would be unimaginable. It's too bad that there are so many short-sighted people in the world, especially in politics as it seems.

That's certainly an admirable trait, making the best of what we have is also something that is done is Switzerland, a country with zero natural resources, but what, may I ask, is a Pinoy?)


	452. Bekki31

Dear Switzerland,

I don't think I could cope with France molesting me... *shiver* you know, I think I shall remain as I am and leave being a country to England and all the other nations.

Then who do you like Switzerland? Liechtenstein obviously but only as a sister, what about Hungary? Or Ukraine? Or Seychelles? Or Belarus? No, on second thought not Belarus.

Thank you, I do my best when it comes to cooking. Not many people appreciate British cuisine (mostly because they try England's cooking and assume we all cook like he does) so I'm glad you like it. America's food is just weird.

You did leave me with some good memories of visiting your country. I have all of my photos to remember, all the mountains the trains the cities. So beautiful.

From Bekki

P.S You're brilliant at English! And everyone makes mistakes from time to time so it's no worry. It is becoming more important to know English so I am glad it is my first language. However I do not intend for it to be my only one, I really want to learn other languages as well!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I agree that that would be the wisest course of action. England has enough trouble with him as it is, since they are ready to gut each other like fish at a moment's notice.

I see that you list exclusively female nations. I wonder why that that is. Hungary? You cannot be serious...she is nice enough when she wants to, and can certainly pack a punch when challenged to a fight, she would be quite an agreeable person if it were not for that obsession of hers. I do not really like Ukraine since she used to be part of the Soviet Union, and all she ever does is cry instead of trying to solve all of her problems, and prostitution is not an option in my opinion. Seychelles...I have only met her once before, and she certainly seemed nice enough, rather polite, and she hates both England and France, so maybe I could get on well with her. BELARUS? MOST CERTAINLY NOT! She is a downright witch, a dictatorship, and a constant reminder of the Soviet. And she is a complete psychopath on top of everything. One country that I do like and you did not list is Belgium. We share certain traits. We both hate France, and are in term ridiculed by him all the time, and we both make a lot of confectionery, so we get on rather well.

Maybe someone should give England classes on how to cook and adequate meal. You could do that, and then he will not shame himself anymore by not being able to offer guests something decent.

It is, is it not? And I put great effort into keeping my lands as spotless and beautiful, putting pollution down and paying farmers to cultivate the land. It is only through them that my nature is so pristine, and they are rather undercredited.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Thank you, I do my best. I paid some good money for those classes, but it was an investment in my opinion, one that is already paying off. And it never hurts to learn another language, does it? If you want to learn other languages I suggest Spanish first, it is very commonly spoken throughout the world, thanks to Spain going nuts during his conquistador times.


	453. Luxembourg10

Schweiz,

I wish I had been there...

Ja. It's fine. What have you been doing these last few days?

Signed:

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Ey…Luxy…<p>

Valais brougt a lot of wine….a lot a lot a lot…Fendant…I think…and I'm bit woozy at...the mo'…so sry if I 'm not writin' swell...and after a bootle...or two...or more, I can't...membr...he said somethin' 'bout...flyin...and I'm flyin' now...lok at me! I'm a palne!

Sncirely,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Swisserlnd

P.S. Gonna slep now...I think...nighty night...


	454. Thailand36

Switzerland-

Oh, that's horrible! soooooooo kinda like Portugal when he comes home drunk?

Really? Do all ya guys STILL care about money an' stuff? Shouldn't you just live your live all you can, and not worry about bills an' stuff? At least some of the time? Because then, you'd have more time to spend with something MORE important; Your Family/Friends an' such. Like, let's say you wrapped up in paperwork and shit, you wouldn't be able to spend much time with your sis, now would ya?

... America kept mentioning that word, 'heroic'... I would think one would be enough for me; two would get that crap stuck in my head and make me an arrogant bitch.

He isn't 'specially when he's drunk, man he's angry... America said that too, about the freedom thingy.

It's okay, on one of my beaded necklaces I have a small bag of poison and a bigger one attached to my belt. So if they try ANYTHING, poison in their throat, then a onyx dagger to the head/side/etc~

Mid-Teen!Thailand

P.S. Okay. No insultry...is that a word? Probably not.

((You're divided?...I learned something new today!))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Maybe, if that is how he acts when he gets drunk then I would certainly agree with you.

Of course we care about money! What kind of question is that? I am a banking nation for crying out loud! My business revolves around money! And there is nothing more important than paying bills, because the last thing that I want is to be indebted to anyone. And I DO live, just in my way, half of my time I spend training for war! That is life! And I love it! And there is no way that I ever neglect my family! Not my cantons and certainly not Liechtenstein. Besides, she knows that if I cannot spend time with her, then there is a very good reason, and I work for both our benefit, and not just mine. Do good to remember that before you question my lifestyle again!

Yes, he has a 'hero complex' as I like to call it, and one day it will be the end of him. He overuses it, and I only refer to it if it really is in context and not just whenever I please. Besides, he was never really the hero for anybody except himself. Strong words there Thailand, but I see that you do not set your goals that high. Either you are very humble, or just foolish.

America does like to pretend as if he had invented the word himself. Talk about arrogant.

I see you are prepared, Good, because you are going to need it. And it is of course always useful to have a defensive plan ready in case you need one.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. No, that is not a word.

(Author's note: Well, I meant divided culturally, into three parts, but we are still one country of course. We would never dream of breaking up the Confederation.)


	455. Königsberg64

Yo, Switzy,

Willkommen ^_^

Oh, that's right; I forgot LOL XD Yup, the one where he's in the shower XD

Vati and I will be there to celebrate, too :D

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg<p>

I suggest that you do not make a habit of that sort of thing and take up another hobby...what is there to do up there? As a part of Russia? Surely something better than spying on him, you should leave that to Belarus.

If Prussia is there, then I will not be. We are just like two protons, they cannot be in one place together without breaking the laws of physics, which I have to say, is impossible.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	456. Luxembourg11

Sc-Schweiz,

Ja... I think it's best you go to bed... Please do...

You're going to have a huge hangover tomorrow...

Gute Nacht,

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Ah…good morning, and what a great morning it is! I slept better then usually, the best I think in years. And I do not even have a hangover. Then again, white wine is not that dangerous when it comes to that respect. Well, what I can say is that the Fendant was disgusting, but that is alright, since it was really cheap. I regret nothing. However, I think that I will stay away from alcohol for some time to come. Unfortunately, my state when writing the letter to you was not induced by the wine, for I can drink a lot before I act that way.

No, the real reason was that after a certain time I got nostalgic, and because the Appenzell twins were with us and had their pipes, Valais and I accepted their offer for a pull. Without me noticing, Valais slipped something else into the tobacco, and I do not think it is hard to guess what. Needless to say, Valais is regretting it, since he has to spend the next decade diving in our lakes collecting garbage from the bottom; you would not believe what people dispose of in the water. Tons of live ammunition for example.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	457. Königsberg65

Yo, Switzy,

That's the thing; there's literally nothing to do at Russia's house. He's so boring, it drives me crazy. That's why I'm always staying at Onkel Germany's house. At least he has more fun when he plays DDR (I'm serious, he's a whiz at the game).

Aw, then we'll miss ya at the celebration. We'll split open kegs of beer.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

He plays DDR? You cannot be serious…It was after all him with the help of his brother who tore the wall down with a vigor I have never seen anywhere before. I thought that he wanted to forget those times as fast as possible and eradicate every trace of it.

You know…maybe it would be wise to stay away after all. I would have a private party as always. Just Liechtenstein, me, and my twenty six cantons.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	458. Ohio1

Dear Switzerland,

Hi! I'm one of America's states, Ohio!

You've probably never heard of me... Ah well. I just wanted to say hi!

And how are you?

With love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones~

* * *

><p>Dear Ohio,<p>

No, I have indeed never heard of you. Knowing each one of the fifty states is an almost impossible task, so I restrict myself to the ones that I can do profitable business with, like New York. Although I do not know you, I assume that you take a lot after America. I cannot say that I like that.

What business of yours is it what state I am in at the moment? You are not trying to spy on me, are you? Because it would have grave consequences if you tried. For your information, I am feeling rather well, even considering the current situation of the economy.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	459. Thailand37

Switzerland-

Thank You!

*shrug* Can ya' answer a question for me? What financial thingys are comin' up for me when I become a nation? Really? Why do you work for both? I'm just curious...

A... hero complex...? Okay, what the hell? Who the heck invented THAT? Well, bragged that he ended WW2 himself or something... something about an 'Atomic Bomb'... I usually don't, unless I see great benefit that's worth givin' my all. *sigh* Probably #2, because I'm so young. But, that's what Portugal says, I say it's because when I become a country, I don't want everyone to hate me 'cause I'm an arrogant bitch and shit.

Whoo, and he's needs to lessen up on the 'hamburgers' he eats, he's gonna die from it one day.

You should always be prepared! You'd be stupid if you never were! Even around your best friend, because they'll attack you!*paranoid*

Mid-Teen!Thailand

P.S. I knew it!

((Ooooh. I still learned something new!))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Well, there is a vast amount of finances that you will need to deal with. First of all, once you are independent, you need an own government, and the government spends, while it does not earn. Now, of course you will need to choose a form of government, and it is up to you which one it shall be. Then of course you will have to rely on your own trade from now on, so that will cost, a police force, and an army, a good infrastructure, roads, ridges and such. There is certainly more, but I do not how the transition from colony to state goes. Ask some other former colony, one of your neighbors or so, they should be able to help you.

Why I work for both of us? Because it is my duty, and I take it very seriously. It is as simple as that.

I know, it is a complete disaster, and as far as I know, America is the first to show this kind of abnormal behaviour, and have no idea from whom he got that because England is definitely not a self-proclaimed hero. Of course, he always brags about that, when it was really a disgraceful thing. Bombs on two cities, full of civilians, thousands pulverised in the blast, and the effects are visible until today. America also started an era of terror with that bomb. But it did end the war, and Germany came dangerously close to having the bomb as well, and then some of America's cities would have been wiped out.

No, you are most certainly modest. No one except the modest would admit to being foolish, therefore you are not. As long as you do not make yourself unpopular by trying and conquering your neighbors then threw ill be no reason to hate you. I can actually guarantee you that in future you will be known for your politeness.

Indeed he does. He is supposedly the most overweight country in the whole world, and when I take a closer look at his diet I must say I am not at all surprised. If he dies, it will probably be from heart failure.

Very true! And that is exactly the way I do things! And it is the reason why Germany did not dare attack me! Why nobody dares attack me! Because I am constantly armed and I know how to defend myself! You cannot trust anybody except yourself!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	460. Thurgovia4

Dear Vati,

H-have been blessed by choosing you as mein Vati? T-that's what I should say to you! You're so kind Vati, you adopted me as deine Tochter! Q_Q *happy tears*

I hope the other will notice how kind you are... *hugs*

Ah..? Okay, I don't really mind about it though. I like all my siblings ^^

I know Zürich is actually a kind Bruder, though he acts like that~ meine liebling Geschwister!

No problem Vati, I'm happy I can do a favor to you~

Yes, I mean that. You two make such a cute couple ^^~

..you carry it all the time as if you really want to.. *facepalm

Oh, but your lesson about keeping even just a weapon in our house is really useful~

Everything went really bad when WW II, and I hope we wouldn't go through it again.. Danke Gott, you're a neutral one.

Ah! Zürich hates Germany? But I think...Err, but we speak mostly in German, right? So I don't have to wonder why she acts mostly just like France...

Uhmm, Vati, what has she done to Mutti?

Love,

Deine Tochter

* * *

><p>Dear Thurgovia,<p>

If I were standing in front of you, meine Tochter, I dare say that I would hug you, even though it is a most unusual thing for me to do. To the other countries I present myself as emotionless, but to you I shall always be the loving father that you have known all your life. And there is nothing I would regret more, than having left a single one of you out of the family.

I am sure that they know, but sometimes prefer not to show it for reasons best known to them. I let them do it, because ethat is a liberty they have.

I like your attitude Thurgovia; you are an example to how relations between my children should be. Unfortunately there are too many others that show the opposite. I guess it is unavoidable that some of them despise each other when you have four cultures combined into one country.

Even if he insults you are nice to him. You amaze me Thurgovia. That you praise him even in this situation shows what a great personality you have. If Zürich would know that you had said that, it would probably only increase his already massive ego though, and do not mention to him that I told you that bitte.

Y-you really t-think so? *blushes* W-well...I-I would like t-to...b-but I d-do not know w-what she feels...T-Thurgovia...y-you and L-Liechtenstein are close...w-what does she say to you about...m-me?

Of course I do not want to! But sometimes I am just forced to! I do not like it, but it is for everyone's benefit.

I know, right? If everyone does that, then you can raise an entire army in a matter of days. The system has already proved its worth before. Do you remember? When we got the news that Germany attacked Poland, a call went out and within three days we had five hundred thousand soldiers ready to defend us. It was the fastest mobilization ever.

I learned quickly that being in wars would only destroy us, and I acted accordingly. You never took part in it of course, but many of your brothers did. The mercenary trade, in which we were so good at, almost destroyed us. I would not stand and watch as my sons fought each other under the banner of different foreign armies. I would never let any of you come to harm because of me, all I do, I do to protect you.

Well...officially we speak mostly German, but actually we have our own German, do we not? And each one of you has a different dialect. I smile when I listen to all of you speak; the differences between your different variations of Swiss-German are startling and often quite funny. Aside form that we also have French and Italian, and your brother Graubünden speaks Rumantsh too.

On no account let your Schwester Geneva hear that you have said that, she will go completely berserk if you dare tell her that she acts like France. And personally I do not think that she does.

Never mind...I think that I will have to go remind Hungary who Liechtenstein's warden is, and what I can do when angered. And at the moment I am extremely angry...

Sincerely,

Dein Vater,

Switzerland


	461. Bekki32

Dear Switzerland,

I listed female nations because I had a feeling you would shoot me if I mentioned any male nations I think you might get on well with...

How could I have forgotten Belgium? Gosh I'm hopeless sometimes... I think you would get along well, hmm yes, you could make chocolate together :)

I could give England cooking lessons, that would be fun :) But I'd have to find him, I don't get to go to London very often but I am soon so hopefully I'll see him there.

Yes, my geography teacher uses my photos for the gcse course now and she thinks they're the most beautiful pictures she's ever seen!

I really love all the snowy mountains, like the Matterhorn and the Jungfrau. And some of the smaller mountains like the Pilatus and Schinege Platte (can't spell that sorry). It's great that you put so much effort into your land. England doesn't really have much in the way of natural beauty, except perhaps the Lake District and the peak district. Most of our sights are man made. But they're still good. My friends don't agree with me, but I believe that London is a beautiful city even though it's very man made. I guess I'm just weird :)

From Bekki

P.S. The classes were worth every penny believe me. I'm taking Spanish at the moment and it's a lot of fun. One of my friends is fluent so hopefully I'll be able to talk to her in Spanish one day. Spain, France and England all went a bit mad when it came to conquering. That's why most of the world speaks French, Spanish or English.

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

You are probably right, those guys tend to tick me off more than the others, but you make me sound rather sexist, and I assure you that I am not at all like that. It is just that the female nations do have a history of causing less trouble than the male ones.

Well...although we are on good terms with each other I would not say that cooperation is an option. When it comes to confectionary we are rivals. It is a friendly rivalry, true, but we still do compete with each other, and I cannot tell which one of us is winning in terms of reputation.

It would be a very good idea. What do you mean 'find him'? He is not exactly hard to find, is he now? I have never had trouble finding his house in the past, even though I have no idea of London. When you do go to London, I suggest you get off at Victoria, and then from there- *this part of the letter is smudged out*

I will take that as a compliment. I do get rather few of those.

Personally, I am not a fan of big cities, not at all. I hate skyscrapers. Dubai just built a new one, almost a kilometre tall. It is just absurd. I like smaller cities, like my own. Zürich has the largest, then Geneva, and then Bern. Basically, if buildings are so high that you cannot see the steeple of a church over them, then they are too large. And of course I try to keep my cities as beautiful as my nature, spotless and environmentally friendly. Berne tried to drill down into the earth in order to create geothermal power plants. It did not work out so well, since the ground was far too soft. My cantons and I also just decided the other day that we were going to get rid of the last forty percent of energy produced by nuclear power plants. And England is still using coal. That just will not do.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Do not remind me of that time. It was awful to see how those colonies were treated, and I rather sympathised with them. Even with America, before he turned out to be a complete...how do you say? 'Wanker'.


	462. Philippines48

"(*feels a little high-strung; waves hand) H-Hello, Vash. It's me, Luzon. (*gestures) A-As you can see that the place has more Asian motif compare to my house. W-We're currently stranded here in Hanoi in Vietnam because of the typhoon. T-The flight have to be cancelled due to that. We're currently staying at Vietnam's house and I must s-say that I-I'm a little nervous. S-She's kind enough to stay with her for a while.

"(*tries to calm himself) So, my little brother finally admits that he has feelings towards your daughter, Thurgovia, and her brother Schaffhouse doesn't approve of it. (*massages forehead) This situation is pretty complicated. Mindanao is very possessive when it comes to this especially when Schaffhouse is trying to keep Thurgovia away from him. Don't worry about Mindanao, Vash, I'll be watching him just in case he does something irrational. You can count on me.

"The Spratlys are not the only one on our list of territorial problems. The eastern part of Sabah in Malaysia is also disputed between me and my neighbor Malaysia. The situation is pretty peaceful, for now at least. Malaysia still pays me $1500 annually as a form of rental money and I give the money to the Sultanate of Sulu. I hope it doesn't escalate in the near future.

Vietnam: (*walks in) Philippines, what are you doing?

"(*surprised; stutters) V-VIETNAM! I-It's...u-uh...

Vietnam: It's what?

"(*stutters) I-It's a video r-recording... I-I'm sending i-it to Switzerland...

Vietnam: (*slightly surprised) Switzerland? THE Switzerland? The neutral country? When did you become friends?

"(*tries to calm down) When he started writing letters with other nations. I came to visit to his house for certain... circumstances.

Vietnam: Okay. (*looks at the camera; bows) Chào bạn! It's nice to meet you, Mr. Switzerland. May I ask: What did you see in this fellow right here that you became good friends? I'm not implying on anything. Just out of curiosity.

"(*slightly stutters) H-Hey, a-are you s-suggesting that I don't deserve to be his f-friend?

Vietnam: No, silly. I'm just asking, that's all. By the way, you're stuttering too much. Are you sick or something?

"I don't feel anything so, I think I don't have any ailments.

Vietnam: (*comes closer; places forehead on top of Luzon's) It seems you don't have a fever or anything.

"(*grows red; heavily blushing) W-What a-are y-you d-doing?

Vietnam: Just checking your temperature. And you seemed flustered from a while ago. What is it? Is something wrong?

"(*mumbles Your action's making me flustered...

Vietnam: Did you say something?

"(gestures) No! No! Nothing, nothing.

Vietnam: Okay, just call me if you need anything. Bye. (*walks out of the room)

"Bye, sinta... (*snaps out) Where was I? Oh, oh my. I didn't expect that Schwyz would want my sister to enter a much deeper relationship. But the only advice I can give him is that he should be patient about it. If Ate wants to enter something like that, they need to have a strong foundation before they can marry. Ate V. wants to have a stable relationship and I expect that Schwyz would abstain himself from doing anything if they do get together. I hope that he's not a person who wants to take things all the way, if you know what I mean.

"It's nice that Ate V. is helping Schwyz on his tour here at Hanoi. They visited The Turtle Tower and the mausoleum of Ho Chi Minh. I already told Vietnam about Schwyz's predicament about cuisine so; she made considerations on the meals while we stay at her house. I'll be doing the same when we get back.

"Speaking of being squeamish, I hope that Schwyz is fond of eating internal organs, questionable ingredients and other things. Because it comprises some of our cuisine back home.

"America and Russia... (*facepalm) Why did I do such a thing? But, no matter what, I'll do something about it. And I guarantee that there will be no wars emerging from our country. It will be all fair and square. This is where the video ends. Paalam!" (*end of recording)

(A/N: Yeah, they always go to the short term solutions, not on the long term ones. They should have passed that anti-trust law so that the prices of petroleum products will be kept in check and other laws that will impact the lives of many Filipinos for the better.)

(Pinoy is another term for a Filipino. Filipino corresponds to the nationality and the language we're using which contains 400 dialects. So, we call ourselves Pinoys rather than the formal Filipinos but both works well.)

* * *

><p>"Greetings Luzon! Indeed? You are stranded at Vietnams' place? How very convenient, do you not think so? And of course you are not are all sorry that the Typhoon has cancelled your flight. I understand that you must be terribly nervous at the moment. I know that my advice is rather unnecessary, but I suggest that you stay calm, at all costs."<p>

"He did indeed admit that he was, and I do not deny that it was rather a shock to me, even more so than it was when I found out about Schwyz. I should have seen it coming though to be fair. War sometimes has the side effect that the allies bond over their mutual aims, and in our case, they bonded rather strongly. I would suggest that Mindanao changes his attitude at once. Schaffhausen has told the whole confederation about it. They may disagree on a lot of things, but if they feel that one of their own is threatened from the outside, then they will stick together. If he does something that is even slightly irrational he might end up with twenty five concerned, xenophobic and trigger-happy siblings on his tail. That is almost exactly what happened to Vorarlberg when she tried something on Bern."

"What you really need is some form of Vienna congress. WITHOUT ALL THE DANCING MIND YOU! Just a place where you can all sit down, and finally establish your borders. You cannot seriously call yourself countries if you do not know for sure where you begin, and where you end."

"Vietnam...charming. What I like about Luzon, and what caught my eye in his letters is the extreme professionalism and depth with which he wrote. We had lengthy and intense discussions on various aspects of our lives, including the management of our states. His letters were very to my taste."

"You are not doing a very good job of hiding your feelings from her, are you now? She must also not be very good at reading the atmosphere if she does not see that it is her who is causing you all this distress. I wonder why you just do not tell her. You are only dragging it out and making it more painful for yourself. Just go ahead already, and it will be over one way or another. And do not give me all that nonsense about the political situation, if you do love her, you would not care about that."

"Not to worry, Schwyz is the very essence of patience, the exact opposite of his hot-headed brother Uri. He will wait, for sure. And he will definitely not do anything hasty, or half-minded. If anything, he will wait too long, out of caution. I was just saying that if Schwyz falls in love, then it will be his first and last time."

"They went out to see the sights together, good. But I suspect that Schwyz was looking at Visayas, rather than at the structures. I am rather sure that she is the only thing he wanted to see anyway, but it is a step in the right direction if they were together for some time. She did? Be sure to thank her for me please, I really appreciate it. Of course, my appreciation is the only thing she will receive, and she should be grateful for that."

"Oh, not at all! In fact, when we were still peasants under Austria's rule, we ate things like that all the time, since real meat was much too expensive. You will probably get on his good side by serving him some kidneys, or a good liver. And you will probably manage to make it taste a lot better than I did too, since I had neither pepper, nor salt, nor any spices whatsoever. It was after all, the early Middle Ages."

"I certainly hope not, but I have a feeling that if they lose, and they will, they will hold a grudge against me. Luckily I do not care. I can deal with both of those idiots should the need arise. Switzerland out."

(Author's note: I'm really looking forward to when I become eligible to vote, and then I'll be able to participate actively in politics. You know, I've never had a clear idea of what I was going to do after university, but politician seems like an idea...I've been told than I'm great at speeches. I've even held sermons before, imagine that.

Interesting. And another thing learned. 400 dialects! That is a huge amount! How is that even possible?)


	463. Königsberg66

Yo, Switzy,

Yup. Onkel Germany plays DDR, and he wins every time. Don't tell him I told ya; he's kind of embarrassed to admit it, even to Japan-oji and Tante Italy.

Uh, okay. More beer for me, Vati, and Onkel Germany, then! ^_^

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

How exactly can you play at being the Deutsche Demokratische Republik? It does not seem like you can turn that into a game of any description.

Whatever. I will stick to my home-grown wine, thank you very much.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	464. Thailand38

Switzerland-

Oh the joy... maybe I'll ask that...uhm.. Japan! Yeah, him...

Oh, Okay.

Really? Aw, I feel sad for England... Full of CIVILIANS? Why does he proclaim to be a hero if he killed innocent people?

Why would you try and conquer your neighbors? You should try and establish trade benefits with them, and you would gain very much from it. I will? I can quite rude around people I don't like *coughPortugacough*

Geez. You'd think someone just TELL him he's fat...

Wise Words There! Just, no one knows I'm armed, they think I'm a little innocent girl. And then they die when they try... things on me.

Mid-teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Well, there is not gain without pain, is there? You did not think that it was going to be easy I hope. Yes, that will work; Japan went from being a feudal state in the middle ages, to an industrial superpower in just a matter of a few decades. He will know how to take of you.

Because it was that which ended the war. The price was indeed high, but I have studied the scenario several times, and I must agree that it was the fastest solution. Japan left the war immediately, and Germany was without an ally to depend on. I would have let it pace once, or twice, but he keeps on doing it today. Civilians are killed due to his incompetent command, and the he tells us to look at the great job he is doing by keeping world peace. He does not know the meaning of the word.

Correct! Raising and maintaining an army is very costly, and waging a war can put you in deep recession. Why not make money from your neighbors, by exporting...and exploiting them, the idiots.

But to foreigners you will be very friendly, and make them feel very at home, much in contrast to myself.

I do, over and over again. And I am not the only one. The thing is, he does not believe us, and he does not want to believe us. Simply because he is too vain to admit that he let himself go.

A nice tactic that you have there, but I prefer to go the other way. Everyone is of course aware of my military might, so they will not even dare and think about attacking me . and in the rare event tat someone does dare, I pulverize them.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	465. Philippines49

"Hello once again, Vash. I'm still feeling high strung but it's not so much unlike the other days. The typhoon is still ravaging on Vietnam's house but it's not so damaging unlike ours. I hope she can handle this. I don't want my precious to be overexerting herself. It would kill me inside. (*sighs)

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Mindanao gets a little out of character when he's in this phase. He's not in his happy-go-lucky state like he always shows. He tends to think a lot and even studying a little just to get his brain working. It's a way of combining his thoughts about Thurgovia and, at the same time, thinking of ways to swoon her. It's a rare sight to see him like this. And he won't do something irrational...I think. I should watch him, just in case but I doubt that he will do something despicable. What did Vorarlberg do to Bern to earn the wrath of your children?

"I think it's hard to have that kind of compromise with all the involved parties. The ASEAN is already hard to manage as it is. Malaysia and Indonesia are always fighting while Singapore is right in the middle of it. I'm playing the mediator because I get along with the both of them even though Malaysia is still paying me rental money. Vietnam is helping me control them while Thailand is always oblivious to the things around him and the rest, well, they engaged on their own things. It gets harder if you include the plus 3 states which are China, Japan and South Korea and also Russia because he's part of the East Asia Summit. Thinking about it, it makes my head hurt.

"(*grows frantic, almost panicking) I know that, Vash. It's just that I can talk to her directly when I have business dealing with her and the rest of the time I have problems communicating with her. Since the day that I have recognized my feelings for her, I became conscious about it. What if she will reject me in the end? I could never sacrifice my current relationship with her. She sees me as a brother and I'm afraid that if she knew that I fell for her, she would hate me for it. I love her, Vash. I really do. I would kill anyone who will dare take her away from me. But... I'm really afraid. I really am...

Vietnam: (*drops tray; sound of broken glass is heard) What did you say?

"(*looks toward Vietnam) V-Vietnam? Since when did you-

Vietnam:(*interrupts Luzon; shocked and heavily blushing) Did you say you love me?

"...! You've heard what I say?

Vietnam:(*speechless)

"(*approaches Vietnam; getting nervous but tries to be courageous) Since you've heard what I say earlier, might as well tell you everything. (*holds both of Vietnam's hands) I love you, okay? Mahal kita! Mahal na mahal kita! Nung una tayong nagtagpo, alam ko na na may namumuong pag-ibig sa dibdib ko! Sa panahon na tayo'y nagkasama, nung tinuturuan kita paano magsalita ng Tagalog at kung anu-ano pa nung panahon ng giyera, unting-unting nahuhulog yung damdamin ko sa iyo! Nung kailangan na naming umalis dahil unting-unting lumalapit na ang mga kalaban, hindi mo alam kung gaano ako nasaktan nang kailangan kitang iwan at gaano ako natuwa nang nagkaroon tayo ng komunikasyon sa isa't-isa! (*tears start to flow) Sana maintindihan mo rin ang nararamdaman ko para sa iyo... Pakiusap, huwag mo akong iwan... Mawawalan ng saysay ang buhay ko kapag nawala ka... (*buries face into Vietnam's hands; still sobbing)

(Translation: I love you! I really love you! Since we first met, I know that there's something growing in chest! During the times when we were together, those times that I teach you how to speak Tagalog and other things during the war, I'm slowly falling for you! When we need to go because of the enemies closing in, you don't know how devastated I was that I need to leave you and how happy I was when we reestablish communication between us! I hope you'll understand my feelings for you... Please, don't leave me... My life would be worthless without you...)

Vietnam: (*silent; thinks for a moment; holds Luzon's face with both hands; smiles with tears flowing) You could have told me about it, you know? I love you too, kuya! I fell in love with you the same time when we first met... You have been nice to me and you taught me a lot of things that I don't know... You were the one who encourages me when I feel lonely... When I see you suffering because of internal strife, neglect and natural disasters, it pains me that I couldn't help you in any way but you kept on smiling and you never lost your hope on a brighter tomorrow... That time when that typhoon had caused you so much pain that you need to accept international aid, you kept on insisting that you should help your people even though you were badly hurt... (*hugs Luzon tightly) I want to be there for you, Jose! I want to be with you! To experience life with each other! I want to mend your wounds and be there if you're in pain!

"Vietnam...

Vietnam:(*releases Luzon from the hug)

"(*tears continue to flow; tries to wipe them off) Wow... I never expected this to happen... I never knew you feel the same way I do... It makes so happy... Please God, don't tell me that it's all a dream...

Vietnam: (*smiles; holds Luzon's face in preparation for a kiss)

"(*stops Vietnam) Wait! The camera is still rolling. Here's where the video ends, Vash. Thank you for supporting me this far." (*end of recording)

(A/N: Ugh. The lines I used are so cheesy that I still have goosebumps on me. I don't know how to write a confession scene or whatever romance scenes so, I'm not good with it.)

(You want to be a politician? Good luck with that. Unlike you, I can't speak well in a crowd and I'm good at writing critiques. I'm a private orator. It means that I can speak with utmost eloquence when I'm alone or surrounded with acquaintances.)

(How it swelled into 400 dialects is due to geography. Unlike our neighbors even Indonesia which is an archipelago, We don't have a single empire ruling the entire archipelago. The geographic boundaries resulted in the different varieties of cultures and that's how it evolved into many dialects.)

* * *

><p>"Greetings Luzon. And, I am sure it will. I am struck with worry every time something, however minor, happens to Liechtenstein. If she were struck by natural disaster I would either go into deep depression, or I might finally snap and start shooting around wildly."<p>

"Good. If Mindanao can control himself and thinks before he act around my daughter then I will not have to lock her away from him as I originally planned. Schaffhausen asked me today whether Thurgau could come and live at his house for sometime, because he wanted to bring their trade relations closer. I told him that it was not necessary to do that; he could take to her anytime he wanted. He of course wanted her close to him in order to protect her from Mindanao should he appear. Well…it was during the interwar years…we came out looking great, while the countries around us were in a miserable state. Vorarlberg belonged to Austria, who lost the war, but she was doing well because she was a rather sovereign state. So, out f the blue, she decided she wanted to become one with Berne, in order to free herself from Austria, and gain wealth as a member of our Confederation. Berne did not approve, neither did any of his siblings, and neither did I. She was not deterred however and tried to force Berne into it. That was more than enough in our opinion."

"The ASEAN seems like an Asian clone of the EU in that case, and I do not think I need to tell you how I feel about that damned union. They will never persuade me to join! Never! I would lose all my individualism, my freedom, my rights, and the little control over the borders that I do have. And the EU does not even give you any benefits that I would not have otherwise anyway! And there is of course the matter of what the EU represents. France and Germany founded it, and to me it is a union identical to the Holy Roman Empire, I hated the brat, Greater Germany and the Soviet Union. There is no way I will voluntarily make myself part of a dictatorship such as the EU!"

"Luzon…calm down will you? There is no need getting agitated over it, it is not worth the effort. You think that she views you as a brother, but you do not know for sure. Compare it to me and Liechtenstein…all those years she called me 'Big Brother' and treated me like one too. I loved her dearly, from the time that I saved her from starvation of the streets of Vaduz, and even though I did not know it at the time, she loved me too. But it was only through coincidence that we finally found out that we felt the same way toward each other. Love at first sight is in my opinion the purest and strongest kind of love…I certainly feels like it. We have been together for months now, and I feel the same way I did when she told me her true feelings."

"Oh…eh…Vietnam…eh…"

"I…eh…eh….eh…I did not…want to see that…eh…let me just say…that I…I am happy for you Philippines…and I wish you…and Vietnam of course…eh…a very long and prosperous relationship…Switzerland…signing off."

(Author's note: I can console you, I get that and worse too when I write a romance scene. I guess it's just when you're not used to it.

Well, I can't be a politician for my main profession, since being a politician actually costs you. I'm going to have to see which profession I learn. And most of all what party I would run for…so man to choose from. There's the SVP (Swiss People's Party) CVP (Christian-democratic People's Party) SP (Social-democratic Party) FDP (Liberal Party) GP (Green Party) and the GLP (Green-Liberal Party)

That's kind of like Switzerland in a way, we never had one entity governing the whole country…save for the time of the Helvetic Republic, but we don't talk about that. But you have a much more diverse society)


	466. Bekki33

Dear Switzerland,

Ok then, male nations I think you would get along well with... England? No America? No France? No China? Possibly, Japan? Possibly, Russia? hehehehe no... Austria? Only if I want to get shot.

I see, so Victoria then? That's a shame because I was nowhere near there... you see I went to a concert yesterday. It was absolutely amazing! Dancing and singing and screaming! I have lost my voice but I think it was worth it.

We don't use all coal in England, some of it is nuclear and hydroelectric.

I'm sending some shortbread biscuits with this letter! Bon appetite!

From Bekki

P.S America's a wanker? That's a little harsh don't you think? I think "complete moron" would suit him better. :)

* * *

><p>Deat Bekki,<p>

I think I made it quite clear that I do not get along with neither England, nor America, nor France. China…I despise him for taking over Tibet unceremoniously. He lives at my place now. He likes the mountain because they remind him of his home. Darn him that he is so peaceful. If I were him, I would take back my territory no matter what the cost! And then there is also the fact that China floods the market with cheap-ass products that besmirch the good name of my products.

Japan is a polite, and he is a loyal tourist, he visits my alpine region regularly. But he is far too eccentric and foreign for my taste. Russia! HELL NO!

Do not even talk to me about that stuck up bastard Austria. A simple glance at his and my history will give you an impression of what I think of him. And I have my rifle locked an loaded. Always.

Concerts…right…I hate mass assemblies…unless they are military. But large parties…cannot stand them. You will never see me at an open air, although I know that many of my children like to host them annually.

Some of it, surely, but certainly not sixty percent. And I think that we have finally bypassed nuclear energy and established that it was simply not safe. How many accidents were there now? Too many in my opinion. And France the bastard produces eighty damn percent of his energy by nuclear fission! I hope he will grow impotent from all the radiation, since he would certainly deserve it.

Jesus these things are dry! I feel like I am eating sand! They are almost as bad as my army cookies! Try and eat a pack of those without drinking water in between.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. That is at least what England said. I think it does fit, and I have my own term for him: _Scheiss-Ami _


	467. Thailand39

Switzerland-

I suppose… Really? Good, I may need much help!

Oh. *sigh* War is good for nothing, all you do is loose millions of lives...

I agree!

Well, I suppose I would, to make a good impression. To you? That makes you unique and who you are the, right? And many people probably respect you.

Well, have you ever thought about telling him in a... nicer way? Or simply dropping him on a scale and let him see for himself?

I like to keep secrets; it makes some people like I'm scary and crazy though. They obviously don't know me very well.

Mid-Teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Agreed. I may not have participated in modern wars, and therefore my losses have been rather minor, but once upon a time, when I was still fighting, thousands of young men, citizens of mine, died for honor, glory, god, and gold. Especially gold though. And it hurt me. It physically hurt me. My population was decimated. But I got to have some fun at least. Although the time has long gone, I still feel pleasure at the thought of the slaughter that I used to do in that time.

And they are very right to respect me. Because if they would not, I would riddle them…with bullets!

Why would I want to be nice to him? If you are dumb enough to gain too much weight, and become as fat as a tub of lard then it is your own fault and there is no point in sweet-talking the fact, so I will not even try to soften up the fact for him. And if I were to drop him on a scale he would just insist that the scale was broken…of course, it cannot be him, can it?

I like my secrets as well…would you say that there is some aura of mystery around my person?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	468. Königsberg67

Yo, Switzy,

I meant the game Dance Dance Revolution.

Okay, you do that.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Oh...well…that clears up a lot…now I understand your previous letters…wait…Germany play 'Dance Dance Revolution'? Germany? The one who is supposed to have a stick up his behind all the time? I have a very creative and imaginative mind, thanks to which I am the most innovative country in the world, but I simply cannot picture Germany dancing off to…I do not know…Modern Talking…No wait…I just managed it…this is fantastic…

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	469. Thailand40

Switzerland-

Yeah, War is terrible. Neutral is best. May World Peace set upon this condemned world someday. Why gold? Because of it's high value? Why know only fight for a reason, like independence or trying to stop someone from taking over the world?

See? They respect you~

Hee hee, that was funny how you worded it! He would, he is... wow, difficult. I should do it sometime, just to see the facial expression.

Yep, no doubt. I seem like an open book, don't I? Truth, I have a lot of secrets, I just don't need to share them with the world.

Mid-Teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Indeed, how very right. Although it may not seem like it, world peace is actually one of my ultimate goals, and I do everything to achieve it. Have you ever heard of the Red Cross? Who has not? Guess who invented it...me! Well...me and my daughter Geneva that is. But I seriously doubt that we will ever achieve that goal, for we countries have been fighting since the day we were born, and conflict has bred itself into our mentality.

Gold...wonderful gold. Of course I like it because of its high value, but also because of its stability and consistency. It is the only thing that overtrumps my currency in popularity in times of crisis. Gold will always have value, paper money will not. Actually, I have a very large stock of gold left over form when my currency was still backed by material value. I find that currency is something very interesting, is it not?

And those are the only two occasions that I would ever take up arms against someone and even then only if I was attacked first. If anyone dares and try taking away my freedom, they will regret it.

I suggest that you do. I found it slightly amusing to see his reaction, so you will probably burst out laughing at the sight.

Well...that was unexpected, but in a good way. The most powerful weapon against an enemy is uncertainty, and if my adversary does not know what to expect, then I shall already have won. Like an open book? What makes you say that? I do not think so. And I agree, there is absolutely no reason why you should reveal your secrets to the world. I may be very dependent on my neighbours, but those idiots do not realize some of the things happening, even if they are right under their noses.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	470. Königsberg68

Yo, Switzy,

Yup XD He plays Dance Dance Revolution, and he's pretty good. But Vati, America, and Canada always beat him.

Once, Onkel Germany danced to some techno music and beat Herr Dummkopf Austria. Well, Austria doesn't do well with techno, and too bad for him that DDR doesn't have classical music to dance to XD

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I wonder...do they not have anything else to so than dance around like a bunch of morons? Oh wait...they are, and they DO have better things to do, but they just choose not to. I guess that is why their economies are failing so badly. Not Canada though. I hear absolutely nothing from him, so all must be well.

Of course Austria does not do well with Techno! He would rather dance to Bach, or Beethoven or Mozart. And he is a very good dancer...eh...or so I am told at least...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	471. Philippines50

"(*dreamy face) Hello Vash! Thank you, by the way. I never imagined that this day would come. Who knew Vietnam felt the same way I do? It makes me glad that I get to tell her my feelings. You were the first person to witness our confession and that makes you part of our family. Once again, thank you very much. And no, nothing happened after the recording although, the sexual tension was immense.

"(*recovered) The typhoon is gone and I expect that we will go back to our homeland today so, expect that I might not be at Vietnam's house once you have receive this. After all, it might be just a few hours away. But I feel rather sad that after that confession, I need to leave my loved one once again. (*sighs) Fate is so cruel but at least, I get to visit her whenever I want.

"Schaffhouse... What a lovable brother he is. I would feel the same way if strangers would court my sister but Schwyz is an exemption. He's gentlemanly and has manners, so I keep him loose. But it doesn't mean I'm not looking.

"You know, America called me yesterday and asked where I am. He told me who are my companions and I told him that besides us siblings, Schwyz was with us. He got pretty silent after that. I don't know what the implications of that are, but I feel that he may have gotten the point of why one of your children accompanying us in our return.

Vietnam: Do you need any help in your preparations, kuya?

"(*notices Vietnam) Oh hello, sinta. Don't worry I got everything under control. And I don't want my precious to overexert herself, right?

Vietnam: Why are you treating me like a child, kuya? We're in a relationship already and I want to help you in your packing. (*huffs) This is the only thing I can do for you and you're leaving later this afternoon so...

"(*pats Vietnam's head) Okay, okay. You can help me with my packing. It's really a shame that I need to leave you, darling. I would be miserable if I don't see you often. I want to spend my remaining time here with you.

"(*brightens up) Really, kuya? I'll see what I can do for today. I'll cook something special to all of you. (*whispers) Don't forget my reward, kuya... (*kisses Luzon's cheek then walks away merrily)

"(*shocked; heavily blushing, talks to himself) What kind of "reward" is she expecting? I'm kind of nervous just trying to think about it. (*snaps out) Where was I? Oh yes, the ASEAN. Unlike the EU, the ASEAN is much more focused on the sovereignty of each member state and the resolutions being discussed are toward keeping the level of sovereignty although, the ASEAN wants the integrity that the EU is showing. That would be bad if one day, they will decide in a single currency. That would be bad for our freedom.

"I know it's a little short from my previous recording but, this is where the video stops, Vash. I have to pack my things up. I'm certain that the next recording that I'll be sending is when I reach home. Paalam!" (*end of recording)

(A/N: Wow, that's a lot. We only have a few main parties: the Nacionalista and the Liberal Parties, just to name some of it. The Liberals are the majority of the elected officials here including the President. What kind of political system do you have there in Switzerland?)

(Being an archipelago contributes a lot in the shaping of our culture and the dialects as well. Here, you can speak the lingua franca, which is the Tagalog. But in other parts of the country there are some that the locals will encourage the tourists to speak their own language. In Cebu, for example, you need to speak Cebuano or Visayan dialect because the people there hate the Tagalog dialect. The hatred of the Cebuanos on the lingua franca dates back to the time when the government wanted a national language. And the rest were history.)

* * *

><p>„Greetings Luzon. To tell you the truth, I would have preferred if your confession to her had been voluntary and more importantly, off camera. I felt like an intruder seeing just the part that it taped. Part of your family...that is a bit too much, do you not think so? Maybe in future we will be in-laws but that's still very. Very far off, and it is even not that sure. Yes, I bet that it was, and in my opinion it would have been all a bit too hasty if...eh...more had happened afterwards."<p>

„Very good...or bad depending on the way you see it. I know it must be painful for you to leave Vietnam, especially now that you know what either of you feels towards the other. And you are right, the two of you live rather close, but I discourage from traveling to often, for you would need to travel by plane, and that is, although very charming that you would go to such lengths, not very environmentally friendly."

„I am sure that Schaffhausen's condition is only temporary. I might be wrong, but I do not hope so, he is normally not so xenophobic, and he has been absolutely rude to Germany lately, even though Germany did nothing to anger him. I think he needs somewhere to vent his frustration. I think the reason why he is showing such protective behavior is because he learned from me..."

„And Schwyz will continue to behave as well as he is now. He is that way normally too, but he gives extra effort as to impress you, since you are the international representant of the trio."

„I was not sure that America even knew who Schwyz was and maybe he did not...maybe he thinks Schwyz is me. We do after all share our names, and we look a lot alike. I would say that America knows what is going on. Even though he can be very thick at times, and he is absolutely inadept at reading the atmosphere, he has some degree of paranoia. I am expecting a call from him any hour now. You must also expect him to turn up at your house. Schwyz will not be pleased, and neither will America. Let the fun begin."

„Do not ask me what kind of reward she is expecting, you Asian think differently from us Europeans. If she says ‚reward' then it can be something completely harmless, or...well...anyway, I think it is best to wait, time shall unravel the mystery."

„I like the way that the ASEAN is organized. Sovereignty is something that the countries of the EU are missing. I see parallels here you know. In earlier times, to create an empire you had to conquer, today it is much easier. The EU is just another union like the Holy Roman Empire, how I hated the brat, Greater Germany, ort he Soviet Union. And I refuse to be part of such a thing, and therefore I will remain a white blot on the blue map of Europe."

"I am of course glad to see that things are going well for you and Vietnam, but I am having problems at the moment. For everal days now Liechtenstein has been avoiding me, preferring to be in a room different than mine, and she does not look at me. Luzon, I am extremely worried about her, espcially since we are usually inseperable. Has something happened that she is not telling me? Was it something I did? I cannot be the source for her problems, what would I have done that would be this bad? Unless...no...no, that is not possible...that cannot be...I would never...never...(*breaks off, looking thoughtful and horrified)"

„(*uneasily) I wish you as safe trip home, send my greetings to Schwyz too please. Switzerland out."

(Author's note: I would say that the majority here is the SPP, they are semi-conservative nationalists. They were the ones that got the population to ban the construction of minarets. After the accident in Fukushima, the Green Party gained an enormous amount of popularity, and now it's definite, it's only a matter of time until we'll be powering our nation without nuclear fission. What political system? Well, the official term is 'Federal Republic with direct democracy', but of course the title of Switzerland is 'Swiss Confederation' and I think the secon one sounds a lot better, and actually kind of bad-ass.

A theory: they must have started off with a uniform language, then the islands divided them into enclaves. Over centuries the languages drifted apart from the original, until all those dialects were formed. Is that plausible? Same thing here, some dialects are hated more than others, for example the Zürichan dialect is the most unpopular, because the Zürichan's themselves are most unpopular, especially the ones from the city, because they're generally arrogant and rude.)


	472. Bekki34

Dear Switzerland,

Ok, maybe you would be better of just being with Lili.

I did some shooting today, and my aim has improved! I even shot 2 bullets through the same hole :)

I know England is trying to be more eco-friendly, but it's difficult since the land doesn't have very many reusable energy sources. I don't think that would stop France from being the world's biggest pervert. Nothing could stop him!

I'm sorry if you don't like them, they are a little dry but they shouldn't be that bad. Maybe I added too much flour... you're supposed to dunk them in tea or hot chocolate, that makes them less dry.

From Bekki

P.S I suppose, I've never met America though so how would I know what he is like? I really want to meet all the nations one day...

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Yes, I think I will go with that. After all, Liechtenstein needs my exclusive attention.

Good. You are on your way to becoming a regular marksman…or woman if you prefer. Which gun and ammunition did you use and at what range? Two through the same hole…it is a start.

I think that there are plenty of ways to make energy when I look at the geography of his lands. He has coastal area, which would be perfect for wind-farms and wave or tide power plants. England just lacks the determination for such bold plans. Indeed, but that does not stop me from trying!

No matter. I tried them with hot chocolate, and they were a lot better. I also experimented with them a bit and covered them in chocolate. I wonder if they can be filled with chocolate…now that would be delicious!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. America is world renounced, and not in a good way either. He makes himself quite unpopular, that one. You want to meet all the countries? Then I suggest you come to our next conference, most of us will be there I think. Unless of course politics bore you, but I think that there will not be much of that anyway, after all, if there were, we would get something done!


	473. Thailand41

Switzerland-

What is the Red Cross? I don't think you established it yet in my time.

Hmmm, I guess so. We mostly trade goods right now, not really money.

*nod* I agree. Unless you are in danger of being dissolved and defeated, I would never give up. I wouldn't want to be dissolved, what would happen to my people after that?

*evil grin* I probably would.

I'm sorry to have surprised you. Many people have told me I wasn't very secretive before. They think I'm a happy, content and little girl. You shouldn't, it makes you very vulnerable. Some nations may choose to be naive, I have noticed. Like, Poland for example. People may think he's a stupid cross dresser, am I correct? They are very wrong. Poland has seen many wars, and blood for no doubt. He chooses to ignore it.

Mid-Teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Ah, of course, it will be at least another two centuries until you get to know about it. Well, to summon up, it is an independent, neutral organization that provides help where help is needed.

Soon enough you will see the value of paper money, it makes trade so much simpler. There is inflation and deflation, both rather nasty, but if you have a national bank or something to monitor that kind of things and keep the devaluation of currency under 2% a year, then you should be fine.

I would never give up, not ever, no matter what the consequences, even if I were to die. It is as I swore on that fateful day, over seven hundred years ago: 'Death is better than slavery'! Nothing good would happen, that is for sure. Conquerors rarely treat the population of the countries they occupied with respect. They must have all read Machiavelli, or are just cruel and inconsiderate. Personally I think the latter.

I never assume anything without proper knowledge, but Poland is not a very good example. He really is that way, and of course he has seen many wars and a lot of blood, so what? Mostly he was taken captive as a result of those wars and his lacking skill in battle. He was very much a country on wheels, being pulled apart and from side to side. I remember a time when Austria, Prussia and Russia each had hold of one of his arms or legs and were pulling in a three-way tug-of-war. Amusing to watch, and Poland just took it, although he was clearly in pain.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	474. Croatia56

Dear Vash,

A next world war is the last thing I need on my agenda. Dealing with our debt (which is not too big, compared to my neighbors), revolts, and other things is more than enough for me. I simply feel angry, but not to the point where I wish to kill the others around me. It is also not good for your mental health to feel that way, Vash.

I could possibly live without my regions, as I am not a Federation or Confederation, but it would be very hard, and not worth living my life without my children around to help me. Large mark is very correct. Look at China, North Korea, and Vietnam today. My full blood sister Albania is one of the poorest nations in Europe today after Moldova due to her long-standing constitution as a Socialist nation.

On the other hand, I partly benefited from Austria. Not so much from France and the others... I did not have any communications to HRE, but I offered some support to Hungary and Slovenia when they were there. I did not get real support from France and England until Yugoslavia came around and we actually needed their help. That's interesting... Italia is not threatening at all, but his/my Grandfather... he is a different story. I re-gained Osijek and Zagreb after WWII, as my brother Bosnia and I were unified as the independent state of Croatia at the time.

It is quite startling to see such violent and angry revolts in the middle of the day, let me tell you. My rampages are getting increasingly bad, and I have been trying to stop them for a long time. I wish I had the energy to put more effort in to save my country, but it is simply too hard...Your nation is much safer than the Balkans, which is definitely the reason why they are all immigrating into the Confederation.

It is nice to share a common view with somebody, even if they are much different from you.

I had a loving grandfather and a very strict but kind father who taught me from childhood. Wait. If Germania was your fatherly figure, then when did Germany do anything? Was he not your father?

...That sounds like her... To tell the truth, Osijek, Vinkovci, and Vukovar were my first children, and they are also Daniel (Nyo!Hungary)'s... I approve of him more than Elizabeta, and I am not being biased that we were both married at one point. It is just that Daniel does not engage in such inappropriate behavior as Elizabeta.

Yours truly,

Klara

(A/N: Sorry! I had school and other things, and I went to the doctor since I snapped my ankle yesterday at running. The previous review was cut off by accident, so I finished it in this one. Please forgive my long delay!)

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

It is too for me. I was just beginning to put my plans for nuclear-free energy into action, and since my economy is just recovering from the shock of the Euro plummeting all the way down I could not bear another global conflict that is sure to screw up all trade. Listen, if I want a diagnostic on my health, I will ask Basel, okay? This is certainly nothing unusual for me; I have been thinking that over and over again for the past centuries, but that does not mean that I really wish to do it. Do not criticize my way of thinking; I do not like that at all.

I could not exist without them, but the reverse does not apply. Since we are not centralized, just because I would disappear they would not go along with me, and that might be useful one day.

China is changing at the moment, due to his rise as an industrial nation, and Vietnam has gotten a bit more moderate about communism. North Korea is a different story entirely. That just goes to show that some forms of governments are more cost-efficient than others. Democracy may be expensive, but when done just right, it can make you wealthy.

I assume you mean that bastard Roman Empire. Yes, I did indeed know him. I was around at the time, although hardly anywhere near to being a country, just an insignificant area of Europe. I lived a peaceful life until that idiot decided to expand north and create a border between the Rhine and the Danube. He built a wall, 'Limes' he called it, and cut me off from Germania. But the worst thing of all...when he came conquering through the Alpine passes, and I was just living there, he subjugated me and...and...HE KILLED MY MOTHER! THE BASTARD JUST KILLED HER, AND PULLED ME OFF TO BECOME A PART OF IMPERIUM!

Yes, yes, I agree full-heartedly. Sometimes even riots over football are too much for me. I mean, seriously, it's only a _verdammtes_ game! I find it flattering and all that people are moving here because it is safer. It may all be propaganda from the nationalists to fuel my xenophobia, but I do have to say that it has gotten a lot less safe here as an effect of all that immigration. Now I am torn. Throw out the criminals and shut the borders to those who seek protection, or integrate and assimilate them into my society? The canton's opinions pull me this way and that, and I cannot decide.

GERMANY? By all means, no! He was certainly not my father! I am older than he is! Even my language proves it, as I have said so many times before! What gives people that insane idea that he could have been my parent? NO! It was Germania, I say. He taught me to speak, to read, and to fight. I do not know what Germany was doing at the time, but I do not even know if he existed. And do not give me all that _Scheiss_ about national birthdays and such, because that is only an official celebration, and does not at all give you an idea of how long a country has truly been around.

Good to hear that at least one of the pair is decent enough.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Ouch...I hope you're better. I've been able to avoid injuries for most of my life until now. And I told you before that you don't need to apologize to me because of that, but I find it very, very polite of you that you do. Sometimes I wish others were as polite, for example when somebody just stops writing reviews, even though there hasn't been any kind of conclusion to the letters. I get disappointed every time that happens without warning, and it can be really discouraging, but I'll have to deal with that.)


	475. Königsberg69

Yo, Switzy,

Yeah, poor, poor Austria. Not. He's got a 100 percent losing streak with that game.

Onkel Germany does do other things besides play DDR. Well, right now, he's trying like hell to get his economy in top shape and stuff, while getting ready for Oktoberfest, so he's pretty stressed right now.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but I heard Greece's banks have already or are going to fire about 30,000 of their workers. Poor Greece, man. But I feel worse for Japan-oji 'cause of the state his country's in now.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Classical Austria…good for almost nothing.

Oh yes, I know that the Oktoberfest is fast approaching. Bavaria is going nuts with the preparations. I myself am slowly getting things ready, although I have mine a little later than Germany, and a little more controlled too. After all, I prefer wine to beer any day. I wonder...since you are a Russian enclave with Prussian heritage...do you celebrate it as well? I would assume so.

That sounds about right. But in fairness he did have it coming to him after all. And his failure will cause a chain-reaction that will cause the whole damned house to come crashing about their heads. Next will be Portugal and Spain, and then Ireland. Soon enough they can bid their precious little EU goodbye. Goodbye worthless Euros! Goodbye bothersome open borders! Goodbye you stupid blue shaded area of the world map! And about Japan, a shame I guess, but really, come on. Building a highly sensitive power plant in a very dangerous environment was probably not the best idea in the first place.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I just counted and this was your sixty-ninth letter in total. Do not dare to make an inappropriate joke about that number, or I will have your tongue.


	476. Zürich28

Vati

We never know Russia let him go, maybe Naomi ran away, with the cost of great injury to himself...

I heard about the voting, damn, it was close...I'm glad he got in, though..~

Zurich

* * *

><p>Mr. Switz-Vati..?<p>

Thank you s-so much...! If this weren't a l-letter..I-I'd h-hug you...

I'm n-nervous, though...wh-who was a-against m-me...? Did th-they not like m-me..?

Naomi

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Probably…and it was risky and brave of him to do so, and it was wise that he came to us. He seems to possess a few great qualities, and now he has the opportunity to develop his abilities to the maximum potential.

Indeed it was, and it was your vote that really made the difference. Even if it would have been a draw, then in the re-vote we might not have adopted him. I would like to say that I am glad as well, but before forming my opinion I will wait and see how things work out.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Naomi,<p>

Yes...a suggestion...do not do that. None of my sons do, and my daughters hardly ever as well. Be a bit reserved, you know, do not display your emotions too openly and you should fit right in. They will not even notice that you have not been there from the start.

I will not reveal who was against you, for that is against the rules; I protect the anonymity of the voters. But even if I do not know who decided what, I can easily imagine how it went down. You should not worry about it, such results are normal; it is the nature of the cantons that they usually end up with results around fifty-fifty. And why they were against adoption. That is just the usual xenophobia, conservatism, paranoia and national pride. Nothing at all unsettling, I guarantee.

There is also another matter. You do bring land into our confederation, do you not?

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	477. Thailand42

Switzerland-

I see, thank you for establishing it in the future. I think it would help many people.

Okay, I'll just ask Japan what you're talking about, because, I have no idea what paper money is.

Well, I guess your right. And death IS better than anything, really.

I guess. And being dumb was pretty good of him though. He defended poor Lithuania all those times from that Creepy Russia.

Mid-Teen!Thailand

((Note: Just saying, but I opened up a 'Letters to Seychelles' kinda thing, but you don't have to if you don't want to!))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

You are very welcome. I regard it as part of my duty to help the less fortunate. And the best thing is that it does not cot me a thing, since the organization runs on donations. I only wish that so much money was not lost in the administration, but you have to pay the employees something. Maybe one day you will benefit from it as well.

How about you let me explain? I think I am more than qualified to do so. So, paper money is of course, money made of paper, or mostly paper, but also plastic and several other components. The money must be made so that it cannot be counterfeited, or anyone would be able to produce whatever amount they like. The minting rights belong exclusively to the national banks, and I can pride myself on saying that my money is probably the most difficult to fake. When you hold it in your hands, you actually feel the value; the Euro is a joke in comparison.

The way paper money works is based on trust. You can trust that with it you can buy something of the value that the money guarantees. If people lose faith in their money, they will refuse to spend, or flee to other, safer currencies, like mine.

Well...not better than anything surely, but if the alternative is serving another nation for the rest of your life, then I would rather not live anymore.

I do not know why he bothered. He certainly did not gain anything from it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I did review, and it's nice, but isn't there already a Seychelles letter fiction? Isn't there only supposed to be one?)


	478. Königsberg70

Yo, Switzy,

I know, right? XD Pffffft, Austria's such a priss.

Hell yeah! :D Oktoberfest is one of my favorite things ^_^

Yeah, you're right about the power plants. Not a good idea, definitely not.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Agreed.

I thought so. It must be in your genetics, and Russia cannot beat it out of you. You show admirable resistance of mind. I like that. Mental defence is a great factor in every war, and I stressed it very heavily when I was surrounded by the damned Axis. If my people would have lost hope, if they would have not believed that we could be free, and that we could resist against Germany and prevail, then I might have been consumed.

Yes, like Chernobyl. Just like Chernobyl. Even I had to fear the radiation then. The fallout cloud headed straight for me, and I had to evacuate south, together with some of my sons and daughters. But I laugh about Ukraine's misfortune today, became after all, she was a part of the Soviet, and Russia tried to cover the accident up, and endangered all of us. I even have a joke about it. Before the accident, the children in Chernobyl smiled, today, they _radiate _happiness.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	479. Zürich29

Vati

Naomi had just told me he's remembering...that his previous boss 'kol kol kol'd a lot...and there was a faucet pipe. I'm certain Russia had him.

I will protect Naomi with my life should Russia come to call. I won't allow harm to come to him.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Vati<p>

I'll try...

I...I see, I understand...

...L-land...? I...I think so...I r-remember wh-what I a-am...The northernmost o-of Russia's i-islands...

Naomi

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Well, I do not know anybody else who says that word over and over again and carries around a faucet to bludgeon people with. It certainly was Russia, I know of no one else who would commit such cruelties to one of his own. Russia does not know that Naomi is with us; neither does the rest of the world. I would prefer to keep it that way, so to avoid certain complications. Can I trust you to be discreet about it?

And you can trust on your siblings' and on my support if that should happen. From now on Naomi is part of the family, and protected by our neutrality. We will take up arms against him if he should dare to demand Naomi back. We are a confederation, brethren to the end.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Naomi,<p>

The very far north? That is a surprise. Your name puzzles me then...but that is trivial. What really matters now is how to take care of your island. You cannot return for obvious reasons, maybe never for all I know. We must somehow find a way to supply your home, for conditions must be hideous up there. Maybe I can get one of the Nordic states to help on this one, we are on friendly terms.

I would of course offer you lands a bit closer to the rest of us, but there is none to spare, and I cannot just take some away form my other children. But alternatively, let us just take some away that already exist. A few daceades ago, some of Italy's regions considered joining me, Como and Varese, two very warm an sunny places. I could make you a little present, I am sure that Veneciano would not mind...

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	480. Bekki35

Dear Switzerland,

Well the rifle I used was th- *smudged out* at B-*smudged* range. The holes we're all close together and I think I was really lucky to get two through the same hole. It's a lot of fun!

I guess you're right... but his boss isn't the greatest when it comes to decisions...

Shortbread filled with chocolate? That sounds amazing!

From Bekki

P.S I think I will have to come to the next meeting, but I suppose I will have to sneak in because they probably won't let me in the normal way. it will be like I am a spy! ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Aw…too bad that your writing is so illegible. Correct that would you? It can be very annoying. I would have really liked to know what gun you used. I love guns if you did not know already. It probably was beginners luck, but in a few weeks you can achieve the same result, in a few years it will become second nature, and after two hundred years, you can do it with your eyes closed. Oh wait...you do not live that long...ah well...

That is why I have seven of them, and even they do not get to decide anything without the consent of the people. And my population usually gets its priorities right.

They were...and were gone in about a nanosecond when I presented them to my sons and daughters to taste. I patented the recipe, so do not even think of copying it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I do not think that anyone can disapprove of a human visitor. After all, we are democracies and we value the transparency of government. We would not dare and hide anything from the people, would we now? I was being completely sarcastic of course, there are so many things that are never revealed to the general population, but you visiting is indeed legal, as long as you are invited by one of us. I would love to see how those idiots react to your presence.


	481. Philippines51

(At Mactan-Cebu International Airport)

Mindanao: (*stretches) Hay salamat, nakaabot ra jud! (Finally, we've finally arrive!) It's a shame

that Kuya can't join us because of the disaster.

Visayas: Mind your manners, Mario. You're in my territory so, act appropriately, okay?

Mindanao: Yes, ate.

Schwyz: (*takes a tiff step forward) Ah...chogä flüüger...I am not used to sitting this long...and they did not want to let me bring my sword in the hand luggage. Why the hell not? I could get attacked! How am I supposed to defend myself when I do not have a weapon on me? I feel naked without my blade by may side...

Visayas: (*looks towards Schwyz) Are you all right? I hope the trip didn't make you feel bad in any way. Because you're a tourist here, I just want to formally welcome you here in Cebu city. (*bows head)

Schwyz: (*blushes) I-I am perfectly fine, holde vrouw. It was just my first time flying...I am used to walking everywhere I go...or rather march. I am delighted to finally be here, your city, and especially together with you,

Mindanao: Ate, do we need to hire a vehicle to take us to your house?

Visayas: I would be glad if you do that, Mario.

Mindanao: Okay, I'll go get one. (*walks off0

Visayas: Thanks. (*turns to Schwyz) I hope I'm not making things complicated for you here. I know that you're not the kind of person who travels a lot or goes to far places so, please, if there is anything I can do to make your stay here a little comfy, I'll try my best to do it.

Schwyz: Do not worry...even though this all seems very strange and new to me, I can adjust rather quickly. There is no need for you to take extra care of me; I would like to be your guest, and not your burden. I have survived the cold of a Russian winter, the bloodiest battles you could think of and the most gruelling starvation. I think I will be perfectly fine in your company.

Mindanao: (*walks in) Ate, the car is here to take us.

Visayas: Already? Well, (*looks at Schwyz) shall we go now, Schwyz?

Schwyz: Of course...let us embark on the journey. Eh...May I sit next to you, fair maiden?

(At Visayas' House; almost noon)

Visayas: (*scans) Ah, it's been so long since I went here. (*calls out) Ayo! (Hello!)

Schwyz: (*stares in wonder) This is indeed an exotic place. I have never seen architecture quite like this. It is startling.

Old Woman: (*walks in) Oy, kinsa man na? (*looks at Visayas and Mindanao) Oy, Maria ug Mario! Nakabalik na jud ka. Kadugay ba nimo wala kabalik diri. Asa diay ka gikan? (Who is it? Oh, Maria and Mario! You came back already. You haven't visited here for a while now. Where did you come from?)

Visayas: Laing nasud. Naay giasikaso. Ay, naa diay ko ipaila-ila sa imo, te. (*gestures towards Schwyz) Mao diay ni si Walther, taga Switzerland. (Outside the country. I have business to attend to. Oh, I have someone here for you to meet. He's Walther from Switzerland.)

Old Woman: (*bows head) A pleasant day to you, young man.

Schwyz: Eh...greetings...

Visayas: Te, naay tawo sa balay karon? (Is there anyone living in the house?)

Old Woman: Oo, naa. Duha sila kabuok. Ang usa, kadtong naay antsuhos, kay Amerikano pero kadtong taason, wala ko kabalo taga asa siya. (Yes, there are. They are two of them. That one guy with the glasses, I'm sure he's American but the tall one, I don't know where he came from.)

Visayas: Ah, sige. (Oh, I see.)

Old Woman: Diri sa ko, Maria. Naa koy paliton sa palengke. Ingna lang ko kung naa moy kinahanglanon. (I'll be going now, Maria. There is something I need to buy in the market. Tell me if you need anything.)

Schwyz: Would you please stop talking like that? I cannot understand it and I certainly heard my name there. Blame it on my paranoia, but I believe that what you just said was not very good at all. Where the hell is my sword? I want it right now? I have gone for ten hours without it and I cannot take it any longer! (*goes to rummage in his suitcase) Aha! (*Retrieves sword, sheath and belt) How I missed it...(*puts on the gear) Much better!

Visayas: Salamat, te. (Thank you.) (*looks at Schwyz and Mindanao) Come on, let's go.

(America bursts in)

America: Hello, babe! I missed ya! (*hugs Visayas)

Schwyz: YOU!

Visayas: (*not surprised) Oh hello there, Kuya Alfred. Nice to see you too.

Schwyz: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD DOING HERE? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

(Russia walks in)

Russia: Who were you calling 'babe', America? (*looks at Visayas) Privyet, Maria. (*bows head)

Visayas: Privyet to you too, Russia. (*bows)

Schwyz: This...this is most disconcerting. Why are THEY here of all people?

America: (*still holding Visayas; mumbles) Tch. Commie...

Russia: (*notices) What was that, America? And let go of Visayas this instance. Can't you see she's not comfortable with it?

America: (*huffs) Hmph. You're just jealous that I can do this to her freely and not you.

(America and Russia continues to argue while Visayas is in the middle, doesn't know what was going on. Schwyz goes livid.)

Mindanao: (*pats Schwyz's shoulder) Hey, are you all right? You're getting livid, for some reason.

Schwyz: FOR SOME REASON? ISCH DAS DIIN ERNSCHT? (Are you serious?) Here I am, expecting a peaceful trip, and a quiet stay at your house together with the light of my heart, Visayas, when instead, I am presented with this! The greatest two idiots on the globe!

Visayas: (*looks stern) Okay, that's enough. (*stops Russia and America) Stop your bickering. Do you see we have a guest, as well? Now, behave yourselves or I have to force you out of my house. I need to prepare lunch for all of us so, please, behave yourselves. (*walks towards the kitchen)

(America and Russia looks at Schwyz with a strange glint in their eyes.)

Schwyz: Do not dare look at me like that again, or I will rip your eyes out and shove them down your throats. Switzerland is my father, and everything he knows he taught me, so just watch yourselves. I may just be a canton, but in comparison to me, you seem like sticks to a halberd, and that, by the way, was also an allegory.

* * *

><p>(AN: Really? At least you have direct democracy. Ours is derived from the political system of the United States. I think that's the problem of too much inefficiency in the government. If it was less centralized, every region in the country would grow simultaneously.)

(Close but not quite. The country is divided into three mainly Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Each part has been influenced in various degrees by foreigners. Mindanao holds most of the Malay and other Southeast Asian tradition as well as Visayas. Luzon, on the other hand, already have connections with China and other mainland Asian countries so, through interaction, they have incorporated some of the foreigner's language. But nothing beats the Spanish influence though. The language wars are not so prevalent here. It's a matter of politics, I guess. We love to turn every single act into a political issue.)

(Author's note: And we're very proud of it too. I agree with you, decentralized governments would be better, but since I grew up under such a government, maybe I'm prejudiced. It's working rather well for us though. I'm not going to say that one system is better than the other, pick whatever works best for you is my opinion.

I see. Eh...what can I say more? A lot of influence from the outside, it seems. That would have certainly not worked on the Swiss population. They would have gone completely nuts if someone had tried to mess with their culture and language, and I guess that's why we speak Swiss-German in the north, because we refused to modernize the language along with Germany. I'm kidding. I have no idea why the languages are the way they are,)


	482. Thailand43

Switzerland,

Maybe.

People may make counterfeits anyway, but they will be caught and shown no mercy.

If you die, there is nothing to bother you, and you could be happy forever. No more hurting would be nice I would think. Too bad that is not reality...

He gained the satisfaction of knowing Lithuania was safe.

Mid-Teen!Thailand

((Well, the other one didn't really look updated... and there ARE multiple ones for the same character... at least 3 for America, 3 for Japan, etc.))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Yes indeed, they try to. But the Swiss Franc has never been successfully faked; it is much too complicated to reproduce. The American dollar is always subject to counterfeiting, as it is the most widespread currency. This and its basic components make it an ideal target. The Euro is not much better, and I accept neither currency as payment. Stick a wad of Euros under Zürich's nose and he will wrinkle his nose. Try to pay him with them, and you have an enemy for life.

That is quite a depressing and pessimistic view of things, Thailand. One would almost consider such thoughts suicidal. There is so much to life for, and even though there are some times to despair, you always have to keep in mind that the future can bring improvement. I have always considered suicide the cowards way out, and even if death would end all suffering, I have honor, and I refuse to give up without a fight. Japan will disagree with me; he will say the exact opposite. But what takes more courage? To live with your mistakes and to keep marching on even though it seems impossible, or stab yourself in the gut, and fleeing from all that? It is not a hard question. But it is his culture, and I will not criticize him for it, even though I disagree with his philosophy.

As if he really cared about him. He certainly never showed any signs that he did. Even though he is loyal as a dog, if Lithuania had another friend, then he would not be hanging around Poland.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Hm...well in that case...it may even be a good thing if there are several versions around. I just made sure that there was no other Switzerland around before I started, otherwise I would have thought it rude.)


	483. Luxembourg12

Schweiz,

That's good. Whenever I go drinking with Preuβen, Spanien, und Frankreich I always seem to have a bad hangover the next day.

Oh dear... Do you know what Valais slipped in?

Signed:

Das Groβherzogtum Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Together with Prussia and Fracne is an entirely different story, the company is not as classy as if you were to drink with my cantons. Also the beverage is different, although France prefers wine or champagne, and is more one who drink with mass, the other two, especially Prussia, drink beer like there is no tomorrow. I hope they die in a drunken car-crash, it would teach them a permanent lesson.

As a matter of fact I do, I just did not want to mention the word in writing, but if you force me to then I will. Valais has a special hobby which I do not approve of. Gardening. But not the normal kind whereby you breed new kinds of flowers and such, his taste in plants is rather questionable. What he put into the pipe is, as commonly referred to today, marijuana.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	484. Königsberg71

Yo, Switzy,

Thanks :)

I know, that was a terrible thing.

Really? Wow, that sucks :( I'm just glad you and your kids weren't affected by that thing.

Yeah. Ha-ha, dummy Ukraine XD

That joke's gold, Switzy! XD Ha-ha!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

You know, it was like a first warning. The incident clearly said: 'stay away from nuclear fission, it is dangerous'. But did we heed it? No, of course not. After all, it could not happen, could it? This has now been our second warning, and the way history goes, I do not think that we will get a third.

Interesting. You show concern for the well-being of my cantons. That is rather unexpected, but pleasantly welcome. We have very strict regulation in the three power plants that we have supplying us today. A Norm that is even tighter than in the EU. I will not allow any misfortune to befall us.

We can laugh about it today, but it is actually quite serious, and many consider the joke inappropriate because it was a tragedy. The hideous deformations of unborn children that resulted from the radiation are gruesome. Basel wanted to study them for medical purposes. I reminded him that they were still human beings and are not to be tested like lab-rats. He did not like that much.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	485. Bekki36

Dear Switzerland,

Sorry, that's what happens when I write quickly my handwriting gets messy. Unfortunately I can't remember specifically what the type of gun was, but I know it was the type of gun you have to reload after each shot. I want to improve my aim but I hope I manage to do it in less than 200 years thanks.

7 bosses? England can barely cope with 2!

They must have been delicious; I wish I could have tried some. That was my shortbread recipe you used before you filled it with chocolate! Oh well. I have other recipes I can use. :)

From Bekki

P.S If one of the nations invites me I can come? Then I shall have to get someone to invite me. It would be lots of fun to go, and I really want to see how all the big decisions get made. That would be great!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

You really should consider taking your time when writing. You are after all corresponding with a country. I do not know how other countries conduct this letter business, but I would assume that the correspondent takes care when writing.

Ah…I do not like such guns. Anything slower than a carbine is just too ineffective in my opinion, no matter what the range. Assault rifles are my preference. Okay, when gun were first invented I used a musket like everyone else, but there was hardly a choice back then.

I do not see a problem with having seven bosses, but it rather bothers me that England only has two. Who can you represent all opinions with only two people heading the state? 'The more the merrier', is that not what England says? In this case it applies. Seven, male and female, from all parties. An ideal set in my opinion.

I will send some back to you, and in future I shall make them from my own shortbread recipe. There are some modifications that I would like to make. But I thank you for giving me the inspiration to this creation. Necessity is the mother of invention.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Bekki, I invite you to attend our next world meeting. You may not be a citizen of mine, but you can be my guest of honor. And about the big decisions...do not expect too much. If it was only me and Germany, we could get things done, but these meetings are a nightmare. But never mind, that is of minor importance.


	486. Thailand44

Switzerland,

Dang, you got good money there. ...uh.. who's Zurich?

Eh... I'm guess I'm going through a depression era... which confuses me... because Chulalongkorn is a very good leader...

I guess... except being near Russia, anyone and everyone pretty much has to stick together to be their own country...

Late-Teen!Thailand

((Yeah... hm, I guess, if it was still running. If it was abandoned, I wouldn't think it of rude.))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Zürich is one of my many sons. He likes to call himself the world's 'banking capital' and he is probably right too. It is actually thanks to him that we are so rich today. Well, largely thanks to him, I would never take away the credit from my other children who are also in the banking business.

It happens, even with the best of bosses. But if you work hard then you will get out of it soon enough. All countries have been in an economic depression at one time or another, even me, and look at me now! Oh wait, I almost missed that you are aging again. Good.

I would certainly suggest so, but Russia does still dominate the sector. If Belarus and Ukraine were not on his side, and had not been in the past, then he could have been kept at bay... but like this...no. Poland and Lithuania, although their bond was strong, could not compete with him, and Prussia was always too busy being a narcissist to care.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Naturally. That is how I came to write for Switzerland. Someone else had abandoned the task, and we messaged, and I was allowed to take over. Maybe you should do that as well, to avoid confusion. It's just a suggestion.)


	487. Königsberg72

Yo, Switzy,

I know. Man, those poor kids who were born after that :(

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königberg,<p>

And there is no cure, none at all, just slow and painful death as your cells slowly deteriorate. It was a blunder by the Soviet government, and when the government makes mistakes, it is usually the people that suffer. I will never let that happen to any of my citizens; I would never let my bosses endanger them, or my cantons, through their foolishness.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Thanks :) I will)


	488. Thailand45

Switzerland,

Oh, Okay~

Well, not really lack of money, I'm just sad for some reason.

Hmmmm, Your right. Prussia? Wasn't he dissolved a few years ago?

Late-Teen!Thailand

((Ah. Hmm, maybe I should. Thanks for the idea!))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I dare say that in future, way in the future, you will meet him and be forced to do business with him. Just remember until then, I know he can be a completely inconsiderate and arrogant idiot, but he is that way to almost everyone.

Oh, that is not as bad then, not nearly as bad...there must be a reason for it though, any idea what it might be?

The kingdom of Prussia was dissolved, yes it was, and I hoped that he would just disappear like Rome, but the bastard just stuck to existence like a parasite. He gained new life when Russia took him after World War Two, and I hoped that when east and west got united again, he would finally be done. But he was not, the persistent son of a b*tch.

Did I just use a swear word there? That is new...I like it!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	489. Thailand46

Switzerland,

Okay... Should you be saying that about your kid..?

I don't know... maybe because my favorite dagger is missing..?

Hmm, I heard he claims to be Germany's 'mentor'... which he is probably very far from.

You've never cussed before?

Late-Teen!Thailand

((I think they have PM turned off...))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

It is the truth! And Zürich knows it, but he does not care. And I am proud of him for what he is, thank you very much, and that includes his many flaws.

WHAT? YOUR FAVORITE WEAPON? That is tragic. If my favorite rifle went missing I would blame it on Prussia and France and threaten them with death if they did not give it back immediately! You must find the thief!

Oh, yes most certainly. He could use a little guidance himself, a strong hand that keeps him in check, and Germany, to whom this task falls, fails miserably. If I did not know otherwise, I would say that Germany is the older one. I see so much more responsibility from him.

Certainly not in English! Go back through the letters I wrote you and you will not find any word harsher than 'idiot'. I simply did not find it necessary; there are so many ways of insulting a person using a high level of language.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Oh...bugger...ah well, later works too)


	490. Luxembourg13

Schweiz,

Marijuana? That's horrible! Not even the Bad Touch Trio use that... It serves Valais right.

Ah, may- may Gust and I go to your place and stay there for a couple days? Some... Stuff happened at mine. It's all France and Prussia's fault so...

Signed:

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Indeed! I have done so many things to stamp that nonsense out of him. I am tolerant with my children, but this is crossing the line! Tricking me into inhaling that pestilential weed! Those three bastards do things that are bad enough already. Rape for example. And I constantly wonder how they came up with that name, it seems ridiculous!

Who is 'Gust'? And what exactly has happened for you to request shelter at my house of all places? It must be bad if you seek protection from the most heavily armed nation in Europe.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	491. Thailand47

Switzerland,

Oh okay.

I must! I'll go search now!

I would think their about same age if I didn't know.

O-okay...

Late-Teen!Thailand

((yeah..))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Say…do you have any sons and daughters? You must have, you have quite a lot of ground to live on, surely you must have distributed that to someone for better management.

I wish you good luck, even though I do not believe in such things.

We all _seem_ to appear about the same age, do we not? A six year difference is what I am getting form us male nations, Sealand not included of course. But there are vast differences in our national birthdays.

Maybe I should use them from now on. It has to be a good way to express one's sentiments in a more powerful and direct was to someone else. I cannot wait for an opportunity to do so.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Whew, sorry it took so long...Schwyz's chapter was one piece of work, I tell you...)


	492. Königsberg73

Yo, Switzy,

That's just terrible! T_T Damn Soviet government, bunch of sons of bitches!

That's good that you wouldn't let any of that happen to your citizens :)

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

JA! It is no wonder that those f*ck-tards managed to make the whole thing crumble! In all my life I have never seen such sh*tty management! Oh look! Am I cussing? YES I AM B*TCH!

And everyone else of those a**holes should do the same f*cking thing, but they don't give a sh*t about their own people, do they?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Say hello to cussing Switzerland! Something I'm doing against my better judgement!)


	493. Luxembourg14

Schweiz,

Ja. I agree.

Gust is my son. France... I'm going to kill him... There are *** poles installed in my house and... And people dancing on them. I couldn't get them to leave! My little Gust's mind is scarred forever!

Signed:

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxemburg,<p>

_Scheisse_! Never mind, get over here right now, the two of you! I will not have that blond motherf***er France do that to anyone! I assume that the bastard had both genders 'installed', the f*cking pervert.

Do not bother to try and kill him, for I will take care of it personally. I will make him pay for what he did, the_ putain_! And I will clear your house out as well. France you _figlia di una cagna_! I am going to kill you!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	494. Thailand48

Switzerland,

hm... I have a few... my biggest one is my daughter Krung Thep(Bangkok).

Okay~

Yeah... also except America, he looks much younger too...

Okay~

Late-Teen!Thailand

((I bet it was...))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Ah, yes of course, your capital…or not yet? Too soon? Anyway, make sure that she keeps her city construction in good view...and clean. Just a tip for the future...which you might find helpful...because in my timeline, the city is dirty as sh*t. And it is a pain in the a** when I watch what is going on there.

He looks about twenty or twenty one. I look about nineteen. I am most certainly younger in appearance, but guess how much older I really am.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	495. Luxembourg15

Schweiz,

Thank you so much! I'll be there in a couple minutes.

I still need to kill him because of my Gust's brain. I'll gladly join you.

And again, thank you so much!

Signed:

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

No problem. That is a small service for a nation like you. After all, what do we have in common? We hate France and we...actually, hating that son of a b*tch is already good enough.

You are talking to Switzerland, the greatest military power. I do not doubt your skills, or your conviction, of which you undoubtedly have plenty, but I do hope you can keep up with me. Let us get it done, let us go kick some French a**!

Hey, I believe that it is going to be very enjoyable; you are doing me a favor as well, providing me with a reason to shoot France in his b*lls.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	496. Königsberg74

Yo, Switzy,

I know! The Soviet government's so fucking backwards, it makes me mad! Good thing Russia didn't see me write this; actually, he's busy hiding his sissy butt from his psycho bitch sister Belarus XD What a wuss. *shakes head at Russia being a wuss*

Yeah! I mean, at least mein Onkel gives two cents about his people, too. And Tio Spain and Oncle France, and Japan-oji. America should at least make his citizens' health care system better! It's ridiculous that there are people who have been taken off their insurance and can't afford to go to the doctor when there's something wrong with them! Instead they have to go to the fucking hospital to get treatment, then they get a freaking ridiculously huge bill in the mail!

Sorry about that; I had to get it out.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

That...was a lot...a very lot...that can even compare to my rants at the EU for being such a complete bunch of dumb and brain-dead bastard beaurocrats... I am guessing that you do not get many opportunities to vent this kind of frustration, huh? It is certainly the first time that I have experienced it. Of course I do understand your sentiments.

America and his health care system...where do I get started? The best than can be said is that it worked well once upon a time. But when I look at him the way he is today...his population getting poorer, his people being fed propaganda in the news...the new world is not doing so well. Canada is off much better. I would say, that he is the only one on both of those continents whom I would not call completely incompetent.

Eh...well, Mexico is not too bad either...I mean, she is the mother of my grandchild...what the hell am I saying? She cannot take care of sh*t either! Just look at the capital! It is f*cked up! Completely botched!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	497. Thailand49

Switzerland,

She's my capital, only by a few years. *sigh* She doesn't care about hygiene... if it gets to bad I'll just threaten her with taking away her capital status...

... 200 yrs?

Late-Teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Ah, right. I expect she does not, and that is a decisive mistake. A capital represents the nation as a whole; he or she goes a long way to define the image of the country it belongs to. Berne tries his best to give others an immaculate impression. He is extremely tidy and efficient, and fluent in several languages so I do think that I made a good choice with him. The only drawback is that he is a bit slow, not mentally, certainly not, but physically. God knows what people would think of me if Zürich were my capital.

No, 485 years to be precise if you go by the dates of declaration, so you clearly see which one of us has seniority.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	498. Bekki37

Dear Switzerland,

I know I should but I am only allowed a short time to write each day so I have to be quick. Since I have to work on schoolwork and other things. It's my birthday soon so I have to plan my party :)

Yes, we get trained with better rifles but we are not allowed to fire them unless we pass shoot safety and I haven't passed it yet (but only because I haven't been able to take the test).

You have a point, I don't know much about politics but if it works then you shouldn't change it.

Thank you, I don't mind you using my recipe it's nice to have someone appreciate my cooking :)

From Bekki

P.S THANK YOU! Wow! Now I'm really excited! I can't believe I get to go to a world meeting! It will be so much fun! I don't mind if you don't get anything done, I just want to meet everyone. Do you think England will mind me being there? After all I am from his country and he didn't invite me. But you did and I'm so grateful thank you! You've turned my bad day into a good one!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I understand. I myself have a very crowded agenda and I only manage to write letters because I can deputize many of my duties to my cantons. That may sound heartless, but it really is not, since they want to anyway. After all, they know I cannot be banker, doctor, soldier, and older brother all at once.

Birthday? Really? How old will you be?

That makes sense. I remember that I trained my cantons with similar weapons in their earlier years. I can still remember the gleam in little Jura's eyes when I gave him a pistol for his fourth birthday.

That system has proved effective ever since my reformation. There have always been seven of them. Recently a lot of campaigning has been going on, since two of them have stepped down and the different parties are just clamouring to fill the gaps. Such campaigns take a lot of effort and money of course, but when I compare it to the horrendous amount that America's boss spent to get elected...well, there are a lot more worthwhile things which you can invest in.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. You are very welcome. You are doing a service to me as much a I am doing to you, believe me. I shall certainly introduce you to the other nations, indeed there is no one better to do so, for I have no friendly ties with any of them, so you can trust my judgement of them to be perfectly objective. I do not think that England will mind you being there, after all I invited you, and England would not dare question, or even object to my decision, even if you are rightful his citizen.


	499. Philippines52

(At the dining area; lunchtime)

Visayas: (*serves meal) Alright, dig in! I must say I worked extra hard in preparing these meals.

Schwyz: It looks marvellous, Lady Visayas.

Russia: Um. I don't want to be rude but, what are these? (*gestures at the food)

Visayas: Oh right. I'm very sorry! (*bows head) I forgot to tell you about it. Alright, we have here some caldereta, chicken adobo, pinakbet and dinuguan. Caldereta is a dish consisting of meat, potatoes, bell peppers and then mixed with tomato sauce and spices. Adobo is a dish that can be applied to beef, pork or chicken and then seasoned with pepper, soy sauce, bay leaves and other spices. Pinakbet is a vegetable dish consisting of okra, eggplant, string beans, bitter gourd, squash, some pork and mixed with shrimp paste. And, lastly, dinuguan or vampire stew which consists of chopped pork organs then stewed in pork's blood along with some spices. Come on, I insist of trying each dish one at a time. It's best served with rice.

Schwyz: (*tries to perform a bow while sitting) That sounds perfectly lovely. I cannot wait to taste all of these heavenly dishes that you took such care to prepare. I shall savour every bite of your cooking as if it were my last, and I shall certainly not miss to taste any of those dishes.

America: (*acts squeamish) Ugh. Do I have to eat the dinuguan, Maria?

Russia: What's this, America? Acting all squeamish just because of some pork innards and blood? I thought you were a hero like you always say. I guess I'm mistaken.

America: Are you insulting me, commie? For your information, I can eat exotic meals, thank you very much. I have eaten alligator meat during my stay at the south. (*huffs)

Russia: But, you didn't say you ate innards.

America: (*annoyed) What was that? You want a fight, commie?

Russia: Bring it on, capitalist pig.

Schwyz: What manners are these? You disgrace yourselves, we are guests here, and we should act accordingly. Your behaviour hardly befits your status as countries. My father was therefore right in what he told me about the likes of you. You bring shame upon your names.

Visayas: ENOUGH!

(America and Russia stopped arguing; Schwyz looked at Visayas)

Visayas: (*looks stern but grows livid) Look here, gentlemen. There are rules that you must follow if you want to stay at my house and one of those is to never argue in front of the table. Not only you're insulting the food I have waited so long to cook but you're insulting me personally as well. So, please, I'm begging you, behave yourselves or do I have to get my bolo to persuade you to not argue at one another.

America: (*intimidated) Yes, ma'am...

Russia: (*feels happy) да, моя милочка. (Yes, my darling.)

(Schwyz looks confused.)

Mindanao: (*notices Schwyz's confusion; whispers) If you don't know what's a bolo, it's a kind of blade used primarily in agriculture. It is used to cut banana trees and open coconuts but it can be used as a weapon. It looks more like a machete. (*normal voice) Ate, are you going to eat now?

Visayas: (*nods disapprovingly) No, thank you. I insist that you eat first. After all, I am your host while all of you stay at my house. I want to make your stay to be memorable. This is the least I can do.

Mindanao: Suit yourself, ate. Don't force yourself.

Schwyz: (*takes a mouthful of food and grows red)

Visayas: I won't. (*approaches Schwyz) What do you think of the food, Schwyz? I hope that the spices aren't hot enough for your palette. You're not much into spicy food, as what Luzon had told me. If there is anything wrong with the food, just approach me and I can make some consideration about the preparation. This has been bugging me for a while now. Can I call you Walther? Schwyz is a little bit formal, don't you think? You can call me Maria, if you want to.

Schwyz: (*clutches his throat) It...it...it is wonderful (*reaches for a glass and empties the contents into his mouth) Ah...it burns...I am not at all used to such spices...I used to eat everything without the application of even salt and pepper...they used be extremely expensive. (*regains himself) Eh...where was I...ah yes, the food is delicious Lady Visayas (*performs another bow) I know that my reaction to the seasoning was rather severe, but I assure you that you do not need to change it at all. I shall get used to it soon enough and I do not want to be extra work for you. I...eh (*grows red again, but from embarrassment) Of course you may call me Walter if you so wish, my lady Visay- eh...Maria.

(While Visayas and Schwyz are talking, America and Russia glares at Schwyz)

(After lunch; 2 in the afternoon)

Mindanao: Um, Schwyz, can I ask you a favor? Kindly go to Ate's room and tell her that we need to shop for some supplies. Thanks.

Schwyz: Of course my lord Mindanao. Anything you require.

(In Visayas' room)

Schwyz: Maria, I have a request from your brother to (*sees Visayas having a siesta)

Schwyz: Oh...

Visayas: (*wakes up; stretches) Ah~ That was a good nap. (*sees Schwyz; shocked) Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. Excuse my rude behavior. Is there something wrong?

Schwyz: (*averts his eyes from her) Rude behaviour? If anyone is to apologize it is me to have stumbled into your private chambers and disrupted your rest, the lord may forgive me for this. I have come with a request from Mindanao. He seems to think that the stores are somewhat empty and that be must go and purchase supplies to replenish them.

Visayas: Oh, I see. Mindanao wants to shop. Great timing. I have to buy something as well. Are you coming, as well? I already knew America and Russia would join us in going.

Schwyz: Of course I shall join you. I am happy to oblige, although I must also admit my concerns on behalf of the other two joining us. I would prefer if they were to stay behind, so that we can carry out this quest without being disrupted by sudden conflict flaring up between those two, or even between us three. But if that is your wish then I shall not object.

* * *

><p>(AN: A little side note: I put some markers on my review so that it's easy to spot where to put some of the dialogue. I'm sorry if I'm forcing you to write the dialogue in some parts.)

(Being a confederation is good. Each has a certain amount of autonomy and if one part of the country is not doing so well, that is their problem. Here, we have political dynasties that continue to persist. It's like the government position is some kind of heritage. It sickens me sometimes.)

(Author's note: You aren't forcing me to do anything; I actually find them quite helpful even though they aren't strictly necessary.

I also added that Schwyz addresses people that he is not on first name terms with as 'Lord' and 'Lady' on account of his mercenary service, if that's okay with you.

Exactly! Nothing else would work in our case, as proved by the short period that Switzerland was a republic under Napoleon. In hindsight it's actually quite funny, because as soon as Napoleon was gone, all these Swiss were like 'screw this!' went to being a confederation. 'Political dynasties'? I probably don't understand that fully, but it sounds an awful lot like monarchy to me.)


	500. Philippines53

(At the mall; entrance door with guards standing by, wielding shotguns)

Visayas: I'll go ahead first. (*approaches the guards; getting cuffed and checked with metal detectors)

America: Ooh! Ooh! I'm next! (*approaches the guards; alarm goes off)

Guard 1: Sir, may I request that you remove anything metal?

America: Sure, sure. (*retrieves revolver)

Schwyz: (*observes) The insolence!

Guard 2: (*gets suspicious; raises eyebrow) Can you explain why you are carrying a gun?

America: Security reasons.

Guard 1: (*doubts the reply but shrugs) Okay, can you please fill in the necessary information needed in the log book over here. (*gestures towards the table with a notebook) And leave your revolver to us.

America: All right.

Russia: I'm next, da? (*walks toward the guards; performing inspection, alarm goes off)

Guard 2: Please remove any metal, sir.

Russia: Da. (*retrieves pipe)

Guard 1: (*grows even more suspicious; raises eyebrow) Why would you have a pipe in your jacket, sir? And the weather is pretty hot for you to wear such clothes.

Russia: I carry my pipe in times of something might happen and I don't see any problem with that, right? And don't question about my clothes. It's not your business, is it? (*tries to intimidate)

Guard 1: (*feels insulted but shrugs) Okay sir. Just fill in the necessary information in the log book and leave your pipe to us.

Russia: Why should I leave it here?

Guard 2: Security reasons.

Russia: All right.

(Schwyz approaches the guards; perform inspection, alarm goes off)

Guard 1: (*sighs) Please take off anything metal, sir.

(Schwyz retrieves the sword)

Guard 2: (*raises eyebrow) Okay, that's it. Why are you carrying a sword? And are you friends with the two earlier? It's getting pretty suspicious for a bunch of people carrying a wide variety of dangerous weapons and in repeated succession too.

Schwyz: This is not a weapon! This is an extension of my arm! A very elongation of my torso! Of my body! And as to why I am carrying this marvellously wrought sword, sir? (*raises eyebrow himself) So I can impale people who demand such simple-mindedly delivered queries of me, have I made myself clear enough?

Guard 1: What the- (*tries to lunge over Schwyz)

Guard 2: Wait! (*stops the guard) We have a job to do! You want to get yourself fired? (*bows head) Sorry for the inconvenience. Can you please fill up the necessary information in the log book and leave your sword to us? I would gladly appreciate it if you just comply and proceed towards the entrance.

Schwyz: Honourable sir, I would rather wish if I could continue on my quest with my weapon at the hip, ready for use, but I understand your concern and I will therefore comply with your request.

(Schwyz hands over the sword)

Schwyz: Take great care of this weapon, for it has seen many centuries, and taken countless lives. It has never yet failed its owner in combat, and has bested all his enemies with savagery. (*adds in a completely neutral tone) I also suggest that you do not touch it with your bare hands, for it might scorch the flesh from your palms. (*which leaves the guards stunned into silence)

(Inside the mall)

Visayas: (*looks at the company) What took you so long to get in here? You got me worried all of a sudden.

Schwyz: We were deterred. Certain items in our possession were considered of a malevolent nature and confiscated. In two out of three cases, the suspicions were just, in the third however...

America: But, babe! We need to leave our weapons to the guards. They made us fill in some information before we got the signal to enter.

Russia: He's right, Visayas. That and because someone has to argue with one of the guards. (*makes great emphasis on the last statement)

(Schwyz goes livid)

Schwyz: Oh, so I assume that is what you do in a war situation as well, is it? Hand over your one and only defence to the first who demands it? But not me, no sir, ABSOLUTELY NOT! For if I am to be killed, I shall be killed with sword in my hands, my back to a wall, and my hands full of the blood of my enemies!

Mindanao: (*mumbles) Here they go again. (*normal voice) Come on, break it you two. We need to buy some stuff. Ate, I'll be going to the bookstore. There some...things I need to buy.

Visayas: Okay, Mario. Meet us at the supermarket section, all right?

Mindanao: Got it. See you later. (*walks away)

Visayas: (*looks at the company) Let's get going, shall we? I need to buy some groceries.

Schwyz: As you wish.

America: Sure thing, babe!

Russia: Stop calling her that, America.

Schwyz: For once, and only once, I concur with Russia. This is indecent! You will halt your disrespectful terming at once!

America: Make me.

(All of them went to the supermarket while Russia and America continues to have an argument)

* * *

><p>(AN: Sure thing. It suits his character a lot.)

(How a political dynasty is created is pretty simple: one member of a family gets elected for a local government position like congressman or governor; if they get to be elected three times, they will run for another local position and they will decide that some other relatives will run to that position until such time that they occupy most of the government position in that locality. That's how bad politics here.)

(Author's note: Wow…that's crazy…I can't imagine something like that, I find the concept too hard to grasp. Is that even considered democracy? It sounds like a perfect pretext for corruption and incompetence. I'm stunned, really, I wouldn't have thought this possible. Growing up here, I've must have been naïve not to realize that such things could happen.)


	501. Silla1

Dear Switzerland,

Annyonghaseyo. I am the ghost of Silla, North Korea and South Korea's mother. You may have met South Korea.

MY GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT! Honestly, it's as though he spends all of his free time trying to rape China! After all the work I did to make sure he stayed out!

Anyways, I would love to smack him upside the head, but my hand keeps passing through. Next time you see him, can you please do so for me. I'll take the blame. *sigh* I thought I taught him better than that.

I have heard about you and Liechtenstein. I congratulate you and hope Yong-Soo doesn't get involved.

Now that I think about it, how am I able to write this letter in the first place? Oh well.

I look forward to your reply.

Somewhat honored and confused,

Silla

* * *

><p>Dear Silla,<p>

Indeed, I have been unfortunate enough to meet your son. Do not mind me scoffing at your statement though, but I do not believe in such things as ghosts, for I am a man of science, and it is not physically possible for such a being to exist. I believe that everything which walks this earth can be killed with bullets.

I think that China can fend for himself, so any effort spent worrying about the matter is wasted. I could not care less for his personal safety of course, the world would not be poorer without him, but he does after all always insist that he is 4000 years old. I think that with such confidence that he always displays, he is more then fit to handle both Russia's and South Korea's advances.

It would be my pleasure to, even though strictly speaking I would require a direct provocation from him to do something like that, but what the hell. For what use is my neutrality then? And I hardly think that I can just say 'The ghost of Silla asked me to', seriously, that would not withstand any scrutiny at all.

Why, thank you. The news must have spread far and wide if it has reached you. Not to worry, should he get too close for my liking, I can always stop him dead in his tracks. You may have heard that I am an excellent marksman, and that I have had vast amounts of practice with France.

As I said before, I do not believe in ghosts, and I do not appreciate it when people try to fool me. Not at all.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation of Switzerland and the Cantons


	502. Bekki38

Dear Switzerland,

Long time no write to! :) You must have been busy :)

As of last Wednesday I am now 16! I had a great time and ate loads of cake :) You gave Jura a pistol? For his fourth birthday? That's...well I suppose since he's a canton that's alright but... I wouldn't trust any four year old in England with a pistol. Or anything really... I got books for my birthday :)

It would be impossible for you to be all those things at once, your head would explode. I have a lot to juggle as well at the moment, so my spelling might get even worse!

Politics sound very confusing.

From Bekki

P.S I trust your judgement completely, and I look forward to going to the meeting. When is it? I'm so excited :)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Well...not exactly busy...I have been away, on holiday to be precise. Now, before you start criticizing me you should know this: I did not go for my own sake. No, I could have carried on working tirelessly, but Liechtenstein needed a break, and I will be damned before I let her go to a strange land without me accompanying her or paying for her.

Congratulations. I assume that you must have had some sort of party. Sixteen is considered somewhat of a special age, is it not? I remember my sixteenth birthday...I spent the day fighting Austria and spilling the blood of his knights. Good times... Anyway, giving four-year-old jura a pistol is rather less dangerous than giving thirteen-year-old Uri a halberd. Jura just squeezwd out a shot at France, Uri went out to butcher one of Austria's armies, and succeeded too.

It is not impossible; I have managed before, although I do not get to sleep if I do. It might? Well...that is something I can certainly overlook if I need to.

Indeed they are, which is why I prefer the assault rifle as my weapon of choice, rather my tongue. Someone once said that the quill is more powerful than the sword. What a load of _Mischt_ in my opinion.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. The next meeting is scheduled for the thirty-first, Hallow's eve. America insisted that we all wear costumes to the meeting. I think I will go as a soldier; that usually works for me.


	503. Minnesota1

Dear Switzerland,

Greetings from the land of 1000 lakes,

How are you And Lili?

What's your home like? I hardly leave the states so I wouldn't know for sure.

Well Take care

Love

Felicia Jones (Aka Minnesota)

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

‚The land of a thousand lakes'? Is that your title? Ah...yes...right, you American states all have descriptive titles. Like New York, 'The Empire State' or something like that. Speaking of a thousand lakes, you will find that I possess a great number as well, thanks to glaciers that rolled right over me, or rather my lands, forty-thousand years ago.

We are very well, thank you for enquiring.

My home...it is the most beautiful place on earth. The mountains and the valleys, the forests and the grassy plains, they are my home, a home for whose every square...'foot'...I paid for in blood. I do not leave my home either anymore, but I suggest that you do, as I did in my youth. But I also suggest that you find another reason for doing so, and not raging through Europe beating the living crap out of all the other countries and slaughtering their armies as I did. I have a feeling that such an act would not go down to well anymore...shame...

You too.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation of Switzerland and the Cantons


	504. Thailand50

Switzerland,

I'll try to be a little more strict with her then...

Oh uh Wow...

Late-Teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Rigorous teaching and a tight training regime is the best way to raise your child, it proved very effective with all of my sons and daughters. Naturally a little parental love does not go amiss either, but I made it clear to my Cantons that I only work them so hard because I love them. Their efforts have clearly paid off as anyone who is not blind can see.

Well, do not act so surprised, there is after all a reason why they call Europe 'the old world' and North and South America 'the new world'. The only one who is older than us is China.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	505. Luxembourg16

Schweiz,

Kicking France all the way to Iceland was so fun! Now he's Iceland's problem!

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Indeed! And I would do it again and again if I have to. I hope that Iceland throws him into that glacial volcano if his that caused us so much trouble a while back. My son Glarus is just cleaning your house, and by cleaning he probably means cleansing, and by cleansing he probably means incinerating. I sometimes regret having given him a flamethrower from the arsenal. Do not worry! I am sure that he will not dare damage anything other than what France put in there...I think I am going to need body bags...oh lord...

You and Gust can go back in a few days time, until that I will continue to be your host. It is not that different at my house than at yours is it?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	506. Thailand51

Switzerland,

Okay! Thanks for the advice! :)

I suppose... Eh? Isn't Japan old also? Only a few years younger than China, I am told...

Late-Teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I must also stress the need for a public transportation system. You do not want your citizens breathing in the smog of a thousand polluting cars. It will not help anyone. Public transportation, that is the way forward, I tell you

Alright, Japan too I guess, but you get my point.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	507. Thailand52

Switzerland,

Aaah, really? Agh, this is gonna be hard work...

O-K!

Late-Teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Well, 'no pain, no gain' as they say. I think that was one of England's quotes, but whatever, here is one of mine: '_Üebig macht Meischter_' which means as much as 'practice makes masters' and it has held true for me. No one dares to challenge me! And no one can best me in combat!

Ahem…eh…anyway…public transportation, yes…I would suggest an elevated rail, since trying to construct a metro in the city would mean that the trains might as well be submarines.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	508. Philippines54

(At the supermarket; Visayas pushing the shopping cart)

Schwyz: (*to himself) These decorations are wondrous…I wonder…do they even abide the Gregorian calendar here? Maybe…but maybe not. I hear that China has New Year in February, could something similar be the case here. No…they are Christian, and therefore have the same calendar as we do. However, _Vater_ once old me that America has the habit to celebrate early too…this is confusing! This is ludicrous! This is madness!

Russia: (*looks around) Wow, there sure are a lot of stuff they're selling here. And it seems that Christmas decorations are already in place everywhere. I don't know you celebrate Christmas this early, Visayas.

Visayas: Yes, we do celebrate Christmas early. We have here a so-called Christmas countdown that starts at the last 100 days before Christmas. It usually starts from the final weeks of September up to Christmas eve. From that time span, we start to decorate our houses with Christmas decorations and hang Christmas lanterns and during the month of December, we attend Midnight Masses. Remembering it, it makes me rather excited about Christmas.

Russia: Is that so? It seems like your people are pretty jolly to celebrate Christmas early.

Visayas: Well, not all are happy though.

Russia: Why is that?

Visayas: Because there are those who have lost something while the year passes on. It may be their loved ones or their property. Natural disasters wreak havoc every year and they will be casualties. I think that I may not be too happy celebrating Christmas this year. (*looks a little sad) But never mind that, let's find the things we need. (*walks away while Russia and Visayas still chatting)

America: (*glares at Russia) Tch. The commie's getting real close to her. As if he pays attention to what she says. (*continues to mumble)

(Schwyz glares at Russia)

Schwyz: This is most displeasing…the Reddie is trying to charm up Lady Visayas. Patience…_Vater_ taught me that I must be patient, and I will. America seems not to like this either. I normally do not approve of _miin Brüeder's_tactics, but in this situation it seems highly appropriate. I shall wait and let events unfold, and I shall use their old rivalries against each other! Lady Visayas is a woman of noble birth and intent, she deserves someone worthy, and in my eyes, neither of the two come even close to achieving such status.

(At the exit of the supermarket)

Mindanao: (*approaches Visayas) So, ate, you have bought everything?

Visayas: I think so. By the way, what did you buy in the bookstore?

Mindanao: Oh, just some books and...stuff. (*nervous laugh)

Visayas: What did you buy? (*intimidates)

Mindanao: I only bought books, ate! I swear!

Visayas: Be sure to read those, got that?

Mindanao: Sure. (*looks at the company) Hey guys, where do you want to go next?

America: Ooh! Ooh! Let's go to McDonald's! I'm hungry!

Schwyz: WHAT?

Russia: Keep eating that garbage you call food, and you'll die from a heart attack.

America: Shut up, commie. I'm feeling fine, thank you very much.

Visayas: (*chuckles) Okay, okay. We can go to McDonald's. But, be sure to order take outs. We need to go home soon.

America: Yay! That's what I love about you, babe!

Russia: (*chants) Kol kol kol...

(Schwyz glares at America intensely)

Schwyz: I shall no eat that waste that you dare misname as nourishment! I have physical fitness that I must maintain! Go ahead and wreck your body with that…that…stuff…I shall fast! Indeed! I shall feed on my faith in God! AND HOW DO YOU DARE CALL MARIA…A…A…'BABE'! THIS SHALL NOT STAND!

Mindanao: (*mumbles) Not again.

America: (*remembers something) Oh yeah. Maria, when we get home, can you do "that" again?

Russia: What?

Schwyz: _WAS_?

Visayas: (*blushes) You want me to do "that" again? My, my, you never change, do you?

America: Pretty please? (*puppy eyes)

Visayas: (*sighs) Okay, okay. I'll do it after dinner.

America: Yes! (*tries to act cool) I'll be waiting for it. (*winks)

Visayas: Yes, yes.

Russia: What did America tell you, Visayas?

Visayas: Well, it's- (*America covers Visayas' mouth)

America: You don't need to know that, commie. (*smiles smugly)

Russia: If you do something to her, I'll beat the crap out of you, мудак (git).

Schwyz: And I shall join you. I shall take him after you are finished, I shall impale him upon my sword, then I shall behead him, hack off his limbs, and scatter in the land of my father. One in a glacier, one in a swamp, one at the bottom of a lake, one in the deepest mine I can find, and the head I shall spear on a pike and leave to rot outside, exposed to the elements! So that the crows can feast on his eyes and that the flesh shall peal from the bone! …I…I…eh…I feel strangely light-headed.

(All of them go to McDonald's and go home)

* * *

><p>(AN: We have a term for that kind of politics: TraPo or Traditional Politics. Trapo is a word meaning rag and describes the total corruption of many government officials here. I can't call it democracy anymore. Don't get me started when it comes to the Congress. Those people are not only corrupt but total idiots as well.)

(Author's note: Ouch…I feel sorry for you...for everyone. I hope that it doesn't affect the people too much…that's sad.

It's an exciting time here in Switzerland for politics at the moment. We just elected new members for the federal assembly. The right wing is as powerful as ever, as to be expected. But it will get even better, soon the election for the seven federal councilors takes place, and that's going to be fun to watch…)


	509. Silla2

Dear Switzerland,

I understand why you would think that I'm not a ghost. However, we do exist. Ancient Rome has managed to come to this world, so why can't I?

I also understand your reasons for not punishing my son. If he does try to do anything, you are welcome to punish him in any way you deem fitting.

I wish you and Liechtenstein many years of good fortune.

Sincerely,

Silla

P.S. Have you seen my pet tiger? Her name is Hora, and she should still be with Yong- Soo. The fact that she isn't concerns me...

* * *

><p>Dear Silla,<p>

I certainly do not think that you are a ghost. Why, if you were, you would not even be able to write to me at all. ROME! So he IS still around, my suspicions were correct. Let me tell you this; Rome is no ghost, most certainly not. And while he is not really alive, he still exists as ruins, a shadow of his former self. Luckily he seems to have lost most of his blatant arrogance and cockiness.

Do not mind if I do.

Thank you, I appreciate it. I hope that we will stay together forever. There are sure to be difficult times ahead of us, but together we will prevail!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. No, I have not seen it. I hope it is not an endangered species, for if I see that predator wondering through my garden, I will shoot it, and not with tranquilizers either, that is if the bulls or bears or wolves or ibex' get it first.


	510. Bekki39

Dear Switzerland,

Holiday? Sounds nice, everyone needs a break once in a while. Did you and Liechtenstein have a good time while you were out there? I wish I could go on holiday, I feel I need it but I do have studying I should be doing.

...that's an interesting way to spend your 16th birthday. Poor Austria. My family came over and I had cake and presents. It was lots of fun.

So you give weapons to your cantons for their birthdays? Poor poor Austria. Still I'm sure they have lots of fun.

"The pen is mightier than the sword" Shakespeare I believe although I'm not completely sure. I suppose it depends on your circumstances. For example I can't really shoot someone at school but I can write stuff about them later on hehehe.

Mis-Misch-Mischt? That's a strange word, what does it mean? I'm guessing it's probably rude...

From Bekki

P.S YAY! I love Hallowe'en :) You're going as a soldier? What will Lily be going as? Russia can go as himself, he's scary enough hehe. I wonder what I should go as...

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

When she was not sick anymore, then we had a good time. But it was still much too hot for my liking, and there was a complete absence of mountains, snow, and milk-related products, which I found very discomforting. Nevertheless, I hoped that I proved myself once again as a good tourist, for I was polite. You would not believe the way I have seen Germany or Prussia act out of their own homes, and do not get me started on America. Surely you do have holidays once in a while, and until that time you will just have to keep working.

It is not like I had a choice in the matter! I was fighting for my independence, and it was not easy I tell you. I had armed peasants, while Austria had professional knights. It is only through the courage, persistence and patriotism of the troops that we won, and knowing the lay of the land helped too. There is absolutely no reason why you should feel sorry for Austria, but rather for me. I was the one being oppressed and enslaved by the feudal lords.

Yes, that is what I do. I cannot think of any present which is as practical as one that you can defend yourself with, and history has proven me right on several occasions. You may not understand this, but you have not had to live most of your life fearing for your very existence.

That must be it, Shakespeare was a writer after all. I am not that much interested in his works to be honest, I prefer different authors, and different genres. In my experience, the sword always beats the pen. But if the two of them are applied together you are prepared for almost anything. It is through this combination that I survived the Second World War.

It means 'dung'.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Liechtenstein will not be going to the world meeting, she never does. It is safer for her at home, and I think that some of the other countries think of her as too little to participate in international politics. The insolence! Bah! Russia does not scare me! He is just a vulnerable to bullets as the rest of them, and you can only be scared by him if you let him, and I possess a mental fortitude that I honed for decades. You will just have to choose for yourself, I do not know your preferences.


	511. Thailand53

Switzerland,

They probably wouldn't, your kinda... Scary... ^^'

Elevated? Hmm... Like, above the streets? How would it not fall down? Maybe I could put something under it...*starts sketching ideas down* *looks up* Kob-Kun (Thai: Thank You), Switzerland-san! ^^

Late-Teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I have to be, for my own sake. It may not make me popular in the world, but that is not my primary concern. Even though I try as hard as I can, some people do still not get the message, and I have to be extremely severe. I normally do not quote as much, but there is one which fits perfect here: 'It is better to be feared than loved'; Niccolo Machiavelli, and he was at least partially right.

Exactly, and I suggest you mount it on concrete pillars. You are welcome.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	512. Philippines55

(At Visayas' house; after dinner)

Mindanao: (*watching TV; turns toward Schwyz) Hey, Schwyz. How about you take your bath now? The weather earlier is pretty hot and you must be uncomfortable with it. There's a bathroom in your room; next to America's. Don't worry. There's a shower you can use. I already put your luggage there. (*returns to watch TV)

Schwyz: Certainly, Lord Mindanao. A shower would be very welcome, but I am dardy, I do not mind the weather. You really need not have bothered putting my lugguage into my room, but I am honoured that you took the effort to make me feel comfortable. I shall retire to my chamber now.

(Schwyz turns to leave)

Mindanao: Oh yeah. I almost forgot. If you hear some screaming noises at America's room, don't mind it. Probably because he ordered "that" again, he'll be screaming in ecstasy.

Schwyz: (*color drains from his face) WHAT?

(*sprints off to america's room)

Schwyz: MARIA!

(At the hallway)

(Schwyz heard some screaming from America's room)

Schwyz: _Jesuschrischtus_!

Russia: (*walks by; stops) Why is America screaming like a girl? (*decides to eavesdrop)

Schwyz: If it is what I think it is, then we must intervene without hesistation!

(Schwyz decides to eavesdrop)

America: (*moans blissfully) Ah~ That's it, Maria... Harder...

Visayas: (*applies with force) Ugh... America... when did your body became so stiff…?

Schwyz: (*shock and disgust on his face) This is disgraceful!

America: I don't know... I've been working non-stop... Ah~~ (*moans blissfully)

Russia: (*chants in a low voice) Kol kol kol...

(Schwyz is getting livid)

Schwyz: What are we doing here? We cannot just stand here and do nothing.

Visayas: Come on, America. Turn on your back.

America: (*weakly) Okay... (*moans) Ah~ Yes, that's the spot...

Russia: (*menacing) What in God's name is America doing to her? (*gritted teeth)

(Schwyz is ready to burst)

Visayas: (*pants heavily) It's finished... My God, America... That was hard...

America: (*chuckles weakly; pants lightly) Sorry about that... How about I return the favor…?

Visayas: Don't do it, America...

America: Come on, Maria... I'll make sure you feel good...

Russia: That's IT! (*bursts into the room; wields his pipe) что ты делаешь с ней, мудак? (What are you doing to her, you asshole?)

(Schwyz bursts in as well; sword in hand)

Schwyz: RAAAAH! _GA__WEG__VO__IHRE__DU_ _PERVERSES__ARSCHLOCH_! _SCHLUCK__MIIN__STAHL_! (Get away from her your perverted asshole! Eat my steel!)

(Russia and Schwyz see America in his boxer shorts and Visayas in house clothes)

Schwyz: I do not dare imagine what was happening in here. Any last words before you face your creator?

America: (*annoyed) What are you doing barging on someone else's room?

Russia: (*grits teeth) And WHAT were you doing to Visayas earlier? You were moaning and screaming like you were a girl of some sort and in some sort of ecstasy too.

America: You were eavesdropping too? My God, you're really are a commie.

Russia: Answer the question, America!

Visayas: (*steps in) I'll tell you what happened. He just asked a favor to me. He wanted a massage because he didn't have the time to visit a spa so, he asked me to do it. I'm sorry if it caused some misunderstandings although I don't see anything wrong with it.

Russia: Are you sure he didn't do something else, Visayas?

Visayas: Yes, I'm sure.

(Russia and Schwyz sighs in relief)

Visayas: By the way, Schwyz, do you want me to massage you later? If so, just go to my room. Just ask Mario where it is. (*walks away)

Schwyz: (*turns scarlet) Eh...W-what...I...I...eh...

Russia: (*mumbles) Tch. Lucky bastard... (*walks away)

(Schwyz goes to his room)

Schwyz: That was...disturbing...and Visayas' offer...(*shivers) It seems that she does not think of it the way we do, and America has taken advantage of that.

(*sees something on his bed)

Schwyz: Eh? Was isch das? En Briäf! (What is that? A letter!)

(*picks up the envelope)

Schwyz: Addressed to me...sent by (*turns it over) _Vater_!

(*rips open the envelope and scans the letter)

Schwyz: No...that is impossible..._Vater_, you must remain strong. I wonder what my hosts would think of this...

* * *

><p>(AN: Wow. I hope the elections go smoothly. I remember the presidential elections last year and it was hell. The Maguindanao Massacre happened and there were lots of other election-related violence. But compared the recent elections we had to the past elections, it seems that the recent elections can be called "peaceful". Thanks to automation, I think there were no cheating but, there is still vote buying though.)

(Author's note: The normally do, it's never a big fuss really, no giant protests or things like that, unless of the course the SPP rallies its supporters. They are the right wing conservatists, and they usually fuel the Swiss xenophobia. I guess that vote buying is always a problem, but that always depends on he morality of the individual voter.)


	513. Thailand54

Switzerland,

Aah, I see! wow, that's incredible! I hope I'll be like you someday...

That would work! Thank You Again!

Late-Teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I...eh...really? T-that...is indeed flattering...I eh...am not normally considered as a person to look up to, at least I do not imagine so, even though I have every reason to be.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	514. Silla3

Dear Switzerland,

Huh. That's your explanation? It makes more sense than mine. My mistake.

Pfft. Rome losing his cockiness and arrogance? Last I checked, he said Hell was where the Swiss were the lovers.

I figured out why I wasn't able to smack some sense into Korea. It was one of his illusions that he uses when he senses that he is in trouble. Smart boy.

That's what I thought when I conquered my brothers, Goguryeo and Baekje. I hope your future is better than mine.

Sincerely,

Silla

P.S. Please don't. She's one of the few beings that can keep Korea in his place. She's also very well trained. I've heard that a tiger was seen roaming in Italy. I should check there. *scowl* I'll most likely have to deal with HIS grandson.

* * *

><p>Dear Silla,<p>

Correction: it is only my personal theory, a good tough a good one coming from and educated mind like mine, I have not had any evidence to support it yet, for I have not met Rome for over one and a half thousand years.

WHAT? He said THAT? THHAT IS PREPOSTEROUS! SIMPLY NOT TRUE! LILI CAN TELL YOU- oops…oh_Scheisse_…

Smart is not and adjective I would use to describe him…no offense to you intended, offense to him certainly intended.

I will make sure it is, and unless my stupid neighbors do not mess everything up for me, I think I might just be able to outlive them all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Fine. I will not. But if it strays into my land with Italy chasing it, or rather, chasing Italy itself, I will lock the both up in a cage…together, until someone will pick them up. I will pay rent for the tiger if it eats Italy…


	515. Bekki40

Dear Switzerland,

Well I'm happy you had a good time, why was Liechtenstein sick?

I do have holidays, like in the summer when I went to see your country. But I can't go anywhere until I get my studying done. But I have a friend visiting from Spain this weekend! I can't imagine Germany and Prussia on holiday, but I can guess it involves a lot of beer...

I see, if you were fighting for your independence then I guess you had a reason. It must have been worth it since you've been independent ever since :)

I see. I guess its important for nations to know how to defend themselves incase of invasion. I'll have to be extra careful not to annoy you or one of your cantons won't I?

I have to study Shakespeare for school, he's alright but I prefer other books. Plus he writes in a very old form of English so its difficult to understand what's going on. Sword and pen together, I can see how that would work. A good mix of army strength and propaganda.

Dung? Haha I like that :)

From Bekki

P.S Ok, I shall have to think about what I should go as. Perhaps a cat? I'm so excited! Russia doesn't scare you? I'm impressed, I wonder if he will scare me? I wonder what England will go as?

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Travel sickness, overtirement, and climate change. There must have been about twenty-five degrees differences between here and there. I managed just fine, I have experienced far worse, but Liechtenstein…well, she is a bit more sensitive.

Well then, you will just have to wait, do you not? Really? From Spain? That's a new concept. Instead of visiting the people from the country, let the people come to you. Believe me, the do go on holiday, every opportunity they get, and always together, and you are correct in your assumption, the drink beer everywhere, and more often than not they get drunk, yes even Germany, because he thinks that nobody sees him, while in reality he makes a fool of himself to the whole world.

Worth it? Most certainly. And I have not wasted my independence either, have I? That is rhetorical.

Some of them. They all received their mandatory training of course, but some take it rather more seriously. Uri for, example, is rather violent, do not annoy him. And make fun of Zürich and you will suddenly find your bank account empty.

And that is the solution to the mystery of how I survived the war. It has nothing to do with Gold that I bought from Germany so he could fund his war; it was purely the effort of my cantons and me defending our homes, and intimidating the Axis nations enough that they never had time so execute their plans to invade me.

Is it the same phrase in English?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. A cat? You could team up with Belgium. She told me that was what she was going as. He will only scare you if you let him. When he asks you to become one with him, tell him that you are going to make Warsaw his capital. Problem solved. England will probably go as a pirate or a magician, he has no imagination whatsoever.


	516. Montana1

Dear Switzerland,

This is Montana; the state, NOT the singer... God almighty, I can't even begin to count how many times people make that mistake... it irritates me so...

I'm not quite sure as to why exactly I'm writing a letter to somebody I've never met before, but apparently my boss wants me to socialize more. Mind, I'm not exactly a "people person", and I generally would prefer to be left alone. Unlike most other states, I like my peace and quiet, and often times I find those other states annoying the heck out me...

Well anyway, I hope you get this letter... I wouldn't care if it doesn't anyways...

Hanna Jones (State of Montana)

* * *

><p>Dear Montana,<p>

There is a singer named ‚Montana'? Never heard of him, it must be something new. Anyway, that is ridiculous! Who would choose such a name to be a singer? I would certainly be annoyed if someone would adopt my name and become a celebrity.

Oh really? Well, as I used to say: 'You take the words out of my mouth'. I am also very apprehensive when I get letters from strange nations and et cetera, but I have warmed up to the concept and I may even be enjoying it. You are doing this because your boss told you to? Strange...my bosses would never dream of making me do anything, ever, I had a...eh...different motivation. You know, somehow what you say sounds familiar to me...it reminds me of something.

I am not sure about the American postal system, but mine is extremely efficient and delivers letters extremely quickly.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation of Switzerland and the Cantons


	517. Thailand55

Switzerland,

Really? But your brave, responsable, one of the only mature countries, smart, and know that wars are useless! You are someone to look up to!

Late-Teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I…eh…charming…that's very charming of you to say…and very true...I have seldom received that many compliments at once. And you are one of the select few that realize this. I am not one to boast my qualities as you know, at least not in public, but your words fill me with ride and sense of achievement.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	518. Philippines56

(At Visayas' room)

(Schwyz enters the room)

Schwyz: Eh...Lady Visayas...Maria? Are you here?

Visayas: (*in the bathroom) Schwyz? Is that you? Just wait for a second there. I'm taking a bath. There's a seat in the corner.

Schwyz: Oh...I am sorry to have interrupted you...I will just...ehm...wait here...

(Schwyz sits at the corner)

Visayas: (*goes out of the bathroom; wears a night gown) That was a good bath. So, Schwyz, you want me to massage you?

Schwyz: Eh...yes...I have decided to accept your generous offer, since I thought that it would be rude of me not to.

Visayas: (*urges Schwyz towards the bed) No need to be shy now. Just take off your shirt and lay in the bed.

(Schwyz hesitates but complies)

Schwyz: Eh...very well...

Visayas: (*massaging Schwyz's back) My, my... You back is pretty stiff... Have you been working up...? It's amazing that you haven't visited any spas to unwind your body... There's a lot of knots to untangle... Do you have any tender spots..?

Schwyz: I...eh...really? working up? I...eh...yes, indeed. Most of the time in fact, I do not relax very often, but I have never felt the need to. Tender spots...well...between the shoulder blades...but could you please be tender...I have old scars on my back, injuries from wars long past that still ache sometimes...AU!

Visayas: (*hits a tender spot; Schwyz twitches) Ooh. Sorry about that... It seems like I discovered one of them by accident... (*smirks playfully) Hey, do you feel good when I do this..? (*massages a tender spot) I should stop doing this and finish this whole thing up...

(momentary silence)

Schwyz: It feels...wonderful...even though I am strangely uncomfortable...this feels far too intimate, and not proper at all...but please continue Maria...I feel...released...

Visayas: Schwyz, may I ask you a question?

Schwyz: Certainly Maria

Visayas: Have you...ever thought of having someone to take care of? Someone to treasure to? Someone to...love? I'm sorry to ask these questions but...it seems that my little siblings may have found someone precious to them. (*sighs) It feels like I'm the only one who doesn't have that special someone. I think you're not the kind of person who would think such trivial things...

Schwyz: No...I admit I have not. My life has been long, Maria, almost as long as my father's. I have existed ever since Rome and I have had to endure many conflicts through the ages. I never had any time for something else then work, and caring for my younger siblings; that loose cannon Uri, and my two sisters Obwalden and Nidwalden. I never stopped to think about something like that...until I met you...until Ostrogot threatened us and you came by, I did consider such things trivial and a waste of time, but now I see that I was sorely mistaken. There is a very old poem which fits my sentiments to you:

_Ich bin dîn_

_Du bist mîn_

_Du bist beslozzen_

_In minem Herzen_

_Verloren ist das Sluzzelîn_

_Du muost für immer drinne sîn_

It means: I am yours, you are mine. You are locked, in my heart. Lost is the key, forever in there you shall be.

Visayas: (*smiles) I see. Thank you for...answering my questions. One more thing, is something wrong? I noticed you're pretty much deep in thought and I was wondering if something happened.

Schwyz: OH! Lord! I almost forgot about that! I have received a letter from my father, the most terrible thing has happened! (*lowers voice) We need to be quiet; for I do not want this to become widely know, the consequences would be catastrophic. My father has trusted me with a terrible secret, and he is deeply ashamed of what he did. But he asked me to share it with you, for he holds you in his confidence. What happened, I am not sure when, father was too distraught to have gone into many details. It seems like, under mysterious circumstances, father accidentally bedded Liechtenstein! She has been avoiding him for weeks now and he dares not look at his own image in the mirror, because he is ashamed of his very being. He sits in a darkened room all day, and prays for forgiveness. He prays! That should show you the seriousness of this, for he is normally not religious. He even confessed to Glarus, but it has not helped. And there is more, father fears the worst. He thinks...he may have...that he...has conceived a child! He is not sure, but all the symptoms suggest it. I must once again stress that it is imperative that this remains between us. I do not dare imagine what would happen if this had become known in the world. Can I count on your silence? Please Maria, I would do anything.

* * *

><p>(AN: Still, pretty peaceful, if you ask me. Every time we held the elections here, there are gun bans, assassinations, and other crimes related to politics.)

(Author's note: Oh...that seems like a nightmare for the average civilian. Isn't it ever safe? Do people try to do anything against this terror? It must be hard keeping the country running if such things happen.)


	519. Thailand56

Switzerland,

Really? Ayiah, how stupid are modern countries? Surely not just Liechtenstein respects you? How ungrateful... *growl*

Late-Teen!Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Yes, really. How stupid? Too much, and I do not care what the educational quotient says, some of them are just plain idiots, most countries in fact. And some just deny it out of pure spite and jealousy. Well, Liechtenstein is one of the twenty-seven; the other twenty-six are my cantons. And I do not want Liechtenstein to 'respect' me; I am her older brother, and not her mentor. I am very used to that kind of ungratefulness, and I satisfy myself with the fact that I know better, and deep down, they know too.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	520. Montana2

Dear Switzerland,

I was talking about that bint by the name of "Hannah Montana". You might of heard of her before, she's not exactly an unknown name... but anyway, I have no idea what psychotic moron came up with THAT dumb alias...damn Disney executives...

My bosses are always making me do stuff I don't wanna do. Granted, I'm lazy as hell so I kind of get why they want me to start pulling my own weight and do some actual work...I hate working oh so much. All I ever wanna do is take naps outside all day, if I can. And maybe a bit of my TTB project hobby when I'm not...

Most people in America prefer going digital with everything these days. Now, I'm not exactly one of those states with a lot of those so-called "cutting edge" techno-doohickeys and whatnot, so I find writing and mailing letters to be less complicated...

Hanna Jones (State of Montana)

* * *

><p>Dear Montana,<p>

No, I have never heard of her, what does she do exactly? You know, it is interesting that you share your first names. Now that I think about it, the pseudonym makes me think of country music, is that correct? And Disney really likes to wreck anything. I remember what they did to the fairytales of the brothers Grimm. Those movies were all 'happy happy sunshine and rainbows', even though the actual stories were very macabre. I liked the originals better.

They can only force you to do something if you let them to. But really, your laziness will not get you anywhere, if you want to achieve anything; you must work hard for it. And there is absolutely no way you can object to that, because that is how I became successful, and of course I do not need to say just how successful, do I?

You are complaining to the wrong country about technological progress. They do not call me 'the country of the future' for nothing. But in some respects, I do like to be nostalgic, not technology mind you! Sometimes I long for the old times when foreigners were not a problem. But what I simply detest are digital watches! What a wonderful way to ruin an old, traditional trade. I used to make watches, and I passed the knowledge on to some of my children, and they have continued the craft until this very day.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	521. Silla4

Dear Switzerland,

It's better than my theory. Now I feel like an idiot.

He didn't just say it. He sung it. In front of Italy and his friends. Twice.

Yong-Soo does have his smart moments. Very rarely, but he does. I take no offense. It's better than his sister, who is sadly a violent druggie. (I think that's what you call them, right?)

How far have you gotten in your relationship? Forgive me, I'm just curious.

Sincerely,

Silla

P.S. Well, I learned two things about Italy. First of all, he has a pet wolf. She's nothing like her owner (thank goodness for that). The second is that he's quite fond of dangerous animals like Hora. I found her being cuddled by him. The things you learn everyday...

* * *

><p>Dear Silla,<p>

Do not, you have no reason to. You made a mistake, you learned, problem solved. So, what do you do in your close to life existence? You do not have a state to run, or any other nations that you can really interact with, do you not get bored?

HE DID? THE BASTARD! I HATE THAT _HUEREVARDAMMTE __ARSCHLOCH_ OF A PAST EMPIRE! Wait…I remember Italy telling me something along those lines. I thought he was just trying to annoy me as usual, but although I barly understood him through all his 've's, I remember him also saying that Rome said something along the lines of 'in paradise the Swiss take care of the finances' or something. In my opinion, in paradise, I take care of everything! I do not trust anybody else to be competent enough for anything.

You are his mother after all, whatever you say. His sister? Would that be North Korea? Oh yes…that term would apply perfectly to her…

It is none of your business, no concern of yours whatsoever, I- oh what the hell…I've already said too much anyway, so what does it matter. But I warn you, if you spread that information, your children will suddenly find themselves suddenly impoverished. Yes, my son Zürich can do that.

Well, if you really want to know, as I have stupidly revealed we have…we have…I do not even dare speak it…you know what I mean. It was an accident…before we were lovers, we were rather intimate with each other before, but I never had any intention to…well…anyway, I do not what suddenly possessed me. But all I know, was that it was passionate, I have never felt that much emotion at once, and I must have blacked out. But I do remember that she loved me back...it is all so confusing. Now she is avoiding me, probably out of fear, and I am to ashamed to even look into a mirror, for from now on, all I see is a monster. I also have a suspicion, but not enough evidence to support it. Seriously, if you tell anyone, I will come find and kill you, painfully, not matter to what degree you might or might not exist, got that?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Typical Italy, breaking all laws of nature again. You cannot even expect a vicious carnivore to live up to its name around him.


	522. Bekki41

Dear Switzerland,

I see, I don't like hot weather either. That's why I usually go on holiday to places with similar climate to England. Like Switzerland has similar temperatures, although a lot less rain!

Yes, but waiting is so boring! Crissy is coming over to stay for a few days and I may go back to Spain with her at some point. It's lots of fun when she comes over :)

Holidays with Germany and Prussia sound hilarious! They must do all sorts of stupid things. I shall have to carry a video camera around with me in case I see them in England.

You certainly haven't wasted your independence...I think.

Uri sounds scary! So does Zurich! I don't want to lose all my money.

I think that's the solution to how most countries survived the war. After all Britain relied a lot on propaganda in order to increase the country's morale.

More or less, although instead of "dung" we usually use a slightly ruder word. There are several variations of the phrase. Depending on how annoyed you are. When I think about it the English language has a lot of different rude phrases...

From Bekki

Won't Poland be annoyed if I use that? But ok, I won't let him scare me. I think I will go as a cat like Belgium; I'll just have to find my cat ears I seem to have lost them...

England as a pirate? I want to see that!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Indeed I do, although you will find that the differences in temperature can be extreme because I am so landlocked. The sea acts as a kind of temperature regulator for England, as you might know, storing heat in the summer and giving it off in the winter. I do not have that, and it can get brutally cold here. My daughter Neuchâtel once measured 41 degrees below zero in a part of her body. She is really cold.

Well good luck. Knowing Spain, I can just imagine what that will be like, since she may resemble him very much in character. Is that so?

Hilarious? If you like to watch that sort of thing, then yes, I would say so. I think it is a disgrace to their names, and a nuisance to the other hotel guests. What they do is, early in the morning before breakfast, they would put their beach towels out on the reclining chairs next to the pool, to reserve a space, and that pisses me off.

Damn right!

He is, that is, he can be. He is a very good son though, very loyal. Although I do admit that sometimes his bloodlust gets the better of him. And Zürich is the very definition of scrupulous. Anything for profit, that is his only moral.

My language is certainly not missing and curse words. Over the years, each one of my children has developed their own repertoire of insults. Most of them only make sense to themselves, but that does not stop them from using them as often as they please. I would not go as far as to say that they cuss as much as Romano, for 'that one' is just plain unnecessary, but once you get them going, they are hard to stop. Luckily it does not happen very often; otherwise I would be branded as a racist for life.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I do not think he will be if you do. You said before that you would get along well, I agree. If I were to use it he would maybe protest, but silently, and I do not care a _füechte__Kehricht_ if he does. I am sure Belgium has a spare if you cannot find them anymore.

Trust me, you will.


	523. Philippines57

(Morning; 5:40 in the morning)

(Schwyz wakes up; dresses and goes out of the room)

Schwyz: Good morning Maria.

Visayas: (*prepares breakfast; sees Schwyz) Oh, good morning, Walther. You're up quite early. If you wouldn't mind, kindly pass the plate, please? I'm preparing breakfast, as we speak, and my hands are full. I need to go to Mass early since it's Sunday. Would you like to accompany me to Mass?

Schwyz: (*hands her the plate) Mass? I would be overjoyed to. Look! (*pulls something from his pocket) It is a rosary bead necklace which I carry with me everywhere I go, as a part of my codex. It used to be a requirement while I was in the Vatican guard. Anyway, I would be delighted to attend a church service with you, I would feel quite at home.

Visayas: Very well. As soon as we're done eating breakfast, we need to dress up in casual clothes and leave. Let's pray... (*performs the symbol of the Cross) Sa ngalan sa Ama, sa Anak, ug sa Espirito Santo. Amen.

(*Schwyz doesn't understand a word but folds his hands and bows his head devotedly)

Visayas: Ama namo nga anaa sa mga langit, pagdaygon and Imong Ngalan, moabot kanamo ang Imong gingharian, matuman ang Imong pagbuot, dinhi sa yuta maingon sa langit. Ang kalan-on sa matag adlaw, ihatag kanamo karong adlawa, ug pasayloa kami sa among mga sala, ingon nga nagapasaylo kami sa mga nakasala kanamo ug dili Mo kami itugyan sa panulay, hinonoa luwasa kami sa dautan. Amen. (*performs the symbol of the Cross)

Schwyz: Amen

Visayas: Let's eat.

(momentary silence)

Visayas: Continuing our conversation last night, do you know what happened to Vash when he and Liechtenstein got laid? I know that Vash is a person who keeps everything within himself and he wouldn't dare taking advantage of a girl especially if that girl is Liechtenstein.

Schwyz: (*winces) Please do not use that term...it had a very derogative meaning, and the last thing I would want to do is dishonour the great name of my father, and with it, my own. My father would not dare take advantage of Liechtenstein, so what happened remains somewhat of a mystery.

Visayas: Let me guess, did someone throw a party at his house and, maybe, he got a little drunk with all the beverages being served?

Schwyz: Oh dear lord no! Father still has enough self control left in him when he is drunk that he would not do such a thing, it would go against his whole being. And father does not get drunk very often at all. Last night I got a call from my younger sister Geneva, now, I know what you are thinking, why is a guy in medieval clothes with a five hundred year old sword doing with a mobile phone? Well, father decreed that every one of us should carry one, so that he may contact us in case of emergencies, like this one. My sister of course, is a bit of a psychologist, and she says that she has derived from their behaviour what has happened. I think she's not being quite honest, I think she had private discussion with both of them. She told me that it was most likely that father and Liechtenstein had been getting intimate anyway for some time now, but they never had actual intercourse. On the night in question they must have gotten carried away, ending in this disaster. She said that both were showing typical reactions. Liechtenstein is avoiding father because she is ashamed of herself, and believes that father thinks less of her now. Father meanwhile feels ashamed that he let it happen and tries to take all the blame! God bless him. Geneva says that this is a normal reaction when it comes to quasi-incestual relationships where the man is overprotective of the woman. I think she was pulling my leg with the last part. But the main point is that we have no reason to worry, at least for some time. Geneva proved that my suspicion was correct. It seems that Liechtenstein is...pregnant. Needless to say that Glarus is livid at that, he told father that he is to marry Liechtenstein on the spot. But father would not dream of forcing Liechtenstein into unifying their states.

Visayas: I'll tell Luzon about this. He may provide suggestions for him. I hope Vash is keeping his cool at the moment. (*finishes eating; picks up plate) Just put your plate on the sink. I'll wash them. You go ahead and get yourself fixed.

Schwyz: (*bows) Thank you Maria.

(After some time, they get dressed and go to the church)

(In the church, the priest is having a sermon)

Priest: Good morning to every one of you. I will start this sermon with a question: what is love?

(Schwyz raises his eyebrows slightly but stays silent)

Priest: It is a question that is both difficult to answer and has a lot of answers. Every single one of you may have experienced asking such a question in your life and you've tried to find the answer to it. According to medieval teachings, there are two kinds of love: caritas and amor. Caritas is the kind of love that manifests the form of charity and other good deeds. It is to spread the love of which, medieval scholars say, the universe is made of. Amor, on the other hand, is the kind of love in the form of desire or passion towards a person you treasure the most. It is the manifestation of amorous passion towards the beloved and it is the kind of love that is felt when you are in love. Of course, too much amor is bad for your soul for it leads to sin but in normal amounts, it is the most blissful state of well-being there is. So open your hearts for the possibility of love and welcome those who want to enter for Jesus Christ once said, "Whoever does not love does not know God, because God is love." (*proceeds with the rest of the Mass)

(After the Mass; takes a stroll at the park)

Visayas: I must say that the sermon earlier is fitting, don't you think?

Schwyz: Indeed, what a coincidence.

Visayas: We have been talking about love since last night and Vash with his own love problem. (*sighs) I longed for a special someone. I'm feeling more and more lonely every time I see couples pass by. Being a nation is so tough.

Schwyz: I understand what you mean, and you are correct, even as a mere canton life is not simple.

Visayas: I wish that I could be human just even if it's only temporary so that I can find the person my heart truly belongs. The times have passed and suitors have asked my hand in marriage but most of them I didn't know nor liked and many of them were driven out by my siblings. (*looks at Schwyz) How about you, Walther?

Schwyz: Eh...me?

Visayas: Would you love someone a simple country maiden like me..?

Schwyz: I...

Visayas: Maybe not, I suppose. I'll be calling our ride so, wait there. (*runs off)

Schwyz: (*calls after her) B-b-but Maria!

(Schwyz is left standing there, looking rather disappointed)

(A/N: Yeah, totally. There are actually places in the country that are dangerous if you go out at night for fearing that you may get shot. It happens mostly at the mountain regions of Luzon and the southern part of Mindanao. It's like you're wearing a big X in your shirt for harassers to exploit.)

(Author's note: Suddenly I feel a chill running down my spine...I don't mean to be insulting or anything, but I'm glad that I live here, not there. We have a very low crime rate, and I'm grateful for that. Otherwise, I wouldn't dare go by bicycle to the city in the evening.)


	524. Croatia57

Dear Vash,

My entire South Slavic family is nearly on the verge of disintegrating, so some of them like Serbia, have applied for EU membership. I was forced to do it many years ago by my sister Dalmatia and my bosses, but I still honestly disagree. Well, suit yourself Vash.

So, basically that means that your life depends on your children, da?

Yes, yes.. none of my family members at the moment are communists, but all of us have suffered greatly in our economies because of it. Damn Rusija and his ways... without the USSR, none of this would've happened. Oh well. Too late for regrets now..

Nghh, I agree, he did cause great sufferings for many, AND he was never the smartest being on the face of the earth. I know that he was directly responsible for my Grandmother's death, and indirectly for my mother's.. He also killed your mother as well... and France's... and England's... and Spain's father... and so many others... S-so many we loved have died... *sniff*

*wipes tear away* R-riots over football? *snigger* Albania and Serbia had a pretty large one. They were throwing stones at each other, and even though this may sound horrible, it was pretty funny seeing them get so angry at each other. The world isn't safe anymore, except for maybe Denmark, who screams at seeing a moose or a butterfly nearby. I agree, it is a tough decision to make, but as long as my people do not literally go extinct, I believe I will survive.

Hmm... but you said it before. Oh well. All right, all right, I surrender! I never mentioned anything about your national birthday, but... nghh, forget I said anything.

Yes, thank goodness... I have to admit, Elizabeta's more agreeable than Russia any day. He tortured his "brother" and my long time friend Georgia to the point where his hair turned platinum blond/gray, from all the stress. If you ever see him and make the remark, "Hey, he looks like Russia," trust me, he never looked like that before. He had caramel hair before Russia bothered him to the point where he looked like an old man with his hair.

Sincerely,

Klara

P.S. Vash, I hear Lihtenštajn (Liechtenstein) is pregnant with your child. Is this a true statement?

(A/N: Sorry, school has me half dead right now. So much busier than sophmore, I swear. Well, I just wished to alert you that I also might not be replying within the next month or so.)

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

Maybe it is time for a family meeting. You cannot let everything just fall apart down there, something has to be done, and EU membership will not solve anything on the long term, especially not now, and everyone who pretends otherwise is just fooling himself any you are completely right to disagree.

That is correct, and I consider it as a blessing, personally.

That is right. All you can do now is try to put things right now. History cannot be changed, but as I said before, we can learn from it, as we should.

Slavery, gladiator fights, genocide, and he said that we were primitive! Imagine! At least he got his comeuppance when Germania decided he had enough and used Rome's failing state to initiate his own rise to power, and he made space for all of us to live. True, a lot of knowledge was lost, destroyed and burned, but Germania's actions gave us all room to breathe, and I could go back to being independent, that is until Holy Rome decide he wanted to be the next big thing. But still I grief at the fact that Rome was not entirely killed, while all those poor souls were lost forever. He did not deserve to survive that.

Charming, but you should see the riots that the fans from two rival clubs of Zürich's. We had fireworks being lit in the stadium. Now searches have to be conducted and we are searching for the culprits via security footage, and the police are doing everything they can to control it. It is madness, I say, why can we not just forget those minor rivalries and concentrate on the bigger thing? But I guess this is unavoidable, just like the cantonal rivalries. To kill me you would have to kill every one of my children and all my citizens, for I live on in the hearts and minds of those who do not forget what I stand for.

I think I have proved my point then.

More agreeable? Well...she is different than him, that much can be said. She is not so much about violence, although she still thinks that she is able to take on anyone in a fight. I can only shake my head at such delirium. Germany used to think that, anyway, what happened to Georgia is a horrible thing, and you can trust me that I will certainly never make such an indecent remark. But it is not all about appearance is it? As long as he still has a young and healthy spirit there is absolutely no point in worrying.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?

(Author's note: Okay...fine by me. I wish you success.)


	525. Thailand57

Switzerland,

*headdesk* They're the most idiotic creatures ever.

Oh, okay, I see your point! Liechtenstein is probably the sweetest sibling ever, ne?

*nod* Wow, you're like, 10 steps ahead of everyone, aren't you?

Oh, on a completely unrelated subject, I'm back to normal, guess the spell wore off.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Very true.

Liechtenstein…oh she is an angel…I may have saved her from dying all those years ago, and she thinks that she is indebted to me, but what I have never had the courage to tell her is that he mere presence is compensation enough.

Well...maybe...I do not know, am I? Maybe that is a bit of an overstatement, would you not say so? It certainly would be quite a revelation if I were.

That is good! Great news! So, what has changed...eh...nothing...odd. Well, Bangkok does have the BTS, so that is not that bad, but well...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	526. Silla5

Dear Switzerland,

I wish I was bored. My two brothers followed me here and started picking on me. I had to sic Hora on them. I feel like I'm fighting another war... Why can't they just leave me alone?

... Right. I think Rome heard you yelling about that. Now he's depressed, and Germania is mad at me. I don't think I did anything wrong though.

As a mother, I feel like I did something wrong with my children. They didn't act like this before. Maybe I should talk to them.

Forgive me for prying. I guess it's the curious little girl inside me, haha. I never had the joy of being in a loving relationship, so I was just wondering. Don't worry, I won't tell. Although, I think Japan is starting to suspect something. I won't go into a rant on how much I hate him since he seems decent recently.

... I want to kill my brothers. Even if we are semi-dead/alive, I want to kill them. Any suggestions?

Sincerely,

Silla

* * *

><p>Dear Silla,<p>

How can you be not bored when you are not a real country anymore? Your brothers cannot be that much work, I can deal with my troublesome neighbours in my spare time. Then again, I do take my training very seriously. Alright, what the hell does ‚sic' mean? It is not a part of my English vocabulary, and I learned some of the best sources available to me. I do not know why they do not want to leave you alone...maybe it is because you conquered them back in the day, they might be a little sore from that.

Well, I do not care if Rome is depressed or not, and should just stay away from me if he knows what is good for him. Germania? Father? He is with you? Really? I though he had gone forever? May I speak to him..._bitte_? _Bittebittebitte_?

I do not think that you have done anything wrong. Your children have been through a lot, and the Second World War just proved too much for them to handle. Had you been there, you would not have been able to stop the violent split between them anyway. I was always there for my children, I could not stop three of them splitting apart and suddenly becoming six.

JAPAN is starting to suspect something? How is that possible? I was being extremely quiet about this! I cannot allow this to go public; I would lose my image in front of the whole world! If the worst comes to the worst, and Japan knows what is going on, I will have to silence him, permanently.

Are you familiar with the concept of armed neutrality? That is what I am famous for in today's world. And I cannot give you advice on killing someone because that would be against the very principle which I respect so. And I would not know how to kill someone in their state anyway.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	527. Bekki42

Dear Switzerland

-41 degrees! That's cold! I think the worst I've experienced was about 15 degrees below zero and that was bad enough. Although it has been known to get below -30 in some parts of Scotland. England's weather varies as well. Recently it's been really sunny but sometimes it will start raining for no reason at all, even when there are no clouds! When I visited the Bernese Oberland it was very warm, even the top of the Jungfrau was warm and sunny :)

Crissy and Spain? Now that I think about it they do have a lot in common. Both are very caring and protective (I'm pretty sure that if Cris ever met Romano she would act exactly as Spain does) They even look a lot like each other.

Bloodlust isn't always a good thing. Uri reminds me a lot of my friend; she can get very violent when annoyed. Anything for a profit? Well I'm pretty bad at maths so I'll leave all the finance to him.

Curse words can be so funny. I don't cuss as much as Romano does (does anyone?) but when something annoys me I can't stop. You're not racist, at least not much.

I've managed to do some more cooking :) this time its cupcakes :) I've decorated them in Halloween colours. Hope you enjoy!

From Bekki

P.S Thank you, I think I know where my ears are. I hope Poland and I do get along well. Oh and I won't be able to write for a while since my friend is coming over and I will be really busy. Hopefully I'll be writing to you again by Tuesday. I might be able to write tomorrow but that depends on how much work I have. Until then tschüss! (My German is really bad I know :) )

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Yes it is. Unfortunately, this does not mean that we receive a lot of snow, for it has become less and less over the past years. I cannot say that I am too pleased about that, since tourism is a large part of my income. But if you think that is cold then you know nothing. You do not know what cold is until you have experienced a true Russian winter. There are days when visibility is startling and you seem to be able to see the whole land from the top of the peak, but nowadays when General Winter is starting his advance the fog obscures all. I am actually expecting him to visit me as he does annually, come first snow.

Excuse me? Spain is a bit more than just caring and protective to Romano. I blame it on his proximity to France and his frequent ties with him and that bastard Prussia. I really do not know why Spain would feel so attached to South Italy. He does not seem to be returning the sentiments at all.

I never said that it was a good thing; it is indeed a double-edged sword. It has proven useful several times though, both in actual combat and in the amount of notoriety that we gained through it. Our reputation shifted in time though. First we were known for our ferocity and direct approaches without much tactics at all. But then others began influencing our fighting style more than Uri, like his older brother Schwyz, and he could not be more different. We became known for our discipline and loyalty. Yes, anything for profit, no matter who is harmed in the process. That is what he always says, and we would be foolish not to trust anyone else with our finances, for he is indisputably the best suited for the assignment.

Funny? I do not quite agree...I think they show a lack of sophistication and civility, which is why you rarely catch me using anything but my own language to do so. And no one cusses as much as Romano, for to him it is almost a normal part of speech to insult everyone he is talking to or about. I can live with being a bit racist, since you can argue that everyone is.

Thank you, much appreciated. Interesting choice of icing, I must say.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Alright. But the conference is on Monday, you should do well not forget that. Then on Tuesday we will have a lot to talk about I think. I would really like to know what your observations were. And that German was actually quite correct. _Uf __wiederläse_.


	528. Philippines58

(At Visayas' house)

Russia: (*sees Mindanao) Good morning, Mario. (*looks at the table) You cooked all of these?

Mindanao: No, I didn't. My sister must have cooked before she went out.

Russia: Where did she go?

Mindanao: Oh, she just went to church. It seems that Schwyz is not in his room either. Maybe they both went to church. (*looks at wristwatch) It's almost 8 in the morning, so I guess the mass must be over by now.

Russia: (*mumbles) Kol kol kol...

Mindanao: Hey, you want to eat?

Russia: (*snaps out) Da. (*takes the seat; starts eating)

America: (*yawns) Good morning... (*stretches) Ah, my body felt great! I never thought that having a massage felt so good!

Russia: Shut up, America. (*continues eating)

America: (*smirks) Looks like someone's jealous.

Russia: (*swallows; glares at America) You want to be beaten so early in the morning, America? Just tell me and I will give you a nice beating.

America: Maybe YOU want to be beaten so early in the morning, commie bastard. You're just jealous you're the only one Maria didn't invite to be massaged last night.

Russia: I wasn't expecting it to her, swine. I'm not like you who would treat such handicaps as mere advantages. I'm not toying with her.

Mindanao: Shut up, the both of you! It's early in the morning and you want to start another Cold War! (*looks at America) You! Sit here now and eat your breakfast! (*looks at Russia) You! Continue eating! I don't want any one of you to disrespect food so, eat quietly! (*drinks coffee)

America: Yes, sir!

Russia: (*feels delighted) Da.

(After a while, Schwyz and Visayas arrive)

Schwyz: (*nods coldly to the other two)

America: (*sees Visayas) Hello, Maria! Where did you come from?

Visayas: Oh, hello to you too, America. I and Schwyz went to the church earlier.

America: Is that so? Why didn't invite me? (*pouts)

Visayas: Because I don't know your religion, America. I can't drag you to my church if you're not a Roman Catholic. Anyway, I and Schwyz have some things to discuss about. Let's go to your room, Schwyz. (*goes ahead)

Schwyz: Most certainly Maria. (*addresses America and Russia) And if I catch any of you eavesdropping, I will teach you up close what '_Rädern_' is. It involves you strapped to the ground, a large wooden wheel, and the forces of gravity. Rest assured, it is an extremely excruciating and slow death.

(In Schwyz's room)

Visayas: (*reads letter) It seems pretty difficult of a dilemma Vash is facing. (*retrieves cellphone) I should contact Luzon. (*calls Luzon)

Luzon: (*picks up phone) Hello?

Visayas: Jose.

Luzon: Oh, it's you, ate. What's supposed to be the problem?

Visayas: Vash accidentally slept with Liechtenstein and Schwyz thinks that Liechtenstein is pregnant.

(Schwyz shakes his head violently)

Luzon: WHAT! B-But Vash wouldn't something as unreasonable as that.

Visayas: It's difficult to believe even for me. I'll give the phone to Schwyz if you want to clear some things. (*hands over phone to Schwyz)

Luzon: Hello, Schwyz. Can you please tell me what happened to them? From what you'll be telling me, I will do some precautions about this.

Schwyz: (*replies hastily) Lord Luzon, it is not quite like Lady Visayas says it is, you are quite correct in your assumption that my father would never commit such a crime, and I assure you that this is indeed the case. I know that it was not one sided, even though my father made it sound that way, he is just trying to protect Liechtenstein as usual by making himself responsible for everything. They must have gotten carried away one night while doing whatever and ended up...with this. But my sister Geneva talked with them both, neither knowing of the other, and it seems like they were both at fault, if the term 'fault' is even applicable here, for such a matter of romance and passion. And we also KNOW that Liechtenstein is pregnant, it is absolutely out of the question.

Luzon: I see. That is one messed up situation. Okay, don't worry. I will not tell anyone about this. I swear upon my friendship to him. I'll tell Tallinn if I can get codes to certain communication satellites in Europe and Asia to monitor information traffic and see if there is a trace of the news you have told me. Hand over the phone to ate, please?

Schwyz: NO! Do not get Tallinn involved in this! That would be counterproductive, I must protest! If we ask Tallinn to do that he will know, then Estonia will know, then all the Baltics will know, and very soon the whole world will be privy to that information, and my father would lose his entire honor! This is just a warning...if this highly sensitive information becomes public, then father will not be at all pleased, least of all with you.

(Schwyz hands the phone back to Visayas)

Luzon: Hello, ate. You should tell Mindanao about this so that we can help Vash on his dilemma. I'll be going now. I need to give some provisions to the typhoon victims.

Visayas: Sure, I'll tell him.

Luzon: Bye, ate.

Visayas: Bye. (*puts phone down) Now that we have informed my little brother about it, how about you accompany me in the fields? It's the harvesting season and someone asked a favor to harvest the rice today.

Schwyz: It would be an honor to accompany you, Maria. And of course I shall do my best to help, although I must admit that I have never harvested rice before, as it is a crop that does not grow in my native climate.

Visayas: If you want to go, dress in a comfortable manner. Wearing jogging pants and loose T-shirts will be good. Now, excuse me, I need to go to my room. (*goes out of Schwyz's room)

* * *

><p>(AN: Yeah, but it only happens in election period though. What is common here are robbery and hijacking cars. In the rural areas, crime isn't much of a problem. But in Mindanao, there are kidnappers especially in the southern parts.)

(Author's note: I would say that the most common crimes here are assault and speeding. And whenever I read about that in the newspaper, the culprits are foreigners or Swiss with a migratory background more often than not for some reason. This might be selection of the articles, although I don't think that the paper would lower itself to such standards, so if this is a representation for all crime, then you can hardly blame the conservatives for acting as xenophobic as they are.)


	529. Thailand58

Switzerland,

*sigh* I'll have to hit them with a baseball bat...

Why don't you tell her? I'm sure she'd be the happiest girl on earth if you even hinted at it!

Hm... 3 steps then ^^

Perhaps my landscape and such didn't change, cause you know, Britannia Angel's magic is so screwed up you don't know what to expect...

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Whatever. If you do that, then I will not have to. But I suggest you let the humiliation of my dear neighbors be my business, because nothing frustrates them more than seeing me prosper while they do everything to keep their noses out of the _scheisse_.

Yes…sure…I will go tell here…I think…right…

I see that is as modest as it will get. I must say, it is good to have another country's opinion on the matter. Sometime the others do not trust me to be objective some of the time.

Yes…that will be it. Or it is simply because of science, because you cannot change the past, things will always stay the same no matter what you do, but I tried at least. How are you dealing with the floods? Coping I hope.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	530. Bekki43

Dear Switzerland,

This will be my last letter until Tuesday I'm afraid, but I'll see you at the meeting on Monday and I'll make sure I'm on time.

Tourism is very important to you, but at lease your not affected too much by seasonality like England is. You have as much summer tourism as you do winter. People go hiking and walking in the summer months and skiing in the winter. (I'm so glad I concentrated in geography now!) But global warming will have a big impact. Like in Canada when they had to import snow for the winter Olympics because they hadn't had any snowfall.

Spain and Crissy are exactly alike, and I feel sorry for Romano if he ever had to meet her. I'm never letting Cris meet France and Prussia, that would most definitely not be a good thing. Then again France in general is never a good thing.

I'll leave the issues of fighting and finance to your cantons, I'm bad at both. Liechtenstein's pretty good with finance as well I've heard, is this correct?

Everyone's a little bit racist, like my dislike for the French. But that's probably just because I'm English and we all hate the French. I don't usually swear, I'm a good girl most of the time :)

Orange icing is great isn't it? I had trouble making the green but definitely worth it I think.

From Bekki

P.S Alright, I'll be extra observant at the meeting. Oh and I found my cat ears :) I'm glad my German was alright! See you on Monday :) Write back on Tuesday :)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Right, I will have enough work to do anyway.

I wish. Winter tourism is where I rake in the Francs. The snow on the mountains is my most valuable asset, and my fastest disappearing one too. There are not many places in Europe where you can go skiing. You can go hiking almost everywhere, and people do not enjoy that as much as they do skiing. Import snow…that is how far we have come. We need to import snow! Luckily I do not have to yet, but soon I might have too. Swiss mountains without Swiss snow! The indignation!

Yes, generally, meeting France and Prussia, especially together is generally a bad thing, and usually means something bad for you. I can try to contain them, but they spear worse than the flu. And at the same time I need to stop Hungary from spreading her influence, Korea from grabbing everyone, South Italy from swearing in front of Lili, England from distributing his food, and Japan from agreeing with America all the time. I do not have enough arms, or eyes, or mouths. But I do have enough guns, so thank god for that.

Oh yes, she is. She is very good, almost better than me. No…not almost, she is! She will not admit it though, she is so modest, and if she does, then she says it is thanks to me. It is touching.

But dislike is not the same thing as racism. I dislike almost everybody, and that is not racism. That is just xenophobia. And in your case it would just be old hatred, from centuries past. I never swear in a way that people can understand it. It allows me to vent my frustration without any consequences.

They were very good, I thank you.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Until then, and be punctual! Not than anyone else than myself will care, but that does not diminish the importance of being on time!


	531. Silla6

Dear Switzerland

It's their fault that they've tried to conquer me. I just retaliated. And I may have misspelled that. I meant that I had to get Hora to attack them back. They still don't know how I can control her. *smirk*

As I've said, Germania is mad at me. He is quite frightening when he's mad. I might be able to ask him once his anger dies down.

I was finally able to talk to both of my children. After prying Jayu (her name means freedom, how ironic) off of Yong-soo, I asked them why they acted the way they do. Jayu blamed her boss for it while Yong-soo said something that made me hate Japan even more.

As much as silencing that sasaeng-a permanently appeals to me, I don't think you should. He seems to like you, so I don't think he'll tell anyone either.

Yes I am familiar with the term and even attempted it. It didn't work out well... That's the problem with being the youngest sibling and the only woman. Maybe I should just send them to England.

I'm actually planning on traveling the world, meeting the countries I have not yet met and chatting with the ones I knew. I think I'll start with China. At least we used to be friends. I'll see you in... four months? I have a lot of traveling to do. See you soon!

Sincerely,

Silla

* * *

><p>Dear Silla,<p>

Really? Well in that case you had all the right to beat the hell out of them. I certainly would have if anyone of my neighbors did that. In fact that actually did happen, several times, and I did beat the crap out those who did. Interesting, so she is your secret weapon, so to speak.

Alright. But please do. I thought he had gone for good, like my mother, and that only Rome was still sticking around in world history mocking me.

Well, North Korea is an idiot if she only blames her boss for the state she is, and her name is indeed ironic. If she wanted to find the one who was truly responsible she would only need to look in a mirror. Her boss may be a ruthless dictator, but she plays along with it. AND, we have revolutions going on at the moment; countries just like her have shaken off their bosses' rule. What did South Korea say exactly?

I was not going to anyway, he is too valuable as a tourist to me, and the Yen is a very reliable currency. But I do not like his affection toward my person; it is distracting to say the least. But I do think it decent of him not to reveal the secret, since it is rather a touchy subject. Although things have gotten less tense now.

I did not find being small a problem. I trained, and that was all it required for me to keep my freedom. I do not think that you tried hard enough. Maybe you should do that, he would teach them manners, about how to teach a lady. Or, alternatively, send them to me. Six months of training and they will come crawling back to you, begging for forgiveness.

Four months? A long time. I look forward to your visit. And a word of caution, leave out France, and do not bother with visiting Italy and Prussia. They are not worth it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	532. Philippines59

(At the paddy fields; 10:00 in the morning)

Visayas: (*in a loose T-shirt and jeans with a straw hat on her head; holds sickle) Watch me closely, Walther. (*demonstrates) It's not too difficult to do. You just have to cut the bottom of the stem and when you cut enough rice plants, you feed it to that machinery over there so that the rice will be extracted. While the rice is being extracted, you grab the sack and place it the exit. Simple as that. Do you get it?

Schwyz: (*in a green tunic, brown breeches and old leather boots) The process is simple to comprehend, and it reminds me of what I used to do in between my mercenary employments. You must know, I was not always a soldier Maria, not even all the time. I, as the eldest son, had to help a lot on my father's farm. But then, he had more than enough children to help him, and I had to go off and earn money by selling my service to the monarchs. Excuse my monologue Lady Visayas, let us get started.

(After harvesting; 12:00 noon)

Visayas: (*wipes sweat) That was one successful harvest, isn't it? The rains were pretty strong ages ago but, it came out perfectly in the end. We need to carry these sacks at the mill so that they could be dried. We just need to place the sacks at the pick-up truck and they will drive the rice to the mill.(*grabs two sack; one on each shoulder) Come on, we need to hurry.

(Schwyz is left dumbfounded)

Schwyz: Yes…yes it was…eh…good…(*to himself) Incredible; she is as strong as two men! (*grabs two sacks as well and follows)

(At the mill; 12:30 in the afternoon)

Visayas: (*puts down the last sack) Ah~ And that's the last one! It's all right now, mister!

Mill Owner: Gee, thanks for the help, Maria. We couldn't do it without you. You're one heck of a woman, aren't you? You can carry two sacks of rice on your shoulder while my men can do only one and you harvest rice very quickly and efficiently. You're foreigner friend does the work the same way you do. As a reward... (*retrieves wallet; gets 5,000 pesos) Take this. It's the least I can do.

Visayas: (*gestures disapprovingly) Oh, don't mind me, mister. I do this on my own accord. Thanks for the offer.

Miller Owner: Come now, Maria. Take this, at least. We already have been in debt to you for a long time.

Visayas: (*thinks for a while; accepts the money) Well, if you insist, mister. Thank you.

Mill Owner: No problem. (*approaches Schwyz) Good job on the work there, young man. One question: what is your relationship with Miss Maria?

Schwyz: Thank you for your compliment sir. I do try my best. My relationship with Lady Visayas, sir? Well, I think that it would not be a problem if I were to tell you, I am doing my utmost to win her heart, the way she has captured mine. No, not captured. She stole it, and locked it in an iron chest and threw the key into the deepest well. So, we are in courtship.

Mill Owner: Hmm... You seem to be a very decent man so, I guess we could say that I support any progress between you and the fair lady. That woman is pretty special, you know, you can't find a woman as cheerful and hard-working as she is.

Schwyz: Believe me, sir, I do not need you to point that out to me, all that has become more than apparent already. And she is not only cheerful and hard-working, but learned, and outstanding in the art of combat. And, last but not least, of astonishing and ethereal beauty.

Mill Owner: Also, try not to be hasty, all right? Wait till you're married and do it. The reward is surely worth the wait. (*winks)

Schwyz: (*grows red) Eh…I am sure it will be…but as you said, I would prefer not to be hasty…I would think that I would need another century of courtship before she even dared consider me, a lowly and humble Swiss canton, as a prospective partner.

Visayas: (*calls out) Walther, we must return home.

Schwyz: I am on my way, Maria!

(Just outside of Visayas' house; 1:30 in the afternoon)

Visayas: (*phone rings; picks up cellphone) Hello?

Luzon: Hello, ate.

Visayas: Oh, Jose. What is it?

Luzon: I need you to pass the phone to Schwyz.

Visayas: Okay. (*passes phone to Schwyz)

Schwyz: Yes, hello?

Luzon: I have some news for you. I talked to Tallinn about the codes for the communication satellites and he agrees to give it to me without telling him anything. I would have resulted to lying if it means getting those codes and I'm glad that I haven't done it. I'll do anything to help Vash with his problem. Now, after analyzing countless information traffic, there is some information regarding on the problem in Japan. I have to narrow down the source but, if I find who that person is, I will stop him from revealing it or to force him not to.

Schwyz: On behalf of my father, and all my brothers and sisters, I thank you for your effort and your discretion. Tallinn also deserves praise. I dare say that Berne will want to thank him personally in form of some kind of noble gesture, so that he will have some kind of recompense for his work, without Estonia finding out why it was given. Japan? Indeed? I think father can deal with that, h has some kind of influence over Japan, and the way I have seen Japan react to my father, I think that he would not think of telling anyone else. He will be quiet as a grave, or father I will put him into one.

Luzon: Can you give the phone to my sister?

Schwyz: Of course. And I thank you again for your support.

(Schwyz gives the phone to Visayas)

Luzon: I'll be going now, ate. There are some things I need to do.

Visayas: Okay, be safe, okay? Bye. (*ends call) Let's go inside, shall we? I need to take a bath again.

Schwyz: Alright then (*offers her his arm, then hesitates) Eh…shall we?

* * *

><p>(AN: Am I giving bad impressions on my country? Sorry if I did. But, you know, the Philippines has a lot of potential for tourism if the government can tap to it. If you decided to take a vacation on Southeast Asia, try our country but don't go to Manila but in Cebu because in that part of the Philippines, there are many things that you can find.)

(Author's note: Well, not really. I wouldn't want to live there, but that's not at all because of what you've told me. But I still want to visit the Philippines very badly, no matter how messed up politics are. I love the Asian continent, and after Thailand, the Philippines seem like a good destination. I'll bing it up the next time we consider our vacations.

Me: "I want to go to the Philippines, more specifically, Cebu"

My dad: "Why? Did you research this?"

Me: (*thinks of this comment) Oh…eh…just 'cause.")


	533. Thailand59

Switzerland,

Okay, I can help you though! I stun, you shoot :D

*smile and helpful push* Go on!

Always glad to be helpful~

Oh, yeah, I'm coping alright...*spits out water* Nothin' I can't handle...

Not sure if you celebrate, but Happy Halloween! If not, er... Happy Early All Saint's Day!

Thailand~

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

If you really want to you can, but I fancy a sporting chance. I like to see them running when I have them in my sights. I consider this hold-down and beat-up technique rather cowardly.

Well...I did and...Oh Jesus I am a bad liar. Normally not, normally I can rely on my skills in rhetoric and diplomacy to get me out of a situation before I need to use force, but not in this case. A lot has happened between us recently, some of it which in hindsight was rather stupid on my part, not only stupid, but downright irresponsible. But we have come to realize that what happened is not our fault and we are actually happy about it.

Well, you are a tough one after all; you should be able to handle it. And it cannot last forever; sooner or later it will be gone.

I do not really celebrate, I find no reason to dress up in a stupid costume and walk around the streets at night, and can you imagine what that looks like? And Saint's day not really either...I am not that religious, but still I return your greetings.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	534. Thailand60

Switzerland,

*shrug* Okay, I'll probably have to beat S Korea up for God only knows what anyway.

Good way to put it... Well, you've never really had to lie on personal life, hai?

Thanks...? I suppose your right, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it... *chokes up more water**coughs* erm, eh heh... yeah...

I suppose, but kids seem to like it a lot.. Something about getting candy. All I know is that I whacked Sealand for showing up at my home in an America cosplay at 10:00.

Eh, not everyone is, can't say I blame ya'.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

And God knows he deserves it.

No, I did not. Until now my personal life has been rather, well…personal. I wonder why not anymore. Have I let people intrude too much into my privacy? Have I become too relaxed? I need to ponder this, excuse me while I go to the shooting range to work this out of my head.

Alright, anyway, things are back to normal here between Lili and me. But sooner or later it will get rather difficult again. I hear that mood swings can be terrible.

No, it does not. Eh…are you alright? You sound like you are up to your mouth in water. But the last I heard it was receding. Do you require assistance? I can send Geneva over at a moments notice.

Yes, they do. Indeed, I believe Liechtenstein does as well. I had to escort her around all evening. The very worst was France. I do not really want to recount the night's events to you, but let me just say that my gun was a few grams lighter and a few degrees warmer when I was finished. Lili did not like it much, but it was for her own good! Sealand? Seriously? I thought that child dressed up as Canada or something.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	535. Philippines60

(At Visayas' house; 8:30 in the evening)

(Schwyz comes out of his room; sees Mindanao)

Mindanao: Can I talk to you for a moment?

Schwyz: Most certainly, Lord Mindanao.

Mindanao: Thank you. Can we talk in your room? I fear for my privacy.

Schwyz: Naturally, in here, if you please.

(Schwyz opens the door; gestures towards Mindanao to enter)

(In Schwyz's room)

Mindanao: Thank you for giving me a chance to talk to you. I want to talk about your sister, Thurgau.

Schwyz: What? My _Schwöschter_Thurgau? What is it about her that you need to discuss with me?

Mindanao: (*getting uncomfortable) I-I was w-wondering if I have a c-chance at her. I mean, i-is there a chance that I can, you know, c-court her?

Schwyz: WHAT? Thurgau? My sister? You want to court her? I-

Mindanao: Before you strangle me to death, can I get the chance to defend myself? *ahem It all started during the whole war with Ostrogot when she praised my voice. I know it sounds silly that I'd fall for her only because she praised me, but I just felt like she's a person that I want to spend time with. I admit, I don't know much about her but I'm willing to bet myself just to have her.

(Momentary silence)

Schwyz: Lord Mindanao, if you would want to court my sister, then I will support you full-heartedly. I have grown to know and to like you over time, and personally I think that you re a very respectable and honorable man. And it does _miinere Schwöschter_ good to be noticed once. I admit that sometimes I have been less than kind to her, mocking her about her rather diminutive importance in cantonal matters. And she does desrve to be taken noticed of. They say: _Die Mädchen, die sind von besonderem Reiz in der Schweiz_. My father has few daughters, but you will find that Thurgau is probably the most beautiful and well-behaved of them all. But I suggest that you try a different approach. She is rather modern, and I would not try courting in the way that I am doing to Lady Visayas. 'Ask her out' is that not the term that is used? I am very sure that she will accept.

Mindanao: (*smiles) Well, I guess that's a better option. I'm glad that you're letting me through. It makes me happy that at least one of her brothers has given me a chance to prove myself to her. Thank you so much. (*looks at wrist watch) It's getting late. I should be heading towards my room. (*stands up) See you tomorrow, Schwyz.

Schwyz: Good night, Lord Mindanao.

Mindanao: (*starts walking but stops midway) Oh, I almost forgot. If you wake up in the middle of the night, don't forget to listen to the music. (*resumes walking; leaves Schwyz's room)

(Schwyz is left confused)

Schwyz: Music?

(Living room; 12:00 midnight)

Visayas: (*leaves her room) The coast is clear. (*approaches the piano) I can only do this at this time. I don't want anyone to hear me singing. (*opens piano cover; plays and sings "What the World Needs Now is Love" by Jackie DeShannon)

"What the world needs now is love, sweet love

It's the only thing that there's just too little of

What the world needs now is love, sweet love,

No not just for some but for everyone."

"Lord, we don't need another mountain,

There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb

There are oceans and rivers enough to cross,

Enough to last till the end of time."

(Schwyz awakens; hears music)

Schwyz: By the Holy Ghost! What is that heavenly sound? I hear angels! Has the end of days finally come? Or have I deceased in my sleep and I hear the choruses of heaven?

(Schwyz gets up, only in his tunic, grabs his word and hurries toward the door)

"What the world needs now is love, sweet love

It's the only thing that there's just too little of

What the world needs now is love, sweet love,

No, not just for some but for everyone."

"Lord, we don't need another meadow

There are cornfields and wheat fields enough to grow

There are sunbeams and moonbeams enough to shine

Oh listen, lord, if you want to know."

(Schwyz leaves his room; sees Visayas; stays hidden)

Schwyz: (*smiles) I should have known. Only her voice is so sweet as to stir the emotions from the depths of my heart.

"What the world needs now is love, sweet love

It's the only thing that there's just too little of

What the world needs now is love, sweet love,

No, not just for some but for everyone."

"No, not just for some, oh, but just for everyone."

(Schwyz claps; approaches Visayas)

Schwyz: Bravo Maria!

Visayas: (*startles; looks at Schwyz) Schwyz? What are you doing staying up this late? I assumed that everyone are asleep and, you know, get to sing sometimes. I don't like having someone watching me singing... So, did you like it?

Schwyz: I am sorry to have caused you discomfort, but I could not help but be awaken by your voice, I am a light sleeper out of habit. I have to say that I was never touched more by someone's singing. You have been touched by the muse, surely, for your song is as luring as the calls of the sirens.

Visayas: (*brightens up) How kind of you. How about I play another one then we go back to our rooms?

Schwyz: It would be a great pleasure if you wee to honor me once again with another piece.

* * *

><p>(AN: I should tell you that you need to research about it as well. My knowledge is limited on the area and I have visited the place only once but it was beautiful. Just a tip: Try visiting during the last weeks of January; they will celebrate Sinulog festival during that time. Another is that Cebu has rain spells all throughout the year. If you prefer sunny places, you won't be enjoying your stay there. It's best to research the country as a whole. Who knows, you may find something interesting.)

(Author's note: Oh, I will. That's what you always do before you visit a place. otherwise you haven't got a clue of what you can see or do there. The last weeks of January…that would fall right into the winter holidays. That would put us into a bit of a dilemma. Skiing in a pristine alpine resort, or relaxing on a beach in the warm southern sun. Sinulog…it looks like quite a spectacle to behold. I'll do that. I'm sure there's lots of stuff to visit in the Philippines)


	536. Silla7

Dear Switzerland,

I'm writing from China, and it has been... amusing to say the least. He fainted as soon as he saw me. After he recovered, we went to his house and chatted. It was just like back in the old days, until China suddenly froze up. Then he dragged me to his bedroom and told me that if I wanted to live, I needed to keep quiet. He refused to tell me what's wrong. Do you know by any chance?

Yes, she is. I'm very glad she's on my side. I think it may have to do with when we first met, when Hora was nothing more but a young tiger cub. She was ill, I took care of her, and the rest is history so to speak. I think one of my bosses killed her mother, poor thing.

I've gone ahead and asked him. He said he will as soon as he can. He's a wonderful father isn't he? (although soon afterwords, Rome got attacked by Hora. Germania got mad at me again.)

W-well... she did at first. Then she broke down and said sorry to me over and over. She was once a sweet girl. Yong-soo said that he and Jayu saw Japan... um... forcibly remove my virginity? He was much different back then. They say the Koreans are quick to forgive. Normally yes, if they give us a good reason. I see no reason to forgive Japan of all this though. Now I really want to tear him limb by limb...

Do you think you can deal with my brothers? Baekje acts a lot like Prussia from what I've heard of him, although he is an avid fisherman. Gogureo... just likes to steal from the both of us.

Right, ignore France, Italy, and Prussia. I'm actually going to Russia next. China paled when I told him this. I wonder why?

Sincerely,

Silla

P.S. Haha! I hijacked little sissy's letter! So that stupid Japan had it going on with my sister? Only I can do that!-

This is Silla. Please ignore whatever bloodstains there are. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Dear Silla,<p>

I most certainly must be shocking to see a person that you have believed long dead standing alive and well in front of your very eyes. But I must say that I am surprised he took it so well. I would have a heart attack if someone of your caliber would just turn up. There is only one thing I know of which could frighten China that much. Russia. I will come back to that later.

What a charming story, I try to protect my wildlife as much as I can. I used to have bears and wolves roaming the Alps. They did become a nuisance for the shepherds though, so eventually I had to drive them out. There is not enough land here for all of us to coexist without bothering each other.

That he is indeed. He taught me everything, well, almost everything I know about fighting and farming. Mother taught me craftsmanship and how to keep things cleaned and orderly. The rest of the skills I did eventually acquired myself, but my parents did a fantastic job of raising me. Strange, why would Germania be angry at you for that? The last time I saw him and Rome together, father was beating the crap out of him, it was shortly before Rome's fall from power.

They had to witness Japan doing THAT to you? I would not have believed it possible! Shy, reclusive Japan, capable of rape? But indeed, he was much different a few hundred years ago, or even just a couple of decades back in fact. That is an unforgivable act! Completely unacceptable by civilized standards, and I thought that Japan has a very strong sense of honor. Apparently not... I would certainly not forget that Japan has committed such an atrocity, and if I had been you I would have murdered him then and there.

I think I can. I find that a barrel in the face calms down most people. Prussia, eh? Well, I know how to deal with the like of him. And if the worst come to the worst I can apply a medieval punishment for your other brother. They used to cut off fingers for stealing. Maybe the mere threat will prevent such actions, we shall see. Why? Do you WANT me to 'deal' with them?

Russia then. Good luck, and bring a coat. You do not exist anymore as a country, so you will find him quite pleasant, even though some things he might say are a bit odd, and in stark contrast to his rather innocent appearance. And do not get seen by his sister, otherwise you might as well start running. The reason for China's reaction is a century old feud between the two. China stopped Russia's eastern expansion, so he hates him. As far as I know, Russia always demands of him that they should become one. Then again, he demands that of almost everyone he meets.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I assume that was Baekje. I see what you meant; I might have confused him for Prussia if you had not warned me. Bloodstains? What bloodstains? I cannot see any bloodstains, least of all on this letter of yours.


	537. Bekki44

Dear Switzerland,

I hope you never need to import snow. I love Swiss Snow.

Anyways, I would like to thank you for letting me attend the meeting yesterday! I have to admit it was really exciting! I learnt lots! I never knew that world meetings were so...disorganized though. But I had a great time. Poland and I do get along :) and I made friends with lots of the other nations too. Did you like my cat costume? I did my best. You seemed to be in a bit of bad mood, but with all of the chaos going on around you I can understand why. Although you're scary when you get your rifles out! France kept giving me funny looks though; I was a little creeped out.

She sounds so sweet. I hope I can meet her one day, if only she'd been at the meeting :(

I'm glad you liked them.

From Bekki

P.S I was on time :) I got up extra early to make sure I'd be there :)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I hope I never need to either. It would become extremely expensive, and I want to earn money, not spend it. I want black numbers at the end of the season. And if you cannot ski on Swiss snow, then you might as well not visit me in the first place anyway.

No problem, it was my pleasure really. The meetings are always disorganized. Actually, this time was incredibly ordered compared to some of the others I have witnessed, probably because you were there, and most of the countries tried to be on their best behavior. In some cases this does not mean much, but well. Even Greece woke up at one time during the meeting, but after all, we WERE discussing his financial crisis. After that, the lazy cat-freak went right back to his siesta.

Yes, yes, your cat costume was fine; Belgium seems to dote on you now that I have introduced you to her. She went on and one about you, it seems like you have made another friend. You and Poland seemed almost inseparable at the meeting. I assume that this was the reason why Russia did not try anything.

Bad mood? Nonsense! I was acting the way I usually am at those fiascos that they call meetings. I hope that my shouting did not bother you too much, but like the rest, I was on my best behavior. And the rifles are just a precaution and a motivation if I feel that we are not moving along quickly enough.

That is not unusual for France, but he did ask me who you were, and if you were my new 'petite amie'. I hit him over the head for that one. 'Petite amie' means girlfriend.

Say, England did not look to pleased about seeing you there, but you are after all his citizen, and he might think he has some kind of jurisdiction over you. I heard no post-meeting objections though. Wise decision Britain.

Maybe you will. But that decision is still pending. You do not take your most valuable gem out from under the bullet-proof glass to show to every visitor, do you?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. indeed, I noticed. You arrived with a punctuality that would make even one of citizens blush.


	538. Thailand61

Switzerland,

Of course.

I suppose it should be personal, if it's your personal life...

Ahh, that's good and ahh, that's kinda bad.

Aah, not up to my mouth no, about only elbow level. Yes, the water is receding, but God only knows how slower it could go...

I would do the same in your place. France is a damn creepy bastard. Yes, Sealand. Well, America well... Oh for God's sake...*facepalm* Our 'Hero' has taught the brat 'The Rules of Being a Totally Awesome Hero and Country'. Needless to say... The brat's become his double with an accent. It's horrible to watch.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Obviously.

Yes, I agree on both accounts. I have no experience in the matter, since I have never had to deal with a situation that was anything like this. But I am very sure that together, Lili and me, we can master the situation.

Still, that is rather high. I wish I would get snow that high in winter. It would cause problems for a short time, but after a day, I would have it all under control. And there is nothing more welcome to me in winter than a boatload of snow, and just as many tourists. Also evenings by the fireplace with Lili, but that is something rather recent. There is no need to despair, even though progress is slow, it will soon be gone, and then you will have some cleaning up to do.

Great. One America was already one more than the world actually needed. Luckily Sealand is nowhere near as present as America. At least he can be ignored, america is a lot harder to ignore. And I would love to see Sealand play the hero. He is what? A platform out in the channel? Who is going to win that fight? What fight? Any fight! I never understood Sealand anyway. I thought that his desire to become a country more powerful than England was a joke, but he is completely serious about it, and that troubles me, not that I am concerned about him, but I do find it rather an interesting psychological condition.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	539. Philippines61

(At Visayas' house; 6:30 in the morning)

(Schwyz wakes up and gets dressed, cell phone rings)

Schwyz: What the…? It's Genf! Right…what do I press…? Right. (*picks up the phone) _Ja_?

Geneva: _Bonjour mon frère, Have you not slept enough yet?_

Schwyz: Have you any idea what time it is?

Geneva: _I could not really care less. I am still up and working, so you should be as well, frère._

Schwyz: Hmph. Fine, what is it? About father and Liechtenstein I assume.

Geneva: _Obviously._

Schwyz: What news do you have?

Geneva:_ Liechtenstein is behaving as usual. The estrogen does not seem to affect her that much, and I am glad that it dos not, for I do not know how père would have dealt with the situation. Meanwhile, notre père is pampering her worse than ever. He almost carries her on hands. But for a less welcome notice, it is visible._

Schwyz: What is?

Geneva:_ The pregnancy, stupid._

(*momentary silence)

Schwyz: _Allmächtige_!

Geneva: _That is what I thought. I do not know why, but the process is accelerated._

Schwyz: It is?

Geneva: _Unusual, but this is good, it may only be a tiny bump now, but in a few weeks…_

Schwyz: I understand.

Geneva: _I was just informing the confederation of the current situation; even if you are the only one I needed to call. I hope the best for the child._

Schwyz: We all do.

Geneva:_ How is your courtship going? _

Schwyz: It is hard to tell. Maria and I are on good terms with each other, and we share interests. I believe that she might have some feelings for me, but I am not sure. And the competition is tough.

Geneva: _So I have heard. Russie and America. I wish you good luck, frère._

Schwyz: Danke Genf, send my greetings to father and my best wishes to Liechtenstein.

Geneva: _I will mon frère. Au revoir._

Schwyz: Uuf wiederhöre.

(Schwyz hangs up the phone, after about a dozen attempts)

Schwyz: Now, to business.

(Russia, America and Schwyz walk out of their rooms; stare at one another)

America: (*greets coldly; looks at Russia) Good morning, commie. (*looks at Schwyz) Good morning, midget.

Russia: (*greets coldly; looks at America) Good morning to you too, capitalist swine known as the United States of America (*looks at Schwyz) Good morning to you, карлик (midget).

(Schwyz ignores the insults because he couldn't care less)

Schwyz: (*nods at Russia) Good morning Russia (*nods at America) Good morning America.

Mindanao: (*exits room) Morning to you, guys... (*notices situation; approaches them) Okay, break it up. I don't want a fight so early in the morning and Ate will be mad if you wreck her house.

(The three continue to have a staring contest)

Mindanao: (*face palmed) Guys, listen to me. How about we make this whole affair thing fair and square?

(The three stop their staring contest)

America: What do you mean by that, Mario?

Russia: Da. How are you going to settle this whole thing once and for all?

Schwyz: If you mean what I am pondering, Lord Mindanao, then I approve the idea.

Mindanao: It's easy. Each of you gets to spend a day with my sister with no intervention from the others. The other candidates can stalk all they like but they can't intervene and I'll make sure that they follow it. Try any means necessary except using love potions and other things that are deemed unacceptable. If I catch you violating the rules, you're disqualified and I will label you as an enemy for life, you got that? To be fair, you'll perform draw lots. The starting point of the contest is today. Any questions?

America: None.

Russia: Nyet.

Schwyz: An excellent idea Lord Mindanao, and no inquiries from my side either.

Mindanao: Okay. Now, let's draw lots. (*gets a piece of paper and tore it into three pieces; writes number on each paper and folds it)

America: I'll go first. (*picks paper)

Russia: I'm next, da? (*picks paper)

(Schwyz picks the last paper)

America: (*opens paper; sees 2) Oh man. I'm number two.

Russia: (*opens paper; sees 1; feels delighted) It must be my lucky day, da? I'm number 1.

(Schwyz opens paper; sees 3; grumbles)

Schwyz: (*scowls) _Huereverdammte Scheiss… _At least I can watch you fail and then make sure that I do not repeat your mistakes. May the best man win.

Mindanao: Okay, now that you knew about your place, the first one can spend his time with my sister starting today. I remind any one of you though, please abide the rules or I'll treat you as an enemy for life.

* * *

><p>(AN: Yeah, that would put you in a dilemma. in here, every person you talk to will say that they want to see snow once in their lifetime. That's how they really want to see temperate countries like yours. And one friendly advice from the locals: Don't ever, EVER land in Ninoy Aquino International Airport. That place is ranked the worst airport in the world and I'm not liking that title one bit. Find a route that takes you directly to Cebu City.)

(Author's note: I can see why they would want that, it's a beautiful thing, snow in winter. Nonoy Aquino? I don't know…it looks okay from what I saw. And the name is a bit unfortunate. It's probably a bad decision if you name the airport after a person who was assassinated AT the airport. I'm not superstitious, but that's kind of morbid.)


	540. Bekki45

Dear Switzerland,

I'm more of a summer tourist, I can't ski. But it would still be terrible if there were no snow.

I'm so glad I wasn't a bother to you :) It was an interesting meeting, despite the fact I know very little about politics.

Belgium dotes on me? How nice! I'm glad that everyone seemed to like me. Poland and I have exchanged numbers and we have arranged to meet up again sometime which is going to be great!

I see, still it would be nice to see you smile.

G-Girlfriend? hehe... *blushes*

I'm sad to hear England was upset, I hope I haven't done anything wrong...

You have a good point. I'll be on my best behavior so as to convince you I'm trustworthy to meet her.

From Bekki

P.S Thank goodness :)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Summer is nice too. I have been blessed with a great many lakes, which are kept as clean as the streets of the cities, immaculately so. On a hot summer's day, you will find the lakeside establishments crammed with people. Not tourists though, they do not come here to swim. That it would, I could not think of a future without snow. General Winter has assured me that he will bring cold weather and precipitation my way, after he is done wreaking havoc with America that is.

A bother? Most certainly not! Why would I have invited you if I would have thought that you would be a nuisance? And do not think that now you have seen a world meeting you have seen politics. What happens there can never be called politics, it is more like bickering. But from what I hear, for some of my colleagues there is not a difference between the two.

Hmm...I will keep an eye out for him. I do not trust him. He may only pretend he is as predictable as he is...

I will smile when I have a reason to do so. So far I cannot see that happening in the near future, as things keep on getting worse and worse.

Eh? W-what the...? Now that was a reaction I was not expecting...anyway, of course you leave it to France to make such idiotic comments. Perfectly ridiculous.

You have not; I can assure you of that. That I invited you was perfectly legal, but he still might have though that I was taking too many liberties. As if. The rules state that this was perfectly acceptable! I quote directly:

"§21, article 7 of the General Meeting Codex: A participant in the gatherings of two or more nations is entitled to invite a citizens if he/she so desires without the approval of other nations. This includes citizens of the nation in discussion and nations other than the one offering the invitation."

I will just stick that under his nose if he protests.

Hmm...odd, the next article is rather strange...

"§21, article 8 of the General Meeting Codex: Italy is not allowed to bring cats to the world meeting."

Germany probably wrote that one.

Eh...maybe some other time...in a few weeks maybe? We are rather...eh...preoccupied at the moment.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	541. Thailand62

Switzerland,

Ah, that's Good!

I suppose, time with siblings is always good - except hen you live with my family-

*sigh* *grumble* Yup, Sealand is a chunk of metal with legs. Not kidding. You should shoot him. Between you and me, I've seen him trying to 'get buddy buddy' with Lilli...*eye roll* Maybe Someone has dropped 'im on his head a few times to many...*coughScotlandcough*

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Yes, yes it is. It should all be over in a few weeks though.

Why? Is your family that bad? I have never heard you mentioning them in that way before. Things cannot be that bad though. You do not seem to have the same problems as I do with my cantons, although I would hardly even call them problems, as they have been so very consistent through the ages.

Indeed, but he is far from indestructible. I heard that a few years ago he accidentally set fire to his home and to himself as well, and was reduced to a smouldering mass, but he does not seem to have lost any of his impertinence. And hell will freeze over before I let him close to Lili. I will throw him right back to where he came from and send a couple of missiles after him as a parting gift. I do not think he would even survive one missile, and the best thing is it would not even be considered and act of war since he is not a country. Even though I would be intruding into English airspace, all England would do is just wag his finger at me and tut. Scotland? I like him, even though he has some odd quirks. An admirable fighter he is, but I cannot get around the idea of him wearing that kilt-thing of his, especially with nothing underneath. What the hell possessed him when he thought about wearing traditional clothing?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	542. Croatia58

(A/N: Lol, I've been at home since Monday, since there was a *notsobig* snowstorm here that damaged everything. The snow, not really, but it was enough to add weight to some trees, which made them topple over, which apparently knocked out my school for 3 school days so far. We just got notice that school's closed tomorrow too, so that makes 4. So, I have time to write. Yay! :D As to why I'm so enthusiastic, who WOULDN'T love to miss a few school days because of the measly snow?)

Dear Vash,

I suppose... but not like that will help very much. We all desperately hate each other... well, most of us... but anyways, we all just go about our daily lives separately, as we are all our own nations. But if Serbia wants to join the EU, who am I to fight with him over something that HE'S decided?

^^ That's wonderful, and I congratulate you.

I understand, and trust me, our family has been trying desperately, but it will take a while for us to fully get back on our feet.

I hated the gladiator fights. They were cruel and terrible, as was slavery. In fact, my GRANDMOTHER was RAPED by him, and killed. THAT is what I would like to call PRIMITIVE and TERRIBLE. I wish I weren't conquered by Rome, but I obviously could not have chosen who I wanted as a grandfather. Holy Rome did not get to me, as he engulfed Slovenia instead... I was too southern bound, and I was also protected by Hungary at the time as well.

Honestly? Dear me... our people have more important things to be concerned about, rather than fight over football. We should all just get along and just love the sport, rather than fight. Apparently that is not what our people believe... To kill me, well... just kill every single citizen and my national pride, and I will be dead.

Well, every single nation is different from their opposite-gender counterpart. I admit, I am weaker than Drazen, but I get along with people more. We are not completely alike, as many would think we must be. Young and healthy spirit... I believe that was destroyed when he first met Russia, and went under his control. He acts like an old man, half dead in the current day. He still has his incredible national pride and his enthusiasm for improving his country and an incredible amount of endurance, which I admire greatly.

Sincerely,

Klara.

P.S. That does not matter, Vash. It really does not. I wish you luck on the baby, however. And control your temper. If you yell so much, it will make you feel and look older.

* * *

><p>(Author's note: Really? I can't remember the last time something like that happened here. There never has been enough snow to keep us from school, or we've just dealt with it too efficiently. So far as I remember you get a certain number of snow days in the US. We don't. Can we have some of your snow? Please? We can make use of it.)<p>

Dear Croatia,

Same as here in upper part of the continent in that case, although all the contempt comes mainly from me, and of course from France and Britain fighting each other. True, let him dig his own grave if he wishes, it will serve as an example for others.

Why, thank you.

I hope that you will achieve that goal before anything bad happens again.

I remember...hazily, as though it was a dream. I remember my mother telling me to run and hide, then Rome breaking in to our house. I do not doubt he would have raped her if he had the chance, but he never got it. My mother drew the sword against him and fought. She fought bravely, but she was no match. The Rome dragged me off, and that was it. I remember looking back into her eyes...she was just lying there, staring at me...Holy Rome was different. He subjugated me, for I had no one to protect me back then, but he left me special rights, which was wise of him, because otherwise I might have rebelled sooner.

What can I say, things are so boring and peaceful here that people have to invent new reasons to fight. I would rather they would put all that energy into the army when they are conscribed, but I dare say that none of those hooligans served, otherwise they would have a little more discipline than this. Now hold on, that's not an easy thing to do.

I do not have such a counterpart, and I have never had the misfortune to be turned into the opposite gender. I would not know how I would be as a woman, and such thoughts are irrelevant in my mind. Ah...I am sorry to hear that, but persistence should prove to reward him. The thing to do in such situations is just be all thick-skulled about it. I excel at that, it is what I am partially famous for, and it keeps me from following trends of the rest of the world.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. and I did everything to make sure that information would not spread, it seems that I am failing so far, and I will become the laughing stock of all of Europe. Klara...you are a mother, how long did it take for the child to arrive? I do not know what I can do for Lili in her vulnerable state, do you have any suggestions?


	543. Bizenghast1

Hello Switzerland,

My name is Bizenghast and I am a micronation on a small island off the coast of Northern Ireland. I will not tell you my exact location. Because no one but me knows that. Not even my father Northern Ireland himself. I wish to keep it that way.

I have not been to any meetings but I plan on going with Scotland for the next one. I hope and wish to see you there.

Anyway, random stuff about me. I'm supposedly a computer genius. While I will admit to being able wire an entire 3 story house with cameras and mics within two hours and have it all up and running within 30 min. is rather impressive, I still have not managed to get into any government files. Not even my own. Yes, I tried to hack into my own files. Just to see if I could. I can also hack into TVs and feed LIVE footage to be shown onto one. I still think I could be better. -.-

Well, I look like a normal 10 yr. old girl. Because I am 10. And a girl. I have black hair that reaches my waist, blue eyes and that's pretty much it. I guess if you squinted and tilted your head to the side I could be pretty...-has a low self esteem-..

My best friends are my fellow micronations Sealand and a new one by the name of Adoracion. Who is called Cion. For obvious reasons. He's also older then me by a year. -.- IM SURROUNDED BY BOYS. D8 ...no offence.

Please. Don't call me Bizenghast! I'm only called that when I'm in trouble...Call me Bizen!

Ok! Enough of my rambling! So how are you? I hope you are well! And how Keichtenstien? Sometimes I think I'm one of the few that can spell her name right...TELL HER I SAID HAI!

Well goodbye! See you at the next meeting!

With love...and annoyance at a certain cousin because he pushed her into a snow drift,

Bizenghast~

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

Greetings, I have not yet heard of you, but I am always pleased to make new acquaintances with micronations. So, you seem to like isolation, I would love to be surrounded by water, I could see people approaching from the horizon, but the alps, the Jura, the Rhine and the lake of Constance make good orders as well.

I will look forward to meeting you at such an occasion. You will recognize me immediately, for I usually wear a suit with a forest camouflage pattern. I also carry an assault rifle. Even if you do not see me there, you cannot fail to hear me.

Right, then I will give you a short introduction of my person as well, for I do not know how much has reached you already, even though you seem well connected to the rest of the world, even though you are fairly far away. I am the Swiss confederation, and I have been a nation since seven-hundred and twenty years ago. Over the years I have developed into a formidable soldier, but I have never tried to conquer my neighbours, since I believe whole-heartedly in the principle of armed and aggressive neutrality. I am not only an expert marksman, but you will also find me very proficient in architecture, pharmaceutical industry, and scientific and technological innovations, and specially finances. You may think of me as bad-tempered and cold-hearted, but I am for a good reason. I also happen to be the proud father of twenty-seven cantons.

You seem like a rather modest nation if I may be quite frank, and I do not believe you when you say that you think you are ugly. You would be the first country I have met to be so.

Bizenghast, Adoracion, your names are quite extraordinary. You must have had a lot of Nordic influence to be called so. As for your friend Cion, as you call him, his name sounds very Spanish to me. No offense taken, I have always thought that there was a surplus of male nations in the world, and I could not find a reason as to why.

I am afraid it is something you must get used to then, I have the habit of addressing all countries formally. You may call me Switzerland by the way, of Swiss confederation if you like, but no derivations thereof.

I am fine under the circumstances. You cannot have failed to notice that the EU is in some trouble. It would not be of interest to me since I am not a member, but I am unfortunate enough to be right in the middle of those idiots. I am the white spot in the sea of blue and proud of it too. Nothing they say can induce me to part with my freedom! And LIECHTENSTEIN is well too. Are you mocking me? For never has someone spelt her name so wrongly, if not, then you belong to those who are all but illiterate.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation of Switzerland and the cantons

P.S. One more thing, if I see you crossing my border without permission, I will not hesitate to fire.


	544. Königsberg75

Yo, yo, yo, Switzy,

Koni in the hizzouse! Man, Oktoberfest was fun, fun, fun! I shit you not.

That stupid bitch Vienna's at it again, I swear, she's so annoying, with her ordering mein favorite cousins Berlin and Munich to get her tea and cakes. Oh, know what else? She's got a couple zits, and she's SO freaking out right now! XD It's so funny! Maybe I should call her WHINEienna instead of Vienna, kesesesesesesese!

Gotta go! Nature's calliiiiiiiinnnnnnnng, and Vati and mein Onkel can't stop me!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: *whispers* Oh, Onkel Germany told me not to tell you this, but he's thinking of proposing to Italy ^_^ How awesome is that? :D

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

It seems like you enjoyed yourself there. But I do hope that you did not go to any particular excesses while you were at it. Knowing your genetics however, I assume otherwise. After all, it did keep you from writing letters.

It sounds like she is in puberty, and is striving for dominance. Still, I wonder why Berlin and München put up with her and do not just beat her up for her arrogance. Or is it the same situation as with Germany and Austria? Not that I understand that any better at all. I deal differently with my coming of age, mainly by beating the hell out of the other European countries, and getting paid for it too.

Well...you go do your...business...

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. ...Jesus Christ...that is not good...not good at all...but this still goes into the records of general humiliation. That is disgusting, I am very repulsed indeed.


	545. Thailand63

Switzerland,

That's Super Good!

Oh not much, but Russia/Panda constantly stalking China, S Korea claiming shit, Taiwan being annoying singing that god damned Justin Beiber, Hong Kong blowing stuff up with firecrackers, the usual...

*sigh and mutters* oh yeah, complained 'bout it lots too. Brat doesn't know half of what most of us've been through...

Er, cause it's traditional...? I have no idea, but it's really not needed. Especially if France is around. Then it's HIGHLY unneeded.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

And we will have a new child, one to join us together as a family, and my first actual child, not adopted.

Ah, you mean them. Never mind my question then. I heard that Russia occasionally does that, and I have not a clue as to why, there are far subtler ways of spying, and South Korea is not news to me. Taiwan singing who? Do you mean that pre-pubescent teenager with the ridiculous hair? Yes indeed, it sounds like everything is normal over there.

No...he does not. The beauty of innocence, he has never experienced war, famine, depression, or natural disasters. He is as green as he can be, and that is why I have never accepted him as a nation.

What I meant is how that tradition got started, but I do not think that even he can tell me. France would certainly love if all of us were to wear kilts. Comments like 'I feel a pleasant breeze around my vital regions' would become commonplace. Still, it is Scotland we are talking about, and I do not know how they feel towards each other, except that they both hate England, so I do not know about France's willingness to adopt foreign fashion.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	546. Silla8

Dear Switzerland,

It certainly explains why China acted so odd. But... it does not explain why he felt the need to stuff Hora and me into crates and put us onto a boat that's headed to JAPAN. Admittedly, it wasn't so bad. It was quite fun to terrify Japan into thinking my spirit came to kill him in his sleep. Unfortunately, I ended up falling asleep on his couch. 가끔은 그런 바보입니다. (I decided it would be best if I started writing my phrases in Korean so that it may be easier for you to look up the meanings)

Yes well, we had the same problems as well. Hora's a sweet girl if she comes to trust you. She's really an overgrown kitten.

I think he got mad at me because beating Rome into a pulp is HIS job. I'm not sure what to think about that...

According to Yong-soo, yes. It only made me torturing him in his sleep much more satisfying. I don't believe in killing unless in the heat of battle though. And he did apologize when he woke me up (after Hora nearly tore him limb by limb). From what I've gathered, he had not meant to do that, but his darker self took over. Lousy excuse in my point of view, but I digress. I told him I'm leaving for Russia as soon as possible, and he paled. Honestly, Russia wouldn't lay a hand on me, right?

As a little sister, yes. As a former country... it's hard to say. I still have my pride, strength, and Hora. I have no clue how Baekje managed to get my last letter. Nor how there aren't any bloodstains on the paper. Honestly, why can't they just leave me alone?

I'm getting the feeling that my trip there will be delayed again. 오늘날의 아시아 각국 뭐 어때서?

Sincerely,

Silla

P.S. I managed to get Silla's letter again! Haha-

Don't you think it's my turn? I am Goguryeo, the oldest of the Three Kingdoms. I'm the one who should've gotten everything with my streng-

Again, WHY?

* * *

><p>Dear Silla,<p>

Then I am out of ideas, that reaction is extreme even for China. He usually remains calm and composed most of the time. Being so old, nothing can really shock him. Now you must find yourself in quite a predicament, visiting Japan against your will. No doubt you found him much changed from what he used to be. In fact, I can vouch for him. Fear is a great weapon, is it not? What the...? How the hell am I supposed to know what that means? I know as much Korean as you do Swiss-German probably.

It's unavoidable when you have a rapidly growing population and limited space in which to house them. It's a regrettable thing, yes, but so far we have not run into any major problems. An overgrown kitten you say? Then what use is she? If I wanted a pet, I would want it to be able to fight, to defend itself if the need should arise.

Ah, now that would make complete sense. And to be frank, it IS his job to do that, because he succeeded where no one else did. There was of course the time when Turkey defeated Byzantium, who was East-Rome, but that's not so important. I will tell you what to think, be grateful that it happened; otherwise we would all be speaking Latin now, us Europeans.

I love killing in the heat of battle, eve though the last battle I had is ages past now. But I also kill outside of battle if I believe it necessary to do so. How can you not intend to rape someone? That does not seem possible. Oh, I see, that is a very poor excuse indeed. 'Darker Self'! I have never heard of such a thing! Either you are yourself or you are not. I do not think he will harm you if you act like you are on the same wavelength, meaning that you need to be as deranged as he is.

You must have left it unattended at some point, and he was able to slip in a post scriptum before you came back. I was being ironic of course, there are bloodstains on the letter, an awful lot of them, but I pretended not so see them. Apparently you did not notice what I meant. Well, that is siblings to you; they always want to hang around.

I do not approve delays; they seem to me to be the trademark of a lack of organization.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Again? Why you ungrateful little bastards! Have you not learn anything about privacy? And what is this I hear about you bothering your sister just because she is younger than you are? Now listen Baekje, Goguryeo, stay out of this or I will enforce the Postgeheimnis!


	547. Bekki46

Dear Switzerland,

We don't really have much of a summer in England, most of the time it rains so it's become known as a "British Summer." But when it does get sunny you'll find most people go to the seaside in places like Norfolk and Cornwall. It's a nice daytrip, especially for cityfolk like me. General Winter is heading towards England methinks, it's been getting very cold as of late.

True, most politics seems to be just arguing. That's why nothing ever seems to get done; of course that's not your fault.

Don't worry about Poland, I promise we'll behave! And most likely Lithuania will be there to keep him under control.

Sorry *blushes* Y-Yes leave it to France to m-make stupid c-comments like that. I a-agree its r-ridiculous!

Ok, that's good. I never knew there were so many rules for world meetings! Italy can't bring cats? Maybe it's so Greece doesn't get distracted in the meeting?

Don't worry I can wait; I have a lot of exams coming up so I need to study for them. Let me know when you're next free. ;)

From Bekki

P.S My friend drew a picture of you when she was over in England, I have sent it to you! Hope you like it; she is a very good drawer!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

So I have heard. Therefore you must not enjoy the season that much. When does it ever get sunny? I have yet to see a day in London where the sky was not gray from clouds or that sickly shade of pink in the night that is caused by all the light pollution. You know, one thing about England in fact has always been a mystery to be. He has rather pale skin because of the small amounts of sunlight, but whenever he goes to a seaside resort in a place where there is a lot of it, he does not apply any protection and within the hour he is as red as a lobster. The oddest thing is that it seems to be some kind of goal to him, although I have no idea why you would wan to get sunburnt voluntarily.

He may very well be heading for you. He already brought freezing temperatures to me. And fog, every morning dense fog, the trademark of a Swiss autumn.

No, it is not. If I had my own way I would not be attending at all, but unfortunately I have trade alliances with most of those idiots and an image that I must uphold by showing at least some social interaction. However, I have no intention of going into an imperial isolation like Japan, or a splendid isolation like Britain.

Alright, I have confidence in you. Well, let me put it this way, Lithuania is not the most influential person. If anything, I would stop Poland from messing with him if I were you.

Why on earth are you stuttering like that?

Greece getting distracted? From what? Sleeping? I do not think so, it is because otherwise Italy would be useless at the meeting...which would not be any different from any other given time, but I for one do not fancy watch him run around chasing after a kitten while we are trying to improve the world.

I will tell you the moment it is possible.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Tell her that she is very talented indeed. It looked almost like a photograph, and the accuracy is incredible. She even included my beloved carbine! I put the photograph into a frame, and then Lili asked if she could have it. I know that you do not give away presents, but it did seem rather important to her for some reason...


	548. Thailand64

Switzerland,

Aww, how cute! Boy or girl?

Yeah, them... sadly the closest thing I have to 'family'. Oh yup, that's the one. Damn Matthew... Oh yeah, it's pretty normal over he- OH SHIT! Excuse me for a short moment...

Neh, He thinks being a country is sooooo great.*eye roll* Doesn't know a sixteenth of it.

Uh, I don't know, Scotland suddenly had urge to wear women's clothing? And liked it? France, that bastard...

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

We have not done any scans yet. Liechtenstein wants it to be a surprise, which makes me uneasy. I was hoping to plan ahead a little, and that would include knowing the infant's gender. Deep down we both know however that is it going to be a girl. I may have strong genes, but in this case her chromosomes have prevailed I would say.

Not a very good family to be with in my opinion. China might be very mature but he has some antics that I do not quite approve of. I never liked his singing; his voice is just too unnatural. You could almost think that there is something wrong with him. And the hair…did I mention that it looks stupid? Would you mind telling me what just happened there?

I hope he gets taught a lesson in what being a nation is truly like, and there is more to becoming a country than having a monarch, a flag, and an anthem.

I do not think so. He is very masculine indeed, for I see none of the other nations lifting logs or eating minced sheep intestines. I remember that France used to wear very feminine clothes to a few centuries back, it was very fashionable then, but that is of course France we are talking about.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	549. Königsberg76

Yo, Switzy,

Damn right I enjoyed myself ^_^

I asked them why they just didn't kick her prissy, pampered ass, and they said they didn't wanna deal with being scolded by her Vati, 'cause he would use Chopin on them as a punishment.

'Kay, I will :D

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: How is it disgusting?

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I thought so...

I did not know that they were such cowards, especially Berlin. And if München is anything like Bavaria, he should not be so easily threatened either. And I thought that they also appreciated classical music. I do not like Austria, but it is an undeniable fact that he is very good at playing the piano, and Chopin is not the worst composer around after all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Let us just say that I am a traditionalist on such matters.


	550. Philippines62

(At Visayas' house; 7:30 in the morning)

Visayas: (*shocked; blushes) You want to ask me out?

Russia: (*nodded; scratches head) I want to spend some time with you alone. I want to know you better. I don't really know you much and I thought it's a good idea to ask you out. Maybe we could have dinner outside?

Visayas: (*blushes) Well, if you insist. I would love to spend some time with you. Please, take care of me.

Russia: Yeah, sure. (*blushes even more)

Visayas: Well, see you then. (*walks out)

Russia: Yeah... You can come out now.

(America, Schwyz and Mindanao pop out of the corner)

America: Tch. Don't get cocky, commie. You just manage to ask her out. The real challenge begins.

Russia: I know that. (*approaches Mindanao) Do you have any idea where I could take her to dinner?

America: Hey, that's cheating! You can't ask help from other people let alone Maria's brother!

Mindanao: It's okay. I was planning to do this, anyway. (*looks toward Russia) Actually, any restaurant would suffice but, she would prefer a restaurant by the seashore and she loves seafood dishes.

Russia: Thanks for telling me that, Mario. I will be going then. I need to find a good restaurant for tonight. (*walks out)

America: You're a traitor, Mario...

Mindanao: Don't tell me that, Alfred. I was being fair. If you need any help, you can ask me. The only thing that matters is to move mi hermana's heart.

America: Okay... (*walks out)

Mindanao: (*looks toward Schwyz) I will give you something worth remembering: Mi hermana loves to a guy who can cook. She thinks that a guy should, at least, learn some household chores. And, under no circumstances, give mi hermana alcohol more than she can handle. You don't want to see that. You'll know that she had enough if her cheeks are really red.

Schwyz: Thank you, Lord Mindanao, I shall remember that. Luckily cooking belongs to my repertoir if skills, and I am a modest consumer of alcohol.

America: I'm going after them (*starts to leave)

Schwyz: Have a good time,

America: (*stops) What did you say, midget?

Schwyz: I told you to go have a good time.

America: Wha- you're not coming?

Schwyz: Why would I? I have better things to do than spy on the others. What would I gain by it? We are not allowed to interfere with them are we? And in any case, I do not think that Lady Visayas would appreciate it if we stalked her through her date.

America: Say what?

Schwyz: To put it bluntly, I am giving Russia a sporting chance.

America: No way I'm giving that commie a chance at my girl!

Schwyz: Suit yourself. (*walks off)

(America hesitates, then joins Schwyz)

America: I can't believe you dude, what the heck? You're just letting them go!

Schwyz: What is it that you say? 'I'm European', well, I am. Have you no sense of honor?

America: (*stares blankly)

Schwyz: Forgive my question, then.

America: I never asked, you're one of Switzy's sons, right?

Schwyz: That is correct.

America: One of his states?

Schwyz: The term we use is 'cantons'.

America: So, how's your old man? I haven't seen him that much lately.

Schwyz: He is busy; he has better things to do than hitting on women.

America: Y'know, whenever I did see him, he looked happy. Tired but happy. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?

Schwyz: (*expression stays neutral) No.

America: Something to do with that cute sister of his?

(Schwyz stops, looks at America and puts a hand on the hilt of his sword)

America: Whoa! Chill dude! Everyone who sees her agrees that she's cute; I didn't mean anything by it!

Schwyz: This conversation is over. Good day to you America.

* * *

><p>(AN: Trust me on this one. Many tourists have been disappointed arriving here because they land in that airport. Not only it's small but the inside are cramped. I suggest if you land at Diosdado Macapagal International Airport (DMIA). It's much larger but it's further away than NAIA.)

(Auhtor's note: Zürich isn't a large airport, and it's my favorite of all I've been to, and I've been all over the place. I'll keep that in mind if we aver plan our holidays in the Philippines.)


	551. Minnesota2

Dear Switzerland,

Well, you're right, we do have various titles, sadly Florida is called the sunshine state, now I'm not complaining or anything, but the western and southern states are lucky b*stards (Hey it gets -30 Fahrenheit! It's FREEZING here in the winter!)

I'm glad to hear you two are doing alright.

My home is kind of boring, well actually we do have fun things like the Mall of America, one of the biggest shopping malls out there...Oh and we have a Science Museum but...I live in a small town. Ah well...When I get a Passport I plan on visiting Europe, I don't know where though...hm Maybe I could come and visit you?

Well that's all for now. Asta la Vista

Love

Minnesota

p.s. how cold DOES it get in Switzerland?

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

I am not that familiar with your geography, but I know that Florida is that peninsular shaped state in the south, but they have problems too, very recent problems in form of hurricanes, and further north vast amounts of snow. Do not tell me you are complaining about a little cold! You have never marched through a Russian winter.

Shopping? Seriously? That is all you have got? I heard that most of the excitement is on the two coasts, and I see now that is true. Visit me, of course; stay as long as you wish. I suggest summer, since you do not like cold, and nature can unfold its full potential then. You will find the scenery entrancing.

And I do believe it is spelled 'Hasta la vista'. I am not Spanish expert, but I am sure that is correct.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Minus thirty is all you have got? That is just minus thirty-four in Celsius. The coldest I have ever measured was in my canton of Neuchâtel. She reached a temperature of minus 46.3 at one time.


	552. Silla9

Dear Switzerland,

You can always look it up. I was shocked by how much Japan has changed. Although... I found some rather... suggestive books in his closet. And once again, my trip to Russia has been delayed. This time, I found myself waking up on Turkey's bed. How did Japan manage that? Turkey wasn't amused either.

Simple. Hora may act like an overgrown kitten (and most of the time, she is), but she was certainly helpful during the wars my country had. Although Japan kept her in a very small cage during that particular incident.

That would be troublesome. Germania has calmed down now. You might be able to see him soon.

NO. I will never think like him. NEVER. At least, not like THAT.

Ah. I'm very bad at detecting sarcasm, so that's why. Hmph. Goguryeo had come by at that time and tried to steal my paintings of Yon-soo and Jayu. He told me he ran out of firewood. I bet that was when Baekje sneaked in and messed with my letter. I'm actually envious of Liechtenstein for having you as an older brother/ lover. You would never tire of her, right?

This time, no one is going to hold me back. I'm definitely going to Russia next.

Sincerely,

Silla

P.S.

What the heck is Postgeheimnis? It sounds like a disease. And I'm not an ungrateful bast-

Again, please excuse the bloodstains.

* * *

><p>Dear Silla,<p>

Oh yeah, I will just consult one of the many Korean dictionaries in my possession, because I have come into contact with that language very often over the past few years. I do not have any such dictionaries by the way. I heard of Japan keeping such comics. Apparently, he draws them himself, which is more than just a bit odd, and only some of them are on Hungary's orders. Turkey? Well, he and Japan are good friends, but I have not the faintest why he would dump you on his bed. I would not be very much amused in his situation either.

I do not like such inhumane treatment of animals, I prefer it if they are free-range. Zürich has an extensive zoo which dedicated itself to providing space for its exhibits. He even built a giant greenhouse, and by giant I mean giant, it is the size of a football stadium, to provide a home for animals that reside in the tropical rainforest.

I would be ever so grateful. It has literally been ages since we last talked. Millennia.

And I would expect no less of you.

What an idiot. How dare he be so ignorant and intend to use portraits as fuel? You should not leave it lying around openly, at least lock it in a drawer or something, or even better, finish the letter and then immediately send it. This way you can be sure that there will not be any interference. Saying it like that makes it sound creepier than it already is you know, and it makes me feel highly uncomfortable. I actually do not know what my relationship to her is. I am more than just her caring brother, I am not her husband, for we are not married, and lover sounds too derogative in my ears. No, I would never tire of her, not in all of eternity.

I hope you packed warm clothes.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Silla, what do I keep telling you? And kindly tell your brother that the Postgeheimnis is the post-secret. No one except the sender and the recipient is allowed to read the letter, and I still think he is a bastard.


	553. Bekki47

Dear Switzerland,

Sometimes we get sunshine, but it is incredibly rare. I personally always use sun protection when I go out in sunshine but a lot of English people don't. It's not that they want to get sunburnt voluntarily, it's just they're all morons. I can't imagine England sunburnt, no wait yes I can! If the reality is anything like my imaginings then it's very funny hehehe.

We've yet to get frost but we've been having a lot of very cold wind lately. They say on the weather it might snow soon... I hope not. Swiss Autumn sounds beautiful, not like England at all. Here its just one big orange mess.

Isolation is not a good move, it's good to have alliances with other nations even I know that. And I'm sure they're not all bad right?

Aww but Lithuania's so sweet, he's such a gentleman! (More of a gentleman than England even!) And I'll do my best to control Poland too.

Italy + cats = More chaos than all of the meetings of the world put together. I think that rule was written for a good reason. Are there any other interesting world meeting rules?

W-Why am I s-stuttering? Ahh n-no reason! N-not s-saying I h-have feelinggs for y-you or anything! N-No not at all! N-Not at all!

From Bekki

I see, I'm glad both you and Lili liked it. I shall tell my friend that you have framed it. She also drew a picture of a half naked France but I figured that it would probably not be a good idea to send that one to you...

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Come on, not all those people can be morons. You would have to be really stupid not to know the consequences of exposing your skin to the sun's doses of ultraviolet radiation. Have they never heard of skin cancer? I am taking England as an example here, he may not be representative for all people, but he does it over and over again, and complains each time how much it hurts. What a fool. I had the questionable fortune to see England with full-body sunburn.

I definitely hope that it will snow soon, so that the tourist season may start early and I can start making revenue. The only problem would be that the snow would last, but there are some places where there is snow all year round. I go skiing on a certain glacier sometimes; I have never experienced a smoother slope. It is not that bad...I do not know which of the seasons I prefer, but autumn brings a lot of colour into the year.

Bah...most of them are unfortunately, and they outweigh the good ones by a very wide margin. And alliances have to be selected very carefully, or you will end up regretting them. An alliance with Italy, for example, is destined for disaster.

I only ever heard that he is a loyal, hard worker, but like all three of the Baltics a bit of a coward. I approve of the first thing, the second, not so much. Really? I do not think that England would be particularly pleased to hear you say that. Is that not a little bit un-patriotic of you?

Unfortunately, your equation makes perfect sense; you can see why Germany banned him from bringing any felines into the room. Oh, there are tons of them, but I will not bother you with this bureaucracy.

W-what the...? Y-you cannot be serious! S-stop it already! You are making me stutter like a fool as well!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. That would have been a very bad idea indeed. Try sending it to France. He will be overjoyed at having another admirer. No matter what, do NOT send it to him, or you can imagine what might happen.


	554. Thailand65

Switzerland,

Aw Cute! Have you planned any names? I would suggest Danika or Alice~

I know, I know, but Vietnam doesn't come by often!

Yeah, lots of people think he's a girl, which I can believe.

Oh nothing, Korea just shattered a mirror and China freaked and started to scream, which shattered ANOTHER mirror, then Taiwan's voice shattered YET ANOTHER mirror... Then me and Japan shut them up...^^

*sigh* Freaking Brat...

Um, ew... Well, I have no idea.

France is France, and France is genderconfused. Either that or bi. Probably both.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Names? Well, her formal name will be Vaduz, Liechtenstein's capital. Since we are not married and have no intention to, she will get custody of our daughter, and I will provide for them both until Vaduz comes of age and is ready for training. About the informal name...Lili suggested Sophia, and it is up to her to decide, also if she wants to keep the family name Zwingli.

Okay...

Now, I was not saying that, and I think that people who say that do so out of jealousy. But enough already, there are better things to discuss, I am sure.

That is a lot of broken glass. Here we say that a broken mirror will bring seven years of misfortune, so let me calculate that for you...twenty-one years of misfortune, congratulations, you have just set a new record.

I would hazard a guess at bisexual, since it is obvious he would like to make love to anything that has two legs. As for his dress-sense, he is France. That is all the explanation you need.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	555. Luxembourg17

Schweiz,

Thank you. And you have been a pleasing host. It is not that different. I DID name a part of me after you, did I not?

Sincerely,

Luxembourg

(( Luxembourg is referring to 'L'Petite Schweiz' which is Luxembourgish for 'The Small Switzerland' and it's this large forest that's beautiful! When I go travelling, I'm going there!^^ ))

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

I thank you for your kind words. My home will always be open to you should you want to visit. If you do, feel free to come at any time you wish. _Mia__casa__é__tia__casa_. That you did, and what a very beautiful place it is.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I didn't know that Luxembourg had a part named after Switzerland. Nice. Really? I know someone who lives in Luxembourg, and he said that it's a wonderful place. I hope I can go there some day.)


	556. Königsberg77

Yo, Switzy,

Oh, they're not cowards; they just don't feel like dealing with Vienna's whiny Vati. Well, they do appreciate classical music (it's okay in my opinion, but I like Rammstein and Megaherz better), but they probably won't like it anymore if Austria-dummkopf keeps punishing them with it.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Oh.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I see, but seriously, whining at them is the only thing Austria could do, for he is unable to harm even a fly, and even that can be solved with the one-time application of duct-tape. So ,since Vienna is going through quite critical phase which is stressing her vanity to the limits, I assume that you will be taking advantage of the situation to annoy her to death.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Yes, I am, but just because I do not approve, does not mean that I am against it. That must have been a decision which Germany had been making for a very long time indeed, and it puts me in somewhat of a delicate situation, because technically I am in the way.


	557. Croatia59

Vash,

I felt the need to send you an all "Baby Advice" letter. I'll be sending a normal one very soon. I have done this MANY times; let me assure you, so I assure you can trust me. For humans, it takes nine months. For nations, we deliver much faster, around four months, but for the smaller and more vulnerable and weak nations, it normally takes five months. My question is, how far is she into the pregnancy? She will also start to have food cravings about one to two months into the pregnancy, and in the beginning, will have nausea and sickness issues. She should get special breathing training early on, and I sang to my kids while I was pregnant with them, and it calms me down along with my children's kicking and restlessness. Eating good healthy food is also essential as well.

Good luck with the baby! And also, take fathering classes. DO NOT have a bad temper with the baby.

Klara

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I never had to raise a child from infancy; all my cantons became my sons and daughters when they were old enough to think for themselves. Four months...that still seems a rather long time. Liechtenstein has now been pregnant for about two weeks, and it is already showing ever so slightly. I hope that this is normal. I would not dare to call her a vulnerable or weak nation, for she has me! Food cravings...I see, I shall make sure that all her wishes are granted on the spot. For she is eating for two people and need the sustenance, and I will makes sure that she only receives the best and the healthiest. I will harvest her meals from my garden and prepare them freshly every day. So far, Lili has not complained of any nausea, I think I will go ask her about it for she might not tell me voluntarily. She is sowing at the moment I presume, she has a lot of time now, and she hums while she is working. She already made me a wonderful scarf for the winter, and she is making all the clothes for our child as well. She has become a lot jumpier than usual, even around me, as though she is still uneasy with the fact that she is pregnant from me, the one whom she called brother, and the guilt which had gone temporarily rises in me once more. That and my concern for the child. Even though we agreed that she was to raise it as her own, and me as the uncle and not the father, its status will not be legitimate.

Fathering classes? I think that would be a bit too much. I have plenty of practice at being a father, and besides, I do not need someone to teach me what I can find out on my own for a fee. A bad temper? Me? How can you possibly say that?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Klara...would it be alright if we were to name you Godmother of the child?


	558. Bizenghast2

Dear ,

Ja, I like being Isolated. Its much quieter and we're far enough away from the "mainland" (AKA: Northern Ireland ) that there isn't any light pollution! It's so cool seeing so many stars at night. And none of our food has those chemicals in it because it's grown/caught here! FRESH! 8D

I look forward to meeting you too! Don't worry! I'll be able to recognize you. Onkle Scotty has called you some... INTERESTING... names. .;;

WOAH. Lots of stuff you have going on. I've been a nation for 50 years, and I don't even have a military! All I'm good for is computers and agriculture...and health care. Not as good as America in that department though. My health care is based off my older citizens needs. When I first formed, I was nicknamed by Denmark "The Country of the Broken" because my people were either physically or mentally, well "broken." My People were disabled or deformed, victims of rape or had been pronounced "unstable." So, as a rep. for them, I was blind. But as my population has grown and my civilians had children that were "healthy", I began to see more. Now I wear contacts to correct my vision.

Ok. I'm done boring you~ And I think I actually gloat too much.

Wow... that was kinda creppy. Uh, Mr. Switzerland? I was raised by Denmark... And actually, Cion is the youngest German brother... At least, that's what Prussia says. And I trust him as far as can throw him. Which I can't. At all. He's too heeeavy~ -flails her skinny arms-

A surplus? That's like saying America doesn't eat too many hamburgers. -.-

-giggles- Hehe, you made a rhyme~ -looks at her copy of last letter- OH MY GOD! I'M SO SOOORRY! I MUST HAVE HIT THE K INSTEAD OF lL AND FORGOT TO SPELL CHECK. -bows- AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY! AND I MISLPLACED THE I AND E. IM SO SORRY!

I must punish my self or something...Maybe I should throw one my babies out of the attic window... -glances at her many computers-

With love and a panic attack on the rise,

Bizenghast

P.S. The thought never even crossed my mind~ And if my sensors sense your army within 5 miles off of my Island without my permission, I won't either. Because even without a military, I still have weapons.

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

Ah yes, light pollution, unfortunately as your cities grow that becomes rather unavoidable, because you cannot just cut the power off from several hundred thousand people, and the streets need to be illuminated to be kept safe for both cars and pedestrians. But I must say, I have seen cities with skies above them in hues I would have never thought possible. I cannot grow all my food in my land, I own far to little of it, and I refuse to cut down forests in order to make fields. However, I am very selective about what I feed my people, and I do manage to perform some limited local agriculture.

Oh really? Did he now? What exactly did he say about me? Did he by any chance call me a 'greedy trigger-happy recluse'?

50 years is quite young in fact. WHAT? NO MILITARY? How can you call yourself a nation without even having proper armed forces? How can you defend yourself in case of attack? What the hell were you thinking in becoming a nation at all? Why, I had a military the moment I became a nation, it is only through military might that I managed to become one on the first place and it turned me into one of the most feared soldiers in all of Europe! No military! Who has ever heard of such a thing? America and healthcare, please, if I wanted healthcare I would rather buy myself a rifle and hope for the best than trust America. That sounds perfectly awful! Like a leper colony of the Middle Ages! Who authorized this? It cannot have been voluntary.

How exactly was that creepy? I was merely stating my observation that none of the nations I have laid eyes upon so far can be called 'ugly'. So then my theory was correct, at least partially. Adoracion is German? I would have never thought so. In fact, I have never heard of him before. Prussia is the least trustworthy character I have ever had the misfortune to meet. I would not trust him with my garbage bags, let alone anything else.

So you do not think that there is a surplus? Because if you would say that America does not eat too many of those calorie bombs, then you would be lying. So are you saying that I lied?

A rhyme? Ah...yes I did, that was not my intention at all, and there is no reason to laugh about it either! That was just a ridiculous amount of mistakes.

NOOO! DO NOT DO THAT! HAVE YOU NO IDEA HOW MUCH THOSE THINGS COST THESE DAYS? DO YOU WANT TO GO BANKRUPT LIKE GREECE?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Good. And I have absolutely no reason to leave the comfortable confinement of my own borders. I am not known for invading other nations, that would be my idiotic northern neighbour, Germany. How can you possibly defend yourself without a military? What use are weapons when there is nobody there who is able to use them?


	559. Gervana1

Switzy,

What's up grouch just kidding but really lay off a bit take a vacation there's a nice spa at my place I won't bother you and nobody else will either I'll make sure of it and if they do you call me and keep relaxing I'll take care of them real soon! It's America's little sis and just because yeah I'm America's little sis it doesn't mean I'm annoying, well not that annoying!

Filled with awesomeness

Yashna Jones/Gervana

* * *

><p>Dear Gervana,<p>

DO NOT DARE INSULT ME AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD? THAT IS NO WAY TO OPEN A FORMAL LETTER, ESPECIALLY NOT TO ME! GOT THAT?

Moving on, I have no time for relaxation at the moment, things have been frantic here in Europe, and I have hardly had time to sleep, let alone take a 'vacation' as you say. As tempting as your offer is, I do not make a habit of making house calls and relaxing in the spas of countries I have just met, and rather more so of ones I have never heard of before. America's sister you say? I never knew he had a sister, but you do share some characteristics. Whether being annoying is one of them has yet to be confirmed.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S What kind of a name is 'Yashna'? It does not sound remotely American.


	560. Bekki48

Dear Switzerland,

You'd be surprised how stupid people can be in England! But you're right, it's just that we English get sunburnt very easily since we're more used to colder weather.

I hope you get snow since it is very important. But for me I would prefer if it stayed dry. Snow makes all the transport go haywire and I have exams coming up! I can't afford to miss them! My favourite season is autumn, mostly because that's when my birthday is. I'm not too fond of summer because it's too hot but I don't hate it.

Poor Italy, but he is a terrible coward. So who are you allied with? I'm guessing but perhaps Belgium? (Since you both make chocolate) and her brothers Holland and Luxembourg? Or maybe Austria? hehehe maybe not the last one!

He's also kind and considerate and very attractive hehe :) and you'd be the same if you had spent over 60 years living with Russia in the Soviet Union! And what England doesn't know won't hurt him right? Besides I do think he is a gentleman, I just think he has more of a punk/pirate personality!

Ok, I wouldn't want you to get bored of writing to me :) so even Greece isn't allowed to bring cats in? That must upset him!

I-I'm sorry! I'll try to be more sensible *blushes* I know you have feelings for someone else anyway...

From Bekki

P.S I've sent it to you but only because I don't know France's address! Can you forward it to him for me please?

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I thought so. The lack of the pigment Melanin in your skin is what makes you more vulnerable to Ultraviolet radiation and more in danger of sunburn.

It is of vital importance to me. What? A little snow throws off England's public transportation network? No amount of snow has ever stopped my trains and busses from deviating from their usual schedule. Not for nothing has my public transportation system often been described as 'legendary'. My neighbours envy me for it. I do not think that I have a preference for a season, my opinion is neutral, but winter has a certain charm for me. Summer can get irritatingly arid; the air is dry, which amplifies the heat. It is not comfortable to say the least.

I am allied with no one, I am neutral remember? And unless we are talking about trade alliances I never want to make any. Belgium and I are well disposed towards each other. Yes, we both share that certain talent and our hatred of France. Netherlands I am not so sure about. He can be likable enough, but he is far too liberal to earn my approval. Luxembourg is someone I truly like. A small, minor nation, but wealthy and well organized, the exact traits that I look for.

FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME; I HAVE GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT DAMN BASTARD AUSTRIA!

Eh...well, I will leave that for you to decide. I do not think I would, the cowardice and fear was not something brought on by Russia's influence over him. Oppression usually provokes resistance by simply just existing. It is the same as everywhere else. Lithuania has a personality issue, that is all. England a punk? What makes you say so? And he has long grown out of his pirate age.

He is not, and he does not mind. As I said, he sleeps most of the time.

Ahem...that was unexpected. I suggest you sort yourself out. And I DO have feelings for someone else as you are very well aware of. But allow me one remark; I am ever so slightly flattered.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. How dare you? Here I was, expecting a letter and instead I got to look at a half-nude France! You gave me quite shock! Fine, I will send it to him, but on your responsibility.


	561. Thailand66

Switzerland,

Aw Sophia is cute too~

*sigh* Vietnam and the others are my real family, but she doesn't visit often, so China sucked me into his crazy family...

Eh, I guess...

Oh yay.

And sometimes something with no legs.

Uh huh.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

It is the name of one of Lili's former female monarchs, a royal name, for a royal child. Liechtenstein is after all a principality, even though I am only a commoner. Hmm...now that I think of it, is almost sounds like a medieval tale of romance, the princess and the mercenary.

Why would she not visit you anymore? Especially when the alternative is being stuck with China and his bunch of morons. Who else is in your family? Malaysia, Laos, Cambodia and Burma are all in close proximity to you, are they not?

It is just a superstition, and unless you believe in such things, which I do not, nothing that will happen will be misfortune.

I do not even want to begin to imagine...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	562. Croatia60

Vash,

Oh no, it's the least I can do to help you. Taking care of a child is tiring, but if you stay patient, calm, and take care of the baby the right way, it all works out in the end.

I am very glad to hear that you will be doing all this. I wish you the best of luck, and Drazen does too. As to HOW he knows this, I had a private phone call; only he and I know about this, so do not fear, for we are very good secret keepers. Oh dear... I am not too good with dealing with legal issues, but I hope for the best for you and Lili.

To see that you are taking such initiative for this, I think it would be a bit too much as well. Just keep a good temper, and all will be well.

Sincerely,

Klara

P.S. I would be honored to be named Godmother. ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

I heard that it is. Is it true that their cries keep you awake at night? Because if that is the case, I would take the infant's cradle into the study, so that Lili may sleep while I work, and watch over the child at the same time. Luckily patience is one of my virtues, and taking care of my son or daughter will be the highest priority, even though I cannot do it directly.

Thank Drazen from me, will you? I highly appreciate the moral support. You kept silent about it without me needing to ask you to, once again I see that my trust in you has not been displaced. Of course, the information might leak out some time, something of this nature cannot remain secret for long. But my relative isolation and the fact that I am very protective of Lili anyway should help the delay. Indeed, if I act intelligently, we might never be discovered. It is not that complicated. We are doing this unofficially, no involvement at all of the law. It is unorthodox, but in this situation more than proper.

I promise I will.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	563. Königsberg78

Yo, Switzy,

Hell yes! :D

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Yeah, he's been thinking of proposing to Italy for a long time. Well, he spent years reading manuals (can you believe that? Manuals! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!) on how to propose to your boy/girlfriend. There was this one called "Proposing to Your Boy/Girlfriend For Dummies" that he bought and read it to death XD Finally, Vati and I had to get him off those things, and we had to send him to Manual Addict rehab. Now he has to attend Manual Addicts Anonymous or something.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I want you to know, that you have my unofficial, but full support.

Knowing Germany, it must have been decades at least. Manuals? He read MANUALS? That is so typically Germany, trying to follow orders from collection of paper, trying to learn things from a book which can only be learned through experience. Proposing is something you cannot really prepare yourself for, it is something that simply has to be done. I did not even know such manuals existed, or such rehab facilities. But I did help write one of the books in the series, 'Aggressive Neutrality For Dummies'.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	564. Croatia61

Vash,

Erm... it depends. None of my children kept me awake by crying; rather they kept me awake by their excited squeals, meaning Pula and Cabar alone... the rest of my children just slept peacefully. It honestly depends on their personalities. If your child happens to cry, then a song might help, and keeping them company also works.

I will, and like I mentioned in the previous letter, it is the least we can do to help you and Lili. Also, if you would like, Drazen and I would be more than happy to babysit for your child, if need be. I wish the best that, should the information leak out, you will not be mocked harshly, if at all. I also wish you luck on the secret keeping. Ah, all right then.

Oh dear... I would continue writing, but my son Debrecen (Janos Hedervary) needs my help for something...

Sincerely,

Klara

Dear Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

I will see how it works out. If the infant is more like me, then we will have huge problems. Father said that I screamed and kicked all the time, that is how he knew that I was going to be a promising warrior. If it is going to be more like Lili, then it will be quiet, just smiling at us, our little sunshine, taking after Lili. She told me she was a very peaceful baby, and I do not doubt it, for if you see her today, you can have no doubt that she was as peaceful then as she is now. Sing? Eh...I guess I could, but Lili is far the better singer in my opinion. Her lullabies can even get me to fall asleep.

I will ask you to babysit should the need ever arise; I know that you would take good care of our child. But I do not think that will ever happen. Between the two of us, Lili and I have more than enough time to care for the infant. You know, I have put some though into it, and I have reached a conclusion, but I need to discuss it with Lili, and hopefully we can come to an agreement. It is a brilliant idea, but if she says no, then it will be no.

I hope that you and your son managed to solve whatever problem it is that you had.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	565. Thailand67

Switzerland,

Ah I see! Apparently, Sophia means "Wisdom" or "Skill"~

I could care less about THEM. They're all dicks. Vietnam is the only other girl in my 'family'. I don't know why she doesn't visit, maybe I'm too boring?

I don't but wait 'til I explain to China. This is going to so fun.

Sadly, I've seen it. When he came to establish trade some years back, oh dear Lord in Heaven... He started humping a tree. A TREE. Poor Tree... It's rotting now...

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

By giving a child a name, you are trying to give it something on its way in life, so naturally you would give it strongly positive name which stands for a characteristic you wish it to have. I wish for our daughter to be both wise and skilled, as both her parents are.

Those are harsh words indeed, but I see why Vietnam's company as a fellow female nation would be very comforting to you. Boring? Now you must not say that! You are certainly not boring! Maybe you should visit her, just to show her that you still value her as a family member.

Oh, he is going to have a fit over this, even though his fears are entirely irrational. It is in fact that fear which provokes misfortune, making him clumsy and jumpy.

Now that is a bit too much even for me to comprehend. I suspect he must have been...ehm...deprived after his long journey at sea. You can be lucky that he did not try to rape anything else, you for example.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	566. Königsberg79

Yo, Switzy,

Danke! ^_^

Yeah, it was decades. Ugh, you don't know how many times I asked him when he was gonna just propose, and he'd always say something like, "After I read this manual on proposing". Yeah, he read manuals on how to propose. Geez, he even had to look at a manual on how to console your heartbroken niece after the guy she likes rejected her in front of fucking Vienna!

Also, Vati told me that when I was a baby, Onkel Germany had to read a manual on how to change a dirty diaper. Seriously, Vati said Onkel had a step-by-step manual on how to change a baby's diaper.

Ja, there's a Manual Addict rehab near Nuremberg, I think. It's like a freaking country club. I'm not joking; I've been there to visit him when he had to go there.

Really? I didn't know there was a book like that. Vati wrote a book called "Beating Up Prissy Aristocrats For Dummies", co-written by Tio Spain and Oncle France.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Uh, according to Vati, when I lost my first tooth, Onkel Germany first read a manual on how to be the Tooth Fairy, then had England change him into a mini version of himself with wings XD Funny, huh? Funny thing is I actually saw him one night in fairy form! He...well, he was trying to get away from Tinkerbell, who was trying to get him to go out with her 'cause she thought he was another fairy.

* * *

><p>Dear Königseberg,<p>

Decades even? That is more than I had originally thought. I assume that his feelings were sparked during their alliance in world war two. I had always thought their relationship to be a bit odd back then, and Japan did not really seem to fit into the picture. Eh...excuse me, who rejected whom back then? Your phrasing is a bit unclear.

Nothing surprises me anymore at this point. You can change a pair of diapers with a just a few movements of the hand in a time limit of five to ten seconds; it is really not an art to do so. Why did Germany have to do it and not your father whose responsibility it should have been in the first place? Did that bastard Prussia get cold feet?

Well, I do hope that they can knock some sense into him. Sometimes you have to run before you can walk if you know what I am saying, '_Probieren __geht __über __Studieren_' as you would undoubtedly say. It must cost a fortune to keep Germany in rehab; I shudder to think at the bills...

Trust me, there is. It was not printed very often mind you. Apparently people do not like the idea of being neutral. Bah! I do not see why they would not! I did not know that Spain had a grudge against Austria, other than they once were competing European empires.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Funny? Idiotic is my word for it. Not only that he did not simply just stick five marks under the pillow and leave it at that, but also trusting Britain and his magic, I have too much experience in the matter to have any kind of confidence in his spell-casting. And of course I disapprove of magic in the first place anyway. Tinkerbell? Magdalene...are you trying to fool me or did you swallow Prussia's pills?


	567. Liechtenstein27

Lili: Good, I'm glad that you have taken care of them. I would hate to see you wounded again. /Continues to smile sweetly and gently reaches up to caress his cheek and quickly pulls her hand back from the shyness and slowly stands back up./ You're quite welcome Vash, and you're right, we should do this more often. And u-um...can I come home with you tonight? I must have left my house keys at home and forgot to grab them.

Vash: Oh...Lili, of course you can, you should not even have to ask. But sometime we are going to have to somehow pick to lock so you can get back in...Although it is my fault really, I persuaded you to jump out of the window. I can understand that in that moment you must have not had all of your wit about you.

Lili: I'm sorry for being so forgetful.../An embarrassed blush brushes over her cheeks and gently grabs onto his hand, her small fingers intertwining with his./

Vash: /squeezes her hand lightly/ Come on, let us go.

/Vash leads Lili to his house/

Vash: This reminds me of how things used to be. I have forgotten what it was like to live in a building with you, and I now realize just how much I enjoyed those times. I have longed for pleasant company for so long, since my sons and daughters do not visit me as often as I would wish. Now with you here again, I feel whole once more.

/They reach the house. Vash unlocks the front door and leads them into the main hall/

Vash: Your room is still where it used to be; I did not move anything from its place and cleaned the room every day. You will feel right at home. Feel free to take anything you wish from the kitchen if you get hungry in the morning. I know you usually get up early, so please, do not wait for me to eat breakfast. I wish you a good night. /leans forward to kiss her softly on the brow, then turns to leave/

* * *

><p>((Oh my god I forgot about this! Don't kill me D:))<p>

(Author's note: No worries, I was happy to see Liechtenstein coming back after such a long time. It's always nice to see earlier reviewers return. Glad to have you back ^^ A lot of stuff has happened between Vash and Lili in the meanwhile, so I apologize for that)


	568. Bekki49

Dear Switzerland,

Wow, for a minute there I thought you were my biology teacher... but you can't be because you're not old and boring.

Yes, it only takes someone to even think it might snow and suddenly all of the trains are delayed and cancelled, all our flights are grounded and no one can get around. We have never been prepared for snow and it's come to be a real problem now that we are having heavier snowfall in winter.

Ah yes, neutrality. How could I forget? Sometimes I really am hopeless hehe. I never knew you liked Luxembourg. I've visited Holland several times and I do like his country, although I have not met him personally. He has a very beautiful landscape, if you like windmills that is. But they're very important because they keep his land from being underwater.

OK, OK calm down I never suggested that you have anything to do with Austria. *coughloverscough* I know you dislike him.

Personality issue? That's harsh! I think England's just pretending he's grown out of the pirate stage, maybe I can only see this because I'm from his country but when I looked him in the eyes they still had a passionate fire burning in them. I'm sure that if he had the chance he would take to the seas again. If he does I feel sorry for Spain...

Right, I have sorted myself out! (Its amazing what a bar of chocolate and two cups of lemonade can do!) I'm glad you're flattered and I hope whoever it is you have feelings for returns them to you.

From Bekki

P.S Then it's a good thing I didn't send you the last one. That would probably have made you want to shoot me. So I've sent it to someone else. I have to admire my friend's talent; she's captured you really well in this last picture hehehheehe

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I am not; there is a difference between teacher and mentor, although I possess more than enough qualifications to instruct people in several areas, like Mathematics, Economy, History, Physics, Medicine and a few more.

England should really consider upgrading his ÖVM as I call it. I have had years of experience, and plenty of time to adapt. Snow tires, salt scatterers, plows, all that and more can be seen during the cold season. Let me tell you, it is only going to get worse as the years progress. If action is not taken immediately, then England will be in deep trouble and may end up catching hypothermia, and who will help him then? I know, France would be delighted to 'keep him warm' *shivers*.

You would be the only one. When people think of me, they think of 'Neutrality', or at least that is one of the things. Why would I have a reason to dislike Luxembourg? She even named a part of her after me, which I found very flattering. You know, I think he prefers the term 'Netherlands' since Holland is only one part of him. In German, there are two names for him as well. 'Holland' obviously, and the more correct 'Niederlande'. His lands are much to flat for my taste. As flat as one of his famous pancakes, the distance is almost nauseating. Here is something new: height does not make me sick, vast expanses of level ground do. And if things continue the way they do, he will soon have the water spilling over the dykes and up his pants.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? IT IS ALMOST LIKE YOU _WANT_ IT TO BE TRUE!

It may be so, but it is undeniably true. If he is only pretending, he is doing a very good job at it, I must say. It must be so; you are his citizen after all. I do not think Spain would be foolish enough to engage him in naval combat once more, not after Trafalgar.

Good. You will find that chocolate eases most stress; you see why I consume so much of it. Oh believe me, she does, and I will leave it at that.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Wait...WHAT? WHAT DID SHE DRAW? Eh...ME? AGAIN? HOW...? WHAT THE...? IF THE PICTURE SHOWS ME THE WAY I THINK IT DOES, THEN YOU AND YOUR FRIEND ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!...once I find and destroy the picture that is...


	569. Philippines64

(At Visayas' house; 6:30 in the evening)

Visayas: (*in a yellow dress) Schwyz? Can I ask a favor from you?

Schwyz: (*bows) Most certainly, Lady Visayas, and might I add that you look splendid tonight.

Visayas: You see, we have some guests arriving tonight and I won't be able to attend to them because Russia asked me out for dinner so, can you please keep the house in order while we're out? I would appreciate it.

Schwyz: (*puts his right fist to his heart) Upon my honor, Maria, you can count on me. I will do my best to serve your guests while you are absent.

Visayas: Thank you so much. If you need anything, ask Mario. He's more than willing to help for tonight.

Schwyz: I will. I would wish you a nice evening, but for obvious reasons that is not possible. So I at least wish you to have a truly enlightening experience.

Visayas: I'll be going mow. Russia is waiting outside. (*walks out)

(At Visayas' house; 7:00 in the evening)

(Someone knocks on the door; Schwyz went to the door and opens it)

Manila: Um. Hello, sir. Is Kuya Mindanao in here?

Schwyz: Ah, greetings. You must be one of the guests that Lady Visayas told me about. Yes, he is present. (*calls back into the house) Lord Mindanao! The guests have arrived!

Mindanao: (*walks towards the door; sees Manila) Oh, Tia! How are you, by the way? I hope you're not hurt especially with the typhoons and everything. Come in, come in. (*gestures)

Manila: (*whispers) Kuya, who's he?

Mindanao: Oh, I almost forgot. (*gestures toward Schwyz) This is Walther, the canton of Schwyz and Switzerland's eldest son. (*turns toward Schwyz; gestures toward Manila) Schwyz, this is Tia Clara, she represents the City of Manila.

Manila: Hello, kuya.

Schwyz: (*bows) I am delighted to make your acquaintance Miss Manila.

Mindanao: Come now. You should go inside.

Manila: I almost forgot, kuya. I brought "her" with me.

Mindanao: Oh, did you now?

Manila: (*calls out) Come out now! Your father is here!

Girl: I'm coming! I'm coming! (*runs towards Mindanao)

(Schwyz gets confused)

Schwyz: Who is that there?

Mindanao: (*smiles) Hello there, darling. (*hugs the girl)

Isabel: Papa! (*hugs Mindanao tightly) I missed you so much, Papa!

Mindanao: Es bueno verte, mi hija. (It's good to see you, my daughter.)

Isabel: Yo tambien, Papa! (Me too, Father!)

Mindanao: (*releases hug) Come now. Let's get inside. (*leads Manila and Isabel inside)

Isabel: Papa, who's that man over there? (*looks towards Schwyz)

Mindanao: Him? He's Walther, a friend of mine. Now, introduce yourself.

Isabel: Buenos noches! Me llamo Maria Isabel Dela Cruz. Me puedes llamar Isabel. Tengo 13 años. Encantado de conocerle! (Good evening! My name is Maria Isabel Dela Cruz. You can call me Isabel. I'm 13 years old. Nice to meet you!)

Schwyz: Eh...(*bows) Canton of Schwyz, Walther Zwingli at your service Miss. I may not have understood what you were saying but etiquette demands that I must reply, and so I have.

Mindanao: Isabel, how about you accompany Tia for a while?

Isabel: Okay, Father. (*accompanies Manila)

Mindanao: Sorry about that.

Schwyz: Never mind. What an energetic child. But really? A human? How did this come to pass? I was almost fooled.

Mindanao: I never told you about my daughter, Isabel. She's my adopted daughter. I took her in recently. She treats me like her own father and, in return, I treat her as my one and only daughter. She never wondered about my age, too.

Schwyz: Indeed, you never told me you had, but what reason should you have to part with that particular piece of information? An adopted daughter, I see...it reminds me of my and my brothers' and sisters' relationship to our gracious father. You must value her greatly.

Mindanao: I know that having a human daughter is going to be hard especially now that she's the same age as Liechtenstein in human age. I have to tell her about our existence; my existence. I haven't told her anything about us. I will tell her eventually but, I get the feeling that she already knew it.

Schwyz: Hmm...I must have compromised our cover a bit then when I introduced myself as the canton of Schwyz. Then again, she hopefully may not have understood what that meant. Lord Mindanao, she made the impression of quite an intelligent and observative child on me, and while that is cause for pride, she could not have failed to notice the likes of us going about our daily business, and especially not if she has enjoyed your company a majority of the time.

* * *

><p>(AN: My birthday is coming! I'll be 17 in Tuesday and I can't wait! About the daughter thing, I got that inspiration from reading a fanfic of the Philippines. The fanfic is entitled "The Tourist". It's currently on hiatus but the first nine chapters were great. You should check it out. That fanfic gives you a view of the Philippines. You can learn a lot from that. Sorry for not reviewing often. The break is over and the second semester already started. My schedule is really tight right now.)

(Author's note: That's great! I still have to wait three months until it's my turn. Right, I'll go read it as soon as I can, it sounds very interesting. And not stress about the reviewing. What you may or may not lack in frequency, you more than make up in quantity.)


	570. Luxembourg18

Schweiz,

Guastave and I shall be staying for just another day. The poles will not be there by tomorrow. I hope you can stand Gust and I for another day.

Luxemburg

(( Eep! I just noticed I gave you the wrong name! It's 'L' Petite Suisse'... Yeah... Sorry! ))

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

I would be honored to be your host for another night, you are not at all a burden to me, I enjoy you being here and I hope that you do to. Indeed it would be my pleasure to have you here some more, so you can enjoy the widely renounced Swiss hospitality.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I thought so, although at first I thought that it was Luxemburgish, a mash of German and French)


	571. Thailand68

Switzerland,

I hope she will too! My name just means "Sun", which is kinda hard to explain.. I don't really resemble a sun.

It's kinda nothing compared to what they tell me... Vietnam kinda the only one who doesn't insult me for "hanging out with the Norths". Eh, I AM kinda boring and plain; I don't really do anything exciting these days... Maybe, just maybe I will.

Yeah, it's hilarious.

Uh, yeah. Oh, he tried... But China, England, Denmark, Netherlands, and a Arabic Nation, can't remember which, were there, uh, it wasn't pretty.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

It does? Ah…your name in your native language must mean that. Of course. You may not literally resemble a sun, but you must have at least had a metaphoric resemblance in mind when you chose the name, like 'Sun of the East'. Or did you not even get to choose the name?

That is not very polite. I see why you do not like them. But that is no shame; I do not get along with my neighbors at all, which of course it a very new development. Sarcasm got the better of me there, excuse me. Now you are just being modest again, I could name you a thousand arguments why you are not what you say. You should at least stick to the nation(s) that you are on good terms with.

I can imagine, but it was good that they were there, even though it meant swapping one evil for another.

Sincerely,

Switerland


	572. Liechtenstein28

Lili: W-well, I thought it would be polite to ask first, seeing as it is your home and all. Thank you for letting me stay, but I hope I will not wake you...

Vash: I wouldn't mind it one bit if you would Lili.

Lili: N-no, it's not your fault I left my keys at home, I-I simply wasn't thinking! Don't worry about getting unlocked, I want to stay with you...but I don't mean to be a burden...I just don't want to be alone. /Smiles softly at his kiss, her blush slightly growing./

Vash...is it alright if I sleep with you tonight? I don't mean to bother you about it and it's okay if you don't wish too...However, I might actually wake you up in the morning, I've been getting sick a lot now. So if I do wake you, please forgive me and I'll be sure to pay you back for the food, I'd feel awful if I just eat your food and give nothing back...

Vash: Eh...this is highly unusual, but if that is what you want. It certainly would not bother me if it does not bother you, my love. I would be honored to have the pleasure of sharing my bed with you. Heavens know it is large enough.

/Both ascend the stairs to the second floor/

Vash: Sick? You have? That does not sound good at all. I hope it is not anything serious. I will see if I have any medication here. I am sure that I have a medical kit somewhere, otherwise we might be able to get Zurich to take a look at you. Just let me know how things are, alright?

/They arrive at the door to Vash's room. Vash opens it and leads them inside/

Vash And you will do no such thing Lili, as long as you are a guest at my house, the service is all-inclusive and I will not accept any money as payment from you, there is no reason for you to feel awful about it.

/Starts undressing/

Vash: Eh...oops /turns red/...I will just...ehm...go to the bathroom...pyjamas are in the bottom drawer, pick any color you like...be right back...

* * *

><p>(Thank you ^^. I'm glad no one else has decided to be Lili because of my absence. I know! I read all of the chapters from my last review at 306-holy crap! D: but anyway, I'm glad to be back, school has been keeping me busy and I didn't think so much would happen in a short period of time!<p>

So, Lili's pregnant? You want me to do that? Seeing as it's been mentioned a lot .))

(Author's note: I'm glad too, that would have been very complicated, and you're a very good Liechtenstein if I might say so. Wow...that's a lot of chapters to read...there's been this and that happening, a lot of minds working on various things, a militant nation defeated, new relationships being born etc. etc.

Yeah, sorry about that, but we'd already established that Vash and Lili were lovers and it would've been awkward if there would've just been nothing going on all of a sudden, so I had to progress a little further. You can, but only of you want to of course. I don't want to force it on you.)


	573. Königsberg80

Yo, Switzy,

Yup. Yeah, he's loved Italy since World War Two. Did ya know on their first date, Onkel Germany ripped the bottom of his pants? XD I spied on him and Italy, and saw Onkel's pants, they were funny! Boxers colored like the German flag! I'm serious! (The colors of the flag Germany uses now, not the Nazi flag)

Oh, yeah...Well, I like-liked Budapest, Hungary's son, but he didn't like me back. He went after Vienna McPrissypants :(

According to Vati, Onkel Germany changed my diaper because he stupidly went skinny dipping in the river in February and got really sick with pneumonia, the dummkopf.

I hope so, too. And you're right about the bills. *shudders*

I don't really know why Tio Spain co-wrote the book, but I think it might have had something to do with him finding Austria in his house making him wear old underwear every time he came home. I wouldn't be surprised.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Nein, I'm not pulling your leg, I'm being serious. England's magic fairy friend, Tinkerbell, kept on chasing Onkel Germany.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

That sounds like it was quite a fiasco. I never knew they were actually dating though, I just thought that they were very close friends, even though it was a very one-sided relationship. At least you know that they are both happy. Italy has always had someone strong guard him, and Germany has never had a friend. If they were not the same gender I would consider it a perfect match. If Germany ripped his pants, then Austria must have had made some fuss of it.

Hungary's capital? I assume he is as much the fighter as his mother, without the physical disadvantage of being female. I see why he would, Vienna is rather wealthy, and she can be well-mannered. Plus, their parents are on very good terms with each other unlike your father and his mother. I do hope that you made him pay for dumping you so unceremoniously though.

Dummkopf indeed. I hope that it taught him a lesson.

Any letters I will get from Germany I will from now on ignore, because they might be pleas for financial support, which, needless to say, I will not grant.

Me neither. That is enough reason to be angry at anyone.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Yes…sure…whatever, and the unicorn and the leprechaun must have been there too. HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM? THAT IS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!


	574. Bizenghast3

Dear Switzerland,

I saw you at the meeting! You probably saw me too. If not, theres a hint. I was the little black haired child clinging to the door frame of the meeting room screaming my lungs out while England and Scotland tried to pull me off. I'm not quite sure but I'm pretty sure I was screaming " LET ME GO! I CAN JUST WATCH THE MEETING FROM MY HOTEL ROOM! I BUGGED THE PLACE FOR A REASON! "

...Meeting new people make me nervous...As you saw. Well, those two, with the combined efforts of Canada, France, Russia, and America, managed to pull me off. I'm like a bulldog. Once I grip something, I wont let go! And that is one of the few things I like to gloat about.

I hate light Pollution! -makes a weird face- And that's exactly what Onkle Scotty said! How'd you know? 8D

IM WORKING ON IT! JEEZ. AND ITS NOT LIKE I COULD HELP BECOMING A NATION! Yeah, you're pretty strong. But because of that, your army is not allowed to leave your borders. -.-

Actually, it wasn't all that bad. And no one authorized it. I just happened. No one actually knows how, or why. But all those people found my Island and decided to live there. My theory is that all these people were getting moved somehwere, I don't know where, and their ship crashed. They were shipwrecked on my Island and decided to set up shop. -shrugs- Its a mystery.

No. The creepy part was that you deduced that I was of Nordic descent. Which, I guess you could say, kind of decided my language use. My language is Bizenese Creole. Also known as a mix of English, Irish Gaelic, and all the Nordic languages.

I don't believe that I am ugly. I believe that I'm rather like Ukraine. I am just Plain. But everyone else says I'm pretty. I have no clue what's wrong with them.

No. The tone in my head when I wrote that about America and Burgers was a sarcastic tone. -.-

Dude. Learn how to have fun every once in a blue moon. I'm usually hauled up in the attic with my babies, but Sealand and Cion can still convince me to go throw snowballs at people when they're not looking, every once in a while. 8D

I KNOW. I CHANGED MY MIND BECAUSE THOSE COST MORE THE USUAL BECAUSE I BUILT THEM FROM KITS. SO THEY REALLY ARE MY BABIES. D8

Sincerly wishing you're well,

Kira "Bizenghast" Downing-hahn Kirkland

P.S. I train people to work them. But I was wondering if you have any advice on how to train them, I could really use it!

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

I assume that you are being ironic. How could I have possibly failed to notice THAT? I have never seen anyone make such a commotion, and you held very firm to wanting to attend the meeting. I admire that you stood up for your democratic rights as a country. Respect is due to you. I hope you managed to catch the meeting anyway, even though they removed most of the mikes, I found one and kept it concealed in my sleeve for your benefit.

I normally try to avoid meeting new people, as they usually tend to be trouble. But sometimes I do not have a choice. And you have every reason to gloat about; it is a very good characteristic, to be stubborn and unyielding, stoic and headstrong

Oh, I was just guessing. Excuse me for a second; I think I need to go have a very uncivilized discussion with that haggis-hoarding sheep-humper…

What do you mean you could not help becoming a nation, it is a choice! As simple as that. And it usually requires a lot of effort, sometimes a war, a bloody revolution. I have nothing against being stuck inside my borders. Neutrality suits me best, I get to train and intimidate people without ever having to actually do anything, just by reputation.

When you say it like that it sounds very good actually. A couple of shipwrecked people building a society from nothing. It reminds of Australia's story, only he used to be a criminal, and the continent was his prison.

I may not be a linguist, but I am not illiterate. Your name already sounds Nordic, I mean hello 'Bizenghast', if that is not Nordic, then what else is it? See what I mean? And I have some experience with the Nordics, which helps along the way. And at this point I would like to clarify that I do not natively speak German, I speak Swiss first and foremost, the language exists and is older than German itself.

Ukraine may be plain, but, and I say this with all my detached objectivity, she has the advantage in other areas. Maybe you should listen to them, the majority is right most of the time. And even if you were plain, what the hell would it matter?

I see.

Fun? I have not got any time for fun. Why would I want to have fun when I can be making money, or training? Fun is not something that can be put into currency, and it will not improve the precarious state of my nation at the moment. So I work, fun has no value to me. And Sealand and Cion are both still children, I assume. I never had the luxury of a carefree childhood.

Good, that would be a big hit on your budget. So I guess that is your hobby. Mine is disassembling, cleaning, and reassembling my weapons.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. My advice, hire an expert, like me. My neutrality prohibits me from fighting for other nations, but I have no restriction on being a military instructor.


	575. Thailand69

Switzerland,

Well, yes. In my native language, "Sontaya Suree"(Eastern Order) means Twilight Sun. When I first was "born", it's the first thing that ran through my head...

It's Okay, Sarcasm gets me a whole bunch

Aiyah, I almost killed Laos once for saying I was "Just Another Northern Slut" *grumblegrumble*.

Well, sometimes I guess *glances off to side* Yeah, I think I'll go see her tomorrow.

Yeah, it was hectic... *sigh* So many crazy nations in one place... Is not good...

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

See, that is exactly what I thought. And allow me the remark that it is a beautiful name. My name in contrast does not mean anything special. I chose it a long time after I was born, when I first became a country. I fit was the first thing that went through your mind then it must have been very important, therefore you are a ‚sun' so to speak. It is something psychological. The first things that I remember thinking was ‚Cogito ergo sum' and ‚unum pro omnibus, omnes pro uno'. Yes, I know that is Latin, but you cannot blame me; Latin was taking over the continent at the time.

I see.

Well, that is an extremely justified reaction. Had I been called that in your situation we would not know that Laos ever existed today.

That is a very good idea indeed. But be sure to announce your visit first, a surprise might seem like a nice gesture, but from experience I would say that if you are not that sure how well she is disposed to you, you should inform her.

When nations of that caliber convene in conflict it never ends well, no matter what they do, regardless of them fighting each other like in the Great War, or in a supposedly peaceful organization like the stupid European Union.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	576. Philippines65

(At the living room; 9:30 in the evening)

Isabel: (*walks toward Schwyz) Hello, sir. Can I sit beside you?

Schwyz: Of course, young lady. (*moves aside)

Isabel: Thank you. Can I ask you about something, sir?

Schwyz: Naturally you may. What is it?

Isabel: Well, it's about Father. I think he keeps something from me. Something he doesn't want to reveal to me and I think you may know something. I don't want to force you just to tell me about it. I just want to know if it's serious or not.

Schwyz: Let me tell you that I do know a thing or two about your father which he did not tell you, but I do not want to betray his trust, for it is his responsibility and his choice to do so, he is your father after all. And if he is concealing something from you, then I dare say he will reveal you his secret in due time. But you also put me in a very precarious position by confiding in me. I know that I might earn criticism from Lord Mindanao, but now I will confide in you. Your father is a country, a physical representation of a state, or rather a part of it, as are his siblings, and as am I. Every world state and their subdivisions have representation, and we are all but immortal. I for one am over seven hundred years old, although I may only appear as nineteen. This might sound like something ludicrous, but you are intelligent, and I am sure that if you ponder this fact, then it will become apparent that it is the most sincere truth.

Isabel: Thank you for trusting me, sir. You see, Father adopted me when I was eight. I never knew who were my real parents and I grew up in an orphanage. The people in the orphanage treated me well until Father came. He taught me everything I know and he treated me like I was his own child. As the years passed, I noticed that Father never seemed to age but I shrugged it off. I told myself that maybe he's the type of person whose appearance never changed. I'm afraid that Father will leave me if he knew that I start questioning about his appearance. (*tears start to form) I don't know what to do if Father leaves me behind. He's the only family I got. I don't want him to leave me. (*starts to sob)

(Schwyz hugs Isabel)

Schwyz: I know what it is like to be alone. I was alone all my childhood, and then my father, Switzerland adopted me and we formed a confederation together with my brother and sister. I see that he loves you more than his life, and that he would never dare abandon you, for nothing in the world.

Isabel: (*looks up towards Schwyz; tears start to flow again, hugs back; buries her face on Schwyz's chest; sobs even more)

(Schwyz tries to soothe Isabel's back; after a while, Schwyz releases his hug)

Isabel: (*releases hug; wipes off tears) T-Thank you, sir... Thank you for telling me about it... I was scared about Father leaving that I...

(Schwyz pats Isabel's head)

Schwyz: It does not please me to see someone so young in such distress. I am a very good judge of character and I can conclude that he will never, ever dare leave you.

Isabel: T-Thank you once again, sir...

Schwyz: Do not mention it.

Mindanao: (*enters) Isabel? Where are you? ¿Dónde estás?

Isabel: Papa! (*runs toward Mindanao)

Mindanao: There you are. I thought you went outside. (*notices Isabel's eyes) Hey, did you cry? Your eyes are red and swollen.

Isabel: (*nods disapprovingly) It's nothing, Papa. I'm fine.

Mindanao: Are you sure?

Isabel: Yes, Papa. I'm fine.

Mindanao: (*smiles) If you say so. Come, I'll show you your room.

Isabel: Papa, can we sleep together? It's been a long time since we slept together back home.

(Schwyz raises his eyebrow)

Mindanao: (*lightly chuckles) Of course, you can. Now, go get your bath, young lady. You must be tired from the travel.

Isabel: Okay. (*walks out)

Mindanao: My, my. That child sure is a handful. (*hears knocking on the door; turns toward Schwyz) Kindly answer the door, Schwyz. Thanks.

Schwyz: Most Certainly, Lord Mindanao, but I have something to discuss with you later in private of you would allow.

(Schwyz walks toward the door; opens it)

Visayas: Oh, hello there, Schwyz.

Schwyz: Good evening Lady Visayas.

Visayas: I assume that our guests have arrived. (*notices something on

Schwyz's chest) Schwyz, did someone cry on you?

Schwyz: As a matter of fact, yes, it was Mindanao's adopted daughter Isabel. She desperately needed some comfort.

Visayas: I hope it's nothing serious. Let's go inside, shall we? (*Visayas and Russia walks inside)

* * *

><p>(AN: Wow, thanks! Also, what are your plans on the Kantönligeischt? I would want to see Ticino or Thurgau next. Well, that depends on you though.)

(Author's note: Happy Birthday! Or is it? Stupid time difference…

For Kantönligeischt? Well…I was planning Berne, but if you want to I could work on one of those two. Which one would you prefer? I have to do research either way.)


	577. Bekki50

Dear Switzerland,

We're learning how to calculate finance and wages in Maths at the moment and when we do I always end up imagining what it would be like if you were the teacher. I think you'd make lessons far more interesting. My teacher is SOOOO BORING!

France...England... *shivers*

My memory is terrible, Netherlands? I suppose I should but I've been referring to him as Holland for as long as I can remember so its become kind of a habit. I hope he doesn't get flooded he has such beautiful land. I'm guessing you prefer high altitude places to lowlands? England's very flat as well. Which is why I always get altitude sickness when I visit Switzerland...

I'm sorry! Don't shoot me! I just think you'd be so cute together

Haha Trafalgar "England expects that on this day every man will do his duty" very famous indeed. Studied it a few years back. I can guess it must be a sore spot for Spain...

Chocolate is amazing ;)

From Bekki

P.S haahhahaha! You'll never find it! I've got it hidden away! And it is really well drawn!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Very good. That is a very important skill to have; you can never have enough people who are talented in those sectors. If you would put some effort into it you could surely become finance minister, if you have something like that, and if that is your aspiration. I would say that I would be a good teacher. Maybe I should arrange to fill in one day, that would certainly cause for some excitement in the classroom, of not the whole school, I would say.

It is a mistake that most people make, but it is a point on which Netherlands is rather particular and touchy. Like saying my capital is Zürich. He does not mind, but it Bern does not approve of it at all. I do not think that it something that he can avoid. I would suggest that he should start moving inland. Why, of course I prefer higher places! Both literally and metaphorically. I have flatlands as well, but that is mostly a misnomer, you will never see a place in my lands that is completely flat.

Well, I do NOT think so! I do not think that we would be 'cute' together!

I am certain it is, and for France as well, but he has more of those than I can count when I think about his and England's common history.

Why, of course!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. You dare…if I were not neutral…! I do not want to think about what you might do with it, no doubt whatever your fantasies allow


	578. Nancy1

((Hey ^^ I hope it's okay if I can just write as myself along with Croatia as well. I always wondered what it would be like to talk to a nation as just me...))

Guten Tag, Schweiz.

This is an American citizen who has been to both Switzerland and Liechtenstein several times. I'm Nancy, and it's an honor to be able to write to you. As to where in Switzerland I have been, I've been to Bellinzona and Herisau. I visited the Montebello castle at Bellinzona, and I rented a bike and rode across the Swiss countryside. I have also visited Schaan in Liechtenstein. Both beautiful countries, I may add.

What are things like in the daily life of a Swiss citizen?

Nancy

* * *

><p>(Author's note: Of course it is. It might be a bit odd, and not that interesting, seeing as you know most of the facts already, but that's okay with me)<p>

Dear Nancy,

So, technically you have been all over me…in manner of speaking. Excuse that comment, its dualism was not intended. But seriously, you have visited some parts of my lands by the sound of it, especially my canton Ticino, and you visited Lili as well. Her place might not be that large, but that does not detract from its homeliness. I hope that you enjoyed your time there and got treated well, I try my best with tourists, you are after all one of my greatest assets, that and armament industry. I thank you for the compliment; I take great care of the landscape.

I do not know really, my life is substantially different from theirs, but I would not say that most of the adult citizens do not have a life that differs a lot from that of American citizens. The differences are not in the daily routine, but in life in its entire perspective. It is the normal cycle of: get up, eat, work, eat, work, home, television, sleep. As I said, it is the whole span of life where the most differences can be observed.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	579. Minnesota3

Dear Switzerland,

Hm You have a point...Okay, maybe I could TRY to get use to MN's weather.

Hey we also have a science museum...but the down side, it's a five hour drive where I'm from..

I'm not THAT good in Spanish either...well I probably bothered you enough, before I forget, um in HetaOni...were you...well did you um...s-survive?

Love

Minnesota (Or Felicia whichever floats your boat)

P.s. and in Fahrenheit that is... BELOW 50? o_O Oh my god...

P.s.s. Tell Liechtenstein I said "Hey"

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota (I prefer to be formal),<p>

Indeed I do, I do not think that you have a choice in the matter anyway, but you should have thought about proper reconnaissance before settling a place like yours. It cannot be that hard to adapt though, I am sure that you will persevere.

You do live in the mid-west of the continent do you not? Vast expanses of flat land with absolutely no use, and huge distances to cross, you should have thought of consolidating all settlements towards a center to make logistics a lot more comfortable.

To tell the truth, that is a phrase I picked up from America, who could not resist quoting it again and again at some time in the past, the cause must have been some film or other that he watched. HetaOni? Are you referring to the incident in that isolated mansion? Yes, of course I survived! How else would I be writing to you? I was armed, and those monstrosities, whatever they were, were certainly not bulletproof, and they ended up like the proverbial Swiss cheese.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I must have made myself not quite clear, I had already converted the temperature into Fahrenheit for your comfort. I wonder, why do you use that impractical scale? Gabriel Fahrenheit picked body temperature as a hundred degrees, and something completely unrelated as zero.

P.S. Fine, I will.

(Author's note: I never heard of HetaOni before this, so I did some research and the only time I found Switzerland was in the forest with Austria and South Korea, I believe. I've no idea how it ended.)


	580. Königsberg81

Yo, Switzy,

Ja, you're SO right; Austria DID make a fuss out of it. He made too big a deal if you ask me.

Yeah. Yup, he's a fighter like his mom. And yes, I did make him pay. All it took to do that was just put some flour and water together in a big bucket, then follow him and Vienna to their date, hide in a balcony (they went to the opera once and had seats kind of near the pit, ha-ha!), and then dump the flour-and-water mixture on both their sorry butts!

It sure did. Vati never went skinny dipping in the winter again.

If he asks you for money for manuals (he relapses on occasion), DON'T GIVE HIM ANYYYYYYYYYYY!

Hell yeah.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: I'm not kidding about that, it actually happened! And after that, I saw Onkel Germany in his normal form the next morning strangling England.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I am not surprised; it is as he always does…

It runs in the family then, 'the apple does not far from the tree' after all, does it? I suspect his mother taught him. She takes training almost as serious as me. If only she would take everything else as serious too, we might even be on speaking terms. So, you spoiled their little date, not the most subtle of tactics, but no doubt effective, and he must have gotten the message.

It is only he would ever get such an idea. He seems to be completely stupid when it comes to cold weather. I remember him reminiscing about when he held out in Stalingrad against common sense in one of his drunken stupors. Idiot on two accounts.

I most certainly will not, and he could be claiming to have found the cure to cancer for all I care.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S Well…it seems than an argument here is all but pointless. What is left to say is that England deserved what he got for dabbling with that unholy power of his.


	581. Thailand70

Switzerland,

I, er, thank you...no ones ever really told me that... Eh? I never learned Latin. Could you tell me what it means?

Yeah...

I'd rather not he existed...*grumble*

Yeah, I visited her today, she's doing pretty good, but she was busy trying to stop Cambodia from choking the Koreas for the last few days.

Oh, a peaceful European Union Meeting? Kick England and France out, and it's sorta peaceful...

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

You are welcome; they should have, for it is the truth. Latin is a dead language, thankfully…it means 'I think, therefore I am' and it proves to yourself that you exist. The second is 'One for all, all for one' which became my life motto and state motto later.

I understand your sentiments, sometimes, more often than not, almost constantly, I feel the same way about my troublesome neighbors, but we must learn to deal with them as they are. We have no other option available.

Good, so you connected and established relations, that is a very welcome development for you and her I am sure. Personally, I could not mind less whether she killed them or not, God knows they both would deserve it for things that they did.

They would never agree. At least not France, he was with the EU since it was called 'The Union for Distribution of Steel'. And even so, that would not save all their problems, especially where finances are concerned. They have absolutely zero skills where their economies are concerned.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	582. Luxembourg19

Dear Switzerland,

Thank you very much. I enjoyed spending time in your country. I hope we can get together soon. I think Gust likes playing house with Frau Liechtenstein.

Oh, and, why didn't anyone tell me Gustave fell out of a tree?

Sincerely,

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

I hope that we can continue our friendly relationships as well, I was very pleased to have you as a guest, and you behaved extremely well and polite, which is more than what I can say of some of the other guests that I have had visiting. Yes, but he should be careful, I still watch her you know, and watch her closely.

I did not think that it was much trouble. He seemed to me to be a tough young man, I was sure that he did not harm himself in the process. Was I mistaken?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	583. Bizenghast4

Dear Mr. Switzerland, -has purple depressing gloom around her-

Yeah, Onkle Scotty changed his mind at last minute about taking me with him. So I bought a ticket for my self! Not on the same plane of course. Yeah, and I followed him to the meeting, I was spotted. You know the rest. YOU SAVED ONE! OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Unfortunately, after they dragged back to the hotel, they threw out my equipment. So I'm sorry you went to the trouble.

I'm not any trouble, am I? Thanks... -gloom grows-

You go do that... I'm mad at him anyway.

I guess you could say I'm neutral like Liechtenstein. I hope I'm neutral. I'm trying to become Armed Neutral like you though. I feel safer that way.

Oh really? I didn't know that! I should talk to Australia sometime then.

Oh. Huh... I never realized that my name was Nordic... I didn't choose my name either. Denmark did. Ill talk to him about it next time I see him. Be sure about that. I wonder what Swiss sounds like? I bet is sounds cool.

Yeah you're right. -gloomgloomgloomgloom- My advantages are my skill with computers and the fact that no one knows where I am.

Maybe I should write Liechtenstein a letter then. She should drag you outside more often.. -.-

Speaking of my babies... -GLOOOM- I visited Russia the other day and his cat followed me home. Sealand was taking care of it and he left it in the room that holds my babies.. EVERYTHING IS RUINED! EVERYTHING! THE PAINT, THE TABLES, THE COMPUTERS, ALL THE TECHNOLOGY I WAS GONNA PATENT, EVERYTHING BUT THAT BLASTED FUGLY COUCH!-cries- Oooh...its all gone...a-all gone~

Is about to brutally murder her best friend,

Sealand

P.S. WIll you help me train them? PLEASE! ILL PAY YOU!

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

What persistence! It is a shame that they did not allow you to stay, if it would have come to a vote, I could not have said that I wanted you there, obviously, but you would have had my mental support. Then the risk was not worth it. Ah well, I keep written account of the meetings for my private perusal, it becomes easier to see parallels and recursions if they are written down, something that my colleagues do not realize of course. I could send you a copy of the log if you would like.

No, of course not.

We first talked a little, but the situation escalated fast, and we had an exchange of frank verbal opinions of each other. Then he challenged my strength, and I could not let that stand. He was face down on the floor before he knew what was happening. He is a very tall and broad person, so it must have looked quite comical. Let that be a lesson to him.

You want to become aggressively neutral? Well well, that is good to hear, then there would be two of us. And let me assure you that it builds a great sense of security of and self-confidence.

I feel that you should, you would get on well.

Excuse me, but that was just stupid, if Denmark of all people gave you your name then obviously it must be Nordic, since he is Nordic himself. I do not know what the name means though. In Swiss, 'Bise' which is an approximation to 'Bize' is a strong, cold northern wind. Swiss sounds a bit like German, but harsher. It shares some sounds with Scottish and Welsh, at least one particular one which I know of.

It sounds lie you could be a very dangerous hacker indeed, one to rival Estonia.

Oh, she will not drag me anywhere I think. She would not dare tell me what to do, and vice-versa. And I am perfectly content to be where I am at the moment, in my house, in my lands. Secure, protected, free from outside influence.

I am sorry for your loss, but you are the one at fault here. This is what happens when you leave an incompetent like Sealand in charge.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Now we are talking business! I promise you, by the time I am done with them; they will be a militia almost as fine as mine. I am confident that you have more than enough funds to pay for my services.


	584. Nancy2

Dear Switzerland,

Yes; I normally visit Switzerland in the summer, and I have connections there, and I go to either Switzerland or Germany to learn German almost every year, then I head on to either France or Italy to learn their languages. I visit my sister, who happens to have a summer internship in Switzerland, and I go there to visit her as an unaccompanied minor. We tour around together and catch up on our separate lives, and I learned German and French to be able to communicate with the Swiss and Liechtensteiners. And I must ask; does anybody own a summer home in the Alps?

It honestly does not sound that different from the lifestyle of many Americans, but is it more disciplined? Faster paced?

Nancy

* * *

><p>Dear Nancy,<p>

I see that you are trying to acquire some language skills. I think that is unusual for an American. From Alfred I got the impression that none of his citizens wanted to learn any other language than English, and even that not even properly sometimes. It seems that I was wrong, and of course it is something very good to do. French is a language that is also spoken very often, thanks to France's efforts in colonizing every bare batch of ground he could find. Your sister has a summer internship? In what profession may I ask? Oh, plenty of people own homes in the Alps; only most of them are winter homes, so that they may go skiing when the cold season arrives. I have a chalet myself up there, rather than in the Cradle of the Confederation, where I live at the moment.

I would say slower paced actually, my citizens like to take things rather casually, but they do work hard. I can say this of no one more than of my son Bern's citizens. They are rumored to be the slowest of all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	585. Philippines66

(At Mindanao's room; 10:30 in the evening)

(Mindanao is reading; Schwyz and Visayas enters)

Mindanao: (*notices Schwyz's and Visayas' presence; putting down the book) What's supposed to be the problem?

Visayas: (*sits on the bed) We want to discuss something with you in private. You see, it's about your adopted daughter, Isabel.

Mindanao: What about her?

Visayas: Your daughter is getting suspicious of your existence, our existence. The kid has been pondering this question for a long time and earlier this evening, well, something happened.

Mindanao: (*grows inquisitive) What happened to my daughter?

Visayas: First of all, calm down. It's nothing serious but, it relates to the topic on hand. Walther, kindly fill in the details since you're the one who has direct involvement in this.

Schwyz: (*nods) Most certainly, Lady Visayas. (*addresses Mindanao) Your daughter came to me inquiring whether you were concealing something from her. I said that I knew what you were hiding from her, but that I did not think myself in a position to reveal it to her. However, in the end I gave in, and I told her what we are. She did not seem very surprised if I might say so, I told you she would have certainly noticed something before, and it would have been unavoidable that she eventually had discovered it on her own, so I decided then and there to make sure that she found out on our terms, rather than when we are least expecting it. I am sure you will agree that it was for the best. Then she told me that she was afraid that you were going to abandon her if she had asked you directly on the matter of why you never seemed to age. That is when she started to relieve her emotions into my shoulder. I did the only thing that was prudent, and tried to comfort her. I think that I must have succeeded, and that she has found comfort in the truth.

Mindanao: I see. So that's why her eyes were red and swollen at that time. She cried on you a lot, Walther. I never thought that mi precioso hija is suffering like that. How could I let her suffer like that? I should have told her everything. She's mi hija even if we don't share the same blood running in our veins. (*tears begins to flow) How could I be so stupid? (*sobs quietly)

Visayas: (*hugs Mindanao tightly) It's okay, Mario. It's natural for a parent to hide something from their children but, I think you should tell her everything from now on. Even during the times when I played the role as a mother to you and Jose, I have kept some things from the both of you and that was painful for me. So... (*wipes Mindanao's tears) Ayaw paghinulsol dira. Dili angay nimo labaw nag ikaw ang pinakamalipayon sa atong tulo. (*releases hug) (Don't sulk around. It's doesn't suit you especially since you're the jolliest of the three of us.)

Mindanao: Thanks, ate. I shall heed your advice. (*looks toward Schwyz) Same goes to you, Schwyz. You provided comfort to my daughter when she was suffering like that. I already consider you as part of the family.

Schwyz: Your words honor me, Lord Mindanao, I was simply doing what everyone would have considered right and just. I am moved that you think of me that way, but there is still a long way to go, and maybe it will never come to pass.

Mindanao: By the way, how's your date with Russia?

Schwyz: (*grits his teeth) I was hoping that we could pass the evening without mentioning that. Apparently I was mistaken.

Visayas: (*blushes) Well, he invited me to this restaurant by the sea and it was beautiful. The food was good and the ambience was perfect. After that, we went for a stroll on the beach while catching upon old times. Then, he gave me this gold bracelet as a gift. (*lifts her arm)

Mindanao: Wow, I never knew that Ivan can be good at this. He's such an admirable lad.

(Schwyz says something under his breath)

Schwyz: _Huereverdammterotebaschtard_... I mean, that sounds...lovely...

(Isabel enters the room)

Isabel: (*notices Schwyz and Visayas) Good evening, Sir Walther, and to you too, Tita Maria.

Schwyz: (*raises eyebrow) Good evening to you, Isabel.

Visayas: (*pouts playfully) Don't call me Tita, darling. Call me Ate; Ate Maria. And you can call Walther here as Kuya; Kuya Walther.

Schwyz: (*bows) Much obliged.

Isabel: (*feels embarrassed) I'm sorry. I'll try to remember it.

Visayas: We'll be leaving now. Let's go, Schwyz. (*walks out)

(Schwyz bows before he leaves)

Mindanao: (*gestures) Isabel, come here.

Isabel: Yes, Father. (*approaches Mindanao)

Mindanao: (*hugs Isabel tightly) I promise that I will never leave you, mi hija. So, don't feel burdened. (*releases hug; kisses Isabel's forehead) And let me spoil you more. (*smiles goofily)

(Visayas and Schwyz peek through the door; smile)

Schwyz: Ah, the affection he shows towards his human daughter is indeed stirring. I wish that I can once show such affection to a child of my own. Lady Visayas, Maria, if you would excuse me please; I shall retreat to my quarters. We will meet again later, I presume. (*bows and kisses her hand)

(Schwyz departs)

* * *

><p>(AN: Thanks, pal! I really appreciated it. Also, I wrote this review in my cellphone using mobile internet so, I would kindly ask for some spelling checks. For only php 50, I get unlimited surfing for 1 day.)

(Author's note: You're welcome. Really? You did? Not to worry, I do that every time anyway. Sometimes I'm more successful than others, but I get most of them corrected. Wait...that's just over 1 Franc, a rate I can only dream of.)


	586. Bekki51

Dear Switzerland,

Please please please can you fill in as my maths teacher? You would be so much better than my current one. And if anyone misbehaves you can shoot them!

I must admit I did believe for a while that Zurich was your capital... I apologise and I know better now. Your so called "flatlands" are at a higher altitude than England so they're not really flat. But that doesn't make them any less beautiful.

Ahaha ok so maybe I'll leave that subject then.

France and England and Spain have been beating the holy hell out of each other since the beginning of time. It's just the way it is. But English history is really fascinating, that's why I love it!

It's the only thing keeping me awake during my late nights of studying.

From Bekki

P.S Fantasies? Eeewww! I've just sent it to Liechtenstein that's all! Oh and I've made several copies as well hehe :)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Hmm...you seem quite desperate to see me take on the post, your teacher must indeed be horrible if you would want me of all nations there instead. But let me tell you that the workload will not decrease. Chances are things will get harder. But if that is indeed your wish, then I will see what I can do. I think it is possible to reach an agreement with England.

You did? Well, you are not the first, and will not be the last to have done so. It is only because he is so famous, and he brags about it every opportunity he receives. Do not misinterpret my words, I love him as my son, but he just happens to have a rather disagreeable personality. It would not matter if the flatlands were higher, then they would simply be called a plateau, which incidentally they are. I mean that there are hills everywhere, thanks to the ice age. I would say that the shape of the landscape contributes greatly to its beauty.

I strongly suggest that you do.

Yea, what a perfect trio of idiots. It takes two to start a fight, and three is just overkill. They wasted so much time on their petty squabbles when instead they could have been productive. Fascinating? Yes, in an unorthodox use of the word it is. His history mostly teaches me what I must NOT do.

Really? Chocolate does not have caffeine as far as I can remember, and unless it has a really high concentration of sugar, I see no way that it can keep you awake.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. THAT IS EVEN WORSE! OH GOD! I MUST GO CHECK HER MAIL AT ONCE FOR THAT ILLUSTRATION!


	587. Florida1

Switzerland,

HI SWITZERLAND! :D *moves to hug, then stops* Er, I WOULD hug you, but...I kinda value my life, so...

Hola! It's me, Florida! What's goin' on over there? It's so warm over here even in winter~ :3

~U.S. State of Florida

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Greetings to you, and I would strongly suggest that you do not try that again, for if you do, I will regard it as a violation of my neutrality and I will be forced act most severly. It is also not appropriate to embrace someone whom you have never met before. I am sure that some countries would not mind (stupid bastard France) but I for one do.

I have heard of you, through bad news mostly, hurricanes and such. You should really take better care of yourself and your citizens. Things are unchanged here, the EU still struggling, no surprise there, several members threatening to go bankrupt, and here I am, watching the carnage as always. I would never want such high temperatures as you have in any given season, I prefer temperate weather, and I could not live if I had a winter without snow.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	588. Königsberg82

Yo, Switzy,

I hope he got the message!

Can't argue with ya there.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Yeah, he did.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Forgive me for intruding in your personal life, but you must have not let it rest at that. Surely you found someone who was worthier of your attention than Budapest. The market is fairly large the last time I checked.

Of course not.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I do not think that England deserves that power, for he is clearly inadept at using it, and when he does manage to direct it in a way he actually wants to, he uses it for his own gain instead of for the common benefit..


	589. Thailand71

Switzerland,

Oh, er, uh, thank you again...

Oh, it makes sense!

Sadly...

Probably, but it'd be kinda boring in Asia without 'em. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em...

*sigh* Baseball Bat Time then?:D

Thailand

Dear Thailand,

Did you expect anything else? I usually do not say something without putting and due amount of thought behind it. not like Japan of course, I use a higher volume and I certainly do not take as much time to reach a conclusion.

There are more than enough of countries in this world that would deserve no better for a variety of reasons. I cannot believe that some are willing to forgive and forget so easily. I do not know...if I were to imagine the same situation in Europe, I would actually be more than happy to be alone in Europe, with Liechtenstein that is. There are so many things I could do better.

Just what I was about to suggest, but I call it 'target practice'.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Are you still replying to letters for Seychelles? I actually quite liked that one.)


	590. Nancy3

Dear Switzerland,

Though Alfred may give off a general impression (Many of my classmates don't even bother to learn their respective foreign languages at school well) of the Americans' opinion about the superiority of American English, I for one love learning new languages, and I spent a month in Spain hiking across the nation to Santiago de Compostela with my Lebanese-French fiance-to-be, and a few of his body guards as well. Though I do not enjoy being with them, the Cathedral in Galicia was well worth the agony. Since you are Switzerland (Obviously, no need to state that), what places in your nation would you recommend visiting? And yes, I am very aware of France's colonizations in the past, and I have visited several French speaking countries, such as Andorra, Belgium, Luxembourg, Western Switzerland, and several more outside of Europe. I am not a very good skier, but I love snowboarding. And in what profession... finance, I believe. She works at a bank in Switzerland for 1 1/2 to 2 months each summer. I wish we could have a winter home, but none of us (in America as well) have any time; it's just 2 weeks of winter break, and back to the gallons of caffeinated tea and candy to get us back into the working spirit.

I understand. I saw in France the slow service his citizens gave us when we visited Arc d'Triomphe, and I was shocked. In America, everybody gets fast "Under a minute" service, and I will guess that the reason for that is everybody drinks a few tons of black coffee everyday, and eat a lot to stay awake and alert.

Nancy

* * *

><p>Dear Nancy,<p>

You are phrasing it like it is a debatable point, it is not. Alfred makes it perfectly clear that he thinks any other language than English is inferior. Such obnoxiousness and arrogance is maddening, especially when you try to tell him that he has no right whatsoever to think of himself as better than the rest of us.

So you did the pilgrimage? The Jacob's trail? I once did as well while in my employment to the pope, but I walked all the way from the North Sea. In retrospect it was wasted time. The relics that used to be stored in the cathedral back then turned out to be fakes in the end, or so Luther said. I must say that I grew very disappointed in Catholicism after that. I tell you, the problems I have had with different confessions is ridiculous.

What places? Well, if you want to see it, then see it all. There are a lot of possibilities, but out of the many options available I would suggest that you get as much variety as possible. A visit to the cities of Zürich and Geneva is almost mandatory, but do not expect people there to be friendly, and forgive them if they are not. My citizens have a tendency to be slightly anti-American sometimes, which is undeniably justified. Then a couple of mountains, like the Pilatus, the Rigi and the Jungfraujoch are worth seeing, and the absolute must here is the alpine town of Zermatt at the foot of the Matterhorn, my national symbol.

Do not mistake the fact that some of my cantons speak French as a ground that they like him. They do not. Geneva, who lives closest to him, hates him more than any other, but that is because he stole the southern shore of her lake from her and never gave it back.

Snowboarding? Whatever pleases you, either way you are on the slopes. I have heard many complaints though from skiers that snowboarders have a tendency to sit down in the middle of them and block the way. That and of novices who just slide down the hill pushing the snow in front of them most of the time. I visited a major winter sports resort to see if that was true, and that was indeed the case.

So, your sister works in a bank. I am fine with that as long as she does not stay afterwards. God knows I have enough citizens of my own waiting for jobs. I do not see why you are complaining, my citizens do not get more than two weeks brake over winter, and I get none.

However, just because they take things a bit easier, it does not mean they are any slower. You cannot compare my citizens with the French, for that is incorrect on so many levels. Compare them to the Germans if you really must, but they are almost a species apart too. My citizens work tirelessly and extremely efficiently. Haste has never done anyone any good, and America should do well to remember that. What has it done for him so far?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	591. Bizenghast5

Dear Switzerland,

Yes, it is a shame. -evil glint in her eyes- I don't know what to say to that, but thanks anyway. Naw, you don't have to go to the trouble. More then likely, England would find out and it.

Yes it was very funny. I should know. I have cameras set up everywhere.

Yeah I would. Sealand thinks I shouldn't though because I'm "Insane enough already" I'm not crazy!... I think.

I don't pay attention ok? -sulks a bit- Cold, Northern wind huh? Interesting...VERY interesting~

Well, Estonia DID teach me everything I know...I still have a lot to learn though.

Well, when you get snow at your house, go outside and just look at it. That's what I do when I feel restless. It fills you with a sense that's deeper then any neutrality. I love having no outside influence as well. All of our crops are local. We have a special fruit giving tree. Its fruit is only ripe at dawn. Otherwise, it's hard and bitter. -makes face-

Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't have left him in charge of Russiacat. Turns out that the stupid cat didn't destroy everything as nearly as bad as I thought he did. He just ripped up the cloth furniture and tracked cat crap everywhere. And peed on some stuff I was gonna patent. But none of my big projects. Those stay in the basement!

Is now in a much better mood,

Bizenghast

P.S. Well, I'm going to be with Finland and Sweden when its time for the next meeting. And Sealand and I will make SURE no one will want to babysit us EVER AGAIN. So they'll have to take us. Shall we seal the deal at the next conference?

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

Let me assure you that it will not be any trouble at all. The records are perfectly legal and absolutely available to the public. The only thing is that the public does not actually know about them, which suits most of the countries fine, but I use our meetings' protocols as teaching material for my cantons. The one thing I have to tell them is 'This is how NOT to organize a meeting'.

I do not really like that you have a habit of monitoring everything, it gives me the impression that you are a police state worse than England who installed CCTV cameras all around his house because he said it would make it safer. 'Bullocks' if you ask me.

So, he is calling me crazy as well by implying that aggressive neutrality is only something for the mentally instable? I think I need to remind him who I am and what I stand for. One thing I will not stand for is being called crazy. And I can guarantee you that you are just as sane as most of us. That may not mean much, but at least you are not any worse.

The name suits you, I think.

That would explain it then. I hope that you do not use your skills that way he does though. We do not need a financial breakdown at this point. Hack into the Pentagon, I do not give a damn.

Nothing reaches deeper than my belief in freedom and neutrality. I appreciate snow, of course, it is part of my meal-ticket, and landscapes covered with it acquire a dose of tranquillity, but other than that I cannot identify with you. That seems to me to be quite a special fruit. Normally you would find such exotic plants only in the tropics, but this must be an exception.

That is good news. I hope that you lock your projects up safely. Those prototypes are extremely valuable, and it would be a shame if they were to be stolen. I lock all of my valuables into vaults, well, just the material ones. The money I keep on a numbered accounts of course.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I think that is a good idea. I will write down the contract and then send it to you so that you might familiarize yourself with my terms and conditions. I am looking forward to working with you and your militia. Oh, have I told you that you must go through the training yourself?


	592. Luxembourg20

Dear Switzerland,

Thank you. I also hope that.

Of course. I would not want Liechtenstein to steal my little Gust away. I guess we are both over-protective, huh?

Of course not. But I do usually would like to know when Gustave gets hurt as you would for Liechtenstein. But thank you for taking care of him. I appreciate it.

Sincerely,

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Her steal your son away? You grossly misjudge her character, and I must have misjudged your son's as well, for I thought that he might do such a thing. And it is appropriate that we are so protective of them. Gustave is your only son after all, although I think that he will not allow anyone to 'steal him away'. And Liechtenstein...well, I have plenty of sons and daughters, but she experienced things that I will not have her go through again.

You make a valid point there; I will remember that in future. But you must understand that Liechtenstein is fragile, I fear that anything might harm her. I tried to teach her how to defend herself but that did not work out so well. She prefers to live without a military.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	593. Florida2

Switzerland,

YOU HAVE SNOW THERE? The last time it snowed here was in...I don't even REMEMBER! D:

Well, I'm a hugger. Probably caught it from Uncle France, since I was living at his house between England and Spain. *shrugs*

We don't ALWAYS have high temps...

Yeah, economy ain't that good in the USA, either. I blame England.

~Florida

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Of course I do! You are not very well informed on the global situation, are you? And it does not really surprise me when I think of who your father is and how he conducts his business. I get snow every winter as you might not have heard given the fact that we live in the dark age of technology with absolutely no collective information banks at all. I would expect that you do not remember any snow; the latitude you are on is enough reason for that. In such proximity to the equator seasons become less pronounced, and temperatures must not reach below zero there.

Then I suggest you get rid of that habit as fast as possible. It is not dignified. In fact, get rid of all habits you have acquired from France, not one of them is useful.

Maybe not, but you never have really low temperature either.

How on earth could this be England's fault? He lives an ocean away and has no influence whatsoever on your economy, other than that he is one of your father's trading partners. You only have yourselves to blame for the miserable situation that you are in.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	594. Philippines67

(At Visayas' house; 6:30 in morning)

(Schwyz exits from his room)

Visayas: (*cooks breakfast; notices Schwyz) Good morning, Schwyz. Did you sleep well?

Schwyz: Good morning, Lady Visayas, I slept very well indeed, thank you for inquiring. And it gives me pleasure that the first thing I might see in the morning is your radiant complexion.

America: (*yawns and stretches) Good morning. (*sees Schwyz and Visayas talking; quickly inserts between them) Good morning, babe! You looked gorgeous as always.

Visayas: (*chuckles) Stop telling nonsense, Alfred. It's bad to tell lies.

America: (*tries to be seductive) Since when did I lie to you, babe?

(Schwyz grits his teeth and utters a string of curses under his breath)

America: Hey, babe? Can I ask you for a date tonight?

Visayas: (*blushes) I don't think it such a good idea, Alfred. I was asked by Ivan last night and I think it's rude to be asked by someone when you had a date the night before.

America: (*whines) Come on. I want to prove to you that I can make your day meaningful. Just this once, please?

(Schwyz shakes his head disapprovingly at America)

Visayas: (*sighs) Okay, Alfred. I accept your offer. (*grins)

America: (*brightens up; smiles) Thanks, babe! (*hugs Visayas tightly; kisses her cheek) I'll make tonight's date the most memorable date you ever had! (*winks; releases hug and runs outside)

(Schwyz bursts out in anger)

Schwyz: HOW DOES HE DARE? That conduct of his is highly inappropriate! If I may suggest so, Lady Visayas, decline any invitation from that fool. Such behaviour does not deserve reward!

Visayas: Just leave him be, Schwyz. No harm taken. Now, let's make breakfast.

Schwyz:(*grumbles something under his breath before complying) As you wish, Lady Visayas.

(Mindanao and Isabel exit from Mindanao's room)

Schwyz: Ah, good morning to you, Lord Mindanao, and to you Isabel.

Mindanao: (*rubs eyes) Good morning. (*stretches; looks at Isabel) Good morning, mi hija. (*kisses her cheek)

Isabel: (*blushes) Good morning, Papa. (*kisses Mindanao's cheek) Papa, can you stop doing you stop doing that? It's embarrassing. (*getting embarrassed)

Mindanao: Why not? I promised that I will spoil you more so, I will do just that.

Visayas: (*chuckles) Mario is certainly spoiling Isabel alright. What do you think, Schwyz?

Schwyz: Indeed he is. And look how happy it makes them both. The truth is a wonderful thing is it not? It does not have to be destructive, just look at what it can bring forth in people! I remember that father used to spoil me and my siblings just as much back in the days.

* * *

><p>(AN: Ugh. I feel terrible. I don't have enough sleep. From 8 hours to 3 hours, college life sucks sometimes. You can't enjoy your basic needs. You know, 1 Franc can make someone's lunch really special in our cafeteria. It sucks having a different Purchasing Power Parity.)

(Author's note: Same here, although I try to balance it out by going to bed ridiculously early sometimes, just yesterday it was at 7:30 and I slept better than I had in weeks. Fortunately for me, I don't need to live on the school campus, there aren't any such facilities. But in a few years I will, at university. Wow...one Franc is barely worth anything here. My lunch costs ten times as much...but I don't have any reason to complain really, it's just that the neighboring school gets the same food, but a little bit cheaper. It may not be much of a discount, but when you buy the menu there four days a week it'll add up to a nice amount.)


	595. Bekki52

Dear Switzerland,

I can cope with it. I just think that you teaching my lessons would be far more interesting than my current maths teacher. It would be interesting to have the other nations as teachers as well. Although perhaps not France considering it's a girl's school...

I know better now, having actually visited your capital city. Although I don't think I met Berne while I was out there... although there was that one boy I saw...

Plateau? Ahh geography revision :) which reminds me that I do need to revise my Interlaken case study... or else I will fail geography.

History has taught me that we seem to always be repeating the same mistakes over and over. I suppose you think of history a little differently than I do considering you've experienced it first hand. It's better than English anyday, I can stay awake during history. English I sleep through! No offense to my country but his language is so BORING! grr...

I think it must be the high amount of sugar. I do a lot of studying on a sugar rush :) I discovered something else recently as well: chocolate apparently makes you feel like you are in love. Don't ask me why it does though.

From Bekki

P.S Hahaha I sent it first class so chances are she's already got it :)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Very well, I will see what I can do. Monday next would be a good time. A girl's school you say? No, it would indeed not be the place for France. Or it would be in his opinion, but it would not be in anyone else's interest. Also, I do not know how attentive the class will be, and I do not really look like a teacher, more like a student myself, but whatever, I will give it a try.

It might have been him; he usually stays within the boundaries of his capital. Was the boy around eighteen and had black hair and yellow eyes and looked sort of like some kind of young politician? Because that would have been him. For some reason, people do not tend to notice him even though he looks rather eccentric with his abnormal eye-color.

Why? Are you studying Interlaken in geography? Anyway, I wish you luck.

We do every so often, and people just fail to notice. Or they do notice and ignore them, because they are arrogant and believe that they will not make the same mistake again. Let me take one famous example: in the eighteenth century, France had a boss who anointed himself emperor. He was a brilliant strategist, but he wanted to defeat Britain by use of a blockade which he imposed on France's allies. Russia did not follow the blockade and France and his boss decided to invade him. The campaign was a disaster, I witnessed it first hand. Then, in the mid-twentieth century, Germany's boss decided he wanted to do the exact same thing. Was he any better? No, he was worse. France at least reached Moscow. You see now? And I try not to make the same mistakes as have been done before.

You really have that opinion of your language? How so?

It must be, although in chocolate of good quality, the sugar content is kept to a minimum, you want people to taste the cacao, and not the sugar after all. That is new to me as well; I certainly never experienced that phenomenon.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. WHAT WAS ON THAT PICTURE? I NEED TO KNOW FOR LILI'S SAKE!


	596. Ural1

Privyet, Switzerland...

This is Ural (Alisa Morozova) writing in for Mama, who is sick with something, and cannot get out of bed... Aunt Stela (Stela Oreskovic, Istrian Peninsula) and her baby Giulia (Italian Istria) and little boy Gavrilo (Slovenian Istria) have come over to visit Mama, and Papa let me visit Mama for a few days as well. She requested that I write to you to tell you that she is very ill with something, and she might not have the energy to write something... In the meantime, I will be writing to you, if that is all right, Mister Switzerland.

Alisa Morozova, temporarily writing in as Klara.

* * *

><p>Dear Ural,<p>

You place me in a bit of a dilemma. I archive all letters and I do not know whether I should put yours into the same file as your mother's or if I should give you a separate one. I chose the latter option, but you can always request a transfer if you so desire.

Oh dear...that des not sound good. Say to her this, will you please? Tell her that I wish her a speedy recovery. She does not know why she is ill? Odd...I do not like this. Would you kindly monitor Klara for me and give me updates on her health. I do not think that things will get too serious, but if they do, then we can move her here, I have specialists who are trained for that sort of thing.

Of course, write all that you wish. Did we meet at my daughter's fête? I cannot remember exactly which of his children your father brought with him, but I recall that in the end my daughter Thurgau and my son Schaffhausen escorted them home.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	597. Minnesota4

Dear Switzerland,

...ookay, Mooving away from the weather topic,

Have you read any good books lately? Or seen any good movies?

Now I could be wrong but doesn't ABBA come from your country? Or Am I thinking Sweden?

I'm glad to hear you survived, ^^| I was just curious is all and...yeah

Well I should get going, sayonara (sp?)

Love

Minnesota

P.s. You're still epic

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Fine, as you wish.

Books…yes, in fact I have. I just finished reading Tolstoy's 'War and Peace'. It took me long enough to chew through, I can tell you. I actually started reading it when it was first published in 1869. It is a long book, but that is not the reason it took so long to read, I just seldom had any time for reading. Movies...not so much. I watch old classics from my film industry, no title you would ever know, like 'Dällebach Kari' or 'Ueli der Knecht'. Those were the times I tell you.

You, like America before you, many of his citizens and almost all of the states, confuse me once again with Sweden. Now, I will say this once and only once:

I AM _SWITZERLAND_! _NOT_ SWEDEN! MY FLAG HAS A _WHITE_ CROSS ON A _RED_ BACKGROUND! SWEDEN'S HAS A _YELLOW_ CROSS ON A _BLUE_ BACKGROUND! _HE_ LIVES IN SCANDINAVIA, AND _I_ LIVE IN CENTRAL EUROPE. GOT THAT?

I do not remember out of lack of concern, but did anyone get killed at all? I hope it was Italy...

NO! SAYONARA IS JAPANESE! ARRIVIDERCI!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Eh? What context does that have to anything I wrote?


	598. Thailand72

Switzerland,

Hm, I guess not. Err... I can't let Nihon hear, but I completely agree with you there.

Um, okay. Monaco, Norway, and Greece are pretty sensible though. I don't think their anywhere near you though.

Ah. I see. Well, after China took away my gun and the Koreas snapped it in half, I couldn't do 'target practice' so now it's either 'katana training' or 'baseball bat time'.

Thailand

((Well, my computer crashed a few months ago, and my older sis is to lazy to fix it( cause I have absolutely no knowledge about crashing computers), and sooo, I was thinking about using my sis's laptop and discontinuing it...))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Why would you not want Japan to hear that I said that? I do not fear any reaction from him; I even think that he will agree, just like you, because he is honest, sometimes too honest in my opinion.

On Monaco and Norway I agree, Monaco is a micro nation who owns a bunch of casinos, so she has no problems at all, and Norway somehow manages to excel at almost everything. Greece not so much. He has he problems, and has always had, I am sure that you have heard.

I see. You should acquire a new weapon in that case. The age of gunpowder has long come upon us and the rifle surpassed the sword in almost every criteria.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I see. If my computer were to crash I would go see an expert, as I only know how to use a computer, and not fix it. If your sister allows it, then go right ahead, I'm looking forward to it.)


	599. Königsberg83

Yo, Switzy,

Well, um...there is someone I like...it's Iceland. But I haven't told him yet.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Nein, he doesn't deserve. What kind of sorcerer is he? O.o Not a very good one XD

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I thought there might be. Iceland? I must comment that this is a strange choice. How come your eye has fallen upon him? I think it is wise to wait in such a situation. You should talk to him first and not get down to business immediately, that would be very bad, I can tell you. Sooner or later he will realize what is going on, and maybe, just maybe, he will return your feelings.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. He calls himself a dark sorcerer, more like failed sorcerer in my opinion, for you are right, he cannot manage his accursed black magic and causes greater damage than he intends and at times that he does not mean to.


	600. Luxembourg21

Dear Switzerland,

I guess so.

But don't you not have a military as well? I fancy she takes after you.

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

What a question! Of course I have a military! And a damn fine one at that! They may be militia, but they are many, they are well trained, and they are prepared to protect their nation with their lives if they need to. Without them, where would I be? I would not be here without them, that is what! Soldier is the oldest profession in the confederation. And other countries envy my troops, for their weapons, their mentality, and their quality. And no one will ever take my army away from me; there is no chance that my people will ever vote against the armed forces.

The military is the only point where she does not take after me in fact, and I have tried, so many times I have lost count, but to no avail, she simply refuses to raise and train an army of her citizens in case she got attacked, because she said she can rely on me to protect her, which is both very touching, and very foolish. It seems as though she takes after me in stubbornness too.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	601. Norway1

Hello,

It's Norway. Just noticed you were writing letters. How are you?

Norway

(( If there is another Norway then ignore this~~~!))

Dear Norway,

How nice it is to hear of you once in a while, I have lately been out of touch with all of you Nordics, as matters here consume most of my time. As to how I am, well, I could be better, thanks to the financial crisis that my neighbors have brought upon me. But who am I complaining to? You do not know what a financial crisis is. Everything up there is going so smoothly I almost envy you. Almost. My only consolation is that, thank God, I was not stupid enough to join the EU, otherwise I would be in even deeper trouble now. I do hope that things are going better for you and your companions up north; they usually do if my information is correct.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

(Author's note: There isn't ^^ And it wouldn't matter anyway)


	602. Ural2

Privyet Switzerland,

Ah, anything is all right with me!

I believe she will be fine, but it honestly depends on what she has... it might be a cold, it might be... Oh no, if Mama has another child... I will have no idea what to do. Well, most of Mama's kids live either on their own, or with their fathers, so Mama won't have any extra work.. ;;;; I regret that I write this slowly, as my little cousin Giulia is squealing rather loudly right now at watching a butterfly fly around the house, and I am trying to shush her, with assistance from Auntie Stela... Babies are so much work sometimes.

Really? Spasibo! ^^ And not directly met, but I went with my Father and I saw Mama again (and I did see you at some points when I was strolling around), and they looked rather content talking with each other again after many years of parting... And Mr. Switzerland, what is your opinion of young children? Certainly everybody must have their own thoughts on babies sand toddlers, da?

Mama and Papa claim that I acted like a slightly tamer and less arrogant version of Amerika when I was a little girl... I do not feel so highly about that, due to the fact that I dislike America to a certain extent, and due to the fact that neither Mama nor Papa like him very much. Hmmm...

Alisa Morozova

* * *

><p>Dear Ural,<p>

I will create a new file for you, even though you are still a child.

I do hope that is only is a cold. What? A child? You think that she is pregnant? That seems highly unlikely, given the timing, but is an option...although I do not know why she would feel sick from it so early. There are other indicators as well, you should keep your eyes open, and even if I doubt that she has anything more than the flu, that is no reason to get inattentive. I see that you have a similar system. My children live on their own as well, but this has a political background, I want them to be autonomous from me and from each other. Toddlers can be quite a handful, but I never really had to deal with that, my cantons were out of that stage when they came to me.

I think I saw you as well amidst all the people thee. It was a large gathering, especially for my standards. I do not usually invite guests to come to my place. Looking back upon the event I do have to remark, that I do not know what I was thinking at the moment, I must have been completely absent of mind to have sent out so many invitations. My opinion of young children? Well, you must understand that the cantons were quite extraordinary at that age. They hardly ever cried, they already spoke like dictionaries (all except Valais), and basically they were adults in every respect except their form. I liked them very much, and I still do, and I am glad that we have another child on the way.

That is quite a harsh comment to make, but at least you were not as bad as America. I think that what they said they meant without wanting to insult you, maybe a slight exaggeration since America is...a bit extreme.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	603. Bizenghast6

Dear Switzerland,

Ok, I feel like ranting and you're actually the only one I trust at the moment. So sorry ahead of time. I'M SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW. I've been visiting Northern Ireland for two weeks now and you wanna know haw many times I've seen him? Twice. That was when he was with other people. How many times alone, you know "father-daughter" time? ZERO. He claims he's "BUSY" with work stuff when I know for a fact he doesn't leave his office until everything for that day is finished. Because he's CDO like that. CDO is OCD, but spelled right. Right now, I want to hack into the system, delete my adoption form, get rid of all evidence that I had ever been adopted. Then I'll pack up my crap, and head straight back to Denmark's. Because I LEAST I saw him everyday!

No seriously, England will find and burn them. He doesn't want me to go to any meetings at all. Ever. It makes me want to slap him.

I'm not like that. Sure I have CCTV cameras on my Island, but only for security measures. None are in my house, except for in the basement.

I seriously no idea what he was going on about. Not ten seconds later he was jabbering about Nutella and asking if I had any Nutella and Peanut butter.

Why thank you~ -curtsies-

Don't tell America this, but I did try to get into the Pentagon once. I almost got through but this last fire wall surprised me and sent a virus to my computers. Took months for me to fix them.

It's very special. I sent some slices of the Eoin Fruit with this letter and a thermos of its juice too. It's very sweet and tangy. I think it's a special citrus fruit that only grows on the Island. We're concealed from satellites because of magma flares and geysers, all that crap. The heat conceals the Island. I am very happy because of this. I've tried to run an analysis to find the chemicals in the soil around the Eoin Trees, but I can't find the nutrient that is different from the others!

I do in fact keep them safe. No one is allowed to be down there but me. I know for a fact that some things will NEVER leave they're storage units.

Is angry at her "Papa",

Bizenghast

P.S. I look forward to working with you as well. I hope we can become good fri- NO. NEUTRAL. Acquaintances. Yes, I hope we can become good acquaintances. That's fine with me. I need to get more excersise anyway.

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

It flatters me that you put so much faith in me, so I will do the appropriate thing and earn your trust so that your actions are justified. However, I do advise caution. Do not trust so easily again, most of the time, others will not react that same way as I. So, he has been avoiding you and his duties as a father. What an inconsiderate bastard, there is no other way of putting it, just neglecting his daughter like that. I almost consider that an offence. And no one can be so busy that they do not have time for their own children, just ask me! Whenever one of my sons or daughters comes to call, I take time off for them, and only for them. You speak in anger, which will no doubt pass, but if you are serious about that, then I would suggest that you set your motivation and do it. If you prefer Denmark to him, then go for it, you have the freedom of choice in this matter, and I dare say that Denmark would be overjoyed to have you back.

I do not think that he will do any such thing, because I am the one guarding the scripts, and England cannot be so desperate that he would dare break into my house to get rid of them. The chances of getting shot are rather high, and England values his life I think. You can always attend the meeting under Denmark's protection, as a pupil in world politics, and England would have no power over you.

I rely on conventional methods to stop crime, and I have faith in my citizens that they know what is right. Of course there are those who do not obey the law...damn immigrants...I think that I should just throw them out of the borders, no matter what they will face there, even if it is torture. I cannot have them clogging up my society and ruining my economy by taking jobs and housing away.

It sounds like he was quite a lunatic himself at that point. No one in their right mind would enjoy Nutella, that stuff is so unhealthy. I would rather eat iron rations than that calorie-bomb.

I see. What can I say? I do not encourage crime, but this is America we are talking about. I can give you my completely objective congratulations on reaching so far. America does spend a lot on his homeland security, so I think that he would have been prepared for anything, even the incredible hacker that I am sure you are.

I agree, the fruit is very becoming. A citrus fruit without a doubt. Would you mind if I were to try and grow these in a greenhouse so as to study what exactly they are? I have never said this in the same context before, but this fascinates me. This new species of plant will have to be categorized, and the DNA of the plant stored.

Just as well. My gold never leaves its vaults either.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I see that you are grasping the concept of neutrality very well, no lasting or binding relationships with another nation. That is the spirit, and you can trust that I will get you in a shape that you have never dared to dream of before. And there is no use protesting, so you might as well be looking forward to it.


	604. Philippines68

(At Visayas' house; 6:30 in the evening)

Visayas: (*in a blue dress) Please take care of the house, Schwyz. I honestly have no idea where we're going. Alfred told me he's taking me somewhere nostalgic. One question: do I look okay? I'm a little conscious about it.

Schwyz: Maria, you do not need such a dress to make you look incredible. You could be wearing the simplest dress; the most benign clothes at a social occasion, and your beauty would dazzle all and shame those who wear evening dresses. Such is the nature of your beauty.

Visayas: (*blushes) Thank you for the compliment.

America: (*calls out) Babe, let's go!

Visayas: I have to go. See you later.

Schwyz: Enjoy yourself, if you must.

(At Visayas' house; 7:30 in the evening)

Mindanao: Hey, Schwyz, are you free tonight? Let's go to a pub just around here. Me, Jose and Ate Maria been going to that same pub for a long time.

Schwyz: Certainly I am free tonight, Lord Mindanao, and it would be an honor for me if you were to take me along to dine with you and your daughter in the local establishment.

Mindanao: Okay, I'll tell mi hija to come with us.

(Schwyz raises an eyebrow)

Mindanao: Don't get me wrong. That place is safe for my daughter to go. Besides, she has seen me drunk sometimes. Go get yourself fixed, Schwyz. We'll leave as soon as possible.

Schwyz: Will do.

(At the pub; 8:30 in the evening)

Mindanao: Ah, I've missed this place. Let's get a table, shall we? (*turns to Isabel) Let's get going, mi hija. (*approaches the table)

(Schwyz follows them)

Waiter: (*approches Mindanao's table) Hello, sir. Can I get you something? (*notices Mindanao) Oh, it's you, Mario.

Mindanao: (*notices the waiter; smiles) Oh, it's you, Ramon. (*gives the waiter a high five)

Waiter: It's good to see you here, Mario. So, what you want?

Mindanao: Let's see. I will have some sisig and a bucket of beer. Make it German beer. (*looks at Isabel) What do you want, mi hija?

Isabel: I want some mango juice, please? And some roasted nuts.

Waiter: (*writes down orders) Okay, I'll be back with your orders. I'll be going now. It's nice to see you again, Mario. (*walks out)

Mindanao: (*waves hand; looks at Schwyz) I apologize if the quality of the beer is not that good. I hope you don't mind.

Schwyz: (*dismisses the apology) That does not matter. I want to express my thankfulness to you for giving me this invitation, especially since you are here with your Isabel. My father would normally just le this pass without any comment, but I cannot possibly allow that. I would like to take the oppoertunity to discuss something with you, Lord Mindanao. (*leans in closer) Tomorrow you will have a large and heavy crate delivered to your house, the sender address is my father's. Please notify me when it arrives, and do not open it. more importantly, do not show it to Lady Visayas. I would also like to know if there is a stable around here where I might be able to temporarily acquire three horses. This is all preparation for my 'date' with Lady Visayas. I intend to make it memorable.

* * *

><p>(AN: Well, it's good to have a house near your university. It saves some money. And if you save your lunch money for a month, you can almost pay my tuition for a grading period. You're so rich without you even knowing it.)

(Author's note: Wow…that is some pretty heavy currency conversion. The differences in costs in different countries are mind-boggling, I noticed that when I visited Thailand and Turkey. Oh believe me, I know how fortunate I am, and I really appreciate it. In future, I intend to give something back to the country that ha grated me all I have.)


	605. Bekki53

Dear Switzerland,

Monday is going to be brilliant if you come. And it doesn't matter if you look more like a student, they'll know you must be a teacher since we don't have any male students. And if they misbehave then just make sure you have a pistol handy, that'll shut them up!

Yellow eyes and black hair you say! Then it must have been him! You see when I was visiting your capital I managed to get myself completely lost and alone. But this boy found me and lead me back to the main streets again. But he never told me his name. I did think his eye colour was a little strange but he was so kind to me I didn't mind.

Yes, we had to study the impact of the fold mountains (the Alps) on the tourism of Interlaken and how the locals have adapted to the landscape. Very interesting indeed but a lot to learn for an exam. Thank you, I shall do my best.

You make a good point. Still I hope history does not repeat itself anymore. I would hate that.

Because it is the only language I know whereas all my friends know other languages. I think other languages are just more beautiful compared to English. I guess I'm just weird hmm?

Like dark chocolate? I love dark chocolate because it's full of flavour. But the sugary chocolate is good for keeping me awake.

From Bekki

P.S ok I'll tell you. You're basically in nothing but heart patterned boxers :3

(A/N this picture does exist. My friend drew it for me as a present and it's really good! Makes me laugh when I see it. I can just imagine Liechtenstein's reaction to it hehehe)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Good, I will prepare something special for you then. I only have one lesson so I think we shall be discussing the financial crisis, its causes, its current situation, and most importantly how it can be solved. I guess you are right, and I will be dressed proper, not in my uniform, that would give the wrong idea. I think I have a suit somewhere...And I do not think that I will ever have to resort to my weapon, but I will carry it just in case.

So you did meet him! That is rather unlike him, to be honest, he normally does not leave his house and when he does it is to go to the federal parliament to go blame somebody for something. You must have caught him in a very good mood; normally he is too arrogant to worry about lost tourists. Of course he never told you his name, we rely on our discretion in public, and when your appearance is eccentric enough, you cannot afford any more attention. But it is nice to hear that he helped you out, I will send him your greeting.

The geology of my Alps is indeed very interesting. My people adapted well to the conditions that faced them there, it used to be very barbaric, but they stayed anyway, and it paid off for them. It may be a lot to learn, but if the motivation is high enough then you should not have any problems.

Experience has taught me otherwise. I am just waiting for the next to happen. In that respect, history is like a bad television station, always running repeats.

No, I do not consider that weird at all. That is the single, most objective statement I have ever heard from anyone but myself.

Exactly like dark chocolate, the purer, the better, even if it does tip towards being bitter. If I want to stay awake, I rely on good old black coffee.

Sincerely,

Switzerland.

P.S. That is much better than I thought, very much better. Mind you, I still do not approve!

(Author's note: Really? Well, it is not every day that you see Switzerland with barely nothing on, that is more France's area of expertise. Sadly, I can too...poor Lili...)


	606. Thailand73

Switzerland,

*shrug* Sometimes I just feel like I shouldn't tell things to people...

Eeh, but most of the time he's asleep. So, not much problem there. And no Turkey=Less problems with Greece.

*sigh* China won't let me have one. *pout* I'll get Nihon to buy me one~

Thailand

((*sigh* My mom and dad don't like it when I call people without permission, and dad says it's a 'waste of time and money, cause we can fix it ourselves.' My sister was going to install Windows Vista on it, but she can't find the CD =3=))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Always state your opinion, be honest even if it is not polite. It might not make you many friends, but you have a clean conscience. So far that tactic has never failed me.

It is exactly because of him being asleep, because of his blatant laziness that he has all these problems. I thin that sleeping is the way that he tries to escape reality, no person can possibly sleep the ridiculous amounts that he does voluntarily. I think he likes to dream about his golden age, back even before Rome. And do not even get me started on Turkey. Why he wants to join the EU is really beyond me, this way at least his tourism booms.

China, always the traditionalist. But that is exactly why his rebellion against Britain failed during the 100 year occupation. You cannot beat a musket with a staff, especially not at long range. I think that Japan will agree to purchase it for you.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I see...well if you can fix it yourselves then it shouldn't be a problem. I know better than to try and muck about with my hard drive.)


	607. Königsberg84

Yo, Switzy,

I think Iceland's cute, and he's so mysterious :) You're right; I should talk to him first. I'll do that ^_^ Thanks :)

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Yeah, he's an epic fail sorcerer XD Makes Gilderoy Lockhart from the Harry Potter books look like a pro at wizardry.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I can agree with you on the mysterious part. He hardly ever talks, and just sits on his island all day, doing whatever. I have no information at all on him, since business deals would not be very profitable. And I think I will let you be the judge on the 'cute' part. Tell me how your first contact worked out.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Excuse me, who are you talking about? I have heard of those books, but I have been kept so busy that I did not manage to read single copy, not that I think it is a great miss.


	608. Belarus1

(If there is another Belarus out there, feel free to ignore this)

Dear Switzerland,

During the last world meeting, I noticed that you talked to my brother for more than a few minutes. (Because every average, caring sister would notice this, of course.) However, I'm afraid that if you try to become closer to big brother, I'll have no choice but to stab you.

Sincerely,

Belarus

* * *

><p>Listen up you damn witch!<p>

Russia and I were just discussing the matter of many of his richest citizens taking up residence in my country instead of his, and therefore tear a chunk out of his tax income. I have agreed to raise the taxes on those people to discourage them from living here. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? I understand your protectiveness of your older brother the best of all people, but the affection you show towards him is just unsettling and completely wrong in so many respects. And one more thing: DARE THREATEN ME AGAIN LIKE THAT, OR YOU WILL SEE WHY THEY CALL ME TRIGGER-HAPPY! I WILL GUN YOU DOWN BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN SEE ME, LET ALONE TOUCH ME. NOW GET LOST AND DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE, LIKE MANAGING THAT FAILING ECONOMY OF YOURS, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A STATE!

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. And in future you will address me as such as well, Bela!


	609. Florida3

Switzerland,

Eh. *shrugs* Why know about stuff that doesn't involve you in any way shape or form?

Pfft. Says you, Mr. Proper. Almost as bad as Uncle Iggy... *retches* Thank god hugging is the ONLY thing I got from France...

...Touche...

America was first settled by the British. Therefore, everything that's ever happened to and in America is technically England's fault.

...Dunno if that's logical or whatever. SCREW LOGIC AND GRAVITY. *floats up into the air*

~Florida~

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Because a lot of it affects you in some way. You cannot close your eyes to what is happening in the world, it is impossible, and I have tried. It does not work that way, especially not today with the accursed globalization. Every shred of information becomes valuable; it may have use in the future. You can scoff all you like, for all you have to deal with is that troublesome neighbour of yours. What is his name? Cuba, that is the one.

And proud of being so! But never make the mistake again of comparing me to England, or any other country in fact. He does it out of his 'gentleman' behavior, with me, it is deeply anchored in my mentality, it is the essence of being Swiss, call me whatever you like. I am grateful for that, France has so many bad qualities that I cannot even begin to list them.

Really? Well, you are right in a certain respect, but I thought that you had a little thing going on soon after which you called the Revolutionary War, which, if my memory is correct, made you independent from Britain, therefore making all your mistakes your, and only your responsibility. I would go as far and say that even though the situation for you under colonial rule might not have been the best, England could have done a lot of things better.

You will find that logic governs our lives, and will make you fall out of the sky like a sack of potatoes.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	610. Missouri20

((A/N: The reason why Misty hasn't been talking is due to school work piled upon my fan fictions. And I apologize for that. XD))

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

AH! I'm really sorry, I haven't written you in so long~! Honestly... you rescue me again and this is how I repay you... sorry... so sorry...

But thanks a bunch for scaring France into submission~! He hasn't been bugging me as much~

Oh, and about Lili~ Don't worry, I would think she likes you the way you are~! Your shy personality is one of the things she loves about you ^ ^~!

On another note~ my ties with the Mafia seem to have caught up with me lately~ *looks thoughtful* The family seems to want me to join again~ I broke from them when that old man kicked the bucket back in the 90s you see~ *smiles*.

/... Misty you're really starting to creep me out... = . =;.../

Shut it Kentucky!

*coughs*

Anyway, I'm still contemplating whether I should join the family again or not~... Then again Dad'll probably be pissed if I do~ Maybe I should ask Lovi about it~

* * *

><p>(Author's note: I completely understand. A lot of the time schoolwork stops me from pursuing other activities as well. No apology is needed)<p>

Dear Missouri,

You should be! I went to great lengths to secure your freedom, even risking my sacred neutrality in the process! And this is how you thank me? I would have expected better. But since I am a generous person...in some respects...I will nevertheless forgive you, but consider yourself warned, I do not take kindly to ungratefulness.

What is that expression? 'All in a days work', my dear Missouri, really, it is. Not a day has gone by when I did not have to keep France down for something or other. And I would do it again at a moments notice, just scream my name, and I will be at your side. I wonder why they do not make me a global praetorian; I would be perfectly suited for the job. He is not? That is pleasing to hear, even though there is no telling when he will start again. Rather sooner than later if I judge correctly.

I...ah...yes...she does, and she tells me so all the time. My shy...personality...? S-sometimes shy...m-maybe...b-but not normally...n-no...

I was already thinking that you were an honest, righteous person. It seems that I was wrong after all if you engage in such dangerous contacts. Who in their right mind would choose to liaison themselves with criminals? Desperate people, people who have no other way to turn, surely you cannot be in such a hopeless situation? The only thing I can say is, do not, on any account, go back to a life in criminality, for you would be working against me as well, since I try to stomp out the roots of the Mafia that are trying to infiltrate my society. So far I have been very successful, but if you were to turn against me, let me assure you that I would not hesitate...*Grips gun* Are we clear?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	611. Ural3

Privet Switzerland,

I cannot say that I am a child, as I am nearing my 18th birthday... ^^;;;

I probably am just being paranoid, but it seems to be more violent than the flu; it reminds me of the time when Mother was having Moscow, but it probably IS just a bad flu. Mama sends them away in order for them to get to know themselves or their fathers, as she raises them up until a certain age, normally around 7, and then she sends them away, because she believes that they are capable of living without her. I do know that I am rather naive, as I have lived alone for so long, and just spent time with nature and care for the main agriculture of Russia's countryside.

Really? The only thing I know about nation's children is that they rarely cry. Other than that, my siblings and half-siblings were just like human children, but much less helpless. I could carry a plow in one hand by the time I was 11 and was with Father. ...New child on the way...? What do you mean?

They just say I had the strength and energy like America; nothing more. Though I have changed drastically since then..

Sincerely,

Alisa Morozova

* * *

><p>Dear Ural,<p>

My apologies in that case, I had assumed that you were younger than that, much younger. Your style of writing led me to believe...never mind...

What you say is worrying. Now, you must not think wrongly of me, your parents and I are good friends, so my concern is natural. If it is as bad as you say, then I might just dispatch my son Basel over to you, he is a pharmaceuticist and more than capable of a medical diagnosis and a prescription. I am actually surprised that she has not gone to see a doctor yet. Healthcare is fundamentally different in the Balkans, am I correct? I raised them up at my house until the age of ten, giving them all the basic training they would need in future, then they went off to their own houses and acquired their individual skills there, depending on which of my teachings they liked. That is why my house is so large and empty these days, I used to have over a dozen children running around in its halls. So agriculture is your passion? I have a daughter just like you, concerning her profession and her personality alike.

You are telling me...my eldest sons and daughter fought for freedom at my side at the age of ten against Austria. My daughter Geneva studies medicine and quantum physics, even though she is merely twelve. Ah...your mother did not tell you about it? Then I understand your confusion. You see, Liechtenstein is with child, my child to be exact. It was a rather recent development, and your mother is one of the few people I have voluntarily let in on the secret.

Oh...that is not a very Motivating thing to say, is it? Indirectly, they said that you have grown weak, if I interpret it correctly.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	612. Taiwan1

Dear Switzerland,

Greetings

This is Taiwan. I hear you recently have been writing letters to other nations since 4 months ago.

I'm quite curious how Lili actually persuaded you to, as you are well-known for your neutrality & stubbornness (*chuckled)

Anyway, although it might be already quite late, I still would like to congratulate that you and Lili finally be together.

I was planning to send a letter to you as soon as Hungary called me, but I totally forgot about it due to business (& constantly having headaches...) at the time, since this year was my 100th birthday.

Please accept my apology.

I serious wonder how you and Lili took so long to confess to each other?

Almost anyone can see the sparkles in her eyes and the happy smile on her lips every time she mentioned about you.

Even nations as airhead as America and the so-called "Awesome" Prussia noticed it. ((couldn't help to face palm

Considering myself as friend of her (or at least an acquaintance) I was very worried about her.

Again, congratulations to you and Lili

Blessings from Asia

Mei

Taiwan/Republic of China

P.S: I send some Pitaya fruit along with the letter,

Pitaya Fruit is also called Dragon Fruit, I wished the love between you and Lili is always as passion as Dragon Fire

I hope you & Lili like it. ˇ0

P.S.2: I don't know where Hungary got the information; I hear Lili is pregnant right now? I'm still pretty suspicious about it...

Not every information Hungary got can be valued, well... we all "know" her

Anyway, if it is true, you don't need to worry about the fruit, it's quite good for pregnant woman(/nation), as long as she doesn't eat too much of it

(Author's Note: I'm a "Taiwanese" myself, who just appears to be living in the U.S CA for high school, so most of the current information about Taiwan comes from the Chinese news on TV newspaper I read.

Considering both of my parents come from the "Veterans families" from China ( if you get what I mean), the Taiwan may or may not appear as her original personality, maybe more of her "darker-side" (← from recent frustration)

Since I writing as Taiwan, you may find some Chinese character in the later letter, just so you know.

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Greetings to you from the isolated Alps of central Europe. What you heard is correct, and there has been a lot of mail coming in from all parts of the world. I had to replace my letter-box in order to accommodate all of the envelopes.

Well...she asked me, almost begged me, again and again to do it, because apparently she had heard that Russia and England were doing so as well. In the end I gave up protesting, because she said that it would make her happy if I were to write just a single letter, so I sat down and began to write. From there on it all snowballed.

Thank you; your well-wishes are much appreciated, and we are gladdest of all.

Hungary told you? Just as well. She simply cannot keep her mouth shut over such matters, she has to go off and cry it to the world. I would not have minded if everyone did not make such a fuss of it. The concept of discreetness is completely lost on her. And I understand that business must go before everything else. You have reached a century? My congratulations, and may you live to see many more.

Mostly it was uncertainty. I loved her the moment I set my eyes on her, and I took her in and protected her against all that was to come. I told myself that my feelings were simply brotherly, and that anything else would distract me too much from what was important. I thought that Lili only saw me as her big brother, because she was the one who asked if she could call me so. She still does sometimes, out of old habit. Lili in turn fell in love with me, 'her saviour' that night as well, and thought the same things as I did, just the other way around.

Do not remind me...I hate that bastard...

There is no reason to be concerned for her safety, for I am more alert than ever.

Wait...are you not independent yet? I could have sworn that you were...

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. It looks...odd, to say the least. First I thought that you were trying to poison me as I tried to take a bite out of it and it tasted disgusting. I found no way of peeling it, so I cut it instead, which seemed to work well. I appreciate the symbolism of your gift, thank you so much. I can assure you that each day she will feel like she has fallen in love anew.

When I finally figured out how it is eaten, I presented it to Lili along with some other fruits. She asked me what it was, and I told her that it was a present from you, with your best wishes. We both ate from them and we found that they were indeed delicious.

P.P.S. Hungary likes to start a lot of rumors in her lust for gossip, but that particular piece of information is extremely confidential, and I wonder how Hungary managed to acquire it. Nevertheless I will not deny that it is true, and Lili is pregnant.

I will make sure that she only eats what is good for her. I want her to deliver the child without any complications. I could not live with watching her go through such an ordeal.

(Author's note: It's always easiest to write from the perspective of your home nation, isn't it? and I had to adapt Switzerland a bit to make him more accurate. I may not know all the views of the Swiss, but the fraction that I do know should be enough.

No...I don't understand what you mean. Fine by me, I've never known much about Taiwan before this anyway, so whatever goes is great.

I'll look out for it. it shouldn't present a problem though.)


	613. Thailand74

Switzerland,

Aah, okay... but when Italy told him that, Nihon almost chopped him in half...

Oh, and he has cats, I don't really get why...

Huh? Isn't most of Turkey actually in Asia?

*sigh* Thinks the 'old ways are always best, aru' =_=

Yay! I have a new one!*cuddles gun* ^^

Thailand

(Well, yeah. I already discontinued the fic. Almost 400 letters... XD))

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

He should have gone aright ahead, and do everyone a favor.

Easy, all those are wild cats, well, not 'native' wild, but escaped or abandoned or released as pets. When you leave a horde of felines to themselves, they will procreate like rabbits.

Of course he is, he is the geographical connection to Asia. But his claim to membership is valid nevertheless, since a part of him is still somewhat on Europe, even though it is just a miniscule fraction in the city of Istanbul, not Constantinople ((Craig Ferguson reference anyone?))

Not necessarily, some things should be preserved, I agree, but if he does not modernize, then sooner or later it will catch up with him.

Good for you. What model is it?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Ah well…it was nice while it lasted.)


	614. Königsberg85

Yo, Switzy,

Well, I went to his house the other day. He was so quiet and didn't say much; I did most of the talking. He has a cute penguin, though ^_^ Other than not being very talkative, I think Iceland's a pretty nice guy. Then Russia had to go and randomly show up and try to get Iceland and me to be one with him. Iceland's penguin scared Russia off, though XD It's funny, he was afraid of a penguin! Other then the Russia thing, Iceland and I both hit it off pretty well.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Oh, Gilderoy Lockhart's a wizard from the second Harry Potter book, "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher throughout the whole book, and he wasn't a very good wizard. He claimed to have done a lot of great things in his books, but it turned out (Harry and Ron found this out) that he had just been taking credit for the stuff other wizards did. He lost his memory towards the end of the book after a memory charm backfired; he had tried to use it on Harry and Ron, but, because the wand he had didn't work very well, the charm hit Gilderoy Lockhart instead.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

That is good to hear, and do not mind him being not so talkative, I would say that this comes from the relative isolation of his island, he has seldom had someone to talk to, except maybe is brother Norway and the other Nordics. Russia is scared of penguins? Interesting. I heard that a bear could chew on his head and he would not even flinch, I will keep that in mind for later. Anyway, well done with Iceland, and I hope for you that something will come from it. Maybe you should get advice from somebody, I am the most unsuitable person to do so.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I cannot follow. It may seem apparent to you, but since I have not read even one page, some of the words do not make sense to me. And all this wizardry nonsense seems so typical of England. I have said before that I am not a fan of the dark arts or any of that. But what I could gather was that this man Lockhart accidentally caused himself amnesia with a spell.


	615. Florida4

Switzerland,

In my defense, Cuba doesn't hate me that much anymore! Also, contrary to popular belief, we Americans CAN sense the atmosphere. We just either choose not to, or we choose not to act accordingly upon it.

...Can I compare you to your little sister?

If Uncle Artie (What I call England. :3) hadn't left us alone and hadn't hassled us (coughtaxescough), there would be no need for a war to give us our independence. Please, NEVER go that far or say ANYTHING of the sort that has ANYTHING to do with being a colony. Those days are over. Besides, America was larger than Britain at the time, anyways.

EXPLAIN UNCLE ARTIE'S MAGIC AND HIS FLYING MINT BUNNY, THEN. *still floating*

On a totally unrelated note (because I DO do that. Alot... ^^;), do you know if Sealand likes Hawaii...?

~Florida the Matchmaker

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Well, he should not, from what I know; many of his citizens live at your place. He might as well try and hate himself. Really? Excuse me for disbelieving you, but have only seen the contrary until now. And if what you say is true, which I doubt, then your behavior is still completely uncalled for, and it is exactly what makes America so unpopular among the rest of us.

Fine, although I do not think you will find many similarities.

I think I have the liberty of saying whatever I want about that, because I possess freedom of speech, and because you can trust me to be completely objective in what I say, since I have no positive feelings towards England, or your father. And though the area of the colonies may have been greater than England's, the population was smaller by far. What you have to count is the populated area, and America definitely had less of that, a point which cannot be argued.

I only have ever seen him conversing with air, so I put it down to mental sickness or some rare psychological disorder. I do not believe in such things.

Do not try and go match up countries and states with each other, that is none of your business!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	616. Luxembourg22

Dear Switzerland,

I apologize for asking such a stupid question. It was my mistake.

Sincerely,

Luxembourg

(( I apologize for getting that wrong! My dad got it wrong first and therefore, I got it wrong second T_T ))

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Seriously? How did you think I got the reputation or being trigger-happy if I did not have an army? How would I have not been swallowed up by the Third Reich of there had not been five hundred thousand dedicated troops between Germany and me? You know, never mind. If you forgot, then I must have been cutting slack lately. I think it must be time to refresh other countries' memories a bit to who I am!

Excuse me for a second. I will be right back…

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: To be fair, you wouldn't expect a pacifist country next to a militant one. Liechtenstein doesn't even have a militia, only law enforcement.)


	617. Philippines69

(At the pub; 8:45 in the evening)

Waiter: (*carries a tray; places the orders on the table) Here's your orders, Mario. Two plates of sisig and a bucket of German beer. The hot sauce is on your table. And, for the beautiful young lady, a plate of roasted nuts and your mango juice. Just call me if you need anything else.

Mindanao: Thanks, Ramon.

Waiter: You're welcome, Mario. (*walks away)

(Schwyz is looking at the food questioningly)

Mindanao: (*notices Schwyz's uneasiness) Don't worry about the food, Walther. Sisig is a dish made from pig's ears, cheeks and fat mixed with seasonings and spices. It's great when accompanied with beer.

Schwyz: Oh, well in that case, let us enjoy! _En guete_! (*starts to eat, then stops) Eh..._en guete_ is a formal phrase used before each meal. It is roughly equivalent to 'good appetite'. So, please, you are making me feel a bit uncomfortable by not having started to dine with me.

(All start eating; Schwyz shovels food into his mouth.)

Mindanao: And, going back to the topic, you should send the package in our hacienda. Ate plans to visit the hacienda from tomorrow onwards. There are stables in there and the land is vast. Grasping to the situation, I assume you'll be getting some horses of the highest breed tomorrow.

Schwyz: (*wipes his moth on his sleeve) That is a very welcome development. A perfect rural setting for what I have planned. Indeed, what a stroke of luck! This will work out perfectly. I can surely tell you what I have planned? I ask you not to give me any critique, since I do not want any unfair advantage over my adversaries...on the other hand...no, I think it shall be my secret. But you are right of course; I will choose the finest horses in the stable. I thank you for your advice, Lord Mindanao.

Mindanao: Don't mention it. (*retrieves beer from the bucket; opens it) Personally, I want you to win this competition. You already proved your abilities to us and it's only a matter of time for Ate to see you in a different light. (*drinks beer; eat some sisig)

Schwyz: (*raises glass and talks with a full mouth)_ Prosch_- (*sees Mindanao drinking and puts it down again) Never mind...Lord Mindanao, your words are very kind indeed, and of course I hope that Lady Visayas will choose me over her other suitors, but for all you know, I could still be the worst candidate imaginable, you are just not aware of it. Just take now for example: you probably have thought before this point that my table manners are as good as my courting conduct, they are not, I have the manners of a commoner when a meal is being served. (*wipes his greasy hands on a napkin and looks thoughtful) I wish no one to accuse me of being 'favorited', so please refrain from saying that again. I most certainly hope that Lady Visayas will accept me...I admit that otherwise I will be very heartbroken. I might even turn into a templar, something I had vehemently refused to do when it was season.

Mindanao: I have to admit, Walther, the only reason we're so lenient towards Ate's suitors on this occasion is because Kuya Jose and I decided that we should be liberal about it. In the old days, we never allowed any guy to be near her. If some rich guy or another country decides to ask her hand in marriage, we refuse completely and fight to the death. It would be the case now if we hadn't made that decision beforehand.

Schwyz: Then I am indeed glad you have changed your opinion. I would have respected your position if it would be the same now as then, but it would have not done anything to weaken my resolve to win her heart, even if had meant fighting you. Lady Visayas' hand is worth a duel to the death, and who knows; maybe I would have even won.

Mindanao: (*grins) You know, it is easy to earn a trustworthy friend here in the country. It's because we value loyalty and to betray a friend can lead to a person being stigmatized by society. If you have done something towards another person that he will recognize your action as a debt of volition, he will let you be a part of the family. Our generosity and hospitality toward others are so great that it becomes a sin. We, me and Kuya Jose, consider you and your father to be part of that family. You and Vash have witnessed certain happenings and performed certain actions for you and your father to earn such a privilege. (*drinks beer; eat some sisig)

Schwyz: That easy fraternity is a good characteristic to have, but it can also be dangerous. You must be wary of deception. I wish that my brothers and sisters would be more like that though. They fight like cats and dogs. I try not to...but, as a conservative canton, how can I not? We have been through a lot together, Lord Mindanao, we have been through thick and thin, as they say. I have come to see you as part of the family as well, and I wish that one day I may call you brother...(*slaps the table and laughs) Do you know what has just come to my mind? Switzerland will address you and Luzon as 'son' if that ever happens!

Mindanao: Please, take care of mi hermana from now on. She may be strong but her heart is fragile. Me and Kuya will not allow anyone to break such a fragile thing. Remember, she yearns to love and to be loved by someone she holds dear. (*looks at Schwyz with a stern look) If you manage to betray her, I'll consider you as the worst scumbag to ever walked in our lands and consider you as an enemy for life, do you understand?

Schwyz: (*turns serious again) Naturally I do, Lord Mindanao. I have never betrayed anyone in my life, none of my employers, none of my family. I keep to my codex, and _staete_ is a part of it. Stability, dependability and loyalty are as much a part of me as are my head and heart amd soul. Treachery is not in my nature. And if I do ever manage to cause Lady Visayas any harm, then I will be forever shamed, and you have all the right, my permission, sanction and blessing to run me through with my own blade.

Mindanao: (*grins) Good. (*opens another bottle)

Isabel: (*feels embarrassed) P-Papa?

Mindanao: (*turns toward Isabel) What is it, sweetheart? (*drinks beer)

Isabel: W-When will I h-have a Mama?

Mindanao: (*spits out beer; coughs) W-What?

Isabel: I was w-wondering if you ever t-thought of getting o-one.

Mindanao: (*thinks about Thurgovia; deeply blushes) W-Well, t-there is s-someone I have i-in mind... (*mumbles incoherently)

(Schwyz grins in amusement)

Schwyz: Now that we have touched the subject, when do you intend to...do something about it. she is still well disposed to all of you. She gets lonely during winter...you might want to use that to your advantage. And she has no suitors, just a protective brother. You have my support in this matter, Lord Mindanao.

* * *

><p>(AN: Yeah, you should be grateful for your Motherland. Even if there are a lot of things to solve in the Philippines, I'm still proud of my country. If you go to Japan, you can buy a whole lot more things with the same amount of money. My tuition in each grading period is roughly php 9000 or roughly 200 Francs.)

(Author's note: I am. Sometimes I think some people here don't appreciate what they've got enough. I hear people moaning about the mandatory military service, when it's really a small price to pay. Oh...now I feel really, really, really bad...I could pay that with the amount of money I saved up from my allowance...like I said...bad...)


	618. Belarus2

Dear Switzerland,

My love for my brother is not unsettling, it's completely pure and brother WILL understand that one day!

And I'm sorry that we can't all be seriously obsessed with making/spending money every second of our lives. Now, go off and re-count your hoard of money or something. And do not get in my way unless you want a certain diminutive little sister of yours to disappear.

-Belarus

* * *

><p>Dear Belarus,<p>

As pure as it may be, that does not change its high unorthodoxy, and if I judge Russia correctly, then that will never happen. You had your chance before, you messed it up, end of story.

There is nothing better then to be occupied with than making sure that your economy makes black numbers and that the balance on your bank account is more than just stable! You would not understand of course because you never seemed to care much about wealth, but money makes the world go round whether you like it or not! I do not need to go and count my money, I know perfectly well how much I own, I think I would rather go shoot at some targets. I have them custom-made, and if you continue with that attitude I will add your head to Austria's, Italy's and France's!

YOU LITTLE...! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY SISTER? There is no possibility for you to resort to a more cowardly tactic! Kidnapping a nation with no military, no defence of her own! But I should not be surprised, after all you were Soviet; you have no concept of honor. And if you dare and even TRY to lay a finger on her, I will be there, standing in between you! But by all means, continue to intimidate and chase off Russia, you are doing all of us a favor, and I even applaud that!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	619. Bekki54

Dear Switzerland,

Just the one lesson? Well I look forward to it. Mainly just to see the other students' reactions. Just one question though Should I call you Switzerland or Mr Zwingli when you're in my school? You'll be wearing a suit? How dashing! And I would suggest you bring at least a pistol with you, my class are very unruly. Well except me of course :)

I'm sure of it. And he was very kind to me; he said that he was going in that direction anyway so he didn't mind me tagging along with him. It's a pity he didn't tell me his name, I would have liked to have known the name of my saviour...I still don't ;) We didn't talk very much but I did tell him my name. Please send him my thanks!

That's the problem; I think I lack the motivation for study. But I am doing my best.

Haha I like the idea of history as a TV channel.

Hmm I suppose, I really want to become fluent in another language. Currently I'm learning Spanish and I'm teaching myself Japanese and my friend is teaching me Chinese (so I know a lot of Chinese swear words but not much else..)

I rely on sugar because I can't stand coffee or tea. Although I find coca cola works well at keeping me awake.

From Bekki

P.S see it wasn't that bad was it? Besides I still have the original at home and a few photocopies hehehe hope Lili likes it!

(A/N She also drew me France in rose boxers. It's a long story as to how Switzerland ended up like that but let's just say it involves soul eater and complete boredom in chemistry)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

So, I hope you found my lesson on the financial crisis both informative and enjoyable. It is good that you called me 'Mr. Zwingli', my country name would have only caused confusion, and maybe mass-hysteria in those that were in on the joke. Nevertheless, as I stood there at the front of the class, I saw many pairs of eyes sparkle at me, which might have just been a trick of the light, but nevertheless I could have sworn that I had everyone's undivided attention. I do not think that it was the subject which interested them so much though. Do you think that the suit was too proper? I normally wear it when I go to my bank, so I may have been slightly overdressed. I took a weapon as you suggested, I had it concealed in a holster under my arm, but luckily I never needed to use it. As I understand it, England has very strict gun-control laws and I would have been in very deep trouble if I had drawn it.

I will tell him of your gratitude. He will most probably be pleasantly surprised, as normally people do not remember him, as they are not supposed to. On the matter of his name, I think it is fair to grant that piece of information to you, since you told him yours too. He chose the name 'Mauritius Zwingli'.

That I all anyone can ask for, and if you study in all seriousness, then you will have a clear conscience should you fail.

As I said, a bad one at that. Sometimes it was almost, with me the sole spectator. The Second World War was like a very gripping film, I watched it avidly. But its effects on me were great, which was not like a channel.

Spanish is a good language to be fluent in. I do not like Spain that much, but it is undeniable that he spread it into all corners of the world, even though the things he did in the process...anyway, I would say that it is the second most international language, after English, everybody understands English these days. As for Japanese and Chinese...I do not see the point of learning a language as complicated and incoherent as Chinese, or as thinly spread as Japanese.

I think tea I almost useless when you need to stay awake. And coca cola is much too unhealthy in my opinion, because of course it is America who invented it, he never does anything healthy. Do you know he tricked me into drinking that stuff? After the events in the mid-forties, I was feeling rather nationalist and anti-American, so the bastard told me it was a Swiss beverage! And that is how it became popular here.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Today, Lili came to me and asked if she could borrow a hammer and some nails, she wanted to hang up a portrait. I told her that I would do it for her, rather than risk her hurting herself. She grew flustered and asked me not to, that she wanted to do it on her own. I complied. Moments later I heard hammering from upstairs. Later when I went to look at what she had done, do you know what I saw? She had framed the picture you sent her, and hung it up over her bed! I tried to make sense of it, but could not, I assume she wanted me to 'watch over her' while she was asleep.

(Author's note: Well, that makes complete sense. Oh...looks like you were productive during that lesson ^^)


	620. Bizenghast7

Dear Switzerland,

OHAI SWITZY. IT'S ME SEALAND. I'M AT BIZEN'S HOUSE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I STOWED AWAY ON THE BOAT THAT TAKES HER HERE. IT'S REALLY PRETTY! BIZEN DOESN'T KNOW I'M HE- oops. Now she does. AHHH HELP M-!

Dear Switzerland...AGAIN,

This time I swear I'm Bizenghast. And I can't erase what was typed because my keyboard is malfunctioning. I'm gonna have to clean it now too! That takes forever. Stupid Sealand.

SIR YES SIR! -salutes- hehehe~ Yeah, so as soon as I got your last letter, I did in fact remove any evidence that I was ever adopted. Then I called Old Denny! He said it was fine that I live with him again. But not as his daughter. He said he's gonna ask Estonia if he'll adopt me. He said he's seen how Estonia treats me and he thinks it will do me some good to have an actual RESPONSIBLE adult in my for once. I left Denmark because he was doing the same thing as North was. Except he realized that and gave me to North because at the time, North actually noticed me. But you know what? I'm getting kinda sick being passed back and forth. But at least Estonia gets my love of all things technology!

Ok...then go ahead and send them! And Denmark said he would take me. Or at least, he would get Estonia to.

You know its not just Immigrants that disobey the law. Your citizens break the law too. Even if only a little.

Yeah, it is a calorie bomb. But, I love it! I think its one of those things were you should only have every once in awhile. I'm not allowed to have it EVER. Because chocolate makes me hyper. And scary. Imagine a mix of America and Russia. That's me when I'm on chocolate.

Were you at the meeting were America was spitting mad? Sealand had to go because Sweden couldn't find a babysitter in time, and he recorded it for me on a video camera. I watch it whenever I'm feeling down. Like right now...HAHA~ Anyway, now you know why he was mad!

Sure, go right ahead! Did you like the juice? I love it! Its sweet isn't it? And no added sugars at all! Just all freshly squeezed~

Yes. But some of the stuff I have down there are the weapons I want to patent. Which I won't sell to anyone. EVER.

Sincerely,

Bizenghast~

P.S. I'm trying at least. Sealand and Adoracion are still my friends though. Though I did push Sealand into a 5ft. snow drift when I caught on my computer. And I almost never see Adoracion. Good. I could use lots of exercise. NOPE. My people love to work out. Ill make SURE they won't protest.

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

It seems you have a little stowaway in your house, I hope you locked him up good and tight for intruding into your letter. That is an unforgivable act in my opinion, almost as bad as braking into another nation's borders. Next time, I suggest that you are more careful, and secure the document before somebody can interfere with it.

Good, now you can move on to better things. How considerate of Denmark to follow your request, I have always had a high regard for the Nordics, even though they have their antics, and Denmark in particular reminds me of Prussia, at least partially, but that must be due to their geographical proximity. I think that Estonia would be the prime candidate for parenthood as well, since you do seem to have a lot of characteristics in common. Estonia will be able to teach you more in IT. I see why you would hate being passed back and forth like that, as if you were a coin changing owner. Liechtenstein used to be that way. She never complained, but she once told me her life's story, and she ended it with telling me how grateful she was that I saved her from that. I immediately felt chest pain and almost went into convulsions; I must have eaten something bad.

I sent them this morning. They are not priority; a package of that size would cost me far too much to send all the way by airplane, you are going to have to wait some time.

Of course not, I never suggested that, but they increase the crime rate a lot. I put it down to being taught wrongly by their home nations, and by ingratitude to have finally landed in my utopia. They are undeniably a problem and I wish I could go back to the time when they did not make up twenty percent of the population. There are several solutions, and of them all, would like to indoctrinate them.

A mix of those two? I can imagine...not good at all...

Of course I was there, like at every meeting. Not out of pleasure, but because it is my duty to ensure that I have a clear voice in the world. I have to say it was quite comedic. I had not been as amused as that for a long time.

Yes, yes, I liked it very much indeed, and that fact that it is all natural makes it even more delicious. You would not believe how expensive fresh fruit juice is here, well, citrus and other tropical fruit juices, which is why I drink a lot of apple juice. That is readily available.

Weapons? Really? That' sounds incredibly interesting. You know, if you wanted to keep them a secret, then you should not have told me, that was the worst thing you could do and you must regret it right now. I have my experimental department in armament as well, but the SIG is by far the most popular product, to those who can afford it, naturally.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I have no snow drifts in the summer, but I once pushed France into a ravine instead for dancing around in a highly inappropriate fashion, does that count? How did you like the introductory course into military? Did you find it too hard?


	621. Minnesota5

Dear Switzerland,

War and Peace was pretty good...I got done reading Katy Towell's Skary Childrin and the Carousel of Sorrow.

As for the death toll in HetaOni? Hate to say it but, Italy survives. England, Germany, Russia, America, France, Canada, yeah they got killed.

Okay I have nothing to say other than it was great talking with you so.

Bye!

Love

Minnesota

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Never heard of either, but they do sound rather depressing, which is not my favorite way of writing. I like old classics the most.

Well, it is going to be rather quiet in Europe from now, and the world for that matter. Who knows, maybe now we minor countries have a chance to unfold our true potential now. I think I will have a little talk with Belgium, Netherlands and the others about what we are going to do about all that land. I think I will take a quarter of each country bordering me. That calls for new cantons, new laws, and a lot of construction. Goodbye unemployment. Goodbye little nation. Hello Helvetian Confederation.

Likewise, and I hope that we meet at the opposite sides of a bank counter in future.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: That's how it's done! When you don't want to write anymore, build it into the letter. I applaud you for first.)


	622. Missouri21

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

Again~ I thank you~. I truly am grateful for your efforts now what can I do... OH! You like chocolate right~? Well I am know as the Show Me Chocolate State~! =3 (a joke. I am actually the Show Me State.) Maybe I can send you some of my famous Artisan Chocolate~! ^ ^ I wouldn't feel right not repaying you properly~

I would have done the same for Lili~ he had also been bothering her a bit~ she didn't want to worry you so she didn't tell you~

Anyway. You did a public service.

*smiles*

Ah. Not to worry, I wouldn't turn on you~ I mean I'm not STUPID *smiles*. Anyway, thanks for the... pep talk... thing. I've made up my mind thanks to you~ I won't join again but I guess I can still go out to the reunions every now and then~ we are family after all~ ^ ^. (not in the literal sense of course~)

/No. Really. THANK YOU. *tears of joy*/

... Ignore Kentucky...

With a Smile~

Missouri

((A/N: In case you're wondering these: "/" equal Kentucky. I like him so he'll probably be popping in every now and then. =3 Hope you don't mind.))

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Maybe I was overreacting a bit, because I do actually enjoy training to control France, it gives me a an opportunity to do some real-life target practice with live ammunition which I do not get anywhere else. Of course I like chocolate, my own preferably. And what is that supposed to mean? 'Show me state', I do not understand. Show you what? Artisan chocolate sounds interesting, I might give it a try.

And I keep telling her that she is supposed to inform me when this happens so I can take care of it! I am her declared guardian, and I would be failing at my duty if anything were to happen. And she will not worry me, she will only make me angry at the offender!

Good, it would not be good for your health if you did. And you chose well in my opinion, it is best to disassociate yourself with such organizations. I do not think that you should go to any of their reunions, it would be wrong, and instead of caring about that twisted pseudo-family, you should be with your own, biological one…like that troublemaker Kentucky for example, you might be able to knock some sense and manners into him. You must have learned thing or two from the Mafia in order to make people submissive, or is it all just sticking their feet in concrete and drowning them in the bay?

Sincerely,

Sitzerland

(Author's note: Of course not.)


	623. Ural4

Privet Switzerland,

Da, I understand, and I do not blame you at all for it. But things are not always as they seem.

No, not at all! It is nice to see somebody not hate Mother (or Father) for once! Really? Your son could really do that for Mama? That would be terrific! I have been rather (very) concerned for her health... It would also make Aunt Stela less sad all day. Thank you again. I will inform Mother of this immediately. Really? That is wonderful! I have never met anybody like me before... not that I have ever met anybody outside of Russia or Mongolia or my family before this Fete...

Oh, I have heard of these stories from Mama, who overheard them from Austria when she was little and living under his rule. St. Petersburg, my brother who is a child solely from Father with no other parent, is extremely intellectual and wise, and also Moscow as well. Moscow loves art and her onion domes, and she loves jewelry and fancy things. Oh really? I shall keep this a secret from the other nations in order to secure privacy for everybody. I trust Mama has promised that as well?

I suppose I feel more tired, and not as much youthful energy as before... it all fades away when one grows older…my physical strength has certainly increased, but my innocent energy from long ago has died with my youth...

Sincerely,

Ural

* * *

><p>Dear Ural,<p>

No, truly they are not.

Of course I could do that, I will send Basel right along to deal with the situation. One thing though, he possesses a rather suspicious character, you may find him talking to himself and do not mind is striking appearance. You must understand that during his childhood he was split. Even though he is somewhat a fanatic when it comes to medicine, that does not detract from his abilities, I just wanted to give you full warning. Oh, and do not let him, on any account, inject something into Klara, I will not have her turned into a live Guinea pig! You will be glad to hear then that Thurgau has never either, she is rather lonely and misunderstood, sometimes even mocked among my children because her appearance deviates so much from the others'.

You have? Yes, it is a time that Austria remembers well, for we shamed him back then, peasants in arms defeating trained knights in almost every battle. It was quite the shock for him to find all of us willing to stand up to him. When I think of those to I do not think of art and learning. I believe that St. Petersburg once had an identity crisis, whether she was now being called that or Petrograd. As for Moscow…her name still carries the taint of the Soviet Union in her name. Yes, she has promised, and until now she has kept to it, I hope that you will follow her lead.

I feel better ever day, something must be rising even though my workload only increases, and I spend nights sleepless trying to manage my state. When I was younger I had a fury, an energy which came useful in fighting, but that is gone now and instead replace by my neutrality, a good bargain by my reckoning. And what do you mean by 'innocent energy'?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	624. DC1

Dear Switzerland,

Hello~! It's D.C. here! Anywhozal, I was bored and I heard you were accepting letters, and my siblings were giving you letters, so I decided to join in on the fun! How're ya doing?

Sincerely,

D.C (Katie Jones)

* * *

><p>Dear D.C,<p>

First of all, for formalities sake, would you prefer to be referred as Washington D.C., or just D.C.? I ask this because you are the capital after all.

You heard right, and indeed some of your brothers and sisters, a surprising number of them I might add, have written me letters whatever their motivation may be. I am doing well, considering the circumstances, but I am not enjoying my position at all at the moment. I hate being dependant on my idiotic neighbors.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	625. Thailand75

Switzerland,

He would only do that if he was mad.

Aah.

Oh. ((Sorry, didn't get it ^^'))

Yeah... =_=

Oh, a K31!

Thailand

(Yeah...)

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Ah well…maybe it is for the best. The last thing I want is another world war.

But of course his greatest opposition in the matter of membership is Greece. What I do like Turkey for is his low prices, his proximity, and the fact that he helped expand the Red Cross by co-founding the Red Crescent. ((Ah well…never mind))

A Karabiner Modell 1931! No way…get out! Lightweight, accurate, easy to handle, for many different weather conditions, that is my favorite weapon of all time! In service 1931-57, it helped me survive the world war and scare off Germany! I may have the SIG 550 now, but the K31 will always have a special spot in my heart, which is why I take it out of its case every so often. It has become my ceremonial weapon, and I bring it to every world meeting. I hop it will serve you as well as it did me. I designed it myself, so you know that it might just outlive you. Well, not really, but it is extremely durable and can take a lot of punishement.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	626. Taiwan2

Dear Switzerland,

I see...you never really can decline Lili's request, huh?

I doubt anyone would, she's just an angel.

I can understand why you think towards Hungary, even as a best friend of her (well...we sort of share the same interest, but I don't go & stalk people around, I rather stay at home with my Acer computer and be a closet otaku), I couldn't stand her sometimes.

Thank you very much, Mr. Switzerland, it means a lot to me. To be more precise, it is the 100th year since the fall of the last Chinese monarchy - Qing Dynasty and the rise of democracy(中華民國Republic of China). I've actually lived longer than that. (*smiles).

How romantic~ (*chuckled), I'm very confidence that she's the happiest nation ever. I just wish I can be just like you two someday…with Nihon-san (yes, I like him).

Ok, I won't mention them again, that hamburger idiot already causes a lot problem because of his airheadness. I'm in a good relationship just for the sake of my economy. As for the narcissist, he's just being him, and that's already bad enough. (I couldn't help to laugh at him when he's been chased by Hungary with her frying pan, he deserves it sometimes.)

What I mean is I was concerned about you and Lili, since it took quite a while for you two to get settled.

Yes, I AM independent; I have my own boss, my own currency, my political system is VERY different, I used TRADITIONAL Chinese characters, and my economy is VERY independent and way BETTER than HIM, for goodness sake. Republic of China is just the English translation of my official name (how I "hate" that name….*groan~) I put that down as well as in the last letter due to respect. I'll just put "Taiwan" instead then, so you won't get confused.

That bastard is one of my major reasons that I have constant headaches; he still refuses to recognize me as a nation. My people always split into two sides, arguing at each other, I'm in dilemma of whether I stay with a good relationship with him or "declare independence" out loud but have a chance of losing a lot of tourist and getting hit by missiles from across the sea… I valued my economy, my people and my life, so I would just stay like this for now.

I already tolerate him for lots of stuff, but there is one thing I found it the most insulting. I hope you still remember the Olympic Games last time; I almost started fight with him again because he made me to use "Chinese Taipei" instead of "Chinese Taiwan"!( since the 1980s) He (being one of the big five nation of the U.N) put pressure on me & others that if I don't, then many other countries wouldn't recognize me as an independent nation, which means I can't have my own Olympic team! (His boss said there shouldn't be two China"s", pfffttt...my governments is such a cowards sometimes…. (*sigh)) There are times my team withdraws from the game because of the issue of reprehensive team name. And if anytime we both enter the same competition, I have to use the flag for pacifically for Olympic team instead of my own flag. MY FLAG! MY FLAG! God Damn it!

As you may or may not know, I as Republic of China used to be Big Five in the U.N, but in 1972, when America's boss President Nixon recognized "People's Republic of China", my boss wasn't very happy about it, so I withdrew from U.N.

我再說最後一次！中國,你這個他媽的共產黨混帳！我是一個國家，而不是你他媽的省份之一！給我停止試圖把我成為你的一部分！操你媽個逼!

(FOR THE ONE LAST TIME! CHINA, YOU FUCKING COMMIE BASTARD! I AM A NATION, NOT ONE OF YOUR FUCKING PROVINCES! STOP MAKING ME ONE WITH YOU! SCREW YOU!)

(I kick his ass by earning more titles and metals anyway, so oh well~)

*cough*….sorry for my outburst of anger and my inappropriate use of words. I hope you won't mind that I let out my frustration. Being neutral and surrounded by what you called "idiots", I think you can get what I feel. Talking you is a relief though, literally.

梅(Mei)

臺灣 Taiwan

P.S: Oh, I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you that you're not suppose to eat the skin, it's very bitter, but you seem to figure it out by yourself though.

P.S.2 : so Lili is pregnant. My, I never imagined that. I wished her the very best with her child

P.S.3: The box of Swiss chocolate that Lili gave me from last time we hang out together is savior for me. Seriously, combine with a good old cup of black coffee, it helps me stay up at all night to finish my papers.

Please tell her I said I thank her.

* * *

><p>AN:

Yes, it's always easiest to write from the perspective of our home nation, since we know more or less about our countries political issue and "personalities"

I can understand that you don't get what I mean since you don't know much about Taiwan. I don't expect many people in the western countries do.

Well, let me tell you what I know from what my family taught me and some brief history readings and programs I watched.

If you know there was, you can say a civil war between the Nationalist Party and the Communist Party right after World War II .1945 they resume their own civil war. Yes, it's "resume", they already started fighting each other before WWII, but they stopped for a while and "worked to together" because of the invasion from Japan. It is the Nationalist Party who did most (99%) of the effort, while the Communist Party went up hiding in the mountain.(When I have World History Class last semester, it pisses me off when the text book said the Communist Party did all of the work and how bad the Nationalist Party was organized, China's government "took" the credit by giving the wrong information.)

Despite the lack of technology at the time compare to Japan, they (Nationalist Party) still manage to hold off Japan in Asia.

Not I'm saying, but people in Europe should also appreciate the people who sacrificed during the war in China, because if "China" looses, Japan would probably take over China as puppet state, and went off to Europe to help his allies, it would be a disaster….

Anyway, get back to my point. The Nationalist Party, exhaust and lack of resources already from WWII while the Communist Party remains quite "fresh" since they didn't really do ANYTHING, as well as the support from the Soviet Union, by 1949, the Nationalist Party lost the civil war and thus retreats to Taiwan. The veterans (alone with many university students) I'm talking about, are the soldiers who fought in the war and retreats with the Nationalist Party. I am a descendant of a veteran family and I'm proud of it.

There's also a "Taiwan Defense War" (1950~1955),

but that's later more complicated (and "brutal") part of Taiwan's history,

I will tell you at some point when I gather enough information.

P.S:

There's a comic strip I found on the web about Taiwan's (brief) pre-modern history.

.net/569646

P.S.2:

My computer is an Acer XD

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

No, I do not, she could demand whatever she wanted from me, but actually that does not happen. In fact, she constantly brings gifts to me, and you can imagine how that makes me feel.

Indeed she is…and a princess too.

I cannot stand her most of the time. France is already far more than enough to deal with in the first place, and now I have to deal with both of them combined. And not only that, she still likes that idiot Austria, and once I was under their combined rule.

A century is a milestone, but do not believe that things will get easier from no one, they will not. You have the advantage that almost no one challenges your independence. I had to continually fight for four hundred yeas until they finally got the idea and granted me my statehood. I understand the concept of being older than one's designated birthday. This year was my seven hundred and twentieth, but I have lived in this general are ever since before Rome came along. That had to be around two and a half millennia ago, the memories are rather blurry.

She is, believe me, and I am too. With Japan? Seriously? He is far too odd for my liking, even though he spends a lot of money in my tourism branch.

It is best if you do not. I really cannot stand him, because, although he may be powerful as a country, he fails completely in character. I do not even bother being with a good relationship with him, he does not have anything I would want to trade for, and even if he did, I would not do it because it is immoral, and that means something coming from me, because usually I am prepared to overlook such things in pursuit of profit. And Prussia, I was so hpoing that he would finally desintigrate after the fall of the wall, but the bastard clung to existence like a parasite. That Hungary chases him eases the weight off of my shoulders a bit, it is one evil against another, so mathematically, they cancel each other out, which is good for the general wellfare.

It did, and I regeret that time. We could have done so much together, but I am more than willing to make up for it now in any way I possibly can. Make no mistake, she though that I pampered her before, she does not know the meaning of the word. and I will have no complaints about the budget, my economy can take it, even though it is still recovering from the recent crisis.

I would suggest that you do. Calling yourself the Republic of 'China' instead of 'Taiwan' implied rather heavily that you still belonged to him, you cannot criticize me for making that very logical mistake in my thinking process. If you are sovereign, then you should show it, wear the mark of an independent nation with all pride and hold your head high. Many make the mistake and believe that I talk German. That is not true, I do not speak the standard German as it is taught in any class, I speak a language of it's own, equivalent to old high-German, but for some reson the others still do not recognize it as an official language. Fine, there is no grammar, and there may be about a hundred different variations, but I have the force to back my arguments up.

In my opinion, forget China, declare yourself as a seperate nation. See him try and stop you, and if he does try, then fight back with all you can, fight for your freedom, your autonomity. You have a right, a right to statehood, and a right to raise arms against those who dare and keep that from you. I value my people's life, naturally, but I would rather die than having them suffer that fate. "Death is better than slavery" as I declared in the night I started the revolution. I remember the incident when China annexed Tibet, which was a coward's move to begin with, but then the way he treated him...unacceptable. Why take him over if you are going to turn him into your personal punch-bag? Does China have a minority complex?

How one can argue over something so trivial as sports is beyond me...wait, never mind. I just remembered that Austria and I fight over the winter olympics every time without fail. But we all know that I am far superior at any given snow sport than he is. The normal olympics I am not that interested in. Yes, I remember that incident. It was quite the fuss, and neeedless to say that I gave China a roasting for holding up the competition. As for football, since that is not one of my major talejnts, I have never showed much interest in it, but I am of course dlighted when I manage to achieve victories, like when I beat Spain in that legendary match.

No, I did not know that, but it is very comprehensible.

Of course I do not mind you venting your frustration. I have been on your situation countless of times before. In fact, I have done far worse than just shout at people. I would have chased China halfway across the globe shooting at his back if I had been you you. Lucky for China that I am not you, I would say. I HATE THOSE WAR-MONGERING, ECONOMY-RUINING, INCOMPETENT IDIOTS!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. It was ignorace on my part. I am used to apples, pears, plums and nectarines. It did not occur to me that I would not be able to eat the skin.

P.P.S. Thank you. I will try my best to make it as easy as possible for both of them.

P.P.P.S. I will give her your thanks. It is always a pleasure for me to see that my products are well appreciated, I put a lot of time and effort into those creations.

* * *

><p>Author's note: No, I dont. I can point to Taiwan on a map and name its capital, but other than Taipei 101, I dont know a thing about the country, sorry.<p>

Switzerland has a very extensive history, but I'll leave that for him to explain. He likes long anecdotes on his life, and once you have him started he is hard to stop.

P.S. I saw the comic and I though it hilarious and highly educational, the two things which define Hetalia for me.

P.P.S. Okay...


	627. Königsberg86

Yo, Switzy,

Thanks ^_^

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Yup, that's the short version of it. Gilderoy Lockhart accidentally gave himself amnesia instead of his intended targets XD Pretty stupid, huh?

Dear Königsberg,

You are welcome. Keep me updated on your progress. It is not like I am trying to spy on you, but I make a point of such developments.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Good, then I must have gotten the heart of it. It seems almost as stupid as shooting yourself with your own gun. Of course, that has far more serious consequences than just having your own memory wiped. Luckily, that has never happened to me, I have never been so careless.


	628. Bizenghast18

Dear Switzerland,

I noticed. I took your route and shot BB's at him till he got back on the ferry. Well, seeing as he did both, I should have done more. And it's not like I knew he was here. I went to get a glass of Eion juice and when I returned, there he was. Typing away at my oldest baby. Luckily, Sea sucks at navigation, so he won't know how to find me again. Gave me quite a scare though...Maybe I should upgrade my security?

I have to go now. Estonia said he would be more then happy too! But I have to get back to North's house, then take a plane to Denmark's. So Esti can sign the papers... -shivers- I wonder if Norths noticed I'm gone yet. He'll be so mad.

BACK. I just saved my last letter on the lap top and started again.

Turns out, a certain micro nation who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut told Northern Ireland. He regrets it now though. North actually picked me up, slung me over his shoulder, and STUFFED me in his car. THE GUY KIDNAPPED ME... -just had a jar of nutella- I THINK ILL GO SEE IF I CAN FIND SEALAND'S DAGGER.

Bizenghast.

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

A good start, although I would have certainly used live ammunition and not little plastic balls, it might have given him the wrong idea. Think of it this way, you want to train a dog with reward and punishment, and not with reward and smaller reward. Somehow I doubt that he is that bad at navigation. He managed to find you once, and let us not forget that he is a sea-faring 'nation'. It is in his name after all. Plus, he is always on the internet, so who knows what he might discover. You know better than anyone else that the internet never forgets. That of course leaves the question of how he got in. Let us be honest, Sealand is not the brightest out there, so there must be some major gaps in your defences that should most certainly be plugged. Luckily, I undertake such contracts as well.

Let him fume. He will soon realize his mistake and come begging you to go back with him, which you will refuse, otherwise your treatment at his hands will commence as it had been before, no matter what he might promise. You move on to a better and brighter future Bizenghast.

Wh-What? Kidnap? Inexcusable! I will not stand for that! My jurisdiction may not go that far, but you are my charge, as I am your military instructor, and there is no way I will let you skip all those lessons. You paid for them, and you will damn right go through them. WHERE IS MY GUN?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	629. Philippines70

(At the pub; 9:00 in the evening)

Mindanao: (*blushes even more) Gee, thanks for the advice. I can't imagine what she does during the long winter months and it amazes me more that no one currently asks her out. She's absolutely beautiful!

Schwyz: You are the first one to direct such kind words at miini Schwöschter, I assume that with many other cantons more prominent than her, and Vater being very protective of his daughter, it is not really surprising. I do not think anyone has taken not of her up until this point...unless...no, no, that is irrelevant...

Mindanao: And, going back to the topic about manners, you still don't know about Ate's mannerism. She may act all formal and such in the presence of guests but, when it comes to the three of us, she acts all unladylike and carefree. When we're all alone eating a meal in the house, she prefers eating with her bare hands while putting her one foot on the chair. So, don't feel depressed just because you eat like a commoner. In fact, it will give you points if she shows you how she acts sometimes. (*drinks beer; eats sisig)

Schwyz: Really? Then I will have to replan my meal. I will follow your advice and cook myself of course. She eats with her hands from time to time? Highly intriguing...and now I had an idea how to make the experience much more relaxed for both of us. And she can out her foot on the chair as often as she likes, and whatever her manners might be, they would suit me perfectly.

Someone: There you are, Mario.

(All three of them turn their heads; sees Luzon)

Mindanao: Kumusta, Kuya.

Schwyz: Lord Luzon! How very pleasant that you could finally join us.

Luzon: Hello to you too, Mario, Walther. (*gets the vacant sit) I never expected that you would Walther here in our favorite pub. (*signals to the waiter)

Waiter: Ano po ang order nila? (What is your order?)

Luzon: Isa pang bucket ng German beer, kinilaw, kanin at inihaw na isda, yung buntot. (One more bucket of German beer, kinilaw, rice and grilled fish, the tail part.)

Waiter: Anong klaseng isda ang gusto niyo po? (What type of fish would you like?)

Luzon: Bariles. (Tuna.)

Waiter: Hintayin niyo na lang po yung order niyo, sir. (Kindly wait for your order, sir.)

Luzon: Salamat.

(The waiter walks out)

Mindanao: Kuya, how's the APEC summit?

Luzon: Okay, I guess. At least, there are things that got through but, like always, it always ends up in chaos. (*looks at Schwyz) How's your stay so far, Schwyz?

Schwyz: I am enjoying it very much, Lord Luzon. The climate might have been hard to adapt to, but it is an obstacle I overcame. The food is nostalgic for me, and I adore nostalgia. The company I might add is also more than can be wished for. I might have come here for Lady Visayas, your dear sister, but I might stay for everything I have just said.

Luzon: I see. The competition must be tough, huh? But, strive hard and you'll get there. (*looks at Isabel) Why, hello there, young lady. How are you?

Isabel: (*embarrassed) I'm fine, Kuya. Thank y-you for y-your c-concern.

Luzon: (*cooes Isabel) Ah, you're so cute, Isabel. I wish you were my adopted daughter.

Mindanao: Hey! I'm here, you know? She's my daughter, mi hija! So, suck it up! By the way, how's it going with Vietnam?

Schwyz: Ah yes, Vater told me about that.

Luzon: (*blushes) We just went out for dinner and had time with each other, that's all?

Mindanao: Are you sure that's all you did? You could have done something intimate with her.

Luzon: (*blushes even more) Mario! I'm not that low to do those things to her!

Schwyz: (*shocked) I would think not! That would be highly inappropriate at best and a sin at worst, but I trust your word, Lord Luzon. I feel that you heart and your conscience is pure.

(All of them chat and drink even more)

* * *

><p>(AN: Wow, just wow. How much does your allowance in a day? Mine will be a miniscule compared to you. And the table manners, it's true. Some of my siblings eat that way. I can eat with my bare hands but I don't place my foot on the chair. We also have a weird sleeping attire.)

(Author's note: Well, I don't get a daily allowance, and I have to pay some things, like cell phone bills, lunch four times a week. But without the reduction, I get 50 CHF a month, which is exactly 2364.35 php, an obscene amount for you probably, but here, that amount can just barely buy you dinner for two in a middle-priced restaurant. The manners that Schwyz has are from the European middle ages, where the fork wasn't even invented yet and they ate on slices of bread and wood instead of plates. Weird sleeping attire? If you don't mind me asking, what could you possibly wear to sleep other than a pyjama? I can't think of anything...)


	630. Bekki55

Dear Mr. Zwingli-I mean Switzerland!

It's going to take me a while to get used to calling you Switzerland again. I very nearly did shout Switzerland when I saw you in my maths classroom!

It was a very enjoyable lesson and I'm so grateful you came. It was much more interesting than algebra which is what we would have had if you weren't there... I definitely think you did have everyone's attention for the whole lesson. And not just because you're young and foreign and attractive and...er anyways...

I thought your suit made you look very dignified, like a true gentleman! I didn't see the pistol :( but I am glad you didn't have to shoot anyone.

Mauritius Zwingli? That's a very unusual name! It suits him well. I hope he remembers me... I'm not the most memorable of people.

Well I had my history test today... I hope I did alright.

That's a very vivid way of describing it. No one ever hears about the war from the neutral countries points of view. It's always about the ones directly involved.

Spanish is fun! And I want to learn those languages because then I can watch anime in its original language and order takeaway in the shopkeeper's own language.

We have coca cola in England because America introduced it to us. It's alright really, besides the not being healthy part.

From Bekki

P.S hah! I knew she would like it! :) That makes me happy! Maybe I should ask my friend to draw a picture of Liechtenstein for you! (A nice picture mind)

(A/N what can I say I have a boring teacher! Plus she doesn't care what we do really)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

It is good that you did not. That would have made for a very bad start indeed. I saw the surprise in your face and I was already praying 'Please do not let her blow my cover'. But it turned out all right after all, and any apprehension I had disappeared quite soon when I saw how eager you and your classmates.

Yes, I noticed that I had captured my audience. Your normal class must be horrible and you all quite appreciated the change. Really? A-attractive? Maybe that is why they all could not take their eyes off me, and I thought because I was doing a great job teaching.

Thank you very much, that was what I was aiming for, and the holster is designed exactly for such purposes. The suit is very stiff and retains its shape, so a gun can be hidden rather easily under it, and the whole purpose is that you do not know it is there.

It is an unusual name by today's standards, but you must see tat my cantons chose their names a couple of hundred years ago, when names like that were common. You will find no one today called Mauritius, rather Maurice. I asked him and he says that he remembers you. 'The lost tourist with the English accent' he called you. He said that he purposely took you on a longer route to show off his city to you. Do not resent him for it though; unfortunately he is rather arrogant in his nature.

I am sure that you did, if you put as much effort into it as I saw during that class I taught.

Yes, and that drives me mad. Instead of looking what those genocidal idiots did wrong, you should look at what the others did right instead. We are never given enough credit, and sometimes our neutrality is not even respected, like in the case of my friend Belgium and her brother.

Ah…I see. Strange motives, but it makes sense in a way. I learn languages for business, and in future I might have to make an effort on those two languages as well, the Asian market is growing, and I want a piece of the cake for myself. One as large as possible.

I do not understand why my people keep drinking that muck; I have far better beverages myself. But I guess it was just too little, too late.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. that would be very kind indeed…b-but with nice, you mean 'decent' right? And for heaven's sake, with all clothes on!

(Author's note: The worst kind of teacher. Never mind if he or she is strict, a teacher that doesn't know how to present the material and doesn't care if the students learn anything would not retain the job here.)


	631. Florida5

Switzerland,

We just don't act accordingly so we can tape everyone's reactions and watch it whenever we're feeling down and laugh our asses off~

Me & my family may be unpopular, but we are still powerful and will defend our homeland to the best of our abilities. *cracks knuckles*

You're both blond. You're both neutral. You're both proper (or, at least you try to be most times). You're both European. You're both above Italy and below Germany. You two are more similar than you think.

...Damn. Well, we have free speech as well! And while all that is true, there's still the fact that we actually won~

Explain how Papi can carry a few tons of food. In his shirt. And the fact that England summoned Russia with magic when he was trying to summon a demon...

Country? I thought none of you guys recognized Sealand-kun as a true country~

~A Surreptitious Florida

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Well then, I have made up my mind; I definitely do not like you any more than I do your father. I hoped that his states might be different, but apparently some take after him too much. I value politeness, and you do not seem to have any at all.

I bet you would not open your mouth so wide if you did not have ten thousand nukes to back up your words. And do not talk to me about defending your homeland, when did you ever have to do that? You were the invaders most of the time anyway. It was that way with the Indians, Mexico, France, and Canada. I will omit more recent examples because I know how aggravated you all get over that. You never had to defend your 'home'. I had, and I will continue to do so in future. I am prepared for an invasion at any time. You know how invading Russia is one of the greatest mistakes you can make in the military? Invading me is a second. Russia might not fight and leave General Winter to kill you slowly, but I do not have that much land to retreat into, so I go face to face, up close and personal, and my cantons and me, my confederation, will destroy anyone who dares disturb us.

You are evidently very shallow, and not accomplished at judging people. There is more to us than just our appearance. I hear America speak out of you.

Yes, yes, I know you do. And, wow that must have been really hard, fighting someone who was retaliating half-heartedly anyway. If he had really wanted to keep you, then he would have managed. He defeated France under the emperor, who had both a larger army and a larger navy than him.

I have never seen him do anything of the likes, and I said that I did not believe in fairies, not magic. That magic exists is a fact, and I despise England for practicing this art. Do not try to argue with me when it comes to matters of science, for I am the country who owns the CERN remember?

That is not the point! I was generalizing! Of course I do not recognize that brat as a nation! I was just telling you to mind your own damn business!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	632. Luxembourg23

W-wait! Don't do anything- Never mind... Nothing would stop you anyway...

Signed:

Luxembourg

(( I asked my dad this morning and he said that Switzerland's army is Vatican or whatever... Dang... I really forgot what the name was, but it's in Italy. He said you got it wrong, but... I kind of doubt it... I don't mean to sound rude/a know-it-all/ snotty/etc. ))

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

So, I went talking around the whole continent, hoping for a wise-ass comment to come my way so I could retaliate in the appropriate fashion. Unfortunately I did not find anyone, but at one time I could have sworn that I heard someone whimper in a pair of bushes. I shot in the general direction, and there was a quickly silenced cry of pain. I wonder who that was. Anyways I then went over to Asia and China invited me for lunch. I though, what the hell, free lunch? Count me in! So…I substituted target practice for a meal. A bargain. Anyway, later when I returned home I saw Prussia limping around on crutches. Something must have happened to him, but whatever. I think people get it again that I am not to be trifled with.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Well, excuse me, who do you believe? Your father, or a Swiss? I'll tell you something; every Swiss citizen has to serve six months in the army at the age of 21, which means that we do too have an army. Second, the Vatican guard was founded in 1506, when the Swiss were the most sought after mercenaries in all of Europe, and the pope wanted them as bodyguards. It is a tradition that continues to today. There are several requirements that have to met before you can become one: You have to be Swiss. You have to be catholic. You have to be unmarried. You have to have served in the Swiss military. So, who is right, and who is not?)


	633. Belarus3

Dear Switzerland,

I'm just going to ignore your negative feelings about my chances of getting brother to marry me...for now.

And really? Money's more important than love? Did your parents really read you no fairy tales outlining that fact? Honestly, I wonder how Liechtenstein's going to turn out with you, of all people, raising her. And me prepared to kidnap and dispose of her whenever you happen to cross the line. And just because I was previously part of the Soviet Union doesn't mean that I have no sense of honor. I haven't killed Lithuania yet, after all. (By the way, if you ever need a new shooting target, feel free to make one in that XXXXXX's likeness.)

-Belarus

P.s. Sorry in advance if Ukraine edits any of this. She takes this to the post office for me, and likes to make some changes in order for me to seem for 'eligible' for an alliance, or some XXXX like that.

* * *

><p>Dear Belarus,<p>

And you should do better to accept them, for I will not change them. And it would be incredibly stupid of you to try and change my mind yourself. People who have done that never ended up well.

Love is costly, Bela, you should know. How close to ruin has your passion for your brother driven you? You see that I have a very valid point in this matter. And Liechtenstein will turn our perfectly, perfectly suited to carry on my work and that is all the she will ever need to do. Once she can take care of all the finances, I will dedicate myself to the military once more.

If you do that I will find your brother, and kill him slowly, then I will go after your dear sister and kill her as well, and then it will be your turn. I know no pardon when it comes to Lili, and Germany's genocide and your countless massacres will seem like minor incidents once I am done with you. So it is honorable to shoot people in the back of their heads? Prisoners of war? You have a very strange concept of honor, Bela. And not killing somebody is not good deed…or so I am constantly told.

I do not think that I will shoot him anytime soon. I am busy with France and Italy at the moment. And I do not do assassinations anymore; you should have come to me four hundred years ago, when I was a soldier of fortune. If the price had been right, I would have been on the job immediately.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Ah-ha! So you still have censorship too! But…not in the original sense of the word…

You? Eligible for an alliance? Aha…aha…ahahahahaha! I have never heard of such a ridiculous thing!


	634. Ural5

Privet Switzerland,

I remember the time when Father told me the day when Aunt Belarus was born. He said that she was very cute and she looked so sweet, but when he was going to hold her, she bit him. I believe I was scarred by that as I was four when he told me about it, but that simply goes to show that appearances are not what they turn out to be.

Spasibo *thank you in Russian*. I told Mama, and she said she would appreciate it very much. And I don't mind at all, and Mama wouldn't mind either. Mother has seen much stranger and startling than being a "medicinal fanatic," as you have so worded it. I lived to see Brother Piterburg suffer through being two people and having to be suddenly merged into one body, and mind you, a boy and a girl who were merged. I won't I swear. Uncle Slavonia *Ancient Kingdom of Slavonia, Croatia's younger sibling figure who was a separate kingdom in the past* would throw a fit if he saw Mother as a fluffy guinea pig. Really? Aunt Belarus mocks both me and Aunt Ukraine for being "fluffy useless creatures," as she says. But useless we are not, as I have enough strength in my body to overtake Aunt Belarus as many times as I would like without tiring out. I hope to formally meet you and your children, and though Father Russia is a rather psychotic man, my siblings are very nice, and I am sure that we could all get along rather nicely.

I heard of that also, though not very happily from Austria, as Mother claimed. He apparently thought he was a powerful warrior, but there were many stronger armies of "less experienced" people... I was not there to see it, but I am sure that it would have been interesting to see that. Oh, you are thinking about Brother Piterburg's female counterpart, the more violent and dark and confused side of Brother Piterburg today. His previous male half was the artistic and intelligence part. I believe one of his residents happened to be one of your citizens, Leonhard Euler, I believe it was? And Moscow is a very troubled young lady. I promise!

That's good... I wish I still had my innocent energy. When I say innocent energy, I mean the uncontrollable and reckless bursts of energy that come from excitement and purity of mind, which are all characteristics of small children, who have not experienced the weariness of the real world...

Sincerely,

Alisa Morozova

* * *

><p>Dear Ural,<p>

He turned out to be completely wrong then, did he not? I cannot imagine that Belarus was born so normally. I imagined her cackling madly even as an infant. She did after all grow up to be a psychopath and I think that the incident with her biting your father's hand quite showed her true character. And the tale has a good moral; I have grown wiser reading it.

So, Basel has not sent me the results yet, but he has surely told you by now what ill has befallen your mother. I see, well, I wanted to give you a full warning at least. Normally people are quite intimidated and frightened when they first meet him, and that attitude sticks. Some cannot believe that I took him as a son, but he was not always like that, he was once a normal canton. The thing is, with all the finding he has, he can do real damage of he wants to. Do you remember the avian flu? I had Basel analyze probes of it, devise medication, and then destroy the samples. I do not think that he did, but rather kept them for personal research. And I am staying out of his business, so he has the freedom to operate as he wishes. I mean that he would turn her into a metaphorical guinea pig, you know, inject experimental drugs into her and such to watch the results. It is far beyond his abilities to transform someone into an actual animal though. You do have to give her some credit, not about you, but her own sister. Ukraine is rather useless. And I am surprised that you have the power to control her, only very few can as she has the same kind of abilities as her older brother, worse I think sometimes. A meeting can most certainly be arranged in near future, but at the moment my cantons are a bit preoccupied. Schwyz is abroad on personal matters, Basel is of course monitoring your mother, and Zürich is trying to make America repair his financial blunder.

That he did, and he was very wrong. It was his arrogance that defeated him he forgot that I used to drag him out of every fight, because he considered himself royal, the next Roman Empire. It would have indeed been interesting to see if you are into that kind of thing. I do not know how much mindless slaughter appeals to you. The ground used to be drenched with blood after we were finished. I believe that Austria cried when he heard that so many of his 'noble' knights fell to my 'savages'. That was indeed who I was referring to. Euler, of course, the famous mathematician. I knew him personally, and what a bright man he was. I do resent that he moved to St. Petersburg instead of staying, but I imagine he wanted to be among his own kind.

I see...none of my cantons had that when they were younger. It must vary from country to country.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	635. Thailand76

Switzerland,

Yeah...

Greece and Turkey are... Different... ^^'

Yes Way~ This is why Japan is my favorite brother~ It's been working really well. In your honor, I shot both Koreas ^^

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Different is an understatement. They are pure nemesis. Ever since they were younger the have been fighting over this and that. I studied my history, and in the Era of ancient Greece, Greece's mother, they had a major war apparently. Turkey helping Germany in the Great War did not help the situation, and then invading Cyprus and splitting off TRNC...well, let us just say for simplicity's sake that it was a very bad move. Now they are in an never-ending feud with each other.

Japan made a very smart choice for a weapon; I shall compliment him on it once I get the chance. Oh, you are too kind, dedicating your marksmanship to me. I am not supposed to encourage you on any of this, but by all means, keep going.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	636. DC2

Dear Switzerland,

Woops, guess I should've specified. DC is fine. :]

So how's Lili?

Sincerely,

DC (Katie Jones)

* * *

><p>Dear D.C,<p>

Then I shall use that name from now on.

Liechtenstein is very well, she did not suffer from the crisis as much as I did, since she is a lot smaller, but that is not the only factor. I think she has gotten better at banking than me, which I do not mind since I still guard her because she cannot defend herself. She refuses all claims to have done so, and tells me that she still has a lot to learn from me. She is still sowing in her spare time, of which she has plenty now, but she never fails to deliver a financial report. I admire her punctuality, but I hope that she is not loosing sleep over this. She did make me a nice red and white scarf for the winter, which will come in useful now. Also, there have not been any incidents like accidental invasions and such for a very long time, although we did laugh about it when it was all over. Anyway, what can be said is that she is her usual, happy and innocent self.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	637. Königsberg87

Yo, Switzy,

Will do ^^ Actually, I'll be bringing Iceland over to my house to meet Vati sometime.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: HAHA! I know, right? How dumb could someone get, using a defective wand? XD

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Oh, that will certainly be interesting I think. I do not know what their relationship is, but judging by their characters, they will not get on very well. And it might be even mo of a problem, since you are his daughter after all, and there must be some protective instincts that he has for you. But that is still a long way away, and there is no need to waste time over it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I do not know much about these magic wands, but I assume that it is common sense that something will go wrong if the wand in question is heavily damaged.


	638. Philippines71

(At the pub; 9:30 in the evening)

Waiter: (*carrying a tray; places the food on the table) Thank you for waiting, sir. Here's your order: another bucket of German beer, four servings of rice, one kinilaw and one grilled fish. Enjoy your meal. (*walks out)

Luzon: Finally, I can have my dinner. Let's eat! (*eats with his bare hands)

Mindanao: If you're wondering about the kinilaw, Walther, it's raw fish in vinegar with onions, ginger, cucumber, and a special citrus fruit called a biasong. Dig in. (*eats with his bare hands)

Schwyz: I do not need telling twice.

(All four of them start to eat. Schwyz picks up knife and fork, hesitates, and then starts eating with his hands as well.)

Luzon: (*wipes mouth with the back of his hand) So, Walther, how's your father? Does Vash call you from time to time?

Schwyz: (*chews thoughtfully) The odd thing is, normally he does. He knows that, like all my siblings, I suffer from severe homesickness, which is certainly not the case at the moment, but I do not think he knows that, and he thinks that he is letting me suffer, so that I may grow more resilient. That is the way we used to do things after all. But I do know from my last conversation with him that his workload has not eased up a bit, and he puts everything aside to help Liechtenstein, whether she requires his assistance or not.

Luzon: I see. He's working hard as usual. With Liechtenstein's pregnancy on progress, he'll be very busy indeed. How's Liechtenstein doing?

Schwyz: Faring well, according to my sister Genf. She is not showing the usual mood swings that accompany pregnancy. I assume that she has mastered herself to make it easier for both of them. Such strength of willpower is admirable to say the least. And it is a real sign that she loves him as much as he loves her.

Luzon: I'm glad that she's taking this whole thing seriously. She's pretty young for a nation to bear a child, in my opinion, even though we are nations. (*drinks beer; eats grilled fish; looks at Mindanao) And you, Mario, I need to talk about those books of yours. What's the purpose of those books about Vash's cantons especially Thurgovia?

(Schwyz smiles in amusement)

Schwyz: Books, Lord Mindanao?

Mindanao: (*blushes) What? I'm just researching stuff about her.

Luzon: (*pats Mindanao's back) It's okay, Mario. People do certain things in the name of love. And it's good that you have found someone that you consider as your half. She may help you to bear the ills that you have.

Mindanao: I know, Kuya. I hope she accepts me for who I am and not for the things I've done.

(Schwyz and Isabel are confused)

Luzon: (*notices Schwyz's reaction; whispers) Mario's past is littered with violence and conflict. You could say that he is like Russia minus the insanity but, it's close. Recent events like the massacre two years ago only push him into madness. His adopted daughter serves as a ray of hope for him. That's why he loved Isabel dearly and with Thurgovia filling his mind, he may stay sane for good.

Schwyz: Lord Mindanao, you should have told m your tale, I would have been very interested to hear it, since I endured both of those in most of my life as well. People you love always serve as a very good distraction from horrors that you have faced, but I much prefer the company of one, and only one. (*fingers his rosary beads) My devotion has kept me going through the centuries. But enough talk about my sister. I am very much wondering when you were going to take action, Lord Mindanao.

Luzon: (*grins) I want my little brother to be happy. He deserves it. Frankly speaking, what I fear the most is not my sister's wrath but his. Take away what he treasures most and expect a cold-blooded killer on your tracks. I don't want to see that again. (*drinks beer)

Schwyz: Amen to that, my friend. Amen to that.

* * *

><p>(AN: My allowance is given to me every week which is php 1000 or roughly 20 Francs. 40% of that is used for projects, etc. and 60% is my allowance. I have six school days so, my daily allowance is php 100 or 2 Francs. Because of PPP differences, that amount can serve as lunch, transportation money, and miscellaneous funds. How much does it cost you when it comes to utilities such as cellphone calls and texts?)

(Well, it's actually what we don't wear when we sleep. Some of us prefer sleeping topless while others prefer sleeping in their undergarments, both genders apply to that. We also have this preference in wearing tattered clothing while we sleep.)

(Author's note: Oops...I made a mistake. I checked the excerpt from my bank account in August, when I didn't have to pay for all that yet. The arrangement to pay the bills was rather recent, and I'm now receiving an allowance of 250 CHF. 160 CHF of that goes into lunch, and about 30 for the phone bill, I don't use it that much to be honest.

I see, well, in such warm climate, I would be more comfortable just sleeping in undergarments as well. And it makes perfect sense to wear tattered clothing in bed. If you don't throw it away, which is done here, where else would you wear it?)


	639. Bekki56

Dear Switzerland,

It's a good thing I didn't then. We were eager I guess. It was nice to have a change. You did do a good job teaching! You were an amazing teacher! Just remember they're all young girls with only one thing on their mind. Except me of course, I actually care about getting good marks. That holster must be really well designed then. Almost like something a spy would have!

I understand, and I like the name Mauritius it's really sophisticated. Haha is my accent that bad? I knew my German and French were limited but I didn't think I did that bad! "Excusez-moi, je suis perdu" was the most French I've spoken in a long time! I don't mind that he took me the long route, his city is beautiful! And I'm so glad he showed it to me. Maybe if he ever visited England I could show him round London? That would be fun!

Well, I'm on study leave now and my exams on Friday so I've plenty of time.

Right! *goes to find books on WW2*

Languages will be useful to me when I'm older. But for now business is a far off dream.

I drink it because the only English drink I like is ice tea. And you can't buy that in winter.

From Bekki

P.S Don't worry, she'll draw he fully clothed my friend and I aren't that perverted!

(A/N we have a lot of teachers like that in England. It's something you get used to...)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Thank you, thank you very much. This is the first time I really taught a class. Until now I was only home-schooling my cantons, and that was difficult. You would think that being a family would make the learning climate better. It does not, at least not in my family. Only one thing on their mind...eh...well...I hope I do not get any love letters, I would not know what to do. But that should not be a problem; none of them have my address...although when you think about it, you could just write 'Switzerland' on the envelope and be done with it, but as they do not know that I should be safe. And I think that it is very good of you that you care about being well-graded, other things can only distract you. It is a seven-hundred year birthday present from my son Zürich. He has the same one, and it was actually designed for spies and bodyguards, so you are correct.

I do think that was what he was aiming for, and this proves that he achieved his goal. I cannot blame him though; he and Zürich are always in conflict of course, so it would have been unjust if one had gotten a lesser name than the other. Zürich chose 'Johannes', a name he said sounds elegant, and noble. Actually, Berne was rather more amused by the fact that you spoke French at all. It was a noble gesture, but he speaks perfect English, albeit with an accent. I think he just kept going for his amusement. I think that he will react very smugly when he hears that you complimented his city. I dare say that he would like to tour England's capital, for he is rather outgoing when it comes to that sort of thing, the only problem is that politics keep him occupied at all times, as he is the capital.

I suggest that you use it.

The studies will prove to be very interesting I hope. You must have studied chiefly Britain's role in the war.

Not as far as you might think. Time flies, and before you know it, the day is upon you.

I see. But in winter you might as well drink something warm, and since you do not like tea or coffee, that does not leave many options. Except hot chocolate of course!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I know you are not, but you did it with my likeness, and there was a slight chance that you were going to do the same with hers as a kind of balance, and I would have not liked that at all.

(Author's note: I for one couldn't, but then, I did grow up differently after all)


	640. Florida6

Switzerland,

Just because we like to have fun doesn't mean we don't value politeness! Look at...Um...Well, I don't know who else. Veneziano, maybe? Especially when he was little; he was all cute and fun-loving but was still polite.

Who says I'm judging? I was just pointing out how you two are similar in appearance.

Still floating~

What does it matter if he was retaliating half-heartedly? We wanted independence and freedom, and we got it.

...I thought you said you valued politeness. I may be wrong, but I'm not sure calling someone a 'brat' would be polite, correct?

By the way, just a warning: All the states are going to be at the next World Conference. Thought you'd like to know.

~Florida

PS: ...You're really mean.

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Actually, you will find that often the two are conflicting, and North Italy is the worst possible example you could think of, because he was completely useless when he was little. That is not much different from now, but back then his voice was at a higher pitch and he was rather diminutive in size.

So being proper and neutral is part of appearance now, is it? And yes, we do happen to look rather similar, a coincidence which no one has failed to notice actually. Some countries seem to be under the false impression that she is my real sister, that we are blood related, which is certainly not true. It happens to be just that after all, a coincidence.

Whatever, suit yourself.

Yes, of course, and that is a good thing, but my point is that you did not have to fight against the full force of his army. You may not know this, but I had to fight for my independence as well, against Austria. That was a few hundred years before your father even existed, and let me tell you that Austria did not want to let me go, for whatever reasons, and that he three everything he got at me. There may have been fewer soldiers, they may not have had muskets, but I want to see you face down two thousand knights, armed with only a halberd and your patriotism.

I am polite to those who deserve it, and Sealand does NOT belong to that group. Hardly anyone belongs to that group, which is why you will not see me exercise the best of my manners all the time, and resort to more potent tactics.

Then it is going to be crowded, loud, and possibly the worst meeting ever, in all of history.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Live with it.


	641. ShunKazamisGirl1

Dear Switzerland,

It's nice to meet you... I guess. Is it true that your national languages are both German, French, and Italian? Which one of them do you normally speak in (other than English, I mean)? Oh yeah, I heard about the Swiss Alps; they seem to be a wonderful place for winter sports, isn't it? Are you good at skiing, snowboarding, or any winter sport AT ALL? Just wondering.

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

You will find that if you act accordingly, it can be nice to meet me. If you are however one of those intent only on angering and annoying me then the experience is not that enjoyable, and might even prove painful in some cases, but I am certain that you will not let it come to that.

You missed one language. Rumantsh. I may only speak it very rarely, but it is still very important to me, as important as the other three. The others are also my national languages, yes, and I speak them all fluently of course. Well, German I speak most often, second French, followed by Italian, and then Rumantsh. However, there is something that you must understand about German. It may be one of my official languages, but as the term would suggest, it is only 'officially'. The language I feel most comfortable with is Swiss, which varies a lot from Germany's German, but nevertheless is not an official language. Yet.

Indeed they are, and that is why my tourism branch is so extensively developed. Austria's place may be cheaper, but if you want true quality, true perfection, spend your money here. I am a natural at skiing; having done so ever since the first skis were invented. And recently the idea of snowboarding has been catching on to me, and the sport has a certain charm. As for other winter sports, there is luge, ski jump, ski-shooting biathlon, ski-cross, and so on.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	642. Thailand77

Switzerland,

I see...

Japan likes weapons, I guess, but likes his katan better, for some reason... Already on it *salutes*

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

He might. Until now that has not been very prominent. And of course he likes his sword...katana?...better than any projectile weapon. If I had such a blade I would hold it in very high esteem too. The craftsmanship on that thing is incredible, you can hack off someone's limb completely clean, and the same cannot be said about most medieval European swords. I remember that executions through decapitation used to be very messy indeed because of that, several slahses were usually needed, and there was blood amd flesh everywhere, the whole thing looked really ugly afterwards. Anyway, it must also have a ton of nostalgic value, reminding him of the times when he was isolated, and a master samurai. However, and this is what I keep reminding him of; unless you are in really close combat, the blade will lose against the gun, which is why I prefer to have the latter in my arsenal.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	643. Bizenghast19

Dear Switzerland,

The only reason it was a BB gun was because that was the closest gun to me at the time. Trust me, he did not get the wrong idea. Yeah, and it's not the first time he's been on my island either. But that time, he was welcome and blindfolded on the way to and fro to North's house. I'm wondering how he got in as well... Fine, we'll talk you helping me later, because even I admit I'm smart, but I am JUST a ten-year old girl. I'm turning eleven this month! But, can we discuss details later. Oh you know, WHEN IM NOT BEING KIDNAPPED BY MY PAST PARENTAL UNITS? Damn it... every time I start to relax, I get kidnapped. Either by some crazy doctor bent on dissecting me or my own "father!" I am not a very lucky nation... Not at all. -sigh-

-snorts- Yeah, like that will happen. Me, better and brighter future? That's rich.

FINALLY! SOMEONE ELSE RESPONSIBLE WHO ACTUALLY CARES. So far it's only been you and Estonia. Estonia's passport has been mysteriously been turned "invalid" so he can't come get me. And only he knows I write you. Well, Mr. Russia knows, but he's to busy running from Belarus while I'm here. I tried to tell England. He didn't believe me. I even told France. He believed me for a millisecond, but old Iggy talked him out of it. I didn't leave the airport without a fight, if that matters. I was beating him on his back the entire way to his car. I do believe I heard something crack. That made me smile. AND YES. I WANNA GET BACK TO TRAINING DAMN IT! THAT WAS PROBABLY THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD! And it's not like I WANT to skip them. Obviously~

Hoping someone will get her out of here,

Bizenghast

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

I see. But that was a mistake. You should have a gun at hand at all times, even when you are sleeping, that is the only way you can ever feel completely safe. I carry my rifle with me wherever I go, whatever the weather, whatever I do, and it has always proved to be the right thing to do. And carry a sidearm too, a pistol or something like that. There is no need to waste ammunition on close range targets, and sometimes you want to fire a single bullet at a time instead of thirty. I also want to talk to you about your arsenal. Most of the weapons I have found are severely outdated, and hardly even functioning. You have a Thompson! Seriously now! I am sure that with a little persuasion, Sealand will reveal exactly how he managed to breach your defences, which you had praised so highly before. A crazy doctor who wants to dissect you? Strange...why would anyone want to dissect you? And that is sick, just sick. There is an article in the Geneva Convention, bless her, that forbids that sort of thing!

You do seem to possess the typical British cynicism. But I see why you would think that. There have been times in my past, dark times, when I thought that I was never going to rise as a nation, that I would simply vanish, or be killed. But I have been persistent, I have been stubborn, and I have been strong. Today, I stand before you, having achieved so much in life and I look back upon those times and I think; I should never have doubted. Do not doubt yourself, remain resilient, set your goal, and you shall prevail in your endeavours or die trying, which is more than a worthy death. I may be dramatizing on the last part, but the point remains.

Good, Russia might just cause unnecessary complications otherwise. This way he stays out of our hair, and I would prefer if this stays between the four of us as well. I am writing this with the noise of the helicopter blades in the background, but I try to keep the pen as steady as possible. At the moment we are over the channel, possible ETA six hours. I am flying under the blue flag of the U.N peace troops, so there will not be any problems. And of there are, then I will take care of them. I guess once again it is me to the rescue, and you can observe just how your training will pay off in future. And if you had fun, then I am doing my job wrong. I will cut you no more slack as of today.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	644. DC3

Dear Switzerland,

Oh good~! Lili is so nice.

...So, I heard you and Lili were dating...

Sincerely,

DC (Katie Jones)

* * *

><p>Dear D.C.,<p>

Yes, she is indeed.

You heard that? How? Never mind, Hungary was the leak in the first place, so you must have heard from her, or a secondary source. The whole world must know by now if the news has reached the states. However, we used to date. We have moved on further, and that is all I am saying.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	645. Königsberg88

Yo, Switzy,

I'm sure it'll be very interesting. I just hope Vati can hold off on his once-a-week walking around the house in his underwear thing when Iceland comes over. Seriously, he walks around the house in his boxers every Friday. It's kind of embarrassing XP

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Exactly.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

He does that? I am not surprised, not in the slightest. However, I did not consider him to be an exhibitionist like France. It must be because they are in each other's company so often; they start to acquire each other's characteristics. Before long you will have Prussia drinking wine and France stuffing his face with Wurst. But there is an easy way to avoid such an embarrassing situation, as much as I detest Prussia, I have no quarrel with you, and so I do not feel guilty about giving you advice. Your father must always do it on a special day, or does he just not dress fully on a whim?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	646. ByzantineEmpire1

Ave Switzerland,

Tell me this Switzerland, you must have had a harsh existence to reach your status as a very rich nation now, but what was it like before that?

Also if you could figure this out for me I'd owe you one, why in the lords ever loving name are my nephews cowards now, but back in the crusades and renaissance they would try and take me on? You lived near them, I've yet figure out why Feliciano attacked me... and even further yet I've yet to figure out how he won.

Sincere, Triestan Byza, the Former Byzantine Empire.

* * *

><p>Dear Byzantine,<p>

So you are still around as well? I thought that Turkey had eradicated every last trace of you. Apparently I was wrong.

You were around much longer then your counterpart West-Rome, and you were a center of knowledge, surely you must have heard what life was like for me before? Never mind, I will just tell you instead. Was it harsh? Of course it was! I was never the strongest, and eventually came under Austria's rule which worked out fine in the beginning. I lead a mostly peaceful life, until he began to remove special rights that granted me a lot of freedom. I chose to rebel, he tried to stop me, and I beat him to a pulp. But what now? I had little land, few people, and no resources. The solution was found when I entered my heroic age, where I served the great monarchies of Europe in return for good payment, and I was very successful. In the end, that did not work out so well anymore and I quit my job as a mercenary. That was maybe the hardest time of my life, until my economic upswing in the industrial revolution. That is when all the banking started. There followed the Great War, which I barely survived, the Second World War, in which I profited greatly because I shot down everybody who entered my borders, and I became rich through lending money to other nations for reconstruction, and receiving the money back with a whole lot of interest attached.

Because Germania was the better father. Instead of having us sit on our backsides all day, drawing and singing. He had us spar and run and forge, which eventually, a few hundred years later, paid off. Listen, I was not that interested in what they were doing at the time, I was busy earning money, and I did not care whom I fought as long as I got paid. Other than that nothing interested me. And I was always under the impression that Turkey, Ottoman Empire, finished you off, and not Italy.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	647. Philippines72

(At the pub; 9:45 in the evening)

Mindanao: (*hears Schwyz's remark) It's easy for you to say that, Walther. Unlike you who only has one religion, my blood is divided into three groups with different faiths. One part of my blood is Moro, another part Christian and the other part is Lumad or indigeous. I'm respected by all those religions because they are a part of me. I can't play bias. When one religion celebrates, I have to attend. I believe in God, the Creator, and I'm a devout believer but I also need those people who I love. It's the only thing that keeps me from being torn apart. (*went silent)

Schwyz: I understand, and I take my remark back. I may only have on religion, and be very devout about it, but Vater has not. He has always been torn between Catholics and Protestants, and he has grown a bit atheist and too with the advancement of science. I and my siblings once had a fight over what state religion we were going to have. It was brother against brother, sister against sister, and it almost killed our father to see us like that. We saw his pain, and we ended the conflict by deciding that we could have whatever confession we wanted. It seems like we made the right decision, for such an argument never arose again. I do not know what the future hold, but Vater can be whatever he decides to be, even atheist, he is my father, and I love him whatever the case. The difference between you and him is that your religions differ so much, and although I cannot talk from experience myself, I know that it must be painful.

Luzon: (*pats Mindanao's back) There, there, Mario. I know what you feel. It's hard for you to be still in times of great internal conflict especially the massacre two years ago. You told me that you felt that a part of you died during that day. When you arrived at the scene, you just went berserk. We had to knock you out for several days.

Isabel: (*holds one of Minadanao's hand) Papa. I don't understand what you are going through, but, remember that I'll be here by your side always. You have done a lot of things to me and it's my turn to do something for you, Papa. Please, let me worry about you.

Mindanao: (*surprised) Mi hija...

Luzon: See? It's not impossible for you to live in peace. We got your back every time.

Schwyz: And you have my support as well. I will be damned if I let one of my father's friends down.

Mindanao: Everyone... Thank you very much.

Luzon: No problem, little bro. By the way, when will you court Thurgovia?

Mindanao: I'm planning to go there during winter like what Walther told me earlier. I have prepared myself to win her over and to show myself to her that I'm the kind of man she wants. (*drinks beer)

Luzon: That's the spirit, Mario. I might not be a good advisor when it comes to love but just remember to do this in a gentlemanly fashion. Walther, got any advice?

Schwyz: Be happy, have smile on your face, be interested and respectful. And sing. She loves to sing and does so almost constantly. Whether during work or rest, she always has a song on her lips. I have heard you sing before, Lord Mindanao, and in my opinion, you two could form a duet that conquers the stages of the world.

Mindanao: Thanks a lot, Kuya, Walther. Now, let's finish this. (*empties beer bottle)

(All three of them continue to drink and chat)

Schwyz: (*looks at his watch) My Lord! Look at the time! It is already ten! (*addresses the others) My Lords, my Lady, under normal circumstances I would want to talk away the night in your company, but tomorrow is rather special as Lady Visayas is moving to the hacienda as you said and I need adequate sleep so that I may get up before dawn and prepare everything. I want everything to go according to plan. I bid you a good night, Lord Mindanao, Lord Luzon, Lady Isabel.

(Schwyz turns to leave)

Schwyz: Oh! How utterly rude of me!

(Pulls something out of his pocket)

Schwyz: (*puts two 100 Franc notes on the table) Dinner and drinks are on me, whatever is too much please leave as a tip to the waiter, I think my pocketbook can cope with this deduction.

(Schwyz leaves)

* * *

><p>(AN: 250 Francs? It's like php 12500! My, my, that amount of money can pay the electric, water, and housing bills combined. You could buy a lot of things in a mall here. You really are lucky.)

(Because I live in a developing country, we tend to recycle a lot of things. Tattered clothing can still be worn inside the house. If it's totally tattered, we use it as a rag. What's weird with our sleeping habit is that women also do it. It will be inappropriate if it's done on someone else's house but that depends on your relation to them.)

(Author's note: Yeah...it's not that much here unfortunately. But I'm saving it all up in case something comes along that I might want to buy. I'm definitely saving for driving lessons, those are incredibly expensive. I know I'm lucky, and I'm reminded every time I go abroad, even if it's just over the border to Germany.

In Switzerland we recycle a lot of things to, but because we are an industrial country, isn't that paradox? Even so, we focus a lot on sustainability. I read an article that mentioned that 90% of all glass bottles were recycled in the last year. Not bad. The same thing with all the other garbage. I believe Switzerland is the only nation that separates PET, carton, glass, metal, paper, compost, and other garbage.)


	648. ByzantineEmpire2

Ave Switzerland,

I am still around, and quite a bit alive, you see I survive mostly because of my little brother Greece, I adopted his culture, his tongue, really I wasn't Rome anymore, I became the opposite of my brother, less aggressive, more focused on the science of life, and religion, as well as improving my own defensive measures, While the Ottoman Empire may have destroyed my nation, he did not destroy my legacy, the Hagia Sophia, the people of Greece, and the teaching of my religion and technology were spread through the lands when I was beaten as many retreated to friendlier nations, such as France.

While I did have access to this knowledge I am sure, I was not at the time too interested in the lodgings of the west, more so I was defending myself in the east, from what some now say, a more advanced foe, I say a horde. Though it is interesting to know that you were able to persevere through so much, it reminds me of the days before I became the Eastern Roman Empire.

I have no doubt that Germania was the better teacher, Feliciano and Romano, don't get me wrong I love them as any family would, are not bright, they had great educations in the arts... and that's about it... I wonder why he didn't send them to me for tutoring.

Well the thing is the Turk did finish me off, at least my nation in 1453, but the brunt of the attack and the major weakness of my empire, was the fact I had so much infighting, even when I was weak. Yet I do not deny the fact that Feliciano did defeat me during the... fourth crusade I believe, he took me over and declared himself the Latin empire, ruled for give or take fifty or sixty years, kicked him out, but the damage was done, he ransacked my capital, stole all my money, and practically destroyed my army, I had to rebuild from scratch... again.

* * *

><p>Dear Byzantine,<p>

Yes, I can see that now. You have been awfully quiet though in comparison with that idiot you call a brother who keeps popping up in history whenever he pleases, and being just as annoying as his own nephews. I can see where he inherited it from. Yes, I remember that you became peaceful. There were certainly not conquests going on under your rule, however, that did make you look sort of weak to others, and you became target. To me, your actions displayed wisdom. I have heard of the legendary walls of Constantinople, or Byzantium, or Istanbul, whatever you want to call it. How did your fortress fall again? It could not have been the cannons; they could have shot away at your defences for a decade and only chip off pieces here and there. I think that all of western civilization owes you since you passed on that knowledge to us, and not to the east, so we are where we are now greatly thanks to you. You call France friendly? If you had wanted peace and rest, you should have moved here. There was certainly none if that left for France, not with him and England in constant conflict.

I think that you are right. In your situation I would have prioritized as well and certainly put combat and self-defence before studies. It is true; the Ottoman Empire's strength was in numbers, and not in the quality of his troops. I prefer class instead of mass myself. I was able to persevere, but I did have my doubts at the time that I would survive. I compensated through more training. Germania showed me the way, and I only had to continue.

Not better, just more practical for what he wanted us to do. Roman Empire believed that he and Germania could live in peace with each other. Very wrong. Of course, I was taken away from my family by Rome himself, and that bastard built a wall called 'Limes' to keep me from rejoining them. Maybe it was because he did not want you to influence them too much; maybe he thought that because he was the 'original' part you did not deserve to take care of them.

Indeed. I would normally not think him capable of such a feat, but it must have been the religious fervour that kindled it in him. I did not feel that at all. During his many internal wars he hired me to fight for him. I have never seen a worse soldier. Then I attacked him to increase my own land, and he practically gave it to me to save his own scrawny hide. There was a time when France took me over and declared me as the 'Helvetic Republic'. Those were the worst years of my life, and after his empire fell I kicked him out as well and became the Confederation. I did keep his _code__civil_ though, the only good thing he ever did to Europe.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	649. Thailand78

Switzerland,

Yes, katana, I think must've had... A.. Typo is what they call it? Yeah, a typo. That makes complete sense. I carry a gun on my back, and a katana at my waist, so I'm ready for both long range, and close combat, I'm better at long range though.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

It must have been.

Seriously? You still hold on to your swords? Look, I understand that they have some sentimental value, I keep some of them, but I do so as museum pieces, not for practical use. It would be suicide if I were to use a halberd or something similar. No, I much prefer the assault rifle, and it can be fitted with a bayonet if I so desire, but until now I did not need to use it. When I want to get up close and dispose of a target without alerting everyone, I use my army knife, Kommando edition.

I guess you could classify me as a short to medium range kind of person, since that is usually the range of my weapons. I do not like snipers, it is such a cowardly position.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	650. Königsberg89

Yo, Switzy,

Most of the time, he does it every year on October 3rd :/ Other times, on a whim (Fridays mostly), he just wanders around the house in his boxers and pajama shirt.

I pleaded with him to not do that next weekend because I really don't want Iceland to think I live in a house full of perverts (although Onkel Germany's a closet pervert himself), and I especially don't want him to think that I inherited Vati's underwear thing.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königseberg,<p>

Then you can avoid that particular date easily, an bring Iceland to him when he is not in that ridiculous state. There are still plenty of disturbance-free days of the week left. I am sure that he will do no such thing while you bring a guest...yes, right, like I even believe that myself...

Well, to be really honest, you sort of do...live in a house of perverts I mean, and not as an insult to you. Germany at least tries to act decent, but we all know that has dirty secrets he would not like all of us to know. Too late, much too late. Actually, I do not think that Iceland would mind too much if you HAD inherited it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	651. Bizenghast20

Dear Switzerland,

Well you saw our arsenal. BBS are better then those pieces of crap that are from FIFTY years ago. Oh I know just how to convince him to tell us... I seriously need to update though. Ever since Dr. Iso Downing Hahn was here, my security hasn't been near what it was originally! I just hope the Bastard doesn't come back. Yeah, Downing Hahn was a special case. He SOMEHOW found my Island, and me being literally five years old, told him about me being a country. IN MY DEFENSE, this was before I had even MET Denmark. I didn't know any better.

My goal is to become the worlds leader in weapons-and-technology. So far in the Tech part, pretty well. Weapons, not so much. I'll need help in that category... I have Ideas, but not near enough money or power to make the ideas into reality. And I know what it feels like to doubt if I'll make it. When my people rejected the "help" of Dr. Downing Hahn, he...he tried to burn the island down. I still have the scars. My people felt like they should just give up and let themselves starve. But some of them knew they needed to get back on their feet... You have MET England right? The guy was my Uncle for twenty-five years. I picked up on it.

YAY~ SWITZY TO THE RESCUE~ You notice I picked up England's sarcasm yet? But seriously, thank you so much. No offence Switzerland, but my people have worked up more of a sweat working the fields. Make it harder please! I do believe when I get home, I'm going to find out who cancelled Estonia's passport. Oh look, Northern Ireland is coming in. WHA-! HEY, LET ME GO!

This is Northern Ireland. Just try and come take little Bizen away from me. I always thought that you were Neutral Switzerland. Why are you helping some timid little girl who you've never seen in person except for the back of her head while she's being tugged off a wall? What's in it for you? I wonder what everyone else will think if they found out you're a total HYPOCRITE!

Come and get me over Bizen's dead body,

Northern Ireland

P.S. Bizenghast isn't nearly as hidden from the world as she thinks she is. Think about that for a second.

* * *

><p>(Chopper noise)<p>

Pilot: Alright sir, we're approaching the coordinates you set me, but I tell you, there's nothing there but water.

Switzerland: Maintain your course; I can assure you that it will be there.

(Switzerland standing inside of a Super-Puma helicopter, in full army gear)

Switzerland: What is our ETA?

Pilot: That's hard to determine in this mess (*gestures at the fog) why is there so much of it here anyway?

Switzerland: I assume it is because the warm Gulf Stream hits cold polar air at this point, shrouding the sea in rising mist.

Pilot: Visibility is indeed very poor.

Switzerland: Stay your course; check the altitude and we will be fine.

Pilot: Roger.

(Switzerland check his equipment and reads Bizenghast's letter)

Switzerland: A shame that I cannot reply at the moment, I shall postpone it until she is free and in caring hands. As for my neutrality, Ireland broke that when he kidnapped my employer, and therefore committing an open act of war. The validity of this mission is uncontested, even before the European court. (*stuffs the letter in his uniform pocket)

Pilot: Wait...I see something...whoa!

(The fog lifts and reveals and island)

Switzerland: Bizenghast, in all her glory.

Pilot: I didn't know this was here, it's on no map. How did you know?

Switzerland: I have...sources. Sealand was very willing to part with that information once I threatened to send his home to the bottom of the ocean.

Pilot: It looks...tropical, in a way.

Switzerland: The Gulf Stream, it affects the climate. Some very interesting plants grow there. Take us in close.

Pilot: Will be done.

(The helicopter hovers a few feet off the ground)

Switzerland: Fly to the mainland and refuel, then get right back here and circle the perimeter of the island. I will send up a flare when we are ready for extraction. (*jumps out of the side, rolls on the ground and comes onto his feet, levelling the gun at the surrounding area; chopper takes off)

Switzerland: Onwards, for freedom and justice!

(Author's note: I hope you don't mind me doing this, but it's the best way. I'll answer the letter properly after this short segment.)


	652. Philippines73

(At Visayas' house; 10:15 in the evening)

(Schwyz grips the doorknob; hears noises behind the door, stops)

Visayas: (*behind the door) Alfred, please, stop this!

Schwyz: Maria?

America: (*behind the door) I won't stop, Maria! I love you! I love you since the day we met and I will not stop until you're mine!

Visayas: (*pinned at the wall) I don't understand what you're saying! Let me go, Alfred!

America: (*pins Visayas at the wall) You don't understand what I'm saying? How many times would you make me say it? I love you, Maria! I love you!

Visayas: (*tears flow down) Stop this, America... You're making me all confused...

America: No, I won't stop, Maria! It's only me and that canton left! Ivan already went back to Russia defeated since you rejected him after your date with him! I'm not backing out, Maria! I know you love me too!

Visayas: Please, Al- (*was interrupted by the kiss; widens her eyes)

America: (*kisses Visayas hard; puts his tongue inside her mouth forcefully)

Schwyz: No...no...no...do not dare...

Visayas: (*widens her eyes in shock; moans inside America's mouth)

(Schwyz can't take the situation any longer; barges in and sees America and Visayas kissing; boils in anger)

Schwyz: AMERICA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

America: (*notices Schwyz's presence; pulls from the kiss; mumbles) Tch... Talk about wrong timing. (*approaches Schwyz; whispers) I got her first. (*walks out)

(Schwyz is about to lunge himself to America but hears something collapse; turns around and sees Visayas collapsed on the wall, hands on her mouth and tears falling; runs toward Visayas' side)

Schwyz: (cries in shock) Maria! (*steadies her) Easy now. I am here. He is gone. He will not touch you any longer. You are safe.

Visayas: (*notices Schwyz; hugs Schwyz tightly; cries on Schwyz's chest)

(Schwyz tries to comfort Visayas)

Schwyz: I cannot say that I did not expect this to happen. America is used to getting everything he wants, and of he does not receive it instantly he tries to take it by force. I hoped that he would contain himself, and it was an error. I should have watched over you, Maria. But I swear, from this day on. I shall be by your side, day and night, to make sure that he does not try anything again. I swear fealty to you, Maria, Lady of my heart.

(Visayas continue to cry until she falls asleep on Schwyz's chest)

Schwyz: Sleep peacefully. May angels guide you in your dreams and give comfort and heal your wounds.

(Schwyz gently picks up Visayas and carries her to her room where he lays her on the covers and exits, closing the door softly)

Schwyz: And now, for a matter of honor.

(Schwyz goes to Alfred's room and knocks, opens from the inside.)

America: (*with a rose in between his teeth) I knew you couldn't resist my charm any longer ba- (*notices Walther) Oh, it's you. What do you want, midget? It's not enough that you disturb my date with Maria; you need to bother my sleep as well.

Schwyz: (*calmly) First, that was not a date, and second, I really doubt that you were sleeping.

America: (*annoyed) Not a date? Of course that was a date! Don't you have eyes in that thick skull of yours?

Schwyz: From my perspective, I perceived it to be more along the lines of attempted rape. And I have come to rectify that.

America: Say what?

(Schwyz reaches inside one of his pockets, and draws out a leather glove, with which he smacks America across the face)

America: (*shouts in pain) Ouch! Dude, what the hell was that for?

Schwyz: You have dishonoured Lady Visayas, the lady I love, and the lady I court. I have come to restore that honor and demand satisfaction for my own injury that I have sustained at your hand.

America: What?

Schwyz: I, Walther Zwingli, Canton Schwyz, challenge you, America, to a duel.

America: You're kidding right? YOU want to duel ME?

Schwyz: I do not jest. Tomorrow, at sunrise.

America: Ah, I get it, it's a joke.

Schwyz: Sunrise or I will ensure that the world knows that you are a coward and a rapist. Good night.

(Schwyz pulls the door shut, and then goes off to sleep himself)

(The next morning, 5:00, a pasture close to the house, Schwyz and another man are waiting and talking)

Man: You think that he will come?

Schwyz: He does not strike me as a coward who backs down now, but he might consider this beneath him.

Man: I cannot wait for the bloodbath to begin.

Schwyz: Calm yourself Bruder, there will be no slaughtering today, just one hit, and it is over.

Man: Please let me hack the bastard to mincemeat.

Schwyz: I said no!

(America arrives)

Schwyz: Ah, so you have decided to accept the challenge, very well. I trust that Maria is still soundly asleep?

America: (*sullen) Yeah, after you put her to bed yesterday. (*fidgets a little) Schwyz...I'm sorry about what happened...could we just call this off?

Schwyz: Certainly not! That would be disrespecting étiquette, and enough of that has been done already.

America: ...Right.

Schwyz: May I introduce to you my brother Uri. He was in the area and I asked him to be our referee.

Uri: (*nods) Greetings.

America: So, how do you wanna do this? Do we just beat each other up?

Schwyz: (*laughs) Do not be so primitive. The choice of weapon lies with the offender.

(America's eyes glint maliciously)

America: Oh. Okay, guns then.

Schwyz: (*smiles) Very well, Bruder, if you would?

(Uri presents a wooden box and opens it to them, revealing two antique pistols)

America: (*looks confused) WHAT are those?

Schwyz: Duel firearms. They are one-shot only, and require skill to handle.

America: That's not fair! I didn't know we were going to be shooting with these fossils!

Schwyz: You chose the weapon. Now take one.

(Both of them take a pistol)

Uri: would you please stand back to back, and then walk ten paces in opposite directions. Upon reaching ten, you may turn and fire. Last one to go down wins. On your mark- (*both get into position) Go!

Schwyz: (*walking) Eis...zwei...drü...vier...

America: (*walking) Five…six…seven…eight…

Schwyz: Nün...

(Both turn around at the same time)

America: TEN!

(America fires and the bullet grazes Schwyz's arm, Schwyz holds the gun steady, having not yet fired)

America: Shi- (*turns to run)

Schwyz: YOU SHALL STAY!

(America stops dead in his tracks)

America: Seriously! We can work things out! You don't have to do this! You like negotiating right? What about money? Name the amount! Granted! Anything!

Schwyz: I think not (*blood trickles down his arm) For Maria. (*fires)

(America is hit in the thigh and collapses.)

America: OW! OH GOD THAT HURTS! HELP ME WILL YOU? DON'T JUST LEAVE ME LYING HERE!

(Schwyz approaches)

Schwyz: Toss me the kit, will you be so kind?

(Uri throws him a package, Schwyz throws it in top of America)

America: Finally! (*rips it open and the contents spill out) What the hell is this?

Schwyz: Leather rope, linen bandages, a wooden bit, a scalpel, and surgical tweezers. Prove that you are a hero, help yourself, and learn your lesson. Am I not merciful?

America: I'll get you for this one day you bastard son of a-!

Schwyz: Do not make me reconsider! Farewell, Alfred, and may our paths never cross again!

(Schwyz and Uri leave)

Schwyz: We are done here, thank you for your assistance Bruder.

Uri: No problem. I will be waiting for more of your instructions.

(Uri departs in another direction)

* * *

><p>(AN: I almost made a smut scene here. I can't help it. It needs some action.)

(Even your neighbors think you're lucky? Wow. That's a good compliment coming from EU members especially Germany. I admire Sweden, as well. Even though they're part of the EU, they continue to grow.)

(A question: Do you watch the Eurovision? If so, who's your representative for next year?)

(Author's note: It's really good, I liked writing the counterpart. It gave Schwyz the opportunity to be the proverbial 'knight in shining armor'. And the duel is something I added because it fits his character so well.

Well, I do not know if they think that we are lucky, but sometimes they sure envy us. A stereotype of the Germans is that they're well organized. They in turn think we're highly organized. I also like Sweden and the other Nordic countries for their progression.

The Eurovision is a joke for me, and I think many of my countrymen would agree. In my opinion, it doesn't show who sings best, but which country is popular among the others. Last time we came in second to last before Estonia, which means everyone hates us. I can live with that, because if nobody likes Switzerland, then we must be doing everything right. As a consequence, I regard the song contest as unimportant, and I don't have an idea who sings for us. They should take Stress though; he'd win people over easily with his French rapping.

You'll also be interested to hear that after a huge delay, for which I apologize, the first part of Thurgovia's chapter in 'Kantönligeischt' is out. Yes the first part, it's going to be a lot, because I had to invent a plot AGAIN.)


	653. Liechtenstein29

((Yeah, it would be. I thought I was doing a poor job as Lili, but I'm glad that you think it's good~Yeah, I know it's a lot of chapters but I didn't want to come back out of the blue and start reviewing again. That'd be rude!

Ah, I see. No, it's fine that you did that, I don't mind at all! Either way, it sounds fun~)

(Author's note: It's nice to see that you think that way.

And I've got a few things planned ^^ you'll see)

* * *

><p>Lili: Thank you, I really appreciate it, Vash~<p>

/Smiles ever so sweetly and follows him up to the second floor and into the bedroom./

Lili: Zürich said that getting sick in the morning is normal, so if it's just a minor thing, I'll get through it. I just hope it won't be a long-term thing…

/Mutters it softly and ties he hair up with her ribbon since her hair has started to grow out again. Looks up for a moment and blushes darkly when she sees Vash starting to undress, but stifles a small laugh/

A-alright, if you are sure you don't want me to pay, it's just that I would still feel bad…

/Watches him leave the room and goes through the dresser until she finds a nightgown-quickly gets undressed and slips the gown on before climbing into the bed, making sure to leave room for Vash. Waiting for the other to return, but falls asleep rather quickly/

/Vash quietly opens the bathroom door and creeps back into the room, dressed in his pink pajamas/

Vash: Lili?

/Sees her asleep and smiles/

Vash: Truly an angel…

/Gets into bed next to Lili, and caresses her hair, then goes to sleep as well/

Vash: Goodnight, my love…

/6:00 the next morning. Vash wakes up. Lili is curled up next to him, holding his arm while sleeping. Vash gently frees his arm without waking her and silently leaves the room, pausing to grab a bathrobe/

Vash: Now, to business, before she wakes up.

/Goes down into the kitchen to the phone, and dials/

_Thurgovia: Ja?_

Vash: _Tochter_ it is me.

_Thurgovia: Vati! Guten Tag!_

Vash: Good morning, _Tochter_, I hope I did not wake you.

_Thurgovia: No, of course not. Did you want something?_

Vash: Yes, I would like to lace an order for a kilo of fresh apples, and one of strawberries.

_Thurgovia: For Tante Liechtenstein, right?_

Vash: Yes.

_Thurgovia: I will send one right along to you, only the best for meine Tante._

Vash: _Danke_, _uuf__wiederhöre_.

_Thurgovia: Tschau Vati!_

/Vash hangs up the phone/

Vash: Now, to breakfast.

/Goes to prepare breakfast, then puts it all on a tray and carries it upstairs. He walks into the room. Puts the tray down into the bed, and bends over to kiss Lili in the forehead/

Vash: Awaken from your sleep, my princess.


	654. Bekki57

Dear Switzerland,

Aww, you homeschooled all of your cantons? That's so cute! But I guess they must have been a lot of trouble for you. Don't worry, we've all long since grown out of sending love letters and they don't know that you're really Switzerland so I think you're safe. 700th birthday present? That's unusual; you're the only person I know who celebrates their 700th birthday! (Most of us don't make it that far hehe)

Johannes is a very noble sounding name. Like the composer Bach, he was called Johannes I believe. It's a very German name as well. The English equivalent is just John which doesn't sound nearly as noble.

I had my geography exam today! An 8 mark question of how the Swiss Alps are used. I had to write about tourism and Hydroelectric power and skiing and all sorts of other things. Although I very nearly wrote "Vash" instead of Switzerland at one point which would have been a little awkward...

I studied lots and lots so I really hope it's paid off.

I think I've been living off hot chocolate for the past few days. It's only just turned to winter and already the temperature is below freezing!

From Bekki

P.S I've sent along my friend's picture of Liechtenstein for you. I think it's really pretty and she's drawn the dress really well. I hope you like it! I sent some muffins as well!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Yes, I did, not that I really had a choice. Good homeschooling teachers for twenty six children are not cheap, and in any case I was probably suited best for the position anyway. It was harsh sometimes, with them squabbling over any minor issue, but I managed alright. Whew, I am relieved to hear that, and I hope that nobody figures out...I did make the mistake of sometimes saying 'I' when I was supposed to say 'Switzerland' but I am sure they overlooked that and attributed it to nerves. It is not that uncommon; England has a birthday, does he not? Oh, wait, he celebrates the day some lunatic tried to blow up his government buildings. He does not really have a birthday, unless you count the invasion of the Normans in 1066.

I think that Zürich took the name from the bible, the New Testament; he was strictly Protestant back when he chose then name. I believe it was from a man who was called 'Johannes the Baptizer' or something like that in English, the one who baptized Jesus. I do not think that he would appreciate it much if you called him 'John'. That sounds far too common for his liking.

Well, you pretty much covered it all, so you can expect full points on that question at least. I wonder if there had been a bonus point if you had written 'mountain fortress' or 'training grounds' as well, but those are past functions. Indeed, that would have been very awkward.

You reap what you sow.

Tell me about it. General Winter has come quickly to my lands as well, and is providing me with freezing nights, I do not mind, but there is no precipitation and therefore no snow. Temperatures have fallen to just below zero, but this is not all, merely the General's vanguard. I tell Lili to dress up warmly every time she leaves the house, but I would rather she does not leave at all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I have received it and it is marvellous! Compliments to your artistic friend, this one goes into the gallery. The muffins, as all of your baking, are without a doubt, some of the best pastries I have ever eaten.


	655. Florida7

Switzerland,

What does that have to do with anything? I'm just saying he's a fun-loving country who was (somewhat) polite when he was little.

...You know what I mean! Besides, I knew she wasn't your blood sister...

I try~

...Dude. I'm 13. I'd rather not, thank you very much...

Am I the only one that IS polite to Peter? I mean, besides Kiku, who's pretty much polite to everyone.

Until Ludwig gets pissed and stands up, shouting for everyone to "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

So, how's it going over at your place? I've heard that some Muslims are demanding you change your flag because they say the white cross on the red background is an "insult" to them because they "aren't from a Christian Religion".

~Florida~

PS: T^T

(OOC: The Muslim part is true. I did a current event on it a while ago~)

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Well, you were the one who brought up the topic in the first place, so do you not go asking me about it. And he would do well to get his floaty head back on the ground and back to reality, because that attitude of his is unacceptable.

Fine, I understand the point that you are trying to make here. Oh really? Well congratulations on knowing a bit of what is going on around you.

So what? I had to do that when I was eleven years of age, and you do not see me complaining how hard it was, do you now?

You probably are, although I would not call my behavior towards him impolite, just indifferent. Yes, Japan, but you have to exclude him because he is a special case.

There is no way I will let Germany shut me up! I will continue to express my absolutely neutral and objective opinions about everything as loud as I possibly can.

Well, if they do not like it, they can get the hell out of here, because I am not changing it, for nothing and nobody. It is my flag, no theirs, my state, not theirs. You want to get rid of the cross, you can disappear from here. What is that? You will get tortured or killed of you return home? Oh, well, that is very touching. I guess you will have to choose. Oh, you are staying? You are not going to complain about the cross on the flag because it is merely symbolic, and has nothing to do with religion? See, that is what I thought. I DO NOT CARE IF IT IS AN INSULT TO THEM! MY COUNTRY, MY RULES, AND I WILL PERSONALLY EXPULSE ANYONE WHO DARES BREAK THEM!

Sincerely,

Switzerland.

P.S. Pull yourself together, dammit.

(Author's note: Really? I didn't see that being mentioned anywhere in the local news, and that would have been a bog thing. How long was this ago and where did you hear it from?)


	656. ByzantineEmpire3

Ave Switzerland,

Well to be frank I was never really like my brother, more of an adopted brother if you will but still family. I mean back when I was nothing more than the tribes of Thracia, I knew nothing more than defence, attack, and survive... when you have nothing but the plains and the hills, its very hard to live like that, though there was timber, very little of it from what I remember. I was also an accomplished seaman at that time, as well as a mercenary selling my Thracian troops to the highest paying person... who was usually Rome. I understand that made me seem weak, but truth be told I was, in the first few years I tried to fight back the Parthians and failed, then comes Justintine several hundred years latter and I thrive, so close to bring the empire back... then he died... I guess you could say that's when I started to give up on conquest and just survive.

My walls of Constantine, they were meant to survive hell itself, built into the sea around the city with interlacing defences. The wall was specially built you see to withstand seismic activity and catapults, for the time it was more of a nondependent wall, if one piece fell then others didn't, some what like taking the door out of a frame. While I would like to say it wasn't, The Turk built the largest piece of artillery I had ever seen, a monster, equal in power to that of what you people now a day call a tank, it took hours upon hours for him to destroy my fortress however, yet my people were not enough... his zeal to great... my heart to weak, I was blind to the changing world around me, gunpowder was ignored, I cherished my blade to much, plate was laughed at, chain would suffice... I died from ignorance and stubbornness not from ineptitude as so many think.

Well friendly is in the eyes of the beholder, Francis at the time, was one of the few who opened their doors to my people, if only for the fact that the last prince sold his title to the King of France. I most certainly would have gone to you given your situation in the mountains, but my people had become improvised as day becomes night, I grew complacent and weak.

I here that you have said that empires always crumble, well in a sense they do... a sad story really, so strong so great... and yet so close to death you never realise it... from what I know now empires are formed on the door step of death, or rebirth the height of an age or the end of a nation.

Thank you for thinking my word wise, my legacy is so forgotten by the people of today, considering the fact that many people chose to ignore me after the fall of the west. Knowing my brother that is far too true. Also the Turk... he stole my recipe for Greek fire I don't know how, but he did, how else could have made those burning grenades.

Understandable, given the fact that Germania's land was rich in wilderness, rivers, and mountains, his way of life would be more practical than my brothers who was lavish and had it all.

I never thought about religious fervor... the worse thing to kill for is god, thou shalt not kill thy neighbor, I guess they overlooked that in war.

Sincere, Triestan Byza, The former Byzantine Empire.

* * *

><p>Dear Byzantine,<p>

I understand what you are saying. Sometimes people say that Germany is my brother, which is something simply ludicrous to suggest. Just because we speak almost the same language and share certain traits does not mean we are in any way related to each other. In fact, I do not even like him that much. YOU were selling off your mercenaries? Forgive my phrasing on this account, but that sounds almost like you were me, from a different age. And here I was thinking that I had done something that was new. History DOES repeat itself. However, you do have to admit that my troops were the most famous mercenaries that Europe was ever to have. After all, my services led to the creation of the Vatican Guard and the _Cent __Suisses_. There was a saying at that time among military commanders: 'No money, no Swiss' my mere presence guaranteed victory. I had to stop eventually, because although I flourished and the business was very lucrative indeed, when you sell of your troops and services to anyone who can pay, they end up on opposite sides,

I studied original documents form hat time, and modern day analysis of your defences. In an older age, they would have indeed been impregnable, but with Turkey being a master at foundry, it was only a matter of time until he developed something to counter them. I believe he even enlisted Italy to help him with the construction of that monster. But here is the thing, one of my most celebrated historians wrote that the cannon broke after several shots, and the reason that the city finally fell, was a small unlocked door in the outer walls, discovered and exploited by the enemy. It must have been one of the greatest blunders in the history of mankind. But of course you do deserve a bit of scolding for not adopting modern tactics. The principle in warfare is 'adapt or die'; always remain one step ahead of your enemy. You did not do that, on the contrary, you stuck to your old ways. I cannot blame you really; I once did that myself, to my great personal expense. I had the opportunity to learn, you did not.

My people were in the same situation at the time. We could have maybe joined forces in an effort to rebuild. With you, your knowledge and your skills things might have gone a lot smoother for me back then, and I might have even become a center of Europe. But alas, I took the hard way. I do not regret any of it though, none of the hardships that I have faced. They made me into the nation I am today, and I would not have it any other way...damn rhyme, that was not intentional!

Indeed, I do say that, and it is a very educated remark. Persian Empire fell, Macedonian Empire fell, Roman Empire fell, the Carolingian Empire fell, Britain's Empire fell, France's Empire fell, Germany's empire fell, Russia's empire fell, and need I go on? There is a very clear reason why I have never aspired to more. I have worked myself up to where I am form the very bottom, having nothing granted. There is no way I would have risked all my work.

One should do best to not forget the past; for it is from there that we gain the solutions to our present and future. But you are right; mostly you are just seen as an attempt of the last remnants of Roman civilization trying to avoid the inevitable. Who knows who stole the secret? Spies, saboteurs, traitors, they are everywhere.

In a way it is tragic, he used to be so good at doing what he did. Germania did not have those luxuries, and he constantly told me that I should ignore the comforts of our southern neighbor and continue my training. I knew that, secretly, he wanted all what Rome had for himself as well.

They overlooked it because it was convenient at the time. The crusades were a disaster on the whole, and doomed to fail. Their cause was shaky to begin with, and the morality behind them false. You did not find me joining in the fun in the middle east, it was their land and they should have just left it to them, instead of challenging the whole bulk of the Saracens.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	657. Königsberg90

Yo, Switzy,

Vati promised me that he wouldn't walk around in his underwear when I bring Iceland over.

I know. Yeah, too late, 'cause Italy spewed out all Onkel Germany's pervy secrets to the Allies in the Second World War XD Poor, poor, Onkel, ha XD

Really? :) That's good.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Good, that should make things a lot easier. I could not imagine the awkwardness if you had been there to present Iceland to your father, and he had strolled up in his underpants to shake hands. I actually believed him to refuse, being who is his, but I assume he makes exceptions, even if exclusively for his daughter.

Actually, that is not how I found out. I could not have, not having been a part of the Allies. But I did have other sources. You find things out when your house suddenly becomes the gathering point for negotiations of every kind, and one could hardly fail to notice that Germany was regularly getting certain deliveries from home.

Well...I mean he is male after all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	658. Taiwan3

Dear Switzerland,

Awwww~ giving and receiving love, always there for each other for support,. So warm, so sweet & so adorable~ just like old couples X3 (*squeak) How I really envy you two. XD

Seeing couples together always makes me glad, something warm and loving is like a light that courage me to keep on going, telling myself the world isn't that bad, there's always something positive, right? Like you and Lili. I really feel happy for you two. (*smile)

Yup! She's the happiest princess in the world! Because she's now with her Prince Charming, um? ((*wink

Lili's a role model for me to look up to (people around me always says that I'm an unruly wild little girl, and should be more lady-like, even Nihon seems to hinting that my driving is just better off than Feli…occasionally, it's not that bad~ (*pouting =3=). Other nations should be more like you guys, then the world should be in peace, even if just a tiny~~~ bit, it'll be so much better.

Pfffttt…that wine pervert, never learns his lessons…probably got a brain size of goldfish, no wait… that description suites better on the hamburger idiot. I felt really fortunate that I live in Asia…. Eh… I don't know what she is thinking sometimes, but being around her isn't that bad, at least she's doing a job of chasing the pervert off. As for Austria, other than his great talent for music, I have no other comments.

By the way, I don't get why Hungary always said you and Austria look cute together…or people even want to joke about it. I'm fine with pretty much with any pairing, but you & Austria? It's just… ridiculous…, I mean, first of all, I can tell from your tone that you detested him from your very bones; secondly, Austria was her ex-husband. = =||| I think I can get what you feel about this… it happens to me as well, Hungary annoys me when she said I look cute with China (although it seems China didn't mind, in fact he smiles when he hear that… *shivers), sometimes until to the point that I "have to" throw my Kinmen knife at her so she will shut up. People should keep their thoughts to themselves most of the time, at least look "normal" on the outside, that's what I do.

Four hundred years? That must be very "frustrating". Well… your history makes who you are now.

My childhood memories are pretty much blurry too until the 17th century. All I remember is back then, I was a free & happy little girl live on my own, went hunting with aboriginal tribes on my little island, until Papa Portugal discovered me, my first contact to a foreign nation (but he didn't stay for long, he went off and colonized Macau instead), then comes the Spain, landed in the north and Netherlands (pretty grumpy guy back then from what I remember), landed in the south. Spain introduces me tomatoes , (he's obsesses with tomatoes…. but he's pretty nice to me though most of the time) he has a old fort (Fort Santo Domingo / Fort Anthonio) in Tamsui , (my people wasn't happy about the high taxes, so we kinda destroy it, Netherlands somehow replaced another one…) one of oldest architecture standing in my history, now's a museum. Those two guys always fighting over me…pretty annoying…. = = Netherlands kicked Spain out, then China came along, kick Netherlands out … after that, China pretty much ignores me until the Second Opium War.

Yeah, I'm serious (*blushing). Nihon-san is not odd, he's just a bit…less talkative and careful about his actions, probably because you didn't get to know him much personally, I used to live at his house for about 50 years until the end of WWII, I was pretty rebellious at the time (because I was always being colonized by one after another, I got fed up with it…). ya… he used to very strict, scary and stuff, and I used to hate him, but he did some good reforms, for example the sewer system, railways, banks etc & patiently taught me a lot things …, we are best buddies since we share the same interests (both of us like drawing manga) & economic partners, he usually designs the blueprint, while I manufacture the product (mostly electronic stuff). I'm not sure when I started liking him…feelings for a "person" is hard to describe by words…. (poking fingers) Blah…what am I talking about… ((*shaking head

It's not like I never rebel or something, maybe it doesn't look like a big number to you, but I do have a record of at least 70 riots within the 200 years when I was with the commie. It's ok, I don't blame you, since I wrote it down in the first place. Yup, like you said, I'll hold my head high with all my pride, AND beat the crap out of him whenever I can. (well… not physically really, but technology, economic and achievement, you get what I mean). Considering the technology we have now… I'll better think twice or more before I start another war with him (WWII was already devastating enough), plus I AM independent anyway.

Oh please, the poor Tibet~! I'll try to aid that poor thing, but it still didn't help much…(*sob)I couldn't believe that the stupid U.N didn't do anything!(( *flip the table

Hell that I know if that commie bastard has minority complex, I just think that he's a pedo like Spain. ((*rolled eyes)(but I still think Spain is nicer) I hate his fucking arrogance now, his market got better mostly because his estate/housing price rises, which those (farm) landowners suddenly become rich parvenu, and then spending money as if they are just bunch of useless numbers, they lack of education. The second-generations aren't any better, even they got the opportunity to get educated, but many are used to the lavish life-style, which is their major downfall.

富不過三代 (the wealth would not pass beyond the third-generation) if they continue like that, eventually the economy will crash like during the Great Depression. Other nations just let him do what he wanted and didn't take any action because most of them are in debt and owed him a lot of money.

He should feel REALLY LUCKY. Judging by how much I know you, I can imagine that if you were me, he'll already be a piece of "Swiss cheese" at least a thousand times.

Thank you for your understanding (*bow)

May I call you Vash Sensei (Mentor/ teacher) or Senpai (it means a senior or superior in any academic or corporate organization in society in Japanese)? Since you've gone through so much (especially having a similar situation) & you are neutral, your words are wise, and I finally found someone who actually understands me…

With highest respect

梅(Mei)

臺灣 Taiwan

P.S: I 'm planning to go and visit Nihon-san someday next week, probably staying about 2 weeks to a month to help him out, poor Nihon, his home is still in a mess….((*sigh) . I'll write a letter when I get there.

P.P.S: This year is your seven hundred and twentieth year? That really is really impressive. Oh, is your birthday already over? Anyway, I send two of my best Kinmen knife to you as birthday presents. One was made from the grenade shells, the other one was made from the remains of artillery shells during my second strait crisis (1958~1979), very good quality steel. By the way, France was terrified of this, I used beat the crap out of him with my little darling knife, England told me that France has nightmares ever since,(which turns out to be pretty true) while England himself was laughing his head off when he told me this XD. So even if you didn't do anything, he'll be screaming off as if he saw demons. Hope you like it.

A/N:

I don't hate China (as a character or as a nation) though; actually most of my friends in school are from China

You pretty much can tell that I was more or less base on the comic strip [web link] I send you, & what I know (& reactions from people around me when I was back in Taiwan)

Well, since I don't know much about Switzerland either, I would love to know more about him. X3

Oh, I mention my laptop is Acer, because Acer is Taiwan brand, she's known for her electronic products, so I'm proud of it, just like you are proud of your banks and chocolate? (BTW, I love Swiss chocolate)

P.S:

About Kinmen Knife & Second Taiwan Strait Crisis ((too lazy to explain…

.org/wiki/Kinmen_Knife

.org/wiki/Second_Taiwan_Strait_Crisis

P.P.S: I found another comic strip

The Age of Discoveries 101

.net/569594

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Eh...thank you I guess...I try my best to be the perfect man for her, and I do think that I am succeeding. I try to make every day special for her. You envy us? I do not see any reason why you should, I am sure that many would be interested in you, even Japan, although he might not speak a word of it.

If you think so. But although Liechtenstein and I have created our personal heaven together, and we defy all negative influence from the outside, I am still forced to delve into the real world every day, and I am not cynical when I say that it is indeed a grim world, and our relationship creates a bubble that threatens to burst. If I could I would just shut myself off from it, but I cannot.

Eh...right...

That is an odd thing to say, considering that Lili is probably younger...no wait, never mind. You said you were a hundred years old? That makes you less than half her age. Well, sometimes I wish that Lili was a little less...submissive. It always used to be 'Yes, Big Brother' and 'Of course, Big Brother'. I did not mind her doing it, but now she says the same things, and it makes me uneasy. It is part of her personality to be so, I guess you could call it sweet, but it makes everything feel less mutual, like I am commanding her. Oh, do not get me started on those idiots, I mean it. If everyone were like us two then the world would be a better place. Why do they constantly search for conflict and drag down others with them? Can they not see what it leads to? Are they really that blind? Whatever the motive, I am complacent as long as they do not involve me, that is when I get seriously angry.

In my opinion, both of them have brains the size of walnuts. France's retaliation on such a comment is 'Mais Suisse, une demie du CERN est partie de moi!', the CERN is mine, not his!

It is the same everywhere, just here, you have so many more countries on less space, no wonder that they used to fight over land, I did too at some point, but that was centuries ago. When it comes to chasing people off, her speciality is Prussia I think, it is my job to keep France from raping the whole world. With frying pan and gun, what a partnership that would be. ((*sarcasm))

I do not understand it either, and I DO detest him, as I have for the last seven hundred years. At least you are one of the nations, maybe the only one next to Liechtenstein, who agrees. I am not the type of country to associate myself with Austria, and now that the world knows of me and Lili, they have to stop making these insinuations. She tries to be the world's matchmaker, and I do not approve at all. If she says that you look cute with China, then it is because she wants something from you two, as it usually is. And China would not protest, obviously. I bet he would just love unification. I concur; there are some things that cross the line. France's way of life for example, or Hungary's, both unacceptable by anyone's standards. If I were to follow the same rules and just follow my emotions, then I would not be following my neutrality.

It was. I had to slaughter droves of knights, burn countless castles, and take up vast land before they even thought about considering that it might be wiser to give me what I wanted instead of fighting.

I see. I disapprove of all the colonization, ho could I not when I saw countries like you colonized, fought over and oppressed. I never participated because of that, and because of course my geography made it almost impossible, how can you establish a colony when you do not own a single sea-port? I had a different occupation. During the time I was still fighting for recognition as a country, I was poor, extremely so. You would not think that nowadays, would you? I had to do odd jobs...and then I became a mercenary. That was a glorious time. You could say that my neutrality was already there then, even if not really. My support could be bought for the right amount, and I was loyal to each of my employers, but my real loyalty still belonged only to me, and I guess you could argue to gold as well. In the end, that did not work out that well anymore, and I had to stop. I was wealthy now, so when industry came by, I joined in. I took up banking, manufacturing of watches and so on. It helped me created the dense rail network I have today.

I got to know him a bit, as a tourist; he always brings good money into my economy. I know what it is like being possessed by somebody else. In the early 19th century, I was a satellite sate of none other than France himself. The bastard turned me into a republic, which I hated and abolished the moment his empire fell. He did bring a law book to me though, one which I integrated into my own. I guess I can be thankful to him in a way. Hmm...I see. It is not my place to give advice to other nations for their love-lives, which would be disastrous indeed, but in my opinion you should just go and tell in a fashion that is polite and not intrusive, the way Japan would like. I kept my feelings secret for far too long, and I urge you not to make the same mistake.

That is good. I would have never forgiven you if you had just sat there, fine at watching yourself be oppressed by that idiot China. And that is probably the most elegant way of making someone look bad. You can only gain from it. It is a tactic I use constantly, for example in energy. With my eighty percent hydroelectric power I shame France and Germany, and with my durable, quality wares I make China look like a complete fool, which is of course my aim. Yes, you should, war is never good for anyone...unless you can turn a profit out of it as I did, but other than that...I just defeated my own argument. I know you are, it is just the name. It would bother me, but if you do not mind then that is your choice.

I did not expect any help to come from anywhere least of all the U.N. it is not like I did not want to help, I actually do. Tibet came to stay at my house for a while, and I received him gladly. Normally I would hate to have a foreigner at my place, but Tibet was so polite and so peaceful, plus he loved my mountains and my neutrality and he was a victim. I would need a heart of frozen granite not to have budged at that. Eventually he had to go back though.

Why do you think I do not like him? He does not take care of the environment, he does not take care of the people, and he does not take care of anyone but the state, and purely the state. He manufactures cheap-ass products that break after one usage and taint the market of otherwise good products like mine, and he STILL fails to manage his population growth.

China can go right ahead and land flat on his face, it would do him good, and I would not care either if he were to drag half the world down with him, because he certainly does not affect me. Some people just do not learn, and if they do not, then it is their fault, and the righteous consequence that they plunge into a depression. That applies to me as well, although I was off so much better then the rest. Why? Because I made several very intelligent decisions.

That sounds about right.

You are...welcome?

Eh...if you really want to...I mean, I do not require you to, but if it is really voluntary and it would make you feel better then go right ahead...it sounds quite nice actually.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Ah, yes, the catastrophe. I hope that you packed you radiation suit. But seriously, there was bound to be a disaster sometime. I wish you good fortune.

P.P.S. Thank you very much. They shall be put to good use. Psychological warfare is one of the most effective tactics which I know of.

* * *

><p>I imagine that they might, the countries are quite close. We have a lot of Germans here, and many aren't that understanding, me included actually. I do not hate Germany, but I think that those people should just let their work-tourism be. They come here to work only, get a larger wage than in Germany, and pay German taxes on them, which are lower than Swiss taxes. Result: they abuse the system, and I hate it when people take advantage of my country like that.<p>

Yes, and it's a very good basis from what I can tell.

Of course. I don't want to sound like I'm endorsing myself, but I'll do that in the letters, since there is so much to mention, and it's fascinating to hear them from Switzerland's own perspective, which is different than mine.

Yes, now I understand, I missed that before, and you have right to be proud of it. We are very proud of our own products, our army knives, our chocolate, cheese, banking, Tennis heroes... you name it. You do? That's great!

Right. I'll take a look at all that.


	659. ShunKazamisGirl2

Dear Switzerland,

Oh, I think I understand what you're trying to say. But I'm not really the annoying type so you will be less likely to shoot me. Rumantsh? I'd never heard of it before but it seems interesting. And can I ask you a question? Yeah, about that gun you have with you, what kind is it exactly? And if you're a neutral country, why do you always carry it around with you..? I'm sorry but I'd never met many people carrying them so it's the first time for me.

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Oh yeah, are poems accepted in your land? I wrote one about you and you'll find it with this letter but... I'm not sure if it's ok for your um, taste. ^^" However, if it's good enough, I don't mind if Liechtenstein reads it, too. Please give out your opinion...if you can. It's the one called "Switzerland, the Great and Neutral Country".

P.P.S. No offence but I THINK my cousin told me that he finds you "unmanly" or something... did she?

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

Good, because quite frankly I do not want to. One person less to shoot is always good, and it conserves ammunition which is rather expensive these days.

That does not surprise me at all; it is often very much overlooked. There are after all only several thousands who speak it.

Of course you may. The gun? Oh, it varies. At world meetings I usually bring my trusty Karabiner 1931, but when I need serious firepower, I grab the SIG 550 with grenade-launcher attachment. Listen; there are different kinds of neutrality, okay? In WW2, many countries were neutral, like Belgium and Netherlands for example. What was the difference between them and me? They got overrun. Why? Because they did not have guns with which they defended themselves with. I adopted aggressive neutrality. I shot everyone who dared offend it and I still do today, because there is absolutely no way that I will ever let myself be conquered again, I would rather die fighting. That is why.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Of course they are! I am not a totalitarian state with censorship, that is China. And I like it very much indeed, already the title is fantastic! It is also rather touching...normally people do not write things like that about me...thank you.

P.P.S. WHAT? HOW DARE SHE? ON WHAT BASIS DOES SHE FOUND THAT OPINION?


	660. Philippines74

(At Visayas' house; 6:30 in the morning)

(Schwyz opens the door; sees Luzon in the living room)

Schwyz: Good morning, Lord Luzon. I hope that you have had a restful night.

Luzon: Good morning to you too, Walther. Going out so early in the morning? I see that you're working hard.

Schwyz: (*calmly) I fancied an early morning walk. I need to be prepared when Lady Visayas moves to the hacienda.

Luzon: (*looks stern) I'll just cut to the chase then. It seems that you performed a duel without my permission, correct?

Schwyz: (*drops the pretence) I wondered if you had noticed. Yes, that is indeed correct, Lord Luzon, and I do not regret having done so.

Luzon: As much as I admire your chivalry, I also need to know the reason why did you do such a thing. You may find me strict but, as Maria's little brother, I deserve to know better so, tell me what happened?

Schwyz: Very well. When I left you yesterday evening, I was intent on getting a due amount of sleep. When I walked by Lady Visayas' bedroom however, I heard a disturbance, raised voices, your dear sister pleading with America. Natural curiosity made me listen. I was appalled at what my ears were receiving. It seems the America had gotten impatient with Lady Visayas, and was trying to convince her to go for him. She refused, and America tried to ease her decision by kissing her. I did what you would have done in my situation, and interrupted, freeing Lady Visayas from America's clutches. He walked out without an apology, and left me with your sister. Before I knew it she was crying her heart out on my chest, and fell to sleep, from resignation I assume. I carried her to bed, and did the only thing that seemed rational at that point. I challenged America to a duel, and so we did, not ten minutes ago. I was the victor.

Luzon: (*sighs) I see. So Alfred tried to force himself on my sister?

Schwyz: (*nods) That is correct.

Luzon: Figures. I knew he would snap sooner or later. I can assure you that I didn't have a clue about what happened last night before you told me everything that happened. Alfred has a rather bad habit of asserting himself to others. He's pretty young, full of vigor and youth. You must understand such a sentiment.

(Schwyz raises his eyebrow in uncertainty)

Luzon: I'm going to say that gave America a chance to defend himself. I'm not asking for your forgiveness or tell you to step aside but only saying that he should explain himself for his action.

(Schwyz tries to assert his point)

Schwyz: Explain himself? I would think that he had his chance, and he acted unruly. Lord Luzon, you cannot possibly allow him to make false amends. This should have proved to you who he is. I gave him all the chance that he needed, and he even tried to bribe me out of the duel. The nerve! If that does not convince you, then I do not know what will.

Luzon: Yes, yes. I know that but you should understand the predicament that my sister is going through now. Alfred was our brother, our former charge. I have known about his feelings for my sister many decades ago but I gave him a chance to develop those feelings inside him. My sister looks up to Alfred because he was the one who assisted us to freedom but, with the current situation, my sister is stuck in a predicament that could spell disaster to her relationship with Alfred, not romantic but friendly relationship towards him. I hope you understand.

(Schwyz thinks for a moment; gives a stern look to Luzon)

Schwyz: I could not care less who America is in relation to you, he should receive an unbiased treatment, like the one I demanded. I understand, but I must also suggest that this conflict be resolved as quickly as possible. There is one more thing; I gave her an oath. I swore that I would protect her and I shall keep to my vow, come what will.

Luzon: Of course you can be at my sister's side. You were the one who comforted her during that time and I trust you to keep everything under control. You may use that chance to reveal everything; your intentions, your sentiments, everything you could think of. Use the time that I gave you. We'll be going to the hacienda this afternoon. (*walks out)

(At Visayas' room; 7:00 in the morning)

(Schwyz holds the doorknob; hears talking behind the door; tries to peek inside)

America: I'm...sorry for what I've done to you, Maria.

(Visayas stays silent)

America: I know that what I did to you last night was wrong but, I have been waiting for this day that I could have my chance at having you for myself. Even if I'm your former charge, I still fell deeply for you. Last night, when we have our date, I thanked God for the chance of a lifetime but I ruined such a chance when impulse took over me and did such a thing to you. I feel so ashamed. I just...

Visayas: (*gets out of bed; walks toward America) Alfred... I respected you this whole time because of what you did to my people. You helped us in our independence and you have kept your word of returning back to the country when the Japanese invaded but to expect something more from that, I can't guarantee anything. Love is a strange emotion. I don't know what to do about this so-called love.

America: (*hugs Visayas) I promise you this, Maria: I'll make you see me as a man and not just any other man but a man who is rightfully yours. (*lets go of hug and walks out, not noticing Schwyz)

Visayas: Alfred...

(Schwyz hesitates for a moment; enters Visayas' room)

Visayas: Walther- (*interrupted by the kiss; widens her eyes)

(Schwyz kisses Visayas; after a while, Schwyz pulls out of the kiss)

Visayas: (*still in shock) Walter, why did- (*was interrupted)

(Schwyz places his finger on Visayas' lips)

Schwyz: Say nothing, Maria, there is no need for words from you, for I can tell. Maria, the first time we met was wondrous. It was in the Alps, when we were besieged by our great enemy, and you came to help us. When I saw you appear in the transmission ring, I thought that an angel had stepped down from heaven to deliver us from our plight. I watched you closely, although you never seemed to notice me, I did not care. I felt something that day, something that was new to me. I could only describe it as loyalty at the time. Deep longing for loyalty to you, different than to any of my former employers. Only later did I realize that it was love. I followed you, barefoot, all the way to Santiago because I could not bear the separation. My father was so kind to help me on the endeavour to win your heart; he helped arrange this here, my presence in your house. I do my best at trying to be the best I possible can. I swear fealty to you, Maria. Your wish is my command. I would go through hell and back again if that is what it took to receive a single word of praise from your lips. I would journey the world and the seven seas to see your radiant smile. I would go for months without wheat or water if I knew there was a slim chance that I would earn a glance from your beautiful eyes. What I am trying to tell you Maria is that I love you, so much that I cannot possibly express it without breaking into emotion. What I do, I do for you, and only for you. You are the light in my life, the ray of sun that shines down upon my unworthy head in a sky of complete darkness. I came here to win your heart, and undeniably I did my best. But it seems like I have failed, and I will never forgive myself for having done so. If this is farewell, then I just wanted to let you know that I have loved you, that I still love you, and that I will for always and for all eternity, still dearly love you.

(Schwyz exits, leaving Visayas on the floor blushing and confused)

* * *

><p>(AN: Now that's a major turn of events. I can see something happening in the near future.)

(I think it's still great for entertainment even though it may seem bias if you think it that way. Last year was held in Norway, right? Why did Norway held the Eurovision even though Norway is not an EU member or better yet, why are you included as well?)

(I read the first part and I have to say, you have given me all sorts of ideas. Who knew I could learn so much about Switzerland than any other travel guide?)

(I read about how in Heaven, the bankers are Swiss, the lovers are Italian, the British are the police officers, the engineers are German, the cooks are French and there was a question about where do the Filipinos fit in and the answer was we populate Heaven as well as Hell. It's funny because considering the amount of Filipino workers abroad, I have to say that wherever you look at the world, there's a Filipino living in there.)

(Author's note: Whew...that was a lot! I hope the confession is to your liking.

Yes, in Oslo, and as to that, it's the Eurovision song contest, not the 'E.U-vision'. All of geographical Europe is included. I didn't even know that Azerbaijan existed, much less that it was in Europe.

Well, there is selective advertising of course.

I can't really see the joke...it almost sounds a bit racist to be honest, but well...

True, there is, although not much here. I only know one guy who has a Filipino mother, but other than that, nothing.)


	661. Belarus4

Dear Switzerland,

BROTHER WILL MARRY ME ONE DAY WHETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT.

Anyways, fine, go off and make a trillion dollars for all I care.

...really, you'd kill Russia, Ukraine and I if I took your precious Lili away? And you're lecturing me on how MY sense of honor is odd? That's a bit hypocritical of you.

As annoying as you are, I must wish you luck in shooting France and Italy. Those two must be fun targets. Although I would watch out for Germany if Feliciano is the one you're after. That brute is a complete idiot.

-Belarus

P.s. What's so funny about me forming an alliance? Ever heard of a little thing called the 'Soviet Union'?

* * *

><p>Dear Belarus,<p>

Yeah, yeah, I am sure he will, because he has been so enthusiastic about it already, and because he will just submit to you when you tell him to.

Oh, I will, make no mistake.

I do not see why that would make me a hypocrite. Facing and killing three, strong, powerful countries is a lot more difficult than 'disposing' of one small and weak country, at least the last time I checked. I think you are a hypocrite yourself for even daring to call me one.

You call me annoying? How do you think you are in my eyes? Not that I care about either. And I do not need luck, only skill and I have plenty of that. And Germany cannot touch me, whatever I do, for if Italy enters my borders, even Germany cannot intervene without braking rules, and Germany loves to abide rules as we all know. It is a safe deal. I do not know why I am even writing this, but I concur; he is an idiot.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Oh, no reason. Indeed I have, and how did that turn out for you?


	662. Thailand79

Switzerland,

Yeah..

I do, but their not that old, I get a new one every 15 years. I suppose Asians and Europeans do things differently, and it's very interesting still to hear of your methods...

Hmm, that's what I would guess. Snipers? I don't want to get started on them, so I'll simply agree with you.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Every fifteen years? Why? You had better invest in modern technology than waste money on that old junk that you cannot use anyway and that does not even have a historical value. I develop new weapons that can remain in service for fifty years and longer without being outclassed, that is an investment.

I thought that you were one who favored snipers, seeing as you and Vietnam share topographies, and she just loved sniping in her guerrilla warfare against America.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	663. Malaysia1

Dear Switzerland,

Greetings. I'm Malaysia, neighbour to Thailand and Singapore. Uhm... I'm kind of a bit shy. I don't really go out often to world conferences. Us ASEAN members take turns to represent our region in the world conferences. I've heard about you from England and Thailand. But I'm confused. England tells me that you're a psycho person who carries a gun everywhere you go and shoots whoever that crosses your front lane, but Thailand tells me that you're a nice guy who cares for his sister, so I was wondering if you could tell me more about your country and yourself. I... I really want to make some new friends out of my region, and if Thailand tells me you're a nice guy, I'll trust his judgement. By the way, should I trust these people called France and America? They've been coming by lately a lot, telling me that it's best if I agree to their decisions and go along with their plans, but well, I don't know. Should I listen to them, or tell them to get the heck out of my house?

Yours sincerely,

Malaysia.

* * *

><p>Dear Malyasia,<p>

Greetings, I have not yet heard much about you, there are so many of you countries still out there in the far east, it can be rather confusing.

I noticed that, otherwise I would certainly know you by now, but there are so many countries that do not go to those conferences, so they cannot really be called 'world' conferences either. More like 'conference of the industrial nations'.

Both are true, but how I am depends entirely on you, if you know what I mean. I would trust England to say something like that about me, and he is exaggerating mildly. While it is true that I am constantly armed, I do not shoot everybody whom I meet, and not everybody whom I dislike, otherwise there would be very few countries left in the world. I only shoot people who deserve it, no one else. I am prohibited from doing that by my sacred neutrality.

And Thailand is also right, even though that is not an image of me which everyone has. I DO care a lot for Liechtenstein, I protect her from everything and everyone that might harm her, as I have always done and I always will.

About myself? Well, what can I say...I used to be a country together with Austria under Holy Rome, but then he decides that I was not going to be as free as I thought I would be. Then I beat the snot out of him and declared myself a separate country. I became a mercenary and amassed wealth and reputation in all of Europe until the 18th century, which is also the time when conscription into my army began. Fast forward two hundred years and you find me in WWI, where I barely survived and worked hard to get out of economic depression. I also found Lili then and saved her from a very painful death by starvation. Another twenty years pass and we have WWII. Wonderful, another global conflict. I survived that one as well by shooting anybody who dared cross my border. As a result, I came out of the war extremely prosperous and built up an empire of banking, weapons manufacturing and tourism. There you go, story of my life.

No! Simply no! Do not listen to them; do not even look at them! Slam the door in their faces and lock it, then arm yourself and beat up anybody who enters through the window. Never, ever let France inside your house, because horrible things will happen to you I you do. If he does manage then scream loudly and I will be there immediately to stop him, got it?

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	664. Bekki58

Dear Switzerland,

And boarding school or even normal school would have been out of the question considering none of them age at the same rate as other people. England does have a birthday! It's April 23rd St George's day the patron saint of England. We don't celebrate as much as say you do on August 1st but we do have parades in the boy scouts and girl guides. We have people dress as knights and dragons to reenact the tale of St. George! It's a lot of fun!

John the Baptist in English. Of course I'd call him Johannes! Or probably just Zurich since that's easier to remember.

I doubt it; I think we're supposed to write about current uses of the Alps.

I hope so.

I'm sure Lili understands that you worry but she does need some freedom you know. General Winter has made nothing but fog and frost for England currently. It's hard to see in the mornings for all the fog...

By the way I was in London yesterday and I bumped into a strange boy who looked lost. He asked me for directions to a place I didn't even know existed in London, I never knew we had a world building!, and when I asked him who he was he replied "Andres Zwingli" any relation to you?

From Bekki

P.S I'm glad you liked it! And the muffins as well! We did our best!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Well, actually that could have been easily arranged, all it would have required is for me to move them around a bit. But think of all the organization and the paperwork! No, this way was the best for all of us. Oh really? Well, it is not a birthday in the traditional sense; I mean he did not declare his independence anytime. I do not think that he even has a birthday in that way. I guess all the celebrations come from a feeling of nationalism that England never had. Actually we have France to thank for that. Had he not overrun Europe, a lot of us would have never gained so much national identity. What usually happens here are great feasts, a speech from one of my bosses, a parade to the nearest hill and a great bonfire with fireworks. I am stunned every time I see people celebrating my birthday.

I think that he would much prefer Zürich because it makes him sound more like a person of authority. He is just someone like that. But I hope for you that you do not have to meet him.

Well, I still use them as a training facility for all of my troops.

I know. I know she does, but it is hard for me to just let her go like that. I get worried every time I leave her out of my sight. Until now it has only been fog as well. I have been urging the General to get on with it, that I want a white Christmas. He said the global warming makes everything more difficult, but promised to make an effort next weekend.

Of course he is! He is my canton of Zug! What on earth was he doing in London? And when was this? Actually, there could have only been one opportunity, then when I was in the world building myself. I wonder what he wanted that could not wait until I had returned?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I could almost taste your efforts. My compliments.


	665. Bizenghast21

Northern Ireland: -walks out from behind large, unidentified hardwood tree-

Why hello Switzerland~

-Waves arm in a regal manner with a crazed look in his eyes-

Switzerland: Greetings Ireland. -raises rifle-

Bizenghast is certainly a fascinating place isn't she? She's managed to take advantage of the free standing fog bank that surrounds her at all times very well. Keeping herself hidden from people who will use her for her unique resources. And such a smart girl. Did you know she almost hacked into the pentagon once? I was so proud, yet I grounded her. For good reason of course. But it showed me her potential that has been locked away for so long~ Her skipping between parents stops with me. No matter what the governments of the world say! Because I am her father. NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HER! IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE CAN! HAHAHAHAAA! -laughs manically-

-Pulls Bizen out from behind the tree, she's gagged and her hands are tied behind her back-

Bizenghast: HMMMMPH!

-Wide eyes, glares at Northern Ireland-

Switzerland: Ah, there you are. I wondered if you would sink low enough to gag and bind her.

North: DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT BIZEN!

-Hits her, and giggles in glee as she falls to the ground-

Maybe you should just leave Switzerland. –

-Pulls her upright by her braid, holds a dagger to her neck-

And Little Kira here won't get hurt...yet.

Switzerland: That is not an option, and I refuse to negotiate with hostage takers. So will tell you what you are going to do now.

Bizenghast: -glares at Ireland for using her name and growls-

Switzerland: You shall let my employer go, she still owes me money that I intend to collect. Now, lower that knife, and throw it on the ground, then step away from Bizenghast and allow me to take her. If you do not comply I will blow your brains out, and THEN drag you on front of the nation's rights court. I have come here to enforce justice, and make no mistake, justice will be served.

-Ireland does not move-

Switzerland: You call yourself her father, then you are a bad one at that, holding a knife to the throat of your own flesh and blood. Custody of your daughter should be taken away from you. Normally I do not perform these kinds services, but you have left me no choice in the matter. No move away from her, or I shall shoot both of you. You cannot possibly refuse that offer.

Ireland: -presses the dagger harder- Watch me!

Switzerland: You leave me no choice. –fires and hits Bizenghast in the chest-

* * *

><p>{{ To author: This is better then I thought! Its perfectly fine! I love it to death! It makes me giggle~}}<p>

(Author's note: Glad you like it.)


	666. DC4

Dear Switzerland,

What is it? I won't tell~! I promise.

Sincerely,

DC (Katie Jones)

P.S. I tried some Swiss chocolate today. It's so GOOD!

* * *

><p>Dear D.C.,<p>

Impossible. That information is strictly confidential until such time as Lili and I choose to release it, and that will not be for some time to come. You should know better than to delve into other nation's business, and you of all people should understand the meaning of confidentiality, having the Pentagon and all. I assure you that you will know in due time, just like everyone else.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I know it is. Do not tell me you ever had doubts.


	667. Minnesota6

Dear Switzerland,

Hey It's me Minnesota, just checking in to see how you are.

I bought this game: Catherine, and I was wondering if you played it before (its on an xbox)

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

I cannot say that this was not unexpected, I thought that you had terminated your correspondence, but whatever.

No, I have not. I do not think I have ever played any of your 'video games'; I do not have times for trivialities like that. But do tell me what it is about.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	668. ByzantineEmpire4

Dear Switzerland,

Nice to know some one understands the feeling, but after time you begin to see them as family besides your differences in culture, its more the history that binds us together, and really that bond never broke, I mourned his disappearance, despite his brashness, he was... kind in away, but brutal in another... a very odd man Rome was. Yes I sold them, long ago, but I was not as lucrative at the trade as you were, as at the time, information was poorly and slowly spread. I however was renowned myself as an amazing fighter, always have been, always will be... although that is most likely arrogance talking.

Its true that the cannon was not stable, but it did break the first line of defence, not to say that it got through the rest, if I remember correctly it still took him ages to even get inside my walls. Indeed it was an amazing blunder, and I'm sure if I met the man who left the door open, I'd personally gut him... though with my downfall I think I learned more than I would have ever with another golden age. True, I did not adapt so I died, I was a proud and stubborn man, unbending to the will over others do to my heritage, probably a reason why the schism happened, and most likely my own downfall. Consider yourself lucky to have survived, to have learned from your mistakes is the greatest privilege a person can have from my point of view.

A hopeful dream at best now, but if I had it another way, I would have sent my people to a defensible and safe -place however at the time I was in a coma... or dead... I don't really remember to be honest. Those who go through hell and survive have all the rights to own what they do.

So many did fall, it was funny really, people say learn from the past, yet do you see it happen? No the same kinds of people take power, and the same thing happens again and again, humans, they will never know how to learn properly until they've walked in our boots, which they never will.

To true, I wish I had grown from my former tribes to form a small kingdom or a republic in the area I was... but alas Rome had become strong after Carthage fell... to strong, it really amazes me to be honest. It's always the upstart that gains power in the world... you know there's some one in this day and age that reminds me of Rome... his name is America, I believe, an upstart, young, reckless, and bold. Only thing they aren't alike is Rome had some manners... note the word some.

I do in a way feel for him. It's interesting really how those who seek the downfall of others and preach against the ways of their foe tend to want only that which they have not, but there are those rare few.

Sincerely, Triestan Byza, the Former Byzantine Empire.

* * *

><p>Dear Byzantine,<p>

I never saw him as family, even after I had settled down as part of his empire. I continued to hate him because he had taken me from my adoptive mother. You probably do not remember her name; she was very quiet and peaceful. I said that I learnt everything I know from Germania. That is not quite true. From my mother I learned to read and write Latin, to cook, and to make clothes. All that what Germania left out. Their teachings complemented each other perfectly. All was well until Rome came...what a dark day that was. I was glad when he was gone; we had been liberated from his oppression. The news how savage and loyal my soldiers were spread fast, although communication at the time was just as poor. I think that it must have been that fact that all the monarchies of Europe were in contact from each other. So when I defeated Austria, the news travelled like wildfire. Maybe it is, or maybe what you say is justified. I was certainly not the one to say that I was invincible, that came from the enemies I defeated and from the employers I had served. The only thing I had to do after that was uphold it, and that was hardly a problem.

Well the first line of defence goes a long way. Like the first domino to fall which tips over the rest. I know, if I were in your position I would want to do the same too. But he is probably centuries dead, maybe even killed in the siege when Turkey broke through. It is true, one does learn most from one's mistake, but some mistakes are not supposed to happen, some mistakes are your last ones. Lucky? Luck had nothing to do with it. I put it down to the Lord's guidance at first, but then you could say I had my own schism, between Catholics and Protestants. That is when I got to believe in my own skill and planning, rather than any supernatural force.

Would we not all like to go back in history and change something to our advantage? I believe that everyone would wish that, but as we know that is not possible, and so we need to make the best of what we have now. Comatose then, otherwise you would not be corresponding with me on very physical parchment with very real ink.

That is why I never tried to go for what is beyond me. Call me dull, but that is how I managed to survive this long. A small, weak country in the middle of Europe, surrounded by powerful empires? How do you think that was possible?

Do not talk to me about America! I have never seen a greater idiot! Calls himself a hero, the oldest democracy in the world, the super-nation. I have never seen proof of any of that. But you are right, there is a certain resemblance. The only thing is that America might come to a premature downfall. It feels like his best time has passed, and he is only running himself into the ground these days. Same with a lot of other countries mind you. I have never seen any manners from Rome's side, but then I was forcefully adopted. Italy must have had a great time in his care.

In the end, Father got what he wanted, he integrate Rome's culture into his own society, and passed his legacy on to us. I still use Latin today in fact. My official name is Latin and my motto is as well. And the influence on architecture can hardly be overlooked. He brought us much, both knowledge and suffering, and to this day, I am not sure whether I should be thankful or not.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	669. Thailand80

Switzerland,

Because, it seems the Koreas have made it a tradition every 15 ears to break my katana.

My boss and people might like them, but if I were a human, I would detest them with all my heart.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

HOW IS THAT A TRADITION? And I marvel at the fact that you are so unconcerned about it. I would take it as a serious offense and an attack on my pride of someone were to do that to me! and think about the prices! Those katanas are not cheap! They must owe you several hundred thousand francs by now.

I think it is a cowardly tactic, I prefer to take my enemy face to face, when I can see him, see the light in his eyes vanish and his life is extinguished. At least, that is how it used to be. I do not like all this stalking about and hiding.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	670. Philippines75

(At Visayas' hacienda; 2:30 in the afternoon)

Visayas: (*steps out of the car; approaches Luzon) Jose, can you take the luggage in the house. I'll be in the stables if you need me. (*walks out)

Luzon: Oh, okay, Ate. (*leans toward Mindanao) Hey, Mario. Did you notice Ate's expression today? She's kind of down all of a sudden.

Mindanao: (*leans in) Yeah. I think something happened with the three of them. Look. (*glances at Schwyz and America) They haven't spoken during our travel here. It's really odd for America to be quiet.

Luzon: I hope they're all right. I'm worried with the current situation. Come on, Mario, let's carry the luggage in the house.

Mindanao: Got your back, Kuya.

(At the stable; 2:40 in the afternoon)

Visayas: (*opens the door; sees new horses on the stall) I never knew there were new horses in the stables. Who sent them he- (*was interrupted by someone entering the stables and turns to see who it was; it was Schwyz)

Schwyz: (*strides in, clad in heavy plate armor and holding a helmet under his right arm) Oh...Hello Maria, a good afternoon to you.

Visayas: (*blushes; stutters) G-Good afternoon to y-you a-as well, Walther. (*tries to stop stuttering) Are these horses yours?

Schwyz: Temporarily. I acquired them from another stable and had them transferred here.

Visayas: (*smiles) I see. They're lovely creatures, aren't they? They look so majestic when they run across the field. I have a few horses myself but, the ones you brought here are the finest breeds I have ever seen.

(Momentary silence; Schwyz takes one of Visayas' hands; offers Visayas to ride one of the horses)

Schwyz: I got them here so that we may ride out together today. I know that a lot has happened lately, but I hope that you do still find it in your heart to accept my humble proposition.

Visayas: (*blushes; looks away) I will be glad to. Thank you for the offer. Can you please let go of my hand now?

Schwyz: Oh...of course, I am sorry Maria.

(Schwyz quickly let go of her hand; blushes heavily)

Visayas: (*chuckles lightly) Shall we go? I know a place where you can see a really nice view of the entire land. (*rides a horse; gallops)

Schwyz: Lead the way, my liege.

(Schwyz rides his horse and quickly follows Visayas)

(At a hillside; 3:20 in the afternoon)

Visayas: (*still on the horse; stops at a nearby tree) Look at that, Walther. Nothing beats looking at scenery like this. It's been a while since I visited this place. I'm glad that the hacienda was well taken care of.

(Schwyz dismounts from his horse; walks toward Visayas)

Schwyz: The scenery is indeed something to look at (*stares directly at Visayas) but the landscape can never truly compare to your beauty Maria. Would you like to dismount and walk with me, my Lady?

Visayas: (*blushes; stutters; tries to dismount) A-Anyway, it's good that you like the pla- (*misses her footing; falls down)

(Schwyz catches her fall)

Visayas: (*opens her eyes; feels her heart skipped a beat)

Schwyz: Careful, the stirrups can be a slight tricky at times. Are you all right Maria?

Visayas: (*blushes heavily; stutters) I-I'm o-okay. No n-need to w-worry about me. (*tries to look away)

Schwyz: Are you completely sure? You look much discomforted.

Visayas: (*tries to hide her blush) I-I'm really f-fine, Walther. Don't w-worry a-about me.

(Momentary silence)

Visayas: Hey, Walther? What you said earlier in my house, do you really mean that? (*snuggles on his chest)

(Schwyz blushes heavily)

Schwyz: Why...of course I did...and I still do.

Visayas: Really? Do you mean that?

Schwyz: Yes, Maria, I do.

Visayas: (*still snuggling on Schwyz's chest; smiles underneath) You know... I wouldn't mind if... I fall for you eventually...

(Schwyz blushes heavily; starts panicking over nothing)

Schwyz: Eh...now now...this is all a bit hasty, I just wanted to take you out for a ride, and here you are...here we are...doing...well...I...I...eh... (*falls silent)

(They continue to be in that position for a while; in the background, someone is watching them)

Schwyz: Wait...do you hear that?

Visayas: What?

Schwyz: Hooves! (*lets go of Visayas) Someone must have followed us, but who might that be?

(A horse bursts through the undergrowth close to them, astride sits knight in black armor with his helmet on.)

Schwyz: Dear Lord! (*draws his own sword)

Knight: Greetings, unwary travellers! I am the black knight, and I have come here to relieve you of your valuables, so do not make a fuss, and hand over your coins now, or I will chop you in half!

(The knight notices Visayas)

Knight: Well well, it is not every day that I meet such a fair maiden. Fortuna has smiled upon me (*starts to ride closer)

Schwyz: (*draws his sword and points it towards the advancing horse) You shall not pass!

Knight: (*stops) Chivalry? You are foolish to try and protect her, sir. What is she to you?

Schwyz: She is my liege and the love of my life!

Knight: Very well. I can see that no amount of arguing will convince you to move, though I really wonder whether you truly value her life over your own. There is only one way this can be solved (*rides away further and draws his sword)

(Schwyz looks hesitant, but then draws his sword, Visayas tries to stop him)

Schwyz: You must let me do this, have confidence in my abilities. I shall defeat this stranger in your name. Do not intervene, whatever happens, this is my kind of battle. I do not doubt your abilities, but the inexperienced fall beneath the blade or the trampling hooves. Trust me.

(Schwyz mounts his horse)

Knight: (*laughs) I see. So you are prepared to die for your Lady?

Schwyz: She is not 'my' Lady, but I am.

Knight: Good, because you will, and after that the Lady is mine! (*charges with a raised sword)

Schwyz: HYA! HYA! (*charges too)

(Schwyz and the knight clash in the middle, and begin sword fighting on horseback. Eventually, Schwyz is knocked off by a powerful blow; lies dazed on the ground while the black knight distances himself)

Knight: This is not half as challenging as I had thought! Soon I will have won! (*charges)

(Schwyz stands there, sword raise waiting. As the knight sweeps by, Schwyz sidesteps the swing of his sword and wrenches him down from the saddle)

Schwyz: In your position I would reevaluate that opinion.

(The black knight gets back up; he and Schwyz circle each other)

Knight: Maybe I was wrong, but that still does no change the end of this battle!

(Both begin fighting again, Schwyz knocks away the knights blade and trips him so that he falls to the ground)

Schwyz: (*Pointing sword at the duellists neck) It seems that I was victorious after all! And the Lady remains free! I shall spare your life, but you must vow that you are never to return, otherwise I have no option but to kill you. Is that understood?

Knight: (*gulps) Y-yes it is.

(Schwyz offers his hand and the knight grasps it, pulling himself up. Then he gets on his horse, and rides away)

Schwyz: (sheathes his sword and walks back to Visayas) Where were we? And why do I still have the irreparable feeling that we are being...watched?

* * *

><p>(AN: FLUFF! TOO MUCH FLUFF! And a cliff hanger too! What will happen, I wonder?)

(I never thought of that. That was idiotic on my part. I just knew about it recently so, I don't have any idea except for the fact that it's one of the most watched programs in the world.)

(Yeah, I read some of the travel guides about Switzerland and it's not that thorough. Some of the guides talked about that scandal regarding the Nazi gold reserves and stolen Jewish valuables.)

(It's merely stereotypical so, I don't take offense out of it but, there are some that really gets on my nerves. There are things like how my country is a land of slaves and about Greece making a dictionary included a word that generalizes a Filipino being a maid and other derogatory statements. Those things cause a national outcry, on our part.)

(Author's note: That's what.)

(It is? I didn't know that. I guess people wan to see how their country is represented. But we don't need a good singer to show that we have everything under control, there are far more important things. We always know that Switzerland comes in as one of the back. The last time was actually an improvement. The time before last Switzerland got zero points in total.)

(Well, they would be about that, and most of the information regarding this sensitive subject is fictional anyway, slander to make us look bad. The motives behind what was done were pure; the bankers hated Nazi Germany as much as the rest of us, but the facts have been distorted out of jealousy and hate. I thought that I was going to write Zürich's chapter in 'Kantönligeischt' about this, appropriately naming it 'The Blood Money'.)

(Well, that's just plain rude, and unacceptable. And I think it's very unfair that the Greeks are trying to do that. How would they like it if in the German dictionary 'Griechenland' (Greece) would mean 'A name for a country which is almost bankrupt'? They wouldn't like it any better. And people have the audacity to call us inconsiderate.)


	671. Florida8

Switzerland,

Why is it unacceptable? He's not hurting anybody by being like that (except himself, sometimes). Wait, why am I standing up for him? Ai, Papi's "Hero" stuff is rubbing off on me... *bangs head against desk*

Thank you.

You're a nation, though. I'm a state!

I think Toris's nice to him (or, at least he tries to be). I think I remember him telling Peter something about how if he became a nation, he'd immediately be conquered, or some crap...

Good for you...?

...Well. I can see why a lot of us (countries and states) are afraid of you now...

~Sol~

P.S. Already have~ :D

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

No, but he is making himself unbearable and a burden for the rest of us, and if he continues like that, he will no longer be remembered when notifications are being sent out for the world meetings, invitations to national birthdays, memos and such. He will simply be forgotten out of convenience. So yes, eventually he will hurt himself, not in a physical way, but far worse. Why are you reacting this way? Is it not your job to defend your father and thereby uphold the family honor? Oh...right...never mind.

That was not a compliment.

So what? At the time I was not a nation yet! And even now my lands are substantially smaller than yours. How much do you think I possessed back then? Almost nothing. So I do think that I can say that I was without a doubt ata clear disadvantage.

Yes, that was a world meeting, was it not? I happened to walk by and observe what was happening. And Lithuania was quite right of course, Sealand would not stand a chance. I saw Russia lurking in the background, and I do not need to be a psychologist to tell what he was thinking at the time.

Damn right!

As all of you should be!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	672. Königsberg91

Yo, Switzy,

Well, I am Vati's little girl after all, so he always makes exceptions to thing when it comes to me ^^

Oh, really? Hm, come to think of it, I'm not surprised you didn't find out after Italy told the Allies Onkel Germany's a pervert. Well, ever since World War II, the Allies had some dirt on Onkel after that. Uh, I have a question. Did America, or another nation, tell you Onkel's dirty secrets?

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Of course. He would be heartless not to show some decency to his own daughter, even though I do not expect him to be much of a role model.

Do you seriously think that I would nee the Allies to tell me that? Most of all America? NO! in fact it was Germany himself who told me. One time he was at my house to discuss a certain trade which is not important right now. We had several drinks, and Germany had several more than I did. I assume he was trying to forget about his boss, and I do not blame him. He told me a lot of things that evening at the bar, including the extreme acts of anti-Semitism and a fair share of his other secrets, including the one you mentioned. The best thing is, the next morning he did not remember a thing. God Bless Swiss beer.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	673. ShunKazamisGirl3

Dear Switzerland,

Um... actually, I'm not sure WHY would she think like that but I think it's because she watched a video of you and Liechtenstein... apparently, someone was stalking you; I don't know who was the person though. According to my cousin, she said she finds your VOICE unmanly (not to mention those pink pyjamas, she also mentioned). *ahem* Anyway, thank you for the compliment for the poem I wrote. It WAS a little hard writing the way you would do it (if you wrote poetry, I mean) but I guess it's all worth it. ^^ Anyway, how come people don't normally wrote stuff that touching about you? I'm trying to figure this out at the moment.

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. One last thing about the poetry: I REALLY think that they should write stuff about you in a more touching way, don't you agree?

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

How preposterous to think me unmanly! I could think of a score of nations that are more feminine than me! Italy, Poland, France and Austria, to name a few. I have never seen THEM raise a rifle!

WHAT? Someone got hold of footage of Lili and me? In my house? How can that be possible? Never mind, I will fix that later, what the hell is wrong with my voice? I do not see any problems with it at all! And those pajamas were a present from Liechtenstein! Of course I was going to wear them, what else? I cannot just throw something away that Lili spent hours awake at night for! Disregarding the color, they are very comfortable too!

You are welcome. Well, of course it would be hard to write from the viewing point of someone like me. But I could not have done better imitation of myself either, since I usually do not write poetry.

Simply because I am not the most emotional person. Most people think that I cannot appreciate things like that, but I can. Just because I can keep my feelings under control and do so most of the time does not mean I do not have any. Anyway, the best poetry about me would not be highly emotional either, it would probably be about heroism, and if others had their way, greed.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. If you think so... I mean, does that really suit me?


	674. Bizenghast22

Bizenghast: -falls to her knees, is only held up by Ireland-

Ireland: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU JUST SHOT HER! YOU SHOT HEEERR! -Lets go of braid, Bizenghast falls to ground-

Switzerland: The tactic only works if your opponent cares about the hostage.

Bizenghast: D-Downing H-Hahn...

-Glares into supposedly random direction, looks at Switzerland, has somehow managed to move gag-

...W-Why?

Switzerland: It was the only option to resolve this conflict. I am sorry Bizenghast.

-Bizenghast falls unconscious-

Ireland: -just stares at her in shock, looks at Switzerland, looks at them back and forth-

...!

-Runs in direction of the nearest village-

I'LL BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND! NO ONE CAN HAVE HER NOW! SHES DEAD! HAHAA! LORD ISO SAID IT'S THE BEST WAY TO DISPOSE OF HER!

Switzerland: -raises rifle again- I think not.

-Shoots Ireland in the back three times, Ireland collapses-

Switzerland: That is all of them taken care of.

-Takes a flare gun out of his uniform and fires it up into the air, moments later the helicopter lands-

Pilot: Have you succeeded sir?

Switzerland: Indeed.

Pilot: -notices the bodies- Are they dead?

Switzerland: Stunned, Ireland got the triple dose; I do not want him to wake up just yet.

–Picks up Bizenghast's body and puts her in the helicopter, then does the same with Ireland-

Pilot: Where to first?

Switzerland: Ireland, then we can drop off this idiot.

–Nudges the unconscious form-

Pilot: Roger

–takes off-

How exactly do you plan on dropping him off?

Switzerland: Automatic parachute. He will wake up in freefall. That should teach him a lesson.

Pilot: Won't he go back and try to destroy to the island out of revenge?

Switzerland: Not with the amnesiac mixed into the tranquilizer.

Pilot: I see you took a leaf out of Philippine's book. And what about her?

–Nods at Bizenghast-

Switzerland: -looks at his watch- The drug was not that strong, she should come around any minute now. She will be grateful for what I did once she sees the reasoning behind it, surely.


	675. Scotland1

oooh! Me wanna try one _ alright, lets make my country proud~

Yo~ *lazy drawl*

So you're Switzerland huh? *lights cigarette* Nice tae meet ya I suppose...

-Awkward silence-

Anyway, enough of the chat, I though it was about time I introduced myself and all that. Can't have my little brother making people think he is the entire UK personified ¬_¬ *blows out smoke* kind of insulting to some of us, ye ken what I mean?

Besides, my new boss thought it was about time I tried to 'socialize' *finger quote marks* and make some new mates. You don't seem so bad, well...let's put it this way. I don't really like nor hate you though I might reconsider, all depends. On what?...

...that is an excellent question.

Scotland

p.s. your wee sister is quite the cute wee lassie aye? Just make sure to keep drink away from her; it's always the quiet ones you haft to be careful of.

* * *

><p>Dear Scotland,<p>

Yes, indeed I am, and I think I shall reserve my opinion on whether making your acquaintance until later.

If you mean if I understand what you mean, then yes, I do. I have heard that relations between England and the rest of the United Kingdom are not that good. I see this is true, and I can relate to that.

Your boss told you to do this? I only marvel again and again that bosses have the power to do such things. I tell my bosses what I want to do, and not vice versa. I would consider my disposition to you as indifferent, but that you do not like England counts for you, since I do not feel very well disposed to him either. You seem very unsure of yourself, or is it because you are, as England used to describe you to everyone, 'hammered'?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. You stay away from my sister, got it? I want to make this perfectly clear right now! You know they call me 'trigger-happy'? You do not want to find out why. And there is no way I will ever let Liechtenstein touch alcohol and I prohibit myself from drinking as well in her presence.


	676. Thailand81

Switzerland,

I don't know! I just caught on to their habits recently! Of course they're not cheap... Baka Koreas...

Oh yes, because then it's easier to bash, chop off, or shoot a hole through their head~

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Can you not find it in your heart to try and drive that out of them? A little reminder that you are not to be trifled with? It took you a long time to realize what was happening them. I do not know the history of katanas, but they must have been around for several hundred years at least. Ah...'baka' is Japanese is it not? I assume out of the context that it is something insulting.

Well, that to, although I consider it more a matter of honor. But of course the experience is far more satisfying.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	677. ByzantineEmpire5

Dear Switzerland,

Oh of course you wouldn't have seen Rome as family, he practically kidnapped you; I was talking about relations with 'family' in general. Though people may not see eye-to-eye with those deemed as family, you grow attached to them, even if you don't want to admit it, but I'm sure that isn't true for everyone, it is in my aspect. Yes Europe sure was the information hub it always is, If I remember correctly, I had heard tell of Mountain folk, hardy fighters who had defeated the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire, which is a miss name if I ever saw one, none the less this was more than a few years afterwards, as I was either in decline or at rise.

This is true, to let the first wall fall is like breaking a leg in a fight, you only have half the flexibility, in my case it was foot, since I had three main lines of defense. Ah, but mistakes do happen, and that was indeed my last mistake, at least as a country. A fair enough point, it was surly something of tactics and great timing as well as resolute courage that won the day.

How I would love to go back in time to right my wrongs, maybe I would still be alive, but to be honest, I think I prefer it this way, you see with my fall I think it gave rise to a new era, had I not fallen, I just would have prolonged progress. Indeed I would be comatose. To be honest I woke up in the eighteen hundreds as my little brother Greece was considering trying to fight the Ottomans for Constantinople and Anatolia, to reform my empire, it just gave me the jolt I needed, to be honest, I'm glad I talked him out of it, as it would have done him no good to take the land, it wasn't really mine any more, that which had been Greek no longer was.

At one point in time I would have laughed, but nowadays I think your words hold a truth the other nations could learn from.

Touchy subject I take it. Though I will say this about him, I've never met him, yet give him time, a few whacks upside the head and a major loss or two he'll wise up or he'll die. Rome had manners to whom he deemed worthy, that's why I said some, not just manners, at first he considered me barbarian rabble that was only good for fighting, then Constantine comes along and swallows his pride and got to know me, if he had swallowed his pride more maybe he would have been a better man.

I'm not entirely surprised that he got what he wanted. Not all things are bad and not all things are good, in fact everything in this world gives you something good to remember and something bad to remember, you just have to pick out the good and the bad, sometimes one's harder to find than the other.

Sincere, Triestan Byza, the Former Byzantine Empire.

* * *

><p>Dear Byzantine,<p>

I could have maybe forgiven him for that, for the life I lived afterwards was relatively more comfortable than before. He brought currency, measuring system, law, and great advancements in technology. But the reason that I never even tried reconciliation was because when that bastard kidnapped me he killed my mother, and that was enough for a blood feud of old, and I continued to hate him until he fell. Those people were indeed mine. Ill equipped they may have been at the time, but what they lacked in training, they made up in bravery. And Holy Rome was a joke to begin with; his exile was something I had waited for ever since he though he would be the next big thing. Where he went I have no idea whatsoever. Some say that he is Germany, but I remain skeptical towards that idea.

I may not have a fortress like you did, but in a time of great conflict I almost turned all of my lands into a fortress. This was rather easier then you would think, since the topography went a long way to help me, but it was still a giant project, the largest of its kind at the time. I hope that I will never make such a grave mistake, but of course that is not really foreseeable. Anyway, if I were to perish I would still have my sons and daughters to carry on without me, even though my death would grieve them badly.

Personally, I would not want to go back and change anything. I do not regret anything I have done in my past, nothing at all. It was a wise choice that you stopped him from trying to take back the land that was once yours. Conquering land that does not belong to you is always a bad idea. I found that out by personal experience. I had already conquered part of Italy, and then who was to rush in and save him but France. He stopped my advance; otherwise I might have taken up all of North Italy in a matter of no time. After that I refrained from gaining any more territory and stuck to defending what I already had. Anyway, I think that Turkey in such a conflict would have crushed Greece.

Indeed they could, but the bastards just refuse to. Is it arrogance? Probably, but they are seeing the errors of their ways now that things are starting to go south for them.

Well, then, Rome was an ignorant idiot, who was blinded by appearance. He had a strange sense of who was worthy and who was not if he did not consider me. After all, I rebelled against him so many times. All right, I might have not been much back then, but he failed to see my potential, what I could be, and look at me now! How wrong he was! And Italy in whom he had great confidence turned out be a complete and utter failure.

The bad things are usually much easier to find. There is so much amiss that it is often hard to see the good things in life. Luckily I know where those things are, and I cherish them very much. Out of my own past times that were hard are more prominent by far, I can hardly remember any other, but there are a few occasions, when I was actually able to smile.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	678. Philippines76

(At the hillside; after the battle)

Visayas: (*runs toward Schwyz; hugs Schwyz) You did great, Walther! You really are a knight! I never thought that I would experience such a feat right here in my own property!

Schwyz: Thank you very much, Maria, your words are too kind and they lift my spirits after this battle. It was in your name that I thought, and in your name that I prevailed, and during the fight, your image, your hope is what sustained me.

(awkward silence)

Visayas: (*hesitates on doing something; blushes) U-Um... (*kisses Schwyz's cheek; blushes heavily after that) T-Thank you for r-rescuing me... E-Even if I can manage to p-protect myself, y-you still i-insisted on r-rescuing me... I really a-appreciated i-it...

Schwyz: (*blushes also) N-no problem at all. I-I like doing what I d-do.

Visayas: (*walks toward the horse) Shall we head back to the stables? It's getting late and maybe the rest are worried about us.

Schwyz: Most certainly, we should return to your residence before the sun sets, and in these latitudes it is rather fast. And it is dangerous out here, as was just proved to us. We must make haste, lest the knight comes back.

(The two of them went back to the stables; the man in the background continues to watch them)

(Separate time frame; somewhere on Visayas' hacienda)

(A man is waiting on a nearby tree; sees the black knight arriving)

Man: Did you do your job?

Knight: Sir, the man is stronger than I imagined. He has honed his skills for decades or even centuries! He's a master on his own right. I respect such strength and gallantry as well.

Man: But you haven't accomplished your job.

Knight: (*silenced)

Man: I'll give you another chance. I need you to help me with something.

Knight: What is it?

Man: You'll help me kidnap the girl. Tonight, we shall strike and we will take the girl by force. We must not stay for too long.

Knight: Understood, sir.

(Momentary silence)

Knight: Sir, may I ask you something?

Man: (*pulls out a pipe; puts tobacco at the opening and lights the pipe) What is it?

Knight: Why do we need the girl? She is merely as innocent as any fair maiden out there so, why her? I know about their existence, YOUR existence, but why it has to be her although she is rather attractive at first glance.

Man: It's not me who wants the girl, my servant. (*smokes; exhales after a short while) The Eagle wants her but it's rather amazing to hear that she manage to capture your attention. It doesn't matter what he says, anyway. If this "Maria" is indeed gorgeous, then I might take her for myself and for myself only. I don't care if I break my promise to him.

Knight: I see.

Man: Come on, my servant. We need to go. Time is running out and we have a bird to catch. (*starts to walk)

Knight: Yes, sir. (*follows the man)

(At the mansion; 6:30 in the evening)

Luzon: (*sees Schwyz leaves his room) There you are, Walther. Did you carry Ate to her room? She was rather tired when you get back from your travel earlier.

Schwyz: Indeed I did, she had barely enough energy left to open her eyes, never mind walk. That is not remarkable considering the day's events. We were out riding and admiring your beautiful landscape when a stranger in black armor suddenly attacked us. At first he was merely a thief, but then he took and interest in your sister. I did what I had to do and protected her, engaging the knight in combat. He was an accomplished swordsman, but in the end I prevailed, banishing him from the scene.

Luzon: I see. She must be really tired then. But, really, a black knight suddenly appearing within our own property? What are the chances of that happening? But, even though the chances of such an event happening is really slim, I believe that you're telling the truth. Now, I'll be going no- (*the lights suddenly turned off)

Schwyz: What is this?

Mindanao: Kuya! Is there a brown out?

Luzon: I don't think so! There was no notice about having a brown out tonight! By the way, where are you? (*tries to find Schwyz) Schwyz, are you okay? Where are you?

Schwyz: I am here my Lords! What in heaven's name has happened? Accursed electricity!

Mindanao: Kuya! I'm upstairs, right beside Ate's ro- OW! (*was pushed down)

Luzon: Mario! What happened?

Mindanao: (*tries to get up) Someone pushed me- (*lights suddenly turned on, revealing the black knight and a man in a Sherlock Holmes outfit, the face hidden by the hat; Visayas being carried bridal style) WHAT THE HECK!

(Luzon and Schwyz look in the direction where Mindanao is looking)

Schwyz: That is the knight whom attacked us just this afternoon!

Man: Greetings, gentlemen! I hope you enjoy my little prank! I would love to chat but I don't have the luxury of doing such a thing so, I'll be taking this fair maiden here and I'll be on my way!

Luzon: BASTARD, WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION OF DOING SUCH A THING!

Schwyz: YOU WILL NOT BE TAKING HER ANYWHERE! THE LADY STAYS WITH US!

Man: Gentlemen, please, I don't have time for this! I shall be off now! (*whistles; a horse came rushing in and halts) Farewell to you lot and don't worry, the maiden is safe with me! (*climbs up the horse and dashes out of the mansion)

(Luzon and Schwyz try to follow the man but ARE halted by the black knight)

Knight: I shall not let you pass! I may have been defeated earlier but now, I shall fulfill my duty as master's servant to stall you! (*unsheathes sword) Come on, show me what you got!

(Luzon is about to step in but Schwyz halts him)

Schwyz: Allow me. He is from my area of expertise. And I have fought him before. There is nor reason why you should risk your own life in this duel.

(Schwyz unsheathes his sword and engages the black knight)

Knight: every second you wait with your attack is a second that your dear lady is further away.

Schwyz: Undoubtedly. And I shall not tarry too long, you can be sure of that.

(Schwyz rushes at the knight with his sword raised, the knight parries)

Knight: You were better this afternoon when you were fighting under the watchful eyes of your lady. You put on quite an impressive show for her. Surely you will not let her down now that her life depends on it?

(Schwyz headbutts the knight, he staggers back)

Knight: (*grunts in pain) Apparently not.

(Schwyz slashes at the knights midriff, is blocked, Schwyz spins in a circle and executes a stab at the knights face. The knight sidesteps but is unbalance for a moment. Schwyz draws the blade to the side, grazing the knight's face.)

Knight: That was a grave mistake! (*lunges at Schwyz)

(Schwyz ducks under the blade and stabs upward into the knight's chest plate. The metal gives way and the sword penetrates flesh. The knight drop his sword and schwyz throws him off the blade)

Schwyz: I thought that you might have learned from last time!

(The black knight is on the floor, bleeding profusely from a chest wound; Schwyz is about to strike but Luzon stops him)

Luzon: Wait! He may give us valuable information. (*turns toward the black knight) Tell me, where is that man hiding?

Knight: I shall never betray my master! Even if you kill me, my oath shall be heeded and the truth shall be in my lips, forever sealed. (*coughs inside the helmet; collapses and turns merely into dust)

Schwyz: (*makes the sign of the cross) Witchcraft!

Luzon: (*touches the sand) It's an apparition. The one who took Ate away must also be a great spell caster if he can manage to summon such an entity yet alone, have a physical manifestation of a body of its own. We shall wait here and think of a strategy before we can do something about it.

Schwyz: We must hurry! We cannot wait to long or Maria will be lost forever! We are not alone either, there is backup which I had never though would be needed to put to use this way.

(Someone bursts in through the window and stands upright)

Stranger: WHERE ARE THEY? I SHALL SPILL THEIR BLOOD AND LET THE CROWS FEAST UPON THEIR ROTTING CARCASSES!

Schwyz: May I introduce to you: my brother Uri.

* * *

><p>(AN: Dun! Dun! DUUN! Wow, this installation surprises me a bit. There are a lot of questions to be answered, too.)

(Yeah. And the fact that the European Broadcasting Union, the one who conceptualized the Eurovision Contest, is based in Switzerland, your country. The weird thing is, the Eurovision has been broadcasted here in the Philippines for quite a while and I learned about it this year.)

(So that will be your subject for Zurich. Good luck about that.)

(Actually, they can be considered bankrupt. A country with an approximately 170 percent of the GDP being focused on paying its debt, it's only a matter of time if they decided to default. If Greece didn't squandered all those money borrowed from the EU during the 2004 Athens Olympics and after that, they will be no such thing as a financial crisis.)

(Author's note: Yeah, can't wait for the next one!)

(That is because we know how to keep things organized, and because of us being rather unbiased of course. I actually don't know, but that's what cam to mind first. I wonder why they would broadcast that to the Philippines; you must have something similar in that part of the world. And what should you car how good the representatives from other European countries sing? Seems a little pointless.)

(Thanks)

(Yes they can, but I don't know why the can still exist this way. I thought that once as state was bankrupt, that was it, end of story. I think it's more than just all the money they borrowed. If the E.U want to bail Greece out, they'll not only have to pay further, but they'll also have to cancel all of the state's debt. Let's face it, Greece is done for. How can you get back the billions and billions that they owe? You cant.)


	679. Bekki59

Dear Switzerland,

I suppose its not an official birthday but it's close enough! And I love celebrating your birthday! That was my favourite part of my holiday! I still have my paper lanterns with the Swiss flag on them :)

Why don't you want me to meet him? Is he really that bad?

I see, but I didn't know that before so I guess it's too late now :) Still that's really interesting! Being in the military myself makes me interested in other countries armies :)

A white Christmas would be nice. But I doubt England will have one. Our snow usually comes in around January time.

Zug? Oh cool! I have no idea what he was doing in London but he seemed very worried about something. He didn't know that I knew you, so I guess he didn't want to tell me too much. I heard Russia mentioned several times but my understanding of German is not too good as I've said before.

From Bekki

P.S Thanks :) you're so nice to me! I'd do some more cooking but I have exams to study for so I'm pretty busy :(

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

He needs to have some kind of birthday or he will be laughed at I guess. You do? I will take that as a compliment. If you do not mind me asking, why do you enjoy it so much? I am not your country after all, so I would have not expected that. I do not give a damn about other countries' birthdays, as they do not concern me in any way, and most I know of are pseudo-birthdays anyway. Like France's storing of the Bastille, what a joke!

I love him as my son, I really do, he is kind and polite to me, but only because I am his father. To the rest of the family, excluding Liechtenstein, he is horrible. If you really want to meet him, be my guest, but do not be surprised.

Ah well, for next time. Mine is nothing to look at, not anymore. I favor the old times when they were the elite. They are good, very good indeed, and they equipment they get is cutting edge, but they lack a certain devotion. Still, if it should ever come to war, they would be more than willing to defend me.

America just had to go and shout out the fact that there is no snow in my Alps. I know that there is not! Of course he finds this terribly amusing, but then he is under the impression that all I ever do is ski. General Winter, where the hell are you?

That is not good at all. If Zug is worried then that is indeed troubling, for he is normally very composed. He mentioned Russia? Well, I have no idea what that is about. I think I shall go ask him myself. I wonder what could possibly be that bad. Keep your ears sharp, will you? I do not expect you to hear anything, but there is always a slight possibility.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I understand. Your studies must always come first.


	680. DC5

Dear Switzerland,

*Pouts* Okay, fine.

So, do you like pikachu? Maryland wanted to know.

Sincerely,

DC (Katie Jones)

P.S. Oh not at all. I ran out. Must. Get. More.

* * *

><p>Dear D.C.,<p>

You have no other option than to wait. It is worth it though, I can tell you that.

Do I like WHAT?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Help yourself, as long as you pay of course


	681. Königberg92

Yo, Switzy,

Really? XD Ha-ha! Poor Onkel Germany, ha-ha XD He sometimes gets like that when he has too much to drink, Like this one time, he had a little too many beers, so he blurted out that he liked Hello Kitty and Pokemon to America! It was funny.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Yes, that is what happened. He seemed so depressed that day I offered to go have a drink with him, on his cost of course. Before I knew it he was rambling on what a horrible life he was leading and how his boss was a nutcase and that he regretted everything he did. It might have been quite touching at the moment, but he also told me that he had plans to invade me and Liechtenstein, which I did not think was that hilarious. It allowed me to prepare a few things though in case he had come calling. In the end he paid the bill, and I got someone to help me drag him to his lodgings. He woke up next morning with a huge hangover and no memories of what he had said the previous night.

Really? Well, I guess I know what I am going to give him for birthday next time, and it is not going to be a cheap watch like last time. This will be far more entertaining. And cheaper still.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	682. Scotland2

Hey.

Did'nae expect ya to reply back so quickly * scratches cheek* suppose I'll haf tae try and make a topic of discussion...

Eh~ Same huh? I guess...England's not that bad though, he just has some 'mumsie issues' *hand motion* y'know, being all rebellious n' stuff. I'll never forget the day me and Wales took the young blighter for his first drink...*trails of lazily*

* shrugs indifferently* I'm pretty bored tae be honest, so humouring David ain't so bad *takes out a cigarette and lights it* just as long as he doesn't expect me to do all the fucking paper work like the last bugger *inhales, frowning slightly before leaning back casually*

Emphasis on the 'used' to describe as hammered. ¬_¬got him bloody good for that one. *mutters darkly to self* especially calling it a skirt, it's a fucking kilt.

Scotland

p.s. *raised eyebrow, expression indifferent* Calm down, I ain't gonna hurt the wee lassie. Not my type anyway, I like the more feisty ones. And yes I do know of your rather 'infamous' nickname *smirks* perhaps we could have a little friendly competition some time, England had become rather useless, always ranting and raving when I'm about before stomping away *sighs* and to think he once had a brother complex~

...Hm~ maybe you should rethink that proposal sometime, after all *cheshire smirk* what's a wedding without a little something later? Besides France will spike something eventually...

p.s.s. Lilli is a cute one I must admit (seeing as the lassie seemed to have gotten lost and wandered over here. And put that gun down, I did'nae do nothing, just helped her back home...after listening to her incessant rambling over her dear 'Big Brother~') so I guess from one 'person' to another, I guess I should say *coughs into fist, clearing his voice before wearing his indifferent face once again*...good choice~.

* * *

><p>Dear Scotland,<p>

Well, I am Switzerland, I am a busy nation, I need to be very productive and efficient. And timely. I think that you do, otherwise this correspondence will become fruitless and I will have to end it to ease my tight schedule.

I thought it was he who had fought you and Wales for dominance of the Isles, but you know best I am sure. And I have heard of England's drinking. He is not able to hold his liquor very long, is he not? And that is with English ale too, which is, let us be honest, not really that strong. I assume that you drank whisky that time. It must have been rather entertaining.

Bored? When there is so much work to do? I do not think that between my many duties as a nation, an older brother and responding to letters I had much free time. Or even sleep. The economic crisis is keeping me on my toes, I tell you. And the damn paperwork is just immense. I would rather shoot bullets at people, that is how I usually solve all my problems.

Oh, I for one would never mistake one for the other. I have seen your highlanders in action during some wars a couple of centuries back. The display was magnificent. Unfortunately, I had to watch from the enemy lines. I never had to engage in combat though, for if I had, I would most certainly have turned on France. I did not want to be there, I hated him more than I hated England at the time, and there is no way I would have gotten killed for a cause that was not mine to begin with, that I had gotten dragged into forcefully.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. You had better not! No comment on that. And I decline your offer, I do not need to measure myself against others, and in any case, I can only attack others if I have been provoked first, by someone crossing my border with military intentions. That is part of my aggressive neutrality, which I am sure you have heard of as well.

What was that? What the hell are you talking about? What wedding?

P.P.S. Yes, yes she is, and good job bringing her home, otherwise I would have had to shoot you. A-ah...yes, she does that incessantly...I wish she would not mention it that much...it is not that big of a deal really...i-it is just my duty, the duty of any country in fact. What? What choice? Oh...hang on...H-HOW DARE YOU?


	683. Bizenghast23

Bizenghast: ...-wakes up-...mmmm? -sits up- W-What happened? O-Ow~ My head...

Switzerland: Ah. There she is! Easy now, you might feel a slight headache as an after effect of the tranquilizer.

Ireland: grnnnn...-stays asleep-

Pilot: Sir, this one is stirring as well; we might want to do something about it.

Switzerland: One moment, I want Bizenghast here to recover first.

Bizenghast: Ow, my shoulder is killing me... DID YOU TRANK ME? -glares at Switzerland- WHAT THE HELL MAN?

Switzerland: I did what I had to get you out of there safely. I could not have shot him. I am a good marksman, but I would have definitely killed you in the process, and there was no possibility of negotiating your release, you know that yourself. That is why I had to drug you.

Pilot: We've reached our destination, sir.

Switzerland: Good, now to drop off this idiot here... -fastens a parachute to Irleland, then opens the copter door and pushes him out- Goodbye, you kidnapping bastard. –closes doors- Good, now where were we?


	684. ShunKazamisGirl4

Dear Switzerland,

Oh.. I see. And yes, I believe it does suit you; it just takes a neutral person a while to find it (at least that's what I think). Besides, from what I can tell from your point of view, you may one of the countries who doesn't deserve to be rejected by others so lightly (or as I summarize it, you deserve attention and love and all that... do you know what I mean?). And you didn't write poetry? Shocker.. O.O *ahem* Anyway, I suggest that you should at least practice a little by writing a few yourself... and show them to others, asking them of how is it. That's what I would do. Just let me know how you handled it.

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Speaking of poetry again, there's a good chance that I might put you into one sometime by the start of December (that is, by next week).

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

As if I care being rejected by others. I have never needed anyone else, nor do I want anyone else to help me, I am perfectly fine off on my own. That is the way it has always been, and that is the way that it will stay. 'Attention and love' really? Do you really think I DESERVE that? I do think I know what you mean, but I heartily disagree, for I need neither. I have made do so far without them, I am sure I can continue on this way.

You have to see that I am a very busy nation. I have never personally written any poetry, no, I never had time for such things when I was fighting for my mere survival, you see? Well...I can at least try...

Roses are red, violets are blue,

Cross my border, I shoot you.

Birds gotta sing and bees gotta fly,

I shoot you, and you die.

How is that? Wait, I have another one, I call it 'My Ballad to the Other Countries'

America, do not get me started; I have no sympathies for the obnoxious and fool-hearted.

England has got the magic right? His cooking is less a sight.

France the bastard drinks wine all day, humps everything that walks, I say.

Russia I think I will omit, I do not want to deal with that stupid git.

China pretends that smog is mist; I hope he chokes, the communist.

Italy, how stupid can one nation be! I shoot him for breaking my neutrality!

Germany I do not care much about, in my eyes still a stupid Kraut.

Japan, for once speak your own opinion! You are not America's mindless minion!

PRUSSIA! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER PRICK! STOP TALKING ABOUT THE SIZE OF YOUR *

Hungary I have liked all her life, her only fault; being Austria's wife.

Turkey wants to be in the EU, I cannot see why you do.

Greece, in diligence he does lack, a lot of money he has to pay back.

Poland although not a spender, seems to have issues with his gender.

Belgium and I are quite fond of each other; she has come to regard me as a second brother.

Netherlands, although not a total waste, is a bit too liberal for my taste.

South Italy, I believe, has a brain that is like a sieve.

Spain, you have got to be kidding right? Killing bulls in an unfair fight?

Canada should speak up once in a while, but I assume that is just not his style.

The Baltics, what a mental bunch, Russia will probably eat them for lunch.

Cuba, just let smoking be, capitalism is good, you will see.

Belarus, I think it is clear, belongs in an asylum, and not here!

Ukraine, always so depressed, I would prescribe her some pills as you might have guessed.

Liechtenstein, my dear little one, more light in my life than the light of the sun.

Oh, I almost forgot one too. AUSTRIA, I HATE YOU!

So, that is that...what do you think?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. You are? I feel honored...do tell me what it is about.


	685. Missouri22

Dear Mr. Switzerland~

... Hey~ can I drop the 'Mr.'~? Aren't we friends~ or something of the sort~? ^ ^

Yes, the slippery bastard sure makes for good target practice~ ^ ^ Oh, that is my state nickname, we all have one, for example: my sister Kansas is the "Sunflower State"; Kentucky is the "Bluegrass State" and so on...

Now as for why I am the Show-me state it's a bit of a funny story you see ^ ^ err... huh... there are a lot of stories but I guess I'll tell you my most famous one ^ ^ When one of my Congressmen attended a navel conference a while back in my cousin, Philadelphia, and he made a particular line in a speech: "I come from a state that raises corn and cotton and cockleburs and Democrats, and frothy eloquence neither convinces nor satisfies me. I am from Missouri. You have got to show me." it popularized the saying, BUT it really started with my miners~. There was a bit of a strike going on at the time I believe and so a bunch of my miners had been sent to Big Brother Colorado. His mining methods were a WHOLE LOT different from how I did it so they had to be reminded over and over again how to mine their way. So eventually the Pit bosses began saying: "That man is from Missouri. You'll have to show him." ^ ^

So in conclusion it's my offical, unoffical nickname~ =3!

Sorry for rambling~ ^ ^ If you every drop by in St. Louis or something you should give it a try~! Oh, and you should also visit my Ozarks they're really beautiful~! It would be a great place to take Lili for a date~

Not to worry, every time he tried it I paid him back... ten fold *smiles*.

Thanks for the advice~! You're a very wise person aren't you~? ... I'm telling you now. NOTHING can get ride of that... personality of his *sighs*... even if you put a bullet in his skull I assure you that cocky smile with stay on his face = . ="...

The mafia is actually fairly neat when it comes to work~ you have to be very smart and quick on your feet to be apart of the business~. But I must say, it is quite risky~ especially why you have to constantly be watching your back to make sure the person behind you won't pop a piece of lead in the back of your skull~ ^ ^ Anyway, they do that kind of stuff but not as often as you would think~

With a Smile

Missouri

P.S. ... PFFFT... I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but PFFT... I-I just found out that Kentucky was dating Paris... *chuckles*

/S-Shut up Misty!/

hahaha~! I always thought that you played for the other team... HAHA!

/Screw off ya damn yank!/

... That insult doesn't work on me. You're a 'damn yank' too.

/*fumes*/

Anyway~ I'm off to tease Kentucky Mr. Switzerland~ ^ ^ ... Revenge is so sweet...

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

You were the one who started in the first place, and I never asked you to address me as such. I did quite like it though that you used a more formal form without me needing to say anything. Of course you may leave out the 'Mr.' in future if you wish, most of my other correspondents do too.

Ah...interesting. But I have to say, those names do sound a rather a bit dull in my opinion. I mean, image and a first impression are important right? And I refuse to take someone seriously whose nickname is 'the bluegrass state'.

I see. Quite a colourful origin of the name. I do not think that I need to tell you any of my names...except maybe the 'Edelweiss state'. 'State' as in 'country' of course. And Austria is trying to contest with me for that name, but my claim is the highest! The aristocrat idiot does not deserve to keep a flower that is rugged and resilient, that can survive the harshest conditions but is noble at the same time for himself. I wonder what names America gives me when he talks to you lot, probably nothing good if my guess is correct.

Maybe I will, but there are enough places here where I can take Lili for a date. I have never heard of St. Louis as being praised for natural beauty, I only know of some huge archway there. In any case, there are plenty of romantic spots where Lili and I could go on a date, without me paying an arm and a leg to get there.

Good. I have reason to thank you I guess, but I would have rather taken care of him myself, as she is my love.

You are welcome. Wise? Now that is a word that no one has used to describe me yet, but I am more than willing to accept its validity, considering all that I have been through. We will see about that I think, maybe something can be arranged. And if I do at one time put a bullet into his skull, I will make sure that he does not smile when it comes, I want to see fear and grief when the life goes out of him, his face frozen in eternal pain...

Eh...I have no idea where that came from...I think I need to go exercise my aggression out a little at the firing range...I will be back.

You can have that sort of business tension in legal business too. There are people out there who are quite capable of ruining you just by outsmarting you with no need for criminality. And I would rather not work with the added pressure of getting stabbed or shot every time I turn my back, since I am surrounded by incompetent and jealous morons as it is. I think I will continue to hunt them down and put them behind bars, where they rightfully belong. You cannot agree that counterfeiting money, smuggling drugs and people and theft of the highest order are good, can you?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I really do not care to be honest, let them him date whomever he wishes. But if you care to exploit that to settle your own score then good luck at that.


	686. Taiwan4

Dear Vash Senpai,

That's very sweet. From a female perspective, you already are the "perfect man". Well, not everyone can be lovely-dovely and peaceful at the same time like you two; there always seem to be conflicts between some of the couples.

You think so? Even Nihon-san? (*flush) Thanks for the compliment…but I might not turn out what they think of me, I don't deny that I'm kind of a wild lady.

I see…it's pretty much like as we can shut our mouth, close our eyes, but we can't "close" our ears.(unless we're deaf or dead that is) As much as I just want to be isolated myself in my little island, trying to find some peace, I can't. There's always issues bothering me, whether it's national or internationally….

I don't think you ever sound like you're commanding or something to her or she's being too submissive, I think she's simply trust you and believes your decision from her very heart, she knows that you would to anything for her and what's best for both.

Why do people ALWAYS have to learn from the hard way…. ((*sigh

Size of walnuts….(trying to hold the laughter), so true. I describe them of having the brain size of goldfish, because goldfish have a memory of less than 5 seconds.

Pfffttt…I hate people/nations who claim things that aren't theirs, trying to take the credit. Here in Asia, we have similar problems, aho (dumb-ass)Yung-Soo(S. Korea) always says "this originate from me, that originate from me…this famous person/hero (e.g Confucius) is from him blah… blah… blah…getting on people's nerves. Mine as well as China's people were so pissed off, we go and kick his ass (one of the very few things we agree on) During a period of time, anti-Korean emotion from some of my people were so strong, those more aggressive one, "egg washed" the walls of some of the Korean school. Serves him right.

If we are talking about chasing people off, I would say you and Hungary does make quite a good partnership. LOL Mind I join too? (*chuckle) at least I can keep an eye in Asia area.

I WILL NEVER, EVER UNIFY WITH THAT COMMIE BASTARD! NEVER! If that ever happens, I rather commit suicide with a katana, with no hesitation at all.

Eh…Hungary is always like that…

Well, you just do what you have to do, like I said again, why people always have to learn from the hard way. I don't see anything odd from what you did, people/nations will do almost anything to survive, getting rich & powerful.

You used to be a satellite sate of France's Empire? That's sucks… from what I know of, other than Jean of Arc (& the point is, the hero figure is a female), the wine pervert can't do anything by himself, even at the time of his most glorious empire, his boss Napoleon wasn't even French (*rolled eyes) If I remember correctly, Napoleon is Italian…from Corsica? Whatever…

Ok… I'll try…just need the right timing to confess I guess… I did try to hint him from time to time, but he either doesn't seems to notice, doesn't get it, or getting the wrong direction of what I trying to mean…((*palm face

Just saying, no offense, but I rather take advice from people like you than asking advice from the Frenchman, even though he call himself the country of love, god know what kind of perverted suggestion he'll give, even though it turns out to be a pretty good one, who knows what he'll "ask" for as paid back. I rather run a hundred miles or throw myself off from a cliff from one of your mountains than doing a simple task like hug him or kiss him on the cheek. Urgh…

I completely agree with you, China pretty much ruins the market, but people still buy my products anyway despite of being more expensive and the increase in price. Even though I manufacture my product quite fast, I am also known for my quality assurance. Speaking of energy consumption, I'm still working on it, although I'm still relay on fossil fuel quite a lot, I try to be "green" as possible, converting my energy usage to hydroelectric, solar and maybe nuclear as well( just have to be very careful I think….)

FINALLY! Someone did something, poor Tibet, too bad for him that he had to go back.

I know, he still fails to manage his population growth, the single-child policy few years ago is just ridiculous, seriously, who the hell comes up with this stupid idea? Since it's single-child, the parents (pretty much by nature) will spoil the child, many of the families still have the tradition of having male offspring, so many of the baby girls are either abandon, or aborted (once the parents finds out that the fetus is a female *scowl). Some richer families, whom can afford to live in foreign countries, give birth to their child under the foreign nationality and so on.

Unfortunately for me, it' something I have to care about, I don't have the "privilege" like you to ignore it (well, of course you earn this "privilege" by making those several very intelligent decisions) .If his economy crashes, he'll drag me down as well, as much as I want to stay away from him as far as possible, I can't… so being part of the" Asian family" and his "little sister" (well, we are sort of blood-related since 92%~98% of my population are Han Chinese, although my aboriginal tribes are more related to people in Philippines, Indonesia, New Zealand, Hawaii … those pacific islanders... anyway...back to my point…) sometimes I have to stomp off to his house and start lecturing him.

You know what his reaction is? He's like: "awwww~ my little sister is worry about me, let big brother give you a hug~. " and as usual, I yell at him to fuck off, then he's like "Mei being shy, how cute~"(Fuck, I'm not a tsudere like Romano-kun, he definitely got the hugging thing either from Spain or France (*smack head on the table) sorry about the rambling… ). If yelling doesn't work, I start to throw whatever things I can grab at him; cups, vases(I don't care if the object is a curio or not), pot plant, forks, knifes (if it happens to be in the kitchen, which mostly it is…) chairs, tables, sofas,TVs…well, you name it…

There are several times that STILL doesn't work, so I have to resorted my trump card→phone our "dear friend" in the north – Russia (yes, no mistake). As soon as I take out my cell-phone, that commie bastard's face immediately turns pale, trying to grab my phone, which I quickly rush to another room and locked the door ( he starting banging on the door, begging me to open: "Wait! Wait, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't!" (As if I care, too late for apologize)), and said it out aloud on purpose, something like this: "Hey, Russia-san. Oh, China said that he miss the old days back in the 50s, I think he want to be one with you~ Why don't you come here and give him a nice~ big~ hug, um? " Since China's capital Beijing is in the north of his territory, it usually takes about less than an hour for Russia to arrive; and after the call, China start trying to find a place to hide.

It's actually pretty fun to watch Russia chasing China around, especially look at his panicking and pathetic face (*evil giggle). Well… if things got a bit out of hand, I'll just need to say "I think Belarus is coming" or actually called her for a favor to "take her dear brother home", which she did a perfect job on it, of course without not beating up China first for as a warning to stay away from her brother. (I took some pictures with my phone during one of the incident; I send the photos along with this letter.)

So if China, or almost anyone I know, ever tries to harass me, all I have to say is "Don't .Make. Me. Call, Russia" and everything pretty much will be "fine". Although I don't like them much like everyone else, they can come in handy. They don't seem to mind me calling them anyway. (*shrug)

You definitely earn this title, Senpai. (*chuckle)

梅(Mei)

臺灣 Taiwan

P.S: Thanks for reminding me, I got your letter just before I start packing.

P.P.S: I'm at Haneda Airport in Tokyo right now (waiting for the bus, then transfer to train). So send the next letter to Nihon-san's house. thxs

A/N:

I see, I assume anyone would hate that. I hear that the taxes in European countries are quite high, mind telling me what % do people have pay from their income tax and product tax for both Switzerland and Germany?

I don't like sweets very much, but I'm a chocoholic, and a very picky one. Since I never been to any countries in Europe, I got the chocolate from a Swiss chocolate store in (the shopping area) Stanford University with my cousins; one of them is a freshmen this year, so we are looking at different University while we drive from San Diego (where I live) to San Francisco (where they live), during the Eastern break. The chocolate is really expensive, but it's worth it. We also got some hot chocolate while we're there, it's absolutely delicious. X3

For some reason, I couldn't find it, the last time I put it back in the cupboard, there's was still more than half left…

PS: I think I got the source where Switzerland's human name might comes from

.com/wiki/Switzerland

P.P.S: how is the comic strip? XD

Note: the riots that egg-washed the walls of Korean-school was true, personally I think the schools are innocent, they've done nothing wrong…

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

So you have decided to use the title and call me 'master'. I like it, but it really was not necessary. I mean, do I really deserve that honor?

R-really? Well…I feel rather embarrassed by you words…I do not think that anyone has considered me to be the perfect man for a relationship until now, except Lili obviously. And I can understand their logic. France is better at things like that than me, even if it is in a very perverted way, or even Prussia. I am not the one to brag, but for some reason they have not got any love interests. I am told that a relationship is not possible without conflict. From my experience, I heartily disagree.

I think that Japan could use someone like you. Couples are supposed to complete each other, like pieces of a puzzle, that works best I am told. Lili is peaceful, I am aggressive. You could certainly teach Japan a few things, and while you are at it, knock it into his skull that he is entitled to have an own opinion.

Do not get me started on that. I wish I could just seal myself off from the world and do whatever the hell I please without anyone intervening, but I cancelled that option when I signed the damned _Schengen_. If you do not know what that is, it is an agreement between the nations for open borders. And I would not mind that, if globalization did not force me to tie myself even closer to my neighboring countries, and I do not think that I need to emphasize how much I hate that.

That sounds perfectly logical…I probably worry too much about it. And I trust her completely as well, and she understands that there are some things that I just have to do for both of us. Yes…I think that is it.

How very true, and sometimes I have to be the teacher.

Well, actually a new study shows that goldfish do retain their memories for more than- you know what? Never mind…

Tell me about it. There are certain things, apart from the CERN, that are undeniably mine. The Alps for example are mine. Banking belongs to me, as does rightfully the lake of Geneva. I still do not understand how France managed to steal that from me. Maybe I should try egg-washing his house one time…or I could just riddle it with bullets as I usually do, which is much more productive.

You could. We could form a global policing union, united by our aim to bring justice into this cruel world. Actually that does not appeal to me at all, I want countries to take care of their own business, and not drag me into it, that happened before and it did not end well for me. I guess we will have to bury that idea.

Same with me, I would rather stick a gun to my head and pull the trigger than be taken over by another country, and I came very close to doing it several times. DEATH IS BETTER THAN SLAVERY!

Getting rich and powerful was not even my main aim. I just wanted to be free and independent. All that money and power was gained by an opportunity that I got, and I thought that I might as well try for it. Apparently I was successful.

Yes, and I hated every second of it. He did bring his law into my state, which was okay, but he turned me into a republic and he CHANGED MY FLAG! MY BEAUTIFUL FLAG! INTO A TRICOLOR! A TRICOLOR! Then he went off and dragged me on his campaign against Russia, where I nearly froze to death in the Siberian winter. Stupid. Idiot. Bastard. Yes, Napoleon was indeed from Corsica. He was born 'Napoleone Buonaparte'. Well done Italy, you showed him alright.

Hints do not work on Japan. No wait, I will correct myself. He most certainly got the message, but chose not to react to it, that is Japan.

A very wise choice. I may not seem like an obvious candidate, but still far better than France. His advice usually s not worth even the breath it takes to mention them, and 'payment' is something that he usually describes vaguely, but brings to the pint quickly when he wants it. With me at least you know exactly what to pay and that is cold, hard currency. Not that I am asking for any, by God no. If that ever happens, please refrain from throwing yourself off of my peaks, I have enough accidents there already, I do not need to add your life to the many that the Alps have claimed for themselves.

My sign, my cross, stands throughout the world for quality and durability. When you see the label 'Made in Switzerland' you know that what you get is more than worth the price. Of course, this has been subject to abuse so many times. I hate those rip-offs of my valued name.

Alternate energies are good, except…NO! NO NULCEAR POWER! THAT IS BAD, VERY BAD! Have you already forgotten what happened to Japan? And do not tell me that you are going to make it safe; we all thought that his power plan was safe, and what have we now? Japan is sick with radiation poisoning! Hydroelectric and solar are the near future. I want to get rid of my nuclear power plants, whatever the cost! And by now I have estimated them around 20 billion!

Yes, he was very welcome to stay. But he had a duty to fulfill as a (former) nation.

I am sure that his intentions were noble, but the execution was more than flawed. He should have never expected for that law to pass everywhere, it is impossible. And people are right to criticize of course, I would too. But then I do not have that crazy population growth. In fact, my native population is receding, and the immigrants fill the gap. Imagine the irony!

Oh, not to worry, I have problems of my own with the other European countries. If their economies crash, then mine will be dragged down very far as well, and that is a constant threat to me now. If Germany goes, it will hit me hard. I do not really care about him, more about my economy, so I am force to care for him as well. Anyway, over her we are not a family, at least not in my eyes. I think that the EU is a failing attempt at creating such a family, which I blatantly refuse to be a part of. I did still manage to get some profit out of the whole deal. You might say that I have conned them.

He got it from France, I guarantee you, I do not think that he was ever near Spain. I do not have problems with anyone coming to try and hug me, and if they do dare, I shoot them. I would not dare break any of my furniture, imagine the costs, but I can spare a few hundred grams of lead for them. Except when it is Lili who hugs me of course, in that case I just…allow it to happen…and savor the moment, which for me could go on forever and ever.

I see that you have got a very nice emergency plan. I would never dream of calling Russia to take care of my business, as that usually does not end well for anyone, but I do not think that you have a choice in the matter. I sometimes have to keep Russia off of me, although usually m reputation makes him reconsider his actions. He and I sometimes talk about things, especially tax rates, which are a lot better here than where he lives. Of course, Belarus cannot fail to notice, and misinterprets this completely, then she tries to get either me, or because she is just a coward like that, Lili. But one whisper of 'bank account' will send her away whimpering in fear of her assets.

Thank you. I promise I shall continue to earn it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Noted, this one goes straight to Japan's address. Tell me how he is coping, the skiing season is approaching and I want him healthy so he can spend his money here.

(Author's note: In Germany the income tax is anywhere between 0-45%. In Switzerland the income tax is regulated individually by each canton, so there might be 26 different ones. In my canton, Zurich, the tax is at 5-25%, one of the lowest in Europe. Hooray for federalism!

^^ that's really all there is to say…

Maybe someone else stole it, and ate it because it's so good. Or you ate it yourself and can't remember. I can understand both.

I already knew the origins. 'Zwingli' comes from a great Swiss Protestant reformator Huldrych Zwingli, who was coincidentally, from Zurich. The other one was Calvin, from Geneva. And with his first name…well, things are a little bit hazy there; none of the explanations are really satisfying in my opinion.

I like it, now it's your turn to read something enteratining...oh wait, that doesn't work in these documents...damn it...

Maybe it's just xenophobia, everyone gets it.)


	687. Minnesota7

Dear Switzerland,

...I take that as an offense

Anyway Catherine, well aside from it's occasional what the hell moments; it's about this guy; Vincent, he's been in bizarre incidents in which people die in their sleep with a look of anguish on their faces. And every night he has these strange nightmares where if he dies in the dream he dies in real life. Um...the rest you'll have to look up If I continue any further I'll be giving spoilers...

Well, I have to go...Tomorrow (11/24) I'm going to be in hell so wish me luck! And I hope to god I didn't bore you with this...

Love

Minnesota

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

No need to. I was merely expressing my surprise, and what a pleasant surprise it is at that.

I see. Well that sounds like protagonist Vincent has some serious mental issues if he has screwed up dreams like that. Anyway, I do not think I have the time to look it up, and since there is no way that I will ever be playing the game because I refuse to spend my money on that, you might as well just tell me and save me the effort.

So, tell me what happened yesterday that you said you were 'going to hell'? It did not sound as if you meant it metaphorically. Bore me with what? I have given away time for this letter anyway, the contents do not really matter anymore…unless things cross a certain line.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	688. Luxembourg24

Switzerland,

P-poor Prussia...

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Not really. He had it coming to him for a long time. I only regret that I have only managed to hit him by a lucky chance with a pot shot and not really aiming, instead of when I was hunting the bastard down.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	689. Philippines77

(At the mansion; 7:30 in the evening)

Luzon: Nice to see you once again, Uri. I saw you during that time when Schwyz decide to do a duel with America. Did you have business here?

Uri: Of a sort…Schwyz called me here to-

(Schwyz shakes his head gently)

Uri: -eh…no…I just happened to wander by and my brother asked me to referee in his duel against that bastard America. I just wanted to come and visit him when I heard the delicious sound of swords clashing from inside your house. (*scratches his head) Sorry for breaking your window I guess…SO! Why are we still waiting here? LET US GO SPLIT SOME HEADS!

Luzon: I see. (*turns to Mindanao) Suit yourself up, Rasu. We're going hunting. (*pulls out a cigarette and lighter)

Mindanao: (*feels chills down his spine) Y-Yes, Kuya! (*feels uncomfortable)

(Schwyz gives Mindanao a confused look)

Mindanao: (*notices Schwyz's gaze) Kuya's pissed off. He rarely calls me Rasu except when he's in a situation when he needs to exact vengeance and he rarely smoke in front of guests or when we're alone. I'll be going now. (*walks out)

(Schwyz gives Luzon an inquisitive look)

Schwyz: You think you are 'pissed off'? Wait until I get a hold of the bastard who kidnapped Maria!

Uri: I WILL DISMEMBER THEM! AND HANG THEIR CORPSES ON THE GALLOWS SO THAT THEY MAY BAKE IN THE SUN! NO ONE WILL GET AWAY UNPUNISHED FROM ATTACKING THE INNOCENT!

Schwyz: My only concern is that we might be too late. They could be out of the country already for all we know.

Luzon: (*lights cigarette; smokes then exhales) Don't worry about such a thing, Schwyz. They haven't left the vicinity of the hacienda and it seems that they didn't need to do such a thing. We can locate them using the sand that the apparition has left before it disappeared.

Mindanao: (*in military uniform) I'm all set, Kuya. I already told Manila to protect Isabel and the mansion while we're gone.

Luzon: Good. Everyone, stand back.

(Mindanao, Schwyz and Uri do what Luzon said)

Luzon: (*turns toward Schwyz) You may hate me for this but, this is the only thing to do. (*turns toward the pile of sand; grabs a handful and then chants) The things I seek, the person I seek, the place I seek. The things I seek, the person I seek, the place I seek.

Uri: WITCHCRAFT! ONTO THE PYRE WITH HIM!

Schwyz: Stay back, brother, I like it as much as you do, but this is for Maria.

Luzon: Guide me, flying one, to the person I seek. (*blows sand into the air; a butterfly apparition appears)

Uri: Wonderful, now I need to confess to Glarus.

Schwyz: I shall pray for both our souls when we are done here

Luzon: The omens are good. It means they are close from here. If that had been otherwise, the apparition would be a bird not a butterfly. (*turns toward the company) I hope you can keep your stamina. We'll have to run starting here. No objection?

Mindanao: None, Kuya. (*turns toward Schwyz and Uri)

Schwyz: Onwards! For Maria! For justice!

Uri: FOR BLOOD!

Luzon: Okay, let's go! (*starts running towards the east)

(After several minutes of running, they arrive at an abandoned warehouse)

Mindanao: (*pants; looks at the house) Kuya, do you remember this warehouse?

Luzon: Apparently so. It was abandoned because of unknown happenings that occurred many years ago.

Mindanao: You think it's a good idea to enter?

Luzon: The apparition led us here, so the enemy must be inside.

(Luzon and company enters the gate)

Luzon: (*feels chills) Look out!

(Four knights emerge from the ground)

Schwyz: More witchcraft! Is there never enough?

Uri: We will cleanse these impure forms from the earth!

Schwyz: In the name of the Lord! Amen!

Luzon: Shit! He can summon apparitions from a distance as well! (*kicks the knight's head; conjures flame and incinerates the knight)

Mindanao: (*kicks the knight's abdomen; retrieves a pistol and fires at the knight's head) That bastard is one heck of a spell caster.

(Schwyz runs at a knight and slices the head and helmet off cleanly, the apparitions turns to sand)

Schwyz: These are weaker than before! One fatal blow will dispatch them!

(Uri swings his halberd at the other knight)

Uri: TAKE THIS! TASTE MY HOLY BLADE, DEMON!

(The knight tries to block, but the sword brakes into fragments. Uri hacks at the knight, the knight falls)

Uri: DIE DIE DIE!

(Continues to hack at the knight)

Schwyz: Brother…

Uri: MUST. KILL.

(Schwyz puts a hand on his shoulder)

Schwyz: He was dead after the first ten blows, I think

Uri: (regains himself) A-ah…yes…

Schwyz: We must venture on!

(Luzon and company approach the door)

Luzon: We better be careful from now on. That guy planned this whole thing out and who knows what traps he placed inside. (*pushes the door open)

(The inside of the warehouse is pitch black; suddenly, lights suddenly turn on, revealing the man in the Sherlock Holmes)

Man: My, my, my. I never thought that you would find this place this easily, but I should have known that you siblings are powerful spell casters yourselves, especially the fair maiden.

Luzon: (*looks at the man with a strange glint on his eyes; eye color change from brown to red) Give Ate back or suffer the consequences, although I don't think you have much of a choice, do you?

Man: (*smirks under his hat) As a matter of fact, I do have my choices. (*hears faint footsteps from a distance) The timing sure was impeccable. He did arrive here on time.

Mindanao: (*notices the faint footsteps; taps Luzon's shoulder) Kuya, someone's approaching.

(Luzon and company turns toward at the source of the noise; sees America approaching and stops)

Mindanao: America, is that you?

Schwyz: He is under an enchantment! Look! His eyes are out of focus!

Man: Don't bother talking to him. He's under my control now. Honestly, I didn't expect for him to be fooled this easily. He's obsession towards the fair maiden has led him to his downfall. He thought that I was on his side but I was never on any side to begin with. I never thought that such a woman exist. So innocent, so pure; I could just ravish her hungrily.

Luzon: (*grits teeth) Touch a single hair on my sister and I swear you will never see the light of day.

(Schwyz is furious; grits his teeth)

Schwyz: Never mind that, if I can get close to you I will butcher you just for performing the act of kidnap.

Man: Let's see if you can do such things. (*snaps his finger; knights slowly emerge from the ground) ATTACK!

Uri: MORE TO SLAUGHTER!

Schwyz: To battle comrades! CHARGE!

* * *

><p>(AN: Now, it has begun. The fight has started and America is being controlled.)

(It's merely for entertainment purposes. I have to admit, we love singing contests here and the Eurovision fits that category well.)

(I don't know why they haven't kicked Greece out of the Eurozone. Have you seen the amount of money they're pouring at the European Financial Stability Facility (EFSF) just to get those countries out of their debt crises? €1 trillion. That's a heck of an amount!)

(Author's note: This is going to be interesting.)

(That it does and if you like it then that's great, but I still think it's a scam and a waste of time.)

(Yes, I have, it's a disgrace. We'ce talked about it in class, Economy and Law. apparently, they never made any plans on how to repond if a member nation was this badly indebted. Murphy's law, 'what can go wrong, will go wrong' or something along those lines. One trillion is unimaginable, and it'll ruin them all sooner or later.)


	690. Bekki60

Dear Switzerland,

I suppose it makes up for the fact that they don't really know when they came into the world do they? So they use important historical dates or saints days to make up for it correct? The French Revolution in general is a joke, cutting people's heads off left right and centre!

I see, sounds like he has an arrogance issue. Perhaps he should try some of Italy's Hug therapy? It sort of works on Romano so why not on him?

Well. My real exams are in the spring so you never know :) I'm pretty sure that if you ever needed to go to war you would be totally badass! After all you need to be a good fighter in order to protect Liechtenstein!

Pft.. Silly America. He's under the impression that all we do in England is drink tea and say things like "Jolly good show" and "How frightfully delightful" all the time. He couldn't be more wrong! Brr, General Winter's in England and you can have him! It's bloody freezing here!

I saw him again the other day in London today... He was looking very worried and talking to someone I don't know in very fast German. It's puzzling but I'll keep my ears open for any news! If you find anything out you will tell me right?

From Bekki

P.S Well my last exam is tomorrow. It's Latin. 2 hours of pain!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

You are right, I have no idea when I originally came into this world either, it was all so sudden. At one time there was nothing, and the next second you have all the ancient empires and tribes that would later turn into the nations we know today. I used to go by the name of Helvetii way back then. In its initial idea it was fine, I hated monarchy, unless they paid me well to fight for them of course. Things got out of hand though, and in the end everybody got executed. I had the unfortunate duty of guarding France's boss. That is when I found out that it is a bad idea to face down an angry Parisian mob. The streets were a damp with blood during that time.

I think if anyone tried that on him he would do the thing I had taught him, the only appropriate action in such a situation. Shoot the offender in the back.

Maybe I would, but I would rather not find out by putting my skills to the test. Once conflict comes to my own land, and more importantly to Lili, then you can be sure that I will do everything in my power to protect us, then others will find out what I have been doing all these years.

America and his lack of world knowledge...have you ever seen one of his world maps? Completely useless! General Winter had failed to bring any snow until now, but with low temperatures he has not spared me at all. I guess he is not up to the job, maybe I should talk with Frau Holle, she should know what to do.

Hm...Mysterious indeed. I wonder who his contact was. I will tell you, certainly, unless the information is highly confidential.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I wish you good luck. Latin is a very complex language, thank you very much Rome, you bastard, but it does have its uses. Like mottos for example, or official names, or medical and scientific terms.


	691. Florida9

Switzerland,

If he doesn't get remembered, Romano will have a field day and kick some ass, you know. And yes, EXACTLY.

...So?

...I don't think I can win here...But I don't really need to do anything like that, seeing as if even one of us states get hurt or anything, the other fourty-nine, plus Papi, will be at their side. I love my family~

But one needs to be much more than a psychologist to know what he's thinking the rest of the time. Personally, I believe that Russia doesn't know he's hurting anyone; he basically has the mind of a child. I think that all the wars and such he's been through have basically broke him, and he thinks that if he acts innocent and all, he can be safe from it all. Plus, the "whole field of sunflowers" dream or something he has kinda proves my theory.

Okay then! :D

I thought you were neutral? Wouldn't that mean no one should be afraid of you because you wouldn't join a fight or something? *hides behind a table in case that was offensive*

~Sol~

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

I would like to see Romano kick some ass. I really do. Because that is never going to happen, not with Spain and his brother around, and if he gets too much out of hand, and threatens me, then I will intervene as well.

It was irony.

I do not think that you can. So you cannot stand up for yourself? My sons and daughter settle most of their disputes as individuals, because that is what I have taught them. And what use are forty-nine states when more than half of them have never held a gun, and the other half are too cowardly to use them? I have put all my cantons through rigorous training during all the centuries we have been together. Quality, not Quantity, Florida, Quality, not Quantity.

I think it seems pretty clear actually. All you need to know is that his thoughts are not full of good intentions towards others, and you are best informed. He does not believe that he is hurting anyone? Oh please, I think that he does, and that he thoroughly enjoys is too. He may have the mind of a child, but even a child can feel empathy. Russia lacks that. And we have all been through a lot of wars, not just Russia, and we are still mostly sane. And the field of sunflowers is just another by-product of his screwed up mentality. Probably a shadow of who he could have been.

Of course I am neutral! But just because I am neutral that does not mean that nobody is supposed to be afraid of me! Rather the exact opposite! When others fear me it will help keep my neutrality intact. And I only join a fight in DEFENSE! For the thousandth time, I am AGRESSIVELY NEUTRAL, AND THAT IS NOT A CONTRADICTION! Now come out from behind that table. I am not going to shoot you...yet.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	692. Virginia1

Dear Helvetic Confederation,

That is your proper name, is it not? I feel it only proper to call you that, as we have never met in person. Unlike some of the more boorish cities of the world, I make a point never to call a man by his first name until invited. But I digress.

Here in the Commonwealth, I am more or less cut off from European news, but I recently found out (admittedly, it was from that unpleasant Prussia character) about you and Liechtenstein. Allow me to offer my heartfelt congratulations, and to wish the two of you good luck.

Sincerely,

The Commonwealth of Virginia

Post Scriptum: If I could be informed when developments in Europe arise, that would be wonderful. Again, congratulations to you.

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

You confused a few things there. If it was in Latin, then it would be my official name, yes, but in English, it is 'Swiss Confederation', so take your pick. That is a good habit to have; I do value manners and formality, at least to a certain extent.

Now why would you be cut off from our news? There are more than enough sources readily available for perusal at almost any given time. Or is America censoring and restricting the information that is filtering through? That would be highly interesting.

Hmp...it had to be Prussia of all nations. No doubt he gave you a very long and obscene scenario, something which I can almost guarantee is 99% inaccurate. But it IS true, that we are a couple, and I thank you for your well wishing, I am doing everything I can to make sure that this is lasting, and comfortable for us both. So far, there have been absolutely no incidents of any kind.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. I will be the one to inform you, you can be sure of that. Until now it has only been the financial crisis and Greece and a couple of other idiots going bankrupt, but those news must have certainly reached you, no question.


	693. Bizenghast24

Bizenghast: -waves cheekily at Ireland as he falls- Bye Bye~~

Ireland: -wakes up- Huh? ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- -splash-

Bizenghast: Fair enough. But. -slugs him in the shoulder-

Switzerland. OW! WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS YOUR GRATITUDE?

-The pilot points a pistol at Bizenghast-

Pilot: DO NOT DARE!

Bizenghast: Now your shoulder will be as sore as mine... And thanks. He would have killed me if you hadn't shown up.

Switzerland: Eh...you are welcome, I guess...please put the gun down, will you?

-The pilot scowls and holsters the weapon-

Bizenghast: But won't he come after me again? -stares into empty space-

Switzerland: No, he will not remember anything of what has happened. The last memory he will have is eating breakfast this morning. How he landed in the sea is up to his own imagination. He may have even forgotten all about you if you are lucky.

Bizenghast: I wonder if I should take him to court...

Switzerland: Take my advice, and do not. You do not want to refresh his memory to the events. If he makes trouble, I will take care of it. Anyway, that is him taken care of. Pilot! Take us to Estonia! We are going to drop off our second passenger at his house.

Lucerne: Roger.

Switzerland: Bizenghast, I think it is time to introduce you to our pilot.

-The pilot pulls the helmet off and is revealed to be a young woman. She shakes her long blonde hair theatrically-

Switzerland: My daughter Lucerne, excellent at commanding almost any aircraft.

Lucerne: We should reach our destination in a few hours, sir.

Switzerland: Right, and how many time have I told you not to call me 'sir'. It is 'father' or 'Vater' or 'Vati' or 'Papi', but not 'sir'!

Lucerne: As you wish, _Vati_. Bizenghast, you can thank my father's big heart for minor nations like you for your rescue, but I'll still have to charge you for fuel. Prices are exorbitant and I refuse to back all the costs.


	694. Königsberg93

Yo, Switzy,

That's mein Onkel, alright.

Yup. He really did blurt out to America that he liked Hello Kitty and Pokemon. Let me take a guess as to what you're gonna get him: Pokemon cards, or maybe a Hello Kitty plushie?

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Do not mention it to him, he would only go off food and drink in frustration for having been so idiotic when he famed himself to be highly disciplined at the time.

Hello Kitty without a doubt, much more embarrassing for him. A big large one too, all wrapped up neatly in inconspicuous paper. I will be fun to watch his reaction. I might not even have to deliver it myself, I could get China to do it for me and leave me with a clean vest. What do you think he will do?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	695. ShunKazamisGirl5

Dear Switzerland,

*finishes reading poems* ..wow, the way you express them is totally different than I'd ever read but other than that, you're actually pretty good at writing poetry. I'm glad that you got the chance to at least write a few for at least one day. ^^ Anyway, um... the next poem should be a surprise but remember when I ask you about if you're good at any winter sports from my first letter? Yeah, I think it'll have a bit of each of them in the poem (hint, hint). But other than that, just wait and see. ;) By the way, if you speak German, French, Italian, and Rumantsh... did you know that I'm learning how to speak French at school? Yeah, you didn't see that coming but it's true. The students there can also learn Italian... *sighs* I just wish that I can speak it, too. That way, I can warn Italy of not crossing your property again as you shoot him.

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

I am? Well there is a surprise, but I do not intend to make it a habit of mine. I actually did not put much thought into those poems. The first one I did not take seriously at all, as you might have guessed, but for the second one I was more motivated, since I could express my feeling towards other nations in a lyrical fashion. A letter about me being good a winter sports? Can I hire you for my tourism branch? I am joking of course, but seriously, that is very kind of you. What motivates you to write all that poetry about me?

You are learning to speak French? Good choice, although I hate France, the language is useful. France had the despicable habit of going around and spreading his culture, so a large part of the world now speaks French. Italian is quite a hilarious language. There are a lot of signs that you make with your body, movements with your hands and such to emphasize your point. I think that I can warn Italy myself. Bullets talk loudest and clearest of all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	696. Belarus5

Not-so-dear Switzerland,

I'm going to ignore your ignorance on the subject of true love and move on.

And really, killing three countries for one is overkill. Also, I believe that you're forgetting that we have allies ( well, Brother does at least,) unlike certain gun-wielding xenophobes. Do you really think that said allies would be thrilled that you killed Brother and his two *completely* innocent sisters? Probably not.

The one time that I even consider being nice and wishing you luck in shooting imbeciles, and you're as stubborn as ever. Lighten up.

-Belarus

P.s. The Soviet Union had its positive and negative sides, I'll admit.

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

This bickering is indeed pointless and unproductive. I think that we will just have to agree to disagree on this matter.

To you it is overkill, to me it is justice, and even if it were overkill, that would not matter, because I am rather fond of it anyway. And what allies do you have? I cannot think of any, many countries would be more than happy to see you go. You are most certainly not innocent, although Ukraine is debatable I admit. They might even present me with a medal for freeing the wolrd of you lot. But you are safe, for now. And I do not need allies, and never have, I can fend for myself perfectly well, thank you very much.

I am rather good at shooting imbeciles as you have doubtlessly heard, and stubbornness and persistence are two of my most favored qualities and there is no was I am getting rid of them. And I will lighten up when I see reason to, and that is not anytime soon.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. The idea behind it was sound, I agree. The principle of equality for everyone was a good thing...the rest was not. Actually, you cannot say that Communism they way it was originally intended by its creators was ever executed, but I will give you credit for trying.


	697. Malaysia2

Dear Switzerland,

Thank you so much for answering me~~ I-I-I wrote you another letter the other day because I didn't see your letter on my front porch, so I went and wrote you another one... I feel so bad at myself now... You can burn that other letter I sent you... it's just some things Singapore wanted me to write to you...

Uhm... I did what you told me to do to America and France... um, sorry to say, but they just got worse. Just the other day, France tried to force himself in through my bedroom window... I mean, I'm a girl, so it was really indecent of him to do that to me! I remembered what you told me to do, so I just grabbed my bedside lamp and whacked him on the head, and while he was dazed, throw him out of the window. But he just came back the next day again.

As for that Yankee, as England-senpai likes to call him, well, when I locked the door, he just kicked it down... so... in order to avoid getting my door repaired everyday; I just have to let him in. He cleaned out my whole fridge, then dared to complain at the top of his voice that I had so little food in my fridge! Should I call my former mentor England over to deal with them? I really can't deal with those two... help?

Yours sincerely,

Malaysia.

* * *

><p>Dear Malaysia,<p>

You are welcome; just make sure to check properly whether you have received my letter next time. I did not spare the expense to send it by airmail directly from my house to yours and my postal service is almost infallible. That you wrote another letter to make sure that I get your message counts for you, for it shows that you are not lazy. And I have done no such thing with the other letter, and I actually have some things to say on what Singapore wanted you to write, but that can wait until later.

They got worse still? How is that even possible? Never mind, his behavior is unacceptable. He must really want something from you to be so persistent in this matter, and I could think of a dozen other nations that he could bother. You acted the right way, and if he came back the next day there is only one thing you can do about it. Repeat. Sooner or later he will get the message. Oh, and if you want to mention my name, then do so, and see how he reacts.

Well, that is not completely unexpected. If he does not get what he wants, then he will take it by force, and it is so typical for him to come to another countries house and consume all resources he finds there without even paying for them. He will get fat sooner or later with the amount of food that he is eating, and then he dares complain that you have not enough in stock! Not now anymore that he has eaten it all! By all means, get England to help you. If he sees an excuse to go after America then he will. He might not be able to get America away, but he can at least keep him distracted, and with any luck one things between the two have escalated, he will forget all about what the fight was initially about.

Now, about Singapore's offer. NO WAY! OVER HIS DEAD BODY! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO CHANCE THAT I WILL LET HIM GO OUT WITH LILI! AND THIS IS NOT JUST MY OVERPROTECTIVENESS SPEAKING, SHE WOULD NOT WANT IT EITHER AND GUESS WHY? LILI AND I HAVE BEEN A COUPLE FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS! AND TO MAKE AN EVEN STRONGER POINT, SHE IS BEARING MY CHILD! SO, GET LOST SINGAPORE, FIND SOMEBODY ELSE!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	698. DC6

Dear Switzerland,

Fine.

Pikachu! It's from Pokemon!

Since Thanksgiving was yesterday, I was wondering what kind of holidays do you celebrate?

Sincerely,

DC (Katie Jones)

Dear DC

* * *

><p>Dear D.C.,<p>

Pokemon? I have never heard of it…wait...there was something Japan mentioned once. It is a cartoon...eh...anime...is it not? I am far too old for those kinds of things, but I have an eleven year old son who might just know what you are talking about. Jura! _Vien __ici, __s__'__il __te __plaît_!

Jura: _Oui __papa_?

_En anglais, s'il te plait, pour ma correspondente_.

Jura : _Non ! Je refuse ! L'anglais et la langue des idiotes !_

He says that he refuses to speak English and that it is the language of idiots. While he is exaggerating, there is still a grain of truth in it, a lot of idiots do speak English as their first language. I will act as interpreter. I will put the question to him now. _Est-ce __que __tu __connais __les__ '__Pokemons__'_?

Jura: _Pokemons_?

_Oui, __ma __correspondante __demande __que __tu __aimes __le __Pikachu_.

Jura : _Mais __bien __si __j__'__aime __le __Pikachu ! __Il __est __très __mignon, __et __je __trouve __bien __aussi __les __arcs __d__'__électricité __qu__'__il __produit __pour __attaquer __ses __ennemis._

He says that of course he likes Pikachu, he is very cute and he also like the bolts of lightning he produces to attack his enemies.

Jura: _Eh...qui __est-ce __que __ta __corres_?

He asks who my correspondent is. _Washington __D.C, __le __capitale __de __les __Etats-Unis_.

Jura : _Oh__…__le __capital __du __bâtard_ ?

The capital of the bastard, he means America obviously. _Oui, __le __bâtard_. _Merci __pour __ton __assistance, __mon __fils. __Au __revoir._

Jura : _Adieu __Papa._

So, there you have it. My canton of Jura seems to like Pikachu even though I have no idea what it is.

Holidays? Obviously not Thanksgiving, but Christmas, sports holidays, spring holidays, hay-making holidays, ascendance, summer holidays, my birthday and the cycle begins again. The holidays apply only to citizens; I do not get a day off any time.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	699. Scotland3

Switzerland,

It was *chuckles* the poor bastard didn't see it coming...although *thinks back thoughtfully* he did start claiming to see 'fairies' after that. What a loony, perhaps he got lonely when he found out I had Nessie...

And for that I part you on the back ¬_¬ I suppose I 'could' be doing something, however with all these bloody parties and fucking coalition government, Ye canaie dae one thing without being told opposite by the other, fucking troublesome.

Yeah, guess my gardens pretty nice and all~. *grumbles* though it would be a lot more peaceful if those fucking tourists stopped littering, foreign and home grown. And the men the highlands produced I was proud of, my own kin so to say. Till that is modern stuff like 'mobiles', 'computer games' and *grunts annoyed* 'designer cars' were invented.

Ah, I understand yer there mate. I try to stay out of it nowadays (which is why I let England do all the fussing). Just because I am a country, doesn't mean I want to 'understand' the bosses fucking problems...they don't and probably never will.

Scotland

p.s. Yeah, yeah I got ya. Cross my heart and all that. I may not be a powerful and influential nation, but I have no need to lie or scheme to feel stronger. I'm content where I am (although it would be nice once in a while if Francis bloody took England home instead of phoning me!)

Hm...Honour and self-value...I like that.

...really? Come on mate, I may not be yer neighbour but even I know 'love' when I see it. It's only a matter of time.

*frowns* Have you never thought of something as doing it for yourself and not as a country? We may be walking and living landmasses but we have our feelings and emotions shit just like those humans, our humans. If you were to lose Lilli be it death or alliance, then you would not feel sad if your boss said she was not needed?

You are one of the few lucky ones ye ken. To love a nation and be done so in return. England and France were not so lucky, falling for their...human. So don't get your knickers in a twist mate, I just wishing ye luck and all though I am sure you won't need it. Her eyes shine when she speaks about you as 'Vash' was it, not as 'Switzerland'.

...god, I need a smoke now -_-.

* * *

><p>Dear Scotland,<p>

Yes, I have heard of England's fantasies. Even though most of the time he does not require alcohol to imagine all those ludicrous things. I have only eve seen him interact with thin air, so I am certain that he belongs into a mental ward where he and his 'friends' can be undisturbed. Maybe he did, because no one else likes him.

It can be confusing at times, but if you set your goals then that path should be clear. However, many countries I know have to follow their bosses' orders, and not vice-versa like I can. You must be one of those who are so unfortunate. The bosses have to do what my cantons and I decide. Just imagine what a situation we would be in if we could not do that.

You should take care of your nature. I have strict rules in place to prevent my picturesque landscape from becoming contaminated. Do you know how hard it is for someone to build a house here? So many regulations are in place so that the image is preserved. Littering is minima, but I also have tourist that dare and throw their waste into nature. Unfortunately I depend on those idiots spending their money here. Technological progression is very good indeed, and has helped me land myself among the leading nations in science. I cannot complain about things like that when I have the power to accelerate a particle past the speed of light.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. As am I. time for conquest is long past, and I now devote myself to other areas of business.

I have acquired and honed those qualities all my life, and they brought me much fame and glory among the countries of Europe.

I will be honest with you. Now that you have mentioned the subject so thoroughly I cannot pretend otherwise. The truth is that this time of which you speak has come to pass some time ago. We have been in a relationship for months now, and let me tell you, it is love. It was love at first sight, and for a hundred years neither of us knew.

No, no I haven never though of doing such a thing. My primary duty is being a country, and I intend to full fulfil that position. And while we may have emotions, there is a time for them and there is not, more often not. And I will never lose Lili, I can guarantee you that, and of course I would feel sad if one of my bosses said that she was not needed. Sad is not even the right term for it either! I would be perfectly livid.

And a wedding is not an option, for that would mean dissolving our borders and becoming one in a political way, and she would cease to exist. I do not want that. I want us to remain separate and independent countries, a free union if you must call it that.

I know she does, and it warms my heart. Forget what I said about being unemotional, with Lili I feel different, all the time, and I savor each moment with her.


	700. Luxembourg25

Switzerland,

... Well, now I have to hear him whine about everything now. "Oh, this hurts,! Luxxi can you get that! Luxxi don't hit me just because I called you Luxxi! Ow Luxxi that was where the jerk shot me!"

... *rubs temples* Don't worry though... I guess I'm used to it.

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Oh…well I am sorry for that, but can you not just leave him to himself? He always acts as though he were invincible, so let him prove it. And anyway, he does not deserve the care that you give him, for he has been a major irritation for all of us almost ever since he came to be. He deserves what he got and I do not regret anything.

His whining that I shot him for no reason at all will have the effect that I desired though. Nations will remember again who I am and that if you cross me it will have serious consequences.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	701. Norway2

Switzerland,

Oh dear... I hope everything gets better.

I'm not part of the EU either as you may already know.

Everything is fine up here. It is beginning to get cold though... The trolls have already gone into hibernation.

How is Liechtenstein?

Norway

* * *

><p>Dear Norway,<p>

So do I. I do not want to go aground in this crisis, but things are not looking that well at the moment. If anything, they might just get worse.

I DO know, a very good decision indeed. I can only praise those, like you, who showed the presence of mind not to become members, the ones who did not follow the trend. It is not like we need others to depend on, do we? You have got your fellow Nordic states to help you, you are a natural union, an alliance without even speaking a word, and me...I do not need anyone either. Why would I?

Yes, the cold. General Winter is advancing and bringing his army of frost and ice with him. I should be able to deal with it though, the same as every year, and I cannot wait to see Germany go into complete chaos because not everything is working perfectly for him. Trolls? I am very sceptic indeed about the existence of such creatures...

She is fine, the same as usual actually. She knitted me a nice new scarf for the winter because she did not want me to go cold. Her thoughtfulness is touching, but it was not really necessary, I can endure harsh weather conditions if I need to.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	702. Ural6

Privet Switzerland,

Well, she DID bite his finger... he told me that it was a terrible omen for things to come... I think he was right. Belarus annoys me quite a bit. She won't leave Papa alone, or me, for that matter. She thinks I should be dead. Oh well... Mr. Switzerland, would you mind at all if you sent me a gun to keep by my bed in case anything happens in the middle of the night?

Ah I see, but I heard him mentioning something, but mumbling to himself, that nothing serious had afflicted her. I like him! He seems very nice, though I can see a slightly dangerous aspect to his personality. That's very interesting! Was there anything unique or startling about the avian flu in any way? Oh, I-I'm sorry! I-I thought you were talking about the animal guinea pig, since I was playing with my bunny Yarina at the time, and when I read guinea pig in the previous letter, I thought you meant the animal... I apologize for that blunder. I see... I just hope nothing bad will happen to anybody in Mother's house right now...Aunt Ukraine is kind and she helps on the farm a lot, but I can't say much for usefulness to Father... She IS physically strong, though. It must be the work! I've been working on the farm for so long; it would be shocking to everybody if I wasn't strong enough to have Aunt Belarus in a headlock! That's wonderful; everybody here is also busy with work right now, business and personal issues. I do feel a bit of pity for Amerika right now, I admit. Whatever happened to him?

I actually have not met Mr. Austria in person yet, but Uncle Serbia told me that he liked music, and Uncle Serbia shares your resentment of Mr. Austria as well, as Serbia and Austria fought a war against each other, the Great War. I find blood to not be that scary actually, I've always had a high comfort level when it comes to blood. It isn't surprising once one knows my background, after all. Mr. Euler was a brilliant man, and Piterburg was devastated when he passed away...

It also really depends on where they were born, and how they were raised. Father left me in the care of Lithuania and Aunt Ukraine when I was little, so they raised me in a loving way that I'll be grateful to them for eternity.

Sincerely,

Alisa Morozova

((A/N: I'm so sorry for reviewing so late and unexpectedly; I've been having issues when it comes to my fiancé and his guards, and it's been taking a toll on me. I just could never find a time where I was in a good enough mood to get online and have fun for a change. School's starting to set in too, what with all of the exams, homework, and research... I hope you've been doing well lately.))

* * *

><p>Dear Ural,<p>

That was indeed an omen, but nobody could have possibly foreseen what she would become in the future. It should have given a clue though that something was fundamentally wrong with her, but it is too late for that now. She has a death wish towards you AND your father? In that case you will need all the protection you can get, for if she were to come by and catch you unawares it would spell your end. I think we can certainly reach an agreement. I will wire you a list of the products I offer and you can choose which one of those beauties you want to purchase. At a discount price of course, for friends.

If he says that nothing serious has hit her then that is a very good message. He must be rather down though because that means he cannot prescribe her anything complicated, and he loves doing that. He must be rather crestfallen. You like him? Now there is a first! The thing is that he cannot really be nice because of his personality, but if you are prepared to look past that, as I am, you will see his huge talent and potential. The analysis that Basel gave me just said that it was fast mutating into different forms, just like HIV, but then suddenly stopped for no apparent reason. N, I did NOT mean the animal. That would have not made any sense, because none of my children possess any magical powers. Ah...Ukraine. I wonder why, although she is such a hard worker, she is still so very poor. It must be the fact that she only does agriculture. I hear that she always has trouble paying that gas bill. On the upside, the only thin she will not have to worry about is a famine. All that work must be improving her physical condition, although her spine must be suffering...if truth be told, I do not think that it is all the work that is causing her back pains. America? Oh well, he made some really bad choices. It seems he took up a mortgage on his house that he could not pay back and the whole thing escalated until we have the result now. He never was the brightest when it came to finances, America was. I could not care less for him actually, if the effect were not so great that I would be hit.

And I hope that you never WILL meet him, he is the stupidest of the lot. Yes, he likes music and he does play well, but other than that he is an complete and total arrogant prick. Oh yes, THAT war. Stupid idiots. Serbia just had to go and assassinate Austria's boss and cause one of the bloodiest conflicts in history that later also helped cause ANOTHER world war. Well done indeed stupid. Then you would find the tales of my youth highly interesting, but I will not bore you with them. so was I, believe me, so was I, but he did leave us much, including the 'Euler'sche Zahl' if you know what that is.

You are right to be grateful to them. Not everyone had that opportunity and good fortune.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: No problem at all, it's nothing; you shouldn't even need to apologize for that. Have things been going well? They've been AWESOME! For some reason I've gotten a HUGE increase in mail, and since I've got school, all the work that comes with it and various other activities it's sometimes hard to cope, but I try my best. That is the only thing I can do.)


	703. Virginia2

Dear Swiss Confederation,

Yes, Father has not been what you could call diligent about bringing us news over here, and I have so many things to do, my free time is extremely limited. You would think that the District could spare the time to talk to me, as they ARE built on my land, after all, but no. Again, I digress. My apologies, I am prone to rambling, as well as being 'morally preachy.'

Yes, I was forced to shoot him after he started to go 'in-depth,' as it were. Luckily, I keep my old sharpshooter's rifle from the War of Secession in working order, and by my door, for just these occasions. Glorious times. Robert E. Lee, Stonewall Jackson... God rest their souls. Great men, they were, and great generals.

I am glad to hear it. If you believe Prussia (which I did NOT, by the way) you two were... I'm not even going to say it, that's how disgusting it was.

Well, I have much work to do if I am to keep my economy stronger than Father's, and Delaware is trying to convince me he is the oldest again. (Florida and I were settled first!) And so, I bid you farewell.

Sincerely,

The Commonwealth of Virginia

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

I thought not, it did not seem like one of his primary qualities. Diligence I mean. Yes indeed, the workload today is immense. I work almost seven days a week, but that is commonplace when you have so much to look after. I always take time for Liechtenstein though, that is a part of my duty, not to neglect her. Indeed, you would think that. Luckily I have my cantons to distribute the workload onto. They have specialized themselves into different branches and take a lot of weight off of my shoulders. If they had not, I would have died from exhaustion long ago. But after all that is partially what I raised them for, that they may all work together for the prosperity of our confederation. You think you are considered to be one to preach? Nothing compared to me to be completely honest.

You should really consider buying a new one. I have heard of many accidents happen with old rifles like that, and they are hardly ever as effective at the products that are on the market now. I keep older rifles, like the flintlock musket, but they are effectively museum pieces, I have replaced them in practical use long ago. I like to be on the newest standard in weapons technology. I assume you are talking about the Generals who fought for the confederacy. God rest their souls indeed, but only if God thinks that to cruelly enslave a people is just, because that is the cause they were fighting for.

Please do tell so then I might go and give him a piece of my mind in person.

Yes, I have to as well, and to keep MY economy stronger than that of those idiots around me. You have no idea how difficult that is! Whatever. Settle that dispute among yourselves. It is not really worth losing a word over it though. Farewell to you too.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	704. Alaska1

Привет Швейцарии.

I am Alaska. America's 49th... daughter (unfortunately). My dearest big sister is at a Midwest United States Meeting at the moment. And I am well aware that you have been fraternizing with my dearest older sister. I am grateful that you have rescued her from that pervert France; however, let us get one thing clear.

Big Sister is MINE.

One day we will be wed.

And I hope that there will be no... incidents. You understand, да? If I find out that you have hurt or attempted to come onto her in any way...

I will be forced to put a bullet through your skull.

Though it would be a pity. It is difficult to find one as obsessed with guns as I am. But do not get me wrong. You have every right to defend yourself if I were to say... pull a sniper on you. *dark purple aura* Ah... I apologize. I am probably being rude, да?

You seem like a decent person. So I do hope that you will be honorable and not lay a hand on my dearest elder sister.

I do hope that you will not hold this threat against me. My Big Sister is very dear to me. Besides. She is after all my fiancé*. *weird mixture of... sunshine, flowers, and dangerous purple aura* If possible do come to our wedding.

On another note. I also thank you for preventing Big Sister from joining the Mafia yet again. It becomes rather worrisome since it is harder for me to keep tabs on her activities when she is with them... I am in you debt. Oh yes. And Big Sister was also kind enough to send you some of her Artisan chocolate... *grinds teeth* Be grateful. She was even kind enough to send you a... smile...

... Unforgivable...

... Irredeemable...

Die... die... die... die...

*coughs*

Again I apologize. I'm going out to hunt so I can calm down. Unlike my Aunt that you may know as Belarus, I have a way to vent out my frustrations so that I will not become violent in front of Big Sister and make her end up like папа Россия*.

Not to worry. As long as nothing happens to Big Sister Missouri; we will not have a problem.

С уважением,

Штата Аляска.

Yana Braginski-Jones.

...

*This is all in Alaska's head. Missouri and her aren't engaged if you're wandering~.

* Translations:

(1)Hello Switzerland.

(2)Papa Russia

(3)Sincerely, The State of Alaska

* * *

><p>Dear Alaska,<p>

The forty-ninth? Then you must have joined the Union shortly before Hawaii…I wonder why though, all the geography would point towards either Canada or Russia that is just a thought which I had. Yes, you are right of course, I have been corresponding with her, although I would no say that 'fraternizing' is the correct word. I tend to keep things completely professional, even though I did save her from the hands of that wine bastard.

Oh really? Highly interesting I must say...by all means, you can have her. She is yours for the taking.

I am sure you will, and my best wishes towards you, even though I do think it slightly unorthodox.

I would have liked to keep this conversation civilized, but your words leave me no option.

LISTEN TO ME YOU SORRY INCESTUAL EXCUSE FOR A STATE! DO NOT DARE AND THREATEN ME, BECAUSE IT WILL NOT WORK, AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I AM SWITZERLAND AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTACKING ME I WILL PERSONALLY SHOOT YOU AND FILL YOU WITH A KILOGRAM OF LEAD BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN LINE UP YOUR SIGHTS IN MY DIRECTION. TO SAY THAT I AM OBSESSED WITH GUNS WOULD BE AN UNDERSTATEMENT! I AM A WEAPONS EXPERT AND I ALWAYS CARRY ONE, AS IF IT WERE A PART OF ME! SO DO NOT PRETEND AS IF YOU OF ALL PEOPLE, WHOM I HAVE NEVER EVEN HEARD OF IN MY LIFE, COULD POSSBLY, POSE ANY THREAT, BECAUSE IF YOU WERE TO ATTACK ME, YOU WOULD NOT LAST A SINGLE SECOND AS I RESPOND WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE GOT!

AS FOR YOUR OLDER SISTER, THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER TRY SOEMTHING LIKE THAT, AND HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING AT ALL? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM EXACTLY? I HAVE STANDARDS! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION ALASKA, I AM LOYAL TO THE LOVE I ALREADY HAVE!

Rude? RUDE? I need to go shoot somebody. Right now.

I have absolutely no intention whatsoever to do so, and even if I did, I need not justify myself to you, you hear me?

Only if you get out of line...then I will certainly do it. Fiancé? Odd...she never mentioned you. And that is quite an important thing, would you not say? I think I shall decline your invitation.

It was as much in my interest as it was in hers, and I did not do it for her sake, I can tell you that. I just did not want to end up shooting her, because that would have made me look very cold-hearted indeed, which I can be, make no mistake. I have enough chocolate of my own making already and I could not care less about her smile. What does it mean to me? Nothing much really.

DO NOT START AGAIN!

You do remind me of somebody; I thought so at the first death threat. Ah...Belarus, that is the one. How I loathe her...but then, whom do I not despise with all my heart? Very few indeed... At least now I understand why she never mentioned you. It seems to me like the relationship is rather one-sided, as it is in the case of Belarus and Russia.

There will be nothing.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	705. Bizenghast25

Bizenghast: -smiles at Lucerne and waves, appears to not have been fazed by a gun being pointed at her- Hi! You're really pretty!

Lucerne: -tosses her hair back- Why, thanks for noticing, I take great care of myself, because I value the way I look.

-Switzerland rolls his eyes-

Bizenghast: -turns to Switzerland- Yeah you're right. It would be best to let you handle it. I wouldn't want him to COMPLETELY forget about me. I would prefer him barely remember my face and name. But I'll take what I get, I suppose. -looks at Lucerne- I'll pay everything AND give you a tip. How about that?

Lucerne: Wonderful, otherwise I would have had to add interest to the sum every year until you've finally paid it. I'm glad that we could reach an agreement.

Bizenghast: AND I'LL REPORT ON TIME FOR OUR TRAINING NEXT WEEK, MR. SWITZERLAND! -salutes-

Switzerland: -salutes as well- I would have not expected any less of you. You are unlucky that this had to happen before your training really stared, but by the end of it anyone who tries to repeat what Ireland did will realize his or her mistake the moment a foot is set upon your island.

Lucerne: We're closing in on our destination, _Vati_.

Switzerland: Very good. Bizenghast, in short we will be uniting you with your new parent. We will give you some time to adjust and when you think you are ready you can go back to your island. I dare say that Estonia would want to come and inspect your facilities.

-Helicopter lands-

Switzerland: We are here –opens doors and steps out-

Estonia: -cowers on the ground- GAH! S-S-Switzerland. P-p-please don't shoot m-me! P-please! I've done nothing...or I think I haven't...I'm sorry for whatever I did!

Switzerland: Calm yourself, will you? I have not come here to shoot anyone, least of all you, you are hardly worth the effort. And do not curl up on the ground like that, it makes me feel like you see me as Russia, and I am not. You are also getting your clothes dirty.

Estonia: Oh...-gets up- T-thank you...may I ask please, why you're here then, and so heavily armed.

Switzerland: My equipment is of no concern to you. What is, is that we have brought you someone.

Estonia: Who? -sees Bizenghast- BIZEN!


	706. Philippines78

(At the abandoned warehouse)

(The horde of knights slowly walks toward Luzon and company)

Luzon: (*looks at the man indifferently) Really now? You're not just a bastard but a law violator as well. Do you even know what the implications are for this?

Man: I don't care about that damned agreement! It has nothing to do with your current situation!

Mindanao: Kuya, about that agreement, is it about the one we signed last year?

(Schwyz and Uri give Luzon an inquisitive look)

Schwyz: What agreement is this? What are you talking about?

Luzon: Schwyz, Uri, if you think that magic users are primitive, evil and unholy bunch of men then you are wrong. Since state personifications are the only ones who can cast magic successfully, we have established guidelines that must be followed with utmost scrutiny. One of those is the absolute prohibition of necromancy and other magic techniques capable of controlling and/or imprisoning spirits. Apparently that person over there has broken that rule.

Uri: AND WE SHALL BUTCHER HIM FOR IT!

Schwyz: Strange...it is true that I had always imagined all magic users as unbound by any laws, and therefore dangerous. I did not think however that they were all, as you say 'primitive, evil and unholy'. Guidelines do seem like a logical thing to have if one possesses such powers. A sorcerer's codex...why not? I have a codex of a different sort myself, why should magic user have one. But I still do not agree with any of this sorcery nonsense. Sometimes I believe our brother Glarus was right.

Uri: AND THAT THEY SHOULD ALL BE BURNED!

Schwyz: We abolished witch burnings because we thought that it did not exist. If Glarus ever found out that there was such a thing as organized witchcraft...

Uri: BIGGEST ROAST EVER! FLAMES HIGH TO THE SKY! FLESH BURNING TO CHAR!

Luzon: I don't have the intention of you or any of Vash's children to believe us. We only need your understanding on this matter. Now, let's start the fight, shall we? (*charges towards the horde)

(The rest of the company follows afterward)

Luzon: (*performs a flying kick on the knight's head; the knight falls down and catches fire) Listen! They're not ordinary apparitions! They're skills have risen dramatically! Just kill them quickly! (*snaps his fingers; a row of knights are incinerated)

Mindanao: Copy that, Kuya! (*kicks the knight in the gut; retrieves his pistol and fires at the knight three times)

(Schwyz and Uri nod at Luzon then returns on killing the rest)

Uri: (*fells two knights with a swing of his halberd) INCREASED? ARE YOU KIDDING? THIS IS CHILD'S PLAY! (*smashes another three apparitions) HEY SCHWYZ! WHAT IS YOUR BODY COUNT?

Schwyz: (*slices through the chest plate of a knight, turns around to trip one onto the floor and squashes the helmet) Do we have to do that now? This is not the time!

Uri: (*kicks a knight behind the knees, then decapitates him) SIX! (*spears one on the end of the halberd) SEVEN!

Schwyz: (*spins, sword in hand and kills all around him in a circle) Eight!

Uri: I WILL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU BEAT ME BROTHER! EIGHT!

Schwyz: (*smiles) Eleven!

(After several minutes, the horde gets considerably smaller)

Man: (*calls out) You lot are doing pretty well! But, don't think that you have defeated me just yet! (*snaps his fingers; knights slowly rises from the ground)

Uri: LORD HAVE MERCY! HAVE WE NOT KIILED ENOUGH YET?

Mindanao: Kuya, there's too many of them! How can we defeat them like this?

Luzon: Relax, Rasu. Just cover me while I do something about it.

Mindanao: Just hurry, Kuya! I don't think we can last any longer!

Luzon: (*chants Psalm 58 in Latin and then pauses)

Mindanao: (*fires the assault rifle the enemy) Kuya! Hurry!

Luzon: (*chants) Et Verbum caro factum est. Amen. (And the Word was made flesh. Amen.)

(A slight shock wave emanates from Luzon and after a few moments, a blaze suddenly sweeps at the horde, incinerating every apparition)

Uri: COME ON! I WAS HAVING SO MUCH FUN!

Schwyz: (*lowers sword) Well...that was unexpected...Never...ever let Glarus witness, or even know that you used the teachings of the bible to invoke your magic.

Man: (*steps back) You managed to incinerate them all with a single spell? I underestimated what you can do! (*smirks) However, we are far from over! The show is just about to start! (*chants) Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer..! (*summons two cavalrymen; one gold and one silver) Hah! Let's see how you deal with those! I'll be going now! If you manage to defeat them, you can find me at the upper levels! (*the man and America disappears with a puff of smoke)

Schwyz: That incantation...could it be...?

Mindanao: Wait! Come back here!

Luzon: Forget about them! We have a problem to take care off.

(The two cavalrymen slowly approach)

(Luzon are about to step in but Uri and Schwyz)

Schwyz: We shall take these. We have had a feud with all mounted soldiers since our war for freedom.

Uri: THEY SHALL FALL FROM THEIR NOBLE SADDLES TO DIE IN THE DUST AT OUR FEET!

(Schwyz and Uri fight the two cavalrymen; Schwyz takes the golden knight and Uri takes the silver one. The two knights canter toward the pair simultaneously)

Uri: GET SOME! (*wrenches the knight form the horse with the hook in his halberd and hacks him to pieces in the ground) TAKE THAT YOU STUPID, STUCK UP, PRISS! HOW MUCH WORTH IS YOUR PRECIOUS HORSE NOW?

(Schwyz waits calmly for the horseman, then ducks under the enemy blade and slashes at the horse's legs. The rider falls down and tries to get up, but Schwyz places a boot on his chest)

Schwyz: (*raises his blade vertically above the chest) You have made a grave error in attacking me, you demonic form, and now you shall be returned to whence you cam from. (*stabs down)

Uri: THAT WAS THE LAST OF THEM?

Schwyz: calm your hot blood, the threat has passed.

Uri: Ugh...sorry brother...you know how it gets...

Schwyz: This has brought back memories of old.

Uri: Just like Moorgarten, right?

Schwyz: Indeed.

Luzon: (*approaches the bodies; clenches fists) He's gonna pay...

(Mindanao, Schwyz and Uri give Luzon an inquisitive look)

Mindanao: Kuya?

Luzon: (*still clenching his fists; grits his fist) Not only necromancy but that bastard manage to break one of the sacred rules: never reanimate the dead.

Schwyz: The walking dead? The situation has dramatically increased...

Uri: So...we get so slaughter zombies? That sounds like fun...

Mindanao: You mean, he reanimated the dead?

Luzon: Unfortunately so. (*looks down at the corpses) Now, their souls are forever gone... (*starts to walk) Come on. We have a bone to pick with him...

(The rest of them follow)

* * *

><p>(AN: We're almost there! The final battle will start in the near future!)

(Yeah. The fact that they haven't thought about the possibility of a negative spillover phenomenon is another drawback in a supranational entity. They must have thought about it before the actual thing happened.)

(I read about your government's intervention on the currency exchange and it's surprising that such a great intervention happened in your half. The currency exchange is 1.20 Francs for every 1 Euro. That's pretty high!)

(Author's note: Sure hope so.)

(They must have. Such things are always given a considerable amount of thought.)

(The SNB (Swiss National Bank) had a tough time. We did nothing at all that the value of the Franc raises, it was the countries around us with the Euro. Money is based on faith, and people began to lose faith in the Euro, so they searched for alternatives. That played hell with our economy, and the SNB had to buy millions of Euros to balances it out again. 1.20 is nothing at all. At times it was 1.09, and that was critical, very critical.)


	707. Minnesota8

Dear Switzerland,

Well, yesterday...my family came over...The end (Sorry but my cousin is such a pain in the ass, whenever he comes and spends the night. I swear to god he's trying to get me in trouble with the other relatives)

Okay; Catherine: After meeting Catherine, Vincent begins to have nightmares every single night, which he believes may be related to the rumors. In these dreams, he and several other men, who appear to him as sheep, must escape from various horrors trying to kill them, for if they die in their dreams, they will die in reality. As dreams and reality begin to blend together, Vincent must not only fight to survive, but he must choose between Katherine (lover for five years) and Catherine.

At the end of the 7th day, Vincent finally breaks his tryst with Catherine (much to her chagrin). The next morning, he awakens without nightmares and without Catherine by his side, but she suddenly appears in his room when Katherine comes to visit. After a heated exchange between the two women, Catherine attempts to stab Katherine with a kitchen knife, but ends up being impaled to death instead. Vincent realizes they are in a nightmare and escapes with Katherine, understanding that she matters the most to him.

There's more to the game but that's all I know because I haven't gotten far in the game ((I'm still on stage four! Hell I had a hard time getting pass the last boss and this boss is a little b*tch (mor ways in one)

okay that's all for now ta ta now

Love

Minnesota

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

A family reunion? I cannot remember when the last time was when we had one of those. My cantons keep to themselves mostly, unless there is an issue which absolutely concerns all of us. Lost of the time they just rely on me and Bern, my capital to keep things organized. Who is the cousin of which you talk so disrespectfully of?

So...basically, this man Vincent has had a girlfriend, Katherine, for five years, and she is probably pushing him to get married or something and he feels uncomfortable with that. And then he meets the other girl, Catherine with a C, and he begins to cheat on his girlfriend and starts having these...psychotic nightmares...and his dreams put him to the test which one of the women is more important to him. So then he tells Catherine, the girl with whom he is cheating on his girlfriend, that he does not really love her...and he sinks into a nightmare in which Catherine and Katherine try to kill each other, and he goes for the woman he has been with all along.

Alright...that is one hell of a story...change of subject please, I feel rather uncomfortable all of a sudden...I wonder why...and why has Belgium sent me a chocolate creation in her likeness? Who really knows? ((I've heard a lot of good stuff about the game, but it doesn't seem like my kind of thing))

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	708. Bekki61

Dear Switzerland,

I bet you looked so cute when you were young! I did some reading on Swiss history yesterday, I didn't realise you spent a lot of time dependant on England! I never would have expected that!

That's not fair, I was trying to help! And hugs aren't that bad! *hugs*

True true I know Lili must appreciate the protection. :) I'm going gliding on Sunday :)

Yeah I've seen his world maps, he's so self centred! Who's Frau Holle? The name rings a bell but I just can't remember...

Thanks :) I haven't seen him since so he must be back in your land now...

From Bekki

P.S It was awful... but it's all over now so I can finally relax!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I do not know...maybe not...oh hell! Why am I even talking about this! This is irrelevant! What does it matter how I looked one and a half thousand years ago or more? Eh...well he did help me out of some tight spots...sometimes...only diplomatically of course...stupid France...stupid England...why the hell did he have to involve himself in my politics?

I think it is perfectly reasonable, even if your intentions were pure. Eh! What the hell! Let go of me will you? You cannot do that? You are squishing my borders!

I know she does, but she still finds it hard to understand sometimes, which I can also understand. Gliding? That is dangerous...I have had many gliding accidents myself, nothing too serious of course, but the winds are unpredictable when you are flying in the Alps. I do hope that it was a memorable experience.

Depicting nothing on the map but himself! Narcissism at its very worst! She is the one who is responsible for snow here. I had almost forgotten her...a lovely old lady, like your typical grandmother. All she needs to do is take the bed sheets of her house, put them out on the window and give them a good shake, and then I will have snow. She has gotten sickly over the years, and she cannot find the strength to do the housework anymore.

That he is. And I have found out what it is he was talking about. The one you saw him talking to in London was his brother Saint Gall. The two were discussing a family matter. Apparently, Zug found out something which I had been hiding from my children for a while now, and being a traditionalist, Zug could not accept it the way it way. This is where Saint Gall's priestly function came into play. They were trying to organize something and- and I talk to much, end of topic.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Oh, I am sorry to hear that, you must have not been prepared properly if that is the case. But at least the ordeal is gone now.


	709. Florida10

Switzerland,

Two words: Italian Mafia. But yeah, you'd intervene. *shudders*

Again: ...So?

Texas ain't 'cowardly'. Neither am I. The rest of us have our own weapons. Guns ain't everything, you know.

I blame Belarus for his insanity.

*comes out* Gracias...

~Sol~

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

The Mafia…those criminal bastards…they have been giving me some trouble lately, and I have returned them the favor. They will not infiltrate me, no way! Italy is doing all he can to stop them himself, and I support that, mentally. And once I intervene, once I am forced to act OUTSIDE my borders and jurisdiction, you know that something is going to go very bad in a short amount of time.

That is my point dammit! I was not coplimenting you, I was saying, in a sarcastic way, that at least you were showing the minimal signs of being ever so slightly informed!

No, but I am sure they help, and if you have weapons, good. Wonderful, but you need to able to use them, and since I do not see your father exercising conscription with you, like I do with my cantons, I know for a fact that not all of you even know which way to point the barrel. Any idiot can pull a trigger, since firing a gun is ridiculously easy, but to master the weapon you need training. I have trained my cantons ever since we came together, which is in some cases over seven hundred years.

I think Belarus is one who keeps him under control; otherwise he would go completely psycho on us. The same would happen if he ever agreed to marry her. We would all be in a world of trouble then, quite literally.

I said 'not yet', which means I could do it now without having lied to you *points gun*

Very sincerely,

Switzerland


	710. Liechtenstein30

Quickly curling up next to the other once he was in the bed, securely asleep as she laid her head against his chest and soon became motionless as she resumed to sleep peacefully with a small smile piercing her pale lips.

When she felt Vash get out of bed the next morning, Lili stirred a bit in her sleep as she felt deprived of warmth but quickly curled up into a ball under the sheets; showing no sign of wanting to wake up anytime soon as she settled down and breathed deeply through her nose, signaling that she was, once again, in a deep sleep.

Yet upon hearing the sound to Vash`s voice in the room and the little extra weight of the tray on the bed, Lili`s face flushed a pale shade of rose after feeling his soft lips on her forehead as she let out a small groan and rolled onto her other side; facing away from Vash.

"It`s too early…" The blonde spoke through a yawn as she nuzzled her cheek into the pillow that cradled her head.

Usually, Lili wasn`t one to complain about how early in the morning she was to wake up, but also, the problem was that Lili, during this time at least, WASN`T a morning person. Lili hoped that she hadn`t upset the male by her words and attempt to continue her slumber, but knowing Vash`s quick temper and personality, she probably did without really knowing it.

Vash felt a slight feeling of irritation at her words. He had gotten up extra early in the morning, something he usually didn't do, to prepare a healthy breakfast for her and their unborn child. The feeling evaporated almost immediately however, when he realized what a toll it must be taking on her, and that it was natural to feel exhausted in her situation.

He brushed a few stray strands of her beautiful hair from her face.

"You are right, it is too early. You need an ample amount of sleep, I would not want you to tire." He said in a soothing voice.

He picked up the tray again, an set it on the top of a chest of drawers close to the bed.

"Whenever you are ready, breakfast is here. Until you have slept in I will be downstairs, working. Take your time dearest; you have all the time in the world."

Vash tiptoed out of the room and closed the door silently behind him, plunging the room once again into half-darkness, with only slivers of light passing through the gaps of the thick curtains.

He went down to the kitchen once more. It was had foggy outside; the thick mist had formed over the surface of the lake close to them and had drifted slowly up the banks, covering the grounds of his house. With the appearance of the sun the white moist blanket began to slowly recede.

Vash opened the terrace door, stepped outside and inhaled deeply.

How long has it been since Lili had gotten pregnant? Over a month now he was sure. And how long this was going to continue he didn't know. He could only speculate, but Lili was sure to tell him sometime. Then there was the matter of the name…what would she be called? Vash was sure it was going to be a girl, he just knew as if by instinct.

And what of the rest of the world knew? They were sure to find out one day? What would their reaction be? Normally he wouldn't have worried about what all the idiots on the globe thought of him, but this issue was different.

"What on earth are we going to do?" he asked aloud.


	711. Königsberg94

Yo, Switzy,

Don't worry, I won't mention it to him. Scout's Honor. *crosses her heart*

Great idea! XD I bet China'll deliver it to Onkel.

Hmm, maybe Onkel Germany will probably have a "WTF?" moment or something, ha-ha XD

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Very well, I will trust you on that, but I do not know how much a scout's honor is worth, so if you do tell him, then my only option is to shoot you in the head.

I think he will. It will require a little persuasion though, nothing I cannot handle. What can I use to exert pressure on him? Maybe I will not even have to threaten him…but I do not like to ask nicely. I think it will be easiest if I just go up and stick my gun in his face saying "China! Deliver that to Germany and say it is from you!" he will cooperate.

Oh yes, I have heard that Germany is famous for those moments. The faces he makes are legendary I have been told.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	712. Malaysia3

Dear Switzerland,

Thank you so much for your advice. Yes, I did mention your name to France just the other night, and inserted the sentence "shot your arse off with his gun" together with it, and guess what? He screamed like a cat with its tail stuck in the door and has never returned at all. For that, a thousand thanks to you. But before I uttered your name, I asked him what was the reason he kept harassing me, and did you know what that pervert say? He said that all he wanted was to see my beautiful *beep* and *beep*! Why the nerve of that pervert! I have a good mind to whack him upside down the next time I go for a world conference! Except I feel that this kind of action is unacceptable in world conferences, so maybe I'll get him AFTER the world conference.

And yes... I called England over, and he yelled something really obscene at America, something about how many times he has to chase America out of my house, especially back in the 19th and 20th century. Then they started hitting each other really violently and soon they had fought all the way out of my house. I have since padlocked my house with countless of locks, which I hope will hold against America. But with his attitude, I doubt that will ever happen.

Oh, congratulations! I wish Liechtenstein good luck in raising her child! And I bet you must be really happy too, right? I mean, you're the father after all~ Poor Singapore... he'll be really disappointed with that news. Oh well, I'm sure he'll get over it sooner or later. Maybe he'll try his luck next with Vietnam.

Yours sincerely,

Malaysia.

P.S: It's my turn next to represent ASEAN in the next world conference! It's been nine years since I've done this...! I've heard that the conference will be held in America. OF ALL THE COUNTRIES, WHY AMERICA? I get it that he's one of the leading superpower of our world, but it's a twenty-two hour journey for me just to get to New York by plane... Well, I do look forward to it, despite all the negative aspects of air travel, and I also look forward to meeting you there! See you (and Liechtenstein) soon!

* * *

><p>Dear Malaysia,<p>

You are welcome, that way I do not have to deal with the problem myself, and I do not need to involve myself directly thereby and violate my own precious neutrality. I though that it might have the desired effect. There was actually only a fifty percent chance that it would have worked. Either he would have run away as he did, or he would have just continued on with whatever atrocity he had planned and you would have been psychologically scarred for the rest of your life. This was the only way I could find out whether it was effective, and I am glad it was. Yes, it is very common for him to go after one's vital regions, especially the ones of weaker and less influential nations. Feel free to do whatever you wish, the standard at world conferences is extremely low anyway, and we have regular riots whatever happens. If you were to beat up Franc nobody would give it any attention, and if you explained your motive you would not even get a scolding, since everyone knows what France is like and what he does.

That should give you a short period to catch your breath, and I dare say that England will watch over you more carefully now. The padlocks are a good idea, except I really doubt that they will hold against America. He could run in a steel door if he wished, but the though counts at least.

Damnit! Why do I always have to blurt it out like that! If I keep this up then it will not be a secret any more! And that is the last thing I wish for! Well, that cat is out of the bag now! I AM very happy at having another child, one of my own conception with Liechtenstein nonetheless. OF COURSE I AM THE FATHER! Even though it was sort of an accident I admit…I never meant it to happen, but I intend to make the best of it. This will be child number twenty-seven…and I could not care less about Singapore, there was no way I was going to let him near her even if she was not pregnant.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Nine years? Do not be shocked, a lot has changed in the past years, and it will not be to your liking. I know that visiting America is a pain, it is for everyone, but we have to take turns to make it just. I opted for Geneva to be the permanent seat but I did not win that debate. And I hate traveling by plane! It is some damn expensive! And Liechtenstein will not be there, she never is, I do not want her to see the crumbling state that politics are in. I represent both of us at meetings.


	713. ShunKazamisGirl6

Dear Switzerland,

Oh wow, thank you for the kind words. *^^* About what motivates me to write poetry... now that you mention it, it's kind of hard to tell. I would take inspiration from either the personality of the character or a certain event (I wrote a poem about all of you countries once because I wanted to find a way for others to understand world peace and all that). It is either those or just because I feel like it. Hey, can I ask you something? I am currently learning about Christmas traditions from different countries all over the world and I am wondering about yours (and Liechtenstein's maybe?) so will you kindly explain to me, please?

Au revoir (for now),

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Oh, and about my cousin who I mentioned.. I think that she'll write to you soon... don't tell her that I told you about the video thing but if you're going to shoot at her for it, her username is neonsakura1022.

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl<p>

Those kind words are indeed well deserved; I was not exaggerating at all when I said what I did. You take your inspiration from my personality? MY personality of all things? You must see that this is hard for m to understand, since I haven been thoroughly criticized for my way of doing things in the past. A poem about all countries in order for others to understand world piece? I do not think that world peace can be explained to anyone, mostly because there never was such a thing and there probably never will be.

Christmas traditions? Well…there are a few but nothing special. We do put up Christmas lights, only very few, humble decorations. We do not want anything fancy, and we do that about three weeks in advance. About two days before Christmas evening I buy a tree, put it in my living room and decorate it lavishly. Then I send out the invitations and start cooking. On the evening of the twenty-fourth all my family arrives. First Liechtenstein and then in small groups together all of my children. This is the only festival that we are together, all twenty-eight of us. Then we eat and exchange presents. Some leave early, and some stay late for a glass of Appenzeller. That is pretty much it, as I said, nothing fancy.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Really? I will be looking forward to that. I wonder why I should not mention it to her? And I will shoot her if I think it necessary, I can guarantee you that.


	714. Trinidad1

Hello, Switzerland

I'm Trinidad, a country off of the coast of Venuzuela. Trinidad and Tobago is my full country name, but Tobago is my little brother. I used to be Spain/England's colony (They fought over Baby!me so often, until England got me), but I became independent about 50 years ago(I have a very strong dislike for the both of them. Mostly because Spain pretty much TRADED me! Then England was being such a douche! He didn't even care...Oh wait, what were we talking about? *Nervous laughter*)

I've never been to your place, but I'm told that your lands are quite nice and exquisite(Not that I would trespass). I've seen pictures of your Alps and they really do look beautiful.

Do you enjoy guns?*sparkly eyes* I enjoy them very much. Well, I enjoy any type of weapon actually. Especially when weird people*caughRussiacaugh*stalk me or my brother.

Ha-Ha. What do you like to do for fun? I like turtles. They're so cute and awesome and Spain is NOT their leader. I am.

-Trinidad :)

Dear Trinidad,

Greetings to you, I have not heard of you before, but I am open towards making your acquaintance. So, you are a union country of two islands, with you being the dominant part of the two, I see. I thought you might, they colonized everything there was in that area, so I am not at all surprised that they had conflicts over your possession as well, they did over every single country. So you are a rather young nation, released from England's clutches when he could no longer afford to have colonies, like so many others beside you. I actually do not think that Spain had much choice. England beat him up so badly in their various fights that Spain could not hold on to a lot of his territories and had to settle for South America mostly, while England go the north. You seem to dislike them rather heartily, something with which I can identify.

Thank you for the compliment, I take great care that they remain as pristine as they are. You might think that those photographs have been tampered with in order to boost my image for tourism. That is indeed the case for many, but what you see is what you get in the case of my Alps. You should come visit them. I will not shoot those who come to me as tourists.

Enjoy guns? Of course I do! You have got to have heard of my reputation. I am particularly fond of assault rifles...but only liking guns is not enough. If you just like weapons, then you are a madman and should have them taken away from you. You need proper training with their care. A gun is a beautiful and powerful thing; it can take lives, and needs to be treated accordingly, with respect. I assume you mean in case Russia tried to make any advances in you or your younger brother...I agree, he is rather bothersome at times, but for me he is far from the greatest annoyance. Life is hell when you are surrounded by idiots...be grateful that you have the sea as your natural border.

For fun? Listen, I do not do anything purely out of FUN! There is simply not time for any enjoyment. But I do enjoy my work and my duty. My work is banking, and my duty is military training. What I do enjoy is skiing come winter, although I am rather sceptical about the appearance of snow this year. I actually do not care who leads the turtles, who would want to and for what reason?

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	715. Thailand82

Switzerland,

I'm kinda busy though... Fending off China AND Viet... Their trying to send to anger management class! Baka means idiot or something like that in Japanese ^^

Yup.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Then you must have your hands full if you are up against those two, and I thought that things were going well between you and Vietnam. Apparently not. And I do not understand why you would need to be sent to anger management, you do not seem like the type of nation to lose your temper at every possibility. Indeed, I could think of many who would deserve it more than you do, me included, but I would like to see them try that! They would not dare! Anyway, they have no grounds on which they can send you there; it is your choice and only yours and I somehow doubt that you will go there under your own free will.

I asked Japan about it (at gun point) and he replied, even though it was with a stutter, that it does mean 'idiot'. Mystery solved, thanks to my assault rifle.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	716. Alaska2

Привет Швейцарии.

You are correct. I was apart of Papa's territory for a time. However, unfortunately, I was purchased by that... thing... that is supposed to be my other father... *grimaces in disgust* Anyway. Big sister has been kind enough to grace you with her wonderful presence. All should worship the ground she walks... are you ungrateful...? *aura darkens considerably*

I thank you for your cooperation.

*eye twitches* I will have you know that I have the largest land mass out of ALL of my idiotic half siblings. AND THE KEY WORD IS HALF YOU Yблюдок! We are half siblings so we can still get married I'll have you know! AND AT LEAST I HAVE A CALMER EXPOSITION! Trigger-Happy shouldn't be a compliment you know... At least I don't shoot on sight. Honestly, men are such barbarians; what is with this 'shoot-first-ask-questions-later'? *eye twitches at the 'never heard of' comment'* And I do not care for titles! It is not my fault that idiotic states like Texas and New York get all the attention!

*growls* It is THEIR fault that big sister never visits me...

Anyway. As long as Big Sister remains unharmed no harm will come to you. And even if we were to end up in such a situation, I am well aware of the fact that you are most likely stronger than me. You are after all a nation. However. Before you were to shoot me down, mock my words I would at least give you a scratch. Besides, my Aunt Belarus tends to use... dishonorable methods in a fight. This may be my Aunt Ukraine's roots talking but I cannot bring myself to use dirty means in a fair fight, especially when guns are involved. They are quite wonderful, да?

And not to worry about your dear Liechtenstein. Again. Unlike my Aunt I can tell the difference between friendship and love; so do not separate them on my account I fear it would make Big Sister unhappy if you did, it would also make Liechtenstein unhappy as well. And neither of us want that *waves hand dismissively*.

As I mentioned earlier, my Aunt likes to use personal means to threaten others, I do not personally see the point of this. As far as I would be concerned the conflict would be between myself and the person I am fighting. I apologize in advance if she causes you any trouble, I am sure she has already tried threatening you once, да? Not to worry. If my dear older sister wishes it. She will not touch Liechtenstein as long as my land is still intact... though I'm not sure about the last one... that odd Prussian is still alive and kicking apparently so I'm not sure...

*shrugs* Go ahead and blow off steam. It helps. A lot. As you can probably tell I have mellowed out a bit after hunting. I must say however, wild bear and deer are a MUCH better target than people. You are less likely to be arrested that way; though, if you are caught without a license that is an entirely different story I'm afraid...

*mood visibly darkens* I believe you do, да? She is after all my future wife.

And she is my fiance. She just doesn't know it yet... yes, that's right... that MUST be the reason... I just have to make her SEE is all... *mumbles**mumbles*

She would not have hurt you otherwise; you are after all on the other side of the world you Swiss drama queen. And in return I would have put a bullet between your eyes. Even if I would have been severely injured or even killed trying so help me I WOULD.

... Big Sister will love me. Mark my words she WILL. I have a better chance than Aunt Belarus because Big sister isn't afraid of me like everyone else is *dreamy look in eyes* She is wonderful, and kind, and vibrant...

*45 min Missouri rant later*

And not to mention her long flowing rivers... *sighs in content*

Anyway.

The point is that Auntie went about it the wrong way. She made Papa afraid of her. But I have FAR better self control so I am more likely to win her over.

Good.

I am now off to polish my targeting skills with the only person in this country I consider my Big Brother - Nevada.

С уважением,

Штата Аляска.

Yana Braginski-Jones

P.S. A certain... Canadian Province, New Prussia I believe...? Is unwisely attempting to court me. He is very annoying with his speaking of his... awesomeness... Give me you personal opinion if you will...

Do you believe I will get into trouble if I were to shoot the bastard?

*loads sniper*

* * *

><p>Dear Alaska,<p>

I thought so, that time clearly marked you. And Russia had to give up a lot of territory to America, which I am sure he resents right now, and he would love to have you back if that were possible, but it is not, live with it, and make America's life hell. I would not say that is the right choice of words. You are quite clearly entranced by her to the point where you lose any objectivity. I on the other hand am not. And I am not ungrateful, merely indifferent.

I do not cooperate, I follow my own objectives. And courting Missouri is certainly not one of them.

I do happen to know that, yes, but most of it is icy wasteland anyway. How much of it is settled? Not that much I believe. Total area does not really count with me, it is the percentage of settled are in comparison to the total. In that case I withdraw by comment on your love being incestual and replace it with 'quasi-incestual' which I find perfectly acceptable. I DO NOT WANT A CALMER EXPOSITION! AND YOU MAY LOOK AT ME BEING READY TO SHOOT AS A COMPLIMENT OR NOT, BUT YOU CANNOT DENY THAT IT HAS BEEN VERY USEFUL TO ME! FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE, THAT ATTITUDE CAN SAVE YOUR LIFE! How dare you call me a barbarian? I am a very civilized nation indeed, but it is only if you are an idiot, like most nations are, that I will use firepower to my advantage. And why I shoot first is easy, because I do not care about those whom I fire at, I have lost all sympathy for them. Obviously with fifty-one of you I cannot possibly know everybody, and you do not need to take that as an insult.

Maybe you should not wait for her to visit you; you should just take the matter into your own hands and visit her yourself. I am sure she will be pleased at your visit ((lying))

No harm will come to me...sure...as if I were scared of you. You know what? If you value her so much then you should be thanking me right now, because without my intervention she would still be locked up with that bastard France. I did not see you rushing to her aid when she needed it, so just watch your mouth! And I doubt that you would even give me so much as a scratch to be honest, and even if by some miracle you managed to do even that, it will just shrug it off. I have lived through the ages, Alaska, and I have fought so many times and gotten injured over and over again, sometimes horrifically. Do you seriously think that a mere scratch would impede me in any way? Belarus does indeed, and I do not like countries that have absolutely no sense of honor at all. You need a codex while fighting. No backstabbing, no cowardice, no killing innocents, she does all of that. Guns are very wonderful indeed some of the best inventions ever, and I have made my own models, which are quality wares.

No, we do not.

Bah! 'Cause me any trouble'...I am fairly certain that I can readily deal with the likes of HER. She has not only tried that once, but on several occasions to date, and I am not surprised at all at her audacity, I was expecting it, you just have to when you are corresponding with Belarus of all nations. I cannot believe that you actually apologized...you are more unlike Belarus than I thought. I think that you should leave the duty of protecting her to me, do you not think so? I was the one who picked her up off the streets, and I carry the noble responsibility of protecting and caring for her, and I do not see why you would make any difference to Belarus, seeing as you are at the exact opposite end of the globe. And I think I am more than competent enough to deal with Prussia as well.

I know for a fact it does, but I do not see the point in shooting deer or bears, because far from the fact that there are not that many here, and I protect the ones that I do have, they are not that intelligent. I think other nations are a far more worthy prey. They are smart, crafty, and in some cases can run like the wind and hide very well. It is more of a thrill. But you must not think that I just go out shooting who I happen to come across, only those who I have a recent quarrel with. That still leaves me with a lot of choice mind you.

Yeah yeah, you go ahead and do whatever you think is right, whatever makes you happy. I can imagine a lot of opposition coming from your half-siblings and your adoptive father; however I do not think that will be an obstacle for you, am I correct?

HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DRAMA QUEEN? I AM NOT! And I really doubt that you would have managed to hit me. No one has managed to do that yet, not even come close, and so many have tried, so many who had more of an argument than you. Anyway, I would love to see you try and watch your face when you see the result.

I see that you are deeply in love with her, and who am I to stand in the way of true love? If she wants it, then she will let you know one way or the other, mark my words ((lying)) And if she does not love you now, she can certainly learn to. There are more than enough examples of that happening ((lying))

Again, the best of wishes from me ((Lying))

Nevada...I wonder why him of all states, and yes, I have obviously heard of him. Biggest gambler in existence.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. In my personal opinion, a subjective view of the matter, I would say that it is well worth the trouble, and you should fire away, quite literally.


	717. Philippines79

(On the upper levels of the warehouse; climbing on the staircase)

Uri: So...Luzon was it not? Tell me a little about this...this...group of yours...this 'organization'.

Luzon: Sure thing. We call the organization the Magic Association, where nations with magic abilities gather and discuss about magic and its useful implication. We discuss ethics regarding magic, its existence, its application and limitation and so on. And another thing, it's not witchcraft, it's magic. There's a difference.

Uri: Whatever, same for me really. So, you are saying that it is like the UN...or even the EU?

Luzon: Something like that. The association is divided into different sections but two of them play an important part: the High Council and the General Disciplinary Committee. The High Council is the legislative and judiciary body of the association, where laws are decreed and verdicts are carried if there are violations. The General Disciplinary Committee, on the other hand, implements the rules and gives appropriate punishment to violators.

Uri: You cannot tell me that somebody actually HAD the insanity to come up with something like that, and who the hell would join it anyway?

Luzon: The idea of an organization came from Norway. He thought that since there are nations capable of using magic, it's better to create an organization that will control nation's activity regarding magic and such. Beside us siblings, Norway, the United Kingdom, Romania, most of the Caribbean and Latin American countries, Thailand, Indonesia and many others.

Uri: Hmp...and you are...?

Luzon: I'm part of the General Disciplinary Committee. Rasu and Ate V. are not included in the position because only one is needed per country. Norway is the head of the High Council along with the United Kingdom.

Uri: I see. But tell me, this magic...there must be something behind it...I mean you cannot just pull it out of thin air...or can you?

Luzon: Easy. You only need faith. The stronger your faith, the powerful and complex the magic. Faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen. For me, my fith in God provides the faith I need and using prayers invokes that faith. I have to say that however Glarus despises magic; he has the capacity of using such a thing through his faith alone. (*turns toward Uri and Schwyz) The gift is also present in you as well. I can sense great faith in the both of you; your faith in your father. That alone makes the two of you worthy of using magic. (*focuses back to climbing the stairs)

(Schwyz and Uri whisper to each other)

Uri: Hey, brother.

Schwyz: What is it?

Uri: This Luzon just explained magic to me...you know, the whole committee and how it forms and stuff...well, he said something pretty interesting.

Schwyz: And what would that be?

Uri: He said that magic relies on faith, the stronger the faith, the stronger the user of magic, and faith can be channelled through different things.

Schwyz: You are getting to some point I am sure. What are you insinuating?

Uri: He said that with the great faith which we place in our father, we could become sorcerers as well.

Schwyz: (*stops, looks horrified) No...we cannot allow that to happen!

Uri: I know, I will not dare and use this power, even if I could, even if it were to give us an edge in fighting.

Schwyz: We will use our mortal skills only, that is the way it is, and that is the way it always will be. We must confer with father about this as soon as we get the opportunity...and with Glarus as well while we are at it. We must protect our family from this...influence. We shall use the faith in our father to aid us in spirit and morale, no more.

Uri: Well said.

(After a few minutes, they reach the upper levels; lights suddenly turned on, revealing the man and America)

Man: Hello once again, gentlemen! You managed to defeat my summoned beings without breaking a sweat! However, the true battle starts here! (*snaps his fingers)

(A burning sensation surges throughout Luzon and Mindanao's body)

Schwyz: My Lords!

Uri: What the hell? They are being possessed!

Mindanao: (*coils in pain) Kuya... What is this..?

Luzon: (*kneels down) Blood Burn...

Man: That's right. It's a curse capable of disabling even the most powerful of magic users. Not only your body feels a surge of burning pain, it also paralyzes the victim.

Luzon: But... it needs the blood of someone related to us to be able to use it... (*realizes something; widens eyes) You wouldn't dare..!

Man: (*laughs maniacally) You figured it out, didn't you? I used the very blood of your dear sister to cast the curse on you!

Schwyz: NO!

Luzon: (*grits teeth) YOU BASTARD..!

Mindanao: YAWA KA..! (You're a devil!)

Man: There is nothing you can do now! Those two midgets are the only ones standing. Defeating them should be easy enough!

Uri: WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT WHEN I CHOP YOU TO PIECES AND FEED YOU TO THE DOGS!

Schwyz: I shall make you pay in blood of equal share for what you have done!

Man: Tough words for a mere canton, the both of you. Tell me, how can you defeat a spell caster like me, huh? You can't touch me with your puny weapons!

Schwyz: We are not exaggerating! We keep to our pledge! We will defeat you, even without resorting to powers. For we are Switzerland's sons!

Uri: OUR STEEL WILL RIP THORUGH YOUR BODY, NO MATTER WHAT ENCHANTMENTS YOU CAN CAST!

Man: (*smirks) Hmph. It seems I don't need to hide my existence any longer. (*takes his hat off; it is England)

Schwyz: I knew it!

Uri: YOU!

Schwyz: Father warned us about you! He knew you were a rogue who would not stop at anything to gain power!

Luzon: So, it was you, eh..? Figures... You're the only one who would violate the rules just to get whatever they wish...

England: Still talking big, Jose? For a person who's in terrible pain, you managed to talk back.

Luzon: Why did you kidnap my sister..? What does she have that you desperately want..?

England: (*smirks) Everything. Her power, her prowess, everything that relates to her; I want it for myself. She holds exceptional power within her blood and I want to use it along with her...treasured possession, if you know what I mean. (*snaps his fingers)

(Reveals Visayas pinned at the wall with a gag in her mouth and shackles on her arms and legs, one of her arms is bleeding)

Schwyz: MARIA! NO! YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU! I WILL KLL YOU FOR THIS YOU-

England: (*approaches Visayas; holds her cheeks) Look at her... So beautiful... Such a fine lady and she's all to myself... (*holds her bleeding arm) Look at her blood... So crimson red, full of power that shall be mine... (*licks the blood)

(Schwyz clenches his fists; grits his teeth furiously)

Schwyz: DO NOT TOUCH HER! DO NOT DARE DESECRATE HER PURITY WITH YOUR DEMONIC ESSENCE!

Luzon: You will never get away with this, England..!

England: And why is that? Remember that I'm part of the High Council so, there's nothing you can do about it!

Luzon: You've forgotten about one thing, England... If two or more members have been inflicted with a curse included in the Index shall be punished and brought to the council immediately, regardless if they are a fellow member of the council or not...

England: Tch. I never thought of that... However, you'll be dead before you can do such a thing! America! KILL THEM!

* * *

><p>(AN: And the final begins. Sorry if I used Uri here. I need to explain what is happening and the only way to do that is to let Uri ask about the situation. Again, I apologize.)

(That is very critical indeed! It's almost in par with the Euro itself. There must have been a great intervention just to put the Swiss France in a 1.20 level.)

(By the way, how's the news in Europe? I didn't have time to read the international news and we don't have cable TV in the place I'm staying. I want to know what's happening.)

(Author's note: The magic thing gave me an idea...and about Uri, it's okay, I just needed to change the phrasing a bit to fit his character though.)

(We were on holiday when tat exchange rate was present. I thought it was hilarious, at least until I heard that things were going badly for the economy. And the worst thing was, I wasn't even our fault!)

(I read the local newspapers every day, and to be honest there doesn't seem to be much going on that would interest you. The papers are more focused on what's happening inside and not outside are borders, and I never get the opportunity to browse the 'foreign countries' section, so I'm sorry, but I don't know anything I can tell you, but if there's nothing on the front page, then things are probably uneventful. BUT ROGER FEDERER WON IN LONDON! YEAH! SIX TIMES VICTOR IN THE WROLD TOUR FINALS!)


	718. Bekki62

Dear Switzerland,

I'm sure he involved himself because he cared about you :) I would help you if I could…but I'm not a nation so I can't really :(

Haha you know you like it really! *hugs*

Narcissist he is. I see, I think I've heard of her before but I'm not so sure. She sounds very nice and I do hope you get some snow soon :) Gliding was great I flew over my house!

Family matter? Sounds complicated but why would you hide something from them? N-Not trying to be rude sorry! But I'm just a little curious that's all…

From Bekki

P.S Yes, I'm so glad! I've sent biscuits for you and Liechtenstein! How is she by the way?

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Yeah right, I do not think so. When did he ever do something that was not for his own sake? I do not know why he did it, I admit, but I cannot think of a reason he could have had to help me. He was after all the one who described me as a savage who could never be civilized. I think you would make a very good nation from what I can tell.

No! Get off me will you! Cannot…reach…gun…

I do not think that you have ever heard of her, she is only known here, and only takes care of the snow here. She is very nice, but as I said, she is getting old and cannot manage that much longer, therefore there had been a consistent lack of snow over the past few years. I certainly hope so, or I will have a huge deficit to balance. I am glad that you did not have an accident.

It IS a complicated matter, involving all of us, Liechtenstein as well. It is a question of morals and beliefs mostly, and I did not want to bother my sons and daughters with it because I knew that this was going to end in a giant discussion. Curiosity is good, but only in the right places, and this is not one of them.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Thank you once again. Liechtenstein…she is well…well enough, absolutely fine.


	719. Bizenghast26

O-Onkle? -looks past Switzerland and smiles really wide- ONKLE! -pushes past Switzerland and hugs Estonia, cries into his shoulder-

Estonia: Shhh, baby girl, sshhh~ -hugs her back while rocking back and forth, strokes her back- Oh thank whoever's up in the heavens that you're okay...

Lucerne: Looks like you've made two nations very happy today.

Switzerland: -smiles- It does indeed.

Estonia: -looks at Switzerland- T-Thank you! -smiles and just keeps hugging Bizenghast-

Switzerland: -gets back into the helicopter- All in a day's work, Estonia. I hope things will be looking p for both of you now. Bizenghast, I will expect a notification from you when you are ready to continue your training. And I have not forgotten –pats his chest pocket- I still have a letter from you that I need to answer. –turns to Lucerne- Daughter, take us home.

Lucerne: Roger, _Vati_.

-The blades begin to rotate again-

Estonia: Switzerland! I have one qustion though!

Switzerland: -shouting over the noise- What?

Estonia: Of all countries, why did you save her? She doesn't have any meaning to you, why did you do it?

-The helicopter takes off-

Switzerland: Because it is my duty, Estonia, it is my duty!

-The chopper vanishes into the distance-


	720. Florida11

Switzerland,

...I believe you. *shudders*

I've rewired my brain to take anything said about me, be it positive or not, as a compliment. I learned it from Spain~

Um, would you be able to teach me? Please?

If Russia doesn't run away from Belarus, we are all screwed, for the world would be ending. Same as if any nation acts out of character. *shudders* Oh god, now I have a mental image of Italy as a serial killer...

I believe I have watched enough Psych to know what to do in front of a gun, Mr. Zwingli. Thank you for the practice, though~

~Sol~

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Pray it never will come to that. I do, for it is an undesirable circumstance for me as well, and I would rather not give up the comfortable position that I am in now.

Hmp…damn Spain…I hate that tomato bastard. And where has it landed him, I ask you. Economic crisis, that is where. What a complete moron. A suggestion from me, forget everything he taught you and start off with a clean late, because whatever he told you is not even worth the breath.

I do not think you need it. You seemed so confident about your abilities before that you have convinced me that you do not need any training. Besides, it is not like you cannot get your father to teach you, and I have no intention at all of exporting my training techniques where they will be unappreciated and exploited for objectives which I do not agree with.

It would indeed. Luckily that will never happen, neither of those. I cannot, with the best of my abilities, imagine North Italy killing somebody, I cannot. Just try to imagine me as a pacifist, or England as a good cook. It is impossible, is it not? And even if by some incredible chance that DID happen, he will have me, and most probably Germany, to answer to.

You think that watching television gives you any benefits? So tell me, what do you when somebody who is more than prepared to pull the trigger for no apparent reason at all sticks a gun in your face?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	721. Luxembourg26

Switzerland,

But he's not. He can't even afford his own house. *referring to Prussia either living in Germany's basement, Austria's spare room, or Luxembourg's spare room*

Everyone always remembers you. You're the guy who yells at Japan to get his own opinion, shoots everyone, and cares a lot for his forests and Liechtenstein. There's no way ANYONE can forget you.

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

I do not think that he cannot afford his own house; he just does not have the right to, since he is not a separate nation any longer. I believe that we have set up rules for that kind of thing. There are exceptions of course. My cantons all live in different houses, and none in mine. This is because of our strong decentralization. If we did not have this system, it would all be in complete chaos. *I think he lives in Germany's basement. That would make the most sense*

Well, maybe I overreacted a bit; maybe I did not need to shoot Prussia. You are right, I show enough presence to gain notoriety in the world anyway, I do not need to underline that, I m not THAT desperate: I think in future I will not go out and fire at countries anymore, even Prussia. I will wait for them to come here as I usually do.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	722. Norway3

Switzerland,

I agree.

Yes, that is true, I can't deny.

They're real.

But she cares for her older brother. That's good. Iceland will have to acknowledge me as his older brother sooner or later.

Norway

* * *

><p>Dear Norway,<p>

So you say. I have never seen one, nor have I ever seen any evidence that they neither existed nor ever have. I know that there are regions in your land which are vastly unsettled, yet there is no evidence at all of them. I think they are like…like England's fairies and unicorns and whatnot. Nonexistent. And since you are both magic users…well.

Yes, but she does not need to, I am supposed to care for her. He still refuses to believe it even after the evidence is overwhelming? I saw the excavation report by the way, and in my opinion it was not really unexpected, was it? The similarity is uncanny, and I do not see why he does not accept the simple truth that he is. Maybe you should encourage him in some way. Do you even want him as a brother? Because I do not get that impression.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	723. Virginia3

Dear Swiss Confederation,

You are absolutely right, it is not, and I agree with you that Father is, by most definitions, an idiot. And the District is always claiming to be busy, but what they really do up there is anyone's guess.

Well, actually, I have better weapons than my old ones, and more often than not, those are the ones I use, but this was a special case. I also wanted to see how accurate the old thing still is.

As for my generals, I cannot speak for my neighbors to the southwest, but I for one was not fighting for slavery. I was fighting for the natural rights guaranteed by our Constitution, which were being consistently denied to me, as well as fighting against the overthrow of the balance between southern and northern states. As for Generals Lee and Jackson, they were fighting for me. Old Stonewall did believe in slavery, but only because he believed it was sanctioned by God.

Oh very well. _ (A/N: What Prussia said was so disgusting, it cannot be reprinted.)

I do not know what you in Europe are going through, but if it is indeed worse than having to deal with Alabama, you have my sincere condolences. And as for Delaware, ordinarily I would not care, but he insists on bothering me when I am trying to work, and then complaining I never get anything done. Farewell to you.

Sincerely,

The Commonwealth of Virginia

Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,

I see that we not only the rest of the world sees him that way, but some of his children as well, which is just right, since it IS blatantly obvious from his actions. And I think I am right in thinking that you are not the only one. I have to say I am a bit confused. I know you mentioned them before, but what do you mean when you say 'district', it is not a term I am familiar with the way that you apply it.

I expect so, who in their right mind would use a two hundred year old rifle nowadays, unless it is for nostalgic reasons of course. I have all the weapons that are that old stored away in the national museum, the only out-of-date gun which I still use regularly is the K31.

Of course you would say that, but the fact is that you cooperated with those who did not see it as you did. It was right for you to defend your constitutional rights, I agree with you on that, but in doing so you put yourself into one group with the others whose goals were by far not as noble. It is even worse that you acted as the capital state, if I have my history correct. Stonewall was right to a certain extent, at least if you take the bible for the truth. Slavery is mentioned several times in there, so it must have been accepted. However, God did not seem to sanction the Israelites being forced into slavery under the Egyptian pharaohs, and so sent the plagues. If you want to argue theologically, I would say that Stonewall had made a grave error in his interpretation.

Fine. I think I will just go and quickly kill him then.

I really doubt that anything concerning Alabama can come even close to being as serious as the situation we have here. First of all, the problem is extremely widespread, concerning several major nations and not just one state. I hate it as well when I get bothered at work, luckily for me no one dares to do that, and if it DOES happen, normally it is Italy who causes the disturbance, a fitting punishment will be devised.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	724. Liechtenstein31

Lili tensed a bit at the irritation that gave off from Vash's body, suddenly feeling guilty, Lili sat up in bed the moment she heard the door close. Shuffling out of bed as she quickly got dressed and took the tray from the dresser, and started to eat.

As she ate, she was growing more and more anxious, sure, she has been pregnant for a month or so, but she didn't know if Vash would be able to handle another child, yes, he had twenty six already, but Lili was sceptical now. She just didn't know what to do.

Finishing her meal and quietly carried it back into the kitchen and set it on the counter, the dishes in the sink - looking out the window, she noticed Vash and quietly stalked to the door and opened it enough for her to slip out. Once she was outside, she let another small smile come over her lips and gently grabbed onto the males hand, squeezing it in her own as she stood besides him.

"Vash, we need to talk..." She muttered softly, but not soft enough so as he couldn't hear her.

Vash felt a small, soft hand gripping his, and he knew that it was Lili. So she had gotten up at last. It did not seem to have taken her long either. He heard Lili whisper in his ear and nodded in agreement.

"I think we best had. There are some issues that have been bothering me lately that I need to discuss with you."

He looked at her.

"Let us go inside, I do not want you to catch a cold and end up with fever, love."

He took her by her hand and led her back into the warm house. They seated themselves on opposite sides of the kitchen table. Vash's demeanour changed, and he grew serious.

"If you do not mind. I will go first, okay? I have been putting an awful amount of thought into this lately."

He cleared his throat.

"Now, since the child is well on its way, we should maybe have a thought about what her name is going to be. And I can feel that it is going to be a girl, I am sure you can feel it to. She will be just like you, Lili, just like you."

He looked deeply into her green eyes, and then continued.

"So I think it is clear that her official name is going to be Vaduz, your capital. About her informal name, that is a choice which is up to you, but I thought of 'Sophia', after one of your former bosses. Whether you want her to adopt the name 'Zwingli' is again your choice. And I think that you should have custody of her, not me-"

He avoided her gaze, shamefaced.

"I do not deserve it. This brings me to another subject, the one of marriage..."

Vash reached across the table and grasped her hand tightly.

"I have no intention of marriage Lili, for your know what that would mean for you. You would effectively be dissolved. Our borders will become one, so will our government, and our economy, you would disappear completely."

He shook his head and shuddered slightly at the thought.

"And I love you too much to allow that. Society may scoff at us for this, but I do not care, we can live in a free union if we want to and not pay any attention to others. Speaking of the other countries, I have kept your pregnancy a secret as best as I could, but it is inevitable that the information will eventually get out sometime, and we cannot raise a child without questions being asked. Therefore I propose that we reveal the secret ourselves, on our terms, as soon after birth as possible. I have done enough talking for now. I would want to hear your opinion on these matters."

Vash leaned back in his chair, and prepared to listen intently.


	725. Thailand83

Switzerland,

Vietnam and I are on pretty good terms, but she thinks "I should just try it, maybe you'll like it". I'm pretty sure they'll wait til the dude starts "managing" me then lock me in with him. =_= Well, thanks for that. Let's seee... S. Italy, Germany, Hungary, China, England, and Russia are the few that need it dearly.

Ah, glad we have that cleared up.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I think that she does mean the best for you, but she does it in completely the wrong way. If she really cared about you she would leave you to manage your own ends instead of meddling in affairs that are not hers. I think that is exactly their plan, backstabbing is rather common among nations, as sad as it is. If they dare drag you to the session you have every right in the world to resist without being held accountable for it. Allow me to make a few corrections, Germany we can omit, as well as Hungary and China, but we can add Belarus, which is sure to speed Russia's therapy so he can get away from her. Too bad that this is all just wish-thinking and is not very likely to ever happen.

Yes indeed. It seems like guns cannot only solve problems which have been created by guns, they can solve most other problems as well. And people think that I am irrational.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	726. Alaska3

Привет Швейцарии.

Hello again. Big Sister is still at a Meeting.

I see. Understood. *fidgets awkwardly* However, Big sister is very kind. She has these... relapses now and again but even a trigger-happy drama queen such as yourself can tell that she is a good person. However... even I will admit to her faults.

She is an idiot.

Plain and simple.

I adore her but she is one of the biggest idiots I know next to Italia and America. She is extremely simple and overly kind to everyone. So she tends to be taken advantage of... I will never understand WHY she thinks of you as a friend (I have known my dearest long enough to know she likes you as a friend). I understand Liechtenstein but YOU? Ugh. Big Sister Missouri needs better friends that I can approve of... like... well... LILI! *draws in deep breath breathes out* I do not trust you in the slightest. I will admit that you make me fairly uneasy. It is not fear but... I just wouldn't turn my back on you is all. Same with Papa Russia and Auntie Belarus.

It is nothing personal.

BUT none of this matters. For our love is strong and will over come these obstacles!

... And paranoia is both a good thing and a bad thing. Ah, it would please me greatly to see a majority of you nations in a mental facility... particularly my Papa unfortunately.

But I would give you a scratch and that would satisfy me. Wouldn't slow you down in the slightest I am sure but it would let me leave this world with no regrets. Belarus has a sense of honor... I am sure it is down there somewhere... AH! She does not kill children with violet eyes. They remind her too much of Papa.

AND DAMN IT I WASN'T AT FAULT! The only reason I was not the one to save her was because My so called "Family" tied me down with CHAINS AND STEEL! (something about "Killing the frog would ruin our relations with France... che...)

*scoffs at the 'civilized comment'*

Sorry for my lapse of maturity. (I am after all half American.)

I am well aware that you are capable. I would just be doing what Big sister asks of me.

I see... you are correct; they are better targets but again. That is what I am used to hunting.

Ah yes... Kentucky may be a problem since he is closer to Misty but no matter.

... I am somehow insulted by your words. But I will let them slide because I am in such a good mood today. I actually caught a big black bear in the woods today... I am making a skin to give to Big sister.

And about that New Prussia fellow... he is so different from his father (Canada) I cannot even... comprehend... *sighs* I tried shooting him in the shoulder. I succeeded... but *eye twitch* he came back again on crutches two weeks later... He is actually quite similar to that Prussian...

I do not like him.

Not in the slightest.

He is making me question my unwavering love for Big sister and I don't like it. *growls*

С уважением,

Штата Аляска.

Yana Braginski-Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Alaska,<p>

That must be one long meeting if she has been gone this long. you must miss her terribly, and I wonder why you are not with her, then I would not need to listen to you griping about it to me.

And there you go with those pointless insults again. Why I ask myself? They are completely unfounded, so how dare you call me a drama queen? I am the complete opposite! Yes, she is a good person, and I do not need to admit that, for it is quite apparent that she has a good heart, unlike many I know.

You call her an idiot and yet you love her, I find this very interesting indeed. There is no harm in being overly kind to anyone, except as you say, nations that do not have any decency will certainly take advantage of he that way, for example France, but that does not make her an idiot, and comparing her to America and Italy is unjust, for she is merely slightly naïve, not stupid, but I think that a lot more credit is due to her than you are prepared to grant. She thinks of me as a friend? That is news to me I can tell you, and personally I do not understand myself, since I put so much time and effort into removing myself from company as much as possible. I think that you should let her decide who her friends are; she can be trusted to judge that. The feeling is mutual, in that case, I have mistrusted you ever since I saw that you wrote in Cyrillic instead of Latin, that writing has a certain taint to it if you know what I mean, and the fact that you are very much like Belarus does not improve the situation. You could turn your back on me if you wished, for I would not shoot you unless we had a severe disagreement. Furthermore I NEVER shoot anyone in the back. That is cowardly. But you are right to be cautious in my presence, I would think it stupid if someone was not, and there are so many stupid countries out there.

Well, that is how the popular saying goes: 'Love knows no boundaries'

Then I am sorry to disappoint you. I am perfectly sane, thank you very much, saner than you are at any rate. You think that I am mad jut because I ten to be aggressive? That is because you are ignorant and far to quick to judge. You would not be saying that if you had lived my life, I can guarantee you that. And on the subject of your father, he is one of those who DO deserve to be institutionalized.

I see that we do have something in common, whether I like it or not. If I were to die on battle, I would want to damage the enemy as much as possible and if I can take them with me. Martyrdom it is called, an honourable death. I disagree, if it is there, which I seriously doubt, she has no intention of ever appealing to it. so that is honourable. Bravo. Great achievement, not to kill children with violet eyes, that is an argument that puts my point off completely, is it not? I am joking of course, that is still the most cowardly and dishonorable thing I have ever heard.

Excuses...if you had cared about her, you would not have let a few restraints sop you. You would not have let yourself be chained in the first place. And I wonder since when America had relations with France? As far as I am aware they do not like each other much. I think they just wanted a reason to be able to clap you in irons, and I can understand them to a certain extent.

I would say that I am ready to forgive you for that attitude since it is hereditary, but somehow I think that if you were determined enough you could train that out of you.

I think you two should focus on your own affairs, and leave me in peace, because then I can do what I do best of all. I appreciate her concern but it is unnecessary.

We just have to settle for what we are used to then.

I do not think that you need to worry about him. She does not seem to like him very much. Especially since he once threw her knife collection into the Mississippi, and he was responsible for the whole France-affair.

You will have to take a lot more than that in future, so get used to it. A nature loving state like Missouri, I am sure that she will love you for killing and skinning a bear and presenting her the fur as a gift. I can tell that she will have no objection to that at all.

Obviously Prussia and New Prussia are related, or, and this might be more likely, they are the same guy, just posing under different names. And he does not need crutches for a bullet wound in the shoulder, he would need a sling for that, but it so happens that I managed to shoot Prussia in his thigh recently, and the last time I saw him he was on crutches as well. Put two and two together, will you?

And on a final note, that is a conflict. How can your love be unwavering if he makes you question it?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	727. Philippines80

(At the upper levels of the warehouse)

(America steps in; he wears full armor and carries a broadsword)

England: Don't you think it suits him this way? For once, he doesn't have that voice of his. It really annoys me to no end. I have implanted inside that thick skull of his every single information on how to be a knight. The fighting stance, the sword skills, everything there is to know. Are you sure you can defeat America like this, Schwyz?

Schwyz: (*scoffs) I think I am more than able to do that, yes indeed. You know, this does suit him, I like him when his silent and not loud and obnoxious as he usually is, quite a nuisance. He would be more of a danger were he not under your enchantment though, for if he has the same skills that you have in swordsmanship, then he would be better off in his normal state, do you not think so?

England: Hmph. Still acting tough, eh? Really? Are all of Switzerland's children like this? Acting so high and mighty when you and the rest of your siblings as well as your father are mere insects ready to be crushed by larger nations. Don't you think that it's a miracle that the frog and the rest of your neighbors haven't partitioned your father yet? They are all slackers if they haven't managed to do that.

Schwyz: Not acting no, that is incorrect, and we are all this way as you should be perfectly aware of, and we are proud of it! Father taught us all we know, and he taught us well. We do not act high and mighty. We are not insects in any sense, and we refuse to be crushed by the likes of you. Those who have sought to destroy us before have ended up on the brink of destruction themselves, and so will you! A miracle? NO, it is not! We have survived through our determination and our beliefs and we will survive this time as well!

England: (*grits teeth) But it doesn't change the fact that you and little brother over there are at the mercy of my power! Surrender now or face the impending doom that you and your brother will suffer!

Schwyz: Surrender? To you? Never! That would be an insult to our honor. And forgive me for not shaking in fear, but your puny powers, when they are applied correctly, are hardly something to speak of! Are those tin cans the best you have got? Then you are feeble, England!

England: That's it! I've had enough of your insults! America! Make sure that bastard over there doesn't have the skill to talk anymore!

(America charges at Schwyz)

Schwyz: (*stands steady) Hasty, unprepared and reckless, the tactics of an amateur.

(America and Schwyz clash together. Schwyz grunts)

Schwyz: But what he lacks in skill he makes up for in brute force!

England: (*smirks sadistically) How's that, Schwyz? Care to insult again? That's what you get for insulting me of all people! Learn your place in this world, you weakling!

(Uri strikes England with his halberd but England dodges the attack)

England: (*waves his finger at Uri) Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should learn to be patient, child. Are you sure that you can fight me?

Uri: MORE THAN SURE YOU BASTARD! AND I WOULD GLADLY DIE IN ORDER TO TAKE YOU DOWN!

England: Very well. I shall grant your death wish, canton. (*summons a poleaxe and fights Uri)

Uri: A POLEAXE? YOU ARE KIDDING ME? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WIELD A POLE WEAPON, DO YOU, YOU MISCREANT! YOU FIGHT LIKE A WEAK WOMAN!

(England swings at Uri, is blocked. Uri tires to spear England on the pike of his own weapon)

England: It'll take more than that to take me down, weakling.

(Drives Uri in front of him with a series of blows)

Uri: REALLY? LIKE THIS FOR EXAMPLE?

(Sweeps at England's feet with his halberd, England is forced to jump, and knocked backward by Uri ramming his shoulder into his torso)

England: Hmp...I must've underestimated you, but not again! You won't win!

Mindanao: (*manages to kneel) Kuya... Do we sit here and watch them fight like this..? We have to do something..!

Luzon: (*manages to stand) The curse takes toll to the victim's physical and mental health... I can barely stand but, there is a way to help them...

Mindanao: How..?

Luzon: I'll use the remaining strength that I have to help them in any way I can... (*performs the sign of the cross; chants Psalm 45:3-7 in Latin) ...Et Verbum caro factum est. Amen.

(Schwyz pants heavily and holds his sword unsteadily due to fatigue; a voice calls out inside his head)

Luzon: (*inside Schwyz's head) Schwyz, Walther, can you hear me?

(Schwyz gets startled)

Schwyz: England! He is clouding my mind with his sorcery! Get out of my head! Get out!

Luzon: Relax, Schwyz. It's me, Jose. I don't have much time to explain what's happening but, I only need you to follow my instructions.

Schwyz: Be brief! I need to concentrate on keeping this idiot at bay!

(Schwyz blocks a swing from America)

Luzon: Before we get started, I need you to promise something. You must promise that you will trust me in what you will do next, got it?

Schwyz: Whatever! Just be quick about it! (*parries a sword blow)

Luzon: Okay, here's the situation at hand. America is being controlled by England and gets stronger and knowledgeable about your moves. The only way to defeat him is for you to learn magic.

Schwyz: That is not an option! I swore an oath to my father that I would never, EVER resort to magic as a weapon, it is too unpredictable! And even if America is growing stronger ever second, I am confident that I can defeat him without the help of the arts!

Luzon: Schwyz, you promised me that you will trust me no matter what. Remember what I told you earlier? Faith is the substance of things hoped for; the evidence of things not seen.

Schwyz: FINE! Get on with it! This is getting difficult!

Luzon: Thank you for trusting me. First, think of something you put faith into. Next, think that your faith is fluid like water and try to channel it to a medium. Remember that a medium is different from person to person so, think of anything within your possession, tangible or not, and channel your faith into it.

(Schwyz does what he is told)

Schwyz: (*chants) Pater, dimitte me, fidem vestram frangam vincere inimicum.

Et sic voluntas nostra incendere lamina in nomine meo fidem.  
>Ut mundent terram pro iustitia.<br>In nomine Helvetia!

(Schwyz's sword begins to burn with white flames)

Luzon: You're all set. Now, show them what you can do with your new found power.

(Schwyz charges toward America)

Schwyz: For honor and glory! For justice and freedom!

(Schwyz chops down at America, who blocks, but his blade shatters, the sword passes on to slice through the armor as if it were paper)

(America lies on the ground unconscious and heavily wounded)

(Luzon tells Uri what he told Schwyz)

Uri: IF TRUTH BE TOLD, I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP!

Luzon: Just do as I told you, and you'll win the fight!

Uri: VERY WELL! (*chants) ET EFFUNDET SANGUINEM ET VISCERA,

VELLEM UT OCCIDERET ILLOS!

FUROR, INVICO!

FAC ME FORTEM, ET SINE DOLORE, SINE INFIRMITATE!

(Uri's eyes glow red, his hair starts to spike and his veins throb clearly visible. He charges towards England once again)

England: What the blood hell...?

(Uri storms at England, relentlessly hacking at various bodyparts. England barely manages to block them)

England: Magic! This is magic! Luzon you moron! You've given them the power to use their faith!

Uri: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! I WILL SPIL LYOUR GUTS ON THE FLLOR AND LET THE RATS FEED UPON YOUR ENTRAILS!

England: Impossible! I can't be beaten, I must not-

(England gets headbutted by Uri, who then trips him with the shaft of his halberd)

Uri: EAT THIS, VERMIN! CRETIN! SCUM!

(Uri strikes England in the stomach with the pointed end of the halberd)

England: (*covers his bleeding stomach; steps back) What is happening? You can't cast magic. How in the world did you do that? I... No... I still got a chance... (*transforms his poleaxe into a sword; chants) I summon the blade that cuts the thread of life. Atropos' Blade. (*the sword is enveloped by shadows and it glows eerily; charges toward Schwyz) You will not escape, canton..! BIND!

(Schwyz is paralyzed)

(England stabs in the gut. When he lookS up, it was Visayas who got impaled.)

Schwyz: NOOOO!

* * *

><p>(AN: This arc is about to end! What will happen next?)

(Yeah. I hate it when our country is dragged by other nation's actions. You know who I admire as a leader? It's Dr. Mahathir bin Mohammed of Malaysia. He's the only one who I really look up as a leader.)

(Congratulations! I see you're quite a tennis fan. I'm not really into sports. I'm much more on arts and music. Yeah, I'm such a wimp sometimes. I just want to learn the situation in Greece because the decisions they make can lead to a disastrous end if they're not careful.)

(Author's note: Can't wait to find you! And this was exactly what I had planned for the two.)

(At least that's somebody to look up to, even if he isn't from your own country. Our politicians are not supposed to be people to look up to, they're supposed to be mostly insignificant, and that's how our system works. But leader I do look up to is Henri Guisan, maybe I've mentioned him before.)

(A tennis fan, yes, but first and foremost a patriot. I celebrate whenever Switzerland wins anywhere, and I'm no interested in sports unless it's international. Federer is something different, because he has brought his home a lot of fame. I'll notify you on Greece's situation if I some across anything new.)


	728. Königsberg95

Yo, Switzy,

You can count on me not to tell him. I swear it :)

Hm, that could work, or maybe telling him there's food in it for him could work, too. I did that the last time I asked China to do something for me...actually, I asked him to help me make that Hitler bastard look ridiculous. Didn't work, though, verdammt -_-

Yes, Onkel's faces are legend all over the world. No joke. Even Antarctica knows his WTF faces XD

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

All right, I will trust you on that.

China flips for food? I did not know that. But I would rather use my own methods. Anyway, I normally would do something like that myself, as I prefer to take matters into my own hands. I am also slightly surprised that you were AGAINST Germany's crazy boss, after all, you were on the brink of conquering all of Europe through him. Did you know that I was actually the first one to try and assassinate him? It might have ended the war five years early. The only downside was that Germany mistrusted me for the rest of the time, and diplomatic relations were more than tense.

Oh Internet, what we owe to you…

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	729. Zürich31

Vati,

Gott, vati, I'm SOOO sorry it's been so long since I've written, I've just been so busy a-and...I had an anxiety attack this morning and I got scared, so I had to write you!

Ich liebe dich, vati.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Lieber Sohn,<p>

It has been a long time since I last read a letter from you. So how have you been faring? And you do not need to apologize for that Sohn, it is normal. I know that you have been very busy all this time, what with banking and the paper industry. And not to worry, since you and all of your siblings live in separate houses from mine, I never expect you to write anyway; we are a confederation after all. You had an anxiety attack? What caused it?

And tell me, how is my newest son, Naomi? Did he settle down well?

Ich liebe dich auch Sohn.

Sincerely,

Dein Vater,

Switzerland


	730. ShunKazamisGirl7

Dear Switzerland,

Oh I see... very interesting. Anyway, I have a question: Do you think it is possible to shoot a person or a thing with your gun while your eyes are closed? I am wondering about this because... well, I don't know! That very thought was stuck in my head! *groans* ...sorry, I think I need to lie down... I had a headache today so I had to be dismissed from school early.

Will try hard not to suffer,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl<p>

Is it possible to shoot a person blindfolded? Of course it is! I have tried I many times before! You need to learn to rely on your hearing rather than your eyes, and that special training has been very useful in the dark I tell you. But it requires years of practice to achieve a satisfactory result, and of course because the target will move the moment you aim at it the difficulty of the whole thing increases. So, it is possible, but it takes a long time to master, and very few perfect it. You got dismissed from school because of headache? Is that all? I get migraines all the time and that does not stop me working. I can tell you the solution to that problem. Aspirin. Tons of Aspirin.

My best wishes for your recovery,

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	731. Bizenghast27

Bizenghast: SIR YES SIR! -salutes than walks into house with Estonia-

* * *

><p>((This is the yet unanswered letter))<p>

Dear Switzerland,

Well you saw our arsenal. BBS are better then those pieces of crap that are from FIFTY years ago. Oh I know just how to convince him to tell us... I seriously need to update though. Ever since Dr. Iso Downing Hahn was here, my security hasn't been near what it was originally! I just hope the Bastard doesn't come back. Yeah, Downing Hahn was a special case. He SOMEHOW found my Island, and me being literally five years old, told him about me being a country. IN MY DEFENSE, this was before I had even MET Denmark. I didn't know any better.

My goal is to become the world's leader in weapons-and-technology. So far in the Tech part, pretty well. Weapons, not so much. I'll need help in that category... I have Ideas, but not near enough money or power to make the ideas into reality. And I know what it feels like to doubt if I'll make it. When my people rejected the "help" of Dr. Downing Hahn, he...he tried to burn the island down. I still have the scars. My people felt like they should just give up and let themselves starve. But some of them knew they needed to get back on their feet... You have MET England right? The guy was my Uncle for twenty-five years. I picked up on it.

YAY~ SWITZY TO THE RESCUE~ You notice I picked up England's sarcasm yet? But seriously, thank you so much. No offence Switzerland, but my people have worked up more of a sweat working the fields. Make it harder please! I do believe when I get home, I'm going to find out who cancelled Estonia's passport. Oh look, Northern Ireland is coming in. WHA-! HEY, LET ME GO!

This is Northern Ireland. Just try and come take little Bizen away from me. I always thought that you were Neutral Switzerland. Why are you helping some timid little girl who you've never seen in person except for the back of her head while she's being tugged off a wall? What's in it for you? I wonder what everyone else will think if they found out you're a total HYPOCRITE!

Come and get me over Bizen's dead body,

Northern Ireland

P.S. Bizenghast isn't nearly as hidden from the world as she thinks she is. Think about that for a second.

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

This is the letter that I did not get to answer before your rescue, and I have promised that I will, so here it is. I hope that things have settled down and that you and Estonia had sorted things out.

Once grass has grown over the whole situation we will take a look at your arsenal together and see what needs to be altered, I will be acting as supplier of all necessary good s of course. Probably a lot. This Doctor Downing-Hahn seems like quite a dubious character, would you mind telling me who he is and why he had such an effect on you? It seems like he was responsible for a lot of bad decisions on your part.

Then you will have to compete with me, and you would not like that, would you? Even though I would consider our diplomatic status friendly after all that has happened, I will not hesitate to use whatever methods it requires to dominate the market. You may have ideas, but I will not be the one to invest in your industry, I would rather invest in my own. Stick to information technology, stick to what you do best, and that is certainly not weapons technology, which is my area of expertise. Giving up is never an option; it is the coward's way out. Yes, I have indeed met England. I do not like him at all.

Not to worry, I started off much too easily to you. But there is certainly more where that came from. Let us see how you cope with the training of the Panzer-Grenadiers.

On a final note, Ireland has seemed to have forgotten everything about the incident. I am very certain that he will not bother you again, especially after being scalded by England for getting drunk and ending up in the Atlantic somehow.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	732. Croatia62

Dear Vash,

I feel well enough to write again... I do hope Alisa was of no trouble to you. She is a bit childish, I admit, but I wasn't there to raise her, and I suppose it had something to do with Ukraine and Lithuania being a bit too gentle with her. Basel has been a big help to me, and I admit, Alisa has taken a great liking to him.

Sincerely,

Klara Krleza

P.S. In your reply, you can just talk about anything that you'd like, since I can't recall everything in the last letter you sent me... I apologize.

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

Very good, I am glad to hear that you are healthy again. I have been slightly worried, I admit. No, Alisa was very charming and all, what a lovely daughter she must be. And I think that the two did a very thorough job on raising her, I could have imagined a much less suited pair. And while it is true that she might be a bit soft, I am sure that you will fill that gap in her education.

I am pleased to hear it. Basel's pharmaceuticals usually do the trick, even though some of his methods are indeed questionable. She has taken a liking to him? That is strange, of all my sons; I would not consider Basel to be the most likable. He can be, but his double personality surfaces very often, and that usually frightens people. Not that I blame them for it, it took some time for me to adjust to it, but I was the one who helped him through the split after all, so it was not that bad.

Well, in that case I do have to ask you how much of what I have told Alisa she has passed on?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	733. Thailand84

Switzerland,

*sigh* I locked myself inside; I should be safe for now. Yeah, it is... Hungary has just a... minor few problems, she might just be 'Frying Pan- Happy'...

Yup. People who think you're irrational are irrational.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

I think you should. Maybe you should send an appeal to the ASEAN to make sure that this does not happen again. They are the ones who take care of all the nations in that particular area, are they not? I wonder why Hungary would get worked up over that, she usually only draws her frying pan when she is angry at Prussia or she is trying to defend that prick Austria.

Very right.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	734. Ural7

Mr. Switzerland,

I just wanted to say goodbye, and I hope that I'll have the opportunity to write to you again! It's been a pleasure to write to you and get to know more about you! I'll tell you what kind of gun I'd like, since Father is a major weapon enthusiast, and he knows a lot about Swiss weapons. And I also can't believe that Basel is only 13! He's taller than I am! And he's... err... 1-2 years younger than I am? Wait... :'U I don't remember my birthday, I haven't celebrated it since I was 4!

Sincerely,

Alisa Morozova

(A/N: I'm not sure how old I want Alisa, since Alisa is the infant-born child of Klara, and Klara's 23, so I'm debating whether to make her younger, like around 14-15, rather than 17-18... Also Lithuania's human age is 19, so it would make more sense if Alisa was younger, since Lithuania would be considered a parent figure to her, rather than an older sibling figure...)

* * *

><p>Dear Ural,<p>

I understand, now that your mother is back to full health you would rather return to your own duties, and not fulfil hers as well. I can say that the pleasure was all mine, and that correspondence with you was both enjoyable and informative. I knew that your father like weapons, I learned that in the early stages of our political ties, but I do not know that he liked weapon that I had produced. For somebody like you I would recommend the P220, a handsome and practical gun. Maybe you should think about acquiring one. That is his nature, in fact all of my cantons can pass for being several years older than they actually look, it comes from the environment they grew up in, they needed to mature fast, and that is exactly what they did. I find it interesting to see that someone is interested in Basel not only because of business reasons. He probably did not know how to react to that, he is used to people hiding from him. Not celebrated since you were 4? That is sad...not a year has gone by when my birthday was not extravagantly prepared for me. you have been neglected in this respect. And with this I bid your farewell, and I hope the best for you in future.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I would think around 15 is best for the reasons that you mentioned, but that's only my opinion.)


	735. Malaysia4

Dear Switzerland,

Phew, that was one hell of a bloody meeting, eh? Oops, sorry for swearing like England. I guess spending two hundred years with him will eventually make his method of speaking rub off me.

We didn't get much discussed now, didn't we? And when we eventually DID get down to discussing, my poor ASEAN region was ignored, then literally used as a punchbag by the Yankee and the other Europeans. Seriously, those guys... One good point though, I did manage to kick France in the face. Mmm did that felt good! But I have to say, what is with the Europeans nowadays? All they do is harp on the past and pick fights with each other over something that probably happened a hundred years ago. Um, I don't mean you though. How you manage to keep your nerve throughout the entire meeting sometimes surprised me. I guess that comes from years of neutrality, right?

Yes, I know padlocks won't hold against America, but it does give me time to consider which shotgun to purchase for use against him. Any recommendations? I'm open to anything as long as it's not too heavy or long, can fire fast enough to pump all the lead into the Yankee's brain, and has a fast reloading rate.

Yours sincerely,

Malaysia

P.S: What's wrong with Geneva being the permanent seat? It's a heck lot more better than New York!

* * *

><p>Dear Malaysia,<p>

Of course they would, such a thing is inevitable. No matter how hard you try to resist it, the two cultures will mix in a certain manner.

No, no we did not, the same as always I tell you. We NEVER get anything done. Guess why the world is falling to pieces? It is because of nations like France and England who just cannot put their petty conflicts aside for two seconds and work together in order to achieve a higher goal. I am not surprised at the attitude that the others showed towards you and the other ASEAN nations, they believe that they, the industrial nations, are so much better, so superior to you. All those third-world developing programs are a joke; they cannot wait to leech the resources out of them. The thing with those idiots constantly fighting each other is because of historical reasons, yes. Deep rooted in their identity, they dislike each other for trivial and outdated events. I include myself in this statement too, make no exception. That is correct; I owe it to my neutrality that I do not end up shooting everyone out of frustration. Neutrality and practice. And more practice. If you have to sit through that once a week for about half a century, you will eventually get used to it. I have developed contempt for those meetings, using them only as an excuse to see how better off then them I am. I have stopped caring about the world order in general some time ago, even IF I am tied to it myself.

For a shotgun I would have to say the SPAS-12, a standard pump-action shotgun used both in military and police forces. It requires some strength to operate though, so as an alternative maybe you should consider the HK CAWS, an automatic shotgun with a faster firing rate than the SPAS but a recoil equal to a kick in the shoulder. Your choice.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. They think that we should take turns hosting the meeting to make it fair. They say that just because I am neutral that is not an excuse for discussing things on my land. Actually, that is EXACTLY why it would be a perfect idea, BECAUSE I am neutral!


	736. Virginia4

Dear Swiss Confederation,

Oh, no, I am not the only one by any means. There are those of us, however, who feel he is entitled to do whatever he pleases. I do not count myself among them. And by the District, I meant the District of Columbia, likely known to you as Washington DC.

I agree with you there. I also keep my Thompson from the Second World War in good condition, and use it to keep Tennessee away from my house.

I suppose we must agree to disagree on this point, as I maintain I made the right decision.

Kindly do, and if you meet France along the way, would you shoot him for me? Tell him I said it was for Richmond. He knows what I mean.

I was not referring to any problems my ridiculous neighbors are having, but rather their idiotic personalities. Imagine, if you will, having several Prussias and Italys living to your southwest. Now imagine most of them are inbreds and country bumpkins. This is a basic summation of my living arrangements. It drives me to the edge of madness, and several times it has given me ulcers.

Sincerely,

The Commonwealth of Virginia

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

In my opinion you and those others are right, he should NOT be allowed to do as he pleases. Unfortunately that is exactly what he does do, and it puts you in a very bad light. Not only that, but it does not make sense in a political way. You are centralized. It is a difference with me, my cantons and I are decentralized, so by definition we can do almost whatever we like, and that works perfectly. Ah...Washington DC, the capital is it not?

I considered buying Thompsons during the time when they were popular, but they just did not fit the bill of the weapon that I needed. It is used for trench warfare, tight enclosed spaces. That weapon would have been completely amiss in the mountainous regions of my Alps and the woods of the lowlands. I needed something with range and accuracy, hence the carbine.

And I maintain that you did not. You could have kept your rights while in the Union as well. The winning side always is the one to be rewarded, the ONLY one to be rewarded.

I do not think so, unless he does something inappropriate I have no grounds on which I can possibly shoot him without violating my neutrality, and I refuse to do that. You should take the fight to him yourself, and not use me as a messenger for your personal vendetta.

I could handle several of them living in one direction, I would then only have to funnel and direct my firepower towards them. Instead I do not know which way I have to turn to shoot, since there are far too many targets. The Alps do not do anything to protect my flank to the south, not ever since I completed the Gotthard, but I hope to make some revenue out of that tunnel, even though it is a straight connection to Italy. Your condition is a bit different to mine, since none of my neighbours are 'country bumpkins' as you call them. I assume that is another term for hillbillies.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	737. Philippines81

(At the upper levels of the warehouse)

(England impales Visayas with the sword)

England: (*shocked while looking at Visayas; still holding the hilt of the sword) No... This can't be... I bounded you with shackles capable of suppressing your magic... How could you..?

Visayas: This is enough, England... This has gone too far... I will stop this nonsense...

England: How can you say that, woman..! Worry yourself first over others..! Do you know what will happen to you..?

Visayas: England... Please... Just go... I will not pursue anymore...

England: (*lets go of the hilt; steps back) No... It can't be... I was so close to accomplishing my goal and it had to end like this..? No... NO! (*disappears)

(England's magic wears off the moment he disappeared)

Mindanao: (*stands up) Kuya! The curse has been- (*interrupts himself when he saw Luzon's action)

Luzon: (*runs toward Visayas) ATE!

(Visayas kneels on the ground, sword still impaling her)

(Schwyz snaps out of his paralysis and quickly holds Visayas)

Schwyz: Maria! No...no...this cannot be! I refuse to accept it! Why did you do this...why...? Please...do not die, I beg you!

Visayas: (*smiles weakly) I'm fine, Walther... I'm fine...

Schwyz: You are not, you are lying to try and comfort me, but you are failing. You are dying, Maria, but I promise you, I promise you on my soul that you will get better you hear me? You will not die! I will not allow it to happen! Stay with us Maria! Fight! Do not give up! You still have a chance!

Visayas: (*closes her eyes) You know, Walther... For the short time that we shared... From battling Ostrogot to spending here at my place... I have grown to know you... Your past, your hobbies and those little details in between... From all those acquaintances I've met during my entire lifetime... Your the only one who manage to make my heart flutter... To steal my breath when you do something towards me... Making me blush when you're too close... I only realize it later that it was...love. (*opens her eyes weakly; places one of her hands on Schwyz's face) I love you, Schwyz, I love you so much... (*pulls Schwyz's head to kiss him; after a while, she pulls out)

Schwyz: (*stunned) I...I love you too Maria, of all the women I have come across in my long life, you are the only who takes my breath away, your beauty, your battle prowess and your intellect are unmatched by anything I have laid my eyes upon. For you I would go through hell and back again. For you I would not hesitate to battle a never-ending army of demons. For you I would gladly draw my sword, and not expect any more payment than to know that you are safe. But you already know that of course. Do not talk such nonsense, I beg you. You are not done living. Do not say such things as if you have already given up, there is still hope.

(Luzon silently weeps while Mindanao slowly approaches Luzon)

Mindanao: Kuya... She can't die, right..? Tell me, Kuya... She can't die... She can't... (*weeps)

(Schwyz looks at Luzon, expecting an answer)

Schwyz: Lord Luzon! You cannot just let her pass away like this!

Luzon: The spell England used... It's a forbidden spell that has the ability of killing a nation... It's like the weapons of Ancient Rome and Germania that can wipe out civilizations...

Schwyz: But surely that does not matter, does it? You are a spell-caster; you know how to counter it, do you not? You know how to heal her! You must!

Luzon: I don't know, Schwyz... I just don't know what to do from here on...

(Visayas coughs; all eyes look at her)

Schwyz: Silence everyone! She wishes to speak! Maria...

Visayas: Walther... I think I don't have much time...

Schwyz: Save your strength...we are going to get you out of here...to a hospital...anywhere! I beseech you Maria, do not give up, that is the worry worst thing you could do! You still have a chance if you do not-

Visayas: (*smiles weakly) Don't worry, Walther... I'll... Be resting for a...while. (*closes her eyes)

Schwyz: (*hugs Visayas closely and cradles her) No...No...NO! Do not die! Please Maria! Do not die!

(Luzon grits his teeth in anger; observes the impaled sword and quickly approaches it)

Luzon: (*looks quickly at Schwyz) Walther, there is still a chance!

(Everyone else stares at Luzon)

Schwyz: What? What is it! Tell us now!

Luzon: I have observed that the magic he used is not that effective. Even though he used the same magic spell, he wasn't able to fully master it to the point of killing a nation with a single strike but the magic itself becomes a poison that will kill her. We need to neutralize the magic that is poisoning her. Don't worry because Ate is still alive but only barely. We must act now.

Schwyz: Understood. I am prepared to do anything to save her life. What must I do?

Luzon: Hold the hilt of the sword with both of your hands and channel your faith toward it. I will cast something to increase the effects.

Schwyz: This will mean using magic once again, but I will not hesitate for Maria.

(Schwyz quickly puts his hand on the hilt and channels his faith towards the sword)

Luzon: (*hovers his hands above the hilt; chants Psalm 6 in Latin) Et Verbum caro factum est. Amen. (*a pale blue glow surrounds the hilt; the sword changes color from black to white)

(After a several minutes, the procedure stops; Visayas slowly opens her eyes)

Visayas: I am supposed to be dead by now. How in the world- (*is interrupted by Schwyz hugging her)

Schwyz: No Maria, you are not supposed to be dead. You are supposed to be with us, among the living, and therefore you are, and I shall never, ever let you go.

Visayas: (*blushes heavily) U-Um, Walther? Can y-you let g-go now? I can't breathe.

Schwyz: Oh...eh...of course...excuse me...but I am just so overjoyed to have you back!

(Schwyz quickly lets go)

Luzon: (*smiles) Well, now that it's over. Let's go home and celebrate for the new couple!

Mindanao: Yeah!

(Visayas and Schwyz blush heavily)

(All of them go back to the mansion; Mindanao carrying America's wounded body)

* * *

><p>(AN: And that's the end of the Visayas arc! I'm going back to the filler letters on my next review. Also, what do you mean by "can't wait to find you!"?)

(Yeah, you did mention him. He's the one who made the Swiss National Redoubt, am I correct?)

(Thanks. I have a strange affinity with anything economics even though I'm studying for an engineering course. Yeah, I do have that habit. I'm only interested if our country won in a competition, whether it's spots or arts.)

(Author's note: That was a type. It was meant to say 'find OUT'. That's what happens when you reply to these when you're half asleep already. So if you come across any more mistakes, blame it on fatigue, and be lenient with me.)

(That's the one. Nice guy, his death was mourned greatly.)

(Economics is important, very important. A segway into finances. I just found out today that in future, primary school students, that is to say age eight and nine, are to be taught in finances. Just imagine! Funnily enough, the teachers, who are usually against more classes, welcome this idea. It's because if the increased number of people with debt. Here are some statistics: Every third person between the age of 13 and 18 already has more than 500 CHF debts. That would be 23'652 php. Luckily I'm not one of those people.)


	738. Bekki63

Dear Switzerland,

R-Really? I would love to be a nation but I don't think I could handle all the work hehe ^^

I don't think you're uncivilised at all. If anything you're far more civilised than England has ever been, at least you're not currently in a complete mess right now. Honestly things are terrible over here!

Haha! Sorry but I felt you needed a hug :) but don't shoot me! I don't know why you don't like hugs they won't hurt you! It's not like I kissed you or anything... although if you want me to *grins*

I see, it's sad that she won't be around much longer. But I'm sure you will have snow! I'll keep hoping for snow for you!

I may be accident prone, but not always. I'm pretty capable of flying a plane! I just fall down stairs a lot... today I fell down 4 sets of steps all before lunch! It was painful!

I understand if you want to keep it within the family, I won't pry any further in. But I will keep an eye out for any cantons I see in London :)

From Bekki

P.S you don't sound too convincing... are you sure she's alright? You can tell me if something's wrong you know!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I do believe that we have had this topic before, but no matter. There is a lot of work, yes, but only if you want to do it properly. I work about sixty-three hours every week, but I know nations that work far less. England certainly does. And I really doubt that Italy and Greece work at all. You can see how it affects them.

Not anymore. Of course I am now, what with all the prosperity and the wealth that I have amassed. But what England said about me being a savage used to be at least partly true. And although I am not in a complete mess, there are some things which are not going quite the way I want them to. But you see that this proves my point, some countries do not work enough, and if they do then they do it wrong.

Well, I did not! And I know that they do not hurt me, but they are so uncomfortable, especially when you are the one having your arms pinned to your sides. It makes you feel vulnerable. Wha- no! No, I do not want you to- wait a minute...do not tell me that YOU want to!

And that is all we can do unfortunately, hope for the best.

I would think not. If you were that accident prone they would not even let you near a plane as those things are quite expensive. I know because I want to buy some new fighter jets for myself, but I am torn. Two billion Francs sounds like an awful lot, but they are fighter jets after all. Yes, I would imagine that falling down that amount of steps hurts. How on earth did you manage to do that?

Good, although I doubt that you will see any, they have no reason to go there, at least none I know of, and they need clearance from Bern to travel abroad.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S I am perfectly sure. Do you really think that if she were not alright I would let it stay that way? Absolutely not! I would solve the problem immediately, for I cannot stand to see her in discomfort. And even if something were wrong, I doubt the usefulness of spreading the word.


	739. Königsberg96

Yo, Switzy,

Hell yeah, he does XD

Yeah. I hated Hitler; he was obnoxious, for one thing. Another thing: I just didn't have a good feeling about the guy, even though Vati and Onkel trusted him.

So you were the guy who tried to shoot him? Wow, didn't know that.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

He was not obnoxious, he was completely mad. I still wonder how Germany could have possibly let him to power. You can of course say that he was in an economic crisis and would have done anything to get out of it, but I know that if I had been in his situation, I would have thrown the lunatic into jail. I assume it is because Germany believes in authoritarian figures so much. And it turned out that you were right about him after all.

I was ONE of the guys, the first one. I believe that there were...forty-six, forty-seven attempts? Something like that. Anyway, I did not get very far. Germany discovered that I was armed and what my obvious intentions were. If I had succeeded I might have saved a lot of lives.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	740. Florida12

Switzerland,

He's the one who taught me how to wrestle alligators, though. Believe me, it's come in handy many, MANY times. Especially in the Everglades~

Confident in my abilities to maim a state with an orange. Hey, what makes you think we don't appreciate gunshooting?

England is the reason I mostly eat spicy Spanish food. He killed my taste buds! DX Although he DOES make a mean curry~

Simple. You stall. Or, if that doesn't work and only makes said gun person angrier, you pull an Italy and run like hell.

~Sol~

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

I wonder how he himself learned that. There are no alligators in Europe. I believe you when you say that it has come in useful. If you live in such hostile territory as yours is, you need to know how to survive, and that means controlling the local wildlife. I do not have problems that way. There are no wolves left to bother me, and bears that enter my lands through the Alps to pray on flocks of sheep get shot. I shoot them personally, since one of them killed Jungfrau.

Maim somebody with an orange? That must be either one hard orange, or at least a thousand oranges. Obviously you will appreciate it when YOU do it, but not when anyone else does. You would gladly take the credit for any skill you have learned and claim it as your own innovation. I know several examples to that. America would even claim that he invented democracy.

He could kill anyone's taste buds, which is generally why I avoid dealing with his cooking, and if he offers me some, and is persistent, I stuff it down his own throat.

I do not suggest running like hell, for the said person will just shoot you regardless. And I have yet to meet someone who can outrun a bullet. Italy certainly cannot, and he is the fastest in retreating the world has ever known. And as for the stalling part, I know you are referring to me, and stalling will not improve the situation at all, only delay the inevitable. If I had any intention at all of shooting you I would have never announced it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	741. Croatia63

Dear Vash,

Thank goodness for that. If I wasn't, I could never imagine how on Earth I could ever get all of my work done. Please don't worry about me, I'm always all right. Alisa is very special to me, because she was my first child and my first daughter. She seems soft to nice people because, frankly, she isn't surrounded by nice people very often. Lithuania and Ukraine don't live nearby, and she just spends time in the large wheat fields alone, or in the "company" of her odd and sometimes cruel siblings, not to mention Belarus and Rusija. I thank you for taking the time to talk to her, and she tells me you are a good man, and to not change.

I would never have imagined anybody to have such advanced skills. I felt better within a day, maybe even a few hours. As long as I didn't die, I would have gone with nearly anything possible. Alisa tells me she had encountered Bern, Glarus, and the Appenzell Twins, 4 of the cantons who are around her own age, around 15-16 or so. She said that they were very kind, but the Appenzell twins were very quiet, and she isn't quite fluent in German, but she heard choppy lines that sounded a bit sexist to her. Alisa, soft she may seem, doesn't fear anybody unless they are covered in blood, look literally broken and crazy, and carry at least 50 tons worth of knives and weapons. I'm pretty sure Basel does not have any of those features. Even if he did, he'd have to be drenched in blood, look insane, and carry lots of weapons at the same time to scare Alisa. That's good. What was Basel like before you helped him through the split? Well, what were his two halves like, in other words?

Oh, she just told me everything. I know what's been going on.

Sincerely,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

I hate getting sick for exactly that reason. I can divide up the work between my cantons, but I do not want them to deal with an increased workload as they already have enough themselves. Luckily for me I seldom ever get sick, thanks to the healthy life that I lead and the environment which I live in. Maybe it is also those vaccines that Basel keeps pumping into me, but who really knows? A young impressionable girl like her should not be allowed in such miserable company, or she will turn out exactly like them, and that is not at all a desirable outcome. You must be able to do something about that, and it is your duty as her mother, even if it means going against Russia and Belarus. Her words are very kind, and I do not have the intention of changing anytime soon.

He is quite the genius when it comes to his area of expertise, and keep in mind that he is still very young. I am certain that he will find a great cure one day. Alzheimer's, cancer, AIDS, maybe all of those he will cure, he has set it as his goal anyway, and I support such a noble aspiration, even though his motive is mainly profit. If they were kind to her then they were being extremely polite, they usually are not with foreigners unless they are tourists of course, and the fact that she is Slavic does not improve the matter. I hope she does not mind the Appenzells' comments; they still linger behind a bit when it comes to the rights of women. It took them a long time to catch on. I did not force my cantons to accept women's suffrage you see, they each chose themselves. The twins were the last to do so.

Covered in blood? No, that is more like Uri during the middle ages, but not Basel, he likes to keep his lab coat clean and sterile. He may be crazy, but only half and he does not carry knives, only about a boatload of syringes. How he was...like any other canton. He was ambitious, he wanted to make a lot of money and given to his proximity to our neighbours that worked out well, but he also liked farming to a certain extent, as was common at the time. This was before he became interested in medical science of course. But the city part grew just as rich as he wanted, and the land stayed the same, rather poor. Those parts developed different ideas that could no longer be represented as one in an election. That was when the split occurred, and it drove him mad.

Very well.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	742. ShunKazamisGirl8

Dear Switzerland,

My headache is better now so you don't have to worry. ^^ Oh, and I forgot to mention WHY that I do not want my cousin to know of what I told you of the "manly" thing because she gets really scary when she's mad so you may have to be careful... *ahem* Anyway, I have another question: do you wish that all of the other nations are neutral as you are?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

I did not. Headaches, although very discomforting, are usually nothing to worry about. A nights rest take care of them in most cases. If I ever meet her then you can be sure that I will hold her accountable for calling me 'unmanly' and I do not care what consequences that will have. If you think that she is frightening when irritated then you have never seen me getting angry. All I am saying is that it is lucky for the world that I am neutral and absolutely refuse the possession of nuclear warheads.

Do I wish that? Yes, I do. Just imagine what could be achieved. No wars would mean no depression, no conflict that would cost countless lives. We could achieve marvels in science that would accelerate our technological progress. Without any wars we could already be exploring the wide universe. But they are not, and I am, and I shall be content with the fact that I know better than they do and that I will outdo them in technological progress. In fact, I already have a head start which increases every passing day.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	743. Thailand85

Switzerland,

I have, I'm waiting for a response. Yeah. Can't forget France, Russia, Turkey, and Romania. Defending Austria... is pretty much pointless, it doesn't really work, as I see.

They know it too, they just try to hide it.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Then hope that they are better than the EU at handling such things and will come to your aid. Actually, chances are that they will, since the EU usually fails at things like this. Of course, all those idiots as well. It is more than pointless. It has been a thousand years, and he STILL has not learned how to take care of himself. What he conquered together he did mostly through Hungary and the help of other better trained allies.

They are doing a bad job then. And closing your eyes to the truth is never a god thing. I have inflicted many proverbial blows on them this way.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	744. Minnesota9

Oh, he's my only cous, Lane (in rl)...easily scared sooo

And like I said about the game, yeah it is one hell of one, Catherine (one with a c) is a succubus too so, this party's gettin' crazy.

Belgium's been sending you chocolates? Oh wow...that's so sweet ^+^

Oh! Before I forget, it's getting close to winter, and I want to make sure you and Lili (Sorry, I can't spell, Liecht's full name /failed/) are safe.

You two take care now okay?

Love

* * *

><p>Minnesota<p>

Dear Minnesota,

I see, and you exploit that I assume.

Whatever you say, I still do not plan on having a look at it, and even if I did want to, my agenda does not allow it, since I have far more pressing issues to deal with now. Do you realize that there is a recession going on? I thought that some of you lot your houses because you could not afford to pay the mortgages.

Well...you can interpret it as that...or in another way, especially when you read the letter that she included...

Not to worry, we will perfectly safe, I can guarantee that. I would never allow myself a lax in our security. Our house is made of more than wood and mortar you know, we could have built it in the Antarctic and we still would not feel cold. And her name is not that hard! It is 'Liechtenstein'! There are not even any double consonants and vowels!

Will do, although I did not need you to tell me that,

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	745. Alaska4

Привет Швейцарии.

... Che. I have been banned from Mid Western meetings due to a certain incident involving... Kentucky and my sniper gun... but no matter.

Whatever you say. And it wasn't an insult it is simple truth.

Yes, I do suppose calling her an idiot may have been harsh. However. She is quite oblivious when it matters... the only time she's sharp as a tack is when that damn Frenchie is involved.

... And I have get the feeling that you are antisocial. You probably don't have many friends do you? I WOULD feel pity for you if not for the fact that you probably prefer it that way with you and Liechtenstein correct? I see. It is wise to. Personally I do not completely trust my Russian family either... and that includes Auntie Ukraine... s-she can get v-very frightening when she's angry.

You nations are lucky that you've never gotten on her bad side... a-ah... I-I'm stuttering again aren't I...? W-Well it was c-childhood trauma. I will say no more on the subject. *shivers*

I appreciate your reasoning. I am sure if she were to offend you it would most likely be unintentional. Like that incident with Liechtenstein and the wine... *coughs* I was there at that time you know? But I heard a few... interesting things from her mouth while she was rather intoxicated... do you realize that those pink pajamas you wear to bed (she mentioned those as well) weren't actually yours. She accidentally switched the ones she had made for you and the ones she made for herself... Apparently she thought you were 'cute' so she didn't bother correcting you when she saw that you had put it on.

This is also 'very interesting indeed' da?

You are all insane in your own way. And as are we states and territories. Going crazy comes with the job I believe. Papa is the open type of crazy as you can probably guess, but you... you are the quiet type of crazy, similar to Norway but A LOT more aggressive... Unsurprisingly Lili isn't crazy in the slightest. You did a good job protecting her innocence from... corruptions like France... I applaud you.

I suppose you are correct *shrugs* again. I blame Auntie Ukraine.

Well it's... something I suppose so she must have... limits I suppose?

Did I forget to mention that all of those main land states have an insane amount of strength like their father...? Yeah. I almost escaped three or four times but that annoyance known as Texas hid all of my guns *growls* The. bastard. touched. my. guns... *deep breath* Anyway. I couldn't get away until you eventually solved the problem. Again. I thank you.

... *registers the 'no relations' comment* ... THOSE LIARS! *darkening aura*

*calming breath*

I will deal with them later.

The relationship between those two confuses even me... *furrows eyebrows* It isn't exactly a love-hate type of thing but it still leaves me wondering... By what I've heard they were both border states in the American Civil War... I wasn't around then so I don't know what made them pissy at each other but apparently before that they were on fairly good terms... as in you and Liechtenstein good turns (you know before you two decided you loved each other, da?)As it stands, he and... America... are the ones closest to her *growls* I wonder if I should get rid of the competition...? No... that would make Big Sister unhappy... *aura darkens* Why am I jealous you ask? Because. Like the situation with you and Lili, America adopted every one of us. It is a bit unsettling if I say so myself... *mutters stupid Kentuckian mutters*

Yes. Another thing we have in common. I bring her meat and different on a weekly basis.

... And I'm pretty sure that New Prussia and Prussia aren't the same person... for one, New Prussia ACTUALLY looks German... (blonde hair, blue eyes)... Unfortunately he doesn't take after Canada or Germany...

And I forgot to mention earlier. I apologize. In all actuality I was aiming for his shoulder... he dodged, but I still got the bastard in the leg. So they should both be on crutches by now.

...

...

...

I am going to ignore that line completely.

С уважением,

Штата Аляска.

Yana Braginski-Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Alaska,<p>

I see. And from what you have told me about yourself, the decision was most probably justified. I expect that you went on a rampage for something involving your dear Missouri.

No, it is NOT the truth. You cannot simply claim something as true; you need to prove. If you provide enough evidence to support your statement say then I shall accept it and not question it any further. I promise that on my substantial honor as a nation.

Maybe. But you are right; she did seem very on her guard once France started bothering her.

It took you a lot of time to catch on, did it not? Yes, I am antisocial, and proud of it. That is exactly the point; I DO prefer it that way. What do I need friends for? I have managed everything I am today alone. Other nations cannot be depended on to do anything right, not when they go and do stupid things like starting wars. As long as I am with Lili, and the rest of my confederation, that is to say my sons and daughters, I am perfectly satisfied. I have never seen Ukraine angry; I am convinced that she cannot even get slightly agitated. She is like Japan in that manner, completely harmless as far as I know, and while I do not like her, she is at least a lot less dangerous than the rest of the family.

I for one would be very interested to hear that Ukraine once got angry enough to be frightening. When I think of an emotion to describe her I think of depression, not anger.

WHAT? What incident is this? Oh...I remember...I am never again letting Lili visit the states, never! She was in very bad shape when I had to go pick her up. I thought that you had a drinking limit on wine of eighteen! That is even stricter than mine, yet you still managed to screw it up! I hope that she did not divulge too many secrets though. Oh really? They were not meant for me after all? I thought something was odd about them...but then where are mine? Ah...she must be wearing them in that case. They are probably far too big. Cute? CUTE? What the-? Why-? Well...I did not notice that she had done it unintentionally, and if she likes the way they look on me then I shall continue to wear them with pride, as she made them painstakingly by hand.

It is, and stop quoting me, will you!

I believe we are, as are my cantons as well. You are right; it is almost unavoidable when you have been through all that has happened in our very diverse past. Young nations are generally not that bad, just think of Seychelles. I am certainly more aggressive than Norway. He stayed out of the Second World War by just being geographically distant and rather unattractive. I was a target, and had to be prepared accordingly. I thank you. I did my best, I did my duty to her, and I will continue to do so, even if it means sacrificing some of her freedom. She knows that I only want the best for her, and she accepts it.

They are very severe limits at that.

I thought that America USED to have extraordinary strength, back a few decades ago. Now he is just growing fat and lazy. So I wonder if those states are still as strong as you say, my guess is not, I believe that they are going the same way as their father. I can understand your frustration; I would not want anyone to touch MY weapons. I would probably kill them with the very gun they put their filthy fingers upon. Next time I may not be there to help her again, but this time I did it gladly, for it is my duty to protect the world from getting molested by France one nation at a time.

Why would they lie about something like that? No matter, I am sure that you will take care of the situation.

I know as much on the subject of those two as you do, most probably less, so I have no idea what makes them so hostile towards each other. It is hard to believe that they were once on such good term when I hear the verbal exchanges that they do nowadays. And how were you informed about me and Lili? I am asking so I can kill the one responsible. I do not see why that would make you jealous of them, and it I probably not a smart idea to go after your 'competition' as you call them. I do no think that they even realize that you see them as such, and they do not want to be your competition. I think that you are the only one who has that interest in Missouri. As for the matter of adoption, I know that he adopted a lot of the states after buying them from France and Spain and Mexico and in your case, Russia, but I thought that the first thirteen or so were genuinely his, like my first three cantons are not adopted either.

You seem like a very caring sister in that case. I do something that is similar for Lili. Obviously she would not like it if I was to bring her a bearskin rug and several kilograms of deer meat, she loves deer when they are alive.

I see. And from his name it is all to clear after whom he takes. I never knew that Prussia was into colonization, he fell before that age arrived, but somehow he must have still managed to pull it off somehow. If they are both on crutches then they form quite a pair, do they not? I for one will sleep soundly, knowing that Prussia will not be able to bother me without me being able to casually stroll up to him and kick the crutches away from under his arms. His 'awesomeness' will not help him then.

As you wish, just give the matter some thought. I think that you might be a little confused when it comes to your feelings.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	746. Bizenghast28

Dear Switzerland,

Thanks for replying! Yeah, we've sorted things out. Aaw man... I need a nap after that. Tranquilizers do not give you much rest...

I would rather not tell you about Downing Hahn...He's still a sore subject. And talking about him in length gives me nightmares.

No, no I would not. How 'bout I stick to computers, and you stick to guns. I understand. I don't like him that much either.

Good. More exercise~ I could certainly need more of it. You should make America do some of the things you made me do. Maybe then he wouldn't be so overweight.

I bet Ireland was like " WUT?" the entire time England was yelling at him.

Sincerely,

Bizenghast~

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

That is absolutely no effort for me at all. And anyway, I did promise to respond to it, did I not? You see, I keep my promises. Yes, well sorry about that, but it was really the quickest and easiest way for all of us, and tranquilizers are not supposed to make you feel comfortable. I have heard the after effect being described as having a hangover, and I am glad to hear that it did not affect you that badly. I would also recommend some rest; give the drug time to wear off completely.

Very well. It is obvious that the experience with this figure was quite traumatic. I shall not mention the subject again, for I would not want you to be tormented by the memories in such a helpless position as in your sleep.

That is a wise decision. I wonder how that idea got in your head in the first place anyway, because until now you have made it clear the information technology was the area you excelled in. mine just happens to be weapons, it is a historical thing you know, and the trade has a very long tradition.

I do not think that America needs it. Well, actually he does need exercise, but I am not about to teach him MY military training techniques. In the end he will use them against me. Besides, he already HAS a proper military unlike you, which is the reason why I am aiding you in the first place. If America is growing fat then I will point and laugh with the rest, because he really had it coming to him.

I am not surprised at all. I gave him a much higher dose of the tranquilizer, three times as much. It will slow his brain for several days and make him less responsible. It might even be permanent, which would not be a great loss anyway.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	747. Zürich32

Vati,

I th-think it was overwork and not seeing you for a while, and all the stress of the global economy collapsing! If the rest of Europe collapses, what'll happen to us? Our exports will go down, o-our companies will be forced to lay off workers...We could go the way of everyone else...

Naomi's okay, he's just getting used to home...He has been having nightmares and often goes to bed with me. He seems terrified of being alone...I end up having to take him with me almost everywhere except the shower! He's clingy, too clingy, but it is cute.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Lieber Sohn,<p>

Of course, do not remind me of all the trouble we are in at the moment because of the recession. It must be taking a heavy toll on you, being a financial center of the world. On the other hand, you should be a lot more stable, thanks to the many precautions you have taken against such an event. I told you it was a good idea. I may hate our neighbors, Zürich, but I do not wish for them to collapse. As you rightfully observed, we might just go down with them because we rely so heavily on trade. But not to worry, I have a backup plan. If the worst should occur I will put that plan forward to a vote, so that you and your siblings may decide on whether we should take action or not. I will never let any of you go aground, that is my guarantee, my pledge to you.

I am glad to hear it. I suppose that your presence comforts him a lot, although I will refrain from commenting on the fact that you share a bed...again, I do find it rather discomforting to hear that he sticks to you like that, as it clearly invades your privacy whether you approve of it or not. Cute maybe, but I still would like for you to mind yourself, alright?

And I also wanted to ask you about your hobby. Painting you know, and about that book that you and Uruguay wrote together. Have you found a good publisher yet?

Sincerely,

Dein Vater

Switzerland


	748. Dessy1

Dear Switserland,

Hey! I think you're awesome! Can I have a gun!

P.S. your voice actor also voices Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket!

Love, Dessy :D

* * *

><p>Dear Dessy,<p>

First of all, it is SWITZERLAND! With a damn Z, not an S! You would think that you would at least know how to correctly spell the name of the nation you are writing to.

Second, thank you for the compliment, but I refuse to accept it as such. While it may be flattering, I am not one to claim that title for myself, as I am not at all a narcissist like that bastard Prussia.

And no! You cannot have my gun! What a stupid question! I just cannot go around handing out weapons to random people! And if you try to steal on from me, or even try to cross m border, I will not hesitate to shoot!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. WHAT?


	749. Ural8

Mr. Switzerland,

I would keep writing, but Mother has started writing again, and Father has coincidentally written me a letter telling me to return home, and now that Mother is well again, I should go back before I get punished. Every family needs to get fed, and that's my job, though I don't understand why the other regions next to me can't handle it, as they have even bigger feeding responsibilities than I do. My main responsibilities are coal mining, rare metal mining, and agriculture, and keeping the tourists coming, and I share that job with Piterburg and Moscow. That's very kind of you, and I must say the same for this correspondence as well. Father, though he may not show it, respects you "mildly," as he put it, as you manufacture more guns than he does. All right, I'll take a look at it once I return home, and thank you for helping me. I think I will acquire a gun, since I think I might need one, in the midst of this world of insecurity and fear... That makes sense... I'm not that tall, but Brother Piterburg is very tall, and Moscow is too. They had to grow up faster than I did (though I myself am not too short, around 5'7 or taller), but I feel more mature than previous years because of what I've learned from my experiences with other nations and my neighbors. Really? I find Basel very nice, probably as normal as Moscow or Piterburg, who are, in my mind, quite normal*. He actually did seem surprised, and I was a bit confused by that, but your reason does apply to other nations and regions, but not really any of us Russian siblings. I remember being sent away around my 5th birthday to work, so I guess Father thought I could handle myself without my birthday. Now, the only people who acknowledge my birthday are some of my siblings, Aunt Ukraine, Mr. Lithuania, and Mother and Aunt Stela. It sometimes gets lonely, but it's all right. I hope good fortune will bless you as well, Switzerland, and I promise to write to you as soon as I can.

Sincerely,

Alisa Morozova

*Alisa grew up being around weird people, hence she does not know the basic definition of "normal" is to most people. Therefore, she finds her half-insane brother Piterburg and her mentally cracked sister Moscow to be kind and even a bit bland.

(A/N: That's actually what I thought too, since the child's age should have some distance from the parent's age when speaking about blood relations, even with nations.)

* * *

><p>Dear Ural,<p>

Yes, she has indeed started again, and she seems unchanged, which is very good, considering...well...some things...like the fact that Basel does like to smuggle in more drugs into his cures than is considered safe. I have seen him change somebody's personality for a short while. He said he was researching a way he could cure certain psychological conditions, for example kleptomania, or and even worse example, paedophilia, which of course has become a major issue in the past few years, but I think he was trying to find some kind of cure for himself. Now why would you get punished for that? I find that quite disturbing to be honest, but it is not my place to try and change how another nation works. A family does need sustenance, and you have a very important job if you have to maintain agriculture. Without imports I could not feed my children properly. He respects me mildly...that must be jealousy speaking then, jealousy that he does not produce as much armament as I do. I think that you should purchase a firearm, unless your laws make it illegal of course, you need to have limits. But basically it is a good thing to possess a weapon, so you can defend yourself with extreme force if the need be. If you find Basel normal then you clearly have a strange definition of the word or a false perception of Basel, and since he is rather obvious about how he is I can safely assume that it is not the latter. I think being sent to work at that age is perfectly normal. I had my children help me on the farm and in the forge when they were that old. Most of them came to me when they were already older though. It is just something that we have to do in order to survive, is it not? Grow up fast and work hard. Some countries do not realize this, and those are the ones that are in serious trouble now. But still you can be glad that somebody remembers it, it would be very rude if no one did. I know my children's' birthdays by heart, and I never miss a single one of them. Until I hear from you again I wish you luck on your future endeavours.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: When I created the cantons, I did not really bother with making them much younger than Switzerland. Since he is just 19, and the cantons are spaced out overall several years I needed to start at 18 and work my way down. The youngest canton I've created is Jura, with 11 years old. If I had begun with the oldest being 15, the cantons would have been much too young for my liking, too young to be practical.)


	750. Malaysia5

Dear Switzerland,

Geh, what's with the rest of the world thinking that we ASEAN are only there for them to exploit? That thinking is very outdated. Just because we look different, have a different culture and speak a different language does not make us any less different than the rest of those Europeans. It's just like us ASEAN being colonised back in the 17th and 18th century. We were exploited, segregated, and treated as inferiors to the Europeans. First the Portuguese, then the Dutch, and finally the British ruled us. The British especially were quite harsh and ruled me for almost two centuries. This is why some of my citizens do not like white men. Even nowadays, white men still sometimes scorn at us and refuse to have anything to do with us. Gah. I think I know now why the reason the rule that one member of ASEAN is rotated each year to attend the world conference was implemented was to help us maintain our sanity, or else our economy is going down the drain. I mean, look at China. I admit I don't really like him, but his economy is growing at a very fast rate. And he doesn't spends his free time arguing with other nations either.

Hm, the SPAS-12 sounds better. I know it requires more strength, but I'll just practise a little with it. I really hate guns with a high recoil rate. I'll get shot back by almost a whole metre, and it'll hurt too.

Yours sincerely,

Malaysia

P.S. If they think we should take turns holding it, how come Asia's never hosted the meeting before, hm?

* * *

><p>Dear Malaysia,<p>

Actually, you almost nailed it there. That is almost exactly what they think. It is not as bad as with the oil producing nations of course, but there only one country is particularly interested. Whatever you say, the thinking may be outdated, yes, but it is still happening. Just think of China, mass producing things in horrible conditions, or Vietnam with the giant facilities that she uses to breed fish so that they may be sent to cantinas in the western hemisphere. The list goes on and on. And it is not just the ASEAN being ripped off; other countries have it far worse. You at least have some kind of organization that protects you like a worker's union. Others do not have that advantage. I know, the age of exploration and colonization. You made the colonizers rich at your expense, and some of you even did it voluntarily. And England was the very worst of them all. Spain may have spread his religion everywhere, but England took it to a whole new level of cruelty. Well, I do not want have much to do with you, but that is not unusual, since I do not want to have much to do with anyone, but I assume that you are right. You see? I said that the experience was not going to be enjoyable. Imagine having to sit through that all the time and not just once every so many years. Actually from what I have heard from China recently, the growth of his economy has suddenly stopped. Why I do not know, but it shows that nobody is safe, not China, and not even me.

Very well, it should be easy to acquire if you know where to look. I do not like high recoil either. Although I do not get knocked off my feet, it becomes painful after a while. I prefer the assault rifle. It has minimal recoil, which is to say almost none. Firing it feels like someone patting you on the shoulder.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Why do you think? How important are the Asian nations considered in this? The only ones represented are Japan and China. I think that answers your question perfectly.


	751. Virginia5

Dear Swiss Confederation,

I do agree, otherwise I would not have said what I did. And yes, the District is the capital, and Maryland and I each agreed to give up a bit of land so it could be placed in what was, at the time, the center of the country. For the longest time, this caused me a great many headaches.

Well, when I was in the 116th Infantry during the War, the weapon we were given was the Thompson. I had the pleasure of putting a bullet in Germany on Omaha Beach during D-Day.

As I said, we shall have to agree to disagree, and I for one am dropping the subject now.

Very well, I was going to Europe soon to visit your son, Zurich, on business. I suppose I can pay the bastard a visit.

Unfortunately, shooting your neighbors is considered illegal under US law, no matter how annoying Mississippi- I mean, those neighbors, are. I do not need another lawsuit right now.

If you specify none of them are country bumpkins (which does not mean the same as hillbillies, if you are familiar with the term 'rednecks,' that is more accurate) does that mean any of them are inbreds? I cannot imagine who...

Sincerely,

The Commonwealth of Virginia

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

That seemed like a pointless thing to do, just creating a 'city-state' if you wish, instead of just assigning the post of capital to one of you. You probably could not decide am I right? Or maybe you just wanted to stamp a complete city out of the ground. I hear America likes to do that sort of thing. Is it true that in the District no building is allowed to be taller than the capitol?

I can only shake my head when I think of the Normandy invasion. No one can doubt that it was successful of course, because that is exactly what it was, but still I wonder which airhead came up with the plan to assault the most defensible position France had to give? It is like lives did not matter to the general in charge, and I find that unacceptable.

You are visiting Zürich? Good, that is promising, and feel fee to do anything you wish to the wine bastard, I really could not care less. On word of warning though...I assume that you never had to deal with Zürich before so here is some advice: stay calm, all right? Do not lose your temper whatever he says or does, whatever his attitude might be. You would only be playing into his hands, and once he has got you, he will not let you go. And keep your wits about you. I do not mind him making extra profit, but I do not want him to exploit everyone he does business with. Somehow he always manages to do that anyway.

Normally it would be too for me, but it is generally accepted that when I shoot it is justified and I cannot be held accountable for it. You might think that I abuse this power but I do not, for that is not at all my 'style'. Yes, the infamous American lawsuits...you sue anyone and everyone do you not? At least that is the impression that you make on the rest of the world.

Yes, I am indeed familiar with that term, but I cannot tell the difference. They all sound like synonyms to me. And I do no understand what you are trying to say about them being inbreds, but it is a serious accusation as that.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

(Author's note: How is your letter fiction doing by the way?)


	752. DC7

Dear Switzerland,

Hehe, Pikachu. And yep, it is from Japan.

Hi Jura! Isn't Pikachu the best?

And about that language thing, you I'm trying to learn Spanish. You won't believe how many times I run into someone who only speaks Spanish!

Well yeah, obviously you wouldn't have Thanksgiving. Hay-Making day? What's that?

You don't get time off? Not even sometimes?

Sincerely,

DC (Katie Jones)

* * *

><p>Dear D.C.,<p>

I almost thought so, something as ludicrous as that has to be Japan's invention.

Jura: _Mais__oui!__Ils__sont__les__meilleurs!_

He says that yes, they are the best.

Jura: I sink you can stop translating _pour__moi_ papa, sank you.

So, you have decided to go for English after all?

Jura: _Naturellement_, but only for ze time being.

Of course you will often run into somebody who speaks Spanish, it is the third most commonly spoken language there is I think, all thanks to Spain, the idiot. And since you are the capital you must be the one who takes care of a lot of international affairs, so it will be useful to you, almost guaranteed.

It used to be a holiday when the sons and daughters of farmers got holidays in order to help their parents on the farm mow the grass and get it into the barn to use as fodder for the livestock. This was years and years ago of course, I mean we are talking nineteenth century, but it had become a tradition, and although there is barely any farming today, the holiday persists.

There is a difference between GETTING time off and TAKING time off. I would get all the time off I want to. I could do no work at all. But instead I choose to work tirelessly for the benefit of my family. And I work seven days a week, about nine or so hours every day, sometimes even more, sometimes twenty-four in crisis situations. I am sure that you, as capital, must work similar hours.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	753. Thailand86

Switzerland,

They're a bit better, us Asians are a little more... Organ sized... Than the EU. Minus you and Lilli.

Yeah... Wow, um, that's a long time. Must have been a whole lot a people saving his cheap ass...

Of course. You seem to be very good at that... In a good way...

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Maybe…I have not yet seen any proof of that though, as much as I wish to believe it. At least you did not make the mistake of unifying your currencies into one. They thought it would help them and now they are experiencing the flipside of it. And to be fair you would have to exempt Germany as well, he can keep things organized as an individual.

Yes, and unfortunately I count myself among them. Two hundred years I had to go save him over and over again because he got beaten up. He had a habit of biting off more than he could chew, which was ultimately his downfall.

I had lots of practice at it. Competition, that is what it all is about. I need to be able to keep up with the other nations. And I tend to overdo it a little, but I do not mind, it puts me in a very good light, economically. When you buy something that has my name on it, you know you are not just buying the product, you are buying a guarantee, am I right?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	754. Florida13

Switzerland,

Spain HAD to learn when he came over here. We kinda just invented it, I guess...Wow, that sounds like Korea...

Hey, South Italy has maimed plenty of people with his tomatoes! And an orange (and other citrus fruits) are harder than those! Also, Papi and us (the states, I mean) know that Greece's mom invented democracy. However, we kinda made it better. For example, did you know that in ancient Greece, only about five percent of the population could vote? Over here, we have NINETY FIVE percent voting. Although, I personally prefer Meritocracy over democracy for obvious reasons. *shrugs* But I don't have sovereignty, so I have to go by democracy as well...

By a 'mean curry', I meant that it got angry at me and chased me down... *twitches*

But, you DID announce it...YES. I will live one more day!

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Of course he did. I can just imagine him, in full conquistador armor, wading through the swamps, hacking at the plants and alligators and wondering why there were so many mosquitoes, but no tomatoes. Why like Korea? Does he usually use that phrase?

Yeah right, whatever makes you happy. It still does not change my disbelieving attitude though. Tomatoes are harmless, unless consumed in large amounts. A new study showed that tomatoes, like chocolate, will make you more good-natured, but unlike chocolate also a lot weaker. I think that you are not quite correct there. You come at the end of a line of countries that adopted and improved democracy before you, me included. I think Iceland has the highest claim though. And anyway, everyone defines democracy different. By your father's definition I am not a democracy, and by definition of common sense, you are not a democracy either. I did indeed know that, I have studied history very thoroughly. And while that may be true, you do not have DIRECT democracy, do you now? And that is the most important thing for me, you see.

Oh...so England performed some of his hocus-pocus while cooking and animated the curry did he?

Brilliant Holmes...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	755. Königsberg97

Yo, Switzy,

Yeah, he WAS a maniac. I tried to warn Onkel not to listen to the guy, but, of course, he didn't listen because I was a little kid at the time. Yeah, I think it is partly due to Onkel believing in authoritarian figures so much...TOO much, in my humble opinion.

Wow! Man, that sucks big time! Damn Onkel, finding out about that :(

I wish I had been the one to kill Hitler, instead of that coward shooting himself just to escape fessing up to his crimes. He disgusted me then, and he still disgusts me now. I hope Hell has a "special" place reserved for him and his Nazi buddies.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

He was a kid at the time? Are you sure? I am very certain that he was an adult. I mean, I am going by visual evidence here since I did see him a couple of times during that time period. You know, I analyzed his history and I think I found out what caused this, and I do not like what I found at all.

Yes...but that is all gone by now, and I cannot change it.

I do believe that he was doing Germany a service, and Germany believed it as well. Once the genocide started though, Germany should have taken a step back and said 'wait a minute'. But I guess he was too much into it to stop. I had to give people shelter from him. Can you imagine? I had to shelter foreigners because that idiot was blinded by his megalomania! Let us close this dark chapter in the history of humanity, and make sure that it never happens again.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	756. Philippines82

Dear Vash (Switzerland),

Hello once again, comrade! It's been a long time since I wrote something to you. If you're wondering why it came from Tallinn, Estonia, I let Tallinn put another layer of encryption on this letter. I'm sorry if I had cause you some inconveniences regarding decoding this letter. I don't want eavesdroppers to catch wind of the message I'm about to tell you. That and my video camera is damaged and I need to fix it sooner.

First of all, it's already official that my sister and your son, Schwyz, are on a relationship. It has been a month since he came here and, what do you know, a lot of things happened within that short amount of time. There was that competition between your son, America and Russia which was interesting to watch according to Mario. It was not an easy task for Schwyz but, in the end, he managed to win Ate's heart. They're almost inseparable from each other. How innocent and pure their love is?

Second, it's about the incident that occurred at Ate's hacienda a few days ago. I will fill you in with the details but, I need you to accompany me to the Dovrefjell mountain range in Norway for a special meeting. No, it's not the UN or anything. Apparently, your sons, Uri and Schwyz, are also included in this matter. I included a special pass just for you along with this letter. Please, don't lose it and don't let Glarus know about this. I appreciate your cooperation with this matter.

By the way, how's life? I assume that you're taking good care with Liechtenstein now that she carries your child. And I heard that Belgium send you some chocolates. I know that she's a very friendly nation but her sending you chocolates, even though you are a chocolate maker yourself, is highly suspicious.

Oh, another thing, I know that some of the ASEAN nations have been sending you letters but, I get the feeling that someone has been targeting my sinta Vietnam lately. Do you have any idea who might that be and I might...pay him a visit.

That is all for now. Please send this to Tallinn's place to be encrypted. I don't want Hungary eavesdropping on my letters.

Sumasaiyo,

Jose Dela Cruz (Philippines)

(A/N: Of course. I don't have a good night's rest for a while now and it's been taking a toll on my academic performance. It's hard not to fall asleep in class. And my test scores are really low! Damn fatigue! Great... I have to exert EXTRA effort for my midterms and prefinals just to keep myself afloat.)

(I really felt ashamed about myself. I think I have that kind of amount of debt on me right now. Now, it's eating my conscience.)

(What music genres do you prefer? I'm really into classical music. I know, I feel like Austria the Aristocrat but, it's so good. That and the fact it's unappreciated makes it even more precious.)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

It has been a long time since I have last heard of you, things must have been very turbulent indeed. Yes, initially I did wonder why I received this from him, and Tallinn being who he is I expected it to be something rather shady. I was apprehensive in decoding it, but as soon as I decrypted the first line that concern all but evaporated. The coding was rather impressive, as you would expect of course, but I still managed to break it without any major problems. Tallinn probably used a key that was intended for a purpose like this. I understand the confidentiality of the information that you have written down, and it was maybe a safer way to inform me, for this letter will have been one among millions.

They are? Well done! I knew that Schwyz could do it! I knew it! This is spectacular! I tell you, I never expected any of my sons and daughters to find love, but here I stand corrected! I bet that the contest was interesting. Schwyz was the underdog going up against two superpowers, the odds were against him I would say, but I always had confidence in his abilities and when I compared him to the other two it seemed rather clear to me. I do not know Visayas' preferences of course, but she made a very wise decision. I would think so. Schwyz is extremely loyal, he was to all of his employers, and to someone whom he loves and who actually means something to him I would expect that attitude to be amplified.

I am very curious to hear about this incident. Reading between the lines something rather sinister in nature must have happened. I am also rather suspicious about the fact that you ask me to accompany you to Norway for a meeting of an organization whose name you will not share with me. I am weary of such secrecy. And I trust you Philippines, which is not something I can say of many, but understand that I am extremely paranoid at the moment. That Uri and Schwyz are supposed to be there and Glarus is not makes it all even more dubious. I will come, but be warned, I will not come unarmed and I will not relinquish any of my weaponry for the duration of this meeting of yours.

Yes, I take great care of her, I make sure that she gets enough sleep each night and that she does not have to perform any strenuous tasks. She tells me constantly that I should not help her that much, but that is something I refuse to listen to. She is in a vulnerable state, and I will not let her fend for herself. I want her and out child to be alive and well when the time comes. She tends to do that, there is nothing wrong with it. It is a way for her saying 'I still like you and to prove it here are some of my new creations', but the time is rather unfitting, and if you read what she writes in the cards attached to the boxes, note the plural, you would start to feel rather uncomfortable.

That is correct. They have, but I do not know of anybody who would do that, and I am sure that Vietnam can take care of it herself, she is tough, and if she could not, she would tell you I am sure.

I agree, Hungary getting hold of this would be a disaster. I will send it to him since I trust your judgement, even though would rather encrypt this myself, as Tallinn would be another potential weak link.

_Note from the encrypter: I'm not a weak link! That's it, José, tell Switzerland that I'm very able to shut my mouth, or he'll get a nice pack of Trojans!...the digital kind!_

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I hear you on that one, same for me. I had a short rest period the last two weeks, but now the tests will begin to stack again.)

(Well, it was only concerning Switzerland, and I'm sure that you'll get rid of the debt somehow. You've got a deficit now because of everything that you need to pay for your education, but once you'll start earning money you'll look back and see that you made the right choice.)

(Not a particular genre actually, I like a few different things, but not everything. I can't stand techno and anything that's similar, and I'm not into reggae either. Unfortunately that's what my younger brother listens to all the time. I do like some rap artists, mostly Swiss ones, but again it varies. As it happens I do like some classical pieces, but I don't get much into that genre because it's not really the norm. and I'm sure that many people appreciate it, maybe just not the younger generations. Again, I don't prefer anything particular _per se_.)


	757. Bekki64

Dear Switzerland,

Apologies, I didn't mean to start repeating myself. Sometimes I forget what I've talked about with people and end up telling them the same thing over and over and over again! Perhaps if England worked a little harder then he wouldn't get himself into such financial trouble... The same with Italy and Greece. Although if anyone could keep them awake it would be a miracle.

Maybe I do? Yes but I know it will just make you blush so I won't don't worry :) I'll get you someday though *smiles*

2 million Francs? That's a little excessive don't you think? What on earth would you need them for in this day and age, we are currently at peace and further more you're neutral! Ahhahaha I walk around a lot with my nose in a book and don't look where I'm going. But sometimes I'm just walking normally and I fall. It's like I am a magnet attracted to stairs!

Alright, I hope everything is resolved soon! Poland and I are going shopping this weekend so maybe you'll see us around :)

From Bekki

P.S its only you didn't sound all too convincing. Well if you are sure there is nothing wrong then I shall believe you. I've sent some biscuits out there to make you happy!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

No matter, it is a very valid point anyway. And an interesting question at that, if you were a nation what would you do? That was not me posing a question to you by the way; I was just giving an example. I believe that England does work hard, at least for his standards, he just makes bad decisions, and that almost constantly. And Italy and Greece had it coming to them, really they had, and it seems to take the immediate threat of bankruptcy to get them thinking were they have gone wrong.

Eh...I...y-yes it would...and I could probably not even shoot you for it...but it is the same problem as with the hugging, you cannot just kiss a country! It would be...wrong...and I...I...eh...

It is a lot of money, true, and I could invest it in something else, but the military does take up a lot of funds, and the chunk I give it is small enough already in my opinion. That is actually my main point against buying them, since I prefer infantry anyways, but my bosses think otherwise, at least some of them do. And about the peace, the way things are going there is not telling how long it will last. What if the conflicts of the eastern nations suddenly erupt on our lands? Some people are still not clear on what my neutrality is. It is only BECAUSE if all these weapons that I am neutral, those Gripen would make a very good addition indeed. Sweden has made me a bargain price. But at least you are reading, not like those idiots who fall down while looking into their mobile phones.

As do I and I really doubt it, since I hardly ever go shopping outside of my borders...unless I want to take advantage of Germany's pricing, but that is a different matter.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Maybe I did. Good, then we can abandon the subject. And the biscuits are well appreciated, Lili has become increasingly hungry lately...


	758. RhodeIsland1

Dear Switzerland,

Hello. I am the State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations, but you may call me Rhode Island. I am (Unfortunately) the 13th daughter of America, but I prefer not to think about that.

The thing I do not get is why my sibling New York and his sister Niagara Falls think that you are strange. I don't know, but no matter what they say, I will not agree that any nation is strange... Well, besides that of my father... Or France. But anyways, I hope that you and your sister are doing well.

From Yours Truly,

Rhode Island

* * *

><p>Dear Rhode Island,<p>

That name is quite a mouthful to be honest, how on earth did you come up with that? Okay, England calls himself 'the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland' as well, but that is just damn inconvenient for everyday use. Then I wonder, are you really just an island as your name would suggest? I see that you do not like your father that much either, it seems that this is a phenomenon among his states, and I wonder why.

I understand why they would say that, even though I do not give a damn, but 'strange' is certainly not the right word for it. I have heard myself described in a variety of different ways with an abundance of adjectives, but strange was never one of them...well; there was Japan, but look who is talking! And I do not agree with the statement either, most of them are beyond that. Never mentions that wine-bastard in my presence...how I loathe him...

Liechtenstein and I are well, thank you for asking. And that is an achievement, considering all that is happening at the moment.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	759. Dessy2

dear switZerland,

I remembered how to spell it this time! :D

About my last P.S., I meant in the show...

And I was just complimenting you. I don't like Prussia too much.

And its ok...I don't really shoot...I was just wanting one for a keepsake...

Oh, how's lictenstine? (did I spell her name right? I'm only learning dang it XD)

Love, Dessy

* * *

><p>Dear Dessy,<p>

Well done, what a great achievement, you must be so proud of yourself, since spelling my name has to be such a damn hard task since people are almost constantly getting it wrong for no apparent reason at all! That and confusing me with Sweden, which I cannot understand either!

What show? What the hell are you talking about? And it is called a 'fruit basket' if anything, the plural does not make any sense at all.

Eh...well...thank you then...

Just for a keepsake? As if! Nobody just keeps a gun to look at it, especially not if it is a modern one. Antiquities, yes, maybe. And the answer is still no. I doubt that you would be able to afford one anyway, and you probably do not even have the prerequisites.

Not...even...close...it is LIECHTENSTEIN!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	760. ShunKazamisGirl9

Dear Switzerland,

...did you mention to me earlier that bullets talk loudest and clearest of all? I wonder why? And now that you mention this, I'm wondering... I'm wondering that if guns never existed in the first place? Which weapon(s) would you use instead?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

Yes, you are correct, I DID mention that earlier, and in my experience it is very true. Yes, that is indeed an excellent question...maybe it is the impending doom of having your life ended so suddenly and abruptly that does it to people and makes them so very cooperative. Nobody can resist not having a speeding bullet embedded into their cranium and cerebral tissue.

Well, if that happened I would have been the one to actually INVENT them, since innovation is one of my specialties. Okay, I will play along; you are basically asking me what weapon I would use if guns were not available to me. I would have to opt for the halberd...or the crossbow...or the sword...why not all of them combined? I would become the one-man army.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	761. Croatia64

Dear Vash,

I regret that none of my children are medical experts, but Adrijan keeps shoving fruits and vegetables down my pipe, so I suppose that will keep me healthy, but I'm not sure it can prevent another economy flu. Most of my children are either touristy or they are farming experts. I wish I could do something, but the thing is, she lives so far away, and nobody very kind lives near her... well, nobody lives near her. She lives in the middle of nowhere in the chilly snow of Northern Ural, or she stays in the nice farming climate of Southern Ural. She has her little animal friends with her to keep her company, and I'm sure that none of them will influence her badly. I can, however, talk to Ivan about her lack of communication with like-minded people. I could always have her stay here for a little bit and send one of my more unchangeable children like Osijek (He's a boy) to go help out; he's very strong because Drazen trained him extremely hard, and though I pity him, it's done his health a lot of good.

I can see, and I have confidence that he will find a cure for many terrible diseases one day. I understand, and she doesn't mind at all. It must be because she's been treated like a boy all her life, so she isn't sensitive like many girls are. I understand... When women came to vote in Croatia, my children converted willingly, as we are not a confederation like you.

Oh, then that's okay. Alisa doesn't mind syringes unless they're contaminated, but sterile syringes are fine with her. Oh... that sounds just like St. Petersburg, or as Alisa calls him, Piter or Piterburg. Alisa had to be the one to help, as the other siblings were too young to help control him, and Rusija was busy doing some of his other work that I am not aware of. She's very nice and sympathetic with other people, just not very much so with her siblings, so if you need any help, you could always send for her and she'd come right away. If you've seen her with the other Russian cities and regions, you'd be surprised as to how aggressive she can be domestically. She's very nice to everybody else though, so if anything goes wrong with Basel, you can always ask her.

I cannot believe that she would think that Basel would turn me into a REAL furry guinea pig. If that were to happen (which it most certainly WILL NOT), Adrijan would probably die of a heart attack.

Sincerely,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

That is why we have trade, is it not? So we can share our talents with the world and profit of those that others have, and make profit along the way. I am sure that he does the right thing; I have to make sure that my children eat healthily enough, but once you are sick, fruits will not help that much anymore, only proper medications. I see, so you have a geographical problem, something I can naturally not relate to. As it is, I am fighting to keep my privacy. My dream is to have a thousand kilometres distance from all those idiots around me, but that will never happen, and I have to find some way to substitute it. But that is no place for someone like her to live, she will go mad if this persist, surely? I would certainly think it is a goo idea to send her some company, so that she will not be as lonely. I am actually surprised that although you show such genuine concern for her, you have never done something about this before.

As do I, although if he acts predictably, he will use the cure to exploit the other countries as much as possible, and I can not blame him for it, because it is the exact same thing that the others would do, and coincidentally, exactly what I would do in his stead. It has to be, and I like a characteristic like that. There are far too many wusses out there for my liking. Having a tough mental resolution is essential, your psyche needs to be able to withstand certain pressure...maybe that is why she has not snapped from all that solitude yet. I could not have any other system, for we would fall apart almost instantly. My short period as a Republic was more than enough evidence to prove that.

No, you can be sure that they are sterile; Basel hates it when things get dirty, and if he finds even a single speck of dirt on his coat he might go ballistic. It is interesting, he handles the most dangerous viruses of the world without much concern, but he has a phobia against something as common a dust. You have no reason to be concerned, he never uses a syringe twice...which is a bit of a shame since it could be recycled, but that would also be potentially lethal. She does sound like a very caring person, but rest assured, I shall never require her assistance, and this is not an insult to her talents, not necessarily, but I have enough people I could call upon in such a case. If I were with any Russian city, even Moscow with you have to be polite, since she is the capital, I would be aggressive as well. I do not like them, not one single bit, the whole corrupt decrepit bunch. And if anything would ever go wrong with Basel, then I will take care of it personally. I do not need someone else meddling in my family affairs thank you very much.

Quite. She must have a lively imagination to come up with something as ludicrous as that. That or something different...more sinister.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	762. Malaysia6

Dear Switzerland,

My country produces oil and rubber a lot. We were exploited a lot too for our tin resources back in the industrial revolution in England. That is the reason why our country's tin resources are almost depleted. Now, our biggest export is oil, but I fear one day, the oil wells will also be depleted, then my country will be doomed. I know that your country is not that fortunate when it comes to natural resources, but in my opinion, that is a blessing in disguise. You don't have people fighting over you for your natural resources. But I heard that many other nations want your land because your country can be used as a gateway to many other nations. Is that true?

I think that guns are great, make no mistake, but I love flamethrowers too. And grenades. Don't get me wrong. I'm not a destruction loving rampaging kind of person, but I just like to fight with those kinds of weapons. Plus, even America can't avoid a direct flamethrower in the face. Ha!

I'm planning a visit to Europe soon, and I would love to visit your country! Is it the season for skiing yet?

Yours sincerely,

Malaysia.

P.S. Well, one day, I'll just kick the arse of all those stuck up Europeans sods and then we'll see who's better.

* * *

><p>Dear Malaysia,<p>

Yes, I cannot say that I like that a lot. Those industries often prove to be not that beneficial to many, but very beneficial to very few. And I know that they are necessary, for we use oil for almost everything, but as I need hardly tell you, it is not an unlimited resource, and I am one of the few who is actually trying to find a solution to that problem. England was like a locust, arriving and wrenching all resources from the bare earth to consume them without thought. It must have been dark days for you back then, for he probably used you to dig, instead of doing it himself, for that is what usually happened at the time. And when all was done, he left. It is true, to call me unfortunate with natural resources would be a clear understatement, for I have none at all, which used to be a major problem, but as it turns out, I do not need them. One of my greatest exports is brainpower, and being intelligent has helped me to today's status. That was the way it used to be. First it was Roman Empire, then it was Austria, and finally Germany himself. Not today anymore though, I defended those passes with my life, for they are my home, my land, all mine and mine to keep. They just have to accept that I have the monopoly over this land. And if they dared contest my right to own it, let them come. They will tear themselves to shreds on the mountains.

So you are the more destructive type, whatever you may say. I prefer precision to all else. Aiming has a greater efficiency than just lobbing a grand and hoping for the best, and therefore I prefer the assault rifle, a balanced weapon. But I do have a son who also enjoys the flamethrower, although he does it for theological reasons. He thinks that it is the best way to cleanse somebody before they are killed, similar to burning at the stake. No, he cannot, but neither a salve of bullets.

Well...season...yes...technically it is...there is just...eh...no...ahem...snow...

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I hope you do not mean me when you say 'European sods' because I will kill you if you do. And if you ever dare come here to try and kick my arse, I will boot you right back to Asia, where you belong! And I do not care if you are female! Violate my neutrality and carry the consequences!


	763. Bizenghast29

Dear Switzerland,

I have a really bad headache. Normally, I would think that it's from the drugs. But this is the type of headache I get right before my eyesight changes. Hopefully, for the better this time. Better tell Estonia so he doesn't freak and have heart palpitations when I pass out from the pain later. Which he'll probably do anyway. But at least I tried to stop it from happening. Soon its gonna get so painful all I'll want to do is sleep it off, which unfortunately for me, I'm not allowed to do. Right now, the pain just makes me want to stab something. Preferably, something that will spew blood. Something, that if I DO stab something, will be of the humaniod variety. A humanoid that is NOT America's friend Tony. I think I spend too much time with Russia. Do you think so?

-is now dropping the subject of Downing Hahn- SOOOO~ Estonia signed the papers! He's officially my "dad" now! I won't start calling him that immediately though. If ever. As of right now, he's just my uncle. We're both fine about it.

Estonia once took me to a circus that was in town! And more drama happened. YAY~ This was before Ireland kidnapped me though. You probably didn't notice, but I have blond streaks in my hair. That is not natural. I put them in because I thought they would look cool in my braid. I was right! But anyway, he noticed at the circus and got really, REALLY mad. And yelled at me. A lot. I ran away to the part of the circus where they kept the animals. He went into the circus tent. He watched the show for a bit, I cried. THEN GUESS WHAT HAPPENED? The animals got out. Am I cursed? I'm really starting to think so. Or I just have major bad luck... MEH.

I seriously have no clue about how it got into my head. I think I was still high as a kite off Nutella and other things made from the cocoa bean. I stick to the tech stuff and see if I can get into the Pentagon this time. You stick to weapons and see if you can make a ray gun like from Star Trek. If you do, I would like to be one of the first to buy it from you. I think a gun like that would come in handy. Or just be really, really cool.

Actually, I heard that America actually does keep in shape. His citizens just don't. But then again, I also heard, from several reliable countries, like Germany and Japan, and several UNreliable ones - , that America, every few years or so, signs up for his military, under a different name every time of course, for a tour of duty in the Middle East. That's why he tries to keep in shape. Supposedly, that's why he always misses meetings. But you know, I also, for some reason only god knows why, heard the same thing from Belarus. So I don't know whether to believe it or not.

Well, I know I always make the "WUT?" face when ever England lectures me. It's either that or my innocent face. I try to look like your sister as much as possible when I make that face...I don't usually succeed. Only once did I manage to make that face well enough to get off the hook for helping Hong Kong make things blow up in Iggy's face using my fellow teen's fireworks. I'm going to watch that tape now. Bye~

Is about to be rolling around on the floor laughing,

Bizenghast~

P.S. I wouldn't mind giving you a copy of the tape... Just saying.

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

No…the tranquilizer would not cause such symptoms. How is that even possible? Eyesight does not change from one day to another! And it certainly does not change several times like your statement would suggest it dos. You puzzle me, medically speaking. You undergo intense pain and then your dioptres shift...of course, the pain would be intense, because to correct eyesight, the size of the eyeball would have to change, and that is certainly a painful process. I think that he will certainly pass out; he does not strike me as the most resilient when it comes to these matters. Your condition is intriguing, I did not notice that anything was wrong with you before, and this sounds like a major problem. I do no believe it is Russia either, although I might be wrong. Either way, there is a possibility that I would have to bring you in for medical examination, and I am sure that Estonia would want that as well to make sure that you will not come to any harm, or more likely, harm others.

That is good news, and although I do not have complete confidence in a job a stressful as that of being a parent, I hope for his sake that he learns quickly. Since you take care of yourself mostly, that should not be much of a problem.

No, I did not notice, I was too busy fulfilling my duty and saving you from that idiot who kidnapped you. I wonder though why he would get mad at your for altering your hair color in such a minuscule way, it is not his is it? Or is this just my tolerant self speaking out of me? Maybe...but that is the result of being a confederation, you come to expect from others that they should be lenient with their children, adopted or not, as well. I can see that with Estonia this is clearly not the case. And I also find it unacceptable the way he reacted afterwards, how dare he just abandon you like that and go watch the show? Suddenly I am starting to have second thoughts about delivering you to his hands. I do not believe in such things, and it is not like you opened the cages for them to escape, so how can it possibly be your fault?

Then it is good that you have finally come to your senses, for if you had really executed that plan, I would have stopped your training without delay and left you to the mercy of the world. You do not bite the hand that feeds you. I think that we are still far off from producing anything remotely like that, and if I were to succeed in manufacturing a prototype I would not sell it to you. For one thing, you would not be able to afford it, and for another, I am not about to sell the most powerful weapon in existence away, imagine what it could cause! I would keep it here, safe.

'Tour of duty'! What rubbish! I wonder who came up with that term! America is meddling in affairs that are not his as always. He constantly manages to find excuses to go into wars, like that completely lame excuse that he is trying to protect countries and fulfil his role as a hero, but even though everybody knows he is just after the oil, the others for some reason swallow the whole story without question, those bastards! There are better ways to keep in shape than going to war! And, form what I have heard his recent conflicts are not going to well. Contradict me if my statement is false, but he goes home bruised all over every night. As for Belarus, she does not dare and do anything of the sort. She once did when Russia went south to conquer I do not know what land, but she followed him. Her distraction was probably the reason why he lost.

I am not at all surprised. First of all, you are not even as close as innocent as Liechtenstein is, and second, I really doubt that anyone can reproduce that facial expression, for it needs to be truly genuine, and with her it is, and it will stay so! Although I like the idea of fireworks in England's face, I do not at all approve of you using my...using Lili for it! Do not do it again, or I will hear about it, trust me!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. No thank you. I reject your offer.


	764. Thailand87

Switzerland,

We don't really fight as much, just little bickering here and there... Eh, I guess.

Wow. That's all I have to say.

*nod* I... yeah..

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

That is certainly an improvement, and yet I still wonder why you are so terribly behind on almost everything else. Actually, I will omit the 'almost' you are behind, all except Singapore, he knows how to handle things even if others do not, but that is what you would expect from a city-state.

There is a couple of centuries that I will never get back...and of course, I did not do it voluntarily! He forced me to coma and pick up the pieces, the prick!

You do not seem convinced...why, may I ask?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	765. Ural9

Mr. Switzerland,

Oh, I can still keep writing! Father said I had permission to, and he wanted me to make friends. What a surprise from such a strange man (her own FATHER XD). Huh. I wonder if he's on drugs... I'll ask him later.

Oh, that's great! Mother says she loves writing to you. ...What? Well, thank goodness he was at least careful enough to keep Mother sane and alive. It would break my heart *and make me very VERY angry* to see Mother change... It would certainly alarm Father and Mr. Hungary very much as well. Thank goodness, since both might have turned against you, and then something might've occurred. Well, I prefer not to think about these kinds of things.. Oh, Father might be one of the sternest parents I know of. He treats me with a bit more leniency for the probable reason as to how I was conceived. Mother still hasn 't forgiven him for that, and I saw him looking at a photo of us when I was just born when I was five, and I couldn't sleep. I'm on my way home right now, and I take carriages instead of cars, still. Father seems to think that cars are dangerous for me, and I grew up riding carriages and horses because of the lack of roads in rural Ural. I do most of my work there, and Vasiliy (Ural's nyotalia counterpart) takes cars because he oversees urban Ural and the coal industries. Father thought it would be more practical due to our backgrounds. Oh yes, I heard that the Swiss soil is not that fertile, is that true? Oh, Father has more nuclear weapons than real artillery, though... I pray to God that he never comes around to using them ever. I also can't use any of his missiles to keep underneath my bed, as that would be terrible if it were to be activated somehow. I will! Father gave me permission to purchase one. He seemed a bit too enthusiastic for my comfort, but I suppose that is just because he likes weapons. It's certainly not illegal here, since we hunt to have food on the table as well, but I have a hunting rifle, so I can use the one you recommended me to protect myself. Really? I guess I really am not normal... I wish I had grown up around siblings or people who people would consider normal, but obviously that is not the case, so I mustn't complain... It is, sadly. All of us grew up so fast, and sometimes I wonder where our work-less years were spent. That's true, but what about Japan? He's in serious debt, much more than my father or you. Did he have his kids grow up that quickly? That sounds so lovely, like a dream... I suppose Father has more important birthdays to think about, like Piter or Moskva (Moscow)... I wish I could be more important to him that he could remember me more. I'm not as crucial to his reputation, in his mind...

Sincerely,

Alisa Morozova

(Author's note: That's what I was thinking! Klara is 23, so I thought it would be safe to spread the ages out from 19 to 11 amongst her children. Oh, and is it all right if I also write as my own Luxembourg OC, Johann Siegfried? I understand that there is another Luxembourg correspondent, but I thought it would be a good opportunity to get to use him some more. I will link a picture that looks exactly like him in another letter)

* * *

><p>Dear Ural,<p>

Very well, if your father says so, then of course we can stay in correspondence. I am surprised though at his choice of fired for you, since we are politically, and not only there, on completely different levels. I would have though that you preferred someone who is a little more similar. And of course there is the matter of me being not the most sociable character.

Really? She does? I did not know that…I though that it was more something out of curiosity, and personally I would not know why she would like to spend time writing to m of all countries. No, I know I can trust Basel to be very professional when he needs to be, but sometimes I do have to let him off the leash, or he will go renegade. But I would never let him do anything to another nation; I am too weary of his abilities to allow that to happen, even to somebody like Prussia. Being killed by a mutated virus is not a death I would wish anyone. Indeed, I Basel had done something lie that to her, I would have had to stand up for him, as it is my duty as I am his father. And if they had dared and attack him, I would have dropped all my civility, all my diplomacy, all my tolerance and reverted back to my old methods, even if it would mean to risk a war, I will not let any of my children down, no matter what he or she did, for that is my responsibility. So you are the archaic type, in contrast with you counterpart, but surely over time that must become somewhat of an inconvenience. That does remind me of the tale of one of my own sons; he did not like cars either, and refused to have them in his lands for quite some time. I know why he did it of course, cars meant roads and pollution, and he did not want that ruining the landscape. You do know how many things of our lands represent us…as it is in this matter, so I would not consider this an appropriate subject. The fertility of the soil really depends on where you look, it is true that the mountain soils is not much use for plants that are not hardy, but in the flatlands I m perfectly able to plant almost anything I wish, from Kiwi's to Tobacco, it thrives on the southern slopes. HE HAS NUCLEAR WEAPONS? HOW DARE HE STILL KEEP THEM AFTER WE ALL AGREED TO GET RID OF THEM! HAVE THEY NOT CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE ALREADY? I assume me that Russia gave them to him. And that means trouble for everyone. As long as he does not use them and keeps the launch codes locked away, preferably destroyed. You actually have to HUNT for your food? I do not know when I last had to do that, but I know I stole the deer from Austria's forests. But nowadays there are too few animals left that I could live off them. A hunting rifle may scare somebody off, but unless this is an exception, that rifle will be useless as an anti-personnel weapon. One shot and then you have to reload, not highest efficiency, is it? Let me tell you that is it extremely hard to find someone in this mad world who is normal. You should be grateful that things turned out for you the way they did, it could have been so much worse. And I cannot recall any year that I did not spend working, I was always up on my feet and busy, hardly any breaks, and when I was not working wherever, I was fighting, protecting my family. I actually do not know anything about Japan in that respect, he is very secretive, as you know. That is not at all just. It is not right that one should consider one child superior to another, I refuse to do so, and I am ashamed to see that he does not. I may have made Bern my capital, but that was not out of personal preference, it was because it was the logical choice. I do not believe that one of my cantons is more important to my reputation than the other.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Of course you may if you wish, but that would make you a triple reviewer. If you feel up to the task, then you can, and do not let the fact that there is another one stop you, there are solutions to that problem.)


	766. Virginia6

Dear Swiss Confederation,

You are absolutely correct, we could not. Back then, we argued even more than we do now. Ironically, it was only after the War of Secession that people began to say 'The United States is,' rather than 'The United States are.'

Well, as I said, I was on Omaha Beach, which is still known to those of us who were there as 'Bloody Omaha.' But my brother Pennsylvania was on the other American landing zone, Utah Beach, and he says it was like a training exercise.

Yes, I will be paying a visit to the whoreson, and taking my M-16 with me. And as for Zurich, I have been warned. Dealing with my nephew, New York City, has prepared me for such double-talk and obstinacy as I am told your son possesses.

I myself try not to get to tangled up in the legal system, preferring to maintain my reputation for swift, decisive, and often harsh justice.

I was simply referring to the fact that historically, it has been more acceptable to marry one's relations in the 'Deep South,' as it is referred to. That reflects on my siblings. In addition, back when they were Territories, Alabama and Mississippi were married.

Sincerely, The Commonwealth of Virginia

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

I am not at all a stranger to arguments among my own children, as they do that constantly. I guess that there is no real way of avoiding that as long as we divide our lands up into parts, is there? Invariably they will become different and some will not like each other of course. I do not know of any nation where that does not occur. Is it even grammatically correct to say 'is' since you are all individuals? Maybe it is like with me. When you address me as the Swiss Confederation, you address all my cantons and me, just so you know.

I only heard of one bloody and hard assault, not of different sections. And if Pennsylvania obviously managed to find a weak spot in the defenses, why did you all run into a hail of bullets instead of exploiting it, there must have been a functioning radio around, communications cannot have been that bad.

The M-16? Is that all? That thing must be decades old! Is it not the one that your father used in his fight with Vietnam? I assume that Zürich and New York are rather similar in character. The certainly do share the fact that they are more famous than the capitals of their respective countries. Be careful what you say though, I am still his father, and I am ready to defend his name in an instant.

I like that, justice is supposed to be swift, and the law is the only area I am not tolerant in. and in recent years I have had to tighten my regulations. As a result of immigration, a lot of crimes are being committed, maybe not more than before, but I cannot have them attacking my citizens.

I have heard of that. What a stupid idea, has no one of them ever studies genetics? Most probably not it seems. Marry inside the family, and eventually, everyone will become a primate. Now that I find unacceptable, they are blood related are they not?

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	767. Florida14

Switzerland,

Well, he says "[insert object of conversation here] originated in me, da-ze!" so, it's KINDA like that...

Well, it'd be REALLY hard to have direct democracy here, wouldn't it? I mean, we have 312,702,000 people here. Kinda impossible. And technically, (according to Wikipedia, at least) we have a Federal presidential constitutional republic. FPCR. But it's kinda long, so we just say democracy. ^^"

No. He didn't use any magic at all. It was just his cooking...

Thank you, Lieutenant Sarcasm! :D *salutes*

~Sol

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

So he takes credit for things he did not invent at all. I do not like thieves, especially of technology.

No, not really, if you were to invest a little more into it than into the military, I mean you already have polling, do you not? Why not just take those polls, make sure that they reach a wider audience, and then take the polls as the voting results. And of course it would be difficult if you were to do it all on paper, as I do. It could all be done electronically, I am sure that you would have the innovation and the funds to do that, it is not an impossible task. You see, I do not like the 'republic' part of that. It implies that someone is chosen by a group of people to represent them, but does not have to take their opinions into account anymore once he or she is chosen. I do have elements of a republic in my system, but I am proud to say that every citizen aged eighteen and above has influence on the course that I take.

Usually that is enough. He probably used plutonium because he has not idea what salt looks like. I would not be surprised at all; his cuisine is the blandest I have ever tasted. I could get more taste out of eating sand.

Oh, shut up…

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	768. DC8

Dear Switzerland,

What does Jura think of Mudkips?

Yeah, that's true. But I think if someone's gonna be in an English speaking country, they should at least learn some of it.

Oh, I see. So people would help with farming.

Yeah, and everything's been busy since the 2012 elections are coming up. I hope we get someone good.

I gotta go; Maryland has decided to bother me. Grrrr.

Sincerely,

DC (Katie Jones)

* * *

><p>Dear D.C.,<p>

I do not know, I think I shall ask him again. Jura! Another question for you, what about 'Mudkips'?

Jura: _Ouais...il __son __pas __mal_...but I do prefer ze Pikachu as I already said, _non_?

I believe that maybe I will have to shorten your television time since you are not taking care of your horses enough.

Jura: _Mais __non_! Zey are perfectly fine, I assure you _père_!

Whatever. Of course, if you actually live in that country, it is only right that you learn the native tongue.

Jura: _C__'__est __simplement __poli._

Unfortunately, a lot of Germans do not bother switching over to Swiss when they live here and take away all my work. Why yes, I DO have an own language, and I do not like myself being referred to as a 'German nation'.

That is correct, and it worked too. It did not mean that they had more holidays, simple that the time was more spread out over the year.

Ah yes, right, America will be getting a new boss soon. I have heard of the campaigns, and honestly, I would not trust any of the candidates with a single Franc. Those elections generate far more excitement than is necessary.

I hate being bothered...you show him...or her, I have no idea.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	769. Königsberg98

Yo, Switzy,

Nein, I was a little kid at the time, not Onkel Germany XD Onkel WAS an adult. Like I said, it was because I was a child at the time that Onkel didn't believe a word I said about his verdammt Fuhrer.

I agree; it should never happen again. Never again.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Yes, I realize that I must have misread now. Of course he was an adult, I knew that, I had to meet the idiot several times during the period for business reasons. That I had to trade with him was unavoidable really, not unless I wanted to die from starvation and hypothermia. Yet still I am accused of collaborating with him. I certainly never did anything more than France, the bastard.

Chances are, it will.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	770. Zürich33

Vati,

I...I'm so glad that you are here for us, vati. I don't take you for granted. I wonder what the backup plan is...

I'll try to be more stern, vati, but whenever I try he gives me this kicked puppy look and I just cave. I'm a caveman...Naomi is just too adorable not to like...Now I can't help but wonder what the hell Russia did to him to make him so scared and clingy, and why Russia did that.

No, we haven't found a publisher. Matter of fact, I've hit a lack of inspiration for the story, and we've shelved the story for now. Now I'm focusing more on my art, namely stuff involving the song "Love Is War". It's something that came from Japan's house, and I'm absolutely in love with its piano version. For writing, I focus more on one-shots...the current one-shot is 'Cartman's Piano'. If you want to know more, just ask, okay?

Zurich

* * *

><p>Lieber Sohn,<p>

That is my duty, Sohn. I pledged myself to you, and vice-versa, I promised all of you that I would not let you come to harm on my watch, and when it did happen we would all be there, side by side, to defend each other. And I could not care less if you took me for granted or not, because it does not change a thing. The backup plan...you do remember what it was like in nineteen-forty, do you not? Rationing, coupons, isolation, and all of that?

You are losing your objectiveness on the matter. You might find him adorable, as I did in your case, but that never made me lose sight of my goals for one minute. I think the question is now what Naomi will do. I would say that the reconciliation period has gone on long enough. It is time for us to pay twenty-seven (his allotted number if you are wondering, you are seven) a visit where he is at home, and then he can start work for our confederation. I will not have him just lounging about. And while he works he will be your responsibility. Also, I have a feeling that he might be a spy Russia sent us; he is known to do that sort of thing. Make sure that your data is always safe, and hidden from everyone except you. I will not take any chances.

That is quite disappointing. I am sure that you would have made a wonderful author. But from experience, I would say that you can abandon the idea altogether. Once you stop, you can hardly ever resume your work. I like that you follow your artistic pursuits. If I remember you have a lot of very valuable paintings hanging around the house. And I feel that all of my sons and daughters should work on their creativity, it is good for our innovation. I would certainly like to hear about your works, so feel free to tell me all about them.

Sincerely,

Dein Vater

Switzerland


	771. Croatia65

Dear Vash,

Quite true. Actually, Osijek is on his way right now to Russia, and Dubrovnik is going over to help do his work, and his twin sister Komiža will also help do work as well. Alisa actually has never met her younger brother Osijek before, but I'm sure that they will get along nicely. He is very much of an older brother figure to everybody, so I presume that this will work out very well.

I don't disagree with his most likely choice, as I would act in that way as well, if I were him. I am very proud of her for that, and I confess, I never expected her to turn out like that. Though Ivan neglected her during her childhood, it made her stronger, and I am, I admit, grateful to him for that. I do wish that he'd get to know her better. Anyways. Oh, I see, though I never knew that you were a republic... interesting.

Oh, all right. Oh dear Lord, that must be awful, what with dirt everywhere, regardless of where one stands... I pity him a bit. She just doesn't want to die; she does not care about usage of a syringe more than once. All right, all right, I trust you can handle it, as you have handled him for so long.

I can't say that I am surprised, since this she thinks of little fuzzy animals while she works to ease the tireless back pains.

Sincerely,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

I find it strange that the two have never met each other, and yet they are brother and sister. Maybe I am naïve, being used to a much different lifestyle, but if not even family members that are so closely related never had any contact, then that raises some questions. All of my sons and daughters know each other, although some would rather not given their attitude. I think it was a wise decision to send him then, but it will take some time for her to adjust to the fact that she is not alone anymore. I hope that this will do her good on the long run.

I see why it would. When you are left to fend for yourself, to survive on your own means, you must adapt to live. And if the terrain one inhabits was a tough as hers, then that task must have been very hard indeed. Some had it ridiculously easy, growing up with all the comforts they could wish for, and some did not. I speak out of bitterness. Ye, I was a republic, for a very short period of time mind you. It was not a voluntary phase, there is no way I would have ever adopted a centralized system out of my own free will.

That is why he feels most comfortable at home in his giant laboratory, among the vials containing cholera, malaria, and all of the other viruses. And there is no reason to pity him; he knows what he is doing, at least most of the time. Very well, and that is what I shall do. He may not listen to anyone else, but he does listen to me.

Back pains...so she has the same symptoms as Ukraine...it must come from the manual farming. My daughter Thurgovia is also a farmer, but she never had to complain of any pains, mostly because she has mechanized most of her work, but also because of our advanced healthcare. And the thing is, the size of their tracts of land is similar as well in proportion, so that factor is eliminated. It has to be the technology behind them.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	772. Malaysia7

Dear Switzerland.

Yes, England was like a leech back then. He would demand me to dig, dig and dig for more tin and gold. It was never ending. And during World War 2, when Japan invaded me, he ran for his life and left me and Singapore to face Japan all by ourselves. For that, I will never forgive him. And that moron had the nerve to return after World War 2 was over, and saying something like "So, do you prefer colonisation or Japanese rule?". I had no other choice but to allow him back in, or our country would've collapsed after suffering so much from the Japanese invasion.

Well, to think about it, being an all-rounder is also good. But I just don't get why America likes to use a chainsaw. You'll always create very bloody mess after you're done with killing somebody, in my opinion.

Aw man, no snow? Maybe I should come later, maybe... early next year?

Yours sincerely,

Malaysia.

P.S. Let me rephrase. By stuck up European sods, I mean people like that idiotic France, Spain and worst of all, that stuck up, thinks-he's-a-gentleman England! And no...I have no reason to fight with you and violate your neutrality, so calm down.

P.P.S I write letters to England too, and to put it in his own words, he said he was proud to be an isolated island and not be part of the shits who pollute Europe. What a rude fellow! I wrote back to him saying that you're not as bad as he said you were. He hasn't replied me yet.

* * *

><p>Dear Malaysia,<p>

I thought so. We were *ahem* acquaintances during that time, and I got to know him rather well. Of course I did not approve at all of what he did. The victims of his colonization reminded me too much of myself, but what could I do against it? He was an all powerful empire; I was on a slight decline from my heroic age as a mercenary. That is the reason why we came into diplomatic talks with each other in the first place. That he abandoned you in the hour of need was not right, it was cowardly, but unfortunately very logical. He could not defend you, he had too much he needed to protect anyway, and at first he was fighting all by himself. But it was wrong nevertheless, and he should have at least apologized. I wonder that he had the nerve to return afterwards and demand such a thing, but it was shrewd of him, and in the end you did benefit, for without him you would not have survived. Whatever the course is that you took, you stand here today, alive and independent from him.

I have no idea either. A chainsaw is primarily a tool, not a weapon, and killing with it is simply uncivilized, as we invented guns for a reason. I do not mind blood, but every drop spilt unnecessarily is a waste in my eyes. I am no stranger to brutal fighting, I have severed limbs myself, and I inflicted similar wounds upon my enemies, but I think that we have moved on since then. Whatever they say, war DOES change, and so it does all the time.

That would be wonderful, or alternatively...have you ever been skiing on a glacier?...wait, do you even KNOW how to ski?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Very well. I would have been rather surprised if you did, considering I go out of my way to ever provoke anyone.

P.P.S. Then he is mistaken, he is part of 'the shits who pollute Europe'. It is not like he lives a thousand kilometres away, is it? Just across the channel, so he DOES belong to Europe, and more importantly, to the EU, and that is even by choice. And how dare he even call me that! That is a grave insult! I DO NOT POLLUTE! I AM GREENER THAN MOST OF THOSE BASTARDS, INCLUDING HIM! And while he may not pollute mainland Europe, he does plenty of that in the Atlantic. I thank you for arguing on my behalf, but if England had anything to say against me, he should tell it straight to my face. And you put it a little to mildly, saying what you did, and when you get a reply, it will be filled with insults directed towards my person. And tell him that he should stop slandering other nations.


	773. Philippines83

Dear Vash (Switzerland),

Thank you for understanding the situation, Vash. It helps that someone understands the gravity of the information I'm about to convey to you. Not only it is for the safety of my loved ones but also for the safety of my sanity as well. I couldn't imagine what will happen if Hungary managed to get to this. Nations would bug me to no end and I'm already bugged by them.

Yeah, I can see his loyalty through his actions. He never leaves my sister's side and sometimes gives an intimidating aura to anyone who approaches my sister, especially men. My sister's workplace is dominated mostly by men so, he keeps a stern eye to any of them. My sister doesn't mind it but, sometimes she has to ask him kindly to let go of his intimidating aura. Also, I told Papa Spain about Schwyz's and my sister's relationship and I hear him wailing. Good grief. He also said that he needs the two of them to visit him, to see if Schwyz is worthy or not. Be lenient about this situation, Vash.

Well, it's about England. He kidnapped my sister during our stay in the hacienda. He committed some serious violations regarding to the organization's protocols and he is being tried for it in the main headquarters in Norway. I invited you to be an observer and representative in place of your sons. It doesn't mean that your sons are not invited. They will accompany me when I go to Norway. Let's meet on Oslo before proceeding. I expect your arrival. Please, under no circumstances does Glarus know about this.

It's good to know you're taking care of her. She is rather fragile especially on her present condition. Well, if you insist that Belgium is doing something normal then I will drop the subject of her having some ulterior motive. But, be weary about the happenings as always, Vash. Who knows? Maybe you are caught in a love triangle the next thing you look. Just saying. By the way, how's Geneva? I hope she managed to recover her memories. Again, I apologize for that incident.

Oh, it's good that my fellow brothers and sisters are contacting you. I'm afraid that their resentment against Kuya Alfred may hinder their social skills. I'm the only one who's on good terms with him, I think, and being tagged as "America's little brother" may result in me being hated. I already talked to Vietnam about my gut feeling and she said that there were none. I'm glad no one's targeting her yet. I don't want to dirty myself.

Have a nice day, Vash. And say hello to Liechtenstein for me.

Sumasaiyo,

Jose Dela Cruz (Philippines)

Tallinn,

Don't worry about a thing. And, please, refrain from doing such a thing. I wouldn't send this letter to you for encryption if I didn't know your skills as a decoder and encoder.

(A/N: Good luck about that. The exam week is fast approaching and I need to get some marks to compensate about my tests in the Maths.)

(Yeah, I hope I can repay my parents if I had a job in the future. I hope my country would get better and the crises would be over if that time comes.)

(Ooh, you're younger brother likes reggae? I listen some of them but I'm more to ska. I'm not really into pop music or rap. Some of them have suggestive messages and it always talk about money, sex, etc. especially American pop music. I don't actually follow the norm when it comes to music.)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

I see that the matter is quite serious, and I am a master at discretion. Not a word will escape my lips, you can be sure of that. And there is no way I would want to endanger your siblings, or even your sanity. However, if this information is dangerous in such a way that it could be harmful to the world, I will not hesitate to divulge it, even to Hungary. She can broadcast things faster than even the Internet.

That is him alright, I can see myself through his actions. I never took it to that extreme, but that is his nature, he developed into an amplified version of myself, heavily influenced through his line of work. The only thing I fear is that Visayas will eventually tire of this behavior, as she seems the type who likes her freedom. I never knew that he had an aura of any kind, let alone an intimidating one. I thought his actions speak clearest. I never regarded having an aura as a good thing, it reminds me too much of certain nations which I do not like. Really Spain, is all that necessary? What an idiot. His feelings for her were a little odd to begin with, and no I can see clearly. And I think Spain will find Schwyz more than worthy once my son has beaten the hell out of him for having a go at Visayas.

That is what happened? It sounds rather serious, and I assume you are holding back the details for later at the meeting. I know it cannot be anything good if England is involved. You know, the hair on the back of my neck is standing up at the moment, and I think I know why. You were involved, England was involved, and the meeting will be held in Norway. I am not stupid Philippines, I can put two and two together, and my hair normally only pricks up when I am dealing with…magic. So that is what all of this is about, your organization keeps track of magic users, and England violated the rules. I hope that he will be held accountable for his actions. But why would my two sons be involved in this? Is it because something happened to them or…my GOD! They used magic did they not? How is this possible? Never mind, you can tell me all at the meeting, I am leaving for the airport ASAP. I hope that there is a very good explanation for all of this, and now I am certainly not going to inform Glarus, he would burn us all down in an instant!

A love triangle? No…no that is not possible (*chuckles) Belgium? Really now, that hardly seems realistic. I just think that she needs some solace, what with her government falling apart an all that, and she seeks it from me, and probably her brother too. No…no, I am sure that it all is fine, although her letters are rather unusual. And anyway, I would never dare to betray Lili, even if it did turn out that Belgium had…feelings…for me.

My daughter is back to normal, finally. It took a long time; we practically had to walk her through all our common history, but we eventually managed to trigger a total recall. That one moment she flung her arms around me shouting 'PAPA!' I was so happy to have her back.

Being on good terms with America is problematic nowadays; he is not what you would call the most popular country. I suggest that you disassociate yourself with him in future, for your own benefit.

I thank you and return your wishes. I will pass your greeting on.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Thanks and good luck to you too.)

(I'm at a certain advantage. I'll be living at him until my mid-twenties if I go to university, which I don't necessarily like. And I'll have to work in the summer to pay a few things. But before that I'm gonna go on an exchange year to combine earning money and visiting another country.)

(Yep he does, and not at a nornal volume either. He cranks that dial up all the way. And it's true, rap originating in America has a lot to do with that, and I don't listen to that kind of thing, I don't really think it's music if someone just keeps cussing into the mike. Swiss rap is different in content, dealing with Swiss topics. There is one which honors one of our national sports, called _Schwinge_.)


	774. Bekki65

Dear Switzerland,

Well so long as your economy stays stable I honestly don't mind :)

Hehe, but I like you Switzerland, I really do! *gives a light peck on Switzerland's cheek* I know you won't like it but I do so please let me kiss you just once!

Haha, well I prefer reading to mobile phones anyday. And I think you should concentrate more on your infantry than your air force. Use your terrain to your advantage and plan strategies in case of war in the hopes that you need never use them.

Well we may come visit you just to say hi!

From Bekki

P.S I'm glad she liked them. But increasingly hungry? Is she pregnant or something?

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Thank you for showing that genuine concern, I will try my best obviously as it is in my own best interest that I do not crash.

Eh…well…thank you, I guess, but this is really out of place, and I cannot allow you to do that, for one thing, I do not really want to, and that's not supposed to be an insult to you, there are many who would kiss you without hesitation I am sure, but then there is another matter which I will come to later.

That is what I do anyway, I prefer infantry to anything else and I have used the mountains to my advantage for centuries. You never see me in a plane or a tank, do you? No, I prefer to be on foot, versatile and mobile, hard to hit and elusive, quickly to strike. I do have strategies in place for war, but still…Bekki, FIGHTER JETS! Dammit, I WANT them SO BAD! You have never seen my patrouille, have you? My aerobatics team. What they do is amazing! Combine their formation flying with combat and they are aces in the sky!

Ugh…Poland…

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. That is one hundred percent correct in fact. There, now you know what the family discussion was about. Zug is one of the cantons arguing for marriage. I do not want to. And that is also the reason why I do not want you to kiss or even hug me. It feels like I am betraying her, and I do not want that! Especially now that I have a child on the way!


	775. Bizenghast30

Dear Switzerland,

I've always thought that the pain represents one of my citizens giving birth. And that's what it was this time! I'm happy. The babe is perfect and healthy! And I am even prouder to say that Estonia did NOT pass out this time. I think being away from Russia helps his confidence. And his ability to handle things. Estonia's already taken me to a doctor. The doctor said there wasn't any technology or medication or ANYTHING that would stop it from happening. As long as it doesn't hurt me in the long run, all he could do was prescribe me pain meds. Plus... I don't like doctors. Too much bad experience with them. That one...he was okay. Still didn't like him though.

Yeah, Estonia told me that I was already making his hair turn gray before he adopted me... I took it as a compliment~

I think it mostly had to do with the fact he LOVES my hair. Apparently, unless you're an Asian country or India, it is very rare for nations to have black hair. That's from what I deduced anyway. Especially among the Europeans, except for Austria of course. But you know, I guess it didn't help that he had a hangover from the night before. You know what he said though? He said, "I promised that I would take you to the Circus today Bizenghast. And hangover or not, I'm taking you!" That made me happy. I think the only reason he went inside was because a guard told to go in, otherwise he would be forced to leave. Which would leave me stranded. Plus at the time, I was going through the "rebellious phase." Remember, at the time I was living with Ireland. At the time, PRUSSIA, of all people, was a better authoritive figure then Ireland. That's...that's just SAD. But anyway, Estonia couldn't just leave me there. So he went in and sat in the farthest seat away from the ring so he couldn't see. Then he just sat there for a half hour, until they evacuated everyone when the creatures got loose. Which was when, of course, he started screaming at the circus people, the guards, and the police and animal control when they got there, that his kid was still inside. Then he practically started trying to bust the door down trying to get to me. The cops showed a recording of this. I was so happy I was 8D.

America gave me a water gun that looks like one. I'll make do with that for now. Then again... America also gave me a snow blower that I have yet to try out. Hmmmmm...

O_O Remind me to NEVER let America near my island. EVER. I may not have oil, but I have other resources that I will share with no one but Sealand. And that's only because he's my best friend and neighbor. And actually, Belarus was one of the people who told me about America and his "tour of duty" thing. I think Belarus likes me. Or at least tolerates me. Probably doesn't see me as much of a threat, me being an "innocent little girl" and all. Lithuania called me that once. He quickly learned that I'm not very innocent at all when I let loose a string of Icelandic Curses. I had been staying at Norway's for a bit, and the Baltics visited. Iceland just happened to hear and gladly translated for Lithuania. That's when he started avoiding me...shortly following, Iceland and I had a cursing fight that made even Denmark because I used a couple of Danish words. Then I cursed in Norwegian, which was shortly followed by Norway washing my mouth out with dish soap. I guess I kind of deserved that one. I was already testing his patients enough. I'm curious as to what Sweden and Finland would do if I cursed in their languages in front of them. Sweden would probably do the same as Norway, then send me up to my room to "think", otherwise known as sulking. Finland would probably just gape at me a bit, then wash my mouth out. That my good sir, oh my god I just sounded British, is why I hang out with Iceland so much. That, and he likes it when I terrorize Mr. Puffin.

Leichtenstein is the most innocent and cute looking nation I've ever seen. Italy is second. Yeah, I can not do a very good Leichtenstein Impression. But apparently, I managed to do it well enough that it gave Hong Kong and I a chance to escape. You know, you take that as a compliment on the behalf of your sister. They say trying to be like someone is the biggest compliment you can give that person.

Sincerely,

Bizenghast~

P.S. Eh, to each his own~ -puts video on repeat and watches for the next 2 hours-

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

Eh...that is highly unusual. Either you must be in pain an awful lot, or you do not have that many citizens or not a very high birth-rate. From what I saw when I briefly visited your island, probably the latter two, there are not that many people living on that island of yours. I have over seven and a half million citizens, if I had that, then my life would be complete torture. I would think not, short of making all of your citizens sterile...that can be arranged you know...eh...never mind, that is the last thing we want, because eventually you would die. But I have a theory. You seem to be more in touch with your citizens than the rest of us; maybe you developed some kind of advanced empathy. Bad experience, of course, Downing-Hahn.

Well, it was not, he was saying that you were frustrating and stressing him out. Hm...was that tactless of me to say? Probably. Do I care? No.

You know, somehow I doubt it. it is rare for nations, that is true, and rare even for the smaller sub-divisions, like my cantons. You met Lucerne, briefly; she is only one of my daughters. Another one is Thurgovia, and she has black hair. In fact, she looks very much like India, which is why she gets so much ridicule from many of the others, but I can assure you that she is not in anyway related to any Asian country. I have raised her from infancy myself, so I would know. He must have bee out with Latvia the night before, drinking away the cold and the depression. I guess I would feel depressed too if I were forced to live with Russia. But I do think it both simultaneously touching and irresponsible to take you to a public place while he was suffering from a hangover. His reaction shows that he did care about you a lot, and that your rebellious feelings towards him were sadly misdirected, you should have focused on getting free of Ireland, and not punish poor Estonia with your attitude. We might not even have had this debacle if you had done so earlier.

I can tell you that if we ever manage to make a rail gun, it will be a lot bigger than a water gun, and it will certainly not be handheld. I think I will mount it on a bunker in the Alps, on a mountain, and blast anyone who dares to enter my territory to smithereens from hundreds of kilometres away. And get rid of that snow blower, it is useless. Too heavy, too inefficient and it is too loud as well.

Why on earth did you allow him on your island in the first place? Everyone knows that is a very bad idea in general. Still I wonder, what resources could you have that would interest America? He normally is not interested in countries as insignificant like you, and that is a fact, not an insult mind you. Knock that idea out of your head, Belarus does not like anyone except her brother, and the difference between tolerance and hate I not very great with her, you only need to look at Russia and she will be your enemy for life. Quite a motivating person, right? I think it hilarious that they actually clean your mouth out with soap, what a creative punishment. But I still do not approve. My children have been taught manners, yes, but only some kinds. They can be as hostile as they wish with strangers, unless those people re tourists, or they themselves are on vacation. As for cussing, I disapprove of that, but I told my children that if they must cuss, then in a language that nobody will understand, and for most of them that means in Swiss or French. You might also find it unusual that you have never heard me curse at all in all my letters to you, which is because I value formality a lot and such words do not belong into written form. I often refrain from cursing when I speak as well, but I do if I get really, really, REALLY pissed off. Iceland is nice enough, he does not speak much, which is not a waste, and he is a minor country, also bonus points on my scale, but I do wonder why he likes it when you do whatever to his bird, a Toucan is it not?

You are right, she is, but her name is Liechtenstein. I know that her name is somewhat hard due to being German, but still...and Italy is not innocent, he is simply useless, which makes him completely innocent, yes. And it is true if you say it that way, but I strongly disagree. You still used her, in a way, you did not imitate her because you necessarily like her, but because she was useful to you at the moment.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Enjoy the loop.

P.P.S. I apologize if you find the letter rather short of content, but there are...matters...which require my undivided attention. The day only has short of twenty four hours, and I already work and train sixteen of them the most days.


	776. Thailand88

Switzerland,

Eeh... Sure. *totally lost him*

Aah, makes more sense now.

What? Nothing!

DA-ZE!

KOREA! *shoves him off chair*

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Aw…come on! Can I not even have an perfectly simple economic discussion with a fellow nation? Do you have any idea how to run your nation? It is a responsibility mind you! You seem to me as if you were just a novice; I...should probably get a hold of myself. I...eh...I apologize; I have been slightly on edge lately.

At least you are not one to protest at the statement, saying that I did it all because I wanted to.

Very well...

Oh, Korea, get rid of him will you? He has molested enough nations. He is the France of Asia.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	777. Virginia7

Dear Swiss Confederation,

When I said that people began to say 'The United States is,' I was referring to the country as a whole unit, specifically, when referring to Father. Yes, I was aware of that.

Well, there were 5 beachheads, each assaulted by different units. The Americans took Utah and Omaha Beaches, the British Gold and Sword Beaches, and the Canadians Juno Beach. And the assault was dependent on each unit accomplishing its own objectives. It took much longer to plan the operation than to execute it, or so I am told.

The M-16 I carry is most certainly not outdated. However, yes, an earlier version of the weapon was used in the Vietnam conflict. (Father still maintains that as there was no official declaration, it cannot be called a 'war'). Idiotic man. As to your son, I meant no disrespect, and was simply repeating what I had been told. I would not presume to judge a man I have never met.

Yes. Unlike western states like California, I have no trouble executing those I feel it is necessary to apply such methods to. I tell them that their system is broke, but, as usual, nobody listens to me. Immigration is not much of a problem for me, and I do not intend for it to become one.

Well, I have certainly never condoned such activities, and can tell you most definitively that I never will. I am a firm believer in not only the application of such things as not marrying one's relations solely on principle, but also common human decency, which a few of my siblings seem to have forgotten.

Sincerely,

The Commonwealth of Virginia

Post Scriptum: I will be arriving in Europe within a few days. Perhaps if you are not too busy, we could meet whilst I am over there.

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

So I guess that the whole conflict did have benefits that it brought you all together more, even if it was not voluntary, and as I see, the differences still exist today. Before I had my first meeting, or rather confrontation with your father, I read up on his history, apparently this north-south diversity existed ever since the time of the thirteen colonies. Good, I was not sure that you were, some think that it is merely a formality, while it is not.

I know, I got my own intelligence during the war about how the invasion succeeded. I also got Germany's version. He told me that all went fine and he was able to hold the line. Meanwhile, my own _Wochenschau_, a weekly newsreel about the war, told the citizens to rejoice, for Germany was soon to fall. Planning always takes more time, at least if you want the plan to succeed. So you did exactly the opposite of what Germany initially wanted to do to England, cross the channel and conquer him.

And yet they use the same name? As you saw, that makes it subject to confusion. Well, that is ridiculous, there does not need to be a declaration of war. Wherever there is a prolonged clash of armed forces of nations, you have war. And we all know that it was war, so he could just stop lying to himself and admit that he made a mistake, but as I know him, he will continue to deny the obvious until...forever. Then take this from me, his father, of you talks money with him, he will be extremely likable, and especially if you make him some very good deals. He might even be friendly. Just keep the talks off topic of how he got so rich. From what I know, America told a lot of lies about that, saying that both of us dealed in blood money, which is just not true.

Of course it is not, but it must be for some of the Border States...who have we got? Florida of course, then Texas and all of the others who live so close to Mexico. I do not have that advantage, and I have people coming from all over the world in droves. It is insanity, and I cannot legally throe them out because of the _Schengen_.

Yes, they seem to. It looks like America is neglecting his role as a father a bit too much, would you not agree, at least to a certain extent? It must be a result of having fifty states to manage, but he was the one who decide he wanted so many. Alaska and Hawaii were not really necessary, but he must have been greedy. I doubt that either of them actually wanted to become his states.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. I will see if I can find that time.


	778. Florida15

Switzerland,

Narcissism (fuck, I think I spelt it wrong) was probably invented there, though.

You're forgetting that our economy is shit right now.

Exactly. Australia puts salt on EVERTHING. And he's lived with England a LOOOOONG time. Same with Papi, but he puts grease on everything, then deep-fries it. Not that I'm complaining, I'm eating a hamburger right now... ^^" The sad thing is, Sealand picked me up and took me to McDonald's earlier. LITERALLY.

Pffft. And Romano calls me fat~

Well, time to go trollin' with Prussia! :D

~Sol Troll~

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

In Korea? Hardly. It has existed ever since Rome, you cannot deny that he was most certainly a narcissist, and you did not spell that wrong at all, Ancient Greece just gave it the name.

No, not at all, how could I possibly forget that? I was just saying what would have been a very smart move which America obviously failed to take. And when, or even if, your economy recovers, you might run the suggestion by him. Tell home that it could prevent another such crisis. He will listen to that. But credit for that idea still goes for me, and I will kill you if you say that it was your own. Let us face it, you could not have come up with that.

And he is overdosing. Like salted butter...ugh...disgusting, a crime to dairy makers. And deep frying everything is even worse; no wonder he is putting on so much weight. It would do him good to eat something that has not been dunked in cooking oil for a change, but I am very content with watching him struggle to try and touch his toes, he will serve as an example to the rest of us. I am warning you, soon you will stand on a scale and your eyes will pop out and you will think that the display is broken. And how exactly is that sad?

So what? Have you looked in a mirror recently? Chances are, that you are, purely statistically speaking of course.

If you hear a loud bang behind you, I suggest you start to run, for your own sake, got it? Because that will be me, on duty. And I have no immediate wish to get you injured. I would rather not deal with the paperwork.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	779. Königsberg99

Yo, Switzy,

That sucks that you're still accused of collaborating with 'im :( You didn't, can't people realize that?

If it does, that'll be really scary...and terrible! :(

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I know, it does, but the thing is that their arguments are not completely unfounded. Collaboration was not he right word for it, but I had to trade, for my own, and my family's well being. I had twenty five, not yet twenty-six, children to take care of, and Liechtenstein as well. And what other method to pay did Germany have other than gold? I put the persistence down to jealousy, jealousy of my wealth, of my functioning system.

It would, but then as always, I would assume my role and stick to being neutral. I could not care less what happens to the world as long as it does not involve me in any direct way or form. One day, I am going to be the last nation left on earth. I certainly do not hope for that to happen, but if it did, just imagine the possibilities...

'Millions were dying as the flames consumed the land, the only one who did not join the fight was Switzerland'...I love that line...so true...

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	780. Alaska5

Привет Швейцарии.

Of course. And I am sure that you are just as protective of Liechtenstein.

*shrugs* Fair enough. You pose a plausible argument. I WOULD give you a reason... but... in all truth I seem to have inherited that... lazy trait that America seems to have lately... So I will let it slide.

Yes. I am not one to talk I suppose... I am rather isolated myself... Most find my personality rather unlikeable. Except for Big sister. Big sister is the first one who cared to pay any mind to me at a U.S. States meeting when I was young. Though that is rather... sad. Wouldn't you consider Austria a... what is that term... 'frienemy'(?) Of sorts? And what about that Prussian and Hungary? You all seem to have quite the history together, da? Then again... that may be different than them being your friends.

Yes... *shivers* she wears a good mask. But whatever any of you do, don't push her over the edge. She is more frightening than both Papa and Auntie put together when she's angry. Depression and rage tend to run together with her... I-It was very frightening the first (and only) time when I made her pissed... I was about... ten maybe (in human years) I broke a very... /very/... expensive vase of hers while I was doing target practice in the house... She was already poor as it was, so... well. I would prefer not to relive that rather traumatizing experience...

... Odd. Why do I feel like laughing all of a sudden *appears to be struggling* I never laugh...! *swallows chuckle*

I see... that is very understandable... I myself am a bit insane, maybe its because I was raised by Papa... And I am curious... why did Liechtenstein dissolve her army?

No... no... he still has it... he's just... *sighs* anyway, I've seen him tow a TRUCK from a car wreck (explanation: he's the hero apparently.) Believe me. It's still there.

Oh. I heard it from the Prussian and Austria. *shrugs* Have fun. Oh and yes. The originals... che. Yeah. They are definitely his... it's actually a bit scary how much he and that New York fellow look alike... only difference is that NY's eyes are green like England's (how curious...) and he's like an inch or two shorter.

Huh, really? Misty really likes meat. It's one of her main exports... though her favorite is wheat.

As will I.

*scowls* ... Whatever. Anyway, he's back. Due to your advice I will refrain from shooting him until my feelings are in... check... And my love for Big sister is unwavering. *shifts eyes*

/I think yer' thinkin' of plantonic love... and what the hell kinda nonsense were you spatting about me and my SISTER O . o" I ain't like you. I'M not a crazy incestal bitch who needs therapy. Fuck it if we aren't related we were RAISED together so lay the hell off./

*glares darkly*

С уважением,

Штата Аляска.

Yana Braginski-Jones

* * *

><p>Dear State of Alaska,<p>

Greetings, my name is Berne. My Vater Switzerland is absent at the moment on an important business matter, and I, as the capital, shall be temporarily be taking over his duties in corresponding with you. I am sure that, as I am after all the capital, I shall be more than able to answer, as my Vater would have.

I am certain that mein Vater would do just the same thing for Tante Liechtenstein, yes, and let me tell, you, it has landed me in trouble on several occasions, seeing as I handle mein Vater's politics.

It seems like Vater has beaten you with his rhetoric. His tongue is just as lethal as hi gun you know, something he passed on to several of his children, including me. Let that be a lesson to you for insulting him.

Personally I think it was goo of her to integrate you into the state, a country cannot function if it is not united in a certain way. On the subject of Austria, Vater refuses to even talk with him, preferring me to handle affairs that concern them both, and he has even instructed me to be as unfriendly as possible with our eastern neighbor. Diplomatic relations are strained, even though I try my best, but they manage to live side-by-side without any major incidents. It seems that I am doing my job well. Prussia and Hungary are countries…or in Prussia' case half-countries' with which we do not want any special ties with. We have been sore with Germany and his useless bother for many years, and as for Hungary, Vater prefers to disassociate himself from her as much as possible, for a reason I do not know of.

Our politics with Ukraine are nonexistent, as she has nothing to offer, nothing at all. Although I know that unofficially mein Bruder Zürich has certain ties with her of which I do not approve, but I cannot do anything against that idiot. What I can say about her is that she is to be pitied really, being as poor as she is, and of course se would hang on to her precious possessions, what did you honestly think would happen? Vater would probably beat you senseless if you broke a vase at his house, he does not like foreigners getting away with that sort of thing.

I strongly suggest that you do not laugh at mein Vater's nighttime clothing, for it is absolutely no concern of yours. And that he chooses to wear that admittedly ridiculous pajama is vey good for his relations to the Principality, which are very close as it is. She is popular among us cantons, we all like her even though we do not like each other.

She never dissolved her army as such; she just never had one in my knowledge. That is of course why it fell to us to defend her during times of war. I did not approve, we had enough o our hands already, but now I begin to appreciate the fact that we did not let her down.

Mein Vater stick to his very strict training regime, and he puts a lot of focus on endurance and stamina rather than brute force. However, I have seen him develop incredible physical strength on several occasions, like when mein Bruder Valais got buried under the rubble of a collapsing house. He dug through it as though it was sand, which was lucky because Valais would have suffocated in a rather short time.

It had to be Prussia. And obviously Austria would know, as Hungary is a broadcast system for things like that. I am sure that mein Vater will take care of them once he returns. Resemblance is to be expected. I do not look much like my father, seeing as I was adopted in the first stage of his rise to power. I do not have the exact shade of his hair, and my eyes, unlike his, are a dark brown. Both mein Bruder Schwyz, and meine Schwester Unterwalden could pass for being clones of him.

Mien Vater brings other things to Liechtenstein, and buys things for her from time to time.

I realla wish that ein Vater would not create so much trouble, I like paperwork, but the amount he creates is not necessary.

You seem to have quite the diplomatic exchange there; I suggest that you get a mediator. Your capital provides that service if I am correct. You should solve your disputes that way.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne,

Capital of Switzerland


	781. Florida16

Switzerland,

... *facepalms* You don't get it...

As Russia puts it, Papi is a "Capitalist Pig". He will never change his government. On a side note, he may seem fat, but Papi possesses an abnormal amount of strength, even as a child he was easily swinging a full-grown buffalo around, and I once saw him running around dragging a heavy SUV, belonging to Arthur, behind him for an hour in order to ask permission to borrow it. Pft. I'm so proud~

Wisconsin agrees with the dairy statement. At least he's trying to lose weight! And Mrs. Obama is being very helpful with that!

It's sad because I'm. And just now, Sealand needed help moving a 100 lb. piece of metal.

Great to know I'm worth more than paperwork...I guess.

Contrary to popular belief, Papi CAN read the atmosphere. He just purposely doesn't read it.

~Sol Troll~

* * *

><p>Dear State of Florida,<p>

Since mein Vater is not available at the moment, I shall answer your letter, and will be doing so for the time being, until he returns that is.

If mein Vater does not understand what I have to admit is a rather inconsistently phrased sentence I am hardly surprised. Maybe you should try to express yourself differently.

So? Many of us are capitalist. Mein Vater is a capitalist. But it is true that America takes it to a whole new level. And I do not think that Vater ever suggested for him to change the government, just adjust it accordingly. Most of you seemed rather unhappy in recent times as I found out from Washington D.C. Yes yes, I have heard of that before, and I will give the same answer as always, America does not have a monopoly on strength, that I can guarantee you.

Yes, but Wisconsin has a different problem. As I understand it, he calls one of his products 'Swiss Cheese' and mein Vater is livid at the idea of his name is being stolen. Our bosses do not need to encourage us to loose weight, because we do not have that problem and secondly, because we can do that on our own.

Believe me, I love paperwork, and if father wanted to shoot you for a good reason, then I would be more than prepared to deal with the consequences.

I flipped through the letters and you are repeating something you already brought up once before.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne,

Capital of Switzerland


	782. Minnesota10

Dear Switzerland,

Alright, another thing; Christmas is coming up, do you and Liechtenstein have any plans?

-Minnesota

P.s. I'll probably end my letter writing for now and pick up in the near future. So consider this my last for now.

* * *

><p>Dear State of Minnesota,<p>

Due to mein Vater's absence, I, as the capital, will take over for a while. He should return soon enough though, there is no reason for dismay.

Mein Vater's plans are usually to organize a large family feast, to which all of his cantons, and of course Liechtenstein, will be invited. I dare say that he will have a more private, quiet Christmas with her on the twenty-fifth, since having all twenty-six of use together tends to be rather loud. What he does then I have no idea, especially now, and I will not intrude on it either.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne,

Capital of Switzerland

P.S. Very well, I shall inform mein Vater of that.


	783. Thailand89

Switzerland,

uhm... I only like to worry about that when I have to. Er.. okay.

I can't believe ANYONE would want to protect him willingly... except Hungary.. I don't get her sometimes.

^^;

Sure~ *beats him senseless with barrel of gun*

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Kingdom of Thailand,<p>

Mein Vater Switzerland is unavailable at the moment, until he returns I shall be your correspondent. This has been properly arranged under mein Vater's authority.

If that system works for you, then you should follow it. I think father was just a bit put off by your grade of professionalism. He is used to something different. And there have been things happening lately which have made him tense, but those are of no concern to you.

She seems to have a lasting attachment for him, even after their divorce. I could tell that their union was not going to hold long, and I was right, it slowly collapsed, ending spectacularly in the First World War. Today her role of protecting him is over, and I doubt that Austria would even appreciate it.

Vater has a reputation of saying such thins…I do not approve in any way. Just because he does not go to war himself, does not mean he should make two other countries fight against each other. In your situation I would apologize to him, to slightly heal your diplomatic relationship.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne,

Capital of Switzerland


	784. Bizenghast31

Dear Switzerland,

-thinks for a bit- Yeah, its the last two. I only have about 500 citizens. Of which I am extremely proud of! Especially my newest mother! Her baby was a girl and she was born on my birthday! December 2nd! The mother named the babe BIZEN. I started crying I was so happy~ Estonia, of course, started flipping out, asking what was wrong... Oh thank goodness. I was about say..ahem WRITE "Uh Switzerland? I DON'T WANNA DIE" or something of the sort. Eh, maybe. If you're right, it will probably have something to do with my...um.. UNIQUE history. -hisses at the name-

I was raised by Denmark to take insults as compliments. Something to do with showing that you don't care what other people think. Which of course, this particular conversation was shortly followed by a trip to the hospital because Sealand fell out of a tree...idjit. And me being separated from the group and getting lost. A nurse thought I was an amnesiac blind girl from the children's ward and threw me over her shoulder. She didn't check with the list of patients, and tried to get me on a MORIPHINE DRIP. Denmark made sure she got fired.

Man, you sure ran us hard last training session. I'm sore and tired and hyper all at the same time... I think Sealand put something into my tea. And I don't see what's so wrong about living at Russia's house. I think I'm one of the only countries that isn't scared of him. And so far, he hasn't asked me to "Become one with Mother Russia, da?" I try to keep him from hurting the Baltics as much as possible though. Mostly I just distract him by giggling like a maniac long enough for them to get away. I think I was going through the through the 3 stages of "So you've realized your Parental Unit doesn't love you anymore?" syndrome. 1. Sadness and lots of crying 2. Denial. Which I believe I was going through at the time of the "Circus Incident." 3. Anger. On which I vented to you. I apologize for that by the way.

BUT SNOW BLOWERS ARE EPIIICC! D8 I snow blowed most of Southern Europe once when they were all visiting Germany for a meeting, you might remember that particular one, and they all blamed Denmark... Not many countries knew I existed at the time, mostly just the Nordics and Sealand... So why would they blame something that didn't exist? I still do not see the sense of letting Prussia babysit me. I think he later realized that Preussen was a VERY bad influence for me. Of course, by then, the damage was already done.

Why would I do such a foolish thing as let America onto my Island? He would just throw his garbage on the ground and leave it there. My Island is 100% green and good for the environment. We use thermal gas and water generators to power everything. I plan on keeping it that way. Actually, I think they learned that little punishment from America. I just HAPPENED to say a particularly nasty string of curses in Iceland, which is my preferred language when it comes to cussing... Did you know that America knows enough Iceland to have been able to tell when I said a cuss word? Well, neither did I. He simply got a blank look, went to the bathroom, came out with a wet bar of soap and shoved into my mouth. Everyone else looked at him like he was insane...Which, if you're a country, is actually pretty normal. Then he said "Girls shouldn't cuss Bizen. In fact, no one your age should cuss. All that does is get you in trouble. Now spit out the soap and apologize to everyone else." And nah, I'm not surprised that you don't cuss that much. Iceland is a lot like Norway, but then he's not so... stoic, I guess? I've actually seen Iceland mad. He literally blows his top! 8D Yeah, I know. Obvious reference to his many volcanoes. But the volcanoes make our arguments much more interesting. When he's angry, he starts ranting a mile-a-minute. He sees me as the little sister he wished he had. I see him as the older brother I love to tease! And I'm one of the only people he shares his oh so PRECIOUS licorice. He shares with Hong Kong too. And I think he let your sister have some once as well. Mr. Puffin is Iceland's gangsta-talking pet flying PENGUIN. That I know he loves to death, but lets me terrorize anyway.

I keep mixing up the i and e in the begging of her name! -groans in frustration and bangs head on table repeatedly- I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I solemnly swear that I shall never use Liechtenstein as a way to get out of trouble in ANY way ever again. I also swear that I will try my best not to miss spell her name again, but because her name is really long, I'm not promising to not miss spell it again. Just that I'll try my best NOT to spell it wrong. -salutes-

Sincerely,

Bizenghast (AKA: Future queen of the Universe -sarcastic- SEALAND! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER! AHHHH! HEEELL- )

P.S. I did it enjoy it. It was very fun, and I brought it to the Teen!Nations Club at the school~ I've been wondering, can Liechtenstein join the club? PLEASE?

P.P.S. That's alright. Take as much time as you need. Seriously, though? Only 8 hours of downtime a DAY? 0_0;;

* * *

><p>Dear Island of Bizenghast,<p>

My name is Berne, and I shall be replacing mein Vater for the moment until he has returned from a rather important mission. As I am the capital, you will find that I am perfectly suited to take over that role.

It is a feat that you have managed to define yourself as a country even with only so few citizens. Even by our limited standards that would barely qualify you as a town. As I said, I think it is amazing that you have managed to do that, but it certainly explains why you have not been accepted as independent yet. And what an unorthodox name, I have to say, to name a citizen after a country. You will certainly fin no one called 'Bern' that is ridiculous, but your culture is different form ours. It must have been some of mein Vater's rather macabre humor…at least I hope so, he never usually makes jokes. Sooner or later you will have to come to terms with your history, and I will personally see if I can find anything on this doctor of yours.

There are far better was of showing that insults d not affect you. Vater taught us to ignore them, and the person who uttered to, to not acknowledge their existence. That is the greatest insult you can give to another country. What an unfortunate event I have to say, normally that sort of confusion does not happen. Vater prefers it if we stay away from normal life, although I do enjoy a stroll through my city from time to time, and I could not help but meet a British tourist once. I took the opportunity and showed her the city; I believe that she was impressed.

Yes, Vater does that. And you are only going through basic training too. I lived with Vater for hundreds of years, and we always adapted to the newest tactics and weapons and trained accordingly. Even these das I have to serve three months every yea to update my knowledge. I like the fact that Vater offered his help to you, but soon I will have to stop the training, for he would be giving away secrets of his trade. I am sure that it will not come to that, that he will only teach you what is necessary and leave you to your own ends after that. You are lucky that Vater as not ended your training yet, you know. Be grateful that you are receiving help at all. And this is all happening under the table, Vater would not even be allowed to provide that kind of military aid.

As it happens I do too remember that incident, and I was rather clear at the time that only Denmark would be responsible, and I see your logic. When it comes to Prussia I have a rather simple piece of advice: stay away. Seriously, get away from him as fast as possible, and though he may have influenced you a bit, you can stop him from completely taking over. And on no account mention that to Vater, he will not like to hear at all that you have taken over some of Prussia's habits, he was under the impression that you were a nation not yet spoilt by that kind of thing, and was prepared to steer you in the right direction.

I think Vater was just giving you a piece of advice, he tends to do that rather often, and I suggest you heed it. Vater has not yet managed to go all green, and that is rather difficult you have to say, for it is a difference if you have five hundred citizens, and nearly eight million, would you not say? I did not know that America knew any Icelandic, as I think it is called, but it would make sense for him to, so he can insult every nation in their native tongue. As far as I know he does not speak a word of Swiss however, and that is just as well, for Vater would probably kill him if he ever dared to utter a single word of our language. Indeed, Vater taught us well not to cuss, and I especially took it to heart, more so than many of my siblings. Just imagine if you are in the middle of heated political discussions and you say a swear word. The disgrace! I could not live with myself. I calm my temper by imagining my pet bear tearing the aggressor to pieces. Yes, I have a pet bear, not a cute one either, a fully-grown male specimen by the name of Urs. He normally lives in a large pit in the middle of the city, but I tae him out sometimes as a companion. Actually, many of the cantons have pets; Vater himself had three goats once upon a time, but not any more. Mein Bruder Graubünden takes care of them nowadays, together with his Ibex Paul.

There is no need to apologize actually, droves of nations get her name wrong and hardly ever on purpose. Vater just does not like it when they get her name wrong, even less than if they get his name wrong. You should have seen him when America addressed him as Sweden at a world meeting, he nearly threw him out of the window, and the thing was, Sweden was in the room as well at the time. He would most probably argue at this point that your name is not exactly short either, but I will not. I am certain that he will forgive you for the slip.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne,

Capital of Switzerland

P.S. I can answer this question easily, and I shall answer it the way mein Vater would have done it *ahem* !

P.P.S. Father has been rather preoccupied lately, and yes, that is actually how much he works, and he sleeps even less, on average about five hours. He still takes time off for Liechtenstein. He would justify himself by saying that it is the price he pays for being who he is.


	785. Hell1

Hello Switzerland,

I was wondering why your name never came out on Death's "Hell" list even when you shot so many. It turns out, it's because of how much you care about Liechtenstein.

I wanted to order some chocolates from you by the way. Hazelnut please!

Watching you fight is rather fun. It's like those anime that Japan makes. I hope you don't mind though.

From,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear…Hell? (What on earth is this? A prank? Whatever…)<p>

It is because each of my bullets is pure justice, and I never fired in attack, only ever in defense, or violation of my neutrality, where I know no pardon. And of course, I do it all to protect Liechtenstein, because she cannot do it herself. And although I may have been a rather religious country at one time, I am no longer, but from what one of my more pious sons tells me, I have nothing to fear, my soul is pure. Also, I have no intention of dying anytime soon. I have survived for over seven hundred years and I will continue to, for as long as I wish.

If you really want to, but you know that you cannot pay with the souls of the damned. Also, the chocolate would melt at the extreme temperatures of the purgatory. And who in heav- I mean hell's name would eat chocolate down there?

It is even more fun when you are actually doing the fighting. I find the act regrettable, but there is not point in not enjoying it if you have to do it so often. No, not at all…why? What do Japan's anime look like? Do they look foolish and you are trying to insult me? Big. Mistake.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation.


	786. Philippines84 AND SPECIAL FINALE

(At Oslo Airport; 9:30 in the morning)

(Switzerland is waiting at the airport's waiting area, together with Lucerne, another canton and his pilot)

Luzon: (*wears formal clothes; taps Switzerland's shoulder) Hello once again, partner. It's been a while since we met. I must say you are dressed for the occasion, as usual. The rest should arrive soon.

Switzerland: (*shakes his hand) It is good to see you Luzon. And I am always dressed for the occasion, the question is, is the occasion ready for me? As you can see I am armed, and I will not surrender any of my firearms. I distrust magic, no matter what you have told me, and I am not taking any chances.

Luzon: (*smiles) Let's continue the conversation where we left it. You have misunderstood Papa's intentions, Vash. It is mandatory for Schwyz and Ate to visit Papa to recognize their relationship. It is the duty of the father to see if the man is worthy or not. Since we look up to Spain as our father, he had every right to demand such a thing. It's not something to worry about. It's just performing some chores and working on his house. Just to show the sincerity and persistence of the suitor although since Papa is overprotective with all of his daughters, I think that Papa will deliberately make the chores harder.

Switzerland: Maybe I have misunderstood his intentions, but in my opinion he should have left Visayas to do what she wants to do on her own means, and not stalk her like that, it gives others the wrong idea. I dare say that Schwyz will prove himself more than worthy in his eyes; actually I do not know what there is left to prove? He must have been quite heroic when England did all that at your hatshi...hasi...dammit..._hacienda_, I apologize, my tongue has difficulties with that word. Schwyz will not be please at all that Spain will try to make him back down, as this clearly is an act of discouragement, but he will have to disappoint Spain's expectations on that._  
><em>  
>Luzon: I read in the letter that you worry that my sister would leave Schwyz because of his attitude. I think that I would beg to differ. My sister looks at the person's character and she accepts that person's quirks and habits plus, she is very patient when it comes to that. She only says something if it hinders her on doing something important but she pleads nicely.<p>

Switzerland: That was indeed my fear, but I am very glad to see that Visayas will take it that way, I see that the two will reach a very deep level of understanding.

Luzon: (*turns toward the entrance; sees Schwyz, Uri and Visayas approaching) Oh, there they are. Hello Ate, Schwyz, Uri.

Switzerland: Miini Söhn!

Uri&Schwyz: Vater!

(*they embrace each other, Lucerne nods at her siblings)

Visayas: Hello to you too, Jose. (*approaches Switzerland) A pleasant day to you, Mr. Zwingli. (*picks up Switzerland's hand and presses the back of his hand on her forehead)

(Switzerland is confused a bit)

Switzerland: If I may ask, Visayas, what was that supposed to be?

Visayas: Sorry if I startled you with my gesture. It's a sign of respect towards someone important especially towards the father of my beloved.

Switzerland: Oh...well in that case, I am honored that you see me as such.

Luzon: Come on. We need to go to HQ for the special meeting. Norway's men is already waiting outside. I expect that you brought the special pass that I gave you. Now, let's go.

Switzerland: Very well, Lucerne, keep the helicopter ready, this should not take long.

Lucerne: Roger.

(Somewhere at the Dovrefjell mountain range; 10:30 in the morning)

(A small cabin meets Luzon and company)

Switzerland: What? This is supposed to be it? I expected more...grandeur from an organization that concerns itself with magic.

Luzon: (*chuckles) It's not what you think, Vash. You'll find out soon enough.

(All of them approach the guards)

Guard 1: Your authorization, please.

(Luzon and Vash give their passes to the guard)

Guard 1: You can enter. (*opens the door)

(In the middle of the cabin, there is a stairway leading down)

(After climbing down the stairs, they come across a great hallway)

Luzon: (*turns toward the company) Well, gentlemen. Welcome to the Magic Association's main headquarters in the Dovrefjell Mountains. As a member of the organization, I would like to say that you should put your views aside just this once and let this meeting go as scheduled. (*hears footsteps; turns toward the source) Looks like the other members are here as well.

(Romania appears)

Romania: Well, well, well. If it isn't Switzerland and, what looks to be, his children. I didn't expect that you, Jose, would bring Mr. Trigger-Happy here in the organization and with his sons no less.

Switzerland: MIND YOUR MOUTH ROMANIA! I always thought that you were shifty, and that you are a magic user does not improve my image of you.

Luzon: Easy on the comments, please. Vash is clearly not pleased on how you talk about him.

Romania: Of course. Sorry about that, Switzerland. I didn't mean that as an insult. Let me escort you to the judge's hall.

Switzerland: Pft...as if...

Luzon: Sure. (*follows Romania)

(The rest follows as well)

(Luzon arrived at the Judge's Hall; sees a man bind by shackles; it is England)

Luzon: It's seems that the trial is about to begin. He looks pitiful in that state.

Switzerland: Most likely he deserves it. What are the charges?

Luzon: He is being tried for the usage of forbidden spells and the usage of soul binding magic techniques. All of those violations happened on our hacienda. I informed the High Council about the incident and immediately they assigned Romania to catch him. Now, he only needs to hear the sentence and that will be the end of it.

Switzerland: I do think that I am going to enjoy this,

Romania: (*calls out) All rise!

(Luzon and Visayas stands up; Switzerland and his sons stay seated)

(A group of people in court dresses come out from the side and sit at the designated seats; Norway on the highest seat; the crowd sits down)

Norway: Read the charges.

Romania: Yes, your honor. (*reads the content of the paper out loud) Arthur Kirkland, also known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, is charged with the unauthorized use of magic that is written in the Index Incantamentum Prohibitorum and the use of necromancy. Do you have anything to say before the verdict is given?

England: I don't give a damn about your verdict on me! I swear that when I get out of these shackles, all of you will pay for your insults!

Norway: (*stands up) Still talking big, Arthur? I have given you a chance to explain yourself and this is all you have to say? You're pathetic, England. You used to be so strong but your hunger for power led you to your downfall.

England: Don't talk to me like you're stronger than me, Norway! I was so close in grasping true power but all of you have to step in and ruin my plans!

Norway: And I'll make sure that you won't be able to grasp it. Read the verdict, Romania.

(Glarus bursts through the door to the hall, followed by Zurich. Glarus is wielding a flamethrower)

Glarus: BUUURN!

(Two guards immediately jump on him and take away the weapon, then bring the struggling canton to his feet)

Glarus: Let me go! Release me you accomplices of Satan!

Switzerland: Release him. Glarus, here!

(Glarus is released; he adjusts his robe and walks indignantly over to his father)

Zurich: (*Surveys the room) Well well well, what have we here?

Switzerland: And why the hell are you here as well?

Zurich: (*smirks) Glarus wanted to 'burn down the sinners' and I wanted to see somebody suffer.

Switzerland: Luzon, I swear I did not tell a single soul!

Zurich: You did not need to. Glarus already had other sources.

Schwyz: (*stares at his feet) It is true, I admit it. I confessed to Glarus that I committed magic...I feared for my immortal soul.

Zurich: Glarus told me all about how they were able to summon magic by faith, and look what I did with my faith in money! Aurum est potestas!

(Zurich touches the wall with his hand. The stone turns to gold from his fingertips outward)

Zurich: Neat, right? I am now officially the richest in the world. Only problem is (*takes his hand away, the wall turns slowly back into stone) it does not last. Ah well, I call it my 'Midas touch' (*grins)

Switzerland: Sit down, both of you, you are embarrassing me!

(Zurich and Glarus sit next to Switzerland and their brothers, Zurich still smiling arrogantly)

Switzerland: I apologize for the interruption. Pleas continue.

Norway: Where was I? Right, the verdict Romania.

Romania: Yes, your honor. (*continues reading) England, you are hereby expelled from the Magic Association and your magic bounded until the high judge has said otherwise. (*stops reading)

England: You can't do that to me, Norway, you can't do this to me!

Norway: I can, England, I can do this to you. Guards, seize him. (*walks out, followed by the rest of the judges)

(England is dragged away)

(Cell phone rings, the Swiss Psalm, everybody stops moving)

Switzerland: That would be mine. (*picks up) Ja?

(Pause)

Switzerland: Ah, salut ma fille! (*to Luzon) It is Geneva.

(Pause)

Switzerland: Quoi? B-But that is impossible!

(Pause)

Switzerland: Are you completely certain? C'est très tôt!

(Pause)

Switzerland: Je comprends. I am coming immediately, get everything ready.

(Hangs up)

Switzerland: (*to everyone) Gentlemen, It has been my very questionable pleasure to meet all of you, but there are matters that require my immediate and undivided attention. I will need to leave at once.

(Switzerland turns to his cantons)

Switzerland: Sons, with me!

Uri: But Vater...

Schwyz: We have not fulfilled this quest yet!

Switzerland: Now!

Schwyz: But...(*glances at Visayas)

Switzerland: You will see her again later; this is a matter that concerns all of us, not her.

Schwyz: (*kneels in front of Visayas and takes her hand) I do not have much time Maria, but I promise you that I will return. (*kisses her on the hand and follows Switzerland)

Switzerland: Glarus, you too!

Glarus: (*mutters) All the magic users in one place, and I am unarmed, this will not do.

Switzerland: Glarus?

Glarus: Through faith, he said, maybe...in the service of God...

Switzerland: Glarus!

Glarus: (*raises his staff and chants under his breath before shouting) ARDENT!

Switzerland: GLARUS! NO!

(Fire erupts from the end of the staff in a huge arc. All run for cover, and Visayas manages to dive out of the way in time, but England is caught in the full blast)

England: AH! YOU BLOODY FOOL! I'M BURNING! I'M BURNING! PUT IT OUT!

Glarus: DIE FIENDS! DEMONSPAWN! BURN IN THE FIRES OF THE PURGATORY!

Switzerland: GET HIM!

(Uri and Schwyz grab Glarus from behind)

Glarus: Let me go! Let me kill those witches!

Switzerland: Get to the chopper!

(All cantons and Switzerland exit)

(At the airport, Lucerne has started up the rotors)

Schwyz: Vater! I demand to know! What is the meaning of this?

Switzerland: (*Very seriously) It is Liechtenstein. She is going into contractions.

* * *

><p>(AN: I have to do this so that the transition can begin. I'm still thinking about Mindanao's plot.)

(Wow, an exchange program. I always wanted to have that. To go to another country and all that stuff. I think we don't have that here though.)

(Schwinge? Is that skiing by any chance? You mention it on your other work. Yeah, that will be bad if someone plays music all the way to the maximum. I'm glad that I'm mostly alone at home. I get to unwind myself from the daily struggles of life.)

(Author's note: DUN DUN DUUUN! Don't bother, we're gonna have to cut this short I'm afraid, you'll see why…)

(Shame really...)

(No, it's basically Swiss Wrestling, but real, and with tradition. Two contestants stand in a circular ring made of saw dustings, and they try to throw their opponent on their back by grasping each others pants and pulling and pushing. It's a very big event and the winner gets the title of 'Schwingerkönig'. The last one was a man by the name of Kilian Wenger. Google image him, and you'll get a pretty good idea of what's needed.)


	787. Malaysia8

Dear Switzerland,

Yes I agree it really wasn't England's fault. He was spread too thin fighting the Axis in Europe, he probably couldn't spare anymore troops for his colonies. And yes, I was a little mad that he had the nerve to come back after the war, but now, come to think of it, if he hadn't came back, I would have not recovered from the war and rose to where I stand today. I guess that git does know how to think sometimes.

Well, I don't see that much war here in Asia. I guess Europe used to be a really huge battlefield. The only big war we had was World War 2, and that is bad enough as it is. Even today, I feel a little scared on approaching Japan.

... I did take some lessons on skiing when I went to America's house, but in my personal opinion, I still prefer sledding.

Yours sincerely,

Malaysia.

P.S. He slanders everybody except himself.

* * *

><p>Dear Malaysia,<p>

My father is not available at the moment, so I will be taking care of his duties to write letters. as the capital, that is my responsibility.

You have to understand his situation at the time, he was struggling that not everything that he built up would collapse or be lost to the Axis. Therefore you cannot say that what he did was bad, and after all, he did come back to you and helped boost your economy after the war had past, so he probably had good intentions towards you. And I do believe that he prized the few colonies that he still possessed at the time.

There was enough war going on in older times, and let us not forget India and Pakistan. During WWII, I had all my hands full. I am responsible for mein Vater's diplomatic ties and politics, so you can imagine what a fiasco that was for me. But today Japan is completely harmless; we have very good ties with him ourselves.

To be very honest, I do too, skiing is much too fast for me, and there are so many nice places to sled...that is if we get the snow as I am sure Vater already mentioned. I know that I will be on the slopes the first weekend we have snow, it will be a relaxing break form the stress of politics.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne,

Capital of Switzerland

P.S. That is his habit, but we have become immune to it over the years.


	788. Bekki66

Dear Switzerland,

O.O come again? Lili's Pregger? HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN? I-I thought you were... n-no i'm not going to consider that...

I understand now, gosh... That's a lot to take in no wonder Zug was mad! Well anyways congratulations! I'm happy for you and I hope that it all goes safely for both you an Lili!

Haha, you sound like by little brother when you say that. Well don't let me stop you. If you wish to buy them then go on ahead. I'm sure they will benefit you. No I've not seen them. I would love to though!

Hehe it was nice seeing you! Did you like my dress? And Poland wasn't that bad!

From Bekki

P.S. I am seriously surprised at this development. Still I wish you all the best. Is it a boy or girl? You thought of any names yet? How about Bekki? No, just joking :)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

H-hi! You probably do not remember me...I was the young man who showed you my father's capital...My name is Berne...and you are the lost British tourist, right? I am filling in for Vater at the moment, since he is at a meeting.

Yes, it is true that Liechtenstein is pregnant. How that happened I do not know, nor do I wish to find out. But I will have a field day once father makes a public announcement, which should be anytime soon.

We did have a large discussion on whether the two should fuse or not. Personally I was against it, it would have cause unnecessary complications. And as far as I am informed, Liechtenstein is in the hospital right now. Her contractions started, according to meine Schwester Geneva, around two hours ago. It is earlier than anybody expected, and of course we all hope the best.

Do not ask me when it comes to military, that is mein Vater's job, I am just a politician, I eventually decide whether we are going to buy or not, based on votes. And Vater is very proud of his aerobatic team, be sure to compliment it, even if you have never seen it.

I was not there, so I could not tell, but Poland...we have tense relations with him at the moment...

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne,

Capital of Switzerland

P.S. I have just been notified that the child has been born. It is a girl, a healthy girl, and they have decided to name her...I think I will let Vater do it, he is sending out an address to the world right now, you might want to check your e-mails...


	789. SWITZERLAND'S ANNOUNCEMENT TO THE WORLD

*Camera comes into focus, shows Switzerland standing close, blocking the view of the background*

Switzerland: *raises hand in greeting* Hello World, it is once again, I, Switzerland. You may be wondering why I have sent this video file to each of your home computers, and to the address of the world meeting central server. I will tell you. The reason behind my actions is that I have an announcement to make.

I am sure that some of you are already aware of what this is about, but I ask those who do to listen, for there is more to be learned.

As I am sure all of you are aware, thanks to your particular efforts Hungary, Liechtenstein and I have been lovers for the past few months. Before you go out of your head to say that we are 'the cutest couple ever' et cetera et cetera and become completely useless, I ask you to remain calm, for there is more.

As I was saying: We have been in a relationship for quite sometime, and to be perfectly frank, it has been the best time of my life, and distracted me comfortably from what is happening in the world at the moment.

Then something happened which I had not intended, which I had never dreamed of, but it was something wonderful nevertheless.

*Switzerland moves aside to reveal a hospital bed with Liechtenstein in it. Switzerland strolls over to her and softly lifts something from her arms*

Switzerland: World, meet Vaduz, Sophia Zwingli, our daughter.

Liechtenstein: Isn't she beautiful?

Switzerland: *kisses her on the forehead* I have never seen anything more precious.

*Switzerland gives the baby back into Lili's arms, then takes up position next to her*

Switzerland: Some of you may be asking yourself if we are married, and the answer is no. We are not, and never will have any intention to be married. For I am certain that all of you would know what that means for Lili.

*The baby begins to cry, Liechtenstein calms her by rocking her gently back and forth*

Switzerland: Her existence would become superfluous, she would be dissolved, and I would take over all of her functions. I cannot allow that to happen, I love her too much to bring about that fate.

*Strides towards the camera*

Switzerland: So, to all you countries out there that have the stupid idea stuck in your head that we are sinners, get lost. We are in a free union, which is perfectly acceptable by today's society, and I will not take insults from anyone, regarding either me, or Lili. Any failure to follow my demand will be met with the utmost severity. Call Lili a whore, and me a rapist, and I will kill you, and that is a promise, I do not care whether that would start another world war. Also, from now on, Lili is to be referred to as my sister again, and she will have sole custody over Vaduz. You all got that?

France, Prussia, Liechtenstein is now completely out of bounds, by legal reasons. While the law could not stop you before, now it can. Make no mistake; if you so much as throw an inappropriate comment in her direction, I will have your heads for it.

Since I now have a new family member to take care of, I will have to make space in my schedule, and the only thing that can be removed is my letter correspondence with the world. I thank those who have taken the time and effort to write to me all this time and because I value formality, I am prepared to answer one last letter from each of you to make ends meet. That is all.

*picture blinks out*

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who wrote to Switzerland, I had a great time responding to all of them, no matter how long they were nor what was in them. But unfortunately I have to stop now, at least temporarily, since school is getting rather hectic, and writing letters does consume a lot of time. I hope that you liked it as well. If you're sad that I'm not writing letters for Switzerland anymore, don't be, I'm still working on all of my other fanfics, which until now I've rather neglected because I put the letters first, so that's what I'm gonna be doing in future. Again, thank you for participating and investing some of your time each day for a letter, I greatly appreciate it. As I said, I would answer one more letter from all who wish, to end this properly, but rest assured, not forever.<br>**

**With all the best wishes, **

**ConfoederatioHelvetica**


	790. ShunKazamisGirl10

Dear Switzerland,

Ouch... that must hurt, for the words that you said to describe the pain kept making me feel it as if a bullet was really shot in my head. *ahem* Anyway, since you're also known for Swiss chocolate... which ones are your favourite?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl, (a pseudonym obviously, how wonderful)<p>

I am Berne, Switzerland's capital. Since he is at the hospital at the moment with his newly born daughter, I will be answering your letter. Yes, he has a baby daughter now, I am sure that you received the video file just like the rest of his correspondents and the world.

Let us leave Vater's brutal antics aside and concentrate on chocolate right? There are so many to choose from, I do not know which father prefers, but I know that I love nothing more than a couple of exquisite truffles...a package of those make my day, I tell you.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne,

Capital of Switzerland


	791. Zürich34

Vati,

Ah, yes, I remember...It was rough, but I got used to it.

I understand, Vati, but I highly doubt that Naomi is a spy. He doesn't seem like a spy at all, and he talks in his sleep. If he were a spy, he probably would've said it in his sleep by now. Most of the time it's, "No, Russia" "I'm sorry." "don't hurt me" "Stop hurting me", things of that nature.

Well, 'Cartman's Piano' is a fanfiction for one of America's wierd, yet funny series called South Park. I've accelerated the main characters to their teenage years, and in it, Cartman is all depressed because Kenny didn't like him dating his little sister and forbade them to see each other. (Just so you know, Kenny's the one that dies every episode. It's weird.) So Cartman is playing the piano in his sorrow, and Kyle and Stan hear the music and come to find out what it is, then Cartman attempts to kill himself. Kyle stops him, but gets killed in the process. Overwhelmed by losing his girlfriend and frenemy, Cartman, in the end, kills himself. Blood covers the piano...Cue dramatic fade to credits.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Bruder,<p>

You did not expect me writing to you, did you now, Zürich? But then, why should our Vater's capital let himself down to write with...well, somebody who is a wannabe. That is right; this is your brother Bern writing you a letter while Vater is in the hospital with Tante...or rather Mutter Liechtenstein. The last thing I heard she had delivered his child. We can all welcome a new family member, and in my opinion there has always been one too much. Care to step down?

About Naomi being a spy...I still would not take that as a guarantee, there are so-called sleepers you know. I still puzzle at the fact that you took him in at all! Rich, arrogant you, who thinks he is something better than the rest of us while he is not even capital, taking in a lost, penniless boy. I think it is hilarious!

You of all cantons have an affinity to books? Ahahaha! That is just too rich! I knew that you liked expensive paintings, you show off, but that you actually write stories yourself, and that you watch something as completely brain-dead as South Park? Maybe you are not as intelligent as I always thought, which was not much to begin with anyway.

Sincerely,

Your Bruder, the canton of Bern

The one and only capital of Switzerland

(Author's note: In real life, those two cantons hate each other's guts, and those insults Bern uses are actually applied by the citizens of the two, so feel free to throw anything his way you wish. I'm not going to be hurt by it in anyway, because Zürich is in fact my home canton)


	792. Croatia Ending

Dear Vash,

Well, let me tell you a quick story. Before Osijek was born, I was living nearby Russia in Yugoslavia as a satellite country. He... took liberties with me once (without my consent), and then that's how Alisa came about. I left after she was born out of fear and disgust at him, but I left her memories and other mementos to help her get to know me, and five years later, I encountered her for the first time since she was born, and Osijek was around 4. He was very young, so he was not present. Osijek wanted to live alone, so I naturally let him live alone once I thought he was capable, and whenever Alisa visited, he was not present, and vice versa. They knew each other, but they just didn't meet face to face before. They each told me that they liked each other from my stories about them, so I figured I should send Osijek, rather than a complete stranger like Rijeka or Pula.

True, true. I never lived on my own for long periods of time, because in the earliest years of my childhood, I lived with Rome and Byzantine, then I united with Hungary, then I moved to the Habsburgs, then I moved into Austria-Hungary, then the State of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes, etc. I always had help, and I always had nations around me. I DID know about suffering, since I never lived with much comfort, only knowing that I had protection, and even then that knowledge was always at risk, with the Ottoman Empire lurking nearby.

I understand now. If he knows what he's doing, then I simply wish him the best of luck with his experiments. Good luck, and enjoy your time with him.

Ukraine has them for a different reason than Alisa, but yes, both have back pains. I wish I could say the same for Alisa; she has nearly an entire fifth of Russia to farm, and she has it very hard. Thurgovia... are her tracts of land 1/5 of Switzerland...? I apologize for my lack of knowledge on Swiss geography.

Sincerely,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

Eh…right…eh…you can obviously see that the subject of rape is a bit difficult for me, for one thing, I think that it is perfectly disgraceful, and second, that general topic is not usually something that I want to discuss. I can tell you why this is particularly sore, now, that Lili had my child; you got the video I assume. I did after all send it to everyone. Anyway, I find it right that you left him, and such a despicable act. I am glad that things turned out well for you however, that family is one of the most important things in life, as I have come to realize once again.

I lived with Rome as well until father Germania came and beat him up when he go the chance, I was free again at last and then well, you know the rest, I have recounted my personal history several times I think, so there is really no sense in repeating it to you again. Actually, I do not think that there is anything important about my past that you do not know. My hardest time was, of course, when I declared war on that idiot Austria and so on...I sound like a broken record.

He knows what he is doing alright. His companies are very famous. What he is also very good at is football. You would not believe it, right? But he beat one of England's cities in a match. Manchester was his name, and I believe that Manchester is a very good player, at least from what I have heard. I think that must have stung both his and England's pride, because, let us face it; neither me, nor my children are famed to be good at that particular ball sport.

A fifth of Russia? But I thought that most of the territory was basically arctic tundra, with only few and isolated villages. How can one possibly farm there? Forgive MY lack of geographical knowledge. And not, Thurgau has not quite that fraction, but you need to understand that there is not a lot of agriculture going on, because of course there are mountains and hills and it is very densely populated, but in comparison Thurgau has the...ehm...largest tracts of land.

Since this is after all my last letter to you, I would like to thank you for the support that I have received from your side over this rather long period of time, and that you were a person I could confide in. you probably will not miss my letters, after all, I am still the trigger-happy recluse, but I hope that you learned something from the experience, as I did, something that you can apply to life in future. Also, please telly Drazen that he is a very good friend, and that I will always look back with a smile on my face, when I remember the good times we had together, riding out on our steeds, hunting Italy, and the time that he came to the Fêtes of my daughter, I thoroughly enjoyed his company. And give my best wishes to Zagreb, Rijeka and all the others.

Sincerely for the last time,

The Swiss Confederation


	793. Monaco Ending

(A/N: This is actually my Monaco OC, made along with my own female France OC *who acts more like a man than a woman, by the way* when it was my first time hearing about Hetalia. I must say I was a bit disappointed when I saw France in the manga strips and the anime, since he was nothing like I imagined from all of my trips to France... My Monaco's name is Hugo Loisel, and if you go to deviantart, search up "Laliet" and go to her page, and search on her page "The Mermaid" and a comic strip should pop up, and Hugo looks like the blond boy in it; Hugo has blond hair, fair skin, and light green eyes, and a small curl on top of his head. He's around Liechtenstein's age, like 15-16. He's a bit shy, and he never boasts about his extremely high GDP (nominal) per capita.)

Dear Monsieur Suisse,

Bonjour from the south of France! I am the Principaut de Monaco, and you may not have heard of me, but it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I have met your younger sister once when all of us smaller nations were seated next to each other at a world meeting, along with San Marino and the others. It was very nice meeting Lili, and she speaks very highly of you. After that, I couldn't help but write to you, as you sounded like a very interesting figure. I am not even considered a full-fledged sovereign state, simply a city state, so I have not much to talk about. Since that is the case, you can just talk about whatever, or ask me questions.

Sincerely,

Hugo Loisel, Principaut de Monaco

* * *

><p>(Author's note: I'm so sorry, but this is going to bet he first and last letter to Monaco. The timing is horrible, I admit, and it was a very split-second decision of mine to stop writing letter, but it's not like I really have a choice, the work I put in is just far too much. I hope you'll understand that. I think that I'll eventually come back to it though, I've pretty much left that open, and if you're still interested then, we can pick up where we left off. Again, I apologize deeply for the inconvenience.)<p>

Dear Principaut de Monaco,

What an unfortunate coincidence it is that you had to write me at this time, for I would have more than gladly discussed endlessly with you about finances, which I know you are very capable at handling. Under different circumstances, I would say that I would like to make your acquaintance as well but things being as they are, that is just not possible. I assume then that you have not looked at the video yet which I sent to every country in the world, including you, of the birth of Liechtenstein's and my daughter, Vaduz. I did hear a few things about you from Lili, mainly that you like gambling, which I cannot say I approve of, since it is a waste of money in my opinion, and I do not believe in luck just as much as I do not believe in superstition. And of course she would have only told you good things about me, because that is the way she views me, and that is the way that I act to her, because she deserves it, much less than some of the idiots that I know of. In my eyes you are a fully fledged state, I see no reason why you should not have that title, none at all. The fact that you dislike France makes you likable enough, even though there is far to befriending me, if at all I must mention, for I prefer to keep my list of 'friends' rather short at that. So I am afraid, that because I need to take care of my family, this correspondence will have to come a rather early end. A shame really, but I have no intention whatsoever of changing it, since both Lili and Vaduz need me.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	794. Taiwan Ending

Dear Vash Senpai,

It has been a little while since the last time I wrote you, it's been a very busy week, since this trip isn't just for my own personal reason, it's for work as well. My boss asked me a favor to go and examine those nuclear power stations, so after less than a day of resting, I went off flying to Fukushima. Well, of course, I do not going into the station in person because it is very VERY dangerous; I speak to the group of people in charge of, (and did the actual examination, brave men they are I would say) and Fukushima himself (poor boy, he is absolutely ill), during the varies of interview and such, I need to wear my radiation suit, it's not comfortable…but we all know why it is needed; and then, writing tons of reports, and only got 2 to 3 hours of sleep every night. Again, your chocolate helps me to stay awake during the day, or else I might faint by any second due to lack of energy. I have panda eyes pretty much every day, some describe me that I look like I'm hard on drugs or something, others said that I look like a ghost because my face looks really pale…

When Tokyo come to pick me up (because I was too tired to go to the airport), he said that I almost scared him to death, he honestly told me that he thought I was some kind of plaintive wailing banshee (*shaking head)

Don't worry about me, I'm kind of a hotheaded when I'm working, I prefer to finish my work as soon as possible, so I can give myself more free time, and I'll still have time to fix it if there's any queries or error occur. I'm a今日事 今日畢 (basically means "the work of today must be done today") person, because tomorrow has tomorrow's work to be done, and I hate things done on the last minute. (This is probably why most those westerner - well of course not including you – never got things done properly)

Huh? Nuclear power? Oh….I must be out of my head when I wrote that down. I don't know why my secondary booked me a midnight flight, and since I live quite near to Nihon-san, so the flight was about less than one and half hour. By the time I arrived there it was 8 o'clock in the morning and I haven't got my morning coffee yet. Of course I do not and never will forget what happened to him, especially he's what I care about the most. Although he's better now, he still coughs quite a lot, which makes my heart ache every time I see him like that. I think he probably can be pretty much fully recovered about…within two year or so I guess, but I cannot promise what I said. Sorry, I haven't talked to him yet lately because I was sleeping for almost the whole day…

I did try to talk to him at least a couple of times about stating his own opinion, but he's sometimes very stubborn about his traditional esthetics – "silence is golden" thing, I can say that he can be as stubborn as…well…you, or more. (*rolled eyes). Well, I guess I'll just keep trying.

It's not the first time it happens, sometimes I'll just have to teach that baka pervert of a kimchi a lesson myself…with my kitchen tools, they're quite useful, or my rifle if I really have to. Geneva-san must be extremely pissed when she hears that, I feel a little pity for her that she lives right next to him, it must be a pain in the ass. I can already imagine it not the first time she went hunting down the Frenchmen, needless to say, with other reasons as well. Actually I was thinking… remember the two Kinmen knife I send to you as birthday gift? Maybe you can let her borrow one of them. Just saying.

I guess you're right, if we did form some sort of global policing union, there's certainly a high chance of violating your neutrality, and there's no point of sticking our nose into other people's business, that hamburger idiot is doing the "job" anyway. It seems we'll just have to stick to our own individually.

So you think Nihon-san gets my hints, yet I still don't know what he feels toward me. He still remains his poker face on even when I hug him or kiss him on the cheek (When I was little, Spain told me that people only do this toward the person he/she likes (*blinking)) this is as far as I go now without stepping over the "limit" - since he doesn't push me away or something (although I don't quite understand why he sometimes starts to walk fast ahead of me (if we're on the street), drift off to another subject or suddenly goes to other room to get something (*pout))…he probably still thinks me as his little sister (*sigh)

Ha…of course he got it from France, Spain's sometimes too KY (airhead) to even notice what he's doing, and he doesn't get his hand all over the place…. Pfffftt too much "influence" from that that wine pervert…I wonder when I can smack the habit out of China… hmmmmm. I care less when I was breaking the furniture; I was in his house, so that furniture was his, not mine, and I'm not paying for the damage, and he wouldn't even dare because I'll make it worst and he deserve it, so if he valued those items, he'll stop.

I get what you think. I still don't like Russia to some point (since he started communism), but he's tolerable, he isn't as bad now after the Soviet Union crumbled, although he still have his creepy aura around… For now, I think he's nice to me (as a person), and as I said last time, he can come in handy, and he doesn't seems to mind when I ask him for this kind of help, probably because I give him an excuse to go and harass someone else (*shrug), I would call this strategy "an eye for an eye", let those idiots taste their own medicine. Pretty much all he asked from me were some sunflowers which I have no problem of growing since I have lot of sunshine here in my country, and a few dinners together, which I fine if it keeps those perverts away. I think Belarus tolerates me to some extent, I told her that I have no whatsoever interest in any way with Russia, because my heart already belongs to someone, and it fine with me to tell her where her "dear brother" is if she ask.

There no need for words Senpai, because I know you always will (*smile)

I feel really relieved when I'm writing to you, and I actually find you to be a very lovable person (*chuckle), I'm sure deep now you are, it just depends who do you want to show it to. I know you don't like hug other than from Lili, so… hand-shake? (*let out a hand)

梅(Mei)

臺灣 Taiwan

P.S. And Geneva-san? I haven't really heard from her since Nihon-san's incident. Please tell her I say hello to her.

P.P.S: By the way, I'm sort of running out of chocolate right now(*scratch the back of the head) do you mind send me some over here? Any you recommend since you're the expert; I preferred dark chocolate. I send a check along with this letter with my signature on already; I know you are a trustworthy person when it comes to money, so I'll leave you to fill the numbers out.

(Second piece of letter)

I just got your video just 10 minutes ago. 我的天啊! Dear Lili gives birth to a healthy girl! I'm so happy for you! Senpai

Sorry I didn't prepare anything to give to you and Lili, but I always wish the very best to you, Lili and your family.

A/N:

Thanks for telling me, now I learn something new

Yeah… I think I'm pretty sure who ate it…it's mostly likely to be my dear grandpa during the summer when I went back to Taiwan, he's just doesn't remember it. He's like a child when it comes to his favorite snacks especially chocolate and ice cream (*giggle)

Of course, you would know the origin of the surname, I'm just curious about the first name.

Awwww~ and the PM doesn't work either…. (*pout) How about try separating the URL (if it's a web page) by putting space between the comma e.g www. fanfiction. net ← something looks like this

P.S : Too bad you'll have to stop for now, I really enjoy writing to you. Anyway good Luck with school

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Yes, I have noticed, and let me tell you that at the moment my time is not easy either, actually, it was not even to begin with thanks to the economical recession, and even though that has corrected itself slightly. But now that I have a daughter that I need to take care of, there is even more to do. Family comes first, but I dare not neglect my work, imagine the consequences! So I have to create time another way, and it is unfortunate that I have come to the conclusion that I must stop my correspondence with the world, meaning you as well, if I do not want to collapse from insomnia after a couple of days. I would like to say that I apologize for this, but the family is really more important to me, surely you understand. I think that the family holds similar value in your culture. So please, do not reply to this, otherwise you will make me feel guilty if I ignore the letter, or feel guilty if I answer it, for I have promised Lili that I would spend tie with her and Vaduz.

I hope that the situation at the power plant resolves itself, and that Fukushima will get back to full health. But it cannot be disputed that his accident, tragic as it was did have a good effect o a lot of us. I for one am still sticking to the policy of green energy that came into mind immediately after the catastrophe. I know what it is like not to get enough sleep, it used to be that way during several times I crisis, be that economic and diplomatic. But chocolate always makes me feel so complacent and at peace, something that I cannot use when I am trying to stay awake. So I need coffee then, a huge amount, no milk, no sugar, I need to keep my eyes open, and I have managed to stay awake a full week before showing any signs of weariness and eventually collapsing and sleeping like a rock. You must have looked ghastly after that, I suggest that you take time out to recuperate, a luxury hat was seldom provided for me. My daughter Geneva, who also heads the Red Cross, is the one in charge of monitoring my health, obviously, and she said that it was a miracle that I was not yet hallucinating. She did not mean it as a compliment.

That is a very good moral, and certainly I am not one to procrastinate either, I cannot afford to not do my days work. Unfortunately, the day only had twenty-four hours, so I do not always et everything done as fast as I wish, so it has to wait until the next day, when an equal workload piles on top of what I still have left and from there on it adds up. I know that I am not supposed to work on Sundays, that is one tradition I still abide, but I just have to, I cannot take a break.

Yes, I think you were…go for solar. Or I would even suggest geothermal plants. You live along a fault line which creates so many catastrophes, so why not use it to your advantage as well by sending probes down there and harvest the heat for your won means. I remember when I used to travel by plane, yes USED to. I do not bother to travel at all anymore other than to world meetings. The reason lies back in 2001. No, it was not the attack on America, but something happened back then that affected me personally. My own airline went broke in October that year. That was a sting to my pride, I was depressed for a whole month, and the memory is still painful.

He is right about that. Silence IS golden, but only if you have nothing constructive to say, and I am very certain that Japan has a million ideas brewing in that head of his, he is one of the most innovative nation that I know of. I think that others should shut up for a change. What America says is only to be disregarded anyway, and France and England have never said anything useful in their lives.

He is a rather good runner, and does a very decent job at evading me, so I personally opt for a long range and accurate rifle. I keep the K31 solely for this purpose, since it is far outdated. That is indeed Geneva's problem. France is always causing her trouble by stalking her and such, and I cannot always be there to protect her. She takes care of herself though, even if she is still very young. I have educated her well I marksmanship. Believe it or not, she is almost as good as me in shooting. I think that you should send the knives for her birthday; she has more use for them. She celebrates her 'birthday' if you wish, on the twelfth of December.

America doing his job…he s meddling in affairs that are not his problem. So what if Iran and Israel are at each other's necks? HE does not need to take care of it! Just leave them to their own ends. That is how the world works, one wins, one loses, and we should not interfere with the natural order of things. What would he have said of Russia had suddenly come to aid Britain when America was trying to get free? This is a similar situation, a conflict that does not concern him at all.

Maybe I am wrong; maybe he does not get your hints after all. It did take me…what? Almost a hundred years to find out how Lili felt about me? so it could be. And maybe he does see you as his little sister, for until something bad happened to Lili I though t of her that way as well. I think that he is embarrassed at the way you approach him as well, but that you can do what you do at all is proof enough that he has some affections to you, for normally he would lose it completely if someone came to close to him.

Unfortunately for all of us, Spain and France have formed an unofficial alliance with Prussia and crated a triumvirate only known as 'The Bad Touch Trio' do not even get me started on how they came up wit the name, I am sure that the meaning is extremely offensive. And as if we needed them to go make trouble together, they were more than enough to handle while they were separate. I can see your logic there, and since this is my last letter, I might as well encourage you to go one smashing things.

He was very dangerous when ha and his siblings were in the Soviet Union together, he posed a threat even to me back then. I had plans drawn up to counter an eventual invasion, which luckily never came. Today he is still quite intimidating, although only if you let him be, and he does not threaten me because we happen to be, albeit forcefully, on good terms with each other, the reason for this is twofold. One, a lot of his citizens are under my custody, the love my taxes, and two, I once gave shelter to one of his former bosses, the one who helped him get out of Tsarist rule. Belarus does not approve of our connection of course, but she bothers me even less, though she is unhinged. It is lucky for you that Belarus does not see you as a potential rival, and I dare say now that I have published the footage of the first moments of my daughter, all her suspicion towards me will fall as well.

Still, I thank you, even though I do think that I truly deserve this title, this is the first time it has actually been applied, and you deserve credit for that.

Eh...thank you again. 'Lovable' is another adjective that is usually not used in a sentence with me in it. A hand shake? Why of course! That is the most formal and polite greeting I can think of, and also valid for partings, and since this is one...(*shakes hand) our correspondence may have been rather short, but I have appreciated it anyway, since it was obvious how much time you invested in your letters. Maybe one day I will return again to writing, we shall see.

Sincerely for the last time,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. She is perfectly fine, and I will pass on your greetings to her.

P.P.S. Dark chocolate it is. If you are wondering what the large package accompanying the letter is, that would be the chocolate. And I am giving you this at a 27% discount too. do not expect this kind of generosity from me in future, this is an extreme exception because I just got my twenty-seventh child.

P.P.P.S. Thank you very much, Taiwan and gifts are not needed, Vaduz is a gift enough for us.

(Author's note: Then I suggest you hide your stash somewhere, a place nobody else other than you can reach. I'm not a great eater of sweets, and at the moment I'm drowning in them since I got so many from various people. Sometimes they just disappear, and it's clear that it's my brother who's stealing them, but this year I've got them counted.)

(Again, don't know, sorry.)

(Actually, there's too many of those just to put in one URL. The easier way would just be to go to deviantart . com, search for 'APH Switzerland' and then narrow down the search results on the left side to comics. There's tons of them there.)

(I regret this too, but it has to be done. And I think I could use a little luck, thanks.)


	795. Philippines Ending

(At a hospital in Switzerland; 2:30 in the afternoon)

(The nurse knocks on the door to Liechtenstein's room)

Switzerland: (*moves hand to his pistol) What?

Nurse: (*opens door) Sir, someone's here to see you.

(Rises angrily form the bed where he had been sitting next to Liechtenstein, who is holding the baby)

Switzerland: I said that I did not want to be disturbed! Who dares intrude upon me at this moment?

Nurse: They say that there are your acquaintances, sir. Someone named Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz is asking permission to enter.

Switzerland: Oh! In that case, please admit them.

(The nurse opens the door and Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao enter the room)

Luzon: (*holds a bouquet of rhododendrons on one hand; approaches Liechtenstein) Hello there, Lili. I just want to say congratulations on your safe delivery. I don't know what to give to you as a present but I just decided to give some rhododendrons instead. I hope you like it. (*gives the bouquet to Liechtenstein)

Liechtenstein: (*weakly) Thank you...they're so beautiful...

Luzon: (*turns toward Switzerland) Congratulations, Vash. You're a father now. Well, you were a father before but now, you can be considered to be an official father. (*looks at Liechtenstein) Can I borrow Vash for a moment?

Liechtenstein: Of course...

Switzerland: I do not know about this, love. I would rather stay at your side.

Liechtenstein: It's fine...really...you needn't worry about me...go with your friend. I'll be safe here.

Luzon: Thank you. Let's go somewhere, Vash. (*starts to walk)

Switzerland: I will be back as quickly as possible, Lili.

(Switzerland nodded and follows Luzon)

Visayas: (*approaches Schwyz) Love, how are you?

Schwyz: It brings great joy to my heart to see you again my liege. I am joyous! for my father has received another daughter, and I have received a sister.

Visayas: I think there is something bothering you. How about you tell me what it is?

Schwyz: As it happens, there is...but Maria, that hardly belongs in the ward of a mother and her newborn.

Visayas: Very well then. Let's go somewhere private. (*starts to walk)

(Schwyz follows Visayas outside)

Mindanao: (*approaches Thurgovia; stutters) U-Um. Thurgau, can I talk to you?

Thurgovia: Oh! Naturally! You are Mr. Mindanao, right? Vati told me a lot of great things about you! What do you want to talk about?

Mindanao: (*blushes) U-Um. I-It's something important. I want to tell you about it personally.

Thurgovia: (*confused) Eh...well okay...

Mindanao: C-Can we talk a-about this outside? Somewhere p-private?

Thurgovia: (*more confused) Okay...

Mindanao: Okay, follow me. (*starts to walk)

(Thurgovia follows Mindanao)

(Separate time frame; Luzon and Switzerland converse in the hallway)

Luzon: You must be proud of yourself, Vash. You have graduated from being the one who adopts to being the one who actually conceived a child of his own. Not only that but you have provided your daughter a nice place to live, understanding the situation we have now.

Switzerland: I am very proud, and not really of myself. I have to say that I am a little bit disgusted at myself for having done what I did, taking her innocence, even if it was with her consent, but I am proud of her for shouldering this burden, achieving at such a young age what I had never though possible. And of course, it is my duty as her father to provide her with everything she needs.

Luzon: You know what happened a month ago? Besides the fact about what happened in Ate's house, the country is in turmoil because of my former boss. From a permission to fly abroad just to have a medical check-up to an open battle between the judiciary and executive sectors of the government, everyone in my homeland is waiting what will happen next. You got it easy, Vash. Mine's a little difficult to handle. Why must everyone make things worse? I don't know what to do from now on.

(Switzerland places a hand on Luzon's shoulder)

Switzerland: 'Stay calm, strong, united, that way you shall remain free' that is what a great man once told me, and it hold true, even though it is slightly out of context. As long as you remain firm and hold true to your goals, you will prevail in your endeavours. You and your siblings. I sense great strength of will in you Luzon, and great potential. One day you shall be great, that I can guarantee you. And by all means, I do not have it easy at all. I never had it easy, but I do manage to keep things under control and with a little effort on your part, you will manage as well. Remember, although our contact may be severed, I will always be here, should you require any advice, for that is my duty to the world, to improve it in any way I can. I may not have any obligations to anyone, but so I can choose whom I wish to support.

Luzon: I'm glad you're here for me in this, Vash. Well, not exactly in terms of diplomacy or foreign relations but as a friend or ally. You must have heard of the news about my country. Two different sectors of the government battling each other out just because of the former president. I can't understand why my boss tries so hard to stop my former boss from going abroad to have a medical check-up. Now with the arrest warrant in place, my former boss can't fly out of the country. Sooner or later, she will be placed in jail. So many problems to take care of I don't... I just don't know anymore.

Switzerland: I may not understand much about your national identity, Luzon, it is too complex, too different from my own for me to grasp, and personally I think that your bosses are being idiots for having a scuffle over such a petty thing as a medical check-up. No one would lose a word over it in my state, but that is the cultural difference, and I shall respect that, as I always have. And with persistence, and a little presence of mind, Luzon, you will be able to solve even that problem.

Luzon: (*smiles) Thanks, pal. You're the best as always. You may be frank but that frankness makes you a real person. I remember the first time that I received your reply. I imagined that you're not much of a conversationalist regarding to other people. I once heard Kuya Alfred say that you're an "arrogant, selfish, trigger-happy recluse of the Alps". I didn't believe him, of course, because people like you have an unusual side in them. When I continue my communication with you, little by little, I know your past and all of your children. You're a sensible guy, Vash. You're a person who values his family above anything else. Those are the traits of an admirable person. (*pulls out glass, a knife and a bottle of wine)

(Switzerland is confused)

Switzerland: What is that for? Are you trying to bleed me? Listen, I may be tolerant of your powers, but this is gong to far in my opinion. I demand an explanation.

Luzon: (*sits on a nearby seat) It's an old ritual of friendship in my homeland. (*slits his forearm with the knife and let it flow in the glass) You're supposed to pour the blood in the glass and mix it with wine. Normally, the other person you want to have a pact must slit his forearm and pour the blood on the same glass but I give the choice of doing such a thing. (*hands out knife) Would you do it, Vash? I promise that it won't compromise your neutrality. This is a friendship pact between two people not between two nations and don't worry, there is no magic involved.

(Switzerland stretches out his forearm slowly)

Switzerland: Wait...no... (*retracts it quickly) This is not right. (*frowns intensely) I do not approve of this blood bond, even though you say that it does not involve any magic, which somehow I still doubt, it is morally questionable at the very least. It is not a very common act to drink blood, at least not in my culture Luzon, with me this is almost considered satanic and I am not willing to slit myself open for any ritual, be that with friendly intentions or not. I am afraid that I will have to decline.

Luzon: It's okay, Vash. You don't have to do your part of the bargain but, since we have gotten this far, my blood should suffice.

Switzerland: Excuse me...what?

Luzon:(*opens bottle and pours wine in the glass) I will be drinking first before you. I must say, Vash, that me doing this is an honor. To have a friendship pact with you not as a nation but as a human is something to be proud of. I hope our pact lasts a lifetime. (*drinks the concoction first)

Switzerland: This is highly improper...I...I do not want...(*grimaces) I refuse to (*sniffs at the mixture) You used Swiss wine, you clever devil! I would recognize that smell from a mile away! How can I possible refuse now? I would be insulting myself! Be so good and pass me that glass, will you?

(The two of them follow the rest of the ritual)

Luzon: Now that's over, it seems that you will be busy taking care of the child. I doubt that you can keep up with the letter writings since it takes a lot of time responding to them. So, what you're plans?

Switzerland: Well...as soon as Lili is strong again, I was going to take her and Vaduz home and being my life as a family father, part time of course, I still have other duties. And once Vaduz is a little older, who knows? Maybe one day I will pick up my pen and start writing again. That is (*grins) If I ever start to miss all the company.

Luzon: (*picks up the bottle, the glass and knife; stands up) How about something to eat, Vash? I'm famished and I would like to taste some of those Swiss cuisines. (*starts to walk)

Switzerland: I would be delighted to show you what we have to offer. Hospital food here is absolutely marvellous; I did not spare any expense to make sure that Lili got the best conditions possible.

(Switzerland leads Luzon to the cafeteria)

(Separate time frame; Visayas and Schwyz conversing outside the hospital)

Visayas: Come on, Walther. Tell me what's bothering you?

Schwyz: Maria...it is only one thing...I regret having confessed to Glarus about my magical abilities, and I may never be able to use them again for having betrayed my father's trust in me, the very thing my faith is based upon. And now I cannot even see you anymore, at least not for a while, since I would be incinerated immediately by that zealous monk. I fear that our engagement will come to an abrupt end after this.

Visayas: So, you're worried that? (*chuckles) Oh Walther, you don't need to be bothered by those things alright? I'll be patient on your arrival. I have waited long for the arrival of my destined half and I can't let myself be impatient for his arrival.

Schwyz: You are more than I could have ever wished for in my life. Who could have thought that such a noble being could exist in this utterly triste world of ours? You are truly an angel, and I am forever in your debt.

Visayas: I know that you worry about our relationship but I assure you that my love for you will never falter. They say that distance makes the bonds grow stronger. It may be difficult but, rest assured, I will never betray you. We need to perform our duties as personifications and I know that you have work as well. I'll come visit you from time to time, don't worry.

Schwyz: I know that you will, I have faith in you, but until such time, I shall be the loneliest being on the globe.

Visayas: (*hugs Schwyz tightly) You're not the only one who will be lonely, Walther. Even if I have said that it's okay, it will be difficult. I don't want to be separated from you as well, Walther, but your father needs you and it would be selfish of me to plead you to stay. I love you, Walther, and I'm willing to wait just for you. (*pulls Schwyz's head to kiss him)

(Schwyz pulls from the kiss first)

Schwyz: Amazing...I could hear the chorus of heavenly cherubs...and even though this place is as sterile and unattractive as Basel's laboratory, I could have sworn that or one moment we were standing in the garden if Eden.

Visayas: (*smiles) How about we have a stroll? I don't know this place as much as you do so, please take care of me. (*slips her arm on Schwyz's arm)

Schwyz: With pleasure, my Lady.

(The two of them have a stroll)

(Separate time frame; Mindanao and Thurgovia converse in the chapel)

Mindanao: This should be a private place. (*turns toward Thurgovia) Sorry for dragging you here, Thurgau. I just want to have a private place to talk to and I don't want to disturb the others.

Thurgovia: I have to say you have surprised me Mr. Mindanao. This must be important; otherwise you would not be shaking like that.

Mindanao: (*stutters) Um, T-Thurgau, I-I only want to s-say is t-that... (*hesitates to speak)

(Thurgovia urges Mindanao to continue)

Thurgovia: Yes...?

Mindanao: (*continues to speak) I... I... I like you! (*blushes heavily)

(Thurgovia is caught off guard)

Thurgovia: Oh! (*blushes)

Mindanao: (*still blushes heavily; tries to be brave) I say it again... I like you, Thurgau! I can't explain what I feel inside me but I do know that what I feel for you is love! I have always been misunderstood by other people. When they here the word "Mindanao", it's always being depicted as a lawless, dangerous and war torn part of my country. Everyone thinks that it's scary to live there. I'm always being avoided. I try to force a smile unto others but they don't know how hard it is to be avoided. (*tries to approach Thurgovia) Until I met you... At first, I never noticed your presence but, during that time when you complimented me about my voice, that was the start of my budding love for you. I tried to conduct research about your past and began to learn your customs, your way of life, everything just to learn more about you. Call me a coward for doing such an action but, I can't find the strength to approach you and learn it from you first hand. But believe me that what I feel for you is real and wouldn't dare break your heart. So, do I have a chance or not?

Thurgovia: Mr. Mindanao...I am startled...I really did love your voice when I heard it, I was even a bit jealous, because I am very proud of my won singing, and yours overshadowed me a bit, but I loved listening to it nevertheless. This is all a bit sudden...I...I did not know about this...I am sure that Vati knew, but he did not tell me about it. and he must have told you that I am a lonely farm girl, right? Well, I am not really...I am happy with the trees and the birds and the cows and the pigs and all the others, and Vati always comes and visits me, but now that you say it...there is something missing from my life, something that I have never noticed before. Maybe that thing is you...I do not know. I believe you when you say that you love me Mr. Mindanao, I can see it in your brilliant eyes that you mean me no harm. So I think yes...you have a chance.

(The door breaks open; it's Schaffhouse)

Schaffhouse: GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER! GET AWAY FROM HER OR I WILL SMASH YOUR SKULL WITH THIS SLEDGEHAMMER! (*raises hammer above his head) I SPENT A FIFTY YEARS BUILDING RAILS, SO I KNOW HOW TO USE THIS THING!

Mindanao: I must tell you, Schaffhouse. I know that you hate me because you think I'm one of those sleazes that hits on every girl they met and I admit that I was once like that but, I forced to change my attitude just to have a chance with your little sister. I respect you being her brother but you must understand that I'm willing to fight just to have her hand. That is how I'm willing to get to her.

Schaffhouse: (*sets the head of the hammer on the floor) I have to say that I never expected someone to like my sister; she is commonly mocked among us, even though I vouch for her all the time. You admitted that you are a womanizer, mister! And do not think that I will forget that fast! However, since this is the first time that this has happened, and I want to best for my sister, I am willing to give you a chance.

Mindanao: Really? You approve of me as her lover? Wow, I never thought that it would go smoothly.

Schaffhouse: Not so hasty! I said that I would give you a chance! ONE chance! Singular! Mess it up, and I will chase you away with a rail spike gun, and those things hurt, believe me! Work for it, and you will be rewarded, there is no reward without hard work, I can tell you that!

Mindanao: Of course, Schaffhouse. I'm more than willing to work for her love. Just tell me what chore I have to do, I shall fulfil them. Whether it's farming or doing housework or fixing things, I can accomplish them all.

(Schaffhouse leaves the chapel)

Mindanao: (*turns toward Thurgovia; blushing) Um, is it okay for us to be a couple? I still can't believe that you said 'yes' to my proposal. Am I dreaming or something?

Thurgovia: No...you are not...but be careful, I beg you.

Mindanao: (*smiles) Is it okay if I do this..? (*leans in to kiss Thurgovia)

Thurgovia: Mr. Mindanao! What are you...?

(Thurgovia is shocked but gives in to the kiss)

Mindanao: (*pulls out from the kiss; blushes heavily) W-Wow... That was better than I though it would be...

Thurgovia: I...I...I...I am feeling dizzy...

Mindanao: (*offers hand) We should go back to the others. They might be worried about us.

(Thurgovia complies and lets her hand intertwine with Mindanao's)

Mindanao: We better get going then. (*starts to walk with his hand intertwine with Thurgovia's)

(Thurgovia nods and starts walking)

(Outside the hospital; 5:00 in the afternoon)

(Switzerland and his cantons are standing outside)

Luzon: We better get going, Vash. Our flight is due this evening.

Switzerland: I understand. The flights are usually on time here, so you will need to be there punctually.

Luzon: (*turns toward Visayas and Mindanao) Say your farewells while we have time.

(Visayas and Mindanao walks toward Schwyz and Thurgovia respectively)

Visayas: (*walks toward Schwyz) Well, this is goodbye, Schwyz. I hope we can see each other soon. Rest assured, Schwyz, I'll come and visit you, I promise.

Schwyz: I know that you will Maria, I know. Goodbye, dearest.

Visayas: (*smiles) Goodbye, my love. (*pecks him on the lips and goes back to Luzon)

Mindanao: (*walks toward Thurgovia; blushes) I know that we need to go back to our homeland but... (*holds Thurgovia's hands) I just want to say that even if distance separates us; my undying love for you will never change. Just remember that I will come and visit from time to time. I hope that you're okay with it.

Thurgovia: Very: I would love it if you were to come and visit, just ask Vati first, right?

Mindanao: Goodbye. Please, don't forget about me. (*walks back to Luzon)

Luzon: You're done?

Visayas: Yes.

Mindanao: Yeah, Kuya.

Luzon: (*turns toward Switzerland) Well, friend, I guess it's time to say goodbye. I know that you may not be able to communicate with us since you'll be stopping the letter writings but we'll be seeing each other in the world meetings anyway. Paalam sa inyo, Vash! Hanggang sa muling pagkikita! (Goodbye to you, Vash! Until we meet again!) (*walks away)

Switzerland: (*raises hand in farewell) Goodbye friend. Until the next meeting, when hopefully we will be able to resolve things for a change, even though I am not at all confident. Uuf widerluegä José, und ich hoffä das wird bald sii (Goodbye José, and I hope that will be soon)

* * *

><p>AN: First of all, thank you for the time that you spend in making these letters. It's a shame that these letter writings is about to end but I understand the situation. Thank you for hearing my daily struggles in life that I always accompany in my reviews. I couldn't tell more about you personally but I think you're a nice guy who loves his country. It was fun while it lasted. I get to learn more about your country as much as you have learned about my country. I hope we can still have conversations even if the letter writings are over. Maybe in the future, I might visit Switzerland and somehow meet you personally. Who knows, the world is a small place. My final message is: "AYO AYO DIHA UG AYAW PALABI SA IMONG MGA GINABUHAT. DAGHANG SALAMAT." (KEEP SAFE AND DON'T FORCE YOURSELF ON THE THINGS YOU DO. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.) (*bows head)

Author's note: And I, in turn thank you for writing such great reviews. Your letters were always intellectually challenging, which I liked a lot, but you topped it still with the round robins that we created together. They always created some sort of variation. And I liked hearing about what your life is like. Contrary to the stereotype, I'm extremely interested in other cultures, and you have brought the Philippines very close to me, as close as it was possible. If you do come to Switzerland...the country may be small, but it's not quite that small. I'll be hoping for it though. And here is my final message in Swiss: _Heb dir Sorg und ich wünsch dir alles beschti im läbe. Allä dank geührt dir elei_ (Take care of yourself and I wish you all the best in your life. All thanks is to you alone) (*salutes)


	796. Thailand Ending

Berne,

Oh, hi there Berne!

Aah, I guess Europeans and Asians are really different...

*sigh* Poor woman. Married than basically given to Russia or something of the sort.

Oh... Well, actually, I was beating Korea, and he doesn't really care, it's kinda a routine for us.

Thailand

P. S. Not to be rude, but I'm not actually a Kingdom anymore, if I were, I guess I'd be Siam still.

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Greetings Thailand, for the last time it is me, Switzerland. I assume that you too have seen the video by now, so you know. This is how I had planned to reveal Lili's and my secret to the world, and the effects were exactly how I imagined them. Since I now have to make time to take care of my daughter, this will be my last letter.

Very much so, fundamentally different, that goes without thinking. As Bern said, I was put off by your tone, he is right; I DO expect to be as professional as I am, even though it is a false hope.

Horrible indeed, but things worked out in the end. The only problem is that before she was cut off by the iron curtain, she did not stalk people with a camera, it must have come from being together with Russia.

My son has a different view on the matter; beat him up as much as you want in my opinion, no matter what the political consequences are.

This will be the end of it sadly, but I have to say that I did enjoy your correspondence, at least most of the time, and you can regard that a compliment in fact, be grateful, such praise is not due to everyone. That statement is not arrogant, simply honest, as I tend to be.

You still happen to be in our records as a kingdom, and you do still have a monarchy in place, but I will confer with Bern and we will correct is as it seems to be your wish.

Sincerely for the last time,

Switzerland


	797. Bizenghast Ending

Dear Berne,

As long as your Vater doesn't get hurt on whatever his mission is, I'm okay with you replying to my letter. On one condition though. PLEASE CALL ME BIZEN. I don't like being called by my full name. Besides, only your father calls me that. Everyone else calls me Bizen. But if you're uncomfortable with calling me anything but Bizenghast, I'll let you call me by my full name.

But I'm not a country! I'm just a bloody micro nation. I don't even have ONE town. All I have are two villages, and few groups of scattered houses. You know, if I was raised differently, like if England had raised me, I would kinda find that offensive. But I wasn't, so no harm done... Switzerland has a sense of humor? -appears to fascinated by this fact- But he was being serious. Your Vater has this theory that I'm more connected to my people because of how I formed. My nickname among the Nordics is "The Country of the Broken" because my first civilians were people who had disabilities or were "mentally unstable." I was blind the first 25 years of my existence. But when my women give birth, I feel intense pain until the birth is over. I believe he was mildly alarmed when I shared this information. He told me to go see a doctor. I dislike doctors. I told him that my Uncle already had and that there was nothing the man could do but give me pain meds. Switzerland replied that having all of my people made sterile would make the pain stop. He soon realised that would be a VERY bad idea. Plus, my fertility rate is low enough already. On good years, only about two women successfully give birth to healthy babies. The other ones that are born are not healthy and usually die with a couple weeks. Other women have miscarriages. I have come to terms with my history, thank you. And I am rather proud of it. N-Now, y-you don't need to do t-t-that! W-W-What if HE find outs and t-tries to hurt me a-again! -is on the verge of a panic attack- Then He'll come after you and a-anyone else who k-k-knows! I-I don't want A-Anyone getting hurt...

Aha, I see. But Switzerland taught you to ignore the insulters, didn't he? That's how you were raised. I was raised to take it as a compliment. Because the insulter actually has to like the insultee enough to actually take the time to make up an Insult, right? So every time I'm insulted, I say "Oh wow! I feel so special because you actually took time out of your schedule to make up that Insult. In fact, I feel so special; I believe I am going to take that as a compliment!" And so on and so forth. I like to people watch. So I usually hang out in the park with Sealand and watch the drama of peoples' lives unfold. It is actually a very amusing past time.

Eh, if the training stops, it stops. Though it does get my blood to pump. I'm actually quite surprised he even wanted to train me at all. But then again, I'm also paying him. I am very grateful. You know that strange tree he just planted in his greenhouses? That was a thank you gift from me. Its a fruit bearing tree that's fruit are only ripe during dawn, then turn hard and bitter for the rest of the day until dawn again. I sent him a fruit and some of its juice. And he liked it a lot, so I said that he could have a tree. Though I have a suspicion that the tree is probably bearing its fruit in a more common way. Not the right nutrients in the soil.

Denmark yelled at me later, then he burst out laughing. He says that he had slapped by Norway because of my little stunt, but he had heard Norway chuckle a bit. Denmark thought getting yelled at by all of Southern Europe and getting slapped by Norway was worth it though just because he managed to get a picture of everyone's face. And don't worry. It won't be that hard to stay away from him. The only good thing that came from Prussia baby-sitting was that he was the fertilizer that made my love of pranking people grow. And even now, some-times I think that even that still wasn't enough. But all I do is freak people out a little. I never hurt them...I think.

Nope, never having America here. I will heed said advice. I despise America, what with his cars and his exhaust. Just polluting the atmosphere even more then it is. And I think it's actually because of his many immigrants. That's why he knows so many languages. I know for a fact he's fluent in German, Italian, Spanish, Russian, and French. And who knows how many more he's got. America is smarter then he looks. You may not know this, but I'm a computer hacker. Remember that one meeting where America was really mad and was yelling at everyone? Demanding that they tell him who tried to hack into the Pentagon's database? I think you can connect the dots. Of course, I wasn't actually at this meeting. I went to the next meeting after he'd calmed down. He took one look at me, pointed an accusing finger at me and said "YOOOUU. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HACKED INTO THE PENTAGON." I looked at him, screamed, then raced down the hall with a very mad American chasing me. I didn't get into anything. I just wanted to see if I could do it. I succeeded, apparently.

-sighs in relief- Ok, now that I know I won't have an angry Swiss man coming after me for nor. I don't see how many people could get his name wrong. Unless they had never heard it pronounced. Then I guess they could. I know my name isn't short. Her name is just longer then mine.

Wishing you are well,

Bizenghast

* * *

><p>Dear Bizen,<p>

Since this will be my last letter for any undetermined amount of time, I have decided to stop the formalities and grant you your wish of calling you by the name you prefer, rather than the one I used to call you, and know that I do this against my better judgement.

I sent the video of my daughter to Estonia's home computer, since I was not sure if yours was safe anymore. You should have seen it by now, and it will explain a lot to you, for example what that mission was that Bern mentioned. I was at a meeting at Norway's when suddenly I received the call. I immediately flew home and rushed Lili off to the hospital, where, after the birth of my daughter, I set about to tape a message to the whole world.

Bern himself was joking. I do not really have a sense of humor, what I said about sterilization was meant seriously, but I can see that you would rather choose to suffer for your people, and I cannot blame you for that, because it is the exact thing which I would do in your stead. My theory is still just a theory though, but I am very certain that you can develop it further until it proves to be true. And over time I am sure that the problems that your population has will be resolved, science is on your side. Eventually the fertility rate will go up, and especially now that your people rejoice at being freed from Ireland's tyranny. I might even be able to persuade my daughter Geneva to send them medical supplies, and my son Basel would be delighted to examine a portion of the population for being so utterly anomalous. Unfortunately, Bern cannot get the idea of Downing-Hahn out of his head, and he is now feverishly searching through all his sources. There is nothing I can do to dissuade him. But you should be safe, for he is long dead I presume.

That is indeed how I raised my children. Whether they followed my teachings is another thing. Bern certainly did, no insult can deter him, but my second oldest son Uri would hack you to pieces if you were to call him even a slightly offensive name, and while I find Denmark's tactic interesting, I still doubt its effectiveness.

Even though I have to stop writing, I will not stop your training. I find that it is vitally important that you learn to defend yourself, and anyway, your training is part of my work, and I am not one to quit on my pupils. I keep to the promises I make. You fruit by the way has not been successful here, we did not manage to generate the right climate, and it died shortly, even before blooming. I think it must be the unique situation of your island. The currents and the air create a fog that makes for almost tropical humidity of the air, and that is what the plant thrives in. I must also remark that it is not a particularly rough plant. I can grow orchids, but not that one. Make it one of your exports, a lot of money can be made that way, just saying.

So...Prussia was your babysitter. And here I was thinking there was nothing wrong with you. If you play the pranks on the right people then I do not mind, but keep me out of it, or we have a major problem. I think that I am understood.

The only language America knows is English, and that is all he ever wants to know according to him, because 'American rocks!" I heartily disagree. And about that immigration, sure, those are a lot of languages, but who learned whose language here? It was certainly not America who adopted them. In his opinion, everyone else should learn his language, and at the moment he is succeeding with his scheme. And although he may not be completely stupid, his intelligence is still nothing to boast about. Of course he has science and all that, irrefutable, but he lack something far more important that three decimaled IQ points. Common sense. Of that he has close to zero. Would common sense me matter, America's would have to be looked at under an electron microscope.

I get pissed off every time that happens, so I brand it into their memories. The one thing they hear while running away from my bullets, is my name, over and over again. Conditioning it is called. Every time they see a gun after that, they will remember how to say and spell my name correctly.

This will be the end of our correspondence, but I am very much looking forward to next week training. I really want to see how well you perform in the twelve-minute run. You live on an island, infantry, and aircraft make the most sense with you population numbers.

Sincerely for the last time,

The Swiss Confederation


	798. Florida Ending

Switzerland,

Just a warning: You DO know you're going to have California, Hungary, France, etc following you and Liechtenstein EVERYWHERE with cameras now, right?

OH GOD. THIS IS FUCKING SCARY. IT WILL GIVE ME NIGHTMARES FOR 7 YEARS, 5 MONTHS, AND 42 DAYS. *hides under bed*

www .youtube. com /watch?v=3e0dWYZntUc

Twas fun writing to you, Switz! See you at the next World Conference~ *troll face*

~Sol Troll~

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

As if I care. We have nothing to fear, nothing to hide. But as they still are violating our privacy and our neutrality, I will respond to them as I always do. By shooting the living daylights out of them. to prepare my daughter for the noise, I bought her a nice par of red ear mufflers. She looks so adorable with them, and they lock out all sound, so the gunfire will not startle her.

Pft...that is nothing. Italy? Seriously no, I find that more comical than anything else, since I know what Italy is like. It is simply ridiculous. It would apply much more to my own person, because let us face it, you mess with me, I shoot you in the face. Other parts of the song I did not find so alluring. Like the part about procreation. There are more tasteful was of expressing it.

I dare say that I will...unfortunately. You keep on 'trollin' and I keep on shooting trolls. Not Norway's trolls, I have no squabble with him at all.

Sincerely for the last time,

The Swiss Confederation


	799. Hell Ending

Switzerland,

This is no prank! I am Hell! You are rather lucky I bother to write to you! The only other ones I would write to are England, Norway, and Russia! Thank God (He's there, with my twin brother Heaven) your chocolates are famous enough to reach even the Underworld.

I have money, I'm not some poor piece of sh**. I have weapons too. Pick which you want. Hn, my fire only affects those of sin. If you give them to Death who I can send to your world (I find it unfair that he can go without a permit) to pick up the chocolates. And if you're wondering who, there's me, Death (Don't ask me how he eats it.), some of my devils who are sweet-tooths, His Highness, Lord Beelzebub, and some of the souls who are sent to the first circle (I don't know why they are in here, It's God's secret. They have a good life, just like life as the living, but they're dead.), and that's it.

Yes, that too. Death says your sense of judgement is worthy for "The Great Court". Maybe you should join one day.

I know, fighting is fun. During the war, I got my position of Hell's representative by killing the most! How fun it was, watching the red droplets of blood splatter all over the ground.

I was hoping you wouldn't mind that I stalk you during wars. Okay, not stalk, but observe. If you've felt like you were being watched once, now you know why.

Japan's anime are great! Well some. Others are kind of strange. But I'm comparing you to one's that have great fighters and leaders in them.

So, Switzerland, how much will your chocolates be? I'd like some cherry ones too. I'll send Death there any day you'd like. You don't have to send Liechtenstein somewhere though-Death can take the form of many things, most likely a black cat though. You'll know it's him if he has a necklace (or collar) with a skull pendant that glows with a strange reddish-blackish aura.

Now, just because I'm Hell doesn't mean I'm extremely evil and sadistic. Sure, the greatest evil is found here, but it doesn't affect me... That much. Sure, Brother Heaven is surely nicer than me, but I'm not (fully) evil. I'm a place of punishment, not a place where evil roams around freely

Signed,

Hell

Hell is a girl. A girl with messy black, shoulder-length, messy hair, thick bangs and red eyes, just so you know.

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Yes, I can see that now, you are being completely serious. And why would I miss your correspondence? It is not like I depend on writing to the underworld, in fact, you should be grateful that I even bothered to reply, and not just binned the letter immediate, because it reeked of foul eggs. I assume that is the sulphur that you have down there. And next time send one that is not fire red and enchanted to burn my fingers when I touch it, thank you very much. Luckily there will not be any more letters, since recent events have forced me to end this, here and now.

Well of course my chocolates are appreciated everywhere they are consumed. How can they not be? I put so much effort into them after all.

Money? Good...because that amount will not come cheap, I can telly you that. And no, I am certainly not above taking money from you. Business is business. I assume that is possible...and also please thank death for not claiming my love and daughter at childbirth right? Credit where credit is due.

Indeed, my objectivity and the fact that my opinion cannot be swayed would make me a good judge. Could you vacate the position for, say, another ten thousand years? I am joking of course, at the rate which the planet is deterioration we are lucky if we all still vie a hundred years, so yes, I would be interested. After all, it is my duty to bring justice to everyone, and what would I do in heaven? You are not allowed to shoot anyone there. And I know a few that will get sent to hell whom I would love to judge.

YOU do not kill anyone; YOU are the keeper of the damned souls. Death does not kill anyone either, he just takes them either to you, or to heaven. WE are the ones who, unfortunately, do all the work, and there is no point in arguing about it, you know that it is true. And I strongly disagree on the blood part. War is never fun, well; I admit it is if you are watching from the sidelines.

Not at all, not at all. I always feel like I a being watched, it is called paranoia. You must have liked what you saw when I fought.

Why, thank you for truthfully seeing me in that way, for I am most certainly both.

I am calculating in ounces here...and for that amount we would have roughly 158'300 Swiss Francs OR, if you have it, I would rather prefer a hundred ounces of gold, and it had better be pure. I am sure that death will find someway it drag the pile to you, but if he dares even come near Liechtenstein and our daughter, as paradox as it sounds, I will kill him.

Whatever, this was your last letter anyway. As you might have gathered, Liechtenstein just gave birth to a girl, my daughter as it happens, and I need to abandon my letter writing habits in order to take care of them. So, see you in hell.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

Author's note: Sorry about this, it's really unfortunate, and it could have gotten very interesting, but the timing was really bad.


	800. Heaven Ending

Switzerland,

I wrote this letter to apologize if Hell's bothering you. She really wants chocolates.

Really...

Really...

*shivers*

U-Um, so, I'd also thought you'd like it if I told you that um, you and Liechtenstein aren't sinners because of your good intentions behind not marrying.

May you and your family be blessed...

From,

The Kingdom of Heaven

P.S. Your child's soul is pure...

* * *

><p>Dear Heaven,<p>

Funny...your sister Hell DID just write to me, and no, she is not bothering me at all, or I would not have wasted paper and ink answering. You tow are very different. Her letter nearly singed my hands, and yours radiates peace and calm. I like neither, yours puts me in mind of therapy, which I do not need. Yes, I noticed that, she was very persistent.

Why, thank you for telling me. At least the religious part of me is now calmed. How you saw the video is anyone's guess, but that does not matter...or, of course! You are omnipresent! Anyway, that should shut up that whiner of a son, my canton Glarus. And I would not care if we were sinners. I my mind, I did the only right thing, and I am not an overly religious individual anyway.

Thank you...? Okay...

Do not bother to write again, I am done with letters, at least for the time being. And tell Saint Fridolin that he has got a very devoted follower of his in my family. He must be so proud when he hears all the things Glarus has done in his name.

Sincerely for the first and last time,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. now that will make me sleep better at night. Of course her soul is pure! She has not done anything yet other than being born!


	801. Bekki Ending

Dear Berne,

Nice to hear from you :) course I remember you! I was so grateful for your help that day; I had gotten myself completely lost hehe. I enjoyed the tour of the city as well by the way, you have a beautiful city. Nothing like England at all.

Well, that's certainly interesting. I have yet to read the announcement (I will after writing this letter) but tell Switzerland and Liechtenstein I wish both the best for them and their daughter. I wish I could come see her!

hehe, well I don't know anything about politics I'm afraid. Planes yes but not politics. The aerobatics team sounds amazing!

Don't worry about that. I understand relationships must be a little edgy what with the Europe crisis and all that.

From Bekki

P.S I sent special cakes to say congratulations, would you mind sharing them with everyone?

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki<p>

It is me again, Switzerland. I am back from the hospital with Lili and our daughter Vaduz, both are in good health but need care and love and attention, which I will provide, so this will be my last letter, at least for now.

For some reason Bern could not stop talking about you. I am seeing a whole new side of him that I have never seen before, one that I did not know even existed, but I have no clue as to what the cause for this is. Normally he talks solely about politics, but now it is 'English tourist' here and 'English tourist' there. It is annoying really.

I take it that by now you have seen the video which I sent to your mail. I thank you on both our behalves for your well-wishes. I am afraid however that until further notice, both Lili and Vaduz are out of bounds, shielded from the public by yours truly and the entire power of the confederation behind me. You would have to be suicidal to try and get close. Be patient, the time will come.

That is all he knows, being that capital and all, and I know that I made the right choice when I appointed him to the post.

'A little edgy' is mildly formulated, but my disposition to him has nothing to do with what is happening at the moment, it I something historical, but you would not understand that. You had to be there.

I thank you for writing to me. For once I received a different view of England than what he actually told me, and it is easy to tell which one is more truthful and unbiased.

Sincerely for the last time,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. He did. He shared with everyone, except Zürich, which was to be expected really, those two despise each other.


	802. Luxembourg Ending

Schweiz,

First, Vaduz is so cute!

Second, I must be really ignorant to not have noticed you two were... Together (?). Congrats.

I think that would be best. I do not wish either myself or Gustave to be shot at any moment.

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Thank you very much, we think so too. She clearly takes after her mother, although Liechtenstein predicts that she will be smarter than she has ever been, that she has acquired my intellect. Maybe that is the case, we will see in a few years.

I hat to be rude to you, but your congratulations are rather late, we have been together for quite some time, and I though that thanks to Hungary it was common knowledge. But I am sure that it was not your own fault, and you just got left out somehow.

Not that I would want that, in any way. If you want to, you two could even come and visit us, but understand this is an exception, a privilege if you wish.

This will be the last of me for a lung whole Luxembourg. I enjoyed writing to you and I liked having you at my house. I wish the best future for you and Gustave, and one more thing...get out of the EU as quick as possible, alright? I hate to paint the devil on the wall, but I do not like the way that this is going at all.

Sincerely for the last time,

The Swiss Confederation

Author's note: 'Den Teufel and die Wand malen' = ‚Paint the devil on the wall', a German phrase, meaning that one is describing the worst possible outcome of a situation.


	803. Königsberg Ending

Yo, Switzy,

Yeah...but what other option did you have but to trade with Onkel?

I really, really hope that doesn't happen. That would be horrible!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

Yo, Switzy,

Congrats on the baby ^^

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

None. None at all, you are completely right.

Yes, but still...alone on the planet...well, me and my children and Lili...it sounds like paradise actually. No bothersome neighbors, no stupid unions, no wars...

I thank you for your congratulations, this is certainly more than I could have hoped for. And on this note, I shall close the file, but let it be known, that you have managed exactly one hundred letters, the top amount of any of my correspondents, even though some of them clearly lacked content.

Sincere for the last time,

The Swiss Confederation


	804. Zürich Ending

Hey, asshole.

STAY OUT OF MY MAILBOX WITH YOUR STUPID LETTERS. I normally would not have even bothered to reply to you at all, but your attitude towards Naomi is unforgivable. I bet you were one of those who voted against him...

South Park is funny, because it insulted idiots like Al Gore. And I hope one day it shall insult you.

Your LOVING Bruder,

Zurich

Vati, please reply this time,

First of all, please tell Bern to leave me alone, and that I have no intention of leaving this family.

Naomi is not a spy. I am absolutely certain.

What do you think of my story?

Zurich

* * *

><p>Lieber Sohn,<p>

I am so sorry that I let Bern of all of your siblings write to you, I should have taken the time to do it personally, but I thought that he could restrain himself for once. It seems not, forgive me please mein Sohn, the Kantönligeischt is just too strong. Whatever he says, you are just as important to this family as he is, as all of the cantons are. I have to say though that you never miss any opportunity to insult him either, but that cannot be changed.

I do not normally do this, since voting is supposed to be anonymous, but in this case I cannot refuse. Bern was not one of the cantons who voted against Naomi's adoption, he was actually for it, so lay off him for a while, alright? And I believe you when you say that Naomi is not a sleeper spy, but Bern has to protect our political secrets, so understand him. It is like if he came to you and said that to improve relationships between us and America; you would have to give out the lists of your clients to him, and you refused, because you have to protect the banking secret.

And I approve of television programs that make fun of prominent figures, it just matters in which way, how tasteful it is, and South Park does not fulfil that criteria, but if you like it then that is your choice. The concept of the story is very sound indeed. I always knew that you were creative.

Mein Sohn, this will be the lat of me, because I now have to rake care of your half-sister Vaduz and Liechtenstein. We will see each other around, no doubt. The elections for our bosses are up soon, which will be quite an interesting time as always.

Sincerely,

Dein Vater,

Switzerland

(Author's note: First of all: Best intro line evar! This exactly how Zürich would have responded to Bern! I lol'ed when I read it. Hilarious...very good. _Chapeau_...my hat is off to you...if I had one on anyway... and thanks by the way for reviewing as Zurich. Although I have no idea why him of all people, I am so pleased to have my home canton in this. Thank you so much.)


	805. Trinidad Ending

Yes,

I actually have had much training in weaponry.

I saw your video. *Smiles* You and Liechtenstein have a very beautiful baby. I admire you for your maturity in the matter, and realizing what you need to do.

Best wishes for you and your family,

Trinidad

* * *

><p>Dear Trinidad,<p>

To be honest, I wonder why you even bother writing at all during this stage, since I clearly announced that this was going to be my last letter.

I believe you did. Not surprising at all, given the part of the world which you live in.

Thank you, although she does take after her mother at first sight. We knew form the start that it was going to be a girl, but that she would be like me...at least partially. We shall see whether the second part holds true. And it was also clear to me from the beginning what must be done, and I just happen to be one of the most mature nations there is, and all I am doing is my duty to both of them.

I will do everything in my power to take care of them, to protect them, as I always have.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	806. DC Ending

Dear Switzerland,

Eh, yeah. Mudkips are pretty annoying. But they're so cute! Pikachu, is the best Pokemon EVA!

Yeah, isn't it Swiss German? I have never heard it. Does it sound similar to German?

That's why we originally had summer vacation.

-.-" Yeah, to be honest, I'm kinda scared that we're gonna be screwed...

I did! XD Maryland's a boy.

Sincerely,

DC (Katie Jones)

* * *

><p>Dear D.C.<p>

Jura is gone again...I think he tired of the conversation about Pokémon and went back to real animals, he is an enthusiastic horse breeder you see.

It is, and it sounds similar, I admit, but my language is older than Germany's is, just to be perfectly clear. It would be like comparing Spanish and Portuguese...right, American...like comparing waffles with pancakes, same content and different shape.

It is your system. If it works for you then fine by me.

There is no point in sweet-talking the situation. I can guarantee you that you will certainly 'be screwed' you will 'be screwed' real badly I can tell.

Well done.

You know that secret I have told you about, the one that I was going to reveal when the time was right? The video file in your e-mails explains everything. Not to worry, it is not bugged. Do not bother writing back though, as this has been my farewell letter.

Sincerely for the last time,

Switzerland


	807. ShunKazamisGirl Ending

Dear whoever is reading this (since SOMEONE ELSE answered last time),

I'm really happy that the baby arrived! Really, I do. I just can't believe it's actually possible for countries to have babies... can anybody explain the concept here, please? I just wish I could write more letters but since the letter correspondence will end soon (and I only sent about 10 letters! Dx), it'll be hard not writing to the person again afterwards, since this kind of thing usually helps me get along with others (other than actually speaking to them, I mean). So to conclude this for now, I'm writing this short poem (think of this as an "early Christmas present" for the entire Swiss Confederation):

The gates will close

and the person you get along with is hard to lose,

but remember to find another way

to get along with others to make your day.

Wow...It's shorter than I thought. But I think it should do. Au revoir for now.

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. If Switzerland's the one reading this: I wish you "bonne chance" with your new family member. It's nice writing to you and it may be a shocker but I think you're actually sweet in all of the neutrality and trigger-happiness. *^^* Oh, and I sent you and Liechtenstein an early Christmas gift; it's a keychain I made (out of oven-baked clay) of you two as well as the new baby. Hope you two like it. And say hi to Liechtenstein for me.

P.P.S. If Berne's the one reading this: I know, it's just that I sent the last letter before the arrival of the baby. I hope you understand. It's nice meeting you, too and just to make sure you don't feel left out, I sent you a box of truffles (pretty expensive but all worth it).

((To the author: I'll miss doing this but at least I'll look forward to your other stories.))

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

Writing before was my son, the canton of Bern, my capital. He takes care of politics and diplomacy, and the task of answering letters when I am not available also falls to him.

As are we, I can tell you. I thought that the birth was going to be problematic, I thought that Lili was too young for such a thing, but apparently she was stronger than I thought. She and Vaduz could have both died in the process, but they are healthy. Well, as you can see it is very possible, but it does not have the same meaning for us as it does for you...at least not in most cases, France has a different view on the idea, much different indeed, but essentially the...eh...'process' is the same, except that I will expect a mountain of paperwork. This is not something to be taken lightly on any account.

I am slightly disappointed as well, since you are quite a promising character, but the family must come first, and I cannot afford to relinquish anything else. I am sure that there are plenty of nations still writing. I hear that England is doing so as well, although I discourage you from writing to the eyebrow-bastard.

And now I finally have an answer to those poems of yours. I have written a few verses myself to honor my correspondents. You will find a copy in the envelope.

Sincerely for the last time,

Switzerland

P.S. Thank you, though I doubt that we will need luck. 'Sweet'? You are correct, that IS a shocker! That is exactly what I am trying to avoid being, I want to keep people away from me and my family. But somehow this does not work on non-countries. The keychain is well-made, and the symbolism behind it is immense. I shall use it for the keys to my house. Liechtenstein will be pleased; I will pass on your greetings to her.

P.P.S. Bern is embarrassed that you spent your money in buying him truffles. He has not touched them yet, saying that these he must savor with the utmost caution. He never intended to drop a hint that he wanted any, so he feels guilty.

(Author's note: So will I, but I don't have a choice. The poem will be the very last chapter of this story, just in case you want to read it. And I've got plenty of other stories already, but now with more time available, they should be updated regularly.)


	808. Malaysia Ending

Dear Switzerland (or whoever answers this letter),

It has really been a pleasure writing to you, and I wish you good luck with Liechtenstein and your new baby girl.

Really, thanks a lot. I used to be really shy and scared when it comes to the world and all its crazies, but I guess it isn't really that bad after all. Thank you for giving me the chance to interact with someone who isn't from my region. :D

And now, as they say here in my country, jumpa lagi! (See you again soon!)

Yours sincerely,

Malaysia

* * *

><p>Dear Malaysia,<p>

It was Berne, my son and capital. I was away for a short time when I was at the hospital with Lili and left him in charge of the letters. I hope that it was not too confusing.

As it has been for me. I have heard that many times before, but rest assured, we shall not need any luck.

I am pleased that I managed to guide a little bit towards a better future, just remember to lock your doors and beat up anyone who tires to climb through the windows. You are welcome, I thin it is important that we widen our horizons. Is that surprising coming from me? Yes, it is, but that is what I used to do, until I realized that most of the world was idiots, and that I would rather not deal with them to begin with.

Aber nöd z'früeh. D'familiä chunnt zersch, vor allem andere.

Sincerely for the last time,

The Swiss Confederation


	809. Dessy Ending

Dear Switzerland,

Hey it's Dessy...I hear your finishing out your letters? Well I will miss you~ I hope your daughter grows up to be strong~

-Dessy

* * *

><p>Dear Dessy,<p>

You have heard right, that is the plan, at least temporarily since I need to take care of both Vaduz and Liechtenstein. One day I think I might return, but until then I will have to do my best in parenting, and after raising twenty-six children form their infancy this should be easy. Miss me? This is only your third letter, so how can you possibly miss me, but of course you will, strangely a lot of people do.

As do I. And I am confident that she will, as long as I train her right. I do hope that she will follow in my footsteps, she has the genetics undoubtedly.

Sincerely for the last time,

The Swiss Confederation


	810. Thailand Ending II

Switzerland,

Um, hey, congratz on the daughter, if you ever need a babysitter, feel free to call me!

I see.

Probably.

Okay.

Thanks, Chock Dee (Good Luck)with your Chomechai(Beautiful Girl)!

It's okay, I don't care either way really.

I guess this goodbye for now. See you at the next world meeting.

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Thank you for the offer, but I think we can manage ourselves. And if we ever need a babysitter, we have twenty-six options available, completely free of charge.

Luck again? I think I will let it slide this time, but I am not at all superstitious, and I have only ever succeeded through skill and foresight, not luck. She is beautiful though, is she not? Just like her mother, just like her mother.

Complacent. Good.

See you. That would be in a few years, ah well; nothing will change in that time.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	811. A TRIBUTE TO MY CORRESPONDENTS

**This was supposed to be a Christmas present to only one person, but I just couldn't stop rhyming. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>This was not my idea, you must know,<br>And now the time has come to go,  
>I part, with no regret at all, but amend,<br>All things must come to an end.

I write this for all of you,  
>So that you feel appreciated too.<br>Not to say I wanted to write,  
>Nevertheless, I did so during even the night.<p>

Your letters, in their variety, unforeseen,  
>Made me think what this must mean,<br>Who would write to a nation like me?  
>But now the answer I see.<p>

Not all of you think me a waste,  
>Let it be known that those have a sense of taste,<br>For everything I did, and will ever do,  
>Can certainly have a benefit for you.<p>

Follow my advice, and you will know,  
>Who really runs this show<br>For money matters, I am the man,  
>Nobody can contest what I can.<p>

I thank you for being clear of sight,  
>And differing wrong from right.<br>From those who took my advice to heart,  
>I shall never truly part.<p>

To those who do not see me in this way,  
>I pity you, I have to say.<br>For you are both deaf and blind,  
>And I'll be glad to see your heads from behind.<p>

Call me what you wish, I retain my pride,  
>With my cantons by my side.<br>We will best all in our way,  
>And from our stand we'll never sway.<p>

For we are the confederation, trigger-happy all,  
>And our neutrality shall never fall.<br>Recluses all of us may be,  
>But that is our recipe.<p>

Now for a detailed thanks,  
>To a few from your ranks.<br>For credit is, where credit is due,  
>And my word is always true.<p>

Croatia, long ally and friend,  
>Many letters you did send,<br>I hope you benefitted from them too,  
>But for the love of God! Leave the EU!<p>

Philippines, what can I say?  
>A letter from you, almost each day.<br>Long and challenging, all of them were,  
>I salute you friend, no, Sir!<p>

Königsberg, not Kaliningrad please,  
>You seemed to write at your ease.<br>Although you are Prussia's daughter too,  
>A hundred letters, I'm pleased with you.<p>

Taiwan, 'Senpai', master you called me,  
>What an honor, I can guarantee.<br>Although we were cut short,  
>I think I will miss it, of a sort.<p>

Thailand of course, although we disagree,  
>On weapon effectiveness, you and me.<br>But to each his own, that governs my life,  
>Even if the gun IS superior to the knife.<p>

Bizenghast, you'll be pleased to hear,  
>That I'll always remain near.<br>You still have your training to complete,  
>Until you can stand on your own two feet.<p>

Florida, I'll be perfectly frank,  
>I wish you'd get run over by a tank,<br>And M1 Abrams let it be,  
>That would be cosmic irony.<p>

Heaven and hell, banker and lover,  
>The purgatory I'll never suffer.<br>And Rome, you are completely wrong,  
>With what you sing in your stupid song.<p>

Bekki, pilot and chocolate connoisseur,  
>What emotions in Berne you did stir.<br>I wish you luck with education and work,  
>No responsibility you should shirk.<p>

Luxembourg, I enjoyed your stay,  
>And come and visit any day.<br>A city state, what potential you own,  
>One day you'll get globally known.<p>

Zurich my son, good luck with your book,  
>I'll be the first one to take a look.<br>And keep Naomi safe for us too.  
>That responsibility falls to you.<p>

Trinidad, what is there left?  
>A verse about you is almost a theft,<br>So you do like weapons as well?  
>But be sure not to try and sell.<p>

Washington DC, the capital of America, right.  
>You're supposed to keep him out of the fight.<br>But Pokémon is what interests you,  
>Especially that one...eh...Pikachu.<p>

Malaysia, be sure to lock your doors,  
>And from me give France the aching sores.<br>And if America dares to come again,  
>Scare him off, with a loud and painful BANG!<p>

And Dessy, I know that my daughter will be strong.  
>And fate will smite me if I am wrong.<br>The looks from her mother she got, that's clear.  
>But of my strength and intellect you will hear.<p>

Virginia, so formal and stout,  
>Now that is what a letter is about.<br>Discussing matters of the states,  
>And their eventual fates.<p>

And now for this poem's final verses,  
>I have always refrained from using curses.<br>There is some gratitude which I must share,  
>So read on, if you even dare.<p>

I have never seen rhymes with such truth and care,  
>It is as if I had been there.<br>Never have I experienced such devotion,  
>And the things that it set into motion.<p>

Two poems you wrote, both very fine  
>Too bad that I cannot claim them as mine.<br>All that you wrote was definitely true,  
>That's why this poem is dedicated to you.<p>

I promised you a gift in return,  
>Any even my oral contracts I do not burn.<br>So here it is, for your lyrical pearl,  
>I thank you, ShunKazamis-Girl.<p>

But the rest of you shall not be left out,  
>I will remember without a doubt.<br>And with this poem finally unfurled,  
>I would like to say, farewell world.<p>

I now have a daughter, who needs my care,  
>And for her mother too I need to be there.<br>But if France looms over you, just give me a call,  
>So for now, that is all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lorem Nativitatis, Frohe Weihnachten, Joyeux Noel, Buon Natale, Merry Christmas.<strong>


	812. Iran1

Hello Switzerland,

It's me, Iran! My twin brother Iraq and I are going to be accepting letters soon, so I wanted to tell you because you are the one who inspired us to do so!

Also, did you know our grandfather, Persia? We don't remember much about him, so we are searching for information.

Oh, and Iraq wanted me to remind you that he expects his gun shipment to arrive sometime next month. I think he said he ordered a hundred Ak-47s or something?

Anyways, See Ya!

Iran

* * *

><p>Dear Iran,<p>

I am not at all surprised that you are writing, I omitted sending the video file of me and Liechtenstein to countries at war, which of course is logical when you think about it. Also I was not even sure if all of you Middle Eastern nations had computers. So for your convenience I have forwarded it anyway, it should explain some things.

Wonderful, as if you did not have enough to do already, now you want to start spreading your ideas around the world as well, have you not learnt enough already? Did I not send a clear message when I banned the construction of minarets? Just do not expect any letters from me, that is all.

The name is familiar, although I never met him. I may have been a travelling mercenary in my younger years, but he was far before my time, and I have never gone that far east anyway.

WHAT THE-? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU CANNOT PUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN A LETTER! What if it gets intercepted, you idiot? I try to keep my business discreet, but you might as well and go put that in the internet if you value my silence that much you moron. Also, I do not produce any AK's, you will have to talk to Russia about them, Kalashnikov is his brand, as you can clearly guess by the name. But I would be more than willing to send you some SIG's if you would like, and if you could pay for them of course.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. You can be sure that France was punished accordingly, but I think Germany suffered enough from the failing Euro, so there was no need.

(Author's note: The video that Switzerland is talking about is chapter 788)


	813. Geneva17

Cher papa,

Normally I would have sent a video message but it got broken when...you know, Ostrogot came around *shudders* So I will have to stick with paper and pencil until I can get a new one.

So down to bussiness, hows the baby? Is Lilli alright? Tell me! I got the message by the way, it certainly got the point out. Just in time too, I have no doubt in my mind that France would start coming around making comments that would make me sick.

Papa, I have some news for you, my private tutor has retired and all the other tutors are taken...if I want to continue my education in medicine (which I do) I...have to go to the world academy.

Love,

Geneva

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

It has been a long time ma fille, I was getting slightly worried about you, although I know that I really should not be. About the camera, it is not a great loss, after all, I still prefer the old fashioned way using normal paper, so there is no real need to buy a new one, that money could be spent more wisely I think.

Both Liechtenstein and Vaduz are in excelllent condition. Lili is taking care if her all by herself, it is something we agreed on, but I make sure to visit them daily. I think Sophia recognizes me, although I hope that when she starts speaking she does not call me ‚Vati'. Well, I have not heard a word from him yet, it seems that he does possess enough decency not to bother a mother and her child. Still, if I ever seehim even close to her, I will resort to my old treatment of him.

Non! Non! C'est pas acceptable! I am sure that we can find a new tutor for you, there is no need at all for you going to that blasted academy! Genève, I would even teach you myself if I had to, but I am not letting you go to that madhouse they call a school! I need hardly remind you what awaits you there, what with France and England running around and colonizing whomever they wish. If you were to turn up there, you would not have a quiet minute, and the fact that you are my daughter does not help, seeing how unpopular I am with most nations these days. I have private institutions which are famous around the worold as you know, so really there is no need for you to go there. I implore you, think this over.

Very concerned,

Ton père,

Switzerland


	814. Zürich35

Vati...

I am leaving this in your mailbox for you in case you one day take up letters again. And with such, I hope that when you do, we will have so many things to write about. Naomi has been progressing very well, and he's thinking of being an artist for a living.

I do not regret taking him under my wing at all, and he is the sweetest thing in the world to me. Vati, I hope you understand what I mean...but there is a certain innocence surrounding him, despite all he's been through. Russia has beaten him, perhaps even raped him, and yet he acts for all the world like nothing bad has ever happened and that every injury can be fixed with a band-aid and kissing it better...Very few have that quality, and I love it...

To help with my writing skills, I have taken up the 100 theme challenge, and I am mainly focusing it with the show Phineas and Ferb. I notice that Phineas and Ferb is a very intelligent show, and that you'd like it. At least, I think you would. It references lots of stuff children wouldn't quite get, like in a certain episode, the opening musical number contained a great number of musical references, including my personal favorite: Les Miserables.

I love you, vati

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Sohn,<p>

Thank you for taking the time to write to me, I am not taking up the letters again just yet, although you can be sure that I intend to do just that in the near future. In the meanwhile however there is much work tob be done as I am sure you are aware of, what with our economy still dangerously unstable and Liechtenstein and Vaduz whom I need to support, plus the heavy snowfall that some of your siblings have had to suffer under in these past days. It has kept me on my toes, making sure that they are not cut off from the rest of us.

I am glad to hear that Naomi is on his best way, and if he wants to become an artist then that is his choice, and he could not have picked a better mentor, for you are quite the conoisseur when it comes to art. He could be repressing what has happened…what horrors must he have faced? I do not want to know, and neither do I want to change his state of being. If he is happy now then I see no reason at all why we should change that, even if it were with good intention.

Well, I have not got any idea what a one hundrer theme challenge is, neither do I know that show you are talking about, but if you want to improve your writing skills, then you have my support, for education never ends. Even though you might not believe it, I learn new things every day as well.

I wish you success in all your business, we will need your expertise more and more in future I think.

I love you too Sohn,

Dein Vater,

Switzerland


	815. Wisconsin1

Dear Mr. Switzerland

It's me America's daughter Wisconsin if you don't remember I was the dark haired teen who was talking to Liechtenstein when my dad was visiting you. It won't surprise me if you can't remember all most everyone forgets me except Minnesota but that's because she hates me.

So how have you been doing? I hope you are well. How has Liechtenstein been doing? I hope she's well she's really a nice girl.

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

(Wisconsin)

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

Just to clarify, I remember everyone who speaks to Liechtenstein; even you should know that I keep her under my watchful gaze. But I have known you before, by reputation, and I am afraid to say that it is not in a good way. It is probably not even your fault, but America always boats about the cheese you make. Personally I think it is a disgrace and an insult to me that you even dare consider giving your dairy products my name, especially since they are obviously of far inferior quality. I do not know what your stand on this whole situation is, but I hope for your sake that you agree with me, because I do not appreciate my good name being tainted in such a way and by one of America's states no less.

I have been doing well, thank you for asking, although your father is still giving me trouble. He should take care of his own affairs first before he can consider criticizing me for something that he does not even understand. Liechtenstein has also been faring well. Of course I would not have it any other way, and I would make sure to eliminate anything, or anyone who is bothering her.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	816. Virginia9

A/N: Virginia's personality has developed a lot since he last wrote (and he has his own letter series), and he is now related to Germany and Prussia.

Dear Schweiz,

Guten Tag. I saw that you were receiving letters again, und I wished to re-establish contact.

How are Liechtenstein und your daughter? I hope they, you, und your cantons are all doing well, and that France is not causing problems. I was forced to shoot him recently, for his assaults on meine Tochter, Richmond.

Well, I hope this letter finds you as it leaves me, in good health und high spirits.

Sincerely,

Thomas Bielschmidt Jones

The Commonwealth of Virginia

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

Well, I am, but not officially. Apparently some people did not get the message that I have stopped, and I was mainly corresponding with my children until now, but I guess I might as well. I will have to make a formal announcement though, and make sure that Liechtenstein is in accord with it.

They are both fine, absolutely no complications, which I consider a wonder when I think of the situation of today's world, it is not the right time for a child to grow up, but of course I will do my best. As long as I keep them both safe and under my protection, nothing can happen to them. No, France has showed enough decency to leave us alone. Maybe I am giving him more credit than he deserves, but I think even he knows not to go that far. I am sorry to hear that he has gone after your daughter instead, that must explain why he is laying off Liechtenstein. I hope that you hit him hard and taught him a lesson.

Good health, mostly. High spirits, not really. There is much bothering me at the moment, much to occupy my time. I do not want to go into detail about anything.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	817. Bekki67

Dear Switzerland,

You're answering letters again? It's nice to hear from you again!

Apologies if my letter is an inconvenience to you, but I've been lonely without your letters!

Hoping to hear from you!

How's Vaduz?

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Not really, it just happened. I just wrote a letter to that idiot Iran and to two of my cantons, and suddenly I have a whole bunch of people writing to me. I think this will snowball from now on, and before I know it, I will be in regular correspondence again, which I do not intend to do. I announced a rest phase, and I intend to stick to it. After I had finished I realized just how much time they were occupying in my day.

An inconvenience? Not at all. A single letter is not a burden, but a dozen are. Lonely? That cannot be, after all, you sure have much to do, and there are other nations whom I know are available…

Vaduz is developing well, I have to say. I am doing everything to ensure that she has good future, I have it all planned. Naturally I cannot control what direction she will choose, but I have faith that she will grow into a financial genius to rival my son Zürich. And she definitely looks like Liechtenstein. Imagine a combination like that. She will look innocent, but undoubtedly be sly and cunning as a fox. I am looking forward to see how things turn out. Mark my words, in future the world will know her name.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	818. Geneva18

Cher Papa,

Je suis vraiment désolé for not writing sooner, I have been extremely busy repairing my house. You wouldn't believe the mess those damn soldiers left. My poor bedroom and living room was left in shambles! Plus my beautiful kitchen was destroyed! ceux-là- ceux-là- ceux-là! putain barbares stupides! *calms down (an/: but not after some more swearing!)* Ah, I guess I could find some other use for the money.

Si mignon! I shall most definitely come over to visit! I can't wait to meet my new little sister!...I see he has taken that other 'warning' me and crepe gave him *snickers*

J'ai regardé partout papa! The only available tutors in my field are either in Zurich or to far for me to travel. I don't intend to leave my house for either of them. Non papa, vous avez assez de travail comme il est, I could never be able to except lessons from you. I will think about it papa, but it looks pretty slim.

Love,

Geneva

Ps. Please don't worry papa, le stress n'est pas bon pour vous, ok?

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

C'est pas une problème ma fille, I know just how much damage those paramilitaries did our property. You were hit the most of all the cantons; actually very few of the others were bothered at all. Zürich's house was smashed up a bit, but not much, and my own home was slightly damaged, windows smashed, paintings ripped, the flowers in the garden trampled. I could have done with everything, but I will not forgive them for stepping on the flowerbeds, Liechtenstein loves that flora. Listen, here is what we will do; Ostrogot had money, lots of it. We can claim it for ourselves and use it to repair everything. How are we going to claim it? Well, ironically he had his assets stored on one of my numbered accounts. Does that sound good, hein?

Come any time you like, then we can go to Liechtenstein's house together. Is that so? Très bien a fait ma fille! It certainly worked.

I see, but still, you know just how much I hate that establishment. I had to be constantly on the watch that Liechtenstein did not get molested by France, or colonized by England, or hit on by Italy. Actually that is not much different than outside of school, if it were not for that fact that all of us are cooped up together in one building, rather than spread out on an entire planet. Bien, go if you want to, but I will be packing a suitcase for you with containing weapons that you might need, and I will send you weekly care packages with ammunition so that you can resupply yourself. Use any force necessary to defend yourself.

Sincerely,

Ton père,

Switzerland

P.S. You are le docteur, I will follow your health advice.


	819. Wisconsin2

Dear Switzerland,

Ohh I see that kinda sweet in a vaguely overprotective way. Ohh I see that's how you remember me that's great note that was sarcasm. I see so dad remembers me for once and boasts over a stupid hobby I picked up. That was dad's idea it was vaguely similar and dad was over when I finished so he picked to call it that despite my protest about it. I agree with you of course, I'm attention starved and bitter, not suicidal. I'll try to talk to my dad about it next time I get his attention.

Yes I can understand dad can be a bit on the thick side sometimes. Just nod and act like you care he'll eventually lose interest in talking to you. It's good to here she's doing well she's a really sweet girl I'd love to see her again sometime.

Sincerely

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

Do you not dare call me overprotective! I do only what I must to keep her from getting harmed by God knows who or what out there. She has been through enough; there is no need for her to endure that again. Once was enough for her I think.

Scrap that name will you? You cannot call it 'Swiss cheese' if I did not actually make it. Just because it has holes and is not orange that does not qualify it to be called Swiss. Go back to making cheddar or whatever cheeses you have there. Good luck with trying to convince him to do it, he listens to no one, least of all common sense.

Sometimes? Try most of the time, or rather all of the time. Believe me, I have no interest in talking to him, but unfortunately I have to due to business matters. Yes, that is indeed good, but I am afraid that you cannot see her. You do know that I usually do not let her mix and mingle with the rest of the world, and with good reason too! She is busy at the moment anyway.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	820. Virginia10

Dear Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft,

Ja, I see. Well, if my correspondence is a bother to you, inform me, und I will leave you in peace.

I am surprised at such good fortune myself. It is a sorry state the world is in when rapists like France und overgrown children like mein Vater run about unchecked, ja?

Ja, I can imagine. Only a complete fool would dare to assault someone under such conditions.

I hit him hard, ja, but I doubt he is capable of learning this lesson.

Well, I doubt you will accept, but if I can do anything, let me know, ja?

Sincerely,

Thomas Bielschmidt Jones

The Commonwealth of Virginia

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

A bother? Not at all, and I will be sure to inform you if that situation should ever arise, you can be sure of that. I am after all famous for speaking my mind.

Indeed it is, but I cannot remember a situation when that was not the case unfortunately. As long as there is power, there is somebody who will abuse it. And even though neither France nor your father possess the power they once did, it seems that they are not aware of it, or at least unwilling to change accordingly.

He is a complete fool, I do not believe that is an issue for discussion here, it is a matter of principle and morals, and even though France has very few of either, there are some things that he restricts himself from doing.

Very good. I agree, but that is not surprising. I have given up hoping that he would a long time ago.

I do prefer to take care of my affairs myself, as I have always done in the past. Besides, I do not know how useful you could be. Disregarding that, I do not think that you should be bothered by my problems, it is not necessary. I am very much capable of handling them on my own.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	821. Bekki68

Dear Switzerland,

I see. Sometimes good things just appear out of nowhere right?

Well, if you feel the need to rest then you should, take as long as you want to answer. I am patient, even if I don't look it.

Well I'll admit I have been busy. I did what you told me to do and really got into this whole studying thing, and it seems to be going well! As for other nations well, no I haven't written to any of them. I've not had the chance really.

I'm glad to hear it. I'm sure she will have inherited many traits from you as well. I best she has the makings of a superb markswoman. And I reckon she will outdo Zurich one day. You must be a proud father and I'm so happy for you!

Please say Hello to Berne for me! And tell him I miss him lots! I want to visit him at some point but I just can't find the time!

Love

Bekki

P.S I'm sending some biscuits as a present! ;)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Bad things too unfortunately, and more often surprises are not that welcoming. I prefer not to be surprised by anything.

A week I think is ample time…and I have not just been sitting around doing nothing you know. When I say rest, I simply meant rest from the letters, but I cannot possibly neglect my other duties. There was a lot of snowfall in the Alps, which kept me busy. I have the responsibility to make sure that the passes remain open, the north and the south of Europe connected. I was up there clearing streets and blowing up snowdrifts to prevent avalanches. My efforts bore fruit, and there were no major incidents.

I am glad to see that you are doing well, and once again it is confirmed that my advice is worth something. It is no wonder that I usually demand payment for services of that kind, but that is only in the financial sector. I see. Well, you can be consoled. As entertaining as their correspondence might have been, I doubt that they would have had the same depth and substance as my letters. At least I take it seriously.

Do not go telling him that, Zürich will not appreciate it at all. He might even go as far as to strangle Vaduz in her crib if he thinks that she will become serious competition. It sounds cruel, does it not? Yet there is no reason to worry, Zürich's attitude is that he is completely unbeatable, even though official data says that he is only the eighth most important financial marketplace. I am proud of being her father, but I wonder if she will live up to my high expectations…

I will…actually I have a proposition for you. I could delegate these responses to him; I know that he has more than enough time for them now. Does that sound acceptable?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I thank you for your kindness.


	822. Visayas1

Dear Switzerland,

How are you, Vash? It's me, Visayas. My little brothers have been busy since last year and I can't really blame them about it. Wherever I look at it, problems just appear out of nowhere and it's taking a toll on them. That and the fact that I'm feeling lonely lately is what drove me to write a letter to you, even though you haven't started writing letters.

So, how's Liechtenstein and your child, Vaduz? Knowing you, you will be giving your child adequate training from the time she is ready. I somehow see you as a stoic and overprotective father and, like any of those; you will rather see to it that she grew well both physically and mentally.

Our house is in tatters, Vash. Well, to be more precise, it's Jose's and Mario's house that is in tatters. Jose is preparing for the impeachment trials against the Chief Justice at the Senate. Not to mention Alfred decided to shoot a Hollywood film in the capital city. The celebration of the Black Nazarene is somewhat peaceful this year even though the procession took 22 hours to complete and some devotees got injured. He really asked the President for a leave just to attend.

Mario's house is really in tatters, literally. A typhoon struck some parts of his house and dealt some pretty heavy damage and casualties not to mention the landslide that happened in one part of his house. So far, people are starting to rebuild their normal way of life. He is really zealous about helping the victims. I hope it doesn't happen anytime soon.

By the way, how are you and how about...Schwyz? Is he alright? Nothing bad happened, right? I haven't sent him anything yet. I'm busy providing comfort for my siblings and running my house that I haven't thought of writing to him. I miss him so much and it pains me that I haven't done anything to communicate with him. Give him my regards and, if he had the time, he could visit me here. I could use other people's company.

Well, here's where my letter stops, Vash. I know it's late and but, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you and your family. It may seem odd but the holiday spirit fades in February so, I'm still feeling the holiday cheers. Me and the rest of us are looking forward to writing with you in the future.

Sumasaiyo,

Corazon Dela Cruz (Visayas)

P.S.

Can I call you Papa from now on?

* * *

><p>Dear Visayas,<p>

I am very well, and I hope that even though the situation you describe to me is troubling, you can say the same thing for yourself. This is the first time that we correspond directly; normally it was through one of your brothers. I am interested to see how this will work. Of course, if they are as busy as you say then there is not much time left for the family. I used to have that problem with my sons and daughters, but we accustomed ourselves to this rhythm of life. You should support your siblings any way you can.

They are both in excellent condition. They may not live at my house, since Liechtenstein has custody over her, Vaduz being her capital and all, but I go and visit them every day…time permitting. You can be sure that I will, but that time is not here yet. I do not want to control her life, my principle is tolerance, but I am paving her a path that will guide her towards a prosperous future.

Oh, I am very sorry to hear that. That puts my problems into perspective I think. Most of the last week I have spent in the Alps, together with several of my sons. We have been trying to keep the passes open, to allow tourists to return home. The winter has finally come to me. I should have known. General Winter is not one to come n request, otherwise he would have brought me the snow in December, and not now. Luckily we know how to deal with him.

Schwyz has been rather quiet ever since we parted. I put it down to lovesickness, even though I have almost no experience in the matter. I think he misses you just as much as you miss him. Worse even, he has nothing else to occupy him. You know, I do not really need him here at the moment, there's nothing I require his assistance with. I could surprise him by offering to pay you a visit though. That would be a satisfactory solution for both of you. I think that he would also be more than willing to help you with any tasks that you were set too. What do you think?

I return your wishes. I hope that you set yourself a good New Year's resolution, and that you intent to follow it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Papa? Well…if that is what you wish, but is it correct? My point is that I am not your father in law, unless you and Schwyz married without me noticing, which I doubt.


	823. INTRODUCTION SEASON 2

**And I'm back, once more, with your favorite trigger-happy Swiss recluse.**

* * *

><p>World,<p>

Listen up! I was actually planning on taking a break substantially longer than this, but after I sent a letter to Iran and letters to two of my children the word must have gotten out. I blame you Iran! Just because I told you not to write in a letter that you wanted a weapons shipment! I have cancelled your order for being so foolish.

Anyway, since there has been a high demand for me to return I have decided to do just that, but with one limitation! I reply when I want, and how I want. I noticed last time how much time this takes, and since I have a lot of work to do I do not know how much I can spare for your letters. I have no obligations whatsoever, get used to it.

And in case any of you start getting ideas, I am still going to shoot whoever violates my neutrality. Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again. That is all.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

* * *

><p><strong>Send your letters, whoever you are! All are welcome!<strong>


	824. ByzantineEmpire6

Dear Switzerland,

I would like to apologize for my tardiness when it comes to the reply, you see I've been trying to work things out with my 'brother' frankly I feel he needs to give you something in compensation for the hardship he forced you to endure... to say the least it's going 'well' enough considering who it is.

That's a very intuitive use of the environment as a tactical weapon. It was a grave mistake, but you know when 'empires' referring to those now 'dead' and gone fall we become wiser seeing out faults, it's kind of ironic really we don't see what monsters we were until we've been slain. I'm sure it would cause them much pain, I personally never had the nerve to ask Greece how he felt when I was comatose, but I feel it's better I don't know.

Understandable, and all around it probably made you a hardier and better person. I only managed to stop him from trying a third time, they went at it twice, for a lazy person Greece knows how to fight, but he only got minor land in return for his hardships it wasn't worth it in the end. France... ugh I inwardly shutter at that man he... I just don't understand what people saw in him; even my last leader gave up his title to the king of France. He may have been a great fighter, but he has terrible luck and a lack of intelligence on the battlefield, not to mention arrogant.

Even if they don't, another will take their place and we'll repeat this damned cycle again until the generation that gets it right... which is a long way away.

Ignorant yes, and idiot not completely. What I never understood is Rome went for it all when he already had enough, sure he was greedy, but I feel the populace felt a different sway than the leaders of the nation in its final years... I could never shake the feeling that he regrets his actions, but instead just hides behind a mask of battle... if you ever do see him again look him in the eye closely you might just see it. Italy... wasn't a failure, a coward yes a fool truly, but a failure no... he did what he could everyone wanted his land that he inherited and he was practically defenseless, but to say he was a complete failure is a lie, I mean let's look at several Italian nations that were by far powerful, for one the Venetians... trade empire, crusaders... vagabonds, and all around very successful, Savoy, a very intelligent and cultured fighter, someone to get behind, a tuff personality... Italy himself he got the short end of the stick, but he was culturally a genius and technologically advanced, if the personalities of the duchies and the nations that made up a fractured Italy had all merged, than I think he would have been a far more threating and all around successful country, he just got knocked down before he even got to stand.

Oh by far the bad is easy to find it's usually what we look for first. Yet somehow we always find them no? It's good you cherish what you have hold on to it and when it's time to let go do, and then find something new... this coming from the man who couldn't even look forward to save himself. Maybe you should try more often to look past the easy things found and just focus on what give you strength convenience and joy, maybe then you'll smile more.

Also congratulations on your child Switzerland, never had the chance myself... but then again I always did wander where the heck Serbia and Bulgaria came from... no time to ponder on that.

Sincerely,

The Byzantine Empire

* * *

><p>Dear Byzantine Empire,<p>

No matter, I have been absent from my letter writings myself for a period of time, what was it? A month as far as I remember. With Rome? The bastard...no, on no account do I want any compensation from him, he gave me enough already. Okay, fine, he did teach me to read and write and mathematics and sciences and the like, but I still hate him, so don't tell him to repay me or he is just going to come and visit me, and I cannot bear him, I never could.

You should always work with what you have, so that is what I did. I would have never attempted it if my lands had been flat, just imagine the costs of building such fortifications. France built the Maginot line to protect himself from Germany, and it was a smaller project than mine, but he also paid more and in the end it did not even do him any good. Well you know, you cannot continue on in power forever, sometimes the dead trees, no matter how large they are have to be cleared away in order for new plants to sprout.

It certainly did. I could tell you so many stories about France and how and when he failed, there have been many such events, and I was always there, watching form the sidelines. I did not like him at any point in history, so I documented his many misfortunes for my own amusement. I already mentioned that the Maginot line failed, well, he built it at his northern border after World War one right? It covered everything, except the Ardennes forest. So what do you think Germany did? Invaded him through the Ardennes forest. Typical sloppiness and arrogance.

I cannot say that this prospect pleases me particularly.

I hope that I will never have to meet Rome again; he would gloat over the fact that I still use Latin so often. Really now? Whatever you say, you cannot convince me that I am wrong on matters concerning Italy. He had a short time when he bloomed during the Renaissance, he may have gone through an age of enlightenment and made great advances in many fields, be that medicine or science, and of course the artworks of that time are some of the most sought after in the world. But the fact that he did not manage to unify the states into one entity was to be his downfall. That is why I managed to conquer some of his regions at all. She did not really mind since Italy did not look out for her, and now Ticino, that is her name, is my daughter and a proud member of our confederation. If you want to measure how successful a country is then you must go by the current situation it is in, not what it once used to be, and you can hardly fail to notice that Italy and his brother are not doing that well. That is what I base my judgment on.

I always hear people telling me that I should smile more, why on earth would you bother me with that? What do you care? It is not use to me if I smile. Fine, it might have advantages in tourism, but why fake it if I do not feel like it? I am like this, and no one dare tell me that I should change my ways. I can take things seriously when I want to, and I will.

I thank you, it was a wonderful occasion. Bulgaria and Serbia you say? If that is the case, then you also might want to inspect Romania. An excavation usually solves the mystery; it did when Norway and Iceland want to know if they were brothers.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	825. DC9

Dear Switzerland,

Hi Switzerland!

Um, I know your not taking letters right now, but I just wanted to know how Vaduz and Liechtenstein were doing.

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington DC, the Capital of America

* * *

><p>Dear Washington D.C.<p>

Actually, as it happens I am, I will be putting out the announcement rather soon, so you can expect to see that in your letterbox. They are both doing fine. Liechtenstein didn't say at the hospital very long, she could leave after 48 hours, and good job too, those bills would have killed me if she stayed as long as the statics say, but I think that she did not wan to be a burden on me, so sweet of her. Anyway, Vaduz is showing all the signs of developing greatly. Normally such an event would bring forth all sorts of complications, but everything is running smoothly so far, I thank you for your concern.

So, as far as I understand it this is an important time of the year for you states, as the elections are drawing closer. You must be especially under pressure since you are the capital and all. Tell me, how is it going?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	826. Zürich36

Vati

I will be fine, vati, we have gotten through much worse, haven't we? I do hope my new baby sister is doing okay, and I hope I get to meet her personally soon.

Naomi is on a big learning streak, he's a natural at drawing~ I just adore him so much. I have no desire to ever bring up the memories for him, I like him just as he is~~

Thank you for the support as always~

I love you, vati

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Sohn,<p>

Oh yes indeed, we have. Especially in the beginning when our confederation was still young. When I think of it properly, now is a piece of cake compared to back then. She is doing perfectly, and sure you can come visit her. Well actually she is not at my house, she is at Liechtenstein. We could go visit her together someday after we finish work. I think that this is the first time I have used the word, but there is simply no other way of putting it, she is adorable.

Wonderful. I will be looking forward to seeing his works. It has been a long time since our confederation produced a great artist; the last one was the sculpturer Giacometti. He made statues out of bronze, do you remember? You used to quite like them, probably more of the valuable metal than because of the statue itself, but so did I.

Unum pro omnibus, omnes pro uno. You can always count on my support.

I love you too Sohn,

Your father,

Switzerland


	827. Croatia66

Vash, you have returned once again!

This is Klara writing... Drazen's stuck in bed with a headache. Alisa's happily in Russia with Osijek, and I must say, I'm surprised that they seem to be getting along so well. They seem like old friends, despite having just met. It must be their personalities. Also, how are Liechtenstein and Vaduz? Do you ever visit them? Also, Alisa went strolling in Switzerland one day, and she met Basel... She was walking through the streets buying some things, and she bumped into them. She seems to like him very much, and she said he reminded her of St. Petersburg. She also visited Neuchatel (I love that place 3 And the other places in Switzerland too!) and the Appenzell twins, all of whom have fascinated her greatly. I must be boring you greatly with all of these useless information, and I apologize for that. How have you been?

Sincerely,

Klara

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

I see, well I wish him a speedy recovery. Last time I remember it was you who was sick, I hope that nothing is going wrong for you; a nation getting sick is normally an indication that something major will happen. Interesting, but I am glad that they are getting along that well. I think that they could use each other's company.

They are both very well. Liechtenstein makes sure to take great care of Vaduz. It may be cold outside, but the three of us still go on walks through the countryside. Well, Vaduz is in the carriage of course, she cannot yet walk on her own. But I have to say that she is developing very rapidly. I visit them daily, when I get the chance. Of course I want to see my own daughter.

Did she now? The prices are usually rather expensive. People do not come here to shop you know, it is far too overpriced in their view. I wonder if she could afford to buy anything, especially considering the exchange rate at the moment, the Franc is still very strong.

No you are not boring me at all. I like to hear about people's experience in my lands, especially if it is talked about in a very positive way, to me that is a sign that my tourism is flourishing.

I have been busy over the holidays, a lot of snow fell in the mountains and I was busy clearing the passes so that cars could pass through. Some alpine valleys were sealed off, but luckily only for a few hours. I mobilized the army and the Rega to keep things working. But everything is back to running at top efficiency now.

And of course there was Christmas…I will not bother you with all the details, that would take far too long.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	828. Wisconsin3

Dear Switzerland

Ok ok geez I'm sorry don't shoot me or something. I suppose you do make a good point though there are some people you can't trust (Minnesota). Yea I suppose you have a point I don't know what exactly went on I can be a bit unaware I'm usually busy reading or avoiding Minnesota or Madison but that's really noble of you to look after her like that.

I'll do my best. Ohh ok and not all my cheese is orange I make white cheese too. Hey take it easy on insulting my cheese. Yea I'll try to talk to him next time he notices me it might be a while. Well he is a bit stubborn; it's a trait all of us states got from him some more than others.

Hey dad isn't that bad. Yea not a lot of people do I can kind of understand why. Ohh I see that's a shame. Yea I know but I'm basically harmless it's the others that are more dangerous like New York her heels could double as assault weapons. All right I understand being a nation must be a pain sometimes with all the work Madison is in charge of most if that I'm only there when it's an emergency.

Sincerely

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

I hope I made myself clear on that, and I may be trigger happy, but I do not fire at somebody for no reason at all, after all, when I shoot somebody I usually need to fill out a lot of paperwork for the damn EU and justify my actions, they should just keep out of it, they have no right to judge me! I am not even a member! There are very many people you cannot trust, take it form me. I could never trust anybody of my neighbors, Austria tried to invade me, and I beat the snot out of him. France managed to invade me, I kicked him out, Germany had plans to invade me, and I made sure he stayed where he was, on the other side of the border. And I do not consider it noble to protect her, I consider it my duty.

See, there is my problem. America tried to give me some of his cheese, and because I am so open for new things, I tried it. You cannot possibly consider that…thing…cheese. So you are insulting me more by calling that stuff cheese, than me telling you that it's not worth the time and money it took t produce it. I am not even going to comment on that, partly because I do not have any right to criticize someone on stubbornness.

That is your subjective view of the matter, ad why should you see him differently? You are completely biased. Ask any nation you like, and they will tell you a different thing. You do not even have to go that far, just ask Canada, or Mexico, or how about Cuba? He'll give you a piece of his mind. Is that so? New York you say? I doubt however that she has any experience in real combat. Heels? That is all? I flinch just looking at people walk in those things. Madison…I do not know that name, who are you referring to?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	829. Virginia11

Dear Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft,

I would expect nothing less of you, to be honest. Humph, you certainly are that, und Vater complains about it constantly. He really is beginning to grind on my last nerve.

Well, ja, I suppose, but there were times the problems of the world could be contained, at least over here. Now, the only countries with any real capacity for executing change are those with nuclear weapons.

Well, Vater certainly is unaware of the fact, at least.

He is. To disagree with your point, this is the first evidence I have ever seen there is a line he is unwilling to cross. He was prowling about meine Tochter from the moment she appeared 16. I have shot him 16,749 times. Und ja, I am counting.

If he was capable of learning, he would have by now, I think, what with the collective number of times the two of us have likely put bullets into his worthless hide.

As I said, I did not expect you to, but I thought I would offer. I have very little to do any longer here, und I have taken to traveling extensively to avoid going mad from boredom.

Sincerely,

Thomas Bielschmidt

The Commonwealth of Virginia

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

He can complain all he wants, I will keep doing it. Because someone has to point out what is going wrong, and I feel obliged to do that. And he has no right to talk at all; he gets on my nerves all the time and in many more ways too.

If we are talking about that kind of change then yes, but is not at all desirable to do so. If one rocket starts flying, then hundreds will follow. Should that ever occur however I will be where I always am at such times, right where I stand, as neutral as ever. But change can come in many ways, and these days we try to put a lot of effort into peaceful solutions.

He is unaware of a lot more than that.

He has no shame. I hope that you will not run out of bullets. Just send a request if you need any supplies if you know what I mean.

In that case he is not, and I think that amount could very well be measured, not in grams, not in kilograms, but in tons.

Travelling? That is rather atypical for an American state…then again, I do not think that it is that necessary myself, there are better things I can do whenever I have spare time, which is not very often I have to remark. I hold training exercises, or spend some extra hours at the shooting range.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	830. Visayas2

Dear Papa Suiza,

First of all, I'm sorry if I called you as such. I don't think Schwyz would be hasty when it comes to marriage and all, but I just wanted to call you that. It has a nice ring to it that I can't explain.

I hope that Vaduz grows up to be a fine woman. Thinking about it, I remember the time when I'm taking care of my siblings till they become successful men themselves. Back then, I had to shuffle my duties as a nation in training and, even though Papa Espanya was kind enough to help, doing my responsibilities as a sister and mother figure. It's always good to reminisce sometimes. Pretty hard, if you think about it. Even I have some shortcomings in keeping them from danger.

Well, someone's been busy during the holidays. It must be hard dealing with cold weather. I know I can't imagine it myself, seeing that I live in a tropical country. But, one thing that I do know is that it's better than having your house blown by strong winds or buried deep in mud after the floods have subsided. You're citizens are quite lucky that they only have to suffer the cold and having snow pile outside and disrupt transportation rather than being homeless and without any belongings to start again.

Really? You're willing to send him here? I...don't...even... (*tears stain the letter) I'm so happy... I really miss him... It's already bad enough that I can't communicate with him because of my tight schedule but Mario and Jose having their own business really takes a toll on me. I'm just so lonely. Thank you, Vash. I don't know what to say. Sure, he's always welcome here or, better yet, he could bring some of his siblings here for a change of scenery. I will be honored to receive them.

The same thing to you, as well. I hope you have a good New Year's resolution this year.

Sumasaiyo,

Corazon Dela Cruz (Visayas)

* * *

><p>Dear Visayas,<p>

Very well, if that is the term that you prefer then I will not protest, it is your choice after all, even though this is highly unorthodox. No, I would not describe Schwyz as the hasty type either; he is the kind of person who would rather think something over twice before making his decision.

Your words bring back memories of my own, when I took care of my sons and daughters during the time of the founding, and later during the times of the Old Confederacy and our heroic age. They were hard time, as you would expect with up to twenty children at the time. I do not know if it was fortunate or not, but they were all different age groups, almost a century apart from the oldest to the youngest. But I had assistance; they did not want to make things too complicated, so the ones that held together helped me with the others. There were of course times when everyone was fighting against each other…I would rather not remember those times.

I have gotten used to the cold and the snow, it would have not been practical not to after I have lived here for over a millennium. For you it would probably be a bit cold, I have had complaints before when nations from tropical regions came to visit during the winter season. They wrap themselves up in a coat and scarf when it is just five degrees above zero, which is warm for winter! Of course, your climate brings you a lot of troubles, and at this instance I am glad that I do not live at the ocean, so there is one catastrophe I am safe from. I do get avalanches and mountain slides and storms all the same though, so do not downsize my own problems, I only managed to figure out how deal with them quickly and effectively so that the damage is kept to a minimum.

If that is so, then I will put him on the next plane heading in your direction. I think he will be pleasantly surprised when I tell him and that he will be packed rather quickly. Siblings…not too many, that will quickly become expensive. I will set the limit at three, so who to send. Uri, I think is a definite choice…I just had a spark of inspiration. You know that I know have four magic users under my cantons, Schwyz, Uri, Glarus and Zürich. I think I will send those four, so that you can teach them how to use their abilities properly. I am especially worried that Zürich might abuse his 'Midas Touch'.

Oh I do, and I intend to fulfill it, as I have done every year up to now.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	831. Bekki69

Dear Switzerland,

Really? You don't like suprises? That's a shame.

Of course, I know that you're not a lazy person. And it's good to hear that you've had some snow! After all you were worried that you wouldn't get any at all! I'm glad nothing major has occurred. Touch wood that nothing goes wrong for you.

Well I would pay you were I not completely broke right now ^^ Christmas has left me a little empty pocketed... Yes you do take things seriously, compared to the madness of my normal life your letters are like a breath of fresh air.

I won't! My lips are sealed! I will not tell him! I don't want to endanger little Vaduz! I'm sure she will be everything you hope her to be.

That would be wonderful! If it is easier for him to write to me then that is absolutely fine with me ;) I can't wait!

Best of Luck!

Bekki

P.S your welcome :)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Hi…It is me, Berne. Vater said that you would prefer to write letters to me from now on, so he delegated it to me, and here I am.

No, he does not; he likes to keep things on a tight schedule, to keep things planned out into the last detail, as do I incidentally.

At least now the tourism season is starting; Vater is very pleased about that. It means more work for him, but also more profit. He serves as a part-time ski instructor, and teaches visiting nations how to ski properly. The three most regular visitors are Russia, Japan, and England. 'Touch wood'? You will have to explain that one to me. Like my father I took English courses since it is an important language in politics, but that did not include colloquial English and slang terms.

Vater would have a lot to say on the subject of being broke. He would go on a rant about Greece, probably. Anyway, I do not think that he was being serious; I think he just wanted to say that he gave you some quality advice for free, so that you can be grateful for it. Of course, buying presents would lower the balance on your account. My siblings and I have an agreement with father that we will not give each other any presents. Imagine doing Christmas shopping for all twenty-six of us! Disastrous!

Vater has a lot of expectations, how can he not, and Vaduz has a lot to live up to. I think I will personally instruct her in her role as capital once the time is right. Vater does not pressure Liechtenstein to do anything, but Liechtenstein puts herself under a lot of pressure. She wants to please Vater through Vaduz. I hope that this will not cause political tension between the two, that is the last thing I want at the moment.

Sincerely,

Berne


	832. Thailand90

Switzerland,

Oh hey! Been a while huh? Um... How are you? How is Vaduz and Lilli?

Aah... *mutters under breath* Sorry... Korea is being annoying. I can hear him and he's in China's house. Or God's sake...

Sincerely,

Suree Sontaya

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Indeed it has, I am glad that you are still around. I have been hearing a lot of worrying news lately, and I feared that the monsoon might have washed you away. It must have been chaos. I also was informed that your capital is slowly sinking and that you plan to rebuild it. I wish you the best of luck with that mega-project. You are not the only one, Venice is also sinking, but he has a different attitude .'Qualunque' is all he says!

Both of them are fine, thank you for your concern. Liechtenstein has recovered, and she is doing very well in her new role as a mother.

Why on earth is he being so loud? Actually, why are you complaining? Get a gun, go over there, and tell him to shut it or you are going to blow his brains out.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	833. Luxembourg27

Schweiz,

I am happy to know you are writing letters again. I, as I'm sure many other countries are, am pleased by the fact. How are you?

~Luxemburg

(( *sigh* sorry if I sound different than Tonio. I'm actually his friend, Mir, 'cause he got grounded for crashing his dad's car... anyway, pleased to meet you and I hope I do an okay job with Luxembourg...))

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Good, it was because of the high demand that I started again. I would not know about them being pleased, I know many who would not agree with the fact that I am giving advice to other nations. I know several that could certainly use it though, but those would not be inclined to listen, even though what I have to say would benefit them greatly.

I am very well, all things considered. Christmas is over, which puts some weight off my shoulders, and now the skiing season is in full progression, I am quite busy. Things could go better in politics, the conservatives are not at all happy. I have also been more xenophobic lately, but you can hardly blame me when you know what happened. Do you know Tunisia? He came to visit, but then he stole his way through five shops, and when I caught him and took him into custody, he urinated on the floor. Absolutely unacceptable! And I cannot even throw him out, even though I would love to, because he said he was 'looking for work' lies! All lies! Damn foreigners!

Ahem…I did say that I was xenophobic lately…

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I actually don't see that much of a difference, and even if there were, it would not be a problem. I am sure that you will perform gallantly.)


	834. London1

I'm back! How's your daughter? Is she good?

I've recently made an alliance with England and Russia as they've told me WWIII is going to start soon...I don't know if you've heard, but I've recently become the humanisation of London~!

-Desty/London

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

First I must congratulate you on your promotion and new status. From now on I will address you with your proper name, which is only proper as I am sure to agree.

My daughter is very well. Even though the weather is cold she has not contracted a cold at all, which could prove fatal at that age. I have to say that at first I had my doubts that Liechtenstein would be up to the job, but she is fulfilling her role very well indeed.

England and Russia? World War III? Godverdeckel! I need to prepare! I need to mobilize my army, reactivate my mountain fortress, prepare for rationing, and lay down defense plans. So much to do! I cannot afford to be caught in it the third time it comes around. Or…wait…are you trying to fool me? On what grounds will a global conflict be declared? You had better give me some satisfactory answers!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	835. Königsberg100

Yo, Switzy,

How have you been, pal? I've been okay.

How's the baby doing? :) Well, I hope.

You wouldn't GUESS what happened yesterday with that fucking priss Fucking! Well, he, his sibs, and stupid Austria stole and ate my birthday cake! MY BIRTHDAY CAKE! Out of Herr Scheissekopf Austria's kids, the only one who didn't eat my birthday cake was Vorarlberg; actually, she tried getting her family to stop. They, of course, didn't listen, the pricks. The thing is that Onkel Germany worked so hard making that cake, and Austria and his kids ruined it! I'm just glad Vati, Iceland, Iceland's penguin, and my cousins beat Austria and the kids that stole my cake up.

Onkel Germany's making me a new cake right now to make up for the party that Austria and his kids ruined. Yeah, I forgot to mention, I was gonna have a really fun birthday party, but Austria and his kids ruined that when they wolfed down every single bite of my birthday dinner and didn't leave any for me. Fucking, Vienna, Salzburg, and Linz also trashed my birthday decorations!

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I have been well, thank you for inquiring, and I am glad to hear that nothing bad has happened to you.

Well, very well in fact, at least to the extent of my knowledge. I have not been to visit Vaduz and Liechtenstein today, but I am certainly planning to do so. Lili is a wonderful mother, and of course when I ask her where she learned to be so caring, she said that she learned it from me. My heart burns whenever she says that, I have no idea why. High blood pressure?

Birthday? My congratulations! What year have you reached? What a shame…they can ruin anything, is that not true? And of course Vorarlberg would not join in; she is the only exception of Austria's children. I do think she will get in trouble for not doing as her father ordered. Sometimes I actually regret not having her join the family when she asked me. I hope that those idiots learnt something from that, and will not do it again so quickly.

I hope that your second party will go smoothly and that you will not be interrupted by Austria and his gang of troublemakers. Again I wish you all the best.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	836. Virginia12

Dear Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft,

Well, I would agree with you there, und preferably someone who does not spend all their time interfering in other people's business. When I think of all the times I tried to prevent one of his idiotic forays into other countries, but was- as usual- ignored... it is really one of the most irritating things he does.

Ja, I agree with you there. Fortunately, Vater does have the common sense to not start a nuclear war.

Are you familiar with how Lithuania used to run about all day doing tasks for Russia? I was once much like that here, so I am well-aware of the completeness of his incompetence.

Ja, I do, danke, und I will.

I have actually saved most of the shell casing from times I have repelled his assaults on Richmond. They weigh, as of my last measurement, over 600 pounds, or 270 kilograms. Und that is without the times I have borrowed heavy equipment for the purpose.

Well, as I said, there is very little for me to do at this point, und I have to do something.

Sincerely,

Thomas Bielschmidt Jones

The Commonwealth of Virginia

Post Scriptum: I will be arriving for my meeting with Zurich shortly, as it had to be postponed before. Do you think I could meet you while I am in Europe?

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

Indeed it is. No matter, I know how to deal with his behavior, no matter how inappropriate it is. I need to vent my aggression somewhere, and he provides a very tempting target. After all, I need to have a hobby too, and when your leisure time is taken up by target practice you are happy when there is a time when you get to test your abilities on someone who rightfully deserves it.

I would not bet on that. He is missing the common sense to comply with things that are far less complicated than that, if you know what I mean.

Yes, I am. I admire that quality in him. Well, not the fact that he did not stand up to being oppressed, but the fact that he is a hard worker. I see.

I did not save the shells, I collected and melted them down to make new casings. Recycling you see? I do not fire quite that much, I was slightly exaggerating in my last note. I do not need to shoot a people quite so often. It seems that my reputation is keeping them at bay; otherwise I would be wasting a lot of time and money on keeping them out of my borders, and I have never yet needed to use heavy weaponry.

In that case you might as well go travelling, you are right. I am to weary of the world to do something like that, I have seen enough.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. I might attend the meeting as well, so we will probably see each other then.


	837. Croatia67

Dear Vash,

It's always one of us who is stuck in bed, preoccupied either with work or illness. But I must admit, our credit rating is not so well, and that's just a representation of our economy and debt rate. It's better than all of the other Yugoslavs except Slovenia, but he's always done better than us in the economic world. I realize that they both have a similar work ethic, along with interests and hobbies. I suppose those could be contributing factors as well.

My my, that's lovely. Is she a fussy child, or the kind of child that doesn't cry? Either way, she is indeed adorable. Has she grown? The last time I saw her was on your video, and she was a newborn then…

She earns quite a bit from her agriculture and oil/precious metal industry, so she was fine with the prices. The main reason she went to Switzerland was because of the scenery, and she went skiing and took pictures. She found some lovely shops though, so of course, she went to buy some souvenirs.

Oh, wonderful! Brother Serbia says great things about you, since you shelter a lot of his people. Mine as well, not to mention.

Oh, wintertime for us is very varied. The coastline is still lacking snow, but it snows heavily in the fields of Slavonia, so now Adrijan's left with no work, except to shovel snow off his fields.

Christmas is always busy for each and every one of us European countries.

Sincerely,

Klara

* * *

><p>Dear Croatia,<p>

How interesting, but moving on, I just had it confirmed that my credit rating is still at AAA and there is no chance that it will be lowered. Of course this will make me attractive for investors, especially when my rating is compared to that of my neighbors. Germany is still doing fine, but in the other directions things are not looking too good, thanks to the Euro-crisis. I have to admit, the EU is good for the economy, just not for those who are in it. And about national debt, it gets lower and lower every day, and soon it will have vanished.

Fussy? Not at all. She is very quiet, very easy to take care of. Liechtenstein says that she has not been woken up once during the night. In fact, she has grown quite a bit, I put it down to the stability of our economies, especially Liechtenstein's, she is not affected at all by world events. And who does she say is to thank for all that? Me. But I am just doing what I have to.

Of course, the scenery is my greatest assent when it comes to tourism. I dare say that if I still focused so heavily on industry as I did a hundred years ago it would not look so nice here…luckily I have moved beyond that. I am still rather surprised by that, but I guess she must have saved some for the occasion, even though the same products can be bought at much lower prices in other places. I do not understand…I mean, why not save money when you have the opportunity? Tell me, do you happen to know what she bought?

Ah…do not remind me…they really are a pain to keep. Not all of them, there are exceptions, but generally…I do not really want them here. I am only saying what is true though, things are not going well where migrants are concerned, I am lacking the capacity to accommodate all of them. Luckily, I now have the power to throw them out if they commit major crimes.

Do not get the impression that all of my land is covered with snow. The flatlands are lacking it as well. Not that any of my cantons in that region mind. But up in the Alps there is snow aplenty.

Indeed it is. But I do believe that all the fuss is unnecessary and rather counter-productive.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	838. Monaco2

Dear Suisse,

France said something a few days ago mentioning letters, you, and my younger brother Saugeais (French micronation, near Switzerland). I heard you were writing letters again, and I would be most honored if you would be so kind as to answer to m-me... ^7^;;;

Also, I must say, my brother Jacques (Jacques Bernard, younger brother to both Monaco and France, youngest of the trio) rather admires you. He takes after you greatly in your apparently xenophobic tendencies, though I have never really thought of you as a recluse myself.

Also, do any of your cantons use magic? I'm not saying I despise magic in any way, but it startles me frequently, and the main magic user I know of is the United Kingdom, a man for whom my brother has only a marginal amount of respect.

Sincerely,

Eva Marie Gerard, Principality of Monaco

((A/N: I'm so glad you're back! I had a favor to ask of you; would you mind writing to Eva as Glarus, and occasionally Zurich? Don't get me wrong, I adore Switzerland, Vash and the land/culture itself, but I reserve Klara for Switzerland, and I'd love to get to know the other cantons. I chose Glarus and Zurich in particular since Glarus is a lovely place, and I spent a lot of time in Zurich when I went to Switzerland. Both seem to be the most similar in traits as well, since Monaco is a very devout nation, and she's rather smug about her wealth *similar to your Zurich, who seems a bit to be a bit satirical, especially on the wealth part*, but not very obviously.

* * *

><p>Bless you my child,<p>

I have asked Vater if I may humbly offer my services to him, and he graciously allowed me to answer this letter for him. Oh, forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am the Glarus; cleric, canton, fourth son of Switzerland.

I have heard a lot about you, Monaco, that you are wealthy, and also that you own a famous casino. I disapprove of both. I live abstinent, and I believe that gambling is a sin almost as bad as greed. Make no mistake, Vater is proud of being who he is, and admits to being a recluse. He is ever so wise not to get involved with the rest of the world. We must learn to introspect, only this way we can find completion, for God will reward the devout, and so far God has granted Vater much, and for that I thank him every day.

Magic! Do not speak of that devilry! It was enough that England already used that demonic power! But then I learned that several of my father's contacts did as well, those Philippines! Now Satan has influenced some of my family as well! His traitorous words have lead three of them on the wrong path. Schwyz and Uri fell first, and then Zürich, may God forgive him, was tempted into it by the prospect of wealth. I have made it my personal mission to purge all this ungodliness, first from my family, and then the world. I have been granted powers by God for my faithfulness, and I shall use them in his name!

May God guide your path my child,

Sincerely,

The canton of Glarus

'Denn der Sünde Sold ist der Tod; die Gabe Gottes ist aber das ewige Leben in Christus Jesus, unserem Herrn' –Römer 6,23

(Author's note: As am I. I missed writing letters, but I've decided to go about it differently now, putting less time, but more effort into it. I hope that Glarus is to your liking. I always wanted to go into his role a little more deeply, since he is a rather extreme character, especially where religion is concerned. I think I'll alternate from time to time between him and Zurich, and I'll greatly enjoy doing both. Wow…this will mean juggling four characters at once. I wonder if I'm able to do this without messing up, and suddenly answering as the wrong person.)


	839. Liechtenstein32

Vash,

I'm sorry to bother you at this late hour, but it's an emergency.

Have you seen Prussia anytime today? He offered to take Vaduz for the day since I was busy, and he hasn't come back. I'm worried something might have happened to them..if it's not too much of a bother, could you go and see where Prussia is? I would go myself, but I'm stuck with paperwork. I'll make it up to you, I promise! When you find Vaduz, you can have her for the weekend, unless you're still too busy, that is.

Best wishes and love,

Lili.

P.S: Oh! I forgot to mention, she finally started walking today, but she managed only a few steps before falling back down. She reminds me of you when she pouts, it truly is cute!

* * *

><p>Dear Lili,<p>

I am not bothered at all! If it is an emergency then it is my duty to resolve the situation!

Prussia? No…in fact I have been wondering about that, why? What has hap- WHAT? YOU JUST GAVE VADUZ TO HIM? H-HOW COULD YOU? I thought…I thought…I seriously hope that he has not done anything to her. I have to get her back now, and then beat the living daylights out of that bastard! And when I return we will have a serious discussion about how you take care of your, no, OUR daughter! I think that when I find her she will be in dire need of some rest. Now, where is my assault rifle? I want to shoot the bastard who dares take away my child! I will be right back!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Ah…ah…really? That…that is wonderful! I…eh…does she now? I…I have to save her, now!


	840. Wisconsin4

Dear Switzerland

Perfectly clear. Ohh all right you have a good point, yea paper work is a pain that why I leave it to someone else when possible. I know about not trusting neighbors, Minnesota threw a knife at me just yesterday and she's done worse. I suppose that's true, but is that the only reason you look after her?

Too each their own but it could have been some of Cali's cheese, that's just awful. Whatever you're acting like you invented cheese or something. Yea, you're really hardheaded yourself.

I'm not biased; most of the states aren't all that fond of dad, at times we have to deal with him all the time, trust me we know. Well she has a little bit but hasn't done anything in years. Yea I hate heeles too, they are so uncomfortable and pointless it's tennis shoes or my combats for me, Madison is my capital.

Sincerely

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

Unacceptable! When you have done something wrong you must deal with it yourself, it is one of my personal morals, which is why I prefer not to get into a situation where such a thing could occur anyway. A knife? And you are just complacent? If she had a reason to do it, then good for her. If there was not the slightest provocation, then why are not doing anything against it? I would not just accept it. I would teach her proper manners! Well, what else? What other reason would there be for me to do such a thing? I once went through the same situation as her, but I survived, and she would not have, which is why I take care of her.

I am not acting that way? I do not claim to have invented cheeses, and that would be a ridiculous thing to say anyway, cheese is almost as old a civilization itself. But you have to admit that I was the one who perfected it. Cheese making is not a business, not a trade, it is an art. Do you not dare insult me!

This is not the first time I have heard that, but I still have yet to see proof of it. If I ever do, then I stand corrected in this matter. To be expected really, she is probably too busy with the nightlife in the city that never sleeps. Drinking whatever it is they serve there. That would lower your fitness to an abysmal level. I dress for the occasion, which is basically two ways, either army boots with steel studded toes, or black shoes, for business matters. I see. Why are you so complicated with your names and the ones of the capital? Why is she not just called Wisconsin, it would be a lot easier to remember. Just like the capital of my son, the canton of Berne, which is Berne, or the capital of my other son, the canton of Zürich, which happens to be Zürich.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	841. Philippines85

(start of recording)

"(*waves arms like a retard) Hello once again, old friend! It's been a long time since we had any communication between us. (*scratches back of the head) A lot has happened during our communication gap. I have an impeachment trial in the Senate and I have America staying at my house because he's shooting scenes from his movie here so, I have a lot of things on my hands. That and the fact that Thailand's boss visited today is taking a toll on me.

"I see that Vaduz is growing splendidly. It's good to know that you take good care of her and Liechtenstein, which is to be expected from you. I wanted to visit you and see things for myself but, unfortunately, I got pinned down by work. Another time, then. Oh, and I want to thank you for your government's offer to hire some medical professionals in your home. I guarantee you that when it comes to providing comfort, we're the best in the world, along with maritime jobs like engine room operators. Look at England and America; they still need medical professionals from me.

"Oh, Ate sent me something about Schwyz and his siblings going to Ate's house. I think it's a good idea to send the other magic users to be trained properly especially Zurich. His 'Midas Touch' could pose serious economic consequences if he managed to enhance it. Ate also wants to tell you if she could freeze Zurich's assets, with your permission of course, so that he will cooperate in the trainings. Other than that, she expects their arrival.

"One more thing, Mario wants to ask if you would let Thurgovia visit his house in the future. If you would, he will be the one to pay for the travelling fare.

"That's it for now, Vash. Bye!"

(end of recording)

* * *

><p>*start of recording*<p>

"Good day Luzon! It is good to see that you are well and thank you for your very enthusiastic greetings. In my opinion it was not that long, it seems like only yesterday that we bid each other farewell. So, America is at your house? I think that this might not be too tactical. I wonder what he has to say about Visyas' engagement to Schwyz. He cannot be too pleased about that, can he? And now that Schwyz is on his way to her…well, the moment is not at all fitting. By the way, he should have arrived there by now. Tell me when he has. So, what did Thailand's boss want from you? Actually, it is not really my business to know such things, disregard that question."

"Of course I do, I take my role very seriously, and I dare not let any harm befall either of them, I could not forgive myself if something were to happen to them. I would be glad to have you to visit sometime. It is my pleasure, I can use the assistance, and I have no doubt that they are more than qualified for this work, even though I do set high standards. It does beat accepting help from Germany too, now I will just have to see how the populace reacts. If things go well we might be able to expand our existing agreement so that our profit my increase mutually. I see, well, I do get a lot of foreign patients as well, millionaires from all over the world fly to my clinics for a plethora of different reasons, and leave their money in my account."

"I still cannot say that I am too pleased with four of my sons becoming magic users. I would rather forbid them the use of their powers. But I do not think that I would be successful in that matter, so the second best thing might be to have them learn how they can use them properly. His powers are mostly harmless of course, but he can already kill with their help. I saw him experimenting on plants. He turned one to gold with his finger, and the moment the contact broke, it withered and died. I would say that the same applies to people. And if his power were to increase, the objects he touches might turn into gold permanently. He has also taken to wearing gloves; I do not think it is necessary to explain why. I do not think that it would be wise to freeze his assets, for they are also mine, but I will keep a close watch on them, of that you can be sure."

"He will pay? I would agree of course, but Thurgovia…she is in a very sensitive state at the moment. I think something must have happened that tipped her emotional balance. She is rather confused, and I have no idea what to do about this, and neither who nor what caused it."

"I look forward to your further correspondence. Farewell Luzon."

*end of recording*


	842. Hell2

Welcome back,

I asked Heaven to remove the burn effect.

So... Can I order more chocolates? I've sent the gold from last time with this letter. I'm sorry it's late. There was a bit of an accident here for Christmas. Drunk Devils are the worst.

We've reserved a spot for you in our Court... It will be empty for a really long time though.

And, let me explain this. I told you about the war... There was once a great war in Hell in order to find who would become Hell's representative. The one with the most kills wins. And that was me.

Now, I'd like to tell you about something interesting. Death has taken a liking to your child-Now, before you jump into a conclusions, let me explain. Just because he likes your daughter doesn't mean he wishes her death. In fact, he will wish her a long life, a wonderful time. Death is actually very nice, and he has a soft spot for children. He's out right now, so you might see a 16-year-old boy wearing a cloak, with shackles around his wrists, and a skull masks wandering around, it's probably just Death saying hi to your little girl. He means well I tell you.

I think it has something to do with how your child's soul radiates light, tranquility, and serenity. She truly is one of a kind.

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Well thank…heavens I guess…that was not an intentional pun!

WHAT? You have already at them all? You must really love chocolate down there, but I am not complaining, not at all, keep up the good work, and you might even beat my record…except, you might not really count as a nation so never mind, I will stay number one in the record book for chocolate consumption. I can just imagine…but I am not at all surprised, for it is just what you would expect, is it not?

I thank you, and I certainly hope that it will. For a very, very, very long time. And when the time comes when I have to step into the eternal court, then I will enter proudly, with my head held high and my conscience clear. But what happens if I get sent to heaven? Or is the panel of judges on a level between the two realms?

Obviously that would be the way to solve a conflict down there, a simple vote would not do it for you, am I right? I believe that democracy is far easier and more civilized than that. But I would think that one cannot die, after all, when you are in hell, you have to be dead. So what were you before you became Hell? A condemned mortal soul?

So what you are saying is that although he is death, he approves of life? That seems like a bit of a paradox, after all, people dying is the source of his business. Whatever the case, I still do not approve of death creeping around my daughter, naturally that makes me uneasy. It might have the benefit of her having an additional protector though…this gives a new meaning to the term 'Death follows her wherever she goes'. I will be vigilant and make sure that he does not do anything rash.

Oh really? Well, I must watch her carefully. I wonder what the future holds for her if even you say that she is exceptional.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	843. Heaven1

Switzerland,

Back in the letter business I see.

So, has Hell been bothering you again? I hope not.

Death says "hi" to you and your family.

By the way, I've heard about how you were approved by "The Great Court". The trials are always quite... Boring. I dislike watching them, but I have to.

Um, I've removed the effect of the letter. I'm sorry about that.

Signed,

The Kingdom of Heaven

* * *

><p>Dear Heaven,<p>

Obviously. I have decided to return to it, but giving it a little less priority. I am sure that you do not mind.

Bothering? Not at all. She is quite an agreeable person I have to say, and thanks to her correspondents I have been able to line my pockets. It may be considered arcane in some fashion, but business is business, and it is not as if I were selling souls to her. I wonder though…how much gold have they got down there?

Yes, I have heard.

What you heard is correct, but I will not be going there anytime soon. Boring? That is something a little bit heartless to say of you. You are supposed to be heaven, and yet you consider it boring when a panel of judges decides whether a soul gets admitted to the Eden-like paradise, or condemned into the eternal damnation of the purgatory.

I thank you, the enchantment was quite inconvenient for me. I had to open the letter with tongs and fire-proof gloves.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	844. Bekki70

Dear Berne

^^ it's nice to hear from you again! I miss you so much!

I can understand, I'm under a lot of tight schedules at the moment, it's as if my entire next few months are planned down to the next millisecond.

Your tourist season's starting? Awesome! I really would love to visit your capital again, alas I will not however since this year it's off to the Netherlands again. Not that I mind, I like Holland. I can't ski for toffee, your father's probably already told you already though. Russia learning to ski? that's an interesting mental picture.

Touch wood? it's an idiomatic expression (^^ long word hehe) basically it means that I hope your spell of good fortune continues. I think it originates from when people used to touch wood in churches, believing it to be holy wood that would bless them with good luck. I think in other countries they have other variations. Italy says touch metal I believe...

I can teach you some more if you like ^^

Ah I understand and I appreciate his advice. That sounds like a lot of presents! Do you all get together of Christmas? or do you celebrate in your separate cantons?

True. It sounds so complicated though.

Best of British ^^

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Ah…are you serious? Well…I…I have…missed you…too…Excuse me for a moment, I need to go quickly read the constitution…

Unfortunately, that is my everyday life. I have so much to do that I cannot afford NOT to have everything planned, even my leisure time. Most of my work consists of listening in the parliament though, and I do enjoy good speeches and debates, even though I cannot participate in them. I love to hear the representatives bickering, and tearing each other apart with their arguments.

Netherlands? I have not visited him for a while. It is much too flat at his place for my taste. But I do like his loose attitude, just like me, he likes to take things a bit slower. The only difference is that with me it is natural, and with him it is…induced. I once glimpsed Russia, and let us just say that he is not very good. And his choice of attire is rather amusing as well.

I see. I did not use to do that, even when I was catholic.

I would be very grateful. I do not want to be accused of belonging to the old iron…that by the way is a Swiss expression, in German of course, which means 'belonging to an old generation'.

It would be which is why we do not follow that tradition. Besides, we are out of that age. Father gives us presents at festivals of though, and we do vice-versa at his special anniversaries. On Christmas…on Christmas Eve, the 24th, that is the family occasion. But on the next day, Stefanstag, is where we celebrate individually.

It is.

Best of…Swiss?

Sincerely,

Berne


	845. London2

Dear Switzerland,

They said a conflict between France and America actually started it...Something about dripping ketchup on France's uniform. Yknow, wars are started under some stupid circumstances...

-London

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

What? That is just silly! They want to start a war because of that? Over such a trivial matter? I am relieved now, I thought that something major had happened, but this is just stupid. What a bunch of idiots, wanting to turn this issue into a global conflict. Seriously now, there has to be a diplomatic solution to this. America could just pay for the laundry and be done with it, end of story. Wars may be started under stupid circumstances, but it needs far more than THAT to cause one.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	846. Königsberg101

Yo, Switzy,

That's good :)

Hm, maybe your heart burns when she says that 'cause you're touched by those words? *shrugs*

Danke! I'm 18 now! Woot! Yes, it's true, Herr Scheissekopf Austria and his kids can ruin everything. If Vorarlberg gets in trouble, I'll back her up. I mean, she hates it when her dad and sibs get like that.

Oh, I hope those dummköpfe learnt something. They DON'T want Onkel Germany getting mad at them. They. Do. Not.

Danke :) I hope this one goes well, too.

One more thing: Austria and his kids aren't invited. Vorarlberg's the only one of his kids who's invited.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Touched? That's new…maybe you are right, I will see if it happens again. But in the meantime I must consult Basel. He will make sure that my medical condition is not deteriorating, that would be a very bad lookout indeed.

In appearance I assume, but what is your full age? Congratulations again anyway. And she should. Austria dares act so superior all the time, as if he had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth and blue blood flows through his veins. In reality he is but a pretender, and his manners can be just as bad as Albania's.

I would certainly think so, that would put them in a very uncomfortable position. I know just how angry Germany can get. And I think it would be wise of Austria to calm him down, offer a gift of truce. He would certainly go for some beer, Bratwurst and Sauerkraut.

I take it that there were no more interruptions. Just out of curiosity, what kind of cake was it?

Naturally, I would expect nothing less.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	847. DC10

Dear Switzerland,

Well it's great to talk to you again~!

Well I think I'd be doing better if certain candidates weren't trying to make arguments. How's it going with you?

Say hi to Vaduz and Liechtensteiner for me please!

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington DC, the Capital of America

* * *

><p>Dear Washington D.C,<p>

Well yes, I guess it must be.

Personally I do not follow your campaigns. I think that they are a huge waste of time and resources. I never make such a huge fuss out of mine. You mean in politics? Mostly quiet, and say mostly because as always, the conservatives are stirring up the immigration issue. I am only glad that we managed to pass the elections of my seven new bosses without any major occurrences, except the largest party getting really angry, and basically declaring war on all the others, even former allies.

Liechtenstein sends her greetings, and Vaduz cannot speak yet, only giggle and mouth incomprehensible sounds.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	848. Geneva19

Cher papa,

tch, stupid barbarians, I'm glad they're gone. My house is nearly fully repaired. I could use the money from Ostrogot, an excellent plan of action papa.

Ah! How does next week sound? Oh I can't wait to see her!

*sighs* I have no choice If I want to remain head of the red cross, when can you come over to help me pack?

Love,

Geneva

P.S. *nods* good

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

Gone forever, we made sure of that. I do not regret any of my actions, for that was war, intrusion upon the land which is so holy to us! That is good to hear ma fille. I am sure that the assets we will recover will cover the costs completely and leave us a nice dommages, right? Merci Genève, je sais, je sais, and it cannot even be considered illegal. You cannot steal from somebody who does not even exist.

Next week would go perfectly; I will be awaiting your arrival.

Zut alors! Very well, I do not want you to lose that position. I see that there is no choice, you will have to go. But I want you to call me every evening and report on the day's events. That place is dangerous, Genève, I have been there, I know. It is not an ideal location for a young girl like you to be in. Of course I will come and help you pack, to make sure that you have all the essentials. We must make sure that you are prepared for it.

Sincerely,

Ton père,

Switzerland


	849. Thailand91

Switzerland,

Thank you. I'll try my best, though I'm not sure I can keep it from sinking again when I rebuild it... *sigh*

That's great to hear! I always knew Lilli would be a great mother. She had that certain spark, you know?

Because... Because since Bangkok is sinking, China overreacted for some crazy reason, one of his bad omens, I think, and locked me in my house. =_= Come break me out?

Sincerely,

Suree Sontaya

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Of course it will be inevitable, and you need to think of a solution that is even more long term, but this will certainly do for the next few centuries. And if you do it right, you may not even have to worry about it ever again. If you hire the right architects and contractors then your problem is solved.

You did? How come? I would have never expected this from her, although I am very happy of course. It is just that up until now, I was the one taking care of her, and now she is doing the same thing…I feel…how do I put this…deprived.

He locked you inside your own house? How dare he? This is bold even for him, and quite unacceptable. Look, it is not my business to involve myself in this, break a window or something; I cannot be there every time someone is in an uncomfortable situation. I do not provide that kind of service. Help yourself; you know very well that you are able to. You are an independent nation, start acting like one.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	850. Zürich37

Vati

I am glad to hear she is doing so well, and we could certainly do that~~ I wish I could know what being a dad is like...

I've sent along one of his sketches of me with his permission, and I'm sure you'll be rather impressed by how far he's come~ Ahhh, yes, Giacometti~ I loved his works on both factors~~!

Oh, and...vati? I've been getting...threatening calls from Russia lately. He says..he wants his islands back...I think he means Naomi, but I just can't give him back to Russia! Who knows what torture Russia will put him through! Naomi does not know about these calls yet...I don't want him to be too scared right now.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Sohn,<p>

Being a dad? You know that is nothing new for me, I have been in the father role for many centuries, I have forgotten what it is like not to be one. And I am very sure that one day you will know how it is too. You possess the ability to charm people, even though you might not do it very often.

They look fantastic indeed, but I do not recognize the style, it is not something I am familiar with…would you care to help me out?

Russia eh? Well, he is not getting his islands back. Naomi's islands are now ours by law and right, and may he be damned if he tries to take them back. They may not be much, but they are Swiss soil, and if he dares set foot in our ground then he will have me to answer to. The same goes for the eventuality that he tries to come and take Naomi back by force. We will be there to protect him, you can count on it. In the meantime, I will call up Russia and give him a piece of my mind.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	851. Monaco3

Dear Glarus,

It's lovely to meet you, Glarus. And that's very kind of both you and your father.

I didn't build my casino, ironically... Only tourists are permitted to gamble. But that's just because we're a small country; no, not even a country. I am merely a city-state that just happens to have a very high per capita average. I have not fallen to the sins of gambling and greed, and if I lie to a Holy man such as you, may His hand strike me down at this instant. And I admire your father for being powerful, and rather humble at the same time. He and the 26 cantons which include ,you truly are what God would consider great.

*scared* I-I'm sorry! But... why do you oppose the practice of magic? It is not used for bad. It may have been considered Satan's trump card in the past, but today, the belief of magic is very prominent, especially in the Philippines. I have one question: are your brothers Schwyz, Uri, and Zurich tied to the Philippine siblings in any way? Also, does your father and do your siblings have anything against magic itself? If not, it might be time to let go. Your goal is indeed admirable, but the feelings are only one-sided... All these years, has your mission not exhausted you? God will forgive you if you feel if it isn't in your power to change your family and those around you.

May God guide your holy way,

Eva, Principaute de Monaco

Amen.

(I love Glarus! He reminds me of somebody I met there! I'm not a devout person myself *I'm not even Christian; I'm Buddhist and Taoist*, but I found religious characters to be quite fascinating. And it would be hilarious if you accidentally answered some letters wrong; it would be like the characters took the wrong letters and answered them anyway!)

* * *

><p>My daughter in Christ Monaco,<p>

Yes, it is, is it not? Vater has been blessed with kindness towards his own, and intransigence towards those who deserve it.

But why? Why lure tourists into that trap? Why take the coins out of there purse? Ah…I see…that way you are preventing that your own people lose money, money they could be taxed on. That is very wise, Monaco. I believe you, for if you swear it in the presence of our Lord, then you can only be telling the truth. Vater was granted that power by God so that he may cleanse the land of the injustice that ruled there, and when he asked me to join, I saw that he had God's blessing, and I was prepared to follow him to hell and back. His humbleness honors him even more in that respect, and as long as he has faith in God, God will protect him, as he has done so many times before. It is in God's name that we came together, and in his name that we live and flourish, but whether God considers us great is not our place to judge, as we are his servants.

Why do I…? Because it goes against the teachings of our Lord of course! And of course it is used for evil, for evil only! Have you never heard the England, may he burn in hell, summons demons on a regular basis? Is that not evil? His arcane sorcery is all that I need to justify myself, and why I think that he should burn at the stake! My brothers have different relationships to the Philippine siblings. Zurich and Uri are not that close with them but Schwyz, God forgive him, was entranced long ago. He was seduced by that woman, Visayas. I dare say that she was the one who introduced him into the arts, the witch, and the other two followed into damnation. Vater does not like magic either, although mainly because of England. That might change now that three of his sons learn it. He sent them to the Philippines! To an apprenticeship! He has been blinded, corrupted by the influence of those three. I have always known that no good would come of their friendship! My other siblings do not care much for magic, as they should! My mission does not exhaust me, I cannot allow myself to tire in the service of the Lord, and it would be unforgivable if I were to stop now. I must not rest as long as evil holds sway, and now that God has granted me the gift of bringing the purgatory to this earth, I must continue on!

And yours too, my child,

Glarus

'Darum, meine lieben Brüder, seid fest, unerschütterlich und nehmt immer zu in dem Werk des Herrn, weil ihr wisst, dass eure Arbeit nicht vergeblich ist in dem Herrn' –Corinthian 15,58

(I'm glad, I think he's very interesting to write as well. I'm not devout myself, but I hope that I at least make a good impression of it. I never thought that I might one day find a Bible to be useful, but here it is…and his every letter is supposed to be like a sermon, because that's what he does. Ah, no, I don't think that would be funny. I panic every time I read through one of my letters and I find a spelling mistake. But maybe I'll do that once, if I ever get bored. This is still supposed to be 'Switzerland's letters...', but then I might as well make it 'The Swiss Confederation's letters…')


	852. Virginia13

Dear Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft,

Ja, I see what you mean. I actually had the opportunity to put a round into him at Mannassas Junction in 1860, but the situation never repeated itself.

Well, we have lasted this long, ja?

Hm. It is as I said, that was once my role, but not any longer, for which I am thankful.

When I began repelling his assaults, that did not occur to me, und I am too set in my ways to change now, I suppose. Well, the heavy weapons were not strictly necessary, but it was unbelievably satisfying to watch the bastard running from napalm...

I have not seen so much of the world, apart from my travels in the War. But my experience in the War of Secession left me quite cynical.

Sincerely,

Thomas Bielschmidt Jones

The Commonwealth of Virginia

Post Scriptum: Excellent, I will probably not send any more letter before my arrival, although a response would still be appreciated.

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

I would certainly hope so.

True, but things are on the decline if you have not noticed. Things are in a very volatile position at the moment, quite out of balance.

As it was mine, under Austria's tyranny. He forced me to do corvée, work without pay and all that. It was during the Middle Ages, so most others considered it perfectly acceptable, after all, one's role in life was God-given by the standards back them. But he tried to break my pride, and I rose up. I still worked hard though after that, but now it was for my own benefit.

We all have our preferences, do we not? I do not use Napalm myself, never have. I find it to be very barbaric. Besides, where would I test such a weapon? My training grounds are full of forests, and I do not intend to burn them down. I regret never being able to use my mobile howitzers though. Those things should be used for more than just targets; the sheer force that they bring with them to the battlefield is stunning. Even so, I prefer to be out in the open with my feet on the ground and my rifle in my hands. Infantry was always the backbone of my army and forever will be.

You could not have travelled very far during that war, since after all you were needed to defend your own land. The war of secessions was a rather local affair, comparatively, a bit insignificant at the time. I did not even hear of it until much later. And you should not judge the rest of the world simply based on what you learned there, although I do have to say, that it is not much to speak of anyway. Actually, if I had the choice between travelling the world and staying at home to twiddle my thumbs, I would go with the latter option.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. Very well. I will be awaiting your arrival.


	853. Kerry1

Dear Switzerland (an' Glarus),

Dia duit! Oi am Lorcán O'Malley, County Kerry, from the southwest o' Oireland! An' is it true tha' Glarus hates magic? 'Cause Oi kin still do some tricks from the druid days! But that doesn't mean Oi don' believe in what St. Patrick taught me!

Also, Oi just wanted Glarus te know the auld gods are real, Oi've seen 'em. Morrigan doesn't like te be ignored, an' his prostletyzing pisses her off.

Well, Slán!

-Lorcán O'Malley

County Kerry, Ireland

PS: Cork says somethin' about wantin' te be trained, but Oi dunno what 'e means.

* * *

><p>Dear County Kerry,<p>

Greetings to you. A region of Ireland's are you? Interesting. You do not fuss around with formalities and get straight to the point. I like that, even though I do have tendencies to do both, only in fitting situations of course. It is very much true. I would go even further than that and say that he despises magic. He has made it his mission to eradicate it and kill all of its users. You might think that he is at a gross disadvantage in that matter, but not really. You see, he has powers of his own, due to his very strong faith. But he does not consider that Magic, but a power granted by God. For him, and for me too when it comes to it, the two are opposites of each other. One cannot have both pagan beliefs and Christian ones. But since I am not that religious personally, my argument against magic is its misuse by such characters like England. He is reason enough for me to disapprove of those practices.

I would be an idiot if I were to tell him that. He would not take kindly to that at all. I would keep out of this argument, but as his father I have to side with Glarus, and he says that there is only one true god, and that is our Lord.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. I think it is perfectly clear what he means. He wishes for you to instruct him in the magic arts. My advice, don't.


	854. AzerianDevil1

Hey,

I was wondering why you call yourself "neutral" if you always shoot at the other nations? Also, what do you think about France?

Azerian Devil

P.S.- Chocolate whore ¶°^°|

* * *

><p>Dear Azerian Devil,<p>

The usual question then. I must have been asked this about a hundred times by now. And I shall give my usual, very satisfying answer.

One has to differentiate, and not confuse 'Neutrality' with 'Pacifism' since the two are not equal. In my personal case, I adopted permanently armed neutrality, which means that I do not interfere in other affairs. However, when I am directly threatened, and when in war, my neutrality is violated by, say, a division of troops crossing my border; I have every right to engage them in combat. I shoot at the other nations in defense of myself, and only if they intrude upon my lands without permission. That is why.

That frog-eating wine bastard! I make an exception for him, because somebody needs to keep him under control, and nobody else seems willing or capable to do it. Idiots, all of them!

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. HOW DARE YOU? Count yourself lucky that we are not within a two hundred meters of each other, because I would blow your head off for that remark! I will give you a five seconds for a head-start, and do not dare say that I am being unreasonable, for that is more than you deserve!


	855. Wisconsin5

Dear Switzerland

Ohh whatever, I'm usually too apathetic to get in to that kind of situation, anyway most of the time I don't care. Yes one of her butcher knives, it left quite a scar on my cheek. Yes like I said I'm apathetic. Well I was just having a conversation with Dluth when she started shouting and threw it at me. I've tried to but she's a lot stronger and faster than me, she has the advantage. Umm compassion could be a reason, but I doubt you feel that. Ohh I see it's more like pity.

I guess, but you do tend to act a little like a 'holier than thou narcissist' at times. Well you are good at it, that's all I'm saying. Don't want to inflate your head anymore. I don't care that much to me; it's something to do when bored.

Whatever, I don't really care. Yea she can be scary when she's been up all night, trust me on that. Ohh I see, most if the time no matter what I'm wearing they say I still look like a punk, which I kinda like. I don't really know, I just chose that name. I think that would be confusing for others, you would have to specify, like the state or the capital.

Sincerely

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

Some fights among the lower levels are rather common…and here was I thinking it was something that only my children did on a regular basis. Of course, those are not petty squabbles just because of one issue; they have huge cultural differences to deal with on very small space, so they frequently get into each other's hair. I do not mind, it is unavoidable, and trying to prevent it would only make matters worse. So you ARE just going to do nothing, you will not stand up for yourself? Now that is pitiful. No, ridiculous. Pity is pathetic, I do not pity her. I took her in because it seemed like it was the right thing to do at the time.

That is blatantly wrong! How dare you suggest such a thing! I am proud of who I am, yes, but I can also honor myself in saying that I am humble. I only speak the truth, and do you not deny it, for you know that it is. You are very lucky that you are not standing in front of me. That remark would have had painful consequences for you. You cannot possibly deny that I am as I say. Obviously so, otherwise you might produce something decent. You had better leave that to me, Belgium and Netherlands.

I really doubt it. I have seen many things in my life that would frighten people, and even done some of them myself, but what can you do? I disapprove of such indecent attire. Uniforms are by far the best; they give a sense of order and justice. It is not at all confusing, there is a clear system to it, and there is no chance of confusion either, for all of my children carry the title 'canton', so if you refer to them, adding the title will immediately clarify the issue, although in practice we do not have to do that, since we only communicate on a cantonal level anyway, so I can omit the title when addressing them. It might also be worth noting that the cantonal capitals have no representation, which simplifies the matters.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	856. Hell3

Switzerland,

Yes... Death ate too, and so did almost all my devils.

If the student is exceptional, the school will get him right? Same thing here. Except souls being punished in home cannot join.

Before I was Hell... I was nothing.

I was a useless discarded soul that God did not bring onto your world. There were millions of us, just rotting there, waiting for our Death. During that time, the Lord of Death wasn't the one you see now. It was the being who created the current Death. L-Lucifer found us, and he used us to create Hell, make it what it is now. It just used to be a pit of fire and rock before, so we were ordered to make it worse. Soon though, L-Lucifer started to created devils. Because of that, he lost his use for the discarded souls, and he decided to create a reason, and create a war for that reason, just to get rid of us. Because of the war, everyone died, except for me, but then L-Lucifer became mad... Thankfully, Lord Beelzebub was able to overthrow him.

Discarded souls don't really die... Do you know what demons are? If you are able to kill a discarded soul (which is honestly quite hard), their souls don't go through judgment since they've never lived on earth, and they turn into demons.

Death dislikes his business. He finds it tiring, he finds it cruel. But he still continues it because of the old Death. And he most probably will watch over your child, and defeat things like escaped souls, demons, evil spirits. Death is the strongest one, because nothing is immune to his scythe. He always says though that he is nothing compared to the old Death.

I'm pretty sure she'll always be safe with someone like you watching over her.

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Well then, if all of them ate, then of course the stores would not have lasted very long.

I see.

You seem quite scared of Satan, even though he was really just a former angel. If I get my religion correct, then he was the one who was banned from paradise because he stirred up a rebellion against God. So when he fell he used all of you as a workforce to create his own realm? As despicable as he is, one has to admire his resourcefulness. He is truly the embodiment of evil to do such a thing, but then God was not too gracious either, which of course is the argument of many today. I cannot really take up one position, since my cantons all vary in their confession. I have to say, your existence alone corrects my doubts, and I have to say that I believe that God has his reasons for doing what he did, even though they might not be apparent to us. Anyway, I have to say that I am slightly confused. I thought that all those names were synonymous for Lucifer, that they were all one entity. Apparently not.

It is quite interesting that through you I learn so much more. This knowledge is more than any mortal soul can hope to possess. Naturally I do not intend to copy it, nor pass it on any further. Something tells me that would not be a very wise idea. There are some things that should rather not be known.

He dislikes it? So then why did he accept to do it? Surely there must have been other candidates who would have been all too happy to do it. So, what is it about the old Death that was so disagreeable, personally, I do not notice any difference in people dying now, to people dying several centuries back. It still all seems completely random most of the time.

That she will, I can guarantee.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	857. Heaven2

Switzerland,

Finally... Someone she doesn't bother... Or maybe you are just more patient than the others she writes to?

How much? Quite a lot. Sometimes, if you drop a coin, or anything, it get sucked into a warp hole, or a random portal that appears in random places and brings whatever you drop to Hell and my home.

I'm sorry, it's just that I don't really understand why, Death, Hell and I have to stay even if we are not of any use. Almost all the time, Death falls asleep. And it's also quite disturbing at some parts... When they explain the person's sins. Some are just... *shivers*

Signed,

The Kingdom of Heaven

* * *

><p>Dear Heaven,<p>

Maybe she realized that I am not a person to trifle with. I can certainly claim to be patient, but I can lose my patience rather quickly, as I am sure both of you know, since you watch the happenings on earth.

I see, so that is where all my spare change went…II guess if every lost coin on earth ends up with her then quite a neat sum must have come together, especially over the several thousands of years that Hell was around. So my fear that they somehow manufactured gold down there with the help of some unholy alchemy was irrational.

Of course, that part would be the worst, but it is necessary, and not all people are bad. Most of them cannot have done such evil things to shrink away from. I agree that sometimes someone comes along who has done horrible deeds indeed.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	858. Königsberg102

Yo, Switzy,

My full age is 198 years. And thanks again :)

I know, Austria's such a douche.

You know, maybe Austria should give Onkel Germany a peace offering of beer, bratwurst, and sauerkraut. He pissed him off the other day by not cleaning up his mess in the kitchen and ordering Munich, Frankfurt, Dresden and Berlin to do it for him.

Nope ^_^ I had a blast! Oh, it was a Black Forest Cake :D

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

What a respectable age. So you will be reaching your bicentennial soon. That is supposed to be a huge occasion, and I dare say that your father will have something planned for you then.

So, nothing new then.

On the other hand, I would like to see them stay at each other's throats for a while, just because they will occupy each other then and not bother me. I doubt than any of them liked the task they were set, yet I am amazed that they even let themselves be talked into doing it, so in a way they are at fault themselves.

That is good to hear. I thought it might be, seeing as it is one of Germany's and Prussia's favorites. It is a bit too lavish for my taste, but of course nothing compared to the ones Austria makes. He does not even attempt to conceal his arrogance.

I tell you, I went to stay at Kosovo's place for a couple of days. It used to be hell, a very insecure situation. Kosovo is quite a young nation, so we had to help him out a little, Germany and Austria included. I think I showed those two once again which one of was really the professional here.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	859. Philippines86

(start of recording)

"(*waves hand) Hello again, Vash! It's nice to finally receive your reply after so long. About America, do not worry about that. He gave up his advances to my sister after what happened. He already felt that he wasn't the man Ate wants so, he gave up on her. But that doesn't mean he stops portraying to be a hero for Ate. Like Papa, he also has some overprotective tendencies so, expect some form of conflict. Nothing serious, anyway. Alfred will be going on a lot of places in the country so, I expect that they will meet him sooner or later.

"Hearing you say that, I remember some things back when I was still a naive and short-fused boy. Ate was always busy in her duties, back in the day, so she rarely comes home early. I always told myself that Papa Spain should just get out of our lives because I already have hunches on what he does to my people but also I was feeling a little jealous on how Ate spends most of her time with Papa. Then, some years passed and things happened and the rest is history.

"Influential people fly to you for medical needs? Well, that doesn't surprise me, considering that you do excel in many fields. You are the seat of many important international organizations, well, technically, it's your daughter Geneva who provides the seat for international organizations as well as the founder of one of the largest humanitarian organizations in the world as well as the seat for the Large Hadron Collider. Do I need to go on further?

"You'll get used to it, Vash. Maybe the fact that your sons managed to use something you wouldn't even consider thinking is a little unnerving but you'll get the hang of it. I was planning on telling Ate to, somehow, put Zurich in a special training course for his abilities. I believe he one more ability within him but I'm not quite sure. Eventually, he needs to pick one of his powers if we found out that he does have another power. Glarus will be a tough person to crack. I don't want him going berserk in the middle of the training and try incinerating us. Restoration charges are pretty expensive.

"Thurgovia is not well? I see-

Mindanao: Why is that?

(*Luzon turns head quickly; sees Mindanao with an anxious look on his face)

Mindanao: What happened to her?

"Well, Thurgovia is in a very sensitive moment at the moment. It seems that something happened that made her emotions go awry. She's confused and Vash doesn't know what happened that might caused it.

Mindanao: (*grows more anxious)...Can you tell Vash if he could...send Thurgovia to my house. I think that, somehow, I'm the cause of this.

"(*confused) And why do you think that you were the one that tipped her emotions? You're a person that will do anything to make someone, especially your loved one, happy.

Mindanao: I don't know the reason yet but I do know that it has something to do with me. Please, Kuya, I want to see her and help her as much as I could. Don't worry about the fare. I'll be paying it. (*walks out)

"(*sigh) Well, that was something unexpected. You heard what he said, Vash, I think my little brother has something to do with your daughter. I think it's best for the both of them to send her to Mario's house in Davao. It will sort out anything about their problems. Let's just- (*phone rings; presses loudspeaker mode) Excuse me. (*picks up phone) Hello?

Vietnam: Hello, Kuya!

"(*blushes; stutters) V-Vietnam? Why are you calling me at this hour? It should be past midnight in your house.

Vietnam: (*huffs) You don't like me calling you whenever I want?

"(*stutters) I-It's n-not that, I-I swear! It's j-just that it just startled me a bit.

Vietnam: Okay, I believe you. I just want to tell you that I'll be visiting you today. I'm packing my stuff and my flight is at 4 o'clock in my time. I expect to arrive on your house at 6 in the morning so, can you pick me up at the airport?

"S-Sure. What's the reason on you visit here? I haven't received any message from your boss saying that your coming.

Vietnam: I just wanted to visit you, that's all... I miss you, you know that..?

"(*blushes) I-I...miss you too.

Vietnam: I gotta go now. I'm still packing. Love you, Kuya.

"L-Love you too. (*disconnects call) I'm sorry to interrupt our conversation, Vash, but I need to end my recording here. Vietnam wants me at the airport ASAP. Bye, Vash. Give my regards to Liechtenstein and the rest of your children."

(end of recording)

* * *

><p>(Start of recording)<p>

"Greetings Luzon. On the subject of my late reply, well excuse me, but I am still busy. I believe I informed every one of that. Anyway, I would apologize for my lack of speed in replying, if it were at all my fault, but since there is nothing I can do about it there is no need for me to do so. It is odd for America to do such a thing. He is not the sort to give up, stubborn to the point of being stupid. Persistence is good, but one can overdo it. Well, I guess this is more than I could have hoped for. And I am sure that Visayas is too intelligent to be blinded by America's masquerade. Schwyz will not be pleased at all if that ever happens, and I dare say that America will not take it very well either. I think that your sister will master the situation though."

"I do hope that you are not suggesting that I am naïve and short fused. Although I do have rather aggressive tendencies, they are very much justified, and I am all but naïve. It was my luck that when I was at a younger age, my duties never kept me separated from my family. In fact, they were an essential part of them."

"Indeed, I do excel in many fields, but through hard work and devotion to studies at a young age, something I have successfully passed on to my sons and daughters. I used to be just good at fighting, but thanks to my tutorage, and their exceptional talents we were able to expand. Not only the Red Cross, mind you. My son Vaud harbors the headquarters of the UEFA, and of course Zurich is the seat of some of the world's largest banks and home to one of the most famous universities on the European continent. And of course Grisons is hosting the WEF summit very soon…no, I do not think that there is any need to go on further, the point has been proven."

"I am not at all concerned about me not accepting it, because I can tell you that I never will, it goes contrary to my beliefs, not religious ones mind you, moral ones. My main worry is that they can control those powers, and I am counting on you to teach them how to use them properly, or best not at all, it will only complicate things for me. Schwyz told me that the magic comes through strong faith, and that his faith was in me. Although that was somewhat touching, I cannot help but wonder whether more of my sons and daughters possess such faith, be that in me or anything else. One more ability you say? Is it not enough that he can turn any material to gold at his lightest touch? Tell your sister from me to pay special attention to him. I will step in if I feel that things are getting out of hand. I suggest you do not try to crack him. Approach him in a way that he understands. Are there monasteries close to your place? If so, send him there. That will make him feel very much at home, and prevent him from burning down your houses and worse, you."

"Mindanao, if you are indeed the one who caused this then I think it would be a very bad idea indeed to send her over to you. I am sure you understand that logic. Now, as her father I have a right to know. Tell me what you did; tell me everything I need to know, and also everything that you think I do not need to know. I am asking nicely, Mindanao, consider that as a sign of trust. I may not be able to send her to him, Luzon, but I have an offer, which I think you will be inclined to accept. If Mindanao wishes, he can write to Thurgau directly, and I promise upon my neutrality that I will not spy on them in any way."

"So…it seems that Vietnam is at your house Luzon. I will not ask, since I respect your privacy and it is no concern of mine what is going on between the two of you. You can be sure that I will pass on your greetings. Farewell Luzon."

(End of recording)


	860. Bekki71

Dear Berne,

*blushes* I'm just telling you the truth! A-After all I still owe you for helping me out when I got lost ^^

I see. I'm good at debating apparently. I used to argue a lot with my Ethics teacher over lessons, and I like getting my point across. It must be quite fun to watch. My work just seems to consist of constant writing, it does my hand in!

Yes, it's very flat, an opposite landscape to your own. But equally as beautiful me thinks. Induced? haha I can assure you that I never touched the stuff when I went out there! hahaha! oh I can imagine it! Next time you see him please please can you film it for me? It would make my day!

Must have been a British thing ^^ we have some weird old customs.

That's really cool I like that one! Umm well there are a lot of expressions we have about rain, no surprises there. My favourite would have to be "raining cats and dogs" though, or the alternative "raining bats and frogs!" which both just mean really heavy rain.

Ahh I see. And you all celebrate August 1st I presume? I still have my lanterns from when I was out there for the 1st!

^^ that sounds so sweet when you say that. Best of Swiss sounds adorable!

Best of British

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

It was nothing, nothing at all. Mere common sense and hospitality drove me to help you. I am sure that you would have done the same for me, so you are not in my debt.

As am I, I have to be, but in a very tactful manner. When you want something from someone who is, say, not that well-disposed to you, then it is best to choose your words carefully. There are instances when I did fail of course, and they nag at me constantly, the memories of those failures. The most recent was that diplomatic crisis with Libya. I tried to get his boss to release the hostages he captured, but to no avail. I was being toyed with. Luckily he is gone now, and although I am not supposed to speak my mind about this, I have to say that it was justice. It is for me, but I know many who would fall asleep at such debates, even the politicians themselves. But I think that there is something fascinating about speeches. The rhetoric, the body language, the way the speakers present themselves, all factors which determine success.

Indeed it is, but his lands are mostly under the sea level as well, and that is something none of would want at this point in time, even though it would give us access to trading ports. His politics are rather liberal, and the legalization of that plant is something that would never even be discussed among Vater and my siblings. I do not think that would be very wise of me, he might not come visit again. But ask Hungary, that is her annoying and indecent specialty after all.

Everyone has, but I cannot begin to count all the ones that we possess. You see, the cultural diversity of my brothers and sisters makes for very diverse traditions, and all of that on a minimal area. From a sociological perspective it is truly fascinating.

Naturally you would have a lot of those. England has quite dismal weather, but that does not seem to bother him at all. Let me see…'Es schüttet wie us Chüble', also an expression in connection with rain, translated it approximates to 'it pours like out of buckets'.

That we do, since it is our Vater's birthday after all, and the birthday of four of my siblings, and the founding of our confederation. Really, you do? I assume that they are those red paper ones with white crosses on them. Highly flammable merchandise I have to say, but they look very impressive, especially when massed together.

It does? Adorable? Vater would not be pleased to her that his name is described as 'adorable'…

Sincerely,

Berne


	861. Wisconsin2 1

Dear Switzerland,

I don't believe we've met before, I'm Wisconsin, one of Americas kids. I was wondering ...will you teach me how to shoot? None of my sisters or bruders will, and I really REALLY want to learn how.

Sincerely,

Lily Addison Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

No, I do not believe we have, but I have certainly heard from you. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance; at least, I hope that it will prove to be. I will reserve proper judgment for later. I do not think it is necessary to introduce myself. Your father most likely told me everything there is to know about me already.

Why do I keep getting these requests? Look, I do appreciate it, since it tells me that my military might is still very much revered among nations, but I am afraid that I do not provide that service anymore, I gave up mercenary business around two hundred years ago. It was decided at the Vienna Congress that I was not to offer my services against pay, and that includes the training of militia like you, for it would compromise my neutrality, and on no account do I want to do that. I will have to decline.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	862. DC11

Dear Switzerland,

Oh. Where do most of your immigrants come from? How is your country run?

OMG! Vaduz sounds adorable!

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington DC, the Capital of America

* * *

><p>Dear Washington D.C,<p>

From Eastern Europe, mostly former Yugoslavia, and there is also northern Africa. Most of them do not even come because they are being chased by their governments, they come because of parties, alcohol and women. To those idiots I say: I DO NOT PARTY! GET OUT AND GET OVER TO GERMANY!

How it is run…? That is highly complicated and rather extensive for me to explain, but I will certainly try my best. This might take a while though…are you sure?

I guess you could use that adjective to describe her, yes.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	863. Taiwan6

Dear Vash Senpai,

It's good to hear you back writing letters again, I apologize if the letter is an inconvenience to you. I miss you & Lili's company a lot. (There are too much idiots and not many intelligent one around, I must say) How your daughter doing?

Just about two weeks ago, I flew back to my country because there was a president election. Though since I'm a nation, I'm strong nationalist, but sometimes I really don't like "involve in politics", usually I leave those things to my capital Taipei to take care of it (this is one of the minor reasons that I went to Nihon-san's house, I needed a "break"). I know this sounds quite contradicting, but that's just me. I usually only stand up when I got annoyed or feel offended, so you don't see me involve in a lot stuff other than APEC. Anyway, my boss is still the same person, he's nice modest man, everything went back "normal".

Couple days ago, I went shopping with my secretary to buy some stuff for Chinese New Year and some new clothes for ourselves & her little baby daughter, being a little shopaholic and unable to resist the adorableness of the little children's clothes… we…went a little crazy…, and I brought some for your daughter Vaduz too! So if you are wondering what the package accompanying the letter is, that would be it. The clothes design are simple but elegant, I hope you and Lili like it.

I also send some gifts to Geneva-san on her birthday (according to the address you wrote on the back of the last letter), including the Kinmen knife. I hope it comes in handy. By the way, may you help me ask her how the use of the knife is? I would love to hear all about it; after all it is one of my proud products. (*giggle)

Nihon-san...(*sigh)Well…I don't expect him to respond my love for him in the first place, at least not yet. I guess I would just take things slowly, since I'm a nation, I have all the time I need, I hope, and most of all, I don't want to scare him away, I'm not Belarus. (Although I don't see why some people think Belarus and I have things in common, what do you think?)

The so-called 'The Bad Touch Trio', they aren't a problem for me though. Spain has always been very kind to me since I was child back then. Prussia, he's fine, usually we just have a nice simple chat, while I play with his adorable little pet Gilbird, and if anything happens: getting into trouble, teasing Austria again, his brother Germany and Lizzy (Hungary) will take care of it. As for France, there are already a couple of ways to deal with him: sometime Mr. Netherlands AND Spain will kick his ass for me, while Prussia laugh at him (as expected), or Lizzy will chase him with her frying pan, other times, I can use the biochemical weapon, a.k.a home-made scones that is very kindly offered by England – and shove it into his mouth. Being a gourmet he is, he'll faint within less than three seconds. And he won't dare come near my house unless for official reason, I think I already told you why.

Well, that all the news for now, gotta to because my boss is calling me to attend the Chinese New Year party.

梅(Mei)

臺灣 Taiwan

P.S: My brother Hong Kong said hi and best wishes to you and your family :)

A/N:

Chinese New Year is usually between end of January and the beginning of February on the Western calendar, depending on the Chinese calendar; it's rarely the same "day" on the Western calendar on each year, if you get what I mean E.g if a person celebrates his/her birthday by the Chinese calendar, it's not always the same day on the Western Calendar.

If you heard of the Moon Festival, it's the celebration of the fullest & brightest moon of the year. It can be a different date in each year on the Western calendar (varies between end of September & the beginning of October), but it's always on August 15th on the Chinese calendar.

P.S: Happy to see you back again X3

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

And it is a pleasure for me to see that you are writing me. Truly. And your letter is certainly not an inconvenience to me, but a delight. Vaduz is fine. She is a healthy child, and very easy to take care of as Liechtenstein tells me. I am glad, for I do not want to burden her with the baby.

So you had new elections as well? I had mine over my period of absence. Almost seven new bosses, some were elected for a second term. And the elections did not go down entirely peacefully. Well, I guess you could say that they were peaceful, there was no violence or anything of the sort, but the verbal attack were staggering. You should have seen the head of the nationalist party; he looked and spoke as if he were declaring war, which ultimately he was, on all other parties. It was not without reason though. You see, the nationalist party is the largest of them, and they have the right to put two of their candidates in the position as my bosses. This time, they were denied that right however, and that made them extremely angry. I dare say that the government has rotated from the political right to the political left ever so slightly, and the environmentalist and socialist parties are very happy with the situation.

Of course, the Chinese New Year is delayed when viewed from the Gregorian calendar. You went on wasted money on something that you did not even want? I am of course honored that you would buy something for Vaduz, but at the same time I cannot help but feel annoyed at the finances you tend to. I know that you are not at all critical when it comes to budget balancing, but in these times anything could happen, and it is worth saving every centime.

I will certainly ask her how the blade is performing and to what use she has already out it. No doubt that she has used it to repel several of France's advances. A combination of combat knife and handgun is frightening indeed. Even more so if the person wielding the two manages to grasp the harmonics to connect the two in a very fluid fighting style, and I dare say that my daughter is that person.

I think that you should. He is very slow when it comes to decision making, sometimes avoiding the issue altogether. But I am sure that if you are patient as well you will succeed, even though that may be years from now. If your sentiments are true, then you will hold fast to this belief. You and Belarus? Not at all, I see absolutely no point in which I could compare the two of you, neither in motivation nor in the methods you use, nor in anything else. Which idiots dared suggest that that psycho and you had any similarities?

They are not quite so lenient with me. Maybe it is because two of the three members have a permanent grudge with me because I teach them with bullets not to enter my borders and the third is just a lazy tomato-freak who has absolutely no voice at all when it comes to decision making. Of course, not only do I have to endure verbal assaults, but physical ones as well and they know that the greatest way to hurt me is to do something disrespectable to Liechtenstein, which is why I go against them with the utmost severity. England's scones are nothing to joke about, they are almost the worst thing that has ever been invented regarding cuisine, but I am unsure if it is that, or America's hamburgers. Scones might even be something that tastes well, the recipe is not too bad, it has potential, but since England has no idea at all how to make the simplest of things there is no way he will every manage to make them into something edible. Meanwhile, I am surprised that he has not yet been killed off by standing too close to those things. His baking should be outlawed as a crime against humanity.

Well then, I guess I wish you a Happy New Year.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Hong Kong…really? Well, thank you I guess…

(Author's note: I see. As you might expect, the Chinese New Year isn't celebrated over here, as it is for example in America, the Chinese are far too few for that. So I guess that the Chinese calendar has a different length from the Gregorian one…right?)

No, I haven't but I'm surprised that one can celebrate that at all. I thought it is pretty much up to chance when the moon is fullest and brightest, but I guess the date is traditional, and regardless of the moon that night, which begs the question of what happens if it's cloudy. August 15th? Seriously? On the same day of the Gregorian calendar is Liechtenstein's national birthday!)

(P.S. I'm glad to be back.)


	864. Geneva20

Cher papa,

And for that I am glad. Mon seul regret a été de ne pas pouvoir le voir mourir. It really is a shame of my 'condition' during that time. hehe, who knows? Perhaps the extra money could buy me that new béret I've been eyeing for so long. Err, after the more important things are taken care of, of course.

kyaaaa! Je ne peux absolument pas attendre!

'Zut alors' indeed. I am aware of that place, if the stories I've heard are not true. OK papa, je vais faire comme vous le demandez. Merci papa. now the only problems in my way is getting the enrolment papers and finding a temporary owner for Crepe, perhaps Vaud will be willing...I need to make a call.

Love,

Geneva

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

Tu peux être sure que je lui tuer, ma fille, I showed him no mercy, as he did not deserve it anyway. It was, ma fille, it was, but we managed, did we not? And in the end, although it almost broke my heart that you did not recognize me, you returned to your normal self, and for that I am grateful. Tu sais, peut-être that might just be possible. I do not know who his benefactors wee, but they had a lot of funds, it is almost frightening. I would say that there is more than enough money to go around. Enough for the repairs, enough for the beret and a little rest for our communal savings.

Dit-moi, how is it at the world academy? You are top of all your classes if I am not very much mistaken. Anyway, I would want to know what is happening there, who is attending at the moment, with what nations you have to deal with every day, and so one, you know the drill. I hope that you did not need to open the weapons case yet that we managed to smuggle on campus. Vaud says that Crepe is enjoying her stay at his house, and he takes her walking very often, exactly as you told him to do.

Sincèrement,

Ton père,

Switzerland


	865. London3

Dear Switzerland,

Well huge conflict is going on, and I've been bedridden so...broken arm, blow to the stomach with a bullet...etc...

-London

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

I am not feeling anything here, which I consider to be very good indeed. They can slug it out all they want for all I care. In the end, they have to rebuild, and who are they going to come and run to? The one who has money to invest. Who would that be? Me. Who will profit most off of this? Me. Do not complain to me that you are injured, that is what happens when you participate in a war. I think you are all idiots for going into armed conflict because of something that is so extremely trivial. I am not at all surprised though of such stupidity, it is what I have come to expect.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	866. Bizenghast32

Dear Switzerland,

I'm so happy your writing again! Thank you for calling me Bizen. You can go back to calling be Bizenghast, if you like. In all actuality, I was getting kind of bored without your letters. I just started school here in Tallinn. I thought it would be fun to actually learn again, but I'm ahead of everyone else in my age group/year! All the other students in my class hate me. When I squat to tie my shoes, someone always steps on my dress. I had taken off the locket that Onkle had given me when we had gym class, we had to change clothes and I put it in my locker, some girl broke into my locker and tried to steal it! Luckily I have some relatively decent students in my class and one told the teacher on her! And me being the daughter of an "Ambassador" and "Right Hand to the Prime Minister" doesn't help much, in fact it makes it worse! Sometimes the girls scratch me when I get called on and I answer the question right. Aaaand I'm ranting again. SORRY! But please don't tell Onkle! Please, I don't want him to worry...

I saw the video with your daughter in it! SHE IS SOOO CUTE! What was her name again? Anyway, she's adorable! Congratulations Switzerland! I'm sending some fruit and juice as a late!baby shower gift. I didn't even know Leictenstein(Did I spell it right this time?)was pregnant!

I wouldn't want to trouble your children Switzerland! It would be too much trouble. Our island is only 30 miles wide and 75 miles long! We're so tiny; I don't think we should be in such a hurry to get our population up. I want my fertility rate to rise naturally anyway. Bern SHOULD get Iso Downing-Hahn out of his mind as soon as possible and stop sticking his nose into it! Downing-Hahn isn't dead! I saw him last summer in Copenhagen. -eyes darken- He looked as evil, and putrid and horrible and sadistic as ever! He still has that same Pshycotic look in his cold eyes. -shivers and clutches her head- Thinking about him gives me a headache. Make Bern stop! Please, HE'll find out and hurt not only me but Bern, Latvia, S-Sealand, every country that's ever escaped his grasp! It was his dream to experiment on all the teen Nations. I'm sure he wants to more than ever! P-Please...make Bern stop before he gets hurt...pleawse...M-My handz are shakinjg..I can't rtyupe rioght...egrrg

* * *

><p>Dear Switzerland,<p>

This is Estonia. Could you PLEASE inform me as to why my daughter was passed out on her keyboard, having a nightmare and screaming her head off? I get home from work and I hear her screaming the second I'm inside the door? She was screaming about that Bastard Downing-Hahn and I want to know why! I called Norway to see if often had nightmares about and he said she hadn't had one like that in years! I had to get Sealand over from Latvia's house.(He was visiting) to calm her down! We ended up poring a glass of ice water onto her! And now she's in her pyjamas shivering in the corner with both Sealand and Latvia hugging her! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Is actually kinda Pissed,

Estonia

P.S. She tells you a lot of stuff she doesn't tell me. Has she told you why she comes with scratches on her arms? And why doesn't she tell me anything?

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

I would like to do so very much; it gives a sense of formality to use the full name you see? I value that kind of formality in life, it shows respect, something that is found less and less these days. You were getting bored? Now wait just one moment, first it was you who had the free choice to write or not, and you decided to continue and second, that is not a very smart thing to say to your drill instructor. Forget what said about formality. That was just rude to the point of stupidity. You can be glad that this moment you are hundreds of kilometers away. Why do you need to go to school anyway? That seems a bit unnecessary, you as an aspiring young nation. You would of better to hone your skills in areas where you are talented, rather than sitting in a classroom all day. And if you did want to go to school then there is only one place to go really, and that is the world academy, although I do not recommend the place. My daughter Geneva is attending at the moment, and I will not lose her out of my sight. Although the world academy is a practical joke, it is still a far better place than the school you describe to me. Why not enroll? Upon my neutrality, I swear not to tell him a word. That is something you must do yourself, he has your best interests at heart, and I am sure that if he knew what was going on, he would find a solution. But that is your problem, not mine.

Thank you, thank you. I have been hearing that a lot recently, apparently she is adorable. Her name is Vaduz, capital city of LIECHTENSTEIN. The name is not THAT hard to remember. I greatly appreciate your gifts, but I will have to see if Vaduz can already take solids. The reason for that is that I kept it a secret. After the reaction of the world to me and Liechtenstein being in a relationship, I thought it was best for her.

This downing Hahn seems a serious threat to nationhood, a threat to my son as well. I do not want to discourage him from his research, and I do not think that I would be able to anyway, he has taken to the case almost obsessively, and I support that endeavor. However, you can be sure that if he were to try and harm any of the nations you have mentioned, even Sealand, I will intervene with the utmost conviction, for that person has committed crimes against humanity, and will do so again if permitted. Such a madman cannot be allowed to walk around the face of the earth; he must be captured and imprisoned for life, and in the worst case, put out of action permanently. If he is in Copenhagen the he is close to you, so take care. Your militia may not be trained fully, but they do have enough experience to last in a fight. If Iso dares make an appearance, I shall be there. Normally I would not care what would happen to all of you, I would not twitch if her were to perform his experiments on you, but if my son is threatened, then I shall show no mercy.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Estonia,<p>

The reason is simple. She wants to dissuade me and my son Berne from investigating that person, and she probably knows that we will not heed her advice. I suggest you keep a closer watch on her than usual; she will need the extra security if she is right, and I will not take any chances. I will find that mad doctor and put an end to that reign of terror of his that seems to have gripped several of the micronations and microstates. And tipping a bucket of ice water over her was not a very intelligent decision, but a rather barbaric method. Now she is not only psychologically unstable, but also in danger of catching hypothermia. Well done.

Not really caring about that since it is not at all threatening,

Switzerland

P.S. My lips are sealed. She will have to make the decision whether she will tell you herself. I will not betray her trust. You should know that I apply the bank secret to more than just finances.


	867. Thailand92

Switzerland,

True.. Maybe I could hire Swiss planners and then I'd not have to worry... Eh...

Well, I can just tell, okay? I'd say it's pretty easy to tell, because she seems so caring and protective. She'd easily trade her life if it meant saving someone she held dear. These are things expected from a mother. She will most likely raise Vaduz with little to no problem, as she is already a good sister to you, she would quite honestly make a great mother. She won't spoil Vaduz, nor neglect her. This is good for raising children, as they don't grow up to be snotty, stupid morons, like America. Or neglected, isolated, pitiful beings, like maybe Lithuania, as kind as he is. She'll be well-balanced and quite surly ready to defend herself, I think you'd make sure of that... and that.. is why.

*huff* Fine. I'm making China pay for my window... and the bushes I accidentally stomped on. Damn, Poor bushes. Anyway, yeah.

Sincerely,

Suree Sontaya

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

You could…that would be a wonderful option indeed. A lot of other nations are doing the same thing, and you will find them to be very proficient…but also rather costly. Quality has its price you know.

I have faith in her as well; there is no need to doubt me. I know that she is caring and protective; it is just that managing a child is such a huge task, I know this from my own experience, and I know that she will not do either. It is not like I do not rust her to be a mother for Vaduz, that I think she will do something wrong. I know that because of the kindness she experienced, she will pass that on to Vaduz. I know that she will be a mother of whom one can normally almost dream, and I have complete faith in her. Should she ever be in a tight situation I will be there to support her. Basta.

And once she is old enough, you can be sure that I will train her in the traditional way. Six months of basic training, and every year after that, two months of repeating the course.

See? Now you found a solution without needing me to help you out. I do not need to play the babysitter to a fully-grown nation.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	868. Liechtenstein33

Vash,

Please calm down, Germany was with him at the time and I trust him more than Prussia himself. I thought it would be a good idea to let her spend time with her family. I know it was foolish and how upset you must be, I'm truly sorry..

I'll make it up to you when you get home, I made you worry and it wasn't right of me..

With love,

Lili

P.S: I'm sure she knows, she's very familiar with you, after all. I just hope she doesn't catch on the 'trigger happy' persona..other than that, she looks like you when upset. Please don't get the gun! I'm sure Germany put Gilbert in his place!

* * *

><p>Dear Lili,<p>

I found Vaduz and took her back. She was indeed safe with Germany, so we were lucky. I accept your apology, but you must promise me not to do such a foolish thing again though. It is just common sense; this is after all our child we are talking about. It was obvious the Prussia had intended to use Vaduz to make me do something despicable, but apparently Germany stopped him. That in turn did not stop me from clubbing Prussia over the head with the rifle though, and giving Germany a strict talking to. I think that he knew it was wrong, and being the nation he is, will not do so ever again.

That is all right. Even though you do not really need to do that, knowing you, you will go ahead and do it anyway. You have such a good heart. I wonder what you have in store for me.

Sincerely,

Vash

P.S. What is wrong with me being the way I am? I need not remind you that characteristic of mine has protected us for decades now. Now that is truly delightful. I cannot wait to see it. Well, Prussia might have lost a few brain cells from that blow to his cranium, but when you have so few anyway it does not really matter. Germany will keep a close watch on his brother to avoid another embarrassing situation like that. He hates losing face in front of me.


	869. New Prussian Empire1

Switzerland,

I don't know what my oldest bruder has told you, but he LIES. Prussia is an EX-nation, not a former-nation-turned-micronation. Nope, that's ME. The New Prussian Empire, as of April 14, 2011. Hell yeah~

So, how've things been going? I heard Liechtenstein had a kid! How is he/she? Since I don't know anything about him/her...

~Listening to You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring~

The New Prussian Empire

Malasintha Beilschmidt

* * *

><p>Dear New Prussian Empire,<p>

Oh Lord, not another one! The original is hard enough to deal with, now there is another great wannabe out there that is threatening to be even more of a pain than the last one. And calling yourself and empire? These days? How foolish you are, there are no more empires. I have never even heard of you. I know very well that Prussia is not a country anymore, and not even a micronation. He is just a region, rather a drop from being a dominating empire.

Rather well I have to say. You heard correctly, she had a daughter, Vaduz. She is her capital as it is custom. She too is doing fine, there were no complications at all during birth and not afterwards. She shows all the signs of becoming an outstanding personality, inheriting the looks from her mother and I hope most of the personality from me. And in case you are getting any ideas, I am watching the two with hawk's eyes, so stay clear of them. I have had too many dealings with the likes of you in the past.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	870. Kerry2

Dear Switzerland,

Aye, tha's what Da always taught us. Say what ye mean, an' ye won't go wrong in life.

Aye? Well, if he tries eradicatin' me powers, he'll have a nasty shock in store fer 'im. Oi may nawr be a druid any longer, but tha's me history, an' Oi'm willin' te foight fer it.

Really? Tha' reminds me o' when St. Patrick got here! He had powers God gave 'im, too! But Oi didn' know 'im fer a while, he was up in Ulster an' Connacht at first.

Well, Oi don' misuse me powers, Oi on'y use 'em te defend me home an' me people, so you shouldn't have a problem wi' me!

Oh. Well, Oi'm pretty sure tha' a 16 ft. raven is somethin' nawr of this Earth, an' tha's what Morrigan looks like. An' it's nawr jus' me! Da an' the other counties can see 'em too!

-Lorcán O'Malley

County Kerry, Ireland

PS: Oi don' think tha's it, he kin do that on his own if he wants. He wanted me te tell ye he wants trainin', somethin' abit the County forces.

* * *

><p>Dear Kerry,<p>

That is true most of the time, but there are of course situations where it could turn it to be rather disadvantageous. However, I find myself ever so often not caring, and the consequences of me voicing something that is highly controversial at best, minimal.

I think that you would be matched equally. You have not used your powers in a long time, and he just discovered them. I do not think that I mentioned what he can do. It is quite impressive. I am not sure that what he says is entirely true though. He says that the source of his power is his faith in God, but I cannot see a difference between that and magic…then again, I do not have any experience with such things.

Yes indeed, the stories of the ancient saints and the powers they were supposed to possess are indeed stunning, but I cannot believe a word of them being the very scientific thinker I am today. That is why I am trying to find an alternative answer to this magic issue. This has to be able to be explained with science rather than spook.

I do not believe a word of it. Religion is something that was invented my man, and that goes for every religion, not just Christianity. Just like ghosts used to be, it is a way of explaining phenomena we are puzzled by. The key is however not to be simple minded enough to be tricked into believing what is not.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Whatever, that is not my business anyway, but a matter that you will have to discuss among yourselves.


	871. Virginia14

*Virginia steps off the government plane, down onto the tarmac of the Swiss airstrip*

Virginia: Guten Tag, der Schweiz! How has life been treating you?

*He is a tall man, with short, neat white hair and blue eyes, which are currently gazing across the airfield at the Swiss nation.*

Switzerland: *raises a hand in welcome* Greetings Virginia, welcome to my territory. You will not find it as seen on postcards, but then this is not the alpine region and not the best season anyway. Besides, you are not here on a sightseeing tour. Life has been fairly well, but that is not an issue that needs discussing here.

*Dressed in his classical green uniform, brown pants, white beret, assault rifle shouldered*

Virginia: I would say America sends his regards, but I have not seen much of him as late.

Switzerland: *Waves dismissively* That does not matter. His regards are not worth much to me anyway.

*Gestures with his hand towards a helicopter*

Switzerland: This here will take us to my private residence where we can discuss matters, unless of course you were willing to go to a restaurant in the city and pay for the meal…? Hmph….I thought not. In that case, follow me.

*Leads the way to the helicopter*

Switzerland: May I introduce to you my daughter Lucerne, she will be piloting us.

Lucerne: *salutes casually* Grüezi

Switzerland: Tochter, take us away, destination set.

Lucerne: Jawohl Vater.


	872. North Korea1

Sir Mr. Switzerland-san

I am North Korea.I should like to correspond with you. Write me back

-North Korea

P.S.~Say hello to Lichtenstein and Austria

* * *

><p>Dear North Korea,<p>

Greetings to you. I have to say, I find it rather odd that you are writing to me, after all you are known to seclude yourself from the world a bit, rather like me, but that is where the comparisons stop, and I do not think I need to add any more to that, do I? And I will not ask you about politics. I will get all the wrong answers anyway.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. Liechtenstein...maybe. Austria, forget it; I am not planning on seeing that bastard anytime soon.


	873. Berlin1

Hallo Switzerland! I'm Berlin!(or Jutta Schulze) How many guns do you have? I don't have any (yet..) but if I did, I'd probably be trigger happy too.

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin,<p>

Hallo, how are you doing as Germany's capital? It must be rather a hard time for you at the moment, what with the economy and all. I have said it before and I will say it again: the EU is a failure, just look at the currency, look at Greece's troubles. Anway, I have something to report from the World Economic Forum. Your's and Germany's boss is taking quite beating from England's boss, just thought you ought to know.

How many guns? That is a difficult question. If I start counting from the first projectile weapon I have ever owned, a smoothbore musket, then I would hazard a guess at around…a hundred firearms, not counting heavy weaponry like Stingers and sniper rifles. I am not really sure why you are telling me this, but of course, there is nothing wrong with showing enthusiasm while shooting.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	874. Königsberg103

Yo, Switzy,

Danke ^_^ Yup, I'll be 200 in a couple years.

I don't know what Vati has planned for me then, but I'm pretty sure it'll be fun! :D

I'm surprised my cousins did what that Dummkopf said. I mean, they have no trouble with beating up Fucking, Vienna, Linz, and Salzburg.

Really? Um, how is Kosovo? I haven't talked to him in a while.

Ja, I remember Onkel Germany helping Kosovo out. I'm surprised Austria did, being the arrogant douche he is.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I think I will even attend your bicentennial…depending on who else is coming of course. I mean, there is not a two-hundredth birthday every day, is there?

The way I know him, it is going to be for you two, but not for many other people, and I have a suspicion especially not for me. What happens if he invites his two despicable friends from their trio? Things will not be going well.

Kosovo is doing much better than several years ago. His condition drastically improved, and his wounds are very much healed. His boss is doing a good job of leading him, but he still wants our troops there to provide security, to help the civilians get used to being an independent state, to provide extended police functions. Surprising, I know, but it is true. He is mostly on kitchen duty though, supplying the rest of us with nourishment. And guess who else paid us a visit? None other than Russia himself. I think that the landscape brought back memories. Anyway, I will be going back there next week again, voluntarily, so I will not be around then.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	875. Wisconsin6

Dear Switzerland

Well I guess if you have a large amount of people in a certain amount of space, fighting will happen, it's inevitable. It's not ridiculous, it's just that I don't care, it's more of something I'm used to and expect than something I need to do anything about, I can't even count the number of scars that I have because of her.

Ohh whatever go trip in a mine field or something. Well I'm not really trying to impress you, I don't care what you or anyone else has to say about it.

Well I suppose you have a point it would take a lot to scare you. Well I can't do much of anything I'm a worthless hopeless loser. What's so indecent about dressing like a punk? It's not like I'm showing a lot of skin I mostly wear tight jeans and band tees over my boots. Well whatever, wear what you want, not my problem. Ohh I see that does clear it up quite a bit thanks for that. Really quite a few of our capitals have personification, that's a bit odd.

Sincerely

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

After all, that is just human nature. But they get along when they need to, when they face a common enemy, you can be sure of that. Here is a valuable lesson from me, whenever there is someone oppressing somebody else; it is inevitable that sooner or later resistance will begin to form. There will be a day when you will not take it any longer and revolt. I had to do the same thing, I was once oppressed, but I did not accept it, I rose up and overthrew the tyranny that was keeping me down. Do not accept your fate like that.

That will not happen. I am not as careless as to simply leave mines lying around. In fact, I get called on to remove them because some idiot might accidentally step on one.

I cannot think of anything that would frighten me, and that is not me trying to sound untouchable, I genuinely cannot think of anything. I think the closest you can get is someone tipping cartloads of money into a furnace…although that would only shock me if the money actually had some worth. I doubt that if it did someone would try to dispose of it in such a manner. Showing a lot of skin is not my problem, although I would strongly disapprove of such a thing. That dress style has absolutely no aestheticism, it seems completely random and rather an eyesore. Luckily none of MY daughters dress like that, I taught them proper manners. Besides, I doubt you could fight in attire like that. And I do not mean brawling.

It is indeed, It does seem a bit superfluous having all those capitals. That makes for twice as many people than if it was just the states. I think that America's house can get quite crowded.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	876. Hell4

Switzerland,

Lucifer and Beelzebub... Lucifer was a Fallen Angel who brought "New Hell". Beelzebub is a demon who wanted change in "New Hell", bringing forth "The Land of Purgatory", the Hell now, me.

I understand.

Because of the past Lord of Death. It was the past Lord's will, and so he accepted, despite his conflicting emotions. I do not know any more about the matter though. But I know that he was chosen by the past Lord himself.

There is nothing much about the past Death. He was just the greatest Death. Though the job of the Lord of Death is mainly to take the souls, bring them to The Court, the Lord of Death maintains the balance between life and death, Heaven and Hell. The Lord also has to be the strongest being, with aid of The Scythe. There are other reapers, but all they do is help the Lord.

It is a bit confusing and hard to make sense out of, but that is what Death is. It is complex, mysterious. Despite all my studies about it, I understand less than half of it. Death is able to understand all, so I believe that is why he was chosen.

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

I was familiar with Lucifer's story, but Beelzebub's part is new for me. So how do the two regimes differ? Besides, how do you remove someone who is immortal from such a position? Lucifer still has to be somewhere if my logic is correct.

So the last Death probably saw something in him which made him suited for the job. I have no idea what that could be though, you would know more about that than me. I see, and after being chosen for the job there was no real point in refusing was there?

You say that he keeps the balance, but is that not the opposite of what you want? Is there not rivalry between you and Heaven over who gets the most souls and who will hold dominance over the nether realms? I know that many more souls must go to the purgatory rather than the paradise, but I am still puzzled. How do you stand to your opposite, Heaven, anyway?

Then I will not even attempt to understand it if you yourself say that this is a complex subject.

Now, there is a question I have to ask. They say that the purgatory is different for everyone, depending on what would torment us the most. I know that I will be in the hellfire for a while, there are things I have done which I am not proud of, even though it was not really my fault. What awaits me there?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	877. Heaven3

Switzerland,

Maybe.

Actually, America's the number one donor *laughs* He's always dropping things in the most random places. One time, he dropped a box filled with ice cream.

Yes, I know, but the ones that are... WW2 trials were the most horrible if you asked me. Especially "his" trial. Even Hell was shocked.

Signed,

The Kingdom of Heaven

* * *

><p>Dear Heaven,<p>

Well, if that is not the case then she will realize it soon enough.

Ah yes, that would make sense, the completely chaotic person he is. A box of ice-cream you say? I did not think that it was possible to lose something like that, and considering that America loves ice cream as much as milkshakes and burgers, since it makes just about as fat.

I can imagine. So many crimes were committed, mainly by the Axis side. I assume you mean Germany's former mad boss. True, he was horrible, but there were ones just as bad, and even worse than he was. Did you know that America tried to put me in court for helping the Axis countries, especially Germany. The fact is that I was forced to help him in order to keep my sons and daughter's safe, but I did supply England with bomb fuses. So you see I balanced it out. That I made a lot of money out of the deal was just an added bonus.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	878. Philippines87

(start of recording)

"Chào ông (Hello), Switzerland (*bows head). Kuya will be coming shortly due to the impeachment trial in the Senate and I was asked to fill him in the recording. I want to say congratulations on your child. For a conservative person, that was some bold move to involve yourself in such a matter. I didn't expect that from you but if you were induced to do that, then it is merely Fate's fault that it happened. But, who knows the reason, anyway? What has happened can never be taken back. And talking about America, he will annoy Kuya's sister as much as he annoys me. That burger-loving fool will always be persistent, so advise your son to be persistent as well. It did well for me, though.

"(*chuckles) Kuya didn't imply that. Kuya is too considerate to lump his personality to you. He's implying that your conservative attitude serves the same purpose of his naivety back then. His lack of knowledge on the situation caused him some problems, but your conservative actions also cause you problems, am I right? He always says that it's better to be safe than sorry but I think it's mere Pascal's wager that he keeps refraining on doing things. To tell you frankly, Mr. Zwingli, I'm very much of a straightforward girl and I want things to proceed the way I want them, even in a relationship. I want some...spice in my relationship with Kuya, but he's kinda slow like you. I may be stoic and mature, at first glance, but I'm pretty bold when it comes to Kuya. I'm willing to wait but if the tension's too great, I might not hold back anymore.

Luzon: (*enters) Viet, are you in here?

Vietnam: (*turns toward Luzon; smiles brightly) Kuya! (*runs toward Luzon; hugs him tightly)

Luzon: (*blushes; lifts hand and pats Vietnam's head; smiles) How's the recording?

Vietnam: (*snuggles on Luzon's chest) It went well. I answered almost half of it. You want me to answer the rest of it?

Luzon: (* shook his head) No, I'll answer the rest. Go, get ready. I want to take you somewhere.

Vietnam: (*looks up to Luzon) Really? I can't wait! I better get going then. (*releases Luzon and walks out)

"(*sits; fixing the suit) I hope that Vietnam didn't put too much information. I already noticed her bold personality in contrast of the mature attitude she shows at people. She really scares me sometimes but, that's one of her quirks that I like, I guess. I promise on my honor that they will be able to control their powers, but first I must teach them what all this stuff we call magic is and the nature of such things. My reason for doing this is for them to see this whole thing in a new perspective and to change even a little bit of that belief in them. The reason why he has multiple abilities is because he has two sources of faith: his faith in you and his faith in money. These two sources of faith must be reduced to one before it makes his abilities unstable. Whatever his other ability is, only God knows. It's a good thing that we have a monastery near our house. It will please Glarus if he sees it. I got special permission to use it just for Glarus' training. Like Zurich, he's training will be different but only in discussion though. I have to reason with him about this whole thing.

"(*looks at his watch) It's getting late, Vash. I have to take Vietnam out for a while. Paalam!"

(end of recording)

(accompanied letter)

* * *

><p>Dear Thurgau,<p>

I want to hear it from you, love. Am I the cause of your distress? Is it the time when I kissed you back at the chapel? Tell me, please. I want to know.

Sincerely,

Mario (Mindanao)

* * *

><p>(Start of recording)<p>

"Greetings Vietnam and Luzon, I did not expect to hear from both of you simultaneously, this is indeed a welcome surprise Thank you very much for your congratulations Vietnam, you are not the first and I do not think that you will be the last to do so, even though the event is over a month past. I do not know what you mean. Why should me wanting to keep to my old ways have anything to do with that? Fate…that is one word for it. It just happened, but I do not regret it now, as I did at the beginning. I thought I gave her a horrible burden to carry, but as it turns out she was delighted, and seeing the two of them together is heartwarming. I know how America is to be handled and I can assure you that even without me or you telling him, Schwyz will be very persistent, it is in his nature as it is in mine, he inherited it from me after all."

"I do not think that comparing the two is the best thing to do, they are not at all similar. Naivety is often associated with rashness, but conservatism is the mark of wisdom, at least often times. And if we are talking about things than can cause harm, that can be done in any way. Even if you are very open to new ideas you can easily run into trouble, so I prefer to stick with my traditions in several fields. It has worked before and it will work again, and if I do encounter any problems along the way, I will be sure to solve them. (*coughs uncomfortably) Ahem…such openness and honesty…even though I did not explicitly want to hear about that. I do not know what you mean with 'spice' and I do not want to know either. My love for Liechtenstein is pure, and I refuse to taint it."

"Well Luzon, I can see why you two are together. Opposites attract they say, and to an extent that is even true with me and Liechtenstein. She seems very headstrong. That is quite a woman you have landed yourself with. I hope you can deal with her, and I mean that in the best sense of the word. Of course, I will leave the training program to you, and the theory must come before the practical. If you do not understand the basis of something, I will most definitely be hard to master, and that applies not only to magic. Do mind Uri though, he is rather impatient and likes to be part of the action. Sitting around and listening to a lecture is not really for him. I assume that was why he was never much of a student, but an even greater warrior. I never thought that Zürich had much faith in me, that money dominated his life. I did not mind much, as my policy was tolerance of course, but of what you say is true…anyway, I would like to know as soon as this ability of his emerges. I thank you; this will ease things considerable for all three of us. You, me and Glarus."

Lucerne: (*opens door to the room) Vater! Mir mönd jetz gha! Hesch mi ghört? Es isch ziit!

Switzerland: Oh, right…ein momänt bitte Luzern!

Lucerne: Zä sekunde!

Switzerland: (*looks back at the camera) I forgot to mention this earlier, but I will be gone when you receive this message. I am flying down to Kosovo's place to check up on my troops, and will be out of contact for a week. I will forward the details to you later.

Lucerne: VATER!

Switzerland: Now I must hurry, farewell!

(End of recording)

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Mindanao,<p>

W-why do you call me that? P-please stop it! Well, yes! that was it! Why did you have to do that? We do not even really know each other! And yet go went and...I cannot do this anymore...

(Letter breaks off at this point)


	879. Goguryeo1

Hello, Switzerland. I see Silla has mailed you. Curse Baekje and his ability to copy my handwriting!

I'm Goguryeo, just so you know. Eldest of three siblings, not the most pleasing experience in history. I would write to you in my own language, but Korean has changed quite a bit. I don't believe it was the simplest language, but simpler than Chinese and Japanese at the very least. Despite what my sister says, North Korea was mostly my charge, just look at a map with the three of us. I can't say I approve of her trying to fix all her problems on her own, that was a rather substantial part of /my/ downfall.

I really ought to find China, but it's probably better to write to someone who didn't attempt to kill me with dear little sister first.

- Goguryeo

* * *

><p>Dear Goguryeo,<p>

Yes, that is correct, so what? And what has your mutual brother got to do with this?

Well, so I surmised. If you are not Silla, and not Baekje, who else could you be? I do not see any issue with being the eldest sibling, apart from you having any obligation to take care of the rest of your family, but you should not have found that to be particularly hard if you did it right. I assume however that you did not, which made it so unpleasant, and I wonder what you did wrong.

I would not even be able to understand modern Korean anyway, I do not have much ties with either of the two brothers. Oh, so you are the one we have to blame for him? Figures. Of course, the other is not an angel wither, with that fixation of his. He does seem afraid of firearms though since he never dared even approach me at world meetings.

At least she is trying to fix problems, even if she IS doing it all alone. I am sure that you did offer her your help, and she refused for some reason.

Yes, well in that case you should go find him. Do not see why China would have wanted to manipulate Silla in such a way, or why she would allow herself to manipulated, but what do I understand about this whole affair? Close to nothing presumably.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	880. Silla10

Dear Switzerland,

I apologize for having been away for so long, but things over here have been quite busy.

I finally made it to Russia, and it was pleasant. Cold, but pleasant. Russia was delighted when I told him I was friends with China. He was a bit frightening, but you learn to deal with people like him over several thousands of years.

As for Germania... I haven't seen him for a long time. Is he over at your home? If not, then I'm concerned.

My brothers finally got the message and are now leaving me alone, save for the occasional visit and Sullal, our lunar new year. It felt good to actually be a happy family while it lasted. Not to mention I got slightly richer. We really shouldn't have gambled in front of Yong-soo and Jayu though. That was quite embarrassing. Of Baekje anyways.

I'm heading to Vietnam soon. She's a nice girl in my opinion, and certainly not an insufferable prick.

I have heard about your daughter. Congratulations! I'm sure you will be a wonderful father to her.

Sincerely,

Silla

* * *

><p>Dear Silla,<p>

No need, you had your reasons, I had mine.

I did not think that it was possible to put 'Russia' and 'pleasant' into a single sentence or even any kind of context, but here it is and you baffle me. Oh yeah, I can see why he was so pleased, what with him trying to creep on China all the time, but this is ancient material and certainly nothing new to you. Russia is only frightening if you allow him to be, if you are easily impressed. Ignore he demeanor and his attitude shatters.

In fact, yes he was, not anymore though. He came to visit his sons, me included. We had a very long talk about how life has been for both of us in the last one and a half thousand years, a little phater-suhnus conversation – that by the way is Germanic for 'father-son'. He was very pleased with everything I did, and especially enjoyed the tales of my mercenary days. What he does not understand though is why I am neutral, even though I explained it to him very thoroughly.

Good for you. Having family conflicts solved puts you very much at ease, am I right? I know, because I have been there.

I know that she can be rather straightforward, very much like me in some ways, but at times a bit too hasty, which I tend to avoid. Now who ever said that she was insufferable?

Thank you very much. I will do everything I can to be as good as a father as everyone says I will be. But truly, my expectations of myself are greater than anyone else could set them.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	881. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Dear Correspondents,

I know that this is quite sudden, but I need to leave urgently.

Tomorrow at first light a plane will take me down to Kosovo's place. I have troops down there, and I need to see if they are in best condition.

I am sure that you all are aware of my military exploits, but I assure you that this is not what you think. I would never dare make any compromise to my neutrality, by no means. I am helping Kosovo on his way as a young nation, so he needs me and my troops as an extended police force, to keep the peace and help the populace.

The inspection will take the whole next week; I need to see that my troops still believe in me and their cause. Since there is no possibility for me to write letters from down there, you do not have to expect anything to turn up, but in case you want to send them to me, the address is: Camp Casablanca, Suva Reka, Republic of Kosovo.

For anyone of you who does not recognize Kosovo as an independent country (yet) I have this to say: Go die you idiot! He has a right to be his own state! And do you not dare deny it to him!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	882. Bekki72

Dear Berne,

Danke ^^ but if you ever come to London I'd be happy to give you a tour!

Indeed. You were involved in Libya? That must have been a lot of work! I watched it on the news and it all seemed very violent and confusing. I can't imagine how anyone could sleep though a debate, there's so much going on I find it impossible not to watch! Alright, I'll ask Hungary. Perhaps she'll get me a few videos of England as well ^^

Sounds amazing! There's diversity across England as well. Like the dialects of north and south. I'm English and I can't understand a word of scouse! (That's what they speak in Liverpool)

There's an English equivalent to that! ^^ we say "it's bucketing down" or "it's raining buckets"

Well; one of the lanterns is red with the white cross. That's my brother's one. Mine is white with all the flags of the cantons on it! Flammable yes, you'd never be able to have things like them in England. We're too paranoid.

I suppose not, but it does sound cute! (Don't tell him I said it though!)

From

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I would like to do that, but at the moment work is keeping me tied to my desk, almost literally. I do not have much time for travelling, unlike my arrogant brother Zürich who keeps in flying around the glove, first class only, and even gets a much higher salary than me! But that is the burden of being capital, and really, he is just doing all that because he is jealous of me.

Not in the conflict itself naturally. The diplomatic crisis took place some time before the revolution. It was not at all my finest hour, and I after failing, I did not think that I could return home and dare show my face to my Vater. I was the laughing stock of the whole confederation, I, the capital. I do not know what Vater thought of me then, he was being impartial of course, but I know that deep down he was disappointed in me. Still, I cannot help but speculate. Did the hostage crisis provide the spark for the fires of revolution? I remember Libya getting very angry at his boss for doing what he did. We were not enemies. Believe me, it is possible. They say that my Vater's democracy is slow. That may be so, but it works, better than anyone else's. England? God forbid…

That is interesting. Even though I knew that those dialects existed, I never thought it would be that extreme. Whenever I hear English, I could not recognize a difference, except between England and America of course. Scouse you say? I only ever knew that in a part of London the people speak with a certain accent called 'cockney', is that correct?

Language is certainly a marvelous thing, even though I am not a linguist at all.

Oh…all the flags? Then mine is on it too! I assume you know which one that would be. It is the one with a black bear on it, with a red and yellow background. Indeed, England can make an issue out of nothing, and America is even worse. Vater may be a person you could describe as being 'no-nonsense' but on things like that he is less strict, to our delight. And I would never think of banning such a thing.

I will not, you can be sure of that. That would be a very unwise thing for me to do.

Sincerely,

Berne


	883. ShunKazamisGirl12

Dear Switzerland,

Ah, it's nice writing to you again! I have been taking exams at school (from where I am, they're called "Provincals") and I would've wrote to you sooner except that I had to study for about 2 weeks (luckily, I only have to study for 2 subjects). Anyway, how were things lately from the last month? I hope that things weren't stressing you out too much. And um, *ahem* I have a question: you heard of what people call it as "the Swiss roll joke"? Yeah, about that.. I find it a little offensive, don't you agree? Besides, all I can say is that I would NEVER push you down a hill. NEVER EVER.

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. There's a chance that my cousin will write to you soon... not sure when though. ._.

((hey there, it's nice seeing you again ^^))

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

It is nice to hear from you again, especially after those wonderful poems you wrote about me. I can still hear their verses ringing in my ears. So, I hope that you studied well. I do not know how hard that those exams are, but they seem like quite a large thing, so in my opinion two weeks are not really that much to be rather frank, even though it was only two subjects.

The last month was a relieving break, at least for the most part. It snowed a lot over the New Year, and still is now. I had to make sure that the mountain passes remain open for commuters and that the alpine towns and villages are not cut off from the rest of the land. I was out there shoveling the snow from the streets and detonating potential avalanches.

No…I have not heard of that. Why? What is the joke? And more to the point, what is a Swiss Roll? Did someone use my name to try and make a product sound better again? I bet it was America. Push me down a hill…? Spit it out! What is this joke?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I needed the rest, but I soon came to realize how much I've missed doing it. And I think it's great that so many people, including you, returned. Welcome back.)


	884. Monaco4

Dear Glarus,

Yes, it can quite conspicuously be seen.

Daughter? But, I'm the same age as you. Pause, I see what you mean by "daughter in Christ." Forgive me, please.

The real reason starts in 1846. The Prince of Monaco was not allowed to run a casino, but after Napoleon III fell, that changed... we were used as a station in the war, and we needed revenue to pay off our debts, and to pay the people enough money to purchase goods and services and keep the economy running. There was more to it, but a few years later, in 1858, Le Grand Casino de Monte Carlo was built, and it just so happened that there was a set of new railways, and the Casino was built along the railway section where tourist traffic was greatest. From that, we were able to pay off our debts, and even generate a surplus of money. Soon, many businesses flocked to the Principality, and we made so much money from them and the Casino that we didn't have to tax the people. Also now, my people have become rather arrogant at the world's highest GDP per capita, at almost 200,000 US dollars, but that is simply because many rich citizens from other countries come here since we don't levy an income tax.

Really? France, Saugeais, and I use magic to make our house lights turn different colors for our Christmas celebrations. I have a friend, Svalbard in the north, who can conjure different spirits to assist her in warming up her house in the wintertime.. Magic isn't always terrible. But England is terrible at magic. It's his relative Bermuda that you might have to be concerned about. She has made many ships disappear from radar screens in revenge for them angering her. Seduced? Is that not just the slightest bit harsh, as America might put it? I genuinely pray to God that you know that there is something called love in this world. Magic is enchanting and lovely when used right. It is simply thought of as evil because of the famous witch cases that involve women being accused of controlling other people. Magic is something that humans either: Loathe, depend on for their identity, or just don't give a damn about. But... as long as your mission keeps you occupied and satisfied, who would I be to thwart you from achieving enlightenment?

Pray that His golden light will replenish your innocent spirit,

Monaco

* * *

><p>Hey Monaco,<p>

As you might have already guessed, I am not Glarus. I am his older, more famous, and most importantly, much richer brother Zürich. Yes, that is right; it is me, the financial center of the world. Do not ask me where Glarus went, I do not know, something about a monastery somewhere in the vicinity. He is rather angry. Right, you do not know this yet, we are in the Philippines, Vater sent us here. I packed your letter into my suitcase when I passed the mailbox, and since Glarus is no here. Anyway, He already told you that we can do magic now, me him, and two of our brothers. I can turn things to gold, not permanently though. Ah well. Vater sent us here because he cannot teach us how to use magic, but I do not want anybody to tell me what I can and cannot do. I have so much power in the tips of my fingers. You ever seen that Bond movie 'Goldfinger'? I am the TRUE Goldfinger! What do you think happens when I touch somebody? That person dies! Hopefully my time here is not a complete waste and I can learn how to make myself more powerful. Maybe when I touch things in future they will stay gold! I would be the richest of the whole world!

Yeah, yeah, your history is full of grandeur and all that, spare me the claptrap. I never needed an aristocracy to become rich, I did that on my own via hard work, and that is the only way it is supposed to be! First through trading, then through industry, and now through banking and insurance. However, I do like your casino, very nice, and I can be among my own there. Every time I step in the room I feel stares of envy rake over me, and I prosper in them. There I can really show just who exactly the top dog is. And while you may be rich as well, there are plenty who have not heard of you, but certainly know of the wealth of the great Zürich! I will not bother you with my own history, because it is not that important really, and lectures bore me, unless they are on economy and capitalism and banking and the like.

I can also say that I am not as religious as that creepy monk of a brother I have. All with his talk of 'All magic should be purged from this world' and 'all praise his game' and 'Ramen' or whatever. You know the funny thing is with Schwyz and Visayas is that I do not think there was any magic involved. I think he genuinely loves her. What a waste of time, but I guess that it is different from him. If he wants to spend forever getting what he wants from her, then he can do it, I do not care. But women are generally easy to have, especially for the right sum, and when you have money to spare, you cannot really bother to commit yourself to a person. I do have a business to take care of you know.

The only golden light that can replenish my spirit shines off the gold bars in my vault, and from the glow of my fingers.

Sincerely,

The Great and Wealthy Canton of Zürich


	885. New Prussian Empire2

Switzerland,

WANNABE? THE FUUUUU-

DARN IT, DEUTSCHLAND! Ugh, apparently West thinks it's not a good thing for an 11-year-old to be cussing, but East he was cursing at 8! NOT fair!

East may not be a nation anymore, but I sure as he—...ck...AM a micronation! Google me if you don't believe me!

That's nice to hear~ We have WAY too much death and hurting in the world nowadays~ (Oh god, I've been hanging out with Veneziano too much. If I start ve-ing...SHOOT ME.)

...What. Dude, I'm an 11-year old girl. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'D THINK OF DOING TO YOUR DAUGHTER AND HER MOTHER? I'm not French!

~Listening to Sing by the cast of Glee~

New Prussian Empire/Malasintha Beilschmidt

* * *

><p>Dear New Prussian Empire,<p>

You are, deal with it.

You should not take Prussia as a role model, as an example, and listen to what Germany has to say, for he is completely right. I do not cuss either; I find it to betray a very low mental maturity and to be rather barbaric. There are other ways to express extreme negative feelings. Shooting is by far my favorite.

Well fine, I will do so. Let me see, what do we have here. Huh? Aha…aha…AHAHAHAHA! Oh God, this is too comedic to be true! Really? How many of you guys are there? Seriously now, I am all for nations having their independence, but that only applies to ones that have a valid claim and you, and all of your little friends certainly do not have that. This confirms to me that you are only a Wichtigtuer as you would surely say.

You have been hanging around with that pasta-loving idiot North Italy? How stupid of you, he is such an incompetent fool. Shoot you? Well, while it would be my pleasure I do not think I really should.

I am aware of that, but since you call yourself the New PRUSSIAN Empire I naturally assumed such things. The name is cursed I say, and now you carry the burden of being associated with that bastard. You might want to reconsider your title. Besides, I would never let you do such a thing anyway, I would shoot you before that were to happen.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	886. Königsberg104

Yo, Switzy,

Really? :D Cool! I really hope you come. Lili and your kids can come, too!

Well, I dunno who he's gonna invite, but who comes to my 200th will be mostly up to me.

That's great! I'm glad he's doing better than years ago.

Russia paid you guys a visit? :O That bastard! He really has a knack for showing up at the wrong times, doesn't he?

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I am sure that we would be free on that date. They can? Well, not all twenty-six of them surely, they would ransack your house in a matter of minutes. A few only, to keep things quiet.

That may be so, but there are always those guests who come uninvited. Of course, then I would see it as my soul responsibility to take care of those with all that they have deserved for crashing someone's party with no doubt malicious intent.

I am glad too. Maybe those men can soon leave him alone. I am sure that Serbia will not attack him and beat him to shreds anymore, otherwise we will have the NATO rush in, and I am not going to be a part of that.

He is actually quite helpful, rather committed to the cause. Strange of him to show such kindness…then again, I did see him getting closer to Kosovo than should be allowed, with that certain look on his face that made it all to clear what he wanted and what he was saying to the poor little nation.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	887. APOLOGY

**Dear greatly esteemed correspondents,**

**Of course you cannot have failed to notice that once again I have been absent from my letter-writing for some time. Let me tell you that it was painful for me to do this to all of you, without being able to even explain why. Now I have the chance to do so. First of all, it was the Swiss school system that inconvenienced me. **

**The last week of school before the sports holidays, the class spent a week in the Bernese Oberland, and since few of you know what that means, I'll just say that I was away from any computer. **

**The next thing that came up was, with the holidays, that I went skiing. As much as I did enjoy it, it kept nagging at me that I had promised my return to work, and could not fulfill it. Now that I am home once again, I can spend the last week of my holiday catching up on everything that I have missed. I can only offer my humblest apologies once again, and hope that you're inclined to forgive me for my lapse.**

**Sincerely,**

**Confoederatio Helvetica**

**P.S. It's quite funny that I'm returning on my birthday, so I guess this is a sort of reverse-present, from me to all of you. But when I think about it, being able to write these letters again is the best gift I could have hoped for.**


	888. Kerry3

Dear Switzerland,

Aye, that sounds loike what Da says! He also curses a lot, 'specially if ye mention England or North.

Aye, when we were druids, we got our powers from the auld gods! Louth said his power came from the River Boyne, an' once, he called up Boann!

I saw Saint Patrick stand on a hill an' ring a bell, an' all the snakes crawled away, all at once, did ye know?

Aye, fer humans, mebbe, but nawr fer us counties.

-Lorcán O'Malley

County Kerry, Ireland

PS: Alroight. Thanks, anyways!

* * *

><p>Dear Kerry,<p>

Well then, you should probably listen to what he has to say, it might even be worth it. If I had to live through what he did with those two, then I would get furious at the mention of the names of either as well.

A river? You are joking surely! Look, what you must understand is that I am not at all a believer of really anything. I let my sons and daughters decide what faith they wanted to adopt, either catholic, or protestant, or both. On the subject of such spiritualism, the deification of such features as rivers…let us just say that is not my brand of religion, and would it be practiced in my lands, I would not accept it.

No, I did not know that, neither do I believe that it really happened that way. These things get over exaggerated over the course of history. Snakes are deaf, they could not be disturbed simply by ringing a bell, they rely on their sense of taste. Besides, even though the stories of the saints are spectacular, that was marketing point of the catholic church which the used to fuel the…what would it be called? 'Indulgence' I believe.

Wrong, not only humans. Although it might not apply to you counties for whatever reason, it certainly applies to the rest of us.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	889. Bizenghast33

Dear Switzerland,

Trust me, a glass of water was my last choice. We had already done what we could to wake her up without the possibility of getting her sick. We had shaken her, yelled her name, everything we could think of. Sealand somehow found one of those idiotic bull-horns and shouted at her through it. I had no idea I even owned one. Iceland told me that she often falls ill and is exhausted after having an "episode." He was right.

She had a fever, probably made worse by the cold water. But the fever has broken now, thank god. She was also coughing. She still is, though not as much. Bizenghast also sleeps alot. I make her get up and move around. Her mucsles would get weak if I didn't. She has to go downstairs to get food. She always says "I know the drill Onkle. This isn't the first time I've gotten sick because of a panic attack." That honestly makes me concerned.

I just learned some very interesting information. Bizenghast is a very stubborn child, as you've probably noticed. When she sets her heart on something, she won't quit on it. She also tends to ramble when half-asleep. I feel so guilty, but I've been so worried about her. I asked her why she had been coming home from school with scratches. She told me why. She told me everything. I just wanted to show her what human children her age were like. I never even considered this happening. I am removing Bizen from that school and enrolling her in the academy as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Estonia

P.S. I thought you would like to be updated.

P.P.S. Bizen left a little note in the envelope.

* * *

><p>Dear Switzerland,<p>

Sorry about not being able to fully reply to your letter. When I get better, I'll reply, I swear.

Wishing you are well,

Bizenghast

* * *

><p>Dear Estonia,<p>

Then I can only assume that you did the right thing in waking her up. I am no expert at things like this, I leave that to my children, but if she was convulsing in the way that you described to me, then it was probably for the best that you woke her, by whatever means. I do feel obliged to say though that you should have made sure right after dousing her with ice water, that she was warm. Apparently that was not the case. But what is done is done, and there is no way of changing it. I think that these spasms must have a weakening effect on her. Psychological condition matters a great deal, and if you are not felling too well mentally, then you are liable to fall ill.

I think it was definitely made worse by the water. That is good to hear, I am hoping for her speedy recovery, she should get whatever amount of rest she requires. Your concern is well founded, but I think it is not necessary to go as far as that. Muscle structure will not decline that fast. That is only the case if the body is not affected by gravity. It would take weeks for the tissue to start deconstructing. I have to pressure you to find a solution. Face it, if she is going to continue to have this condition for much longer…the outcome is unpredictable. You need to make sure that the problem, whatever it is, is permanently solved.

Indeed I have noticed that, a trait which I myself possess, although I would more correctly title it 'persistence'. I take it that was why she was able to survive this long, because she wanted to; she refused to die, even though she was in very bad condition. She talks in her sleep? That is interesting. You might be able to learn something from that, given the fact that during sleep, the subconscious is active. You might be able to find the source of her problems. Then she took my advice, good for the both of you. Believe me, even though I am not a very huge supporter of the academy, quite the opposite if truth be told, I am sure that this will be much better for her, since she will be among others of her own kind. I remember that they have special classes set aside for micronations like her. Since my daughter Geneva is there at the moment, I think I could set her on the task to look out for your daughter, watch over her. She may 'only' be a canton, but she has me as her father, and that is all the assurance you need.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Indeed I would, Bizenghast's condition is most intriguing.

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

No matter, we will discuss topics again when you are back to full health. For now, take your time and heal, you will need your strength.

And you too,

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	890. Zürich38

Vati

Naomi's been hurt! When I was getting the mail, Naomi was rolling around in the yard and someone came out and attacked him! I didn't see their face, but I did see a scarf...I bet it was Russia. I chased them off and got Naomi inside, but he was hurt pretty badly...

He keeps muttering "Can't go back...no, I don't wanna go back..." I'm so worried for him, vati! I've done what I can, but I never know if the wounds will get infected or not. And he won't let anyone but me come near him, not even the doctor!

Please, vati, do not allow anyone to come to the house, it could send Naomi into further shock. He is in a fragile state now...

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Sohn,<p>

WHAT? BUT HOW? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? This not acceptable, not by any means! I will find out who this was. It is too early to point the finger of blame at anyone, even though Russia is likely and you can be sure that I will pursue this case with all my efforts. I will not have it that one of my sons is attacked on my own soil! I WILL NOT HAVE IT! This is a violation of my neutrality! And therefore I must retaliate, that is my obligation! Take care of Naomi. It is by pure chance that you came to the scene so quickly. You must immediately move him to a hospital; costs will be taken over by the state.

Is that so? Well, in that case we will not let him be taken back! He came to us, and I adopted him. He is a part of our confederation, and there will be no alteration to that. As long as you keep everything sterile I am sure that there will be no infections. If he does not allow himself to be treated, then he must be sedated. He is obviously not in any position to take a rational decision, so it must be done for him, for his own good. If it is to save his life, then we must proceed, even against his will.

I will not, you can be sure of that Sohn. I would not want anything further to happen to Naomi. I will make sure that you are well protected. Meanwhile, let me go have a chat with dear Russia. I hope that our conversation will be fruitful.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	891. Virginia15

*Virginia climbs into the helicopter and returns Lucerne's salute*

Guten tag. *Smiles self-deprecatingly* I hope you can bring yourselves to forgive me for speaking only the German of my uncles.

As for the meal, the object of this trip is for us all to make money, not to spend it, ja?

Lucerne: *looks surprised* Not at all. I was not even aware that you spoke the language. Being a state, I assumed that you had the same aversion to learning foreign languages as America.

Switzerland: Now Tochter, no need to be insulting. Virginia is very closely related to Prussia, although I am pleased to say that they share very few characteristics *addresses Virginia* America is not at all liked here, not by any of my children, and not by me either for that matter. Germany and Prussia are even worse. The closer my sons and daughters live to them, the less high is their opinion of the two. And speaking standard German will not earn any sympathy points from anybody around here, even though it is the official language. Well, it is, sure, but I would not have been declined to a free lunch if I had gotten it. Prices are very high at the moment…

Lucerne: Vater, drey minute.

Switzerland: Verschtande. Virginia, in three minutes we will be landing at my home. Take a good long look at the landscape from up here while you still can. Some people pay money to see the lands from this perspective, and I cannot blame them, for it is truly a magnificent sight.


	892. North Korea2

-sama

I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I didn't seclude Leader forced me to stop contacting ,yes,sir!*salutes*I'm sorry. After Dear Leader's death, his son took Leader hasn't been as strict about my military training,but I can't forget it. That would be a good idea. I don't know what I want anymore .I'm supposed to hate capitalism,but I'm sick of seeing the effect of our system on the are shortages of don't have electricity,water,or important is in short supply too.I'm tired of people eating dirt,leaves,dogs and cats,and even other people just to survive while Great Leader sits on his fat ass and eats like a king.

Sorry to go on a rant

~North Korea

P.S. I don't give a crap about Austria. I just want to hear from Leichtenstein.

P.P.S. Congratulations! How is she doing?

* * *

><p>Dear North Korea,<p>

Whatever the cause, whether it was your choice or the one of your boss, the effect remains the same wither way. You were isolated. That was much too complacent in my opinion. Actually I still wonder how you ever let it go that far. I for one would never accept ta dictator to take over my government. I throw politicians out of the senate when they gain too much power. Is that so? And I was always given the image that you stood, whole heartedly behind that man. Not really, I was aware that it was all propaganda, which nobody believed by the way. There was enough evidence to clearly suggest that nobody was happy. At least the population was not. At last you are finally coming to your senses, something needs to be done. I support the individual before the whole, I believe in federalism, and that means that although we are all part of the same group, although we all form the confederation, we are all individuals with individual needs that have to be respected. So, the first step to a better way of life, is to stop using glorifying terms for your boss.

Not at all, I like to hear about these kinds of things. I am prone to do such things myself anyway, and they should be listened to.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Then why ask me to in the first place?

P.P.S. Congratulations on what?

P.P.P.S. And do spell my name correctly next time.


	893. London4

Dear Switzerland,

BUT IT HUUURTSSS D:

Im a girl u know D:

-London

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

Yes, it is funny, but bullets tend to do that, so what? Go see a medic.

Yes, I know that, so what? Is that an excuse? Grow some backbone, will you? You go yourself into this mess, and you will have to see how you get out of it again, so stop whining.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	894. Thailand93

Switzerland,

I wouldn't suspect less.

*nod*

And training her to shoot France on sight I presume.

Neh...

Sincerely,

Suree Sontaya

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Ah…I just came back from Kosovo's place, inspecting my troops there and seeing what the general situation is like. Everything is under control, and my soldiers are doing a fine job. Although they may be militia, they are holding ground against Germany's and Austria's full-time soldiers. They manage to impress those guys with just six months of training. Quality triumphs once again.

You make it sound like I would be training a dog. She would only learn to shoot a rifle for her own protection, so in a way, yes, I would be training her shoot that French bastard in his sorry hide as soon as she sees him.

So you see, you do not have to call me every time there is a problem.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	895. Geneva21

Cher papa,

It hurt me as well papa, I couldn't believe I had forgotten. But, C'est la vie. Hehe, that beret looks really good one me. Another smart buy!

The academy is exceptional, the classes are good. Ah, you are correct once again papa! I am of course taking medicine and science, I decided to take art and I am brushing up on my detective work. I have met many new people here; so far I have met Washington DC, Berlin, Moscow, Rome, and Paris. Germany is attending, so is Prussia, Spain and France, I ran into the Baltic trio this morning.

Someone must have leaked information that I was coming, because France came after me as soon as I walked through the gate, I sidestepped and tripped him. No one even noticed. Also there are rumors floating around about a man dressed in roman armor wandering around the halls at night. I haven't seen him yet. I asked Germany about it and he seemed to not talk about it at all.

Oh! I'm glad Crepe is well. Send Vaud my thanks

Love,

Geneva

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

C'est la vie indeed, ma fille. I am glad. You know that I am not usually one for nonsensical purchases like this one, but since it is not my money and it really does suit you I am inclined to agree.

I admit, the teachers know their material well, and the accommodation and the food are very good, but that is not the aspect that I criticize. But who am I saying this to. Any anyway, I do not want to ruin your school time as it should be something you enjoy. I know I worry too much, and that you can take care of yourself, but nevertheless. Very good choices, going deeper into your fields of specialization. I do not care much for art, but I think that it would provide some kind of balance to the others. You have met all the capitals then. You can call yourself a capital, of a sort. A world capital even and I think you are the only one with any claim to that title. The Baltics? So how are they? Spineless as ever?

Why am I not surprised? At least you took care of him, but I can assure you, and you probably know this for yourself that this will not be the last you have seen of him. Roman armor? Well, there is only one possible explanation for this…ROME! What is the bastard doing at the world academy of all places? Should he not be with is 'adorable' grandson, that idiot Italy? Make sure you stay out of his way, so do not walk around at night trying to find him, bien?

I will. Can you imagine? He will be most surprised!

Sincerely,

Ton père,

Switzerland


	896. Wisconsin7

Dear Switzerland

Yes I'm sure your children can fight very well you seem like a talented fighter. I suppose you have a point sooner or later I will snap under the force of my repressed rage and Minnesota will likely be the one it happens to.

Well that's interesting do you know where one is I want to arrange something for someone hehehe.

Well you do seem a bit untouchable the only reaction most people can get out of you is rage. I suppose I would be a bit shocked by that as well. Are you kidding it has an awesome ascetic and it's meaningful if you know what this style means. I suppose they don't have the emotions needed to choose this wardrobe. Well if I wear looser jeans I can fight just fine and I keep a lot of weapons on me I'm not helpless.

It's not really that superfluous we all have a companion. Well we all live in separate houses in our own states and we sometimes go to the main house.

Sincerely

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

I do my best in that particular area. I was a great fighter several hundred years ago. Still am in fact, it is just that I do not get to use my talents that often nowadays. You could say that I am on a break, a long break, and I only await the day that I will have to fight again. Of course I passed it all on to my sons and daughters, as any good father should. Better sooner than later is my suggestion, and there is no need to feel sorry for her if that happens, as she is the cause of all of your troubles.

I could not possible point you to a mine field, that would be violating my work contract…why? Who are we talking about here? Is it France?

Good, then I have achieved something beyond what I desired. There is no harm in over exaggerating one's own power surely? And it is not even that much of an over exaggeration anyway. Yes, I suppose you would, for that is a lot of money we are talking about, but I think it would hit me harder than most. I cannot see anything aesthetic about it at all, and to dress in things like that only means to me that one was not raised properly. Lack of emotion? That is almost an insult! They are far more emotional than me, at least some of them. Thurgovia and Ticino are certainly not unemotional, but I never see them dress in the way you are describing. They have the SENSE and MANNERS not to wear those things. Jeans are not proper combat clothing by any standards. They are heavy, slow to dry, uninsulated and uncamouflaged. The best that can be said about them is that they are at least sturdy.

I wonder why you would need a companion? I do not think that my children would like it at all if they constantly had to live with someone else. In fact, I know this, because some of the half-cantons do. Obwalden and Nidwalden live in the same house, and they cannot bear each other. As do my sons and daughters, but they as good as never visit me, for they are allowed to do as they please in my absence, they have free reign. A perfect example of functioning federalism.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	897. Mother America1

Dear Vash,

Yes! I'm back and writing letters! My grandchildren told me about them and I thought, what the Hell? I'll do it! It's been fun talking to other nations after being hidden for so long. I'm Canada, America and Mexico's mother by the way. I don't believe I've actually met you though. Your little sister gave me the adress to write you and I thought I should go ahead and give it a shot.

She's so sweet, Vash. She's just wonderful. You should let her speak to other nations more. I understand you want to keep her safe, but just give her a chance. From what I've seen, she can take care of herself just fine. Just give her a little bit more room.

Anyway, how's life, Vash? I'm doing well myself, but I have more grey hairs than I would prefer. I even have great-grandchildren now... I feel like such an old woman. But somehow I can still get up on my feet and push on. Back during the world wars I helped my son, signed up to be a combat medic. It doesn't seem that long ago, and I can still move the way I could then. I'll just make due with what I've got. Make each year count.

I should be going now, but I'll talk to you again soon.

Sincerely,

Hehewuti Chepi,

Mother America,

* * *

><p>Dear Mother America,<p>

I cannot remember ever having met you before, let alone being on first name terms with you, so I think an introduction is appropriate. Greetings, I am Switzerland, there. I had no idea that you even existed. Really? America, Canada and Mexico had the same mother? Well, I understand America and Canada since they already look very similar, but Mexico…I thought Spain…oh…I see. So he is the father I assume? She did? I guess it was because she wanted me to get into touch with more people…she meant well, that is the least that can be said, but I still find it rather irritating that she just gave away my address to someone I did not even know.

Yes yes, a centime for every time I have heard that. I hear everyone tell me how sweet she is and all that, and of course it is true, I am not one to deny it, but I also wish that all of you would stop bugging me about protecting her, for it is none of your business. I do what I do to protect her, damn right! But although I want to have confidence in her to take care of herself, I could not live with myself if something were to happen to her. That is a risk I am not willing to take.

Generally speaking, not too bad either, although the economy is crumbling thanks to the idiots who have absolutely no foresight when it comes to finances. And because my idiotic neighbors are so completely inadept, I have to suffer as well, which I do not consider to be very fair, so they can forget my cooperation to get them out of this mess. I have enough to do myself. To be very frank, you are almost an ancient, maybe among the ancients themselves, like Germania, or Ancient Greece. There is no shame in that at all. Consider yourself lucky that you have survived this long without being eradicated. Speaking as a father of twenty-six, I agree that sometimes your children can frustrate you. But when they grow up and develop into something that you did not dare imagine, then you can feel proud of yourself. Some of them are known internationally for their trades. We have come a long way since being farmers and mercenaries. But even though it has been centuries, I do not feel a day older since back when I was travelling around Europe, beating up nations foe the highest bidder.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	898. Heaven4

Switzerland,

I agree.

He knows his weaknesses though. And he's not afraid of them. He's a very scary person truly, and is smarter than he seems. He knows each and every problem about himself, and he accets it and tries to find a way to use it to his advantage. Do not take America lightly Switzerland. Heis wearing a mask over his true self.

Yes him. He was the worst. Because he forced all of those things out of all of those men. Each and every twisted plot. His was the worst because he was the reason why every person in the past had done what they did.

Signed,

The Kingdom of Heaven

* * *

><p>Dear Heaven,<p>

Scary? You are joking right? There is nothing remotely scary about that idiot America. He is one of the most incompetent nations I know, almost as much as Italy…well maybe not quite as much, but you get the idea. If he is indeed smarter than he seems, I have yet to see a display of that intelligence. Obviously that is not working too well, and how can it. That is quite a ludicrous strategy, accepting your faults and using them to your advantage. By definition, you cannot use your own faults to your advantage. If I did not know better, I would think that you are trying to frighten my by creating an image of America that is very far from reality. Do not try to fool me; I have been around too long.

Even though this is slightly off topic, I just wanted to get this off my heart, being the outspoken person I am; even though you are the Kingdom of Heaven, and that you are supposed to represent good and all that, I confess that I like Hell better than I like you, and I would go there if it were just a matter of whose company I had to choose.

I still hold Germany accountable for ever having let something like that happen, even though most of the other nations have forgiven him. To me, he will always be as I remember him back then, because it was a time when, although he had rolled over most of Europe, he was continually scared of me, even though I was rather poorly equipped.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	899. Hell5

Switzerland,

Beelzebub is a bit more like a normal boss while Lucifer was a fucking tyrant dictator guy.

Frozen. In an eternal prison is Lucifer.

I am not familiar to the system that much, but I do not think you can refuse...

Heaven? Heaven is like an older brother to me. He guides me, he taught me, he helped me. Despite our conflicting worlds, he and Death are my only family, and I'm happy to be with them. Even in my damned world, there are still things like love and happiness that can make you smile.

I see.

I cannot answer that. The punishment is decided at the trials... I'm sorry I can't help.

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

I see. But 'normal' bosses can be like tyrants and dictators as well, at least in the eyes of their subordinates. Just saying.

Right.

Seriously? I never knew that your relationship was that good. I thought that the two of you hated each other. He even guided and helped you? That seems a bit contradictory, although from what I know he is definitely the older one. I thought that the whole point of damnation was that it lacked exactly those things to cause utter despair and misery among the souls…you puzzle me, all three of you. The texts are not accurate at all in describing you. The really are faulty, just in a different way than everyone thought.

I thought not. I should not have even bothered asking..

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	900. DC12

Dear Switzerland,

Um, okay...

Yes, I am very sure.

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington DC, the Capital of America

* * *

><p>Dear Washington D.C.,<p>

You see what I have to deal with? I am not as bad as you might think. Anyone would get frustrated if he had to deal with the nonsense I am getting at the moment.

Well then, I will try to at least teach you the basics, for it is a very large subject.

What you first have to understand is that my state is constructed in a way that is different from America's. While he prefers centralism, I opt for federalism. He consolidates all government in one place and restricts the freedoms of smaller political groupings, such as the states. I on the other hand distribute the power and the ability to make decisions to my children, the cantons.

Next, the matter of democracy. While America has one boss and two major political factions, I have seven bosses and seven parties, for a much wider representation of the political spectrum. The seven bosses have a lot less power than America's one boss. In fact, they do close to nothing, at least from my point of view. The ones who decide what will happen are the people, and that is through voting. As soon as anything needs to be done, a vote is called, and all people eligible are able to decide what course should be taken. This makes democracy slower, sure, but a lot more direct too.

That should be enough to be getting on with. Any questions?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	901. Berlin2

Switzerland,

Yeah, the economy does suck right now. But at least it's better than some places in the world. But on the bright side, unemployment rates are decreasing.

This may be random, but Even now after the World Wars are over, Germany is still getting quite a bashing. I know Nazi's were bad and all, but that doesn't mean that people have to hate the country and its people too. Emmy3967's late* uncle though disagreed with this though. But hey, people have their own opinions, but I still cringe every time I hear some bull shit about how 'Germans are evil'. Sorry about the language.

Sincerely, Berlin

*he passed away this year on December 25th.

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin,<p>

True, but you lot are making me suffer through your incompetence to get a hold on the Euro. I told Germany and France and all of them that a collective currency was a bad idea, but oh no, they would not listen to me. Now you have the result, you idiots, and it pisses me off. Germany already knows how I stand to this, but I am saying it again. Yeah, unemployment rates are decreasing for you, because most of your people are going over the border and taking away jobs from my people, and I am not liking it!

I would have not touched upon the subject at all, but now we are discussing it anyway, yes, that is correct, and a part of the bashing comes from me, and it is nothing less that he deserves to be honest. Well, everyone was into it back then, you cannot simply pretend like it never happened, even though it is exactly what Germany is trying to do. Forget it, I am holding him accountable. And he can be glad that he did not invade me like the other neutral countries, otherwise I would be giving him an even harder time. Do not be ridiculous, Germans are not evil, they never were. They were just stupid, naïve, and delusional, that is all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: My late condolences)


	902. Königsberg105

Yo, Switzy,

Ja, they can ^^

Then, if Herr Dummkopf Austria shows up at my party, you can...*ahem*...'take care of him', if you know what I mean.

Really? Russia showing kindness? That's a first.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Very well, a delegation of our confederation. Let me see…apart from Liechtenstein and Vaduz, I will have Zürich, I think, and Genève and somebody who does not get to go out that often…Jura? No…Neuchâtel, right. In fact, she is the perfect choice! She actually once belonged to Prussia when she was still a principality. That will do excellently. I dare say that she will catch up on old times…and by that I mean beat him up. She was not treated very well back then as you can imagine.

It would be my pleasure.

I do not think that it was kindness really, that would be ridiculous. I am not at all sure what it was though…either way, it is strange.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	903. Philippines88

(start of recording)

"Chào ông (Hello) once again, Switzerland, or should I say Mr. Zwingli. Let's skip with the formalities, shall we? Kuya's friend is also my friend except that burger-loving fool. Like always, Kuya is still attending the trials so, he asked me again to fill him in. The things to do for your loved one. That doesn't mean I'm not enjoying this. In fact, I never talked to someone from Europe before and, especially this intimate. No implications, mind you. I usually converse on my neighbors Thailand or Cambodia.

"But you must also agree that conservative actions can sometimes cause trouble, is it not? Conservatism can only go so far but sometimes it needs some liberal thinking to get over problems, don't you agree? I was like that back then; very conservative on the communist ideologies I was forced to accept. But, there came a time that the ASEAN was formed by Kuya and the rest of my Southeast Asian neighbors and a year after the Soviet collapse, I joined them. I have been in touch with Kuya before that and he told me that I needed to talk to other people. That's why I love him so much! And on the matter of relationships, I give you the liberty of thinking what that word means. (*smirks)

Luzon: (*enters) Sun? Is the recording going well?

Vietnam: The recording is going well, Kuya. (*smirks) Kuya~. You called me by my first name. That's something new.

Luzon: (*blushes; scratches the back of the head) I just want to call you like that. That's all.

Vietnam: (*approaches Luzon; moving her index finger in a circular motion on Luzon's chest; continues smirking) Then, there's nothing wrong if I call you by your first name, right? Jo~se~.

Luzon: (*blushes even more; gulps) Please... Not in front of the camera...

Vietnam: (*stops what she's doing) Okay, Jose. I'll go out for now. Meet me in my room later~.

"(*sits; fixes his attire) I never knew you would say that, Vash. I mean, I never thought that she will be a person suited for me. She could have end up with Thailand since they were close friends but she chose me over him. And I promise to love her fully and anyone who dares step between us will meet unbearable torture. (*dark aura rises)

"(*snaps out; dark aura subsides) Anyway, I just want to tell you that Ate has been rather ecstatic that the four of them didn't find her place boring. Even though Zurich keeps doing his usual nature, he at least appreciates the scenery. They will go visit my house for the training since mine is the only one available at the moment. Thank you for informing me about Uri's case. I actually reserved the long lecture to those who will listen to it. And don't be surprised that Zurich has strong faith towards you. Who knows, maybe all of your sons and daughters have the capacity of using their faith.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Is Mindanao contacting you? I haven't heard of him much and her daughter is saying that he has been rather sad. I hope he's okay. So long for now, Vash. Paalam!"

(end of recording)

(accompanied letter)

* * *

><p>Dear Thurgau,<p>

I'm... sorry. Do you hate me for it? Am I stirring some unwanted feelings inside you? I don't want to hurt you, Thurgau. I did it on impulse. I was so happy that you at least gave me a chance that... I did such a thing.

The only thing I want to say is that, yes, I enjoyed it. It was my first time that I felt such a feeling and I will cherish it and never regret what I did. I'm not a person who forces myself on others. If you want, I would like to be your friend first, if that's what you want. I want to know you better. Please, give me a chance.

Remember, I love you...

Sincerely,

Mario (Mindanao)

(A/N: Hello again! Is it okay if I start another arc? I'll be informing you when I will plan on starting it. Before I forgot, it's good that you're back in writing letters.)

* * *

><p>(start of recording)<p>

"Greetings to both of you. For the record Vietnam, I am very much in favor of formalities but since you took the liberty of removing those I might as well just move along. So, you do not like America either, do you? Well, I cannot blame you, and your common history gives you all the more reason to loather him, but I will let that aside, there is no need to open old wounds. This is your first correspondence with a European nation? You can thank whomever that it is me that you are corresponding with, because this way you will be able to avoid making mistakes that you would otherwise regret for the rest of your life, like getting too friendly with the wrong countries, like France. Speaking of France, I was very sure that you met him before, at least on one occasion. I even thought that you were a former colony of his…just thinking about it makes me cringe."

"Agreed, but only in the respect that some conservative nations take their agenda too much to heart and try to propagate it over their own borders. And also, one cannot simply put all of conservatism under one hat; it varies from nation to nation undeniably. And sometimes problems do warrant progressive, liberal measures to be solved, as in the case of energy consumption and production. The ASEAN certainly helped all of you over there get organized. I…eh...I would prefer it rather not to imagine, thank you very much."

"I have objections to Vietnam's behavior in camera. Actually, you should be the one complaining, but it seems that I have to do it for you. It is not that I think her actions are inappropriate, they are just not in the right place, Luzon, I am sure you know what you mean. And…eh…it seems that you two are getting serious…I would prefer it if that were discussed off camera as well, if not for your sake, then at least for mine. I want to turn the recording off after I have had to witness that."

"I am glad to hear that they are making progress, and that they are behaving reasonably well. More of the cantons could be…? No, no, I do not think so, and even if it were so, I will not have it. I have opposed the use of magic for a long time, ever since England began fooling around with it, and I stay firm on my position. Four magic users among my children are enough; all of the twenty-six would be a disaster. They would be worse than a nuclear war. No, I refuse to believe it, and I would prefer it if we were to drop this subject."

"Not me, but my daughter Thurgau. I do not open her letters for her…sometimes, but what can I do when she asks me to read it with her and help her with the response. She is a mess, I have never seen her this way before, and I do not mean that in a good way either. I will do what I can to help resolve this problem. Farewell Luzon."

(end of recording)

(accompanying letter)

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Mindanao,<p>

N-no, I do not hate you for it, but please understand that you caught me off guard, completely unaware. Vati is known to take things slowly and with great thought behind his actions…at least sometimes. Some of my Brüedere and Schwöschtere have inherited this, as well as me.

Mr. Mindanao…I cannot say now that I can return those feelings. I am still a bit confused, and I do not know what to think. Friend? Yes…yes, I think that is best. I…I think I can give you a chance, it would not be fair of me not to, just please…nothing more sudden.

Sincerely,

Thurgovia

(Author's note: Sure you can. There have been a few issues, but those are taken care of now, and nothing will get in my way anymore.)


	904. Bekki73

Dear Berne,

First class? Lucky him! (Hasn't even been in a proper plane yet) It's a shame you don't get much free time, but I suppose your work is important. Perhaps Zurich is just procrastinating.

I see. Oh gosh that must have been awful.

Yes England and America are fairly obvious, same with England and Australia. But within England you have: Souse (Liverpool), Mancunian (Manchester), Cockney (London like you said, it's a rhyming slang ^^) Yorkshire (sounds kinda like a farmer and is seriously hard to understand), Northern (again hard to understand), Geordie (Up north again). And there are a few more. I have a dialect but I don't know if it has a name... oh and there's the Oxbridge accent (dead posh!)

It is, I hope to learn lots of languages one day ^^

Yes! Right next to your dad's flag! It's a really nice one ^^ since I stayed in the Bernese Oberland I saw your flag almost everywhere! Yes, it's awful. Yes, which is why I much prefer your country to my own.

Indeed

From

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

He does like to provide himself with every luxury that money can buy. I am fine with the free time I am getting, really. I know that I provide a valuable service to my Vater, and in exchange for his care and protection, I am willing to do almost anything. Zürich procrastinating? As much as I would like to believe that, the facts point the other way with the money that he is earning.

It was, but that is all done now, time to move on. I will have my chance to redeem myself.

That is quite a lot of dialects; I never knew that there was any distinction between all of them. So they vary from city to city, much like me and every one of my siblings has a different dialect. But of course, mine is the best of them all, for want of a better adjective. You should hear Valais, even I can hardly understand a word he is saying, even when he is sober.

I hear it is best to learn them while you are young. It is said to be easier. I have mastered several languages as well. Apart from all four national languages and English, I am fluent in several more global languages, although I prefer to rely on an interpreter in a discussion.

Oh, very nice, right next to Vater you say? My rightful place. And once upon a time, that banner hung from the castle towers and churches from Basel to Lugano. The mighty bear had conquered so much of the lands we now call our own. Excuse my mental excursion into the past, but those were glorious days…

If that is so, then you might perhaps consider relocating. We seem to just be handing out Swiss passports as of now according to the statistics. God knows with all the Germans, we might want a few Brits to balance it out.

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: Just two weeks ago I was in the Bernese Oberland, and learnt a lot about the canton's history while I was there.)


	905. Goguryeo2

Baekje is rather fond of alcohol, but he is God-awful at holding his liquor. He also has a tendency to forge my handwriting, or that of others.

I didn't really raise North Korea, I was half-dead at the time and Silla took over all my land. I saw South Korea a few times when he was younger, but not often. He saw a great deal more of Baekje and Silla.

Silla attempted to kill me, but China was her ally. She wanted to "unify" the three of us. With her in charge. It ended with me severely injured and lacking the use of my right eye.

* * *

><p>Dear Goguryeo,<p>

I see. A fatal combination one would think. So what you are saying is that basically he is an alcoholic? I would rather stay away from the stuff myself, I need a clear head when I am at work, and the being intoxicated with ethanol, no matter in what percentage, is a concentration killer. Handwriting is hard to forge; I think I would recognize any attempt at that as long as I had something to compare it with.

But yet you claim that he was mostly your charge? Forgive my slight tone of disbelief, for both cannot possibly be true. It did not do him any bad being with your two siblings, at least not any substantial amount of damage. He can be considered quite reasonable in comparison to some, and what he does is no concern of mine anyway, since he lives nowhere near me.

I did not think that she was such a violent person. I do not like nations who assume command and try to forcefully enlarge their influence using armed force, which is why I always keep my weapons ready, just in case.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	906. Virginia16

*Virginia nods as he processes the information*

Virginia: No insult taken, that is true of most of my brothers and sisters. I can understand that, many people feel the same way. Myself included, at times.

Switzerland: *smiles* I see that we are doing well in establishing common ground, a basis for future talks.

Virginia: When it comes to money, I avoid spending when I can, unlike Father, I know better than to buy with money I do not have.

Switzerland: Spoke as I would have. The easiest way to earn money is to save it and avoid unnecessary expenses, as well as making the right choices in where to invest, and secure the value of the currency. I had to devalue the Franc because the Euro's value was sagging down, and the dollar is still not much better, although at least that exchange rate is somewhat stable.

Virginia: The countryside certainly is beautiful. Everything I expected it to be.

Switzerland: There is not a season in Switzerland where the land does not look its very best.

Lucerne: Beginning descent.

*The helicopter lands next to a formidable mansion on the shore of a lake*

Switzerland: Here we are, and we even have a reception committee.

*Switzerland and Virginia walk away from the landing pad towards the house, and are greeted by a you male canton looking very much like Switzerland*

Switzerland: This is Neuchâtel, he is just here for a brief period, we have something to discuss as well. Incidentally, he used to belong to Prussia, but they are not related in anyway, thank the Lord.

Neuchâtel: Père, tous sont prêt pour vous.

Switzerland: Merci mon fils. Nous parlons ensemble en trente minutes. Virginie doit contacter Zurich maintenant.

Neuchâtel: Je comprends et je t'attendrai.

*Switzerland leads Virginia inside the house*

Switzerland: You will be slightly inconvenienced in your talks with Zürich I am afraid. He is not on the premises, but actually halfway around the world for a reason that I would rather not discuss since it has caused me enough frustration already. But through the power of modern technology that should not be a problem surely.


	907. Königsberg106

Yo, Switzy,

Awesome! Hooray, Austria's gonna get beat up! :D

I didn't think it could've been kindness he was showing either.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

May I remind you that we are merely talking hypothetically here, just for the record. IF Austria were to show up, then I MAY be disposed to kick him out of there. No guarantees though, I do not seek to bring my weapon to bear on anyone.

Whatever, I do not really care. My only concern is that Kosovo gets back on his feet and will not suffer anymore, even though there are large secessions going on. But he is not in my direct care, he has others to help him as well, and I will let them, because I also have other things to do besides babysitting a newly arisen country.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	908. Kerry4

Dear Switzerland,

Aye, we all do. E'en if whit 'e said didn' make sense, it's our responsibility as his counties to uphold 'is instructions.

Nawr, Oi'm nawr jokin', why would Oi be? Oi'm jus' tellin' ye whit Louth says, Oi ne'er saw any o' this. But Da says it was true once, so Oi believe 'im.

Well, tha's whit Oi saw, an' tha's all Oi've got ter go on, isn' it?

Loike Oi said, Oi trust me Da, so Oi believe whit 'e tells us, an' he said the auld gods were a part o' the world once.

-Lorcán O'Malley

County Kerry, Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear Kerry,<p>

That is a different matter. A good independent mind is sometimes needed, especially when something that was said does not make any sense. Except in the military, where orders must be followed immediately, it is important to scrutinize the statements and directives of others.

You are easily convinced it seems. This is exactly what I was talking about. But then, your father is not known for technological progress, but rather for the lack thereof and that very mysticism you describe. Not my domain at all. Not logical or rational.

Maybe, but your eyes can deceive you.

Sure.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	909. 9000chan1

WHASSUP SWITZY?

I'm 9000chan~! How are you~?

So...um...how am I gonna say this...Y U SHOOT AT ITALY? He's not trying to do anything weird, he's just naturally...well, airheaded.

Oh, and why do you like guns so much? Trigger happy much~?

...yeah, you're probably gonna kill me now.

From,

9000chan~

* * *

><p>Dear 9000chan,<p>

First of all: DO NOT CALL ME THAT! Address me by my proper name dammit! Go look in an encyclopedia!

Now that we have that aside, greetings. I am well in a very loose sense of the word. I will not bother you with the situation of the state at the moment, even though such a lecture would be highly informative and to your benefit.

Why do I…? BECAUSE HE RUNS THROUGH MY LAWN! AT NIGHT! AND IN INDECENT ATTIRE! And whether he is trying to do anything or not is out of the question. What matters to me is what he IS doing. He can go streak all he wants BUT NOT IN MY GARDEN!

I have always liked weapons; it comes from a long life with them, defending yourself, fighting for the highest bidder. One develops and attachment. And as technology changes, so do the weapons. I have always made sure to have the cutting edge killing tool of the century in my hands. Trigger-happy? Only if you provoke me. Do not provoke me.

No. Not yet at least.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	910. ShunKazamisGirl13

Dear Switzerland,

You NEVER heard of the Swiss roll joke? O.O Ok, I shall have to explain it as if this is a short play:

Idiot 1: Yo! How do you make a Swiss roll?

Idiot 2: ...um, no? Do YOU know? o.o

Idiot 1: Push him down the hill! Hahaha! XD

Idiot: ...DUDE, YOU'RE A MEANIE! SWITZERLAND WILL SHOOT YOU FOR THIS! DX

THAT'S the Swiss roll joke (I hope you get it). -.- A Swiss roll or jelly roll is a type of sponge cake roll. It looks like a swirly log and when sliced, it looks thin and circular (it also tastes good). I'm not sure where is the Swiss roll invented but it's around in Central Europe somewhere, although it's more likely that ENGLAND invented them. So if you want to shoot someone for the Swiss joke, do that to him, not me (because frankly, I STILL wouldn't push you down a hill).

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. I have been thinking of writing another poem.. my idea is to write about you and your cantons (I might also put Liechtenstein in.. I'm still thinking about it), but I'm not sure if THEY'LL approve of it. Do you think they will mind?

((Wow... I'm surprised that you also like to go skiing. Do you think you'll be likely to beat Switzerland down the hill?))

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

No, I have not. I have not even heard of a Swiss Roll either. Maybe I do know it, just under a different term.

That is the most tasteless joke I have ever heard. Ever, including all that nonsense Italy blurts out. And if anyone ever did try to push me down a hill, I could have several options. Shoot them in the head. Shoot them in the chest. Shoot them in the stomach. Shoot them in the legs. All wonderful, but I would rather not be forced to do so. Nobody would be stupid enough to try something like that, everyone know that they would risk their lives in doing so. You cannot laugh when you are dead.

Ech…that is not something I would invent. England is my best guess as well for something like that, and the naming is also typical, no logic whatsoever. Might as well call it and English roll but no. I need to get that idiot to stop naming stuff after me. And America as well. I hate getting all those 'Swiss Miss' comments.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Another poem? About my cantons as well? I have no idea why you are doing this, but I am not complaining. If you think you can do that, then do it with my full support. I think that my sons and daughters would love being mentioned in your poem.

(Author's note: Well I'm Swiss, that's what we do in winter ^^ I do not think so, I mean, I'm a very good skier, and I like to go fast, but he and England invented skiing together sometime in the 19th century, and he's been going at it ever since. He'd leave me in the dust…or rather the snow. And I just wanted to say also that I really appreciate all those Switzerland poems you're doing, their awesome. That just needed to be said.)


	911. Wisconsin8

Dear Switzerland

Yes I have heard a little bit if some of your exploits. Yes I suppose fighting skills are a very good thing us states, we picked most of our skills on our own - I'm an expert street fighter- or from allied nations -don't ask how persuaded China and Japan to train me- dad thinks we don't really need to learn how to fight but most of us do it in secret. She's still my sister and I still love her.

Ohh all right I'll find one on my own and no it's not France it's none of your business who it is.

I suppose there's no harm just remember pride come before the fall. Try it would hit you hard money is one of your main obsessions. Well you just don't get it I won't even bother explaining it to you. You're just too uptight try loosening up a little. That's not what I meant it's just you need to be in a particular mental and emotional state for this stop twisting my words this is ridiculous. Well I don't wear them when I plan a fight but you work with what you have when you need to fight.

You miss-understood the companion I was talking about is a pet/pets not a human or other state. I guess I can understand how you got confused. Yes yes that's all very nice.

Sincerely

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

I thought you might, given that I was very famous at that time. Even America could not have ignored that, but I was in the business long before he was even born. Well, I put all of the cantons through the rigorous mandatory training, and they each specialized in certain areas. I go with the classical infantry, the main strike force and backbone of any good army. I did not let anyone else corrupt the training of my sons and daughters. At least you know what is right; America is an idiot to neglect combat education. You will not be able to fight as a unit due to your individualized trainings.

Yes well good luck on that, and you would do good to remember that I am not a contract killer.

I have heard the before from other sources, and yet here I still am, and those voices have long since been silenced. I have lasted longer than those who tried to break my pride, and I will forever hold on to it since I have every right to be. So what? Money is important, it is one of the most important things in the world, and I happen to know how to handle it. I will not loosen up! I have my standards and I will stick to those, and you cannot convince me otherwise. I am not twisting your words and you should stop making run-on sentences, they make the letter very hard to read. I though English was your first language?

Pets? I will not even bother…

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	912. London5

Dear Swissy (nickname :D),

I feel considerably better now, seeing as it took you a month and a half (may be exaggerating) to get back to me.

Happy Valentine 's Day~

-London

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

Do not call me that. Stop it right now, I hate that name. It reminds me too much of that bastard Prussia.

Maybe? You are more than over exaggerating. I was gone for just two weeks! It seems that to you it was a much longer time, now what does that entail? Anyway, it is good that you are back on your feet…I guess. From the way you wrote though, one could have thought that you had one foot inside the grave already.

Eh…to you too.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	913. Bizenghast34

Dear Switzerland,

In my defense, even if it's not an excuse, this was the first time I have EVER seen her have an episode and was thoroughly shaken. Luckily Sealand has seen her have an episode before and knew he should cover her with blankets as soon as possible. Yes, no way to go back and change the past...yet. Bizen is considering trying to make a time machine. I have advised her to at least wait until she has sufficient funds. I'm smart enough not to advise against it completely, because then she'll go do it and succeed even without enough money. Because that's just how she is. -frowns- They do actually weaken her quite badly. When she first woke up, she could hardly lift her head. I had to help her sit up... Are there therapists for countries?

Norway is afraid Bizenghast is become unstable... Like RUSSIA unstable. She considers Iceland as her older brother who she loves to bits. Like Liechtenstein is with you. Bizenghast is also very sensitive. So imagine her reaction when he insulted her. She went to her room and pretty much snapped. At least, that's what Iceland said. A couple friends of his and himself went upstairs to check on her when they heard crashing noises. She was throwing everything she owned and destroying them. Her computers especially. And gifts given to her by Iceland. He managed to calm her down by saying sorry and hugging her though...

Her coughing's not as bad as before. And true, it would take weeks. But I am unaware how much longer she will be ill, so I was only taking a precaution. Denmark mentioned that she was so exhausted after a panic attack that she could barely move her head without tiring. She was bed ridden for two months. I don't want that happening again. I don't know how to fix this though! How am I supposed to find a solution if I don't know the problem? She won't tell anyone anything. She only tells people that when she was and didn't know any better, she accidently told an unstable human about the countries. Then he kidnapped and experimented on her! That's all ANYONE knows... I wonder if he put something in her system that's causing this? I'll have to take a sample of her blood and find out. It gets stranger. Every morning she wakes up and starts screaming. She says it's because she swears she sees Downing Hahn above her bed in the morning. I don't know if its illusions or...he's actually there. I don't know anymore!

She has a lot of persistence indeed. Her talking in her sleep. That's how I found out about the bullying at her school. Though until now, I had not thought about asking her about what happened with Downing Hahn while she was asleep. She thinks that the students could feel she wasn't "like them." I think being at the academy will do her good as well. She's been a recluse for far too long and needs to be around the micronations her age. Actually, knowing one of your children is watching her is very reassuring. Because I know that since they've been raised by you, that means they hold strong in their opinions and beliefs, and can hold their own in a fight.

Wishing you are well,

Estonia

* * *

><p>Dear Estonia,<p>

Then I suggest you better get used to it, for this seems like a chronic issue. You carry the soul responsibility over her, and you cannot allow harm to befall her, otherwise I have no choice but to take her under my protection again, for her own safety, something I do not ever usually resort to. But I got her out of sticky situation before; I will do so again if necessary. So, Sealand has finally proven his worth. A time machine? She can stop trying. She should concentrate the few funds and resources she has on growing. Such projects are unbefitting to someone of her status. I have the large hadron collider. I can only send electrons back in time, at least theoretically. She would need to find a way to accelerate past the speed of light, and that is impossible, at least now. Therapists…no. But there are certain nations that specialize in medical treatment, such as myself. I have some excellent clinics that are sure to return her to normal, provided the price is right, we understand each other? I am not a charitable organization by any means.

Now we would not want that, would we? One of his kind is more than enough already. Are they that close? Now that comparison is going a little bit too far maybe. 'Loving to bits' is a bit extreme, do you not think? Anyway, as far as I can remember, Liechtenstein and I never had such troubles, I would never allow that to happen, and even if, the she would know better than to destroy property, no matter whom it belongs to.

I wish her luck on her recovery. You know, originally I thought that it was me who caused this by mentioning to her that I was going to investigate her tormentor. She got very frightened then, telling that I should not delve into the matter, that I should let it be for my own safety. But if there is someone out there who harms nations then he must be stopped at all costs. He must be brought to justice, and that is what I am attempting to do. I have not made much progress, true, but that will not discourage me. As much as I loathe most of the countries, this is unacceptable. But as I said, I originally thought that was the cause, but now I am not at all certain anymore, maybe you have a point. See what you can find out. If he did manage to somehow do this to her, despite me not seeing any possible way he could, then it must show in tests. If the result is positive, then I would be very worried indeed if I were you, for that means you have a security leak and your property is not safe from infiltration.

The academy would certainly be a better place, I would not dream of putting a nation in an average school, the mere thought is ridiculous. Why, even the curriculum is different. Economics and law are basic subjects for a young nation, while other subjects like languages are merely optional. I dare say that she will learn to open up. It is the best thing for her, even though I do not consider it the best thing for me. I will take that as praise. Bizenghast will be under the very watchful eye of my daughter. And should things ever get critical then there is no need to worry. I gave my daughter a case with an assortment of guns for use in emergency situations. I did say that I do not trust the academy.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	914. Heaven5

Switzerland,

I am not joking. You don't see it, but it's there. The scars of war affect everyone, and he too has felt it.

Have yet to see it? Are you forgetting NASA?

You can. Maybe you just don't know how to put into action this ludicrous strategy.

Why would I try to fool you? And what can say I am wrong? I do see all up above with God Himself.

I may be Heaven, but it doesn't make me a perfect being. In order to become who I am now, I've gone through lots of things, things that even you might crack from. If you like Hell more, why should I care? I am not God, it's not for me to fuss over.

In the end, his nightmare did come true. Even if that man is gone, it is still Hitler's Germany isn't it...

Signed,

The Kingdom of Heaven

* * *

><p>Dear Heaven,<p>

No, I do not believe it, it is a ridiculous notion. Well of course they do, and naturally he has felt it, we all have at one point or another, so what?

Yes, NASA of course. And he that was all his work, without any assistance from other nations, correct? But let us leave NASA aside, yes? There are so many aspects on which he has no expertise at all. His diet is the most uhm…prominent one.

I have my own strategies, and they work perfectly well. I do not feel the need for any experimentation in that area and I even refuse to take you seriously on this point.

Oh, I do not know, you could have a reason. Yes sure you do.

I have been through a lot, as you should know being omnipresent and all. Whatever you have been through, I have been through, and I certainly will not crack from anything, not anymore. I just mentioned it because I thought it mildly ironic, do you not think so?

In a sense, yes.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	915. Hell6

Switzerland,

But we don't see him as a tyrant or a dictator.

Heaven... He is puzzling. Even more than I. He watched me and the rest of the discarded souls (literally) get thrown into the "Old Hell" as if he couldn't care less, but when he found me again as the representative, he gave me the warmest smile I had ever seen.

Death is just a silent and modest guy. He's not hard to get along with. He's quite shy though.

Damnation is for those in wrong. I am not considered to be in the wrong.

The text describes the punishments, not the representatives.

Anyway, I heard Heaven showed his cold side to you...

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Well, whatever really. A boss is a boss.

That is not only puzzling, but very…psychotic one might say. He is supposed to care about the souls, is he not? Heaven does not seem that divine to me actually. There is something not quite right about him in my opinion.

Silent, yes. Modest yes. Hard to get along with, no. Why not? Well, by the time you meet him, you can say goodbye again. And shy? Now that cannot be right. Shy would mean that he does not like to show himself, that he avoids interaction with people. Yet for some reason, people are still passing away in droves.

Yes, but since you are only one, and the damned are uncountable, that sort of cancels out, does it not?

Oh no, they do not only describe the punishments. The Kingdom of heaven is described very accurately. And of course you must reflect the nature of the realms you represent, that would only make sense, correct?

That was supposed to be his cold side? I have had far worse. And Heaven showing me his cold side does not worry me much in any case.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	916. Roeyourboat1

Dear Fabio,

Do you realize how much you remind me of Mello from Death Note? Do you even know what Death Note is? Eh, whatever.

- RoE

* * *

><p>Dear Roe,<p>

Are you sure you have the right address? You must be confusing me with someone. Death Note? No…I have no ide- WHAT THE HELL AM I EVEN TALKING ABOUT? SEND THE LETTERS TO THE RIGHT PERSON, AND DO NO BOTHER ME FURTHER IF I AM NOT THE CORRESPONDENT THE LETTER IS SUPPOSED TO REACH!

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	917. NorthKorea3

Have you ever been isolated? It is not fun at all. At least I was in my apartment in Pyongyang. It is very small but fairly modern unlike my home in the Hetalia universe. Dear Leader was scary but I shouldn't have let that stop me. His father, the Great Leader was a terrific man and we thought his son would be the same. Dear Leader was nothing like his father and he, like me, had a laundry list of mental illnesses. Everyone hated his guts but nobody ever made it publically known for they would face a punishment worse than death itself. Did you know that there are Death Camps in the Hamgyeong Mountains near the Russian border? I'm just glad our new leader Kim Jong Un treats me more respectfully and I'm hoping that because his father did not have time to teach him his ways that I can nudge him into getting our great country back on track. I-I can't really do that they keep track of everything I do, everyone I talk to and every word I say and they would not like it if I did not call Dear Leader by his proper title

So I've heard

-North Korea

P.P.S. Why, your baby of course! With this package I sent a coral baby rattle. It's a tradition here and it's great for teething.

P.P.P.S. I'm so sorry! My English is not that good yet. I noticed I also spelled Liechtenstein wrong too. I'll try to be more careful next time.

* * *

><p>Dear North Korea,<p>

Yes I have. Ever heard of the first and second world wars? Both conflicts I had nothing to do with, both wars that I had no intention of fighting, so I isolated myself for my protection. It was not all by choice mind you. When the Axis surrounded me in 1942, that was a tense isolation. Closed borders and aggressive defenses, no one out, and especially no one in, neither by land, water or air. And I was not in my house at that time. I was at the borders, in the bunkers, making sure that Germany stayed put where he was and did not attempt an invasion. We have different views on what defines a good boss I see, but that was something to be expected. I love my direct democracy, I love my federalism, and I have done and will do everything to protect them from corruption. You should both have been institutionalized into asylums, that would have solved your problems. Death Camps? No, I did not know that, but I am not at all surprised. Un did receive a western education. He went to school here you know. Not that he was a very good student, quite the opposite. You try that, but I doubt it will work. IT IS NOT A PROPER TITLE! Seriously, you are just as spineless as the Baltics are. Do you not have any guts?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Ah, that. Yes thank you and all. I think she is past that stage already, but the thought counts.

P.P.S. I will let it slide, this once.


	918. Thailand94

Switzerland,

*claps* Well done.

Naturally.

I guess.

Sincerely,

Suree Sontaya

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Thank you. I put much store by my military traditions, and my citizen army is the point of pride for me. You know that there is a misconception that I have a standing army? Not so. I have a standing CITIZEN army. There is a slight, but decisive difference.

As I said, only for her own protection of course. I would not want her to go on a killing spree.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	919. MotherAmerica2

Dear Vash,

Oh please, you can just call me Hehewuti. I am grateful that I'm still here. Very grateful. Yes, there have been times that cut it close, but I'm breathing aren't I? Yes, Spain is Mexico's father. In all honesty, the only reason I was involved with him was because he wouldn't leave America alone when he was younger. I hate to say that Mexico is their half-sister. She looks more like me. France is Canada and America's father, and they look more like him, especially when you look at their eyes. I really did care for France, but there were times when he just pissed me off. I practically strangled him over that entire XYZ Affair. I saw Britain for a while. He was more of an adopted father, but after the falling out between him and my sons, things got complicated. I didn't know what to do. By the way, please don't call me ancient. I know that I am, but I still don't like it...

I understand about how you want to protect your sister, but there are others who care about and protect her too. Latvia and Sealand both seem to care about her a great deal. Along with Hungary and Belgium. I myself care about her. She isn't alone Vash. None of us will let anyone so much as lay a finger on her.

Technically, since I'm no longer a true nation, I haven't been dealing with the economy lately. It just doesn't affect me anymore. My sons have both been ill lately, and I'm trying to take care of them. My daughter, however... There seems to be nothing I can do for her. She's a hostage in her own home. She's been taken over by criminals. Dead bodies are piling up in the streets; I'm so worried about her. I haven't seen her for years now...

I'm glad to see how far you've come. I understand why you don't like giving handouts but... never mind. It's your choice what to do. But still. Should anyone desperately need you... lend a helping hand. You'll be rewarded eventually.

Sincerely,

Hehewuti Chepi

* * *

><p>Dear Mother Americ- okay fine, Hehewuti,<p>

Apparently you do not know that I put a lot on emphasis on formality, and especially when in written form, but if you insist…

Breathing? Well are you? It would not be the first time that I have had a run-in with a deceased nation. I thought so. Same language, similar culture, and they look like father and daughter too. Ah yes, the good old struggles over colonies. How I hate the countries that battled over territory that was not even theirs. Britain, France, Spain, Netherlands and all of them. What? France is their father? Do not tell me that you…? I hate that frog bastard. At least neither of the two inherited any of his antics, but rather England's, although that is honestly not much better. A little maybe, but not a lot. That is the technical term you know. You are in the same category as Germania and Rome. It was not meant to be an insult, but if you wish, then I will not use it again.

I do not trust either of them Latvia should take care of himself before he can even think about taking care of others, and Sealand will keep his distance from her, unless he wants his home to go up in flames again. So you all think that I am not able to take care of her myself? Is that it? I am perfectly able to guard her! And I will do this in any way I possibly can, no matter what you say. She is my responsibility, and no one else's!

Of course not, that falls to your three children. Two of them are doing a really good job of sending their finances down the drain. You could do it better than them, even though your knowledge in this field is very limited I assume. I do not feel sorry for Mexico, not for any of the nations in a critical state. What they ended up in is their own fault. If she were not so corrupted, things would look differently. But if you are that worried about her, go visit her.

I do not like 'eventually'. When I used to be a mercenary, I did not do good deeds just for their own sake. I did not fight on credit. 'No gold, no Swiss' was the motto, and that has stuck to my being. I do not need anyone, and I do not feel obliged to help anyone.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	920. Geneva22

Cher papa,

Ah, I had almost forgotten.

It's better than I expected, I'll admit that. Well, at least someone is worrying about me; I can't imagine Vaud doing so. Yes, you could say that, however Berlin introduced me to Vienna, I think it is safe to say she doesn't like me at all, I don't like her either. Oh, the Baltics? Same as ever, Estonia with his nose in some electronic, Latvia stuttering, and Lithuania as meek as ever.

The fool still doesn't give up; he tries to 'court' me at least two times a day. Rome? Pardon me if that's hard to believe, he's dead isn't he? Nevertheless, I won't be going out looking for him unless he comes into my room, which seems strangely likely due to Italy living in the room next to my dorm.

Exactly papa, it will be a shame not to see the look on his face.

Love,

Geneva

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

It better had be…the sum they are asking for is not what I would pay for some mediocre education- Of course I worry about you ma fille, I always do. I am only reassured when you are inside the borders. No, I do not think he is, but that does not matter. Bah! Vienna! What priss, just like Austria. The reason why she does not like you is because of her father and me, but who cares, we do not need those Össis, do we? I thought so, no surprises there.

You show him Swiss resistance ma fille, you show him. I know it I shard to believe and yes he is dead. But he still ghosts around from time to time, just as annoying as he was when he was alive. I am not superstitious, but there is a logical explanation for this. Rome still exists, but as a mere echo, as the ruins in the cities that were once his. Well, if he does happen to enter into your room, be sure to show him what we do with uninvited guests.

Sincerely,

Ton père,

Switzerland


	921. Virginia17

Virginia: Ja, I would agree with that.

*Virginia looks up at the house*

Virginia: Your home is quite impressive.

*To Neuchâtel* Greetings. *Mutters* Can I remember my French...

Virginia: Ah! Bonjour, Neuchâtel, je m'appelle Virginie. Ça va?

*Follows Switzerland into the house*

Virginia: Not a problem, I have had meetings over a computer before.

Switzerland: Good, that simplifies the matter. Do not mind if Zürich looks a bit worn out. The time difference forces him to hold this conference at a very late hour.

*both enter a room with a desk and a large computer, equipped with camera and microphone*

Switzerland: Take a seat, everything is ready.

*looks at his watch*

Switzerland: Drei Uhr und vierzehn Minuten. The meeting will start in exactly one minute. Punctual.


	922. Königsberg107

Yo, Switzy,

Even so, I smile just thinking about Austria getting two black eyes, or a bullet in one of his buttcheeks XD

I hope Kosovo can get on his feet, too.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

The thought amuses me too, but I would prefer it if he did not come in the first place. I do not want to find myself in the dilemma whether to shoot him or not. Even though I hate him with all my being, somehow I think I might hesitate. But if he does something that I cannot accept under any circumstances, then I will throw him out. If he and your father get into a fight however…well, let us just say I would be more lenient.

He has major problems though, political ones. Some people are not happy at all that he is now separate. I loathe the lot of them; he has every right to be his own state!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	923. Wisconsin9

Dear Switzerland

Yes dad was a bit afraid of some attack before your mural status. He can be a bit paranoid at times. Well I suppose that a good thing to have a training standard most of my fighting was in back alleys with other street fighters. Well we learned anyway and when would we need to work as a team? We when needed mostly go on solo missions that need our talents.

Thanks for your well-wishing and I'll try to remember that for next time.

All right I'm just saying be careful you may just make an enemy that will be your undoing. Money the most important thing? Well if you think that whatever. Look I don't really care what you think you're not my dad you're not even family or someone I really care for. You are a prick with an abrasive personality and you're wound way too tight. Yes you were you took my words and made them out to be something I didn't mean. English wasn't my first the Iroquois language was my first.

What bothers you so much about pets?

Sincerely

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

He should have been, although in his time I was pretty much already out of business already, except for the service in France's 'Cent Suisses' and the pontifical Guard. It is a very good thing to have conscription. I never understood that in times of war your father never passed a bill that would allow it, it makes so much sense. When I still saw fighting, many years ago, it was mostly on meadows, sometimes in cities as well. When war breaks out, that is when cooperation becomes necessary, and if you cannot rely on each other, then you are doomed to fail. We each contribute our talents to the whole. Ever heard that proverb 'The whole is greater than the sum of its parts'? That is my best translation for it.

You had better; otherwise I would lose the normally complacent image the world has of me.

I will be sure not make that mistake, I may have a lot of enemies, but I am positive that I can stand up to every single one of them. And you would not want to be my enemy, trust me, you DO NOT want that. No, I am not, that is true, but I was giving you some advice, and considering that I am off much better than America at the moment I think you should listen to me. DO YOU NOT DARE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO? MIND YOUR MANNERS, EVEN IF YOU ARE A PUNK! And my first language was Germanic; I'm not talking about a thousand or more years ago! I mean NOW! The last century.

Nothing, I once had some myself, and several of my children do as well, but seriously? All of the states with pets? That makes no sense at all to me.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	924. 9000chan2

*sigh* Fine. Hi, Switzerland.

...so basically you are saying that you are having problems at the moment?

Oh, I see your reasons now. I agree, if someone decided that it was okay to streak around my house, I'd probably shoot at them too. IF I had a gun.

I-I won't p-provoke you. H-honestly. *scared shitless*

*phew* good. I'm already on way too many hitlists these days, though...yeah, I piss off way too many people. It's a problem.

From,

9000chan~

* * *

><p>Dear 9000chan,<p>

Now was that so hard? And stick to it!

Basically, yes, and they are not even my fault. Have you heard about the Euro-crisis that is affecting the EU? Well, not only those idiots, but also their fourth largest trade partner, me! This is exactly why joining the EU was never an option for me, and neither was the NATO.

See, I am not unreasonable. What? You do not own a firearm? How do you survive?

Good.

Really? You have made yourself a lot of enemies apparently, what on earth did you do to get so many people angry at you? Anyway, it does not seem like the smarter thing to do if you do not have the firepower to back you up. Why do you not uhm…dispose of some of those enemies?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	925. DC13

Dear Switzerland,

Hmm, I suppose.

...7 BOSSES? I think I'd die...If that was possible... But then again Rome...

I heard in different cantons people graduate from schools at different ages. Now how in the world does that work?

I heard Grandma(aka: Mother America) talked you. Did she mention any thing about me? Or any of the states? I only heard from her once..

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington DC, the Capital of America

* * *

><p>Dear Washington D.C.,<p>

What is wrong with having seven bosses with less power? It means more democracy, more control of the government through the citizens. This system has before been praised as one of the most democratic in the world. Even England admits that he hasn't got as much freedom in government as I do, though he does so reluctantly. And do not start on that bastard!

Where did you hear that from? As individual as my cantons might be, that is something which gets decided on a federal level. The students graduate in the same age-range, give or take a year.

I would not normally disclose such information, as a letter is something personal, but since you already seem informed, I might as well. No, she did not mention you, or any of the states. Mostly her three children, Mexico, America and Canada.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	926. Philippines89

(start of recording)

"(*smiles weakly; waves hand) Hello, Vash... Sorry if I look bad in the recording. I haven't got any sleep lately. Not only because of work but I need to take care of Ate for a while. Last week, she suddenly collapsed and the next thing that happened, a 7.0 magnitude earthquake strike one of her provinces. It was discovered it was a newly discovered fault line that triggered it. Schwyz is dead worried about her and it's taking a toll on him. He never leaves her side and frankly, I'm envious that he gets to do that. It's been a week but she hasn't woken up yet. I'm also anxious to Ate's well-being.

"I'm sorry to say that Vietnam already went back to her country. Her stay here was only a week but it was the best time we had together. And about her being France's colony, she was smart enough to not get herself molested by that guy. But, it doesn't mean that France wasn't able to touch her. That wine bastard.

"Please Vash, kindly understand her behavior. She is quite mischievous when I'm around whether or not people mind her actions. Frankly speaking, it scares me every time she does that in front of other people but, she can reasoned out of it. And to tell you this, nothing happened. We just make out but we didn't go all the way. (*blushes)

"Suit yourself, Vash. But, just a reminder, there are ways that faith can be spontaneously summoned when something terrible happened, whether physically or mentally. Just keep it in mind.

"Because of Ate's condition, I'll be the one facilitating the trainings until she wakes up. It will be hard since I have still things to do like the relief operations and the impeachment trials but, I'll try to manage.

"They're responding letters? I never knew that. He visits the house but I never knew he slips his letters when I send my recordings to you. I hope they can sort their emotions together. Here's where my recording ends, Vash. I need to sleep more. (*yawn) Paalam..."

(end of recording)

* * *

><p>(accompanied letter)<p>

Dearest Thurgau,

Really? You don't hate me? I feel... relieved. I was scared that maybe you wouldn't accept my explanation. I never thought that you would prefer the slower route. I thought that you like much faster pace. Is it okay if I may be a little... romantic in my pursuits? I-If I get the go signal from you, of course. Don't worry, there's no hidden meanings about it, I swear.

It's okay... As long as the door is not yet closed, I'll try my best to make you look at me and me only. I will not rush you in making a decision such as this.

May I ask how are you doing today?

Sincerely yours (and yours only),

Rasu Dela Cruz (Mindanao)

(A/N: From the time you were out, a lot of things happened in our country. One is the earthquake that strike in the Visayas region. It was totally unexpected and many were killed because of the landslide that triggered during the quake.)

* * *

><p>(start of recording)<p>

"Greetings Mindanao. Indeed, you look worse for the wear. An earthquake you say? I am so sorry to hear that. I hope she gets well soon. That Schwyz does not dare leave her side is not at all surprising to me? There is no need to be jealous, they are after all a couple, and to Schwyz that means devotion of the deepest sort. His presence should make your task of nursing her somewhat easier. But you are not the only ones to have experienced tremors. Last Saturday I was forcibly ripped out of my slumber, just a quarter hour before midnight. It felt like the house was shaking. The next morning, I was informed that my hypothesis was correct. An earthquake struck the land, it's epicenter in the middle of the country. It was only a 4.2 on the Richter scale though, so there was very little damage. Of course, that cannot compare to the misfortune that befell Visayas, but you must understand that for me this is something very major. I do not get a lot of earthquakes around here as you can imagine."

"I am glad for the both of you. You certainly deserve a little happiness, what with all that is going wrong in your state at the moment. So I was correct, I thought so. It could have been a lot worse, so much worse in fact. You should be glad that things did not go too far. And she is a strong woman I believe, she knew how to deal with him surely."

"Please, I do not want to know anything about your love-life, the way I would not want anyone to know about mine…which has subsided somewhat recently, but that is not the point! Next time I see any signs of that happening I will erase the video, whether I have seen all of it or not, because frankly I do not want to."

"(*grinds teeth) Yes, I will certainly 'keep that in mind'. Just a 'fun-fact': I pursued witchcraft longer than most any other European country, and I was not forced to do it, it was choice."

"I am certain that you will."

"Indeed they are. Now, just to make it clear, I do not fully support Mindanao. I know that this would be somewhat hypocrisy of me, but my decision stands: I will not give one of my daughter's away to the first male nation she comes across, and I believe that she knows this as well. In my opinion she is still far too young, a mere child. I will also be reading his letters to her, so he had better watch himself. Goodnight Luzon."

(End of recording)

* * *

><p>(Accomapnying letter)<p>

Dear Mr. Mindanao,

Nein…why should I hate you? Anyway, if you say that what you say is true, then I believe you. The faster r-route? Nein, neinneinneinnein…I am not at all like that! Bitte do not say that! Vati…Vati and I are very like each other, and he was in no hurry with Tante Liechtenstein, was he? Ro-romantic? Wh-what do you mean by that?

J-ja…that sounds about right.

M-me? W-well, I am…fine. In winter there is always such depressing weather when I cannot be outside, and nothing blooms in the orchards…it makes me sad. But spring is here! And soon there will be colors everywhere again!

Sincerely,

Thurgovia

(Author's note: Yeah, I've heard. I was on skiing holidays in the Alps when our earthquake broke out. Didn't feel a thing, but I was told that it was a bit of a shock. My brother woke up at night and thought that somebody was shaking his bed. Of course, my thoughts are with those who were killed as an effect of your earthquake, may they rest in peace.)


	927. Bekki74

Dear Berne,

First of all I apologize for not writing back sooner, I've spent the last four days visiting Italy for a school trip. It was incredible but it's left me really tired. I have now been in a plane ^^

So long as you use your free time wisely then it is never wasted. Your father must be proud of you and happy for all of your service. Never mind about Zurich, I like you more :)

There are many more but they either don't have names or I don't know their names. I wouldn't say mine was the best really, but it's more understandable than, say, Yorkshire. Valais? Sounds fun! But I wouldn't understand any of them in truth, I can't speak German and my French is terrible.

O.O you astound me. All four regional languages? And English? And which others? An interpreter? well you never know that may be me one day since that's what I want to be!

Yep! And it was bigger than all the other canton flags (considering I bought it in Berne haha) Sounds amazing! Don't worry about it your past sounds incredible!

Haha well if I could then I would definitely move out to your country although I would have trouble speaking to people. Although I must admit I was tempted to relocate to the isle of Capri when I visited it the other day.

From

Bekki

(A/N sorry for not replying sooner! I've been in Naples for four days ^^)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

That is not inconvenience at all, I had work to occupy me, yet I did miss your letters among the stacks and stacks of official papers. Italy, you say? I have heard from him that he has been suffering horribly under the snow masses, he cannot remember the last time something like this happened. Ah, the first time up in the air…I remember my first time quite clearly…it was 19- but never mind. I hope that you had a comfortable journey.

Very true. I certainly hope that he is proud of me; I do my best for him every day. Often it is very hard, but it is my duty, not only to hi, but also to all my siblings, if they appreciate it or not. That is very touching. TAKE THAT YOU ARROGANT IDIOT OF A BRUDER!

Yes, the diversity. I am the capital and I do not know all the dialects by name. I have heard some English speakers who were almost incomprehensible, but then, my own accent must seem the same to them. I would not say 'fun'. His behavior is disgraceful and shames us all. The alcohol alone would not be a problem, but he also has…hoe do you say? 'A very short fuse'.

It is not that astounding, it is a part of my duties as a cantons. German and French I grew up with, but the other two I had to learn separately. Which others…there is Spanish, Mandarin, a bit of Hindi too, and a scattering of Japanese. If you become an interpreter, then you can come and work for me, I could use some help to be honest.

Of course, that is logical. But also because I am the most important canton of them all, you know? It was amazing…I conquered so much…I was the great military power of Europe; de facto, I was invincible! But then I had to give it all away to Vater…all that land, that wealth and I was never to see it again. Of course, Vater set those regions free, and made them cantons. I have father's gratitude for enlarging our confederation, even if it was by conquest. But I will never forget the armies marching under my red and gold and black banner.

You would learn quickly enough, and people are very helpful here. Besides, learning German would be easier than learning Italian, since they are closely related languages.

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: That's okay, I was gone too, skiing and such. Actually, there was no delay in the reply. You wrote back the day after I published the letter.)


	928. London6

Dear Switzerland,

U DUN LIKE NICKNAMES? D:

-London

P.S. I love you :3

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

No, at least not THAT one!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Wh-what?


	929. Zürich39

Vati

Naomi's recovered a bit, Vati...He's able to walk now, but needs help of stairs and is still rather weak. I make him rest whenever he needs it. I managed to convince him that even if the doctor used needles, he was only going to help him, so he's accepting of doctors too.

He's just so terrified, Vati, he's gotten clingier than he was before. It's like...the memories of what happened to him came back. He...actually told me a few of the things Russia did and...I hate that Russian bastard now. Forgive my French, but, just...UGH! The things he did to Naomi are unforgivable!

Naomi doesn't want me to fight him, scared that I'll get killed. I've promised him that if it does come down to a fight, I won't die.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Sohn,<p>

Good, very good. WHAT? HE WAS HURT THAT BADLY? Yes, you must do what you can for him; we cannot allow him to get killed in our custody. That is a relief, without vitamin shots and other bolsters his condition would grow even worse. SOMEBODY WILL PAY FOR THIS! MAKE YOU MISTAKE!

After what has happened to him that is very understandable. Do not let him out of the house, or even out of your sight for that matter. Apology accepted, I do not think very much of him either, but we get along fine. If this was his fault though, then he will have to answer for it. I will drag him in front of the human rights committee and the UN council and every court I can get my hands on!

I agree with Naomi, it is not your place to fight him, it is mine. He has attacked one of my sons and threatens another. He poses a threat to the family, and must be taken care of immediately. I will go confront him, armed and ready.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	930. NorthKorea4

Mr. Switzerland

Actually, I have. I was on the Axis side since Mr. Japan had control of me and my brother. He mostly just forced us to provide food for him and work in his factories while the men were away fighting. Well, um...Kim Jong Il could have done some time in the Mental Ward. I was there for a while but I jumped out of a 4th story window and escaped. No,no,no,no,no! I won't go back! So white...no lights...the hands...needles...blank eyes...bad smell...poor stillborn baby*blinks*Bad things happen in the camps. I went there for talking out of turn in the presence of Kim Jong Il. They have human experimentation there, all kinds of unspeakable things. No guts? Spineless? Not me.

-North Korea

P.S. I'm sorry. I only found out recently

P.P.S. I see Daddy, Auntie, and Uncle have written to you. I'm a she by the way.

* * *

><p>Dear North Korea,<p>

That was supposed to be irony, but whatever. Just because someone has control of you that does not mean you have to do exactly what they say. There is something called 'resistance' you know. Many European nations who were taken over by Germany formed partisan groups, and I myself supplied the Allies with weapon parts, even though Germany put pressure on me to produce for him. OF COURSE BAD THINGS HAPPEN IN THE CAMPS! They are called 'Death Camps' for a reason after all. I think you did not only NOT resist against Japan when he invaded, but you took over his contemporary mentality, and now you have the result. I hope you are proud of yourself. Human experimentation you say? One of my sons does that as well, I believe, although I am not quite sure…he works in the pharmaceutical industry. His name is Basel, sound familiar?

Prove it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. There is nothing to be sorry for. Censorship is an excellent excuse.

P.P.S. Yes, they have, did they tell you? Yes, so?


	931. MotherAmerica3

Dear Vash,

I'm sorry that you believe that I'm implying that you can't take care of Lilly. All I was saying was that there are others who will keep her safe and care about her. If you really care about someone, you take care of them before yourself. That's exactly how Latvia feels about Lilly. And don't lay a finger on Sealand. He's just a child. You should be ashamed of yourself for even contemplating harming him in any way.

I didn't like them fighting over my children either. I couldn't stand it. They were my children, and I could raise them just fine on my own.

Yes, my grasp on economics is limited, but I warned them, especially America, not to depend on foreign trade so much. If you can make it yourself, then do it. Yes, it's okay to trade with other nations, but you should be self-sufficient as well. Don't lean on others so much. I told him all of this, but he didn't really listen...

As for my daughter, I've tried to visit her, but with everything going on... I remember, not long ago, I was almost shot trying to get to her house. It wasn't by guards; it was by a gang of those damn drug traffickers. I always end up getting chased away somehow. And it isn't her fault. She's been terrorized for years. Her and her people are scared. They're all so afraid of what will happen to them if they try to fight. It's no wonder so many of her people are trying to run off to her brother.

Fine, it's your life. Do as you wish with it. I'm just giving some advice.

Sincerely,

Hehewuti Chepi,

* * *

><p>Dear Mother America,<p>

I am sorry, but I am reverting back to your formal name, otherwise it does not feel right.

I do not only believe that is what you are saying, you ARE saying it very clearly that you think other people should do the work for me since I cannot handle it. And those others can take care of themselves and leave us two alone, we do not need help, we never have! Yes, yes, I know, I do because during the interwar period I fasted so that Liechtenstein may have enough to eat. I will not lay a finger on Sealand if he does not lay a finger on Liechtenstein, simple as that. I will harm anybody and in any degree that gets too close for my liking! And do you not tell me what I should do! If the EU and America cannot do that, then you cannot as well.

Ah, so you see my point of view? When I took the cantons under my wing, nobody ever contested that I was their father.

Unfortunately that does not work in our modern-day world. I liked the old system better too, do not get me wrong, and I am the one who least wants to be dependent on those idiots. I am an import country, and as much as I may dislike it, it has made me very wealthy. You of all should know that trying to tell America something which could be beneficial for him does not work in the slightest.

I see. Well, Mexico and I have few ties and so I do not sympathize with her. She has to solve her own problems, she has to see that she can survive on her own, and what happens to her is none of my concern. She was so proud when she left the status of a third world country, but she might as well not be.

I will be deciding when I wish to do what. And as for your advice, thanks but no thanks.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	932. Bizenghast35

Dear Switzerland,

Personally, I hope I can figure out what's wrong before I have to get used to it. But if it comes to that, I'll get used to it. I hope you don't have to resort to taking her under your protection. Yes a time machine. Because she's odd like that. I told her to wait until she was an actual country and feeling better. She agreed. I might take you up on that offer Switzerland. Give me time to think on it.

She gets like this if he's mentioned by ANYONE. He needs to be stopped as soon as possible. There are only a select few of Nations that know about Downing Hahn. I'm thinking about telling about him at the next meeting, so everyone can be on red alert. Then maybe he could be found easier. So anyway, I took a vial of Bizen's blood and its being tested right. It should be done by the time your response reaches me.

Even though she has spent the majority of her life in isolation, she opens up and smiles more when surrounded by people she knows she can trust. Thank you Switzerland. Thank you and your daughter. I don't what would be happening right now if you hadn't started helping Bizen...

Sincerely,

Estonia

* * *

><p>Dear Estonia,<p>

I will be honest, from what I am hearing it sounds like permanent psychological damage. Severe trauma. She would need intense therapy to get anywhere at all, unless some miracle happens. She should get that out of her head immediately, it is not a project for this time, I dare say that I will have a time machine before she even gets close building a proper state on her island, no offence intended. Yes, do consider that offer, I will be waiting.

No need. This should be kept a secret as possible. You will be glad to know that we have tracked down this doctor. I myself am preparing to go in and end this. I think Bizenghast should know that her time of suffering would soon end. You should take a defibrillator with you when you bring her the news as she might go into cardiac arrest.

And soon I will not have to help her anymore. I have to leave, I am off to go get this Doctor Downing-Hahn, for the good of all nations! If I do not come back, Bizenghast can have the CERN for her time machine, so you see; now I will definitely be coming back! There is no way I would leave that in other hands than Geneva's.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>*Switzerland lays down the pen and seals the envelope*<p>

Switzerland: For the good of all nations…

*Gets up and walks out the office. Berne passes him in the hallway*

Switzerland: *presents the envelope to Berne* Send this to Estonia for me, will you?

Berne: *nods* Yes Vater. Good luck.

Switzerland: For the duration of my absence you are in charge.

Berne: Yes Vater.

Switzerland: I must go now *puts on his helmet and straps on his assault rifle*

Berne: *salutes* Lang lebe die Schweiz! (Long live Switzerland)

Switzerland: *returns the salute* Lang lebe die Konföderation! (Long live the confederation)

*Switzerland exits the house and walks to a waiting helicopter*

Lucerne: Vater, we are ready to leave!

Switzerland: Then let us end this.

Lucerne: Coordinates set.

*Helicopter takes off*


	933. Roeyourboat2

Yes, Switzerfreak, I understand that it is you I'm talking to. Mello is a trigger- happy freak who loves chocolate, by the way. So calm your hormones, eh? I just want to say these, EU is EXTREMELY sad that you won't join. Meanie. Oh wait- North A. Is yelling at me to stop talking to you, she thinks you'll shoot me and then Russia will hurt you. She doesn't want you hurt... Switzerfreak.

* * *

><p>Roe,<p>

ADRESS ME PROPERLY GODDAMMIT! IT'S 'SWITZERLAND' GOT IT? OR DO I NEED TO DRUM MY NAME INTO YOUR SKULL WITH BULLETS FIRST? AND HORMONES HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! Well, EU can get lost. I would have to be insane to join now, and I would never consider it, not in a million years. I am proud of my independence. I did not beat up the major empires of Europe several hundred years ago just to join a new one and lose all my freedom. And my decision stands, no matter what. She probably saved your life then, smart girl. Russia hurting me? As if! I would like to see him try!

Sincerely,

SWITZERLAND


	934. Thailand95

Switzerland,

Okay.

That'd be slightly bad.

Sincerely,

Suree Sontaya

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Not only slightly…I would have to take responsibility for that. But if she were to shoot France or Prussia, I would be more than happy to.

You seem preoccupied lately, short of words. Is there something wrong?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	935. Tokyo1

Dear Switzerland,

Konnichiwa. My name is Tokyo. It is a pleasure to meet you. You may have heard of my father, Japan. How are you? I hope you are doing well. I'm sorry-I don't know much German, French, Romanish, or Latin. I only know a tiny bit of Italian because my father's friend speaks it often. Last year I bought one of your watches at a store. It works very well and is quite lovely and sturdy.

I hope we meet again soon.

Tokyo

* * *

><p>Dear Tokyo,<p>

Greetings to you. Whether I can return that compliment remains to be seen, but since you are Japan's, that speaks for your manners, so I think we can be on very agreeable terms with each other. Heard of him? More than just that. He is one of my most regular visitors. I am reasonably well, considering the global economic situation. That is fine; I do not know much Japanese either, merely some common terms. You did? How charming. What brand? Anyway, they all have a few things in common. Durability, quality and style. I hope it serves you well. I pride myself in my watch industry as you may now. No one can imitate the masterpieces I make.

As do I.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	936. Geneva23

Cher papa,

I assure you it is. The classes are excellent, in fact the teacher pulled a pop quiz on us in medics today, I'm pretty sure I got an A+, she hasn't given us the grade back yet. Well, I'm fine right now, I have yet to use the guns and I haven't had any real run-ins with either Russia or The Bad Touch Trio. Fights however...oh alright, I may have had one or two fights with Minsk, Paris, and Vienna(no fists, though it gets very tempting at times). They're all idiots, the lot of them. For one Paris is almost as bad as France, and Minsk is Just like her mother (she stalks DC even though DC is a girl as well). Don't even get me started on Vienna, she thinks she's better that everyone just because of that little violin that she carries around, and she doesn't even know that I could outplay her any day on a cello.

I have been papa, oh you can be sure of that. Oooh, I see now, like ancient Greece and Germania? *shudders* due to his reputation, if he DOES come into my room he will feel it full force. I'm now very wary of going out at night. It seems like that stupid song of his gets louder and closer to my door than I would like.

Love,

Geneva

ps. I have a free weekend this week; I shall be coming over to visit then.

* * *

><p>Chère Genève,<p>

Well done my fille! I knew you would excel in school! You show those other cities and nations what Swiss quality truly means! And I know, just by knowing you that you will get and A+, I do not have the shadow of a doubt about it. If you do not have to use the guns, then that is fine by me. It will not cause any commotion, and I will not have to buy any ammo for them either. With Minsk, Paris and Vienna? Well, I would suspect them to be envious of you. Not only that, but since you are my daughter, they do the same thing to you that their parents would do to me if they had the guts, but even on the smaller scale the fail. They probably thought that because you were so smart you were physically weak, as is the stereotype. They must have been surprised when you showed them what you could do. Their characters do not surprise me at all, with parents like those. Just make sure to remind them, who you are, not just another city that can be pushed over and bullied. You are Genève!

Exactly like them, only he is most present out of all of them. I have never seen Germania around. Shame, I would have liked to talk to father a bit...but never mind. What song? No…not THAT one surely! Not his stupid 'Heaven and Hell' thing!

Sincerely,

Ton père,

Switzerland

P.S. I am looking forward to your visit. I will make you miss home so much you will want to you're your things and come right back to your home.


	937. Heaven6

Switzerland,

Choose not to believe it. It's not like he'll go targeting you anyway. He is strong, but... You are strong too.

Most prominent indeed. I believe America's strategies were good, and let's not forget the weapons.

Play safe, play safe.

You can say that I've actually cracked myself, a bit like Russia. It is rather ironic, but if you see through the definitions of us in the texts, it is not as ironic as it seems.

Signed,

The Kingdom of Heaven

* * *

><p>Heaven,<p>

No, he may be an idiot, but at least he is not so stupid as to go after me. I may not have an almost infinite arsenal of nuclear warheads, but I do not really need them either. If he were to try and attack me it would be the last mistake he ever made. Yes, he is strong, and rightly said, so am I and at least in equal measure.

Whatever.

You cracked yourself? I am not taking it. Russia did not crack himself anyway; it was the brutal environment that broke him. I would almost feel sorry for him. What he has been through is enough to make anyone go completely gaga, but I am not defending what he is at all, by no means.

I never did pay close heed to the bible, and I am not going back to read any of it, the first time through was boring enough.

Switzerland


	938. Hell7

Switzerland,

True.

You see it too... I don't think he found a reason to hide it from you, that he is not... Not as they say he is. I care for him and I love him as family, but I know there is something wrong, something out of place in him.

Well, he doesn't talk to anyone aside from me and Heaven (he's closer to me-he also sees that there's something wrong with Heaven). And people don't see him reap their souls until they reach court.

I only read what the texts say about me-I do not need to know about Heaven since I don't represent it.

Correction: A very very itty bitty little piece of his cold side. He might be slowly showing his true colors...

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

I have served under many bosses in my long life, but I cannot say from any of them that I really hated or loved them, they were just politicians who never made much trouble and never gained much merit.

As much as I approve of him being honest, I set more store by him being polite. There is nothing I hate more than a correspondent who ticks me off, because although I could shoot them in the guts for what they wrote, I cannot actually do it. Maybe you should lead by example and set him right.

So what makes him very sociable now? If you two are the only people he talks to, and the only feeling that people have towards him after they realize what has happened is mostly resentment then how can he not be hard to get along with?

And what are your thoughts on the matter?

He can do whatever he wants, he will not intimidate me, a lesson he will learn the hard way if he tries anything foolish. Although if truth be told, I am not too worried about him trying anything, I have had worse.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	939. 9000chan3

Dear Switzerland,

Yes sir.

And I thought my life was hard...maybe you should find some way to relax?

Um, I'm sure someone of my age can't possess a firearm. I can only survive by my own strengths, I guess.

Um...well, I don't know exactly. I guess I just anger them by accident, and lately I've been in contact with people who get mad easily. "Dispose"? *dark smile* I've been thinking about it...

From,

9000chan

* * *

><p>Dear 9000chan,<p>

Ah. Somebody who can take and execute orders, I like that.

I cannot allow myself to relax, even for a second; for it would mean the downfall of everything I have worked so hard to build up. I barely sleep these days for worry and work, and as long as the situation is as volatile as it is at the moment. I do not see an end to it either. Damn those bastards who brought this misfortune upon me. I am fine with them destroying each other, but why did they have to pull me into it? And my neutrality helps a lot when there is no war and I am being attacked economically.

I have heard that other nations have unreasonable strict gun regulation, and for no reason at all if you ask me. I am sure that were you one of my citizens you could own a gun, as long as you were in a shooting club that is.

I have to tell you though that should anyone ask, you did not get it from me, got it? Otherwise I would have to dispose of you for ruining my good name.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	940. Königsberg108

Yo, Switzy,

Ja, I agree with you 100 percent! Kosovo has every right to be his own state, and nobody should stop him from becoming one!

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

And what about you? You hate being a Russian enclave, and you still feel very much connected to Prussia, since you were his capital for a while. You should maybe consider statehood for yourself, aI think that many would support you in your cause. I would.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	941. Monaco5

(A/N: I can just see the fear and surprise in Monaco's eyes right now. I /really/ can. I'm highly amused. I rate Zurich A+ in this.)

Dear Zurich,

Why, it is a pleasure to meet you. Of course I have heard about you. My younger brother praises you like nobody's business! Oh wait, Glarus isn't with you, yes? But, whoever said you were the only financial center? I'll bet that there are many more, even outside of Europe. New York City, London, Shanghai, Singapore... None of this fame and fortune applies to me, unless it involves the French economy. Anyways, how are the Philippines? Probably very nice weather, though I hear it's extremely dangerous. Sure sure, whatever you wish to call yourself. But, you just said that they couldn't stay gold forever, so why say something, such as if you touch them, they will die, contradicting that? I truly do not understand your thought process.

I was Spanish, Italian, and French territory for long periods of time, and I am still mostly considered to be more of an autonomous community, rather than a city-state. Well, excuse me for being territory even smaller than you are. I've been my own self-governing monarchy for quite some time, and frankly, we're doing all right. Well, it's nice that you enjoy our casino. Francia has gone to the casino, but I am not allowed to enter. I would have to tax my people for the money that they earned, and frankly, I just want to make some revenue off it, though only 3% of my income comes from gambling now. I don't mind being unknown by most. I just want to know that my people are happy, and my foreign relations are all right.

He does preach quite a bit, but that is simply because of his background. He should relax a bit more, go out and have some fun. Ramen isn't religious, for your information. Well, why would there be? They were strangers, they met, they liked each other, they talked, then they fell in love. You truly cannot get any simpler than that. That isn't necessarily true at all... Take women like Hungary. Are they so easy to get? It depends on the girl's personality. I understand, but love is always a nice thing to have in life.

I thought you had not the ability to permanently revert things into gold...

Sincerely,

Monaco

* * *

><p>(Author's note: Perfect. I read it through again after several days and I realized that I really captured his arrogance in it. And I'm actually surprised at the way Monaco is taking it, especially since he was very condescending. Just like Glarus he is very fun to write.)<p>

Monaco,

Why of course it is! I am after all Zürich, anyone would be pleased to meet me, anyone who does not belong to the family that is. And who has not heard of me? Your younger brother…who would that be? Anyway, he is completely right to praise me, for I should be praised for all I have done. No, he is on some weird catholic convent monastery or whatever, learning how to use his abilities. He so far managed to incinerate a table, melt an iron pot, and set a building on fire with his powers. I never said that I was the ONLY one, just by far the most important. New York? Please, have you seen the stock market? London, psh, yeah right. Shanghai? Please. Singapore…well okay, he IS good, but then he took me as an example, did he not? Ah the Philippines. Too hot, to humid, to bright, and to shaky. Earthquakes everywhere, floods and landslides. It would be a nice enough place to go non holiday for a few days, but I would never consider actually living here! Some of these people live like barbarians! Is it that hard to understand? Okay, I will put in simple terms. I touch plant, plant turns to gold. I take finger away, plant shrivels up and dies. So then that must mean, I touch person, person turns to gold. I take finger away, person shrivels up and dies. Is everything clear now or do I need to explain it again?

I remember I was Austrian territory once. What a prick, he restricted my trade all the time and pout high taxes on me. So when Switzerland started a revolution I thought I might as well join him to make profit. I have been his son ever since. The casino is alright, and can be quite fun when you do not actually have to worry about losing money because you have so much anyway that it does not really matter that much. But I am good at cards; I have a memory for that sort of thing. It comes from dealing with finances every day. You worry about your people being happy, I would be more worried about my investors being happy, my wallet full, and my bank account swelling. I do not deal with foreign relations, that is my stupid brother Berne's job, although I could do it so much better than him anyway.

Do not go telling him to go have some fun, he does not believe in things like that, much like father. I on the other hand enjoy the pleasures of life to their fullest extent. I could have sworn it was something along those lines…something he says after praying…'Amen', that was it. Whatever, he is wasting his time with her. He does everything she wishes him to do. It is quite ironic. The proud and oh so noble canton of Schwyz, who would never bow down to anybody, scurrying around for her like a servant. I have never tried Hungary….maybe I will. I have tried Ukraine though…several times, who can blame her? I even left her a very large tip sometimes; it is obvious that she needs the money.

As I said, not yet.

Sincerely,

The Great and Wealthy Canton of Zürich


	942. Wisconsin11

Switzerland

Yes I know that dad is just paranoid at times. Don't ask me I hardly ever see the man much less understand what he does. Well that is a good point but mine still has a stand having individual talents is still valuable. Yes I have heard that saying I've just never listened to it.

Complacent? You? I had no idea people thought of you that way.

That is true you are dangerous almost overly so. Well whatever think what you want I can't change your mind so I won't try to. The only people I listen to are the one I trust and you are far from being one of those people. Yes I dare cause it the truth. I don't much like or respect you so no I will not be courteous towards you. Let's just say my dad isn't the best English teacher there is and England doesn't notice me that often.

Really if you don't mind me asking what kind if animal was it? Well it actually dose make sense we all live separately and at a large distance from the others so we all have a pet as a companion.

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Wisconsin,<p>

You know, one thing I hat about letters is not being able to shoot the other person in the guts when he or she annoys me, which annoys me even more and on a regular basis nowadays.

I never said that individualism was not good, quite the opposite, the individual is most important to me, and with the amount of diversity that my sons and daughters exhibit in their mentalities it could not work differently anyway. My point is that individuals need to learn to work together to tackle larger problems. I am sure that you understand the logic.

Believe it.

Good, and that is how I want to be seen, the only I thing I wish is peace for myself, not being bothered by any of those idiots who call themselves countries, and the easiest way to do that is by reputation. If you leave me alone, I will leave you alone, that is a simple rule to not get gunned down by me. Not that I really care of you listen to me or not, because it will be your undoing, and I know that I am right. It is far from the truth. You know, at first you told me that you were not at all like your father, and I was so ready to believe it. But now I have to say that I hardly recognize a difference between the two of you. Both of you think that you know things better than me, just because you form a World power.

Three animals actually, goats. I set them free when the industrial age came though; imagine keeping animals in a factory. My children have each other as companions, and they get together very often, albeit to fight each other, verbally and physically.

Switzerland


	943. London8

Dear Switzerland,

I can give you a better one~

-london

p.s. :D yep~

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

How about 'no' or I will blow your brains out?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. STOP TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF ME! I AM NOT FALLING FOR THAT TRICK! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!


	944. MotherAmerica4

Dear Vash,

Alright then. Knock yourself out.

They care for Lilly, and she cares for them. If they want to help her, they'll help her. It's in human nature. End of story. I will argue this no further. I suggest you watch your mouth. I may not be what I used to be, but as a person, I am still a force to be reckoned with. Just ask Britain and my children.

My boy can be so stubborn sometimes. He can be pretty bright, but he has this fear that if he shows it, there will be more and more expected of him. He was a sweet boy, and now, I'm proud to say, he has grown into a fine selfless young man. I just wish he wasn't so incredibly head strong. Or as he likes to put, "Strong Willed..." I hope he can get his act together soon. His people need him to do so...

As for Mexico. Oh God, I was so proud of her. But as this rose up, she just... My God, she was almost half-dead when I last saw her... She needs help from someone. I'm not asking you. But what I will ask of you is a few prayers. I want my daughter back again...

Sincerely,

Hehewuti Chepi,

* * *

><p>Dear Mother America,<p>

I do not agree, that is not the end of the story. No one will do anything with Liechtenstein without my permission, got that? Make sure that Latvia and Sealand know that as well. I speak what is on my mind, and no one will forbid me to do that, not even you. Apparently you do not know who you are dealing with, but that is understandable, since you never fought me. If you were to ask any of the following, Britain, France, Prussia, Russia, Germany, Austria, Italy and Japan about my fighting capabilities, then most of them would probably start to sweat profusely, with the exception of Russia who will show his displeasure in the usual manner. With all respect, I have faced down the most powerful empires on earth; I will not cringe before you.

Fine and selfless? Listen, this is probably just your image of him as his mother and you want to believe the best in him, but those are two adjectives I would never even think of using in one sentences with America. I do not care what happens to the obnoxious idiot. He has insulted me for too many times for me to wish him well.

Good, because I will not be helping her. And I will not waste my breath on prayers because it will not help a bit, and I am not that religious anyway.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	945. Philippines90

(start of recording)

"H-Hello, sir. (*bows head) I'm Manila, filling in on my brother's recording. You see, he's feeling...xenophobic lately. It's because of what happened at Kuya Argentina's house. One of our countrymen was fighting a boxing match there and after the referee gave the verdict favoring us, a riot broke out that injured some members of our team. We already filed a diplomatic protest to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs in Buenos Aires. It was a good thing that the Argentinian ambassador here already gave his sincere apologies. But, it didn't stop Kuya's xenophobia to manifest. He usually able to suppress it but, because of fatigue and exhaustion, it's unlikely that he will face you right now, sir. He said, before his xenophobia to kick in, that he doesn't want you to see him in such a state. I hope that you will incline to his request.

"Kuya and Ate Vietnam? Oh, they had so much fun being together during Ate Vietnam's stay. They were almost inseparable except during Kuya's work hours but, even then, Ate helps Kuya in his affairs. I think that Kuya should be happy once in a while, like what you've said, sir. He's really down this few days and now, xenophobic because of the recent diplomatic crisis.

"Um, sir, I don't want to be rude but, what are you talking about when you said 'that'? Did Kuya said something, sir? If you would, I would like to hear it too.

"(*slightly worried) S-Sir, are you alright? You facial expression suddenly changed and it seemed like your grinding your teeth while speaking. Is something the matter, sir? Did you eat something bad?

"Now that you mentioned Kuya Mindanao, he's been feeling better since last time I saw him. Back then, he's really gloomy and anxious for some reason. His daughter said that the cause was the letters he'd been receiving lately. I suppose you don't know Kuya Mindanao's daughter. Well, Kuya adopted her when he visited a foster home way back then. She's human, apparently, and she just recently discovered that his father is not exactly human. And I hope I can meet this girl that got Kuya Mindanao's affection. Here's where the recording ends, sir. Goodbye. (*bows head)"

(end of recording)

* * *

><p>(accompanying letter)<p>

Dearest Thurgau,

Well, I was thinking that doing such a thing would earn myself a smack in the face. It was your first kiss, yes? I didn't mean to take it away from you and the fact that it happened with one-sided affection hurts me even more. I got the conclusion that you like things in a faster pace since your brother told me that you don't like traditional courtship. I'm sorry that I even think something like that. If you and your father are similar as you say, then it's only natural to take things slowly.

Well, the weather here is a little sunny but, sometimes, the rain will suddenly pour in the afternoon. Even if I busy myself with paperwork, it's pretty boring without something to do for fun. At night, I have my daughter to spend time with. I almost forgot to mention her in my letters. I found her during a visit to an orphan house and by strange occurrences, I felt a strange affinity to her so, I decided to take her in. I will continue my story about in a later date.

Take care always.

Sincerely yours,

Rasu Dela Cruz (Mindanao)

(A/N: It's funny that things just keeps happening here. Not only we have an impeachment trial going on and an earthquake strike a province badly but we also have diplomatic crisis with Argentina because of the riot that took place. Some of the members of the Senate really got pissed about it. In fact, they requested that the ambassador to Buenos Aires be repatriated and have the Argentinian ambassador answer about what happened. I hope they're no more problems in the future.)

* * *

><p>(Start of recording)<p>

"Ah, greetings Manila, it is good to hear from you again. It is good to see that you are feeling better now; I heard that you were in some real trouble a while ago, natural disasters and the like. So, he is experiencing it as well? But I have to say, that is one stupid reason for one's xenophobia to grow, sports. I never thought much about rots concerning the results of matches; it is one of the most pointless disputes I can think about. I would not have minded at all seeing him like that. He has had to deal with my xenophobia often enough, since I never much bothered hiding it, even though I did manage to keep it somewhat under control. But that is his choice, if he wants to delegate the task to you, then that is fine by me. Just be sure to send him my greetings, and tell him that I think he has more important issues to worry about than Argentina at the moment."

"I can just about imagine all the 'fun' they were having together. Of course I have nothing against them being together, but I do not approve of him going public like that. At least, from what I have seen he is being very obvious and I think a bit careless about he handles his personal life. If Vietnam were still there she would know how to calm him down, why do you not ask her to give him a call, or write him a letter? That would be sure to lift his spirits."

"I…eh…never mind. What I mean by it was for Luzon's ears only, and if you wish to know what I meant, then you will have to speak to him, for it is his place to tell you, not mine."

"It is just that I have always been an enemy of magic, and I always will be, not matter how much Luzon assures me that it is safe. The fact that four of my children are now using it has me angered. I want them to learn how to control their powers, not develop them, and I will come and get them back if necessary."

"No, I did not meet his daughter yet, but Schwyz told me he has. A very sweet child according to him. That she is human is…very unorthodox indeed, we normally do not mingle with each other, but she seems to be very well informed. I cannot say I approve of this. She has to choose between our world, and hers, and once she has decided, there is no turning back. I guess the reason why he has been so much happier lately is his correspondence with one of my daughters. I am watching the two of them very carefully. I just want to put that out there. Stay safe Manila. Farewell."

(End of recording)

* * *

><p>(Accompanying letter)<p>

Dear Mr. Mindanao,

Ja…ja it was my first kiss. Well, it did shock me, I told you that, and I would have preferred it if you had told me what you felt first. I may be a girl, and very carefree, but I cannot stand being bossed around and taken advantage of. W-well, I do not like traditional courtship that is true, but what Schwyz means is the medieval art, and modern courtship, as Vati told me, cannot be generalized. I…I would just like for you to know, that although at the beginning you did hurt me a bit though your actions, at least I know now how strongly you feel towards me, and it warms my heart that someone besides Vati cares so much about me and shows it too.

The sun is coming out more often nowadays, the snow is melting and I can see the grass on the fields. They days are getting longer too, soon I will have to set my clocks forward again. You adopted an orphan? That is so sweet and caring of you. You have a big heart to take in a child who has lost her parents.

Sincerely,

Thurgovia

(Author's note: Yeah, you told me before that political crises can happen because of such things. I can't imagine though how that thing is possible. It blows my mind that a nation can get so agitated over a single boxing match, but that's part your national mentality I guess. It would take a lot more to get the politicians in our parliament worked up. Anyway, I hope that they can find a solution to this. It would be a shame for the relations between the countries to decline because of it.)


	946. Bekki75

Dear Berne,

That's good, I was worried you'd think I'd stopped writing or something. Yes it was amazing! There was a blizzard in Rome! I saw the coliseum covered in snow! A sight not many people can claim to have seen haha! Unfortunately I didn't see North Italy but I did catch sight of a red haired man with a curl screaming CHIGI! At the top of his lungs when I looked down from the balcony of my hotel, I can guess that must have been Romano. Thanks it was great to look out of the window and watch as we flew over the Alps! I never realized how beautiful they look from above! I knew they were beautiful on the ground having seen them when I stayed in Switzerland.

He should be proud of you; since you are his capital your workload must be a lot more than that of your siblings. Haha little competitive are we?

I can understand most English dialects but only if they speak it slowly in some cases. If you were to hear me talking with my friends the chances are you'd probably struggle to understand us ^^ I could give you a sample but it's easier spoken than written so it wouldn't be the same.

He has a short fuse? Oh not good then...

Well I know English since I grew up with it, Spanish and French from school (but I know Spanish better) the only German I know is "my leg is broken please can I have a new one", a little Japanese, Tamil, Catalan and I can swear in mandarin haha. I want to learn to be fluent in Spanish and Russian and also perhaps Latvian or Dutch or some other unusual language.

Yes, the capital canton I suppose? Wow! So you had to give it all to Switzerland? But I suppose its ok since you helped build the country and make it strong. It must have been an incredible sight.

True, maybe I will then, if I could afford it haha!

From

Bekki

(A/N oh that's good to hear! I was worried ^^)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Oh no, I would never think that! You do not strike me as type of person who would just drop something without a good reason. It must have been quite a sight to behold, not something you see every day. Well, that might have been him, although I would have expected him to swear at the bad weather, for example 'CAZZO!', that is something I hear from him very often. The Alps may have been beautiful from the air, but you have to agree that their true splendor is revealed when the snow covered peaks tower majestically over you.

You can bet! I think I must do at least twice, nom three times as much as the rest of them. Yes, I am, and in fact we all are. Zürich thinks he is something better than me just because he earns a ton of money more than I do and can buy himself really fancy stuff. And because he has the universities he thinks he is so much smarter than me, the idiot.

I would struggle, I already do sometimes, but that is fine. I have been told my some nations *cough*America*cough* that my accent was 'totally weird'. I do not hear an accent in my voice, but Vater says that I pronounce all the vowels and consonants as you would in Swiss-German.

Not good at all, it scares off the tourists.

That is a very interesting sentence to learn. Unfortunately it does not have that many practical applications. So then show me how you would translate that. They do say that swearing is the first thing you learn in another language. I disagree, for that was certainly not the case for me. I learned to greet properly, and not only the words, but the gestures as well. If you want an unusual language then Dutch would be my recommendation. You tend to meet a lot of Dutch people on holiday.

Yes, yes I did. That cut off a lot of my income from taxes, but to be fair, Valais and Vaud and all the others were not too happy with me as their superior, so I guess it was for the best. It was a sight, especially in the map. Half of the confederation had my name written across it, and Zürich was a dwarf in comparison.

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: Oh…sorry to have worried you, it wasn't my intention, but it happens from time to time without me being able to do anything about it at all.)


	947. NorthKorea5

Mr. Switzerland

Irony? Do you mean sarcastic? What if they beat you when you don't? , , and my boss all did. That sort of thing is not really done in Asia. One is supposed to have respect for their elders and superiors and not challenge them. Kim Il Sung was a war hero and led guerilla resistance groups against the Japanese WHICH I HAPPENED TO BE PART OF. At least Japan didn't try to make me one of his comfort women. I don't think so. Today Japan is a compulsive worrier, spends all day playing video games and brags about his economy. I do not know him, but hope that he does not engage in such activities at least not like here.

Come down here and challenge me to a duel. If you want WWIII then so be it. How big is your military? Do you have 300,000 men?

-North Korea

P.P.S. No. They do not speak directly to me. No reason. I'd just prefer you not refer to me as he or to my brother and I as two brothers.

* * *

><p>North Korea,<p>

If you mean the term for saying one thing and meaning the complete opposite, then yes. WHAT IF THEY BEAT YOU? YOU FIGHT BACK OF COURSE! AND BEAT THEM UP FOR DARING TO LAY HAND ON YOU! I understand that your culture and way of thinking is very different from my own, and I respect elders as well, but not to the point of stupidity. I possess my own will and common sense that allows me to question things. Typical, that is the normal way dictators get into power, just like Libya's boss.

I would, just to be able to teach you a lesson, but what I do not want is to lose my neutrality and I certainly do not want to cause the third world war over such a meaningless issue. I have some military personnel, equipped with the finest quality equipment. I do not have three hundred thousand soldiers, no. I have three and a half million troops fit for service, so just go back to mind your own business, got it?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Suit yourself


	948. DurhamCity1

Dear Switzerland,

Um, hello? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to put in a letter dad's forcing me to write...

Oh well. How are you, I suppose? I heard the snows pretty bad this year on the continent. For once we seem to have evaded it, which is a bit of a pity. It's fun when the river freezes over and stuff.

Sorry, went off topic. Wait, introductions, right? I'm Durham (The city, not the county) and one of England's children. From 'up North' as London would say.

Not sure what else I can write to be honest...

Sincerely,

Durham City (Anne Kirkland)

* * *

><p>Dear Durham City,<p>

Greetings. England is forcing you to write? To what end? No matter, I think I will go have a word with him. There is no reason why you should be forced to do something you do not like. But quite frankly, it is not my problem, so you might as well take care of it yourself. You are fortunate that he made you write to me of all nations though.

Fine, all things considered. I do not think I need to tell you how bad the economy is going at the moment, your father seems to know that already. And I have even heard him expressing wishes to get out of the EU, and sees me as a model in that respect. About time too. Bad? Well, there is certainly a lot of it, but I can handle several meters of snow without a problem. And winter tourism is booming thanks to the snowfall. I did have several lakes freeze over for a little while. I watched people go ice-skating. Let them enjoy themselves, even if I find it a ridiculous thing to do.

I have never heard of either, but I guessed that you were one of England's daughters from the start. North you say? From what used to be the predominately industrial part of the nation?

There are plenty of topics, believe me. Let us start with public surveillance via cameras shall we? I never understood the reason behind that.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	949. Roeyourboat3

Okay Switzerfr- I mean, SWITZERLAND. Don't shoot me. Jeesh, yur in a bad mood. Ah great... EU is crying. Turd. GARSH, Did you forget she was right here? North? SMART? Okay, yeah, she's a genius, but I'm smart too!

* * *

><p>Dear Roe,<p>

One more time, and I will snipe you, without even needing to leave the house, but I am sure you will not let it come to that. I AM NOT IN A BAD MOOD! AT LEAST NOT UNTIL IS STARTED READING YOUR LETTER! Let her cry, she will be gone in a few years anyway. She was a bad idea to begin with, and I will be glad to see the last of her. And I do not care if she is with you, she knows perfectly well what I think of her any why. Until now you do not make that impression on me to be honest, otherwise you would not have called me a turd!

Switzerland


	950. Zürich40

Vati...

Naomi...I hate to say it, I...I've been crying for hours...Naomi's in a coma...They say he might never wake up...I convinced them to let him stay here as long as they could get the equipment here. I've tried to get him back to us a few times now...

I'm so worried...*teardrops stain the paper* I loved him as my little brother, so it just kills me to see him in a coma...Sometimes, his fingers twitch a bit, and I think I've heard him mumble once or twice...but he's still weak.

God, I hope Naomi survives! I wish...I wish it was me in his place...He never deserved this. I thought it was bad for me when the Allies mistook me for part of Germany and bombed me, but...now I wish I'd taken the hits for Naomi, but I was too slow and! I'm so sorry, vati...I'm the worst protector...ever...

I...I love you, vati

Even though I don't deserve it

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

IN A COMA! THAT HE MIGHT NEVER-? THIS HAS GONE MUCH TOO FAR! Leave him be, and do not pull the plug on him, do not interfere with him while he is comatose, you might only accidentally fry his brain cells, and then where would we be?

I understand your concern, but at the moment I need you to focus. I need you to be strong, alright? Think of something else. I know it is hard, but I guarantee you that we will get Naomi back to how he was before.

He will survive, you hear me? Listen to me: what happened is not your fault, I do not blame you for it and neither should you. You are not the worst protector, it could have happened to anyone. I have good news though, I know who caused all this, and it was not Russia, according to Belarus. She had him locked in her basement ever since before Valentine's day. The one who cause this is a completely different person, and I will be on my way to deal with him shortly. Naomi was not his only victim, but so was a little island nation by the name of Bizenghast. I am counting on you to keep Naomi alive until I am back.

I love you too Sohn, whatever happens.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	951. DC14

Dear Switzerland,

Well I guess. But still, 7 bosses. How does that not drive you crazy?

...I heard it from a book.

Oh, okay. Well thanks for telling me. :)

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington DC, the Capital of America

* * *

><p>Dear Washington D.C.,<p>

No, why should it? I find that an odd question. I on the other hand would have to ask you whether is does not drive you crazy that a single person holds all the executive power in the government. To me that seems crazy. My bosses are each responsible for something else, the areas are: Finances, Defense/Civil Protection/Sport, Environment/Logistics/ Energy/Communication, Foreign Politics, Police, Economy, and Inner Politics.

What book? It was not very accurate, was it?

You are welcome. But why was this relevant to you?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	952. Hell8

Switzerland,

I see.

He won't follow my example. I know he won't-He sees me as inferior, because he was the one who taught me most of what I know now...

Well, when you get to know Death, you just can't help but like him.

I do not give a fuck really.

He CAN'T try anything. He is not allowed to, I am not allowed to, Death is not allowed to. But when Death has come to fetch your soul, he can do something, maybe.

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

In short, my bosses are boring, but I am fine with that. Your boss, Satan however is very famous of course. Not liked, but very well known.

I think he is wrong to think of you as inferior. He may have taught you all you know, but there is no reason why you should not have learned more than he taught you. I may pride myself on my skills in banking, or my success in diplomacy, but my sons and daughters have far overtaken me in their fields, even though I was their teacher.

If I ever get to know him I will barely have enough time for introductions before I am out in front oft the eternal court. With several thousands of souls every day they must want to move the process along as quickly as possible and not stop to chat.

Well said!

Then there is even less reason for me to be worried. I will not have to worry about my soul anyway. Knowing that he is up there, I would rather go down to hell...

One thing I must ask though...is it true what that bastard Rome says?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	953. Heaven7

Switzerland,

I'll leave the matter for you to think about.

... I don't think you get what I'm saying. I'm just saying I've cracked. In a way like Russia has. Can you guess why? If you can, I'll send some jewels over for your precious.

I knew it... *mumbles something*

Signed,

The Kingdom of Heaven

* * *

><p>Heaven,<p>

I have thought about it more than you might think. I thought about what would happen when every nation would try to invade me, just to pass the time. It was rather boring sitting inside one's bunker fortress during the forties. The conclusions and resolutions I made were stunning.

I cannot imagine why, but I am tempted by your offer…all right, let me see if I remember my religion. Three guesses should be more than fair of course. I am taking it it is something that is common knowledge, and not just something between you and Hell. Well, there is the possibility of the Angel's rebellion, when Lucifer tried to take God's place…actually that is my only guess…no matter, a few jewels more would have been nice, but I am not a cleric, and I will not cheat by asking one what might have made you go mad.

What was that?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	954. Königsberg109

Oh ja, I hate being a Russian enclave with all my being. You're right; maybe I should consider statehood. That would be awesome! The Free State of Koenigsberg :)

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Of course you would, anyone would hate being in your position. I know that I am right, you would be far better off without him. Russia's boss is already enough reason to think about getting the hell out of there. But I do not think that it will be that easy. I do not think he will let you go just if you ask him, that will never happen. You should not make up a name for yourself before you are even free, but one can dream I suppose. The word 'free' is often overrated. 'Republic of Königsberg', people will like that. True, it is a boring name, but this is about being taken serious as a state. There are some countries with completely ridiculous names out there. Why, China for example. What about him makes him a peoples' republic? That would imply that the people actually have something to say in politics.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	955. Wisconsin12

Switzerland

Are you trying to say you wish to shoot me? If so good luck I'm very well defended.

I suppose you have a point but it hardly matter us states hardly ever enter in to a combat situation dad is way too over protective to allow that.

Well I guess I some very minuscule ways you are but your main traits over rule that.

Weird the way you behave in such an antagonistic manner I though you would love a fight. I suppose that is simple enough just avoid you if you don't want to be viciously gunned down. Ugh whatever I don't really care that much. Really you think I'm like dad? I don't think I'm better than anyone in fact I'm bottom of the barrel so to speak the worst person ever. I'm just a useless fool.

Interesting choice for a pet. Yes those seem like bad conditions to keep a pet in. Ooh I see well some of the states prefer non-human contact -myself for example I rather enjoy time to myself- and pets are known to reduce stress which is caused most often by human contact.

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Wisconsin,<p>

That is exactly what I am saying. Really? You think I would get tempted so easily? You forget that I am neutral, and therefore I do not attack other countries on their home soil. I am not stupid enough to go invade someone, I let that someone come to me and then pound them to pieces with artillery. You think you are well defended? You have nothing on my defenses.

You rely on America to protect you? I guess from your standpoint as a centralized state that makes sense, but my cantons and me, we help each other out. They do not rely on me to protect them, because I told them not to. If you kick the hornet's nest, the whole swarm will get pissed.

Be grateful that I am in such 'miniscule ways'.

I do love a fight, but only when it becomes completely unavoidable. Seeking a fight is not smart, and would of course counter my neutrality. Exactly, I do not ask for much, do I? But somehow even that seems too hard for some people to follow. Believe me; you are, even though I could not agree more with you. In fact, both of you are the bottom of the barrel and useless fools.

A practical one. They are perfectly adapted for mountain survival. Yes, they are, so I set them free in the national park. One of my sons takes care of them now. Ah, so it is a matter of stress-relieve? That makes sense. We do not require an animal to do that, just a weapon and a target. A gun is easier to take care of too, although it is like an animal itself. You feed it lead. You clean up the casings after it. You have to clean it from time to time, and if you do not know how to control it, then people get hurt.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	956. Malaysia11

Dear Switzerland,

I heard that you've started writing letters again! I apologize for not writing any sooner, as I have had mountains of paperwork to go through, and not to mention that dealing with the ASEAN countries has been sapping me of energy.

It has been snowing in Europe lately, no? I hope that you and Lilly and the baby are fine! When I have the time, I'll make sure to drop by Europe and play in the snow! I've always loved frolicking in the snow, and I look forwards to coming to Europe soon! It's the raining season here now in Malaysia, and everyday my roads are getting flooded by water and more water. Typical Malaysian weather.

Hope to hear from you real soon!

Yours truly, Malaysia.

* * *

><p>Dear Malaysia,<p>

Yes, indeed I am. I had to take a break over the sports holidays to go skiing and help clear the snow up in the Alps. There is no need to apologize. Business has priority. Would not be doing letters if I had anything better to do.

It has. In the mountains there have been up to seven meters of snow, more than we had in the last two winters combined. But it was also freezing cold. Temperatures that came directly from Siberia down to us, thanks to General winter. How cold was it? Around minus thirty degrees Celsius, incorporating wind-chill.

Liechtenstein and Vaduz are both in best condition. I would not call her a baby anymore though….you know how they say that kids these days grow up fast? Apparently they grow up REALLY fast. You would come to Europe and play in the snow? I did not think that you would be fine with the cold. I have had several complaints from countries from the tropical regions that it is much too cold for their comfort in Europe at this time of year. Of course, the Monsoon. You are going to have to live with it; you chose the place where you wanted to live after all. I never had many problems with floods. When you have land that is grossly uneven it is hard for anything to get flooded. Netherlands is a different story. One of his dykes break and he can kiss half of his lands goodbye.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	957. London9

Dear Switzerland,

Ok D: Just trying to have some fun before I had to go out to another battle

-London

P.S. I'm serious :D

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

Ah…and I already thought that you were normally like this. Alright, fine, I guess you need to relieve some tension. I understand that.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I…eh…I…


	958. Taiwan7

Dear Vash Senpai,

It's been about a month since I wrote to you, after a week break of entertainments and parties (Chinese New Year), I need to get right back on track, there were mountains of paper work waiting for me to finish it off…. Busy~ busy month.

Our elections are pretty much four-year term, president elections are usually on the same year as the Olympics/Leap years. I can understand, elections never went really peacefully, my people can go nuts about it…and yes, verbal attack are staggering, (sometimes can be pretty awful) Well, there's always some sort of arguing on these kind of stuff, I get headaches during this time… Sometimes I am glad that I don't need to go to the World Conference, at least I don't need to hear those idiots jabbering nonsense or watch them picking fights on each other out of no reason… Since you have to go, good luck with not losing your temper…(*pat on the shoulder).

Speaking of politics, although I am independent both politically and economically, and other nations do treat me as independent nation, but on paper, I'm still not officially recognized as a real nation…(幹!), which means on my people's passport, instead of "Taiwan", it was force to be written down as "China", since I don't have a membership in U.N…我再說最後一次 你這該死的中國 我不是你他媽省份! 與其把我硬拉進來 還不如想想怎麼管理你那壞掉的經濟! (*flip the table) *cough* sorry about that… And I really hate to admit that it's quite difficult to break off the relationship with China , since many of my big companies have large investments over there (they are now trying to draw back the money as much as possible, little by little) As for you…you are in different situation if I can say that, you are a strong nation, strong enough to not any nation to ignore you, well, you are so-called the "World's Purse" after all (you must be proud of that title, um?). Of course, you've work hard for what you have today.

Good news is, last year July, Nihon-san's Ministry of Justice, submitted a document to remodel the Resident Card for my people, nationality of the family register, in the column "nationality" & "place of birth", rather than "China", it will be "Taiwan", and then again strongly request the Director of Civil to notice. The Document needs at least 5,000 from my people, whether from my place or in Nihon-san's place (can sign up on the internet), now we have more than 236.3% of what we need! Apparently it's going to pass.(Ha! Take that! China *stick tongue out*) I'm so happy~ (*sniff) I really appreciate what Nihon-san and Minister of Justice 江田 五月 (Satsuki Eda) did. It's means so much to me.

(A/N:This is the website : http:/ www . shomei . tv / )

I only go crazy shopping around the Chinese New Year, other than that, I pretty much stay at home with my endless paperwork and some manga to read, or draw them myself during my free time. I'll make a mental note at that.

What Belarus and I have in common, let me see… maybe is the fact that we are both females (obviously), and we both share similar situation – we both have strong feelings toward the one we loved, but apparently they only see us as a younger sibling.(*sigh) Although I disapprove her "more extreme" method…I can understand her point to a certain extent. Recently I invite her for a couple of lunches to talk about this topic, I actually find it quite relief when I share my part (even though the person I talking to is considered a little "coo-coo") we even become acquaintance I suppose and she said she does quite enjoy the conversation actually. I guess when it comes to the love ones, we do anything for it, it's just each of us has a different method and ways to doing things.

Scones itself are not that bad, it's actually taste quite nice with strawberries or blueberry raisins. No, of course it's not from England. Liu (Hong Kong) made me some a couple of times when I ask him to, since I quite curious what scones taste like. Funny thing is, it is made by using the exact same recipe that England taught him (so he said to me)…I wonder why…. hmmmm

Well, It's a week late, but still, Happy Valentine's Day~

梅(Mei)

臺灣 Taiwan

P.S: Have you do anything special with Lili and/or with your family on Valentine's Day?

P.S.2 : (To Geneva) How's the use of the Kinmen Knife?

P.S.3: Oops! Sorry about those brown stains, I was currently eating Swiss chocolate while I'm writing. XD

Speaking of this, I think better hide it somewhere else…apparently there's always bits missing every time someone visit my house…(maybe I could put a few pinhole camera in the corner of my house to find out who stole it, should I?)

A/N:

Personally I don't really care about politics at all (all my infos about politics were according my dear papa), but seriously, it really REALLY pissed me off when someone said Taiwan is part of China (although I hate to admit that it may be true on paper, since on my US passport, my birth place was written "China" instead of "Taiwan" *groan*). I will strangle people, I mean LITERALLY strangle people, if they dare said that in front of my face. (I don't care what they think among themselves, just don't let me hear it) I mean, what would you feel if your beloved country was in a situation like this?

The fullest & brightest moon is always on the August 15th in our Chinese calendar without fail, so I don't think it's just coincidence. My family back in Taiwan usually has barbeque at home for celebration. Well, it'll be too bad if it's cloudy or raining. (Chinese Calendar is more according to the season I think, e.g end of Jan/ start of Feb is usually when Winter begin to end I suppose.)

August 15th is Liechtenstein birthday? Cool, I learn something new :)

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Yes, that seems about right. Meanwhile, I was in the Alps for some time, making sure that everything is still in order and that the streets are still passable and occasionally skiing too. And when I got back home there were also matters that I needed to attend to. Apparently Norway managed to crash one of the trains I sent him for test-driving. He was going to fast around the bends, and now he probably will not order any more *sigh* It will be a busy month for me too. Then again, there is seldom a month that is not busy for me.

This is why my governmental system is considered one of the bets, because in comparison to other nations we do not make a large fuss about our politics, about our elections. I my eyes I still believe we do though. If I had gotten headaches every time discussions peaked, then I would be addicted to Aspirin. I agree, the world conference is a joke, but unfortunately it is mandatory for me. I do not see the point though, nothing ever gets anything done. Many of the other nations are as immature as it gets, and are not able to discuss an issue in a civilized way. The whole thing is time wasted, time that I could otherwise spend with my family, or making money, or training marksmanship.

Being recognized factually, by all other nations, as an independent country, but just not on paper is better than the other way around, is it not? I mean, would you rather prefer it if on paper you were separate, but everyone treated you as if you were a part of China? Not likely, right? But I understand your distress; I would want to be cleared on both accounts to have it over with. Your frustration is well founded, and since I am not fluent in Mandarin I had no idea what you were writing, but I think I can imagine. Anyway, I see that you are taking a very good course in withdrawing the money you invested in China. I would be doing the exact same thing in your situation. China had an economic boom, and it is just a matter of time before the whole thing collapses like a house of cards. It happened before, just with America, and after that the whole world was suffering. With China it will be the same thing, only much, much worse. I will thank you for your compliments, even though you are saying nothing more than the truth. It would indeed me a mistake for any nation to ignore me. I am a model state, many should look up to me, should seek me for guidance. Whether I will actually help them is a different matter. 'Purse of the World'? The first I have heard that name, but it is very true nevertheless. Indeed, I am very proud of being the nation which all other nations trust to keep their money safe, from both criminals and tax agencies.

Sounds very good to me. It seems comparable to what I call a people's referendum here. With enough signatures for a cause, the population can force the federal council to do something, to decide on something, to revoke a law, there are numerous possibilities. I am glad for you, and I applaud Japan's minister for helping you in this matter.

(Author's note: I almost choked on my beverage when the site came up. I'm not able to read a thing obviously…but this is where the Google translator came in useful, and it did well, I got what it was about.)

I guess it is a different thing than if you were to go on shopping sprees constantly, but I never buy more than I actually need, otherwise I might end up throwing away what I purchased, and that would be a waste. That is why my storeroom and refrigerator are mostly empty.

But the fact that she is in an unstable mental situation is what makes you be worlds apart, almost literally. Her infatuation with Russia is both unhealthy, and at the same time rather sickening, because unlike Japan and you they are blood-related. And while you do have strong feelings toward Japan, they are nowhere near as obsessive as Belarus'. I think the reason why you get along so well is not because you are similar in any way, which would be a very bad thing, but because she does not consider you a threat to her relationship with Russia, since you are only interested in Japan and she knows it.

Yes, yes, I know that they are not actually bad, I after tasting some of England's I tried making them myself to see whether they were still horrible. As it turned out they were not, obviously. Hong Kong? Figures. If I am not much mistaken he invented what is commonly referred to in the English language as a 'Swiss Roll', correct? Why England named it after me is a mystery though. England is just a really bad cook. It does not matter how easy the recipe is, he will still manage to make it go wrong.

Happy Valentine's Day to you too.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Of course I did! I got up early in the morning and made a typical Swiss breakfast, with everything she might fancy. Then I took her for a walk through the lands and on a boat tour out on the lake. In the evening I took her to a nice restaurant and we had dinner together. Of course, that was not all we did, but merely a summary of the most important points. We left Vaduz in the care of Thurgovia, one of my daughters.

P.P.S. Geneva told me to pass you this message: C'est très bien! (It is very good) It is very swift, sturdy, and also easy to hide in one's botte (boot). I cannot wait to use this on France! Je vais mincer le putain! (I will not translate that). And I can also use it for cooking. It is as good as if père (father) himself had made it. Merci, merci beaucoup (Thank you, thank you very much)

P.P.P.S. It does not matter really. I am glad to see that you still enjoy my chocolate.

(Author's note: I'm very interested in politics. I'm actually thinking of studying politics and history when I go to university in a few years. Well, how would I feel about it? Let us say that on my passport, instead of 'Switzerland' as a birth place, there would be 'Germany', even though I was born in the canton of Zürich. I would be furious, livid, there are not enough adjectives to describe how I would feel if that were the case.

Really? Wow, that is…well, not a coincidence, but all the same, quite something. This may sound like a conspiracy theory, but after all, 'Liechtenstein' translates to English as 'Shining stone' as you may know. And what is the full moon? Basically, a giant, glowing rock in space, even though the light does not come from the moon iself.)


	959. Bizenghast36

Dear Switzerland,

I think most of the trauma stems from the fact that Downing-Hahn has never been caught. Maybe after you get him, she'll get better. If not, I'll need help deciding the best facility.

When I told her you had found him and were going to end it, two things happened. Things that I can't decide are good or bad. Well, the first one is good. She didn't go into cardiac arrest. Then she said and I quote, "I'm sorry Onkle, but I won't believe you, or Mr. Switzerland, until I see Downing-Hahn surrounded by at least ten guards holding lethal weapons and I'm allowed to tazer and hit him in the balls with a metal baseball bat."... I'm not sure if I should wince or laugh myself out of seat. But if she gets to, I hold no sympathy. If I was America, I would point and laugh at him. But, I'm not. So I won't... maybe.

Bizen now officially idolizes your daughter. She wasn't sure which canton CERN was in. But now that she does... She's super excited because she gets to meet Geneva. Most likely, Bizen will ask for an autograph. She's always wanted to go there and see your scientists make Antimatter. You ever hear of a child, nation or not, wanting to see a gigantic pipe that travels through you and into France crash atoms together? Unique child, don't you think?

Sincerely and Good Luck,

Estonia

* * *

><p>Dear Estonia,<p>

I have returned, obviously. He will not bother anyone, anymore; I can guarantee that with the utmost certainty. I hope that now things will go better. It was not only Bizenghast who suffered from him. I newly adopted a son, and he was badly injured as well, comatose now in fact. I hope he gets better. Shame though, I would have liked Bizenghast to have been treated in one of my hospitals.

She will not be able to taser him or hit him in his privates, but I have something that should convince her that she is safe now. Along with this letters I sent you a package. Open it. Inside you will find a plastic bag which might smell slightly of decay. Show the content to Bizenghast, and she will see that she has nothing to fear at all. I know no pardon when one of my children is injured; I regret nothing I have done-

Geneva will be proud to hear that. She is devoted to her science, and will be glad to find someone whom she can run her thoughts across, someone who understands and values her work that way it should be. That did not sound correct…not at all. That sounded very wrong indeed. But no, I have never heard of that, except for Geneva herself of course.

When you are done with the package, feel free to do whatever you want with it. I suggest you dump it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	960. NorthKorea6

I certainly would today, but back then I was only 9 and powerless. Here, one's elders and ancestors are to be worshiped. Women aren't supposed to be willful anyway. They are supposed to submit to male figures in their lives.

I knew you wouldn't do anything. Your empty threats don't scare me. Who would take care of Liechtenstein? Your ghost would haunt anyone who says anything to her. 3 million? That sure is a large military. I have 9,450,000 men. No WW III for now. You threaten me, I find you and kill you simple as that.

-North Korea

* * *

><p>North Korea,<p>

One is never powerless. I was fighting Austria when I was 9, and he was considered one of the greatest empires of Europe. I beat him up badly too. Now that is plain stupid. Worshipped? You are one truly messed up nation, and your condescending attitude towards women is sad and shows how underdeveloped you are. Three of my seven bosses are women, and they are doing a fantastic job.

Like hell you did. And my threats are everything but empty. Promising something that you cannot fulfill lowers your credibility, and I do not do such a thing. I will take care of Liechtenstein; I will be around to protect her from the likes of idiots like you forever. Nine and a half million? That is quite sizable. I guess if it came to a conflict, then all my soldiers would have to shoot three times and then they could go home. I would like to see you try. No really, I would, come and get me, and you will meet your downfall here. I have never been beaten on my own land and I certainly do not plan on starting now.

Switzerland


	961. Prussia4 1

Dear Switzerland,

It's me the awesomest country on earth. I wanna know how much you hate me. Sure me and West tried to make you part of the Reich but that was only because West's boss at the time was an arschloch. We were kind of forced into it. I've told you sorry about a million times at least in emails. Though I don't think you read any as you blocked my email.

Why can't you just let me be friends with Liechtenstein? I like her; she's such a sweet girl. I swear I won't ever hurt her in any way and if Gilbird ever hurt her by pecking her he'd be severely punished for it. I'd make sure she was happy so why don't you just let me be with friends with her. I promise I'll be good to her. I just wanna be her friend. You never let her have any friends.

Also as a side note, I was wondering if I could buy some of your chocolates for Elizavetta? I forgot her birthday so I wanna get her something really nice that makes her see that I'm really sorry.

Yours truly,

The epically awesome and handsome

Gilbert Beilschmidt

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

You again? Why do you constantly have to bother me? Is it not already bad enough that we are neighbors. You want to know how much I hate you? Suit yourself: I would put a bullet through your skull just for coming near my border, never mind crossing it. So you think he was bad? At the time you had a different view of the matter, and I will forever remain sour at the fact that he called me a 'misbegotten branch of the German people' and that you had plans to take me over. Do not give me all that crap about being forced into it, both of you loved it. Of course not, I do not read your e-mails, I trash them all immediately.

I would trust her to you as much as I would trust her to France, and I do not give a damn about your stupid bird pecking her, and even if it did, I would roast the thing on a spit. No, you are the problem. She is sweet and likable alright, which is exactly why I cannot allow you to even come within sight of her, you will only spoil her. Do you not think I know that thoughts you harbor in the back of your head? She can have friends, but certainly not you. I have sworn to protect her and that is what I will do! So back off if you know what is good for you!

Buy some chocolates huh? Well, I guess that could be arranged, but I only take Francs mind you! Not those worthless pieces of paper you dare call a currency! I hope that she hits you over the head with her frying pan anyway.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	962. Zürich41

Vati

I assure you, I will never pull the plug on Naomi. Never. I love him too much. He has been whispering, but still comatose. I don't touch him, but I've only left his side to eat or other life-necessary things. My job is allowing me to stay home with pay; they know it is difficult for me. I'm channeling all my funds into taking care of Naomi.

I pray to God every minute for him, vati. I just hope some miracle will come and bring him back to us. His whispers are becoming a bit clearer as I write this...He's saying..."Can't end like this...stay...must stay...for..." and he went quiet again.

I'm glad to hear that whoever hurt him will be brought to justice before he can hurt anyone else! I pray for Naomi and Bizenghast. When you return, please tell me who it was. I must have a name to the person I so briefly glimpsed.

Never giving up

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

I think that he will awaken soon now that I have taken care of the problem. Bizenghast was affect most heavily; she had a severe psychological disorder as a consequence of what happened to her. She said that she would not be satisfied until she was able to torture this man herself. I was not able to fulfill her that wish, but I gave her the next best thing, which was the decapitated head. That cleared her right up. With Naomi things will not be as easy. Naturally, the mental factor has been eliminated, but he was attacked physically, and I do not know how he will develop further. We must hope for the best. I am channeling some of the federal funds to your account. They are to pay for the medical bills, nothing else. You have enough money already, I know, but it would not be right of me to carry this responsibility alone- Ah yes, the name. It was a man by the name of Professor Downing-Hahn. Apparently he liked to experiment with small nations. We can count ourselves lucky that they were the only two victims. Once again we did the world a great service of which it will never know, for as it was with Ostrogot, I do not plan on going public with this. I am sure you understand.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	963. 9000chan4

Dear Switzerland,

...thank you?

Woah. The world is very...messed up.

Well, there are a lot of downsides for a minor to have possession of a gun. For example: We are going through a lot of stress and...er, changes. Say some random girl starts having mood swings. She gets all angry, and goes around shooting the people who dare to look in her direction. Get my point? Seriously, I know people who would do that if in such a situation.

Oh no, don't worry, if I decide to do anything like that, I'll take ALL the blame for it~

...I need to lay off the horror stories,

9000chan

* * *

><p>Dear 9000chan,<p>

You are welcome. That was a compliment.

You think that is messed up? You have no idea…that, my naïve acquaintance, is harsh reality.

Nonsense! There are no downsides whatsoever! I see the point you are trying to make and it does seem logical, does it not? But let me tell you that the statistics are in my favor. You would expect gun crime to be very high right? Wrong. It is in fact, very low, and the gun-killings that are widely publicized are mostly accidents.

You will have to. I do not fancy facing the human right commission. I hate paperwork.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	964. DurhamCity2

Dear the Swiss Confederation,

Oh, I didn't send my last letter to the wrong person did I, with the name change and everything?

Yes, unfortunately. Apparently I have anger issues, and need to get in touch with people to try and stop them. I disagree. If France is being perverted, then knocking him out, covering him in glue and feathers and launching him from the top of the castle using an old catapult is a perfectly reasonable thing to do. He went surprisingly far. Ugh, it won't make a difference. If I'm honest, it was kinda nice to be remembered for once. I will do! Why on Earth should I expect another to fight my battles for me? I've survived this long; I don't need your help now! (No offence meant. Stuff tends to come out wrong.)Okay... I think he said something about rebuilding diplomatic ties, but I'm not quite sure what he means by that.

Don't we all? Let's face it; you'd have to be pretty dim to not notice. He finally realized that? Hallaluha, praise the lord. He's finally got some sense. You know, we've only been saying that for the last however long it's been since we joined? Thank God we didn't join the Euro.

Seven meters? Wow, that's a lot of snow. Bigger than most of the houses if I'm honest! Well, at least there's an upside, right? You find ice-skating ridiculous? I must agree with you! I much prefer kayaking in the cold. It's fun to crack the ice and watch the ducks slip over.

No problem. Not many people have, so I'm kinda like the Canada of England. You guessed already? No, wait... Postmark, right? Yes, emphasis on the word used. It's pretty much all gone now, thanks to that bloody Margret Thatcher (If you'll excuse the French). Mostly Agriculture and renewable energy now... Still a bit left though. I think there are three mines left in the whole county.

If I'm honest, your guess is as good as mine. It's meant to be to 'protect public safety' but no one really believes that. The general consensus is that it's simply a way to waste money and put up taxes so that politicians can continue to be paid way too much.

Sincerely,

Durham City (Anne Kirkland)

* * *

><p>Dear Durham City,<p>

What? No, not at all! You sent it to the right nation. It is just that when first introduced I use the most formal of my names to introduce myself, and that would be 'The Swiss Confederation'.

Anger issues? Really? Who told you that? Anyway, I cannot see you having any anger issues, and even if you did, how would letter-writing improve it? Especially considering who you are writing to. Other nations say that I have anger issues, but I cannot see why…what is so wrong with wanting to shoot anybody who crosses the border? Well, that does sound like a perfectly reasonable and indeed very creative way to deal with him. I cannot see anything wrong with that. In comparison I am rather lazy. I just fill him up with lead at a very high velocity. That is the spirit! You cannot allow yourself to rely on others, you will only be disappointed. No offense taken, it is just that I get pleas all the time.

Apparently they managed to fix the problem now and save Greece, Hallelujah indeed. Took the long enough I might add, made me suffer quite a bit because their worthless Euro plummeted so far down the drain. And Greece is not happy with the solution. He is one lazy cat-obsessed bastard, but at least he can stand up for his own rights when it becomes necessary.

It is not a record, not by a long shot, but it is quite a decent amount. You should see the snow piling on the roofs of the chalets. It seems like a miracle that they have not given way yet under the masses. Solid Swiss timber. The only use for frozen over lakes is ice-hockey obviously.

I would even dare say that Canada is more famous. It is not like people do not know him. Everybody know who he is, but they rarely ever notice him, that is what. I exempted of course, although I mainly notice him because he never says a damn word! I never heard him voice his opinion once, not once! Margret Thatcher? Was she not one of England's former bosses? Personally I do not see a problem with either. I am struggling to keep my agriculture alive, and renewable energy is what powers my state.

To me is just seems like spying on the population for no reason at all. I would never think of doing that, even the mere thought! I already think that England must have been drunk when he singed that agreement.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	965. Philippines91

(start of recording)

"Hello once again, sir. (*bows head) Thank you for wishing me good health, sir. I haven't gotten that kind of pleasantry for a long time. It's always been my older siblings and Kuya Alfred who wishes me that. As for Kuya's xenophobia, I followed your advice about contacting Ate Vietnam and it's been working really well. Most of his xenophobia is gone and he doesn't have those red eyes when he's in that state. On another note, Kuya's xenophobia doesn't interfere with his duties but, he just have those red eyes that scares anyone who sees them and he doesn't like to speak to others except me or Ate Visayas. He either wears an emotionless face or he acts violently on impulse. He's decent but also very volatile.

"I think you miss the point about his xenophobia, sir. I think that it's a part of our mentality of never insulting someone unless you found a good reason. You know that we're a developing nation, sir, and even then, we try to live a decent life with a decent job to provide his or her family. If people insult us for not aspiring much in life, we really retort violently. We can only subject ourselves with so much suffering for the sake of our aspirations and people ridiculing us, either by discrimination or violence, is stepping too far. It's also the fact that they insulted us by causing that riot and literally trampling on our sovereignty. Our flag is as precious as our independence. It's not only a symbol of our national identity and sovereignty but literally the blood and sweat of our forefathers. Sorry if I ranted these things to you, sir. I hope you can see it in the same light as he does.

"(*chuckles) That's what you get if your former charge is Kuya Alfred. Even if he's generally serious and attentive behind that usual laid-back attitude, he's really open in expressing his love to the people he loves even to the point of being careless. About them having fun, Kuya said earlier that they just 'make out' and nothing else happened, whatever he's talking about. And if people are snooping for some information, they are in for a surprise. Trust me, my Kuya's efforts in making foreign relations is not put to waste.

"Oh, okay. It must be very confidential if you don't want to talk about it. I understand.

"Sir, I may not be in the position to say anything but, I think that Kuya only wants you to think that the best way for them to control their powers is to hone it. Magic is drawn from faith, which is neutral, regardless of its nature. Whatever the source of it or how it is used are subject to judgment. Faith is only power, and power not utilized is useless. Kuya doesn't want to change your view but only try to form a compromise to an art that has been misunderstood far too long. We don't want your support but only your understanding about the matter. I talked like an old person, aren't I?

"Well, I think that Kuya Mindanao's daughter can create a compromise with that dilemma. It's not always you have to choose one out of the other. But, the consequences of such a decision will be difficult and if she did decide on living on both worlds, the only thing we can do is support her till the end. But, on my opinion, there are things in the future that will drastically change her fate. We can only guess what it is. Here's where the recording stops, sir. Goodbye. (*bows head)"

(end of recording)

* * *

><p>(accompanying letter)<p>

Dearest Mindanao,

I can see that very clearly; that resemblance from your father. You don't like to be bossed around and you stand for yourself and what you think is right. Maybe that is one of the reason I fell for you deeply. Oh, that's what you like to say. Is it okay if I do my version of courtship? Don't worry; it is something that easily fit to modern times. I'm also glad that you felt my sincere feelings for you. It may not be the right time for you to seriously consider these things; I just want to tell you that no matter what happens, I will always treasure you.

About my daughter, I mentioned that I felt a strange affinity with her. I can't explain this feeling, actually. It seems like she was waiting for me to come and get her. And it seems that it was right for me to take her in. She's my light from all this insanity that I currently face. She's the only one that keeps me from sinking into oblivion. And... it seems that my feelings for you only makes that light shine brighter.

Sincerely yours,

Rasu dela Cruz (Mindanao)

(A/N: Well, one reason is that but also it's our great respect for our Filipino identity that is also one of the reasons why we reacted that way. Even if a Filipino decided to immigrate to another country, they will find a way to teach the same customs, traditions and traits of their homeland. Not only that but our flag is really precious to us. It not just a symbol but it has imbued the courage of our forefathers. That's why it's a big insult to us that they just treat our countrymen like that just because we were the foreigners who just went there for a boxing match.)

* * *

><p>(Start of recording)<p>

"Greetings. There is no need to for thanks really; it was simply a matter of formality, something that I provide to any person whom I agree with. I thought it might work. When I see how those two were interacting with each other, I knew that she was someone who had influence over him. I said that of anyone could calm him down it was her. There is a downside to that too if she can use his affection for her as a sort of leverage. This may sound heartless of me, but I would put it past her, she seems crafty enough. Do not mention this to Luzon though, he will only get angry for now reason and I do not want his pure love for her marred with such a statement."

"(*smiles) I do believe that I get the point very well, and it is nothing unique to you not to insult somebody without a good reason, nobody does that. The difference does lie in how you define a good reason though. I am aware of your status, yes, and that is what most people aim for in their lives, even in the western industrial countries. That is what I try to do, live a decent life and earn enough money from my profession to provide for my family. The flag… I have seen something like that before. Of course, America. You must have gotten that part of your mentality from him correct? Yes, he is also so very sensitive when it comes to his flag. There is a right way to fold the flag, it must never touch the ground, and when you hang up the flag of a country, an American flag of at least the same size must hang next to it. At the end of the day it is just a piece of fabric! Do not get me wrong, I love my flag. It is a symbol of everything I am and aspire to be, but what you are doing is just ridiculous."

"It is not as if –I think it is something to be ashamed off, it is just not something I want to witness, but if he says that was the only thing they did then I believe him until I have proof of the opposite."

"It IS very confidential, a matter of trust. I am known for being discreet, and I will do everything to protect my reputation. It is not my place to speak about it, so I will not."

"Yes, I have heard that before. Luzon told me the exact same thing. Magic is from faith and all that. I am still not buying it. I do not want them to develop their magic. That would be disastrous, especially with Zürich and Glarus! Why, if he is training Glarus in his incendiary abilities then he is preparing his own doom, because the moment Glarus is finished he will set about to burn down every magic user inside his or her home. And Zürich…I do not even want to start. That is not the only thing, but he also said that some of my other children might have this power as well. I do not care! No more magic users in the family, no more I say! Misunderstood? I think that people once had a very good measure of magic; they knew its dangers and sought to eliminate them. I want to know about the progress of my sons and I want them back here ASAP!"

"Mindanao has taken a huge risk and endangered us all, even if he had the best of intentions. Nothing has happened, so there will be no consequences. Luckily none of the other countries knew of this, or they would have has something to say about it. It was irresponsible behavior at the least, even though Schwyz could not stop praising the child for her honesty and purity of mind and heart. I do not care much about these things. As long as she does not become a problem I have nothing to criticize."

"As much as I enjoyed speaking to you Manila, I would like to have a word with Luzon concerning the magical education of my four sons and what the status of completion is. I bid you farewell."

(End of recording)

* * *

><p>(Accompanying letter)<p>

Dear Mr. Mindanao,

Vati is a good person; he cares for me all the time: He comforts me when I cry because the other cantons make fun of me because I do not have a capital and because I am a farmer. They think I am stupid just because I drive a tractor instead of a car and have a barn full of animals instead of one pet, because I spend my days plowing, sowing, and harvesting instead of working on the computer at a desk in some tall glass and steel window. He may come over as rough most of the time, but he is a good Vati, and I try so hard to make him proud by being like him, by being a good daughter. O-okay…you…can try that of you want to. It makes me happy to hear that from you.

A connection? Maybe you were destined to take care of her…maybe it was you role as a father, a desire to become a parent that arose in you when you saw her. So she is your beacon of hope, the light in your life, like Tante Liechtenstein is for Vati. He says that he can only put up with this madness every day because he does it for her, and that alone makes it worth it he says. I am happy that I mean as much to you as she does, and that the through of me helps you get through everyday life.

Sincerely,

Thurgovia

(Author's note: I won't even start about similar occurrences here, because there is a slight chance that I might be mildly biased and that this could eventually or quit quickly turn very racist. The only thing I will say is that immigration is not really the best thing that is happening to Switzerland at the moment, and a large portion of the population thinks the same. Do you know how many percent of the Swiss population are immigrants? 20%. A whole fifth of the population! I think that is about as neutral as I can get it. All flags have done that, it is nothing unique. Alright, almost all flags, there are exceptions of course. But it is true; we are not that fussy when it comes to our flag. I'll actually tell you a little story: I'm in the Swiss version of the Boy Scouts, right? Now, we once tied a Swiss flag to a pole and tried to stick the thing into the earth. We thought it would hold, but presently it fell over. I immediately rushed over to pick up the flag and the troop leader looked at me all amused and said: "You spent too much time in America", and I was only there for two years!)


	966. MotherAmerica5

Dear Vash,

People have an impulse to protect the ones they love and hold close. For some it is stronger than others, like in your case. But there are others who don't want to see her get hurt. I'm not saying anything will happen to you, but if anything should, the other people who love her and want the best for her will protect her. There is no telling what tomorrow has in store for us, Vash. Though it seems unlikely, there may be one day where you become sick and exhausted and everything slowly fades to black. Please understand what I am saying. You're able to protect her now, but what about later? If someone wants to lend a helping hand then let them.

I've beaten up Russia at the top of his game, same goes for Spain, France, Britain, and even my own kids when they tried picking fights with me after they grew. Do you have any idea how many times their bosses have tried to get rid of me in the past? Yes, there have been individual tribes that have taken hard hits, but overall, I waded through it and came out all right. Actually, I filled in for Al not long ago. Apparently Belarus thought that I was going to steal her brother from her. (Russia and I are friends, not besties, but friends.) She attacked me, but I'm still here. I even had someone tell me that if you can survive Belarus, you can survive anything. Don't know how true that is, but I'll take it.

I am his mother, and I know him better than anyone. I'm the person America keeps absolutely nothing from. I see him more than anyone. He is a wonderful person. The America you know of is simply an act he's put together wearing a smiling mask. He isn't really like that. He isn't that much of a happy person. He's always so grave when no one is looking. Especially now. I'm telling you, I know him better than anyone.

Others will pray for her, I suppose. I just hope that she can make it. If I lost any of my children, my entire world would come crashing down.

Sincerely,

Hehewuti Chepi,

* * *

><p>Dear Mother America,<p>

I see you understand me, and why I must do what I must do. Of course there is the slightest chance that one day I will not be around for her anymore, in fact that is one of my worst night mares. But it is not like I have not thought of that possibility before. I have drawn up a plan for just such a scenario. I have children you must know, twenty six of them. If I were not there anymore, they would take over for me in every aspect, including Liechtenstein. As much as I appreciate yours and others concern for both my and Liechtenstein's safety, you see that there is nothing at all to worry about, I have I all under control.

It seems then that we can consider ourselves equal, although you may be bluffing. I cannot think of any other time when Russia was at the height of his power than the Soviet Union, and I did not hear too much from you back then. True, I was busier keeping Russia away from me to really care what was happening in the rest of the world, but still…Yes, Belarus has a tendency to that, for some reason she is very sensitive in that area. Many would think that is true, and until I came face to face with her I also believed it. But once you know how to deal with her, she can be a very peaceful and cooperative person. One murmur of 'numbered bank account' sends her scurrying for the hills. Works every time.

An again, the mother talking. America has proved time and time again that he is a wretched, lying scumbag, or at least tends to be that very often. If so many think that he is unbearable and only you believe that he is as wonderful as you say then who is right? You might say you know better than anyone because you are his mother, but the majority has a point too. Let me take a political analogy. The boss of a certain country holds a vote on whether or not to declare war on another country. The votes go almost one hundred percent against, but the boss says that he is the leader after all and he knows better than anyone what is good for the nation. Who is right? As a strongly democratic nation the answer is clear to me: the people, the majority.

Look, I understand your pain, I did say I have sons and daughters myself, but just praying will not help. Do not put all your trust in religion, for it is wasted. The only thing that can get her well again is modern state doctoring.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	967. Thailand96

Switzerland,

Course.

Nope. Nothing Wrong. Nope.

Sincerely,

Suree Sontaya

Thailand

(A/N: There's something wrong XD)

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

You are a miserable liar, do you know that? I can tell that you are trying to deceive me just by reading it! If there was really nothing wrong you would not spend so much time and energy telling me how much there is nothing wrong. I do not take lightly to being lied to, Thailand. So spit it out! What is the matter with you?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Thanks, I would never have guessed ^^)


	968. Bekki76

Dear Berne,

Oh that's good ^^ I guess I worry too much haha. It was great! And certainly a rare sight. I hope it was him; it would be cool to say that I had seen him. My friend took a tonne of photos from out of the window so I'll be able to look at them again and again. But I agree they are at their peak when they tower above you.

Exactly why you deserve all the praise you can get! Zurich sounds like a complete bighead. Besides it's not about how much money you earn it's about how you spend it and how you manage it. After all, all those fancy things are a waste are they not? Working hard and earning something the difficult way makes you appreciate what you buy more, at least that's what I think.

Well what does America know? He has an accent himself and to me that sounds "Totally weird." Hmm, that's cool but considering I don't actually know what Swiss-German sounds like I wouldn't notice if you were to speak to me again haha.

And that is the worst thing for a canton. Tourists are income.

Uhh... well I can't spell it. (I can barely even say it too haha) but I shall do my best...

" Mein bein ist gerbrochen kann ich eine alderen haben?" I think that's right, I apologize if I have just offended you or something without knowing it haha.

True, Dutch people are everywhere haha!

Must have been amazing, suddenly I wish I could have seen it.

From

Bekki

(A/N don't worry about it, I'm a worrier by nature.)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Maybe you do, but you are in good company then, because so do I. Why would that be cool? There is nothing really significant about South Italy aside from his lack of good manners.

Zürich a bighead? The understatement of the year. His arrogance is staggering. But there is no way he can every get close to matching me in importance, and that is why he is sour all the time and tries to humiliate me whenever he can. Very true. I am responsible for all of the state's finances, but it seems that no matter what I do, someone has something to complain. I am afraid I just cannot please everyone. Zürich on the other hand spends all his money like he does not care. You should see what he busy with that. Cars, watches, houses, clubs, land *cough*prostitutes*cough*. Yes, they are a waste, but sometimes I had the money to buy something expensive like that. I have inherited Vater's frugality, unlike Zürich, but with me it is more out of necessity.

Agreed. I find that British is much more elegant, which is why I try to go in that direction with my English language education. Hmm…sometime you will have to hear Swiss German, but I have not got the faintest how that would be done. Ah well.

Hahaha! That is amusing. Apologize? By all means no! You could not insult a single Swiss by making mistakes in German…except the German immigrants of course.

'Mein Bein ist gebrochen, kann ich ein anderes haben?' seriously, when would you say that?

At least the records survive on maps.

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: Okay, thanks)


	969. Königsberg110

Yo, Switzy,

Yeah, I know Russia's boss wouldn't just let me go. I won't even ask him, I'll just leave.

Speaking of ridiculous names...what about Sealand? You know, England's little micronation brother who keeps saying he's a country. Seriously, the name Sealand sounds like a water park or something.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I think you should ask, just for formality, and it should put you in a good light on front of the rest of the nations. Actually, even better, list up the reasons why you want to separate, make a case out of it. No one can refute your decision then. On second thought, you can just pack your stuff and leave I guess, that works as well.

I have heard of him yes, he keeps wanting to play with Liechtenstein, and I keep reminding him that he is not supposed to set foot on the property. You are very correct, Sealand DOES sound like a water park, I have never thought of that. One should build a water park just to ridicule him. America would do it in the blink of an eye.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	970. ShunKazamisGirl14

Dear Switzerland,

Yeah, you have a point... *sighs* that IS the most tasteless joke ever... *clears throat* Anyway, now that I have your approval, I'm thinking of listing the cantons by their name and personality generally (still thinking)... but how will I manage THAT (since I'll do research again..)? Should I ask all of them or… something? I NEED HELP, S'IL VOUS PLAIT! DX Oh yeah, I must ask you this question: one of America's citizens (I don't know her real name but she calls herself "vengefulcat"..) made EVERY country 100 rules of what you should NOT do and I'm wondering if you would actually follow them…can you?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

((Find "100 Things That Switzerland's Not Allowed To Do" by vengefulcat and read it in order to understand this; it's funny but at the same time, demanding...))

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

I am glad that you see it this way. I can just guess who made it up though. That kind of tasteless humor has 'America' written all over it. To tell you the truth, you would have never needed my approval to write about the cantons, you have the freedom of speech. You will find it hard to get good sources; I do think that the best way is to ask them personally. A letter perhaps? They will be very happy to assist you once they know that you are working on a piece about them. What makes her think that she can determine what I am supposed to do and what not to do. If these rules are the way I imagine then I would not be able to follow a single one. Half of them probably mention not shooting the people who really deserve it. Besides, I am not going to obey a set of rules that some random person wrote.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I read them, and I seriously think that Switzerland would either not follow them, or they are self-explanatory.)


	971. Wisconsin13

Switzerland

Ooh please you think I'm so easily drawn out I may have a temper and inferiority complex but even I know when I shouldn't do something so hasty. I prefer to watch my foes destroy themselves.

Not exactly what I'm saying. What I meant was dad goes to extreme measures to stop us from fighting. I've never understood why. Well that's an interesting analogy I think the word is.

Really but fights are so exciting all the energy and adrenaline moving through you and the excitement. It's the best feeling ever I love it. Your right there really is no point to me I should do everyone a favor and off my self now. I just hope at least one person goes to the funeral.

Well that is true and a very good point. Ooh I would have thought you would kill them once you no longer needed them. Yes that is true as well guns can be relaxing at times and at others you just need quiet and companionship to unwind after a long day. Well you do have an interesting tendency to make weapon comparisons.

Sincerely

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

Well, it was worth a shot, and hen there would have been one less person to deal with, but never mind. That is much like I usually do things, recounting the two world wars. A good strategy, for it did make me rich after all.

I never seemed to get that impression, especially since he likes playing the hero in areas of the world that do not concern him at all, but you say he actually prohibits you from fighting. The reason for that, if it even is as you say, is perfectly clear to me. I think that there is a more appropriate choice of wording actually. If you bat away one wasp, the whole swarm will come after you.

You do not tell me what a good fight is like, I remember it well. I was constantly fighting until two hundred years ago, and I lived for the rush, for the thrill of battle, it was my trade, my domain. Now I have to content myself with training exercises, but having a strong economy makes up for it in my opinion. You go do that. I will not turn up however; I have other business to attend to.

Kill them? How dare you? You think me that heartless? They were good company, good pets, and I protect my wildlife. I would never dare put them down like a lame horse; there was nothing wrong with them. Why on earth would you think such a stupid thing? But it was nevertheless an accurate comparison, was it not?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	972. London10

Dear Switzerland,

I'm glad you understand. It isn't all that easy out here...

-London

P.S. SHIZAH! Arthur found out about this...He said I wasn't allowed to confess crap until I was a personification for a year ^^;;;

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

It never is, not even in peace.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Look, it is not that I want to hurt your feelings, but I would rather you dismiss that affection, alight?


	973. Bizenghast37

Dear Switzerland,

I'M BACK! This is the best I've felt in years! Onkle said he MIGHT start sending you letters. He's not sure yet. Says you're busy enough as it is. He wants me to put in his reaction to the last paragraph in your last letter. The two sentences before the end specifically. He said, "WOW, really? I didn't mean it like that and you know it!..Wow..Semi-Perverted Switzerland... just wow. -sweatdrop-"...Soo, what were you talking about? He whited out that part of your paragraph so I wouldn't see it!

...He hurt someone else besides me? And he's in a coma? I hope he gets better. If, and HOPEFULLY when, he gets better, can I see him?...What about me being in a hospital? What were you guys talking about? Hospitals! Gah!

I was disappointed when I was told I couldn't hurt Downing-Hahn. But then I saw your package. I took a picture, than burned all of the other stuff. I am SO putting this in my photo album. -pets picture-...Is it bad that I screamed out of joy and started jumping on the bed when I saw the bag? Just wondering...

GEENEEEEEVVAAAAA! Do you think she will let me hug her? Or some of her scientists'autographs? If not, four words to stick in the back of your mind for future referenece: FIELD. TRIP. TO. CERN.

Wishing you are well,

Bizenghast

To Author: Did you sprinkle some of your teenagerism (Oooh! New Word! :D ) onto Switzerland's last letter? That one little comment had me rolling on the floor. That was so unexpected and so PERFECT. xD

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

I can see that. I am glad that you are finally cured; I think I even got a little worried about you. His correspondence would be welcome, if he wished to write. I would be able to give him a little advice on how to deal with Russia. What? That is what he said? I AM NOT PERVERTED, OR EVEN SEMI-PERVERTED! HIS CHOICE OF WORDS WAS MORE THAN SUGGESTIVE! Just to make it apparent, I will give you the exact wording. He was talking about the how the CERN worked. He wrote 'You ever hear of a child, nation or not, wanting to see a gigantic pipe that travels through you and into France crash atoms together?' So tell me, am I right, or am I right?

Yes indeed, one of my sons. He was just recovering from a series of traumatic events at Russia's hands, because that was whom he belonged to before he found his way to us. I hope that the death of Downing-Hahn helped his recovery. Why would you want to see him? That seems like a strange request to me. Do not talk so condescending about my clinics! They might have saved your life if I had not gone after him and killed him.

All things considered, I do not think that is bad at all. I consider that perfectly normal considering what he must have put you through.

I think she will, she is not as opposed to random embraces as I am, and I am sure that the scientists will sing a few autographs if you so desire. A field trip? Well then, I am awaiting your visit.

Glad to see you healthy again,

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Maybe I did, but unintentionally. I just thought that living next to France would make Switzerland very sensitive towards comments with possible double-meanings. And maybe it was also because I was reminded a little bit of an illustration on Deviantart, one which makes my stomach turn inside out when I see it.)


	974. Heaven8

Switzerland,

Stunning you say?

No, close, but no. 2 more guesses.

*smiles* Nothing at all.

Signed,

The Kingdom of Heaven

* * *

><p>Heaven,<p>

Yes indeed. Things like my resolution to keep fighting until the bitter end if it came to it, to fight until I had no bullets left, and then use the bayonet until the last beat of my heart.

I cannot believe that I am wasting my time on this! But whatever, I started this, I will finish it. Okay…you cracked when you witnessed the Crusades…I do not think that I am even trying anymore…

Liar! What were you thinking? Out with it!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	975. Hell9

Switzerland,

I know.

He just... He doesn't say it, but I know he believes that I have no other use aside from fighting and punishing. I sometimes wish I had a better brother...

Ah, well, maybe you can talk to him while he brings you to the court-It's a long way he says.

Why, thank you!

Thank you again-No one has ever wanted to go to my house instead of his! *tells devil something*

You mean, in the song? *starts laughing* Are you worried because he said that lovers are Swiss here?

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

What a stupid and also false statement, you have many other uses aside from the ones you mentioned. And if you do not, then who is to say that he has any? I certainly do not see them. I think that you would indeed deserve better.

Well, I guess I will have to pass the journey somehow.

You are welcome.

I was only speaking the truth. My only problem with that would be the company I find myself in, which I can safely assume, is going to be less than pleasant. After all, this is hell we are talking about, the place where tainted souls end up. But then if I am on the panel of judges I would not be in hell would I? Merely in the Spirit realm.

Yes, I DO mean his stupid song! This is not a funny matter! It is perfectly normal for me to be concerned about this! So is it true now or not?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	976. DC15

Dear Switzerland,

...Come to think of it, it DOES drive me crazy. But I still can't imagine 7 bosses.

It was...Somewhat..

I thought I saw her muttering about Switzerland, Europe, and how Mexico needs help. I thought I was going crazy, but, apparently not.

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington DC, the Capital of America

* * *

><p>Dear Washington D.C,<p>

I thought so. It would drive me crazy at any rate, for I could not stand the thought of a single person wielding so much power, the power to control me and my sons and daughters. I would rather give that power to the people, for only they know what is truly good for them. I assume that is a hereditary trait, but I tell you that it is really nice having seven of them from no less than five different political parties.

What else did it say?

No, you were right, you are certainly not going crazy. She is very concerned about Mexico, and I told her that I could not care less what happens to her, even though we are distantly related.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	977. 9000chan5

Dear Switzerland,

...okay.

Harsh reality seems...*puts on sunglasses* harsh. YEAAAAH~!

I get your point. You know what, knives actually seem more dangerous than guns. Anyone could access one, and it's very easy to get cut with one.

From,

9000chan

* * *

><p>Dear 9000chan,<p>

'Harsh reality seems harsh'? 'Yeah?'? What was that supposed to be?

I said that I was right about guns, that is why my stand on gun politics makes both a lot of sense and is also under fire from the other nations, excuse the pun. Knives are far more dangerous for the exact reasons you mentioned, and if you happen to know Belarus, then you also know for sure that knives are very dangerous indeed. And when you are facing her, you can be glad if you have an operational handgun with you. It is the only way you have a chance, for as the proverb says, 'Never bring a knife to a gunfight'.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	978. SouthKorea1

Dear Switzerland

I'm South Korea. It's nice to meet you. I am writing because North Korea is missing again. Did she tell you anything that might help me locate her? I don't want to chase after her again but China insists. I'm thinking she might be contemplating suicide again. I'm so tired of the same old thing. Korea your sister ran away. Korea your sister's going to jump off the TV tower. I heard her say something about talking with somebody. The name sounded Swiss. Maybe one of your cantons? If you see her, feel free to shoot her.

-Im Yong Soo

* * *

><p>Dear South Korea,<p>

So, you are the Asian version of France are you? I have not heard too many good things about. Japan told me some very interesting stories. So I cannot say that I am equally pleased to meet you. She is gone? Too bad, we were just having a discussion about our military power. Everybody knows that at the first sign of an enemy who is reasonable well equipped they would drop their weapons and head for the hills and freedom that thy have not had for their whole lives. Anyway, she did not say anything about where she was headed or even that she was headed anywhere. I am not too concerned with the possibility of her throwing herself off a building. How can you tell that the name was Swiss? It could have been German, or Austrian, there is little or no difference with names in each language. What was the name? Oh believe me; if I ever see her, then she has no place in being where she is at the time. It would be my pleasure to put her down.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	979. Thailand97

Switzerland,

Um... Just some aftershock.. Of someone doing something unexpectedly to me... Like um... Uh.. Stuff.. Yeah..

Sincerely,

Suree Sontaya

Thailand

(A/N: In case your wondering, Someone stole Suree's first kiss, but I can't decide who: Canada, Spain, or Norway... Sigh.)

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

What? What stuff? Who did what to you? If France did something then I swear I will have his head for this! How low do you have to sink in his position? So tell me what exactly happened. You seem very nervous, and although I may not be an expert on emotions, I recognize this somewhat from one of my own daughters. Who is the one?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Oh…alright. I would vote for Spain, not because I really like him, I don't, but because he would make the most sense out of the three. Then again, I try to always be as historically correct as possible. I've given you my opinion, but it is for you to decide obviously.)


	980. Zürich42

Vati

I'm glad that Downing-Hahn has been stopped, and I have even better news too. Naomi woke up today. The first thing he said to me...I almost cried from happiness. He said, "I've been dreaming about you, bruder. I missed seeing you in person, though." He...he dreams about me.

I will never forget this moment. Vati, he...he just looked so happy! We hugged each other tightly, and…I promised him I'd never let anyone else hurt him. I'd give my life for him...I just love him so much.

I hope that there will be no future threats to our friends and family safety.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich.<p>

As am I. He has reawaken from his comatose state? That is indeed incredible news! I did not think that the same miracle would happen twice, but I am ever so glad that I was mistaken this time. He has even been dreaming in his coma…that is good, for it shows that his brain was still active. We should have done a CAT scan on him in order to see how much activity there was, but that does not matter anymore now. What a touching him to say to you. Sibling love is rarely found among the cantons theses days, or in fact ever for that matter.

Okay…Zürich, you are starting to worry me. It is good and all that you have him back, that is true, I am just as relieved that he is well again, but I believe your attachment to his is going a bit too far, do you not think so? I hope you are not suggesting what I think you are.

I cannot promise that there will be no threats, but I will promise that no harm will befall any of you while I am still standing. As for our 'friends', when the worst comes to the worst, they will just have to fend for themselves.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	981. Phillipines 92

(At a monastery somewhere in Capiz in Western Visayas)

(In the library; Schwyz, Uri, Zurich and Glarus sitting facing a blackboard)

Luzon: Okay. I'll just keep the lecture concise and easily understandable for... some of you.(*glance at Uri for a second then diverts towards the entire company) I'll discuss about the art that we call magic and even then, magic is a word only used for the sake of convenience. Now, I'll start off with the introductions. Magic, as we define it in the association, is the ability to utilize one's faith in order to gain physical or transcendental advantage in a situation such as fighting, defending or any other scenario that risks one's life. So, basically, magic is the usage of one's own faith to defend one's self or others. Any questions, so far?

(Glarus raises his hand)

Luzon: Yes, Glarus, you are recognized.

Glarus: So far nothing you have told me has convinced me even slightly that that all of you do not deserve to be burnt on a pyre. And I know what you want to do by letting this take place in a monastery, you are trying to make feel homely; to lull me in a false sense of security, well it is not working! But just for the sake of argument, let us say that that what you have told us so far is true and there really is a distinction, how is this 'magic' any different form the witchcraft which I used to hunt down?

Luzon: That's a good question. How can we distinguish this art we called magic from, what you've said, witchcraft? Well, to answer that question, we must look on the nature of faith itself. Faith is a form of power derived from sources either religious, nationalistic, patriotic or any similarities of such kind. We classify faith into two groups: weak faith and strong faith. Weak faith is faith derived from materialistic or worldly in nature. Strong faith, on the other hand, is faith derived from what I said earlier. Now, we apply a little bit of philosophy on the subject. According to the Summa Theologicae by Thomas Aquinas, the opposite natures in regards to the consequences of a particular action is judged by the nature of the original action. Meaning, whatever consequences one's action have occurred, the original action is the action worth judging. Suppose we discuss about the sources of faith. For example, if our faith comes from God, whatever the consequences of such faith, it is judged as being good. On the other hand, if our faith came from the Devil, whatever the opposite consequence it gives, it is described as bad. So, to distinguish the good and the bad, one must judge the source of their faith. Does the answer satisfactory, Glarus?

Glarus: (*grumbles) No objections.

Luzon: Okay, let's move on to the next to- (*sees Schwyz raise his hand) Yes, Schwyz?

Schwyz: You said that Magic can be derived from multiple sources, depending on the one who casts it, but how does that work exactly? I may be able to use it perfectly, but I still do not understand how this comes to be.

Luzon: You want a clearer example. Alright, suppose we put faith as the primary instigator of an action. For example, you use your faith to protect someone close to you and, in the process, you got yourself mortally wounded. The primary action, which is using your faith to protect someone, and the negative consequence, which is getting yourself mortally wounded; the consequence of the preceding action is not subjected to judgment but only the primary action, protecting someone using your faith, is worth judging, which is considered morally good. Does that clarify something, Schwyz?

Schwyz: (*nods) That makes it somewhat easier to understand, yes.

Luzon: Okay, moving on. Now, this is the last part of the lecture for this day. It is about the dark arts. The dark arts is the correct term we use to describe those whose faith are questionable in terms of the source or the application of such faith to cause harm or inflict pain. England's faith is one of the examples of such faith. If you ask why we let him join the association, it's because we need to learn how to combat such things. As I recall, England is considered a dark arts user and I think Romania is also one. His source of faith is quite questionable but, so far, he hasn't made any moves as of now. Any more questions, as of now?

(Zurich raises hand)

Luzon: Yes, Zurich?

Zurich: I would actually just like to get this talking nonsense over with and move on to learn how I can extend my power, I have got half a mind just to go experimenting, but it hit me that other magic users must have similar urges, so there must be some sort of contract between all of you to stop these users from doing whatever they want. Even you have to follow rules to a certain extent. My brother here (*glances at Glarus) is a prime example for what happens when magic runs unchecked. Just look at him, he is just dying to incinerate you on the spot, if there was not his trust in our father keeping him back.

Glarus: YES! SO WHAT? I tried before to rid the world of this pest, and instead only managed to burn off England's thick eyebrows. The next opportunity I get I will go and finish what I started, and I will torch Romania as well! And YOU! You should be ashamed of yourself for using this…thing…to want to increase your wealth! Both the Bible AND Saint Benedictus teach us that wealth on this earth is supposed to be shunned! Be given to the poor! And even if not, then it must come from hard work!

Zurich: As far as I remember, you do not live off the money that you make. Tell me, what is the primary source of your income?

Glarus: (*turns red) That…that does not matter!

Zurich: Yes it does. I will tell you from where the money is taken. Taxes. Who pays the taxes? Well, amongst others, I do.

Glarus: YOU LITTLE PROTESTANT-!

Uri: RUHE!

(Glarus and Zurich stop bickering)

Schwyz: (*shoots them a dirty look) I think, my Lord, that what Zurich was originally intending to ask, was what kind of contracts, what rules that the organization has raised to keep the order among its members.

Luzon: Yes, there are agreements that have been signed and constitutions raised, as I believe. The first session of the Magic Association is about defining the terminologies used, discussing the various implications of the arts and debating about the philosophical as well as metaphysical aspects of magic. The Dovrefjell Interpretation is the result of such a thing. It was signed by all of its members including the personification of the Vatican City and Israel acting as observer nations. Their job is to monitor the activities of the association and they have legal authority to impose laws or disbanding the association in general. Of course, it must pass through the High Council to be rectify. I think that sums it up. You can proceed to your training. Zurich, please stay behind. I need to discuss something with you.

(Schwyz, Glarus and Uri leave the library)

Zurich: What do you want?

* * *

><p>Glarus: I cannot take this much longer! I have to incinerate somebody!<p>

Schwyz: You will calm yourself Bruder. Vater has sent us here for a reason. We have discovered that we are able to use a special power, power that could potentially pose a threat if we do not learn how to deal with it, so that is why our Vater has sent us here, into the trust of one of his most reliable contacts. Here we have to put our every effort into achieving the task that we have set. And you will do this just as we have pledged, or do you not trust Vater's decision?

Glarus: I do not question that, in his mind, Vater was doing the most logical and sensible thing. But he has been deceived into thinking that magic is not as bad as it truthfully is! I remember a few hundred years ago…

Uri: Ja ja, all of us were out looking back then, seeing where the next which was, and we found and killed hundreds of women who had been accused of witchcraft and magic and whatever, and we pursued it longer than most countries. You had the pleasure of burning the last witch yourself if I remember right. But we have moved on have we not? We are now in a more civilized age and have recognized the mistakes of our past. All except you it seems.

Schwyz: Vater is counting on us, and as his oldest son I hold responsibility over you, and I will make sure that we fulfill his wishes.

* * *

><p>(accompanied letter)<p>

Dearest Thurgau,

You must have it hard, I guess. Being treated as something you're not. You're lucky that you have someone to comfort you. For me, I must face my problems alone. Out of us four siblings, I'm the most feared. Even if I have the largest city in the country, foreigners seldom look at me because they say I'm a dangerous place to be with because cause of the skirmishes, kidnappings and atrocities being done in my house. Compare to you, you're lucky that everything is in order even if your siblings insulted you but me, I'm slowly fading away, being consumed by darkness that I desperately running away from.

Yes, she's my beacon. I remember that day that I went berserk. It was three years ago. Many innocent lives killed because of political reasons. I just lay there in the site where the victims had been buried, convulsing with rage and hatred for those who committed such terrible things. I could feel that a part of me had died during that day. I could still feel it today. My daughter is the only one who brought me back to my senses. I couldn't imagine if she wasn't there, struggling with me on that faithful day... Sorry if I told some painful things.

Sincerely yours,

Rasu Dela Cruz (Mindanao)

A/N: I'm starting a new arc now. I have to read some medieval philosophy just to have the explanation. I want to keep it realistic as possible.

We have a popular myth here in the Philippines. Remember our national hero, Dr. Jose Rizal? Many people, especially some college students, believe that Adolf Hitler was the illegitimate son of our national hero. Because besides the fact that our hero is a genius and an all-around literati, he's also very popular with the ladies. Every country he went during his travels in Europe, he had a love affair there. He loved them fully, of course, but circumstances force many of his relationship to fall apart. According to the myth, our national hero had an affair with a chamberlain at the hotel he stayed in Vienna, during his visit to Austria. This is, of course, not true because there is no evidence that states he had an affair with a chamberlain during his stay in Vienna. It's a myth I find truly amusing.

* * *

><p>(Accompanying letter)<p>

Dear Mr. Mindanao,

It is hard, ja, but I am used to it. I have been ridiculed very sine Vati adopted me. You have big problems Mr. Mindanao, I am so sorry for you. It is sure that Vati makes sure that there is order everywhere. Crime is very low thanks to him. My sufferings are far less than yours I see. I have had the fortune to am where I am now. I am grateful that Vati adopted me, ever so grateful now that I have heard your story. Do not allow yourself to fall into a crisis, no matter what happens, you must hang on. Whenever you feel like giving up, think of your daughter…and of me if that helps you more.

I…I have never been a part of any war. Vat did not want me to go into battle against Austria like some of his other daughters. He never said that he did not think me capable, but I know that I am not. I cannot stand the sight of blood and bodies. Graveyards are a sad thing, but I was never in one where so many had been murdered. I would break down and weep for the men, women and children that lay there. I cannot imagine…I…I am feeble, I know, not hardly as many of my sisters are, but…but…I am fine the way I am…am I?

Sincerely,

Thurgovia

(Author's note: Yes, I remember what you told me about him. Nah, come on! Okay, I understand that you might come to that conclusion, I find it highly unlikely. There are several things I know about Hitler's heritage. One is that he was not as pure as he made himself out to be. His family tree is very much a mix, and second, his family did not live in Vienna, neither did his mother work there. If I remember correctly, they lived in a small village somewhere close to the border, one that he went back to visit during his time as Führer. Although the part about your national hero having an affair is very much realistic if he was as you say he was, I think it is a long stretch to say that he was Adolf Hitler's father. Besides, to what purpose would have a myth like that? I mean, you cannot pride yourself on having a national hero who was the father of the biggest genocidal dictator ever. I also find it amusing, but only because it's a myth that I think is truly ridiculous.)


	982. United Arab Emirates 1

Dear Switzerland

I absolutely wanted to try this but big brother Oman banned me from using my e-mail when he found out that I was talking to England online. So I sneak onto it every now and then. And the fact that he's dealing with his ONE boss and looks like he's exhausted when he's done and I have to deal with EIGHT of them who fight like... Even worse than the world meetings. Shoot. Oman's back.

Bye for now,

Aisha Al Neami

United Arab Emirates

PS, How do I get America to leave me alone? He keeps dragging me to Mc. Donalds. I kick him where it hurts and yet, he keeps coming back!

* * *

><p>Dear United Arab Emirates,<p>

Ah yes, to be expecting in the region you live, but at least you are able to do so now. Repression is a bit irritating right? I got rid of that seven hundred years ago, and again two hundred years ago. They say for a reason that in terms of society, you and several others are far behind, but that is just a side-note.

What I is so bad about eight bosses? I have seven, and they are no problem at all. Their political parties fight all the time, but that just comes naturally, it is unavoidable that the political left and right are in conflict with each other over different interests.

Well, I do not know if you get another chance to write back, seeing as Oman is performing censorship on you, but tell him that if he does not let you, I will cancel his shipment; he will know what I mean. (I would never cancel a client, but the threat will seem legitimate enough to scare him)

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. How to do that? It is simple. Get America to pay for your food (The idiot will, trust me, I know) Order the most expensive menu in the card, twice, and the moment you get it, go to the trash can and dump it in front of his eyes. He never invited me to eat fast food again when I did it. Even though it is free, I would rather eat army rations for the rest of my life than a single burger.


	983. Bekki 77

Dear Berne,

Haha birds of a feather as they say ^^. Well considering I didn't actually meet him I suppose I can't really form an opinion of him but he seems to be alright.

Well I don't think he could ever be better than you :) you are the capital and therefore more important than him full stop. Frugality is often the most sensible option, especially in these economic times. As for those who complain I feel a swift kick in the backside should show them the error of their ways haha!

It is ^^ at least when we speak it properly that is. Then again I can't really say I speak "proper English" can I?

If I manage to visit Switzerland again I shall have to make sure I go to the parts where they speak Swiss-German and see what it sounds like. I'd like to see Liechtenstein next time as well, although they speak German there correct?

Ahaha, and perhaps Austria as well. But I'm glad you understood it. I honestly do not know when I would say it, except if I ever went skiing perhaps?

True! I'll go look some up on Google!

From

Bekki

P.S I sent biscuits with this letter ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Yes, 'birds of a feather' indeed. I have met him many times, and I had already seen enough after once. Take my word for it; he is not a very good person. Sure, he is nice enough to women, but that is just a mask really.

No, he definitely cannot be better than me. Yes, I AM the capital, and I AM far more important than he could ever be, end of story! He knows it too, but just cannot accept it. It is almost sad how jealous he is of me. Yes it is far more sensible, and it proved to be a smart decision, since I spent all the money I saved in making sure that our currency does not plummet. I had to buy Euros, actually BUY Euros to get their value up. You would not believe how extremely pissed of all of my siblings were at that, as if I had committed treason. But I see what made them so angry, that we have to pay for other nations mistakes, and I have to carry the burden of being the scapegoat. But if I must do so, then so shall be it.

You are English! Your manner of speaking is as proper as it can get, surely!

Well, there is a huge diversity in accents; you would have a really hard time learning anything. Of course, my accent is by far the most elegant, even though I would not call it a typical one. Ah, no, with Liechtenstein it is the same thing as with us. Her official language is German, yes, but she speaks Liechtensteinian, a variation of Swiss-German.

I do not think that you would say that even then. Oh…you do not know what the funny thing is, do you? Well, that sentence would translate into English as 'My leg is broke, can I have another one?'. You see? When would you ask someone to replace a broken leg?

And…did you find anything interesting?

Sincerely,

Berne

P.S. I thank you so much, they were delicious.


	984. Czech Republic 1

Dear Switzerland

It's been such a long time since I last talked to you and frankly, I'm feeling a bit lonely. Even though thick headed big brother is visiting... Yes, it's Prussia and he's drinking all my beer. That lazy... Sorry, I'm going to go on a rant soon.. Anyway, he needs to get his own. Seriously, isn't he supposed to live in Ludwig's house?

It's probably weird how close I am to Germany and Prussia after all I went through in WW2 but I found it hard to forgive him after he murdered so many of my people but he got what he deserved and I managed to get back on my feet and Slovakia's doing well. But I usually do get a little tense around him and sometimes, I want to tear his head off when I remember what my people went through during the war. But I guess that siblings forgive each other, right? But, at that time after Slovakia and my independence from Austria and Hungary, we were just plain naïve. So I've got myself to blame for being left wide open but, you really don't expect to be attacked by family, do you?

All my relations are very complicated and I usually keep these problems to myself but I really don't like it when people think I'm a freak when I say that Russia's okay. Especially America. I don't see why Russia's so bad, I mean, he did make me a communist country for a short time and I suffered after it but, he's a nice person. Usually, I look unharmed but it really hurts me. It's no point going to my brothers and Poland for help. My brothers either take me to a bar or give me wurst (makes me feel worse and I break down), Slovakia, I just don't understand him very well, even though we're twins and Poland's always wearing a frilly dress when I visit. I can probably trust you the most.

Sometimes, I want to go back in the past. I'd like to go back to when I was the Bohemia Empire. I really miss it. I felt stronger than ever but now, I only have my daughters Central Bohemia and Southern Bohemia to remind me of those happy times. Sometimes, I miss fighting using swords and axes instead of Nuclear Missiles and Pistols. I know my country makes them, but I'd rather use traditional weapons. Guns are alright though.

Things were much simpler back then...

Yours sincerely, Dominika Jankovic (Czech Republic)

P.S, Maybe you and Liechtenstein can come to visit one day. I would love for you guys to see my country. Oh, and your chocolate is the best in the world.

* * *

><p>Dear Czech Republic,<p>

Yes, it has been a long time, I admit, though I did not notice until you pointed it out to me. Personally, being lonely suits me just fine, and I would expect that you would also prefer it to having Prussia as your only company. Normally I would expect him to only drink German beer, seeing as he thinks it is the best, but at that moment he probably just did not care. Yes, he is supposed to live with Germany, and indeed he does, in Germany's basement.

I have to say that I do think that is a bit strange. I still hate him for that, and he did not even kill any of my citizens. The mere threat is enough for me to hold a grudge against him. If it were me though, I would hate him for all eternity. I would still be willing to tear his head off these days, and for multiple reasons. Sometimes I think he is still out to get me, even though it is through economy and not military anymore. Of course you would not expect to be attacked by family, that is one of the very last places you look for potential enemies. But considering that what Germany did was something easily foreseen, and I did, you were pretty naïve. You saw what was going on over there, and yet you did nothing to protect yourself. Look at me, I created the banking secret, and when Germany invaded Poland, I got my whole army raised in three days.

Saying something like that has that effect I am afraid. The general opinion is that anyone who thinks Russia is a rationally thinking nation, must be just as heavily psychologically damaged as he is himself. And obviously America would believe so the most, he and Russia have been rivals ever since Russia became a force to reckon with. And so what more proof do you need? You think that Germany is bad but fail to see why we consider Russia unstable? Personally of the two I would rather be dealing with Germany than Russia any day. I see, so you have nowhere to turn? Then it is a good thing that you chose to come to me with your problems, because although I could really not care less about you, I am not at all above giving some advice for those who need it, to help people see their errors and avoid them in future. Your wisdom has to be admired, and I guarantee you that your trusts is very well placed indeed.

Yes, sometimes we all get nostalgic. I catch myself often reminiscing of the old days when I was still a mercenary. I had status then, I had respect, and I was feared by all of Europe's great powers, I whom they considered someone unworthy of being a nation. In battle no one could rival me, and I brought home coffers of gold in return for my services. That was a golden age, a heroic age. But we must not dwell on the past, for what matters is the present, and the future. I was doing well back them, but all in all, I am grateful for what I am today, and I strive to rise higher than I ever was. As for weaponry, I adore the evolution of warfare. Fighting with the halberd had its charm, but nothing beats a good, Swiss-made gun.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. Yes, why not? If I find some time off that is, I am very busy at the moment. And I will definitely not come alone, there is no way I will let Liechtenstein to herself. I do not think I have ever visited your land before. Why, yes it is, thank you.


	985. Wisconsin 14

Switzerland

Yes I agree it is. I usually draw people in to my plans so their actions become only what I want them to be and I have complete control.

That's different in that he's only putting himself at risk. He's very overprotective and says that he doesn't want us in harm's way. Yes there is but I can't quite remember what it is. Another interesting saying, do you have a book or are you making these up?

Yes I can see that you must miss fighting very much. Too bad you gave it up. Economics and battle can never compare ones fun the other isn't. Your right, I should just do it. I hope you at least send some nice flowers * There is a large splatter of blood covering a majority of the page*

Hello this is Madison Wisconsin's sister she's just been taken to the hospital she nearly died of blood loss and may not pull through.

Sincerely

Mandline V. Jones

Madison

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin and Madison,<p>

Ah, somebody who likes intrigue, who loves pulling strings. I thought there was something wrong with you. You will find that I am not so easily manipulated. Try and predict someone's actions that you know very little about.

In putting himself at risk, he puts all of you at risk, and ergo he does not give a damn about you being in harm's way or not, as long as he can pursue his own selfish goals. That is my complete and objective observation of the situation. What? Do you think I require a book for this? I was just making a spontaneous comparison to nature!

Obviously I do. I was born for war, my childhood was consumed by war, and so was my adolescence! War is in my blood. Yet I do not regret giving it up, not one bit. For the reason I gave up that thrilling lifestyle is my family you see. There was a time when I had to decide whether I would further go to war, or keep my children and my people from harm. If America really cared about you all, he would abandon his pointless pursuits as well. No, they cannot compare, but there is a lot of subterfuge involved in economy, and I do like discretion in my line of work. I…I will think about it, if I have a few Francs to spare.

So, Madison, you are her capital if I recall correctly, what happened to her? Did she shoot herself in the head or something along those lines?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	986. ShunKazamisGirl 15

Dear Switzerland,

Oh, that's a great idea! Before I can go on with the contents of your letter here, can you please send this to the cantons:

Hello there,

My name is ShunKazamis-Girl; I'm one of the people Switzerland is writing letters to. I have decided to write a poem about him and you cantons. However, I need assistance of getting to know all of you better. So if you can all introduce yourselves and explain whatever you could, I would be grateful and I shall do my best when I start writing.

*ahem* Yes, I know that you might not follow those rules... the only reason why I'm mentioning it in the first place is because America tried to do the same thing... but he failed. Miserably. *coughs* Sorry about that, I recently ended up with a sore throat and a stuffy nose today so I couldn't go to school.

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. I just saw that Japan took a picture of you in a maid dress and posted it on Facebook... I had no comment. Why were you wearing that dress though?

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

Okay, I have given my sons and daughters each a copy of your letter, and there were several responses already, I told them to be honest to you, but I do not actually know just how truthful they were since I did not read them. Anyway, I have included them in this envelope. I hope that this will help you somewhat.

Well, America was never one to follow rules, was he? The UNO board found that out at their cost. To be expected, but no one wanted to listen to me. Again! What? You skipped school because of that? There is medicine you know! A simple aspirin would have done the trick, now you have to make up the time you have lost!

Speaking of medicine, I see that Basel wrote you back. Please understand that he is more special the most other cantons. When a canton splits into two parts it is not always easy. For him it was traumatic. The two ended up as one entity. Two minds in one body. So consider when you read it that he has multiple personalities, alright?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Greetings,<p>

We are Basel. We are so pleased that you are writing a poem about Us, no one has ever written a poem about Us before. We are Basel, the land and the city, one. We are two half cantons. We work in pharmaceutics, and We like to experiment. A lot. Some may call Us crazy, may call Us psychopaths. They are right. No they are not! We are not crazy, We are not mad, not Us! But We are valuable you see, We make medicine for the sick, We cure them. We work for humanity's good. But sacrifices need to be made. Who developed the only cure for the Swine flu? We did, that was Us! And We created it too! Nonsense! We kept it to study further! Wrong! We destroyed all the samples, yes We did, yes We did. We want to provide medicine to the whole world and rid it of all disease, and no one will stop Us. No one! Will! Stop! Us!

The cantons of Basel-Stadt and Basel-Landschaft

* * *

><p>Buongiorno!<p>

I am Ticino! Not Italia! I hate that figlio di una cagna! Va~ mi scusi, but I do. Anyways…I am the most southern part of Svizzera, and I am one of the only two to speak Italiano! The other one is fratello Grigioni…ah Grigioni…so, you want to know about me? Va~ well, I am pretty much sealed off from mi famiglia because I live on the other side of the Alps, and sometimes they do not like me that much and do not think me a part of the Confederazione. It makes me cry at night. I also suck at my economy…I have a deficit, but papa makes it alright. What I do have is the Gotthard tunnel! I have that! And I have sun! And good food! And beautiful lakes, ah che bella. Va~ is that enough? I need to go get tanned, the sun just came out again!

Amore,

Ticino

* * *

><p>Salut<p>

Je suis le canton de Jura. Et non, je ne suis pas français, je suis Suisse-romands, bien comprends ? Alors, depuis trente-trois ans je suis un canton. En avant j'ai été une partie de Berne, mon grand frère. Mais aujourd'hui je suis séparé ! Indépendant ! J'habite aussi dans les montagnes 'jura', c'est l'origine de mon nom. J'aime les chevaux, oh oui, les chevales. Très fort, très vite, majestueux, non ? D'accord, je l'élevés et je l'entraine. Oh, encore une fait, je produis aussi de sel, Jura sel, d'une qualité supérieur !

Sincèrement,

Le canton de Jura


	987. Bizenghast 38

Dear Switzerland,

... I am so holding that over his head from now on. Wow, just wow. That really was Onkle's fault, wasn't it? Nah, Onkle says that for now, the Russia situation is okay. We're not even at his house. I'm at onkle's house, we both are. Ohey! Ukraine is here. I wonder w-. And now I am being forced outside for some "fresh air." I'm not even gonna ask... O_O;; Oookaay~ I am going to finish this letter in a place far, far away from the house. Like the park. Where I h-hopefully won't hear those noises...ever. Eeeewww!~ Dx

I guess it would be kinda nice to be able to talk to someone whose been through the same things as me. Nothing better than talking about your experiences with someone who knows what you mean. I wasn't talking bad of your clinics! It's just clinics and hospitals have...you know...doctors and long needles and odd chemicals. Stuff that makes me nervous.

It's decided. I'll be starting at the academy on March 5. We'll be leaving on the 4th. What does Geneva look like? So I know that I'm tackle hug-. I mean meeting the right person. Hehehe... ;; Omg, you actually might take me to CERN! That would be the most amazing thing ever!

Wishing you are well,

Bizenghast

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

Yes, please do for it was completely his fault. You know I cannot help but immediately think that someone makes a sexual joke about me or France, since he provides more than enough grounds for that. But I do not approve at all of that stupidity! Ukraine, what is she doing at Estonia's…oh…oh…oh…I see…I…I…well…well at least…I do not know…I wonder if…Ukraine? Really? Well…it does make sense, but is her motivation what I think it is? Because I swear that I saw her together with my son Zürich several times, and I would easily bet all my money that he was doing…well…you know…I DO NOT NEED TO GO INTO THIS FURTHER DAMMIT! I DO NOT EVEN WANT TO KNOW!

I see your point, but I do not know if that is possible. Well of course they have doctors! Without doctors the whole idea of a hospital would be nullified, would it not? They save countless of people every day! And what I had intended for you if you had come did certainly not involve any injections, just psychological therapy.

That is good to hear. Well my daughter…she looks around twelve years old, averagely sized for her age, her hair is blond, like mine, and long, either open or in a ponytail. She has very dark eyes. She always wears a white beret and probably has a large stack of books with her in a bag. And do not try to tackle-hug her, for your own safety. She is armed and she might think that you are France, so do not do anything foolish. Yes…that can be arranged.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	988. Königsberg 111

Yo, Switzy,

Actually, that sounds like a good idea. At least I'll look good in the eyes of other countries and not look like a total impulsive idiot.

Maybe you should put barbed wire or something around your property to keep Sealand out.

I'm gonna ask America, England, Vati, Tio Spain, Oncle France, or Onkel Germany to build a water park and call it Sealand. I asked Russia if he would, but he said, and I quote: "нет, I won't. My boss hates water parks; he says they're too much fun for him." I'm not joking.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

As I said before, you have my full support in this matter. Just do not mention that it was my idea, or some would start to think wrongly of me, for example that I am abandoning my neutrality, which I am not! Besides, it will make you look even better if the others think that it was your idea from the start and in a way it is, I just voiced what you were thinking.

As much as that would serve the purpose, that would compromise the effect of the beautiful landscape, and there is no way that I will ruin that, not after having protected it so well from pollution.

I will be looking forward to Sealand's reaction. You know, I fully believe you on that account. Russia's boss prefers to go bear hunting in Siberia. With a sniper rifle and without a shirt.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	989. Heaven 9

Switzerland,

You are so serious.

1 last guess.

*Heaven's eyes become reddish* I said nothing right? When I say nothing, then there is nothing.

You are starting to bore me-I want a new doll to play with. *smirks widely* Maybe she can provide me with entertainment...

Signed,

The Kingdom of Heaven

* * *

><p>Heaven,<p>

Damn right I am! This is what one has to be serious about! When one faces extinction, one might as well leave an impression behind, a lasting one, one that will burn itself into the mind of those who are left, so that they may never forget you, good or bad.

Ah well, I have made those jewel's worth of money three times over in the time this has been going on. Normally I would expect hell to be the one trying to tempt me, but somehow the roles are reversed. Funny thing. Whatever…uhm…when Christ was killed.

You know full well that I do not believe you. And I will keep prodding until you relinquish the answer, so you might as well spare yourself the effort and tell me now.

I was bored five letters ago. I just kept this up for the sake of politeness. And do you not dare call me a doll! I am no one's puppet, you hear me?

Switzerland


	990. Hell 10

Switzerland,

*tears up, but calms down* Ahem... T-Thank you, I guess.

I guess.

Well, yes, you'd be in a spirit realm-It's not in Heaven or Hell, but not completely a spirit realm, but I know it's near the place where the apprentice soul reapers are trained.

*giggles* No, no, not really. Lovers are not Swiss here, but then there is a truth in what he says-That everything is probably the worst that it could get here-Not that I'm saying that you'd be a bad lover, of course.

Heaven has mysteriously disappeared. His home is there, but no angels or devils or reapers can find him. God is becoming worried, and Death is frantic, and well... I'm honestly panicking because when Heaven disappears... Bad things happen.

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

You are welcome, you really do deserve it.

Well, that is a bit of a relief, but I will still be spending the rest of eternity, or at least until after Armageddon there. Who currently resides on the panel? And how do new members get recruited?

Do not laugh! This is a legitimate concern of mine although I know it should not be! Of course down there you would get the worst of everything, but I am glad that it is at least indiscriminate. Me? A bad lover? I…eh…I do not know who would be the judge of that…Liechtenstein I guess…Ugh…now I feel horrible for even thinking about it!

Really? Has he now? I am not too worried myself to be honest. Good riddance. He did say something about getting bored and finding somebody certain, female, who could provide him with entertainment. That is all I know.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	991. Durham City 3

Dear Switzerland,

Oh, that's good! Thought I'd put it in the wrong envelope or something!

Last time? Madrid, hanging in a bell instead of the clanger thing. It's his own fault. Simple. Dad gave me a list of people, and if I annoy them, I'll have my head shot off/bashed in... Not an attractive prospect, yes? Nothing, as far as I can see, especially considering the proximity to France. I've got to do something with my spare time! Eh, maybe it wasn't a good idea to tie his hands together and launch him into the river, heheh... Whatever works for you. I'm not the one running a country. You do? I'm kinda suprised.

Like the last six times they managed to fix it. *Snorts* I thought it would help out, having your currency so high against everyone else's... Well, the riots had to rub off on him eventually.

Not a record? Seriously? The most we ever got was three meters! I wouldn't curse yourself... saying something like that will just mean it happens! It doesn't get cold enough for the lakes to freeze over that much here, so I'll have to take your word for that.

Point taken. Yeah, I never got that... How do you not see someone who's the second largest country in the world for Christ's sake? Eh, I don't think he realises that anyone notices him, unless they think he's America. Yeah, and she's pretty much despised around here. Saying her name in praise means you're either very brave or very stupid. It's not that they're troubleing, I suppose. The agriculture's been there since forever, but the jump from mines making up almost all of the economy to no mines but renewable in thirty years is rather huge. It does? Impressive.

Yeah, that's kinda what a lot of people think too... But you just get used to it, I suppose. Probably. He's a policeman at heart... He just never realised that you can't police a state like you would a factory or something.

Sincerely,

Durham City (Anne Kirkland)

A/N: It appears the whole world has heard of Margret Thatcher. Since I have trouble naming current leaders in some places, I'm beginning to wonder if she's infamous or we just don't pay enough attention to the world...

* * *

><p>Dear Durham City,<p>

No, it was delivered to its intended address. The postal office here does not make many mistakes, they are very efficient.

Yeah, Madrid, that WOULD be his own fault then, I understand your reaction. England cannot be allowed to do such a thing! I think that he should just leave you alone. Then again, considering his form of government, I do not think that it falls under his policy. Still, I would not have thought him capable of such threats. I thought he was too much of a coward for that. Apparently that only goes for other nations; he has no trouble bullying his own cities. That is what I keep telling everyone, and luckily, although the criticize me, the do not interfere. It was surprising to me at the beginning, since that never happened before, but I concluded that it does make sense.

In fact that does not help at all. I was not able to make much money from my exports since they were too expensive for the others to buy, even if they were superior quality to what was on the market.

Three meters? With only that amount, I could never support a tourist industry. I do not even remember what the largest amount of snow was that we ever measured. It must have been decades ago though, when the glaciers did not yet retreat so far back. Those beams will hold, some of them are almost two hundred years old and they have been designed for this kind of weight.

There is no way anyone could ever mistake him for America, yes, I admit that the two look somewhat similar, but they act completely different, and it is almost laughable to confuse him with his idiotic brother. Despised, and why would that be? What she did would be very much welcomed here. I assume that it is because we have different aims as nations. Still I do not see what you have against renewable energy or getting rid of industry. My pristine countryside is due to the environmental awareness of the population. From what I know of her, I would actually respect her for what she did. Most of the households are powered by hydroelectricity, won from dams in the Alps, about sixty percent of the total if I recall correctly.

I would not simply accept it that is for sure. No way I would allow myself to be monitored or monitor someone else's when it is not my business at all. Policing a state is worn on so many different levels.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Eh…no, I would be inclined to disagree strongly on that. Many have definitely never heard of her. I just know her by name, but nothing else, so I do not think that she is very infamous. And it is difficult to keep track of all the political figures. I hardly even know my own seven federal councillors. That's not uncommon in Switzerland either.)


	992. London 11

Dear Switzerland,

Sorry about the PS stuff...it was just a passing crush ^^...(I like blondes with accents IRL)

I'll come ;3

Ill dress up as a PENGUIN! /shot

-London

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

Oh good, thank God…I would have been in a very embarrassing situation…well, I actually was. I am glad that is over with! Get a grip on yourself, alright? That was a waste of my time really.

A penguin? Eh…whatever makes you happy….

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	993. 9000chan 6

Dear Switzerland,

DARN IT SWITZERLAND WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE VALIDITY OF INTERNET MEMES?

Oh, I know Belarus...*shudders* I'll keep that in mind...*tries to find out a way to get a gun now*

From,

9000chan

* * *

><p>Dear 9000chan,<p>

So it was a meme? I understand them alright, I hear that people made a meme out of something I said once, something to do with my peace prize. I understand them, but just not that one.

Smart decision. If there is no one who can rival me in combat with a projectile weapon, then there is no one who she cannot defeat in melee. I guess that is why she considers me a threat, but keeps her distance, again a smart decision.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	994. Zürich 34

Vati

There is always a fighting chance~ I am really glad Naomi is back. Honestly, I missed hearing him hum as he worked on his art.

What do you mean, vati? He's my little brother, I have to protect him at all costs, I love him. Are YOU insinuating incest? Vati, what the heck? As I've repeatedly said, he's like my little brother! I love him, and always want to be with him, but not THAT way. Ewewewewewewwwwwwwww...

Pardon me while I go get the brain bleach to rid my mind of the mental images you caused.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Oh…I am sorry, it was just…well I was not the one suggesting anything! Your phrasing was very, very sketchy I have to say, admit it! Okay, maybe it is because I seldom or rather never show such strong emotion, but still. I was not suggesting anything of the sort! I would not dare! I was merely commenting that you had extremely strong feelings for him. It is not unheard of that sibling love can develop into something more, just think of me and Liechtenstein! We have a child! And in this day and age anything can happen, but…eh…I am sorry, I guess…I did not mean anything by it, I was just…concerned, that is all….you are both my sons, and whatever happens is of great interest of me…I hope you understand what I am trying to say….

Apologetically,

Your father,

Switzerland


	995. Wisconsin 15

Switzerland

What do you mean something wrong with me? Besides suicidal tenancies I'm perfectly fine. Yes you are rather stubborn but I have will to. Yes you're right the states are much easier.

That's not true at all he loves us very much and you're completely wrong for thinking otherwise. Well to be perfectly honest you don't seem like the creative or artistic type.

It seems I've misjudged you a bit; you're not as heartless as you appear right off if you gave up something you enjoyed so much for them. He does care he's just very idealistic at times. Ehh it's not my thing but if you like it whatever. To each their own as they say. It's a nice gesture but I think I'll live. Not that you actually give a damn about me.

Yes I'm her capitol your memory is fine I'm here writing as she dictates this to me. No sliced up her arms managed to hit a few veins but missed the artery.

Madison and Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Madison and Wisconsin,<p>

Oh yes, because suicidal tendencies are perfectly normal and there is absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to kill yourself, even though you seem inept at doing that even though you must have tried several times. Will aloe will not help you in this situation, nothing will. I thought they might be.

Do not let your affection for him get the better of you. You might say that you are not fond of him, but that is not true. Here you are, protecting his name against claims which are very valid indeed, and which have been proved time and time again. I wonder how you fail to see that. I am NOT the creative or artistic type, but something like that hardly requires one to be either.

No, I am not, but that depends on whom I have in front of me. You can be sure that I treat my own family different from the rest of the world. I can still get some adventure out of the training exercises though, the harder and riskier the better. I will do everything to stay as I am not, the élite. No, to be honest I really do not. Well, another Franc less wasted. A Franc saved is a Franc earned, as they say.

And she did not even manage to do that correctly? Does she have bad eyesight or something? Listen, of she wants to kill herself so badly then she can just come to me. No, I will not shoot her, but maybe you have heard that I have legalized assisted suicide. Just a suggestion.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	996. Königsberg 112

Yo, Switzy,

Thanks! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone it was your idea.

Oh.

Me, too XD Vati and Onkel Germany said they'd think about it, although I found blueprints in Vati's room. And America is already making plans to do that, while England is preparing a spell to build one near London or Liverpool's house.

Mein Gott, so that's what Russia's boss likes to do in his free time? O_o He's nuts, not wearing a shirt in freaking Siberia of all places! Maybe living in Russia makes people crazy.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I appreciate your discretion.

Yes, I am, very serious about my looks, if you can say it that way. But I do not believe that is quite gets the message across. Barbed wire is only an option when actual war breaks out and even then I disguise my artillery emplacements as chalets to keep the picture of the mountain village as idyllic as possible.

Actually come to think of it, it is a big waste of money, money that could be used elsewhere to a much better purpose. What the hell was I thinking? What the hell were you thinking? The economy is almost in shambles, and yet you want to build no less than three water parks? Have they all gone mad?

Yes, that is exactly it. It is similar to what I do in my spare time, but I do not shoot any bears, for there are not wild ones here. Oh, and I wear a uniform too. Yes, I would say that makes people crazy. They have such a completely different lifestyle and mentality.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	997. Hell 11

Switzerland,

Hmm, so you do know how to compliment others. *laughs* You are a good person in the end.

I do not fully know about how new members are recruited, it's classified. As for those who currently reside, there are the Great 5 Spirits, God is obviously part of it, and the mysterious Lady Albion. There are others, but these are the most famous.

Legitimate concern? Do not laugh? *laughs even more* I am sorry, I can't help it-You are acting like a little child fussing about if his toy is better than the others! I didn't know you had such a cute side to yourself! *laughs and laughs*

*devil runs to Hell with message, Hell reads message*

One moment I am laughing, and here I am shaking in anger. Heaven is said to have been seen... In your realm. Not only that, but Lady Albion has gone missing. Keep a close eye on those around you. I don't know his motives, but he might try to harm them, or possess them. I will fucking beat that bastard!

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

I do know yes, but only those who have earned it, and in my eyes, there are very few who have actually earned that privilege. I do not care whether I am good or not, whether is it because of things I said or done. The ends justify the means

Well, you obviously recruited me, so that mystery is solved. God, yes, that makes sense, he is supposed to be omniscient after all. But who is this Lady Albion of which you speak? I have never even heard of her. So there are not souls, but eternal beings on the panel? Confusing…

I told you not to laugh! This may seem funny to you, but that is because you are Hell! I knew that what Rome was singing was mostly complete nonsense, except for that part about the bankers in heaven being Swiss, I completely agree with that. Do not compare my people with toys again! And I DO not have a cute side! I DO NOT HAVE A CUTE SIDE DAMMIT!

At least that calmed you down. In my realm you say? Odd, what would he be doing down here? I always keep a close eye on those around me. I do not dare leave those idiots out of my sight, or they would do something completely stupid. If he wants to harm the countries that live around me, then I wish him good luck.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	998. INVITATION

Dear Correspondent,

Since I like to keep my affairs in order I have been keeping a tab on the letter count and realized that within the end of this week the count will have reached a thousand. Now, I came up with a ludicrous idea that I immediately dismissed again.

But after consulting several of my cantons, they agreed that it would be a good idea nevertheless and would also promote tourism for us, which, I am sorry to say, has declined up to 4.6 percent in the last year alone.

So I have decided that for this millennial celebration, you are invited to the Fasnacht which takes place on the date of Monday next, that is the twenty-seventh of February each year. Since you are probably ignorant of our culture, I will briefly explain what it is.

It is a festival of parades which marks the end of winter. In layman's terms, it is Halloween, but in spring and during the daytime. So, be sure to get yourself a costume. I will be awaiting your arrival at Zürich International Airport, and do be on time.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p><strong>That's right folks! Switzerland is inviting you to another party, the second one so far. I do this in order to celebrate one thousand letters, a milestone for me. <strong>

**I want to show my appreciation for your work this way, for it is your interesting and regular reviews which keep this letter fiction alive and thriving. **

**For those of you who don't know how this works, it is a collective chapter where all attending countries, states, cities, fans, etc. meet and can interact with each other in any way they wish. I will take the reviews and edit them so that they fit together.**

**Like I said, this is the second time that I'm doing this. The first was all in chapters with the title 'Fêtes de Genève', so you are free to read through those if you want to know how this was done the last time. **

**I look forward to seeing you at the party!**

**Confoederatio Helvetica **

* * *

><p><strong>Historical note: To those of you who think I just made it up, or want to know more, the Fasnacht is a real festival which does take place on next Monday. <strong>

**There are great parades with marching bands playing a special kind of music, floats, and so on. **

**Traditionally, all the noise was supposed to drive away the last remnants of the winter and in the climax of the festival, a giant, snow-man like statue of wood and paper with a much distorted face is burnt on a pyre. **

**For more information, see:**

**http:/en. /wiki/Fasnacht**


	999. Heaven 10

**Wohoo!**

***pops the cork off a bottle of champagne and throws confetti everywhere***

**1000 chapters, finally! A millennial! Time to cut the cake!...if I had any that is…**

**Nevermind! **

***more confetti* **

**Time for celebration! Well, not quite yet, the first Fasnacht chapters will appear tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>Switzerland,<p>

Well, whatever.

No, no. I cracked when... I saw Hell again. The worthless discarded soul that was thrown into that filthy world, up in Heaven, being rewarded for creating New Hell with Lord Beelzebub. I hated how I felt those days, it was something I couldn't understand. I hated seeing her, and I wished she'd just leave me, but then I'd find myself looking for her smile. And finally deciding to visit her, and seeing her realm, and seeing her pale skin covered in blood, her eyes filled with delight as she looked at the foolish souls... I saw something beautiful. I realized then that she was as pure as she was twisted, and I couldn't help falling in love with her, but then again, she only saw me as a big brother. I saw he with Death, how he made her smile so, how they conversed while I could only watch from above. How I wanted to help her when she would have nightmares of her past, but I couldn't, held back by the law. I just cracked, because I couldn't do anything.

Why I am even telling you this? Well, because this will probably be the last letter you'll ever get from me. You must be thinking "Thank God" aren't you? Whatever.

I am on earth, in your realm. I won't do anything. I don't even care about it.

I only wrote to you because I found your ways amusing. Shooting everyone, and the like.

And this is just to piss you off:

You are a doll. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? All you need is a dress, and some make up.

Signed,

The Kingdom of Heaven

P.S. I really do think you look like a doll though.

* * *

><p>Heaven,<p>

No! Not whatever!

And how was I supposed to know that? That is something I am hearing for the first time! I thought that there was going to be a possibility for me to win, but I see you never had any intention of letting me. I do not know what is going on between the two of you, just what is in the bible, and that piece of information is not. You wasted my precious time by setting me up to fail. Personally, I believe that you would be a better Hell than Hell herself, for she has not tried to fool me once! Not once! She paid the exact amount of gold I specified for the chocolate she ordered, not even wanting to negotiate, let alone rip me off. Wait…what? You are in love with her? OH COME ON! GET OUT OF HERE!

I do not why you told me this, but you did, even though I have no interest at all in your love affairs which I personally consider pointless. As for the fact that this will likely be the last of you, good riddance! Thank God indeed!

So I have heard, but I am still keeping an eye for you. And if I see you anywhere near my property, I will shoot you without hesitation, and send you to hell, although you would probably enjoy that, would you not?

It is my tactic and I am sticking to it, for it has worked time and time before, and it will work again if needed!

Well you managed to do what you wanted, piss me off! That is something you do not do, under any circumstances. You have made the possibly largest mistake of your entire existence in angering me. I would shoot you regardless of whether you were in my property or not, to hell with neutrality, this is provocation enough!

I dare you to come here and say that to my face, and then we will see who the doll is. You will not be so insulting with your head blown to bits and smattered all over the wall. Come here you spineless coward! I will kill you! I guarantee! And there is nothing more dependable than a Swiss guarantee!

Switzerland


	1000. Bizenghast 39

Dear Switzerland,

Thanks for inviting me to that festival! Do I have to wear a costume? I was thinking of wearing one of my ceremonial outfits. It's blue and gold, and has jingling bells on it. I'm excited.

TMI SWITZERLAND. Too. Much. Information. Let's move to a different topic.

I know that. Hey, psyche clinics do give injections! What if a patient needs a certain medicine that needs to be injected? Or a patient has a panic attack?

Why would she think I was France? I have black hair. I'm short and a girl. Hey, she's not that older than me. At least, in the looks department. I will give you some more Eion fruit, if you take me to CERN.

Wishing you are well,

Bizenghast

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

No thanks are needed; I am really doing myself a service here. I consider it marketing, you see? By holding this event and making so many aware of the diversity of my culture and introducing the land some that have not yet been here, I secure a growth in tourism. The value of this operation is inestimable. A costume would be very good, yes, and I think that what you are describing would fit the occasion rather well.

Maybe, but I think it was necessary for you to know the whole story, do you not think so?

Not mine! We are not barbarians! Well, that is a different matter; a person experiencing a panic attack has to be sedated for his own safety. I diagnosed that you would not need any such treatment. Regular sessions would have been more than enough I think.

It is partly my fault because I trained her. Fine, do what you wish, as long as you do not creep up one her from behind, because that was what I was assuming you would do. If you make that mistake then she will think you are France and respond accordingly. Well…I would rather you paid me an entry fee…there are not any guided tours normally, but I think that we can reach an agreement.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1001. ShunKazamisGirl 16

Dear Switzerland,

I did read the responses that you have sent me so far and I must say, they are pretty helpful. I hope that others will reply as soon as possible, as I'm in process of planning. I think they are truthful enough... perhaps you should go check? Oh yeah, that reminds me... do you remember that you thought that Canada (oui, j'habite dans son terre..) should speak up once in a while? Well, people say that his citizens (such as I) are like him... but really, they're not. If I'm correct, some of them are kind of like.. *gulps* AMERICA'S CITIZENS. Proof: Frequent swearing, possible obesity, eating a lot of junk food, etc... except that they're more likely to wear pyjama bottoms and ratty hoodies and they're quiet (but less than Canada's). So if you see me with them, you'll notice that I'm quite different... is it a good thing? Or a bad thing?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. In case the French above is wrong in English translation, I am sorry but since I am taking French classes this semester, it can be tricky to form a proper sentence. But other than that, I'm quite good.. I think.

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

They were? Good, because there are some more that I have sent you together with my letters. But Jura told me that he wrote it all in French. I hope that is not a problem. And I know that my daughter Ticino sometimes uses Italian expression, but you can make do without knowing the language.

I still think that Canada should voice his opinion once in his lifetime and not just fade away. Well he is just a collective, representing all of you. I do not know whether that is a good or a bad thing…It is certainly good that Canada's average citizen is not at all like him, but then they are just as bad off being like America. But if you are similar to neither, then I think you have something to be proud of.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. It is mostly correct, except that 'terre' means 'earth'. You wanted to say 'pays', 'country' or 'land' right?

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

You may call me Lucerne. I am one of Switzerland's few daughters, and one of the first to become his. Although I may not be as important to politics as mein Bruder Berne, or as crucial in finances as mein other Bruder Zürich, I am still the center of tourism, and most important canton of inner-Switzerland. So, you want to know something about me? Aside from what I have already told you, I would describe myself as conservative on many issues and I support our Vater's federalist ideals in every way I can. But I am also a pilot. There is not a plane or helicopter made that I cannot operate. I especially love aerobatic. Even a team of formation flyers is based in my land, from the Pilatus Werke.

Yours sincerely,

Kanton Luzern

* * *

><p>Bonjour chèrie,<p>

Je suis Vaud…oh, excusez-moi, I meant, my name is Vaud. I am delighted to make your acquaintance, ma chèrie. Let me tell you a few things about myself, bien? So you get to know me a bit more. Obviously I speak français…yes, I even belonged to that putain once, but then Berne came and conquered me and then France came again and ironically it was he who liberated me. Today, I am almost a land for myself. I have very much agriculture, from Tobacco to wine. Very good wine too. If you were to visit me one day, maybe we could share a bottle together and talk about life. I have a house in the edge of the Lac Léman, close to Lausanne, my capital. You should really come here one day, I promise you, ma chèrie, that you will be stunned by what you see. You will not regret it.

Ton pays de Vaud


	1002. Virginia 18

Virginia: I am glad to hear it. *He sits in front of the computer*

*The screen light sup and Zürich appears*

Virginia: Guten Tag, Zürich. How have you been?

Zürich: Guten Tag Virginia, why, I have been fine, thank you so much, an dI ope that you can say the same thing of yourself.

Switzerland: I see that you two have business to discuss, so then I will be excusing myself. There are some people I need to pick up at the airport.

Zürich: *nods* Go on Vater.

*Switzerland leaves*

Zürich: *drops his composure* Why the hell am I here? I do not want to be in the Philippines! It is too verdammt heiss! My suit has got dirt all over it, and I will never get it clean! Hayve you any idea how much this cost? And my shoes! Just do not even mention them! And why am here? So that I learn to 'control' my magic and that Vater is at eases.*sighs* but there is no way of changing it, I might as well try to do business as usual. So, you had business to discuss with me Virginia. What is it that you would like to talk about?


	1003. Fasnacht 1

Dear Berne,

I guess if he's nice to women then he'll be nice to me but if he's horrible to everyone else then that's not good.

AGREED! Buy Euros? Not good. The value of the euro is awful right now. I can understand why your siblings would be mad at you, but if you had your reasons then you can't be entirely at fault. After all it would be worse if your currency were to crash. It's not fair that they blame you for it though.

ahahahaha well the only way I can describe it is you know how England talks? Well the way he speaks, all polite and uptight, is very different to how I speak especially when I'm in a bad mood.

I would have to agree I really like your accent ^^

Liechte-Liech I can't even pronounce that word haha! But it sounds cool nonetheless. It's a unique language like Luxembourgish and Flemish!

Uhh well knowing me and my ability to ski, which is non-existent, I would probably break my leg so bad it would need to be replaced haha. But other than that I suppose I don't really have a use for it.

Ah no, I didn't actually. Just some modern maps of Switzerland and the Bernese-Oberland. The internet failed me :(

glad you liked the biscuits!

From Bekki

A/N ok I'll do my entry for the Fasnacht here as well to save space ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

No, he is horrible to negotiate with on anything. An absolute nightmare. You cannot find a diplomatic solution together with someone who hates you just for being there. But I do have a trick up my sleeve. They say that in Switzerland the girls are of a special charm, and Romano knows that too. So I make one of my sisters attend every meeting, usually Ticino. There is no dander at all, because she hates the two Italian brothers, even though they share their language and many aspects of their culture.

It was what I had to do. Our currency was skyrocketing, the exchange course was horrendous. If I wanted to make sure that Vater's economy did not crumble that was the only option. Luckily it did what it was supposed to, even if people do not see it. In times like this there has to be someone to blame, and for Vater, I am more than willing to take it. That is my burden as capital; you are always seen as the source of everything that goes wrong.

Yes, I know how England talks, truly in a manner which reflects that he is a true gentleman with a good education. I see, so English also varies depending on social aspects. My accent? Well, you have not heard it yet, but soon you will.

Liechtensteinian. It is not as different from German as Luxembourgish or Flemish are, actually it's just Swiss-German, but out of respect for her independence we treat it as if it were an own language, as Vater decreed.

I have never heard of an skiing accident where a person lost their whole leg…

Ah well, I can show you when you get here. I have a couple of old maps in my study. And I am certain that there are maps of that time on the internet, you must have missed them somehow.

Sincerely,

Berne

* * *

><p>*Bekki arrives at the airport in Switzerland fairly early since she was worried about being late. As she walks across the main hall she removes her headphones from her ears, she was listening to her ipod on the flight, and shoves them back into her bag. She's wearing casual clothes right now, just leggins and a purple hoodie that has her name printed on the back, her clothes for Fasnacht are in her small suitcase*<p>

Bekki: *to herself* That was a long flight... and on my own as well. Uwah! I hate security! Now I wonder how I get out of here? everything's in German! Wait, calm down this is Zurich airport after all it would be in German.

*Catches sight of Switzerland and Berne*

Bekki: Aha! Found them! *Runs over* Hello! I'm here!

Switzerland: Ah, so you must be Bekki. That accent is so characteristic.

Berne: *speaks slowly* H…hello.

*Bekki comes to a stop by the two and smiles*

Bekki: I apologize if I'm late, I had a little trouble with the flights y'see I'm not used to taking planes normally I come to Switzerland in a car with my family.

Switzerland: *waves hand dismissively* It is not a problem. You are the first to arrive anyway.

*Holds out her hand to Switzerland and Berne politely*

Bekki: It's nice to meet you Mr. Switzerland!

Switzerland: *shakes her hand* Likewise.

Bekki: And it's good to see you again Berne!

Berne: Ja…It…is…very…gud…to…see…you…tu.

Bekki: *remembers something* Oh yes! I brought biscuits! I nearly got them taken at customs but they should be alright! I'm really excited about Fasnacht!

Switzerland: That is too kind. Well, yes, customs have to be strict these days. There is a lot of smuggling going on due to the high exchange rate of the Franc to other currencies.

Berne: I…have…already…talked…to…her…about…zat…problem…Vater

Switzerland: And you will have some more opportunity to talk with each other. Berne, I did not bring you here for any reason. You are in charge of escorting Bekki here to my house, where she can get herself installed. I would much rather have her in my house than pay for a hotel…I need to stay here and welcome the other arrivals. Can I trust you to do that?

Berne: Ja…Vater!

Switzerland: Good. We will see each other later.

Berne: Zis…vay…please…Bekki.

*Berne leads Bekki through the airport towards the underground train station*

Berne: I…hop…you…had…a…gud…flight…Flying…has…not…been…ze…same…for…me…ever…since…ze…downfall of…our…own…national…airline.

*Looks up at the notice board*

Berne: Ve…are…in…luck…zere…is…a…train…arriving…in…just…two…minutes…vich…should…take…us…close…to…vhere…ve…need…to…go.

(Is this enough for now? it was fun to write! )

(That is perfect. Berne has an accent obviously. I derived that from hearing Swiss politicians talk English. The Bernese are also infamous for talking very slowly. I hope I managed to put that into writing well enough.)


	1004. Thailand 98

Switzerland,

*deep breath* okay... Well, a few days ago, Belgium asked me to spend a day with her. I said yes. So when we got to her house I discovered Romano and Spain came in unexpected. Apparently, this thing isn't a surprise for Belgium. She went to cook food, and Romano had to (angrily) go off to the bathroom. So it was just Spain and me. Then, he suddenly just... Kissed... Me... Um.. *blushes and looks away* that's what happened... * emo corner*

Sincerely,

Suree Sontaya

Thailand

(A/N: May I have my history lesson for today? How is Spain connected to Thailand?)

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT? You two do not know each other right? Or do you? Whatever that is inappropriate to the highest extent! What was Belgium thinking leaving you two alone? I would have never expected this from Spain, even though he has a reputation. This is not proper! You should not tolerate it! Confront him on the matter! Immediately!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Historically speaking there is none, I just thought it more likely since Spain was a colonial nation, and neither of the other two was. The two rival countries for colonial power in that area were France and Britain, Spai nwas nowhere near, he was busy in the Caribbean and South America. That's why I said it was only a suggestion.)


	1005. Philippines 93

(At a monastery somewhere in Capiz in Western Visayas)

(In the library)

Luzon: I want to discuss about your... strange predicament that you are facing right now.

Zürich: I am not aware that I face any predicament at all. Would you care to explain that to me?

Luzon: Apparently, you are, what we consider, a rare type. It is very difficult to have multiple sources of faith without implications to the person's body. Usually, it could lead to the destruction of one's power, disabling you from using your powers. There are those who can use multiple faiths but they are, as I said, rare. You, on the other hand, have two sources of faith which are money and your father. This would not result into a problem if those two sources of faith have a positive affinity with each other. This is not the case here. Materialistic and nationalistic faiths don't mix like oil and water, and eventually, will result in total cancellation of your powers. Do you get what I'm saying?

Zürich: I think I do. You mean that those two cannot coexist together. Personally I do not see a reason why. I would call the faith in the Swiss Franc part nationalistic as well. But I hardly think that I will need to choose one or the other. I think I can manage both of them. You said that I was rare, well maybe I can control both types and profit equally. Still, I do no tfancy my own destruction through magic…

Luzon: There is one way to avoid that and that's to choose the source of faith you will choose from now on. Remember what I said earlier that one source of faith equals some sort of power. Now that we have observed the power of your materialistic faith, we need to draw out the other one. Which means we need to talk.

Zürich: so you want to figure out how strong my faith on my father is, to test that source of power?

Luzon: Yes. To fully analyze the dormant power within you, I need to ask some questions. No worries, the questions are totally harmless.

Zürich: As long as you do not ask me about my work too deeply, about my clients, my evenings off, and my financial balance, my art collection or my international contacts, I do not see a problem with answering your questions.

Luzon: I see that you're quite suspicious about this. I'll tell you what, I already got some glimpse to what kind of power it will be and if my hunch is correct, I think it is more valuable than just turning things into gold, which is only temporary even if you kill yourself training. I'm giving you an offer of earning money in a more...legal way.

(momentary silence)

Zürich. I do not really see appoint to this. Turning something into pure gold is what mankind has tried for centuries, maybe even millennia. It is second only to achieving immortality. And I have that power, so what could possibly be greater than that? But okay, fine, fire away.

Luzon: (*smiles) Very good. You're willing to cooperate. Now, take a seat. I don't want tire you or anything.

(Zurich sits at the opposite side of the table)

Luzon: First question: what is your profession?

Zürich: Seriously? I am a banker and insurance broker. I guess you could also call me an art curator, but that is just a hobby.

Luzon: Can you elaborate your job?

Zürich: What is there to say? I handle my father's banking business. I make sure that the records are neatly kept, assist his clients when they need it, help people when they want to open a new account or get and insurance.

Luzon: What do you do in this job of yours?

Zürich: That was pretty much it really.

Luzon: Does your job include observing the stock exchange? You know, to predict fluctuations on prices of certain product or to predict the changes in monetary values of certain currencies?

Zürich: Oh yeah, it is one of my main duties as my father's financial capital. I make sure that our currency does not rise to high, and if that is the case, get my idiot brother Berne to stop it by whatever means he can.

Luzon: One last question: Are you proud of what you're doing in a sense of providing income for the Confederation? Are you proud that you are Switzerland's son and, if what you say is true, the breadwinner of the family?

Zürich: I am proud of my international status, the fame I achieved in the financial world, and of course that I earn the most money out of all my siblings. I get richer and richer; that it makes my father proud is an added bonus.

Luzon: I think that sums it up. Now, I brought some things for you to channel your faith into. (*retrieves a laptop and headset)

Zürich: What am I supposed to do with this?

Luzon: This laptop should be the exact replica of the one you use in the workplace, complete with the latest software and other things related to your work. Now, what I want you to do is to put the headset on and start working like you do in the office except that you're channeling your faith while you do it. Remember to channel your nationalistic faith this time.

(Zurich approaches the laptop and puts the headset on; turns on laptop)

Zürich: Very well (*flexes his fingers) This should be fun. I missed doing some good calculations. Satnd back, and let the master do his work. You might even learn something.

* * *

><p>Dearest Thurgau,<p>

You don't know how happy I am hearing those words from you. That you allow me to think of you in the face of my problems is heartwarming. I'm glad that you are alright. I wouldn't like to think if you were in my position. I don't want you to feel the burden that I carry. It's already a big thing to know that you somehow worry about me.

No, you're fine the way you are. It is said that those who worry for the sake of others have nerves stronger than steel. To continue waiting for your loved one's return, with the uncertainty of future events, deserves merit for their unwavering hope. And if you're not perfect, I will be the one to say otherwise. I love you not because your beauty or other fleeting things; I just love you without knowing how or when or where it came from. Remember that always.

Sincerely yours,

Rasu dela Cruz (Mindanao)

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Mindanao,<p>

I would worry about anyone who is in that position. I would not even wish my worst enemy that he has to experience that, even though I have none. I am glad that I could cheer you up a little like that.

Well, that is very kind, but I do not think it is true. If I did have nerves of steel I would not worry so much. I would be as strong as Vati, nothing worries him. Vati told me that I should not be so hard on myself, that no one is perfect. But why do I have to be so imperfect? Why do I have to disappoint him. He may not show it, but I know that he is ashamed of me acting this way, even though I try my hardest. I…will remember that, and it will give me solace.

Sincerely,

Thurgovia

* * *

><p>(At the main hall of the Zurich International Airport)<p>

Mindanao: (*dressed in casual clothes; sees Switzerland and company; waves hand) Hello there, Switzerland! It is nice to meet you again after such a long time.

Switzerland: Mindanao my old acquaintance! It has been too long.

Minadanao: Ate has already woken up but is still weak and Kuya is supervising the training of your sons so, I'm the first one here. Don't worry, though, I think they will come sooner or later. You don't mind if I bring my daughter, will you? (*calls out) Isabel!

Switzerland: Not at all, not at all.

(A woman in braids carrying a luggage approaches)

Isabel: Good day to you, s-sir... (*bows head)

Switzerland: So you are the lovely Isabel. I have heard good things about you, and things that aere not so pleasing I am afraid. But as long as you are discreet with that knowledge of yours we will not run into conflict, yes?

(*motions to one of the cantons)

Switzerland: Schaffhuuse, würsch du bitte de Isabel ihres Gepäck abnäh?

(*Schaffhouse moves forward and takes Isabel's luggage.)

Switzerland: Now, I will have to wait here, for in a few minutes there will be more guests arriving. I will delegate it to Lucerne to take you to my residence to prepare there.

Lucerne: If you would please follow me sir.

(*Switzerland grabs Mindanao's arm in passing)

Switzerland: you might want to know that Thurgovia is currently at my house, but I warn you, do not try anything. I have her siblings watch her.

(A/N: I compiled all the things I needed for the event. I already have an entry for the Fasnacht. One question, though, do I have to suspend the arc to write the Fascnacht entries or not? Just asking.

I know, right? Really, I find it totally funny that certain people here believe such a thing. I remember my mother talking about her coworker who believes that myth and I spent the entire conversation trying to reason out my mother that it's just a myth and there is no truth behind it. And how can we be proud of having a mass-murdering megalomaniac as a son of our national hero? The historical connection would be massive, yes, but I think that we can't accept that no matter what. He's just too twisted.)

(Author's note: Yes, I think that would be for the best.

I wonder who came up with that in the first place and why. And why Hitler of all people? But never mind, that is irrelevant. There is something new I learned about a few cantons. Apparently the Appenzellians claim to be descended from the Huns, which would explain their generally diminutive size. That's something I also found quite amusing. It would explain why they're so stubborn though, even for Swiss standards.)


	1006. Zürich 35

Vati

Hnngh...I forgive you...*handwriting is very shaky* I actually...am afraid that Naomi is starting to feel that way about me...a-and lately I've been questioning my sexuality...And Naomi isn't really blood related...Vati...I'm scared I'm feeling that way now...

I...hope you will still accept and love me, gay or not...

Nervous and questioning myself

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

I thank you. I really did not mean anything by it. I swear on our founders. What? He is? How can you tell? Listen to me Zürich, who you are attracted to is of no question to me. I have seen you grow up, trust me, I know you at least as well as you know yourself. But this is what I DID mean; do not let your feelings carry you away. I am not really one to talk, but still. You said yourself that you love him as a little brother, and if HE does have stronger emotions towards you, then you should not let that affect yourself.

I accept you, no matter what how you are, but do not doubt yourself Sohn, I do not see any possibility how you could be attracted towards the same gender. There would have been indications for that.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	1007. 9000chan 7

Dear Switzerland,

Yes, I've heard of that one...they've also made one of you...and Japan...dancing by the mountains..."ho tra la la la, ya ho ho tra la la la"...PFF-HAHAHAHA! THAT ONE GETS ME EVERY TIME, I'M SORRY!

I think she see's everyone as a threat, since her brother wants to become with everyone but her...

From,

9000chan

* * *

><p>Dear 9000chan,<p>

What? They did what? What is that supposed to be? Oh…I see. IT WA SSOMETHING THAT JAPAN WAS THINKING, WAS IT NOT? I SWEAR, HE HAS ONE MESSED UP MIND! It must be the effect of culture shock but I DO NOT CARE! HE SHOULD KEEP HIS DAMNED INAPPORORIATED THOUGHTS TO HIMSELF!

I've heard of nations getting on well with her, nations that are in the same situation, chasing after someone they are obsessively in love with.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1008. Wisconsin 16

Switzerland

They're not that weird, a lot of people have them. I'm sure you've thought of it at least once in your life.

Well we don't get along that well but I still love him and I'm not blinded to anything. Well family protects and defends each other so that's what I'm doing. I know he's often wrong about things but hey, who listens to me anyway. I couldn't talk him out of anything anyway so I just sit back and do nothing.

I tend to be indifferent to most people unless I like them but it takes a while to earn my hatred. Yes I usually fight and do extreme sports to relieve my boredom. I figured as much, your disdain for me is very obvious. Yes I guess you cheap bastard.

I suppose she was a bit emotional and not thinking clearly. Which is I guess the reason she did it in the first place. No but I think she may be sent to a mental institution for a spell.

Sincerely

Madison and Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Madison and Wisconsin,<p>

No, I cannot recall once when I thought that I wanted to kill myself. For me that was always the coward's way out, giving up. There were times when I had sunk deep, but then there was only one direction to go, and that was upwards, so that is what I did.

I know that a family is supposed to do that, but at least it should be for a good reason, and not blindly. If you know that he is often wrong then it is your duty to point that out to him, for you would be helping him. My sons and daughters advise me in what to do, or tell me when they have complaints. They do not just sit back and let things happen and neither should you, for what affects me, affects them, and I am sure that it is the same way with you and America. Stand up and make your voice heard!

Extreme sports? I think those stupid. Do you know how many people have does from mountain climbing, paragliding and base-jumping in my Alps in the last decade? About a hundred, if not more. It is obvious because I make it so, besides, you do deserve it. I much prefer the term 'economical'.

Yes, I think that would be the best of her. She is obviously deranged. May I suggest one of my own clinics? Expensive for sure, but top-notch. She would receive the best care possible.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1009. Bizenghast 40

Dear Switzerland,

I'm getting to a plane to go to your house right now. I'm dragging, not literally, Onkle with me because he needs to get out more. Do we have to find a hotel or can we stay at your house in my usual room? See you soon!

Wishing you are well,

Bizenghast

* * *

><p>Dear Bizenghast,<p>

Good, I will be waiting for you right outside customs. You will stay at my house obviously, I am not paying to put you in a hotel, have you seen the prices lately? I am not aware that you have a 'usual room' in my house, seeing as you have never been there, but I will see which one suits your needs best.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1010. London 12

dear switzerland,

:3

-london

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

Ugh…just get on a damn plane already.

Switzerland


	1011. Königsberg 113

Yo, Switzy,

Well, Vati, Onkel Germany, America, and England didn't say they were definitely gonna build a Sealand water park. I know Onkel Germany most likely won't. Even if Vati begged and pleaded with him to build a water park, Onkel would have the final say.

I'm glad you wear clothes when hunting, and I'm glad you don't shoot bears. Also, I'm REALLY glad I'm Prussian, not Russian. I really don't know how people can live in that insane asylum of a country.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I would not put it past Germany to build something pointless like that in a time like this. I think I can trust America to do it though; he is the mater at investing in things that do absolutely nothing in return, be that the housing market, bailouts, or a 'Noah's ark' theme park.

Of course I wear clothes! I would never go out in indecent attire! Such things are punishable by law! I have caught many tourists (France) hiking nude. 'Liberating feeling' my gun! I will show you what I find liberating! Well somehow they do, and indeed, in your situation I would choose the lesser of two evils. Although you may be Russian on the paper, you are still Prussian at heart, and only that counts.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1012. Death 1

...Hello

Instead of Heaven getting the letter... I got it for some reason...

We still haven't found him...

I read your letter... Sorry. I didn't know Heaven loved her... I think I agree with you, with Heaven being a better Hell...

Hell has been very very angry lately. She might go into your world to go "drag Heaven back and give him a beating" as she said it.

If you ask me, I think the largest mistake Heaven has made in his whole life... It would be convincing Lady Albion to go to your world with him.

If you shoot Heaven's head, it will just regenerate like how a homonculus does. I don't know why though.

-Death

P.S. I liked your chocolates.

* * *

><p>Dear Death,<p>

He must have redirected it towards you, but I have no idea why he would do such a thing. I assumed he would toss it away. In retrospect I could have saved myself the time I used for writing it.

I assumed so.

Well neither did I, and it strikes me as very odd indeed that such a thing would happen. And I do not know why he chose to confide in me at all, for as you could tell we were not on very good terms. I find him a very disagreeable personality. Next to him, Hell seems like a perfect angel.

I understand her, and I hope that she does as she said. He would certainly not deserve any less.

Why is it o bad that he took her with him? What is his motive, what his objective if he did something like this?

A what now? Never mind, that actually makes it more fun. He would still feel the pain I assume, and I have an endless supply of bullets. If he gets up, then I am able to shoot him again, and again. There would be no end to it.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation

P.S. I know, Hell told me so.


	1013. Hell 12

Switzerland,

I see.

Correction: I recommended you. Lady Albion? She is like you... She is not just a normal human, but she used to be a nation. Not much is known about her, but I believe she is related to England... She is known for her power, despite being just a soul. There are eternal beings and worthy souls. Very confusing isn't it.

I am not comparing your people to toys; I'm comparing you to a child, a cute child, not an annoying one. But if you insist that you are not cute, and that I shouldn't laugh, then I shall try my best not to laugh, and not to go beg Death to bring me to your realm just to hug you, pinch your cheeks and dress you up in costumes...

I have no idea. But I know one thing-He has dragged Lady Albion with him, which is bad, because her intense power will have weird effects on some people. When I find him, I will beat him so bad. I am tempted to put him into a gas chamber!

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Right, and I was accepted. Related to England? Now that I think about it, that does make sense; I remember reading something along those lines. Something about her being England's mother or aunt or something, maybe even a generation further. Power? Like what? What power can you possess once you have passed on I wonder. Yes, it is indeed very confusing

Good. I do not take very kindly to being laughed at as you might now. It gets me agitated. No you should not- WHAT? HOW DARE YOU! STOP IT ALREADY! You are still comparing me to a child, worse even, to a doll like that bastard Heaven did! I am over seven hundred years old dammit! And if you ever were to come and dare do such a thing, I would shoot you as well, even if you do regenerate as Death said Heaven does!

We would not want that now, would we? Please, do not restrain yourself, do whatever you wish with him, I do not really care. By the way, here is an interesting fact; he told me that he loves you. Strange what? Maybe you already knew, but still.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1014. Durham City 4

Dear Switzerland,

Good for them! Our post offices are good, except from around Christmas when it isn't so good.

It was. I don't care what people say, he is not allowed near my sister. Anyway, it was the kinder option. *Shrug* He's country, I'm city, you do the maths. Generally he does, but he says that trying to murder anyone I dislike who sets foot within the city boundaries does not make sense in this day and age. He's a coward at world meetings? I know he's scared of Russia, but pretty much everyone's scared of Russia... They probably wish they could shoot him, to be fair, but just aren't allowed anymore. Well, if you don't mind then I suppose... It's okay?

Good point, actually. Can you blame them though? If it's a choice between food for a day or food for two days, people will choose the two days. Trust me, normally we don't even get that much! It's about... 20-30 cms usually. I mean this year we only got about three! Just depends on the air current things... What, the last ice-age? Um, I don't think that counts. What can I say, pessimism runs in the family...

America doesn't hold a polar bear and has blue eyes, that's how I always remember it. Well... *Trying to think of ways to explain it without shouting* Let's put it this way. You have 26 cantons, yes? Now, divide them into three groups, two of nine and one of eight. For the eight one, she would have helped bring in more money. For one of the nine ones, stuff would have stayed the same. For the final one, it would have been equivalent to getting rid of whatever their economies depended on within two years and not putting anything back in. I think I put that last half paragraph wrong... Lemme see. I have nothing against renewable energy; it's just a bit of a culture shock to go from none to 70% of the countries wind farms in the county (Kinda like your cantons, only not as independent) within five years. There's been lots of unemployment since the industry left; in fact it's the highest in the country. She didn't have anything to do with either of these. That's really impressive!

It's life, deal with it, as the saying goes. I think a lot of people have opposition to it but are pretty much resigned to the fact that it's part of life. Yeah, I kinda see what you mean, but that's just how it is.

Sincerely,

Durham City (Anne Kirkland)

Ps: Thank you for the invitation. I'd bake something, but my cooking's worse than dad's, and I don't think it'd be appreciated, yes?

A/N: I'm not exactly sure what to do for the Fasnacht thing, but I'll put it on the bottom of here, if that's okay. Also, do the letters get kept up during it? Ah, right. Thanks for the correction! I reached the totally wrong conclusion! You have seven heads of state? I'd get seriously confused...

* * *

><p>Dear Durham City,<p>

I see we feel the same way about our siblings. I am sure you have heard of my overprotectiveness of Liechtenstein? I keep telling everyone that I am far from being overprotective, I just do what I need to do to keep her from harm, that is all, and everyone should start accepting it already. I guess that my way is thanks to my strong belief in federalism. One of my children has the same freedom of decision as I do. We are unique in that respect. I am constantly told that, but do not care what anyone says, I do what I want because I can! Only fools are scared of Russia. England is one of them. I do respect Russia as a nation, but I am certainly not afraid of him.

No, I cannot blame them; I would have done the exact same thing. This will be my undoing one day. They will be my undoing, not myself. The ice age? Hell no, I said decades, not millennia. Just about a hundred years ago there was still tons of snow up in the mountains even in summer, and the glaciers were twice as large. I thought that sarcasm ran very strong in England's family, but I guess pessimism too. On the other side, I am not optimistic; I just have faith in the structural integrity of the buildings.

I do not need to even check which one of the two it is, it is so obvious really. Yes, I have twenty six cantons and half-cantons, correct. I see, so that is the reason for you disliking her. Such a thing would never happen here, not when all the cantons rule themselves on a lower level. Those things could never be done the opposition would be huge, and even attempting to propose something equal to that would be seen as a an attempt to undermine the values we all believe in. it may be a culture shock, but the benefits are very long-lasting. Dams may be ugly, but they are vital to the power grid. Besides, they do create wonderful alpine lakes, a magnet for tourism. Yes, there would be, getting rid of so much of one branch in so little time can do that. We moved from an agricultural nation, to an industrial nation, to a service-providing nation in about two hundred years. Unemployment is very low as an effect of this gradual change. Indeed it is. Maybe it is even more, that figure increases each year.

I pity you. With that attitude I would have never gotten anywhere in the world.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. NO! On no account bring anything! If I want my population eradicated I would start a nuclear war or unleash a mutated version of the swine flu!

(Author's note: It's fine, could be a little longer though to make it worth it. I would suggest suspending the letters for now since it wouldn't make much sense really. We'll continue on after the Fasnacht, that's actually where the rest of the review has gone, into the second Fasnacht chapter. As a matter of fact, so do we. But that's how it goes, they're not that important in politics when you have the whole population voting the entire time.)


	1015. Taiwan 8

Dear Vash Senpai,

Norway managed to crash one of the trains? Oh my goodness! Is he okay? Well, it's his own fault though, he shouldn't drive fast on the bends in the first place, it quite dangerous, and one failed doesn't mean other ones will.

Baka Yong Soo is writing letters to you too, isn't it? How do I know? He told me…well, to be precise, he was looking for his sister all over the place, and he said he even asked you where she may be gone. Anyway, I hope he's not causing any trouble to you. If he does, just send me a word and I'll take care of him, so you don't run all the way across to Asia. Plus I probably really some marksmanship training and he can be my new practice target. I'm not really good with guns actually, I pretty much only use my rifle for warning, I fight with my knifes or sometimes with katana (Nihon-san taught me) more often, but I think pretty good at aiming though since sometime I have to throw my weapon towards my target ; melee combat is more of my field.

I see you have a festival coming up. Well, I'm definite not going to miss the fun.

To Geneva:

No problem! Le plaisir est le mien! (Is the grammar correct?)

Go Girl ! Go kick his ass !( *throwing fist into the air *) Can't wait to hear about the results!

Well, since I'm coming to the festival, why don't you tell me about it in person, I would like to hear about every single detail!

By the way, would you mind teach me some marksman techniques? I can show you some moves using the Kinmen knife. (especially how I deal with the Frenchmen XD) What do you think?

See you at the airport!

Now… where's my cosplay costumes…. (*rummaging through the closet)

梅(Mei)

臺灣 Taiwan

A/N:

Sorry for letting you almost choke on your beverage…. I actually can't understand either on its own, but since I already have someone translate in Chinese on the internet, so that how I understands it. I even signed up for it too!

Well, you get my point. So you see how mad I was when people stepping on this land mine of mine (as well as many of the Taiwanese people). I not sure you'll be as aggressive as me, but I assume if your country is in a similar situation, I would guess you will "debate" until you "convince" them, no?

Oh, really? I never learned that. Names are interesting.

Oh man~ Dude~ You've killed the mood; you don't have to be that realistic XD

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Yes, he is fine; the train is broken down though, thanks for nothing! That thing was a prototype! It cost a chunk of money to develop and produce! And I thought he could handle it! I know it is not my fault, but that is not how business works. I can wave goodbye to that manufacturing contract I was so hoping for.

Yes he is. I have no idea where his idiot sister went to, nor do I really care unless it is somewhere close. No he is not causing any trouble as of yet, and you can be sure that if does make the mistake of doing exactly that I will take care of it myself. I do not like delegating things of importance to others, but if you manage to catch him first then that is fair game. Too bad really, guns are so useful. What a great advancement in weapon technology. We actually have you to thank for it, or more accurately, China, because of his fireworks. He did have them for military application but some of the European countries managed to top him. I am still quite good at melee myself though if I have not forgotten anything. It has been centuries after all.

Yes, the Fasnacht. You are more than invited of course.

I can tell you that your French grammar is correct. She has not yet had an encounter with France, but maybe that will change soon, who knows, and I am sure she is dying to see the blade inaction as well.

My daughter would be more than willing to meet up with you at the festival, and she is eager to learn from a master in exchange for some of her own displays of skill.

I recommend that you chose something that is bright, and fits the mood of oncoming spring.

I wish you a pleasant journey.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: It's fine, it just came out of my nose ^^ I'd sing up for it but…well…I don't know how much good that would do…probably zero. Anyway, Taiwan has my full support on this!

Yes, I see perfectly. But no, we're not even near in a similar situation. Our sovereignty has gone uncontested since the end of the Second World War. I was just creating a scenario to compare to the situation that the people of Taiwan are in. In fact, we value our independence so much, that joining the EU was hardly ever an option. We are the greatest Eurosceptics in Europe itself, maybe even the world.

They are. Oh. Sorry for that.)


	1016. Virginia 19

Virginia: * smiles slightly, then says with heavy sarcasm* I am quite sorry to hear about your troubles with... dirt. It must be a great source of distress for you.

Zürich: *misses the sarcasm* You have no idea…you really have no idea…

Virginia: *Sighs and interlaces his fingers* For the past several decades, I have been storing an emergency fund in one of your banks, for my use in a financial crisis such as the one we are currently facing. However, in November of last year, I went to withdraw a portion of my funds, and the bank claimed they not only did not have my money, but also that the account had never existed. As I am sure you can understand, this is quite aggravating, and if it is not sorted out soon, when I DO find my money- and I will find it- you can rest assured you will no longer be responsible for its care. Do I make myself quite plain?

Zürich: *smiles* I understand your concern my dear Virginia. I would be just as agitated as you if I were in that situation. But you see, the satisfaction of our customers is our highest priority, next to discretion that is. We keep the records meticulously. There is no room for error. If the bank says that this account of yours does not exist, then I am afraid that it really does not. As if we would lose sight of something like that. You must be mistaken, if the account does not exist, then it was never created in the first place. There is nothing I can do to help you here. I still insist that you must have made some kind of mistake and gotten the wrong bank. Money does not simply disappear. You have made yourself quite plain I think, and frankly, so have I. Good day to you Virginia. I look forward to doing business with you again when you have come to me with *small laugh* with a relevant concern.

*transmission ends abruptly*


	1017. 9000chan 8

Dear Switzerland,

DEAR GOD, IT'S HILARIOUS! YOU WERE IN A DRESS MAN! Oh and there's also this video...and you're like dancing with a gun...and...stuff. Yeah.

Well, I think I'm just going to stay away from her. I might be insane, but I'm no stalker.

From,

9000chan

* * *

><p>Dear 9000chan,<p>

WHAT? A DRESS! I WOULD NEVER EVEN THINK OF WEARING A DRESS! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! AND DANCING? A GUN I CAN UNDERSTAND, BUT DANCING! I DO NOT DANCE! UNLESS YOU CAN CALL A FIREFIGHT A 'DANCE' IN SOME POETIC WAY!

That would indeed be the logical approach. I do not think that she would be kindly to being stalked while stalking Russia.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1018. South Korea 2

Switzerland

I've heard about my reputation, unfortunately. It's not as bad as France. She's difficult, but she's family. She was actually a lot nicer, but she went crazy. She was a lot like your Liechtenstein .They look similar and even have the same birthday. I know you don't like her or me, but I would be so happy if you kept an eye out. I'm worried that she might have wandered off with someone like France as in get in my van, I have candy.

I forgot to add; She talked to someone called Basel? Do you know him/her?

-South Korea

* * *

><p>Dear South Korea,<p>

Not as bad as France you say? Maybe, but I find it odd that you do not even attempt to defend yourself or deny that the rumor about you are true. I admire honesty you know. Family sometimes can be the most difficult of all, am I correct? What? They look similar? I find that very hard to believe, and also the same birthday, hardly likely. Liechtenstein's birthday is two weeks after mine, on the fifteenth of August. Oh…I did not know that she was so naïve, I will be sure to keep an eye out. Whatever I might think of here, I cannot allow France to do anything like that.

Basel? Do I know him? Oh yes I do, he, or rather they, are two of my sons! They are a pharmacologist. What would she be doing with him I wonder…

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: I'm separating the festival parts and putting them into separate chapters. It would also be advisable if the letters were to stop for the moment, for the sake of consistency. I'm going to have to fragment your review as North Korea for the sake of keeping a timeline too.)


	1019. Königsberg 114

Yo, Switzy,

Mein Gott. *sigh* Only Oncle France and his citizens would go hiking in the nude. I mean, he's a good guy and all, but some (actually, most) of the things he does are pretty dumb.

Exactly :)

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Oh no, not only him, Germany as well for some reason. I had to fine him for it. He seemed pretty ashamed though when he was caught, as he should be! France is not a person I would describe as 'good' at all. You are probably biased since your father and he are friends, but I loathe both of them.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1020. Fasnacht 2 EXAMPLE! PLEASE READ!

Okay, I was kindly reminded that not everyone might know how to do this exactly, so this will be both a story chapter and a chapter explaining how I go about doing this and what would make way work a lot easier since this depends heavily on the coordination of all participants but mostly on my efforts.

We'll start with Durham City.

* * *

><p>*The Plane was running late, so she's kinda harrassed.*<br>**  
>Durham:<strong>Oh, brilliant way to make a good first impression isn't it? Seriously, next thing you know France'll turn up or something...

*Tapped on shoulder, jumps about three feet in the air and tries to not punch whoever's behind her before realizing it's Switzerland*

**Switzerland: Mind yourself. You might accidentally get hurt.**

**Durham:**Gah, Oh, sorry! Um, Good evening Sir!

*Salutes out of habit before blushing*

**Switzerland: Ah yes, *salutes as well* at ease.  
><strong>  
><strong>Durham:<strong> I do apologize. I'm afraid that's force of habit...

**Switzerland: No need to. I find it quite refreshing. You must have served in the army then. Every nation has a slightly different kind of salute. But that is irrelevant; I think you will have to be content to wait for a while, as there are more to arrive. By the way, these *gestures to the group of teenagers and children behind him* are my children, the cantons. Not all of them, but a large part.**

* * *

><p>The parts that are in bold I added myself. It would help me a bit if the name of the speaker was put in front of the sentence. '*' signify actions or emotions. Next we'll add South Korea, a rather short part…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*South Korea<strong> steps off airplane*****

**South Korea:** Nice Weather.

***He is greeted by a young man in a blue business suit***

**Zug: Greetings. I am ze canton of Zug, son of Svitzerland. Yu must be South Korea, ze description fits perfectly. Vater vanted me to come and collect yu since your plane is not chartered to dock at any of ze gates. If you vould kindly follow me.**

* * *

><p>Moving on. A scene jump. I've had to cut away most of it since it jumps way too far ahead in terms of the timeline that I'm trying to keep, and will be added later as it progresses.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>North Korea arrives on a big black armored train. **The station is empty of civillians, but packed with dozens of Swiss soldiers, armed to the teeth***

**Basel: Very impressive.**

**North Korea:** My new boss let me borrow this. He's very nice and doesn't hit me.

**Basel: Maybe…ve are pleased to velcome yu here at ze Zürich train station. Yu can count yourself lucky zat your train vas allowed to pass over ze border. It does come at a price however…**

***The soldiers start to enter the train an search it***

**Basel: A necessary precaution vith a guest like you. Yu might have smuggled in something like a nuclear varhead. Vater's orders vere to search ze whole thing, even take it apart if necessary. Zere is no use resisting.**

***An officer approached them and salutes to Basel, who salutes back***

**Officer: Mir hend alles gründlich dursuecht und nüt gfunde. De Zug gisch suuber.**

**Basel: Usgezeichnet. ****Guet gmacht Herr major.**

* * *

><p>That last part of text which seems like gibberish is Swiss-German put into writing. There is no grammar for it since it is not an official language.<p>

Next is Thailand's arrival.

* * *

><p>Suree: *looks around* Why didn't I learn German? *sigh* Urr... I give up. *sits down on bench, frowning*<p>

Liechtenstein: Thailand?

Suree: *looks up, surprised* Oh, Lilli! Thank goodness! I thought I'd have to wait forever..

Liechtenstein: I see... Let me see you to Switzerland, he's over this way..

*Lilli leads Suree over to Switzerland**, the cantons and Durham***

Switzerland: Thailand! Your plane arrived nearly 15 minutes ago. I thought you must have died.

Suree: Hmph. Not my fault I don't know German.

Switzerland: Actually, it is. You could have learned.

Suree: I guess. Where's the way outta here anyway? It's like.. So ...EASY to get lost in all the unreadable signs..

Liechtenstein: Why don't I lead you out then..?

Suree: That'd be great. Thanks a bunch..

Liechtenstein: No problem!

*They get outside and Liechtenstein points to a train*

Liechtenstein: There. You can get on that train, and there should be one of Switzerland's canton's waiting for you.

Suree: Thanks Lilli! I'll see seein' you around!

Liechtenstein: Of course. *turns to head back to airport*

Suree: *boards train* -Thinking; Wow.. Long day. I should probably learn German...-

***She is approached by a girl wrapped up tight in warm clothes. The girl looks a lot like a female version of Italy.***

**Ticino: Buongiorno! Papa told-a me that you would be on here, and sent-a me to wait for you. I am Ticino. I know what you are a-thinking: 'She looks like Italia', I know I do, but I hate that…that bastardo! Mi scusi, papa told me I should a-not curse…**

* * *

><p>There is basically only one taboo, one rule, which was broken here. Taking control of another person's character. Just a reminder for the future.<p>

Now, Philippines' review is basically the model you're aiming for, but we both have a lot of experience in doing things like this together.

* * *

><p>*At the main hall of the Zurich International Airport*<p>

Mindanao: (*turns when Switzerland grabs his arm; smiles) Don't worry, Vash. I wouldn't anything bad to her. We agreed to take things slow and try to be friends first. Besides... (*glance at Schaffhouse for a second) I wouldn't like it if her fellow siblings start hating me and I have my daughter to spend some time. (*continues walking towards the exit)

*During the ride*

Isabel: Papa?

Mindanao: *turns toward Isabel* Yes, sweetheart?

Isabel: I'm nervous.

Mindanao: *slightly tilts his head* Why's that?

Isabel: I think that they will hate me because I'm your daughter... Because I'm human and you're all different from me... *tears start to show; keeps her head down*

*momentary silence*

Mindanao: *pats his lap* Come here.

Isabel: Papa?

*Mindanao pats his lap again. Isabel stands up and walks toward Mindanao. Mindanao pulls Isabel by the wrist and places her on his lap*

Isabel: *blushes in embarrassment* Pa-Papa..! Please, stop this..! It's embarrassing..!

Mindanao: *chuckles while resting his chin on Isabel's head* You shouldn't think about those kinds of things, linda. You have a lot of time ahead of you and I don't want daughter to be pondering these things while she's 14 years old. You have a life to live through. Remember that, mi precioso hija.

*Isabel became silent, cheeks still red from embarrassment*

*Schaffhouse enters; sees Mindanao and Isabel in their current position; Schaffhouse gives Mindanao a inquisitive look*

Mindanao: Don't mind us, Schaffhouse. My little daughter feels a little down so, I'm cheering her up. So, what's the problem?

_*insert reply* _**(This is something I quite like about this review, that extra space is reserved for appropriate answers)**

**Schaffhouse: I will just assume that where you come from things like that are not considered immoral. Anyway, we will be arriving soon.**

Mindanao: Ah, yes. *lets go of Isabel while she stands up* Okay, I got it. Thanks for informing us.

*Schaffhouse nods; closes the door*

Mindanao: Get ready now, linda.

Isabel: Si, papa.

*Mindanao's phone rings; Mindanao picks up phone*

Mindanao: Hello?

Visayas: Hello, Mario. Asa na man mo? (Where are you?)

Mindanao: Ate, niadto ka ug Switzerland? Bag-o pa dali ka ningmata. (Ate, you went to Switzerland? You've just woken up.)

Visayas: Di na na importante. Ang pangutana asa na man mo. (It doesn't matter. The question is, where are you?)

Mindanao: Padulong na mi ila Vash. Ing-ani na lang, magsugat na lang mo nila Switzerland diha sa airport. Naa sila sa main hall. (We're already going to Vash's house. How about you meet up with Switzerland at the airport. They're at the main hall.)

Visayas: Okay. Kita na lang ta diha. (See you there.) *ends call*

Mindanao: *puts phone in the pocket; looks at Isabel* I think your Aunt Corazon will be coming here to Switzerland. Isn't it great?

Isabel: Yes it is, Papa.

*The rest of the ride is spent in silence*

* * *

><p>As I said, an almost perfect model. Kudos to you.<p>

Anyway, another jump of the scene.

* * *

><p>*Bekki looks back and waves goodbye to Switzerland before following Berne down to the station*<p>

Bekki: Oh! It's just like St Pancras down here! Although I'm not in London.

**Berne: You…are…joking…I…assume…zis…is…novhere…as…busy…as…anysing…in…London.  
><strong>  
>*Bekki Smiles at Berne*<p>

Bekki: Yeah, it was alright. I had a bit of a panic since I haven't actually flown by myself before so I had no idea on how to get through security or anything haha.

*Looks up at board as well*

Bekki: I'm trusting you because I can't make head nor tail of that board.

*The train arrives and Bekki and Berne get onboard*

Bekki: So where are we going? What's Switzerland's house like? This is so exciting! I can't believe I'm really here!

**Berne: Ze…location…is…secret…Vater's…house…is…in…the…very…heart…of…the…land…the…cradle…of…the…conderation. His…house…is…quite…large…and…very…ornate…on…ze…inside…showing…his…vealth. He…did…not…build…it…zat…vay….ve…built…it…for…him…and…made…sure…he…had…everysing…he…needed…in…zere…for…him…and…Liechtenstein. Yes…very…exciting…indeed.**

* * *

><p>Among the Swiss it is a stereotype that the Bernese talk very slowly for those of you who don't know.<p>

Well, that's it for now; I hope this will help you in writing future reviews.


	1021. London 13

Dear switzerland,

I'm already on one! XD

-london

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

Wait...YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO MAIL DURING THE FLIGHT! YOU IDIOT! SWITCH THE PHONE OFF AT ONCE!

WE WILL TALK WHEN YOU GET HERE! AND BE PREPARED FOR A LECTURE ON IN-FLIGHT BEHAVIOR!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1022. DC 16

Dear Switzerland,

Now that I think about it, maybe it would be a good idea.

Um, it said about your history, tourist attractions, and other stuff.

You and Mexico are distantly related? Is it because of that one Swiss man who made New Hetveltica or something? It was before the Gold Rush, I know that for sure. It was also before California became a state.

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington DC, the Capital of America

* * *

><p>Dear Washington D.C,<p>

Yeah, I l know it is, that is why I am so very successful and politically stable. You might want to look into some reforms.

It cannot have been that accurate, or maybe you misread it. The age that students leave school is the same, but the material that they learn is different everywhere, which his why relocating which a family is such trouble as opposed to France, because he tells each school that they need to teach their students exactly the same thing simultaneously.

Yes, that was the one. Captain John August Sutter, formerly known as Johann Augustus Sutter. He was the ruler of 'Neu-Helvetien', New Helvetia, named after me. Nueva Helvecia is actually my granddaughter, and Mexico's and one of my sons' daughter, although I am not quite sure which one of my sons it was, or what happened to her afterwards.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1023. Wisconsin 17

Switzerland

Weird that actually sounds almost optimistic. I would have never used that word to describe you at all. Well that true I suppose but aren't there times it's better to just give in.

Yes I've tried that but he thinks I'm Minnesota or he doesn't seem to hear or see me. Well I rarely speak to others much less complain about something but that's just the way I am. Well I've tried but every effort so far has been pointless. I even turned my hair two shades of blue and he couldn't tell the difference between me and her.

Really? I rather like them the thrill of the risk is so amazing. All of those things are fun I wouldn't do them from that high though I don't really like being on mountains that much. What did I do to deserve it exactly your the one that said the first insult. I was nothing but polite at first but you acted like a complete jerk. Whatever you want to call it I prefer mine though.

I don't really think she's deranged perhaps a bit depressed but I don't think deranged. Well I think about it how do I know you not going to shoot her if I do send her there?

Sincerely

Madison and Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Madison and Wisconsin,<p>

It has nothing to do with optimism. It is a matter of principle. But you are right, I am not generally optimistic, I prefer to be skeptical, which is often negatively interpreted. I cannot think of any time when it is appropriate to give in, and I never have, not without a fight.

I see. That is a problem of course, and if he does not even recognize you for who you really are then I have to say that he of of rather questionable competence. I am afraid that cannot be helped, unless you find a way of getting yourself noticed in some way. What? Not even that worked? He puzzles me to no end, I can never understand how he manages to be such an idiot, and he is not the only one whom I ask this question about. Maybe many of your siblings have this problem as well, you should see if you could band together to achieve something.

That may be so, but I still think that it is rather stupid, putting your life on the line for a few cheap thrills. And they do not jump from mountains, that would not work since the mountains slant down, so they would end up smashed against the rocks. No, what they do is jump from bridges down into the valleys carved by rivers. What did you do to deserve that treatment? Please, do I really need to answer that? Besides, it was you who stared by calling me a prick with an abrasive personality. I think if apologies are in order, then they are yours.

How do you know that I am not going to shoot her? Easy, I make a point of not shooting my clients, those who pay for the services I provide. Is that guarantee enough?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1024. Thailand 99

Switzerland,

Hpmh. Judging by Belgium's unending giggling after that, I think they planned it. Those little-... Grr.

Sincerely,

Suree Sontaya

Thailand

(A/N: Okay. Thanks!)

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

What? I would have never expected this from Belgium. She and I are good friends through a trade we share, and I did not think that she would participate in such activities; especially since her brother Netherlands and Spain are still sore with each other. I do not think that can be right, I think she was amused by the look on your face, although the right thing at the moment was to slap Spain for doing what he did.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1025. Bekki 78

Dear Berne,

Scary! Ticino sounds scary! But I can see how the Italy brothers would be trouble to deal with.

I can understand that, it's probably the same here. Everyone probably blames everything on London, if there is a London that is... I suppose there should be but I've never met him/her. It's a shame that the time your currency happens to do really well coincides with the rest of Europe plummeting.

It completely depends. Usually when people talk they drop the letter t out of certain words or miss off the end letter. Like for example instead of "Nothing" it comes out more like "nufink"

Still can't pronounce it. That's nice of your father though, to let her keep it as her own language.

Well you never know... I am very accident-prone haha.

yay! I can't wait!

From

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Scary? Ticino? No, not at all! She is completely harmless in fact. I said she was very much like Italy, and I meant it, they could almost be twins. She may hate the two of them, but they like her. Old ties. They liked ruling over her, she did not.

There is a London as a matter of fact. Vater has been corresponding with her too, and she is also attending the Fasnacht, maybe you will catch a glimpse of her. I heard that she would go dressed as a penguin. It is unfortunate indeed, but I will do my best to counteract their failures.

I see.

Ah well, I guess it must be difficult for any English speaker, even though it is a rather simple word for myself. Do not get me wrong, she has a beautiful name. And to call her language by a different name was never a topic for discussion, it was only natural.

I hope you are well insured. Prosthetics do no come cheap, even in this day and age.

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: I don't know ho much sense it makes that they are writing letters even though they're literally right next to each other, so I think the wisest thing to do at the moment is to stop the letters for the moment. Things might get too confusing otherwise.)


	1026. Rwanda 1

Dear Switzerland,

Muraho Switzerland. You might not remember me, but I have most definitely remember you, since I remember you shooting at France. I'm Rwanda, a fellow African country, former colony of Germany and later on Belgian. My twin brother Burundi thinks that I should write to you since we have a few things in common...

Other than that, how are you? Country or socially wise.

Well, I better end this letter soon. I'm off to drinking with Germany and Prussia.

Mwirirwe Switzerland.

Erisa Gahima, The Republic of Rwanda

* * *

><p>Dear Republic of Rwanda,<p>

No, I do not remember you. Well, that is one of the things I am most famous for, but by far not the only one, so it is understandable that I would be remembered. A former colony of Germany you say? Ah yes, I remember that Germany did some colonialism, not too much though. So you were under him? That must have been rather unpleasant. Burundi thinks so? Well then, explain to me what exactly he thinks we have in common. I have a dossier of you open in front of me, and what I noticed first that if I tilt my head slightly, we look a bit alike, not much, but still. Anyway, do you believe deeply in federalism and direct democracy? Do you dominate the world in the financial sector of the market? Do you have a military tradition ranging back seven hundred years? Hardly.

How am I? Well, I had a rough time when the Euro went plummeting, because if I like it or not, I depend on those idiots for my trade, and therefore the Euro losing value is a bad thing. It also means that my exports shrink. I am having as much trouble as ever with matters of immigration, there seems to be no end to the flood if foreigners, excuse me 'migrants'. I was told not to use the other word anymore. Socially things look much better. My children are happy with me, and I am glad to be their father. I am still on duty protecting Liechtenstein though; I am always on duty doing that.

Oh…bad idea. A habit you picked up from them probably.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1027. Zürich 36

Vati

He's...been giving hints...blushing when I'm near, come to think, I have too with him... And he has been kissing my cheek, I just thought it was in the brotherly way until now...

Vati, I never told you but I once had a crush on Estonia. I...just didn't feel safe letting it be known, considering the international attitude towards gays...

Bit embarrassed now..

Zurich

P.S. Naomi is with my guard dog, Patty, and looking for flowers. What could it mean!

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

Get a grip on yourself! If his giving you hints, then you must to, but of the opposite kind! Show your intentions to him, and he will understand quickly that you do not want any such involvement.

YOU HAVE WHAT? No, it would not have been a good idea to let people know that. Zürich, you know how we handle these things. We are discreet. I do not have anything against homosexuality, you know that. But that is only because until now there has no reason to be. Think, you never see any same-gender couples on the street, do you? Now why would that be? Because it would be frowned upon. The people know to conduct their love lives in private, no matter who they are, which is why there has never been any conflict.

But that does not mean I will accept it. It seems to me that Naomi is distracting you, and I do not think that we can use this. I somehow have doubts about having adopted him if he has this corrupting influence on you. Those who voted against the adoption…they must have seen something at the time that I had missed.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

P.S. Picking flowers for you probably.


	1028. Anchorage 1

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

I'm sorry. My grandma isn't feeling well, so I'm writing for her. I'm Kuckinniwi Jones, her grandson, and the personification of Anchorage. My grandma said that... Well you're nice... Kind of... But as I'm writing to you, I think I should be the judge of that!

So... How's life treating you?... Mine is good, but I don't like being teased for being tall. I get that from Grandma Hehewuti; she's only an inch or two shorter than Mr. Russia. I've had people ask me how old I am, and you'd be surprised to know how many assumed I was eighteen or nineteen. I'm only thirteen! And before you ask, I don't like to get into trouble or take that many risks, so no, I don't lie to anyone about my age.

How's Lilli? She and I talk sometimes, but haven't heard from her in a while. By the way, we aren't dating or anything. We're just good friends. I don't even like girls THAT way yet... Same goes for Sealand and Latvia. Those guys are actually really REALLY nice. Don't judge them so hard, okay? We care about Lilli, and we would never hurt her. Go ahead and shoot me if you think I'm lying, but it won't change a thing.

Oh, Santana says he has something to s-

(there's an ugly pen scratch on the paper, as if two people were fighting over the pen, and the paper is crumpled)

Hi Switzerland!

This is Santana, otherwise known as Phoenix! Kuckinniwi's boring as freak, rig-

(there's another pen-scratch)

Sorry about that. Tana is an idiot. He sucks... Anyway, all of us say hi! Every state and every city in America says hi!

Sincerely,

Kuckinniwi Little Wolf Jones

PS: do you have a secret name? My grandma told me about them. It's a name you give yourself and tell no one else. Names like Kicking Bird or Crazy Horse.

PPS: I know this is stupid, but it's a lovely thought. Grandma told me that rainbows are the spirits of the dead flowers on Earth, and when the go to Heaven, they become the colors that arch across the sky. It's silly, but that's something I really wish was real. What about you?

* * *

><p>Dear Anchorage,<p>

She is not? Why is that? Because her daughter is not well either or is it something completely unrelated? If I remember correctly, you are the capital of Alaska, is that not correct? In that case I am puzzled by your obviously native first name. I can be nice, but that depends entirely on you. Your grandmother and I did not always get along that well, there were several disputes.

Not that well, mainly because the economy is slowly spiraling downwards. It has gotten a bit better recently, but the overall situation remains the same, and there is nothing I can even do about it, since I am not the source of my own misfortune. I do not see how anyone can make fun of you for being tall…how would that work? 'Haha, you are so tall!' does not seem to work as an insult. I do not care about the age of appearance, what I judge is the total age, which in my case would be seven hundred and twenty one this year.

She is fine. I do not remember allowing you to talk to her though, that situation must be resolved. Next time you are talking to her, expect to feel a cold piece of metal in the back of your head. That would be the barrel of my assault rifle. It does not matter to me whether you are dating or not, I would know that, and I certainly never allow it to happen. You do not convince me, so I will tell you this just as a precaution. You might have not heard, living in such a remote location, but a couple of months ago, I welcomed a new member to my family. Her name is Vaduz, and she is Liechtenstein's and my daughter, there you go.

Phoenix…is that not a mythical bird that flings itself into flames and then gets reborn from the ashes? Quite fitting for a city in the boiling desert. Yeah yeah, sure, whatever.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Secret name? I was not aware that any such thing existed. The names you say do sound like stereotypical Indian names however. How about 'Trigger Happy' for me? That seems very fitting.

P.S. Anchorage, I am a very scientific nation. I do not believe in such spiritual and superstitious things. I will tell you that I view a rainbow as a phenomenon of nature, and nothing else. A rainbow is caused when white light from the sun falls through water droplets in the air. The drops act as prisms, and break the white light into its different components of the visible color spectrum. That is what a rainbow is, light split into its different parts by water in the air.


	1029. Monaco 6

Dear Zurich,

...My younger brother is the Republic of Saugeais, a micronation bordering Western Switzerland... Oh my, really? That sounds dangerous.. Singapore is a very nice place. London is a larger city than Zurich, to make a point. You can't blame them; The Philippines consists of many hundreds of tiny islands, and several large ones. That sounds awful. Why on earth would you want to kill somebody? I have a perfectly adequate brain, for your information.

Austria is an interesting character, though not a good fighter, despite having ruled parts of Europe for many years in the past. How ironic. I wish I could enter it, to see how it has been improved over time. I enjoy playing a good card game now and then with Francia and Saugeais. All three of those factors are already quite stable. I barely even have foreign relationships, since most of my diplomats come from Paris.

I understand that he doesn't believe in it, and I'm quite surprised that he can have so much will, as to follow in his journey. I have never met Schwyz, but I am sure that he is just as you describe him to be. What? Are you insane?

Please, remind me when you do. *sarcasm*

Also, please wish the rest of your family well, and I am very excited for Fasnacht. Jacques, my younger brother Saugeais, has attended it numerous times. He reminds me so much of your father, with his slightly xenophobic tendencies, and attraction to the financial world.

Sincerely,

Monaco

* * *

><p>Monaco,<p>

Really? Never heard of him. Must be too insignificant to have any reputation at all. I would ask Berne for some information on him, but it is beneath me to go ask my brother for help, and I myself am too busy to occupy myself with such trivial matters. Yes, sure it is, he had been modernizing like crazy. And you of all people should know that size does not matter. Importance does not depend on are or population. 'Quality, not quantity' is my motto among others. Awful? I think it is wonderful! Well, sometimes people are worth more to me when they are dead, and I like things to be of greater value. You did not seem to understand me before even though I am sure that my phrasing was perfectly comprehensive.

I agree, he is useless in combat. I know that Vater used to have to help him out when they both were much younger. They were actually friends, although he does not want anyone to know it, least of all us, his children. Take my advice and take your matters into your own hands. This way you can be manipulated easily, I know because that is one of my specialties, and I am not ashamed to admit it.

It is his devotion to his religion that gives him so much will; at least that is what he says. Take my word for it; he is just as I said. As much as I would like to talk bad of him, there is nothing more I can possibly add, except that his mindset seems to be stuck in the middle ages, not completely though. Insane? No, I am not. Why do you say?

I will. Maybe I will send you a little present if you are a good girl.

If you knew anything about us, then you would realize that that is not going to happen. No one wishes the other well. Ah yes, the Fasnacht, one of my favorite festivals of the year, a splendid occasion. I do not think Vater would like being compared to such a micro nation. Actually he generally does not like to be compared to anyone, nor let anyone be compared to him, unless of course it is to prove his superiority.

Sincerely,

The Great and Wealthy Canton of Zürich

P.S. Glarus is back. He is going to answer your letters again in future. I would say that it has been interesting to talk to you, but then I would be lying. Not that I usually have a problem with deception, but I think that just needed to be said.


	1030. Fasnacht 3

(At the main hall of Zurich International Airport)

*Durham relaxes slightly before cheering up.*

Durham: Yes Sir! Six hundred years of guarding the Northern borders, then about one hundred and fifty years of the Durham Light Infantry, 2nd Battalion-

*Stops mid-flow with a sheepish look*

Durham: Ah, never mind. You don't want to listen to me ramble.

Switzerland: Actually, military history, regardless of nation is something I am very interested in, and since I take pride in my own impressive career, I would only think it fair to let others speak about their lineage. I myself had seven hundred years of duty, on and off, first fighting for my independence, then for money, then for my life. I was fighting before 1291 too, but my memories before that point are rather inconsitant. By the way, you do not mind waiting here with us, do you?

Durham: Nope, I don't mind. This is an interesting looking airport, actually.

Switzerland: Indeed you are right. Many people have their expectations of my lands shattered the moment they set foot in here. Japan had a near breakdown the first time he arrived here. The poor fool was suffering from the Paris-syndrome.

*Durham is cheerful again, and smiling politely. Salutes at them all again*

Durham: Good, um, Evening I think. I don't think I've met any of you before, but nice to meet you. Durham City, one of England's daughters at your service. Most people call me Anne though, if you'd prefer that. I trust the day finds you well?

*There is momentary silence, then one of the male cantons speaks*

Valais: Ja, ve are vell.

Durham: Ah, good.

*Sits down next to... someone? Would that work?*** (sure, let me see…who would fit? Ah yes, Zug.)**

***sits down next to Zug*  
><strong>  
>Durham: You wouldn't happen to have the time, would you? I'm afraid that I forgot to put my watch on today.<p>

Zug: Vhy yes, I do. *looks at his watch* It is quvarter to ten exactly. Yu should consider buying a watch here. Vater's are ze best in ze world.

Switzerland: And here are the rest of the Philippines, with some unexpected company

*Visayas is in a wheelchair with two people in tow; one is on Visayas' side and the other pushing the wheelchair; male and female, respectively*

Visayas: *dressed in a casual blouse; hair let down* Tandaan niyo, Amihan, Habagat. Nasa ibang bansa tayo kaya dapat marunong kayong gumalang lalung-lalo ka na Amihan. Ayoko ng gulo, naiintindihan niyo ba ako? (Remember this, Amihan, Habagat. We're in a foreign country so, you need to respect others especially you, Amihan. I don't want any fights, understand?)

Amihan and Habagat: *both dressed in the Secret Service attire; speaks in chorus* Opo, ma'am. (Yes, ma'am.)

*Visayas spots Switzerland and company*

Visayas: *waves hand* Switzerland! Over here!

*Switzerland turns toward Visayas' direction and approaches them but, gets blocked by the man on Visayas' side*

Switzerland: What do you think you are doing? Do you want me to shoot you? Is that it? I would be more than willing to oblige!

Visayas: Let him get near, Amihan. He's a friend of mine.

*Amihan mumbled something incomprehensible before stepping back*

Visayas: A pleasant day to you, Switzerland. Sorry about that. They're a little overprotective. Don't worry, they're completely harmless.

Switzerland: Keep your goons back, will you? I do not see why you had to bring these here. I think you might be endangering us unnecessarily.

Visayas: They're not what they seem, Vash. They are not totally human. They are the winds that bring that distinct climate of ours: Amihan and Habagat. My constitution is weak but I managed to call them.

Switzerland: Winds? You must have summoned them using your brand oof magic, am I right? Well, I have no objection to their presence, but I will keep my eye on them, and if I see anything suspicious going on, I will take appropriate action. Clear?

Visayas: Sure, that's okay. So, where's our escort?

Switzerland: *points* My cantons are back there, and they are armed, as am I. We have been waiting for some time.

Visayas: Lead the way. We'll follow.

*Visayas and her aides follow their escort*

Switzerland: I will have to take a detour to the main station. My daughter Geneva and Taiwan are both scheduled to arrive there, and I need to see whether Basel has been successful in dealing with North Korea.

* * *

><p>(At the main entrance of Switzerland's house)<p>

Mindanao: (*looks at the surroundings) Wow, never thought that Vash's house is so...luxurious.

(Schaffhouse arrives with the luggage; hears Mindanao's remark)

Schaffhouse: It is not what you would expect, is it? Father is too frugal to build a house like this, it is us who financed it, and modernized it over the years. It is the least we can do for him.

Mindanao: Well, that explains a lot. (*sees Thurgau on the corner; turns to Schaffhouse) Can I...talk to Thurgau for a minute?

Schaffhouse: Of course, but remember, I will be close by. And I still have that sledgehammer with me.

Mindanao: Sure, I'll keep that in mind. (*turns to Isabel) Come on, linda, I want you to meet somebody.

(Mindanao and Isabel approach Thurgau)

* * *

><p>*Geneva is waiting on the train, tapping her foot impatiently and glancing at her watch every five minutes. She turns to the conductor*<p>

Geneva: Monsieur, how long until we arrive?

*The conductor sighs, starting to grow tired of her questioning*

Conductor: We shall be pulling in on time as scheduled Madame.

Geneva: *nods* Excellent.

*She returns to her seat, staring out the window. She glances at her handbag, in which she hid a small gift for her new sister. The train begins to pull in and she strains to see if she could catch a glimpse of her father*

*They stop, she collects her luggage and steps off the train, scanning to find her father. She hears her name be called and she spots him immediately in his uniform and assault rifle*

Geneva: Papa! *runs up to him a hugs him* Oh papa, I missed you so much! Tell me, how is Lillie and little Sophia?

Switzerland: Genève, ma precieux! (Geneva my precious) I have missed you too fille (daughter). Liechtenstein and Vaduz are well, I made sure of that.

*It seems like she can't stop smiling until she sees who else came with him. Her smile vanishes when she notices Vaud standing there*

Geneva: Oh, hello Vaud. I see you're looking well. Did you get better at driving?

Vaud: *turns red* Ferme ta geule! (shut up!)

*Smiles smugly at his reaction and turns back to Switzerland*

Geneva: I have all my Fasnacht clothes packed. I can't wait! It's been a while since we did this.

Switzerland: I expect so; the western cantons do not have this tradition in their culture. We will have to wait here for a while.

Geneva: *tilts her head* really? Who else is coming?

Switzerland: A lot of nations and cities. I sent an invitation to all my contacts.

Geneva: You invited everyone? Well, at least I don't have to play hostess this time.

Switzerland: *chuckles* No, I think that this would be a bit too much, even for your organizing capabilities.

Geneva: *takes a deep breath* Ah, it's so good to be home.

* * *

><p>*Taiwan looking around the train station*<p>

Taiwan: 天啊...牌子上的字一個都看不懂...還好我有記得帶電子辭典跟去年德意志先生教我德文時做筆記的本子, 不然絕對會迷路的

(god...I can't read a thing on the sign...Fortunately I remember to bring my electronic dictionary & the notebook I keep when Mr. Germany taught me German last year, otherwise I'll definitely get lost)

Taiwan: Okay..."Haupthalle" means The main hall, so it's this way...

*Keeps walking, overwhelmed by the crowd, accidently bumping into someone, who turns around and sizes her up*

Switzerland: Oh, unmistakably Taiwan.

Taiwan: 抱歉...I mean I'sorry... oh it's you, Vash Senpai. Geneva-san is also here too! Comment êtes-vous? *let out a hand*

Geneva: Vous parlez français? Merveilleux! Je me sente très bien, et vous ? (You speak French? Marvellous! I am very well, and you?)

Taiwan: Moi? Bien! Merci beaucoup! (Me? Good! Thanks a lot!)

Geneva: How come you know my language?

Taiwan: Oh, one of my human friends back in my place taught me a little bit of French, she's an exchange student from Paris.

Switzerland: That is quite a lot of baggage you have there…

Taiwan: Yeah, I know the orange one is huge. I almost have to pay extra fee for overweight...because I couldn't decide which costumes I should pick so I bring a couple of my favorites one, some of accessory items are quite heavy too... he one with my flag on it is where I put my personal items.

Switzerland: I am not trying to be a gentleman or anything, but would you like some assistance?

Taiwan: No, no, it's okay I'm fine on my own.

Switzerland: Well then, I suggest we depart. To my home first, it will be your place of lodging.

Taiwan: Okay, let's go! I can't wait to go to the festival!

*following Switzerland, while chatting & giggling with Geneva on some personal methods of how to deal with France * X3

* * *

><p>*Switzerland and company arrive at his home, where Zürich just cut off his video call with Virginia from the Philippines*<p>

Virginia: *Darkly, to the blank screen* I keep my own records, und they include 27 years of statements from a Zurich bank. If you will not listen to reason, I will be forced to find someone who will...

Virginia: *Stands up and leaves the room* Switzerland, may I speak with you for a moment? I am afraid your canton has been utterly unhelpful.

Switzerland: *stops walking* Is that so? *to Geneva* take the others to their rooms, I will be there later.

*The others depart*

Switzerland: Zürich has been uncooperative? I told you to expect anything from him, but I do not think there is anything I can do for you. But do tell me what the problem is exactly?

* * *

><p>*Bekki and Berne are on the train to Switzerland's house*<p>

Bekki: Sounds amazing! I bet it's a lot bigger than my house anyway!  
><strong><br>**Berne: It...has...tu...be. It...vas...built...to...accommodate...all...tventy...six...of...of...us...in...times...of...need.

Bekki: *looks around* You have a point, it's not as busy as London. But being on trains always reminds me of London.

*Watches as train pulls into a station*

Bekki: We get off here right?

Berne: Zat...is...right.

Bekki: *Looks back* Ahh! Mustn't forget my case!

*Pulls her case along behind her as she exits the train with Berne*

Bekki: Wow! Everything is so cool in Switzerland!

Berne: *smiles* 'Cool'? Ja...ja...I...vould...agree.

_Meanwhile in a different part of the train_

Suree: Hi Ticino! You can call me Suree.

Ticino: Suree! Bene ! (Good) You can call me Giulia!

Suree: I actually don't think you look like Italy at all. There's a lot of differences. Where are we going?

Ticino: *Shakes Thailand's hand vigorously* Not even papa has ever told me such a wonderful thing! You do not think that I look like that idiota? Mille grazie! (A thousand thanks) And we are a-going to papa's house!

Suree: Seems... Fun? I guess. Wow.. The scenery here is wonderful. Are those the Alps over there?

Ticino: Si! Actually, the Alps are all around you!

Suree: *smile* I should learn more about this place. It seems.. Mystical... ... That sounded cheesy and bullshit didn't it?

Ticino: No! Not at all! The mountains are a-very mystical, I agree.

Suree: *sigh* Geez.. I'm tiireed! Wake me up when we're there. *naps*

Ticino: Va bene! (Right)

* * *

><p>*Bekki and Berne walk from the station through the town, then along the lake*<p>

Berne: It...may...be...a...long...vay...to...travel...by...foot...but...zere...is...no...ozer...option. Vater...likes...his...privacy. But...it...is...not...far...anymore. *points* I...can...already...see...ze...rooftop...over...zose...trees...over...zhere.

*They walk up the driveway to the mansion-like estate. Berne walks up to the door and rings the bell*

Berne: Vater! Ve...are...here!

*The door opens. It is not Switzerland.*

Berne: Ah...Jura...it...is...yu.

Jura: Oui, c'est moi. (Yes, it's me)

Berne : *turns towards Bekki* Zis...is...ze...canton...of...Jura...ze...youngest...member...of...ze...confederation. I...did...not...tell...you...zis...but...I...can...pride...myself...on...ze...fact...of...being...ze...only...state...in...ze...world...to...negotiate...a...peaceful...division...of...my...land. Jura...was...ze...product...of...zat...division. He...has...been...his...own...canton...since...only...1979.

Jura: Corrèct, putain!

Berne: …and...he...is...also..quvite...foul-mouzed. He...did...not...get...zat...from...me. Please...step...aside...Jura.

*Jura murmurs obscenities but moves out of the way. Berne and Bekki enter*

Berne: It...seems...like...most...of...ze...ozers...are...here...already *sees Switzerland* And...Vater...is...talking...tu...Virginia...over...zere. It...looks...serious...I...vould...razer...not...bozer...zem...right...now. I...vill...show...yu...tu...your...room. I...might...add...zat...you...are...ze...only...non-nation...here...so...just...pretend...as...if...nothing...is...veird.

* * *

><p>*Ticino and Thailand arrive at the house*<p>

Ticino: It is papa's home! Grande! We should a-go inside. Mia casa è tua tua casa ! (My house is your house)

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I'm getting back into this! Making ends meet is demanding, but fun since it often calls for creative solutions. I would like to know how it's working out for you so far. On that note, I also made a poll where you get to rate my performance in Switzerland's role. Feedback is of course, appreciated greatly.<strong>

**For your convenience I've combined everything that's adressed to me and put it here. I think it's the simplest solution.**

Philippines:

(A/N: I followed your advice. I think it's distracting if I continue during this event. It's for the best.  
>Well, many think that Jose Rizal is not suited to become a national hero of our country for the reason that he didn't fought any war unlike the rest of our heroes. But, for me, it was the right choice. It's not about fighting wars or participating in the struggle through a fight of some sort. What's important is how that person's contribution became the spark of a revolution. Did you say the Huns? How's that even possible? Is it because of the frequent attacks of the Mongols during the Dark Ages?)<p>

(Author's note: a national hero does not need to have fought in a war in my opinion. Heros come in all forms, they do not need to be soldiers or commanders. I know that I keep mentioning him, but he is a good example of that. General Guisan, one of our national heroes, never fought in a battle, yet he would become known as the one who led the nation through the harsh times if the second world war, even though he didn't actually rule the nation, he was just supreme commander of the swiss armed forces. Yes, that's the exact reasoning. The peoplw that settled in the area that was to be Switzerland migrated partially from the east. Ther was sure to be some Hun blood mixed in there.)

Bekki:

(a/n Awesome! I love it ^^ Berne sounds so cute! You write it really well!, On the opposite to the Bernese in England people tend to speak relatively quickly, especially when excited like Bekki is. She also drops her letter t's occasionally but when I tried to put that in it made her sound like Sweden so you'll just have to imagine it.)

(Author's note: I'm glad. Cute? okay...well thank you, I try my best. i'll keep that in mind when I read next time. It must sound funny, but not as funny as Berne's extremely thick accent. It's ironic that his writing is just fine, but he speaks barely comprehensible.)

Taiwan:

A/N:  
>Thank you for your support for Taiwan! *bear hug* XDDDDD<p>

(Author's note: You're welcome. Every country should have the right to be independent. It doesn't have to be done by force anymore either these days.

Thailand:

(Oops. I tabooed. My bad.)

(Author's note: no problem, it's happened before)

North Korea:

(I know German,so I have a very ,very,very basic idea of what the cantons are saying but some people don't. It might be helpful if you put translations off to the side or at the bottom)

(Author's note: I took your advice and translated everything that was needed, except Jura's one statement. I want to keep things clean.)


	1031. Königsberg 115

Yo, Switzy,

Onkel Germany hiked naked, too? What a dummkopf, ha-ha.

Oncle France isn't so bad. To be honest, the only thing I didn't like about him is that he groped me whenever he, Vati, and Tio Spain would hang out. He stopped right away when Vati saw him and threatened to make his face look ugly; Vati also threatened to give him a buzz cut. That was three years ago. Now he doesn't grope me anymore, danke Gott.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Yes, he did. Even though he does love rules and regulations he was unaware that such a thing was punishable by law here. The same goes for bathing in public. That may be allowed on his north coast, but not here.

Oh, and that is not reason enough to dislike him? I wonder though why he stopped when Prussia told him to, I did not think that something as simple as a threat would deter him. It must be the fact that they are friends. Of course, France would be distraught at having is hair cut short. Yes, Gott sey Dank indeed, now I just wish he would stop doing it to everyone else too.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1032. 9000chan 9

Dear Switzerland,

Yep, a dress...it wasn't a firefight...it was more...um...*doesn't know how to explain* well...kind of like...a striptease? ...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

No, I meant I'm not a stalker like she is, so I wouldn't get along with her, would I?

From,

9000chan

* * *

><p>Dear 9000chan,<p>

A WHAT? I WOULD NEVER…! HOW ON EARTH…? THAT IS NOT ME! I OULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO COMPLETELY EMBARRASING! NOT EVEN IF I WERE UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF ALCOHOL! I DO HAVE STANDARDS! Never mind you, I WILL FIND AND KILL THE PERSON WHO DARED MAKE THAT VIDEO! And I have a good idea where to start..JAPAN!

No, you would not.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1033. Hell 13

Switzerland,

You know how England has his little magic act right? Imagine England using his most powerful spell (which is quite powerful despite how sucky he might seem), but around... A thousand times stronger. I'm not exaggerating.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I can't help it. And no, if I was comparing you to a doll, I'd mentions something about little girls. He compared you to a doll? That's... Interesting. I'd most likely regenerate, but I hate how it feels, so no thank you.

Of course we wouldn't. Another correction: Horrible effects, such as the humans mutating, or the rising of the dead, and, if Lady Albion get's angry, or performs a spell while there, rising of dead souls, destruction of balance, nations' health getting affected, and England or England's sibling's power will merge with hers too, so the power will increase, and then, KABOOM! Earth has a gigantic hole on it.

...That idiot. That stupid idiot. I don't care if he loves me-When I find him, I will use the most painful way I can find to go and kill him. I will not spare his life-He is as good as dead.

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Yes, I do know that. It is one of the reasons I dislike him so much, I will forever be an enemy of the magical arts. I have never seen England use his power properly, otherwise he might be able to summon some decent food or a four star chef, so saying that her power is a thousand times stronger does not mean much. When you multiply zero by any number, however great in value, the result remains invariably zero.

Oh yes you can! Do not try to excuse your behavior! Why would you call that 'interesting'? That is the most unfitting adjective I can think of to describe this situation. Well then, you will think twice about it then. I suggest you simply drop the subject.

If she does all that then she is a threat to me too, and I will have to deal wit her like I dealt with the witches of the past. Something your probably did not know about me is that I pursued witches extremely vigorously back in the day. I thin I must have sent hundreds down to you. Of course, most of them were not even witches, just normal women, and I recognize that mistake now, but that does not change my resolve towards those who are genuine. Even if she is not truly alive anymore, I would send her straight back to hell if I had to!

Do what you wish. I find that interesting, I assume you use the expression as a figure of speech, since neither if you are alive, and therefor neither of you can be killed. Good hunting.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1034. Death 2

Hello there,

...Ah.

We should have found him easily, if only Lady Albion wasn't with him. She must've cloaked their power.

Yeah. I think it's because... He wanted you to tell Hell... She had gone off somewhere after reading a letter. I think it was your letter. I know she'll be okay, but she's probably still angry at him.

I don't like him much. He's just always where Hell is, so we seem close, but if Hell didn't talk to me much, he'd most likely ignore me.

I don't know what his motive is... But it might be that he wants to die, since he probably knows what Hell might be thinking now... I guess.

That's funny. I heard that regenerating feels uncomfortable too. I don't regenerate though-Things just past through me.

She told you? Ok.

-Death

* * *

><p>Dear Death,<p>

I hope that the do find him soon. I wonder though if she is cooperating with him or if he coerced her into assisting him.

Then I did what he wanted, Hell is aware of that now, but I am sure that her departure had nothing to do with what I told her, but rather with the fact that he is gone with Albion, and she does nor approve. Oh yes, perfectly livid. He said she was going to kill him when she found him.

He wants to die?

Then that should be enough to keep him occupied indefinitely. I will take appropriate measures for the eventuality that he does show up.

Yes, I had quite the profitable trade with her on that occasion.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1035. Wisconsin 18

Switzerland

Well I suppose you do have a small point in that skepticism is usually treated negatively. Well what if you know you're out matched and can't win? Would you not give up then?

It's not his fault I've always been rather invisible and unremarkable. I don't really have anything I can think of that stands out about me. Well I think it was because they hear me and Minnesota were changing our hair but all she got were highlights. Yes I'm sure you believe everyone is a lesser person and idiot.

Well I suppose you may think that but I will never agree. Right good point I had forgotten the way they would land. Depending on the depth of the river that could be fun. No it was you how started by being an abrasive prick. I simply called a spade a spade.

Well it's the closest in going to get but it's not all that reassuring. Just please don't carry all that many guns when you see her she's terrified of you but she hides it behind bravado and your arguing.

Sincerely

Madison and Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

I do have a point, and it usually is, although there is no reason to do so. Everyone is entitled to reasonable, founded doubt. If I was outnumbered and outgunned, and on the brink of extinction? No, I would not give up even then. I would rather not live, than live under a yoke. 'Death is better than slavery', part of an oath I swore centuries ago, and I still live and will die by it today.

What are you talking about? You are his daughter after all! He does not need an excuse to notice you; just the fact that he is your father should be more than enough for him. I would call this negligence on his part. I do not believe that everyone else is a lesser person; there are some nations that I quite approve of, even though they are very few. And of the rest I KNOW that they are idiots.

They would not land in the river of course, at least not from a conventional jumping point. The Mountain Rivers may be deep, but they are nowhere near deep enough to break such a fall. I did not! I was being perfectly civil, having a passionate discussion with you and valiantly defending my point of view. It was you who elevated all this to the level of actual insults.

No promises on that I am afraid, but I will limit the number of visible guns to two, an assault rifle and a sidearm, that should be satisfactory, and I will not be changing it. Terrified of me you say? Highly interesting, but very understandable. I will keep that in mind. She has nothing to fear from me, even though she did throw those insults at me. I will only respond with force to proper provocation, not petty squabbles.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1036. Anchorage 2

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Well, when my dad, uncle and aunt aren't doing so good, it eventually catches up to her. It isn't as bad as it us with them, but she still isn't feeling good.

Well, I lived with Russia for a bit (he's nicer than you think once you get to know him) and my siblings take that and the fact that I'm so tall, and ask me why I'm not "kolkolkol" ing. It's stupid...

As for my name. My grandma named me. Plus I'm half Tlingit, so I look a lot like Grandma Hehewuti. I have a sister named Namid. I think she's half Hopi. She looks as if she could be Grandma's little sister.

I-I understand. I really didn't know. And we're just friends, I swear! She's like a sister to me! You aren't the only one who cares for her well-being, you know!... I'm going to die now, aren't I?

Um, by Phoenix. We meant Phoenix, Arizona... Unless I spelt it wrong... Oops... Did I?

By the way. It's a SECRET name. The only person you're supposed to tell is the one person that you know would give their life for you. As for my examples. Many of the countries embrace stereotypes anyway, so it doesn't matter to me. Those are just some names that I got out of a few history books.

I know it's silly. It's just a lovely thought. You know? Something to daydream about. I wish it was real, but it isn't...

I sent an ato'ow. It's a handmade blanket that is a tradition in the Tlingit culture. Some say that parts of the soul are passed with it. I'm giving it to you. Take good care if it. It'll keep you warm. Trust me. I live in Alaska, so I should know!

Sincerely,

Kuckunniwi Little Wolf Jones,

* * *

><p>Dear Anchorage,<p>

That would make sense; I have experienced the same phenomenon with my sons and daughters ever since they first started having conflicts amongst each other. I use conflicts in the mildest sense of the word; they are basically just mundane arguments over trivial matters most of the time. But what they feel and their constitution affects me heavily, as it should. I have a theory that this only happens to federal states. France never had an incident like this, and he is centralized.

I thought you might, and I am not buying that, even though I have been told the same thing several times. I do not think it is right of them to immediately associate you with Russia. I myself would consider that an insult. And yes, it is completely foolish.

I have little to no knowledge on the native tribes. If she got to name you then it is understandable that she chose something that in her eyes would be fitting. I do not think that America viewed it the same way. Namid? I seldom use informal names, I find them unbefitting. Who is she?

The grammar seemed fine to me.

I am very sure that I do not have such a secret name; I was merely poking fun at the concept by giving you an example of what mine could be. I think it is something that is unique to your culture and superstition, and does not apply to me.

As I said, I am not a country who gets such notions. A rainbow, although it may be a phenomenon of nature, is hardly something I would waste my time thinking about.

I told you I do not believe in such superstition. That you would send this to me is somewhat touching in a manner, but I assure you that I have enough to keep me warm. A part of my land sis in the Alps, I do think I am well equipped for cold weather. I do not have much use for it, but I am sure that Liechtenstein would love something like this. I will give it to her and say that it is a present from you.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1037. Zürich 37

Vati

I'm actually starting to get mad at you now...Love is love, and I can love who I want! I've made up my mind, and I DO love Naomi.

He is NOT distracting me, I've been hard at work as per usual! When I'm working he draws, and when I have free time, he and I spend time together. Don't even try to kick him out, there is no corrupting influence!

Angry now, going to target practice to vent

Zurich

* * *

><p>Mr. SwitzerlandVati,

I'm kinda worried about Zurich...He's been frustrated a lot and goes outside and shoots stuff a lot. Did someone say something to make him mad? Please don't be mad at me, but I love him...

He's nice when we watch the news and cuddle, but the rest of the time he seems very angry. I'm really really worried about him, especially his health. Anger can't be good for his blood pressure.

I...h-hope I can stay in this family e-even though I love my "brother"...

Naomi

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

There is no need for that I assure you. I know it cannot be helped, and I do not want there to be any bad blood between us, that would be counterproductive and very uncomfortable for everyone. What I want you to know is that my wish is for you to be happy, and that you should pursue that goal in any way you can. This matter is delicate for me as I am sure you understand, but even though I might not always show it, you have my full support in everything you do. If he is not a burden and not distracting you then I see no problem at all, and I would never think about 'kicking him out'. I took him in, and there will be no reversing that.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Naomi,<p>

Do not be. I believe that I was the source of that anger and frustration, but that should be solved now. I concluded that, it was actually what our correspondence was all about, and I am not mad at you, I could never be. Well, not never, but very rarely.

I will just go ahead and simplify matters here, for I think that it is best to have this resolved as soon as possible. Zürich feels that same way about you as you do about him, he told me so. I wonder what you will do now that you know. Whatever happens, there is no reason at all for you to leave this family.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	1038. Rwanda 2

Dear Switzerland,

I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. I am a pretty small country after all, compared to others such as, say, Sudan and Algeria. And yes, I was raised for a short time under Germany's care. He wasn't all that bad actually. He let things be the way they were in the first place and visited once in a while and taught me on how to fight. It's not like my tribes (Hutu, Tutsi, and Twa) made daily sacrifices to their gods, so things were pretty stable. Until World War II came around...

As for similarities, I actually practice shooting, but with a handgun instead. My eyes are also sharp-looking, like yours and I am overprotective a bit when it comes to my twin brother and Belgium. And I sometimes wish that I was a neutral country.

Well, better your situation than mine. My people are still traumatized by... the Genocide... You have children? Well, I can guess that they are well cared for.

And yes, drinking is a habit I picked up from them, along with eating potatoes. I do have a few beer brands that originated here. But I'm eighteen, and the law here states that I am at the legal age to drink. And I am careful at not being drunk, since someone needs to drive Germany and Prussia home when they are no longer sober.

Mwirirwe Switzerland.

Erisa Gahima, The Republic of Rwanda.

* * *

><p>Dear Rwanda,<p>

Size has nothing to do with it, I assure you. I do not possess much land, yet I still have a very wide-spread reputation. Canada on the other hand has a huge area of land, yet nobody ever notices him. To be fair to him, he was probably a more tolerant colonial power than England, France and Spain were. If they had been there, your indigenous population would have been decimated. World War Two made everything spin out of control, well, most things. I did not lose control during that time, but remained resolutely as I was, neutral.

My weapons expertise is not limited to rifles you know. I produce a wide variety of firearms, all of which I am more than familiar with. You wish you were a neutral country? That is something worth aspiring to! There would be no negative consequences to that at all, as long as you can defend yourself even when you are neutral. Other nations have made this mistake before, thinking that their mere status would keep them out of trouble, but they ultimately failed. Belgium was one of those unfortunate countries.

I have read about that in your dossier. You had more of your citizens killed in one civil war than I had in my entire history as a country, which spans seven centuries. Yes, twenty-six cantons of which I can be proud of. I try my best to be the ideal father to them, and all have fine personalities.

Understandable. Potatoes are great. They are very tough plants, and very nutritious. They can be cooked in so many different varieties…I think I have the most recipes for purely potato dishes in the world. You do not need to justify that to me, I made drinking beer and wine legal at age sixteen. Yes, they do not know when to stop pouring down the glasses, do they?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1039. Fasnacht 4

**Sorry for taking so long, several things stopped me from putting this out as soon as I had liked. For one, I was too tired to work on anything. For those of you who don't already know, I have to write these very late in the night. Let's just say that my parents wouldn't quite like it if they knew I was still writing fanfiction. I'd rather spare them and myself the trouble XD. The second reason is that there's a ton of tests coming up and I need to prepare for those.**

* * *

><p>*With Visayas during the ride to Switzerland's house*<p>

Amihan: Ma'am.

Visayas: Yes, Amihan?

Amihan: Why do we need to do this? I can't see anything that will benefit you in attending this event in some foreign country. I say we should just go back and do something productive.

Habagat: Amihan, stop questioning such nonsense. I'm sure that Madam has a perfect reason why're we here.

Amihan: I know, Habagat. I trust Madam's judgment but this whole thing is just nonsense.

Visayas: It's not nonsense, Amihan. We're visiting a friend and I think that's reason enough to attend. They even invite us here so, there's nothing here that's irrelevant. And besides, I should visit my boyfriend's family once in a while. Don't you think so?

Amihan: *huffs* I still don't approve of him. If he's the son of that person a while ago, then I can safely assume that whoever this boyfriend of yours is just the same: rude and arrogant.

Habagat: Amihan! How dare you question Madam's decision! I think whoever this person that managed to steal Madam's heart is chivalrous and gentle; opposite to what you're saying.

Amihan: *huffs; crosses arms* Hmph!

Visayas: Amihan, Habagat. Stop this argument this instance. Remember what I told you at the airport? No fighting while we're here. Or do you want me to punish the both of you?

Amihan and Habagat: *shook their heads simultaneously; speaks in chorus* No, ma'am!

Visayas: Good. Now, let's just enjoy the trip, okay?

*Silence for a few minutes*

*Grisons opens the door*

Grisons: Hello…may I come in?

Visayas: Oh hello there. If I remember correctly, you name is Grisons, yes? Come in, come in.

(Grisons enters; sits on a corner seat)

Visayas: How are you? And my, my, you're tall. How tall are you?

Grisons: Ja…I have alvays been told zat I am tall. I am ze tallest of ze cantons. How tall exactly? *shrugs* Vell…I do not quvite know…

Visayas: You must be playing basketball or something. That height is advantageous, you know?

Grisons: I do not play basketball. I play Ice hockey, and even zere it is an addvanatge to be tall like me.

Visayas: I always want to know more about Vash's children. So, tell me, where do you live, exactly?

Grisons: It is hard to describe…my house is hidden avay in one of ze alpine valleys east of here.

Visayas: Okay. I've heard that you're really close with your other sibling, Ticino. Is that true? If it's yes, please tell me how close you are with each other.

Grisons: *turns red* A-ah…ja…sorella Ticino…vell, it is ture zat ver are on gud term vith each ozer, but only because I also speak Italiano. She…vell…she shows her affection very openly, a trait she got from Italia no doubt. But at ze least I can trust her, more zan any of my ozer siblings.

Visayas: I see. It's good that you have someone in the family to rely on, yes? Please, do stay here for a while. Amihan, Habagat, show your best behavior, got that?

*The rest of the trip is spent on conversations*

*At Ninoy Aquino International Airport*

Luzon: *looks at his watch* Where the heck is Schwyz? *looks at Glarus and Zurich* Hey, have you seen your brother?

Glarus: No

Zürich: To be honest, I do not really care where that…where he wandered off to.

Luzon: Good grief. We're going to Switzerland to attend Fasnacht and somehow, Schwyz managed to take a trip somewhere. I've had those seats reserved as well. It cost me a fortune procuring those.

Zürich: A fortune you say? *smirks* I think it is amusing that you struggle to save up the money for such a mundane trip. It just goes to show…

Luzon: Sorry if I can't afford the things you spent your money into. At least, I'm able to save enough money to buy me a few luxuries for our family. Now, where is Schwyz?

(Schwyz runs toward Luzon)

Luzon: Where did you come from, Schwyz? I thought that you ditched us.

Schwyz: No my lord, I would never allow such a treasonous thought to even cross my mind! No, I was merely searching for Maria. I am afraid to say that I have failed to locate her anywhere.

Luzon: Did you say Ate's gone missing?

Schwyz: Lord in the heavens! What if an unlikely event has occurred and upset all our plans! Maybe England has managed to gain his liberty once more, and yet again wishes to further his power, and has kidnapped my dear Maria, lady Visayas.

Luzon: Calm down, Schwyz. I'm sure that Ate is alright. Let's go inside before the plane departs.

Schwyz: What? You do not think it likely that there were any occurrences that might have obstructed her arrival?

Luzon: Not really, if you ask me. I think that Ate went to Switzerland without us knowing. Now, let's go.

*The four of them go inside*

*Virginia and Switzerland are talking about virginia's bank accout. Meanwhile the house around them is a hive of activity*

*Virginia explains the situation, then takes a few of his returns out of his briefcase*

Virginia: If this is simply a mistake on the bank's part, that is fine, but Zurich's manner seemed like he was hiding something. *More to himself than to Switzerland* I want my money, and I will get it. One way, or another.

Switzerland: *takes and looks at the returns* Well, these seem to be perfectly in order. As far as I can see, your balance is doing just fine. I hardly think that the bank makes a mistake though; I leave no room for error when it comes to this business. If it seemed like he was hiding something, then I will have to investigate. In fact, you might be able to confront him yourself; he is on his way here from the Philippines. I understand your irritation, but this will have to wait until later. I need to go inform everybody that we are to leave soon for the parade. It is up to you whether to attend or not, but it would be an interesting cultural experience.

*Switzerland leaves for the upper floors*

* * *

><p>Geneva: *Walks through the door to he room and sets her bag down* Ah! I missed this place so much!<p>

*Cell phone rings, she grabs it from her pocket*

Geneva: Bonjour?...yes this is her speaking...ah, Pierre! Quelles nouvelles as-tu de la croix-rouge?...Qui, they were to be scanned and sent in two days ago...ILS QUOI?...*groans* and where are they now?...*sighs* I don't care how you do it! Juste obtenis ces rapports envoyés dans! *hangs up* ugh! I come back for a break and they attack me with work as soon as I walk through the door! *sits on the couch* at least there's no paperwork.

Switzerland: Calme-toi ma fille. What did you expect? That because you were at the academy the whole world would stop and wait for your return? I had to take over your duties while you were gone. Mais, c'est pas une raison for you to complain, you know how the work is done, it should be an easy task for you. As confiance!

Geneva: *sighs* you're right as usual papa, I need to relax. Heh, the patient telling the doctor what to do, how ironic.

Switzerland: *chuckles* You may be my house doctor, mais je suis ton père, n'est-ce pas? Maybe you should talk a walk outside to clear your head ma fille, bien?

Geneva: You know, a walk doesn't seem like a bad idea, perhaps me and crepe can go down to the lake. Thank you for the advice papa.

* * *

><p>*elsewhere in the house*<p>

Durham: Quarter to ten? Ah, thanks for that. I can never remember what the time zone differences are... totally messes up my timing!

Zug: Ja, zey can be a bit inconvenient sometimes.

Durham: *Looks at him slightly harder than is strictly necessary*

Zug: Vat is it?

Durham: Oh, sorry. Trying to remember if we've met before. I don't believe we have... I've never visited Switzerland.

Zug: In zat case ve never have. I seldom leave the country, only vhen I am on a business trip, and zat does not happen too often, and I do no sink zat I have ever been to England before. Y ze vay, if you have trouble vith ze time zones, you should really sink about zose vatches. Vater is not praised for them for no reason.

Durham: Yeah, I've heard that they're the best... *Frowns slightly* But then again, expensive... What would you recommend?

Zug: Vell, I am not supposed to have any preferences, but I think that *brand name bleeped out* watches are far superior to anything else currently on the market. I have one myself.

Durham: *Lowers voice slightly* Um, I wasn't a bit... forward there, was I? With the introduction? Dad tells me that I'm too blunt, but... Heh, I really don't have a social life, so it wasn't ever a problem before now...

Zug: Blunt? No, not at all. Vater much prefers to be straightforward himself, but he does value formalities, and so do I. Now, as far as I know ze Umzug, zat vould be ze parade, is starting soo, so you might vant to get ready.

* * *

><p>*Ticino and Thailand arrive at Switzerland's home*<p>

Suree: Ah, we're here already? Cool! This house is awesome! Do you all live here?

Ticino: Ah no! It was a-built to house us all, but-a we live in our own houses, in our own lands. We are a federation after all, and papa wants us as far-spread as a-possible so that democracy is-a everywhere.

Suree: As for the Italy thing, you seem more efficient and less... Italy-like. Like, the aura you give off. Italy's is carefree and stuff, and yours is more.. mellow. I don't know you very well, so it's difficult to describe it.

Ticino: Grazie again. I try to imitate papa as much as I can, but growing up under Italy made me have some of his traits, much different from my fratellos and sorellas.

Suree: Wow... what a great place. And maybe here I can really taste some awesome food! Like the famous chocolate. I've been dreaming of it since I got on the plane!

Ticino: I think that you will-a not go home without a-having filled your bag with chocolate. For some a-reason, papa is very generous today, since he never said a-anting about making you pay for the stay or the food.

Suree: By the way, where will I be staying exactly? I should put my stuff there…then I should wait for Switzerland, probably. OR maybe go to a library…or get lost...or both. hehe.. *scratches back of head*

Ticino: Bene! Your room is right up here! *leads the way* It-a was built to me a-mine, but since I don't-a live here…you can have it *opens door* The window front faces to the south, so there should be plenty of a-sunlight. Papa also told me to tell you that you should-a get ready, we'll be a-leaving soon.

(Hehe.. I still feel kinda bad about it.)

(Author's note: As I said, no need.)

* * *

><p>*Berne is showing Bekki around the house*<p>

Bekki: *gazes around the house amazed* It's huge!

Berne: Ja…indeed.

*Looks over at Jura*

Bekki: He seems nice. I must admit I'm a little nervous though.

*Pauses*

Berne: Vell…I vould be nervous too if I were ze only non-nation in ze vicinity.

Bekki: W-Wait! I-I'm the o-only n-non nation? EEP! E-Everyone here will know e-each other e-except me then.

Berne: Do…not…vorry…even…some…of…ze…nations…have…not…met…before. You…can…be….completely…inconspicuous...here. Just….do…not…netion…who…you…really…are. Vater…is…already…bending…rules…to…have…you…here. Zey…are…EU…guidelines…so…he…really…does…not…care…too…much.

*Bekki follows Berne up to her room, it is very large and spacious*

Bekki: Wow! It's lovely! Thanks so much! Ah no! I mean Danke!

*Places her bags down and follows Berne back down into the main hall*

Bekki: S-Should I i-introduce myself to people? I don't know who to start with though... Is that London over there? That one must be Taiwan I think. They look like some of your siblings since they look a little like you. There's so many people!

Berne: Ja…vhy…do…yu…not…start…vith…London. She…is…ze…capital…of…your…homeland…after…all. Ja…zat…is…Taiwan…she…respects…Vater…very…much…and…calls…him...'teacher'…if…I…remember…correctly. Ja…even…zough…ve…are…not…at…all…blood…related…ve…share…some…aspects…of…our…appearance. Do…not…ask…me…vhy…I…am…a…politician…not…a…genealogist.

(A/N It is quite ironic when I think about it. Especially the combination of Bekki's fast talk and Berne's slow. They must be quite a pair. Bekki's stammer is just because she's nervous around people, especially since she's the only non-nation)

(Author's note: It would be fun to hear that conversation. The varying speeds must make it very hard to follow, when at one moment you're struggling to understand anything, and at the other you get frustrated because it's taking so long. Well, actually not the only non-nation as it turns out…there's the newly arrived Eugene, but Berne doesn't know that,)

* * *

><p>Taiwan: Oh my, this is a HUGE~~~maison, I wonder whether I'll get lost in here *scratch head*<p>

Taiwan: *sees Basel and the Korean Siblings, she scowls and groans* Oh great, that baka of a Kimchi is here as well? 他媽的...難道我就不能有點安寧嗎? (F*ck...Can I ever have some peace?)

Switzerland: Is there a problem?

Taiwan: No...actually, yes. May I ask you a favor, Senpai?

Switzerland: That depends strongly on what the favor is, but do tell me.

Taiwan: I hope my room is not anywhere near that idiot...*look at South Korea* In fact, I wish it'll be as far as possible...if you don't want to hear me screaming and yelling in the middle of the night...

Switzerland: I will have it arramged. I am sued to dealing with this kind of thing since my children tend to have tendencies of fighting with each other. Maybe it is for the best, since I would have taken care of any disturbance during the night as I usually do, and that would not end well for everybody. But I might as well know the reason for your conflict.

Taiwan: Why would I be screaming and yelling? Well, as you know, that baka of a Kimchi has earned his reputation of being the "Asian version of France". He tends to sneak behind someone's back and grope his target... - which usually is China or Nihon-san... *cinch fist* - and there are couple times that he manage to "break" into my house by climbing in from the window, and you know what? My apartment is in the 8th floor! He could have just simply knocked on the f*cking door, or at least call me, for goodness' sake! *palm face* Thanks to him, I developed a very strong vigilance...

Switzerland: I have heard of his reputation, but I think now I will see whether the rumors really are true. Actually, I think I would rather prefer to avoid such a situation. I would have shot him dead if he had done something like that, just saying.

Geneva: Je sais quoi! You can be in the room next to mine! It is very far away from where the Korean siblings will be put.

Taiwan: Merci beaucoup, Geneva *hugs and follows her towards her room*

Taiwan: Are you all right, Geneva-san?

Geneva: Alors…I am a bit stressed. I just came home from the academy and I already have a mountain of work piling up. Papa said that I should go take a walk.

Taiwan: May I come with you?

Geneva: Mais oui! I would be glad to have some company. Come Crepe!

*Geneva's dog follows them*

*Taiwan follows Geneva*

Switzerland: Do not be too long! We have to leave soon!

A/N: Neva (author for Geneva) and I would probably work together in PMs for the next part, which is the conversation during the walk, so next time when I post the reviews; it may include both our works

(Author's note: That's perfect! I's much rather have her do it, since then it would be more genuine. I would have asked her to do the same thing earlier, but I didn't want to give her extra work.)

* * *

><p>*At the main hall of the Zurich International Airport*<p>

Eugene: *already in Red Riding Hood costume* Man, this place sure is crowded today! *tries to find way into the crowd* I'm just glad I came here early- GAH!

*ends up being tripped and she fell down, ending up with a bruised knee on her right leg*

Eugene: Ouch…that hurts. I really should get up- *sees familiar figure* Ah! Switzerland! *tries to stand up* It's nice to finally meet you in person...wait, did I arrive here late?

Switzerland: Eh…who are you?...Oh yes of course! *helps her get up* I see you are dressed and ready. Good. I have had to go back and forth between my house and the airport all the time these last few hours, and you are not really late, but let us say that I would have preferred it if you arrived earlier.

*Switzerland leads the way to the train station*

Eugene: Yeah... about that, I WAS early but then I nearly got lost on the way…I'm sorry. I'm just glad I made it. Oh, and I must inform you that I shall start on my new poem immediately by the time all of your cantons here give me those replies later on. *remembers a mental note of taking the train* Are there…any seats left in the train?

Switzerland: *steps on the train and looks around* I am sure that if we keep looking, we will find some. Why, there are some seats rights there. What do you think?

Eugene: Over there? *shrugs* Sure, I don't mind sitting there. *sits on the very spot* Just can't wait to have fun when we get there...

Switzerland: I think that you will enjoy it immensely.

*After some time, the train pulls into a station and they get off. Switzerland leads the way*

Switzerland: We will have to walk this bit. My house is not near any population center. I do not like the noise and the many people. I hope that this was the last excursion I had to make.

*They arrive at Switzerland's house*

Switzerland: Pick any room you like, as far as it is unoccupied, and come back here after you have unpacked your things. One more thing by the way…you said that to complete your poem you needed the replies of all the cantons. Well, they are all here, so you might as well just ask them in person.

* * *

><p>*Basel leads North Korea away from his train to another one of the federal railways. They spend the journey to Switzerland's house in silence until they stand at the door to Switzerland's estate mansion.<p>

Basel: Ve are late. Vater vill not be pleased…no he vill not….no he vill not… *opens doors*

Switzerland: *stands right inside* You took your time.

Basel: I am so sorry Vater, but the search of the train needed to be extensive.

Switzerland: Of course, and did you find anything?

Basel: No…nosing, nosing at all.

North Korea: Hello! It's nice to meet you.

Switzerland: *raises eyebrow* Oh yes?

*Liechtenstein appears next to Switzerland, carrying baby Vaduz*

Liechtenstein: Big brother…

Switzerland: Liechtenstein! I thought I told you to be in your room for your own safety. I do not want something happening to you, not with this many people in the house.

Liechtenstein: I'm sorry big brother, but I was so lonely…

*Switzerland sighs*

North Korea: *to Vaduz* Hello there! Look what I have for you. A stuffed animal! They're hard to get at my house. Ask your daddy if you can have it.

*Vaduz stretches out her arms towards the toy and giggles*

Switzerland: Hmph…it seems that she wants to have it. Fine, go ahead.

*Vaduz cuddles the stuffed animal*

Switzerland: Now, as to your lodging, it seems that we have run out of rooms. You will have to make do with a hotel.

(Author's note: Once again I could only publish a part of the multiple reviews, since I try having things happening at about the same time. The rest will be included once it fits right. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.)

* * *

><p>*Monaco arrives with her younger brother Jacques at the Zurich International Airport, with her traditional costume in her suitcase*<p>

Monaco: *looks around at the signs, understanding a little bit of what is being said.* I can't read these signs... I can, but barely..

Jacques: *huffs arrogantly* Well, I live near Switzerland, so I naturally know German quite well!

Eva: Enough of your idiosyncrasies, let us just find Glarus, for he was supposed to be our escort back to Suisse's house.

Jacques: *grumbles* Why didn't you bring your son Lucas with you? He enjoyed going to Fasnacht with you before...

Eva: I don't think he would be able to handle all of us nations crowded around in one place, talking about foreign affairs... I did tell him that if he wanted to go, I'd send Sanremo and Ventimiglia *her daughters* over to escort him...

Jacques: Fine, fine, whatever.

*Eva sees Glarus; she waves happily to him*

Eva: Glarus! We're over here! *walks over to him, dragging her little brother*

Glarus: My daughter in Christ! I am glad to find you in good health, my child.

Monaco: It's lovely to see you again, Glarus! I brought my brother with me, though I did not originally say I was going to…

Saugeais: *grins* Hallo! Ich bin Saugeais. Wie geht es dir?

Glarus: My blessings to you, Saugeais. Mir geht es ausgezeichnet, denn Gott ist mit mir, er ist mit uns allen.

Monaco: *grumbles something about Hell and the Devil*

Glarus: You should not allow such words to pass over your lips. They might come true…

Monaco: *nods, rubbing the nape of her neck sheepishly* I know, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't say these things.

Saugeais: Let's go! Herr Glarus, please lead the way for me and my Schwester!

Glarus: Jawohl! Please follow.

*Glarus leads, while the French siblings follow*

Saugeais: Why didn't you bring Lucas along with us? He loves Fasnacht, and you know it!

Glarus: Forgive me for asking, but who is this Lucas of which you speak?

Monaco: Oh, he's my little son.

Glarus: A son? Is that so? Monaco, you are of a rather young age. Did you commit sin?

Monaco: I-I didn't commit adultery, honest! He was orphaned as a baby in Nice, and he needed a home, and he was so adorable and helpless, that I decided to raise him.

Glarus: I see. Forgive me for having accused you of such falsities. What you did is truly noble. Christ taught compassion, and you live it every day by raising an orphan as your own.

Monaco: Thank you.. He's very young, and he was so cute when I found him... I wanted to do something right, so I thought that adopting him would give him a chance at a comfortable and happy life.

Glarus: God has taken note of your kindness, and you shall be rewarded for it.

Monaco: *smiles at him kindly*

Glarus: But come now children, we must not tarry. Vater is waiting. I am so sorry to have left you in such miserably correspondence as my brother Zürich. Believe me when I say that it was not by choice. I hope that he did not ruin your lives completely with the things he said.

*The rest of journey of meeting up with everybody else is spent in complete silence, with Saugeais staring suspiciously at both of them*


	1040. Königsberg 116

Yo, Switzy,

Silly Onkel Germany XD

Well, Oncle France, the King of Vanity itself, doesn't like anyone threatening to make his face look ugly. I wish he'd stop groping everyone, too...except Austria. Oncle France can grope him all he wants for all I care.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

…which is exactly why I do not want him to send his rabble citizens to live in my land under my authority.

The least that can be said is that he never tried to cross my border, at least not form me. But my daughter Geneva told me that he does come on her side of the border several times a day, and she constantly has to chase him away. I wish I would be able to deny him entry, but I cannot do that under the open border policy.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1041. Wisconsin 19

Switzerland

Yea I guess so. Isn't that a bit too far isn't it better to live and plot revenge than die. Well if it's something so important to you I guess I can understand.

Wow that unexpected your defending my right to be noticed. It's not really I just need to try harder to get him to pay attention. Well that's to be expected you are a cold forbidding person so you don't approve of all that much.

Really? Why would they not want to land in the river? Well perhaps do it near some river deep enough or jump from lower. Implied insults count as insults and if you had just let it go this never would have started.

Visible guns? You do realize she has very sharp vision and will most likely spot the others. Great I'm going to have to convince her that your not going to shoot her. Just please try to not act like your normal aggressive self. From what I read you had it coming. Well all right. That doesn't sound like the snappish shoot first ask questions last person you're portrayed to be.

Sincerely

Wisconsin and Madison

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin and Madison,<p>

If you live to plot revenge that that means that you were not committed whole heartedly to the cause in the fist place, that you still had some fight in you but you refused to go on. I think that would be cowardice. Call me stupid for seeing it this way, my idea may not be rational, but it does not have to be.

Of course I defend that! I may not agree with you on all issues, but I do have principles, and those principles apply to everyone. Besides, if it means criticizing your father, then I gladly point that out, for he never ceases to tell me what I am doing wrong, even though there is nothing.

Look, whatever. I let them do their stuff. If they want to do that, as foolish as it may be, I will let them, but in case anything happens, I am not to be the one at fault. I am not the one to just 'let it go' as you put it. I prefer to delve into the argument. And win it.

Whether she has sharp vision or not is irrelevant. If I want a gun to be hidden, then it cannot be seen. If she wanted to discover my secondary firearms, she would have to see through fabric, and if she were able to do that, I would have to shoot her just for looking at me. I AM NOT AGGRESSIVE! I mean…I will act as always, that should be enough for you. Believe me, that IS my preferred method, but it very much depends on the situation, and I will not defy a law that I laid down myself. If you doubt what I am saying, then allow me to give a demonstration. I think that Wisconsin will sooner or later give me a reason to do so anyway. It is ironic that she would come home in worse shape than when she entered the clinic, do you not think?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1042. Anchorage 3

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Trust me, as the victim, I know how stupid that is. I'm really nothing like Mr. Russia. Yeah, I get lonely sometimes, all the way out here, but I have my family. They visit often, so I haven't cracked just yet...

Namid, she's Albuquerque. But, I prefer to call her Namid. But then again, she's my sister, and I talk to her on a regular and casual basis, so I don't call her by her formal name.

You don't have to make fun of me. Santana and Selena do enough of that... I get that it's purely a joking gesture, but after awhile it gets old.

You gave Lilli the ato'ow I made? Does she like it? I worked hard on keeping it on good shape. I even had to sew a lot of it back together. It took me weeks to get it to look as good as it does now.

So... You have never daydreamed? At all? Ever? In all honesty, I can be a total grass-grabber.

Sincerely,

Kuckunniwi Little Wolf Jones,

* * *

><p>Dear Anchorage,<p>

I much prefer isolation to a large crowd as you might imagine, which is why I refuse to mingle with the other European states, and God forbid, with the EU-members. Even my children and I stay apart and convene only when it is necessary. The rest of the time I leave them to their own means.

That does not have to mean anything, I think it is a matter of culture. My cantons are all brothers and sisters, yet you will never find them addressing each other by their informal names.

I have always bee bad at making jokes, but to be honest, that is not a skill I really need, nor want. And so who are those two? A couple of sisters?

Yes, she liked it very much. She sows and knits herself, so she understands the value of such a thing. I also explained to her what you told me about it. I saw her eyes grow wide that instant. That naivety and innocence….it is what makes her so precious.

Day dreamed? Why would you ask something like that? I do not think I have…I do occasionally reflect upon my past, but other than that…no, I do not think so. There is work to be done, and I cannot allow myself to be distracted.


	1043. Death 3

Hello,

I wonder too.

She came back with weapons of all kinds. Heaven better prepare himself for a big beating, and Death. You know, since the only thing that can kill, or erase beings like them is my scythe, Hell will probably drag me along.

If he knows Hell very well, which he does, he'd know that she wants to kill him in a way that is very... Macabre.

Ah... Good luck on your side, I guess. Hopefully, he will not appear near England's home. If he did, with Lady Albion with him... It won't be pretty.

I see...

-Death

* * *

><p>Dear Death,<p>

I hardly think that she will really kill him, to me that just seems to unlikely, but she will most certainly scare him. And if you are with him then I thin he will surrender. I wonder though how this could happen in the first place; it seems like a bit of a lax in security it you ask me, something I would have never allowed to happen. I am sure that there will be sever consequences for all of you from whoever is in charge.

I would expect nothing less from her. But if she were to really kill him, that would preset itself as a problem, would it not? He would need a successor.

The reason behind that being?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1044. Hell 14

*Note: OMG, Dragon Ball! IT'S OVER 900!*

Switzerland,

Well, you can't just summon a chef. I mean, real demons aren't like those butlers in Japan's anime. But anyway, he has a very powerful spell with him, it's a type of elemental summoning magic. He can't use it on normal people, or nations, but only on those of magic. Anyways if we were to scale it from 1-9000, 9000 being the highest and 1 the lowest, it would rank around 950, or so, multiplied by 100, so that would be 9,500. Her power's so strong it goes over the scale.

I can't help but laugh at other's troubles, even those who I don't hate. It's something the activities in my land have done to me, I'm sorry.

Yes, exactly. But remember, do not hurt her. I allow you to do what you want to Heaven, but do not try to hurt her. She has to be alive. God shall be the one to deal with her when we return.

Killing, erasing, destroying. Call it what you wish. I just wish for his existence to be removed.

Signed,

Hell

P.S. I might go to your world to look for that idiot.

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Of course you cannot do that, it would be ridiculous. I am just saying that if he had any power at all, he would have done something significant by now, and he has not as it turns out. I would not know anything about that, I do not read what Japan makes. I find it to be too exotic for my taste. That is quite an odd scale, normally you would go from one to ten, but that does not matter right now. I hardly think that you can measure something as abstract as magical power. Intelligence can be measured exactly; strength can be measured exactly, but magic? Maybe if you had made the scale conform to her it would not sound like such a big deal

Do not be. I would expect it from you, nothing less. Of course it is only natural.

Fine, I will try my best not to wound her, but I will not contain myself where Heaven is concerned. You might want to take a bag with you so you can carry the pieces more easily.

Would than not upset some sort of natural balance?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I think you will have to. He might be here already.

(Author's note: you just made the scale that way so you could make that reference, didn't you?)


	1045. Rwanda 3

Dear Switzerland,

I guess your right on both counts. Canada... the one who looks like America? And yes, I am grateful that France, Spain, and/or England didn't find me first. I have a recent friend named Peru who tells me all about her history. According to her, the only colonies Spain treated fairly was Italy Romano. Talk about drama... And as for World War II, I was... surprised at how much Germany changed. Belgium had me and my brother at the time, and she was worried that Germany wanted to take us back again...

Weapons... well, I only solely use a gun these days. Never a blade anymore, especially machetes. And yes, being neutral does sound like a good goal, but I guess I'll have to wait till I'm stronger, since I now depend heavily on tourism now... And I know how much Belgium suffered. After The League of Nations meeting after World War II, they gave Burundi and I to Belgium. I remember first seeing her, fresh with scars... Fortunately she's gotten over it.

More than your people killed? Well... no nations helped my when I called for help. Only Belgium, and later on she was forced to pull her UN troops back. Twenty-six cantons? That's impressive. I only have Kigali, my capital city. She always runs off to play with the gorillas.

Potatoes are delicious. Peru says that they originated in her country and loves them as well. I'm sure she (and I) would love to hear how you use them in your dishes. So you allow sixteen year olds to drink as well? Well, Prussia tends to be the more careless drinker and the first to lose it. But it pays to see potential blackmail, like when he confessed where he hid his diaries. I have yet to pick the lock on the door...

Mwirirwe Switzerland.

Erisa Gahima, the Republic of Rwanda

* * *

><p>Dear Republic of Rwanda,<p>

I know I am, you can be glad of that fact. Yes, they are brothers after all, so there is bound to be some similarity, at least where the appearance is concerned. I hated those colonial powers, no matter who they were. I strongly disapproved of England, and my protestant half was also against what Spain did in the name of Christianity. On France I do not even need to comment. Spain was all about exploitation under the guise of Catholicism. Genocide and slavery is not my interpretation of the bible however. I am not so sure that he wanted you back Colonies might have been important in the 19th century, but a hundred years later they were minor factors.

Yes, me neither. We have passed that in my opinion, and have moved on to a more civilized age of weapons. No more stabbing each other in the guts, but precise and lethal shots. It is a good goal, and it does not affect tourism at all. If anything, it helps it. I have a very developed tourism branch as well, and neutrality does not conflict with it in any way. I warned her, told her that simply being 'neutral' would not stop Germany from annexing her by force, but she was too good-willing to believe me. She really had it coming to her; they all did for being so naïve.

Yes, FAR more. I once had a civil 'war'. It was called the 'Sonderbundskrieg' and lasted only twenty-six days, and at the end there were just 130 dead and 400 wounded. That's nothing, right? To be fair, the sides were not evenly matched, and my cantons did not like killing their own countrymen. No one helped me; they only tried to profit from the conflicts by taking my cantons away from me! Austria wanted to do that, I know because they told me so. They are good children, some not even children any more, there are vast age differences since they all joined the confederation at very different times.

As far as I know that is true, and she also is responsible for maintaining the world's potato gene bank. There are so many ways to have them for a meal. I practically grew up on eating potatoes. Yes, I do, but nothing to extreme, only beer and wine as I said, everything else is allowed at age eighteen. It is a policy that has proved successful so far. I see we got to that particular information the same way then. He also divulged the existence and location of his diaries to me while he was drunk. I have no intention of breaking and entering though.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1046. Zürich 38

Vati

Good...because Naomi is not in the way. I love him, no more denying it...A-and...*blood drips are on the paper* What the heck? Why am I bleeding? Vati, I just found this cut on my lip.

Jeez, I know I sometimes bite my lip from daily stress, but why is it bleeding? I'm confused...very confused. ..Naomi's trying to figure out how to fix it, it's actually rather cute.

..Love you Vati

Zurich

* * *

><p>Mr. Switzerland<p>

Zurich and I are together now, I'm really really happy now. I don't think anyone would ever dare to hurt me now with Zurich always close to me. He's really cuddly.

I wonder how he keeps his hair so soft~~ And Mr. Switzerland, he has a curl sticking out of his hair, similar to one I saw on some naked guy he chased off his lawn once. What is it?

Na-Na~

((P.S. that's Zuri's nickname for me~))

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

The least that can be said is that now you at least have certainty. How did you cut yourself on your lip? You must have bitten down rather hard to puncture the skin. I am surprised that this happened though, I thought that the issue was solved now, done with. Is there yet more? Just hold a cotton pad to it for some minutes, that should solve the problem.

I love you too Sohn,

Your father,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Dear Naomi,<p>

Yes yes, great. You never had anything to fear anyway, I was always there to protect all of you. I need hardly remind you that I was the one who went out and fixed your little problem for you. But if that gives you more comfort then good for you I guess. I would not know, I never cuddled him before, and I do not want to either.

I do not know, conditioner maybe? A curl? Like Italy's you say? I do not know if that means anything, is it supposed to?

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	1047. 9000chan 10

Dear Switzerland,

NO! DON'T GO HURTING JAPAN! IT WAS PROBABLY JUST SOME CRAZY FANGIRL! I SWEAR, IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM...*pulls out knife* It's not going to end pretty...*crazy laughter*

From,

9000chan

* * *

><p>Dear 9000chan,<p>

Oh yes? And who will stop me? You? *locks rifle* I would like to see you try. *points* Come and get me if you dare. You know my reputation, and therefore you know that the moment you take one step over that border, you are a dead person. Never bring a knife to a gunfight. Drop your weapon. NOW!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1048. Königsberg 117

Yo, Switzy,

Just to make sure he doesn't try and cross your border, I'll tell him he better not or I'll dye his hair purple, pink, and blue. He hates that XD

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

It is an unorthodox method, but as long as it works I am satisfied. Right, I will tell him that from you. He will not dare come near me or any member of my family again.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1049. Wisconsin 20

Switzerland

I suppose it could be cowardice but I prefer to call it prudent planing. You strike when there not looking and don't expect it. I suppose it is a little bit but everyone is irrational sometimes.

Oh I see I just thought that you hated me and enjoyed seeing me being outcasted by my own family. Well dad just dosen't really understand your reasoning that well. He's not as dumb as he seems to be he's no genius but he's smarter than you think.

Yea I usually take full responsability when I'm injured and if possible I take care of it my self. Yes I know your stubborn as an ox and you never let anything be.

I suppose your good at hiding things you don't want to be found. Yea I'm fairly sure she can't see through fabric. I guess just don't snap at her to much she's a bit delicate at the moment she's barely speaking or much of anything really. I don't honestly think she will be a problem she's acting like a zombie right now all I need is green paint and her to eat brains. Well I suppose you have a point but she's usually like this just out from the hospital.

Wisconsin and Madison

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin and Madison,<p>

I really depends on where your values and morals lie. I have no criticism against guerilla warfare, but when you are faced with extinction, that will only prolong your fate. And I am rational most oft he time anyway, so I can allow myself to differ on this exact point.

Hate is a strong word, for I do not even know you properly. I have judged you and found that you are not someone I particularily like, and although I do not wish you well, I do not believe that your own family should outcast you, no matter what my view of you is. I did not expect him to, but I do not understand his reasoning most oft the time either. Yes, sure, we have had his before.

I prefer to handle matters on my own as well, and enciurage others to do the saem and mind their own business. I can take care of myself just fine, but I am obigated to help others to a certain extent, thank you for nothing Red Cross.

As far as guns are concerned, yes, but as for the rest, hiding things? I have no idea what you are talking about. I have nothing to hide. It does not seem that way to me, and even if she were indeed delicate, that would not change a thing.

Anyway, I hear that the international cheese contest is coming to a close, and you will be awarding the medals, correct? I submitted five cheeses, each to a diffeent category. Last year all my submissiosn won gold and I expect a similar result this year. It just goes to show that I am still the leader when it comes tot hat, no matter what Netherlands or anyone else thinks.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1050. 9000chan 11

Dear Switzerland,

You want me to drop my knife? I won't. I refuse to obey in this situation. Now, be a good boy and put down the gun. Let me get through and you won't be hurt. *dark Russia like aura* *giggles* I really am surprised at how you think you are going to win with...that. Guns are worthless with no ammo~ *winks*

From,

9000chan

* * *

><p>*smirks*<p>

You have no idea what or rather who you are dealing with here. I am not surprised; I do not think you know as much about me as a nation might. Let you get through? Hardly. I have stood before many enemies, and you belong to the far meager half of those. Until now guns have always been successful in my hands. They might be worthless without ammunition, but I always have mine loaded. That you consider them worthless also shows through your ignorance.

*caresses the barrel with one hand*

This is a Karabiner Modell 1931, designed by me, built by me and used to great effect by me. Among its many features is a magazine with a slit, so that the wielder can always have an eye on the amount of bullets in reserve. With just one glance I can see that there is a nice row of brass circles winking at me, all waiting their turn. And I am not one to disappoint.

*fires*


	1051. Hell 15

*Well, yeah XD

Switzerland,

Hmm, that's true, but maybe he just didn't feel like it, ne? Well anyway, she's really very strong.

Yep, natural.

Hn, when I'm done with Heaven, there won't even be pieces to carry.

Well, we have a successor for him. A little boy named "Alan". Excellent little guy, wise beyond his years.

Oh, just so you know, I'm in Russia right now.

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

I do not think so. He tries his sorcery for almost everything. Someone annoys him, and he immediately gets out the chalk and candles. Yes, I got that. Any luck so far?

Do your worst, he deserves nothing less.

Good. Let us hope that this Alan does a better job at being Heaven. Wisdom will certainly go a long way, and I did not get the feeling that Heaven was particularly wise.

Yes, so what? I never found his place to be very nice. It's cold up there, and very bleak too. So Heaven took Lady Albion to Russia with him?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1052. Death 4

Hello,

Oh, she will, she will. I know she will, She's got a successor, she's got troops all over the world, she's got everything ready. She'll kill him.

Their power will merge, and explode.

-Death

P.S. The vodka here in Russia's house... It's wonderful.

* * *

><p>Dear Death,<p>

Yes, so I have heard. I guess I should have expected this after all. But troops all over the world? That does not bother me as long as she keeps them away from my house. I do not care what form of troops she has, but if they get too close, I will unleash zealous catholic fury in the form of my son Glarus.

So?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Hm…never been a fan of the stuff myself. I prefer things that have a little more taste if at all.


	1053. Fasnacht 5

Virginia: Ja, ja, I apologize, I did not mean to accuse, und I will certainly do that.

*A dark aura, like the Confederate battle flag, appears behind Virginia's head, and a ghostly figure appears over his right shoulder*

Virginia: Zurich should hope I am wrong, und that he is not hiding a verdammt thing...

Switzerland: None of that now Virginia. You are a guest here, no matter on what business, and I would prefer it if you acted accordingly. I told you before; I will look into it personally.

* * *

><p>(AN Eugene! I know her! And so does Bekki (ShunKazamis-Girl writes to my letter fic^^))

Bekki: He's bending rules? Oh dear I hope I'm not too much of a bother. I guess there's national security and all that but I didn't really think how serious it was.

Berne: Vater…has…taken…every…precaution…zere…vill…be…no…compliations...unless…zey…arise…from…yu. But…I….am…certain…yu…vill…not…let…zat…happen.

Bekki: *Looks around the room* I'm guessing that one must be London, she looks about my age. I can't see Switzerland anywhere, or for that matter Liechtenstein and Vaduz.

Berne: Vater…has…gone…to…ze…airport…one…again…to…pick…up…his…friend…Luzon. Liechtenstein…is…back…in…her…room…vith…Vaduz.

Vater…vants…her…to…be…in...a…safe…environment.

Bekki: *sighs* That's a shame I was hoping to see little Vaduz, I got her a present and everything. Never mind, if I see Switzerland I can give it to him to give to her.

*Looks back at Berne*

Bekki: Have you seen Vaduz yet? What's she like? Is she cute?

Berne: Yes…very…she…looks…so…much…like…her…mozer…but…I…know…zat…she…has…Vater's…nose…and…maybe…his…personality.

*remembers something*

Bekki: OH YEAH! I brought biscuits! I'd better go and get them for you!

Berne: Tu…gracious…yu…should…not…have.

* * *

><p>*In Durham's room*<p>

Durham: Yeah, I was going to visit years ago... But my brothers tried and almost got set on fire. Not quite sure why, for once they claimed to have not done anything. *Shrug* Personally, I dislike the idea of being burnt to a crisp, so... Whatever. You've never been to England? Well, if you ever want to, I don't mind putting you up for a few days. Our weather isn't as bad as others say, y'know!

Zug: In zat case I vould certainly love to pay yu a visit. I get out far less zan I vould vant to.

Durham: Everyone does, even if they're not meant to. They are... *Contemplating* Well, I need a new one... Perhaps Newcastle's right and sixty years is too old... But then again- *Snaps back* Oops... Zoned out again, heheheh...

Zug: So yu still have a vatch that is vorking? Vell, in zat case I do not sink you should buy a new one. Yu know how zat saying goes; 'It is not broke, do not fix it' or in zis case 'If it is not broke, do not buy a new one'.

Durham: Formalities, the one thing that stops half the world blowing each other's head off, Herr Zug. Now that is an awesome name for a festival. Ah, thanks for that, or Danke, I suppose. Just give me... Five minutes? Yeah, I think that's about it.

Zug: Ja…very true. Oh, Umzug? No, zat is not ze name of ze festival. 'Umzug' is just ze Swiss vord for 'parade' the festival is called 'Fasnacht'. I vill be vaiting, and so vill al ze ozers.

Durham: Holy heck... This house is huge... Bigger than Dad's, as far as I can see! Oh, and this room is... Beautiful. That's the only word for it. *Traces the door in wonder* Is this solid oak? Yeah, I think it is. You have no idea how many people would kill for something like this.

Zug: Ja, zat is solid oak, from very old tree, felled in our own forests. Vater's house is zis large because he has space for twenty eight people; all twenty six cantons, Liechtenstein and himself. Ze room used to be mine. I modeled it strongly after my Bruder Zürich's, since he was and still is somebody I look up to. Say, do you still love at your Vater's house?

Durham: Whu- dad's house? No, I don't stay there. Never have, to be quite honest. It's a long story, but simply put I was once in a different country and was pretty annoyed when he took over. Well, that and the fact that London is far too crowded for my tastes.

Zug: I see. Vell, zis room is more symbolic, I hardly ever lived here myself. But since all my brozers and sisters have a room here, I have one too. I am not a very populated canton, and alzough vhen it comes to business I try very hard to be like Zürich, I am still far more relaxed and quviet. Somesing ve share I sink.

Durham: Aye... We're quieter up North. That's better in my opinion. *Shakes self* Anyway, I'm getting off topic! Five minutes, I'd bet you, but uh, might need the money to buy that watch!

* * *

><p>*In Thailand's room*<p>

Suree: Wow…This is an awesome room~ Thanks Ticino!

Ticino: Mille grazie. You're a-welcome.

Suree: Okay. Get ready.. *pulls out clothes* *shock* DAMMIT KIKU. I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY COSTUME!

*somwhere in Japan* Kiku: *sneeze*

Ticino: Ve~ What is a-wrong?

Suree: Gah…He…He replaced my costume with a Miku Hatsune cosplay! I WILL KILL THAT LITTLE OTAKU! *growl*

Ticino: With a what? Actually, never-a-mind, I think it looks very lovely. So…are-a you going to wear it?

Suree: Of course, I have nothing else to wear…Sigh. I'll just have to go in this. Where can I change?

Ticino: This is a-your room for your stay. I will a-wait outside.

* * *

><p>*At the runway at NAIA*<p>

*Luzon sees Uri waiting on the staircase leading to a private Boeing 767*

Luzon: Oh, Uri. So, there you are! I was right when I thought there was someone missing. Have you been waiting long?

Uri: YES! And all this waiting has made my blood boil! I do not think I will be able to stand sitting hours at a time in a plane with no room to move! But I will have to try!

*Zurich observes the plane meticulously*

Zürich: I do say, that is quite a nice airplane you have there. I would have never expected you of all people to possess such a means of transportation.

Luzon: Well, thank you, I guess. I rented this plane from Kuya Alfred for 5 million dollars for the entire month. He really needs money.

*Zurich eyes Luzon suspiciously; raises an eyebrow*

Zürich:

Luzon: *snorts* Oh please, I wouldn't go that far to earn money. Like I said, I earned my foreign currencies from working abroad and securing trade agreements with other nations. Of course, the job that earns me a lot of money are my hidden jobs which doesn't include smuggling or any shady businesses. Let's just say...having friends in other countries can have benefits. Now, let's board the plane now so that we'll arrive early.

*Luzon and company board the plane*

*At the runway of the Zurich International Airport*

*Zurich steps out of the plane*

Zürich: It is good to be home! Ah…the fresh, alpine air, lacking heat and humidity, the smell of a bustling city close and finally the view of a civilized society!

*After Zurich steps down, he is followed by Uri, Schwyz, and Glarus*

Uri: By God! I am so glad to be out of that constraint! I feel like I need to split some skulls just to warm up my joints after sitting for so long!

Schwyz: Die Heimat…we are home again. Everything so familiar, so trusted. I missed it so much…so much.

Glarus: *scowls* At last a land that IS NOT corrupted by the stench of magic seeping through every pore in the ground up from the depths of hell. God truly dwells here.

*Luzon steps out of the plane; climbs down the stairs*

Luzon: It's been a while since I visited Zurich and I must say that even though I visited this place numerous times, it's still amazes me.

*Zurich hears Luzon's remark; smirks at himself*

Zürich: Got that right!

Luzon: But my visit to Bern was totally different. I can feel a sort of...Gemütlichkeit when I took a visit there once and it was delightful.

*Zurich's smirk is replaced with a scowl, murmurs incoherently while gritting his teeth*

Zürich: Gmüetlichkeit? Waswilldänndä…schaissbärn…verdamminomal…

*starts walking to the entrance*

Luzon: *puzzled; turns to Schwyz and Uri* What happened to him?

Schwyz: Him and Berne…they do not like each other that much.

Uri: Very mildly put Bruder! *to Luzon* the two hate each other, down to their last fiber of existence! Zürich thinks he is our Vater's true capital, while Berne thinks he is more important to him. They are both wrong! And that is why they fight. That is why Zürich loves being praised and hates hearing people praise Berne.

Luzon: Oops, my bad. I was talking to myself back there. By the way, where's Glarus?

Schwyz: From what he told me, he went to oversee the arrival of two more guests. Apparently he was in contact with Monaco while we were staying at your residence my Lord. We should not worry about him.

Luzon: Oh okay. Well then, let's go inside, shall we?

*Luzon, Uri and Schwyz went towards the entrance*

*At the main hall of the Zurich International Airport*

*Luzon spots Switzerland*

Luzon: *waves hand* Switzerland! Vash! Over here, comrade!

*Switzerland notices Luzon along with his sons; walks towards them eagerly*

*Luzon and Switzerland shake hands*

Luzon: It's been a while, old friend. I see that you're doing well.

Switzerland: Greetings. Welcome once again. I see that you have not been marred at all by the tragic events that you have had to endure, and that is exceptional.

Luzon *smirks teasingly* Not catching the cold, are we? It seems that you're flaunting your good health towards your neighbors.

Switzerland: WHAT? NO! NO, NEVER! This is an exception! Nothing more!

Luzon: *chuckles slightly* Of course, of course. By the way, have you Ate and Mario? They did come here, right?

Switzerland: Indeed yes. Visayas brought some goons with her. I forget their names. The whole thing was completely uncalled for though. It is not like she has to fear an attack, this is not the Kosovo.

*Schwyz stiffens at the mention of Visayas' escorts, doesn't know that the escorts are summoned beings*

Luzon: *notices Schwyz's reaction* Did she now? Then, I guess I should be going now. Are there escorts waiting?

Switzerland: Of course not, why would there be?

Luzon: Lead the way, old friend.

(Luzon, Uri and Schwyz went to their escort)

(A/N: I made a Swiss inspired project for my English subject and I must say that it worked. I got a high score. But, when I was supposed to ask you about certain terms and their Swiss-German translation, you were not present at that time so, I just wrote it in German. I hope that it didn't offend you in some way knowing that you hate your neighbors.)

(Author's note: Really? That's great news! What was it about specifically? Yeah…well, it was bad timing for me to be away then. I think it's better in standard German anyway. The different dialects would have made it an impossible task, so normal High German works perfectly well, I'd say it's even better, seeing as it doesn't show preference to a certain cantons, but that is only something the Swiss would care about.)

* * *

><p>*At the train station below Zürich airport*<p>

Monaco: He was a very interesting young man, to say the least... a bit too arrogant for my admiration, however.

Glarus: 'A bit'? 'A bit' I hear you say. You can speak your mind to me. Zürich is the most arrogant of my brothers and I believe the most arrogant person I have ever had the misfortune to meet. He has no sense of humility or piety, and prefers worldly goods and pleasures rather than care for his immortal soul.

Saugeais: Pardon... *takes his phone* Bonjour? Ah, oui... *keeps talking to one of his government staff* Adieu. *hangs up, and slaps his forehead with one hand*

Monaco: Jacques, what is it?

Glarus: What is the matter my child?

Saugeais: Lucas was crying because you were gone, Eva...

Monaco: Mon dieu..! Perhaps I shouldn't have left him alone with his sisters...

Glarus: He seems very attached to you. You might want to act to this situation to keep him from further harm.

Monaco: I'll have to send for him, and have Imperia bring him over as soon as possible... They're in Montbenoit, so it's very close by... It should only take an hour or so. Imperia knows several of the cantons, so he knows the secret procedure of going to la maison de Suisse...

Glarus: Even more guests? Please forgive me my daughter, I am not opposed to you bringing your son here, but Vater likes planning, and he is stressed enough as you can imagine. Having nations over at his house is something that has never occurred before.

Monaco: I understand…forgive me for not taking all of this into consideration before I booked our flight.

Saugeais: Oi, Soeur Eva... I've been to his house as an envoy of Frère France. I can always ask to have him dropped off, and perhaps somebody could pick them up from the airport?

Glarus: Perhaps Schwester Luzern will help us there. I can arrange for her to be there at the time she needs to be.

Monaco: Oh, thank goodness…*looks to Glarus* He is only 2 years old, about a week until his 3rd birthday.

Glarus: How wonderful. So he has been christened then? Does he look like his mother?

Monaco: He looks a bit like me, but his eyes are more hazel than my pale green. His hair is a light caramel brown, darker than mine as well.

*follows Glarus and Saugeais to the train station*

Monaco: We are so late... this is very bad...

Glarus: Vater hates any sort of tardiness.

Saugeais: We might have to stay at a really good place I know. I hear they speak some sort of Bavarian and Austrian dialect...

Glarus: Oh please, by heaven no! If you do that, then Vater would be gravely offended!

Monaco: How far away is it, Jacques?

Saugeais: *laughs* It's the house of one of my previous guards. He was from Austria, and he has a very large fondness of Sachertorte.

Monaco: Êtes-vous sérieux? Comment divine!

Glarus: I am still against this plan. Vater will take this as an insult, for you would be spending money and giving it to his competitors.

Monaco: Well, I cannot help but like Sachertorte, despite it being Austrian... *checks the train station* Where are we to board, again?

Glarus: If I remember correctly, then-

*announcement tone*

Female voice: _Einfahrt des Interregio nach-_

Glarus: The interregional train! That is the one!

*the train slows to a stop, the doors open and a few people get off*_  
><em>  
>Saugeais: *drags his sister onto the train with Glarus*<p>

Glarus: *earns a lot of stares from people because of his monkish robe* Do not get too comfortable, we will have to get off again in a little while.

* * *

><p>*Everyone arrives at Switzerland's house. Glarus with Monaco and Saugeais, Switzerland with Luzon, Schwyz, Uri, Glarus, and Zürich. Everyone is gathered in the Atrium*<p>

Switzerland: Listen up! We are already past due because of the many delayed arrivals so we need to make this quick. I will just have to get dressed myself and when I return I want everyone ready, no exceptions. Who is not here then will get left behind, got that? Good.

*Switzerland leaves for his room*

Switzerland: *closes door behind him and exhales deeply*

Liechtenstein: Big brother?

Switzerland: Oh…hello, I did not know you were going to go to my room.

Liechtenstein: I've been lonely…I thought about moving in again. Then I, Vaduz and you can be a real family big brother.

Switzerland: But we are a real family.

Liechtenstein: *bends over the crib to check on Vaduz* she reminds me of you when you're sleeping big brother, she lays the same way you do.

Switzerland: A-ah…

Liechtenstein: So…can I move back in?

Switzerland: I...eh…of course.

Liechtenstein: *smiles* Thank you big brother.

Switzerland: *mumbles incoherently and starts rummaging through his closet* Aha! Here it is!

*Switzerland takes out the highly colorful uniform of the Vatican guard*

Switzerland: Good as new! *puts it on* How do I look?

Liechtenstein: Big brother…

Switzerland: Huh?

Liechtenstein: You look great.

Switzerland: Thank. I have to go now, we will see each other in the evening.

*Switzerland exits his room and joins the rest in the Atrium*

Switzerland: All right, we are leaving! *notices all the stares from around* YES, it IS a weird outfit! But I am NOT buying a new one! And if I hear just one more MC Hammer joke I will lose it completely, got that?


	1054. South Carolina 1

I don't know if there already is a South Carolina yet but still...｜

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

I hope you don't mind I'm sending in some chocolate.

Can I hug Liechtenstein? We appear to be the same age and I'm a straight girl so please?

Why did you and Mr. Austria start fighting? I can't remember if someone told me or not.

What did you think of Mr. Japan's daydream about you?

With love and palmetto trees, South Carolina

* * *

><p>(No, there isn't)<p>

Dear South Carolina,

No, of course I do not mind you sending me a free gift, but I make such good chocolate myself that I really do not need to eat anyone else's. American chocolate in particular has a very bad reputation.

Hngh…gah….FINE! If you really have to! But I am not leaving her out of my sight, AND I am armed.

It is as if it were yesterday, but in fact it was over seven hundred years ago. Austria and I were both countries, living side by side. He was far more wealth and powerful, but miserable at fighting, which kept us both maintaining a safe distance from each other. We were however under one boss at the time, and that boss was actually Austria's boss. I had special rights though, unlike Austria. Then the boss changed, and the new one took away those rights from me, and wanted to annex me to Austria. He himself sided with his boss. He took away my cattle, he made me work for no pay, and then there was a stupid incident with a hat on a pole that I was supposed to bow to. I did not want to take it all, so I rebelled, successfully.

That idiot!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1055. Wisconsin 21

Switzerland

Yes I suppose that true I've never had that many morals in the first place. That's true and I don't either but dad doesn't really care for it. I suppose that true unless you manage to kill off the other first. Yes you are almost heartless in your rational behavior.

Yes I suppose that is true you don't even know me that well. I'm fine with that I do not really care for you either but that is surprisingly close to caring for someone you don't really like. Yes I think you are really too different to truly understand each other.

Yes that is true and I also tell others the same but it is also true that there are times where aid from others is needed. Well I think it is a good thing that you help out not that I've really seen the side of you that established the Red Cross in the first place.

I did not mean anything by that comment. It just I feel that you could do so if you had to. She really is but she is damned determined to not be seen as weak by you even if it's just by cling to some small argument.

Yes it is it had completely slipped my mind until now. Really? I look forward to judging them. We will see it depends on what I think and my mind is more complex than it seems.

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

It is not like I have a lot of morals, I actually have very few come to think of it. It is just that I follow those very strictly. That is not very likely, seeing as it was the enemy after all who drove you to adopt this tactic. Anyway, I am not equipped to fight a guerilla war for long. Besides, I have a few buffer zones around me to prevent something like that from happening in the first place. I chose my lands wisely. I am not heartless, even though it may seem that way. There is no reason to criticize me for my use of the concept of utilitarism.

That again is a matter of morals. It does not involve me caring for you that I uphold what I believe in. Indeed we are. We may both be proud of our past, but I can be proud of my present as well, and I think we can agree that the same does not apply to America, does it?

Fine, I guess it is true that sometimes you need to help others out. If I refuse to agree with you on that you will come and bombard me with questions about the reasoning behind taking Liechtenstein in, which is something that I do not want to go into details with, since it only concerns me. Technically speaking it was not me who established the Red Cross, it was my daughter Geneva. Do you really think I care about dead and dying soldiers on some battlefield in Italy? What concern of mine is it when France and Austria are at blows with each other? Es kümmeret mich en füechte Kehricht! (Swiss, means approximately: I don't give a rat's ass)

Yes, if I wanted to hide anything, anything at all, I would certainly be more than able to do that. Well, you messed that up for her, did you not? Now no matter what she says or does, I know what she really thinks.

I think you should leave the judging to the professionals. You only get to present the awards. I do not really care what you think, seeing as you are already biased. The connoisseurs will decide and they will see that my cheese is by far the best. Maybe you will even get to try some.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1056. Königsberg 118

Yo, Switzy,

I hope it works for you. Viel Glück :)

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Why, Fortuna must have smiled upon me, for who else was I to run into when I visited the south of my lands other than France. When I asked him what he was doing and why he wanted to cross the border in this exact spot, he said it was because he wanted to admire the scenery. AS IF! I told him he could go stick his EU pass somewhere and get the hell out. When he tried to argue with the Schengen agreement and that he was allowed to enter as he pleased, I threatened to die his hair four different shades of green. He turned white and ran like an Italian.

Thanks for the suggestion, I greatly appreciated it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1057. 9000chan 12

*gets shot in the shoulder*

*hisses and laughs insanely* No need to fire anymore. I'm not going to kill YOU. Maybe...maybe I'll kill...*dark grin* a certain someone else~. I'll suppose you are catching on now, yes~? Or are you just a bit stupid? Do you need me to tell you~?

*cranks the bolt to reload* There is only one person who's safety someone would threaten in order to harm me. I know who you are talking about, for you are not the first, and certainly will not be the last to try and get me that way. But guess what? *aims again*

I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT LIECHTENSTEIN!

*shoots in the other shoulder*

HOW DARE YOU THREATEN HER!

*shoots in the left kneecap*

I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!

*shoots in the right kneecap*

*lowers gun*

Now you cannot even crawl. I hope that you have learned your lesson. Threaten Liechtenstein, and I will make you regret the day you were born.


	1058. South Carolina 2

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Ok I won't send in chocolate any more. I'll send in homemade oatmeal cookies instead.

Thank you and I would do the same if some random stranger asked to hug one of my sisters.

I'm sorry that happened, but I'm glad you were able to get away.

Many people thought that you were Liechtenstein or Poland at that moment. It was still a little weird though.

Also what types of music do you like?

And because I like listening to you talk, what are your opinions of the following countries:

Hungary

America

England

Japan

Prussia

Sealand

Liechtenstein

Russia

Ukraine

France

With love and palmetto trees, South Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear South Carolina,<p>

Yes, that will be fine, send as many as you want. In fact, send loads of them. Really, I mean loads. They are free right?

Well, you see that I am not at all being unreasonable when it comes to people getting close to Liechtenstein. She is also under the protection of my neutrality.

I was most glad to be finally rid of him. As it turned out, it was the best decision of my life. There may have followed centuries of turmoil and crisis, but I have come a far way since I was only a small peasant nation.

I do not know what else goes on in that head of his, nor do I want to know.

Let me think…I like classical, folk music, traditional music, my own style of country and also, to a certain extent, rap.

Is that so? Then listen closely, you might learn something.

She is tolerable. She can be nice, but the fact that she is way too friendly with Austria is not good for her in my eyes. At least she knows how to put up a decent fight.

An idiot who involves himself in things that do not concern him in the slightest because he wants to be the world police and proclaim himself as a hero, which he is not. He eats so unhealthy with all those burgers and milkshakes he tosses down that no insurance company would want him as a client since he is liable to drop dead of heart failure any second.

He is a tea-drinking moron who could not cook an adequate meal to save his own life. His imperialism messed up a whole bunch of other countries which are in a constant state of civil war these days. That he uses black magic counts against him, since I was the last country in Europe to abolish witch-hunts, and for good reason as it seems when you have people like him who threaten the whole of society.

He has a strange mind, but I could not care less as long as he keeps bringing money into my tourist sector.

A pseudo nation who thinks he is superior to everyone but he is really a loser. He desperately clings to what is left of his identity in an effort to make himself heard. He does not even qualify as a nation in my eyes, just as a waste of time who tries to get close to Liechtenstein with God knows what intention.

A joke. I cannot take him seriously. There are some countries that deserve to be recognized. He is not one of them.

Do I really need to? It is not unexpected. I guess I will say anyway. She is…she is a breath of fresh air in my life. I have to deal with so much stress these days. No matter how bad it might have been, a smile from her is enough to lift my spirits. I would do anything for her, but she is content with what she has, and she shows her devotion to me openly. Sometimes I do not know what to do. But one thing I do know is that I will do anything to protect her, to shield her from harm.

A vodka-drinking psycho. He may have had a bloody past, but so did I. We do not interact much. I leave him alone, and he leaves me alone. He will regret the day he asks me to become one with him, but I do not think even he would be so foolish as to demand that of me.

She is harmless, even though she is Russia's sister. She is fine in the way that she works hard, but I wish that she would stop whining. Crying about something will not make it better, and I think if she got her act together, she would not be so poor either. Agriculture is not a very profitable business.

Vain, wine-drinking pervert!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1059. Anchorage 4

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

I hate, despise and loathe being alone. I'll admit that I'm paranoid about it. It's just way too quiet. After a while, just stop hearing the house creak and I start hearing voices...

I see your point. We even have nicknames for each other. Although, a lot of them aren't very nice... My family is so mean, but I love them anyway.)

I can see that... Actually Santana's a boy. Selena is a girl. Santana's the one who messed up my letter before. Selena is San Antonio. She's nice, but she likes to tease a lot. I'm happy though, because I'm going to be an uncle soon! Well, I already am, but I'm getting another nephew.

I'm glad Lilli liked it. She's the sweetest person on the universe. If you're wondering how I met her, my dad takes us to meetings sometimes and we take turns going. I met her during lunch-break. I don't know if you saw me. I was the kid with the big brown eyes and the long black braid with a couple feathers in it. I sat right next to her.

I understand that, but still, you should relax just a little more...

Sincerely,

Kuckunniwi Little Wolf Jones,

* * *

><p>Dear Anchorage,<p>

What is so bad about only having the company of oneself? I find it to be perfectly satisfactory. I do not know why you would need anybody else. Obviously you are imagining things. Maybe you are just not the type to live alone, and need the security of other people around you. Not me, when you area alone, no one can stab you in the back.

The same scenario applies to my family as well. Oh the nicknames they give each other, and that is not even the worst part. I am sure you have heard that my sons and daughters are very diverse in their language and culture. It is an invisible barrier which divides different mentalities, different ways of thinking. Yet we found a way to make that work to our advantage, and other nations stare and are puzzled by the question of how this could possibly function.

It is very hard to tell just by the name. Why do foreign names have to be so difficult? Even France thinks it is fine to call a guy 'Andrea' even though that is most definitely a girl's name. Then again, that is France. Names are not the only thing about him that is questionable. An uncle? Who are the parents?

Yes, I know, but do not get any ideas, you hear me? Oh I saw you all right. You should know that I never let Liechtenstein out of m sight for a single minute, so I was watching closely. I saw you looking at e nervously several times, and I do not blame you. To answer a question you probably asked yourself then, yes, I did have one hand on my sidearm, and I was prepared to use it at a moment's notice.

I AM relaxed! As relaxed as I need to be! I am SO relaxed right now!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1060. Fasnacht 6

Monaco and Saugeais: *hurry to get changed*

Monaco: I hope Lucas will be here soon...! Monsieur Glarus was kind enough to send his sister Mademoiselle Luzerne to go get him...

Saugeais: Do not worry, Soeur. I asked him to come up once both arrived back from the airport.

*Glarus and Luzern knock on door, and cooing and babbling can be heard from outside the door*

Monaco: *is wearing a traditional Venetian Carnival costume, along with her brother* Come in!

Glarus: Greetings, my the Lord guide your paths. I bring with me my Schwester Luzern.

Lucerne: Guten Tag. Bruder Glarus asked me to pick your son up from the station, and here he is.

Lucas: Maman! Tante Luzerne picked me up from the airport, and Josef sent me off! I was sad, but he gave me pudding to eat!

Monaco: Merci beaucoup! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour une telle gentillesse...

Lucerne: It was my pleasure. If you ever need transportation again, I will fly or drive you anywhere in any amount of time, I am just a call away.

*Lucerne leaves*

Glarus : And now this family is finally complete and in harmony under God.

Saugeais: *picks up Lucas* Êtes-vous bien, mon neveu? *grins and spins him around*

Lucas: *squeals* Oncle Jacques! I missed you and Maman so much!

Monaco: Jacques, put him down! We can celebrate when we go out for his third birthday.

Glarus: Very well said my daughter, for we cannot afford to spare anymore time.

Monaco: I will hurry, I promise, Monsieur Glarus. *helps Lucas to dress in his own Venetian costume; finishes, and goes downstairs, carrying Lucas* Lucas, this is a very special Fasnacht. Do you promise to have lots of fun?

Lucas: Yes, Maman.

Saugeais: *follows close behind* Let's go have some fun!

Glarus: But do keep yourselves under some degree of control if you please.

*They arrive in the atrium just before Switzerland emerges from his room*

* * *

><p>Suree: *comes out of room, dressed* Tch, even the wig? Sigh. Miku is a Japanese singing software, a Vocaloid. She's a "virtual diva".Vocaloid sing song you program them to. Annnd.. This is what she looks like. I pull the look off better of course *laugh* JK. But Rin, heck even Len would be better than Miku… They all least have shorts..*crosses arms* Okay Ticino.. Hey... Can I call you Tici?<p>

Ticino: I never have a-heard of any of these people you are a-talking about. You may be closer connected to Japan's culture than we are since we live a-so far away, and papa is not a-really very open to cultural influence. I may not know a lot about a-this, but I like a-your costume. I wish I had something like a-that, but it probably will not a-get delivered here. Si, you can call me Tici if you a-want. And I call you…eh…I do not a-know…well, it is not a-so important.

Suree: Anyway, when were we going to.. The.. Fa.. Fas.. Millennium Festival thingy? I'm ready. How about you?

Ticino: I am a-ready. Let us a-go!

Suree: Okay, Tici-chan, let's go do whatever we're supposed to because I have no idea what's happening :D

Ticino: Do not a-worry, it will all be a-very fine.

* * *

><p>*Bekki runs upstairs and lightning fast changes into her Fasnacht clothes, a lilac dress and black sandals, grabs the biscuits and dashes back down to join Berne again.*<p>

Bekki: I brought them! And I changed ready for Fasnacht! Do you think I look ok?

*does a little twirl*

Berne: *is baffled by her appearance* …absolutely…stunning…

Bekki: Oh! Looks like Switzerland's back! Why is he dressed like that? It's nice but I've never seen a uniform like that before.

Berne: He…does…not…vear…it…zat…often…or…razer…never. It…is…ze…one…he…wore…vhile…he…vas…still…in…active…service…protecting…ze…pope.

Bekki: *hands Berne a biscuit* Here! Please try one and tell me what you think! I'd give them out to the others but I'm a little nervous.

Berne: *takes and tries the biscuit* Delicious…it…could…even…compete…vith…vhat…I…make. Ever…heard…of…Toblerone? My…invention.

*The both listen to Switzerland's announcement*

Bekki: We're going? Yay! *very quietly* Now I think about it he does look a little like Mc Hammer. *To Berne* Should I share out my biscuits?

Berne: Yes…vhy…do…yu…not…try…it.

*Takes a deep breath and walks up to a canton (Pick one for me please ^^) and holds out the box*

Bekki: Hello! I made some biscuits! Would you like one?

Appenzell Inner-Rhodes: And vhat vould zis be? Are yu trying to poison me? Yu are English, are yu not? Zis is an assassination attempt!

*His twin brother, Appenzell Outer-Rhodes, tries to appease him*

Appenzell Outer-Rhodes: I sink she vas just trying to be polite…

Appenzell Inner-Rhodes: Hah! Foreigners are not polite, and nor do zey try to be!

*Bekki slowly distances herself from the two*

Berne: *whispers* Bad…luck. I…vanted…to…varn…yu…but…it...vas…too…late. Yu…picked…ze…wrong…cantn. Zat…vas…my…Bruder…Appenzell…Innerrhoden. Conservative…down…to…ze…very…bone…and…sexist…too. His…brozer…is…not…as…bad…zough.

* * *

><p>*North Korea runs to get changed *<p>

North Korea: Uh oh! I left my wig net.

*South Korea appears in the door way dressed as Len*

South Korea: Here!

*Tosses extra cap*

South Korea: I still think you should have gone as Fate

North Korea: Whatever. we're gonna be late

*Both run to where everyone else is*

North Korea: I've found my Miku!

*Tackle hugs Thailand*

Ticino: Hey! Leave-a my friend!

Basel: Ve vill have none of zat now, ja? No, Ve vill not, no Ve vill not. Leave ze ozer countries alone Nors Korea, you do not accidentally vant to invade somebody. Ve vill not be pleased if zat happens. No, not at all.

* * *

><p>*Virginia shakes his head, and the aura disappears. The figure, however, remains*<p>

Virginia: Ja, ja, again, I apologize.

*Looks over his shoulder, and addresses the figure*

Virginia: I have told you I do not wish to speak to you, have I not?

*The figure mutters something in a strong, unintelligible accent*

Virginia: Nein. Those days are done. Get out of here.

*The ghost evaporates*

Virginia: Damned specter. Still haunting me, whenever I am angered.

*Switzerland gazes at him suspiciously*

Switzerland: You were conversing with thin air…do you need a doctor? I assure you that we can offer you great treatment here. Now I am starting to have second thoughts about your accountability when it comes to bookkeeping, and therefore this matter with your account. But no matter, this will have to wait.

* * *

><p>*In the hallway going to the Atrium*<p>

*Luzon wears a serf's shirt with cotton pants and a red plain bandanna tied around the neck and a salakot hangs on the back*

*Visayas wears a loose, white blouse with bubble-shaped skirt reaching to the floor complete with camisa, panuelo, and tapis while her hair is nicely tied into a bun with ornaments to hold the hair in place.*

*Mindanao wears a traditional golden Maranao-inspired long-sleeved buttoned shirt with an Arabic-designed tobao and matching sawal*

*Amihan wears a typical Filipino farmer's attire complete with a straw sombrero while Habagat and Isabel wear a typical baro't saya*

Luzon: Don't you think this is overkill? I mean, we really did prepare our outfits for this event.

Mindanao: Nonsense, kuya! This is a good chance to show the world what Filipino culture really is!

Visayas: *still seats on a wheelchair* He's right, Jose. It's not every day we get to dress like this. Besides, Vash said that any costume is fine.

Luzon: *sighs* Maybe, you're right. By the way... *looks at Habagat and Amihan* What are you two doing here?

Amihan: Madam summoned us to help her during this event, which I might add is a complete waste of time. We can't allow Madam without an escort of some sort and because she's still weak from the earthquake and the aftershocks.

Habagat: Amihan, how many times will I have to tell you that this event is not a waste of time? It will be beneficial to Madam's health if she enjoys herself here. *looks at Luzon* Sorry about Amihan, Luzon. We all know that he doesn't acknowledge the fact that Madam got a boyfriend. Apparently, his crush for Madam hasn't faded yet.

Amihan: *blushes* H-Habagat!

Luzon: *chuckles* Well, we better hurry up to the Atrium.

*In the Atrium*

*Schwyz notices Visayas on a wheelchair; walks towards her with a fast pace*

Schwyz: My dear Lady! What has happened to you! Oh may God smite me for ever having left your side my liege, for now I bear the shame of carrying the knowledge that while I was conducting my studies so blissfully ignorant you were so grievously injured. I cannot, no, I will not forgive myself for this lapse!

Visayas: *smiles apologetically* Don't worry about me, love. I have survived some of Nature's fury so, I'm quite used to it. *looks down to her lap* I'm sorry that I went here without telling you about it.

Schwyz: I should have been there for you in your time of need. I would have held when you were not able to walk. I shouldbe the one servicing you by standing behind your chair so that you may direct me in any direction you desire. I am ready to renounce all my studies so that I may see you recover back to full health my love.

*Amihan rolls his eyes; walks between Schwyz and Visayas*

Amihan: So, you're the person who managed to capture Madam's heart? Frankly speaking, I don't see anything in you that could do such a thing. In fact, I think you're a weak, rude and, most of all, arrogant brat.

Schwyz: If you doubt me sir, then I will gladly duel you here and now, in front of Visyas for that insult. I shall prove to you that there is a fire in my soul which allows me to conquer anything, a fire which is fueled by my love. Show courage, enough talk! Let us solve this conflict with our blades!

*Draws his sword dramatically*

Amihan: You've got spunk, brat. I like that. However, nothing will change my mind about you.

Schwyz: And who are to make such assumptions to my persona? I would very much like to know my foes name before I cut him to ribbons for inldulting both me, and m Lady's ability to judge a character.

Amihan: Who am I? *smirks* I'm Amihan, the East Wind and I'm the one that brings the cold air from Siberia and other temperate countries to Madam and her siblings. I want you to know that me and my twin sister Habagat took care of Madam and her siblings since they were really small and I have to see for myself who's the guy who managed to court Madam and succeeded.

Schwyz: *sheaths sword* I conclude from your tone and choice of words that you are someone whom Lad Visayas did not favor, and I do see why, for a sore looser who does not know when he has lost a fight, a fight which he has already lost before even starting it. Yet you are entitled to your opinions, however wrong they might be.

Amiihan: *scoffs* Of course, I have the right to state my opinion. You could say that I'm Madam's father figure and I treat her as my own daughter.

*Habagat steps in and pinches Amihan's ear and drags him off*

Habagat: *still dragging Amihan by the ear* I have enough of your actions, Amihan! You had disrespected Madam's boyfriend in front of all these people! I'm not going to put up with this!

Amihan: OW! Habagat! Please, don't pull too mu- *sees Glarus trying to summon his flame* LOOK OUT!

Glarus: DIE SPIRITS! DEMONS! RETURN FROM WHENCE YOU CAME FROM! IN THE NAME IF THE HOLY TRINITY, THE FATHER, THE SON AND THE HOLY GHOST! ARDENT!

*Glarus tries to incinerate Amihan and Habagat with his holy flame*

Glarus: BY THE POWER INVESTED IN ME BY THE ALLMIGHTY LORD, BUUURN! BURN IN THE PURGATORY! IN THE FLAMES OF HIS DIVINE LIGHT!

Amihan: *breaks from Habagat's grasp* Shit! *blows; a strong gale of cold wind blows toward Glarus, extinguishing the flame* YOU CRAZY MONK! ARE YOU TRYING TO INCINERATE US?

Glarus: ALL DEMONS MUST BE PURGED FROM THIS EARTH! THUS THE LORD COMMANDS!

Amihan: WHY YOU LIT-

Visayas: STOP IT!

*Everyone lookS at Visayas*

Visayas: Please... Just please... Stop it... *looks at Switzerland* Vash, continue your business while I'll lecture the both of them.

Switzerland: I would rather you let me deal with my son myself, but if you wish.

*The activity continueds while Visayas give Amihan and Glarus a scolding*

(A/N: Well, the project was about writing reflections on the previous exams we had. I just choose Switzerland because it's interesting and the fact that I knew some of the cantons' history. The cantons I put were Zug, Lucerne, Schwyz, Basel-Schaft, Fribourg and Solothurn. I don't know what came up to me when I chose the cantons. Well, I could earn a point or two if I used Swiss-German. It will be more authentic.)

(Author's note: Well, too late for that now anyway. Would it really have given bonus points? I doubt it. It's not even an official language so I don't know what sense it would make to include it. Sure, it would be more authentic, and very interesting too considering that many people have not even heard that there is a Swiss-German language, but nevertheless, it's not really a key point as such.)

* * *

><p>*Durham is wearing her old uniform from the days of the Crimean. Her hair's pulled back under the cap, and the jacket's as clean as it would have been back then. It'd red with iron fastenings.*<p>

Durham: Hmm, three minutes, I think that's a record... Okay, don't laugh. *Glare* Girls weren't allowed to fight, and it was this or sitting at home doing nothing.

Zug: I have no objection to fighting women. I vould like it if my Schwestern vould be a bit more active in ze army zemselves. For zem training is not mandatory as it is for us men.

*A female canton hears him*

Lucerne: What do you mean 'You would like it if your sisters were a bit more active in the army'? I AM active!

Zug: I…I was not talking about you, Schwester.

Lucerne: *shakes Durham's hand* I am Lucerne, pleased to meet you. I am the touristic and economic center of the inner cantons. I and Zug are neighbors. So, Bruder, what did you have to say about women in the army?

Zug: Nothing, I…I

Lucerne: May I remind you that I am the one who knows how to fly a Super Puma and the F-18?

Zug: I know that…but…

Lucerne: Well then shut up. Durham, it was nice meeting you

*Lucerne disappears*

Durham: *Pulls out old pocket watch from Breast pocket* Hmph, this is the watch, anyway. It's a bit battered, but keeps time okay... If you don't mind it going tick... tick.. tocktock... tickticktock... tock. I don't know...

Zug: Ja…zat one is certainly broken.

Durham: Anyway, that was your room? Well, you certainly put in a lot of work for somewhere where you don't live that often.

Zug: Vell, zis room does represent me after all, and I have to make sure zat people get a fair impression of me, vhich consist of a good business atmosphere and very low taxes, ze lowest of any canton in ze whole confederation. Zat is how I attract businesses, and vith businesses investors, and vith zem, money.

Durham: Umzug means Festival, hey, still a good word. It's got your name in it too, hasn't it?

Zug: Haha…zat is more of a coincidence. Like…your name has ze vord 'ham' in it, but you probably do not export any ham, ja? Enough joking, I sink. Sometimes my Bruder Berne can get very annoying, especially vhere taxes are concerned. I know he only vants vhat is best for all of us.

*Walking* Durham: Well, you know what they say about capitals... so worried and stressed that they'd set themselves off if they were a mine. Or maybe that's just me and my brothers, heh...

Zug: Ja…so you said you vere an industrial city, at least once upon a time?

Durham: But yeah, nice place to come on holiday, or so I'm told. I'm a city which is kinda.. patchworked? I don't know if that's the right word... You've got a five hundred year old building next to a millennium one, then one that was only built a few years ago. And somehow, it works! I have no idea how...

Zug: I do not find zat very unusual. Ve have ze same sing here. Ve try to preserve as many old buildings as possible. But zere is usually an old centre in the citites, and zen ze newer buildings outside of zat center.

*After Switzerland's announcement*

Durham: Um... This is going to sound like a stupid question... but who on Earth is MC Hammer? I've never heard of them, although I must feel sorry for them if their parents gave them that name.

Zug: I believe zat he is an artist, a musician of some sort. Vhat Vater is referring to is a joke America once made about ze uniform of ze Vatican guard, in vhich he said zat zey vore parachute pants, apparently like zis MC Hammer. One of his songs is supposed to be called 'You can't touch zis', but I have never heard it.

Switzerland: *calls out so that all can hear him* Is everyone ready? Good! Let us go! We have waste far too much time!

*Switzerland leads the way and the whole procession follows him*

Switzerland: We will be heading for Zürich City. They have the largest Fasnacht by far there, which is good in two was. One, we will not be taken note of so easily, and two, it is more of an experience.

Basel: *protesting* But VE have ze first Fasnacht! Vhy did you not plan it earlier?

Switzerland: Because back then I did not have a thousand letters, and it would have all been too rushed for my taste. I know that you are the capital when it comes to Fasnacht, but I had to make this decision for the convenience of everyone involved.

Basel: Ve can accept zat answer.

*They arrive at the train station and take a direct train to Zürich main station, which is crowded with people going to the same event*

Switzerland: Act normal, we are among regular people here, and I will personally shoot anyone who causes a scene.

* * *

><p>Bizenghast: *wanders around airport looking for Switzerland. Estonia is not with her* Gah, stupid plane! Why'd it have to get delayed! *spots him and runs to where he is* MR. SWITZERLAND! I'm so sorry! My plane got delayed and Onkle had to cancel because his boss needed him! I hope I'm not too late for the festival...?<p>

Valais: Eh…wha' now? Oh…you're mistakin' me for m' Vater, I get it. And who 're you? *squints* I think he mentioned you a couple o'times. You're tha' island nation…Bisen…something or other. Anyhow…the name's Valais, and Vater put me here so I could pick up any stragglers, 'cause I'm not useful for anythin' else. I didn't actually think I'd run into anyone, but here it is. Nope, you're not late, but pretty damn close. No time to go back to Vater's house, you're gonna have to go to the Fasnacht as you are. Come on then.

*Valais leads her down the escalator to the trains station underground*

Valais: I told you my name was Valais, right? Valais, Wallis, French or German, whatever, I don't give a damn. They say about me that I get angry very easy, but that's not really true.

*someone lightly brushes Valais as they try to pass*

Valais: JEZ PASS DOCH MA UF DU LAPPI! HETTIHR KEY OUGE IM CHOPF ODER WA? (Watch we're you're going clumsy! Don't you have eyes in your head or what?)

{{To Author: IM SORRY! My dad took my internet for my desktop and FanficMobile won't let me log in. Even now I'm only supposed to be writing an essay...Sshhh~}}

(Author's note: Man, can I identify with you. A penny for every time I've had that problem. Never really stopped me for long though, I found a way around it eventually. I see you did too, well done. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul…except the ones who're reading this of course. Technically, speaking I'm supposed to be sleeping right now. Meh…I've got better stuff to do than something as benign as 'sleep' ^^ Also I had to make Switzerland turn out to be Valais, since otherwise there would be two Switzerlands, and that's just not possible)


	1061. Wisconsin 22

Switzerland

Yes I see that you aren't the type to hold yourself back that much. I could fight a guerilla war for a while I have a large stock pile of weapons and supplies. Well I'm in the mid-west so the others could act as a buffer of sorts. Perhaps if you were a bit nicer people would quit calling you that. Well it's an ok system but a bit odd.

Yes I know I'm a person who is difficult to care about. Yes I know you seem to never break your morals even if you dislike the person you are assisting. We have an ok history if you're talking with him just don't discuss the Civil War and our present isn't all that bad.

I wouldn't question you about that or much of anything really you would shoot me. Wow my estimation of you just went down a little bit. Have you ever heard of compassion or caring for others in need wow you truly are a jerk.

Well I don't think that matters as long as she's ok and you don't traumatize her too much more, which I think you will manage to do.

Ooh whatever I doubt you're going to win again. I'm hoping you lose perhaps that will deflate your head a little. I am not biased just because I don't like you I would be capable of making a sound choice. I doubt it you pompus trigger happy bastard. I don't want your freaking cheese.

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

No, of course not, what would the point in that be? Yes, but you can only do that on your own. I could certainly survive off of my stores if it were only me. I have to think of more people than just myself in such a situation. I have twenty six sons and daughters to begin with, and of course I cannot forget the seven and a half million people that make up my population. You see how things could get problematic? I do not have to adjust to anyone, if they do not like the way I act, then they will just have to live with it.

Yes, the civil war. So stupid and pointless in my eyes. The amount of casualties it took to put an end to all the fighting. I had a civil war once. I lasted three weeks and there were a hundred and fourteen dead. It is as if the North had won in Gettysburg, it would have been all over for you too. You say that your present situation is not as bad as I say it is, so tell me, what about it is good?

Yes, I certainly would do that. Good call. Why would I care about them? It is just France and Austria we are talking about. Put yourself in my shoes, what if it were Russia and China eating each other up? Would you show the compassion you preach? Hardly, I think you would let them slug it out and not care, as I do with everyone else.

I am not really concerned. I get paid either way.

I think I will, and it will be well desired. No one else has the same amount of expertise, and I put the most money into it of all the contesters, which is not only because of the high value of my currency, but because it is a passion of mine. You are just jealous because you cannot produce anything that can be considered adequate for human beings to eat.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1062. 9000chan 13

9000chan: *coughing* y-you...little...*tries to move forward* gah...it hurts...dammit...I will KILL YOU! I-I'm going to kill you! I-I'm not afraid of you...or that stupid gun...I-I need to stand...need to...fucking...*tries and falls* GAH!

Switzerland: Do not be an idiot. I studied medicine; I know where to shoot so that you are impaired. As for your lack of fear, I can only consider that stupidity, It would be much wiser of you to be begging for your life right now.

9000chan: I-I will kill her if I need to...*laughing and coughing* she's one of those cute ones too. How very rare to come across, girls in this day and age like her are hard to come by...and to see her face twisted in pain...her blood...! That'd be even cuter~! Aren't I just simply...sick? Hahaha! Am I sick, Switzerland?

Switzerland: Yes, yes you are, and you need to be taken care of, now, before you can cause anyone any harm. I may not be America who goes around trying to save everybody, but I know when to step in and make sure that there is order. Like now. You are a risk I cannot take.

*raises pistol to the head*

Switzerland: I can be merciful. I have a codex from when I was still a mercenary. But you are far from deserving any kind of merci.

*fires once*

(A/N: I am Yandere to the MAX...sorry.)

(Author's note: What's there to apologize for? This is fun!...or rather was, since now she is dead...huh...what now?)


	1063. Königsberg 119

Yo, Switzy,

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

You're very welcome; I'm glad it worked for you :)

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

I was surprised at how well the threat worked. I do not think that I will be seeing much of hi in the near future. And even if he did dare show his visage anywhere near my border, I will make what I promise come true, and that will mean a near breakdown for him at the very least.

Sincerely,

Switzrland


	1064. South Carolina 3

Dear

Ok I'm sending in three dozen batches which have about 13 cookies per batch.

No you're not unreasonable, and it's rather good that she has an older brother like you to protect her. She is sort of small, so it's good because if you weren't there Austria would claim her.

You have its really cool how far you've came, you know I have this video game that's kinda stupid, it thinks that it could break into your bank with stuff like bobby pins.

I took a glimpse into his mind one time it was scary.

Hmm I hadn't expected classical seeing as how Mr. Austria is constantly playing it. And rap music would seem fitting for you.

I agree on almost all of your opinions on them and have been begging dad to slow down on the junk food. I expected as much for Liechtenstein's and take some pity on Russia he hasn't had a sister like yours to keep him sane.

With love and palmetto trees, South Carolina or carrie

Ps. I'm also sending in some ghost story books they're really relaxing.

* * *

><p>Dear South Carolina,<p>

Thank you. Most gracious.

I have an obligation towards her took keep her from anger whatever it takes. In the past I have fulfilled my role well. Together we worked our way out of the depression of the interwar ears and to new prosperity. Then we stood from when the Second World War came around, and we are who we are today because we worked together. Austria claiming her? Oh God…you are describing a horror scenario!

Yes, that is stupid, my vaults are a bit more advanced than that I think. To be able to pick any lock with pins you would need to go back centuries. And anyway, what is in those vaults is for the eyes of the owner only.

I can just about imagine how chaotic it must be. Wait wait wait…you said you took a glimpse into his mind?

There is more classical than what that priss Austria plays! My favorite classical piece BY FAR is 'The William Tell Overture' because it was written in homage to one of my national heroes. Really? It would seem fitting? I would have said the opposite. It is a relatively new development, I did not used to like it that much. Of course it matter what rap. I like my own kin best.

Apparently it has not been working, has it? No can do, I am not about to pity him. He did only have two people in his life which made him no doubt more psycho than he was naturally, but I still have no sympathies.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Ghost stories? Really? I do not think I will enjoy them that much, seeing as I am not that superstitious. There is no such thing as ghosts.


	1065. Hell 16

Switzerland,

Yes. We have found a magical presence near Russia's house. It's moving towards Scandinavia.

I agree.

I agree again.

That is what we believe... I honestly like this place despite its coldness and bleakness.

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

So you have some sort of tracking system I presume, something which allows you to register magic. Ingenious! I should develop something like that for my own purposes. That is them! Get them! If they are moving toward Scandinavia and the Nordics they are bound to meet up with Norway sooner or later. I do not think that would be very desirable.

I thought you would prefer warmer temperatures…but that does not matter. It is not my kind of place. There is a good reason why I live here and not there, aside from not wanting to be anywhere near that psychopath family.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1066. Death 5

Hello,

Okay, I'll tell her that.

And the Earth's surface will have a gigantic hole on it, the whole Europe, eastern America, Northern Africa, then northwest Asia.

Ah...

-Death

* * *

><p>Dear Death,<p>

Please do. I might not be able to control him anyways; he does whatever he wants, especially when it concerns heresy. If you see a Benedictine monk in a brown robe with a flamethrower approaching you, take my advice and run. It will spare you a lot of pain.

I see. That is not a very desirable outcome for anyone. You must stop him at all costs, for the good of mankind.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1067. DC 17

Dear Switzerland,

Yeah, but we'd have to make our economy more stable before we could do that.

Oh. Yeah, I should probably ignore what the book said now.

Who, New Helvetia, or Mexico? I'm confused.

I have to deal with Moscow right now. He has to STOP COMING HERE TO TRY AND FREAK ME OUT!

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington DC, the Capital of America

* * *

><p>Dear Washington D.C,<p>

I think that the two are perpetually connected. The reforms will have a betterment of your economy as a consequence. But yes, you do need to somehow bring up the funds and resources to change anything.

Yes, you should. Listen to me instead. Why listen to a second-hand account when you can have the real thing?

Mexico is the mother of New Helvetia, and I am the grandfather of New Helvetia. One of my cantons is her father, but I do not really know which one.

I suggest you use the constitution to your advantage. I know that America copied one of y principles into it. I believe it is called the 'Second Amendment'. You have the right to bear arms, use it!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1068. Kana 1

(A/N: Shall we have my OC Kana come in?)

Hello. My name is Kana. I come in place of my late caretaker and friend; "9000chan" was her alias, if memory serves me right.

You killed her, with a shot to the head, I saw it with my own eyes. I was there. When you left, I went to go and bury her. I cried for the first time in 400 years that day. She was the only person who liked me.

I heard the words she spoke to you...about killing someone. I don't remember who she was talking about, but I will soon find out and avenge my caretakers' death. Do not try to kill me. I cannot die, for I am not human. I would most likely end up killing you. Expect to see me sometime soon.

From,

Kana, the Shinigami

P.S. Shinigami means God of Death, if you didn't know. You probably didn't. "9000chan" said you were quite an idiot. She also said you had a fetish for guns and little girls as well.

(A/N: MWAHAHAHA...)

* * *

><p>(Author's note: Well, since the other one is dead, yes, why not?)<p>

Dear Kana,

Oh yes, I am not really sorry about her demise. She was a moron who though she could threaten Liechtenstein's life and get away with it. I hope that you will not make the same mistake as your friend.

Indeed I did, your eyes did not deceive you. So that is why her corpse was gone when I came back to collect it. I would have buried it myself. I would never leave somebody just laying around and stinking up the place. Get a grip o yourself, she had it coming. Blame her if you want to blame anyone.

Yes she sai she was going to kill my little sister Liechtenstein in order to harm me. I do not think she was very smart, or maybe just very deranged, because that is something you do not do. Not under any circumstances, like invading Russia. If you do that, you have a death wish. I am not afraid of you, even less that I was afraid of your late friend. I hope that I will not see you anytime soon, and if you do set foot on my property I will shoot you, immortal or not.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. No, I did not, nor do I really care 'God of Death'. She would say that, being an idiot herself. I DO NOT HAVE A FETISH FOR ANYTHING! I like guns, yes, very much so. You see how useful they are. LITTLE GIRLS? HOW DARE SHE! I WOULD LIKE TO DIG HER UP, RESURECT HER AND SHOOT HER DEAD AGAIN FOR SAYING THAT!

(Author's note: Switzerland is not impressed.)


	1069. Wisconsin 23

Switzerland

Umm being nice or not completely hobby overkill in a situation. Yes I can see that turning in to an issue after some time. This is why people don't like you, you're unwilling to compromise.

How was it pointless? It ended slavery and stopped secession of the south. That is very regrettable but war does have a cost regrettably. Yes I know and I don't care. I just said it wasn't entirely awful and things are starting to look up.

Yes I know any excuse to shoot someone is good enough for you. Well Austria is all right by me and well France did raise me for a little while. Well I would try to talk sense in to them. Yes of course I would try to show them compassion I would do what I could to help without direct involvement on either side.

I tell you what, how much would it cost for you to be at minimum polite to her?

Ugh you are soo damn smug all the time were you born a bastard or did you have to work at it? Ooh please like money matters it's all about technique. It's just cheese it's not like it's anything particularly important. I wouldn't feed your cheese to a pig.

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

Again, I do not see the point in that, I do not know what you are trying to get at, but you can stop now. So my strategy makes sense after all. 'Fight to the last cartridge, and then use bayonets until we draw our last breath'. It is not like I care what people think about me. I do not give a damn.

Pointless? It was brother against brother kinsmen killing each other, a nation in conflict with itself resulting in millions of dead. And you are trying to tell me that it was not pointless? The way we would have ended slavery if it had existed at all during that time for us, is that we would have simply voted on it. But we did not even have slaves to begin with.

Yes it is. I think some nations just need a sort of wakeup call sometimes. A lot of times repetitively, and in form of severe pain. I have to make sure they get that, because it annoys me a lot when nothing happens.

Ah, now we are talking. Let me see…well, she was very rude and immature for 12 letters in succession, so I will make it 12'000'000 Francs if you do not mind. I am being very reasonable here, and it is a sum you can easily pay. Just invest a little less in the elections and you should be completely fine.

You are just like Wisconsin. Tell you what, make that 14'000'000 Francs, and I will be nice to you as well. Money does matter you see, and it is not JUST cheese. You have no appreciation at all for the pinnacle of dairy products. No you would not, because then you would be throwing a lot of money out of the window.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1070. Königsberg 120

Yo, Switzy,

I'd say cut him a little slack, but...well, he made Vati mad after he...um...did something with Onkel Germany's magazines that I can't mention in this letter. So if he shows his face on your border again, you go right ahead and do what you told him you'd do.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Cut him a little slack? Please, this is France; he does not deserve to be cut any slack, least of all from me. What did he do? I demand you to tell me what France did with the contents of Germany's 'special' magazines. Oh I will, make no mistake.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1071. Death 6

Hello,

Ah... Understood.

Yup.

I think he's close... Um, do you have a piece of clothing... Well, a... *looks away, embarrassed* A dress? Preferably, cute and dainty... With lace... Girly colors... Maybe ruffles and ribbons... Or flowers maybe... Maybe with matching accessories... Size medium.

If you do, please send it over...

-Death

* * *

><p>Dear Death,<p>

No. I do not have any such dresses, why would I? Maybe you should try asking, uhm, let me think, oh yeah, A GIRL! I ONLY HAVE UNIFORMS YOU IDIOT! NOT DRESSES, IS THAT CLEAR, DEATH?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1072. Hell 17

Switzerland,

Yes, I know what can happen if he reaches Norway, and I have a plan.

Heaven has always been a nostalgic person... If he sees someone who looks similar to me... I know that it's bound to get him...

The little girl will bound to stir him inside. I am unsure what his reaction will be positive or negative, but I know he will be drawn to her, and when the little girl has pinned a transmitter on him, we'll release the hidden spiritual and magical energy, watch him closely until he reaches the place he's hidden Lady Albion, stage 2 comes in, then after, I kill Heaven in the worst way possible, and pass by your house to pick up some chocolates, if you don't mind.

I have the perfect guy to play the "Little Girl"~ Death will do it! You know, he's such a pretty boy without his cloak and mask. He has such pretty violet eyes and his long, messy black hair doesn't help his girly looks... And yes, we look alike, not judging by color, but we both have pale skin.

Oh, I can't wait to see Heaven's face when I kill him, I am so excited! Thank god I am the only person who's really seen his face, or this plan would have no effect.

Good luck on recreating our tracker and energy scanner!

Yes, I know how those guys are; I used to write to Russia.

Signed,

Hell

P.S. I assume Death has asked you for a dress and other girly items?

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Good, it is always best if one has a strategy ready for the worst-case scenario. It pays off I tell you.

Then you can use THAT to your advantage, and you most certainly will, a I correct? Of course I am, you are Hell after all.

I like the plan, especially the part about you coming to pick up more chocolate. I will have it all ready by the time you get here. That is if you bring the usual payment.

Death? You cannot be serious! By God you are? Wait, I thought that Death was a skeleton beneath his robe, but that must be the old Death I am thinking about.

Yes, good luck.

I can accelerate particles to light speed! Against that, making such a scanner will be a piece of cake. I will have a prototype ready by next month. I wonder who I can test it on…

Then you are of course perfectly informed. But what I am interested in is why Russia was writing in the first place and why he stopped. Actually just why he stopped. He wrote because he wanted everyone to become one with him, correct?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Yes, he has. I would like to know what is wrong with him.


	1073. Lauma 1

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Hello! My name is Lauma and I am a ghost girl! (So your bullets can't kill me! Because I'm already dead!) Anyway, I've been pulling pranks on the other nations lately... I was the one who died Mr. Britain's hair purple! X3 And the one who set up the pickle juice booby trap for Russia... And the one who made Mr. France's cape smell like meat so dogs would chase him... And the one who- Never mind! Anyway, I have been doing all sorts of pranks lately! But I won't do anything to you or Liechtenstein because you guys are neutral. So sit back and enjoy the pranks!

Oh by the way, don't go near Mr. Germany's house tomorrow... Let's just say he's going to get stink bombed... :)

Your Ghostly Friend,

Lauma

* * *

><p>Dear Lauma,<p>

A ghost? Do not mind if I do not believe you. China may be superstitious, but I am not. There is no such thing as ghosts, and everything can be killed with enough bullets in my experience. So that was what he was raging about…I wondered what had the tea-drinking bastard so agitated. But it was a rather immature prank too. And Russia was not pleased at all with the result of your little scheme. About France I do not really care, even less than about the other two. So you were the cause of all those misfortunes. I congratulate you, you made those nations look more ridiculous that they could have ever done themselves, and for that I think you deserve some sort of praise.

It is very good to see that there are still people who respect our neutrality without needing the message drilled into their skulls with the help of bullets.

I was not planning to anyway, but I thank you for the warning. That would be fitting, the Euro, his pride as a currency, stinks so much already. They will go together nicely.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1074. Fasnacht 7

**Okay, something I just have to add. Make sure that you read through the whole thing, not just your part, otherwise things get really weird where time and place are concerned and it makes my work a lot harder and I end up deleting some parts of the reviews. This is supposed to be a chapter where everyone is together, not separate. So please, I beg you, read the whole thing and write your next reviews so that they fit the story. The last part is especially crucial since it has a very complex twist in it.**

* * *

><p>*Durham is talking to Zug*<p>

Durham: *Looks slightly embarrassed* Yes, but it might not havebeencompletelylegal... Heheh... Well, it's not mandatory for us either, apart from in times of a massive war. Then there's conscription.

Zug: No vay! You entered ze arm even zough it vas forbidden? Zat was very brave of yu! I do not know vhether I vould have done ze same sing if I had been yu. Vell, ve alvays have conscription here, and I hope zat ve alvays vill have.

Durham: So, that was Lucerne, was it? She seems like a nice sibling! What I wouldn't do to have brothers who were sensible for once...

Zug: Ja, she is a very sensible Schwester, I have to admit to zat.

Durham: Well, we used to export ham, but that was ages ago... About five centuries in fact. It was 'holme' at first though, and that meant hill, so it used to make sense. Well, I suppose it's better to have someone who bothers you for them, than someone who doesn't so you end up in jail.

Zug: My name has nosing to do vith trains as it vould imply. At first my name vas Tugium, and yu can tell zat name vas given to me by Rome himself. But over ze years language changes. Ze end syllable vas lost, and the 'T' became a 'Z'. Vell, I guess yu are right about zat.

Durham: Yup. Not at first, mind. A combination of church and fort, then industrialization. Mostly mining, to be honest, maybe a little bit of the wool trade. Up until thirty years ago I was an industrial city... *Menacing aura* Bloody Southerners. *Snaps back out* Sorry... Still quite a bit of hate about that fact.

Zug: I can imagine zat zere are bad feeling between yu und your sublings, ze same is vith us. Eizer between ze east and vest cantons, ze land and city cantons, and ze mountain and flatland cantons. It is alvays different and very complicated.

Durham: Really? London always laughs about it, the west bank, that is. Git. I mean, he's got older buildings than me, I'm sure of it! There, how would you say... Built on top of each other? I don't know if that's right... But you've got a medieval bridge, paved with twentieth century cobbles, for example.

Zug: London does zat? Veird…I vould never get such an idea. Take my Schweste for example. Her most famous bulding is the vonderful Kapellbrücke, a bridge vhich spans the river her main city is built on. It vas partially burnt down once vhen a tourist dropped a lighted cigarette. Ze damaged parts vere rebuilt to fit ze old ones, and it is ze same sing vith all buildings zat have historicalan cultural value.

Durham: America said that? I swear that country has a death wish or something... Or he's simply stupid... How many holes did he have in him afterwards?

Zug: I failed to count zem all. Even vith a calculator. It vas pointless.

*On the train*

Durham: Ah, we have a train? In the words of, um, Gilbert: "Awesome!" I love trains! Impressive feats of engineering, every single one of them, never mind how many of them actually exploded before they learnt about steam valves and all. Heh, probably not the best thing to think about at this moment in time.

Zug: I sink ve should be safe. Zese trains run on electrical energy only. One hundred percent green, since ze energy comes from hydroelectric power plants in ze Alps. Yu can get almost anyvhere at any time sanks to z ver extensive netvork of trains and busses. Vater is very proud of his public transportation and so am I.

* * *

><p>*At Switzerland's house. Switzerland and Virginia are still talking while Taiwan and Geneva stroll around in the garden*<p>

Virginia: *Snorts* I assure you, I am fine. That is my burden to bear- the ghost of a nation long-dead. It affects me only when I am experiencing strong emotion. This is why I try to regulate my thoughts.

Switzerland: If you say that this is normal then I will take it you know how to deal with the situation. Keep in mind though that we can perform a CAT scan on you anytime you want.

Virginia: I actually brought my old cavalry uniform from the War of Secession for Fasnacht, und if I am still welcome, I will go change now.

Switzerland: Good.

Geneva: You know, when it's just a miss send I'm fine with it, but when they completely loose the reports that our company depends on is horrible!

Taiwan: I understand, that must be very stressful. Though as small nation, I have a lot of work to take of too

Geneva: most nations do, however I'm glad I don't have to work like my papa does, if I had to do all that I would have surely lost my sanity by then. especially when dealing with France *clenches her fist* the moronic pervert refuses to leave me alone.

Taiwan: My, France never get tired of invading your...well basically pretty much everyone else's personal space huh? Now I feel more eager to demonstrate my skill particularly on him...* clenches fist*

Geneva: *interested* really how? Normally I just use a gun and Crepe here, I'm curious to your methods. Care to tell me more?

Taiwan: The problem we have here is that he's making people VERY "uncomfortable", can't keep his hand to himself. Well then, our agenda will be to "help" him; this may involves cracking a few bones in the process. As what I have hear from Senpai, you are very devoted to science and medical studies, thus I assume you know all the important bone joints in the human body, twisted or kick the joint to the opposite direction, and use your knee to pin him down at the shoulder, this will not only immobilize him, but it also cause such great pain that he'll cry for mercy, also when a person is at the a lay down position, it harder for him to take any actions, isn't it? By the way, as you may know, the fingers/hand hurts the most .If he was in front, facing you, you may grab his throat so he cannot breath. If he suddenly "hugs" you from the back, use the elbow to knock him at the stomach, once he release his hand, punch him at the jaw, after he "back off" a bit, grabs his hand, make your position at the side and again twist his hand, and hit him at the back the shoulder to knock him down to the lay down position. And you can finish him off by knocking him unconscious from the back of his head...although I sometime doubt it would work... since he recovers pretty fast... It's pretty much some basic self-defense. Well, unlike America, (maybe?) your country, citizens are not allowed to bear arms, so I don't have my darling [knife] with me all the time.

Or you can use another way. Have you heard of 點穴 [Diǎnxué] / Dim Mak?

*Geneva shakes her head*

Taiwan: well, if you translate to English, it means acupuncture. In a human body, there are several very important pressure points all over the body; Dim mak is depicted as a secret body of knowledge with techniques that attack pressure points and meridians. By pressing different point in the right chronicle order, it can make the flow of the artery speed up, slow down or completely blocked, this can cause to the people to feel better or sick, it can even paralyze the body completely. The Dim Mak technique, I do have to say the credit goes to China since it was invented by his people. As for how you wield your weapon, which in this cause a knife, you can improvise however you want since each people have their own habits and style, you can try used it as you're are using a scalpel, and cut the ligaments out *innocent smirk*

Geneva: *smirks* Hah! That is a great way to deal with him, you must teach me sometime!

Taiwan Of course, it would be my pleasure! I can prove a diagram of pressure point next time

Geneva: Really? You would do that? Great!

*Taiwan's phone rings*

Taiwan: Oh sorry, give me a moment

*Picks up her iphone*

Taiwan: 喂? (Hello?) 是欣儀啊? 怎麼了嗎? 影片? 喔好 我等等掛掉後會看.掰 (It's you Xīn yí? What is it? video? Okay, I'll watch it later when I hang up. Bye)

*Hang ups her iphone*

It's my assistant, she send a few youtube video links; do you what to watch it together?

Geneva: I would love too! I haven't seen him in so long

Geneva: A video message from Japan? I would love too! I haven't seen him in so long.

(A/N: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=rB36inEK_s It's basically Japan's thank you video to Taiwan. At the time of the catastrophe, Taiwan is the first nation to send aid over there as well as donating the most amount of money to Japan. :) I'm so moved & happy for Japan when I was

watching the news last weekend)

*Another very short video, Japan said "thank you very much, Taiwan" with a smile and bows,

Taiwan put her hand on her mouth, try to hold her tears*

Taiwan : よかった 日本さん (it's really great, Nihon-san)

*Geneva pats on Taiwan's back*

*Geneva looks at her watch*

Geneva: Oh dear look at the time! It's nearly sundown! The festival will start soon!

Taiwan: Wow, really? We've been chatting that long? Well, we should get going, since both of us still need to get change in to our costume. By the way, people might not recognize me when I dress up. *wink*

*Back at the house*

Geneva: *changes into her costume and comes down, dressed as a woodland fairy*

Switzerland: Ma fille! I have to say that you almost fooled me with that costume of yours. You seem to be very talented as a seamstress as well as a scientist and a doctor.

Geneva: Merci papa! I am surprised it turned out so well due to the short notice.

Switzerland: The costume suits you, ma fille.

Geneva: *smiles* You look great as well papa, has Lilli seen your costume yet?

Switzerland: Ehm..yes…yes she has. She…she said that I looked very handsome in it.

Geneva: *giggles* I can't wait to see her costume. She is coming with us right?

Switzerland: Eh…d'accord (alright), she is coming with us, mais- (but)

Geneva: Ah, I see! That's great! I can tell all of us are going to have a wonderful time *winks and runs off before he can explain*

*A pink-hair woman appears at the living room*

Pink-hair girl: Sorry to you guys waiting

Switzerland: And who would you be? WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?

Pink-hair girl: *chuckled* don't you recognize me, Senpai?

Switzerland: Taiwan! No, I truly did not recognize you, you looks so different form your usual self.

Taiwan: Thank you. You look very handsome yourself too.

Switzerland: I..eh…thanks…

Taiwan: This is what I would say as master cosplaying and disguising. If you let me borrow your clothes, I may can disguise as you, as long I keep silence, people may not really recognize the difference.

Switzerland: Now wait just a second! Are you implying that I look like a-

Taiwan: I'm just joking, Seipai. But really, when it comes to work and some of my favourite hobbies, such as cosplay, I go for perfection. *smile*

Switzerland: I bet that does costumes do not come in cheap, even if you do make them yourself. All the cloth must alone be at least worth two hundred francs. I cannot bear the thought of imagining to spend money on such benign things. I would rather save what I can on my clothing, which is why I usuall wear a TAZ, Tarn AnZug. Camouflage you see? That does it cost me anything.

Taiwan: It does can cost a lot, both time and money, but when I saw the masterpiece especially if I made it myself, I feel it's all worth it.*sees the Korean siblings and Thailand* I see they dress up the Vocaloids, despite I don't like the Koreans very much, I can say their outfit are quite good. By looking at the quality of the outfit and their expressions, the outfits probably aren't theirs…

Switzerland: So…who are you supposed to be dressed as?

Taiwan: I'm dressing up as Lighting in her "Midnight cloak" version, from the game Final Fantasy XIII. This outfit was Christmas present from Nihon-san last year when I visit him *blush*

Switzerland: Ah, I see. Never heard of any of it.

Taiwan: What I have here is Blazefire Saber , a gunblade. Well a gunblade is basically a fusion of a sword and a gun. It works as both a gun and a blade, although they seem to be more of a gun with blades on them, rather than a sword with a firing mechanism. My character, Lightning uses both the weapon's sword and gun forms, quickly switching between the two while attacking to combine close and long-range tactics, such as firing a barrage of gunfire then diving in for a sword slash. And yes, this is a real sword, I made myself! This one holds about 8-10 bullet, although I still kind of need to fix & improve on the gun part, as I mention before it so exactly my field. Save for the few that involve "magic" part – well it's a game-, I can pretty much do her actual moves.

Switzerland: I will not even get into the idea of exactly how absurd the idea of this 'gunblade' is. It would certainly fail any real life tests, seeing as that thing seems to be too heavy to aim with properly, and too bulky to use as a melee weapon. Let us just depart now…

*Switzerland, Virginia, Taiwan and Geneva leave for the Fasnacht as the last*

* * *

><p>*While going to the event Luzon approaches Switzerland*<p>

Luzon: *looks around* Wow. I never knew that there are so people joining this event. It reminds me of the festivals we have annually. It's good that there are similar events like this back in my homeland.

Switzerland: This is a very important event in my culture. Several hundred thousands of people attend this annually. You say that the events we hold are similar to each other. This reminds me, it has been the second time that you have now been visiting here on some special event. First it was my daughter's birthday, and now this. You have seen a great deal of my culture. Tell me, how are celebrations of this type usually organized in your home?

Luzon: You're asking what we usually do during festivals? Well, we do have parades like this but they are mostly composed of dancers and there are floats of different kinds. We celebrate festivals for a number of reasons. One, to celebrate events like having a good harvest or thanksgiving. Another would be to showcase the different products produced in that particular place. Lastly, we celebrate them in regards to the patron saints of that locality. May I ask, what celebrations do you celebrate throughout the year?

Switzerland: There are many festivals, and it is an impossible task to name them all. You see, each one of my cantons has their own special celebrations too. Geneva celebrates the 'Escalade' and Zürich has his 'Sechseläuten'.

Zürich: That is right! And incidentally, you will get a feel for it in a moment. I have got something planned.

Switzerland: Ja ja scho guet (Yes yes, that's nice) Anyway, the events we all celebrate this extravagantly is the Fasnacht as you can see, the first of August which is my birthday as you know, and then there is something called the 'Räbeliechtli Umzug', which is manly something for children in Kindergarten age.

Luzon: And do you plan all of those celebrations?

Switzerland: Of course I do, otherwise there would be chaos, would there not? Aout those two bodyguards that Visayas summoned, one of them is acting not at all in accordance to what one would call good manners, especially when it comes to Schwyz. What is his problem?

Luzon: Ah, I almost forgot. Sorry for that incident back there. Amihan is usually nice to people. It seems that he's a little shock when he heard that Ate found herself a boyfriend. Knowing Ate's behaviour, he could've bind Glarus' magic during the entire event.

Switzerland: So this Amihan is jealous? I would expect nothing less, but Schwyz is too proud to let someone like him anger him. Glarus will behave himself. I noticed that he gave a little demonstration of his powers earlier. They seem to be quite evolved, but I cannot help but notice that e still seemed very intent on burning everything unholy in his eyes to a pile of ashes. You were not able to improve his control and self-restraint much?

Luzon; He still needs training even if he had shown great progress. He tried to incinerate me from time to time but, I let the monks back at the monastery to stop him. They don't like people destroying their monastery which was built during the 17th century.

Switzerland: Indeed. I think it was a wise decision of me to ask you to put him in a monastery. He would not dare defile a house of God, and he listens to the word of a fellow cleric or superior.

*Luzon continues to converse with Switzerland*

*Meanwhile...*

*Mindanao approaches Thurgovia along with Isabel*

Mindanao: Hello, Thurgau. I must say that you look beautiful tonight. What are you supposed to be during the event?

Thurgovia: Oh! H-hello Mr. Mindanao. Well, I chose to dress up as a good witch. B-brother Glarus will not like it since he makes no difference between a good and a bad witch, b-but he will not dare do anything to me except tell me how irresponsible I am…

Mindanao: Ah, I see. If you're wondering about my costume, it's a traditional Maranao dress. I have it with me since back then and I decided to it along with me. *places hand on the kris at his side* I also brought the kris Sultan Kudarat gave me while he was still alive.

Thurgovia: The dress is real? It is amazing…a-and it makes you look very…h-hansome *blushes(

Mindanao: *scratches the back of his head* T-Thanks. I almost forgot. *looks at his side* This is my daughter, Isabel. Isabel... *gestures toward Thurgau* This is Thurgau, a friend of mine here in Switzerland.

Isabel: (*fidgets slightly; stutters) H-Hello po. I-It's nice to m-meet you.

Thurgovia: Hi Isabel.

Mindanao: Now, now, Isabel. Don't be shy. She's a nice person.

Isabel: I-I'll try, Papa. I'm just not used to meeting people in other countries, that's all.

*Mindanao continues to converse with Thurgovia*

*Meanwhile...*

*While Visayas was looking around with Habagat pushing the wheelchair, she spots Lucerne*

Visayas: Hello. You must be Lucerne, am I right?

Lucerne: Ja, I am Lucerne, pleased to make your acquaintance.

Visayas I've heard you're pretty active in the army. You must be a strong-willed woman if you chose to serve actively in there.

Lucerne: I thank you for the compliment. It is true that I serve actively, and I made myself readily available for my Vater. I know you have seen the fortifications that Grisons has built in the Alps before the Second World War. My territory was and would still be the front line of defense from any invasion from the north. I will not tell you where, but I have several fortresses hidden in my land. Being in the army as a woman is something unusual, but not at all frowned upon. All of my brothers ave accepted equality for decades, and only the most conservative would think that my place would be in the kitchen. Vater encourages me in my job, I work in the information's sector most of the time, and I encourage other women to do the same, for we have the right!

Visayas: *chuckles* Well, having women in the army is quite common on our army. In fact, most of the top-notch students who graduated in the Philippine Military Academy are women and we have our first woman brigadier general in our almost 200 years as a state. It's a good thing that the initiative about women entering the army was taken positively by the masses. How about you? Was it hard when you enter the military academy?

Lucerne: What you have to understand is that we do not have a military academy as such. There are bases and numerous training grounds, but none of them are even vaguely connected with an education for a profession in one's civilian life. The outrage it would cause were one to suggest that th two are to be combined. But the training was not hard at all. I fought alongside Vater for centuries, and so I passed basic and advanced training par excellence.

Visayas: Well, there are no surprises there. You must have fought over the course of your history, am I correct? I remember one time when I was fighting with siblings back in pre-colonial times. I didn't know that they were my siblings at first so, I saw them as an enemy. There was a belief amongst Muslims that people who died and they had lost an organ can't enter heaven. We used to our advantage. When we kill one of Mario's or Jose's men, we took out the liver and keep it. We then, slaughter a pig, cook the liver and eat it in front of them just to scare them off. Pretty brutal, yes, but, you have to do everything in your might to survive. When I realized that they were my siblings, I decided to take care of them and the rest is history.

Lucerne: You did that? I find that to very primitive and barbaric. Even in our darkest times I never would have thought about using methods in that manner.

Visayas: Well, what did you expect? You are a part of a European nation, so you must have different sets of morals. We're a South East Asian nation, so we are bound to have traits that are shared amongst South East Asian nations. We're pretty brutal if you think it that way.

Lucerne: Maybe so, but we did some rather horrific things too to our enemies. I do not think we ever laid such an effort on psychological warfare though. Vater usually preferred tactics that involved storing in and butchering all enemies. And we did not have the advantage of fighting against someone with such religious beliefs which we could exploit.

*Visayas continues to have a chat with Lucerne*

(A/N: Well, apparently people here are suckers for new languages. We are fascinated with other people's language, I guess. After a grueling week of exams, summer vacation is here! Well, it's not yet over. If my grades in one of my maths subjects is unsatisfactory, then I have to attend summer school. Well, even if I pass, I will still be going to summer school anyway. My hunger for knowledge just keeps nagging at me. That, and the fact that I still get money even if it's summer.)

(Author's note: Well then I guess it would have been a good thing to include Swiss German in there. Maybe for future reference I would be available. What? Summe vacations already? But it's only March! Different holiday system? Yes, that has to be it. the though of summer holidays is not even in the air yet here. We've got Easter to look forward to next, although that is merely an extended weekend. I know that I have to go work somewhere over the summer. I have no idea where though, but I do not fancy stacking shelves in a convenience store.)

* * *

><p>*Canton Appenzell shoots a dirty look at Bekki for offering him biscuits*<p>

*Bekki sighs slightly*

Bekki: Well that failed, they seemed nice... but I guess appearances can be deceiving.

*looks down and speaks quieter,*

Bekki: I didn't realize that they felt that strongly about English people mind, he was a little rude if you ask me. Nevermind.

Berne: Please...zose….two…do…not…represent…all…of…us…zey…are…extremists. Especially….Appenzell…Inner…Rhodes…he…is…a…vild…card…does…his…own…program…most…of…ze…time…anyvay. The…ozers…are…all…far…friendlier.

Bekki: *Looks back up* I should have remembered that people are going to be wary of English food. Shoot! My own country gives cooking a bad name dammit!

Berne: Zere…is…nosing…you…can…do…to…change…that. Vater…makes…the…vorld…sink…that…ve…are…all….antisocial…and…trigger…happy. Vhich…is…not…true…of…course…but…ve…live…vith…it

Bekki: *collects herself* Sorry about that haha, I'm glad you like them mind, that makes me feel a little better. No way! You invented Toblerone? Best chocolate ever!

Berne: I…sank…yu. Yes…I…did…indeed…invent…toblerone. If…yu…look…closely…on…the…logo…the…mountain…vhich…is….shown…yu…vill…see…a…bear…my…symbol.

*With Berne, follows everyone to the station.*

Bekki: We're going to Zurich? I've not actually been there before so this will be new for me! Lets Go!

Berne: *mumbles* It...is...not...zat...much...of...a...remarkable...city.

* * *

><p>*Finally at the Fasnacht, Everyone is standing around. Crowds are lining the wide street, all waiting expectantly for the parade to come down this way, and passing the time with casual talk*<p>

Switzerland: Not that I am complaining about what you are wearing, but most of the Asian countries wore some sort of traditional dress. Why did you not?

South Korea: Japan replaced our outfits too.

North Korea: That son of a beachball.

Switzerland: I see.

*North Korea starts singing Kasane Territory.*

North Korea : Watashi wa utahime dayo

South Korea: I have a nighttime flight so I must be leaving.

*North Korea tugs on Thailand's sleeve*

North Korea: I'm sorry Suree-nuna. Yong-nim? Will you get the hat of shame?

South Korea: Sorry, but I'm shunning you.

North Korea: *sighs* OK *wears a dunce cap the rest of the night*

Basel: *wags his finger at her* Do not get into any more trouble. We would not like that, no We would not, and you would not like it either We can guarantee.

North Korea: Don't worry, Mr. Basel. I would not want to get in trouble after working so hard to be nice. I just wasn't thinking.

Basel: There are pharmaceuticals that can solve that problem. We produce a lot of them ourselves, We do.

North Korea: It's not easy taking so much medication.

Basel: Do tell Us what medication you are on.

North Korea: Valium , Ritalin, and several powerful antipsychotics

Basel: Good goo. We are pleased. Our advice, keep on taking medication, We, as doctors say that you should take more of it. Lots more *to himself* If he takes more We will sell more, and maybe he will die, and then Vater will be pleased with Us, yes he will…

North Korea: If you'll excuse me, I have to see my brother to the airport.

Basel: Auf Wiedersehen.

*At the airport gate*

North Korea: 작별 인사 (bye-bye)

South Korea:곧 보자 (see you soon)

*They hug and South Korea leaves for home*

* * *

><p>*Thailand conversing with Ticino*<p>

Suree: Oh, I can get you one! Or another vocaloid's. You can call me... Ree-chan then! How's that Tici-chan?

Ticino: Ree…chan? Is that a suffix that is a-used in your language? Okay then 'Ree-chan', I will a-call you that, bene? Si, molto bene! I…I do not a-know any other vocaloids…but what a-you wear is a-so nice, I would a-love to have one! How do you like a-my costume?

Suree: Oh,, I love your costume! It's- *flails as she's tackled* WHAAAAAAAAT THEE- NORTH KOREAAAAAAA! Grr. I hate you. Why are you dressed as- KIKU. THAT TRICKY SON OFA-

Ticino: Corea del Nord?

Suree *sighs* Let's just get going.. *adjusts wig* Which way?

Ticino: We just have to a-follow papa, Ree-chan.

(A/N: Tackle Hugs. They get me all the time, even when I'm roleplaying XD)

* * *

><p>Eugene: Finally! Everyone's ready! :D I wonder if I should test my camera out... *takes out red professional-looking digital camera from basket* *eyes the surroundings with the camera screen and spots something* O.O O-M-G... um, Switzerland? Can I ask you a question?<p>

Switzerlandd: Certainly, but make it quick. Time is money.

Eugene: *inhales breath* What would you do if Italy showed up here, running around while he's nude or shirtless? Especially during such events like Fasnacht?

Switzerland: Well, I could not shoot him, not with this many people around. There would be a mass panic at sudden gunshots. But I would certainly drag him into a side-street and beat him senseless for such behavior. Why do you ask?

Eugene: Well, you see, I WAS going to start taking pics around- *squints eyes at approaching figure* Wait, Italy's here. Right. In. The. Open...

Switzerland: WHAT? He dares show his face here and nw, and in such a fashion? The nerve!

Eugene: ...What are you gonna do with him now?

Switzerland: Exactly what I said I would do. I will teach him a lesson.

Eugene: O-k? *sweatdrops* At least there's nothing worse than that, isn't there...?

Switzerland: Oh there is, but I will not say what in front of you for your own mental health and constitution *Switzerland edges his way through the crowd and onto the open street. A policeman sees and tries to stop him*

Policeman: Ich muess si bitte, vo de schtrass eweg zcho. Jede moment werded da d'Musikant durelaufe. (I need to ask you to stay off the street. At any moment the musicians are going to come through here.)

Switzerland: Gsend sie öppe nöd de halbnackt Italiener wo eifach so ud de schtrass umelauft? (Can't you see the half-naked Italian who's just running around on the street?)

Policeman: Si hend recht! *to Italy* He sie! Halt stop! Polizey! (You're right! Hey you! Stop! Police!)

Switzerland: Ich mach scho. (I'll take care of this)

*Switzerland runs towards Italy*

Switzerland: I'll make you pay for this you idiot!

Italy: Ah! Switzerland, please let me go this one time!

Switzerland: That is what you said seventy years ago! *tackles him to the ground, the policeman cuffs him*

Switzerland: Er isch betrunke. Buchtet sie ihn ii. (He's drunk. Impound him)

Policeman: Aber sicher. (Of course)

Italy: Please no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

*The policeman drags Italy away from the street*

Switzerland: Quiet everyone! I hear them!

*Faint music is heard in the distance. A smile grows on Zürich's face. Switzerland notices*

Switzerland: What are you so happy about?

Zürich: You will see.

*The musicians come into sight, marching and playing a variety of instruments. Trumpets, trombones, Tubas and various drums*

Switzerland: Zürich…I hope I am not hearing what I think I am.

Zürich: Chances are, you are.

Switzerland: You made them play the 'Sechseläutenmarsch'?

Zürich: There is nothing wrong with a little self-endorsement.

(Author's note: The Sechseläutenmarsch is the hymn of the canton of Zürich)

Switzerland: Fine, but I expect to hear some real music now that that has passed.

*Grisons joins Switzerland's side*

Grisons: Pater, I may have bad news for you.

Switzerland: Why? What is it Graubünden?

Grisons: Due to my way of growing up I have gained keen eyesight. I can see every single animal of a herd by standing on top of a mountain peak. My eyes are as sharp as an eagle's.

Switzerland: I know that. What are you trying to tell me?

Grisons: *points across the street* That man with the hoos over his face. Does he not look somewhat familiar?

Switzerland: Which one? *follows the direction of his arm* I do not know what you-…no…that cannot be, that is impossible! Not HIM again! I thought we got rid of him!

Grisons: It seems that he has come back, and only God knows how.

Switzerland: What is he doing here? Actually, that is obvious. He has come for revenge. We are not safe here! Grisons, evacuate everyone immediately.

Grisons: Si.

Berne: Vater, what is happening! Why are you ushering all of us away! The parade has just started!

Switzerland: We are all in grave danger. Ostrogot has returned from the dead.


	1075. Kana 2

Idiotic Gun Loving Mortal,

How dare you speak so ill of the dead! You have no decency! And no common sense as well. You think you can really scare a Shinigami? Ha!

"9000chan" was a bit...sick. She was very depressed, and had a bit of a insane side. But overall, she was kind. I told you fool, I. Can't. Fucking. Die. If you try to shoot me, it would just go through me and my wound would close; it wouldn't hurt. Trust me, I've been shot and stabbed many times.

And look, you truly are stupid. You practically told me who to kill now. *wings sprout from back and starts flying away* Thank you for your time.

From,

Kana, the Shinigami

P.S. Those who deny are trying to hide something. So, are you a pedophile? You seem to be one.

(A/N: ...and neither is Kana :I)

* * *

><p>Dear Kana,<p>

What? I am just saying what was true. She was stupid, so now she is dead. Simple. Besides, one speaks ill of the living, why should one not allowed to speak ill of the dead. I did not think of that by the way, someone else who's name I cannot recall wrote that. And I am not really buying the whole 'God of Death' thing. There is only one God. I am not usually this religious, but then I have more than one side when it comes to these kind of issues.

A guessed as much. Well, I. Do. Not. Fucking. Care. I would still do it just for the enjoyment. And if it does indeed come to that, then you can add me to the list of people who tried to kill you, and consider it an honor that I would bow down enough to bother to deal with you, since my neutrality is holy to me.

So, how do you like my barrier of permanent neutrality? I think it is rather neat. Protected me several times already. I hope that you did not get a bloody nose from trying to ram through it time and time again. It was almost comical watching your fruitless attempts from down here.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. No, those who deny something try to get the point across that it is just not true. I could say that you are a fake. Of course you would deny it, and so then by applying your logic, you would have something to hide. Touché I would say.


	1076. Wisconsin 24

Switzerland

Ugh you hard headed unreasonable pig; I don't know why I try. So basically shoot shoot some more and stop when everyone I don't like is dead. Perhaps you should start caring it would help you make more alliances.

Yes I know I was there fight and you think I don't know about the cost of what happened. So you think that they would have listened if we had voted, there was a law passed and they still tried. Yes bla bla good for you want a prize.

Well if you're going to be a violent psycho I guess I can't stop you but just be a bit careful. Well it's normal for people to fight but perhaps you could try something less drastic.

Rude? She was just responding to what you said a bit defensively perhaps but oh well and as for immature she's 16 for heaven's sake she's still growing up, she will have outburst. Umm I don't really know Francs could I get a conversion.

Hey don't blame me, Wisconsin said all of that. It's just important to you because you greedy and selfish. Appreciation? It's just food it's not like it need to be anything fancy as long as it taste good. Actually I wouldn't cause I doubt the pig would eat it.

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Wisconsin,<p>

I do not why you try either, you should just stop it. Yes, that sounds about right. You have my mindset figured out perfectly. I told you before that I do not care about any alliances. Guess why I am not in the stupid EU?

I think you know perfectly well how much it cost all of you, but you do not care about it as much as I would. The Sonderbundskrieg, which was what my civila war was called, was very minor, but still I regret it greatly. Nah, I already have the Nobel Peace Prize, and several other Nobel prizes.

I am always careful, and what I do is not at all what I would call drastic.

Of course you can. 14 million Francs at the current exchange rate would be 15'280'000 of your American dollars. At least your currency is somewhat consistent unlike the stupid Euro.

I am not blaming you for what she said; I am blaming you for what you said. You offered the payment, so I thought I would offer to better the deal. If you had been as rude as Wisconsin I would have asked for almost twice the amount. If money does not matter to you then you have got to be stupid, which I know cannot be the case for you. Well I do not buy expensive food. Even though I prefer cheaper products…I do not buy them cause they are cheap, I just like how they taste. Yes, I do not think so either. A pig would rather eat the muck that you call cheddar.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1077. Königsberg 121

Yo, Switzy,

Well, he, um...*ahem*...Um, I saw him in the bathroom...jacking off to the pics in the magazines...

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Now I regret that I asked. Well, as long as Lili does not see this letter, there should not be any problems.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Uhm…Frau Beilschmidt? What does it mean when you say ‚jacking off'? I would ask big brother but I don't want to bother him.

Love,

Liechtenstein


	1078. Death 7

Switzerland,

I was hoping you'd lend me one of Liechtenstein's old dresses, or something Poland or Japan tried to make you wear... Sorry, I'll ask someone else...

Of all the beings Hell could have chosen... She chose me to go and cross-dress...

-Death

* * *

><p>Dear Death,<p>

POLAND AND JAPAN NEVER TRIED TO MAKE ME WEAR ANYTHING! WHICH IDIOT PLANTED THAT IDEA IN YOUR HEAD? WHY WOULD THEY ASK ME TO WER A DRESS, HUH?

And no, there are no dresses that I would just give away. There is one that she does not wear very often, but it cost a lot, and when I think of what your plans are, I do not think I would get it back in one piece. Ask someone else. I recommend Hungary.

And for good reason as she told me, she said that you look very feminine.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1079. Hell 18

Switzerland,

I have a lot of plans, do not worry.

Yep! I will use it to my advantage!

Of course! I'll bring a nice little emerald necklace too, for your precious one, as an apology for telling Heaven about you. If I didn't tell him about you when I wrote my first letter, he wouldn't have bothered you, ne?

Yes, Death! Yes, the old Death was the skeleton. New Death just wears a mask. I asked him to ask around for costumes already, I'm surprised he asked you though.

I suggest testing it on England or Norway without telling them.

I wrote to him first to tell him about how demons are attracted to his country, and he asked me to become one with him. He stopped because Belarus asked why he was... "Cheating" or whatever.

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

I am not worrying! The only person's safety I would ever worry about is Liechtenstein's!

I thought as much.

By 'your precious one' are you referring to Liechtenstein? Since that really goes a bit far. An emerald necklace you say? About Heaven, forgive and forget I say, it was not a problem. I think Liechtenstein will be very pleased. No, he probably would not, but now that you have told me that ou are bringing a necklace I am not that concerned anymore.

Yes, I was just as surprised, considering that I do not keep a stock of dresses to wear.

I like that. Well, I like that you are testing it on England, but Norway…I sort of sympathize him for various reasons, chiefly because he is not in the EU either.

That demons are attracted to his country is not at all surprising, although he does not really need them in the first place. Yes, typical. What a completely messed up family of psychos. I assume you like them.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1080. Lauma 2

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Well I stink bombed Germany's house! It's going to smell like dead skunk for a few days, so if you ever pass by his house... Bring a gas mask... Also, I might have lost something during the explosion... You see I have this journal that I plan all of my pranks in, and I must have dropped it in Mr. Germany's house. He must have found it because now Mr. Britain, Russia, France, and Germany are reading through it. I'm kind of spying on them (But I'm invisible, Teehee) and they are like "Who the heck is Lauma?"

I think they are saying something about going to ask Mr. Greece because Lauma is actually a Greek name. Of course Mr. Greece won't know! Anyway, wish me luck on getting my book back! I'm going to try to steal it back tonight!

Your Ghostly friend,

Lauma

P.S. I saw this pretty white bow in a store window and thought Liechtenstein might like it! It is enclosed with this letter!

* * *

><p>Dear Lauma,<p>

I saw the noxious clouds rise from here. Well done. You know, I do like to see it when other nations suffer, mainly because they have cause me so much pain over the centuries themselves, and I have absolutely nothing against German getting humiliated. I would say that Prussia was hit even worse since he lives in Germany's basement. You dropped the records of all your misdeeds? That was rather clumsy and foolish of you. Even if they do not know who you are, they now know who has caused them all this trouble. Still, as long as you are not a nation, nor have been, you should be fine. Byy the way, you judged well to confide in me, since I am not about to running to them and tell them anything…as long as they do not offer me the right price anyway.

Stealing it back should not be too hard for you since after all you are invisible. I just hope that you did not write anything about your contact with me in there, otherwise they will be automatically suspicious of me, which is an inconvenience I cannot use right now.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1081. South Carolina 4

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

No problem dear, just southern hospitality. I'll send in some coffee and chocolate crunch. Don't worry I got the chocolate from Belgium not dad.

Well as sad as it is, it's true. And because you're so neutral not much is stopping him now.

True but the character I was playing wasn't doing it for entirely selfish reasons.

Yes and it was chaotic but somewhat relaxing. And well it's sorta of a saying.

I'll have to listen to it if I get the chance. It seems fitting for you due to most American rap songs are about coming from nothing and rising up to the top. And sorry but the idea of Swiss rappers made me giggle. And although I don't like him calling him a priss isn't going to make you seem more mature than him.

No it hasn't sadly. And well I can't force you to change your mind.

Sorry for taking so long I'm a very busy man. Well I'm not a man but you get the idea.

With love and palmetto trees, South Carolina.

Ps. Ok then how about a book of German fairytales I stole from dads attic.

* * *

><p>Dear South Carolina,<p>

I can use both as well. I am a large consumer of coffee you see. I have to be, it boosts me during my work. Good, I was already worried. Your father's chocolate is even worse than some of England's cooking, and that is saying something. Belgium on the other hand, she really knows how to make confectionary.

Of course there is something stopping him! And that would be me! I see you make the mistake that many have made before, ad confuse Neutrality with Pacifism. I. Am. Not. Pacifist! My neutrality dictates that in the event of an aggressive gesture towards either me or Liechtenstein I am able to retaliate with as much force as I deem necessary.

So? That does not change anything in my view. Whether you do it for selfish reasons or not, it is still attempted theft of the highest order, and I would punish it accordingly.

Would you care to elaborate on that last part?

The Swiss rap songs are about a variety of things, but I would say that many of them concern themselves with pride in one's culture. Now wait just a second! Do not insult my musical culture! They are really good! Tell you what, go to any of the popular video sites and search for 'Bligg Manhattan' and just watch. Your mind will be blown I guarantee, and then you will change your opinion about my rappers! Or Else! This is not about maturity!

No you cannot. What is that you say in such a situation? 'Just let it go'.

And you think that I am not busy? Have you any idea how much work I have to do? I am not even going to start on the hours I do per week.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Are you out of your mind? You are referring to the fairytale collection of the Grimm brothers, correct? Do you know why they were collected in the first place? I will tell you. It was to create a national German identity which taught the people that they were something better than others. Sound familiar? Germany absolutely loved this book during the Second World War.


	1082. Anchorage 5

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

With all due respect, you really aren't helping your case now. When you get the chance, just close your eyes, then think of a place that makes you happy. For me, I usually like of Selena's house. It's always nice and warm at her house. That, and when you go to her house in March, you can see all these pretty bluebonnets.

Hehehehe... Grandma's ghost stories don't help... But when I think of all of the good spirits I don't feel so alone. But still, people usually work best for me. I hate living alone. That's the bottom line. But... I doubt my own family would try to kill me, Mr. Switzerland...

The same thing is true here. Since my dad is a country of immigrants, he and the rest of my family all know all these different languages. I'm still fluent in Russian. The only downside is that sometimes I'll have one sibling chewing out another in Spanish and then have the other shouting back in German. It kind of just... Drives me nuts.

Well, he was named after the guitar-player Carlos Santana. Grandpa France... I love my grandpa, but sometimes he just kinda weirds me out. Selena and Germany's son, Alfons, are the parents. Alfons is Hamburg in case you're wondering. They're married and have two kids, Trisha and Sable, and have another baby on the way. They both seem incredibly happy.

I never had any ideas! I-I already have a girlfriend, and Lilli's like a sister to me! I-I saw the gun, but I swear, I would never lay a harmful hand on her. Umm... Selena invited us to a few Tejano and Cumbia music shows, and I was wondering if she could come. You can come too. She gave me four tickets and I'm bringing my girlfriend, Lilli, and you if you want to join in. It'll be fun! The music is good, and Selena offered to take us all to her house for dinner. She's an awesome cook! It'll be a blast, I promise!

Sincerely,

Kuckunniwi Little Wolf Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Anchorage,<p>

I am not trying to argue any kind of case here, I am telling you what my preferences are, that is all. And I have no need to do any of your silly meditation, I AM happy right now, VERY happy, got it? so I would welcome it if you would stop dabbling with my life thank you.

Then the solution is simple, do not read ghost stories while you are lone, even though your fears are completely irrational anyway. Apart from my family I have no interest in anyone living close to me. I would not be so sure about that if I were you. After all, they did try to kill each other on one occasion if I remember correctly.

Yes, that he is, or rather used to be. There is no more massive immigration going on as there used to be. Now the countries that have a lot of immigration in comparison to the total population are European states. Take Germany for example, or me. I have got a problem with so many foreigners in here who have nothing in mind but to milk the state in order to live a life of extreme comfort. And now I am allowed to kick them right back out again. You integrate into my society or you can go back to wherever you came from, I do not care of there is war there. I will not have it that suddenly you will hear exotic languages spoken, if Swiss-German is not good enough for you, then get out!

Yes…highly interesting indeed.

Just keep your distance form her, or I swear I will use lethal force to protect her. Anyone can say that they already have a girlfriend and that Liechtenstein is like a sister to them, how many times do you think I have heard that from Prussia huh? And it was not true, not once! How about 'no'? Do you seriously think that I would leave my home for something like that? Not a chance! And although the thought of free food is very tempting, I am not prepared to take the risk of something happening. As it is I have enough problems to deal with here at the moment.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1083. China 1

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Are you calling me a superstitious old man, aru? Believe me, ghosts are real. No, I am no crazy, aru. You are making a grave mistake not believing this ghost girl, Lauma. Ghosts are extremely powerful. Don't make the mistake of not believing in them. Also, if you find new land, tell me, aru. China take all. You may go now.

-China

* * *

><p>Dear China,<p>

Yes I am. Why? Are you denying that it is true? I do not really care what YOU think about the matter China, but ghosts are not real. Their existence would not make sense, and there is not a single scientist that would back your position whereas I have all of science behind me in this argument. I think that you should let me worry about such things. You mind your own business, got it?

New land? China, I hardly think that you have the necessity of more land. I thought it was bad enough already that you just went and steamrolled over Tibet. Words cannot describe that disrespect you have earned from me as a result of that little conquest. Ever since back then he has been at my place, isolating himself in the mountains. So before you make any demands of me, how about giving him back his rightful home and stop oppressing his people.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1084. Lauma 3

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

My plan to get the book back, didn't exactly go as planned... As soon as I got the book in my hands, Mr. America burst into the room and saw me. Once he realized that I was a ghost (Which took him about five seconds, He screamed at the top of his lungs making Mr. Britain and Mr. Russia come into the room. Here is how the encounter went:

Me: Uh... Boo?

America: GET IT AWAY FROM ME! IT IS GOING TO EAT MY FACE!

Britain: Hey wait a second! Isn't that the book of pranks that belongs to that Lauma person?

Me: He he... *Sweatdrops*

Russia: I think that IS Lauma...

Me: Guilty as charged... ABORT MISSION! *Drops book and runs away*

And that's exactly what happened! Now Mr. Britain is looking for things that can capture ghosts in his trunk of magic stuff... Well, I'm formulating a new plan to get my book back... But it involves doing my LEAST favorite thing to do... Wish me luck!

Your Ghostly Friend,

Lauma

* * *

><p>Dear Lauma,<p>

Huh...America is frightened of ghosts? Highly interesting. So tell me, what is your new plan to get back your logbook? Actually, I am amazed that your first attempt failed anyway. You could have just grabbed the book and disappeared. But I should not blame you, you must have gotten somewhat scared, which I find quite ironic in your situation. Better luck next time then. And what IS your least favorite thing to do?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1085. Death 8

Switzerland,

I assumed since they ask almost everyone... Sorry...

Okay, I'll ask her...

Very feminine? *twitches* Very feminine? *sulks* This is why I wear a mask...

-Death

* * *

><p>Dear Death,<p>

Hmph...well remember it for next time. What would compel them to ask everyone? I know that Japan has certain preferences, but Poland? I know he has a questionable dress sense, but I never heard of him trying to spread his ideas.

She used to dress up Italy in her clothes when he was much younger. She should have some stuff lying around, especially since Austria never throws anything away.

It is not my opinion, I have never seen you. I was just repeathing what she told me.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1086. Hell 19

Switzerland,

That's why you would worry about me, because if I fail, everyone's safety, including your little precious, will be affected.

Yes, I am referring to her. Well, if you're okay with it.

He's asking everyone. He even asked Germany-Disguised as a poor boy of course.

Norway is a nice guy. I've met him before, but I am not sure if he recognized me as, well, me.

Well, they're nice if you get to know them. Russia becomes a good ally, Belarus will help you if you help Russia, Ukraine gives good bread, etc.

Signed,

Hell

P.S. We finally got a dress. It's actually a very pretty, princessy dress. I think it's obvious how much fun I'm having with torturing Death.

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Okay, I AM worried now. Unless of course…well, I to still have that mysterious barrier that kept me safe before, but since I am not superstitious and do not believe in supernatural things I would rather not truly on something I do not understand. Therefor I do hope that you are successful.

Not even I call her that.

I imagine that Germany refused. I do not think that he has any dresses in store.

Probably not I would say. I doubt that I would recognize you if I saw you, even though I know you somewhat. You probably look like your name suggests you do though, and by that I certainly do not mean ugly.

I would rather think that Belarus would very much like to kill you of you help Russia. If you help her get to Russia, THEN she will help you. That is because she does not know much else to do. She is somewhat lagging behind in her economy. I was like that about four hundred years ago.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Yes, very obvious. So now you can finally execute your plan n take down Heaven.


	1087. South Carolina 5

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Wow, I've never been more ashamed of dads cooking. But I'm glad you liked it.

Oh won't make that mistake again, but thank you for explain exactly how neutrality worked. That actually sounds pretty good. Not having to pick sides and shooting anything that harms or threatens you.

Ok, please keep in mind this was a videogame. So in this situation „let's just let it go".

Mr. Japan had visited me once but due to jet lag he passed out on my couch and told of many depressing things from the war and other hard times. He also spoke of beautiful things like the cherry blossoms.

I wasn't insulting your musical culture. I was laughing at my idiocy.

Your rappers are better. Although it was hard to find him.

I do have an idea and nobody ever said you weren't busy. If you like you can complain about your hours to me.

And since I started sending letters you've had a lot to complain about. So I want to hear you talk about something good. Maybe Liechtenstein or more about your country's many achievements?

With love and palmetto trees, Carrie

Ps. Out of mind: Yes. The book being the Grimm bros.: no. The book is fairly new one with fairy tales from all around the world. The first story is from Germany so that's why I called it what I did. But I didn't know that so thank you. But from now you'll just be receiving cookies because I don't know your taste in literature.

Ps.2: I hope you're not upset at me, and I do try to stick up for you when my human friends talk about you. Seeing as how they like the idea of you getting rid of Liechtenstein and moving in with Austria. Also Japan was the one who leaked of identities to the world. I always thought it would be dad with his big mouth.

* * *

><p>Dear South Carolina,<p>

Yes, it is truly horrible, but I have never yet had the misfortune to have to eat it. I will pass on my compliments to Belgium, she deserves them. I have to go and console her anyway. An accident happened in the Alps where some of her citizens died, most of them children. It was sad to say the least.

I know, right? Guess why I came up with the idea, it benefits me greatly and kept me from being attacked several time already. Normal neutrality where you refuse to defend yourself and just hope to be left alone does not work that well.

Fine, just do not get any ideas, got it?

I can write you a book on the hard times that I have been through. Is has not been easy for me as you would think when you see me now. I had to work hard for this prosperity, this status. It was a daily struggle for survival back then, and I had my fair share of wars, mostly doing mercenary work, which paid well but also really sucks.

Oh…right. Told you so, they ARE good. I bet you did not understand a word, did you? And he did not speak German now, did he? Well, the thing is that natively I do not speak German. It is my official language yes, but not my first one.

Well, it is usually around eighty hours a week. Eighty! And I said 'usually' for a reason. Sometimes it is far more, sometimes I have to work a day and a night to cope with all the work. It is by no means easy handling politics, finances, and the economy all at once, even though I do have some assistance from my sons and daughters.

With pleasure! I am surprised that you ask. There is such a long list of things that I have achieved. The large hadron collider is a prime example. I founded the Red Cross, invented skiing, make the world best cheese, chocolate and watches. I am a pioneer in recycling and green energy since most of the electricity is use comes from dams and the rest from nuclear power plants which will be shut down in the next few years. I have made so many medical advances, the most notorious of which is LSD, sadly being misused now, and Tamiflu, the only thing that helped against the swine flu. I was the best mercenary in the world, famed for my loyalty and my ferocity in battle. I created a form of neutrality which allowed me to survive two world wars virtually unharmed I have conscription which allows me to defend myself in future with an army if citizens, armed with cutting edge weapons and technology, ready to defend their home. I am famed for creating products in industry that are of high quality, which is why the Swiss cross on anything will inspire trust, and will make me able to sell it for a higher price. Need I go on?

And Liechtenstein…she is a whole different story…

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I see. Cookies instead of books? That does not seem like a fair trade, but whatever. I like cookies. And my taste in books is rather broad, but my favorite book of all time is 'Wilhelm Tell'.

P.P.S. WHAT? I WOULD NEVER DREAM IF GEETING RID OF LIECHTENSTEIN AND GOING BACK TO THAT IDIOT! THAT WOULD BE TAKING A STEP BACK OF EIGHT HUNDRED YEARS! I FOUGHT FOR MY FREEDOME AGAINST HIM! I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE THAT UP, NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE WOULD LIKE ME TO DO, TELL YOUR FRIENDS THAT! JAPAN! I KNEW IT! MY NAME IS SOMETHING PRIVATE DAMNIT!


	1088. Anchorage 6

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

But I'm nothing like Prussia! As for who I'm with, I'm with Shriya Mandella! Okay? I'm dating New Delhi! India's daughter! I would never do anything to Lilli! Hell! I couldn't hurt anyone! I'm not very strong... I'm not greedy... I'm shy... I can barely talk to new girls... I just... I suck... I'm weak, and I'll admit it. But I would never sink that low just to get a little stronger. I'm fine with who I am, Mr. Switzerland. I just wanted you two to come. I don't have many friends, and my entire family's going anyway. Please? I would really appreciate it...

Sincerely,

Kuckunniwi Little Wolf Jones,

* * *

><p>Dear Anchorage,<p>

Then I guess I have nothing to worry about, unless you have the audacity to hit on her anyway. Fine, we will come, but I will be armed no matter what, so do not try to take away any of my weapons from me, or I will get very angry, and you do not want that. And if I notice anyone else trying to get close to Liechtenstein, I will utilize said weapons in order to protect her. And it is not cheap to fly all the way up there from here, so I am charging you for the travel fees.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1089. Zürich 39

Vati

I'm okay now, and Ninian kinda...he curiously pulled my curl, and was a bit surprised by the...reaction it caused in me. Heheh...Yeah, he apologized since he didn't know that it'd do that. Let's just say, my curl is...rather...sensitive, to put it lightly.

Ah! Naomi just stole my brat dog from me! Yeah, I put bratwurst in a bun instead of a hot dog. But Naomi just stole it and ate it! Wow, he must've been super hungry and didn't see the whole platter in the kitchen...Waiiiiit.

HE WAS TRYING TO MESS WITH ME! I get it now, he wanted my attention. Maybe he's trying to take my mind off the curl incident.

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zürich,<p>

You never told me about your curl being so sensitive, I did not know that. What happened when he tugged at it? Nothing too bad I hope. And why do you have a curl anyway? I thought only the Italians and Sealand had that?

At least a bratwurst is healthier for you, much healthier in fact. America's hot dog sausages have things in them that I would not serve to a dog let alone people. Just make yourself another one if it is such a bother, they usually come in packs of two or more anyway.

I suppose you should tell him that it you have forgiven him and that he need not worry about it.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Switzerland


	1090. Königsberg 122

Yo, Switzy,

Um, this is awkward, but...um, well...Lili saw the letter, I think, because she asked me what jacking off meant...Sorry...

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Um, Lili, why don't you go ask your big bro...?

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

LIECHTENSTEIN ASKED ME WHAT IT MEANT! CURSE ME FOR LETTING THAT LETTER LYING AROUND ON THE DESK! Ugh…she is too nosy for her own good sometimes, but now I have no idea what to say to her! How am I supposed to explain it in a way that will not freak her out completely? And I cannot just lie to her! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

Switzerland


	1091. Lauma 4

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

My current plan to get my book back would include overshadowing Mr. Canada (Since people barely notice him anyways). However, overshadowing another person's body is my least favorite thing to do because it is slightly disturbing on my end.

When I first overshadow a person, I have to remember how to do act like them. Also, when I walk into a person's body and take them over I can look into their thoughts like they were my own... Plus it is a MAJOR invasion of privacy.

So all I have to do to get my book back is overshadow Mr. Canada, go in, get the book, and get out! Easy as cake! Wish me luck!

Your Ghostly Friend,

Lauma

P.S. When Mr. America kicked down the door and caught me red handed, I felt like I thought I was about to have a stroke again! - how I died... He startled me so much that I forgot that I had ghost abilities...

* * *

><p>Dear Lauma,<p>

Overshadowing Canada? That will not be hard, Canada is extremely easy to overshadow. Unless of course you mean something different to what I think that you mean. Oh, so you take control of someone's body, I understand. Yes, it must be uncomfortable being stuck inside a body which is not yours. I would imagine that Canada is easy to take control of since he is not the strongest of mind, and I do not think that you will find anything in there that will make you feel uncomfortable. I hope that you will never try that on me, for your own sake. First of all, you would have a very hard time getting in, and even if you do manage it, you will not like what you will find in my mind, especially all the memories. Anyway, I will be glad to see you have your logbook back.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. You died through a stroke? Oh…what a completely unfulfilling way to depart from your life. And there was nothing to be done about it?


	1092. Kana 3

Switzerland,

I would first like to start out by saying how surprised I am that you would believe a ghost *that Lauma girl* to be real, but not a shinigami. Seriously, we are about on the same "humans-don't-believe-we-exist level"...

There are MANY of us shinigami. Yes, there is still a "Big-Guy-Upstairs" God, so to speak, but then there's us. We're in charge of death, and He takes care of the rest.

*scoffs* Yeah, some holy neutrality...

I have to admit, that was very troubling...but I have a last resort... (A/N: Just a heads-up: She's like a shinigami from Death Note, meaning she has a...you'll know if you've watched it.) Luckily, "9000chan" showed me a picture of that girl a long time ago, and I remember the name I saw with my Eyes...*pulls out Death Note and starts writing* So sorry, but you see, I think you actually deserve this in a way. You are somewhat vain, and very cold hearted. Maybe you should feel what the loss of someone important to you feels like...*finishes writing* Hm. In about 40 seconds, why don't you check on your dear sister.

From,

Kana, The Shinigami

* * *

><p>Dear Kana,<p>

I believe that you exist, I saw you, but that you are a 'God of Death', on that point I am rather skeptical. And I do not even fully believe Lauma. I think she is just pretending to be a ghost, and I am pretending as if she is to since I am sick of arguing with people all the time.

I know for a fact that Death takes care of death. I have never met him but I know what he looks like.

There is no need to play it down, you did try to bash your face in on it, so there must be something to it, even though I myself do not understand it. Still, I am not complaining. As long as it keeps out the likes of you, I am not going to question it. I cannot comprehend it yet, but one day I will.

(Author's note: I've heard of Death Note before, but I don't know anything about it. This suits me just fine though because I don't think Switzerland watches animes. Japanese culture hasn't reached us as much as it has America.)

I checked on Liechtenstein and she is completely fine. She asked me why I was sweating and looking so worried. Truth is when I read what you wrote I ran through the whole house to make sure she was alright. I admit that you had me there for a second. I do not know what you were trying to accomplish with that though. Were you trying to kill her with some kind of Voodoo? Please, you should know by now that I do not believe in such things.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1093. Hell 20

Switzerland,

Just pinned the transmitter on Heaven. We're on this island near Iceland's house. You should've seen Death-Ok, I've sent pictures, but his retarded way of moving in heels was something I couldn't get. We're now inconspicuously following a certain jerk.

Maybe you should call her that. It would be so sweet :3

Yeah.

I actually look like one of those Disney characters...What's her name... Aurora? The princess in "Sleeping Beauty". When that movie came out, my devils had gone disguised as humans. They commented how she looked like me, and after seeing the movie-Death bought me a copy-I must say she does look like me-Not calling myself princess-like though. The only difference is that my hair is black, my eyes a reddish brown.

I know what you look like-I've seen you once when me and Death were "floating around".

Well, I wrote during the time of the Soviet Union-Help Russia, help Belarus. Russia never really liked me that much, so Belarus never saw me as a threat.

Do you pity her? Do you dislike her? Since you were like once?

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Somehow I feel sympathy for him. Death I mean, not Heaven, I have no sympathies for him at all. But he is Death after all, so he should be all right. The only one who will make fun of him is you of course, and probably all the devils you recount the event to.

No…no I do not think that would work…t-that would imply something which is not true, besides, it sounds rather creepy. Imagine that situation yourself, and then you will see why I will not do it.

Well, that does not help me too much, seeing as I did not watch those movies myself. They're not quite aimed at my age I think. Liechtenstein watched them I suppose, she seemed to be quite fond of such cartoons when she was a bit younger and they were new.

That is somewhat disconcerting, that you can watch me without me knowing so, be that at any time of the day. I value my privacy you know, and I hope that in future you will respect it more. But I suppose it is natural for you to do something like that.

I do not think she really care about whether Russia likes someone or not or even vice versa. China has a very strong dislike of Russia, but that does not stop Belarus from going nuts on him. I guess that is a different case, since Russia wants China to become one with him. Personally, I would love to see the two together. Not because I wish them all the best, far from it, I want to see them tear each other apart because neither can stand it. So much for the return of the Soviet.

I would say that there is some kind of pity that arises from the fact that I can somewhat identify with her. But even that is limited, since she does not seem to make an effort to get herself out of the misery she is in and just cries about it. If she were to get her act together, she might one day make a respectable nation.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1094. Death 9

Special appearance-Sorry it's so sudden :)

*Switzerland's doorbell rings*

*Liechtenstein peeks through peep hole and sees a feminine-looking boy with long black hair. His eyes are not seen because of his skull mask and he is wearing a cloak, but his hood is down*

Liechtenstein: *slowly opens door* H-hallo?

Death: May I speak to Mr. Switzerland? It's a very... Important matter. *pulls out Rosary from within cloak* A matter of Heaven and Hell...

Liechtenstein: AH! *slams door*

(Author's note: At this point, it doesn't really matter anymore really, you'll see why. But in the meantime, this could be quite fun.)


	1095. Fasnacht 8

Suree: *sigh* No, North Korea, I won't get the hat of shame. Just don't go it again, kay? *takes of North Korea's dunce cap*

*stuff*

Suree: *turns to Ticino* Yes, "chan" is a term of endearment in Japan between friends and is generally given to a female. "Kun" is mostly for boys, like "Kiku-kun".

Ticino: Ah…Bene! I like a-that! Very interesting, nothing like a-this exists in any European language.

Suree: For vocaloids, you have internet, right? You can Google them. Ah, okay. *searches for Switzerland* *sees his costume*

*cough* Is…that…Switzerland..? Uhm.. stylin'

Ticino: *turns red and starts to gesture wildly, trying to silence Thailand* Prego! Do not a-make fun of papa when he is a-wearing that! That is a-the honorable and a-traditional uniform of the Guardia Svizzera at the Vaticano!

Bekki: *Looks at Berne* Don't worry, although this is a nice city and all that I must admit I much prefer the capital. Berne is by far better.

Berne: Vhy…yes…of…course…it…is. *Fist pumps behind Bekki's back*

Bekki: *notices something's going on in the crowd* Something seems to be bothering everyone... was this that music? It did seem a little depressing for a festival.

Berne: Zat…vas…my…Bruder's…hymn…he…though…it…necessary…to…remind…us…all…where…we…are. As…if…we…needed…reminding.

Switzerland: Bärn…chunsch bitte mal? (Berne, come here for a second)

*Bekki hears Berne speak to Switzerland, but it's in German so she doesn't understand a word of it*

(I'm so sorry! I have a problem where I know what I want to write but can't write it cohesively.)

* * *

><p>North Korea: What's going on?<p>

Basel: Ostrogot is back…Yes he is…yes he is…

North Korea: Who is that?

(is it okay now that South Korea is gone to refer to North Korea as Korea?)

(I'd prefer it if we'd stick with the whole name to make things less confusing)

Luzon: *notices Switzerland's actions* Vash, is there something wrong? I think that the parade is going smoothly if you ask me.

Switzerland: *whispers* Ostrogot is alive and he is here.

Luzon: *raises voice but not enough to arouse suspicion* What! How can he be alive? And on this day as well?

Switzerland: How should I know? I killed the idiot myself! I put a bullet into his skull! We must have missed something while eradicating his population, something important. But he must be here with a purpose, and I would hazard a guess that it is not with good intentions.

Luzon: *bites lip* see... We don't have much time in our hands. We should evacuate the area. If that bastard is here, then that means he brought company with him.

Mindanao: *runs toward Luzon with Thurgovia and Isabel on tow* Kuya, what's going on? What's the fuss all about?

Luzon: The bastard Ostrogot is here.

Mindanao: How can that be? *looks at Switzerland* Vash, I thought you made sure that he was dealt with.

Switzerland: I DID! I have no explanation for this!

Mindanao: Mier-! *covers mouth; looks at Thurgovia* Can you cover my daughter's ears for a while? I'll appreciate it if you do.

Thurgovia: Sure *covers Isabel's ears*

Mindanao: Thank you.

*Visayas along with Habagat and Lucerne approach Switzerland*

Visayas: What's all the ruckus, Vash? Is there something wrong?

Switzerland: Do you remember that power hungry upstart of a nation who called himself Ostrogot? Well somehow he has returned from the dead.

Visayas: *raises an eyebrow* You sure about that?

Switzerland: Do you not believe my judgment? I saw him with my own eyes!

Habagat: Forgive me ma'am for asking but, what are you talking about?

Visayas: *sigh*Apparently, the bastard who had the nerve of taking over Switzerland came back from the dead. *looks at Switzerland* So, what are we going to do, Vash?

Switzerland: Simple. The area needs to be cleared immediately, and Ostrogot detained as fast as possible before he can cause any harm to anyone. My main concern is for the civilians and the nations I have as guests, they need to be taken away immediately. I will put Berne in charge of the evacuation. Meanwhile, my canton and I will try to detain Ostrogot.

Visayas: Sound like a good plan. *looks at Luzon and Mindanao* Luzon, you accompany Bern in telling the rest of the cantons about this. Mindanao, assist Vash and the cantons present here with the evacuation. *looks at Switzerland* May I borrow Lucerne for a while?

Switzerland: Go ahead.

Visayas: Thank you. *looks at Lucerne* Would you help me in situation assessment and intelligence gathering?

Lucerne: There is not much to do in respect to intelligence here, but sure, I will help you.

Visayas: Thank you for accepting. *looks at Habagat* Prepare the necessary equipment.

Habagat: But ma'am. Where can I get the equipment you ask of?

Visayas: Contact our informant, Tallinn. *retrieves satellite phone and hands it to Habagat* The contact information are contained there. Remember this, Habagat. Access code: Crucifix.

Habagat: Yes, ma'am. *runs off*

Visayas: *looks at Switzerland* Let's proceed, shall we?

*All of the concerned individuals took off to commence the plan*

Taiwan: Wait, what? Where are we going? Why are we leaving? I thought the festival just started.

Switzerland: You are going to safety.

Taiwan: No! I'm staying with you!

Switzerland: You do not understand! This is something that does not concern you, but me. You are at risk, a liability. I brought you all here and I refuse to be responsible for anyone getting hurt. Understand?

Taiwan: I don't understand the situation doesn't mean I can't help! You can explain it to me, so I can do my best to aid you.

Switzerland: I have been in the military from the very day that I gained my independence. Ever since I have participated in various wars, both on the winning and the losing side. I have almost been killed several times, only to throw myself back into the fray. I have gained expertise and experience over all these years, and a reputation to boot. I hardly think that you of all people can be of any-

Taiwan: *cuts off Switzerland* Hey! Are you trying to indicate I'm weak? I may be just a small nation, I may only just pass my 100th year, doesn't mean I AM WEAK! *stomps on the ground* For almost half my history I manage to defend myself the invasion from that commie bastard despite the lack of resource as well as any aid from any nation at the time, not even the U.S! I AM A LOT STRONGER THAN YOU THINK! And what do you mean it is none of my business? IT IS MY BUSINESS! He f*cking ruin the festival that I was trying to enjoy, god damn it! Not that I'm questioning your ability to fight as a nation or as an individual, oh no, I will never do that. But if that bastard is strong enough to be a treat to you, it also means it is a treat to all of us! And I don't to see my friends and beloved to be in danger, haven't I told you how heartbroken I am for what happened to Nihon-san? I WILL NOT SIT BACK NOR HIDE FROM DANGER IF IT TO PROTECT WHAT I PRECIOUS THE MOST! DID YOU UNDERSTAND? SO DON"T STAND ALONE! *fumes*

Switzerland: *very angrily* I WANT WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU, AND THAT DOES NOT INVOLVE YOU GETTING KILLED IN A CONFLICT WHICH IS NOT YOURS! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS INSOLENCE; YOU FORGET WHO YOU ARE TAIWAN! AND DO NOT DARE SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT!

Taiwan: Sorry that I yelled at you, I just...I just want to help...I...*look like she about to cry*

Switzerland: ~This is not what I wanted! Damn it…I need to calm her down, and there is no way that I am going to let her stay and fight…perhaps there is a way I can solve both problems…~ Listen Taiwan, if you really want to help me, then I welcome it. I had no idea you felt so strongly about it. There is a way you can help me. We need supplies, but everything is back at my house. Would you be so good as to fetch some things for all of us?

Taiwan: T-thank you, Senpai. Well, then let's go back to the house and grab our weapons. *turns to face Gevena* Hey, if you didn't have your knife with you, I can lend the extra one that I bring with me in my luggage. By the way Senpai, you were saying "how absurd the idea of this 'gunblade' is" no? Maybe save for Nihon-san, I can said I am the expert of engineering in Asia, so of course I would of these drawbacks that I need to solve, this sword is lighter than you think. And before a blade master myself, it wouldn't be a problem for me, I handle item that were much much heavier than this. Your expression looks like you have many doubts. Well then, I'll show you, for you to witness how I can turn imagination into reality. It's also a great opportunity to demonstrate our skills, isn't it? *smirk*

Switzerland: Let me know when you come up with a functional design to that gunblade of yours, I would be most interested in the co-development of such a weapon, so that I may gain a little form it myself, by using it and by selling it. A gunblade made in Switzerland? Think of the profit!

Taiwan: So, what the plan? I'm all ears.

Switzerland: I may be armed, but you are not. You should hurry back to the house immediately and prepare yourself. Come back here, and hopefully I will have the situation somewhat under control by then. Once you are back, find and report to me. ~That went well. She will be gone for a long time and by the time she is back, this will all be over~

A/N :

According to how much I know about the Swiss man, I assume he's kind of the person who don't wish to what other people to involved, especially his guests and solve everything everything himself (with his children)

Sorry if Taiwan may be a bit rude and a bit emotional, she's headstrong women that holds great pride of herself, and she hates to be look down upon, especially because she is not official recognized as a real individual nation by the U.N. I suppose that no one likes to be look down, right?

By the way, as you may already know, most cosplayers are female, despite there are more male characters in the manga/ comics. These cosplay experts can disguise themselves as the male character they dress out as, or vice visa for some of the male cosplayers and many normal people (general public) might not even tell if they are a guy or a girl LOL. So on the last part, what Taiwan is saying is she can disguise herself into a guy if she wants to. I sure Switzerland is a very manly man XDDDDDD

As for Switzerland's outfit, well some character tend to have the weirdest costume we can imagine, and we respect that. So that why Taiwan doesn't see the strangeness/hilarious in the Swiss man's costume that other people may think. She's totally fine with it. XD

[Author's note: Exactly how I interpret him, which is why he tricked Taiwan into leaving anyway. Considering that the journey between the house and Zürich is around one and a half hours she would be gone for some time, but I attribute that to Taiwan's lack of knowledge about Swiss geography. The country may be small, but it's not THAT small.

No one does like to be looked down on, but keep in mind that I did make Switzerland support her claim to independence. This I derived from the way that Switzerland itself became a country, and the way that it also accepts the Republic of Kosovo (if you've not heard about that, it's a relatively new country in the Balkans, formerly part of Serbia) as an independent state, while some do not.

Yes, and I've always wondered about that. I mean, if it's a male character then it would make sense for a guy to dress up as it. Maybe I'm just limited in my mind because I'm too Swiss. Jokes aside though, the reverse is unimaginable. I don't think that any guy would even consider dressing up as a female character, no matter how much he likes the manga, but maybe again that is because I have a much different mentality. I think he is, certainly, more mainly than some of the males in Hetalia anyway. He does carry a gun everywhere and is aggressiveness is a clear sign of masculinity.]

* * *

><p>Durham: *Notices shouting Swiss people* Okay, I have no idea what anyone's saying, but... I'm guessing this isn't good, right?<p>

Zug: No, not at all. Graubünden just told Vater that Ostrogot is back.

Durham: Ostrogot? *Thinking* No, never heard of him.

Zug: Zat does not surprise me. He vas a small nations who vanted to gain a lot and becme a vorld power.

Durham:*Groans* Oh God, not another one. Please don't tell me he isn't one of those countries with no land and real people... Okay, the look on your face says yes, so... Damn it. Just Damn it.

Zug: Zis is ze second time zat zis is happening. Zere vas an incident once before vhere ve vere forced to flee into ze Alps and defend ourselves from zere. Ostrogot vanted to kill Vater and take all his land and power. I sink zat vas several months ago. I sought zat Vater had killed him then.

Durham: *Gets slightly pensive look on face* Um... Since I take it you're not just gonna let him take over and all that... Do you want another soldier? *Smiles brightly* I kept up with all the weapons and stuff, don't mind at all. As the saying goes: Gif áht sy frecnestig, pú scolde ábradwe hit. Or, 'If something tries to invade, kill it' in modern English.

Zug: Of course ve vill not let him take over! Ve bested him once and ve vill beat his ass a second time! Anozer vhat? Vell maybe yu could, Vater might appreciate ze help.

Durham: Motive? Um, I have a problem with World war three being declared, and with the possibility of being invaded, to be quite frank. Fair enough, yes?

Durham: *Salute* Awesome. Now, just tell me what to do Sir. I knew it would come in useful bringing this old thing... *Points at rifle on back* Don't worry, it's in perfect working order. It was shooting holes in France only a couple of days ago.

(A/N: Oh, drama! ^^ Oh, and that's an actual saying around here... I'm not exactly sure what it says about the collective sanity of North-Easterners...)

Berne: Okay…everyone…follow…me…nice…and…orderly…no…panic.

Zug: You heard him! Qvickly now, all of you!

Ticino: Come on Ree-chan! We must a-hurry!

*Berne leads the way from the street, and everybody follows*

Bekki: H-hey... Whats going on? Why's everyone leaving? I thought the Fasnacht was supposed to be starting... Berne!

*Can't find him anywhere*

Bekki: U-Uh *string of English curse words under her breath* BERNE! WHERE'D YOU GO? BERNE? SWITZERLAND? ANYONE?

*Zurich appears our of nowhere*

Zurich: Come on stupid; let us make ourselves scarce, just shouting will not help at all.

*Zurich leads Bekki away from the crowd and through a side street where they meet up with Berne and the rest*

Zurich: Here Bruder, I found your little friend. Do make sure not to lose her again next time.

Berne: Bekki!...I…vas…so…vorried…about…yu!

Zurich: Well?

Berne: Vhat?

Zürich: What about a little gratitude?

Berne: *struggles for a minute, then wrinkles his nose* Sank…you…Zürich.

Zürich: *smirks* Anytime bro, anytime.

(A/N lol Bekki got lost... typical English thing to do really ^^)

* * *

><p>*Geneva is on the other side of the street, trying to get a good view*<p>

Geneva: Tch, of course Zurich would have them play the Sechseläutenmarsch *rolls her eyes*

*She sees her brothers and sisters ushering people away*

Geneva: *confused* Qu'est-ce que c'est? Pourquoi quittent-ils? (What is this? Why are they leaving?) *doesn't notice Ostrogot*

Geneva: *bumps into someone* Oh, excusez-moi monsieur- *freezes* mon dieu...non, you're supposed to be dead!

Ostrogot: *evil smile* Well hello again, its so nice to see you~

Geneva: *reaches were her gun should be, its not there* ~oh no! my gun! I left it at the house!~

Ostrogot: Heh, no gun? Perfect *reaches to grab her*

Geneva: No! *punches*

Ostrogot: *staggers back* Agh! You bitch! *pulls out his own gun and aims it at her*

Geneva: Merde! *runs*

Ostrogot: *pulls the trigger*

Switzerland: Good, now we just need to-

*A gunshot sounds, Thurgovia, who is standing next to Switzerland keels over*

Switzerland: WHAT IN THE LORD'S NAME?

*People start to panic, running in a wild mass everywhere*

Schaffhouse: It vas Ostrogot! He shot at my Schwester!

Switzerland: I am sure he meant to hit me. *searches for him* There he is! *draws a pistol from inside his guard uniform* Dammit….I cannot shoot with all the civilians around. Genève, come with me, the rest of you: get the people to safety, that means you too Visayas and you Mindanao. *puts a hand on Mindanao's shoulder* Thurgovia is hurt. If you truly do love her then you will not let he come to anymore harm. I am entrusting you with her care. NOW GO! I WILL HANDLE THIS MYSELF! Genève, allons-y!

(A/N: Actually, the season of Lent coincides with the summer vacation so, no eating of pork for 40 days. I'm still following it, actually. And, kudos to you for guessing what I have been thinking while you were busy making this. I was thinking of reintroducing the military skirmishes but you manage to beat me into it. This is going to be fun!)

(Author's note: No such tradition here, although I could live with not eating pork, it's not my favorite meat anyway. Well I think that we were thinking about different things. I didn't have any military skirmishes in mind at all. Would you mind just letting me take this? Because there is a point that I want to get across to everyone, and that won't work unless things happen exactly according to plan.)

Geneva: Oui Papa! *grabs her gun and follows*

*Switzerland and Geneva hurry away from the group, Ostrogot sees them and bolts*

Switzerland: Vite! Vite! We must not allow him to get away!

*Ostrogot suddenly stands still amid the mass of people fleeing the scene and pulls something out of his jacket*

Switzerland: He has got a bomb! There is no way I am allowing you to blow up my citizens you bastard!

*Switzerland lunges at Ostrogot, but his aim is lsightl off and he knocks him back. Both stand up again, and Ostrogot retrieves the detonator*

Ostrogot: Well well, we meet again Switzy. Long time no see.

(woohoo!)

Geneva: *holds her gun threatiningly* Vous avez un sacré culot de revenir, connard *glares at him*

Ostrogot: *smiles* Now don't go pointing anthing at me, as long as I have this *shakes the detonator in his hand* One wrong move and this part of the city goes Kabloiee. Got me? Now, put down you weapons, all of them.

Switzerland: You bastard! *drops pistol, retrieves another one from his jacket and drops that as well*

Ostrogot: I say, that is quite a fancy dress you're wearing there Switzy.

Switzerland: It is the honorable uniform of the pontifical Swiss guard you ignorant moron!

Ostrogot: Whatever, now I'd like your delicious daughter to put down her gun as well.

Switzerland: Genève, s'il te plaît. There are hundreds of people in the vicinity. I do not want them to get killed.

Geneva: *reluctantly drops her gun* Tch, bâtard! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une arme pour lutter contre vous!

Ostrogot: *blows her a kiss* I think we'll have a lot of fun together in the near future, my pretty. Now, Switzerland *chuckles* You almost killed me.

Switzerland: *through gritted teeth* I thought I did.

Ostrogot: Well, you did your best, but I managed to drag myself out of it. It was hard enough, let me tell you that.

Switzerland: So, what will you do now?

Ostrogot: You want me to be the stereotypical evil villain and tell you my scheme? Sure, I'll bite. I planted a bomb in that statue of yours, the one that should be burned at the end of your parade.

Switzerland: The 'Böög'?

Ostrogot: Whatever it's called. And it's not just any bomb...

Geneva: Tch, grâce à vous le défilé a pris fin!

Ostrogot: What a snappy retort. Too bad I've got no idea what it means. Anyway, I'm not sure that you understand how bad the situation is for you. You see the bomb...*cackles* is nuclear!

Switzerland: WHAT?

Geneva: WHAT? How on earth did you manage to get one of those?

Ostrogot: I stole one from Russia. He's still got hundreds and doesn't notice when one goes missing. And I've got contacts.

Switzerland: And what? You will detonate it?

Ostrogot: Uhm...yeah, I think that's the plan...

Switzerland: THEN WHY THE HELL DID WE DROP THE WEAPONS?

Ostrogot: *shrugs* I dunno. I never said I wasn't gonna detonate it if you didn't shoot me.

Geneva: *facepalm* Zut! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois pas cela?

Ostrogot: It's been fun talking to you. Goodbye.

*smiles and presses the button*

Switzerland: NOOOOO!

Geneva: *tackles Ostrogot* SALAUD! MOURES ET VAS EN ENFER!

*Nothing happens*

Switzerland: *opens his eyes* Huh? Why did the city not disappear in a giant crater?

Ostrogot: *throws Geneva off him* WHAT THE HELL? WHY AREN'T WE ALL FRIED LIKE...FRENCH FRIES!

Switzerland: Genéve, quickly, toss me that detonator.

Geneva: Here *tosses him the detonator*

Ostrogot: Hey! Give that back!

Switzerland: *reads on the bottom* 'Made in China'

Ostrogot: Blast it!

Switzerland: That was...unexpected to say the least.

Ostrogot: Well, if I can't blow up your city, at least I can kill you *draws a revolver* Something I learned from our last run-in; always have a backup plan *fires*

*Switzerland is hit in the chest, stumbles, and then falls to the ground*

Geneva: PAPA! *kneels next to him* Papa! Papa parlez à moi!

Switzerland: Genève...I am dying...

Ostrogot: At last! I've killed the great Switzerland! I'm so awesome!

Switzerland: Genève...ma fille...avenge me...kill...him.

Ostrogot: Say what now?

Geneva: *a single tear rolls down her cheek* je...je vais faire comme vous demandez papa, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

*She squeezes his hand one last time and stands, grabbing both his gun and hers*

Geneva: You heard him damn well you bastard! I will make your last moments a living hell, call it preparation for where you are going already

Ostrogot: Damn...I certainly didn't plan this far ahead. So what're you gonna do, pretty? Shoot me? Well, you'll have to catch me first!

*Ostrogot turns and tries to run away*

Switzerland: Ma fille...tue-lui...pour moi.

Geneva: *glances back at him* Don't think I'm letting you go just yet papa, hold on until I get back. Doctor's orders *runs after Ostrogot* COME BACK HERE COWARD! COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!

Ostrogot: Like hell I am!

*Runs off into a back alley*

Ostrogot: Good luck catching me! I know this city like my own- *comes to a dead end* Shoot...

*Turns around and tries to find a way out, but Geneva is blocking the only exit*

Geneva: *dark chuckle* Oh, how ironic. You're trapped, with no way out and no way of killing me, sound familiar Ostrogot? Does it? We'll let me remind you.

*Punches him in the nose, making stagger back, she then whacks him over then head with the butt of her gun, knocking him to the floor*

Geneva: Normally such a blow would knock a person out cold, however with just the right placement and force it could paralyze your enemy. *sickly sweet smile* so you can't move, can you?

Ostrogot: What the hell? I...I can't move a muscle! If you're gonna kill me just do it! *forces a smile* After all, I did manage to finally kill your father. And you're wasting your time here with me while he's back there bleeding to death! How does that feel, huh?

Geneva: Hah, you really are stupid; you think I would leave him there without sending some help? *pulls out a transmitter* rule one: always be prepared. My siblings probably have him and are treating him at this very moment, so we have plenty of time to play, doesn't that sound fun?

Ostrogot: Damn you! Damn you and your family!

Geneva: This is getting boring *puts her gun to his head* goodbye~ *pulls the trigger* See you in hell, pathetic bastard *dashes out of the alley* Zut! They're not there! *kneels down next to Switzerland* Papa?

Switzerland: Genève...dieu, I am so happy to see you. I don't want to die alone. I feel my strength leaving me...I cannot fight it any longer.

Geneva: *reaches into her pocket and pulls out gauze* Don't worry Papa, I won't let you die just yet.

Switzerland: *smiles weakly* This wound is fatal, a simple gauze will not do anything...I will be dead in a few minutes...there is however something you can do...

Geneva: *trying to hold back tears* What is it Papa, tell me, I will do it.

Switzerland: Reach inside my jacket...on the inside there is a pocket containing a syringe...take it.

Geneva: *takes it out* Wha...what is this?

Switzerland: Do you remember the drug that Luzon gave you so that you could recover from what Ostrogot did to you? I gave a sample of it to Basel, and he developed it further. This syringe a medication which allows cells to regenerate completely. This is the only syringe in existence, and there is no way of reproducing it. There is one major drawback.

Geneva: You couldn't possibly mean?...oh Papa, you'll forget everything?

Switzerland: The drug damages cerebral tissue irreparably. It will wipe my long term memory clean to a certain extent. But it is the only way.

Geneva: *gulps* Very well Papa...but...I'll miss you *injects it*

Switzerland: I feel...tired. Stay with me, ma fille...do not leave me...

Geneva: *holds his hand* I wouldn't dream of ever leaving. I'll stay 'till the end

Switzerland: *closes his eyes, and stops breathing*

Geneva: Papa?...Papa? *starts to cry* Non! Ne me laissez pas! Vous...vous ne pouvez pas me laisser...dammit!

Switzerland: *eyes snap open* What the...? Where am I? Why am I lying on the ground in the ceremonial clothes of the Vatican guard and have a huge bloodstain on my chest? And why for heaven's sake are you crying Geneva? Did something happen? Was it France? I'LL KILL THE DAMN BASTARD!

Geneva: *stares at him for a moment* Papa? *slowly breaks into a grin* Papa! *hugs him* You're alive! I thought you were a goner for sure!

Switzerland: Eh...I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Of course I'm alive! I'm seven hundred and twenty years old; I'm not going to get myself killed anytime soon.

*Gets up*

Switzerland: Come on, let's get out of here.

Geneva: ~oh right, he's forgotten, this is going to be hard to explain~ Very well papa *gets up and follows him*

Switzerland: *sees all the foreign countries and other guests to the Fasnacht* WHAT THE HELL? DO I HAVE OPEN BORDERS NOW OR SOMETHING? WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE IDIOTS DOING HERE? I DIDN'T LET THEM IN!

Geneva: Mon dieu!


	1096. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Dear Readers and Reviewers,**

**After the last, 'Fasnacht' chapter, most of you are probably scratching your heads and thinking 'what the hell was that for?', well, let me tell you.**

**I've been doing this for over a year now, parallel to an already rather full day and several other works of fan fiction. Needless to say that this could not really work out as there is just not enough time in one day to do all that. Up until now I've been giving up time from my sleep to work on the letters, time which I gave up willingly and gladly, since it is an enjoyable project. **

**I failed to see then that over the long run this system could never work.**

**At first it was fine, but as I kept going I started to suffer as a direct result as a lack of sleep. Especially recently I've not written anything for days on end because I was simply too exhausted for it.**

**Therefore I'm announcing that I'll be terminating the letters. Not immediately, I want all things to come to a gradual close, for ends to meet.**

**Erasing Switzerland's memories to the past year, I put him back in his 'default' state. Every trace of OOC-ness that I brought to him is gone. He cannot remember any of his friends and acquaintances, not that he and Liechtenstein have a daughter together, nothing that is in direct connection to the letters. This puts him back on square one, and leaves his personality untainted by any quirks I accidentally introduced, which did not really fit to the rest of his personality.**

**I'm not going to suddenly break off; I'll make sure that nothing is left open, and that any questions are answered, and the letter series ended formally, not by Switzerland himself, whom one could never get to write letters to other nation, but secretly by his capital Berne.**

**I hope that this has been a fun time for you, as it was for me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Confoederatio Helvetica**


	1097. Kana 4

Switzerland,

Ah, I see. Well, I doubt a lot of things too, so I can see where you're coming from.

Yes, he takes care of death...most of the time. In truth he is lazy and really doesn't do his job. And when he actually does, we do it rather more quickly.

What? My Death Note...*sighs* the king must've done something with these things after that dreadful Japanese human went out of control...or maybe it doesn't work on the nation-humans? I'll have to ask later...I would tell you all about it, but there is the probability that you'll steal mine and go insane like that "Kira" fellow, and believe me we don't need that incident happening again. I'll just have to find another way to kill her...I just have to find out a way...

(A/N: Oh? I really recommend you watch it! It's got a very good story line, not to mention a lot of plot twists. It's very different from the typical Shonen manga.)

From,

Kana, The Shinigami

(A/N:...I really feel like writing a story about this situation. Do you mind~?)

* * *

><p>Dear Kana,<p>

From what I have heard of him I would expect about the same.

I think that you simply cannot just kill a country like that; it would be far too easy. I am surprised that your tried something as narrow-minded as that, probably out of pure anger of me, am I correct? Well, you failed. I do not know what you mean, but I find it beneath me to attempt what you tried, no matter to whom. There lies no respect in that at all, no honor. But I will if you continue to threaten Liechtenstein. Meanwhile however, I will be standing firmly where I have to be, between you and her, because it is my duty to protect her from all, to keep her from any harm. Immortal or not, you cannot pass through the barrier, and we will certainly not be coming out.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Right, I'll remember that. I don't think I would know what that means, I just watch anime's occasionally. So about that story, sure, go right ahead, of course I don't mind. Tell me when it's done, I'd like to read it very much.)


	1098. Death 10

Death: *standing in front of door* Miss? *sighs* I'll wait *sits on door step*

*rabbit comes out*

Death: Rabbit! ... *crawls towards rabbit* Come here...

*rabbit runs away*

Death: Wait! *tries to run after but trips* Ow...

*inside the house*

Liechtenstein: *dialls on the phone* Bitte...bitte Switzy...

*beeps for several seconds*

_Berne: Ja...Bern...hier? (Yes, Berne here)_

Liechtenstein: Bern! Where is Switzerland? There is a stranger at the door and I'm scared!

_Berne: A…stranger…you…did…not…let…him…in?_

Liechtenstein: No, of course not! Switzy told me not to do that!

_Berne: Right…so…_

Liechtenstein: Can I speak to Switzerland please?

_Berne: Ja….zat…is…not…ze…best…moment…for…zis…_

Liechtenstein: Uh…why?

*through the receiver, Switzerland can be heard shouting*

_Switzerland: Hey! What the hell are all of you doing here? Get out, now, before I blow your brains out for trespassing on my land!_

_Berne: Vater…is…a…bit…agitated…right…now…I…vill…call…you…back…okay? Auf…wiederhören. *hangs up*_

Liechtestein: *collapses on the floor next to that phone* What am I going to do? Switzy help me!

*remembers something Switzerland told her*

~Switzerland: This is the locker where I keep my weapons. If you ever need to defend yourself, here you go.~

*Liechtenstein hurries upstairs and climbs the ladder to the attic*

~Liechtenstein: Uh…What's the combination Switzy?~

~Switzerland makes a pained face~

~Switzerland: It's your birthday…the fifteenth of August, one-five-zero-eight~

*Liechtenstein opens the locker and grabs a pistol, then hurries back down the stairs and opens the front door*

Liechtenstein: Don't move, or I'll- Bunny!


	1099. Hell 21

*A/N: I meant for Hell to be a bit dense with relationship stuff. She lived with Heaven after all XD*

Switzerland,

I am not writing this letter... Someone wrote it for me. I have been put into a state of suspended animation by Heaven, and they are listening to my thoughts in order to write for me...

I have sent Death to your home-To keep watch. You might not know where Heaven is because of his cloaking magic, but Death can feel his energy, so I hope it would be a great help. See, Heaven stole a transporter and is well, around your place.

Yes, poor Death, but it was rather adorable, so I don't care.

Imply something? I don't get it... I mean, Heaven called me several nicknames on certain times...

You did not watch them? Maybe you can search her online? If anyone asks, you can say you plan to buy Liechtenstein a dress similar to it.

We only saw you coincidentally. Plus, you were walking outside. I knew it was you because, how you talked was similar to your letters.

Well, she did not care for me.

Yes, that's true...

Signed,

Hell

P.S. I probably won't be able to write-It takes a lot of energy for the device to state my thoughts.

* * *

><p>(Author's note: You've succeeded, I'd say)<p>

Dear Hell,

You failed…how unexpected. I did not know that you could do things like that to each other.

You did…oh no…Liechtenstein is home alone! Why did I have to leave her and Vaduz too! That Death is there does not make me feel a lot easier thinking about them, I hardly think that if you did not manage to detain Heaven then Death will not be able to do a thing either! I hope that at least some of the defense training I gave her helps *remembers his attempts at teaching her* on the other hand, that might not be enough…not even close…

She is my sister! Not my sweetheart! He did…that is…interesting…

Maybe…if I find time, but I do not think so. It does not matter too much anyway.

Strange, I normally do not talk English to Liechtenstein. I find that Swiss is a language that we are both able to communicate in with each other quite well actually. However, you DID have to cross my border and fly into my airspace, did you not? Do you know what that means?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Fine, whatever suits you


	1100. Anchorage 7

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Don't worry, it's no problem. I just bought your plane tickets and they should be in the envelope I sent this letter in. By the way, have you ever actually heard Tejano or Cumbia before? It's quite a mix if things. In fact, I think Tejano music is mostly influenced by Mexican mariachi and German p-

Oh crap! Remind me to get Joanie back for sending my letter before it was even finished. For some reason she likes to mess with my stuff...

As I was saying. Tejano music is a good mix if Mexican mariachi and German polka. Cumbia is influenced by Tejano music and also early American pop music. It's fun, and a lot of us like dancing to it.

Selena is actually performing. Coincidentally, she's singing songs byanother artist with the same name. No, not Selena Gomez. Just... Selena, the Queen of Tejano music. Sadly, she was shot and killed in Corpus Christie, and she was only about 27. She was a good person.

I'm glad you can come, but fair warning. It's warm this time of year in San Antonio, and it would probably be a good idea to dress in something like shorts and a T-shirt. Shriya is dressing the way she normally does because she's used to the heat, but you guys aren't.

I wouldn't hit on Lilli with my girlfriend there! I even have trouble flirting with my own girlfriend! I'm not a jerk!... I won't touch your guns, but good-luck at the airport.

Sincerely,

Kuckunniwi Little Wolf Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Anchorage,<p>

I am sorry to inform you that my father Switzerland is no longer able to write any letters to you. The reason for this is that following a severe injury he had to be injected with a drug that completely healed him, but on the other hand caused damage to his cerebral tissue, effectively wiping his memory for the past year. He does not remember ever writing letters to anyone, and due to his nature he will certainly not start doing it again. Therefore I, as his capital, will temporarily fill in for him, but note that even I will not do this indefinitely. My task is just to complete his correspondence to you.

Needless to say that Switzerland will not be coming to visit you, and neither will Liechtenstein. The mere thought of suggesting that to him at this moment is, to me at least, laughable. I have therefor enclosed the tickets you so kindly sent him in this envelope. I am sure you will be able to get a full refund, and if you do not, I will gladly pay the damage.

On the matter of the music you mentioned, I have never heard of either, and let me remind you that unlike my father I travel far more since I deal in politics and diplomacy. I am sure that it is very interesting music, and I will see if I can find a sample anywhere on the market.

Father is very durable when it comes to weather. A lot of different climate falls into his land. From cold that is comparable to temperatures in the arctic, to tropical heat that allows palm trees to grow. If he does sweat it is only because he refuses to take off that uniform of his.

You understand of course that father is very protective of Liechtenstein. I was originally against helping her since we were in a bad enough situation ourselves, but it turns out that aiding her did not drive us into ruin, and I sometimes feel bad when I see her now for ever considering to leave her to her fate. Just so you know, I am older than Liechtenstein, I was one of the first to join father in the rebellion against Austria.

You would be surprised. Until now airport security has never managed to detain father because of the weapons that he carries very openly. I wonder why? Maybe it is his neutrality.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland


	1101. Königsberg 123

Yo, Switzy,

Oh no -_-

Um, I dunno what you should do...Might have no choice but to tell her the truth...Maybe tell her that sometimes France likes to, well, um...how did Vati put this again when I was little?...um, [i]amuse[/i] himself by playing with his...package. That's what Vati told me when I walked in on Oncle France doing that one day.

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

P.S.: Sorry again about Lili seeing the letter. I hope you find a way to tell her what "jacking off" means without scarring her.

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

Father is not able to write to you anymore, due to recent and extensive memory loss. I, as his capital, will be taking over his position for the time being.

The issue you address is rather delicate, but I dare say that father losing his memory was one way of solving it. Liechtenstein will hopefully be too distracted by the change in her big brother, and forget about what she read. That is the best case scenario. If that does not happen, then the task of explaining it to her will unfortunately fall to me…I sincerely hope that this does not happen. I have no urge at all to do that. I think that anything Prussia said would not be a good idea to pass in to Liechtenstein. I will devise a way of telling her myself, even though I hope that I will never, ever have to explain.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland


	1102. Lauma 5

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Yay! I got my book back! The other nations didn't suspect a thing! And Mr. Canada doesn't remember me overshadowing him! This day just keeps getting better and better! I'm going to get revenge on Mr. Britain, but I'm having a hard time thinking up at good prank... Do you have any ideas?

Your Ghostly Friend,

Lauma

* * *

><p>Dear Lauma,<p>

I regret to inform you that Switzerland is no longer able to reply to you. Due to recent memory loss he is unable to recall anything which happened in the last year. This includes all the letters he sent out and received in turn. The task now falls to me, his capital, to inform all of his correspondents of this rather unexpected and inconvenient situation. I am busy myself, and you must understand that my full schedule of handling Switzerland's politics and diplomacy do not allow me to continue father's work.

I am not a prankster, I have grown out of that I believe, if I ever did have such childish notions. And as I deal with father's international relations and contacts, it would be unwise of me to ask you to play your pranks on anyone. However, I do have an annoying brother who goes by the name of Zürich, I am sure that you have heard of him, almost everyone has. Anyway, to me and many others he is a nuisance. I admit that he has great skills in the financial sector and brings in a lot of revenue, but his arrogance on the matter is simply unbearable. Might I suggest you lower his ego somewhat? I am sure that you have some ideas concerning the matter, so I will leave it to you.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

P.S. I am better than Zürich.


	1103. Hell 22

( Parenthesis ) means Death

Switzerland!

I can move! Thank you magical devices!

Don't worry, I am there too... Actually, we're just waiting if we can feel any weird presence and call you if there is. Death was utterly useless, I must say (Hey! I tried!), and he's just sitting down and cuddling some dirty rabbit (It's a black bunny, Hell, a black bunny, it's really that color). Whatever Death!

Sweetheart? Sister? Heaven called me both and-(Hell is dense and inexperienced with these stuff because of Heaven. Don't expect her to understand) Shut up Death!

Well, if we do sense something, I'll call, so you might find yourself running here, and you will see me, so whatever. (Hell's just excited, cause beings from your world have never seen her before)

Well, it was Swiss, but I your character was similar to that of your letters, you know?

... PLEASE DON'T SHOOT US! FOR CROSSING YOUR BORDER THEN AND NOW! WE'RE SORRY! WE'LL PAY YOU AS COMPENSATION!

Signed,

Hell (and Death)

* * *

><p>Dear Hell and Death,<p>

I was quite skeptical when I first read through the contact list and came across your names, but I believe that father knew what he was doing.

A slight problem has occurred…Switzerland lost all memories of the past year. That unfortunately includes all of the letters he sent, including to you. So the burden of notifying you and all other correspondents falls to me.

As you might have noticed, father is not home right now, but he should be soon. He does not like to leave Liechtenstein alone. I can hear him raging about it right now what an irrational decision it was on his part.

Father is very sensitive on that subject, especially now that he has no recollection of him and Liechtenstein ever being a couple, let alone having a child together. I do not want to know how we will explain THAT to him without actually telling him the truth. Anyway, have you ever considered that Heaven had feelings for you? You might not have realized it, despite the fact that he stated it blatantly obvious.

And about you crossing the border without permission, you need not to worry. He has forgotten all about that incident. Just make sure that he does not see you in future, or he will give you the same treatment as the Allied and Axis pilots in the Second World War. So you can keep the money, he has plenty already.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland


	1104. Death 11

Death: *Sees Liechtenstein outside* Wah! Please go back inside! Not safe here! *notices rabbit* Wah... Rabbit... *slowly picks up rabbit and cuddles* Wah~ *

Liechtenstein: Isn't it cute?

*Somewhere in Scandinavia*

Devil girl 1: *pushes button* Please refill supply of iron and methane for container 1 and 4.

Devil girl 2: *follows orders*

Devil girl 3: *pulls lever*

*Door of device busts open and a girl with curly black hair and pale skin. She has reddish brown eyes and is wearing a black funeral dress and knee-high combat boots.*

Hell: Let's go.

Devils: But you still shouldn't move.

Hell: Hn. *goes out to get things and comes back with portable transporter device (looks like a DS)* I know, keep watch of the base!

Devils: Wait!

*Hell disappears*

*Back to Liechtenstein and Death*

Death: Wah... *cuddling rabbit in the cold*

*Hell appears*

Hell: Where's Liechtenstein? *checks radar* He's not yet here... Thank God. If anything comes up, I'll call Switzerland.

Death: ... How will you call? How are you moving?

Hell: *twisted smile* Hehe... *brings out weird phone* This thing can hack into lines and stuff and do a lot of weird crap, right?

Death: *shivering* Yeah...

Hell: Now, why do you think I'm moving?

Death: Oh... The device.

Hell: Yup. Now, let's sit and wait for something to happen. *sits down.*

Death: *sits down*

*Switzerland is approaching the house with several of his cantons*

Switzerland: *stops and narrows eyes* Something is wrong here…

Glarus: I feel it too…zere is some dark presence present in zis area…somesing unholy.

Switzerland: I had more of a gut feeling, but if you say so…

Glarus: Let me handle zis Vater, I am the cleric, I have the power of the Lord manifested in me.

Switzerland: As you wish.


	1105. Hong Kong 1

Dear Switzerland,

I have seen other countries write letters to you, and so I am trying out this new system. Your friend Liechtenstein had happened to wander off to my garden and told me about you. I let her take a few herbs and plants home for decoration. How are they going?

Please disregard my siblings' letters to you, as they tend to be unreasonable and just at the same time.

Yours truly,

Hong Kong

* * *

><p>Dear Hong Kong,<p>

I know that this is extremely unfortunate timing, but it is not something that anyone was able to foresee. Switzerland has lost all recollection of ever writing letters to other nations, and there is no conceivable fashion I can think of how to tell him that he ever did, without having him shout at me in the end.

I suggest that you keep the fact that Liechtenstein wandered into your garden and that you actually conversed with her to yourself, all right? As my father's deputy for politics and diplomacy I think that is the best course of action for a non-violent future together with him.

I do not exactly no how that concept work, being unreasonable and just at the same time, but since father will not be writing any letters anymore, I do not think that will be a problem. He never takes advice from other nations anyway.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland


	1106. Fasnacht 9 The last one

*Bekki hugs Berne*

Bekki: Oh thank goodness! I was worried I'd got seriously lost back then!

Berne: *turns red* J-ja…ja…

*Turns back to Zurich*

Bekki: Danke Mr. Zurich for helping me back there. Would you accept some of my biscuits as gratitude? They got a little broken in the rush but they should be ok.

*offers him the biscuits*

Zurich: *wrinkles his nose* I think not *walks away*

Bekki: *to Berne* I'm so sorry about that, you must be really mad at me now. What with having to show gratitude to Zurich and all...

Berne: It…is…fine…really…no…problem…at…all. For…you…it…is…the…least…I…can…do.

*Bekki follows Berne and the other's out, she pauses for a second as if she has only just realized something.*

Bekki: Zurich called me stupid! What a git!

Berne: Are…yu…surprised? Zat…is…vhat…happens…vhen…yu…sink…yu…are…better…zan…anyone…else

*gunshots*

Bekki: *covers her ears* Yowch! What the heck's going on Berne? People are shooting!

* * *

><p>Durham: Hey, I never said you would! Just need to stop thinking out loud, that's all. He tried before hand? This... was not mentioned to any of us... by father or otherwise. I take it you kept it to yourself?<p>

Zug: Of course ve did! Do you sink zat ve vould let it get out zat Switzerland vas invaded, under attack? Ve vere driven back to ze Alps vhere we his out and fought back. Do you know how zat vould have made us look? Just imagine ze impact on ze already fragile tourism sector!

Durham: Soldier. Um, let me see... At home, no one apart from the army knows how to fight with guns and stuff. Fists are an entirely different matter, but now's neither the time nor the place, yes? Well, if I've got permission, may as well... I do believe that that collider thing is somewhere around here and if your people can build that, God only knows what they can do with an insane maniac at their head.

Zug: Indeed. Such a piece of technology in ze vrong hands…unimaginable!

Durham: It's been quiet for a while now... I wonder what's going on... *Starts trying to see over people's heads* Damn being short! It really sucks! Um, can you see anything?

Zug: Yes…as a matter of fact I do, but vhat is see is not very important, but vhat I hear, and if I am not very much mistaken, Vater just called you and ze ozer visiting nations all idiots…

Durham: *Huffs slightly* Idiot... Not an idiot... If I had a pound for every time someone called me an idiot... I'd have enough money to buy Alaska, stupid southern gits. But, um, I think something may be up with your father...

Zug: Yes…he seems like a different person…like ze person he vas before starting to write letters. Somesing is vrong.

Durham: Yes, something is definitely up. Wait... shouldn't he be happy that there's tourists here or something? Gah, confused as hell right now...

Zug: He does not look happy at all. In fact, quvite ze opposite at ze sight of all ze visitors. I sink you had better disappear for your own safety. Vater is a large fan of ze aggressive neutrality policy. Eizer is is stay out or get shot. I vould prefer it if you did not get killed, you had better follow me…

*Luzon sees Switzerland shouting and the blood on his uniform*

Luzon: Are you okay, Mr. Switzerland?

*Switzerland looks at Luzon suspiciously*

Switzerland: Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? I didn't allow you inside here! Get out of my borders!

*Luzon is taken aback but was able to hide to it; looks at Geneva; eyes him anxiously*

Luzon: *was able to understand the situation; fixes himself; looks at Switzerland* It's nice to meet you, sir. My name is Luzon, one of the islands of my country and the representative of the Republic of the Philippines. My siblings Visayas and Mindanao are here as well. We came here to attend Fasnacht that you graciously offer us to take part of. If you find this incredibly unrealistic, you may ask your daughter Geneva for more info. My apologies if I, we disturb you. *walks away*

*Switzerland is puzzled but hides it and decides to talk to Geneva*

*Luzon goes back to Visayas and Mindanao, with Schwyz, Thurgau, Isabel, Amihan and Habagat at the side*

Visayas: What happened to Vash, Jose?

Luzon: It seems he lost his memory.

All: *in chorus* What?

Mindanao: B-But, there must be something we can do to jug his memory, right?

Luzon: *shook his head* I don't think there is anything we can do.

Schwyz: By the Lord! Why has fate dealt us this this, oh what an unfortunate hand! Why must Vater be punished so cruelly in this way that he cannot even remember his best friend! How did this occur, tell me my Lord, hast you any knowledge which you might share with us?

Luzon: I don't know what happened but, by the look that Geneva gave me, it seems that Vash somehow chose to erase his memory so that he could heal himself. I saw the blood on Vash's chest area and what I think is a bullet hole on his uniform.

Thurgau: Vati was hurt? Oh no! I have to go to him!

Luzon: I think that the damage done to his brain is irreparable but, if my hunch is correct, his subconscious might recognize some of the events if we remind him of it. They say that what the mind forgets, the body remembers. I hope that this is the case.

Schwyz: We must hope for the best of course, that is what always has to be done, but in this case, I seriously doubt that there is a chance. I do not know why this has happened but-

*Geneva whispers something into his ear. Comprehension dawns on Schwyz*

Schwyz: I see. It is all clear to be now! That bastard brother of scientist! Who know what he might have done by dabbling with that medicine. I saved father's life, yes, but this is far too much! It also put an end to any theory to recover father's memories. What Basel does, he does well. And maybe his body will indeed still bear the marks of everything he did, that will never be enough!

Luzon: It might be difficult to completely turn Vash to normal given that Vash is the type of person who is stubborn and persistent; something that will hinder his progress in accepting events that already happened. I've heard that Vash keeps his letters and recordings in his house; completely labeled, categorized and stacked in individual organizers. If you managed to locate it, show it to him. It might help but be sure that there is someone with him to explain things to him.

Visayas: This will be very difficult. (*looks at Schwyz) How are we going to tell him about us, love?

Schwyz: Vater would be grievously insulted if he found out, make no mistake. I do not want to cause him any trouble so the simplest solution would be not to tell him. But I refuse to accept this! Vater will know of our love and he will accept it, whether he approves of it or nought!

Visayas: (*smiles) I knew that there is something that attracts to you. (*kisses Schwyz's cheek)

Mindanao: For the love of all things holy, what am I going to do now? I'm sure Vash will have my head if he finds out that I'm courting one of his daughters. (*looks at Thurgau) Do you still keep the memento I gave you? Think of me if the day comes when your father guts me like a fish. (*sulks)

Thurgovia: What? Vati would never do something like that! *thinks for a while* On second thought, you might be right! Oh Mr. Mindanao, this is so unfair! Why can my Bruder be together with your sister, but I can't be together with you?

Schwyz: Ehm…Thurgau?

Thurgovia: Ja?

Schwyz: Well…I think that we will have the same problems as you will Schwester.

Thurgovia: Oh…Entschuldigung…

Schwyz: It is fine.

Thurgovia: I am so sorry Mr. Mindanao…I know that Vati would never allow any of his children to be together with…with…with foreigners, there I said it even though I do not think it is fair! Whatever happens Mr. Mindanao, I will keep what you gave me, and treasure it.

Mindanao: Really? I'm so lucky to have ever met you, Thurgau. You're the loveliest girl I have ever set eyes upon.

Schwyz: Enough chit-chat, father is giving us his angry-eye. I think that it is best for you to leave my Lords, for your own good. We do not want to provoke him into something.

(A/N: Wow, even I didn't expect that. How will this twist affect the storyline. Hey, are you still open for military skirmishes? I'm keeping it for future developments.)

(Author's note: I'm sorry that I have to decline. I wiped Switzerland's memory for a purpose as I explained, but I'm sure you've read the corresponding chapter by now.)

* * *

><p>Suree: Yeah, it's Kiku's tradition that I picked up on.<p>

Ticino: Uh-oh…Papa is a-mad at something. I hope it was a-not because you laughed at his uniform.

Suree: No way! I was not laughing at your dad, it's just a ... New look for him... Heheh..

Ticino: Non va bene…

Suree: *hears Switzerland shouting* Hm? Something about opened borders? Whaat? What's going on and how in the name of Amaterasu did I not notice something?

Ticino: I do not think that a-matters now Ree-chan! I think Papa wants a-you to leave now! L-let us go before he starts a-shooting at you! Bene?

*Ticino leads Thailand quickly away from Switzerland*

* * *

><p>Monaco: *observes everything in shock*<p>

Glarus: What in the Lord's name…?

Lucas: *begins to cry silently* Maman, Maman...

Saugeais: *is shaking* Mon dieu... ce qui s'est produit?

Glarus: I do no understand…why does Vater have this sudden change of heart?

Monaco: That was awful... *begins to take off her mask*

Glarus: What are you intending to do?

Monaco: Why, to leave, of course. It's not like your father would like any of us to stay further.

Glarus: But that is not right! He likes you, he invited you! You must stay! Surely there is an explanation for this.

Saugeais: He's right... you shouldn't leave, Soeur Eva. This will all be resolved eventually.

Lucas: Maman, will we all be happy and okay? What's going on?

Monaco: Mon cher, I don't know... I don't know what just happened.

Lucas: *clutches onto his mother, beginning to cry again*

Glarus: Mother Mary protect you.

Monaco: *pets her son's head* Shh... Do not cry, Lucas... You'll make everybody sad...

Saugeais: *Clutches onto his sister's arm*

Glarus: I do not think that there is much cause for distress. Vater is not about to kill anyone, not while I am around to shield you-

Monaco: I hope that's true, or else we'll all end up dead... Please, Monsieur Glaris... take good care of my brother and son... I'll surely be heartbroken if anything happens to them... Stay with us?

Glarus: Upon the Holy Bible, I swear I will!

Monaco: I understand... et merci beaucoup...


	1107. Virginia 20

Dear Berne,

I understand that your father remembers nothing from the past year, so I thought it best to send this to you.

I just wanted to inform you that in the event of a crisis, you und Schweiz can call on me.

Auf wiedersehen.

Sincerely,

Thomas Bielschmidt Jones

The Commonwealth of Virginia

Post Scriptum: Please inform Zurich that I am withdrawing my money from his bank, effective immediately, und if he does not comply, I will reestablish contact through a United States federal government lawyer

* * *

><p>Dear Commonwealth of Virginia,<p>

A very wise decision of you and it saves me the work of having to send a letter to you myself. I am sure that we will be able to find a solution to nay problem we encounter, which suits us all equally.

I thank you greatly for your offer, and if the mere idea were not contrary to father's character, we would surely remember your generosity. However, due to father's current mental disposition to other states he is not at all keen on building any relationships at all, and least of all call for help when he prides himself of having everything under control, which he does.

I take it that this will be the final note of correspondence that will pass between us, and therefore I wish you a prosperous future, and a sharp mind in negotiating.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

P.S. Yes, I will certainly inform him of that. You know, normally I would advise you against such a course of action, but since it is Zürich, I do not really mind. Be prepared though for some backlash, he will find a way to take his revenge. This is not a threat, by no means! This is a word of caution from a friend.


	1108. Monaco 7

Mon cher Glaris,

I understand that your father cannot remember anything about all of us foreign countries anymore. I wanted to talk to you for just a few last times before we separate. Send my love to all the cantons, even Monsieur Zurich, who I do not consider my best friend, but he is not unlikable.

We have not corresponded for long, but I wanted to say thank you for your support... Though I do not know you too well, I have fallen for you, romantically, against my own will... You seemed so kind to me, and accepting of my country's gambling, for it was certainly, and still is, for my citizens' benefits. Though I know you probably don't feel the same for me, I just wanted to let you know…before we have to part ways.

My son Lucas and my brother Saugeais enjoyed spending time with you very much, as have I. I don't want to leave yet, but I know I have to eventually. The day you stop sending me letters is the day I know you'll have left...

Je t'aime, mon cher Glaris. Or in your language, it would be "Ich liebe dich." I hope you can understand, and perhaps accept, my feelings...

Eva Victoire Martin, Principaute de Monaco

* * *

><p>Dear Monaco,<p>

Yes, that is true I am afraid. I do not know why that the Lord has punished us in such a way. Father has become more lovable, more extrovert, thanks to his letters, and now by a cruel twist of fate, this was taken away. Maybe it was not punishment, maybe it was to put Switzerland back in the place he belonged, as a hermit, somebody who was able to view the world in an objective way. I do not truthfully know, but God has him where he wants in his grand scheme, and that is the way it is meant to be.

I was merely doing my duty as a fellow Christian. The bible teaches us compassion for our brothers and sisters, and I am more than willing to follow that rule. Eh…this is wholly unexpected I must say. I never considered…especially being who I am…listen Monaco, I am not sure that you understand the situation. I am a Benedictine monk, bound by the codex of the Benedictines. And one of the commandments I have to obey is living a celibate life. Some might think this unreasonable, but I see it as a way to prove our devotion to the Lord.

Besides, I am not sure what could possibly awaken romantic feelings for me inside you. As you said we have not known each other for long. We did not have a very long correspondence, and when I came to collect you from the train station was the first time we laid eyes upon each other. As for my character, there is nothing to boast about there either, and I do not want to go much into detail. I am a proud zealot of my religion and strive to purge all ungodliness from this earth in every way I can.

I am very much confused, so it is in my best interest that I do not stop sending letters to you, and I do not want to leave you heartbroken because of my unwillingness to spend a little amount of time each day, devoted to writing you a note. And while I can understand your feelings, the Regula Benedicti prevents me from accepting them.

Glarus

'Die Liebe ist langmütig und freundlich, die Liebe eifert nicht, die Liebe treibt nicht Mutwillen, sie bläht sich nicht auf.' – 1. Corinthian 13,4


	1109. Croatia 68

Dear Berne,

I apologize sincerely to you and your father for not writing in... There was something going seriously wrong with my younger half-brother Bosnia's economy...

I know that your father Switzerland cannot remember any of us anymore. But I just wanted to wish you and your siblings well. Farewell, and I just wanted to let you all know that my children wish your siblings well.

Sincerely yours,

Republika Hrvatska, Drazen Krleza and Klara Krleza

* * *

><p>Dear Republic of Croatia,<p>

There is not nee to apologize for something that you could not have possibly foreseen. I know just how fickle the economy can be these days, even with the best of nations. I hope for all of our interest that you have solved the issue now.

That is correct, and something that I must apologize to you for. He will not be willing to write you any more as you have rightly assumed. It grieves me somewhat, since I saw a great uplift in political behavior, less xenophobia. But with father's amnesia everything has gone back to how it was before, and I find it hard to see the positive aspects. What is left for me to do now is to thank you for your long-lasting cooperation with my father. Unfortunately that little alliance you had with him is very much dissolved right now, but I can offer some kind of partnership if that is in our interest. I, in representation of the whole confederation, wish you all the best, and a prosperous and happy future.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland


	1110. Königsberg 124

Yo, Berne,

Man, I'm sorry for your dad's memory loss.

Anyway, I hope you don't have to tell Lili anything either. That would be more than awkward, I bet.

On another note, how are you?

Peace,

Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg

* * *

><p>Dear Königsberg,<p>

It is slightly inconvenient, but he is not bothered by it of course, since he does not know that anything is missing from his min.

Well, she has not brought up the subject again, so I think we can safely assume that she will not ask.

Look, by no means do I mean to sound rude, but it is not my intention to take my father's place and write letters to everyone. I simply have to make everything come to terms, and nothing else. A much as I would like to converse with you, I am afraid I simply do not have the time. I am sure you understand.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland


	1111. Bekki 79

Dear Berne,

I figured after all the chaos of Fasnacht I'd better head home before things got really really bad. Is everything ok out there? What of Switzerland? How's he coping now he's lost all his memories?

I had a lot of fun at the beginning of Fasnacht, and it was nice to meet you properly this time, instead of just as a panicking lost tourist haha. Oh and I'm sorry about getting lost and you having to thank Zurich for finding me. That must have been so embarrassing.

Berne you have been a good friend all this time and I'm going to miss writing to you, who knows I might have to resort to writing to Austria instead haha. Ok maybe not.

I don't know whether this will be my last letter to you, that can be your choice as to when final farewells will be exchanged but I'd like to ask you if you could possibly deliver something for me to little Vaduz. It's a gift I did actually bring out with me to Fasnacht but never got the opportunity to give to her, a little soft toy sheep made by a friend of mine.

Stay strong! You'll always be the best canton in my opinion!

Hoping you'll write back for a little longer.

Your friend.

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Everything is back to acceptable parameters. Father calmed down rather well after everyone had gone and he has resumed his normal daily routine which consists or working and shooting. I would say that he is coping very well with his lost memories, or not at all depending, seeing as he does not know that he has amnesia. There is a debate among us cantons about whether to tell him or not. Those who have something to lose by father cutting off his relations with all the others want to tell him. I am torn personally.

A compliment I can only return, your company was very pleasant and a welcome change to the usual crowd. Never mind that, Zürich would have found a way to humiliate me anyway, as he always does. But as long as I knew you were safe, I would have thanked him a thousand times.

I particularly enjoyed corresponding with you as well. Austria you say? Who knows…I do not think he has much to say though, nothing of importance anyway.

I hope that this will not be our final letter, but I think it might be unavoidable. Sooner or later father would find out. On the other hand, I am perfectly entitled to correspond with whomever I wish; father cannot prevent me from doing so, since I do fully govern myself. I will deliver it to her, you can be sure of that. I am sure that she will be greatly pleased. Father was quite surprised when he saw Vaduz, of course h does not know that she is his daughter but he assumed that Liechtenstein adopted her out of the same good will that he showed her. Another problem solved.

Thank you, I know I am, but your support strengthens me in my belief.

I will, as long as possible.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1112. ShunKazamisGirl 17

Dear Switzerland,

Oui, I was trying to put in "terre", as in "land" or "country". Now that you mention it, sometimes translating word to word CAN be tricky... especially if one word can have many different meanings. Oh, and I have starting reading "Heidi" and I find it quite interesting. One thing I must ask though, if you and Liechtenstein were forced to live with someone like.. I don't know, Germany and Prussia? and help them with their duties, would you be against the idea and try to leave or deal with it and stay? I wouldn't last that long with them...

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. I do hope that the other cantons have answered my note yet? Patience can be a gift and a curse at times like this...

P.P.S. Oh yeah, I was visiting San Francisco about 2 weeks ago when I found this note from America:

YO SWITZY,

I JUST HELD YOUR PRECIOUS GUN HOSTAGE! WHY? 'CUZ I'M GONNA SHOOT ENGLAND WITH PAINTBALLS! HAHAHA! XD IF YOU WANT IT BACK, THEN YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO CATCH ME! :P

FROM THE HERO,  
>AMERICA xD<p>

...you're planning to kill him, aren't you?

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

As you might know by now, Switzerland lost all recollection of the last year. He cannot remember ever starting to write any letters, and therefore none of his contacts. It now falls to me as his capital canton to contact all of the according and notify them of this, so for the time being I will be answering you.

Ah yes, 'Heidi' A novel that shows the wonderful idyllic life that took place in the alpine regions sometime in the last century. It is greatly thanks to that book that the land has such a wonderful reputation among tourist. I might also add that it is one of father's favorite reads of all time.

If they were forced to do so then they would have no choice of course, but I think that the two of them would actually pay father to leave the moment they saw him. Having them all in one place is potentially disastrous, especially since Prussia cannot keep his hands off Liechtenstein. It is truly a revolting thought. He would certainly leave as soon as he possibly could. And not only would he every one of them be against it, all of us cantons would be too.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

P.S. In a way they have. The only thing is that their view of themselves is not objective, and they tend to only present their positive characteristics, so I have taken the liberty of compiling a list of my siblings and their traits for you. You will find it included in the envelope.

P.P.S. Judging by how outraged father was when he read the letter, I think he might just. America made a huge mistake. Actually two of them, first that he picked the K31, which is father's favorite gun. America will have Switzerland chasing after him with an assault rifle now. And second, you cannot fire paintballs with it, and if father finds a spot of paint on it anywhere, he will skin America alive.

The Cantons:

I took the liberty of arranging them alphabetically.

Aargovia: A sister of mine, she is often called the 'canton of the middle', both politically and geographically. She does not have much individuality because she is 'cobbled together' out of five parts. Due to her not having much personality, she adjusts to her neighbors, notably Zürich and Basel.

Appenzell: Now you have to see that they used to be one canton, but as is the case with two others, he split, and became to cantons, Appenzell Inner-Rhodes and Appenzell Outer-Rhodes. They get on well with each other, even though they are very different. What they have in common though is that they are both of a rather small stature, which is the source of many jokes. But they say that this is because they are descended from the Huns, so they might be distantly related to Hungary. Outer-Rhodes is the younger brother, he is fairly normal, even progressive, but his older brother is very conservative, and most of the time does his own stuff. Both are also rather anti-feminist.

Basel: He already wrote to you I think…

Berne: Me! I am the capital canton, and the second largest. I used to own the most power and land of all of the cantons, all of which I conquered. But I lost that power and got to be capital instead. I guess it is a fair trade. I do not consider myself to be an average canton, by no means! I can be rather slow in actions and in speaking, but really there is no reason to hurry, is there? I trust in father very much, since he does take great care of all of us. I can pride myself on being the only state in the world to negotiate a peaceful division. Jura used to be a part of me, but he wanted to become his own canton, and so I let him.

Grisons: He has the title of being the 'land of 150 valleys'. He is the largest of the cantons, just taller than me. He is very diverse in his culture and cuisine. He speaks three languages, German, Italian, and Romansh. Unfortunately he has a small identity crisis and the latter of those languages is dying out. He is slowly losing his native identity, which is sad. He invested greatly in tourism, and is the best place for skiing.

Fribourg: Not much can be said about her. She is one of the French speaking cantons. She has a lot of churches and monasteries and as a result of very catholic. She is also rather poor, and very agriculturally oriented. You could say that she is the Ukraine under the cantons in that respect, but not half as depressive. And remember poor means something different to us, so she is actually quite well off in comparison.

Geneva: I am sure you have heard of my sister. She is the internationally most renounced of my siblings. She is head of the Red Cross and seat of many international organizations, like the UNO. She is also very progressive and scientifically and medically oriented. She also runs the CERN, the large hadron collider. And she absolutely hates France. Her land lies at the shores of a lake you see, a lake named after her. The southern shore used to be hers too, but she had to give that up to France. Plus, he keeps harassing her in a very inappropriate way.

Glarus: Now he is truly a very religious person. He is a Benedictine monk who lives strictly by the code of the order. His religious zeal extends to him wanting to exterminate everything that is ungodly in his eyes, and he hates the magic using countries, like England. He also believes that God selected Switzerland as his chosen country and watches over him, which is how we were able to survive the two World Wars.

Lucerne: She can claim the title of being the cultural and economic center of the inner Swiss cantons. She is very touristy, conservative and federalist. On the side she is also a very good pilot. I guess you could call her a tomboy, because she is the only one of my sisters to serve on the armed forces and excel there too.

Neuchâtel: He is also a French speaker. He was a principality for a very long time, until the mid-19th century. He used to belong, much to everyone's displeasure, to Prussia as a vassal. But today he is very progressive and city oriented. Apart from that he is a rather cold personality, and with good reason since the lowest temperature ever measured in all the cantons was in his land.

Saint Gall: You remember Aargovia? Well, he is even more patched than her. Often called 'the ring canton', he has been through very hard times. We have all been, I know, but it was particularly hard for him.

Schaffhouse: I feel sorry for him. He lies on the far side of the Rhine, and so feels a little left out, even though there is no reason for that. Due to his geographical location he has strong ties with his neighbor Germany. I think it is also worth mentioning that he votes the most out of all the cantons. Also, he is very scared of planes, a result of an accidental bombing which happened in WW2.

Schwyz: What a proud canton. He is the oldest of my brothers and had the leading role in the founding of our Confederation. He is very influential and very opposed to me although I do not know why I never did him any wrongs. He is sort of stuck in the past. He carries a sword around all the time and his dress sense would not be out of place in the 1400's. He lives the life of a knight, following the knight's codex, and speaks like one too.

Solothurn: She claims to have the oldest city, even though she has not got many. She is an accomplished seamstress too and politically very liberal in her views.

Ticino: She also wrote to you…

Thurgovia: A sister unlike any other. She is very quiet and generally happy. She reminds me a lot of Liechtenstein herself, and father probably too the way he talks with her. She believes a lot in him, actually in all superior in some way. She is a farmer herself, and is famous for her orchards. She loves apples and pears and is known among the cantons for wonderful cider. Her agricultural base makes her very politically green. The unkinder of the cantons often tease her with the nickname 'Cider-India' because she does look similar to India from a certain Angle.

Uri: He puts honor I first place, never retreating in battle. He is wild, aggressive and very strong and always ready for a fight. His bravery is unmatched by any other. He is still considered today to be the Guardian of the Gotthard pass.

Unterwalden: Another split canton, they are twin sisters. Nidwalden is lively and daring, while Obwalden is quieter and more introvert. They also hate each other and often get into each other's hair, literally. No, I do mean that, they get their hair tangled together while fighting with each other.

Vaud: He is almost a country of his own. I used to own him until France freed him, but well…anyway, he is a French-speaker and has a very diverse agriculture, from Wine to Tobacco. He does not vote much, being too busy with I do not know what else.

Valais: Not at all typical. He can be quite a drunkard at times, to the point of being unswiss, imagine! He is very hot-blooded and cut off from the rest of us in a way. He did not join the Confederacy of his own free will, but was forced to by the Vienna Congress. But he has the reputation of being the 'Swiss California'. Also, he does not speak very clearly. He speaks a dialect of Swiss German which is very hard to understand.

Zug: He is best known for being a tax haven for businesses, taking Zürich as an example. He is also very strong in finances, also thanks to Zürich. Apart from that he is very quiet and very busy.

Zürich: Ah…him. He is not my favorite brother but I am supposed to give and objective description here. He sees himself as the model for all of us, and thinks that what is good for him is good for everyone else as well, the egocentric bastard. It is undeniable that he is very important and in importance he is a giant compared to some of his siblings, and he does not miss and opportunity to point it out. He is a world know financial pace and head of the banks. He has none of father's frugality, and prefers to display his wealth. He does have foreign issues with Germany though because of immigration. And he thinks that he is supposed to be the capital, not me, which is why we get into arguments over which one of us is better all the time, but clearly I am FAR more important than him!

I hope that this will help you on your project. Personally I look forward to it very much.

With best wishes,

Berne


	1113. Monaco 8

Dear Monsieur Glaris,

I do wish it would all go back to normal, but regrettably, sometimes that just cannot be.

I understand, and I've known that you were a Benedictine monk the entire time. The clothes, the expressions, especially from the way you spoke. And I will not be angry in any way, or upset and heartbroken, for it is what you chose to do. I have no regrets in telling you how I feel. It is a small small feeling I have for you, but I recognize it all too well...

I am not sure myself, but I know that I surely will miss you once you have to part ways. But this is for the best; therefore, I have no complaints about anything anymore.

May God be with you and your family forever, mon cher. I wish you much happiness on your goal.

Eva Victoire Martin, Principaute de Monaco

* * *

><p>Dear Monaco,<p>

But you must understand that from our perspective this is normal. This is the Switzerland, the father we have known all our lives. The letters changed him, opened him up to the world. For many of this was not a welcome development.

Then why I must ask did you choose to lay this burden on my mind? You knew that I could not be yours. I was on my knees for the whole night, praying, asking the lord to give me an answer, to tell me what I should do. Alas, I received no divine advice. It seems to me that God is testing me, like he does with all the hardships that one as to face on life. I sought solace in the bible. It taught me love and compassion. I read the Regula Benedicti. It taught me celibacy. I am very much torn. I hear that from Protestantism there are no monks, and the priests are allowed to marry. If only I were not in this dilemma!

By the Lord! I shall renounce my ways, all that I have done in the course of my life under the monkish habit so that I may be free to choose, so that I may be free to be with you, Monaco. If I do continue to follow the teachings of the bible, even if I am no cleric, then God will surely be lenient with me. As long as I am unwavering in my faith, though I am no longer a monk, God will continue to protect us.

Sincerely,

Fridolin Zwingli

Canton of Glarus


	1114. Thailand 100

(Let's pretend Suree's back home again~ )

Tici-chan,

Uh, what in the name of Amaterasu happened back there? Wow... Fun stuff.

Haven't seen ya in almost a week! Gosh, now I'm starting miss you. How'va ya been?

Your Friend,

Ree-chan

P. S. Sending that Miku Hatsune cosplay I said I'd get for you with this letter. Hope you like it!~ If you need help with it, just ask~

* * *

><p>Ciao Thailand!<p>

I did not think it was that fun! Papa lost his memory! He cannot remember you, and not any of the other countries he wrote letters with. He cannot remember anything that happened as a result of writing the letters! I'm sorry Ree-chan, but Papa will not be writing anymore…

Me? I am very well! After the Fasnacht I went back home, down south where the weather is very warm. I made pizza and pasta and did some work. And you Ree-chan?

Sinceramente,

Cantone di Ticino

P.S Ah, mille grazie! I like it very much! Thank you a thousand times!


	1115. Hell 23

Canton of Berne,

Lost memories? That's...Rather unfortunate...

Well... Ehehe, we feel a holy presence here, so we decided to run, before that person tries to attack us.

Oh... So, he doesn't remember... How is Liechtenstein then?

Signed,

Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Yes indeed it is.

That? Can explain what that was to you. I have many brothers, all very different and very special in their own ways. One of them goes by the name of Glarus. And he just happens to be a religiously zealous Benedictine monk. I do not know what he would have done if he had seen you, but the chances are it would have not been good. He always carries a crucifix with him, and a vial of holy water. Also a talisman, a finger bone of Saint Fridolin.

I am afraid not. Well, it is probably the best for you, is it not? Liechtenstein…she realized that something had changed of course. But we, the cantons, had to explain it to her so that she understood it. I think that there could have hardly been a better time for this to happen. Liechtenstein decided to move back in with Switzerland so he does not know she was ever gone, and even before the memory loss, father told her to call him 'big brother' again.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland


	1116. Death 12

Death: Do you feel that?

Hell: Sh*t! Holy presence!

Death: It doesn't seem like Heaven, but this is troublesome.

Hell: *picks up phone* A call? *speaking to devil* We've found him.

Death: Where?

Hell: France, on his way to England. Let's go.

*The two disappear*

Liechtenstein: *clutching the rabbit* Huh? Where did they go?

*Switzerland and Glarus come around the corner*

Glarus: DIE FIENDS! DEMONS! RETURN TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! ARDE-!

Switzerland: There isn't anyone here, at least not anymore. And why are you holding your staff like that? Are you trying to use magic or something?

Glarus: I…eh…nothing…

Switzerland: *spots Liechtenstein* Liechtenstein! What are you doing out here? It's dangerous!

Liechtenstein: *holds out the rabbit* I found a bunny, can I keep it big brother?

Switzerland: Ehm…well…sure, but I'm not having it in the house. Now let's go inside. I've had a very hard day behind me.


	1117. Philippines 94

*Morning; after Fasnacht*

*At Zurich International Airport*

Luzon: Thank you for coming here to say your farewells, Schwyz, Bern. We appreciate the thought.

Schwyz: It is my duty and a great honor to bid you goodbye at this moment, Lord Luzon.

Berne: I…greatly…regret…ze…events…and…most…of…all…ze…treatment…zat…Vater…gave…you. I hope…zis…vill…not…have…any…consequences.

Visayas: Please tell your other siblings our regards. Even if Vash already forgot everything that happened, I want to bid him good health.

Schwyz: 'My dearest, light of my soul, I will miss you most of all. But do not fret, then by my heart, we will never truly part.'

Visayas: *smiles sadly* I will miss you, love. Please, do call. (*kisses Schwyz on the cheek)

Schwyz: Upon my honor, I promise I will. *bends down and kisses her hand*

*Visayas enters the airport*

Luzon: *retrieves a letter from his bag* I want you to give this to Vash, if you will. This is a request from me. Please, be there when Vash reads this.

Berne: Of…course…Mr…Luzon.

Schwyz: It shall be done.

Luzon: Thank you. Well, I need to get going. Paalam.

*Luzon enters the airport*

*In Switzerland's house, Switzerland is working in his office*

*Bern and Schwyz enter*

Switzerland: Ah, my sons, do come in. I may be busy but I always have some time for you. Just make it quick. *Stacks his papers in front of him* So, what do you want?

Schwyz: Vater, there is something we would like to give you. *retrieves letter*

Switzerland: What is this?

Berne: We...would...like it...if...you...read it.

*Switzerland opens the letter*

Switzerland: *reads* _To the ever-neutral Swiss Confederation,_

Hello, old friend. I have been tempted to send you a recording but I think I should revert back to how this entire thing started. You may not know me, Vash, but nevertheless, I just want to tell you some things that had been brooding inside my mind.

You may ask yourself: what on earth is this person saying? Believe it or not, we were once good comrades not by politics but by mere friendship between two people. Ask your son Schwyz. He knows better. We had gone through thick and thin. I had once helped you during the time when some poser tried to take you land. Don't worry, I didn't ask anything in return. It was a localized incident and no one knew about it. You were the greatest friend any nation, no, scratch that, any person would have. You were an excellent brother to Liechtenstein and father to your cantons.

Personally speaking, it pains me that you had forgotten everything we've been through. You were the person that showed me that neutrality is not merely foreign policy, it is a way of life. You had earned the respect of many nations including myself. I want to be you but, I know that I wouldn't be as close as you. Even though you have lost your memory, through everything you have done, you earned yourself a seat to my family. Our traits differ so much as well as our belief, motto and everything else on our personal life. But those differences seemed to piece together in harmony.

I'm not trying to jug your memory. I don't even care that if our friendship is lost and may never be fixed again. I just want to say that even if you hate people, there are people who love you and respect you. The world is not filled with idiots as you may think it is.

There is one thing that I ask of you. I want you to consider the decisions of your children. This is not a matter of politics or other stately affairs, old friend. I'm talking about their personal lives. They are already on the age where they had to choose for themselves the things that will make them whole and complete. You may voice your opinion and talk things through but, keep in mind that they are older than what they appear to be. I can tell, I have seen your children and I think they resemble their father so much.

If everything you read is as ridiculous as they are, believe me, these things did happen. Time past by and everything is in history. Ask your son Schwyz and Berne who I instructed to give this letter to you. They will be glad to fill you in. Refuse all you want, everything already happened.

This is where my letter ends, dear old friend. I bid you good health and safety.

Your (forgotten) friend,

Jose Carriedo Dela Cruz (Luzon, Philippines)

*Switzerland closes the letter; frowns*

Switzerland: What is this supposed to be?

Berne: Vater...I...think...it is...for...us...to...fill you...in...with...the...details.

Schwyz: And, Vater, there is something that I need to tell you.

Switzerland: I don't see what there is to explain, really.

*Crumples up the letter and throws it in a bin*

Switzerland: I hate getting spam mail, don't you? Next thing you know, Nigeria will send me a letters, saying that I won his lottery of five million dollars, and I need only to pay an administrative fee of several thousand francs to receive the prize. Ridiculous.

*Switzerland looks at them sternly, noting their flabbergasted expressions*

Switzerland: Well? Don't you two have work to do? Time is money, and every minute you stand there goggling at me we lose several francs we did not make.

Berne: O-of…course…Vater!

Schwyz: We-we will get right back to it, Vater.

(A/N: Sorry if I had to use Bern and Schwyz. I want this closure to be subtle yet deep. Don't worry, it won't affect anything you've done. I just want to tie everything together. I hope that you may allow some control if you will. If not then I accept wholeheartedly.)

(Author's note: I think I found the most genuine way somebody would respond to such a letter. Of course it would have been in Berne's and especially in Schwyz's interest that their father remembered everything, but he didn't give them that opportunity, and after that they sort of lost heart, seeing that Switzerland would not respond well to any of their explanations)


	1118. Lauma 6

Dear Canton of Berne,

Mr. Switzerland got his memory wiped? That's terrible! Oh well, but of course I'll pull a prank on Zürich for you! ^^ It is the least I can do! Anyway, I guess I'll stop addressing letters to your house since Mr. Switzerland got his memory wiped clean... But you may be hearing of me from the other nations ;D

Have a nice life! ^^

Lauma

* * *

><p>Dear Lauma,<p>

Yes, it is quite sad. He made such progress becoming more open to the world and losing part of his xenophobic tendencies which made my work so difficult. He even had other nations as friends. It is all gone now, and father is back to who he was.

You would so that for me? Thank you! He deserves it more than anyone else I know. I look forward to seeing his expression.

That would be best since father might intercept the letters and read them himself. So what is left for me to do is to say farewell to you, and thank you for your correspondence, as short as it might have been.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland


	1119. Geneva 24

(AN: *le sigh* it kinda sucks that this will be my last review. It just doesn't feel right that Geneva just ended like that)

*Geneva has left a letter on Switzerland's desk. Switzerland approaches it, and reads it*

Cher Papa,

I'm so sorry I had to leave so suddenly papa, but I doubt you'd be able to see me off in your condition. I will return as soon as they give us more free days. I am also taking my work with me, so you won't have to deal with it like this.

If you are wondering where I went...oh fine, I'm attending the World Academy. We have discussed this before whether you remember or not. It pains me to leave you papa, it really does, but I have no choice! I truly am sorry.

But enough of that for now, I have left you some medicine. If you feel suddenly dizzy or you're head hurts for no reason take one pill, it should start working after ten minutes. Make sure to get plenty of rest and whatever you do, do NOT stress yourself out! And if anything happens, call me immediately.

Je suis tellement désolé papa, but I had to leave, absences will affect my grade terribly. Don't worry, I will be safe.

Vous me manquerez

Votre fille,

Geneva

* * *

><p>(Author's note: Yeah...it kinda does. But they're still one family after all, even if she is at the WA, so it's not like they won't see each other ever again.)<p>

Chère Genève,

I don't know what you're talking about ma fille I feel perfectly fine, but I thank you for your concern.

So that is where you went? I don't think I need to repeat how much I dislike the place, and disapprove of you going there, but in the end it's your decision, and if you want to go there then you have the right to do so, so you don't really need to apologize to me. I know that you'll be able to look after yourself. After all, you only visited me came to the Fasnacht on a couple of free days you had, I knew you were going to go back there.

Okay, I'll do that, but I think as long as I keep the window open a little bit I should be fine and don't need to waste my money to buy new medicine. I'm not going to follow the trend of prescribing myself something the first time I feel a little bit dizzy. I know that you care a lot for my health Genève, but I'm telling you, I'm completely fine, and I promise not to stress myself out too much, at least not more than usual.

In fact I'm more worried about you than you're worried about me, and you should be too. So I'm telling you that if anything goes wrong, YOU call ME. I don't blame you for it; in fact it fills me with pride to see how serious you take your studies. I always knew that you would one day turn out to be great.

Tu me manques aussi

Ton père,

Switzerland


	1120. Taiwan 9

Dear Vash Senpai,

You may be wondering why I called you by this title. You'll know why once you got your memory back.

I was literally shock when I was informed by Geneva-san that you have forgotten us - the people you have been writing letters to. I should've stay with you to fight, this could have been prevented.

As for the rest, I'm sure Liechtenstein-san and your children will fill in the details for you.

It is an honor to write letter to you in the past time, Senpai. I hope you can remember us someday.

I wish you and your family all the best, and thank you, for everything

Sincerely,

梅(Mei)

臺灣 Taiwan

((A/N:

Taiwan surely is going to miss writing letters to Switzerland, and I'm going to miss you too. But things will always have to come to an end, right?

Don't wear yourself off, okay? And stay safe & healthy :)

And thank you for supporting Taiwan *hugs*

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

I sincerely apologize that my father will not be able to write to you in person. I do not think I need to explain to you why, since his memory loss would affect the image you have of him very badly. He blatantly refused to even read the letter, so I, as his capital, am doing it for him. I think we even met briefly at the Fasnacht.

Father will not be getting his memory back. Not ever. The damage that was done is irreversible, Basel informed us of that. There is no hope of recovery, I am sorry.

I wish it had not happened. Father was doing so well establishing friendly relations with other nations, which was very beneficial to me since I deal with his diplomacy. But all is lost now, and my work will be as strenuous as always.

Also, we cantons decide that we were not going to tell father anything that happened. The votes were a clear result, twenty-five to one against telling him. A democratic decision by the book. We believe it is the best solution.

Once again I apologize for this, but I am afraid that the decision is clear. I thank you for being such a good correspondent. Before father lost his memory, he spoke very highly of you. Do not tell this to anyone, for I fear that our business relations with China may suffer, but I support your claim for independence as well.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

(Author's note: Yeah…it was great fun while it lasted though. I loved being my own country in person.

I'm going to be fine, in fact, now that this is over, I'll have a lot more time for other stuff, like sleep for example ^^ You too.

My pleasure. If Switzerland got to be independent in the thirteenth century, why can't Taiwan do the same thing today? There's absolutely no reason why that shouldn't be so.)


	1121. Monaco 9

Mon cher Glaris,

And I know very well that you are his child, and I can certainly understand how you feel. I would feel the same way if it were my deceased mother Gallia who was in your father's position.

I hail from a Roman Catholic culture, but we have a large population of Protestants in France who also talk about their priests being able to marry. It's quite a lovely notion for those who want to stay faithful, but also wish to live a happy life with the person they love.

...Are you absolutely sure about this? I-I am very VERY happy about this, but I truly do not wish to take away what you have learned for so many centuries, and use that to my advantage. But it is for your selflessness I have fallen for. I realized it by now... I will help do my best to make sure that God will give us His blessings.

Sincerely yours,

Eva Martin

Principality of Monaco

* * *

><p>Dear Monaco,<p>

I am very much relieved that you understand this. It would have been very hard to explain it if it had been otherwise.

I am very much sure! I have never been more certain in life than at this very moment! Do not fear, I give up a part of my old self in search of something higher, something better! The knowledge and the morals that I have accumulated over the centuries will by no means just disappear. I will ask father for his permission, but I know that he will not refuse, that he cannot refuse such a thing. I will pray for us tonight, Monaco, and by first light, I will be on my way to you.

Sincerely,

Glarus


	1122. Bekki 80

Dear Berne,

I see, I'm glad things seem to be relatively normal. At least Switzerland believes things to be normal which in itself is a good thing, even if you and the other cantons are in such a dilemma. He may have to know eventually, it's a case of finding the right time and place to be able to explain things to him fully.

Thank you, it felt A little strange being the only non-nation there but I didn't seem to cause much of a commotion. I hope Appenzell Outer Rhodes and his brother forgive me eventually; I wasn't trying to assassinate them.

True, perhaps it wouldn't be such a good idea to write to him. I don't think we have very much in common.

I hope so too, but I understand that all good things must come to an end eventually. Thank you for delivering it, I hope little Vaduz is alright. It's so sad that Switzerland doesn't even know she's his own daughter!

:D glad to hear it!

Your Friend

* * *

><p>Bekki<p>

Dear Bekki,

That dilemma is over now. We decided that we would vote on it, all twenty-six of us. The result was clearer than any other I have ever seen, with twenty five to one against telling our father the truth. I think I can tell you who the one vote for was. Poor Schwyz. I do not blame him, for he has so much to lose now. He was dating one of the Philippines siblings you know, a charming young lady by the name of Visayas. I am afraid that now father cannot remember ever being friends with her and her siblings, the relationship between the two will surely break.

No, I must say, you performed very well, and blended in perfectly. I do not think anyone took any particular notice to you. And I do not think that they would have dared criticize father for doing what he did anyway. I think the two have already forgotten you, paranoid idiots they are. I suggest that you try not to run into them in future. Outer-Rhodes can be quite agreeable, but his brother is just…well, you saw.

I do not think that you have much in common with father, yet you wrote to hill all the same. Anyway, that is beside the point.

I think it would only cause him unnecessary discomfort. He would probably fall unconscious if we told him. After all, he almost went crazy when he found out that Liechtenstein was…that she was having Vaduz and he was the father. Liechtenstein was confused at first, but when I explained the situation to her she accepted it. At least I think she did…I could not really tell.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1123. Durham City 5

Dear Zug,

Well... That was certainly an eventful Fasnacht, was it not?

Anyway, I hope that both you and your father's okay. I heard he can't remember anything from over the past year, not even Liechtenstein and little Vaduz. It's a shame but... that's how things go, or so they say.

Thanks for answering the letters and for showing me around! It was good fun! Um, until the whole shoot the idiots thing, but apart from that!

I take it that you won't be answering any more letters after this, yes? Too much to do at home and all that. Well, again, thanks. Hope things get better soon.

Sincerely,

Durham City (Anne Kirkland)

P.s. Thought you might like to know. You remember the watch problem? Well, mentioned to London that I was thinking of buying a Swiss one... and she freaked and gave me one for free! Something about the economy. I'd give it... three days before she realizes what she just did!

* * *

><p>Dear Durham City,<p>

Eventful? I would call it catastrophic! We were infiltrated once again by an arch-nemesis who had tried to dispose of us once before, father was nearly killed, and sacrificed his memory in order to survive! If that falls under your definition of 'eventful', then yes, I would certainly say so.

I am fine thank you. As long as business is going well, I am happy. As for father, he is in perfect condition. He has returned to his overly hostile attitude towards almost all other nations, and is just as prepared to shoot anyone crossing the border as he was a year ago. As for Vaduz, he thinks that Liechtenstein adopted her, like father did with most of us too. He may not know that he is her father, but he acts like it. I would say that in that respect, nothing is lost.

It was my pleasure; I like to establish foreign contacts. Apart from being naturally sociable, I also find that they can come in use sometime, we will see. On behalf of my father I apologize for that, but you see just how much he changed because of the letters. I was surprised that I did not notice that he began to be more open.

I am afraid not. My business is tying me up and father would not allow it either. I thank you for contacting and for your time during the Fasnacht. Do keep that uniform you wore there around, it really suited you.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Zug

P.S. Uh-oh…father will not be pleased at all when he hears of that…


	1124. Thailand 101

Tici-chan,

Sarcasm, Tici, Sarcasm ^^

Aw, he was a nice letter buddy too.. *sigh*

Well, I went home, kicked Kiku's ass for switching my costume, took a nap, then ate some Somen... Then wrote my previous letter.

Your Friend,

Ree-chan

P. S. Any time~ You know, If I was counting (Which I was totally not, hahahaaha...), the previous letter should have been my 100th letter to your country! Wow.

* * *

><p>Ciao Thailand!<p>

Ah...aha...ahahaha...I see...that was a funny joke...

Si, I believe he was. Papa is a very nice person, not like a-many say he is. He loves me just as much as mi sorellas and fratellos, even though I do not-a fit in the family…he does not-a mind, and is very kind to me.

That was-a very rude of him! Why did-a he do it in the first place? Did he want-a to annoy you? Was that an expression of his a-feelings to you, eh?

Sinceramente,

Cantone di Ticino

P.S. Si! That is true! You wrote a lot of letters...although, papa always said that you wrote too little, that it was a waste of time and money to write back to you but he did it anyway...mi dispiace...


	1125. Vilnius 1

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Hello. You probably don't know me. It's okay. No one really does. I'm Vilnius, the capital of Lithuania. I-I just wanted your advice on how we should become neutral. Maybe, if me and my dad did that, we would be left alone by Mr. Russia.

Do you have any advice?

Sincerely,

Vilnius

Lukas Laurinaitis

* * *

><p>Dear Vilnius,<p>

As a matter of fact, I do know you, but we have never met before if I remember correctly. My advice…so, you finally realize that all of you can learn a lot from me, about time too if you ask me. Being neutral is one thing, but it's of no use. It has completely no effect, and won't stop you from being overrun in case of a war. Neutrality in itself is useless, as demonstrated by Belgium and Netherlands during the Second World War. If you want people to leave you alone, stay outside of your borders, you'll have to be aggressively neutral. Anyone get too close to the border, you shoot. Anyone flies into your airspace, you shoot. That is all there is to it. And if you do get invaded anyway, then fight, fight down to the bullet and then use your gun as a club until you draw your last breath. In the case of your father, I doubt it will work. I do not think he has the guts to pull off something complicated like this, simple as it may be in theory, but you are welcome to try.

Sincerely,

The Swiss Confederation


	1126. Japan 1

Suisu-san

Go Aisatsu. Ogenki desu ka?

I apologize for not writing sooner. I hope you allow me to make up for lost time by accepting my letters now.

Eto, how have you been lately, all things considering?

I apologize for this. I am not very skilled at writing to others. Please excuse me for the time being. I will try my best to be better.

Japan

Honda Kiku

'

I kind of noticed that there is no Japan writing to Swizzy anymore... I hope I can take his spot then~!

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

I don't speak your language, that's why I took English classes, so that I can overcome such barriers.

Sure, sure, whatever.

All things considered, rather well I would say. I haven't been bothered much lately by any indecently dressed Italians running through my lawn, so I would say that is something good. I've had to shoot at France and Prussia several times though, but they are not a problem that a couple of bullets can't solve. Business is going well, as usual, even though the economic instability is a bit unsettling.

Doesn't matter. Normally I would have just thrown the letter away without looking at it, but since it was you, I knew I didn't have to listen to America saying how much of a hero he is, or Germany criticizing me for doing what I do.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Go ahead! I have to say it's refreshing to have a non-OC country for once in a while. I wish this could have happened sooner though, since I won't be writing letters much longer. I hope to find someone who'll take it over from here.)


	1127. North Korea 7

Dear Berne

I am very sorry for everything that has happened to your family. I hope Mr. Switzerland feels better soon. Please do ask him how his port in Rason is doing. I hope everyone got their presents.

-North Korea

( enclosed letter to Basel)

Dear Basel

It was very nice to meet you. I hope your business is doing well. I was wondering if we could be friends, despite your wish for my death. It doesn't phase me, as most everyone wishes me to die even my own family. I truly am trying to be nicer and more accommodating, but everyone still hates me. It's not your fault for wanting me dead, you were born and bred to hate things that are different.

-North Korea

P.S. South Korea says hello and wishes you all well.

P.P.S. North Korea is now open to tourism. If anyone wants to visit me...

* * *

><p>Dear North Korea,<p>

There is no need to apologize; it was none of your fault. He is feeling just splendid at the moment. He was not sick or anything, he just lost his memory, which he will never be able to regain again. I do not need to ask him, I am supervising the matter personally. I think it is too early to expect any results yet though. Yes, they got your present all right. Not the smartest thing to do I think, buying everybody a gift, not when you are impoverished enough as it is.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

P.S I did not read the letter to Basel. I do not really want to know what it says.

North Korea,

Yes, yes…We found it was very nice to meet you too…also somebody who is not considered normal, like We are. Business? Business…the business is going very well, yes, it is crisis proof it is, people will always be sick, always, and We will help them, We will. Friends? Of course…of course! Why not, friends? We do not wish for your death…We do not! Why would We? Now that you are trading, you will get medicine…from Us…only from Us and We will make you healthy, We will, trust Us, yes…trust Us.

Basel

P.S. Yes…thank you…does He need medicine? Is he sick? We can cure a lot…maybe even his head, yes, his head…

P.P.S. Yes…We want to…it would be very interesting…We would like to come and see you…and father too…yes…


	1128. Japan 2

Suisu-san,

A-Ah! G-gomen! I duly apologize for that. I was merely giving a greeting. I apologize for forgetting that you do not know Japanese and assumingly used it in this occasion.

Thank you very much.

A-ah... Italia-san indeed has problems of his own.. Perhaps he is staying home due to them instead of his constant visits to Doitsu-san..? Shoot..? I-I see. Allow me to hold my silence on this matter. Hai, I do agree with you that such matters are unsettling. I have hoped it would be better soon.

Oh.. Ara.. Thank you very much for this high honour! I am glad that you have chosen to spend your valuable time on my letter. I am very honoured indeed. T-To show my gratitude; please accept this box of assorted mochi that I attached to this letter! It is very good.

..I sympathise with you, America-san is a very.. tiring nation, and Doitsu-san can be strict. I have hope that you will forgive them for it. Doitsu-san is very stressed from the crisis that he is trying to both help and avoid.

Japan

Honda Kiku

Ehehe, thanks~! And aww.. that is sad. I wanted to join earlier, but I thought someone else had taken Japan. ^^; I hope so too.

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

Fine, it doesn't matter as long as you don't forget it. For all I know, you could have insulted me and I wouldn't have known.

Yeah yeah, sure.

Yes he has and I'm glad he's sticking to taking care of his own business for once instead of trying to mess things up for me. The same goes for Germany; he has no business telling me what I should do. No Japan, I won't allow that. As I keep telling you all the time, voice your opinion, speak your mind! Now, I want to know what you think of the matter. Very unsettling, yes. Unfortunately my neutrality doesn't protect me against an economic attack.

You're welcome and all that. It's true, my time is very limited these days, so don't mind if I can't write back immediately. I only sit down to reply when I have some spare time and there is absolutely no way I could be earning money by doing something productive in that time. Mochi? I don't know…well, I guess I can try…it's free after all, right?

Tiring is one way to put it. Unbearable another. I think our world conferences could be a lot more productive if certain nations just didn't bother coming, him included. I know that the economic crisis is a serious matter I've been affected even more heavily by it than he has due to the stable value of my currency. But that is no excuse for him to try and take his stress out on me. I stayed out of the EU for a reason. And if those idiots had been smart about it, then there would have never been any trouble with the economy in the first place.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: No one seems willing enough to take over for me...too bad really, because at a certain point I'll just have to stop dead.)


	1129. Thailand 102

Ticino,

It was~

I'm sure he is. I really admire him... Don't tell him that. I have a reputation of being untamable.

He gets really okatu-y sometimes and can't help himself, I guess. You should see him on an Anime Rampage.

Your Friend,

Suree

PS. ^^ Well, I didn't write much cause all you can really ever do with him is agree...

* * *

><p>Ciao Thailand!<p>

Eh…si…^^'

I promise I will not a-tell papa, but why? I think he would a-like to hear that…oh-oh, mi dispiace, I forgot that he has memory loss, so he would not a-know what I am a-talking about anyway…untamable...ma…why is that a-so important?

Ota…ku…y? Mi dispiace…but I do not a-understand what that a-means…I guess then I a-hope I will never a-see him when he is a-like that.

Sinceramente,

Cantone di Ticino

P.S. Ah…si, that is true…you do not a-want to disagree with papa…he can be very scary…


	1130. Bekki 81

Dear Berne,

Oh dear, poor Schwyz that must be awful. But 25 to 1 is pretty decisive I suppose. I guess Switzerland will never remember all the friends he once had, such a shame but I guess it's for the best.

That's good to hear, acting was never a strong talent of mine but I guess when the situation calls for it I can blend in haha. Yes, I did see. I'll try my best not to run into them if I ever visit your country again. I'll stick to cantons I know are nice such as you, and avoid Zurich... I cannot believe he called me stupid!

I guess I didn't have very much in common with him personality wise; we share a lot of hobbies in the case that I can shoot and am in the military of a sort. And I had just come back from visiting his country when I first started writing so I felt I had to tell him about my trip.

I understand, if it was hard enough for him to accept the first time round then it could be more stressful to have to tell him again. Liechtenstein is clever I'm sure she understands the situation. And Switzerland knows she has a kind heart so he'll believe the story that she adopted Vaduz.

Your Friend

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I have never been in a relationship with anyone, so I cannot tell naturally, but I assume it is. Still the vote is very clear. It is better than in the Old Swiss Confederacy. There we all had to agree with something before it was put into effect. It took forever to get anything done.

It is so unfortunate that they have so behave that way, they have some of the best-kept land of all my brothers and sisters, and their cantonal culture is very rustic and reminiscent of the old ways, of how life used to be. Do not worry about that, Zurich thinks that everyone except himself is stupid.

Yes, I can recall reading something along those lines. Father likes to have feedback on how his tourism sector is performing. More specifically he likes to hear that he is performing so much better than anyone else. I would say that is his only insecurity.

Exactly my thoughts. She is very clever, although you wouldn't think it of her appearance, would you? She is still the sweet younger sister to our father, and genuinely so. But to other countries she is a shark when it comes to finances. If father knew…well, I think he would protect her like he does anyway.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1131. Philippines 95

(Time skip; several months after Fasnacht)

(At the streets of Bern, Luzon tries to go to the Swiss embassy)

Luzon: (*looks around) Jeez, even if I have visited this place many times, I still got myself lost. (*sees a passer-by; notices Switzerland) What the- (*smirks; runs toward Switzerland)

(Switzerland surveys while he walks; notices Luzon; stops)

Luzon: Excuse me! Sorry for the trouble but, do you know where is the Swiss embassy located? I have been going around in circles in this city for a while now and I could really use your help.

Switzerland: The Swiss embassy? Why? You're foreign, aren't you? What is your business here?

Luzon: Um, well... There is a letter addressed to someone named Mauritius Zwingli and I was told that I could meet him at the Swiss embassy here. By the way, are you, by chance, related to him? I can see it in your reaction.

Switzerland: Mauritius…yes, I am his father.

Luzon: Oh, thank God. If you don't mind, would you give this to him? It seems that you're planning to visit him, if my hunch is correct.

Switzerland: As a matter of fact, yes, that is why I am here. I will deliver it to him when I visit him.

Luzon: Oh, thank you so much. Um... (*scratches the back of his head) Would you give me a tour of this place? I'm sorry for imposing too much. I was just tasked by our government to take a tour of one of the cities here so that we can invest on certain industries. (*squints eyes) Wait a minute. If I'm not mistaken... (*widens eyes in surprise) You're Switzerland, aren't you? Wow, I never knew I would meet such a famous country in person. That's why the surname Zwingli is so familiar... To start the tour, can we go somewhere for lunch? Don't worry, it's my treat as well as the rest of the tour.

Switzerland: Normally I wouldn't invite someone who figured out my identity to lunch, far from it. But if you are paying for my meal, then I am prepared to make an exception. This one time only, and consider yourself grateful.

Luzon: (*bows in a 90 degree angle) Thank you for accepting my offer, sir. (*raises himself) Please, lead the way. Be my guest on choosing which restaurant to dine in.

(Switzerland and Luzon goe to find a restaurant)

(At a restaurant in Bern)

(Switzerland talks to the waiter about the orders in Swiss-German)

Waiter: Was möchtet diä Herre? Öppis z'trinke gärn?

Switzerland: Zweymal es Mineral und zweymal es Cordonbleu mit Pommfritt und Gmüess bitte.

Waiter: Chunnt sofort.

(The waiter walks away)

Luzon: Thank you once again for accepting my humble invitation, sir. It's quite an honour actually. Never in my entire life have I ever seen face to face one of the richest countries in the world. May I call you, Mr. Zwingli? For formalities' sake?

Switzerland: I only consider it an honor as long as you keep your mouth shut about our little meeting, you understand? And yes, you may call me Herr Zwingli. I don't think it would be fitting for you to call me Switzerland here of all places.

Luzon: (*smiles) Would you like to play a little game, sir? No worries, just a simple way to pass the time.

(Switzerland narrows his eyes)

Switzerland: I don't like your manner. What makes you think that I want to play any of your games?

Luzon: No need to be defensive. It's just a normal game of questions and answers. I ask, you answer and vice versa. Since I suggested this game, you go first. The one who doesn't answer the question will be fined by a hundred francs. Is that okay to you?

Switzerland: Fine.

Luzon: So, ask your question.

Switzerland: So, who the hell are you anyway?

Luzon: I'm someone who represents the majority of my people. I live somewhere in the Asia-Pacific. I have three siblings. And I'm visiting this place to secure some deals here in Switzerland. Now, it's my turn. How do you describe your neutrality in terms of your personal life?

Switzerland: It's kept me out of trouble many times. I'm the only nation it works with since I defend myself when my neutrality is ignored. You ask me of my personal life, and that's not something I'm willing to discuss with a complete stranger. All I can say is that it is what protects me and those I care for, and give me a certain degree of immunity. I think wherever you're from, that country should also consider it as an option.

Luzon: (*smiles) I think that neutrality is a tempting offer. No one tries to bother you and tries to force you into joining their side. Neutrality is the ability to live independently and to back it up with strength. I may not have such things for now but, in the future I'll be able to support my conviction with force. My next question, how do you treat your children?

(Switzerland raises an eyebrow)

Switzerland: How do you know…? Ah, never mind. I already admitted to having one son.

Luzon: (*shrugs) Well, it's practically common logic that you have sons and daughters since you are a confederation. You are a confederation with direct democracy as the central political concept being practiced. Each canton must have a certain level of autonomy and autonomy is one of the requirements for a landmass to attain existence. So, now, would answer the question?

Switzerland: I treat them fairly. I let them go their own way; create their own laws as long as they're not in conflict with the constitution. As long as they stay within certain boundaries, they're allowed to do what they please, and learn any profession they want, and I support them in all their endeavors, no matter what. My turn; what is your opinion on the EU and its policies?

Luzon: My opinion on the EU? Well, looking at the current situation, I say that the integrated monetary policy was a mistake as well as merging the entire legislative body of each participant country into the EU. Apparently, some of the members of the ASEAN are trying to copy the integration that the EU has done but I think I wouldn't join such a thing if it mean losing sovereignty, don't you think so? I even hear that you pride about being the white dot in the blue map of Europe.

Switzerland: I'm very proud of being a non-EU member. It's easy to see why when you look at the economic crisis that they had with Greece. A united currency and dissolved borders are very problematic. As for sovereignty (*chuckles) the people of the EU member-nations have lost a lot of their say in politics. This is something I am not willing to sacrifice, not for anything. Besides (*leans back) not being in the EU suits me perfectly fine. I am prospering.

Luzon: Now, to my final question, how's Liechtenstein and her daughter?

(Switzerland narrows his eyes suspiciously)

Switzerland: What did you say?

Luzon: Like I said, how's Liechtenstein and her daughter? I thought you knew about this since you are her brother. Has Liechtenstein been visiting you lately?

Switzerland: No…she has been keeping her distance oddly enough. She said she would move back into my house though. I'm still waiting for that to happen. I don't want to rush her to anything, if she wants to come, she'll come, eventually.

Luzon: You should visit her from time to time. I remember she was pregnant and she gave birth to a healthy young girl. I think she represents Vaduz.

Switzerland: You're sadly misinformed. She didn't give birth to her. Please, would I ever allow ayone to get close to her and do…that? I don't think so; I'd skin the bastard alive. No, Liechtenstein adopted her. But you're right, her name is Vaduz and she is Liechtenstein's capital.

Luzon: Well, I don't know about the details. The father of Liechtenstein's baby is like Prussia minus the ego and the obnoxiousness. I rather dare to say that the father resembles you because of his traits: stubborn, persistent and sometimes charismatic. (*sees the waiter coming) Oh, here comes our lunch. Let's dig in, shall we?

(The two ate their lunch in companionable silence)

(Afternoon; after many hours of touring)

(In a park at Bern)

Luzon: I must say that this tour has been rather fruitful. I have seen certain areas of interest that our government may find interesting to invest. It was a rather enlightening tour, Mr. Zwingli.

Switzerland: I'm glad that I could enlighten you. Berne is a nice city to be sure, but there are many more. Lugano, Thun, Luzern and Zürich for example.

Luzon: Well, frankly speaking, I like this place than Zurich. The pace here is much slower even for a city and it's simple unlike Zurich which is rather flaunting too much.

(Switzerland stays silent for a while)

(Switzerland draws his pistol at the same time, Luzon pick up his knife on his pocket and points it close to the Switzerland's jugular and Switzerland points the pistol on Luzon's head)

Switzerland: Okay you. You still haven't told me who exactly who are, and why you0re here. I'm starting to doubt that this has anything to do with your government, you don't seem like an official to me, if you were, you'd have shown some ID by now. I think that you were searching for me, purposefully. Do you think I'm stupid or what? And then going and asking all those questions. You gave me no information, none at all while at the same time getting a lot. You're up to something, there's no point denying it. This is why I dislike and distrust foreigners, the lot of them are up to no good.

Luzon: (*smirks) I don't think that is relevant to this situation, does it? You don't know me, sir. Wait, scratch that, you used to know me, Mr. Zwingli. And to accuse me of having ulterior motives in to coming here. Sir, if you think that because I came from a struggling Third World country that I will resort into extorting something from a personification especially a personification known for being aggressively neutral, then what you're thinking is bullshit. If this whole paranoia-driven accusation is caused by my insightful observation about your life then, you should accept that the world is not full of idiots. It was coincidence that I know something you wouldn't want to let others know but those things are the result of my own conclusion.

Switzerland: There you have it, you just said that I don't know you, and I'm not buying that schiisdreck you're blabbing about me having known you, I don't forget people, especially not someone like you who pries into my life more than is wise. I'm used to people coming here and trying to profit from the welfare that was not designed for them, but for my honest and hard-working citizens. You've got no business here at all from what I can tell, and if I had my way I'd kick you over the border myself. I don't have to accept anything, and my view of the world is the only one that seems to have any merit at all. The world IS full of idiots, no matter what you say, and the proof stands right in front of me. You're drawing a dagger in a park, in public, against the one who is at home here. I think you can see the stupidity now. Anyone sees us, and the anti-terror squads will come running.

Luzon: It seems that you still doubt me. Fine. (*lowers his knife) Shoot me. But, don't you think that it's quite ironic for the ever-neutral Swiss Confederation to shoot someone because they are offended by the words of a mere human being? I thought that the concept of neutrality is to give objectively-driven opinion and to hear opinions in an objective sense. I think that you are willing to make an exemption to that just to kill me.

(Switzerland grips his pistol tightly but relaxes and puts the pistol down)

Luzon: (*smiles) It seems that you are quite a negotiable man, Mr. Zwingli. But... (*looks at his watch) My personal goal wants something from you.

(Switzerland's body starts to go numb; the grip on the pistol loosens and the pistol falls; Switzerland's speech becomes sluggish and he kneels to keep from knocking over)

Switzerland: WHAT….WHAT IS THIS?

Luzon: Don't bother fighting the effects of the drug I slipped on your drink when you took the bathroom back at the restaurant. It's a type of muscle relaxant that is very slow acting. It numbs the body and after a few minutes, you will be unconscious. Don't worry, it can't kill; it only knocks people out.

Switzerland: I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! This just proves e right once again! The Schengen is en chaibe mischt! Only thieves enter over the border, intent on stealing what we've worked our backs off for! You can be sure that I won't be sending any more aid to third world countries after this! Neither monetary, nor personnel! This is the last straw!

Luzon: I want you to remember me, Vash. If I can't be remembered as a friend then I will be remembered as someone you hate. That is my personal wish.

Switzerland: Huere verdammte souchaib!Polizey! Schiis usländer! Nüt als lämpe het mer mit dene imigrante! So ghöred mich doch! Polizeyyy! I've got no idea what you're talking about, foreigner, but I'll remember you, and when I see you next time, I'll kill you! I'll kill you until you're dead!

(Switzerland tries to struggle but is soon knocked out)

Luzon: (*picks up phone) Hello, Bern. Meet me at a park in your city. Bring a car with you. (*disconnects call)

(After a few minutes, Bern arrives)

Berne: Mr. Luzon….forgive…me…for…saying…zis…but…ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

Luzon: (*carries Switzerland's body and puts it at the back of the car) Don't worry, Bern. I didn't do anything to him. I merely knocked him out. I want to remember me, Bern. And the only option I got is to treat me as someone hostile. Don't worry, this incident will not have diplomatic consequences. I will keep in touch with you and the rest of you siblings.

Berne: Your…asssurances….are…not…very…reassuring…this…will…have…grave…repercussions…whether….you…intended…them…or…not. I…will…make…sure…of…that. No…one…dares…do….zis…to…ou…father. NO…ONE! Also…do…not…bother…staying…in…touch. After…this…I…doubt…even…Schwyz…wants…to…talk…to…you…or…Visayas…anymore.

Luzon: I need to go. I'll see you soon, Bern.

Berne: I…sincerely…hope…not. Good…day…Mr. Luzon. Whatever…happens…is…your…own…doing. Remember…that.

(Luzon walks away)

(At Bern's house)

(Switzerland awakes and instantly sit on the bed)

Switzerland: Gottverdammi nonamale! Was sött de…de…de betruug! Die hinterlischt!

(Bern enters)

Bern: Hallo...Vater.

Switzerland: Ah…Bärn…tell me, how did I get here?

Bern: I…I...found...you...unconscious...in...the...park.

Switzerland: Is that so?

(Switzerland search for his pistol but is missing and a note falls on the floor)

Switzerland: Have you seen my gun anywhere?

Berne: There...is...a...note. (*gives note to Switzerland)

Switzerland: (*reads) I observed that you were tired so, I did myself a favour and knock you out. Also, I'll be keeping you pistol as a memento. Don't worry, I put enough cash in your pocket to pay for it.

(Switzerland fumes in anger and starts cussing)

Switzerland: Jez hauz mer aber de nuggi use! Scheiss Usländer! Ja das het mer devo wenn mer tolerant isch! Niämeh! Niämeh!

Bern: ~I understand why Luzon did it of course. He wanted to leave a lasting impression on father. I don't think that was the best way of going about it though, father will hate him for the rest of all eternity, he hates thieves. This will not end well~

Switzerland: Bärn!

Berne: Jawohl!

Switzerland: Do you happen to know who it was who knocked me out?

Berne: ~father takes care of all of us, we should take care of him, and we will not allow anyone to humiliate him, not matter who he is, nor to what purpose. Unum pro omibus, omnes pro uno~

Switzerland: Well?

Berne: ~This is your own fault Luzon~ Yes…I…do.

Switzerland: What nationality was he?

Berne: Filipino.

Switzerland: Really? Berne, do you happen to remember that internship program we had with the Philippine government?

Berne: The…one…where…we…educate…a…part…of…their…medical…force…here…in…return…for…services?

Switzerland: That one, yes. Cancel it at once.

Berne: Eh…what?

Switzerland: Cancel the deal.

Berne: But…with…what…reasoning?

Switzerland: Tell them…(*smiles) Tell them that I – no, that my bosses no longer believe that it is profitable for us, and they are acting on an initiative launched by the people. No one can oppose that.

Berne: As…you…wish.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Here's my last entry for this letter correspondence. I want to say that I had fun on this letter writings. Somehow, the concept of neutrality that the Swiss cherished for has somehow rubbed off on me. I actually practice some of the concept like speaking one's opinion and listening to opinions in an objective sense. I hope that you somehow learn some things about my culture as much as I had learned from yours. The rest of my formal farewells has been said back when you had to put this on hiatus. One last message: "Ampinga imong kaugalingon ug unta maabot nimo ang imong gipangandoy." (Take care of yourself and I hope you reach your dreams.)<p>

(Author's note: And my last entry too in that case. I'm glad that it managed to rub off on you in some ways, it's should always be your goal that when learning about a new and different culture that you should take something from it with you. Speaking your opinion should be something that's exclusive to us and our exotic political system, it should be possible everywhere, as should the ability to look at something in an objective way. As for me, I take a lot of knowledge with me, all that I have learned from you about the Philippines, and what a fascinating place it is. I don't know any fancy words of parting on Swiss German, I guess people never bothered to be that formal, but I can say this: Merci viilmal für alles. Heb der sorg und mach immer was du für dich richtig haltisch. (Thank you for everything. Take care of yourself and always do what you think is right for yourself.)


	1132. North Korea 8

Dear Berne

I see. Of course! I really need foreign investment. Actually, I made most of them.

-North Korea

* * *

><p>Dear Basel<p>

I said that I do not mind. Please don't lie. I heard you say" We'll give him medicine and he will die" I'm a girl, by the way.

-North Korea

P.S. He is usually very healthy

* * *

><p>Dear North Korea,<p>

It is no secret that he does not like you under these circumstances. In some way you are is complete opposite. He stands for democracy and freedom of mind and speech. You…well…I regret even bringing this up, it was not really necessary. You did? You have the industry and the know-how to make all of that? I am very surprised.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

* * *

><p>North Korea,<p>

We did? Maybe…maybe We did, We cannot remember that We ever said something like that, not at all. Why would We say that? It is illogical for Us to say something like that. Death is something We want to prevent…by selling Our pharmaceutics. And no one has ever suffered in Our testing…no…they never suffered…the end was always quick…always…We made sure of that. Yes…yes, We knew that you were…a girl?...Yes indeed…

Basel

P.S. That is not what We heard, not at all. But if he ever is sick…call Us…yes? Call Us and We will cure him We will.


	1133. Monaco 10

Dear Glaris,

I understand, and I wouldn't want to have to put you through any trouble in having to explain such a situation to me.

I'll be waiting here, and when I see you, I will be sure to run outside and greet you.

Sincerely,

Monaco

* * *

><p>*Lucerne and Glarus in a helicopter, flying south*<p>

Lucerne: Since when did I turn into a taxi service? From time to time I bring father to places he needs to be, but you can't call on me just to get a lift somewhere!

Glarus: I am very grateful that you would make an exception for me. I assure you that this will be the first andlast time. I simply asked you because I needed to get here quick, and you are the only option I could think of Schwester.

Lucerne: Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm very curious though…how exactly did this happen?

Glarus: *looks away indignantly* How dare you question the unfathomable ways of love? Why, you are questioning God himself!

Lucerne: I'm not that fussed to be honest…

*The helicopter stops*

Glarus: Why have we halted?

Lucerne: We're here.

Glarus: But…we're at least a kilometer high in the air!

Lucerne: Exactly *pushes him out of the side of the copter* Make sure that you don't lose your robe on the way down!

Glarus: Ahhhh! Angels, help me! *parachute opens* or that…

*Glarus lands in Monaco's garden*

Glarus: That was easier than I expected. Finally I have arrived! Monaco! Monaco my love, where are you?


	1134. Thailand 103

Ticino,

Hehe~

I guess. Because, if China knew I admired someone, he'd be on me more than usual to "respect your elders" AKA him. I do respect my elders, just not him.

Yes, Otaku-y. An Otaku is someone who obsesses over anime. He's the complete opposite of what he usually is.

Your Friend,

Suree

P. S. Like, Russia scary.. or trigger-happy scary?

* * *

><p>Ciao Thailand!<p>

I see…but papa is a-your elder…so to speak…he's older than you, at least I a-think so…but I also know what papa always says a-when he hears someone a-mention that China said that. He says that China should a-stop bothering people with that, other nations should a-care for themselves, and not always to have to listen to a-him because he has no right to talk at all a-when it comes to being a successful country.

I have never a-heard that word before….then again, most of what Japan makes is a-not very well received here. Papa likes to distance himself from the influence of a-most cultures. But Germany is very different from what I have a-heard.

Sinceramente,

Cantone di Ticino

P.S. Russia? No…not like a-him. But trigger-happy scary…si, that he can be. And I think it's a-worse than Russia, at least for me, and when he is, it isn't even directed against a-me.


	1135. Kana 5

Switzerland,

I think you'll be happy to know that I will not try anymore to hurt your sister.

I found a note from "9000chan". I won't go into detail about it, but it stated that if she were to die young from murder, to not try to get revenge.

I myself am starting to see how foolish my efforts were. I've decided to go back to the Shinigami Realm. I'm not needed in the human world anymore.

I hope you and your sister live happily.

Sincerely,

Kana, the Shinigami

(A/N: Yay! Thanks~

Oh, and Shonen manga/anime= anime intended for mainly boys.

female equivalent is Shojo manga/anime.)

* * *

><p>Dear Kana,<p>

My father is not available at the moment. He recently lost his memory not all of it, just all recollection of the last year, which also includes any recollection he has of you. From what I read in your letters to him that might be all the best for both of you.

I think he was not that concerned in the first place, he never mentioned it to me. Anyway, let me advise you that it would have been a great mistake to harm Liechtenstein anyway. Not only would you have had father to deal with, which is already more than enough in my opinion, but also a score of other countries who watch out for her without my father's knowledge.

Well, is that not considerate of her? Revenge is not something should be pursued, it only causes more feelings for revenge on the other side and a cycle develops in which both contestants are trapped.

Yes, that sounds good. I wish you a pleasant time.

I will notify father of that, even though he does not know who you are, I think he will still appreciate it. I must say, that this is quite a change of tone from before, after all, you did try to kill Liechtenstein twice.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

(Author's note: Yes, I know that there are two types of animes…still, either I can't tell them apart, or I've only seeing one kind until now…)


	1136. Japan 3

Suisu-san,

Ah.. Hai.. I do apologise for that.. I am aware of the consequences now. I will not forget.

Ah.. I.. I am sure that he does not mean to trouble you. He is just very absentminded sometimes, that is all. He keeps forgetting about things when he is flustered. I am sure Doitsu-san just wants to give you advice that he is very sure would be for the best. He is just trying to be supportive in his own way. Please do not take any offense to that. He is a very nice Nation.

Eto.. I agree with your sentiments, that is all. Still, everyone still thinks highly of you and they still keep your confidence. That is a good thing, right?

I see.. Suisu-san is indeed a very productive person. That is a very admirable quality. Ah, hai, it is a gift. There is no charge to it. I hope you do like it, it is very tasty.

Ah.. well.. he is trying and tiring then. Yes.. the meetings could be more more productive then they are now. I hope he is not putting too much pressure on you. America-san can be very demanding at times... Eto.. I suppose I can agree with your sentiments..

Japan

Honda kiku

+I've asked my Swissy Rper if he would like to try, but I'm not sure about his reply. Hopefully he can and hopefully this will still continue ^^+

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

Sometimes? This happens far too often for my liking. I know that you three are friends, so you're bound to stick up for one another but even you must see that this is just unreasonable. You do not have that problem, you are an island nation far removed from most other nations. I on the other hand happen to be at the heart of Europe. As much as I like the countryside here having all the other nations around you is highly inconvenient. I am sure that Germany wants to give me advice, it is just not what would be the best for me, but what would be the best for him, and I have no interest in doing something that would please him but damage myself. I do not pander to Germany's wishes! I am an own country! I didn't give in to him when he was poised to cross the Rhine and invade me, and so I won't give in now, no matter what kind of political pressure he puts on me!

As they should, mind you! I guess that's a good thing, although I could deal with a lot less skepticism towards myself too. Not from everyone, but most European countries, just because I refuse to join their stupid union. I think Britain secrete agrees with me on this issue, since he likes it about as much as I do.

Yes I am! I haven't got much time on my hands for nonsensical activities! Time is money! And I don't like to let money go to waste. You know, I seldom ever had any of your cuisine before, so I didn't know what to expect. It was a little…odd. A bit bland even. I guess that's because it's rice. Took me a while to figure out what they were made of. I've never seen rice used in such a way.

What do we even achieve at these conferences anyway? Half the time they end up in fistfights between several nations, usually France, Britain and America. I' done complaining, it's just pointless, that's what. And no one ever adheres to the policies we agree on. The Kyoto protocol for example, remember that one? I have been keeping my end of the bargain and reduced air pollution according to the standards we set. Not so with many others.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: That would be great if he can take over for me! Thanks for asking! Hopefully that will be possible, but until then I'll continue to write to the best of my abilities.)


	1137. Bekki 82

Dear Berne,

Hmm that reminds me of something I learned in history, I can't remember what it was though... I know that they had to make unanimous decisions and that's why nothing ever got done, and in the end they caused WW2.

Being stuck in the past is not always a good thing. Meh, I don't like Zurich, I much prefer you ^^

Haha, well he can rest assured that his tourism sector is waaaay above all the other countries I've been to. (Although I've not been to many) And I still stand by my opinions now, I loved Luzern with the bridge, the Jungfrau because I had a snowball fight in July and then Spending August 1st in the amazing capital city :D Insecurity or not, the truth can sometimes be kind. Oh and I've been improving my shooting! I can hit a target twice in the same place now, two bullets though one hole!

No, appearances are certainly deceiving. I can imagine she's ruthless in the banking sector.

Your Friend

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

'They'? Who is they? Well anyway, we made very quick decisions in the world war. True, the decision on who was going to be the Supreme Commander of the armed forces was different, there was a giant dispute about that. But after we agreed on a general, things went quick because we knew that after the Great War there was going to be another one, so we planned, and we were prepared accordingly.

No, it is not, I agree, but it is important to conserve it, and I think that is what they are doing, even though they just take it far too serious. Haha…thanks…

He would be glad to hear that, he puts a lot of effort into it and urges us to do the same. We heed his advice and do what he says, since after all we do profit from it. Lucerne is one of the cantons that do this best I think. And the Jungfrau Joch is indeed an attraction. Even for me it is, though it is not that far from here. You have been training? Well that sounds good to me! Father would be proud of you were you his daughter. I cannot remember any of my scores at the range; it has been months since I shot a gun the last time because I cannot afford to leave my job for too long, but I do not think I was ever that good…what can I say? I am just not the soldier I once was.

Yes she is, even Zürich respects her in his own way, and that is saying something.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1138. Distress Call

(Stupid iTouch sent it early... Sorry.)

Emergency!

This is Poppy Feller speaking, younger sister of the captain who is now helping some of our passengers.

Our plane has crashed near the Alps, around North of the mountains! We have 15 passengers with us, who are freezing right now.

We are *tshhshshs* asking for *tshshshhs* assistance.

Brewster F3A, Corsair

Poppy Feller

* * *

><p>Copy that Miss Feller. This is Emmen military airport, Lieutenant Zwingli, receiving you loud and clear. Your ID checks out fine. Brewster F3A, 15 passengers, two crew members. Site of crash located. Stand by for further information.<p>

*Lucerne switches to another line*

Lucerne: Father, we have a problem.

Switzerland: _What is it Luzern?_

Lucerne: A small aircraft crash-landed in the Alps. They are requesting evac.

Switzerland_: I understand. Send a rescue unit and a helicopter of the Rega for those who need immediate medical attention._

Lucerne: And you?

Switzerland: _I'll join them. Where's the crash site?_

Lucerne: Samedan

Switzerland: _Again? I'm on it!_

*Line goes dead. Lucerne switches back*

Lucerne: Miss Feller, this is Lieutenant Zwingli. Help has been dispatched and is on its way. Expect a medical helicopter for the evac of seriously injured. Hold on. Zwingli out.

(Author's note: A Corsair? That's not exactly a passenger plane, is it?)


	1139. Monaco 11

Lucas: *looks out the window, and squeals, running outside*

Glarus: Monaco? Are you there?

Monaco: *comes from the other side of her garden* What on Earth...? *eyes meet Glarus's own* Fridolin...? *smiles*

Glarus: Monaco! What a delight to see you! I am blessed that the Lord has allowed us to meet on this day, even though I am no longer a part of his order.

Monaco: You just suddenly came, and my gate is normally locked. How did you get here?

Glarus: I begged my sister Lucerne to fly me here, and so she did, but when we arrived she threw me out of the helicopter, and I was left falling through the air, hundreds of meters above ground. It was then that I thought God gave me the wings of an angel, because I suddenly stopped falling. Thank the Lord that I had a parachute on!

Monaco: It certainly shocked me, in a very pleasing way. *kisses his cheek*

Glarus: *blushes* M-Monaco…p-please, this is all so sudden…

Monaco: I missed you dearly, mon amour. But to go to such an extent to see me makes my heart flutter so...

Glarus: I did too…m-missed you, I mean. I was not able to close a single eye last night, for I was thinking about you for hours and hours. When the sun appeared over the horizon I rose eagerly to see what the day's events would bring.

Monaco: I actually was just about to go bring out some sandwiches for everybody to eat. Would you like to stay for a night or so?

Glarus: I would be honored if you would let me stay. I doubt that Lucerne will come to pick me up again, so I will have to find some other means of transport, but I must rest first…I have never experienced falling from the sky.

Monaco: *goes around the corner of her house again* That's lovely! I'll be right back.

Glarus: I will be waiting right here patiently, my love.


	1140. Beijing 1

Dear Switzerland,

Hi! I am Beijing, China's little sister. I have never talked to you, but you look awesome! I saw you at the last world meeting with your sister. You know, you are so adorable when you blush! It makes me want to hug you! Can I hug you? PLEASE?

Love,

Beijing

* * *

><p>Dear Beijing,<p>

You think I do? Well, thank you. I think it is a compliment I deserve well since I hardly ever see anyone else take care to present themselves in a serious manner. Of course one could argue that France takes care of how he dresses, but his sense of style is…questionable. A uniform like mine on the other hand is much more professional.

Why is it that there are always so many at the world meeting, cities that don't even have any business there. Sure, Berne is my capital, but you never see me taking him to a world meeting. I think he0s got enough on his plate dealing with international politics anyway. And I only take Liechtenstein to the world meeting if I hear that Prussia is not attending. There's no way I'd leave her alone at home with HIM out and about.

I-I'm not! S-stop it! You're lying! I'm NOT adorable! And don't come close to me, do you hear? I'm armed, and if you so much as touch me I'll be forced to shoot you for my own protection!

Switzerland


	1141. Thailand 104

Ticino,

Well, he's not my father. Technically, my father is Portugal. China's like that.. Ugh.

I see. I understand. Japan isolated himself from all of us until America came too, so I can kinda relate. How so?

Your Friend,

Suree

PS. yeah, that's bad. Both combined would be worse... *shudder* Creepy, Trigger-Happy person.. Ugh.

* * *

><p>Ciao Thailand!<p>

Eh? Cosa? Ah…no, I did not a-mean China, I meant that a-my papa is your elder in a way, I never actually asked a-him how old he is…I think it a-might be rude. Portogallo? Daverro? What was he a-like? Then just a-don't listen to him, he doesn't know anything! Italy tries to tell me what I should a-do, but always runs away when I a-point my shotgun at him…

Si, papa is afraid that other countries might corrupt his own culture, and I see why he is a worried. I have a fratello, his name is Grigioni, and I love a-him very much, but he forgets who he is sometimes. He used to speak a lot of Romancio, his a-very own language, but nowadays he keeps a-forgetting words. He is a-slowly losing his identity, and it a-makes me sad to see mi fratello like a-that.

Well, Germany and Japan are amici, si? Just like America and Japan, except that a-Germany is a far better amico. So they take over certain parts of each other's culture, no? Especially Germany. He actually began to a-like those Anime thingy's.

Sinceramente,

Cantone di Ticino

P.S. I do not want to imagine it…too late…Ah…ho paura…sono davver paura


	1142. Kana 6

Dear Canton of Berne,

He has lost his memory? How tragic. I hope he gets better soon.

And I do hope that he forgives me...

From,

Kana, the Shinigami.

(A/N: Oh...sorry.)

* * *

><p>Dear Kana,<p>

It is indeed tragic. You know, I have had everyone wishing that to him, but there is really no point in doing so. He lost his memory; it is not like he has fever. From a medical point of view he is perfectly healthy. I know however that he will not recover any of his lost memories. That is why I have taken the task upon me to write instead of him…at least to all the people who have corresponded to him before his amnesia.

I don't think he would, forgiveness is not something that father has, which cause me a lot of trouble, I can tell you. Unless of course it concerns Liechtenstein, he can be very forgiving then. But he forgot all about it, which is the next best thing, so you can consider yourself relieved.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

(Author's note: Eh…why? That wasn't meant to be criticism in any way…)


	1143. Distress Call 2

(To Author: Yup, we know. Feel free to question them.)

Lucerne: _Miss Feller. Emmen military airport, Lieutenant Zwingli speaking. We require further clarification so that we know how many wounded hospitals in the area will have to take up. Over.  
><em>  
>Poppy: 8 are wounded, the rest are fine. 5 are unconscious. Thank you Sir.<p>

Lucerne: _'Sir'?_

*Captain-Poppy's brother, Jack-Enters*

Jack: So far, 3 people are in critical condition. Tell them about the others.

Poppy: Lieutenant Zwingli, there are 2 other aircrafts that have crashed along with us. One of them is filled with criminals, weapon smugglers that are wanted in 5 different countries. They have hostages.

Lucerne: _Affirmative. Military personnel is escorting the medical crew. Dispatching additional unit of anti-terror specialists. What are the other aircraft? Over._

Jack: The second aircraft is a private jet. The police are there. All are injured.

Lucerne: _Copy that. Wait a moment…your personal craft is a F3A Corsair. I consider myself a passionate flyer, and the Corsair is not a civilian machine. Is that correct? Over._

_*_small pause*

Lucerne: _By the way, you may not hear it because the sound quality is rather poor, but I am in fact a woman, so it is 'ma'am' nor 'sir'._

Poppy: This Corsair is *shshshssshhss* not a passenger plane. It is *shshshshshshsh*

*disconnects*

Poppy: It got cut off!

Jack: ...Poppy, the engines.

Poppy: What about the engines?

Jack: They still work.

* * *

><p>*Switzerland arrives at the town of Samedan together with a dispatchment of troops*<p>

Switzerland: *jumps out of the back of the truck* Okay, let's go, let's go! We've got no time to waste! There are people up there, civilians and criminals. We have to get there immediately! Los! Los! Los!

*A very tall young man approaches Switzerland*

Grisons: Sir! The crash site has been located and rescue is en route!

Switzerland: At ease Grisons, this isn't war, although it might come to a hostage situation and possible shootout.

Grisons: Understood father. I've notified Geneva, she is on her way with the helicopter.

Switzerland: Tell her not to approach the site, but to circle. I don't want her anywhere near enemy fire until we've cleared the LZ. Relay that for me please.

Grisons: Of course.

Switzerland: Has the anti-terror unit arrived yet?

Grisons: Tigris is moving out to contain the threat.

Switzerland: Good, I'll be joining them.

*Climbs into a Jeep*

Switzerland: I'm counting on you to regulate things from here.

Grisons: You can rely on me.

Switzerland: I know I can, son. *slams the car door. To the driver* Fahre!

*The jeep drives off*


	1144. Bekki 83

Dear Berne,

Since my last letter my memory kicked in and I remembered who it was! It was the League of Nations who also had to make unanimous decisions. Sheesh, if my memory is this bad I don't have high hopes for passing history. It's good that you were prepared, even if the idea that another war was on the way must have been pretty depressing to think about. After all everyone was trying so hard to make peace.

Conservation is important, but not obsession. I think they are taking it far too seriously. But history is important in my opinion so it's good that they are not just letting it die out.

Profit, Switzerland and his money why does that not surprise me haha. But it is good that you work so hard. I think all of the cantons I've been to (which I must admit is not many) have done spectacularly with their attractions. I like the jungfraujoch because I like the snow ^^ but some of the other mountains are great too. Like the Pilatus, the (here comes my bad spelling, sorry my German's not too good as you know) Brienz-Rothorn, The Schinnege Platte etc. Plus it seems whenever I visit your country I eat waaay to much food.

Yep! Just a little training, and it takes me forever to aim properly so I wouldn't be much use in battle. It's a shame you don't have much time to shoot anymore, perhaps you should take a holiday from work at some point? Come visit England! I mean the country, not the person by the way.

That is indeed saying something.

Your Friend

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Ah...that Union of countries, of course, how could I forget about that? I think it may be because in retrospect it didn't do much good. Yes, at the time it seemed like a good idea at the time, an organization where all the different nations could come together and discuss things, so that problems could be solved. It was an international peace-keeping taskforce as well, comparable to the NATO. And unsurprisingly, the organization had its headquarters in the city of Geneva, supervised by my younger sister of course. I believe that you'll pass history just fine, I didn't remember the League of nations either, and that is my area of expertise, for it is after all the history of politics. It was a depressing thought, but it was what drove us to rebuild. We had to get our economy up and running again. At the time we compared it to a farmer, hauling in the harvest before a long and hard winter.

If I could do anything about it, I would, but my hands are tied I'm afraid. I can decree certain things, but they still get to decide on a majority of issues. Not that I'm complaining, I love federalism just as much as any other canton, and more than some.

When you've been struggling for the largest part of your life to make a decent living it's hardly surprising that you tend to be miserly. To help feed the family I had to go work when I was younger. In contrast to my father however, I thought very highly of mercenarism, I even enjoyed it, but father…well, as he puts it 'Mercenary work sucks'.

Indeed, so many mountains. The Pilatus belongs to Lucerne I believe and the Matterhorn to Valais. They are a spectacular sight indeed. And your German leaves no room for criticism I might add. It must be good food then, I can't blame you, the mix of different cultures makes a culinary experience the same as if you had been to five different countries, not one.

I really wish I could take a holiday, I really do, but the world of politics is like…it's like…like the internet. Does the internet ever stand still? Hardly. There is always something happening somewhere that needs my attention. Not for nothing are politicians among those who sleep the least. I wish it were different. Shops here close at six in the evening, and are closed permanently on Sundays, did you know that? I wish I had that luxury in my profession.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1145. Thailand 105

Ticino,

Wait.. Did I mess up there... Crap! I'm sorry! I was talking to my friend Brazil and accidentally wrote that down! Gah! Brazil's dad was Portugal.. Sorry. I've never had a dad. I'm the only country in South Eastern Asia that never was colonized by Europeans. Oops.. So sorry!

Wha? That's terrible! Poor Grigoni.. I'm sorry.. I know someone like that, Confederate America.

Well, I suppose I get your drift.

Your Friend,

Suree

Ps. Hahah.. Sorry... I'm apologizing a lot right now aren't I? Hehehehe...

* * *

><p>Ciao Thailand!<p>

Ah, now I a-understand. Apologizing is non é necessario, not necessary. Si, I would have been a-very surprised if Portogallo had been your padre. That wouldn't have made any sense. You never had a papa? I feel a-so sorry for you. Papa adopted me you see, well, more like a-conquered me and then adopted me, but it was not as bad as I thought. But no papa? Then it was China who raised you, si? I do not a-know who raised papa…I think it was many people. Italy told a-me that Rome once raised him, but before that non lo so, I don't a-know.

Si, terribile. It hurts a-me to see him like a-that. It hurts me in my cuore, in my heart. Especially since he is always so nice to me, not like a-many of the other cantones, like Zurigo. He is also the only other cantone who a-speaks Italiano. Confederate America? Chi è? Who is that?

Va bene.

Sinceramente,

Cantone di Ticino

P.S Aha..haha…si, you are.


	1146. Distress Call 3

*Okay-I knew Lucerne was a girl, but I wanted to embarrass Poppy so badly XD -shot- Oh, the other person mentioned here is fake, and the company is fake8

Jack: *chuckles*

Poppy: What?

Jack: You can't tell from my kind to your kind.

Poppy: Well, how can I when everything sounds like The Grudge with this thing?

Jack: *trying to reconnect* Hello?

*Reconnects*

Lucerne: _This is Emmen military airport, Lieutenant Zwingli. Contact reestablished. Why was the connection broken? There are no storms forecast. Never min. I still have a form to fill out, so if you don't mind answering my questions._

Jack: This Corsair is not a passenger plane but it is a stolen plane. Due to the kidnapping in the warehouse were in the weapon smugglers are, there was no choice but to use one of their smuggled items after they damaged ours. 5 of our passengers are criminals, the rest are rescued hostages.

Poppy: *blushing*

Jack: And my little sister here apologizes for her bad hea-

Poppy: Shut up Jack. Ahem... M-Ma'am, the engines actually still work.

Lucerne: _Copy that. I don't see what use that has, but sure, copy that._

Jack: And also, one of the hostages that are still with the smugglers is the daughter of the head of the Verinder Systems, Inc, Ms. Coraline Verinder

Poppy: Most of the hostages are minors, ages 15-17. Captors have weapons with them. Their aircraft is a copy of a Type V from WW2. It is stolen.

Lucerne: _This is somewhat unexpected; we did not expect this amount of international involvement. I wonder if we haven't acted too hastily. I am sure that the teams we sent will be very well prepared for the situation._

Jack: Their aircraft is already badly damaged from the crash. From our plane, we can see that it is missing a wing. Also *shshshhshshshs*

Lucerne: _You are breaking up *shshshshshsh* Troops determined to *shshshshshsh* ETA two minutes *shshshshshsh*_

*Disconnects*

Poppy: Again?

Jack: Again... I wonder how bad your punishment will be when mom, dad and every else finds out that the real co-pilot is unconscious, that you and your best friend Coraline were stow aways on my plane, got Coraline kidnapped again just like everyday back home, have no flying license and yet led people to a smuggled Corsair together with the captain, good ol' brother Jack, who's arm happens to be broken right now, flew this plane, crashed it, and you pretended to be part of the crew when you're actually just the 16 year old girl who is stronger than everyone else in town.

Poppy: ... Very, very bad. Do you think Mr. Verinder will still let me hang out with Coraline?

Jack: If it's Coraline, he'll let you. I'm just glad she's mute, or I bet the whole world would be hearing her scream out profanities.

* * *

><p>*In the jeep, heading for the crash site*<p>

Switzerland: Vailais! Watch your driving!

Valais: Wha? *almost veers of the narrow road and down the mountainside*

Switzerland: Focus!

Valais: I'm doin' it!

Switzerland: Did you drink again? You're not supposed to do that in her army! You want me to demote you?

Valais: How you goin' ta do tha'? I'm already jus' a Gefreiter

Switzerland: Just keep on the road. *looks in the rear mirror* The piranhas are keeping up well, even though I wouldn't call them the most versatile vehicles. Luckily Tigris is already somewhere in the area. I hope the worst won't come to the worst and we'll actually have to use them.

Valais: Heads up. The crash site is up ahead.

*the Jeep pulls up*

Switzerland: I'm going in first. Stay back until I say otherwise.

Valais: Sure thing.

* * *

><p>*In the smuggled plane*<p>

-final weapon smuggler gets knocked out-

Coraline: ... (Thank you Mr. Fong for those martial arts lessons... Oh darn, I'm going to have to use my telepathy... Here goes) Everyone! Please remain calm. I'm going to contact the police officers. *goes in control room* (Not)

*back to the Corsair*

Poppy: ... Coraline just beat up everyone.

Jack: Telepathy?

Poppy: Yup.

Jack: She's weird. Mute girl, sees ghosts, has ESP, orders everything on the menu and eats it, not leaving a single scrap and still has a waistline of...

Poppy: 23.

Jack: She's weird. *hears a sound*

Poppy: Was that a gun?

*Switzerland is standing some distance from the crashed planes, holding a pistol into the air, having clearly just fired*

Switzerland: OKAY YOU BASTARDS! THIS IS MY TURF AND I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING BOTHERED! NOW, IF I DON'T SEE EVERYONE IN FRONT OF ME, PREFERABLY ON THEIR KNEES WITH THEIR HANDS BEHNIND THEIR HEADS, IN FIVE MINUTES, I'LL GIVE THE COMMAND TO FIRE AT WILL!


	1147. Japan 4

Suisu-san,

Eto.. I.. Eto.. Iie, I do not have that problem. I am sorry. Demo.. at least he makes it.. lively..? Eto.. I am sure he does not mean it to be bad for you. Perhaps he just did not.. review it as thoroughly as he did before due to all the workload. I am certain none of them mean any harm at all. They just.. wish to make the best, in the fastest way possible. That is all.

Ah, hai that is a good thing. Well, I suppose they are just wishing they have your circumstances which may be better then theirs. That may be a cause for harsh judgment. Asa-san? I have not heard much of his opinion on this matter. I cannot say what is on his mind.. But it would be good if your agreements made you better friends.

T-That is a very good thing indeed! Yes, time is important and wasting any resources is not something that is good. Your train of thought is very inspiring. B-Bland..? I.. see. Yes.. I suppose it would not be very obvious to others what it is made of. I hope it satisfied you. A-anou, did you try the ones with the fillings?

Ah.. that is unfortunately true.. If only they would sit further from each other during the conferences.. Well.. some nations can be.. 'forgetful' sometimes. A gentle reminder may be appropriate on such cases. Others.. Well.. perhaps they have more important matters to do before they can do it..

We are very fortunate that you have been doing well with that. Thank you for your kind efforts.

Japan

Honda Kiku

No problem ^^ Still, I hope you keep this for as long as possible ^^ I like your Swizzy~~

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

Of course not. If I could rearrange the map of Europe and take the Alps with me, I would move somewhere far away from theses idiots, maybe to people who understand me. If I had to choose any country that I had to share a border with, except for Liechtenstein, it would be Belgium or Norway. I could actually do with him being a little less lively, it is only distracting. I don't really care what their intentions are, as noble as they might be, I don't know, the only thing I care about is what effects it has, and those do not demonstrate any good will whatsoever!

May be better? I would say they are obviously better. I am not having that much of an economic crisis that the moment and the fluctuations that do happen are because they're messing up, not me. They're just jealous, the lot of them. They think me inferior because I'm not one of the larger nations, but I wield more power than they could imagine. The banking sector is firmly in my hands! And no one should dare criticize my work! I assume that 'Asa-san' is England. I actually don't care much for him either. It's good to see someone else oppose the EU, but Britain lost any chance of me liking him when he started colonizing other countries. Forget America, that doesn't matter, I mean countries that were already established and running perfectly well before he came. Like India, or Kenya.

I am glad that you agree with me! Because I'm right on this issue, and I always will be. Time should be spent doing something productive, and if it isn't earning money, then it should be something else useful, like shooting for example, there's a skill that you'll need every now and then, am I right? Yes, bland, you haven't been spending too much time at England's have you? I tried them all, ate them for dinner and shared them with Liechtenstein. I couldn't guess what was in them though…

As if changing the seating arrangement would matter, it's all one big table anyway, so if France made an insulting remark, England would simply jump on the table and run at him. Glasses and pitchers of water everywhere and all over my notes, no thank you. Gentle reminders? How's that going to help? They swore they would abide the plan and they didn't! It's their fault! Why should anyone be considerate? I won't! And I'll chase them all around their respective continents, shooting at them until they get the message.

I'm doing this for myself and no one else. The problem is it doesn't work that way. Pollution is global, even though I can decrease it locally, at least to a certain extent.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(I'll certainly try to. Spring break is approaching, so I should have more time for it. Really? Thanks, I appreciate good feedback…who doesn't?)


	1148. North Korea 9

Dear Berne

It's no secret that no one likes me. I really don't care as long as he pays his rent. Yes, I do have factories and stores. We're not cave people.

-North Korea

Dear Basel

You don't remember? I certainly remember you saying you would kill me and that your father would be proud. If you knew, why did you say he?

-North Korea

P.S. His economy has gone down lately because of America.

* * *

><p>Dear North Korea,<p>

You do make yourself unpopular if I might say so quite frankly. Try being nicer to people, you showed that you are able to do so at the Fasnacht. It would be so much better for your diplomatic relationships. I do have to criticize you for launching that rocket though, especially when you just secured a steady food supply for yourself. That was a rather shallow-minded decision, and I'm sure that you agree with me on that.

Speaking of shallow-minded decisions, have you thought about dropping communism? It might benefit you in the long run, and if you don't like it, you can always go back.

I knew that, I was just surprised that you produced anything at all. You are not really famous for being an industrial country. Either way, we look forward to doing business with you. I'm sure that it will be mutually profitable.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

North Korea,

No…we do not remember having ever said something like that…we think you must be lying…yes, lying, the only option. Why would he be proud of Us if We were to do that? That is illogical! That is mad! Oh…wait one moment…We are not sane…ah…that explains it…are We sane? Are We not? A good question…We will think about this…

Correction, We thought about it, and We found that We did not know at the time…a girl? Why yes…yes he is, SHE is a girl…why did We not see so before…unforeseen circumstances…very much so…

Basel

P.S. America…We know him, yes We do, know him well we do…yes. So easy to manipulate…a perfect test subject for Us…yes…


	1149. Monaco 12

Monaco: *returns with two plates of small triangle sandwiches, each plate filled in a pyramid style, and each plate is lined carefully with paper doilies* I hope you enjoy.. There are 5 kinds, including vegetarian and vegan options. *places both trays/plates down on her garden table*

Glarus: You are so gracious my dear. They look absolutely wonderful! I do not normally eat such luxuries! I'm used to eating simpler meals…just one meal a day in fact. I will enjoy this very much.

Monaco: *blushes* Thank you. Frere has taught me how to appreciate cooking, though he can be a bit troublesome sometimes.

Glarus: It is a truly wonderful meal. I must say, this is the first country's house I've been to, apart from Vater's. And the scents…the scents around here are truly wonderful…is that incense? Flowers?

Monaco: *smiles* Oh, the smell? That's simply my perfume.

Glarus: Perfume? It smells nice. But…is that not…forgive me my tendencies for a simple life, is that not a bit vain?

Monaco: Oh, my people enjoy little luxuries such as perfume, and I just so happened to have a small bottle of citrus perfume, and I thought it smelled nice. I certainly wouldn't call it vanity myself, however.

Glarus: I see. Well, if that is what you like. May we take this meal now?

Monaco: Oh yes, of course. Go ahead and eat. *sits down at the table quietly*

Glarus: Let us say grace. Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, one earth ad it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen. *starts to eat*

Monaco: H-how do they taste? *raises eyebrow*

Glarus: *eyes glazed over, holds the sandwich up to the sky in a gesture of praise* It is…it is…divine

Monaco: *lights up* Really! Merci beaucoup! Your compliments delight me so!

Glarus: On the contrary…your sandwiches delight me so that I cannot praise them enough!


	1150. France 1

Dear Chocolate whore,

It is I, France! -wink- And I just came to tell you that you look very nice in your boxers.

(Though, not as nice as your sister in her panties~ Honhonhon)

See you tonight! ;D

Francis

* * *

><p>France you bastard!<p>

What the hell are you talking about? You know very well that I would never just wear boxer shorts! The indecency! That is something would do, you frog-whore! And get away from Liechtenstein you hear me? Putain! If I catch you spying through any one of our windows, I'm going to shoot you and chase you until you run your legs off, then cut you up into tiny little pieces and serve you in our own damned bouillabaisse!

Switzerland


	1151. Thailand 106

Ticino,

Hm... Nope. Never had a dad, and China didn't raise me. I think Vietnam came by sometimes, but that's it. I didn't really talk to people until... Uhm.. I dunno, World War I? I can't remember clearly.

That must be really hard.. Gosh.

Well, here's an American history lesson then~! America had a civil war, between the Union(The North) and the Confederacy(The South) about slavery. The Union wanted to abolish slavery all together, and the Confederacy wanted to keep it. And so, the Civil War broke out. The Union won, and so now the USA is a slavery-free nation. Confederate America is my friend, and he is much like Grigoni. When I last visited him, he took about 10 minutes to remember me. Luckily, America cares about him and frequently stops by and pounds his head into a wall. Surprisingly, this makes him remember. It's kinda awkward.

Va Bene means...?

Your Friend

Suree

Ps. Sorry for apologiving so much... Haha, just kidding~

* * *

><p>Ciao Thailand!<p>

Bene, then if a-China didn't raise you, why does he want you to respect him as your elder, that doesn't make a-much sense to me. Yo you grew up on your own How was that a-like? I was part of a large family, and papa cared well for us all, so I don't a-know how that is.

It is. Yesterday I went to visit mi fratello. When I waved buongiorno, he first went to hide from a-me, but I don't a-know why. Bene, sometimes I am a bit too…how do you a-say? A bit too invadente…intrusive. But I want a-him to understand that I care about a-him a lot, and I don't want a-him to become somebody else…

That is a-very interesting. So…America was the north? I a-see, but Confederate America is still around. Si, that a-does seem like and odd treatment for a-him to give him. I think, that a-he should do it differently though. It seems molto tipico, very typical for America do so a-something like that. But Grigioni is a-different, he does not forget who I am, or who papa is, but he forgets who he is himself. He is becoming, what I a-think you call a 'hollow personality' only able to be like others, but a-without any individualism.

Ah! Mi dispiace! It a-means 'okay' or 'good', although literally it translates to 'is well'.

Sinceramente,

Cantone di Ticino


	1152. Thailand 107

Ticino,

Because he's older. Hm... well, it's basically survival. I had some animal friends though.. I don't know how've they've been for a while now.. I can't find them. Hm.. you have to kill enough to survive and I sometimes had to steal from big nearby villages that had surpluses for food. It was hard, cause you have really no house to live in during storms and such, since I moved around a lot…

I see.. maybe you could put together a little video or poster board of his life, or his important moments, to help him keep remembering?

Yeah. He is. America was really too kind-hearted to kill him. I suppose. ... ouch. Wow... that's.. wow... I'm sorry...

Aah. Okay. Ve Bene then~!

Your Friend,

Suree

* * *

><p>Ciao Thailand!<p>

But then he would a-have to say that you would have to a-respect everyone else who is older than a-yourself as your elder too, si? But does he do that? I'm a-just guessing here, but I think no. That a-doesn't sound like it was anything for me! Papa who lived north of me had it hard together with mi fratellos and sorellas, since many of them were a-poor too like a-him. They had to go into mercenario serviza, mercenary service. But a-me? No…no, I had it a-much more comfortable. Since I was a-so close to Italy, some of his renaissance spirit got me and I made a-the moneys then.

Si! Buona idea! I'll make a video about a-his culture, and then we can a-watch it together…just a-me and Grigioni, and think of all the wonderful times we had together…mille grazie Thailand, mille grazie!

Si, slavery is a-bad, is a-very bad! Papa hated slavery, even seven hundred years ago, because he knew a-what it was a-like. No, va tutto bene, va tutto bene, you shouldn't a-feel sorry for him, I do that enough already.

Sinceramente,

Cantone di Ticino


	1153. Distress Call 4

*cops come out and follow Switzerland's orders*

Coraline: (Hehe, I already beat all the bad guys up~) *goes out of the plane together with untied hostages*

Poppy: *whispering* Jack, do I go?

Jack: *nods. Pulls Poppy along with him outside, together with others from their plane*

Coraline: *frowns* (Those a$$holes are all in here) *goes in plane and returns with tied up, unconscious criminals*

Switzerland: *point's a gun at Poppy* You! Where is the crew? You are not a co-pilot!

Poppy: ...U-Um, well, actually... The real co-pilot is unconscious *falls down on the ground and burst into tears* I'm really just his little sister and Coraline and I were just stow-aways and I piloted this plane and made it crash on purpose, bringing the others down and-

Jack: C-Calm down! *tries to calm down Poppy*

Coraline: *glares at Switzerland and rolls up sleeves* (H-He made her cry! I'm gonna beat him up so badly, he's going to-)

Switzerland: *points his gun at Coraline* keep your distance if you know what's good for you. I'm having a real bad day and I'm itching to relieve some of my frustration. I haven't pulled the trigger on a person in dec…in years! You! *looks at Jack* What is the meaning of all of this?

Jack: Coraline, don't. Sir, please let me explain. I am the pilot for the second plane of the police. My sister and her friend *points at Poppy and Coraline* had stowed-away on my plane. After a shooting when we were investigating the weapon-smugglers, trying to escape, they went for the second warehouse, where the smuggled planes were. On the way there, they captured a group of teenagers and brought them along, and Coraline is one of them. They had also damaged my plane, and we had to use a smuggled plane. There were two problems though-My arm was (and still is) broken, and the co-pilot is unconscious. And so, my sister flew the plane with the cop's plane following us, and as soon as we caught up with their plane, Poppy flew directly at them-against my orders-and caused us to crash. The cop's plane crashed as well, since it was hit by ours too. And Poppy...

Poppy: I-I-I'm so sorry! But when I made the planes crash Coraline had told me that she had made sure everyone was safe. She contacted me with-

Switzerland: ENOUGH!

Coraline: *through telepathy, at Switzerland* Telepathy. I'm mute, and I used telepathy. I made sure everyone was safe, hundred percent. Just ask them.

Passengers of 2nd Smuggled plane: *nodding in agreement*

Switzerland: I don't care how many lives they saved, it's none of my concern. What matters to me is that you're all here when you shouldn't be, when you had no business here at all. And crashing the planes, ON PURPOSE! Do you know how much is spent to keep the landscape pristine? Do you know how much it will cost to clear every last little piece of debris out of the woods? I'm done listening to this nonsense *points to Coraline* especially you with your 'telepathy' nonsense. How stupid do you think I am?

Cop: Wait! You forgot to say that these two stow-aways saved our lives! If it weren't for them, we'd all be dead because of the shooting. Mr. Jack too! He broke his arm trying to shield us!

Poppy: *looks down Sheepishly*

Coraline: *totally emotionless*

Jack: *grins but stops when Switzerland looks at him*

Switzerland: *turns around to his troops* Arrest them for trespassing on Swiss airspace and intended damage of Swiss federal property. Make sure that you put those smugglers into top-security cells and notify Interpol. *addresses the others* You thought we were peaceful just because we are neutral? We're about to give a little lesson on terminology. ABFÜERE!


	1154. Bekki 84

Dear Berne,

When you think about it though, holding it in Geneva is an obvious choice since Switzerland keeps himself neutral no matter what. It's a place where everyone can gather without worry of their safety within the country. I hope NATO do a better job than the league did, I really don't fancy WW3 anytime soon.

Yeah, it is like a farmer. That's a good way to picture it.

Wow, sounds political. But if you can't do anything then that's that...

Aha, I know he has every reason to be a miser. It just doesn't surprise me is all, everyone knows he's like that and if he ever changed it would be a sign of the apocalypse. This is going to sound sooo stupid when I ask this but what's Mercenary work?

I've seen the Matterhorn as well, although it was very cloudy that day so I only saw bits of it. Made me think of Toblerone and so I had to buy some to settle my cravings. Aha thank you, perhaps I should have taken German instead of French. It's the best food ever! WAAAY better than English food (then again that doesn't take much) and I think I became addicted to Swiss cheese. 5 countries in one, awesome. More awesome than Prussia!

Wow, you really work hard. But if politics never stands still then I suppose you just have to keep running to keep up with it. Must be a very demanding occupation. Shops close at five in the evening here, but the majority are open on Sundays so there isn't much of a difference in England. But don't get bogged down in all your work! No work and no play as they say...

Your Friend

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Of course it is only the logical choice. I forget how Geneva ever got that reputation, I mean, they could have chosen any of the cantons with large cities, any of them. Lucerne would have been a prime candidate, but instead they picked Geneva. But no doubt even though she is the youngest of my sisters, she came extremely far from belonging to France. I hope they do to, because we don't fancy one either, no we don't.

Ah, I see.

It is, and nothing can be done I'm afraid.

Actually, he doesn't, not anymore. We are past our years of poverty, but I am not complaining. As long as the budget is balanced everyone is happy. You don't know what Mercenary work is? Oh, I could talk for ages and ages about it about the battles I was in, the territories I conquered, the castles I've sieged, but that would take far too long. Basically what he had to do to earn money back then was fight for other nations. Compare it to an assassin today, with the only difference being that we weren't alone, but in troops of hundreds, and instead of picking off targets off from a distance with a sniper rifle, or detonating a car bomb or poisoning a drink, we ran forward and used our halberds to chop anyone to pieces we were paid to. We became famous for that trade, and I was one of the most successful and most enthusiastic.

Than can happen, and it's a shame when it does, but on clear days the sight is spectacular. Well you do know that I was the one who invented Toblerone, right? It so happens that I modeled it after the Matterhorn. I'll prove it to you. On the box of the Toblerone there is a picture of the Matterhorn. If you look at that picture closely, you'll see that a part of the rock is actually a bear standing on its hind legs, and the bear is my symbol. No, French is more widespread than German, so from a utilitarian view you made the right choice. Oh, better cure that addiction before it's too late, or before you know it your wallet is empty. More awesome than Prussia? Now THAT is a real compliment. Father would like to hear this, even though he does not believe for a second that Prussia, whom he calls a pitiful sorry shadow of that past who barely hangs on to the strings of his life, is awesome in any way.

It is a real demanding and tiring profession, but it is what I want and what I love to do, and what I have to do for my father and my siblings, for our Confederation. I'll try not to get stuck in my work all year round, even I need a break. No work no play, yes, but I do work, and never seem to get any play…or rather 'recreation'.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1155. East Timor&Philippines 1

To the Swiss Confederation,

Hello, sir. I'm East-Timor, a country in Southeast Asia. I just to say a few things as well as to fulfill what my big brother has given me.

How are you, sir? I'm assuming with all the chaos that the Greek debt crisis still looming around Europe, you are somehow affected by it. Well, at least it drives investors to invest in your industries, am I right? There is always a bright side to a problem.

I don't have much time left. I would like to inform you that there are two other letters that I will include with this letter. It came from my brother, you see. He was the one who really supported me when I fought my independence during the 1990's and he even contributes some of his forces to the peacekeeping forces here. Even though we can defend ourselves, he continues to support me. I appreciated the things he did for me so, if I can somehow repay him for it, I'll be glad that I did it.

Sincerely yours,

East Timor

* * *

><p>(First Letter)<p>

To Switzerland,

Well, hello there, Mr. Zwingli. Do you still remember me? I'm afraid not. This is the man who apparently knocked you out during my visit at Bern. Does it ring any bells? Good, because I did myself a favor of "explaining" what I did back then.

If you want to know more about me, I suggest you ask East Timor about it. Yes, I'm a personification like you. Well, considering that none of your children would ever betray you, you may know that I'm Filipino, right? I represent my country, the Philippines. Now, before you start filing a diplomatic protest against me, remember, there were no evidence of such an event happened. The note that I gave you should have already been disintegrated and the pen that I used was yours. Also, if you try to ask the restaurant that we ate lunch of, they only witnessed us eating lunch. I planned the whole thing from start to finish with no room for error.

I didn't lie, Mr. Zwingli. I chose to show my card pieces on the way I wanted them to be. It was true that I came to Bern at that time for an official business but I already gave the letter to the Swiss embassy before we met. I didn't show my ID to you so that it will arouse suspicion on your part and everything else was also planned out. Everything was according to plan.

It's unfortunate, though, that you cancel the internship program between our countries. It could have brought you more money than you think it is. You see, the letter that I gave at the Swiss embassy contains a letter from the President of my country about investment and a business deal containing investment proposals. Those investment proposals, which I garnered from both local and foreign investors who are willing to invest in your country, has a total worth of 1 to 2 billion Francs in investments within 2 to 3 years and it could go higher if your government decided to extend the internship program. The said proposals was included as a supplementary provision to the internship program, which, if signed, would have made those proposals yours. But, you decline the offer. Seriously, why did you do it? Because of that incident? Come on, now. I thought you were better than that. Surely, you could have approach the proposal in an objective sense. That's one of the basic principles of neutrality that you cherished so much.

Now, I have to find a country that is willing to accept my offer. I manage to change certain aspects of the deal mainly dividing the amount of investments into two so that I can have two dealings with two nations. EU is out of the question and America's economy is in shambles. I guess I have to settle for the the next best thing: Liechtenstein. When you read this letter, I'm already here at Vaduz to meet you little sister. I'm sure that she told you about a business deal that will be held in her capital that requires her presence. And for the other deal, Austria is willing to make an offer. Well, I could give you the other half of the deal IF you act nicely, of course.

Here's where my letter ends, Vash. See you at the UN meetings.

Sincerely yours,

Philippines

P.S. Imagining what your reactions now, it makes me think how adorable you are in person. Really, no wonder Prussia said you have a nice ass and everyone assumes you're a girl until you shove a gun barrel down their throats.

P.S.S. Remember, I have ears and eyes in Europe.

* * *

><p>(Second Letter)<p>

To Bern,

You already know me, Mauritius, there's no room for introductions. I want to tell only one thing: leave my family alone. If you and the rest of the cantons want to blame someone for that incident, blame it on me and me only.

It was a selfish act; something I committed on my own. My siblings didn't know a thing about what happened. They assumed that since Vash don't remember anything, they leave it just like that. I'm the only one who didn't accept it, of course, but I've kept it on myself. I visited Switzerland months before and after the incident to tell the rest of Vash's cantons, especially Schwyz, Uri and Thurgovia, about what happened. I managed to divert their anger towards me. Schwyz, Uri and Thurgovia promised that they will continue their relationship with the rest of my family in exchange with mine. I suffered being burned, shot, beaten and experimented just to ensure that they will only hate me for it. I might be selfish but I'm not daft to ignore the relationships of my family towards yours. I will carry this burden myself. This is the consequence of what I have done.

That is all, Bern. As a former friend of your father, I just want to say you ARE important to your father more so than Zurich's. I hope that anger won't cloud your ability to think like the neutral person you are.

Sincerely yours,

Luzon, Philippines

(A/N: Hi! About the things I have written, I have limited access with ScriptReviewer's characters. He say so himself. He said that I can use it only when he gives the go signal. As a matter of fact, me and ScriptReviewer are close friends.)

* * *

><p>Dear East Timor,<p>

No, I am no longer affected by that. The debt crisis has been averted. Just. Very narrowly, too narrow for my liking and I hope that the EU will see their mistakes and make sure that it does not happen again, because if it does I'll be very angry indeed. What good are investors when nobody wants to buy your products because they're too expensive? No good at all, therefore there are not that many more investors.

Your brother? I wonder who that would be? I'm not too interested in the world to care about who is related to exactly whom in Asia, it's far too complicated if you ask me, and I never leave my house and gardens anyway except for World Conferences. My son and capital Berne is better with that stuff than I am.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Philippines,<p>

How could I forget that you bastard? You would have liked that wouldn't you? But I tend to remember people who knock me out by drugging my meals and stealing my favorite gun. HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT THING COST! I'll take the money that you left me, sure, but you'll never be able to pay enough! Not when I look at your earnings!

Why would I want to know about you? I already know the most important things. You messed with me, you stole my property, you're an idiot foreigner who just comes over here pretends to be nice and then goes and stabs me right in the back. I don't need any more of your kind, I've got problems as it is. You, you're East Timor's brother. I decided that I don't like him much either if he's friendly with you. There is no evidence? I would very much like to laugh at that. Firstly, there was a witness. Berne saw everything. He confessed to me that he knew that you had planned something but abstained from warning me. He regrets that decision as he told me. Who do you think he's loyal to? Me, as his father, or you? Second, the money you left me has fingerprints on it. Yours apparently. You didn't wear any gloves, and Berne said that you didn't wear any when he saw you. There goes your supposed 'no room for error'. But I won't file a diplomatic complaint against you, even though Berne advised me to? You know why? Because I would like the satisfaction of making you pay myself.

Your plan may have gone as you wanted, but do you think I'll just curl up and admit defeat? Round one goes to you, you bastard, the battle is lost, but not the war, and I'll be damned before I fall for your cowardly trickery again.

My sense of objectivity is unquestionable. I can be relied on to view things from a completely non-biased standpoint no matter what the issue. There is one exception to that though, and that is any time that I feel threatened. If that happens, then I forget my objectivity, my complacency, and react how I think is right without any concern for anything else. This is one of those times. Who ever said that I cancelled the program just because of that incident? Please, that has nothing to do with it. Why would I cancel something like that on a whim because of something completely unrelated? And you are wrong about the profit, I did not earn much from it, it was mostly for your benefit anyway. There were several things I could not tax them on, so there I lost a great chunk of profit. Plus, I guaranteed them spots, so even my own citizens had to make space. I think I'll be more than able to cope with the new situation. Germany is very willing to help, and maybe I'll just loosen the Numerus Clausus to get more of my people employed, we'll see. About those business deals, well, that's just too bad. I am out for profit Philippines, but I am not greedy, and I am not willing to do business with someone who insults me, ask Germany, he can tell you about that. Besides, the Swiss economy is growing, it is dependable. I think I'll do just fine without your proposition, so consider it rejected.

Well, you will never find the same scale of quality as you did with me. Liechtenstein told me about your meeting. She told me that she asked you for time to think about it. In fact she wanted to ask me what I thought. I told her not to do it, she wasn't suited for it. Liechtenstein is a very good country, but the sheer size of the internship program is simply too much for her, she would never be able to educate as many people as I would. She understands that I mean well, and told me to that she would reject your offer as well, politely of course. You are telling me to act nicely? GO TO HELL! I have a proposition for you Philippines. I want an apology. A public apology at the World Conference, make it a speech of how you regret what you did. And I want my gun back, and in perfect working order, not a single scratch, you hear me? Think about it, it is not too much to ask. Until I hear from you that you accept this very generous offer, I have nothing more to say to you. Except maybe one thing: STAY AWAY FROM LIECHTENSTEIN OR I'LL MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE EMMENTALER CHEESE!

Switzerland

P.S. Eyes in Europe maybe. Eyes here, in the closest country outside of Europe (or so I'm told) I think not. And even if, do you think I care?

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

All right, that seems like a fair proposition. Do not involve me in this, I am just the messenger. I never had any intention to cause you family harm, but I cannot speak for father, I don't know what he was thinking. But it is true that I blame you for this debacle, it was a very shallow-minded thing to do. Father now considers you an enemy, and I am sure that was not your intention. I though you wanted father to remember you as a friend, and not someone he loathes and despises like he does.

That is reassuring, but I recommend that your resolve this situations as soon as possible. Father told me that he wanted you to apologize to hi, and I implore you, accept his offer, he is showing you a sliver of mercy. If you had been Prussia or France…you can imagine what he would have done. So please, just apologize to him and give him back his gun, he is very attached to every one of his weapons. In the subject of the relationships…that is complicated. Even if you take the blame, which is a very noble gesture, you cannot help the fact that both our families are linked into this fiasco, even if they want nothing to do with it. The future will show how this develops, but I can see my siblings trying to resolve this situation on their own.

Flattery is of no use anymore, even though I appreciate the compliment. I don't get angry that easily anyway, apart from when one of Zürich's sports teams beats mine…that bastard. But while I am not angry at you, allow me to express once more my annoyance at what I can only call a rather foolish plan.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

(Author's note: Okay…sure)


	1156. North Korea 10

Dear Berne,

I do, really. Great Leader does not like it when I talk to people and keeps me at home most of the time. I'm glad you thought I was well behaved. I tried really hard to be friendly. I begged and pleaded with the officials to stop the launch, but they don't listen. Great leader did not want to launch either, because he knows we desperately need food. The cabinet members that his father appointed bully him and don't let him have much say in things. Everything is slowly getting better because a year or two ago I would not have been able to visit you. Switzerland is a beautiful country and the food was excellent. You mean well, but it's not exactly that easy. In a communist system, the government gives you everything you need. For example, as soon as you finish high school the government tells you what your career should be based on the need. They say "You will be a doctor, you will be a nanny, and you will be a farmer". Once upon a time, we were more industrious than our southern counterpart. I can assure you it will be. If not feel free to withdraw from the agreement.

~North Korea

Basel,

Maybe it was the other one who said that? Well, I have long hair, but I will admit to being flat chested. Maybe you're just not good with that sort of thing?

~North Korea

P.S. Do you have medicine for animals?

P.P.S. I look forward to you coming to visit me.

(I am thinking of writing a story about that. May I use him with credit to you? Do you want your input?)

* * *

><p>Dear North Korea,<p>

I thought as much, too bad that you are not allowed out a lot of the time. I hope you don't forget that there is a rest of the world out here, a part of the world that has its eyes on you, but not in a condescending way, but with pity and sympathy.

You succeeded too I have to say. And it showed too, I mean, no one else except some of the cantons knew who you were; the same does not go for most of the others.

I see, it wouldn't have made sense for you to want it, it would have been like cutting into your own flesh in way, but I take it that the cabinet members couldn't resist a demonstration of power, albeit a failed one, on that very special day.

This is why we prefer democracy, the only one who can bully the political leaders into anything are the people of the nation, in the ideal situation of course.

True, I do not want to assume too much, but I think it must have been some kind of a treat to you was it not? Our land was probably the best choice anyway, since here we didn't judge you, as we are not part of that power game. Other nations may not have been so accepting.

That is exactly the problem, isn't it? Although it ensures that every sector in the economy is covered equally, you appoint people who do not want to be the profession they're forced into, or in the worst case, are completely inept at it, causing great damage to the whole system. We find that being able to choose what your future will be is a far more efficient system.

I don't think that there will be any need for us to withdraw from our business relations. We are usually open for new partners. And once your borders are opened again, we can extend the marketing of our tourism opportunities to you.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

* * *

><p>North Korea,<p>

The other one? Which other one? We do not know any other one, no, We don't. We saw you were a girl…yes We did, the first time We saw you. We understand. We have a sister. She is sometimes mistaken for a boy because she has short hair…but We do not make that mistake, no We don't, and people that do realized their mistake the moment she turns to face them. Maybe…quite possibly…certainly an option…We do not know, but the probability exists…

Basel

P.S. Animals? Yes…yes….yes, we do. Horses. Strong animals…require higher doses of sedative…Elephants…difficult…powerful anesthetic needed…why? Why ask Us that? What animal?

P.P.S. We do too…yes…yes, We do. Arrange a date and time…

(Author's note: Go for it! I'd like to see how you interpret his character. And if you don't mind, I'd very much like to give my input should it become necessary. Tell me when you need anything.)


	1157. Monaco 13

Monaco: *sighs* You poor sweet thing. Only a meal a day?

Glarus: *with his mouth crammed with food* 's no' tha' ba' *swallows* I mean, it's not that bad you get used to hard work on an empty stomach. Besides, my faith was my daily bread. I never realized

Monaco: Hmph. *runs a hand through her own curling short blonde hair* I'll have to bring you more food, then.

Glarus: Oh no, please, do not make any extra effort for me.

Lucas: *runs around* Maman! Is Monsieur Glaris going to be my new papa?

Monaco: *blushes* D-don't be silly, Lucas..

Glarus: Eh…excuse me? I must have misheard.

Monaco: *blushes even darker* Did you honestly have to say that in front of him?

Glarus: *stares flirtatiously at Monaco* Well…I for one wouldn't mind at all now that I'm not celibate anymore.

Monaco: ...W-whatever! I-I'm preparing some desserts for everybody...

Glarus: If that is your wish.

Monaco: If y-you'd like, you can wander around my garden for a little while. There are many types of flowers, and it smells lovely. There are also numerous types of fruits here, so if you'd like to pluck one off a stem or a branch, please, go ahead! *grins and goes to get more food for him*

Glarus: *wanders around the garden, admiring the flora* Simply beautiful…it suits Monaco, since she is herself. *slaps himself on the side of the face* Where are these thoughts suddenly coming from? This must be some newly found freedom of mind. I never did realize that my thinking was restricted. But now I look at Monaco, and I feel a passion in my heart. *examines a white rose* What a blossom. So pure, so pale, and in full bloom. A flower that shouldn't be picked, but which I'd rather dig it out with its roots, and move it whole, so that it may bloom forever more.


	1158. Draw a Circle 1

Dear Switzie,

HEEEY~ This Draw A Circle taklin' to ya! Um, I personally think you're cute, heh heh. Don't tell anyone I said that! How's Liechtenstein? OMFG SHE'S SO ADORABLE! Anyways, please answer me back, no bullets necessary.

With all due respect.

Draw a Circle.

* * *

><p>Draw a...what?<p>

I ‚m confused, but I'm going to ignore that discrepancy for the purposes of this letter. Well, I personally think I'm nor, and you can be sure as hell that I'm not going to tell anyone, since I'm annoyed enough at you for that anyway. Liechtenstein is fine, but there is one thing that I would like to make clear. STAY AWAY FROM HER! STAY AWAY OR I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT YOU!

And obviously you don't think that a lot of respect is due at all.

Switzerland


	1159. Thailand 108

Ticino,

Well, he does, but stresses more about himself. A-ah... well, that's an upside to being near Italy, then.

It's no problem. I'm just glad that can help Grigoni in some way.

Very bad. The idea of treating another human being is just.. disgusting... Okay..

Your Friend,

Suree

* * *

><p>Ciao Thailand!<p>

So he just a-wants you to respect him, and not a-really anybody else, no? I may not be the smartest of all the cantones, but I am intelligent enough to see that. It was not that bad, si, but with Papa Svizzera it was better, just a-look at papa now! He is a-rich, and he a-helps me with my economy, something that Italia never did.

I will not a-forget! You are by best amici in the whole world now Thailand!

Si, that is is. *il sigh*

Sinceramente,

Cantone di Ticino

P.S. I would a-like to celebrate the beginning of spring with a little party where a-we can eat traditional Ticinese food, like a-pizza and a-pasta. Will you come prego? Please? Grigioni will a-be there also.


	1160. Beijing 2

Dear Switzerland,

NO! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! It's just...you look so ADORABLE! You're like a panda, so it's natural for me to want to hug you! Think of how much that would scar Liechtenstein! Please, please, PLEASE let me hug you!

By the way, I also have SEVERAL guns, and I do know how to shoot, so don't inflate your ego TOO much!

Love,

Beijing

* * *

><p>Beijing,<p>

I AM NOT! SHUT UP! AND I LOOK NOTHING LIKE A PANDA! WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM? IF YOU WANT ATTENTION, GO BOTHER CHINA! AND I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU CONSIDER IT 'NATURAL' FOR YOU, BECAUSE I DON'T. MY ANSWER IS NO, NO, AND NO AGAIN, I WONT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE HUMILIATED IN THIS WAY.

What? Now you feel powerful? Because you have several guns? Big deal. If you made them yourself then I'm not worried, since it's going to fall apart the second time you use it, and if you didn't make them yourself I don't understand why you're bragging, speaking of which , you are the one trying and failing to inflate your ego, not me. For your information, all the guns I have I made myself, and what I make is quality. Pure quality.

Switzerland


	1161. Distress Call 5

Poppy: *whispering* Oh God, Jack... What do we do?

Jack: Poppy, calm down, it's going to be fine.

Poppy: Hopefully... Alfred's going to scold me when I get home, whenever that is. He warned about going with you, but I didn't listen.

Jack: ...Alfred? As in, Mr. Alfred F. Jones?

Poppy: Yes, Jones.

Coraline: *glaring at Switzerland* (I'll do something to you, pretty boy, something so horrible, you won't forget it.) *dark, invisible aura surrounds Coraline, and spreads throughout Switzerland in a flash* (I didn't do anything here.)

Switzerland: Something feels wrong…

Poppy: *whispering* Coraline's done something.

Jack: What?

Poppy: Ghosts.

Switzerland: *shouting over his shoulder* Brother Fridolin!

*A young man in a monks robe and tonsure appears*

Man: What can I do for you?

Switzerland: You are our expert on supernaturalism. Is there anything you feel?

Man: An unholy presence…spirits all around us…the darkness.

Switzerland: Where does it originate?

Man: From that one over there *points at Coraline*

Switzerland: Very well, you know what to do.

Man: I go with God. *disappears*

Jack: Oh God, I think I see one. *looks at lady in white, hiding behind a tree.*

Poppy: Shit. Where's Alfred when you need him?

Jack: Hey, he's afraid of ghosts, you know? Or... Do you fancy him?

Poppy: *shouts by accident* I don't fancy Mr. Alfred F. Jones! He's just a friend!

Switzerland: Quiet over there!

Jack: Poppy...

Coraline: (Temper, temper.)

Poppy: Well whatever. He said going to Austria was dangerous, since I might have to go to Switzerland. He warned me about someone called Vash Zwingli who'd shoot me as soon as he could.

Switzerland: Did you say 'Zwingli'? Did I hear right? Did you mention the name 'Vash Zwingli'?


	1162. Mexico 1

Dear Vash,

I'm Mexico and [ignore my penname] I'm so happy I am able to write you and I can't help but fangirl scream. How many guns do you have and which one is your favorite? Also it's really awesome knowing that you were neutral during WW2. Also your chocolate is really gooooooooooood! At first I thought it was cheese [DON'T SHOOT ME] but then I put it in my mouth and I was just like 'Jesus, Mary, and Joseph... this taste awesome! Better than Hershy's shit. Do you like shooting at Italy because it seems as if it's your pastime. Well I gotta go 'cause Spain y France are chasing me.

Spain: come back Mexico! I'm sorry!

France: you still owe me... ohonhon..

me: can you help me? please?

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

Yes, sure, I'm sure you are…eh…huh? You can't help but do what exactly? No matter, how many guns do you ask…that is a tough question, since I haven't counted them lately…I'll be right back.

Okay I counted and there are at least 50 types. Types, not weapons, I have more than one of most of them. I've counted everything from machine guns to revolvers to bolt-action rifles. And my favorite is undoubtedly the Karabiner 1931, which is why you see me carrying it around all the time. I used to carry an SIG P226 as a sidearm, but that was stolen recently.

Yes, it was definitely an advantage. I'd never let myself get involved in a war that I had absolutely no interest in, it would have completely ruined me like in 1917 even though I was neutral even then.

I know it is, it is one of the things I am most famous for, and for good reason as you can see. Eh…cheese? Okay…fine. Of course it's better than Hershey's. Hershey's belongs to America, your dear neighbor.

I' like to set this straight, once and for all. I don't like to shoot him. I don't like it, but it's necessary in order to keep him off my lawn, the idiot. Do you think I enjoy chasing him through the grounds during the night? I'd rather have some peace and quiet to myself, but he prevents me. I like shooting, that is true, but not at people, especially not when I'm trying to relax for once in my lifetime.

France and Spain, why am I not surprised? I guess it's my duty to protect the world from being raped by France and molested by Spain, and I'll do it gladly, seeing as I have nothing else to do at the moment. I'll help you; sure, I'll pump their fleeing behinds full of lead. But if I do something for you, then I'm expecting something in return. I don't offer my services for free, I am sure you understand.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1163. Japan 5

Suisu-san,

E-Eh..? Is.. isn't that slightly too strong a sentiment...? Ah, demo those two are very nice people, I agree. Eto.. he has been getting stressed with everything that is going on.. I suppose it is his way of.. coping..? I.. see.. I apologize for that.. I am sure they do not mean anything bad..

Hai, that is true. Hai, jealousy can lead up to bad emotions.. Unfortunately.. Iie, Suisu-san is not inferior.. who would think that..? Perhaps you are being slightly too judgmental about others..? N-Nobody is criticizing you Suisu-san! *Oitsukete kudasai! Ah, hai, Asa-san is Iggirisu-san. I see..

Hai, I am sure. Yes, tie should be used productively. Making money or cleaning, or cooking or, s-s-shooting...? E-eto.. I suppose I would prefer the use of my Katana.. B-bland.. Iie.. I have not been visiting him for some time.. Eto.. well.. How about this? I have attached a box of wasabi sweets. I am sure they could not be called bland..

Ah.. hai.. that may be true.. this is troublesome indeed... I-it would remind them of the agreement if they have forgotten. And thus push them to do their part. P-please do not do that...

Ah.. that is true.. Though it would be nice if everybody could participate..

Japan

Honda kiku

*if I'm not wrong that means please calm down..

+well. I'm not sure my friend can take it anymore.. he's having some problems.. :C+

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

Maybe you are right, maybe it is, but it is what I think, and I will stop nothing and no one from speaking my mind. Yes, two nations that I don't consider to be idiots, and coming from me that's a compliment. If that is his way of coping then he had better find another one quickly. I am stressed out constantly but I find other way of stress relief. Yeah, sure.

You would be surprised. I could name you several countries that think me lesser than them, although I would say that they do this out of pure spite, and that they really know that I am the one who's better. And I'm NOT being too judgmental! I'm in a position where I can judge other nations very objectively and truthfully. Oh yeah? Nobody is criticizing me? Maybe not you Japan, but again there are more than enough who do. Why 'Asa'? I don't understand the logic behind than. If England is 'Igirisu' then Britain must be 'Buritan' or something like that. Then what is 'Asa'?

Yes, shooting. A very good pastime it is, requiring a swift and steady hand and a sharp eye. Of course you would hang on to your ancient swords, I understand that, but I don't see the merit of it, not when we have passed the age of gunpowder that render such blades useless. You don't see me swinging my halberd around the place. But I guess people have their preferences. No. Wasabi is not bland; I nearly scorched my throat on one of those things, what were you trying to do? Kill me?

Hmph…fine…although I'm not satisfied at all. What is the point of such a treaty when hardly anyone abides it? None.

Of course it would be nice, but this isn't an ideal world unfortunately.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Oh…that's too bad. Well, spring break is now, so I shouldn't be under any pressure due to lack of time.)


	1164. Monaco 14

Monaco: *comes back with more food, specifically fondues, cakes, and ice cream* We'll have to feed you now, Fridolin. I do pity you to some extent, but these actions are mostly out of my love for you... *blushes*

Glarus: You are far to gracious Monaco, you give me all of this food, even though I did not ask for it. I am eating my fill here without you getting anything in return. I cannot accept that, I must work for such rerwards, and therefore I shall do anything that you wish of me.

Monaco: *places the tray on the table; grabs a spoon* Shall I feed you, or would you like to simply eat with your own spoon?

Glarus: Eh…I'm hardly a child anymore. I would like to eat myself if you don't mind.

Monaco: *pouts* That's no fun... *calls* Lucas! Would you care to bring Monsieur Glaris the little black box I put on my dresser?

Lucas: Certainly, Maman! I will return shortly! *runs off into the house*

Glarus: What? What did you send your son to collect?

Monaco: *giggles* You'll see very soon... I made it myself, with a little inspiration from the sea.

Glarus: You're making me nervous with anticipation.

Lucas: *returns with the box, and hands it to Glarus* Here, Papa! This is from Mama!

Glarus: Thank you, my son. *opens the box*

*the box contains a gold ring, with carefully engraved patterns that resemble waves and the sea, and in the center is a diamond carefully cut into the shape of a seashell*

Glarus: This…no…I…but…where did you…? Why did you…?

Monaco: Oh, I made this myself... I wanted to give you something, so you wouldn't forget about me... *looks down shyly at her lap*

Glarus: I cannot…I cannot comprehend this…I would never forget you, my dear Monaco; I would never, not under the cruelest of torture. The memory of you would be enough to sustain me for my life, and for you I would go to the deepest depths of hell and back again. I…I love you Monaco

Monaco: I love you as well, mon cher Fridolin... *looks up*

Glarus: Monaco…*kisses her gently*

Monaco: *kisses back just as gently* Je t'aime... Never forget that...

Glarus: By all the saints, I won't.


	1165. Thailand 109

Ticino,

.. Yeah, I think so. You're plenty smart! Ah, I see. If I was a human, I would want to be Swiss, just cause they rock.

You don't have to say that! I just want to help!

Mh hm..

Your Friend,

Suree

Ps. Sure! That sounds great! I'll be over in a few hours, I estimate. I can't wait to meet Grigoni! ^^

* * *

><p>Ciao Thailand!<p>

Grazie, it a-means a lot to me not to be thought of as a-the most stupid of the family. Living so close to Italia can do that to a-your reputation, because he is such an idiota, and looking a lot like a-him doesn't help either. You think so? I am a-flattered by your compliment, you really think so…but…why?

But I a-really mean it! I know that you just a-want to help, but nobody except papa has ever done so.

Sinceramente,

Cantone di Ticino

P.S. Va bene! I will a-be awaiting you together with Grigioni! I can't a-wait!


	1166. Beijing 3

Dear Switzerland,

BUT I LOVE YOU! PLEASE LET ME HUG YOU! *Cries* Just once! Please!

My guns ARE made be me, stupid! Plus, I have the Chinese army on my side.

I LOVE YOU! PLEASE LET ME HUGGGGGG YOUUUUUUU! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I GET A HUG!

* * *

><p>Beijing,<p>

STOP MAKING FUN OF ME DAMMIT! DO YOU THINK I CANT TELL WHEN SOMEONE TRIES TO FOOL ME! WHAT IS THIS NONESENE ABOUT 'LOVE'? AND WILL YOU STOP ASKING THAT!

HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID? And if your guns are made by yourself then don brag, you and China are both known to make cheap stuff that doesn't hold very long just because you put your faith in numbers. Also, the Chinese army doesn't scare me, so back off.

OKAY FINE! I GIVE UP! WHAT'S THE POINT WHEN ALL YOU EVER DO IS NAGE ABOUT IT! JUST THIS ONCE!

Switzerland


	1167. Distress Call 6

Coraline: (My ghosts... My friends...) *commands them to flee* (Damn them.)

Poppy: Y-Yes, sir. I was told about a man named Vash Zwingli who'd shoot me for trespassing, who had a cold heart, a stone face, fiery and mean, or so Mr. Jones said. He also told me to give him this *brings out check* if I ever saw him. He said that if he was to arrest us, to pay him that. Oh, and he also told me to give him this *brings out another check* to repay a debt of his.

Jack: You had that all along?

Poppy: Yup

Switzerland: Give me that! *snatches the check from Poppy* Aha…*examines it* Well, this Mr. Jones seems to know me quite well, even though I have never heard of him. Oh yes, that's right, I never introduced myself. Commander Vash Zwingli of the Swiss Armed forces, pleased to make your acquaintance.

Coraline: (Ghosts. Ghosts. Run away.) *emitting Holy and Unholy aura*

Poppy: Um... Something's wrong with Coraline...

Switzerland: Not to worry, we'll sort it out. Brother Fridolin! Are you done yet?

*the Monk rejoins them, carrying a flame thrower*

Monk: Here!

Switzerland: Fridolin here is a…relative of mine, and he is an expert when it comes to dealing with the supernatural, isn't that right?

Fridolin: Ganz genau.

Switzerland: Show them how you…I mean, how we used to deal with witches around here.

Fridolin: With pleasure *points the flamethrower at Coraline and begins to chant in Latin*

* * *

><p>(Author's note: I think an exlanation is in order. Switzerland had a long history of witch-burnings, which finally stopped in the 18th century. The canton that saw the last and most famous witch-burning was Glarus. The Monk with the flamethrower is Glarus, one of Switzerland's 'sons'. He hates Magick in all its forms and wants to eradicare it from the face of the earth in the traditional way, by burning its users.)<p> 


	1168. Bekki 85

Dear Berne,

Maybe they just took a big map of your country, marked on all the potential cities they could use for headquarters and did eenie meenie miney mo? And from that the winner was Geneva! It's logical and fair since it's unbiased towards any particular city.

Sounds like Mercenary work was a lot of fun, nowadays it sounds like something from a role-playing game but I can imagine it was a necessary thing back then. It sounds great! I have a wooden sword somewhere perhaps I should try it! Ok, it probably wouldn't work mind ahaha.

I want to see it on a clear day, it was just bad luck it was cloudy on the day I went. Yup! You told me at Fasnacht I still think you're awesome for it! OK, I now have to go and stare at a box of tolerance until I find the bear... I don't think we have any in the house at the moment damnit! This calls for a trip to the supermarket! Hmm well I don't study French either now (I chose Spanish) so I'll probably have to pick it up again. I think it will be easy to cure it; you don't get much Swiss cheese available in England. You think so? Then by all means tell him I think he's more awesome than Prussia! I'd like to hear how he reacts!

Hmm, well then I think you definitely need to book yourself a holiday! Your bosses will understand since you work pretty much full time. Come visit England! Or go somewhere local like France or Germany (won't suggest Austria haha)

Your Friend

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Eh…I hardly think that they did that, why leave an important decision like that up to chance? It's too much of a gamble. There must have been a complex thought process behind the decision. I assume it is because Geneva is very much on the edge of our land, so it is has a lot of potential for an international zone. Plus, it is not blocked from the outside world by mountains or rivers. But the choice was wise.

I thought it was fun, sure. Father thought otherwise. Of course, he was good at it, even better than me, but he hated it, having to sell his service to the monarchs of Europe. It was necessary, since there wasn't enough land for all of us to farm. We had to earn money some other way, and being a mercenary was lucrative if you survived. Today mercenaries have a rather bad reputation, even worse than a few hundred years ago. Yes, it probably would take more than that to be a mercenary today. A lot more. And I don't recommend it either.

Oh yes, so I did, how careless of me to forget that. It's just one of the details that few notice, but it is there nevertheless. It is not that hard to find really…I wanted people to see who had made it after all. It would be like father trying to hide the Swiss cross on the things he exports, that wouldn't make any sense. China on the other hand tries to hide the fact that things originate from him though, you have to look really closely. That is tragic. I certainly won't be staying in England very long when I go to visit again, after a while, I would become cheese deprived. He did forget who you are remember? It would mean nothing to him.

You know, maybe I should, but if I go on holiday, then I will do it properly. I've saved up a lot, and the Swiss Franc is still strong. I want to go somewhere warm, somewhere where life isn't hectic, where there is a certain _savoir-vivre_, and yet a place where I have ties, and from where I can return home at a moment's notice. I know just the place. I hear the Seychelles are nice this time of year, and we have connections to her, since father has met her personally, and she helped him out once.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1169. North Korea 11

Dear Berne,

That makes me happy, because most everyone is nice to me now. Only America is still difficult. His NGO's begrudgingly give the people who are closest to dying a few packages of corn meal. He distrusts us; he thinks the government takes food away from the people. That is completely untrue! The government and great leader want to help the people, but it is difficult to make something out of nothing. It is because of America's sanctions that we can't grow much food. We aren't allowed to have fuel, fertilizer, or even most types of seeds.

Oh, yes. They love to demonstrate how powerful they are whenever they can. The anniversary of the birth of Kim Il Sung, a very special day. Speaking of special days, Arirang is right around the corner and it will be the biggest and best yet. He is still a boy, really. Dear leader died suddenly, so he had almost no time to learn anything about politics. Well, my point is, here we give you food, healthcare, and a house. The only things you must pay for are a phone and a car. We actually do have a very small tourism sector. Basel said that he would like to visit me. Would anyone else in your family be interested in going with him?

~North Korea

* * *

><p>Dear North Korea,<p>

I would say that there are more nations than just America who are difficult. Most nations are not at ease with your leadership. What they distrust is not you personally, it is your government, and you can hardly blame them for that. I assume that they screen every letter before you receive it, so I will not say anything more controversial, or I would simply get you into trouble. My information on the shortage of food is different, but we do have different sources, yours being propaganda, an mine being…less biased. If you were to distribute your funding differently you could make ends meet, but I see that this will not be happening. Spending a little less on the military and a little more on the economy would go a long way. Nobody is going to attack you, why would they? America only attacks countries that have resources he desires. You do not, so there is no danger from him.

So that would be your equivalent of what the first of August is to us and to our father, since it is his official birthday. I'm not familiar with North Korean culture; for starters I didn't believe that there was much room for self-expression, so please explain to me what this 'Arirang' is. You may be given everything, but poorly. Not enough food, poor housing, horrible healthcare, and you lose a great amount of your freedom. That is just too much of a price to pay. I would rather prefer to work for all of that, and then be free to choose. Yes, I have heard, and it is expanding. He did? That makes sense, with all the sick you must have, it would seem like paradise to him. Eh…no, no I don't think anyone would be interested in accompanying them. I-I think they will be fine on their own, best not to get in their way.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland


	1170. Anchorage 8

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

Hello, I'm Kukunniwi Jones. My friends all call me Little Wolf. I'm more than sure you don't remember me, but I wanted to talk to you anyway. I was that Tlingit boy with the long braid and feathers in his hair that was talking with Lili at lunch when my dad brought me to a conference. You had threatened to shoot me... Lili and I are good friends though, and I felt that it would be good that I meet her brother. She's like a sister to me, and so I consider you a brother myself, even if I don't know you that well. I've been told that I'm naïve, but I really can't help how I think. I believe that all people are good at heart, and I welcome people with open arms all the time. But that was how I was raised. Be charitable to everyone, and help all those in need. I hope that I can speak with you again soon.

Sincerely,

Kukunniwi Little Wolf Jones,

Anchorage, Alaska,

AN: Anchorage kept himself under wraps and decided to wait and get to know Switzerland again. He met Switzerland in person two years ago when he spoke with Lili and Switzerland threatened him with his rifle. Switzerland probably remembers him.

* * *

><p>Dear Anchorage,<p>

You think I wouldn't remember something like that? You wish. Your dad should have left you at home if you only wanted to cause trouble for the two of us. I think you should know perfectly well by my reputation that I was going to do that, so I don't see any reason for you to complain. I don't care what you consider her, you0re staying away from her unless you insist on me putting a bullet through that skull of yours. And just because you consider her a sister and me therefore a brother doesn't mean I accept it, in fact I think that is very presumptuous, to think that you could just be a part of our family. That is almost an insult! Well obviously people are right about you being naïve, ad even if you can't help being that way, you can at least control yourself. You're completely naïve, I could tell you plenty that are not good at heart, and who should not, by any means, be welcomed with open arms, unless you wish to be stabbed in the back. If that's how you were raised then you still have a lot to learn about the real world.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1171. Thailand 110

Ticino,

Well, I really only like to speak truth, my opinion. America at least taught me that amongst other good things. Well, I would love to carry a gun always, and the chocolate is just plain awesome, you guys are really easy to admire, and yeah...

Aye! Not even the Italies helped?

Your Friend,

Suree

P. S. Okay! I'm at the airport, and I still can't read German... ih... I should REALLY learn German.

* * *

><p>*Ticino sees Thailand at the airport*<p>

Ticino: *waves* Thailand! Ciao! Thailand! Hey Thailand! Over here!

*Next to Ticino is a very tall young man with his shrouded in shadow, making him look slightly intimidating*


	1172. Distress Call 7

Poppy: A flamethrower?

Jack: What?

Coraline (Fuck.) *fairies-not everyone can see them-go towards her* (Leave.)

Glarus: Prepare to burn heathen!

Poppy: You think she's a witch? Coraline isn't a witch! She can simply see magical creatures!

Jack: Simply? Um.. But what Poppy's saying is true. If she practiced witchcraft, Atticus would've killed her already.

Switzerland: I don't consider that much proof, seeing a I've never heard of this Atticus. If she can see magical creatures, I consider that proof enough. I know someone else who is the same.

Coraline: *glares at Fridolin* (I'm not a motherfucking witch!) *opens her mouth to speak*

Poppy: Actually... Coraline's not mute... She's not allowed to speak because they recently operated on her. To remove a tumor.

Switzerland: Then she might as well not speak, for her own sake.

Glarus: Let her! Let her speak! Let her repent her evil ways, so that her soul may be purified in the flames!

Coraline: ... I am not a witch. *holds her throat and kneels on the ground* I have just been born with the sight and I... *starts coughing*

Poppy: *runs to Coraline*

Coraline: Speak to the ghost. If you want me to *coughs* Stop the ghosts I can do it. But I am not a *starts coughing and falls down*

Switzerland: Brother Fridolin, I don't think that you'll need to torch her anymore so put down that overly large lighter. The girl has suffered enough already I think.

Glarus: But fa…But commander!

Switzerland: *in a warning tone* Fridolin..

*Glarus lowers the nozzle, looking disappointed*

Poppy: *helps Coraline*

Jack: Poppy's always been a crybaby... I suggest you spare Coraline. Atticus Verinder, her adoptive father would press charges. Not only that, but I have a feeling all the ghosts that listen to her would get you.

Switzerland: I am not scared of your ghosts, there is nothing that can't be taken care of with bullets, and I would wish Mr. Verinder good luck on trying to press charges on me. But all things considered *pats the pocket where he put the check* I think I would rather not turn this into a drama. We will escort you to the nearest airfield, where you will be evacuated. The smugglers will be kept under lock and key here until anyone sees fit to collect them.


	1173. Japan 6

Suisu-san,

Of course.. Only those two..? Yes, I see how it would be a compliment. Suisu-san, please understand that a person cannot simply change their way of supporting themselves so quickly. Please do not do anything rash. Your way is just different then his, that is all.

Of course. I suppose. Well, their criticism do not affect you so much, so I am sure that everyone is entitled to their own opinions yes? That is simply their opinions. Asa-san well.. We simply have known each other for a very long time, that is all. We are past using simple country names.

I can imagine that it does require those skills. Yes, it a traditional way of-Useless? I suppose to a gun user simple blades are less effective, but a blade depends on the wielder as well. Depending on the wielder, they may have an equal or even better chance against a gun user.

I am sorry! Iie, I was not trying to do anything of that sort. I apologize for that, I take it that you did not like it. I suppose that is an acquired taste.. Mochi too bland, wasabi to strong.. Perhaps you would enjoy simple sweets instead? I have very cute candy manufactured in my home; I hope you will enjoy these at least.

The intent is good..

hai.. unfortunately. Unlike the 2D world, this world is horribly imperfect.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

Well, not only those two, there are several if few, others. Belgium and Norway are just a part of that group. I understand that, but this has been going on for far too long and it's getting on my nerves. It's been getting on my nerves after the second time, but now it's downright unbearable. Don't caution me, I do whatever I damn well please.

Of course their criticism doesn't bother me in any way, as if I would care about what they say about me, and of course everybody is entitled to their own opinions, that's what I keep telling all nations, especially you if you remember. I see… so you express your familiarity by using that name, rather than any formal one.

Naturally it depends on the wielder. I know from my own experience that it takes years to maser a sword. And I don't think that they would ever have a sliver of a chance against a gun, especially since there are firearms that even a child could operate. And no person alive is able to block bullets with a blade, not matter what you all would like to make us believe. But I guess you could make a case out of a scenario with limited space, even though there the sword is even more heavily affected. If two people of equal skill were to fight against each other in any environment, the one with the gun would win. There is reasoning behind the proverb 'never bring a knife to a gunfight'.

I guess I was overreacting slightly, no need to get so agitated over it. I'm just not used to something that spicy. Don't get me wrong, I like food that has some spice in it, I'm no England, but that was a bit too much nevertheless. I normally don't refuse free food, but I'll be sticking to my own produce in the near future, things that I'm familiar with. After all, I have enough variation.

Yes, but that doesn't mean we should flee into the 2D world, we have to sit down and solve the problems of this one, otherwise we would never get anywhere.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1174. Bekki 86

Dear Berne,

You have a point there, but it would be funny if they had decided that way. Your reasons seem more logical as to why she was chosen though.

It certainly sounds like you had a lot of fun, regardless of a bad reputation or not. But its good there are other industries and occupations that are a little more...legal these days you can do.

I need to look for it, unfortunately there is still no Toblerone in the house and I don't think I'll be going shopping anytime soon. I don't understand why China tries to hide it; everyone knows that almost everything comes from China anyways so why not just show it? Or else Korea might declare it as "originating in him" which would annoy China even more.

Ahh Seychelles, sounds good. And it would be warm for you, personally I can't stand hot weather but I'm sure you'd have a lovely time. But make sure you relax properly! No taking work out there with you!

Your Friend

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

It would be amusing yes, just imagining that scenario brings a smile to my lips. But politics rarely functions that way. Of course y reasons would seem more logical, it is after all my job to know things like this and deduct them too.

Oh yes I did, probably the most fun I've ever had in my life, although it was not so encouraging for the people who stood opposite me. Often times they would just run away at the sight of me, I don't really blame them. It's good indeed, although we're still not doing business completely in the right side of the law, even though we're not doing anything illegal either. Father's business is a shade of grey at the best of times.

Well, China tires to hide it because he knows that he has a reputation of producing low-quality wares. Naturally we know that these days he makes a lot of things that are sold on the market, mostly wares that were mass-produced, but the trick in marketing is to make something seem better than it is, so that more people will buy it. Father displays the fact that he has made something prominently because it is good marketing, China tries to hide it. I don't think China would mind Korea claiming that, because then he would be to blame for things breaking all the time.

I PICKED THE WRONG SEASON! It's nothing but thunderstorms over here! Not what you would call pleasant! I was sadly misinformed! I'm flying back to Switzerland this instant. I hear that the weather is climbing into the mid-twenties there with sunny weather. Some vacation!

Sincerely,

Berne


	1175. Monaco 15

Monaco: *slips the ring onto his finger* I hope you like it, Fridolin.

Glarus: *holds it up against the light and admires it* I do, very much so, and I'll be hard put to find anything that can math such a gift.

Lucas: *is still running around in the garden, and tries to reach for an apple* Maman, I can't reach it...

Glarus: How unfortunate…

Monaco: Would you really help him to get it?

Glarus: Why, of course, I would be delighted to.

Monaco: Thank you, Fridolin. He truly does enjoy eating apples.

Glarus: Who doesn't? *lifts Lucas up so that he can reach the apple* My sister Thurgovia is famous for growing apples in our family. *sets Lucas down on the ground* There you go.

Lucas: Merci, Papa! *hugs*

Glarus: You're welcome Lucas, I'm always happy to help people wherever I can.

Monaco: You'd make a wonderful father to our son, and... *blushes* future children, perhaps?

Glarus: *starts to sweat* L-Let's not be too hasty o-okay? Or wait…are you making fun of m-me?

Monaco: I-I'm simply stating the truth, honestly! And please, this food is a gesture of love, and no repayment is needed.

Glarus: Are you sure?

Monaco: I'm absolutely positive. But in order to pay me back just a bit, you must stay here for a while, if you have the time, of course. I certainly wouldn't want to keep you away from any sort of work or religious dedications.

Glarus: I would like to do nothing more than to stay here with you my love, if it is the way I can show my gratitude to you then I'll do it gladly.

Monaco: That would be simply marvelous, my dear! Now, keep on eating, and you can do whatever you'd like, afterwards.

Glarus: For example?

Monaco: Well, there are many gardens around here, and the port's lovely, and there are mountains, and the coast, and other things too.

Glarus: That is a lot of options indeed, I don't know where to begin.

Monaco: Take your time deciding, I don't want to rush you at all. You are my guest, and somebody I love dearly...

Glarus: Monaco…there is something I must ask of you. You have been calling me Fridolin all this time, but I keep using your formal name…may I call you Eva? Please? It is such a beautiful name.


	1176. Anchorage 9

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

In all honesty, I only talked to Lili because I had no one else to speak with. My dad had run off somewhere else, and I had no idea what to do. The only reason Lili and I became close friends was because after we talked, she was kind enough to keep in touch with me. I don't get visitors often, and I don't have many friends, so I was grateful. And I wasn't complaining. I lived with Russia before, and with all due respect, you don't scare me. I've been threatened with death before.

I know you are not the religious or spiritual type, but that's how my grandmother brought me up. All spirits on the Earth are connected. And in that I see everyone on this Earth as my family. Truthfully, I believe that if more people tried to be more trusting and caring to one another, maybe we and everyone else wouldn't have to suffer anymore. I apologize if the way I perceive this world offends you.

Well, maybe I enjoy being naïve. I would rather die being selfless than die being selfish. But you're right. There are still things that I must learn. And I look forward to it. I found it ironic. So many people want to come to my dad sometimes. But meanwhile, so many of his own citizens and children want to get out of here and see the world. I'm one of those kids, Bidziil Chayton.

Sincerely,

Kukunniwi Little Wolf Jones,

PS: If you're wondering what Bidziil Chayton means, it's this: He is a Strong Falcon...

* * *

><p>Dear Anchorage,<p>

So? Then don't talk to anyone! Is it that hard to keep your mouth shut for just a few minutes? I guess it's something that you've inherited from America one way or another, depending. I have an idea, next time your father is somewhere else, do something productive, paperwork or similar. Look over the agenda for the meeting. And I would rather prefer it if she did not make any close friends, it would only be bad for her. I don't scare you? Russia has desensitized you somewhat then, but I promise you, if you get too close to Liechtenstein, I will show you that you have every reason to be frightened of me.

You got that right, I'm not. Religion is not very important for me, so spare me all that gibberish about spirits of the earth; you're not converting anyone here, and you're certainly not going to make me think of you as family, not matter how you view the world. You really are the peak of naivety, aren't you? Because you know that's never going to happen. As if I was ever going to trust anyone, and outside of my family, my sister and my sons and daughters, I don't care about anyone, they're my only concern. Your view of the world doesn't insult me, but I actually find it a bit amusing.

I don't consider my attitude as being selfish, but rather a philosophy that helping yourself comes prior to helping others, because if you're in a bad shape, you cannot aid others as much as you possibly could. I think that's because your father still has somewhat of a good reputation in some areas of the world, not with me though, he is not what he used to be. They do? Really? I don't really believe that, for I didn't get the impression that his own citizens were very extrovert. If you do go out to see the world, make sure to take a large detour when passing us. I don't like visitors.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Sure, what language?


	1177. Thailand 111

*Thailand sees Ticino*

Thailand: *runs over* Hi Ticino! How've you been doing?

Ticino: Ah, si! Bene! Molto bene! The spring has a-started and it is going to get warmer soon, and that a-makes me very happy!

Thailand: Ah, you must be Grigoni? Nice to meet you, I'm Thailand. *holds hand out for a handshake*

*Grigioni stares blankly down at her with a stony face*

Grigioni: Hmph…

*Ticino shifts her weight uneasily*

Ticino: He's a-really shy…please excuse his behavior, he is a-not used to meeting new people.


	1178. Monaco 16

Monaco: Oh... O-Of course, my dear. Feel free to call me whatever name you'd like... And thank you... Francis insisted of calling me Eve, but I was frequently reminded of the Biblical scene, and I prefer to be called by my Italian name variant, Eva.

Glarus: Oh in fact, Eva is the German spelling of the name of the first woman. I don't know why the namesake would trouble you that much, for it is a truly beautiful name, fitting to both of the women that bear it. Eve was the first woman, created from Adam's rib, and she was created by God, so she must have been the very embodiment of beauty, a being of perfection. But you overshadow her in beauty and in wisdom. Although she was the first sinner, she gave mankind wisdom, and you have inherited a fair share of it.

Monaco: Oh, Fridolin, I just realized. You always wear your robes, but I was wondering if you might have any other wardrobe that you wear?

Glarus: Why no, the habit is the only clothing I don.

Monaco: Truly? Then you must have been a very devoutly religious man to be so faithful...

Glarus: I was and I still am.

Monaco: I feel a bit of remorse, as I am probably one of the causes for you giving up your piety in favor of Protestantism.

Glarus: It is not that much of an issue. I do not even have to become a protestant; I just have to renounce my ways as a monk…that does sound like a major change. But it does not bother me, really.

Monaco: Even if you say that... Are you absolutely sure that you do not regret your decision to switch faiths?

Glarus: Of course I will not regret it! After all, this way I can be with you.

Monaco: *smiles* I'm so happy to hear that, Fridolin. After all, all I wish for is your happiness...

Glarus: You fulfill me with your mere presence. Your bring joy into my life, where before there was only strict piety and discipline. But come, father must know of this. I wish to introduce you properly to him, seeing as circumstances have changed. Naturally Lucas may come as well if he wishes.


	1179. Japan 7

Suisu-san,

Ah, I see. Well... Italia-kun may be slightly high on maintenance sometimes. It takes much patience to be able to care for him. Unbearable? I shall try talking to him about it.. I can only hope for results. ..You may hurt another nation...

That is very admirable of you Suisu-san. Ah, yes, of course. I agree of course. Ah, Hai. Is that not how most would refer to each other if close? Surely you refer to Leichesutein-san with her human name, and vice versa?

Iie, Suisu-san. It takes Eras. Though it is true that swords may not have the range of guns, that is easily made better with the presence of throwing knives and short blades. This is not including ranges over a kilometer though. But I prefer my battles to have a more personal stance to them. Well perhaps that is what you think. Of course, it is much easier to master a gun then to master a blade, but after a certain point of true mastery, the chances of wielding a blade may be higher. Of course. Guns are much do not need their owners to be face to face and are easily used when the other is unaware of them.

Hm... I see. Whatever you wish then. I am sure Leichesutein-san would enjoy the cute candy.

Yes. I agree.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

Yes, patience. I like to see myself as a person that generally has a lot of patience, but at a certain point, I just run out of any desire to wait and endure. Do talk to him about it, maybe you'll even get something done, who knows? I might, that's true, but believe me, that's far from any of my intentions.

Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't call her by her human name, that would be far to personal. No, I call her Liechtenstein, and she calls me Switzerland, and it's just right that way, I see no reason to change it. Although I have noticed that other nations are…less specific and more allowing. But it is one of the things that I find most insulting, when a country that I do not even know personally addresses me with my other name.

Now let's not over exaggerate too much. It takes years, certainly, but 'eras' is far too long, especially with the way that weapons technology, including swordsmithing, evolves. I doubt even a throwing knife is a match for a pistol, not with the amount of skill it takes to throw it right, and I know, because I also learned to throw knives, and it's hard. I think battles can be very personal, even if one is not in possession of a sword. You may think that during a gunfight you just stand there and unleash a hail of bullets at each other. Well no, that it not the case, there are techniques to it, rules one most follow, stances one must learn, just the same as with a sword.

Yeah, I'm sure she would. Unfortunately, she very often falls for things cute. I'm afraid that one day it's going to be her undoing. But I'll protect her from everything that threatens her, that I vow.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1180. Bekki 87

Dear Berne,

I think if I ever ruled the world then that's how we would decide things. But I'm not too good with politics so I'd need you to be my advisor. Hmm, I like the idea of ruling the world...

No, not a good thing for those who opposed you, but then they were fools to challenge someone as strong as yourself I think. Running away like Italy would heh heh. Your right, business is sort of a grey area. You follow some rules, you break others and so long as you don't get caught it's all fine.

Wow, when you put it that way you have a point. And I'm yet to find anything that wasn't made in China or somewhere in Asia. Hurray for mass production!- you know sarcasm doesn't really translate into writing very well...

Oh dear, well... um... calm down, take deep breaths and relax in the thought that you're not the only one suffering from crappy weather right now. In England we've had 2 months' worth of rain in about 24 hours and it's been non-stop! (So much for being declared as in a drought haha) Perhaps you should try somewhere where there is no weather at all? I hear the Arctic Circle's nice around this time of year...

Your Friend

Bekki

P.S I sent some fairy cakes, I hope they make you feel better :)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I think you're joking, but I'll humor you anyway. First of all, good luck trying to take over the world, many have tried and all have failed. Father talked to you about history repeating itself. Voilà. Second, one person would never be able to maintain it, not even with an expert advisor like me at their side. Don't try it is what I'm saying here. Don't.

They didn't challenge me personally, that never happened, no one dared. But they challenged someone with money, and that someone, mostly Italy himself, employed me to fight for him. I don't blame him; he is not somebody you would want to bet on in a fight. Actually, that's the beauty of it, we don't break laws, and what we do is no secret, but nothing can be done about it other than question it, which is why I have the freedom to talk to you about this right now, because it doesn't damage us.

Oh, father makes sure that we have at least some quality wares. Some things are impossible to get which are not from China, but father sees to it that we rely on ourselves as much as we can, which again spouts criticism that we are being racist nationalists, nothing I haven't had before in the repertoire of insults thrown at us, but they can be dismissed mostly. There is a phrase that is used among the young populace that perfectly describes this situation. 'Haters gonna hate'.

The plane can't take off due to the enduring heavy rainfalls and lightning. Seychelles was kind enough to offer me lodging for the night at her house, which I cannot help but admire as being a beautiful home, even in this dismal weather. So, until the planes are cleared for take-off again, I'll have to stay here, but my host is doing everything to make me feel as home as possible, which, I have to say, I am a bit embarrassed about. 2 Months? That is a lot…and in a country where rain is the predominant weather, that is saying something. No, I think when I can, I'll just go back to my capital…I have some work to do; I'll go on holiday some other time.

Sincerely,

Berne

P.S. They do. They've raised my morale considerable, thank you so much.


	1181. Distress Call 8

Coraline: *glaring at Glarus/Fridolin*

Poppy: Stop it Coraline... Well, um, I'm... I'm sorry for the trouble.

Jack: I am as well.

Coraline: *nods, but still glares*

Poppy: Coraline... Or would you prefer Sister Evangeline?

Coraline: *blushes and looks down*

Poppy: She seems like a feisty and snobby brat, but she actually wants to be a nun...

Glarus: A nun! The mere idea! Why? What order? Benedictine? Franciscan? Dominican?

Poppy: By the way, Mr. Zwingli? You mentioned that you did not know Mr. Jones. *whispers* I believe most people know him as the United States of America.

Switzerland: What? *whispers* America?

Jack: *whispers to Coraline* What are they saying?

Coraline: *shrugs*

Jack: I guess we should go already... Mom and dad will be looking for both of you. I guess you two can stay somewhere first while I get us a ticket home.

Switzerland: Yeah, sure, you go ahead. My men will escort you so that nothing further will happen. Meanwhile I'll have a little chat with this young lady here. Don't worry, she's not in trouble or anything, I just want a few things about the accident clarified.

*Switzerland watches the others leave, then turns to Poppy*

Switzerland: So, you're in on this. Suits me fine, I think it's time I introduced myself properly. I'm Switzerland, father of our confederation. And who are you? A state? Or state-capital? You seem to know that idiot at any rate.


	1182. Thailand 112

Thailand: I know! I love the spring too, because that's when Japan's sakura trees blossom! It's so pretty!

Ticino: I would a-love to see them sometime, but the cherry trees around here are extremely beautiful too when they're in full bloom too.

Thailand: Erm. I see.. Sorry if I.. Startled you or anything, Grigoni.

Grigioni: *expression unchanged* Hmph...

Ticino: Eh…Thailand, this is Grigioni, my adopted older brother. He is the largest of mi fratellos. Grigioni, this is Thailand, my new amici.

Grigioni: Hmph…

Ticino: Eh...let's a-go, shall we? It's getting a little bit awkward…


	1183. North Korea 12

Basel

Never mind. Oh, do you mean Geneva? It doesn't matter when, just know that I am a girl.

P.S. My baby moon bear Yue is sick and I was wondering if you could help him.

P.P.S. Depends on what type of weather you prefer. Winter is long and cold, summer is short and hot.

(I won't even start it till after nationals so. Whatever you wish for me to know about him. How he would react to certain situations, his past, likes and dislikes, etc.)

* * *

><p>Dear Berne,<p>

Nicer! France, America, and not any one country in the U.N. but itself as a whole. Who wouldn't be? I swear, every day we are drifting from our communist Juche ideology toward a certain group whose name shall not be mentioned. Of course. Yours being a fact sheet, mine being my own freaking eyes! I don't touch a dime of the money we have and consequently have no say in how it is spent. But you do have a good idea. Attack me? What? A sanction is where America and the U.N. can keep us from having most everything but food and medicine.

Not exactly. My birthday is in August on the 15th. It is a festival celebrating spring and the birth of Kim Il Sung. There are lots of flower displays, mostly Kimilsungia and Kimjongilia.(purple orchids and red begonias)One side of the stadium is for people watching and the other is thousands of people flipping cards to make words and images. There are also hundreds of synchronized gymnastics performances, traditional dances, and dances by the military girls. What I'm trying to say is, I can't just wake up and declare a democracy. The people have to be eased into it which we are taking steps to.

* * *

><p>North Korea,<p>

What? No…no, not Geneva…no one…no one could mistake her for a boy. NO ONE! No…We have many sisters, yes we do, many, and We were talking about Thurgovia, We were. Yes…yes, We know…We know…

Basel

P.S. Baby moon bear? What…We have never heard of that animal…no…never. But if it is like a normal bear, then We may heave treatment…yes…maybe We do. We would be glad to help, We would.

P.P.S. Soon…as soon as possible…summer, yes, it is summer. We will visit now, in summer. We don't mind the weather…no…no We don't.

(Author's note: There's not much to say about his past, except that he joined the Swiss Confederation in 1501 as the eleventh canton. When Switzerland was turned into a daughter state of France during the Napoleonic era, Basel belonged to the newly created Republic of Rauracia. After the fall of Napoleon, there was a period of political disputes, which ended up in the country and the city splitting up, and becoming two separate half-cantons, Basel-City, and Basel-Country.

Of the two cantons, the city is far more defining, so I based his character off of it. The canton of Basel-City is well known for its pharmaceutical industry, and it's the main seat of many companies. Basel himself is both cantons, but the city is dominant in him, and he is basically a mad scientist/doctor. He is in his lab most of the time, working on cures, and rarely ever leaves, so he does not like environments that are unclean, not sterile. He doesn't only work on cures, but also potentially deadly viruses, and he doesn't mind breaking laws to get the results he wants, even when it comes to using human test subjects. That last part is fictional though, such a thing would never really happen in Basel. Of course, he never speaks of himself as 'I' but as 'We' since he is two cantons in one body, and it was this multiple-personality-syndrome that is responsible for his insanity. Even though he isn't sane anymore, he is still incredibly talented in his field of medicine.

I hope that's enough to be getting on with, otherwise, just ask and I'll tell you all you want to know.)

* * *

><p>Dear North Korea,<p>

So…you are saying that my sources are inaccurate and that the information I have is false? I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell what you meant, but let me tell you that I have full confidence in my sources. I have never known that problem. Since I take care of politics, I also take care of spending. Should I want to make any changes however, or make any new acquisitions for the state, there will have to be a vote. Take for example a squadron of new fighter jets that my father wants to buy. There will have to be a vote on that. True, but there are ways that you can feed yourself. I remember during World War II. We were completely cut off from by the Axis nations. There was no one we could trade with. So we grew our food ourselves. Every spare centimeter of grass was turned into a garden. The city parks were turned into fields. Farmers were pressured to produce a surplus of food. We managed to keep the whole nation fed, even though there was a war going on and money was scarce.

August fifteenth you say? Well, isn't that a coincidence? For that is the very same day that Liechtenstein celebrates her birthday. We celebrate the date of our independence, the day we decided that we were not going to be slaves anymore…technically speaking of course. I wasn't actually there when it was decided. I joined the Confederation after that. Anyway, I would say that you have quite a large festival over there, good for you. We do things differently here, there is not so much military involved, hardly any at all, and it is not orchestrated on the same level as yours is. I know that, change must come gradually, as with all good things.

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

P.S. I heard that my brothers Basel will be visiting you. Whatever you do, don't, I repeat, don't let him give you anything, he'll use you like a guinea pig for his experimental serums.


	1184. Beijing 4

Dear Switzerland,

YES! I WIN! *Hugs*

AWWWWW VASH! YOU'RE SO CUDDLY!

Thank you for the hug!

Hugs and Pandas,

Beijing ;)

* * *

><p>Beijing,<p>

NO YOU DON'T! AND DON'T YOU EVER DARE SAY AGAIN THAT I'M CUDDLY! If I hear you say that, or beg me to let you hug me, one more time, I swear by all the money in the world that I'll shoot you in the face until you die. So from now on, KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!

Also DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO DO THAT! NO ONE!

YOU'RE NOT WELCOME!

Switzerland


	1185. Monaco 17

Monaco: O-Oh, of course! Also, Lucas should stay behind with Jacques, or I'll send them down to Monsieur Liguria, since our children reside there alongside him.

Glarus: *smiles* Our children…as you wish, but who, I must ask, is this 'Liguria' you speak of?

Monaco: I would prefer to not talk about him at the moment, but I promise to tell you about him eventually.

Glarus: Of course, I understand. If this matter must wait, then it must wait, and I am patient, so whenever you feel like it you can confide in me.

Monaco: A-anyways, when shall we depart from France?

Glarus: I see no reason to hurry…we could stay a little while, I still haven't seen everything that there is to admire around here.

Monaco: Oh thank goodness. I was planning to show you around my country, after all.

Glarus: But we must leave in two days' time at the very latest. I never told father where I was going, and although we have the freedom to move about as we please, this is the first time that I did, so he does worry about my well-being.

Monaco: Why, that's sooner than I'd planned. Oh well. I shall pack some of my simplest dresses, and prepare myself for this meeting.

Glarus: You need not be so nervous my dear.

Monaco: I cannot help but worry. This will determine whether we can be together, and also my reputation with your father... He is indeed a kind person, but after this sudden memory loss, anything could go wrong.

Glarus: Don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing goes wrong. You won't have to worry a thing, I guarantee you.

Monaco: *hugs* Oh, you're much too kind to me, Fridolin... I must pay you back with something.

Glarus: *laughs*No…no you do not, I am overjoyed as it is.

Monaco: Then I promise to love you forever, and stay pious, loving God until the end of time itself.

Glarus: A commitment that I cannot surpass, only repeat to you, for my promise to you is the same, with, or without my father's blessing or consent.


	1186. Thailand 113

Thailand: I'm sure they are! In Japan, people flock to the parks to see them!

Ticino: Ohh…how beautiful…I a-must see them some time in future…maybe signore Giappone…eh…Japan, will allow a-me to visit him. I hope so.

Grigioni: *nudges Ticino slightly*

Ticino: Ah! Si! We must a-leave. Let's a-go!

Thailand: Aye.. okay, let's go.

*Ticino leads the way from the train station*

Ticino: Va bene! We'll a-g to my house! I have everything ready, I thought that we could cook together, that way it will a-be so much more fun! And the secret to enjoying good food is a-making it!

*Leads them along the palm-tree lined promenade of a lake*

Ticino: I a-see the questions in your eyes…Si, we have a-very warm climate here. It is a-something that makes papa so different from everyone else. All these different climates in one so small area, and this is a-mine. I like a-being here.

*They reach and set of high bushes with an old iron gate set into them*

Ticino: And behind a-here is my house…only *points to the top of the hill* up there. I have such a nice view, but you have to walk up a lot of stairs…I hope a-you don't mind…


	1187. Distress Call 9

Poppy: I'm not like you, I'm not a state, I'm not anything. I'm just a human that was stupid enough to fall in love with a nation. *smiles brightly*

Switzerland: Ah…right…wait, what was that? You fell in love with a nation? First of all, that is not something very intelligent to do, it can only end badly. If you don't believe me then go look up Jeanne d'Arc. She nd France were lovers *shakes with disgust at the thought* and then she ended up getting burnt alive at the stake. Secondly, which nation?

-Somewhere else-

Coraline: ...Dominican... *coughs a little*

Glarus: Dominican!

Jack: Poppy will scold me for letting you speak.

Glarus: Let the young woman speak, my son! Dominican indeed! By the Lord, this is a most fortunate day for you. Allow me to introduce myself to you, soon-to-be-sister. Brother Glarus of the Dominican order of monks. Cleric, faithful servant of God, and, if need be, Inquisitor. This gift…is it something that was granted to you by the Almighty? It must be! And now you choose to devote your life to his services! Oh, blessed may you be for your selflessness, to use the gift that God had granted you to serve God.


	1188. Kana 7

Dear Switzerland,

Do you remember me...? If not, I will just state that I am friend.

...How have you been?

From,

Kana

(A/N: It's been so long since I sent a letter here, LOL.)

* * *

><p>Dear Kana,<p>

No, I don't remember you. And you're only a friend when I decide that you're one. And that's never going to happen. Just ask around. Which nations think that I consider them friends? You will find exactly no nations that believe that.

How have I been? Since when? Well…things have been going well recently. Thank God that summer is here, I was getting tired of all the rain. It would be perfect if it weren't for all the wind. Then there's of course the trouble that I've had when a bear started wandering around in my garden. He'd better behave or else he'll be shot. What else? Ah yes, I was told a few days ago against whom I'll have to play in the world cup. Turns out it's Mexico, Guam, and Korea. It should be much easier than last time. I may not be the best at football, but all of those are even worse.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: Yes, it's been far too long. I initially thought I was going to quit but…well…obviously not. Still want to though, I just can't find somebody who'll continue it for me.)


	1189. Bekki 88

Dear Berne,

I suppose the idea of me ever being ruler of the world is about as likely as Sealand being recognized by England as a nation. But I can dream haha.

I can imagine Italy having to employ people to fight for them. They're not exactly born fighters really. Wow, it's just way too complicated for me...

Hmm, well I don't think you're that racist at all. There's nothing wrong with wanting to rely on your own goods, I think it's called self-sufficiency or something? Certainly you've something to show for it: a good standard of life and wealth. But some things are unable to obtain from anywhere other than China, but I suppose he has to make money somehow.

Oh, that's very kind of Seychelles though. Make sure to thank her properly! It's a very unfortunate situation but it can't be helped so you must make the best of it.

Yep, it hasn't stopped raining since I last wrote a letter to you. It's actually quite amusing really considering we've just been declared in a drought with a hosepipe ban imposed. Ever since then it's been rain rain rain.

Your Friend

Bekki

P.S That's good, I don't want you to be sad when you're on holiday, even if the holiday is bad.

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Yes, that is a very accurate comparison. Although, technically, by a definition that England set himself, Sealand is a nation. Still, that does not mean England will accept it. You would not believe how many micronations there are in the world, and Sealand is not even the most ridiculous.

Not at all born fighters. They were good merchants once upon a time, but that was only because of their geographical proximity to the east, so they were able to control trade routes, but that has fallen away from them. Nonsense, it's rather simple, but I guess that's from my point of view.

It extends to far more than goods, and that's where the problem stems from. You see, the controversy lies with the workforce, who do you hire? Someone native or someone with a migratory background? As an employer, it is easy to be biased when faced with such a decision. Yes, self-sufficiency, or 'autarky' in professional circles, the quality of being self-sufficient. That is true, he has a huge industry. Unfortunately, while we profit greatly from it, his people suffer. Environmental standards are disastrous, which is a reason why things can be produced so cheaply.

Of course I will thank her, that is only natural, and she has been a very lively and charming host to me.

England has droughts? That surprises me somewhat. I consider myself an expert on other countries, but that may only be valid in the area of politics and economics. As far as I can remember, we have never had a drought. Of course there have been some very hot summers, but there was no situation when the use of water had to be banned.

Sincerely,

Berne

P.S. It takes a lot to get me down. Maybe I'll stay here anyway, I already paid for the holiday, so why not?


	1190. Japan 8

Suisu-san,

Ah yes.. Everyone has their breaking point... I have tried to many times before.. But I am not sure that had properly understood my points. I will try again though. Hopefully this time it would work. Well.. There is a way which may stop him from doing such things.. But I would not wish to do something so cruel to him... Hai, demo accidents may occur sometimes. Even the most vigilant slip sometimes.

Is that so.. I see.. I suppose if you see no reason to change it then it is fine. I am sure she looks up to you though. I have a feeling that if you let her, she would be delighted to call you by your real name. Some countries are more open to having their names called, but I believe any nation would feel insulted if just anyone calls them by their personal name. To call another by their respective names is to say that they have passed the boundaries of being country friends to be close personal friends. It is offensive to simply assume ones position in another's life.

I have practiced swordfighting since before the Bakumatsu Era. And even since before then. Sword fighting is ever changing and new things are discovered and changed. Even then I am hesitant to call myself a master because the range of what a true master needs to know is too wide. I have not reached true mastery of the sword and I have been using it since my very own childhood.

It takes more skill to know a knife exactly then to shoot yes? But once you have it, you have it for a very long time and it does not limit you the way a gun can. You learn the skill, and anything that can be thrown is a weapon. Bullets will run out sooner then you display of choices.

Of course they are. I did not say that it had not. I am just saying having a firearm allows a person to take the cowardly way out instead of the honourable way.

It does suit her personality after all. A person who likes cute things are made more adorable, thus less likely to be harmed as others will want to protect her more. It can be good thing.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

And form what I hear, yours is quite high, something I can't identify with. I've heard from several nations that you can't get angry. There is a way to stop him? Tell me Japan! Tell me! I want to hear it all! Right now!

That she looks up to me is for sure, it's blatantly obvious. I don't mind of course, not at all. This way I can teach her everything she needs to know, and I can be sure that she takes my advice to heart. I just done know…maybe she'd like it, maybe, but I'm not going to ask her to and then make her feel compelled to do it. And I for one would find it hard to call her by her name, because it's just something I'm not used to. Exactly! I don't make personal friends, and I get really agitated when someone just thinks it okay to call me by my first name anyway. One time Austria did it, the nerve of him. Needless to say that after that, somehow Beethoven's piano concerto number five ended up in the fireplace. He was heartbroken for a week. Serves him right.

Maybe you're just being too modest. I've been handling firearms since they first came to Europe. I can use almost every firearm that was ever made, and perform the proper maintenance on it. I can recited, from memory, the exact weight, barrel length, effective range, capacity, muzzle velocity, cartridge and year of production of a plethora of guns, and have my own brand of weaponry. I would say that suffices to call myself a master of weaponry.

Far more skill, but shooting isn't just a picnic. Some novice users struggle with even the basis, for example managing to hold a gun straight. That takes practice. The only problem with a knife is, that once it's thrown, it's gone, whether it has had the desired effect or not, and knifes are not as easy to carry around as bullets. Of course, there is a limitation to the amount of ammunition that can be carried around with you at a time, but that is why you need to make every shot count, and think before you pull that trigger. Also, you may be able to use almost anything as a throwing weapon, but some things are better than others, and it only requires strength to throw something like a chair around.

Cowardly? Cowardly! How dare you! There is nothing cowardly about a gun! Wait…what do you mean by 'taking the cowardly way out'? You do not mean suicide, do you?

That is what you think if you were an optimist. However, being like that is more of a weakness. There are those that wish to protect you, like me, and I'm the only one that will protect her, and then there are those who wish to exploit that characteristic. Being peaceful and innocent is not a good strategy for survival unfortunately.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1191. Distress Call 10

Poppy: I know... But I don't fear death... I am willing to lay my life for him, for my country. F-For... *tears stream down cheeks* F-For Alfred...

Switzerland: America? *thinks for a minute* You must have bad taste if you fell in love with him.

-Somewhere else-

Jack: I did not expect that response...

Coraline: *looks at Glarus and smiles a little* You're queer... But thank you *bows head and coughs a little*

Jack: For the sake of your health, I suggest you don't talk...

Glarus: Queer? That is a word I've never been described with, and I have had a lot of adjectives thrown at me, the least of which are polite. You know, the Dominican order of monks and the sister order maintain close contacts. I might be able to introduce you to an Abbess. But the young man is right, perhaps it would be wiser if you did not speak anymore, it sounds like a grave condition. *addresses Jack* Tell me my son, what is wrong with this young woman?

Switzerland: *looks over to Glarus* I thought I told you three to go?

Glarus: This lady here seems to be suffering from some kind of illness.

Switzerland: Didn't you pay any attention? She was in surgery recently where they remove a tumor, and she was not supposed to speak! Now look what you've done! She needs immediate medical attention. I am surprised that she was even let out of a clinic in this condition.

-to author: making this up as I go XD I have no idea what to do next-

(Author's note: All right…I thought you might have known what you wanted to do but in that case I'll take it from here. Maybe I can come up with something half-decent…^^')


	1192. Kana 8

Dear Switzerland,

Fine then, not friends, but...people who know each other? Hm...

You're lucky you have summer. Where I am, the sun never shines. A bear? How strange. I've never heard of such a thing. World cup? I think I've heard of that somewhere before...I wish you the best of luck, then.

From,

Kana

(A/N: I'd take over for you, but I can't really grasp Switzerland's personality all that well... OTL Sorry.)

* * *

><p>Dear Kana,<p>

I do not know you, well, not really. I've got no idea who you are, even though you seem to know exactly who I am, even though I normally go out of my way to stay away from social gatherings except when it's completely unavoidable.

And where would that be? The sun shines everywhere on earth once in a while, unless you live in a cave far underground. What's so strange about a bear? Sure, they don't usually wonder around my garden, but it happens from time to time. Yes, the football world cup, it's kind of a big deal. Thank you, I can use all the luck I can get. The only thing I wish for is that Germany doesn't win. I ask no more.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: His personality isn't that hard to grasp really. To know how he reacts to things you just need to have seen the series, there's really not much more to it. But fine, I'll go on.)


	1193. Thailand 114

*All arrive at the top of the hill*

Thailand: Ah, yeah. As unsocial as he seems, Japan-nii loves new visitors. He'd probably take the liberty of showing of anything you want himself.

Ticino: Va bene!

Thailand: Love your house! I don't mind. I've done it tons before. Some of Japan-nii's temples have like, thousands of steps.

Ticino: Mille Grazie! I take a-great care of the house…bene, I try to anyway. I am a-used to climbing steps, and of course Grigioni is a mountain climber, for him it is a-nothing, si Grigioni?

Grigioni: Hmph

Ticino: But the view is a-spectacular! *gestures at the scenery of the lake and the city below* The Lago Maggiore at the front a-doorstep, and look over there! *points into the distance* you can even a-see the Castello Montebello. Si, this is a-my capital, Bellinzona, where my heart a-lies. We'll eat out here so that you can enjoy the splendid view, no? I'll just a-go inside and get a-everything ready, and in the meanwhile you can a-sit and talk together, try some wine if you want to, and there are olives if you care for a snack. Torno subito! Be right back!

*Ticino leaves for the kitchen*


	1194. Anchorage 10

Dear Askuwheteau,

I think Askuwheteau fits you better. It means, "He keeps watch." It's from one if my grandmother's languages, but I can't remember which. She has so many, and the only one I know by heart is Tlingit.

It kind of is when you hardly ever get a chance to say what you need or want to 24/7. And as I said before, I live alone, so there's really not anyone I can talk to. And I didn't really take anything from my dad. I was raised mostly by my grandma, Hehewuti, and Russia. And trust me, I get my work all finished early. Really early. I like to tell stories, and draw, but I really would like some interaction. I'm not the kind of person to keep to myself all the time. How exactly would friends hurt Lili? I like to stick out for her. If she ever needs me for any reason, I'll do my absolute best to be by her side. You can understand that, right?

There are worse things than death... Much worse... We should all know that. I've seen it myself, and I've heard it from the mouths of others. There are vile souls and twisted minds in this world, and I realize that.

I figured, but that's my belief. I'm not trying to make it yours. You may not believe me when I say I can see another's soul. But I can. Just by touching what they've touched, I see the things they've seen. I have a brother-in-law, and he spent six months locked up at Auschwitz by the hand of his own father. I know very, very well what is out in this world. I can tell the difference. But as I have experienced evil, I have also seen great light and purity. In people like Lili, and that makes me smile. It's good to know that there may be hope for this Earth yet. I want to be like that, so I give, and I give, and I give as much as I can. There are people who are victims of circumstance, people who don't deserve what bad things have happened to them. Those are the ones I hold my hands out to. Anyone who is in great need. It's in human nature to help one another. Tell me. Why did you help Lili? You were in pretty bad shape yourself then, weren't you? I'm not saying trust everyone you meet. I'm saying that if you feel that there's something you can do, and you feel it twisting your soul, and you can't shake it, then that's when you should help. Some of us are more sensitive to that than others.

Also, what about my views if the world amuses you?

It's not like we're leaving forever, we just want some memorable experiences outside of our comfort zone, I guess.

I'm fine with that. I didn't expect any warm welcome from you. However, if Santana (Tana is a boy, and before you say anything, he was named after the guitarist, Carlis Santana) is coming with... Let's just say he's one of the biggest morons I know, and he absolutely loves pulling stupid stunts...

Sincerely,

Kuckunniwi Little Wolf Jones,

PS: As I said, I can't remember. It was something my grandma taught me.

* * *

><p>Dear Anchorage,<p>

I think 'Switzerland' fits me just fine, but if that is what you want to call me, then fine, I won't object, and in a certain way that is a very fitting title for me.

I'm very much a supporter of when someone speaks his mind and voices his opinions, but there is a difference between that and chatting. If you want to make your voice heard, you can do so anytime, but if you just want to talk to someone, I'm know that there are enough people who you can talk with other than Liechtenstein. Just take Canada for example, there's your solution, he never gets to say what he wants either. If you like company, then it was a rather stupid decision to live all alone, wasn't it? Why don't you just move in with Alaska! If Liechtenstein ever needs help, then she'll come to me. I'll stick out for her, and I don't need your help to do it, and I don't need you to be by her side, that's my responsibility.

I wouldn't go so far as to say that there isn't anything worse than death, but I for one would never chose death over something else, because I have a duty to fulfill, more than one even, but the most important of all is to exist.

You can see another's soul? Sure, tell me when you develop the ability to see into the future, that would be far more useful. You don't seriously think I'll believe something as far-fetched as that? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever! Six months in Auschwitz is nothing. Nothing at all when compared to having spent almost the whole duration of the war in there, if you were either unfortunate enough or determined to live for that long. I'd argue that it's not human nature to help each other, because when it comes down to it, it's everyone for himself. Why did I save Liechtenstein? Because it felt like it was the right thing to do at the time. I couldn't just leave her there, could I! She would have died, and it would have been only because she got caught up in something she had nothing to do with. And while I had it pretty bad, it was nothing compare to what she had gone through at that point. And it was worth starving myself for a while so that I could save her. Of course I would do that, but it just does not happen, and I don't want it to. Liechtenstein was an exception to the rule, and to some extent so was Tibet, but other than that, I've got no sympathy at all, and I'm glad I'm not as sensitive as you are.

The whole spiritualism thing. To me that's just a load of superstition.

I'm sure you'll find some 'memorable' experiences. And if Santana (how would I know or even care about the Guitarist) tries to pull a stupid stunt that involves trespassing into my garden, then it will be his last stunt. He may be a moron, but I don't see being too stupid to know the difference as an excuse and besides, the world can do without another moron.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1195. Thailand 115

Thailand: Wow... Thanks Ticino!

*Grigioni watches her go*

Thailand: Erm.. *turns to Grigoni*How are you?

Grigioni: Hmph… *stares down at her* Hm…*narrows his eyes* No point avoiding talking no more…Ticino practically forces me to shpeak now.


	1196. Bekki 89

Dear Berne,

True, I know of many other micronations. Sealand isn't even my "local micronation" either, his fort is situated off the coast of Suffolk I think. Whereas there is a supposed micronation in a city just to the south of my hometown! But I've also heard of Molossia, Kugelmugel, Wy, Ladonia etc...

True, and I heard they were very greedy merchants as well. Always trying to sell stuff for double the price it was worth. Well my knowledge of politics if limited to one joke. And it's not even a very good joke:

Definition: Politics (noun) from Poli-Latin for many and Tics-tiny blood sucking insects.

See, not a good joke at all...

True, it's the same problem that England seems to be facing now. It's so complicated that it just further makes me want to get the heck out of the country as soon as I can. I want to work somewhere different, maybe Russia or something he's nice...

True, we studied China in Geography and we did all about working conditions and things. Unfortunately I can't do nothing about it on my own...

Speaking of Geography though would you believe this? One person in my class believed that Switzerland was a part of Germany! Worst still my teacher and I were talking about Liechtenstein at one point and one of the girls said: (I quote here) "What? That country's so small and worthless why should we bother knowing about it?" Made me so mad! I got pretty hot-headed at her about it. Switzerland would be proud I think haha...

Good!

Yup, we're apparently in one now. It's the weirdest thing ever! (Still hasn't stopped raining since my last letter!) Now we have both Flood warnings AND drought warnings... IT'S INSANE! But I'm glad I live on a hill mind...

Your Friend

Bekki

P.S Great! Make the most of the situation you're in after all!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

That's correct, ten kilometers off the coat of Suffolk. You have one that close? I do remember reading about a whole collection of micronations in England. Austenasia, the Copeman Empire, Frestonia, and Lundy are the ones that I remember.

You'll find that that is not such uncommon behavior among merchants, be that in the renaissance, or be that the businessmen today. Most of them are just out to make as much profit as they can, and who can blame them for it. I actually quite enjoyed that joke, even if it took me a while to understand it fully, and I must say that it is a clever one. But you'll find that politicians are not 'blood-suckers', at least not most of the ones that I know of, but those are mostly local, and they handle themselves with discipline. Being a politician myself I can safely say that there aren't many opportunities for any 'bloodsucking' to be done in my line of work.

Well, I wouldn't think for one second about leaving here for there is no way that I'll abandon everything I have. I've got a duty to fulfill, a family to contribute to. I could never run out on my father like that, and I've got no reason to either. And my advice; not Russia, whatever you do, not Russia.

None of us can do anything about it. That change has to come of its own accord.

That is preposterous! I'm hurt in my pride of belonging to the Confederation. How dare anyone suggest that we are a part of Germany! That's an insult! Even if it was done out of ignorance. You tell her how hard we fought for our independence and our freedom. You tell her from me that we're a separate nation and always will be. Small and worthless! I 'd better not tell father of this, because he would lose control completely, and I dare say that he would be thankful to you for standing up for Liechtenstein since he was not there himself. Size is no indication of power, just look at my father! Liechtenstein is a world center of finances. She is of great importance.

That does seem very contradictory mind you, flood and drought at the same time. But I am glad to hear that you are out of harm's way.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1197. Thailand 116

Thailand: well, if you don't want to speak, I won't make you. *smile*

Grigioni: Funny. *stretches out a hand* My name is Grigioni, or Graubünden, or Grisons, vhichever language you prefer, I shpeak zem all. I know who you are, Ticino never shuts up about her new friend. She hardly has any friends you know, she is like Italy in zat respect. But I stick by her…or razer she sticks by me like fly-paper. She's very attached to me for some reason. Did you ever hear of Belarus and Russia? Almost in zat kind of manner.


	1198. Distress Call 11

-to author: At first I did-

(Author's note: So why not now?)

Coraline: (It's called sneaking out?)

Poppy: Jack... You let her talk...

Jack: I told her not to. Not my fault.

Glarus: I accept full responsibility for this! I asked the question!

Switzerland: I don't care whose fault it is, I want you to get her out of here and get her to a clinic ASAP.

Glarus: Of course, at once.

Switzerland: Call the Rega copter down so that we can medevac her, and I dare say that all of you would like to go with her, am I right?


	1199. Bekki 90

Dear Berne,

I've heard of all of those ones. The one near to me, I'm not completely sure if it still stands as a micronation as no activity has been heard from it a while, is called Lagoan Islands. It consists of three small islands and a pond in the middle of the city of Portsmouth in the south of England.

On a map, find the isle of Wight and it's the city directly above it ^^

True, greed is everywhere.

It's terrible, but I'm glad you understood it. I think they describe them as "blood-sucking" in England because of the way they seem to drain our economy. But it's probably a lot different where you are. After all politics varies from country to country.

Ah true, but then if I lived in your country I wouldn't want to leave either. It's because England is such a sucky place to live is all. Why not Russia?

Well for a start why the hell are they taking geography if they don't even know where the countries of the world are? And secondly of course you're not! Germany is an entirely different country altogether! They didn't make Lindt or Toblerone or Nestle or really good cheese! Thankfully, she has been corrected in her beliefs by me. She'll be out of the cast in a few weeks. No I'm joking I wasn't that rough with her haha. And Liechtenstein is very very important! As a manager of finance, business, trade and as mother to baby Vaduz. All very important.

It's a pain, but I'm glad I'm not too badly affected as well. But in better news we've had a short break from all the rain yay! I saw the sun today!

Your Friend

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Ah, that one. Yes, the Grand Duchy has been very quiet for several years now. I even wonder if he still exists or not. My father and I agree that a certain amount of these micronations, most of them in fact, are laughable. They're mere child's fantasies.

And it consumes us if we let it. We must be wary not to be overpowered by our own desire for wealth.

That is true, and there is a huge difference no doubt. Here, no politician or even a group of them has the power to impoverish the state. It is one of the reasons why I feel so comfortable in my profession. If I had to deal with scandals all the time, like corruption for example, things would not be as easy. But corruption is not an issue, it may be possible to corrupt one politician, or several, but that will have little or no effect on the system as a whole.

Let me just say that the person is representative of the country itself in his case. Very representative.

A very good point, they signed up for it after all. Geography is an important study in this globalized world, and it is the study of all countries, not just of a select few. Those things are some we have invented yes, probably the ones we are most known for, but there are plenty of other examples as well. I hope she sees her mistake now that you have corrected her. You could see Liechtenstein as a sort of secret of the financial world. She is not a large financial marketplace, but a very good one, and she enjoy tremendous reputation in the circles of professionals. That she takes care of Vaduz is just as important, but not that much of interest to the world. But we are watching her, ready to help if she displays any sign of having trouble.

That is good, because so did I. I hear that the weather back at home has turned again and became rainy. I am glad that I stayed here. I got to relax, enjoy a change of scenery, eat some local cuisine, and best of all having a very pleasant host. I would almost like to stay here longer just because of Seychelles herself.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1200. Monaco 18

Monaco: I'll go find a dress, while... W-would you like to take a bath later?

Glarus: I would be much obliged if I could use your bathing chambers to cleanse myself.

Monaco: Very well! I shall go turn on the water for you, while I go change from this ragged old work dress into something a bit cleaner.

Glarus: This is your work dress? If you want to change then please do, but I don't think it is necessary, you look stunning whatever you are wearing, even if you do consider it sub-standard.

Monaco: *offers him a hand*

Glarus: *takes it in his own*

Monaco: Let us go, my love. Lucas?

Lucas: *opens window from inside the house* Mama, Papa!

Monaco: Mon cher, would you do me a favor and turn on the... erm...

Glarus: The shower?

Monaco: T-the shower, dear!

Lucas: Oui~ *runs to go turn it on*

Glarus: He is very righteous and obedient; you must have put a lot of care into raising him, is that not right? But was allowed to live and develop as he pleased as well?

Monaco: I did my best in making him a good and disciplined man, but I do allow him to have fun, since depriving a child of.. well, their childhood, is a sin. Or at least, that is what the humans believe.

Glarus: That is good. I've heard of this way if childcare, but it all seems so strange to me. I never had that opportunity, and I believe neither did you. I spent my childhood either on my feet working the fields, or on my knees praying for my family whenever they went out to battle. I prayed not for their victory, for God does not take sides, I prayed for their health and safety, and that they always would return home unharmed.

Monaco: None of us nations have had a normal childhood, but as we aren't human, it's simply life for us.

Glarus: It is one of the things that separate us from normal people. I wonder what it must be like to lead a normal life. Personally I believe that I live a life that is not so different from someone who is not a nation, or canton, albeit still a monk. But I would not have it any other way either.

Monaco: *leads him; opens the door to the parlor, a splendid but simple place at the same time*

Glarus: I am stunned by the aesthetic of your residence. I have stared at bare walls and utilitarian construction long enough in my life to appreciate good design.

Monaco: Thank you... I did my best to not make this place too ostentatious when I first built it.

Glarus: And you succeeded, my love. But tell me, you seemed rather nervous just before –when you were talking to Lucas – tell me, is there anything troubling you? If you won't tell me then that is all right. *jokingly* I was part of the Inquisition. We have ways of making you talk.


	1201. Thailand 117

Thailand: *shakes his hand* I am Thailand, ประเทศไทย in my native language. I see. Yes, I know of Belarus and Russia. It's amusing to watch sometimes. Ah, really? I didn't know it was like that.

Grisons: Amusing to watch. Yes. Not if you're in the same situation though. But it is like that. Granted, she's not aggressive like Belarus, but clingy, very clingy. If she could she would never part from my side, but I shake her off sometimes. It's not a life, being chased the whole time. You must have guessed though. She must have talked to you about how much she likes me and what a good brother I am *waits for her reactions* Ah, so she did. I can see it in your eyes.

*Ticino comes running out of the house*

Ticino: Grigioniiiii!

Grisons: Oh please no…hide me! *tries to duck behind Thailand*

Ticino: *laughs* What are a-you doing on the ground Grigioni?

Grisons: *gets up again* I eh…I dropped something.

Ticino: So, you finally a-talked! Va bene! And are a-you getting along well?

Grisons: I think so…right?

Ticino: *to Thailand* Isn't he a-wonderful? Oh, I forgot! The pasta will be a-ready soon too!


	1202. Distress Call 12

-to author: I got a bit lost XD -

(Author's note: ^-^ Okay, I'll see what can be done.)

Poppy: *looks at Switzerland* Thank you.

Jack: *pats Coraline's head* Always getting yourself in trouble.

Coraline: *coughs*

*The red and white helicopter lands*

Pilot: Ready for evac sir!

Switzerland: Lieutenant! I thought you were back at the airfield, listening for incoming calls!

Pilot: I just wanted to take this big bird out for a spin again. Seemed a shame not to fly it myself.

Switzerland: We'll discuss this later. Priority now is getting her *points to Coraline* to a clinic.

Pilot: Roger. Get in, and we'll be off.

Glarus: I will accompany them!

Switzerland: Brother Fridolin, you are not used to flying, you know your stomach can't take it.

Glarus: With the Lord's aid I will succeed! My faith is steadfast as my bowels are iron!

Switzerland: Fine, go ahead.

Pilot: But if you puke all over my jumpsuit again brother, I'll have you scrub the whole copter with a toothbrush.

Glarus: Why do you have to be so cruel to a servant of the Lord my sis-?

Switzerland: Shut up and get on already!


	1203. Bekki 91

Dear Berne,

It's still kind of cool to think "Hey! I have a possible micronation near to me!" though. I might go visit it one day just to see what the big fuss is all about. I think they've got a lot of guts to declare themselves independent, but they need to remember that it takes a lot of work to get recognized.

True, not that I have that trouble considering most of the time I'm skint.

See you have things all sorted, whereas over here politics seems to be in a big mess. They can't agree on anything...

Ok, still I think I'd visit it one day; I want to go on the trans-Siberian railway one day.

I don't have much hope for some of the people in my year, their combined IQ seems to be about -2. What makes things more awkward is that we studied Switzerland as a part of our course so they should know that it's not a part of Germany! Particularly since we studied the Bernese-Oberland (I still can't spell that damnit)

I hope she sees her mistake as well, especially concerning Liechtenstein. She is the secret millionaire of the financial world. I think looking after baby Vaduz is of great significance! Speaking of which how is she?

Oh excellent, see you can relax from time to time! I can imagine Seychelles is an excellent hostess, and cook for that matter considering she's a former French colony. And English but we won't mention that haha.

Your Friend

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

If you like that sort of thing, then yes. But I think the biggest stunt of all of this is selling titles, like Sealand does. You can be the Earl of the helipad, or the Count of the Generator Room. It does take a certain amount of courage to declare independence, but anyone can claim to be, it takes far more courage to fight for it, and I have heard of few micronations who have done that. Although those are not physical battles, they are paper wars.

I would not dream to boast that we agree on everything, far from it. There are so many different people that have ever so many interests that it is impossible to satisfy all of them. Whatever decision you make, it makes someone unhappy. We simply agree that we disagree, and try to find a compromise that won't satisfy everybody, but will at least make everyone a little less mad at the other. I might have just described the basis of democracy.

That is an achievement, to span an entire continent with one continuous railway. America did the same once, but his railways fell into disrepair somewhat, and are hardly used for mass commute from city to city anymore. And although Russia has managed to keep it operation, I still wonder whether the initial construction didn't cost too much, and whether it was worth it.

You studied Switzerland explicitly in a course? I never heard anyone taking that much interest in father, although from what you told me, they seemingly didn't. No, actually your spelling was one hundred percent correct. Berner-(or Bernese) Oberland.

Vaduz is very well. She had a little fever previously, but that is gone now, and she is better. The child is developing well, and showing much promise at that.

Yes, I wouldn't have thought it possible, and that she can cook well can certainly be attributed to the fact that she was under colonial rule for some time. I am glad that the only thing she took from England is knowing how to speak a language, since there was nothing else useful to be learned from him. And I shudder to think what would have happened is she had not gotten rid of France as well.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1204. Thailand 118

Thailand: *watches this scene, sweatdropping* uf.. Um.. Yeah! We're getting along great! Really? If you're a cook like the Italies I'd practically devour anything you'd give me! *smile* *thinking: Um, wow.. Is Ticino really like Belarus? Uf.. Well... Then I feel for Grigoni*

Ticino: Italy was a-my boss for a time, and he did a-teach me how to cook. I think I made enough for a-you to feel full. Uno momento, I'll bring a-the food right out, and then a-we can eat together. *disappears back into the house*

Grisons: *checks to see whether she is really gone* Do you see vhat I have to deal vith? I can't take it, I can't vork properly vhen she keeps distracting me, latching on to me like a leech. Please, can you help me…please…pretend to be my girlfriend, just zis once, and zen she'll leave me alone. I promise zat no one else vill ever know of zis. Thailand, please help me out.


	1205. Bekki 92

Dear Berne,

First things first, i apologise for anything misspelt/wriiten weirdly etc etc. You see technically i'm half blind right now, long story short i got two bottles mixed up and put superglue in my eye and not eyedrops. Stuck my eye closed. Eventful trip to hospital later and now i'm reasonably okay. You must think i'm soo stupid right now, i don't blame you if you do.

True, they don't fight wars in the same way as real countries do. And the notion of a title like what you suggested seems pretty ludicrous, but i still admire their spirit and determination.

I think you just did. Now we must tell everyone else and perhaps we'll create world peace? Ok perhaps not, there are a lot of stupid people in the world who wouldn't listen. But i get where you're coming from, agreeing to disagreeing is the basis of all success.

Well considering the immense tourist trade it gets i would think it was definately worth it. It certainly looks impressive or so ive heard haha.

Yep! the actual specification is: "a case studyu of an area of fold mountains" and my teacher told us we were studying the Swiss Alps. In particular Interlaken and the Bernese Oberland (i'm so glad i spelt it alright ^^) which was fantastic, particularly since i'd recently visited on holiday!

I've always had an interest in Switzerland (N-Not romantically! just becayse i l-like swiis food is all!) so it was my favourite topic.

True, certainly she only took what was useful from her former rulers. France is...creepy to say the least. I also shudder to think what would of happened.

Your friend

Bekki

A/N this is true, i have been stupid enough to glue my eye haha. So sorry if my replies are late or are typed weirdly.

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Oh dear…that's very unfortunate, but I trust that you are alright now? And I don't think that you're stupid, not at all. These things just have to happen in your life, but they usually only happen once, and then never again. And I'm sure that I can read everything even though there might be a few mistakes here and there.

I give the credit for coming up with the idea of being independent, and my suggestion of titles was more of a joke really. While it is true that you can buy yourself a title, there is not any land that comes attached to it. Sort of like the first son of the Queen is the Prince of Wales, but is not actually Wales' boss.

I think that everyone already knows that democracy works that way, and world peace is a very far off goal at best. All nations will only unite when faced with a common enemy, and no other way. There was an…an incident, a while back now where something happened that we couldn't explain. I did not know what was going on, for we were sealed off from the world, which was our luck I believe. But outside that 'barrier', the countries apparently put aside their differences and fought together against…something.

I did not mean financial costs by the way; I meant that it probably cost the lives of people. Unavoidable with such a large scale project, and if I remember correctly, Russia does not count as one of those people who place a high value on life. I think that such a thing would look most impressive when scaled on a map.

So is it plate tectonics you are studying? Or geology? I don't know, that's not really my field, so naturally I don't know much about it. On the other hand, completely off topic is something that I'm very interested in. I'm sure that you've heard, but France just got a new boss.

I doubt that anyone would have any romantic interest in father, save for Liechtenstein of course, since he makes himself rather unpopular with the rest of the world. But I don't mind, it's none of my business really.

Yes…and by the way…I don't know how to say this, but I believe she is actually flirting with me. Most peculiar. Eh…what do you suggest I do, for I've got no idea how to react to this…

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: Well, that is really only something that happens to you once in your life. I remember during camping I once had two tubes; one was toothpaste, the other one a cream against mosquito bites. Guess which one I used to brush my teeth. I noticed right away though, disgusting. But to be fair, it was dark when I searched for the tube. Anyway, I normally correct all the letters, but here that would not work. I hope you'll recover from this little mishap soon)


	1206. Monaco 19

Monaco: *removes her shoes quietly* Oh, I was just thinking about something involving my past with the Italian Republic, specifically Liguria, once known as the Republic of Genoa.

Glarus: I am most interested…what happened in the past that intertwine your fate with that of Liguria?

Monaco: I was forced to marry him, and I bore him 3 children; Nice, Ventimiglia, and Sanremo.

Glarus: Was it a legitimate union in the eyes of God?

Monaco: Very much legitimate, but I despise him.

Glarus: Now now, you mustn't hate him. Remember, wrath is one of the seven deadly sins.

Monaco: I shall repent for my sin of wrath after I can find a way to forgive him for annexing my land. I also won't forgive Italy for taking me over during the period of the Italian Empire. *sighs*

Glarus: I see. So your rage is justified. But remember that your prayers will be heard, and you will be reimbursed for your loss, one way or another. Besides, you did not have to suffer long under Italy's rule. So your marriage must have been annulled.

Monaco: I must go change, but I'm sure you'd like to enjoy a nice shower?

Glarus: Very much so.

Monaco: *smiles at him* Go. Surely Lucas has the water temperature ready for you.

Glarus: I will, but I ask you not to think too much of your past, however much of a displeasing experience it was. What is over is over, and having your mind linger on those memories will only make you unhappy.

Monaco: I promise not to dwell on it anymore. *goes upstairs to change*

Glarus: I thank you *follows her, then stands around awkwardly in the hallway, outside of Monaco's room*

Monaco: *goes into her room quietly, and removes her dress, putting on a better, but still very comfortable cotton dress*

Glarus: Eh...where may I ask is the bathing chamber? I'm not familiar with your house.

Monaco: *opens the door, combing her hair* The bathroom's just down the hall, amour. I shall bring you a towel.

Glarus: Ah, you are much too kind *goes to the bathroom, takes off his robe and steps under the shore* _Ave Maria *_sings* _Gratia plena. __Maria, gratia plena. Maria, gratia plena. Ave, ave dominus. Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus. Et benedictus. Et benedictus fructus ventris. Ventris tui, Jesus. Ave Maria._


	1207. Thailand 119

Thailand: Yay food!

Grisons: Quicky, before she comes back, vill you help me?

Thailand: Wah? G-Girlfriend..? Just.. What... Erg.. Whatever.. *slight blush* I guess...Only this once.. But, If Ticino hates me for this, I'll be depressed. *huffs cutely*

Grisons: Sank you Thailand, Sank you so much, I assure you zat you von't regret it. Just play along and everything vill be fine, I've got zis. Look out, here she comes.

*Ticino comes out of the house, carrying three steaming plates*

Ticino: PAST-! Oh wait…papa said that I shouldn't a-do that…ah well *sets the plates down on the table* _Buon appetito_!

*All sit at the table. Grisons hasn't started eating, and just looks at Ticino over the table*

Ticino: *notices* Why are a-you looking so grim, _mi fratello_?

Grisons: Because I have an announcement to make. One vhich concerns my feelings.

Ticino: Ah si? Please Grigioni, tell a-me everything.

Grisons: *takes Thailand's hand in his* Me and Thailand…we've known each other for longer zan you sink, an ve are…ve are a couple, _sorella_.

Ticino: …

Grisons: I know zis is sudden, but I sought vhile ve vere all here, I might as vell let you know.

Ticino: But _fratello_…that is a-wonderful!

Grisons: Huh?

Ticino: I've always wanted a-you to be happy, and now you have a-found _amore_, and with _mi amici_ Thailand as well. I have to go tell a-papa about this, right away! *stands up and leaves the table*

Grisons: No wait! Come back! *pauses, then looks at Thailand* Vhat have I done?


	1208. Bekki 93

Dear Berne,

Well, i can just about see what i'm doing. I hope something like this never happens again, its painful and very annoying.

True, i think if i were to get i title i would like one that came with some land attached. Like the prince of Wales, and also like how Kate is duchess of Cambridge but she lives on Anglesey.

True, and at the risk of sounding rediculous perhaps the world will only be united if Aliens were to invade. Further empasising how unlikely it is that the world will ever be at peace one day haha.

Ah, yes. Like when they built the great wall of china. I guess the cost of life is more important in the long run. Hmm...

I love looking at maps haha, i guess its my inner geek.

Geogrpahy on a whole really, this was just one aspect of it for the course. The topic was Plate tectonics but we also looked at things like tourism and populations and things like that. Ah yes! isn't he socialist or something as well? I read it in the news, seems he's quite controversial already.

Y-Yeah... Just an interest in his country i guess. Liechtenstein sees the good inside everyone, so its understandably that she would love him.

Oh? Well that is a suprise! Well, just be yourself, polite, calm and considerate. You need to think carefully about how you feel about her yourself before you do anything too rash so as not to hurt her feelings!

Your Friend

Bekki

A/N Urgh I've done that on camp once before, it was my excema cream and it was awful. Thanks ^^ I'll do my best to ensure they're legible!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

At least you did not glue your eyes shut. As long as you can still see and there is no permanent damage done, there is no reason to worry. You'll look back at this one day and laugh. Besides, I believe that now you will double check something before you drip it into your eyes.

The title is something that's merely traditional now isn't it? I never had to deal with nobility, not after the revolution anyway. We were never supporters of a monarchy. For gold yes, but at least not at our hearts.

That is what popular culture has taught us, isn't it? But it's the most realistic scenario for a union. When faced with an external threat, people put aside their differences and fight for a common cause. This has been shown time and time again in history. As for the alien invasion, I believe that theory was already tested and proven, although I am none too sure about the details since neither me nor my father took part in that event.

Very much so. I would never dream of sacrificing lives, no matter what may be gained by it. Although the Great Wall did proved a barrier from Mongol attacks, which saved lives, so that must keep it in balance. And I'm afraid that such build projects are not able to be achieved in any other way, and stay on a reasonable time schedule and financial plan.

So also a touch of demographics. That is true; France's new boss is from the Socialist party, as opposed to the Conservative party. Personally I don't think much of this dipartite nonsense. You cannot represent all interest with just two political parties. I will be following events in the near future very closely, for I'm interested to see how this will develop.

That she does, but I think it must have been the fact that he saved her from perishing by starvation that did it and of it wasn't that, then it was the years of living together, and growing to like each other. We may never know…

'Surprise' is the right word; I did not come prepared for this, not at all. Okay, I may be calm most of the time, but this just throws me out of balance completely. I'll do as you say, but I don't think that it's anything serious really. We barely even know each other after all.

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: Okay…I guess things like that can happen twice in your life after all XD Don't worry about it.)


	1209. Thailand 120

Thailand: I don't know! But I'm screwed over big time-wait. Someone said Switzerland had amnesia, right? Then we still have time to save this train! Because he won't know me anymore! I'm sure he'll understand if we explain it to him, right? Er.. When Ticino is out of the room.. That is. *picks up fork and pushes around food absently*

Grisons: I don't sink it really matters zat he can't remember ever writing letters to you. Vhen he hears zat we two are 'togezer' he'll believe it…most likely, I don't know how serious he takes Ticino's word. But I can't just tell her zat I lied to her, because zen I'm not better zan any of my brozers, since zat's exactly vhat zey do, and it vould destroy her, and zat's not vhat I want. But ve'll explain it to him; I can't have him sinking that ve're actually an item. And by God I hope zat fazer has some advice for vhat ve should do.

*Ticino comes out of the house, holding a phone*

Ticino: Si…si…io lo messo al telefono. Arrividerci! *holds the phone out to Grisons*

Grisons: *takes it from her* Ja? Tschau papi...

Ticino: So, Thailand, how long have a-you been together? Where did a-you first meet mi fratello Grigioni?


	1210. Distress Call 13

Coraline: ...

Poppy: You alright there?

Jack: Now I know why they were hesitant when they let you on the plane...

Coraline: *yawns*

Jack: You seem giddy.

Poppy: M-Me?

Jack: Yep.

Poppy: Well, I am on a plane!

Jack: Figures.

Pilot: *to Poppy* It's not bad right? I think we've met already, well not really, but I recognize your voice. You were the one who sent out the Distress Call weren't you? I'm Lieutenant Zwingli, nice to meet you, and I suggest you hold on to something, this could get choppy, no pun intended.

Glarus: *green in the face*

Pilot: What's the matter Brother? Can't take the height?

Glarus: The swaying…I feel as if my breakfast wants to follow our lord Jesus Christ and ascend to heaven.

Pilot: *laughs* Being an angel would certainly not be something for you!

Glarus: I feel…rather ill…demons are clawing at my insides…I must expel the evil spirits…

Pilot: You're not 'expelling' anything in my helicopter, got that?

*The helicopter jerks around suddenly, and Glarus staggers into the cockpit and vomits all over the pilot*

Pilot: Right over my overall again, good job! Now you can clean it!

Glarus: *wipes his mouth* It was not intentional, but I feel much better now.

Pilot: *sarcastically* Yeah, fantastic. That's one of us at least.


	1211. Bekki 94

Dear Berne,

True, i've certainly learnt my lesson with regards to reading bottles.

I'm not really bothered about our monarchy, after all its not like they do anything remotely interesting or useful.

Haha, it would certainly be interesting were aliens to invade. Or perhaps a good Zombie apocalypse would be fun haha. Wait there was an alien invasion? And i missed it? Damn (A/N Paint it white FTW!) Wow, even if you weren't involved i'm sure it must have been pretty cool!

Hmm, i suppose we're quite far away from technology that allows us to build things instantly. But so long as a balence is kept, like with the great wall, i guess these kind of things are feasable.

Hmm, well i suppose it would be in your interest, what with the crisis of the eurozone and all that currently going on. It may be in your advantage after all. Who knows?

Yes, its really rather romantic in the long run. Awww... so cute!

Alright! Keep me posted and if you need any help don't hesitate to ask! Best of British!

Your Friend

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

No, I don't see why you would be bothered by them, they are more like decoration than anything else. But they do have their use you know. Without the royal family, England would only be half as interesting. They actually do attract tourists. Just think of how many people come to London to get a glimpse of Buckingham palace and the changing of the guards.

We are certainly not alone in the universe, it is only logical. But I wonder why we always assume that if we ever get into contact with another sentient species, that we are the technologically inferior ones. For all we know, the roles could be reverse, and we start a war in the distant future with a benign civilization on another planet, for resources or habitation space most likely.

There was indeed an alien invasion. But we were never attacked. Father alerted us when he saw the threat was coming, but nothing happened. For a whole day the world seemed to stand still, there was no communicating with anyone. We didn't know what was happening, and father himself didn't care. He told us to go about our business as usual. But what we cantons couldn't help noticing was the glowing green orbs that hovered right outside the boundaries to our airspace, as if they were not able to pass some sort of invisible threshold. You should have seen how my brother Glarus reacted. To him it was clear that Judgment Day had come, and God was protecting us. But luckily it was over after less than twenty four hours. I do not know what those things were, where they came from or where they went, but something is for sure. Something kept us safe from this strange menace (A/N Barrier of permanent neutrality ftw!)

I believe that the best buildings are the ones that were constructed without using serfs of slaves, and which were built without the cost of human life. Accidents happen, naturally, but to use laborers for a project, knowing full well that some would not survive, is unimaginable for me. It reminds me too much of the old days when we were forced to build castles for Austria. Without getting paid.

I certainly hope it will all turn out in our favor, but I don't think it will affect us too much, unless France's boss wants to start telling us what to do. Then we're going to have a big problem, because we don't like it when somebody tries to force their agenda on us. We never did.

Right, so she asked me whether I would like to go out to dinner with her. It's a date basically, and I accepted of course, but I have a feeling I should have been the one asking, right? Anyway, she said she would pay, but I don't want her to think I'm cheap…and I've got no idea what to talk to her about either! All I know is politics, and that's nothing to discuss on a date! I don't want the evening to turn out really awkward! What am I supposed to do?

Sincerely,

Berne


	1212. Thailand 121

Thailand: A-Aye... Well.. Ah.. A few weeks.. Heh.. Yeah.. Well.. I was visiting a few weeks ago, sorry If I didn't tell anyone, I'd just thought I'd come spontaneously.. And I got lost, as expected.. And he found me wandering... *looks at Grigoni quickly, nervously* Heheh.. Eh.. Yeah..

Ticino: *oblivious to the lie* That is a-so wonderful! Fratello Grigioni is a-so very friendly and helpful. And I a-think he deserves someone like a-you to take care of him. I tried a-my best, but he never seemed to want my help…

Grisons: *speaking Rumantsh* Na…na, igl é betg vair…gea, jau stun mal. Ma…ma bab! Bun, bun…jau far vegnir la. Grazia. (No…no, that's not true…yes, I'm sorry. But…but father! Okay, okay, I'll do that. Thank you)

Ticino: What does papa say, mi fratello?

Grisons: He sends us ze best of vishes.

Ticino: That is a-wonderful! So now even papa thinks that it's good that you are a-together! Bene!

*Ticino quickly gobbles up her plate of pasta, while Grisons watches glumly*

Ticino: I could really use some Gelato right now, don't a-you? It's a so warm out here, and I made it myself.

Grisons: *glances at Thailand* Sure…vhy not? Thailand, vould you like to try some Gelato? It's a special kind of ice cream if you didn't know.


	1213. Distress Call 14

Coraline: *tries not to laugh*

Jack: *chuckles*

Poppy: He's gonna be fine right? *trying not to laugh*

Lucerne: I'm not that concerned about his health, now instead I've got my best overall dirty, and the smell is getting to me. What on earth did you eat for breakfast?

Glarus: Gruel…

Lucerne: The least that can be said is that it isn't much.

Jack: *at Glarus* You alright? You still look like you need a bucket.

Coraline: *nods in agreement*

Glarus: I...I will be fine. God grants me strength to endure this test…

Lucerne: How are you coping back there?

Glarus: Not you! Our patient! I just was asking because we'll be arriving in Chur soon, and I need to know whether to request a stretcher and prepare the emergency room.


	1214. Bekki 95

Dear Berne,

True, i think they should do something useful though considering how much better off they are in comparison to the rest of us here. I actually saw the queen once, in person. She's very short in real life. And personally i think Buckingham palace is waaay too tacky, i think they should lose some of the gold leaf and modernise the place a little. I'm thinking they should paint the outside hot pink or electric blue or something haha.

Its like a film i once watched where we invaded another planet instead of them invading us. It was a comedy film but it did make me think that perhaps that is the more likely outcome. True, since we are doing a very good job of destroying this one.

Like some kind of barrier? I bet England didn't have one of those. We probably got involved in all the fighting and stuff. (A/N technically since i'm engish doesn't this mean i got turned into a noppera?) Obviously whoever fought the aliens was successful, i just wish i'd seen it. I do remember the weird green orbs mind, and a flash of white but then i don't remember anything! Haha, i be Glarus was really worried! Judgement day isn't due til August this year apparently so we've got some more time left. If you belive the predictions anyways.

You had to build castles for Austria? WITH NO PAY? Thats awful! How could be be soo cruel? Grr, i'll snip his violin strings and untune his piano.

I can't imagine switzerland, or any of you, being the kind of people to let others walk all over you!

No no, its fine no matter who asks who this is the modern day after all! Hmm, well i would take some money with you just in case she can't afford it. Suggest that you share the pay but if she insists do not be too forceful after all she's probably just as nervous as you are! Hmm, Politics are not a good conversation for a man and a lady on a date really. I'd say talk about the weather but thats sooo stereotypically English. How about you ask her about things she likes? Her hobbies? Compliment her and thank her for her hospitality things like that. More important smile! No scowling! Keep calm, act natural and most importantly DO NOT LOSE YOUR TEMPER!

Your Friend

Bekki

A/N would you believe Paint it white isn't going to be released in Uk til June? I can't wait that long!

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Alright, what do you suggest they do then? I think you do have one prince that is very active and does a great service to the country, but leaving him aside, what would they do? They can't govern you anymore, otherwise you would take a step back five hundred years in history, and they can't just live like normal citizens, that wouldn't work. I think the best option would be to leave the system as it is, for it is working, and working well. And I don't think that painting it in that particular color would be very attractive.

Either is certainly a possibility, we'll know when the time comes. I wonder what it will be like though, space exploration, I mean. It will be well worth waiting another few centuries to see it happen. But of course…you won't be around to witness it… It is true that we are not taking as much care of our home as we should. I can only hope that other countries will better their ways. We don't have the same problems; renewable energies are very trendy in our mindset.

Yes, sort of like that. I simply can't explain it. Father looked at some satellite pictures from that day. Most of the satellites were not functioning at all, but this weather satellite was. It must have been malfunctioning in an odd way though, since it showed the whole earth in white, with the exception of Switzerland and Liechtenstein (A/N Yes, it probably does, and I would have just been living my life on, oblivious of what was happening) Glarus wasn't worried, he was ecstatic! From what he said, you would have thought that this was the greatest thing ever to happen. He thought that those orbs were angels, shining with heavenly light, and that they were guarding us, while all around the world descended into chaos. I didn't believe Glarus back then and I don't believe Mayan Empire and what his ancient prophecies predict. I'll just go on doing my job as always, and see whether the world ends or not.

It was quite common during those times. Farmers were required to work a certain amount of hours for their lords, doing construction work. That alone wouldn't have been bad, but unfortunately, we were being forced to forge our own chains, since those castles were built to garrison troops and provide a stronghold for the local ruler. It's only natural that we burnt most of them to the ground, and scattered what was left in every direction. I don't think that you need to do that, we gave him a good beating ourselves.

No, we are not. No one likes it of course, but father is extremely sensitive. The amount of anger outbreaks he's had has dramatically increased with growing globalization.

It was a great date…yes, it's official, I asked her whether it was, and she said yes. She showed me to a nice restaurant on the seaside, and luckily the weather, which had been so bad all day, held. We talked about a lot of things while eating a splendid dinner. She asked me about my father and my brothers and sisters, and I asked her about how her life was under England and France, then we moved on to how our life was under Austria and then we discussed music and our leisure activities. We had a very good time together and shred many laughs, and when the bill came I insisted on paying for both of us, in thanks for her gracious hospitality. Then we went back to her house, which was also where I was staying, and I bade her good night. I think I might have to extend my holiday…but who can object to that?

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: That's inhumane! Unacceptable! But I don't think you have to wait for that long if you don't have to. I saw the movie on youtube, but it was eventually taken down. Still, there's all the rest of the internet. It's got to be out there.)


	1215. Monaco 20

Monaco: *is carrying a few towels for him; is about to open the door, but hears him singing* F-Fridolin? Are you in here?

Glarus: Eh…y-yes! Please do not come in! I am bare, that is not decent! I couldn't forgive myself if I saw you while I was in this condition, much less if you saw me!

Monaco: I-I don't mind if I see you! J-Just look away, and you won't see me, either! I'm only bringing you towels, honestly!

Glarus: A-alright! B-but please…make it quick!

Monaco: *looks down, blushing furiously; opens the door* P-Pardon the intrusion...

Glarus: Y-yeas…but I guess it would have been worse if there had been no towels at all…I think I much prefer this way…

Monaco: You have a beautiful singing voice... Did you sing often at your monastery? *places towels at the foot of the shower*

Glarus: O-oh yes….every day, several times, many different songs…that was one of my favorite, 'Ave Maria'.

Monaco: That must have been very fun. W-why don't we talk after you are finished showering, oui?

Glarus: Ah…I agree….this is somewhat uncomfortable. I will finish here and join you later when I am fully clothed again.

Monaco: I'll be waiting in my room! *grins, and romps out the door, closing it gently behind her*

Glarus: Wait wha-? Oh…gone…did she say…her room? Dear Lord…*gets on his knees, with water streaming down on him* Oh Vater im Himmel, geheiligt werde dein Name, dein Reich komme, dein Wille- oh…I don't have to do this anymore…*gets up* Well…maybe it is harmless…maybe I am too sensitive.

*Glarus finishes showering and dries himself off with a towel*

Glarus: No fresh clothes though…and I can't put on my old robe, not now, not now that I've showered and am clean. I'll just have to ask her whether she has any clean clothes here that befit a male. Maybe Liguria left something…*slings the towel around himself and exits the bathroom*

Glarus: *knocks on Monaco's bedroom door* Monaco? Are you in there? Eh…I have a slight problem on my hands here…


	1216. Thailand 122

Thailand: ah.. Yeah. Veneziano always talked about gelato, but I have never actually tasted it before. So I guess this will be my first time.

Ticino: Va bene! I will a-go and get some! You will a-love it! I guarantee! Everyone loves the gelati! *runs back into the house*

Grisons: She's gone. Father didn't believe for one moment that you were my girlfriend, he said that I wasn't the type…*scowls* I guess he's right. Anyway, I told him that I was sorry and asked him what I should do. He told me that I got myself into this mess, and I was the one to get myself out of it, that I'll have to take care of this myself, and that you'll have to help me since you were foolish enough to agree to this act…I'm sorry, I'm deeply sorry for dragging you into this. It was selfish of me…


	1217. Michigan 1

In your 785th letter, you were confused about there being an actual place on this planet named Hell. I would like to tell you that in fact, there is a town named Hell... unfortunately, this makes me a honest-to-goodness "hellraiser", as Hell is... one of my children.

* * *

><p>Dear Michigan,<p>

What? I don't even- what the hell are you-? What? Look what you're saying makes no sense at all, so I'll just ignore it. Why am I not surprised that you would have a town with that name? And don't say it as if it were something significant, you're just trying to be overly dramatic. It just shows that when it comes to names, you may have imagination, but no taste. You have a town and decide to name it hell on a whim? Please, that's just asking for something terrible to happen.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: At first I didn't even see that it was a letter…there are actually some rules to letter writing, just to point out. For example, you can't reference any letter other than one that was written to you, because that wouldn't make sense)


	1218. Montana 2

Dear Switzerland,

Sorry if I haven't written to you for this lengthy of an amount of time. Sometimes my level of procrastination baffles even me, but that doesn't really bother me too much since I'm not nearly as bad as my neighbors... I guess you could say that have very few things to do to preoccupy myself other then writing letters, but seeing that Idaho is borrowing my best kayak, my favorite hammock broke and reading the local news is about as interesting as watching paint dry, this seemed to be the best option. Originally I had planned to clean out my desk space this afternoon, but then I found your address somewhere among the old unfinished papers and I thought that since I would rather not write to Dad knowing how he can be like sometimes, I figured I would send you this letter. So...yeah.

Anyway, as I write you this letter, I was thinking maybe I can ask you for some advice... You see, I have this neighbor Wyoming, and he is about ten times as lazy as I am. But the thing is, whenever he gets on my nerves by how boring he is sometimes, I just get the feeling...It's kind of hard to explain- He kind of looks like the kind of guy you would assume would be stupid, but whenever he actually talks he sounds so...philosophical and calm. And he just seems so laid-back all the time and I don't really know what to make of it...I think I might be a little jealous of him, I not really all that sure what to make of it all... Can you help me?

Hanna Jones (Montana)

* * *

><p>Dear Montana,<p>

You wrote a letter to me? I don't recall…and I file every letter that I receive, no matter where it comes from. Maybe it got lost in the system, that happens sometimes, though rarely, or maybe I just discarded it. I can't be bothered to just constantly write letters, I've got more pressing issues on my hands.

That amount of procrastination will get you into deep trouble one day. It's not that important now, and I don't care whether you write to me or not, since I've got other things to do. Anyway, you made an odd choice in my opinion, writing to me of all people. There are countries that would appreciate this kind of thing a lot more. But writing to me is probably better than writing to your own father. As sad as that seems, it is true, because at least you'll learn something from me.

You're asking me for advice? Me of all countries? Personally I couldn't care less about your issues, they don't affect me, so why should I? It sounds like such a trivial matter anyway. Again, why ask me for advice? Listen, if you wanted to hear some advice, write to America, because making sure that his children's lives are pleasant and helping them solve their problems is his duty, not mine. What am I supposed to answer to that question anyway? He's just the way it is, live with it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1219. Thailand 123

Thailand: Aye.. That seems very like him. I have an idea, but it might cause stress on your bond with Ticino.. We could get in a "couple fight" and break up, but I don't know how Ticino would react.. I really don't want to hurt her...

Grisons: Zat's an idea, but you're right of course, I don't know how zis vill affect Ticino, now zat I've seen her happier zan she vas in a long time. She usually makes and impression of being cheerful, I know, but don't be fooled. She learned zat as part of tourism management. Zis is her vhen she is truly happy, and I don't sink I could bring myself to rob her of her happiness. I sink at ze moment ve'll just vait and sit it out. Ve can pretend zat ve've broken up later, vhen it's not in front of Ticino's eyes. She'll get over zat. Here she comes, stick to ze plan, and be sure to praise her gelato, zough I don't think you'll need telling.

Ticino: *arrives carrying a tray of three bowls* Fresh gelato! Ice cream is a-just the thing right now, no? Va bene, enjoy!

*They all begin to spoon the gelato out of their bowls. Ticino watches anxiously*

Ticino: And? I a-hope that it is good…

Grisons: You did a fantastic job sorella, as alvays.

((Pft, Is this turning into a Chiché situation or what? XD XD))

(Author's note: If you mean 'cliché' then yes, quite. But that's pretty much what I was going for. The popular movie theme of two people pretending to be something they're not, a lot of stuff happening around that false pretense, and then finally, the solution, usually that what was just a scam before, becomes reality)


	1220. New Zealand 1

Hi

I don't know if you remember me, but I'm new Zealand and I was just wondering why you shot at me while I was having a nice conversation with lilli? Honestly, I wasn't even doing anything bad! But I still think you're a cool guy. From New Zealand

Ps - I'm inviting you and lilli my christmas party! Wanna come?

* * *

><p>Dear New Zealand,<p>

You think I wont remember soothing like that? I've registered your face, and you on my hit list if I see you near her again. I think it's perfectly clear why I shot at you, unless you live under a rock. No one talks to Liechtenstein except me, no one! I couldn't imagine the consequences if I did let that happen. My duty is to protect her, and I will do so with all mean I see necessary. It doesn't matter who it is, I'm not at all biased whom I shoot, and the same goes for you. You might have bot been thinking you were doing anything bad, and maybe you weren't but that's not a chance I was willing to take. Besides, man up!, will you? It was a warning shot, it clearly missed you.

Cool…eh…sure…

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Who exactly do you think you are? Christmas is a time for family, and I prefer to stay at home with Liechtenstein and have a nice, quiet Christmas. Go invite someone else to party with you. I'm sure Australia would, and America and Britain…just go ask around, but I wont be coming.


	1221. Bekki 96

Dear Berne,

Well the Royal families of Denmark and the Netherlands seem to live like normal people pretty easily! True he does serve in the serve in the air ambulance/RAF which is kinda cool considering i'm an RAF cadet. I dunno, be pretty funny if i could paint it pink mind and i think Poland would like it!

Hmph, it won't happen when i'm around thats for cetain. I guess i can just imagine what it'd be like. Unless of course the world does end this year! True, certainly your father does renewable energy better than England does. I try my hardest mind! I just don't have a waterfall handy for some hydroelectric power.

Wow, and i don't remember a thing. The whole world was white? Must have been incredible to have seen. I'm going to see what i remember, certainly i remember that white light and then waking up somewhere i definately know i wasn't when i saw that light. I mean one does not simply black out in their hometown and wake up in London withough something having happened right?

Ah, good then he got what he deserves. Kind of like what the serfs had to do in the middle ages here. No pay, hard labour. No wonder they all revolted. Which is the root of another very very bad engish joke. GOes something like this: "Sire the peasants are revolting!" , "Of course they are! You would be too is you never took a bath!"

Hmm, maybe he should consider some anger management classes? Or perhaps try finding a relaxing hobby like cooking or something.

Oh sounds wonderful! See you were absolutely fine! You can do this! I'm proud of you! Makes me wish i could come out there with my camera and take some photographs aww i'm so happy! Hope you have a good time together!

Your Friend

Bekki

A/N Its terrible! Normally we get things around the same time as America since we use their dub but this time they're making us wait forever! I saw it on youtube, and i use animefreak a lot as well (thats how i'm watching season three since thats not out til JULY)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

True, but you shouldn't compare monarchies, for they are complex by definition. Each as its own way of handling things. Spain's King is still the head of the army, even though I don't think that makes sense at all, since the hierarchy should be based on merit, and not birth. I would say that he is an example. It's better at least than back in the seventeenth century. Sometime we served monarchs as mercenaries, and you would not believe how detached from the harsh reality they were. I'm certain that Poland would like such a thing, he does have some odd interests after all.

As I said, I don't believe that the world will end this year. It's not one of my concerns, and I don't see why anyone would be concerned. After all, the end of the world has been predicted countless of times, and yet we are still very much here. I think that it's sort of a balance. We may not have any natural resources, but we have the opportunity to harness water in a way that allows us to power eighty percent of the nation.

That is what the images displayed, but it must have been a malfunction of sort, because try as we might, there is no other reasonable explanation for this kind of thing. Something must have happened that day. I'm sure that father knows and he's not telling us. For whatever reason, I know that he means well. We may never know what occurred then.

After that his precious empire declined more and more, and he continuously lost power and influence. I wouldn't say that father riding up against him was the cause of this, but it certainly contributed, since the two were embroiled in a lot of battles after that, most of which Austria lost, and we won. The final blow came when Austria and Hungary divorced after the Great War. That is indeed a tasteless joke, and let it be said that the nobles stank just as much. I paid a visit to the French court at Versailles at the end of the nineteenth century. The inside of the palace was just as bad as the city outside.

Oh yeah, sure, I'll run that across him, see how he reacts. I'm not out of my mind, I'm not stupid enough to go to my father and say 'have you ever considered anger management classes?'. Just thinking about it is ridiculous. I don't want to change my father, no matter what problems his temper causes.

Now don't you go all Hungary on us, or you'll see why I had such a ferocious reputation a fighter. I joke of course, but I do like my privacy. But now I have to admit I'm stumped, because I don't know what I should do next. Therefore I come to you again to ask for some of our sage advice.

Sincerely,

Berne

P.S. How are your eyes? Have you recovered from your accident yet?

(Author's note: If I only spoke German as opposed to English, I would be in deep trouble, since most animes, including Hetalia, don't get dubbed on. I wonder though what the thoughts behind making the waiting period so long are. Maybe it's some kind of marketing strategy, or maybe it does just take that long to dub it over, which is quite possible.)


	1222. Thailand 124

Thailand: *squeal* This. Is. น่าอัศจรรย์!

Ticino: Eh? What did you a-say?

Grisons: I'm sure she vas so overwhelmed by ze good taste zat she svitched back to her native tongue unconsciously. Either zat, or she used a vord zat only carries the full veight of its meaning in ze original language.

Ticino: You understand each other like a-no one else, si?

Grisons: Eh…yeah…sounds about right…alzough I don't speak a vord of Thai…

Ticino: Ah Grigioni…I meant a-understanding on an emotional level, so deep a-that it goes far beyond anything else, and can a-cross any language barrier. That is amore Grigioni…true amore.

Grisons: True love?

Ticino: Si, mi fratello!

Grisons: …*stares*

Ticino: What? Why are a-you staring at a-me like that? Stop it, prego!

Grisons: It's just zat…vell, nada, it's nosing, I'm just not used to hearing zis from you…how do you know such sings? You vere never in a relationship vith anyone, vere you?

Ticino: *blushes* N-no

Grisons: Vas it Italy?

Ticino: Don't a-be silly! I hate that guy! He's unbearable! And a-so stupid, running through papa's lawn all the time and getting shot. He's an idiot! Who could possibly fall in love with him!

Grisons: Alright, calme, I believe you, of course he's an idiot.

Ticino: I just know, si? By intuition.

Grisons: I believe you.

*silence*

Ticino: Are you finished Grigioni? You're a-not eating.

Grisons: Oh…I eh…I guess I'm done…I really can't eat any more.

Ticino: *eyes Thailand's bowl* But I see that our guest a-has eaten all of it while we were a-talking! Would you a-like Grigioni's? Oh…I have a wonderful idea…what would a-you say if Grigioni feeds you the gelato? That would a-be so romantic!

Grisons: V-vhat?

((.. Spelling fail XD oh, like with the Hunger Games? If you want Grigoni and Thailand to be a couple, that's fine by me. Would you need information about her?))

(Author's note: I wasnt thinking of that example, but sure, just without all the outside pressure, the fear of being killed and the only one watching them is Ticino ^^ Really I don't want to choose for Thailand as she's your character, and I don't want to take the decision out of your hands. And I think I only need to know what Grigioni can find out, to make it seem more genuine and less fabricated.)


	1223. Monaco 21

Monaco: What on earth is going o- ...Oh my goodness... *looks at him*

Glarus: *turns red and stares at his bare feet* I am so sorry to intrude upon you, but I don't seem to have any spare clothes with me, and I was wondering if…if you had something I could wear. Again I deeply apologize for this…but it was unavoidable.

Monaco: I'll get you some clothes. I have extra shirts and other stuff from when Francis was here. And I didn't know you were so pale, cher.

Glarus: Pale? But I often work out in the monastery gardens, tending to the orchard and such. It must come from wearing that robe all the time that the sun has not bronzed me…

Monaco: You're going swimming sometime. You have to! Such pale skin isn't healthy for you.

Glarus: What? But that is dangerous! If I go out in the sun like this, without any protection, I will get sunburnt in mere minutes!

Monaco: Fine, you can wear sunscreen. But please try to get more sunshine. It's not good for you if you don't go outside. *goes to her closet* I have clothes in here. I think Francis has a bigger build than you, so these should fit quite well. *blushes* Do you need any underwear?

Glarus: Erm…ja…that would be very welcome…if you happen to have some that is…I'm not sure if…well, please check and see if you have some… wouldn't feel proper without any undergarments…

Monaco: ...*quickly gets some casual clothes; a pair of ripped jeans, a polo, and a pair of underwear, folds them, and hands the stack to him* H-here.

Glarus: Thank you so much. I will be back within the minute *goes to another room and changes*

Monaco: *waits*

Glarus: *returns* As promised, here I am. I hope I did not take too long…it's a bit difficult putting on clothes you are not accustomed to. I am a bit self-conscious though, I'm not sure this suits me…how do I look?

Monaco: *lights up* You look dashing. This is the first time I've ever seen you without your robe on.

Glarus: Your kind words are very encouraging. Nevertheless I can't help but feel somewhat out of place without the familiar weight and airiness of my robe.

Monaco: Don't be embarrassed! Be glad I didn't give you something like one of Brittany's rock shirts.

Glarus: Oh…true…I would have objected strongly to that. Thank you for being so considerate, I really do appreciate it.

Monaco: *kisses his cheek* Good boy! Do you have any things to unpack?

Glarus: I only carried with me what I wore, the robe, a rosary, and a relic, a finger bone of Saint Fridolin. I have nothing else here…I'm sorry if I came so unprepared, I didn't mean to cause trouble.

Monaco: I'll find other toiletries and clothes for you. My home is your home, after all!

Glarus: You are much too gracious, now what do we-?

*A telephone rings somewhere in the house*

Glarus: *looks around startled* That is yours, right? Are you expecting anyone?


	1224. Bekki 97 and announcement

Dear Berne,

Ah i suppose so but it still annoys me a little, maybe i'm just jealous because i can't have a 7 course dinner everyday of the week. Things are better now i suppose, and the country does seem to like its royal family. We had a civil war and that pretty much achieved nothing. One day, i totally want to meet Poland again.

I don't think so either, in fact it had better not or else me taking all these exams right now will have been for nothing! Then again, what if it already ended and this is heaven? Oh dear, thats too complicated even for me...

True, you certainly have eco-power covered.

He's not telling you? I guess that rules out getting him to tell me then. That was my Plan B, i guess my plan C is to find England and ask him. If i only knew where he lived.

Its very sad that Austria and Hungary got divorced though, i always thought they were so cute together. But times change and sometimes it just takes one thing to bring everything else crashing down. Like with the Holy Roman Empire and the British Empire, things just fall apart eventually. It is a bad joke is it not? I think both clases back then needed introducing to a bar of soap. Ah well, history jokes are written by those who have no idea about the subject really.

Ah yes, actually knowing your father's prowess with a shotgun i wouldn't go proposing that to him either. Let Zurich do it

I like your father just the way he is as well. Tell him i say hello!

Hehe, i wouldn't dream of it! I just wish i could see it because it sounds sooo cute! You need help? Umm ok! Well you could always ask her if she would like to visit your house for a while? You could treat her to some swiss cheese and chocolate, especially chocolate. Very romantic. Or if you'd rather stay where you are then theres always the "stroll along the beach" you seem to get in all the romance films. I'm not too keen on cliche romance films though...

Your Friend

Bekki

P.S Mostly, certainly i can open my eye again, its waiting for my vision to come back thats the problem right now.

A/N Ah, thats true my spanish friend has the same problem. It is really strange though since Hetalia's already been out in the USA since January! If it is some obscure marketing scheme i'll be really mad because i hate waiting! When i was in switzerland i picked up some german manga though, it looks good (not that i can read a word of it hahaha)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

I don't see any reason to be jealous of that. Of course we all appreciate being treated like royalty, but I think that seven courses are much too excessive. It takes me long enough to get through one course, being as slow as I am, and I don't have the time to eat that much. Civil wars are always a horrible thing, as it is brother fighting brother. I have been through one myself, which was mercifully short though, and there were relatively few casualties as the two sides were extremely unbalanced. Basically it was a fight of catholic cantons against protestant cantons, land against city, so I was on the protestant side. We won after just one little skirmish, and as in your case, achieved hardly anything. If Poland liked you, then I'm sure he'll pay you a visit sometimes. If he does, then I don't recommend playing chess with him, he takes all the complexity out of it.

If this is heaven, then I must say I'm very disappointed with the overall situation, although the job-distribution seems to be about right among the countries…that old song comes to mind…I don't know where it came from though…maybe something father told me, who knows…

Not completely though, and it's one of the major issues that I have to deal with at the moment. Nuclear energy is outdated, and the public feels the same. While we have the left wing demanding an almost immediate shut-down of all plants, the right wing would like to keep them a little longer, and I don't know what to think. It's impossible for me to decide for one thing when I'm almost literally torn, which happens more often than you think, courtesy of everyone arguing.

I'm afraid I can't tell you that. There is a code of secrecy in place. I can tell you where I live, but not where anyone else lives. England has to tell you himself, and willingly so.

I was never particularly fond of their alliance, and of course you can argue that they were certainly a couple to look at, but seeing this from a political point of view, I find them hard to praise. There was bound to be a disaster sometime, they were just so different. Then they decided to go to war on the Slavic states because they felt provoked by their revolts, so naturally the felt they had to defend their marriage. (A/N Something that happened in history class the day before yesterday. My teacher said that the Austro-Hungarian Empire invaded the Slavic states because they wanted to protect their 'Ehe'(German for 'Marriage') when she actually meant to say 'Ehre' (Honor)) If there is one thing that you can see in all of history, it is that Empires have a tendency to fall rather unspectacularly. You would have needed more than soap to get rid of that stink. Some lavatories and a decent plumbing system would have been perfect.

I don't actually think that he uses a shotgun that much. He prefers rifles a lot more, for reasons best known to him, but I know his preferences since I own a weapons company myself. A very good one too. And as much as I would like that bastard Zurich get hurt if it's to put a dent in his arrogance, I also doubt that he would suggest such a thing.

You know I can't do that. He can't remember you. That's partially why I'm writing to you, not him.

If you say so. I wonder though if she's not a bit too young for me. If I got my facts right, then she's got to be around thirty-six years now, which is nothing, especially when compared to my lifespan which, since I joined the Confederations, was six hundred and forty-nine years. That's quite a difference, and I wonder whether that will cause any trouble. Of course! I can only repay her the favor now by inviting her to my house instead! Why didn't I think of that! Oh the things we can do together. We can have a tour of the capital, see the beautiful nature, and enjoy culinary creations from all parts of the Confederation! You've saved me! In more than one respect, since I think I'm way overdue to return home by now. It all works our perfectly. As far as I know, Seychelles has never visited my father, so this will be a completely new experience for her. I am so excited!

Sincerely,

Berne

P.S. At least there is some improvement, and on the long term there was no harm done, so it shouldn't really matter.

(Author's note: Of course waiting sucks, but I think that it no matter how frustrating it is while it lasts, it is all the sweeter when the waiting finally comes to an end, at least in my experience. I actually had no idea that there was any such thing as German manga. Unlike our northern neighbor, we have a more critical view of manga/anime, no big surprise, being Switzerland and all. You could say that those things are regarded as kind of shifty and just general weird. I wish it didn't have to be so.)

* * *

><p><strong>A quick heads up: At the moment we've got an extended weekend due to Ascension, and from Thursday until Saturday I'm going on a camping trip. So for that short time I won't be able to answer any mail. But have no fears! Once I'm back things will continue as usual.<strong>

**-ConfoederatioHelvetica**


	1225. Thailand 125

Thailand: heheh.. Um, sorry Ticino! In my language it means 'amazing'. ... Eh? Feed me? *blush* That's not really.. Needed..

Grisons: I agree…zis is going a bit too far, don't you sink sorella? I mean, zere are sings zat you like doing and some not as much.

Ticino: *disappointed* Oh…si, I guess you are a-right, but I just thought that it would be romantic. There is a-sadly not enough romance in the world as it is. So much hate and war, it is depressing, and makes a-me cry sometimes for those poor nations that don't have the peace we a-do. And I a-thought that you two could spread some more happiness in the world by showing that a-you defy that reality together.

Grisons: I…vell…vell zat's true…but…but…still…I don't know if…

Ticino: *makes big eyes at Grisons*

Grisons: I…I supposed so *gives Thailand an imploring look*

((Yeah, but it's an example of the "faked relationship becomes real" plot... I think. Well, Thailand and Grigoni can be a couple. Hm.. Things he can find out.. Well, do you need the obvious stuff, like her hair and eye color, or like, her quirks, likes, and dislikes? I suck at understanding things, not even funny ._.))

(Author's note: Sort of, yes...have you read the trilogy? I'm just saying that you're not supposed to tell me anything about her, since that would be like giving Grisons inside information that he doesn't really have. I'll have him ask the questions instead, when the time is right. I still haven't figured out a point yet where he actually falls for her though…I think it'll come bit by bit.)


	1226. Bekki 98

Dear Berne,

But me being the greedy person i am i would like to try it just once. I'd probably make myself really sick in the process but it'd be worth it just for the experience. Really? I eat really fast, it comes from my days back in Primary school where the faster you ate the more time you got to play. I haven't grown out of that habit yet hahaha.

Let me remember my history, our civil war was kind of like yours. The roundheads were in support of parliamentary rule of the country and were puritans lead my Oliver Cromwell. The Caveliers were Royalists on the side of King Charles I who were a little more free when it came to religion (he kind of changed between catholic and protestant depending on which mistress he had). Anyways there were a lot of battles and eventually the Roundheads won and Charles I was executed, Oliver Cromwell became Protector for a while. Banned pretty much anything fun in the country: Christmas, Parties, Theatre you name it he probably banned it. In the end he died, his son tried to succeed him but was pretty much useless so Charles II came back and took the throne, called the restoration. Waste of time if you ask me.

I'm no good at chess anyways, i try to think five steps ahead like you're supposed to but i always seem to pick the wrong five steps.

So am i! I was hoping i'd have angel wings or something cool like that! By song do you mean the one that goes something like "all the engineers would be german, the cooks would be french and the bankers would be Swiss" etc? i know of it, can't say where from though. Maybe i heard it the time your father took me to the world meeting in London.

Hmm, that is a dilemma. I learnt about nuclear physics a while ago, pretty complicated stuff. I suppose it depends on whether or not you have the capacity for storing nuclear waste or not.

What? Damnit! Willingly? I suppose looking is out of the question as well London's HUGE. I could narrow it down to a few areas but even so... grrr. I can guess where you live mind. You live in your city haha the city thats really easy for tourists like me to get completely lost in hahaha.

I suppose that's because you see their alliance from a political side whereas i only see how cute they are as a couple. They did that just for their marriage? Woah (A/N awesome! I can see how easily you could get those words mixed up mind. Still its great for hetalia fans haha!)

Ah true, and we didn't even get those until the 1800's. We seem to have our priorities wrong, which leads to another joke but i'm not gonna tell it because A. its rude and B. its about cricket and C. you'll think bad of me for knowing such crappy jokes.

I'd say they're the same thing but i know full well they're not. And i don't doubt either you or your fathers prowess with weaponry at all. It a shame we can't blackmail him into doing it or something. Hmmm... *thinking*

That makes me cry, i miss him and i wish he could remember. *tear stains on paper* Not that i don't enjoy writing to you its just, he was so nice to me. He even came and taught one of my maths classes you know! I wish i could come out there and reintroduce myself but i can't.

Well, i think age doesn't matter in a relationship and certainly you don't look that much older than her. She looks only a little older than me and you look only a little younger than your father so it all balances out right? You like my idea? Yay! I think you'll have a fantastic time! Make sure to ask her as soon as possible! And yes i think you are overdue home, you've been out there quite a while now!

Your Friend

Bekki

P.S no long term damage thank goodness, and enough vision to get me through my biology paper on monday ahaha!

A/\N Yeah, hopefully the wait will be worth it. Really? It was in (now let me think) either Zurich or Berne station in the bookshop there. I think it must have been Berne since i'd only just finished laughing about the last place we visited (Wankdorf, epic place name ) when i found the bookshop. They were giving out free copies of this manga supplement and i took one. I've tried to read it (thank goodness for the pictures!) but not very easily considering i don't speak german. But i can understand Switzerland thinking its shifty, certainly it can get very heavily censored occasionally in england.

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

If you happen to have the more or that sort of thing, then of course you can try it. The salary of a politician, in my case a member of parliament isn't too bad, but it's not a full time position like with many other nations. I have to work on the side as well, so I dedicate myself to being an ambassador as well, so I am very flexible with that I do. Well yes being slow is one of my prime characteristics. You heard me talk, you know how slow I am in that regard.

'Roundheads' is a rather interesting name for a political faction. Anyway it does sound like it was pointless; civil wars have a tendency to be that way, even if they fight for a special cause, because it's still within the borders of the country itself. Ours started as a kind of argument where one side always did something to anger the other. First Argovia, a protestant canton, decided that she wanted to ban all monasteries, which of course the Catholics didn't like one bit. She broke the Constitution though. So all women's monasteries were reinstated. Everything seemed fine until Lucerne, conservative as she was, called for a mobilization of the order of Jesuits, which were basically the intellectual soldiers of the pope. The protestants the mobilized all liberals to march against Lucerne in the Freischarenzüge. This prompted her to defy the Constitution again and ally herself with other conservative cantons, even daring to contact Austria. We all came together, and demanded that this alliance, the Sonderbund, had to be broken, but they refused and we had a civil war. They had a badly equipped, badly led, and on the other side it was us, well trained, superior in numbers and weapons and under the leadership of the brilliant General Dufour. We beat them within twenty-six days with about 130 dead and 400 wounded. It was nothing. But there was some effect, seeing as we instated new government to watch over the rebellious cantons, and we banned the Jesuits from the land until 1973.

Zürich and I play chess sometimes. I think it's a pretty fair match, since he's a great mathematician, and I understand the intricacies of strategy. I think we hold a perfect balance of wins and losses, although he insists that he's won more.

Yes, that one song. I don't know who came up with it, but it's stupid. You can't generalize like that, you'd need to know everything about every country, and who can claim to that? All I know is that father hates it more than any other song in the world. I really wonder where it came from though..

The problem is that we really don't have any no-man's land, and people don't want the nuclear waste in their backyard, no matter who deep underground it is. Not after Chernobyl and Fukushima.

Of course I live in my own capital, even though there's not really a standard for that sort of thing. I'm still a city-oriented canton. But I doubt you'll ever find me. We're not supposed to be found. And if you get lost in a small city like mine, then you won't find where England lives, even if you searched for your whole life. You do know where father lives, since you were at the Fasnacht, but I doubt you'll be bothering him.

It seemed like they were really in love, but I think it was better for all of us that they, like all the other empires, dissolved. They cause too much trouble for the rest. Their imperialism did more harm than good I'm afraid. Rivalries in the colonies could not be kept apart from the rivalries in the homelands. (A/N I wish such slips would happen more often. I actually took to write down funny things in history class. But since we're now having it in German instead of English as usual, there hasn't been much of that lately)

Try me. I understand the basics of cricket; I'd like to hear that joke. And I could never think badly of you, it would really take a lot to do that. I'm much more tolerant that you'd think.

Actually I'm not too good with guns. I prefer a diplomatic solution. I can handle a firearm of course, and I'm not bad, but the pen is mightier than the sword, is it not? Look, I might hate him, but I'm certainly above blackmailing. That is not a tool I use at any time.

Don't be so sad, it's really not worth it. Just keep to those memories of him that you have, and you'll be fine. Really? He did? That's very surprising, I wonder why he would do such a thing, and he's not normally so involved. Maybe he was at England's house and just wanted to see how life was or something. He must have had his reasons.

I guess if you see it that way then there is no problem at all. Maybe I'm just seeing complication where there aren't any. So, we're flying back to Switzerland tomorrow, and she's coming with me. I'm going to show her all the sights, including the Jungfrau. I told her to pack warm clothes, since it will be somewhat colder than she's used to. And I'm going to introduce her to the rest of the Confederation…well maybe not Zurich, since he'd drop some inappropriate comments about what she cost me…I shudder to think about it.

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: Ah yes, I've heard of that town. The same thought crossed my head when I heard the name, but I didn't think it quite as funny…ah well. I'm not really a manga reader…I wouldn't know where to look; they're pretty much rare items. But I have some faith that people will become more accustomed to it. I came across a German TV channel where they announced they were going to play Animes as part of a special program. It was a kids channel, but it leaves room for hope. I wonder, why would they censor them?)


	1227. Augsburg 1

Ha ha ha! How did you like that wedgie I gave you? In front of your little sister, too! You were trying to be brave, but when I hung you up, I saw you fighting back tears.

Someone had to take you down a notch.

Pfiadi, Augsburg

* * *

><p>Augsburg,<p>

You caught me by surprise, that won't happen again, I assure you, and if you ever embarrass me in front of Liechtenstein again, I'll wipe the floor with you. By the way, how are you recovering from those bullet wounds I gave your right after? It didn't look that bad from my high vantage point, nothing that I haven't seen before, I got wounded far worse at times, and yet you ran away and cried like a baby, so you're not one to talk about bravery. In fact, I can teach all of you something about courage, you cowards. I hope that'll run you up a really expensive hospital bill you bastard.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1228. Mexico 2

Dear Vash,

Thanks for answering my letter. I do know that Hershey belongs to America. I really don't like his food. I mean hamburgers and fries? Where's the nutrition in that? And I understand about shooting Italy. I don't like shooting at anyone either but sometimes America gets me so mad, I have to. I know you don't like giving things for free and neither do I so what do I need to give you? I can give you some cerbesa (Mexican beer)? I was neutral for the first part of WW2 but was pulled into war by the stupid idiot America. But it did help me a bit. I had a chance to modernize my army and I got profit for selling petroleum to the Axis. In the end, I ended on good terms with both the Axis and Allies. I'm not sure with Italy though... Sorry about the fangirl part. I hang out with Japan too much and Hungary. I'd like to get to know you more.

Adios para ahora,

Mexico

Dear Mexico,

Sure, sure, and I also took care of France and Spain for you. They won't be chasing after you anytime soon. In fact, they won't be walking at all for quite a while.

I would never dare touch his food. It's clear from whom he learned cooking, seeing as both England and America can't make anything that you could call a decent healthy meal. No wonder America is growing fat, with all of that deep-frying going on.

I see why America could aggravate you. He makes me angry I'm just the short time periods that we meet at the world conferences. I can't imagine what living next to him would be.

I don't need food; I've got enough of my own. I just want an answer to a question that I've had for almost two centuries now. The question concerns my family, and possibly, you along with it. You see, I have many sons, and one of them took a long trip to America, to do some exploring, I'm not really sure. Anyway, he traversed the continent until he arrived at the pacific, where he met someone. He told me that someone was you. I'm not sure what happened then, because he was very vague on the details, but from what I could gather, a few months following this alleged encounter, a small nation appeared in that reason, and her name was New Helvetia. Was, or was she not yours and my son's daughter?

I see that you understand the art of profiting from war without being harmed yourself. Same as me, just with the difference that I had no choice but to deal with the Axis nations to ensure my survival. You were very safe; I was surrounded by enemies every way you could look. But I pulled through, and I did well. But when I look at our GDP's in comparison, I have a feeling that you must have done something wrong.

Fine, I'll forgive you for that just don't let it happen again, right? And don't hang around with those two as much; they're negative influence, even if they don't try to be. Personally I don't get why you'd want to get to know me more, when I go out of my way to get rid of people.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1229. Michigan 2

I believe it was named as a joke. *deposits $1,000,000 in one of your banks*

...Switzerland, don't mess with me. You don't want to mess with any of the 50 of us. Look at what we did to Germany and Japan... and Hawaii wasn't even a State at the time.

Just imagine what we'll be capable of when we become 51 later this year, as Puerto Rico finally attains Statehood.

Remember: Just because we're Alfred's children doesn't mean we all share his infinite joy and obliviousness.

* * *

><p>Dear Michigan,<p>

First if all, I would like to thank you for putting your trust in my bank. I always strive to excel in the business, and to satisfy the needs of my customers, catering to those who wish to do their business swiftly and discreetly. I look forward to further business relations with you.

Yes, yes, I'm sure it was a joke. I sometimes get mail like that. I supposed I threw the letter out.

Don't try to intimidate me, it won't work. You had help on both cases from the other Allies, Britain, France, China, Russia and even Canada, so don't act like you won the war single-handedly. I on the other hand managed to make sure that neither Germany nor Italy attacked me during the whole duration of the war, and if they did dare cross into my airspace, I shot them down like flies. Besides, I'm not alone either. I have twenty-six sons and daughters that have fought with me ever since the dawn of our confederation. So if you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone, otherwise…well, I think you can imagine.

Thank God you don't, one of him is more than enough already. He's annoying enough at world conferences as it is, fifty of him would be a complete disaster.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1230. Thailand 126

Thailand: *bluhes and cutely looks to the side* Well.. I guess it's alright...

Ticino: *beams* Va bene!

Grisons: Okay…*takes a spoon of gelato and feeds it to Thailand*

Ticino: Carinooo! (cute!)

Grisons: *grabs Thailand by the hand* Zat's it! Ve are out of here! *runs down the steps from the house to the bottom of the hill*

Ticino: *shouts after them* Grigioni! Thailand! Where are a-you going? Come back! Please!

Grisons: *hurries along the street* Zere is only so much zat I can take. I apologize for my sister; she's not usually zis creepy. I've never seen her like zis, it's shameful. And the way she asked me to feed you ice cream, zat vas just humiliating. Ve are going to a place vhere she'll never find us, my house in ze Alps. Luckily she has not found zat yet, ozervise I vould have never had a qviet minute. I sink zat you vill like it zere, ze view of ze mountains is magnificent, and best of all, it's shielded from unvanted visitors.

((Yes, I have. Though not recently. Oh. As I said, I SUCK at understanding texts. Do you at least need what she looks like? You know, if Ticino asks what Grigoni likes best and it's a physical attribute?))

(Author's note: I just read them after the first movie played in Switzerland. Okay, you're right; knowing what she looks like would be useful to know. Likewise, I'll tell you what Grisons looks like. So, he's very tall first of all, being the largest of the cantons. He's got blue eyes and black hair. Also, his physical age is just 13, although he looks much older than he actually is, and is very mature for his age.)


	1231. Monaco 22

Monaco: Oh dear, the phone... *picks up* Hello?

Glarus: Who, I wonder, is calling at this time?

*Monaco comes into the room*

Monaco: Oh, Nice! Comment allez-vous?

Nice *over speaker phone*: Tante! Vais tres bien! Et Comment allez-vous?

Monaco: Vais bien aussi, merci. What brings you to call, dear?

Nice: Oh, I was just wondering if Lucas was home? There's a new market that I discovered somewhere up north, and I wanted to take him, since he loves cheese.

Monaco: That would be lovely! *looks to Glarus* I have company right now, so could you do me a big favor and come here yourself?

Nice: I'll be right there! *hangs up*

Monaco: *hangs up* I'm sorry that was so sudden, Fridolin... I really wasn't expecting my nephew to call.

Glarus: It's not a problem at all. How could you have known and prevented this from happening? There is no need to apologize.

Monaco: Thank you also, you should come outside to meet him! He'll be here in less than an hour, as Nice is very close to here.

Glarus: I am all for this, it is just that I cannot help but wonder whether there will be a certain degree of resentment towards me, seeing as you were married to Liguria before, and now you are with me. People sometimes react quite aversively to any kind of change.

Monaco: Don't worry! None of my relatives or children will be bitter, except perhaps my son Imperia, but he lives with Liguria, so all is well. Nice and my daughters Sanremo and Ventimiglia are all very kind. They'll love you. I already told Nice about you!

Glarus: Well…I don't really know if that is such a good thing….for all I know they could hate me, the lot of them. Wouldn't it be wiser if we were just to wait for a while?

Monaco: You're too anxious! Calm down! In fact, he's anxious about meeting you, as he's so excited.

Glarus: Maybe there is a chance that it will turn out well. I should be facing this with confidence, so I look forward to meeting your nephew Nice.

*some time passes*

Monaco: *hears the doorbell ring* Oh, he must be here!

Glarus: Uhm…Oh joy…I'm just going to go to the lavatory quickly…if you'll excuse me for a moment…

Monaco: Now you shut your mouth about being worried and all! *drags him down the stairs*

Glarus: Aua…aua…aua…aua…that hurts…

Monaco: Mon cher! *lets go of Glarus's wrist, and embraces Nice tightly*

Nice: *hugs back, smiling gently* Tante, it's so lovely to see you again... I haven't had time to come see you. Desole.

Monaco: Now don't be so melancholy and worried, like this one here! *pokes at Glarus* Oh, I didn't have time to introduce you yet! Nice, this is my new... partner, I should say? Glarus. Or you can call him Oncle Fridolin. Fridolin, this is my nephew Nice, the cute little child who found my other cute little child, Lucas.

Glarus; *folds his hands and bows* Pleased to meet you Nice, nephew of Monaco. I am the canton of Glarus, cleric. You may call me Brother Fridolin….or…Uncle Fridolin I guess…even though…we're…not technically…married.

Monaco: Please, Fridolin, no formalities. Just call him Noah.

Glarus: Very well…Noah then. I am very pleased to meet you Noah.

Nice: *lights up* It's lovely to finally meet you, Oncle Fridolin. Please take good care of Tante, as she is very special to both Papa Francis and to me. And everybody else.

Glarus: Trust me Noah, I will take great care of Monaco, as she is the love of my life. I will never part from her side, and treat her well always at all times and without restrictions.

Nice: Merci beauco- ...Oncle, d-didn't you used to be a monk? :U I'm so confused! Did Tante give you these clothes?

Glarus: *shifts his weight uncomfortably* You are correct of course, this is not my usual attire. I took a shower and I could hardly get my robe back on again, so I asked Monaco whether she had some clothes for me…this is what she produced from the cupboards…

Monaco: I couldn't find any jeans other than ripped jeans...

Nice: *grins* Oncle, be glad that she didn't give you any of Bretagne's rock shirts.

Monaco: And that's what I said! *laughs with Noah*

Glarus: *grumbles* A fine way to make an impression on a young boy like Lucas…

Nice: Oh, I forgot! LUCAS!

Lucas: *comes running down* Noah! *tackles him*

Nice: *smiles* Let's go, okay? We'll be taking our leave now, Tante Eva!

Monaco: Have fun, you two!

*the two leave*

Monaco: *sighs* That certainly was unexpected...

Glarus: Indeed…why would they do something like this? Anyway, how was my behavior? Did I act accordingly? Did you think Nice liked me?

Monaco: You did a good job, Fridolin! Now just try to relax more. Being worried and anxious isn't good for your health, either.

Glarus: You show a great amount of concern about my physical and mental well-being…

Monaco: *blushes* I-It's my job to be concerned about you, t-that's all...

Glarus: I believe I should be the one holding you on my hands, and not the other way around.

Monaco: *giggles* Oh, you silly thing.

Glarus: You know that the Code restricted a lot of my personal life. I believe that there is a reason for everything to happen, guided by God. I've found some freedom I never knew there was, and if you don't mind, I'd like to experience very much what I've missed.


	1232. Bekki 99

Dear Berne,

Wow, you certainly do work yourself to the bone. Yes, I know you're quite slow but that's just how you are and there's nothing wrong with that at all. I'm just a naturally rushing about kind of person haha.

It comes from the shapes of their helmets actually, unlike the royalists who wore elaborate plumes as a sign of their wealth the parliamentarians (who were puritan) believed in simple things so their helmets were dull and round. Hence roundheads.

Woah, just one little argument started all that? But I suppose that's how it always is. I think even our civil war was just kind of like that. Because the king was switching religion between catholic and protestant depending on what suited him, then he banned parliament for a while. Kind of got everyone pretty pissed off I assume.

You play chess with him? Interesting, but from both your personalities I can see that you would be pretty balanced. Zurich claiming to have won more doesn't surprise me. Perhaps you should keep a log book? Then you'd know for sure who's won more.

Well it didn't come from England I can assure you; it's quite a stereotypical song in truth. I mean personally I don't see myself as that bad a cook despite being English. I wonder where it came from; I don't even know where I heard it from in truth. Just one day it was in my head really. And I'm sure there are some Swiss people out there who are wonderful lovers and hopeless bankers.

Yeah, people are kind of worried about things like that aren't they? I know I would be.

True, at since I managed to get so spectacularly lost in your capital the first time there would be no way I'd ever find you. Though if I ever was in your area I'd send you a letter in advance so you knew I would be around. As a precaution in case I got lost again haha. I suppose I won't find him, and I'll let him stay hidden, he probably wouldn't want me bothering him anyways. Don't worry, I know the penalties of bothering your father and I do NOT want to get shot at.

I suppose, it's very sad though. (A/N doesn't happen a lot in my class since you can't really mess English up in the same way as you can German. Although I do tend to refer to countries as him and her which confuses my classmates)

Alright, here goes, it's about how Men have their priorities wrong: In cricket the first codpiece was compulsory for use by the team 50 years before the helmet was made compulsory. Shows what men want to protect more. - that was a terrible joke, I apologize.

I agree "the pen is mightier than the sword." Ah so you're above Blackmailing? Oh well, then I guess it wouldn't work then.

Hmm I suppose that all I have really. Yep he did! I think it's because I pestered him so much. It was an interesting talk as well! He also took me to a world meeting once as well! Lots of fun it's where I met Poland and we became good friends.

Ah best of luck! I'm sure she'll enjoy the trip! And I hope introducing her to the confederation goes well!

Your friend

Bekki

A/N I guess it's because I'm English that I found it funny

Really? That's great! They only censor it if it's going to kids' TV, if it goes straight to DVD then it doesn't get censored.

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Of course I do, that's the least what I can do for my father, and if I don't do my job properly, then what's the point in doing it at all? It's fitting that my capital is the seat of the government. You know of course that the more direct democracy is, the slower decisions are made. We have a very direct democracy, and so a very slow one, so isn't it befitting that the notoriously slow canton gets put in charge of it.

I see, that makes sense. Our opposition in the civil war was called the Sonderbund, but we never chose a name, what was the point with such a short conflict? We were just intent on not getting the Confederation split in two, which is always what one side aims to do in a civil war. Same thing with the Union states when America had his Civil War. Although I don't think that the Sonderbund ever wanted secession, they just wanted their rights back.

That is basically how it always starts. One argument eventually leads to people taking sides, and then it grows into a major conflict. It was just like that in the Great War, although there trouble had been brewing for centuries. But it's quite remarkable that the trigger for the war was 'just' and assassination. Looks like England's boss at the time of your civil war was not that smart. Anyone else would know that you cannot simply flip-flop between confessions and disband the parliament when it pleases you.

Indeed I do, we've been playing ever since we discovered the game. That's how we compete with each other on an intellectual level, to see which one is smarter. A game between the two brainiest cantons in the Confederation. Geneva would join in if she could, but she's too young. Maybe I should keep score, but I'd rather not, because if it turns out that he's better he wouldn't stop gloating. As long as the result is unclear, we can both say that we have won more than the other.

What you say is very true, that it doesn't necessarily apply to all people. But I think whoever wrote that song was referring to the countries directly, because every description is very accurate. Father is certainly a great banker, although I wouldn't know about the second half of it, father doesn't have much of a love-life, none actually. Maybe that is why. I'll see if I can find out where it came from. Maybe one of my contacts knows.

People's orientation has shifted dramatically to become more environmentally aware, and in this day and age there is just no ignoring the concerns that are brought up. Instead one must try to solve them.

If you do ever decide that you want to come and visit me again, then it would be the smartest thing to send a word of warning ahead, since then I would be able to come and pick you up if you lost your way again. I'd have no trouble finding you in the city; I know it inside out, having lived through seeing it expand bit by bit. Who knows? He might even take a liking to you, that can happen. But in the present circumstances I think it's best to leave him alone. As for my father, I think is a very likely scenario.

There's no point in mourning the past. And I think that both of them are off far better now anyway. I certainly don't see Hungary complaining about it. Besides, they are still on very good terms with each other, which is surprising. (A/M You know what? I think that's what I'm going to do from now on. That ought to be amusing.)

…I don't think that it has anything to do with getting priorities wrong. I think the priorities are right in this case, since it is the sensitive areas of the body that should be protected first and foremost. And let me tell you that I'm far more worried about getting hit in my vital regions than on the head. A skull is structured to withstand a certain amount of force…the other, well, isn't. So I don't think that joke is all that funny, just illogical.

Maybe other politicians in the world are not, but I prefer to conduct myself with manners. I have standards, and a part of those is never to resort to blackmailing, be that in politics or private life, since one reflects onto the other.

Just one of the things that father isn't likely to do ever again. Just thinking about it, impossible, not with the way his personality is. I suggest you cherish that memory, for it is after all a very extraordinary one. I can't recall any other instance when father did something even vaguely similar.

Our flight to my home went without any trouble. I haven't introduced her yet to my brothers and sisters, but I will do that, as soon as I've figured out how exactly to do it. By the way, I asked her about the song that we've discussed. She knows where it came from. Apparently it was way back in the forties, and she heard it while sailing past a collection of tropical islands. She also saw the singer, but couldn't identify him. Apparently the stranger was wearing a tunic and some rather ancient looking armor over it. There is only one person I know who matches that description. Seychie (that's what she told me to call her) Also said that she saw people on the island. Quite odd.

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: Sooner or later we'll have the same debacle as in the Austrian town that carries the rather unfortunate name of 'Fucking'.

Ah, right. Some things in there can be considered inappropriate. Not in all of them though. The anime was last showing was 'Castle in the Sky', at least I think that's what it was called in English. Now that brought back memories from a long long time ago. You know how you remember movies that you loved when you were younger? It's even better when they're just as good several years later)


	1233. Augsburg 2

I had a prior engagement involving crazy glue and Austria, so I had to be running. Your gunfire just gave me momentum.

You know, your sister is quite a nice girl. She came by and told me LOVED the prank. In fact, she said, while you were saying your evening prayers, she snuck up and pulled your cute little undies up. It's good to know she isn't so stuck up. In fact we got to talking. She's quite a good Catholic, so I showed her Augsburg Cathedral and she spent some time praying. It's good to know that some people still have Christian values these days (by the way, did my itching powder get to you yet?). Then I took her to the Puppet Theater, and she just loved it. She wants to visit all of Bavaria! I'll have to take her on a more formal tour.

In the mean time, I will play upon you each of the following pranks. Feel free to cross off any two.

-Kick me sign.

-Purple nurple.

-Wet Willy.

-Noogie.

-Swirly.

-Atomic wedgie.

- A pantsing at the world meeting.

Pfiadi, Augsburg

* * *

><p>Augsburg,<p>

I bet it did, you were running very fast. Italy would be proud of you. You could team up and become the ultimate cowards.

I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who you talked to, but it wasn't Liechtenstein. Because I don't say evening prayers, what do you think I am? Religious? Please, I know better than that, I'm scientifically oriented. Of course she's not stuck up, no that you would know, since it doesn't seem like you actually ever talked to her. You're just making stuff up, trying to make me angry for some reason. She also couldn't have been with you at the time that you say she was, because she was with me, out shopping, and she stayed by my side the entire time. Itching powder? I haven't even noticed. The slight itch is far less irritating than your idiocy of assuming that Liechtenstein would go anywhere with you, so stop making up tales. Go do some work instead, earn money and stop wasting my time.

I didn't cross any of them of, because if you do any of those, I'll have a little word with Germany about a certain neutrality policy, and how it stops when I am attacked, as you would suggest. There is absolutely no way he can refuse me my right, and so you'll have no protection at all. You'll be standing alone against me, and I'll have every right to subdue you as I see fit.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1234. Sicily 1

Dear Vash,

Ciao! I'm Sicily, a southern region of Italy, but you can call me Jacob. Do you remember me from the last world meeting? I was eating tomatoes with Spain and big brother Romano until Germany started yelling. I was also talking to Liechtenstein too. Anyway, I was writing to invite you and Liechtenstein over to my house for fondue, pizza, and of course: pasta!

sincerely,

Sicily (Jacob Varagas)

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

I'd rather stick to formal names if you don't mind, and I would advise you to do the same, since I never allowed you to use my first name.

You're joking right? I can't believe that you didn't notice me gnashing my teeth when you were talking to Liechtenstein: I thought it was common knowledge that no one is allowed to talk to Liechtenstein. I don't care if you didn't know, ignorance is not an excuse.

I think I have to decline- wait? Did you say invite? That means it's free right? That I don't have to pay anything? If so, then yes! We're definitely coming. It's better than eating with Austria any day, unless of course you act like your brother Roman and flirt with her. I think you know very well what I'll do when that happens.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1235. Québec 1

Bonjour Switzerland,

WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T SHOOT! I'm not France; I'm Canada's province Quebec. How are you and Liechtenstein? I haven't seen you guys in ages; at least, I don't think Canada has. He represents all of us, but us provinces never really get to associate with other countries. Anyway, I hope you're doing well. I have to say, I think I'm becoming trigger like everybody says you are. Every time I see America I want to kill him! He keeps trying to steal my maple syrup! Damn bastard... Well, enough about my problems, I didn't mean to rant to you. Hope you and Liechtenstein aren't bothered by some other nations *coughAMERICAcough*

Au revoir,

Quebec

* * *

><p>Dear Québec,<p>

Don't worry; I won't ever confuse anyone with France, not matter how much you look like him. France is one of a kind, thank God. Besides, I only shoot with provocation. Do anything inappropriate though and I won't hesitate to shoot you. Just a fair warning.

Liechtenstein are very well, thank you for asking, but stay away from her, you hear me? I think it's easy to explain why you haven't seen us in ages, since we don't often leave our country, and I thin its best that way, s don't expect to see us around any time soon.

Considering all things, we are doing very well as I said. I have every reason to gloat over my neighbors, but I'm above that. I don't bother them if they don't bother me, but if they do try to criticism me, I just rub my excellent financial situation and my progressive energy policy under their noses, which usually shuts them up.

I don't think that there's anything wrong with that, America makes me think exactly the same way, although it's not because he steals maple syrup or anything similar from me. I think that's actually a bit of a minor complaint, but if it's something that you pride yourself on it could be considered an equivalent of the banking secret, and that is what America is trying to take from me.

You hope in vain. I can even begin to count which nations are doing so, America for a start. But it's been like that ever since the day that I declared independence. I may be used to it, but I do not like it one bit, no matter how much time passes.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1236. Boy with no name 1

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

I have some problems with my big twin and little sisters, one of them yesterday got drunk (even though she's under age (14 years old), and my younger one has no friends except for a boy who constantly tries to make moves on her, and I don't know what to do.

I've heard you're very good at dealing with family so I came to you.

Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come play football with me and my friends one day.

Hope you are well

Boy with no-name

* * *

><p>Dear Anonymous,<p>

I don't know who told you that I'm good in family matters, but it is true. I've had to deal with all my sons and daughters, and they were indeed troublesome at times since they hated each other. Yet nevertheless I managed to keep this family together. And then I took Liechtenstein under my protection, and I believe that I educated her well.

And I'm probably the best nation to ask for advice on all matters, so this is what I would do; pour the alcohol down the drain, all of it, it's what I did when Liechtenstein accidentally drank Kirsch because she thought it was Cherry syrup. And about that boy, I would shoot him and kick him off the property. Show that you care about your siblings, protect them whatever the cost. If you can't shoot him because for some reason you don't have a gun – I don't see why you wouldn't - then get the message to him some other way. Beat him up if you have to. There is no excuse for someone who abuses a friendship like that. Besides, I don't know why anyone would need friends anyway.

I don't think so, I don't make a habit out of going to play sports with people I don't even know.

I am, thank you very much, I hope you are too.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1237. North Korea 13

Dear Basel

I'm so sorry! I did not see her at Fasnacht and I thought Thurgovia was her. Please do not hurt me.

-North Korea

P.S. Yay! Thank you very much.

P.P.S. OK. Bring a raincoat. Don't bring any electronics because they will be taken away for the duration of your visit. Be on your best behavior or else you could be sent to the gulags. I have your plane tickets, but I'm not sure about a hotel. They're pretty crowded because of Arirang. You'll have to go from Basel to Munich to Beijing where I will meet you to go to Pyongyang. I apologize, but there are no layovers. In the enclosed envelope you will find the tickets in order which is Lufthansa, Air China, and Air Koryeo along with one for getting into the May Day stadium.

You probably don't know much Korean , so I will teach you the basics.

Yes-Ne No-Anio Please-Budi Thank you-Gamsahab-nida Hello-Ahnyeonghaseyo you address everyone by either their name with hyung or nuna at the end based on gender or as dongmu

I almost forgot! You can't go anywhere without me and you can only take pictures of what I tell you you can.

* * *

><p>Dear Berne,<p>

No, not at all. I'm saying that you have someone else tell you what's going on and I see it myself everyday. Since I represent the people, I never know what he plans to do. I try to talk him out of things sometimes, but by the time I find out it's usually too late. We have the jangmejeong or black market. Local authorities ignore them for bribes. There are also a lot of things traded over the Chinese border. It's just not enough to keep people afloat though, especially after the flooding we had ruined most of this year's rice crop.

Yes, that is in fact, Korean Liberation Day my and my twin's birthday. The day we were freed from Imperial Japanese rule. I actually get to perform in it this year. I have heard of the children's ballet schools over there. Is that what you are talking about?

(Sorry for not writing for a while. After nationals we had SOL's to cram for as they decided to make the math portion EXTREMELY difficult. Out of 100 people that took the Algebra 2 test, only 16 passed. After that, I had exams and the schools's cosplay cafe.)

* * *

><p>North Korea,<p>

What? Why…why would We hurt you because of that? That makes no sense…Our family is complicated after all…We wouldn't expect anyone to understand it fully. We will not hurt you…no We won't…not unless you want Us to…

Basel

P.S. We will bring it with Us when We come to visit…yes We will.

P.P.S. We don't need a raincoat…no We don't, and no electronics either…why would We need those…We do all the testing with the equipment in the lab. The gulags? The gulags you say…We would like to visit the gulags…yes We would…so many test subjects…so many…so many. It sounds like a long journey…but We will not have any problems with that…no We won't…very considerate of you to arrange everything for Us…you even booked two seats…very nice…neither of Us wants to be ignored…no We don't…no We don't.

Thank you…We think that may prove useful…yes, it will, it will.

We don't need to make any pictures…why would We? There will not be any trouble from Our side…no there will not…We guarantee…We have manners…being guests and all…Father taught Us to behave well while visiting other countries…no matter which one.

* * *

><p>Dear Democratic People's Republic of North Korea,<p>

I would assume that it is just my luck that I may observe this life from a distance, while you have to go through that torture day by day and experience the hardships n your own person while I only hear the reports I receive. Ah of course, wherever the market is restricted in a way, there is a black market. To me that stands for stolen works of art, jewelry, weapons in great variety, but I assume that for you the word has a positive meaning since it provides some sort of relief you could say. I despise people who are bribed, I despise them, although in this case it seems like a good thing, and it is probably so that the local authorities as you say have to make ends meet as well, so this additional source of income helps them in a way. That is unfortunate, really unfortunate. So now you'll have to go hungry I take it? Rice is the Asian equivalent to our bread, no, far more even than that, and without bread we would be in great trouble indeed.

You were freed on the same day yet you managed to become so different…anyway, you get to perform in the celebrations? I would say that you should be proud of that fact. Children's ballet schools? No…no I didn't mean that…I don't know how you came to the subject of ballet so suddenly…

Sincerely,

The Canton of Berne

Capital Canton of Switzerland

(Author's note: No need to apologize, really, you're not required to write, so by all means, don't feel as if you are. And I know how demanding schoolwork can be at times. SOL's you say? Huh…I wonder…does that incidentally stand for 'self-organized learning'?)


	1238. Thailand 127

Thailand: Ah.. Okay. *smile* I think I'll like the view alright!

*A while later they're both on the train heading northeast*

Grisons: We'll have to go through the Gotthard tunnel. Have you ever heard of it? Well, it was completed pretty recently, a very big event, since it's the most direct route through the Alps. After that we'll head to Chur, which is my cantonal capital, and from there we'll take the Rhaetian Railway to close where I live. The rest we'll have to walk though. I hope you don't mind a little bit of hiking. My house lies away from all the noise at the edge of a small town. I like to be isolated, but not completely.

(( Cool!

Thailand has long black hair in a ponytail, pale skin, and brown eyes. She's psychically about 17, but short, so people often think she's younger, like 13.))

((Wow…okay…so, on the one had there's Grisons who has a physical age of 13, but looks like 17, and on the other Thailand with a physical age of 17 but looks like 13. It all balances out very neatly, doesn't it?))


	1239. Augsburg 3

We'll see what a badass you are when your bullets have been replaced by those little bang signs. Frankly, a little discipline is appropriate for self-important pipsqueak nations such as yourself.

In the meantime, continue to harbor the delusion Germany regards you with any importance.

Pfiadi, Augsburg

* * *

><p>Augsburg,<p>

I see you have no idea how a gun functions. You can't just replace a bullet with a flag like that. Those prank guns have a completely different mechanism that is designed for them to extend and unfurl that sign. A real gun is designed to fire bullets, so there's no way you'd be able to just replace all my bullets. Then there's the fact that I check my gun every so often, so I'd notice if it's been tinkered with. Also, if you want to prank somebody, don't tell them what the prank will be, because then they'll know exactly what to look out for. I can't believe that you actually need advice, but then you're not the brightest anyway. At least I hope you take that piece of advice to heart, you might even get somewhere.

I'd say that it isn't a delusion. Germany certainly doesn't seem to think so. I don't see Berlin being one of the world's financial centers. Also I'm Germany's closest trading partner and he knows that he can learn a lot from me. Your euro is plummeting while my Franc stays strong. I am a world leader in innovative technology that includes green energy and my pharmaceutical industry and clinics are world renounced. My very name stands for quality and durability at an appropriate price. Need I go on? Or is that enough to prove to you that I am by no means insignificant?

Switzerland


	1240. Boy with no name 2

Dear Mr Switzerland

So I poured away all the drink away but she's now traumatized after France hacked one of her online accounts and post dirty French type stuff. She now refuses to move, or interact and she meant to be the oldest. What do I do?

The boy, well I beat him to a pulp, but now she friendless but I don't know how to help her? Any ideas?

Shame about the football but, hey.

Good to hear you're well.

Yours sincerely

The boy with no name

P.S. hope your family are good.

* * *

><p>Dear Anonymous,<p>

Well done, there'll be no more trouble from the source of alcohol. Typical, France has no manners and he doesn't know when to stop, does he? I'm sure that anyone who knows your sister will recognize immediately that what was posted couldn't have come from her. Delete all of it, and meanwhile I'll go 'talk' with France about privacy on the internet. And if you older sister refuse to do anything, then you take charge, since you seem to be the only one who has any initiative.

I don't see the problem. Really, I don't. Isn't it enough if she can be with you? You're a family! Stick together! Help each other through time of trouble, because that's what you're supposed to do!

I'm not that into sports, unless it involves guns, and even that I prefer to do alone.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. My cantons? They're well enough. Apart from the usual bickering among them which is very common mind you, there's not that much to complain about.


	1241. Québec 2

Cher Suisse,

Stay away from you guys? Are you implying that I'm a pervert just because I bear an uncanny resemblance to France? Well, I can understand that I suppose, and because I am practically Nouveau France, I do tend to uh...share the same thoughts... ANYWAY! Don't sweat it, I'll stay away! I don't want to have a bullet through my head...

Something crazy popped into Canada's head this week. He's been going around blasting the song "Canada's Really Big" ALL DAY LONG. Do you know how perverted that song is? France keeps trying to...well, you know...

Just to give you a clearer picture, here are some of the lyrics:

"When I look around me, I can't believe what I see. It seems as if this country has lost its will to live. The economy is lousy, we barely have an army, but we can still stand proudly 'cause Canada's really big." Why would he want to go around advertising that? Does he WANT to get himself killed?

"We're the second largest country on this planet Earth, and if Russia keeps on shrinking, then soon we'll be first! (As long as we keep Quebec!)" DAMN STRAIGHT IF HE KEEPS ME! I was thinking of seceding...but seriously, Russia is giving us death glares...

"The USA has tanks, and Switzerland has banks. They can keep them, thanks. They just don't amount. 'Cause when you get down to it, you find out what the truth is. It isn't what you do with it, it's the size that counts!" ...France and I are so perverted... So many nations are staring at us now and Canada's ecstatic that he's actually being noticed, but it's for all the wrong reasons...

I'll spare you from the rest. Anyway, I didn't mean to waste your time. And if Liechtenstein's reading this at all, I sincerely apologize for my language. Ah, I have to go now. Got to go keep Canada in check. I swear, he's acting a lot less shy now. It must be because of the upcoming Olympics. Gotta love ice hockey, eh?

Au revoir,

Quebec.

PS: Now that I think about it, both Canada and Liechtenstein are very shy. They'd make a cute couple, eh? Huh, who's that? EEEEEEEEK! CANADA YOU DUMBASS, TURN THAT MUSIC OFF! FRANCE IS COMING TO RAPE US! HOLY SH-

* * *

><p>Cher Québec<p>

No, it's not because you looks so very similar to that frog-whore, it's simply because you're someone I haven't told yet. If it makes you feel any better, you should know that I treat all nations like this, and all of them have received that warning, no matter who they were. I would say that sharing the same thoughts is unavoidable, but as long as you don't put them into action, and as long as Liechtenstein stays out of those thoughts, I'm completely fine with it. Wise decision.

You're right, that is a very lousy song, the lyrics are awful. Why would you praise the fact that you're a financial disaster, hardly a defensive force and the mood of the population is down. I think I'd rather be small country with all of those other things…oh look, I am! I have a terrific economy, my people are proud to be Swiss and do what they can for me; my army is extremely well equipped and trained, and conscription brings us up to a fair number of troops that are willing to die for their nation.

But both of them have something in common when it comes to area. A lot of land where no one lives, like Siberia for example. You were thinking of secession? Well…is Canada treating you badly? Do you think you would be better off without him? If so, then go right ahead, as long as you don't mind the paperwork and all the fuss.

And it's exactly not the size that matters, because you can draw no benefit from it. I'll keep my banks since they make me wealthy. I have no natural resources, and yet I am the richest…strange, is it not? My greatest resource is brainpower.

Yes, that would probably be for the best ,and there's absolutely no way that I would let Liechtenstein read this letter, and your language was not even that profane, not something I wouldn't have used if I were agitated. The Olympics…of course. Well if Ice hockey is your thing, but I don't see why rifle shooting can't be something in there…

À bientôt,

Suisse

P.S. CANADA AND LIECHTENSTEIN A COUPLE? OVER MY DEAD BODY! IF YOU TRY TO HOOK THEM UP THEN I'LL CHASE YOU FROM ONE COAST TO THE OTHER! GOT THAT, PUTAIN?

P.P.S. I am sure you know that I speak multipla languagesm, so if it makes correspondence easier for you you can write in French. It would make is easier for me as well. The choice is yours.


	1242. Sicily 2

Dear Switzerland,

I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to anger you, I just don't have anyone to talk to very often and Liechtenstein was very good company... You see, Romano is never a very good care-taker.

So you are coming? That is great! I'll cook whatever you want to make up for how rude I have been. Again, sorry. Anyway, please don't shoot me for saying this but... *talks inaudibly fast* !

Sincerely,

Sicily

* * *

><p>Dear Sicilly,<p>

Calm down already, I was just laying down some basic rules. Just don't do it again, and we won't have any problems. I know she is very pleasant to talk to, but she is my sister, and will cease from doing so again, capiche? I'm not surprised that he isn't, not at all. He is Veneciano's brother after all. At least you're o not like him, because then you would have been hitting on Liechtenstein instead of just casually talking to her, and teaching her all manners of profanity…I don't want to imagine…

You'd better have enough ready, it's a long journey. Also, I think we'll be taking some things home with us, for later. And about what to cook, well, surprise us. I'm very flexible when it comes to cuisine; I'm not fussy at all. Make frutti di mare as much as you want. Just don't make anything with cat…I heard that's a specialty down there.

Would you mind repeating that and actually putting it into writing instead of just jabbering?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1243. Bekki 100

Dear Berne,

In a weird way that it a very fitting decision haha!

Wow, I suppose there wasn't much point since it was only short after all. Still it's interesting how it all panned out. The American civil war was north vs. south correct? I can't say I remember a lot about it. I find American history rather boring if I'm honest.

That's true, but the cause of WW1 was so complicated I kind of got lost when I was studying it. I can feel you, the causes of the Second World War a little better mind haha. Well, we've had a lot of crazy kings over the years and for that matter crazy queens as well. Charles I was just one of many really. Although he was the only one to be executed, ironically the charge they executed him for was treason which is a crime against the monarchy. Weird or what?

Haha, I can just see you all holding chess tournaments against each other to see who's the smartest. Geneva will be able to take part one day right? Ah actually that's a good point, maybe it is better to keep it obscure.

I'll ask around as well, I can't be the only one who knows it who's not a nation right?

That's exactly what I plan to do, because knowing my sense of direction I will get lost again. Hmm I hope so; I would like to meet him again. I wonder... And with your father, that's exactly my point. It's like they say "curiosity killed the cat and never listen for a train by putting your head on the track."

True, at least they're still friends. (A/N what's funnier is if you refer to them by their human names when you talk about them I only did it by accident the first time, now I do it all the time)

On a completely unrelated topic did you watch the Eurovision semi-final? I thought the Swiss entry was really good! I can't believe it didn't get through! And Finland's for that matter, I really liked that entry as well.

Hmm, well I wouldn't know being a girl right? It's a stupid joke I agree, like most are. I don't think I'll ever be a comedienne any time soon.

Ah, very noble of you

Hmm, it's a very precious memory indeed. I took some photos as well! I'm keeping them safe mind, I don't ever want to lose them.

You know what the funniest part was? One of the girls had the nerve to talk when he was speaking, he got really mad and threatened to have her shot! Then he went back to the board muttering in Swiss-German before continuing. She looked terrified!

Oh good! And that's such a cute nickname! I hope you two have a lovely time!

All the way back in the forties? Then how in the heck do I know it? I was born in the 90's! Perhaps one of my relatives passed it down to me or something. Anyways who do you know who matches that description?

Your Friend

Bekki

(A/N it's on my list of places to go! The title of Austria's Eurovision was rather unfortunate when you pronounce it in an English accent, we must have it in for them ahah. Castle in the Sky? I love that film! Although over here we just call it "Laputa." it's such a sweet film! Still good now as it was then! Recently they showed Spirited away which is one of my favourite films. I don't know what it is in german sorry " )

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Aw...now you're being somewhat mean to me. Don't make fun of the fact that I'm just a little bit lower than the others. It was not my choice to be like this, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

It shouldn't even be called a war. Then our record would be wiped almost clean. There were the Kappeler wars, and the Swabian Wars before them, but they were also minor matters. Yes, that correct, the Union states against the Confederate states on the issue that the latter was allowed to keep slavery. But it was more than just an issue of slave ownership. To the confederates it was a matter of state sovereignty, the freedom to choose their own way. Haha…What can be said about it is that it is mercifully short.

The causes of the Second World War can be found in the First World War. I would say that all those wars that occurred after one another, the Great War, the Second World War, and the Cold War, were all parts of a chain that starts with the Great War. I think it's clear that you would get some rather questionable monarchs if the title is passed on in the family, and not according to merit. Also the fact that the monarchs didn't like to mix, and preferred to breed with other blue blooded individuals. Just look at the Hapsburgs and you see what that resulted in, it's truly revolting. That is weird…sound like they were just looking for a reason to take his head off really.

Yeah, one day we'll allow her, but for the moment it's our two brains battling each other for dominance over the black and white checked land. She just really wants to have a say I this because the western cantons are not represented, and not because she wants to prove that she is smart, which she no doubt is mind you.

Probably you are not. I'm sure it's spread by now.

It's strange, I've never heard those proverbs before. I am not scientist, but I am very sure that the cat one is a reference to the phenomenon that has been names Schrödinger's cat. Are you familiar with the reasoning? The other one is perfectly clear one the other hand. One does not simply put one's head on a railway track.

I wonder though how they got to be married in the first place. At the beginning Hungary was just another servant of Austria's…I guess this is what some would call a romantic set-up (A/N Oh dear, if I were to start using their names in class, I would get the weirdest looks you can possibly imagine)

No, I'm not that into music personally, and the Eurovision is far to overrated. Of course I hope that we win, we've been dead last for the past few years. It's also a political matter mind you; you can see how the countries like each other. For example, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus always exchange a lot of points with each other. Old ties still hold strong.

O-of course not! I-I was just trying to get my point across that the priorities weren't wrong at all. Who knows? I don't have much experience in comedy; politics is not a place for laughs…save for that one time that one of my ex-bosses broke out in a fit of laughter while he was reading a law to the Parliament. There were news reports everywhere of the incident, you must have heard of it.

That is good. Those might very well be the most precious photos to depict father, because firstly he is not very photogenic, and secondly, you won't be able to shoot photos like that ever again.

Yes, that was her own fault really. It's harsh, but father has certain standards in his education system, and one of them is that while the teacher is talking, no one else is supposed to talk. But surely that is a universal rule, right? So, what were people's opinions on my father's teaching?

She told me that she usually hates being called that, since it's the name France uses, but she doesn't mind when I do. I'd let her use my nickname, but you can't make one out of my name, since its only got one syllable.

He is one about whom our father told us tales. When he was still young, and we weren't around, and the Confederation wasn't even thought of yet. There once was a man who ruled the Mediterranean Sea, and gained so much wealth, fame, and vast land. His name was Roman Empire, and father hates him to the bone.

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: Of course it is, everyone wants a picture of them next to the signpost. I would go quickly though ,since they're debating to change it to 'Fuging', not half as funny. Really? Why? What's the title? I really didn't watch the semi-finals. I don't get what the issue is with translating the title. 'Laputa' would work just fine in German, but nooo, they had to go make it longer. Do you know what they called 'Sprited Away'? They called it 'Chihiro's Reise ins…' something or other, I can't remember. Too long! Anyway, Laputa is a great film, but it's so old, I think about 1986, and you can see that in the style of drawing. The colors aren't bright, the eyes aren't abnormally large, the people look rather ordinary, and the ridiculousness of the universe it takes place in is kept to a minimum. Flying Islands? Aviated Battleships? Okay, I can understand that.)


	1244. Thailand 128

Thailand: Hmm.. Nope, haven't heard of it. Hiking? I love hiking! *small laugh* I see.. Sometimes I'm like that... Especially when you live in Asia.. *twitch*

Grisons: I see. It must get very irritating at times.

*the train ride continues, mountains rise on either side as the train curves through the valleys*

Grisons: I could keep to myself here, vith no one bothering me. Even vhen I joined ze Confederation, I vas never involved in any of ze squabbles zat zey had among each ozer. I'm like Ticino in zat respect, ve both were apart from all of zat. I guess zat's how ve managed to bond as brozer and sister.

*the train slows down as it enters a city*

Grisons: Ah..Chur, my capital. It's been called ze 'Alpine metropolis', alzough zat's really an over exaggeration, it's far from a metropolis. It's been called an ugly city, but call me biased vhen I say zat I love it. Anyvay, ve've got to get off here and change trains.

((Wow.. It does! XD Did not see that coming.))

((So…I wonder how things will develop, especially between the two. I would say that the change of scenery fits well, since the alpine surroundings can provide quite a romantic atmosphere. Just ask the guests of St. Moritz…that was an inside joke among the Swiss…so it's kind of useless me telling it…))


	1245. Québec 3

Cher Suisse,

F-F-France...viol... S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi! J'AI PEUR! Canada, où es-tu? C-Canada? NON! France! Ne touchez pas lui! ALLEZ MOURIR, VOUS PERVERTIR!

...

Oh, je suis désolée. Uh... Avez-vous vu Canada? Je ne peux pas trouver lui...

A-Au revoir,

Québec

PS: Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, NE ME TIREZ PAS!

* * *

><p>Cher Québec,<p>

Ok…bien, si c'est nécessaire, je irai t'aider. France…le bâtard payera pour ca! Je lui dis temps en temps de laisser seul les nations de la terre, mais il ne m'écoute pas! Rien! Je lui montrerai qu'est-ce qui ce passe quand to molèste toutes personnes!

Mais tu et ton frère, vous êtes aussi des idiotes, n'est-ce pas? Achetez-vous une arme! Défendez-vous! Vous ne pouvez pas dépendre sur moi tous le temps, c'est la première est las dernière temps quand j'aidez vous deux contre France.

Zut alors!...Je le chercherai. Et je sais où je le trouver…

Suisse

P.S. Silence imbécile ! Ecoute-moi ! Si tu n'essayes pas faire un couple avec ces deux, je ne te tue pas !


	1246. Sicily 3

Dear Switzerland,

Grazie for not shooting me though, although my life will be a bit more bland, I guess I could try to not contact her as much...I guess.

Okay, I will make some fondues too! I heard there are tons of different kinds like: cheese, milk chocolate, white chocolate, dark chocolate, etc! Although I'm not sure if those are all from your home, I think America made the chocolate stuff.

I said; "Please don't shoot me but I love your sister so much. I want your blessing for me to ask her to an up-coming dance at my place." Please don't shoot me! I mean I'm pathetic enough as at is! I promise to never go near her again if you say no!

Sincerely,

Sicily

P.S. I'm going to make sure I have more than enough food for all of us! I swear!

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

At least this way I conserve some ammunition, that doesn't come free you know. And about your life being bland, well that's really not my problem, you'll have to solve that on your own. And if you do talk to her, ask me first, and I want to be present when you do talk to her. By the way, this isn't an option you can choose, these are my conditions.

Such ignorance…of course the chocolate fondue was also invented by me, it's only logical. And while you mention all the different types of chocolate, you forget that ther sint just one mix of cheese that one could use. There's Neuchateloise, Moité-Moité, Vaudoise, Reibourgoise, Innerschwiizer, Appenzeller, Tomato, Spicy, Mushroom, Savoyarde, Jurassienne and Fonduta.

What…? You…? You…? FORGET IT! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HER NOW! AND I'M RECONSIDERING COMING TO VISIT YOU AND BRINGER HER WITH ME, AND ALSO WHETHER TO SHOOT YOU OR NOT! SO STICK TO YOUR PROMISE, AND STAY AWAY, DO YOURSELF A FAVOR!

Switzerland


	1247. Bekki 101

Dear Berne,

Ah! It wasn't intentional! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude or anything! I'm sorry.

Wow, a lot of wars one after each other. Ah yes, I remember them now all about slavery and that. I had to write a 2000 word essay on civil rights but I didn't enjoy it very much. But it was good that it was short. Unlike something like say the hundred years war, 113 years of waste for really no gain at all. Well that's the French and British for you haha.

Yes, they're all connected and no doubt will continue in the future if we don't clean up our acts. Yes, the English monarchy has a long history of inbreeding and its lead to a long line of rulers with questionable sanity. It is strange, they did just want him out the way though you're right.

Ahh i see. That just makes chess even more complicated for me.

I asked around, a couple of people say they know it but don't know where from. It's very strange.

I'm not familiar with the reasoning, I just know it's a common saying round here. Essentially don't poke your nose into others business. The second one is just funny, like I would ever be stupid enough to do such a thing. Although I don't doubt that there are people out there who would do it.

Sounds like something that only happens in shojo manga haha. (A/N meh I always get weird looks I'm used to it)

Ahh what a shame. I thought your entry was good though even if it didn't make it through. Yes, all the Balkans vote for each other as well. The only reason Malta gives us 12 points every year is because all the troops we have stationed out there vote for us haha.

Haha, don't worry I understand. Oh, no I don't think I've heard of it. (then again Swiss politics doesn't come up a lot in English newspapers).

Yep Yep! I kind of took them when he wasn't looking though because I figured he'd get mad otherwise. I probably won't no... :(

It is, and I am completely in favour of his methods they actually found him really interesting! They thought he taught really well and... umm...how do I put this... they thought (and I quote here) he was "very very sexy for a maths teacher."

It's cute! Hmm, well you could try "Bernie" but that sounds too much like someone I know who's pretty scary so it wouldn't suit you. Hmm, I'll think about it.

ROMAN EMPIRE? Wow! I would have loved to have met him! He could help me with my Latin exam tomorrow! But why does your father hate him so?

Your Friend

Bekki

(AN I heard about the debate, apparently a lot of people voted against changing it. The title is something along the lines of "foci mit dein popo" but when the English commentator said it, I'll admit he's no linguist, was more sort of "fucking with my popo" which is a little awkward. The full title is "Laputa the Castle in the Sky." Spirited away is the shortest translation of the title there is! Even the Japanese one is really long. That's Miyazaki's style though, small eyes and huge planes. Have you ever watched one called My Neighbour Totoro? It's really cute! And Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind has huuuge bugs in it!)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

It's okay, I know that you didn't mean to offend me.

An essay you say? And that long? Personally I find civil rights to be a very interesting topic, but I can see why you wouldn't be as enthusiastic about it. Mind you, the American Civil War was constant fighting on a larger scale. Three hundred years war was a constant on an off, it was not like people were constantly fighting; otherwise that war would have been very costly, which it really wasn't. But it was very pointless I agree, just because those two idiots can't stand each other.

Luckily they wised up and got out of those practices, especially since there aren't that many royal families left in Europe. But you are lucky with yours. Spain's boss has been in a lot of trouble recently, going on safari in Africa while the country is in deep debt. Real solidarity. One can clearly see how much he cares about Spain.

It is a complicated game, true, but that is the beauty of it, since it takes all of your concentration to win. You need to be completely focused on the game and try to predict what your enemy is doing. Zurich plays a lot of different tactics, but most of them involve a lot of skullduggery, while he knows that I like to be defensive and wait to see how things develop.

The way that Geneva explained it to me is that you put a cat in a sound-proof bunker. Then you drop a grenade in that has a fifty percent chance of exploding. You don't know whether the cat is dead, it might or it might not, but technically the cat is still alive after the grenade was dropped in. Now, you can only find out the truth if you look into the bunker. If the cat is dead, then it's your fault, because you looked…yes, I am not that good at science, Geneva managed to explain it much better.

Eh…'shojo manga'? Is that something Japan invented? To me it sounds like the main plot of really bad romance film. (A/N I'm not…^^')

So damn predictable really. But luckily it's not that important for us. I've had a look at the ratings and they're miserable, hardly anybody is watching. I wouldn't be surprised if the airing goes the same way as the Miss Switzerland contest, and will just cease to exist. Now that was a good joke, implying that you're putting pressure on him to give you the most points.

It's not only been in newspapers, but on countless shows too. The boss in question is Hans-Rudolf Merz, a somewhat ageing gentleman. Maybe you could go look it up on your preferred digital media site. If you do, try to find a report on the matter that was done in English, so you can understand what actually happened.

You're right; he might have gotten slightly upset about that, since you're not supposed to make pictures of nations, strictly speaking. Please don't try and sell them though, because that would violate the conduct of secrecy that we try to uphold. Don't make me regret that father allowed you to come to the Fasnacht with us.

Oh dear…they said that? My my…

'Bernie'? Eh…..no…no, I really don't think so…that doesn't sound right at all. I'll think I'll stick to Berne for the time being. Maybe we'll even start using our true names at one time…incidentally I don't know hers.

From what I know about him, he would have most probably tried to make love to you, he was that kind of person. Why does father hate him so? Well, it's a sad story. Apparently Rome killed his mother and force him to become a part of his empire. Yes, Switzerland did indeed have a mother. And I'm sure you know her name although you don't realize it. Her name was one that father still uses today. She was my grandmother, Helvetia. And today we call ourselves the Helvetic Confederation in her honour.

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: You know, it's not only English, even in German it sounds very inappropriate. Wtf Austria? What were you thinking? And the title is 'Woki mit deim popo' which sounds like Austrian dialect and I'm almost sure translates in all manner of being politically correct to 'Shake your behind' . Yes, that may be so, but still, they could have come up with a title just as short of they'd have just put some effort into it. Or maybe they just wanted to give a very literal translation of the Japanese title, who knows. It's not the age but the style of the artist? You learn something new every day…and no, I haven't seen either of those, and with good reason. I'm probably a bit too old for those…just a bit. I mean I saw the commercials, and it looked like it was meant for someone way younger than me.)


	1248. Thailand 129

Thailand: Yeah, it does.. Especially when Korea decides to visit. Hm.. I think Chur is quite lovely, actually. It's called Coire too, right? Switch? Okay.. I hope I won't get lost..

Grisons: You do? Sank you, I don't hear zat very often, and yes, it's called Coire, in French, but ze English language tends to adopt ze French names. For example Bern becomes Berne, Luzern becomes Lucerne and so on. And don't vorry about getting lost; you're vith me after all. You von't ever get lost vith me at your side, and if you do, just ask someone to help you. People are very friendly.

*They change tracks and get onto another train*

Grisons: *looks around suspiciously* I really hope zat Ticino isn't following us, and if she is zat we manage to shake her off. I don't vant to explain to her vhy ve ran avay, or ze lie that ve - I'm sorry - I fabricated, may come out.

*both sit down next to a window*

Grisons: But vhat vould be even vorse for us zan Ticino finding us, is fazer finding us.

*Switzerland appears standing next to Grisons*

Switzerland: Ah, is that so?

((I dunno. Probably veeerry slowly. St. Mortiz?))

(( Yeah…probably. St. Moritz is a resort town in the Alps that is known for its exclusive hotels. The guests that are most abundant there are wealthy Russians, who come for relaxation and engage in certain excesses. To give an example, scientists tested the ground water in St. Moritz and found small concentrations of cocaine. I wonder where that came from? *sarcasm*))


	1249. Sicily 4

ORSwitzerland,

YOU KNOW WHAT! NO! I'LL SEE HER IF I LIKE! SHOOT ME IF YOU WILL BUT FUCK YOU I'M PART OF A NATION! I HAVE FUCKING GERMANY,ROMANO,ITALY,SPAIN,FRANCE, AND PRUSSIA TOO! I LOVE LIECHTENSTEIN AND I WILL TELL HER IF I LIKE! YOU HOLD HER DOWN TO MUCH! SHE NEEDS TO LEARN FROM EXPERIENCE LIKE THE REST OF US DID! SO SHOOT ME ALL YOU FREAKING LIKE BUT OVER ALL SHE IS THE ONLY THING IN THIS WORLD I HAVE TO LIVE FOR SO IF SHE REJECTS ME THAN YOU CAN SHOOT ME ALL YOU WANT! NO, HOW ABOUT I SAVE YOU AMMO AND DO IT MYSELF!

Please excuse me I lost all sense! I'm sorry for being ignorant! I didn't mean to be like that! I lost all sense of control and my darker side showed! I'm so sorry! Please don't shoot me! I'm a waist of ammunition! After all I am just a child! I am only about your sister's age! I'm just a small region of Southern Italy! Please don't shoot! I have family in your country you know so please don't shoot me!

-Sicily, Italy

* * *

><p>NO! YOU VERY WELL WON'T, YOU IDIOT! I DECIDE WHO GETS TO SEE HER AND WHO DOESN'T AN IF I EVER SEE YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HER, I'LL SHOOT YOU, AND I GUARANTEE YOU THAT NONE OF THE NATIONS YOU MENTIONED WILL LIFT A FINGER IJ YOUR DEFENCE, BECAUSE THEY KNOW THAT YOU WERE JUST BEING STUPID TO NOT REALIZE THAT YOU WERE GOING INTO DANGEROUS TERRITORY! TELL HER ALL YOU WANT, BUT IT WON'T HELP YOU! AND I'M NOT HOLDING HER DOWN LIKE EVERYONE ACCUSES ME TO, I'M PROTECTING HER FROM THE LIKES FOR YOU WHO ONLY WOULD CAUSE HER PAIN, SOETHING THAT I'M NOT GOING TO LET HAPPEN! SHE'S GOT ME, AND I'M THE ONLY ONE SHE NEEDS! AND IF SHE IS THE ONLY THING YOU LIVE FOR THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST GO KIL YOURSELF, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE CLOSE TO HER! GO AHEAD; PULL THE TRIGGER, I'LL BE HAPPY TO HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM GONE FROM THIS WORLD! AND I'M NOT BUYING ANY OF THOSE CRAPPY EXCUSES! YOU SAID WHT YOU SAID, AND NOW YOU HAVE TO STAND STRAIGHT FOR IT! SAY SORRY ALL YOU WANT, BUT IT WON'T HELP YOU! AND YOU HAVING FAMILY IN MY COUNTRY, OF COURSE YOU DO! WHO DOESN'T? SO WHAT? DO I CARE? YOUR FAMILY IS NO CONCERN OF MINE, IF INDEED YOU DO HAVE FAMILY HERE, WHICH I VERY MUCH DOUBT, AND I HATE LIARS!<p>

Two words for you:

Run. Now.


	1250. Mexico 3

Dear Switzerland,

Thanks for answering my letter again. About the question about New Helvetia, she is not my daughter. I have only had Texas, Arizona, California, New Mexico, and Colorado but Spain was the father. I did meet your son though. He is a wonderful man. I have no lover though.

Thank you for saving from Spain and France. France still won't get over the fact that I won't be his lover and Spain wants to get married to me again.

I hang out with Japan because he understands me not like other people. (America) He treats me like a woman and not a play toy. I don't know why I hang out with Hungary though. I'm pretty sure because we both care about Italy.

I know I did something wrong. I should have stayed out of WW2. But I needed the money. I'm having a bad time with my economy and America is no help.

I want to get to know you more because I find you interesting. You're not as weak as America. You can be a gentleman at times. And you are a good big brother. I find it sweet. My brother N. Mexico isn't as sweet. He hangs out too much with Russia (well I do too but whatever) and has a death fetish. Well I guess thats it.

Adios for now,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

Well, I guess it is kind of me to respond to your letters, since I have a lot more pressing issues on my mind and I'm taking the time to write to you, but you're the only who's thanking me. Oh good, that means you're not part of my family, which I'm relieved, because that would have meant I had to help you. Well, whoever it is can stay hidden for all I care. New Helvetia isn't around anymore anyway. You thought so? I'm glad to hear that he behaved himself so well.

Don't let the chase you again, I may not be able to help you ne time. Get a gun, use it, and defend yourself. Against someone like France that's the only measure that works, and I bet a bullet can knock some sense back into Spain. It's obvious that you don't want to get married again, and personally I don't see why you should.

If that's who you refer as company, then have at it, but be warned, Japan can have a certain unwelcome influence on you. I know that Hungary cares about Italy, at least to a certain extent, old ties and all of that, but why do you care for that idiot? I don't see why there would be any connection between you.

There's nothing that can be said against trying to turn a situation to your own good so that you can make profit, I'm not criticizing you on that point at all, because it would make me a hypocrite And from what I understand America is doing you some good, investing in our economy and all, but there's only one way out of poverty, the one that I've taken myself. It's all blood, sweat, and tears, and you need to be prepared to make sacrifices.

I…I am stunned. Such praise…it's…unusual. What you say is true of course, but I hardly ever hear anyone actually say it. And yes, I can be quite agreeable, if you just don't get on my bad side by doing something completely stupid. I think we can come to terms with each other. I have no qualms with you. You're no accusing me of doing anything wrong, and you're not causing mass immigration to my country. Two points counting for you. A death fetish? Dear God…

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1251. Québec 4

Cher Suisse,

Ok. Ça va bien maintenant. Canada va bien. Bien que, il tremble encore à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je ne le blâme pas. J'ai peur aussi! Malheureusement, France est encore en train de pénétrer dans la maison...

Je vais acheter une arme. Devrais-je acheter l'un des vôtres? Probablement...

Je suis d'accord! France est un bâtard! Il va payer...

Je sais. Canada et moi sommes des idiots. Je ne vais pas demander votre aide encore. Nous devons nous défendre!

À bientôt,

Québec.

PS: Je ne vais pas parler de ce plus. Je suis désolée je vous ai offensé. J'espère que vous pouvez me pardonne!

* * *

><p>Dear Québec,<p>

Fine, if you prefer it this way, then we'll converse in English.

Not him again! Okay, tell you what, I'll come and deal with him, but I expect something in return for giving up my valuable time to come and save you. You'd better think of something, and I'm not taking money, I don't do mercenary business anymore.

By all means, by one of mine, they're the best in the world. The price is worth it I assure you, nowhere will you find better assault rifles and pistols. I'd recommend the SIG 550, and a P226 as a sidearm, then you should be very well equipped.

At least you know your own faults. That's good. Now you can work on getting rid of them. I seriously doubt that you're in any shape to defend yourself. I want to kick France's behind once again anyway, so I'll deal with him while you hang tight. Just don't get in my way while I take care of him, okay? You might get accidentally shot. But this is a one-time thing only, after this, you're on your own, and I won't come rescue you again, no matter how much you scream for help.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(Author's note: My compliments, you did quite well with the French. I don't think it was really fair of me though, since it's one of the four national languages of Switzerland and is mandatory in the Swiss school system. Therefore I've been learning French for almost six years now, maybe even more)


	1252. Antarctica 1

Dear Switzerland,

Hello, I'm Antarctica, the large ice/land mass at the bottom of the world.

I am female, so unlike the male countries (except India, Japan, and some others) that raised me, I am smart, even though I have no people(unless you count the wildlife) of my own, nor and economy, I still consider myself a country. If you have not known, I was raised by the following counties; Russia, America, India, Japan, and some more. Papa America is a total idiot with a hero complex, so he may be a dumbass most of the time, but he is smart...at least...I think...he is...Well, papa America has brought me some of the chocolate he acquired from you, and I must say, even though I have never had chocolate before then, yours is the most amazing chocolate ever.

I am truly sorry if I seem like I am rambling.

Most sincerely,

Antarctica

p.s. If I do not reply back after your letter, it is because winter is starting here soon, and by the time I get your letter, winter may have started, and I won't be able to send any thing until the weather gets better.

(A/N: Antarctica is about 19, and looks a lot like Canada)

(A/N2: I know there are more countries who have little camps for scientific research, but the ones I named are the ones I remember)

* * *

><p>Dear Antarctica,<p>

Yes, I know who you are, you can't be overseen. But still, I'm surprised that you're…never mind.

Okay, so now I know a little more about you than I did before, which was almost nothing. I see we agree on the subject of America, he is an idiot. Then again, most countries are. But I have to say it was a stroke of good luck that he brought you some of my chocolate, and not some of his own. That stuff can kill you, or at least your taste buds. I make the best chocolate in the world, as you will soon find out if you try the other countries' chocolate. After tasting mine, they'll all seem like utter garbage. Except Belgium's, hers is also pretty good. Anyway, I'm not only famous for chocolate as you may or may not know, but for cheese, watches, and banking, although I don't think you'll have any use for any of those. How unfortunate.

Not at all. I tend to ramble as well, so I won't mind, if you don't mind. Can we agree on that as well?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Well, if it were only up to my postal system, you'd get the letter within the week, but it isn't, so I understand it if I don't receive your reply for a very long time. I don't mind though, I've got other things to occupy my mind as well. I've got finances to manage.

(Author's: Thanks for the info! To tell you the truth, I don't know all the bases either, but I'm sure France also has a base there, and possibly Britain.)


	1253. Sam 1

Hi there Switzerland :D

Ok so I am like a big fan of yours. No I am not a country, only an adoring fan-girl! Ok so like my best friend, she used to live in your country until she was like 11 years old! Then she moved here to America, and then she moved to Singapore! Can you believe that? Now I don't have anybody to watch scary movies with cause all my other friends are like nooooo scary movies are too scary O.o But ya know, whatever. She said that you have good chocolate there :D yummyyy! Oh and btw my name is Sam (Samantha but that name annoys me), and did I say that I'm like a big fan of yours? Oh and your sister to, she is so かわいい! ;)

Anyways, there's always something I've been wondering. Are you like going out w/ Japan? I mean that would be TOTALLY cute :D haha. Or are you more of the tsundere? OMG! If you are tsundere then are you like dating Prussia? No, you must have a secret crush on him right? Just like England and America! OMG I should totally go make a doujinshi now w/ you two in it :D is that ok, or will I be shot in the head? Even if you do shoot me then it'll still be a cute pair no matter what .*

WAIT UNTIL GERMANY HEARS :D ahh haha that would be funny. Good thing I've recently(just this second) changed my preferences from GermanyxPrussia to SwissxPrussia ;D oh and guess what, I got a Thor poster in my room :D lol since it's like a total American movie you prob haven't seen it have you? I like Thor better in the Avengers, and Ironman, and Hawkeye, and Captain America, and Hulk, and well... everyone ;) I suggest you go on a date w/ Prussia to go see it! TOTALLY ADORABLE! Ok I'm going to shut up now ;) thanks for listening to my babbling haha

Sam

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

A fan? Wait…you are a what exactly? What the hell is a 'fan-girl'? Never mind, so your friend…I wonder why she would move to America of all places. He can't compare, not in a million years. But I'm fine with it; I've got immigration problems as it is. Any non-Swiss who leaves is one concern less to me. But Singapore sounds like a good place to me. I know that he is taking great care of his city state, and doing everything to bring it up to high standards. And she was right, my chocolate is the very best in the world, I'm famous for it after all. If your prefer the short version of your name then I will call you that. Yes, you already said that, even though I'm no surer of what it means even though you said it a second time now. I can't read those odd symbols, but I'm assuming that means something along the lines of 'adorable' in which case you would be right.

Am I WHAT? Going out with…WHAT? Japan? Who put that completely ridiculous idea in your head? Why would I ever got out with another male country? I'm not ORIENTED that way! P-Prussia! How dare you! Wh-WHAT? What is this nonsense? Even if I did have those interests, Prussia would be the very last person I chose to have any social interaction with whatsoever! WHAT? A SECRET CRUSH? OF COURSE I DON'T! I SAID THAT I'M NOT ORIENTED THAT WAY! Who told you that? Was it Hungary again? Either you drop the subject right now, or I WILL be forced to shoot you in the head before you spread more of your nonsensical lies! And for your information, neither America nor England have any sort of crush in Prussia!

No I haven't seen that movie, and I'm not planning to either, I- WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY! THIS IS GETTING HIGHLY IRRITATING! What's your problem exactly, why do you keep making these insinuations about me being somehow interested in Prussia. That is absolutely disgusting! And don't make it sound like you know anything, because you don't. Being with other male nations is not one of my slightest interests! Got that? Yes, about time you shut up! And I seriously hope that I won't have to listen to this sort of drivel again!

Switzerland


	1254. Augsburg 4

Telling the victim gets them ultra-paranoid. For a trigger happy twerp such as yourself, the effect is amplified. And of course, your gun will be replaced, you silly goose, not your bullets. I've done this a million times.

Frankly, Germany benefits enormously from the euro, after all, a devalued currency is great for exports.

"green energy"

Hahahahaha! Come on, even we're giving up on the boondoggle. Oh and frankly, you are militarily helpless. Financial superiority in war is no match for technological superiority.

Even if it wasn't, these are harmless and fun (for me) pranks. If you treat the fact that I've replaced one of your pants with my auto-pantser duplicate like an act of war, nobody will take you seriously.

P.S. Frankly, you very well might be religious. I wouldn't peg you as the type. But I also wouldn't peg you as the guy who'd wear pink pajamas. I'm still shocked Mr. Badass would let that become public knowledge. Perhaps "Lili" and I can share a laugh over some of my photos about you tomorrow.

P.P.S. I was perfectly aware I said "bullets". I was speaking figuratively.

* * *

><p>Like you need to make me anymore paranoid, I'm already suspicious of everyone. But strangely you don't cause the same reaction. I'm not at all worried about you replacing the gun, since I never leave the thing out of sight, and I can feel the difference you know, it's not as if I won't notice.<p>

I'll call your bluff. You say it so positively, but I hear Germany complaining all the time.

It took you some time and a catastrophe to finally start that process though, while it will only take a few more years until I'm not dependent on nuclear energy anymore.

Who said anything about financial superiority in war? I have both of those advantages. My assault rifle is far better than anything you can come up with for sure, and talking of technological superiority, don't compare yourself to me. Who of us two has the CERN? Not you.

An act of war, maybe not, but most certainly a reason to hurt you as much as I please.

Well, I'm not, so much for that. Ah, so you bring up the matter of those pajamas, why am I not surprised? It's common knowledge that it was a present from Liechtenstein. And no one until now thought it ridiculous, for after all a gift is a gift, and it should not be refused. I know that you'd never swallow your pride to wear something like that, you haven't got the guts. I think Liechtenstein would rather visit the zoo with me. And talking about compromising photos, Hungary got me some got material on the lot of you Bundesländer, not as if I'd ever show those to Liechtenstein.

Figuratively. Sure. Of course you didn't make a mistake, absolutely impossible.


	1255. Beijing 5

Dear Vash,

VASH! Check that out! I'm pretty sure if you shoot me, your sister would be very upset. We are pretty close friends. You don't want to make her cry, do you?

Dude, you're sooooooooo hot!

Hugs and Pandas

Beijing

* * *

><p>Dear Beijing,<p>

Stop using my first name! It's rude! Didn't China teach you any manners at all? To you it's 'Switzerland' and not anything else.

Ugh….I guess so. Fine, I won't shoot you, but that's just because of Liechtenstein, and not because I want to be merciful to you out of pure principal.

Say what?

Switzerland


	1256. ShunKazamis Girl 18

Dear whoever is writing this (yes, Berne wrote to me earlier again) right now,

Forgive me for the long delay in writing; I was hoping to focus on my schoolwork a little bit before I start working on that poem (again, it may take some time... like shooting a target with a gun, it takes patience and careful planning.. I think). Also, I would like to inform you that the reason why this letter is so short today is because I have an English test coming up at school next Tuesday... and it's about poetic forms and devices. I mean, I do LIKE poetry as well as writing them, but MEMORIZING the definitions of certain words .. it's a long story. -.- Anyway, please wish me luck. *crosses fingers*

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Oh, and before you could say anything, YES, EUGENE IS MY REAL NAME. And you thought that name is better on a guy... TT TT Sorry that I haven't told you that sooner back at Fasnacht... because of that, I think I am starting to inherit Canada's invisibility.. *gloom*

P.P.S. I managed to get the gun back from America (I used a McDonalds Big Mac burger to distract him before retrieving it..). Surprisingly, there are no paint balls at the moment and it even looks clean and undamaged! I'm returning it now along with this letter.

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

So you're a correspondent of my sons? Well, I'm taking over for him now, he's got politics to deal with at the moment, and I want him to concentrate on his work. I'll take some time off to answer the letter for him.

Of course, schoolwork must come first, no need to apologize; you had your priorities set completely right. So, what poem is this you speak of? Something you discussed with Berne? Whatever the case, that was a very good comparison, and I would say that writing a poem is something difficult. I tried it once…for Liechtenstein, you know. I don't think it was very good. I'm not skilled at creative writing, especially not poetry. A test? If you studied hard enough I'm sure you will succeed, and memorizing definitions, as tedious as it is, is necessary sometimes, but words like metaphor, simile and alliteration? Stupid, I agree. All right, I wish you luck, even though I don't really believe in such things.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I find Eugene to be a perfectly reasonable name for a girl. Do you mind if I use that instead? Your alias is somethat long. Besides, I dont know what it means. Fasnacht? What Fasnacht? You were at the Fasnacht?

P.P.S. You got my Carbine back! I dont want to imagine what could have happened to it in America's filthy hands! I am grateful...I guess. Also, thank you for paying the shipping fees...it would have been to expensive for me, and I'm short on change at the moment.


	1257. Antarctica 2

*letter is dated 11 months later*

Dear Switzerland,

I know, many countries do not believe that the ice/land mass at the bottom of the world is personified.

Well, I will try my best for you to know me a bit more.

Do you know the man with blond hair that is always carrying a rose? I swear, every time I leave my house, he follows me, and always laughs like' ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon'. It creeps me out very much. And also the man with the bushy eyebrows? He has horrible cooking, even one of my pet sea lions won't touch it, and that sea lion will touch ANYTHING! I must admit, I do believe that papa America has brought me some Belgian chocolate, but I'm not sure... A stroke of luck you say? And that his chocolate could kill me? It wouldn't surprise me if me or my taste buds died from anything he made that is supposedly edible... What...is...cheese?

Do you know by any chance, Rhode Island? I consider her my sister since we were raised by America, I believe she is one of his states. I send letters to her every now and then, but I am not really sure what exactly she acts/looks like...

Once again I am sorry if I ramble, it is hard for me not too, I'm pretty sure it's from either papa America dropping me as a baby, or me slipping on the ice here...

Most sincere,

Antarctica

P.S. I am not sure if it is a good or bad thing that I do not have an economy to care for or look after, or a boss...

(A/N: Your welcome! Antarctica or 'Julia Brooke Emerline' if she wants to be called by her real name.(and I came up with that with looking at random things in mah room XD)Thanks for the information! I am always welcome for new information! I created Rhode Island('Alex Amelia Jones) after my aunt moved there(and that was RIGHT after I finished watching axis powers)

* * *

><p>Dear Antarctica,<p>

Even though you warned me, I am still rather shocked at the time it took for winter to pass down there.

I did believe before you wrote me, but you proved me wrong, obviously. And I think that it's perfectly rational. Why shouldn't you be?

Yes, I do know him. Flashy clothes right? There is only one nation that fits that exact description. That bastard France. And his laugh is very much his trademark, among other things. My advice, stay away from him if you value yourself, he does not have any good intentions. And the other one would be England, and I have the same advice for you concerning him as I did with France, stay away. If you can get those two in a fight, you won't ever have any problems; they keep each other distracted very well. And England's cooking is almost toxic. I would like to add it to the list of biological weapons outlawed by the Geneva Convention. It's more potent than mustard gas. Yes, I don't recommend America's chocolate at all. Don't eat it, even if he offers it for free. Chuck right into the ocean. What do you mean 'What is cheese?' How can you call yourself cultured without knowing the very zenith of culinary culture? I guess it's because you're so isolated and have no dairy production. Tell you what, I'll send you some Gruyere, so you can taste just what you've been missing.

I've heard of her. One of America's states, is she not? A smaller one. You were raised by America? I…I am so sorry for you. So you must consider all of the other states your siblings too…but I thought you were raised by Norway, since he was the first one to reach the South Pole. I don't know either; I've never met her in person.

He dropped you as a baby? Why am I not surprised, he's not fit to raise a child. You slip on ice? I thought that you of all people wouldn't be affected by that. Wear some spiked shoes or something, come on! You're Antarctica! You slipping on ice is as embarrassing as it gets! Only Italy does that!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I would argue that it's neither, for you don't get any of the benefits.

(Author's note: Switzerland doesn't use real names…he thinks that they're too private. I invented that characteristic because after all, they never use the names in the series. So…how did you come up with the name exactly? What objects inspired you? I can't tell from the name… Also, I just found out recently that Germany used to make expeditions there; to a place they named 'New Swabia'. But that was in 1940 something, so…not really relevant.)


	1258. Sicily 5

Run? NO WAY IN HELL YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARDO!LEI PUÒ ANDARE LA BRUCIATURA IN FOTTERE DI INFERNO LEI NESSUN BUONO FIGLIO DI UNA FEMMINA! Io il NON POTREBBE ESSERE PERFETTO MA non LA DORRÒ! MAI! È LA MIGLIORE COSA IN QUESTO MONDO! SOPRATTUTTO A ME! APPENA SAPERE che LEI non È IL SOLO GRILLETTO LA PERSONIFICAZIONE FELICE SULLA TERRA! È IL SOLA BUONO COSA IN QUESTO MONDO HO DOPO PERDERE NONNO ROMA! COSÌ FOTTERE VIA!

now, I have four words for you:

Shut your fucking mouth

* * *

><p>You think you can insult me by speaking Italian? I've got news for you; I speak Italian as well, figlio di una cagna! It's one of my national languages you ignorant imbecile!<p>

You stay away from her, no matter what. I may not be the only trigger-happy nation, but you're Italian, you're best at running away from danger, so I suggest you stick to that, turn around, and run away like your two stupid brothers. Don't act so invincible, you're related to the two cowards who paid me to fight for them because they were wimps themselves, not able to pick up a weapon and endure a minute of combat! And don't talk to me about that complete bastard Rome! He was no good, and I'm glad that father Germania defeated him in the end. No wonder that Rome's two, no, three grandsons turned out to be complete failures.

I most certainly won't! You're not going to tell me what to do!


	1259. Mexico 4

Dear Vash,

I'm very surprised that you still write to me. I would have thought I'm strange to you since I am part of the second world. Even if I was New Helvetia's mother, I wouldn't need your help. Not that I'm being impolite but I don't depend on anyone for anything. I'm not like my neighbor America who needed Spain and France's help for his independence but I refused America's help when I had my civil war.

I own a rifle but I don't want to waste it on Spain and France's asses. The bullets are too valuable and too expensive. Surely you understand. It's the same rifle I used when I fought my war for independence so it is very old but important to me and my culture.

Despite my past with Spain, I still care about him. I mean he made me what I am today. I would have been as weak as Italy if it wasn't for Spain so I thank him.

My connection with Italy started with Romano. He had introduced me after my civil war. I found Italy very interesting and I would like to teach him how to be strong but I do not want to scare him. I care about him because he is still innocent. He isn't scarred for life like I am. He doesn't bear the scars of war like I do and I want him to stay that way. Surely you understand right?

I have no problems with you either so we can surely get along. At least you do not judge me like America. He always makes fun of my history. I hope we get along because I am here to make peace not war with the European countries.

Adios,

Mexico

P.S: my best friend Malta says hi.

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

Don't use my first name! Did I tell you that you could? No! So don't do it!

Do you think I'm racist or something? Just because I'm a nation of the first world with an incredible amount of assets in wealth and science, you think that I would discriminate against someone poorer? That is not very polite of you. That's good, that's very good indeed. I've actually taken a liking to you for exactly that reason, that you're so sovereign, like me. You bravery is undisputed, and you're commendable for it. I fought alone as well in my revolution, which was some time before yours, where I fought alone to defeat Austria.

You're frugal as well? How exactly is it that you're not an industrial country? You have the qualities of one, and deserve it more than America for one thing. I can afford to do all that shooting, because I make the ammunition myself, and I'm very good at it too. It makes the whole thing a lot cheaper. I would hold that rifle in high esteem as well. In fact, I have a gun that is iconic, which is the one I used during World War II.

I guess so…don't let that get the better of you though, that's all gone now, you've got to look for to the future, and any attachment to Spain must not get in your way.

Ah yes, Romano was with Spain at the time, was he not? Don't bother. There's no value in wasting your time on the Italian brother's, they're a bunch of idiots, useless for anything. We've all been through wars, not just you, some of us through more, and we all bear scars, but it is up to us whether we chose to be affected by them, or to move on, which most of us do. I…I understand that…from…from personal experience…but Italy is a different case!

Don't misunderstand me; I'm judging you, but justly, and I find nothing to criticize…nothing that is your fault at least. Why would he make fun of your history? I don't see anything amusing in it. I am very much for peace. No one likes it more than me, for in peace, business is much more profitable, due to less fluctuation in the economy.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Malta? Eh…sure, whatever.


	1260. Bekki 102

Dear Berne,

Oh thank goodness, I really didn't mean it. I kind of say thinks without really thinking them through sometimes.

Yup, plus it was 25% of my total grade so it was even less exciting. Ah yes, true it was on and off so there was less of a loss, but it seemed to be a bit of a pointless war to me. Haha, France and England don't you just love them? Actually don't answer that question. I can already anticipate your answer.

Yes, that is true. After all if they kept that up we'd end up with very few people of royal blood but all of them completely batshit insane. Not a good example really. Ahh yes, Spain's boss really messed that one up didn't he?

Kind of like waging a war really, tactics and strategies with a bit of skullduggery thrown in for good measure. I'd love to watch you play one day. That would be fun!

Wow, that's completely and utterly weird. Why would you blow up a cat? Completely mind-blowing logic at its best. Surely the logical thing is to get someone else to look and then it's their fault because they looked right?

Yep! Something Japan invented. It's not all like a bad romantic film; there are some really good ones as well!

Hmm, well I thought the show was great! And I really liked your entry as well. There was a Miss Switzerland contest? Mind. Blown.

I actually made a good joke? YAY! *happy dance*

Right, I'll go look him up.

Well, I have no intention of parting with them so you can cease worrying that I'll sell them. Anyone who sees them I just tell them it's a picture of the "sexy maths cover teacher" I once had. They don't question any further. Plus not many people have seen them since I keep them under my bed and no one goes there but me.

Haha, I think it's good they liked him though!

No not a good nickname I know. Really? How cute! I've heard she named herself Victoria after her capital but I'm not completely sure.

Why does that remind me of France? Rome Killed Helvetia? Oh that's terrible! I understand why he'd hate him now. That's awful...

Your Friend

Bekki

(A/N "shake your booty" was the translation they gave us. Still pretty risky for English. Austria has a secret shame for liking pole dancers me thinks haha. True, they could have just wanted to be literal. Yep! Hayao Miyazaki directed it and he's famous for incorporating planes like the ones in Laputa. And the style of people is the style he uses in all his films. Aww, don't let that put you off! They're actually really good no matter what age you are!)

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

It's fine really, I know that it wasn't intentional. In fact, I apologize for thinking that you were insulting me.

But that seems like quite a large amount. I do hope that you prepare well for it and therefore made a good grade. If you want to look at it from that angle, then all war is pointless. People have to die for what exactly? For one person's gain and the other's loss? I will answer that question anyway, with a clear and very decisive 'no'.

You've said before that there were many monarchs that weren't quite right in their heads. I have heard of a French king for example, who thought he was made of glass. He should have been put into an asylum, and not on the throne of a country. But I don't believe that one person can possibly ever decide what is best for all, it seems so ridiculous, and rarely ever has history proven me wrong.

Yes, and it is this way that we fight each other without actually going to war, which would be very unconstitutional indeed, and neither of us wants to do anything against our own constitution. Maybe one day you'll get the chance to watch us playing. Zurich will be most amused to see you again, especially after the Fasnacht.

I see you are taking this literally…which you should not; by the way, it is only an example so that you can visualize the concept. Of course you would never do such a thing in real life, just imagine the consequences! But in the realms of theory, such a thing is possible.

Thought so, it sounded like something that comes from that particular part of the world. I was not meaning to say that all of them are bad, just that it sounded like one that was.

I didn't like it. Thanks, but apparently a lot of people don't share our opinion. We didn't even get into the finals. But Sweden won at least, not Russia. That would have been embarrassing. Yes there is…or at least was. This year, the last Miss was crowned. The Mister Switzerland contest stopped the year before.

So, what were your findings?

Right. As long as you don't do anything else silly with them…you keep them under your bed after all. I'm sure I don't need to be more specific, do I? Just keep them safe, although I wouldn't call under the bed 'safe'.

I…I didn't ask her yet about it. Father always stressed that we are never to use our first names, since those are most private. He doesn't like to be called Vash…not at all. The number of times I've seen him explode because one of his correspondents addressed him that way.

They are very similar in that respect, I know. It is an awful thing to happen. Father was still very young when the incident occurred, but it has marked him for life as you can see, since he carries her name on. Her name is even his battle cry. I assume it's also the reason he hates the Italian brothers so much, because they're his grandsons.

Sincerely,

Berne

(Author's note: So I was being politically correct with my translation. Anyway, that sounds just about right. I don't know, did they get into the finals? Actually, who cares about the Össis? Pole dancers you say? Why, were they a part of the act? Suddenly I regret not having watched it…I have no idea where that came from ^^'. Okay, I guess I'll look out for that whenever I come across another anime. Too late now anyway, they're already passed, but next time around I'll be sure to watch them.)


	1261. Thailand 130

Thailand: Oh! I never knew that. Eh? Well, I'm to blame on the lies also, don't be so hard on yourself! Hu? Oh, hi Switzerland! *waves happily*

Switzerland: *Sits down next to her* So, you're Thailand right? I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting before.

Grisons: *gives Thailand a meaningful stare*

Switzerland: I apologize that my son has dragged you into this, but I have to say that it's partially your fault. You let yourself being dragged into this, and now you've got to go through with it, as I'm sure Grisons already told you.

Grisons: Fazer, you're embarrassing me more zan I already am.

Switzerland: Why? Because I'm sitting next to your supposed 'girlfriend'? So, what's your plan?

Grisons: Vell…I...I…

Switzerland: Running away…why am I not surprised?

((Heh. Oh. IT CAME FROM NATURE! XD))

((Lol hardly. Methinks someone…or a lot of people, disposed of it. But this begs the question, WHY THE HELL DO YOU POUR SOMETHING LIKE THAT DOWN THE DRAIN! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FLUSH AWAY MONEY? Oh dear…I really am Swiss…actually, that's fantastic! In short, St. Moritz is a town where most of the people are on something.))


	1262. Antarctica 3

Dear Switzerland,

Yeah, that's why I don't write often because: 1. takes too long for letters to get to their destinations, or letter may arrive RIGHT when winter starts. Even though winter ended a month ago, it takes a while for me to travel from my house (which is in the exact center of my land) to the nearest post office (I had to jump over cracking ice! I almost fell in twice!)

Some don't believe it. It's like I'm Canada, they don't know I exist 'till I make contact with them. I'm a mass of ice and stone/space rock, and I have no people of my own.

Yeah, but sometimes *hand writing becomes a bit shaky* he follows me around...naked...eugh... Alright, I shall attack him with my bebegun* if he gets to close.

It's okay I really don't go near him as is, his eyebrows scare me...

They fight about as soon as they get within 2 yards of each other...

Is that why two of my penguin chicks died after eating one of his...coal thingies?

I did that that with one of his burgers...one of my leopard seals ate it...then died...

Thanks for the cheese. I basically have other wildlife than seals, penguins, krill, and fish...

Yes, but she hates him...a lot

Eh, I don't need sympathy, I just pelt him with snowballs 'till he goes away.

I do, but I don't talk to most of them.

I barely remember anything from when I was very young.

HEY! I only slip when it's summer time here! I do wear snow shoes! The ice gets or is thin then gets slippery!

Somewhat pissed,

Antarctica

P.S. I don't have as much free time as many thought I would have.

(A/N: Really? I came up with her name from: 1. julie and julia dvd case, 2. my middle name, 3. Hunger Games and a thick line of paint on a wall in my room, and (as if u didn't know) I'm moonsandstars)

* * *

><p>Dear Antarctica,<p>

I understand…and just think of the costs of delivering a letter from such a remote location, and that you have to walk such an incredible distance over treacherous ground to send such a letter. I would have given up sending letter to anyone by now, it's not worth it. Not in a million years would I do so much just to stay in contact with someone. Don't you have some sort of antenna array down there? It might be easier to send a telegraph to the post office instead, and have them mail it on. Faster, more reliable, and most important, cheaper.

You do have to understand why people think that, and you said yourself that you have no population, except science teams. You have no form of government, no anthem, no flag, and no motto. I think you should be more understanding about why people think you don't exist, since every other nation has those things, even the pseudo nation of Sealand.

I don't think that something as simple as a BB gun will stop him, those things barely sting. Don't you have a harpoon or something? A long fishing spear? A mining drill? Those things should keep him away just by how painful they look.

His eyebrows scare you? Don't be ridiculous. He's a fool really, quite harmless, unless he uses black magic. That can cause catastrophes since he's incompetent at the art.

Typical. Idiots.

You're talking about his scones, right? I would argue that coal tastes better than what he makes, and is more useful on all levels. Don't let your wildlife eat them! I would have thought that you learned that after the first two sea lions died. My advice, stop killing off your animals! Global warming will take care of them quickly enough already; you don't need to speed up the process.

Just so you know, you're not getting any more from me, at least not for free. Yes, I thought so. As I said, don't kill them by feeding them bits of food you don't know anything about. I hope you didn't feed them cheese, since that would have been a great waste.

I'm surprised. Any particular reason for doing so?

Did he having dropped you as an infant have any long term effects on you? Any learning disabilities? Social interaction issues?

As if summertime means anything down there, it's still all frozen over with sub-zero temperatures. Don't you get all worked up on me, that's not a very smart thing to do. You won't know this since you've been isolated all your life, so I'll let you off the hook. And besides, I'd rather continue this discourse peacefully. I don't need another source for frustration to add to the list.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Why do you say so? I don't imagine you have much to do down there, with not having an economy and all. Or are you helping with the climate research?

(A/N: Well, I've no idea what the first thing is, the second – how could I have found that out? – and the third…yeah, it does sound like a name straight out of Panem. Is there a character in there with that name? I can't remember. And paint? What? Yes, I figured that much, otherwise that would have been somewhat of an unlikely coincidence.)


	1263. Mexico 5

Dear Switzerland,

Forgive me for using your first name. I didn't think it would make you mad since in my country, I'm called Maria which is my human name. So forgive me.

I am a poor country because most of my people are crossing the border into the US leaving work unattended. Also that many things are expensive. It makes me sad and I hope I don't fall into a depression. I wish I could make my own bullets but my people never learned. I'm a disgrace of a country.  
>I would never let any relations with Spain get the best of me. Even though he helped me, he still acts like a bastard. I don't easily trust people. I don't believe that everybody is good.<br>I'm not saying you're racist it's just I'm so used to being made fun of because I'm part of the second world. Like take for example, England pushes me aside because I'm "uncivilized". I'm sorry if I was impolite. In my country, everyone speaks their mind even if it's impolite or not. Sorry.

The only reason I bother with Italy is because I would hate to see him destroyed by someone big like Russia. I should follow your advice but I think Italy would be quite upset if I stopped visiting him.  
>Aside from that, America finds it amusing that I'm a poorer country than him. He makes fun of how much of my people still work in the fields like slaves. Pinche gringo.<p>

I've also taken a liking for you and hope we can get along better. I can make peace with anyone just as long as they don't make fun of me or try to flirt with me. Like France y Spain. Sometimes America tries when he's drunk.

Pues no vemos,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

Fine, just don't use it again. You're not the first to make that mistake. Apparently, some nations use their names freely, which I don't approve of. There was a tie when our first names actually mean something, and we didn't go parade them. Maria…right, I'll keep that in mind.

I thought that you being poor was the reason for emigration, and not the other way around, but you should know best of all I think. Don't you complain to me about things being expensive. You've clearly never been to my home, the prices I tell you! One day I'll end up as poor as you because of them. No, you're not a disgrace. America is a disgrace, Italy is a disgrace, and Syria is a disgrace. You're just going through hard times, as every country must at one point or another. Even I had to, but look where I am now. You must work, and work hard. Eventually, your labor will pay off, and prosperity will be yours. Never give up hope, for if you lose hope, you've lost everything.

Russia…the fear of him is far too overrated. If you haven't noticed yet, the cold war is long gone. The iron curtain has been drawn aside. There is nothing to fear of Russia, and you can only be intimidated by him if you let him. All his threats are empty. And don't you worry about that idiot Italy, Germany looks out for him all the time, which I don't understand at all, but don't care either.

I sometimes make fun of poorer countries, but those are usually other industrialized nations, and not countries belonging to the second world, that's a whole other category, and making fun of someone there is really low-brow, and shows that you have an inferiority complex, which in America's case is obviously true.

I don't have any intentions to do either. I only make fun of nations who actually deserve it, like Germany for example, who recently lost a football match against my team. And before he was all high and mighty about it. Then he got his behind handed to him and I was so glad. As for flirting…I…I am not they type…I'm above that.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1264. Michigan 3

I can imagine that holding on to neutrality is harder than winning wars, since it's harder NOT to fight than it is to fight. All you have to do is look at Woodrow Wilson and his promise to keep us out of WW1. We all know how that turned out, don't we?

...I've heard a rumor about your bank accounts and taxes... I was wondering if it was true.

* * *

><p>Dear Michigan,<p>

I wouldn't say so. It's easy to stay out of war if you don't have a personal motivation to do so, or a complex that makes you feel compelled to go to war, as in the case of America. The case you mentioned is just one of the instances. Of course, you ended up going into the world war anyway. I don't like leaders that don't keep their promises. If the same had happened to me, not that any of my bosses have the power to make me go to war, they would be out of office immediately.

If you mean by rumors that you've heard that we are discreet in our business to protect our customer's privacy, that we offer generous loans with low interest rates, and our vaults security is the best that money can buy, that our taxes are adjusted to make businesses of any kind prosper should they decided to base themselves here, then yes, it's all true.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1265. Bob 1

Okay so if u had to choose

A) Kill your sister

B) Let your sister work as a striper or pole dance

C) Date FEM Egypt (then marry her)

Which would you choose?

You can't say none cuz if u do... Well let's say your sister won't be seen for a LONG time...

Have a nice day! :)

* * *

><p>*Switzerland, sitting in his study, in the middle of writing letters*<p>

Switzerland: That's Michigan done with…*puts the finished letter on a stack next to him, then picks up the next envelope*

Switzerland: Huh…no return address…rather unconventional.

*Opens the letter with a pocket knife and starts to read*

Switzerland: *eyebrows raised* Seriously? I haven't got the time for this.

*Sets the pen down and crumples up the paper*

Switzerland: How about 'D'? I kill you if you try. *chucks the paper into the bin next to the desk*


	1266. Québec 5

Cher Suisse,

Wait, am I not speaking in French now? Ah, it does not matter. I am fine either way.

So, haven't heard from me for a while, eh? Well, I took your advice. I bought some of your guns (Very fancy and shiny. I love them! You make excellent weapons.) and carry them with me now. I pulled them out on France last week and he hasn't been back since. Thank God for that! Now Canada and the rest of us can finally have some peace and quiet.

The reason I haven't written to you for a long time is because along with harassment from France, I have been subjected to many long and boring meetings between all of the Provinces and Territories of Canada. All 14 of us (Canada included) in a small room and fighting over our issues and whatnot, well, let's just say, I haven't had much sleep or any free time to get back to you. But I managed to find some time right now to respond. We are currently taking a break from one of our meetings, so I have limited time. We have to be back in the Conference Room by 8:30, so I only have about 10 minutes left.

Anyway, how have you been? Is Liechtenstein alright? I heard she was getting hit on by Prussia. Although, I'm sure you've heard already and have already shot him in the head. It would really surprise me if you didn't. Oh by the way, I caught wind from France that he saw Italy running through your yard naked in the middle of the night for the past week or so. I don't know if it's true, but it probably is. What is it with him and streaking?

Ah, look at me rambling. I do apologize, I didn't mean to take up much of your time. Oh, Canada's calling us back. Wait, is he drinking my maple syrup? That hoser...

Wishing you and your little sister well,

Québec

PS: Do you consider Sealand a nation? That's one of our issues we are disputing over- whether Canada should recognize him or not. I think it's complete bullshit and England should have bombed him to oblivion a looong time ago, but then again, what does my opinion matter? Ultimately, Canada will decide what he thinks is right...He better not let that hunk of steel and concrete become a nation or we'll never hear the end of it from England...

* * *

><p>Cher Québec,<p>

You were the one who mentioned that you didn't want to use French anymore. Not that I blame you, it is the language France uses after all, but it's also one that's dominant all over the world, counting me, but not through colonization, luckily.

It was not that long to be honest. I hardly even noticed. Good, that should improve your overall situation. Although you must not be fooled by the mere appearance of guns. They may look shiny and new, but what counts is the performance. I look that mine excel in function. Form is secondary, but they do look very good, do they not? If you had any other gun, he would not have fled. But he recognizes my brand, and knows from experience just how much they hurt. Conditional learning at its best.

I hate meetings. Too much talk, too little action. That's why I resent going to world conferences. Although those meetings are usually just stagnating, and not actually violent, unless you count America, England, and France. I know just like what those country-internal meetings are. I have twenty-six cantons, and we often have meetings to determine what do to next. They always end n argument. My sons and daughters are not able to cooperate with each other, since they're all so different and have conflicting ideas. Those last for about an hour, before I have to break them up.

I'm fine, and so is Liechtenstein, although that's really none of your business. You were hit on by Prussia? But that means…oh…of course. Forget it, but I thought…it's not important. Anyway, that negates the fact that I wasn't going to tell you anything about Liechtenstein. So, something that you probably didn't know is that she recently adopted a child, just like I did with the majority of my cantons. Her name is Vaduz, and she's just a few months old. I did hear that, but I shoot him in the head routinely anyway, so it doesn't really matter what he does. Let me tell you that what France said is true. I take it that he was drinking wine at midnight again. Well, there I was,

drinking a cup of tea before completing the day's work, and suddenly the idiot Italy runs through the front of my lawn, right outside the window I was leaning out to catch some fresh air. He was indecently dressed; although I've told him about a million times that he's forbidden from taking that route. Luckily I had my rifle at hand, and so I chased him all the way to the border. I really don't know why he does it. Probably Germany's fault, or maybe not, maybe that's just him.

Drinking maple syrup? That's not exactly healthy…tell him to drink some of the vast amounts of fresh water that he has, unless he wants to turn out to look like America.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I don't as a matter of fact. I think he's a pretender, like Prussia, but less annoying. Bombing him is the wrong way to go. I'm not inclined to use such clearly unnecessary violence. The probable is, you just take him seriously. Ignore him, don't discuss it. If there is no discussion, there will be no opposition. If Sealand were a nation, then we'd lose a lot of the standards that we have. Normally I support new sovereign states, take Kosovo for example. But Kosovo has a decent sized population and an area that is thousands and thousands of times that what Sealand has.


	1267. Thailand 131

Thailand: Hm.. Nope. It's nice meeting you though, I've heard a lot of good things about you. Well, yes. I've been told I'm too soft sometimes.. Heh...

Switzerland: So I assume that you're taking her to your chalet in the Alps?

Grisons: Zat is ze plan, yes.

Switzerland: So that Ticino can't find you?

Grisons: Yes.

Switzerland: That's not what I taught you. I taught you to stand and fight, to face your fears.

Grisons: Zis is not a war, fazer.

Switzerland: It is a fair comparison. But you're right; Ticino will never find you in the Alps. She's not very good at physical activity. You'll be nice and safe up there.

Grisons: I vant to hang out zere for some time, and zen send Thailand back home. It seems like it's ze best thing to do, right?

Switzerland: Sure, you do that. *gets up* I'm getting out. I have to inspect some Alpine-based military regiments. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.

Grisons: *protesting* Fazer!

*Switzerland is gone*

Grisons: Vhy does he do zis to me?

((Aw.. I want to be Swiss! But I'm stuck with being Chinese...))

((I'm very fortunate to have been born one of the eight million that live here ^^ Being Chinese is not too bad. After all, you can say 'Aiyah! My civilization is four thousand years old!'. St. Moritz also happens to be the place of the next skiing world championships. Why do I have a feeling that there will be more stuff in the groundwater when the championships are in full swing?))


	1268. Bekki 103

Dear Berne,

Don't worry about it, forgive and forget as they say.

I hope I did well, I did quite a bit of preparation for it. My biggest worry right now is my Latin exam... I can see failure on the horizon. I suppose, urgh it's so confusing... haha, I can't say I'm too fond of France, but England is my country so I guess I'm a little biased.

Woah... nutter! Perhaps we need a change of system in the country. But I suppose if it aint broke don't fix it; I'll stay out of politics for now. Especially English politics, they were going to put a tax on pasties for goodness sake!

Sounds like fun! I'd love to come watch one day, I definitely will me thinks! Ah... Zurich haha... he will be amused won't he. I forgot he thinks I'm a silly lost tourist oh dear aha.

Aha, I suppose in theory its possible, not that I particularly like the idea of blowing cats up. It's still a very weird concept in my opinion.

Haha, true it's very typical of Asia in general. But it's really really good! And there isn't just romance, action comedy and horror are just a couple of examples.

Ah well, I think you should have reached the finals. Really? That's something I never would have expected at all... weird...

*finding it hard to come to terms with the idea of Switzerland being a male model*

Nothing in English damnit...

I won't! Eh? what are you implying? I keep them there because I keep them in my diary and I keep my diary under my bed so as my little brother doesn't find it. I'm being extra careful so as to not lose them. Trust me it's very safe, my room is a complete mess so it's hard to get under my bed. plus my diary has a lock on it.

Ah, I see. So I wouldn't be able to use your human name then would I? Even though you did tell me it once. Does Switzerland let Liechtenstein use his human name? That must be a scary sight!

Oh, that is terrible. But at least he honours her memory with proper respect. She sounds like a great woman. Yes, that would be understandable.

Your Friend

Bekki

A/N certainly your version is less crude, thankfully they didn't make it to the finals. They were a part of the act; I'll put a link to the video on your DA. " yup yup! anything by "Studio Ghibli" will incorporate that style

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Latin, of course. It's a language one has to study to get into medical school isn't it? I knew Latin once upon a time. Father taught it to me because it was the language that all books of the time were written in, so if I wanted to read, I needed to know Latin. But I've forgotten most of it by now it's just so very complex. But it has its uses. For example when we gave the confederation its name. We couldn't do it in any of the national languages because that would have been neglectful, so we chose Latin instead.

That is a good resolution, and a parliamentary monarchy is a very good political system. And it's true that you should never change something that's working, that especially applies to government. Changing the form of government is something that never happened peacefully, or voluntarily. A tax on pasties? How would you justify that?

Fun…it's extremely demanding. It's probably fun to watch as our heads grow redder and redder with thinking, until finally one explodes, depending on who loses. Zurich already destroyed three chess sets in his rage. That he does…but I try to defend you, seeing as he thinks you're pretty brainless…

Of course not, animal cruelty is not a laughing matter, but don't shoot the messenger. Schrödinger came up with that theory, not me.

Even though I travel a lot in my profession, I don't take up much of the culture. I guess I'm not that impressionable. The Swiss resistance to foreign influence probably. We all got that from father, either hereditary or by observation.

So do I. This time has finally convinced me that it's not worth it, and it's far too overrated.

I know there is. There was a report done by the 'Associated Press' who explained the whole event in English very well indeed. But it was funny watching the man break out into a fit of the giggles, right? And the whole national assembly following him. In other parliaments, they fight, they brawl, and they throw shoes. Here, they laugh.

Nothing, nothing. I'm sure it's completely safe.

No, you wouldn't. I did tell it to you, but please, I implore you, don't address me with it unless we are in public, with lots of people. Switzerland and Liechtenstein dot use their human names with each other; they stick with their official ones. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure that Liechtenstein knows fathers first name…

According to him, she taught him half of all he knows. Germania taught him how to fight and to make weapons, Helvetia taught him the rest. How to cook, how to sow, how to read and write, all of that stuff.

Sincerely,

Berne

A/N After seeing that, I'm very glad as well. Extremely glad in fact. Huh…interesting.


	1269. Sicily 6

How dare you... my brothers may be cowards, and may not be strong, but at least they have hearts... We could learn a lot from each other but you choose to be so blind. Feliciano and I could give you more back-up if you taught him how to be braver and we could protect Liechtenstein even better. We could teach you how to dance and have more expression.

My grandpa was not a failure, he just... he didn't want to fight against his closest friend. He may have been a clutz and sort of air-headed at times but he taught my family to show expression and it could help you a lot. We were kept safe by his hands until he was stabbed in the back by you father.

Ok, Italian is your second language, at least we share something. Why is it you call my family and i weak and cowardly if you speak OUR language, hm? Explain that. That means you must have Italians at your place too. For Italian to be an official language then the population in Switzerland had to have been more than 50% Italian at one point in time, maybe even today.

Why don't you see it? We share many things in common. We both fear deeply for our siblings, we both want to protect Liechtenstein, we both speak Italian as one of our official languages,etc.

* * *

><p>Sicily,<p>

So? What's that got to mean? They may have a heart, but so do slugs and worms. Mind you, slugs and worms are by far more useful than your brothers. At least they help the earth that they crawl on. And I don't know anything I could learn from you lot that could possibly be useful? Running? The only thing you're good at is running away, and I'm a splendid cook already thank you. Back up! Back up! You, who switched sides during World War I! You, who were the first Axis nation to surrender in World War II. You want to give me back up? I can protect Liechtenstein fine by myself, so back off! I don't need your help with anything! And how the hell is dancing anything useful! I don't dance!

Sometimes you just have to fight, no matter who is your opponent. Rome was just too comfortable with letting Germania fight against his enemies and was too lazy to get off his behind to do the warring himself. Depending on someone else is a mistake, especially when you actually have the strength not to be. And I don't see how 'expression' could be remotely useful to me. And just to dispel any such stupid thoughts from your mind, my father fought him in one-on-one combat, defeating him fair and square, so don't complain! We are much better off without an empire like he was, without ALL empires.

THIRD language, after German and French, and before Rumantsh. Also I call you cowards because you are, that has nothing to do with language. You're wimps, and it's not because of the way you express yourself. Is that enough as an explanation? I do have Italians here…a few immigrants. But you're so ignorant to believe that my own population can't speak Italian. I conquered territory long ago from Italy, and the people from that territory became citizens of the Confederation, and they were glad too. They are the Ticinese, who live right across your northern border. They're the ones that share your language, luckily that's the only thing you share, apart from cuisine. And my population never consisted of fifty percent of Italians, thank God. They came here as cheap laborers you know, still do in fact.

See what exactly? I don't know what your point is, if you even have one.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1270. Geneva 25

*calling Switzerland over the phone*

Geneve: damn, voice mail...*sighs*

-message after the beep...BEEEEEP!-

Bonjour papa! just calling in to give you an update. a lot has happened since I left.

for starters, School is great! competition for top medical student has been surprisingly high, of course I am one of the main competitors, but you'll never expect my biggest rival. its Bordeaux! one of FRANCE'S kids! honestly, I kind of half expected this, but not to this extent. I really have my work cut out for me.

on the other hand; Vienna is as stuck-up as ever, I know that is normally bad, but thats also a weakness. shes an Aristocrat, and due to that refuses to even get dirty, and...well I might 'accidentally' spill something on her every once in a while, her reactions are really something to laugh at.

Papa, remember when I told you about that Ghost that keeps going into Italy's dorm? guess who showed up in my room last night? if you Guessed Rome then you are right. it was freaky, really, and really disturbing. as soon as he found out I wasnt his 'cute little grandson' he started doing all these poses and shamelessly flirting. I dont think I have ever shot someone so fast before he came around.

*bells in the background*

well, I have to go, I have English next. I love you Papa, I miss you. feel free to write me or call back. bye!

*hangs up*

* * *

><p>*After school. Genève is lying on her bed in her dorm, reading a new library book*<p>

*Switzerland, dialing Genève's number and pressing the 'call' button*

Switzerland: I hope she's available...

*Phone rings*

Genève: Eh? Who's calling me now? *answers* Bonjour?

Switzerland: Genève, ma fille! It's me, papa!

Genève: *grins* Papa! Ça c'est bien de parler avec vous! How are you?

Switzerland: Ah, comme si, comme ça. I'm fine. I heard your voicemail and judging by it, you're fine as well. I thought that I wanted to call you up personally, rather than writing to you.

Genève: *chuckles* well thank you for calling, I missed hearing your voice.

Switzerland: C'est très mignonne. Now, I'm a bit worried about you, or rather something you said. You mentioned that Bordeaux is tough rivalry. I have confidence in you of course, but surely you understand what consequences it may have if you let Bordeaux get higher test results than you do.

Genève: *sighs* yes, I understand. Not only that, but it would be downright disgraceful if I lost to the likes of HIM. Do you know what he's like? Just picture France, only a much higher IQ.

Switzerland: Well, that's not saying much, since France seems to be driven purely by desire, and not by a brain. Most nations don't appear to have any kind of thinking apparatus at all, and if they do, they're not using it properly. Just make sure you study hard, and beat him, beat him in every exam. I may seem like I'm transferring my conflicts to you, but remember, my fight is your fight, and vice-versa.

Genève: Oui, I will do my best. You can count on that.

Switzerland: So...did you take care of Vienna?

Genève: *laughs evilly* oh, just wait till you hear the story I have for you.

Switzerland: I'm all ears.

Genève: well, yesterday we had Gym class outside, it rained the night before so there were a lot of puddles. We were in line, waiting for our teacher to lets us start, when Vienna starts talking in that stupid rich voice of hers, complaining about how we shouldn't have to run with all the mud around. Of course the coach ignored her and told us to start running, with Vienna still complaining. I got tired of it and looked over to her and said "Oh my, Vienna! There's mud on your uniform!" she freaked out and started checking it and...*bursts out laughing* she was so distracted that she tripped over her own feet and landed face first in a puddle. The look on her face was priceless!

Switzerland: Perfect! That is very fitting! You would have led the column in running of course. I remember the many times that all did military training together, you, your siblings and me. Vienna is no match, since I don't think that Austria is very much into physical activity.

Genève: That's basically what I was doing afterwards. Someone just needed to get her to shut up.

Switzerland: Great! Now...about Rome, did he make any more appearances?

Genève: None so far, I still can hear him next door on most nights though.

Switzerland: You said you shot at him...but he's a ghost, right? Or not? If so, then how did you manage to harm him or scare him away?

Genève: I honestly had no idea, ghost or not, all it took was one shot and he was sent running like a retreating Italian. I guess it runs in the family, either way I'm not complaining

Switzerland: Neither am I, but I'm wondering why nobody has done something against it yet. It must be keeping the students attending awake.

Genève: I don't think they can do anything. For one, I'm the only one who's complaining besides Germany. And he only shows himself in the darkest hours of the night.

Switzerland: Keep an eye out for him. I don't know why he's there, but whatever intentions he has, they can't be good. It's perfectly clear that there are two separate dorms. Be on your guard.

Genève: yes, papa...

Switzerland: Well, that is all for now. Take care of yourself, eat healthy, work hard, and get enough sleep. Should Rome come by, shoot him and go back to sleep. And keep up your good work representing our Confederation. We're all counting on you.

Genève: Je vais faire comme vous le demandez papa!

Switzerland: Je te souhaite bonne chance, ma fille. A bientôt.

Genève: Merci papa, à bientôt.

Switzerland: *hangs up*


	1271. Mexico 6

Dear Switzerland,

That's what I think, my boss says that the reason for immigration is because I'm poor. And I'm not complaining to you about prices. It would be childish of to complain besides that's America's job. I hope you don't become poor like me. It would be awful. You don't deserve that. America deserves that. Being the asshole he is. Thank you for the encouragement. I needed someone to remind me to not lose hope and thanks for saying I'm not disgrace. In a way, I feel a bit... How does America put it? Emo. I remember a time he complained to me for being "emo". Whatever that means.

Well, about the fear of Russia, I don't fear him. I actually enjoy his company. I mean sometimes he acts scary but he's just a big softie. I think my brother, is scarier. I mean I remember a time he tried to kill Spain when he found out I was pregnant with Spain's baby. Never mind that. Germany and I are great friends maybe because I gave him petroleum during WW2.

I don't make fun of countries because I have a habit of being nice. When I first met America, we were good friends. I miss those days but they're gone. Now he is a dickhead. Excuse my language, when I lived with Spain, a little bit of Romano rubbed off on me. He taught me all that bad words and now when I get angry all these profanities explode from my mouth. Sometimes I got to Italy's house to watch futbol or soccer as you call it and let's just say he isn't very innocent when it comes to futbol. My team beat his and he threw his TV out. Or was that his brother? Look at me, I can't remember these things anymore! I must be getting old.

About the flirting, I know you don't do that. I must admit I was quite the flirt when I was younger and naïve.

I know this might sound strange but have you ever been drunk? I'm just curious.

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

I've got huge immigration. Too much for my liking and it's all because I'm too rich in fact, because jobs here pay much better than in any other country. It's so annoying to see all these foreigners coming here, and some even turning to live of a life of criminality, and the others abusing the social structure that is supposed to help people with ACTUAL problems. True, he does complain about a lot of things, even though it's rarely ever the right thing. Don't worry, I don't intend to ever become poor, my industry is built on durability and quality. And as long as I work hard, I will not fail. Only the lazy deserve to be poor. Emo? I would think that's somewhat of a strong term. You are discouraged, not depressed, and you don't strike me as the kind of nation who hates her own existence.

I don't enjoy his company. But then I don't enjoy the company of many nations, very few in fact, I prefer my privacy. I would not call him a softie though, not unless Belarus is around. In her presence, he really is a softie though. Your brother? Who would that be? And I would agree with him, if you were my sister I would have killed Spain, no question. I had a trade agreement with Germany during the Second World War, I gave him aluminum, he gave me coal. Of course I pretty much ripped him off in the trade, but he didn't realize. Still, I don't like him much, partially because a part of the immigration is from him.

Territorial expansion tends to cause such rifts, and as far as I know, he wanted to expand west towards the pacific, land that you owned. You were there first; he had no right to take it away from you, not unless you were oppressing the people in those regions, but I doubt it. Yes, do not use profanity please; I am not very fond of using it, especially in a written document. It seems like such an immature thing to do. Actually, only America calls it 'soccer' and no one calls it 'futbol' I've never even heard that term before. It's just called 'football' not anything else, because you use your feet, and not your hands, like in 'American football'. And speaking of football, it seems like our teams will be against each other in the same group during the next world cup. Are you any good? You and old? Hardly. I'm somewhat older than you I think. I counted the years of my life from the day I declared independence from the Holy Roman Empire, but I've been around much longer. Germania was my father, so that should give you an idea just how long. So don't complain to me about age.

Ahem…sure.

No! Of course not! Why would you suggest such a thing? I would never allow myself such a slip in discipline and good judgment!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1272. Michigan 4

Yes, but at least he tried, right? I mean, we both know Daddy likes to prove his hero-ness whenever he can, but for once, one of his bosses tried to stop him, and if Germany hadn't sunk that ship, he would have succeeded. Also, it's Dad who likes to do that, not the individual States. I'm pretty sure that a few of us would be just as neutral as you if we were allowed to be neutral.

California, for example. All she wants is peace (along with Dad to fully legalize marijuana, of course!).

Please do not threaten Alaska or any of us. We do not take kindly to threats, and I am quite sure you don't either.

I completely understand how protective you are of your little sister, but imagine instead of one person having your back, you have fifty-five people (the other 49 States, D.C. and the five Territories) watching your back. It tends to lead to a false impression of near-invincibility.

I hope that you never have to break your vow of neutrality because of someone being stupid... You have more guns than Texas does.

* * *

><p>Dear Michigan<p>

I guess you can't hold that against him, no, but he didn't try very hard. And of course it raises the question of whether someone sinking a passenger ship is a reason to go to war. I am sure Germany apologized for doing it and said it was an accident because he had thought it was an enemy ship, which is a mistake which would have been rather common at that time. I am not trying to defend Germany, heavens no! I am just trying to get all the facts on the table; you know that I don't take sides. I can't put myself in the same situation, it's hard to imagine. But I would say a sincere public apology and a hefty payment would have been a fair recompense.

I want peace as well, although we can discuss the matter of the legalization of marijuana. I'm not very much a fan of that.

I think that you should keep your nose out of the letters of your siblings. What happens in the correspondence between Alaska and me is nobody's business but ours. So I suggest you leave the matter to your sister, or don't you think she can look out for herself? She has stopped writing anyway, so the matter is off the table.

And the key-word would be 'false impression' no one is invincible, not even I am, and I am perfectly aware of it. My neutrality may protect me from any invader, but the greatest threat comes from disunity on the inside. But rest assured that my twenty-six sons and daughters stand strong behind me.

You need not worry, I swore not to involve myself in any wars, and I will keep that promise to myself and my children. Unfortunately I know that nothing good lasts forever, so there may come a time, where I can no longer keep my promise. I would say so too as well, far more guns.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1273. Sicily 7

This time, my point is that I'm done here. I'm done with your selfishness and heartlessness. My brothers may have switched sides and seemed like traitors, but everyone makes mistakes. My grandpa for example got to comfortable and was too easy on his friend, but all he wanted was a human friendship, not a national alliance. And don't say what I know you are going to say, I don't care if it isn't your problem. Just remember, someone will eventually rise up and may steal Liechtenstein. It could be Japan, Germany, maybe on a slim chance my brothers. So, please, take me up on an offer for a pact of peace on the nations of Italy and Switzerland, even if we aren't at war it isn't too late to settle peace. Fighting isn't anything we enjoy doing, at least I don't anyway.

* * *

><p>Sicily,<p>

Good, I'm glad to be rid of you. And I'm not selfish and heartless, Liechtenstein is proof of that. I just adjust to the world, which unfortunately is selfish and heartless. And the very definition of traitors is someone who switches sides when things start to go bad. Everyone makes mistakes, true, but that was not a mistake, that was pure incompetence. And Rome was short-sighted. He had power and wealth and land. Don't you think that Germania might have wanted that for himself? Of course he did, who wouldn't in his place. And Germania knew that he was the stronger fighter than Rome at that time. And if anyone…ever…steals…Liechtenstein…from…me. Then you'd better run for the hills, because the day that happens, is the day World War Three starts. Luckily, no one would be that stupid, at least I hope not, for the sake of the world. What do you mean 'pact of peace'? If there is no war going on, then that means there is peace! But fine, you want a pact of peace, you'll get it, here are my demands:

1. North Italy, South Italy, and Sicily will never step over my border without my permission ever again.

2. North Italy, South Italy, and Sicily will not, at any time or at any place, flirt with Liechtenstein.

3. North Italy will pay me a fine for all of the time and bullets of mine that you've wasted over these years.

4. Should any of these agreements be broken, the pact will be considered nil and void, and leave me free to proceed against the perpetrator, or perpetrators, in any manner which I consider appropriate.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1274. Québec 6

Cher Suisse,

Meetings are finally done with! YAY! Oh, uh...excuse my outburst. That always happens after meetings. We have meetings all day every day for a week every month. IT SUCKS! But, it's over and done with, so I don't have to worry about arguing and ripping the hair out of Alberta's head until next month.

I wasn't hit on by Prussia, I meant LIECHTENSTEIN was. And what were you thinking? Does it have something to do with the rumored Prussia and Canada relationship? I don't understand you...

Liechtenstein adopted someone? That's cool, I never thought she would do something like that so quickly. I mean, she is fairly young, isn't she? At least, she LOOKS young, I don't know age wise. It's impolite to ask a woman her age, but Prince Edward Island always "forgets" that unspoken rule with me. *sigh* Yukon Territory's no charmer either.

Why would France drink wine at midnight, of all times? Is he purposefully staying up to watch Italy run in the nude? Probably...

Drinking maple syrup is nothing new for all of us. We do it all the time and nothing ever happens. We just know how to exercise and eat in moderation unlike our southern neighbor. But yeah, I told Canada to consider drinking water instead (since I wanted the maple syrup for myself anyway hehehehe) and he promptly threw the bottle at my head. He was in the middle of watching a hockey match...you never want to disturb him during hockey time...take it from me, I've had the most "experience" of true Canadian wrath. Canada may not seem like it at first, but when you get to know him quite well, he's as stubborn as a goat, especially during hockey. He just doesn't use it unless he can get the advantage in the situation. Sometimes I wonder about him. There's a lot of things you guys don't know about Canada, because you always ignore him. Oh well, it's better to be ignored than the center of attention. We stay out of wars that way!

Au revoir,

Québec

PS: Well, after World War Two was over, England started bombing the sea forts he didn't need anymore. But of course, he "forgot" about Sealand. He's over my place right now, actually. Apparently, he and Canada are "friends". I don't know why, Sealand HAS impersonated Canada many times just to get back at England...*sigh* This world is so messed up. H-Hey, Sealand! No! Don't touch that! That's...MY MAPLE SYRUP ALL OVER THE FLOOR! COME HERE YOU! *searches frantically for a hockey stick* AND DON'T ASK MY AGE AGAIN!

(AN: I didn't realize how similar the meeting thing sounded to a girl's TIM. I honestly didn't mean for it to sound that way lol!)

* * *

><p>Cher Québec,<p>

It's fine, I react almost the same way when world conferences are over. Hardly with such enthusiasm, but on the inside I'm always glad when I leave that room, even though they do serve free drinks and snacks. So there is a lot of discourse among the components of other nations as well. What's your reason for hating Alberta?

LIECHTENSTEIN WAS? THAT BASTARD DIES TODAY! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!

No no, nothing of the sort…what? I have not heard of any rumors regarding Canada and Prussia. In any case, that would be highly unlikely; since I know Canada is not at all one of Prussia's preferences…at least I don't think so.

She did indeed adopt a child, cares for her like a little sister. So what if she is still young? Should that stop such a generous gesture? And she may look young, but keep in mind; she's actually one hundred and fourty-eight. Still very young for a European nation, but older than some others that I know. Ah, so you are female. I couldn't tell before, you see.

I think he just has the same reasons as me, he wanted to relax with some peace and quiet and enjoy the splendours of nature.. It's not like he know that I'll chase Italy past his eyes.

If you have some sort of compensation for drinking what is essentially pure sugar, then of course nothing will happen. Still, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I do like chocolate though, and consume the most of it out of any nation on the whole world. And I stay perfectly healthy, probably because of all the military drills, the marching on top of mountains, mountain climbing, water rafting, skiing and all that. Strange, he doesn't strike me as the type of country who can get into any sort of rage at all. It seems sometime that just one gust of wind might tip him out of the shoes. But I have to hand it to him that it's good to see that he can actually develop some sort of strength and actually throw a decent punch. It's a shame that he only uses is for something as mundane as hockey, and not for anything more important. I like hockey and play a lot of it myself, but that is just overreacting. I'm not that passionate about sport, unless it's an international tournament, because then the game turns into a political matter. And I don't ignore him! Not on purpose anyway! You just can't focus on someone who never has anything to say, at least not in an audible tone of voice, and I've tried again and again to teach him how to speak up. And although keeping out of wars is all well, and I'm a huge supporter of it, it hasn't mattered to you before, say in World War Two.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. …Sealand…what an idiot.

(A/N It sounded like a girl's what exactly? I can't follow you...it seems perfectly normal to me…)


	1275. Augsburg 5

You can be as boisterous and full of it as you want, your pants still went down. And your underwear up. Over your head.

* * *

><p>*Switzerland in his study, picks of an envelope*<p>

Switzerland: *sighs* Augsburg…

*Opens the envelope and reads the very short letter*

Switzerland: Not worth wasting time or paper.

*Crumples the letter up and tosses it in a trash can, two meters from the desk*

Switzerland: Two points. Not bad…next letter

*Resumes writing letters*


	1276. Thailand 132

Thailand: *after Switzerland leaves* Well... He's not any different. You still cannot argue with him. I bet Liechtenstein can. Hey... What's a chalet? Sorry for the stupid question, but I've never heard that word before.

Grisons: No, truly one can't argue vith him, especially not in my situation, I messed up, messed up bog time. And Liechtenstein can make him do anysing…vell, almost anysing, but she never does strangely, she vants to replicate his lifestyke of being content vith almost nosing, alzough zey could have everysing. Ah, ze chalet. Yu might not know ze name, but I'm very sure zat you know ze image. It is ze stereotypical Swiss alpine house, made of vood, vith a large slanting roof, and lovingly decorated vith vood carvings. Ze sort of sing you see on postcards. Zat is my house. Oh look! Ve are here!

*The train stops at a small station at the edge of a tiny village. There are a few houses and a single small church. The village is nestled in a valley with dark green pine forests and lush grassy fields with a small herd of cows grazing freely between two chains of mountains. A small stream runs through the village and down to a larger river. In short, the most picturesque alpine village you can imagine*

Grisons: *grabs Thailand by the hand, laughing* Come on! I vant to show you my home!

((Yeah.. Pfft... Yeah. Can I just go "HERO HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" Because I live in the USA? XD))

((Of course...if you want to make fun of yourself that is XP))


	1277. Prussia 1

I'm going to write a letter! As Prussia!

Hey Uncle Switzy,

Have you given up on that rifle yet? Because, one day France will turn up and abduct your Liechtenstein 'cause she's totally unawesome! Kesesesese!

You know, I just wanted you to know my latest awesome accomplishment! I sent a letter to Japan, saying I knew his secrets, and guess what happened? He revealed at the World Meeting that he draws yaoi doujins of the World Meeting members! I am so awesome, he totally fell for that note!

I bought one of Russia and America. I hate to say this but it was awesome stuff from an unawesome Nation. Canada had the nerve to tell me to get a thesaurus and find something to replace awesome, but who cares? It's AWESOME!

You're getting ooolllddd. You can't even shoot Italy with your rifle... So unawesome. And you probably care more for chocolate than your rifle...

-The lord of Pure Awesomeness, Prussia.

Prussia is so annoying. I didn't mean the stuff Prussia writes to Switzerland, but I wanted to put in Japan and his doujins... Oho

Thank you for reading this review!

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Of course not! I'll never give up my rifle! That thing is valuable and very effective! I haven't thrown it out; I would never throw out such a beautiful weapon! But I do have an assault rifle now, and if France turns up to do such a thing, he'll be in the hospital for a year; I'll make sure of that! I dare not think what he'd do to Liechtenstein…the thought alone is…unbearable.

Yes…really 'awesome' as you say. Your manipulative abilities are astounding. As if anyone was really surprised that Japan was doing exactly that. You might not have known since you hang around in that basement of yours, pouring over those stupid diaries. The rest of us knew what Japan was drawing. Of course we didn't tell him that we knew; we kept his secret, basically because the majority of use considers it shameful.

Eech…you disgust me. And guess what? You're not awesome. Not at all. You're a failed state, why, you're not even a nation anymore. You fell, remember? You're as much a nation now as Sealand is. And personally I think you're suffering from a slight condition of low self-esteem and megalomania.

So? What if I'm older than you? I would say that is actually a point that counts towards me. And I can shoot Italy with my eyes closed any my hands tied behind my back! Wrong again Prussia! My rifle shooting is far more important to me, and anyway, the two issues are completely separate, they don't interfere with each other.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(A/N I didn't know Switzerland was Prussia's uncle…what does the family tree look like? I agree, Prussia is annoying, and I didn't mean anything Switzerland said personally either. That's something we cannot lose sight of, and not let the letters turn into personal arguments. Oh, and by the way, you're welcome, of course I read the reviews…that's the whole point of a letter-fiction after all ^^ but it's very nice that someone actually thanked me for something that's completely self-evident)


	1278. Bekki 104

Dear Berne,

True but since I'm planning on working for either the UN or the EU in the future and not medical school I don't know why on earth I took it. Confederatio Helvetica is a lot fairer than the other four options, nice and neutral how appropriate.

Exactly. Oh well it was going to be a general tax on hot food but it became known as the pasty tax. Thankfully it didn't go through or I wouldn't be able to buy hot food for school lunch!

Ah I can understand it would be for those playing, stressful and tense and nerve wracking as each of you tries to outdo the other. But for the audience (aka me) it's just fun to watch you two play, you can count on me supporting you though! Yes... well I would dispute that. I'll admit I've no common sense and I get lost very easily but I'm not completely brainless. But if Zurich would like me to introduce him to some brainless people I'd gladly do so. And thank you for defending me it's nice to know I have one friend amongst the cantons.

Don't worry I won't shoot. It's just a weird concept, but so's listening for trains with your head on the track so you know.

Ahh I see, well I'm sending you a couple of copies of my favourite manga for you to try out okay? They're in German (I found them when I was at Berne train station while on holiday)so you'll be able to read them in your own language. Just give them a chance and see what you think.

Yes, it's nice to see them laughing. I always get the impression that politics is all serious and boring so it's nice to see some lightheartedness every now and again.

Don't worry I won't, unless we are in public with lots of people around. Because calling you Berne then is kind of a threat to national security, and people would think I'm insane. She doesn't? Perhaps he was considering telling her before he lost his memories but I don't know. Does anyone use your father's human name then?

Wow, you know I cannot picture Switzerland sewing...she basically taught him all the stuff he would need to be successful in life. Like any good mother would.

Oh yeah! I'm coming to visit you in a few days' time! I want to see you and Zurich play chess haha! I'll be arriving in your capital in a few days' time; I'll let you know again nearer the time. I promise not to get lost!

Your friend

Bekki

A/N Yeah me too.

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Take my advice; don't go work for the EU. Work for the UN if you must, but not the European Union. God knows how long that establishment will hold up. And sometimes, on official documents handed out by the government, we use the name of our Confederation in all four languages, in order of the percentage of population that speaks it.

Why tax hot food? That would be like taxing…clear water. A human being needs food, making it warm is a necessary convenience, the same as decalcinating water. It seems like madness! Luckily it was stopped…

Thank you, I know that I can count on your moral support. Look, you need to understand that Zurich considers a lot of people brainless idiots, And in a way that's justified. I0m not defending him, by all means no! No! Never! I'm just telling you how it is, because he's got an IQ that would shame many Mensa members. I don't know how high, but it's pretty staggering. So in relation, he can rightfully say that compared with him, a lot of people truly are brainless. I only win against him because he's far too hasty. It's ironic, I only have a chance because I'm slow, and think before I act, sometimes more than often, which is why I don't play speed-chess. Don't be like that…you're very likable, I'm sure of they'd get to know you more, the rest of them would like you…except maybe the Appenzells…you got off on a bad foot with them.

Yeah…

Thanks! But the story doesn't seem to make any sense at all…it's structured all the wrong way…almost like the story is backwards. Is that a common theme for mangas? I'm sorry, I don't think they're really my thing, and the artwork is odd too…why all the big eyes? Are they sick or something? Or is that a sign that they're surprised? If so, why are they surprised all the time?

It was rather funny…although it did take me a minute to understand the joke. Sometimes my brain is too slow even for my liking.

No one uses my father's human name. Well, almost no one. Sometimes my father's assistant does, unintentionally mostly, but my father reprimands him when he does anyway.

Exactly, and he passed all of that on to us, and we chose what to specialize in and perfected to the trade. Thurgovia turned to farming, Schaffhouse turned to industry, and Geneva turned to science and medicine.

Really? That's amazing! You know what? I'll go fetch you, so you won't get lost, okay? I guess you're arriving at Zurich International Airport. I wonder if that bastard will be there too…

Sincerely,

Berne


	1279. New ZealandII 1

Switzerland

I have a problem. France has recently become too close for my comfort and I'm starting to get worried. What should I do?

NZ

* * *

><p>Dear New Zealand,<p>

Shoot him. In the face. Again and again. Don't stop until he runs. Works for me. Tell me how it went.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1280. Thailand 133

Thailand: I see... Hum.. Like a.. cabin? *sees the house* Oh! It's looks awesome!

Grisons: *walks through town with her* I know, it does, right? I built it myself you know, almost a hundred years ago in ze contemporary style of ze time. Ze sick beams have held meters of snow and pounding rain for all of zose years.

*An Ibex and three (A/N I can't remember…two goats? Three? Well, they are named after those special three mountains so…) goats come bounding down the rocks to meet them both. Grisons rushes forward to hug them*

Grisons: Paul! Eiger! Mönch! Jungfrau! *hugs all of them* I've missed you so much!

((Embarrassing yourself is fun, I guess. I usually do it to cheer my friends up. HERO HERE TO SAAAVE THE DAAAAAAAAY!))

((Well then, I know what I must do…BARRIER OF PERMANENT NEUTRALITY! I've decided to pull an all-nighter for once. Unless of course a review comes along that's waaayyy too long, because that's the moment I'll be like 'Nothing to do here!'))


	1281. New ZealandII 2

Switzerland.

Well, I did what you told me. At least, I tried. France ended up using Brother Britain as a shield. I aimed at his leg and shot him and then poured all his wine down the drain! That'll teach him to mess with me.

Many thanks

New Zealand

* * *

><p>Dear New Zealand,<p>

I told you it would be effective. I'm actually surprised that England was close enough for France to use him to protect his sorry hide. But I'm not that fussed about his safety either. And France will be moping for a month over that lost wine. I would say I'm proud of you, but I'm not that internationally social. You're welcome; at least you didn't ask me to come rescue you.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1282. Thailand 134

Thailand: You built it all yourself? Wow.. Uh.. *cocks head cutely* Who are these guys?

Grisons: All by myself, yes. And zese are my pets. Vell, Paul is mine *scratches the Ibex* He's somevhat of an internet celebrity. Go one, show her.

*the Ibex bends his head back and scratches his back with his long, curved horns*

Grisons: And zese three goats belong to my fazer. I volunteered to take care of zem vhen he no longer could, and now zey can happily bound around free in ze Alps, vhere nobody vill bozer zem!

(( :0 OH NO YKU DIDN'T!*gasp*

Shall I send a super-long one next then? XD))

((Oh yes I did! Nooooo! Don't you dare!))


	1283. Thailand 135

Thailand: That must've taken very long... Aw, Wow! Those are long horns... Eh? You're allowed to have goats as pets here?

Grisons: Of course I'm allowed to have goats up here! Vhere else vould ve have zem! It's better zan in petting zoos or small grass squares, surrounded by wires. But let's go inside, shall ve? It's just as nice as outside if not better.

((AW NO YOU DIIIIDD-AAAANT!

-insert-very-long-rant-about-Prussia's-awesomeness-here-))

((AW YES I DIIID!))


	1284. Mexico 7

Dear Switzerland,

I think that when someone says immigration, they think of me. Since I have so many issues with it. I know you won't fall because you are a rich country. If you compared me to you, I look like a peasant.

America is rather childish. I think he was more mature when he was fighting England for his independence.

My brother is N. Mexico. I represent the southern part of the country. He fights a lot with America. In a way, he terrifies me but he is my brother. I should not be afraid. Russia isn't so bad though. I mean he can be nice to talk to but the there's times... never mind.

I will not use bad words in the letters if it displeases you. I just so angry and it just comes out.

I stopped trading with Germany because he blew up my ships. But the idea of getting profit was my brother's. I sometimes think he hurt himself when Spain tried to kill him.

I'm not sure how old Holy Rome was but I do know that my mom, the Olmec Empire, and my dad, the Mayan Empire, were pretty old.

In my country, we call football 'futbol'. I pretty sure that that's what it's called in Spain. My national team is fairly good. I got to beat my cousin Argentina. I hope I get to beat Spain in the next World Cup and I hope to play against you in the World cup.

Sorry for my curiosity, it was a question that was buzzing around in my head.

Adios,

Mexico

p.s: you should visit me. The hotels are very cheap.

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

Not really. When I hear that word, I tend to immediately think of the Balkan countries, since that's where the largest fraction of immigrants to my country comes from. There and North Africa. I don't want to fall, but my relative affluence is not a reason that I won't. It would be ignorant to think that one can avoid bilking out of existence by just making a lot of money. Don't you say that, that's not true. We are simply different, we have different focuses. Your economy specializes on something different than mine, and my choice just happens to be more profitable. But both of us can say that we are indispensable to this world, that we matter.

I don't know what he was like back then, but when I think of how he acts these days, then I would agree with you, since all behavior is more mature than what he is showing at the moment.

Is that so? I didn't know that there was a difference. Quite interesting that you would be in the same situation as Italy himself, I guess it can be attributed to a vast cultural difference in the two parts. I know what you mean. Sometimes when you speak with Russia, you can glimpse an old side of him, the side that is still somewhat stuck in the Soviet Union.

Good. I know that life can be frustrating sometimes, I get agitated all the time because of my neighbors, but I'm proud to say that I don't swear at any instance…not to imagine what would happen if Liechtenstein were to hear.

That's a good reason to stop trading. I would have done more than just that. If he had sunk any of my ships - would I have some of course, I am landlocked as it is – I would have probably shot at him, since it would be a violation of my neutrality.

Holy Rome was very young. An empire on the rise…a very short rise and a very, very long fall. Never liked him. I never like Empires, not matter what background they had. Concentration of power to a single person is wrong. Everyone should be able to influence the path of the nation that they live in.

I see, so it must be the Spanish translation, and not just another term in English. If I'm honest, my national team is not the best. I am not very good at football, but you can't have everything, and I'd rather have green numbers in finances than a world-class sports team. But let me tell you that the boys in red and white will put up a fight. They've managed miracles before, like when they beat Spain in the last World Cup, and more recently beat Germany too. So all options are open.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. What? Really? I think I know where I'll be going on holiday next. Is it…safe? I've heard countless cases of horrific things happening to tourists because of the wars between drug cartels.


	1285. Thailand 136

Thailand: I suppose... It's just kind of weird. I've only seen goats and rams in the wild at Mount Rushmore or some other place... ah, okay

*Grisons leads Thailand inside the chalet*

Grisons: Vell, zey are not vild, zey are still pets, but vhat makes zem different is zat zey have a lot of spae vhere zey can run around.

*They enter the living room, which is furnished with wood that matches the chalet as a whole. In one corner is a stone oven, and in the other a large grandfather clock*

Grisons: Here ve are zen, zis is my humble abode. Ve'll be here for a vhile, so make yourself comfortable *walks to the kitchen* Vould you like anysing to drink?

((AW NOOOO YOU DIDAAAANNTTT!))

((I did, but at five a.m. I thought I should at least let my head rest a little. Not going to do that in a hurry again though, because what followed was probably the worst morning of my life, ranging from thoughts of 'Oh God my head hurts…I want to die' to getting absolutely soaked due to rain while taking the bike to school. I think I get the message.))


	1286. Thailand 137

Thailand: Oh! I didn't know that. *smile* Wow, I love your chalet! It's so…rustic; I think that's the word. Hm... Do by any chance have coffee?

Grisons: *from the kitchen* Rustic…yes. Zat's ze vord you use to describe something vhich is…how do you say? Quaint? Somevhat old but in best condition. Coffee it is then! Don't vorry, it's not instant coffee.

*A shrieking sound is heard from the kitchen and Grisons appears in the doorway, holding a coffee grinder*

Grisons: In fact, it's freshly ground.

*Soon thereafter he appeara holding two cups and gives one to Thailand, then sets a tray with milk and sugar down on the living room table*

Grisons: I didn't know your preferences, so I just brought everysing out. *holds the cup up into the air* Scuol! *takes a sip*

((Ouch. That sounds sucky. I'm out of school already.))

((It was kinda, but I've caught up on that sleep now. I would be too, but I chose to take higher education, which put me in school for another four years. The Swiss school system is very different, it would take a long time to explain.))


	1287. Mexico 8

Dear Switzerland,

Thank you. Every time I speak with you, you give me encouragement. It makes me feel like my brother and I will be able to get pass this whole immigration and drug problem.

Well, my brother was the Aztec empire before Spain took over. Spain tried to kill my brother by burning the palace. He then kidnapped me and so forth. Turned out, my brother was never in the palace so he was able to blend in with the humans and was treated like a slave. He changed his name to Alejandro Ramirez. When I came back, he welcomed me with open arms. I love him a lot but sometimes he is scary.

I understand your relationship with your sister. I was a mother to many children and I had to hold back my tongue when I wanted to use bad language.

I agree too. My brother was enraged. He spewed off these profanities. But it was a tad funny. I guess my brother and I were the ones to lead all of Latin America into the war.

My mother died during childbirth and my father died because he believed that he would never fall. I miss my parents but I always say to myself that they would be proud of me.

Futbol is another source of our pride. Just like Italy. We take it serious. When Spain beat us, I stopped talking to him for a whole year. I then realized it was childish and let go of it. In the next World Cup, my team will try its best.

And yes, it is safe. In the south I mean. My brother is the one who has the problems with the drugs and things. I have beautiful lands according to tourists (and Japan). Don't worry, in the South, you'll be treated with great hospitality!

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

Yeah, you're welcome and all that. I guess I'm obligated to give you advice and encouragement, although I don't like getting help from other people myself. I don't think I can turn away someone who really needs it, and somebody - like you - who most certainly deserves it.

He changed his names then…or did he just integrate himself as the part of a nation? Like that bastard Prussia then. Not to be insulting to your brother, but Prussia is a pretender, since he's just a pretender. So I would say a more accurate comparison is the two Italy's, sharing the north and south of the same land. So what Spain did was abduction and rape? You see, this is why always opposed colonization, because that was usually the result. I saw it with England and France ad all of the others. Most of them did very much the same thing.

You know of course that I'm a father as well, but I taught them that if they must swear, then in their native language only. I can't forbid them to do so, because I do as well, and I practice what I preach. Liechtenstein is different though, I don't want anything…or anyone…to spoil her innocence.

Maybe so, but it was a defensive war, for a just cause, was it not? Because that is the only war I can stand behind.

Tragic, your mother's death. I wish my mother could have died like that though, since her death was…well…never mind, it's nothing, really. Although if I think about it, then I would have never met her. Besides, she never had any children of her own. She took me in when I went away from my father. And to think that one will never fall, that is plain stupid. No one is safe from destruction. No one ever will be.

Not really a source of mine. I look to my history, my economy, my neutrality and my industry for my pride. And to my form of government of course, which I can claim is one of the most democratic on the planet. I take football serious when it comes around, celebrate when I win, and agonize when I lose, but it only lasts for a day or two, I have more pressing issues than sports on my mind.

Good! Well, is that not what we all like to say? It always depends on your point of view, what you are used to. What I like is snow-capped mountains, dark-green forests, lush fields and clear blue lakes. But when I need a break next, I'll think of you, and what you told me.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1288. Bekki 105

Dear Berne,

Well, either one will do I don't really mind. I see, so would that be German then French then Italian then Swiss-German right? Or does the order change?

Well it shows how mad our government is being at the moment. Thankfully everyone's concentrating on the jubilee celebrations right now instead so no more worries about hot food for now. Woop de do Queen's jubilee, meh I missed the celebrations on the account I was in Kent all day yesterday.

That's alright! Meh, Zurich is Zurich I guess. He's got an IQ that high? You wouldn't think that by looking at him, sure he looks shrewd and sly but I didn't realize he was that smart. I suppose he can say that then. That's a good point, rushing around can sometimes be a bad thing. So you're thinking slow and his rushing about kind of balance each other out. Hehe, thanks no, I don't think those two like me at all.

Hehe, it's because Japan reads from right to left instead of left to right. They keep the books backwards so as to keep the artwork the right way around. The big eyes are just their style. Sorry it's not your thing but never mind, everyone's different after all. I draw a lot of manga-style pictures I'll send you one I've done of you. It's not very good though sorry.

No one? Do they all just call him Mr. Zwingli then? Or do they know he's Switzerland?

And you turned to Politics and Zurich to banking. Nice way to share the chores really haha.

Ok! I'll be arriving probably the day after you receive this letter so I'll see you there! I hope he's not!

Your Friend

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Not quite although I'm sure you meant the right thing. You are of course aware that German is an official language, but the language that is spoken every day is Swiss-German, we just haven't made it an official language because there are too many dialects. The order would be German, French, Italian, and Rumantsh, that other Latin language that only my brother Grisons speaks, but we weren't going to leave out a native language, just because only one of us actually knew it.

Ah yes, it was the anniversary of the queens ascension to the throne, was it not? It seems to me that the whole world was talking about nothing else. I applaud her majesty for still retaining office. In earlier time, she would have most likely been assassinated by now because someone was too impatient to wait for her to die of natural causes. I take it then that you are not very much overjoyed.

That is true, and he will unfortunately always remain Zürich. It's true, I swear. No, you wouldn't think it of him, you would think he's driven purely by greed, but there's actually a brain behind those eyes, and not just a pocket calculator. It certainly seems so; they hold each other in equilibrium. Don't take it too offensively, and don't blame them for it…even though you probably should….anyway, they just happen to be the most conservative of my siblings.

Oh…oh I see. That would explain it then. No, I really don't think that mangas are anything for me. They're just…too foreign, too abstract. It's really a trait that I've earned from my father, this aversion to foreign influence, even though it's not that bad in my case. I'll give them to my sister, Genève. She's even more internationals oriented than me; maybe she'll appreciate them more. I would very much like to see your art. I have confidence that it is splendid!

He's got just one assistant, who helps him with paperwork, letter writing mostly. And he knows full well who his boss is, and calls him by his proper name as well. It's not that uncommon to have a human assistant. I know that Germany, France and England each have one too.

Yes, that really is nice. What's so funny? I don't get it.

I'll be waiting for you, and I'll make sure that he's not there to bother us.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1289. ShunKazamisGirl 19

Dear Switzerland (Yay! You're back!),

Well... sort of. I'm still writing to you, but now that you have mentioned it, I might write to him or one of the other cantons sometime. Oh wait... *scans reply from earlier* you didn't remember about the poem earlier? From one of the last letters I wrote, I mentioned something about writing about the cantons, remember? I am starting on it now, since I did not have a chance to do so earlier. And yeah, I discussed that with Berne; he helped me gather up the rest of the other canton's information about themselves so that I can understand them better when writing. I'm surprised that you HAVE tried writing a poem before, but for Liechtenstein. What did she think of it after you wrote it? And I didn't know that you're not good with creative writing... it'll take a bit of detail and skill, probably. You'll get better when the time comes. Also, you are right; memorizing definitions is necessary sometimes, but also tedious (not to mention that it's one of my weakest forms of learning), as I'm not sure WHY do I have to learn those words…all I could say is that at times like this, TEACHERS ARE WEIRD. Not you, of course. You're not weird.

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. You... *this space was wrinkled and has a small hole on it* Sorry, I facedesked by accident while writing this bit and then there was a tear to the paper... um, yes, of course I was at Fasnacht earlier a couple months ago. However, I noticed that you probably cannot remember what happened that day... I cannot fully explain, but if I were you, ask one of the cantons. However, I CAN say that before the temporary loss of certain memories happened, I was taking pictures that time when I saw Italy running around naked…and drunk. If I did not notice him earlier, things would've gone worse than it actually did.

P.P.S. You really... think so? I mean, I didn't say that I don't like my own name, it's just that... *sighs* alright, I will tell you the reason of my alias in my next letter.

((One question: It's the start of June by now... what do you normally like to do during the summer?))

* * *

><p>Dear Eugene,<p>

What? What do you mean 'I'm back'? anyway, no I don't recall anything about a poem. Actually, that last letter was the first one I've ever seen that was sent by you according to my memory, and I don't forget things like that. You probably mentioned it to Berne. As I said, I can't recall anything about that, but it sure seems like a nice thing to do, writing a poem about all of my sons and daughters. I'd very much like to see it when you are done. Even though I'm not one for poetry, I'm sure I'd appreciate something about my cantons. Berne was probably the best choice to help you on that. He has a pretty unbiased opinion on most of his siblings, although he has a tendency to get too political, and the only one with whom he has a quarrel is Zurich, so I are say that Berne took the opportunity to slander him as much as possible. Well…I thought that it might please her, make her happy. And so it did, even though I'm not sure that it was good. Here, I'll write it below

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Gold is so precious

And so are you

Tulips are yellow

An Edelweiss white

I'll take my gun

For you I'll fight

The thing is that I'm more of a logical thinker. I feel best when handling numbers, but I'm not that good on rhetoric. Don't need to be. A gun barrel in the face says a thousand words, and that's mostly what I need to communicate. Then that counts against you. Half of all learning is memorizing, at least in school, and it's a very nice skill to have. I'm not offended. I'm not a teacher.

P.S. 'facedesked'? Why? Were you that tired? You were probably there as a tourist. I asked all of my cantons, and none seemed to recall that anything out of the ordinary happened, and none of them mentioned you. Who lost memories? Not me, I don't just forget things. I don't have Alzheimer's. I cannot remember Italy though. Somebody else must have taken care of him.

P.P.S. I don't see anything wrong with it. It's not a name that's used here, but in whatever country you live in it's probably not that much of a thing. So, if you don't actually hate your name, then what is your reason for preferring an alias?

((Me? Well, you need to understand that I still have six weeks of school. Holidays are distributed differently here in Switzerland. But we usually go on vacation for a week or two. Since last summer we went to the Maldives, this year won't be so fancy. We'll be going on a bike tour in Usedom, northern Germany. I would have much preferred Croatia, since I don't think we need to spread out money in the German economy, but in the end the cheaper option won, and I believe the price was a difference of around six thousand Swiss francs (around 6'200 dollars) The rest of the holidays is usually YMCA/CVJM camp and just chilling))


	1290. Mexico 9

Dear Switzerland,

What is that supposed to mean? I'm not angry but I want to know what you mean.

My brother changed his name to protect himself. He represents the bad part of Mexico which is the city life and stuff. I represent the good parts of Mexico which would be the nature filled parts.

And yes, Spain did rape me. Well I don't know if it's considered rape if we were married. Not that I wanted to! It was a forced marriage.

Now that my children had left me for America, I don't have to worry about their potty mouths. They're America's responsibility. When I see your relationship with you and your sister, it reminds me of when my brother wasn't mentally cracked in the head. He was sweet but... Alas, he had to change.

The war was for a good cause. I was very disappointed with America when he "ended" the war with Japan with atomic bombs. Those were really unnecessary. I couldn't bear to see my friend in pain.

My father was stupid but what can I say. He was still young like the Roman Empire.

Well I have other sources of pride too but I feel that it is unnecessary to list them.

I also enjoy those landscapes too. I think they're wonderful. If they were to be destroyed, I think I would scream. My brother and I were thinking of going to Europe or Asia but we can't decide. Any suggestions?

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

I meant it the way I said. As a very successful country, I feel somewhat obligated to give advice to the less fortunate, but only those who deserve it, like you. However I myself don't like being given advice, because quite frankly I don't need it, I can manage on my own. Is it clearer now?

Seems like it was the most sensible thing to do, although I myself would have fought on and on, until victory was achieved. But the tactic paid off in the end…after a very long and cruel time. Is that not being a bit unkind to your brother? Saying that he's all the 'bad' parts. I think he deserves better than that. He needs your support, and slandering him will help neither of you. You're still one nation.

Rape is rape, whether you're married or not. The situation does not change, the definition stays the same. I don't think that you would have ever chosen to marry him in your own free will, since that would have displayed naivety, or simply bad taste. What did he use to persuade you? He must have made you and offer that you couldn't refuse, that was the usual strategy.

Why would they do something like that? Is that not ungrateful of them? After all, you raised them and cared for them or were they mistreated? I take it that they are some of his states now. Which ones would they be? I've experienced the severe mental change of a loved one first hand. I had a son, and he went through some rough times. Now he had a multiple personality disorder, but still manages to produce and develop the world's best pharmaceuticals.

Are you making excuses for Germany starting a genocide that was motivated by racism? Is that not paradox? Or are you just saying that the Allies fought for a just cause, and that you are regretting the manner in which the war was ended? Yes, the nuclear bombs caused us so much trouble. Just look at the world we live in today! A world in fear of the nuclear threat, not from bombs, but from the fission power plants.

Roman Empire was by no means young.

This is why I do everything to protect my nature. I make sure that the infrastructure adjusts to the landscape, and not the other way around. I want to keep my nature as it is, picturesque. If someone were to destroy it, I would kill the culprit. I would of course suggest my country, but I don't know if you can afford it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1291. Thailand 138

Thailand: Thanks! *does the same* S-scuol...? *adds some sugar and takes a sip* This is amazing! *beams*

Grisons: I'm very glad zat you like it! I see you're confused zough. 'Scuol' is ze equivalent to 'cheers' in my native language of Rumantsh. It's a Latin-based language zat's extremely old and- *cuts off suddenly* vait…did you hear zat?

((4 years! 0.0 Wow. As in "out of school" I mean out for the summer. I'm not even in high school yet.))

((It's just over one year left now. Oops…I interpreted that wrong. Guess that explains why I was surprised. Don't know why I thought that.))


	1292. Bekki 106

**Oh my God! Chapter 1291! Whoever guesses why I'm so excited gets cake!**

* * *

><p>Dear Berne,<p>

Ah I understand, I forgot about Romantsh of course! But having German first seems to make sense especially since that's the main language of the capital city right?

60 years on the throne, and good for her for making it that long! You're right had it been a couple of hundred years earlier then she would have been assassinated. The only issue everyone's worried about is if she outlives Victoria they're going to have to rewrite all the history books. I just am ambivalent to it really. I'm too old to get given the little celebratory coin all the kids get because I'm not in primary school anymore (I've got one from the Golden Jubilee though) and my neighbours all hate each other so no street party haha. (Plus some of them are complete nutters and/or ex-prisoners) I'd go to a party if there was one but there isn't. Plus I had more fun at the seaside in Kent

I was assuming he was just lead sorely by greed, but if he's got a brain then he's definitely making good use of it so that's good. Ah well, everyone always has someone in their family who's a little backwards.

I'm sure she'll appreciate them, don't worry about not liking them it doesn't bother me at all. I've sent one I did with this letter, its one I did not long after fasnacht actually of you and your father when I first saw you at the airport.

Ahh, like a personal scribe who's in on all the secrets. Hmmm I wonder if I can become England's assistant? Especially considering I already know he's a country...hmmm.

Oh! Nothing much, I was just imagining you and your siblings sharing out duties like normal siblings share out the chores their parents give them. It's sweet and cute haha, don't worry... I can't really explain. I've had sugar this morning I'm not fully myself.

Yay! I'll see you tommorrow!

Your Friend

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Never forget Rumantsh. Grisons might get upset. And you don't want to see the largest of the cantons get upset. He'll grab a ski or hockey stick and beat you on the head with it. And yes, that's actually happened before. But Uri had it coming. It is the main language of the city of Berne, yes, but did you know that father actually hasn't got an official capital? The city is just the seat of government. Look it up, you'll be surprised.

It's not that hard of a thing to do when all you have to do is smile and wave, is it? But you can celebrate whatever you want; it's your culture, not ours. Why would they have to rewrite history books? Did they say that no queen was ever going to be on the throne longer than the great Victoria? That seems rather short-sighted, like saying you'll build and empire than will last a thousand years, and it falls apart after just a decade. You would only like the day if you got something for it? In other words, you'd only celebrate it for compensation? I'm not feeling that much patriotism from you. 'Nutters' you say, you must live in a rather bad neighborhood. Say, the prison system in Britain, it's focused on punishment, and not rehabilitation, right?

That is still true, but when greed and intelligence combine in one person…well, you can see the result. He has little scruple when it comes to making money. I can't really complain though, it's what made us so affluent. Believe me; we have more of that sort in the family.

The likeness on the drawing is uncanny, and I see that you drew father with a frown, which is of course, just, since he rarely looks different. Now I've gotten used to the concept of Japanese artwork, I think that's why I wasn't surprised too much by the style, especially the large yes which I have in your drawing.

Of course not! Father would never trust his secrets to anyone! No, the assistant just does some filing, as I said before, and keeps father's agenda, reminding him of when he has to do things. The assistant and father are not in the same building thought, it mostly happens per phone or mail. Father would never let anyone like him find out where his house is.

That's what it is in essence, you're right. But of course our duties are professions and far more complicated than simple house chores. Tell me where you find a household that has a chore to deal with foreign affairs. Metaphorically I guess you would find plenty of those, but I mean it in the literal sense of the phrase.

Until then.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1293. Prussia 2

Prussia, letter #2!

Hey Switzy,

Who cares if I'm not a nation? I survived because I'm awesome! You see, when nations die, their human representation does too. BUT I"M STILL AWESOMELY ALIVE! Even after falling, and my population dying out, I'm still somehow alive. Awesomely defying the laws of nationness.

Low self-esteem... IMPOSSIBLE. When I was held hostage by the unawesome Russia I had the guts to spray paint all over his house and bust out with a bunch of tap dancers singing and prancing to "Russssssssiiiiiiiiaaaaaa equals man ballerina!" (I composed that awesome song myself!)

My awesome journals are not diaries. They should totally publish them.

Sealand is a nation. Even if spellcheck on my computer underlines it in red.

So how do you shoot Italy without your hands and eyes? With your mouth? Toes? Unawesome bad breath?

- Prussia, King of Awesomeness

P.S. France called you a chocolate whore... Kesesese!

((Prussia is a meanypants. And I think Prussia is older that Switzerland, but oh well. Didn't mean anything by this letter, just trying to be in character.

Thanks for reading (and if you reply too!)))

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

You should, most of all people. And the reason for your survival is beyond me, but it has certainly nothing to do with your self-infatuated-ness. You're probably only alive because a fraction of what used to be the Kingdom remains, and because Germany lets you live in his basement. But the rest was engulfed by the surrounding countries. And your population didn't die out, they just became Polish, Czech, Russian, and German.

You can call it guts, or you can call it stupidity. No wonder he kept you in a state of technological stagnation and instated the Stasi to watch over you (A/N 'Stasi' short for 'Staatssicherheit', a secret service that was sort of like the KGB of East Germany) Yes, genius, only you would have the brains to come up with something like that.

No one will, because no one would want to read about your boring exploits as Teutonic Knights, or anything else. For that we have reliable history sources, and we don't need to read that declaration of love to yourself that you call a journal.

No, he isn't. And that you recognize him doesn't make a difference, because you're not a nation either, and every real nation doesn't support his claim, which – just as a side note – is completely ridiculous in the first place.

I'd simply give him the gun. The incompetent fool would end up shooting himself in the foot or something, saving me all the effort.

Switzerland

P.S. Oh yeah? Well, he's not saying much now, and he won't be for a very long time since it's quite hard to speak when your jaw is fractured in multiple places.

((I just think him and idiot. Well, it would certainly appear so, judging by what they look like in the series, but I have to disagree with you and history supports me. The earliest appearance of Prussia was as the Duchy of Prussia, founded in 1525. The earliest appearance of Switzerland was as the Swiss Confederacy, founded in 1291. Ergo, Switzerland is older than Prussia by exactly 234 years. Quod Erad Demonstrandum (Sorry, I couldn't resist ^^)

I know I know, and you're being in character really well, although Prussia is not exactly what you would call a 'round' character. He's not really complex to understand, is he? His main motivation is vanity after all.))


	1294. ShunKazamisGirl 20

Dear Switzerland,

...Yeah, I guess I was a little bit tired when I was writing last time, which may explain the content, which looked messed up. Anyway, as um, things were hard to explain since I cannot remember clearly of WHAT happened (only the bits of Italy running around in the streets naked and drunk), I will seal a deal for the future though: from now on, I will keep the events in track so that in case you ended up with amnesia again or something like that whatsoever, I will explain everything in the clearest detail possible (I mean, normally, I have a pretty sharp memory but I have to be alert at all times). Deal? Anyway, here's my explanation of my alias (even though I am still tired at the moment, I am making sure that I'm focusing hard enough to write this):

You know that in war some people would try to track enemies down just by the letters they write or something like that? I have heard that some would make an alias or something like that so that they will not be caught or tracked down afterwards. That is one reason. Since you have mentioned it earlier, I didn't know that the alias is THAT long. Apparently, the origin of the alias came from one of the characters in "Bakugan: Battle Brawlers" (that's one of Japan's anime shows, in case you're wondering... look it up if you have to), Shun Kazami. Also, I used to date this guy (he lives in America's land, but is actually Japanese, since he's born in Japan) who is a fan of the anime (kind of like me) and looks a bit like the character I mentioned (his hair's similar to Japan's, but more of your style, while he has narrow brown eyes). Since I used to date him, one of my friends ended up giving me the alias "ShunKazamis-Girl". Don't ask why... but somehow, it stuck to me like glue, even though it's not so bad. I have to use it so that when you write back, you do not have to mistake me for a... boy or something like that, in case I use either a different alias or my name. That is the second reason. And about what I mentioned about the gender.. ok, Americans use the name rarely for their sons. It may be same for the British as well. However, in Korea (since my parents and other relative were actually Korean citizens, which makes me Korean-Canadian), it's actually more common to use for girls than boys. It is quite common... but you may have heard it differently, since it sounds different in Korean compared to English. After one of my older cousins was born, he ended up with a long Korean name as well as a long English name. My mom was rather shocked at this fact, so she vowed that when her child is born, she will name him/her with a Korean name that's the same as my English name, so that it won't be too confusing. By the time I was born, I ended up with Eugene as my name. In Korean, it looks like this: 유진 (ask North Korea for how to read Korean). It's supposed to mean "precious" or "valuable", as in precious or valuable to the family. It does not sound bad either... the meaning sounds nice when you think about it. However, I am worried that I will be mistaken for a boy or something like that. And that people will laugh at me or something. If that happens, I may have to borrow a gun to shoot the victim... and that is the third reason. So this is why I used the ShunKazamis-Girl alias and NOT my name, like Bekki's doing.

So, um... you know what I'm saying.. right?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. However, if you DO want me to use my actual name instead, I guess I can try to do that... for your sake, anyway.

P.P.S. The poem you wrote for Liechtenstein is actually really nice. It's the thought it counts so it must be worth it. And I understand your reasoning... believe I have been through logical thinks in my school so I'm used to it.. a little. I'm actually more of a visual thinker, to put it that way.

* * *

><p>Dear Eugene,<p>

I thought so. You have to be really exhausted to fall asleep at the workplace, I know because it has happened to me several times when I overworked myself, not that I really had a choice. Time is money, and in order to stay on top of things I have to work long hours. So I fell asleep at the desk right? Around two in the morning. Woke up at eight, and got back to work immediately. What are you talking about? I don't have amnesia. I would have noticed if a large chunk of my memory just went completely missing you know. And not only me, I have twenty-six sons and daughters who would notice such a thing and remind me. Are you sure that you've had enough sleep? Because from the sound of it you still seem to be imagining things. I think you must be mistaken, that can't be possible.

Yes, but that is only possible if the letter has anything identifying on it. Say a return address, a watermark of some kind or another distinguishing feature. A stain of something on the paper would suffice to create a margin in which the wanted person sent the letter from. But of course, a codename is a part of the procedure. If you were in hiding, you wouldn't want anybody to know that you were the one sending the letter in the first place. This far I can follow what you are saying.

It is a rather long alias, and you were the one who picked it, shouldn't you know best where it came from? I have no idea what you are talking about. Fact is, I've never heard of that thing until now, and I would have guessed immediately that it's one of Japans many absurdities. He has things in his popular culture which puzzle me greatly, but I've learned to recognize his 'signature' if you will.

So in essence, you gave yourself that alias because of lasting attachment to your companion, and the fact that you both like this character from…from that series. I wouldn't mistake you for a boy, the writing style and especially the handwriting itself is clearly identifiable as belonging to a female.

Now that I think about it, there is actually a name in my language that is very similar to yours, but missing the 'e' at the end, so it would be 'Eugen'. It's a male name, but it's not one that is very popular today, you know how these things go, names come in and out of fashion.

Your name also has a cultural background. That is good. If you can combine a name of your homeland and make it into a name of the country you currently live in, it makes a lot of things so much easier, like adjustment and integration for example. I wish more of my immigrants would do the same, but no, they have to give their children that are born here names that I can't pronounce or spell correctly. America had the right idea, give them pronounceable names on their immigration forms, although he did it more out of laziness and ignorance than anything else.

If someone does mistake you for a boy, then that would be their fault, not yours. For Eugene is a name that is perfectly acceptable for use by both genders, and anyone who assumes otherwise, deserves to be accused of gender-discrimination. You do not need to worry about your name, instead carry it proudly, because it is a part of who you are. Don't forget that.

The only reason I have a problem with your alias is that it's too long and complicated. 'Bekki' on the other hand is actually the short form of 'Rebecca', not that it is her real name, it may not be, but it is at least a real name.

And if you don't want to get tracked down then you're doing it wrong. An alias is not supposed to have any meaning attached to it that relates to you personally, because that lays a very nice trail for people to follow.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that I do.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I will, and you'll find that there is no reason at all to object to it.

P.P.S. I did try my hardest, and I'm proud that I actually managed to make the line rhyme with each other. Personally, I thought that adding the Edelweiss was a stroke of brilliance on my part. A visual thinker? And what exactly do you mean by that?


	1295. Thailand 139

Thailand: Oh.. H-hear what? Is something coming? *unconsiously puts her hand on the hilt of her katana*

Grisons: *rushes to the window* Oh no…it's Ticino! How ze hell did she find my house? *steps away from the window, looking nervously for side to side* Zere's no vay to go…unless…fine.

*Grisons grabs Thailand by the arm and pulls her after him. Grisons approached a closet and opens the closet door*

Grisons: *shifting coats on hangers aside* Don't ever mention to my fazer zat I showed you zis, or he'll kill me for sure.

*Grisons grabs a ring in the floor, and pulls it, opening up a trap door.*

Grisons: Come on, get in! Zere isn't much time!

*Grisons closes the closet door, shifts the coats and climbs down the ladder following Thailand, only pausing to close the trap door*

(( Still... Wow. Does higher education get you a better job or something? Heh.. That happens a lot with me.))

((First of all, it's the only way you can get into a university. And when you graduate from there with a degree, you0ve got practically every career path open to you, and of course, you'll usually end up with a job that provides you with a higher than average salary))


	1296. Belgium 1

Hello, Switzerland!

This is Belgium writing!

Writing letters is fun! Don't you think?

By the way, how is little Liechtenstein?

Sincerely,

*Belgium*

P.S: I still think I have better chocolates than yours.

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

Depends on what your definition of 'fun' is, but you seem to be enjoying it anyhow. It's been a long time since I last heard if you, how are you holding up? Last thing I heard you were going to pieces, quite literally. I hope that you've recovered.

She's fine, completely fine, as always. I wouldn't have it be any other way as you very well know.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I thought that they both had their merits. I thought we agreed on putting aside the squabble and sharing the title, since no one else comes even close to making the same quality of this delicacy as we do. Does this mean that you want to dissolve the unofficial 'Chocolate Alliance'?


	1297. Bekki 107

Dear Berne,

I'm on my way over! At the airport as I write this! Flight's been delayed so I've got some time haha.

E-Eh.. I think I'll always remember rumantsh, I don't want to be hit with a hockey stick by an angry Grisons. He hasn't? No way! *goes to check Google* wow, learn something new every day...

True, such a simple job even I could do it haha. I'll celebrate if everyone else is; I have patriotism for my country just not for my royal family. Ah no, it's just in all the history books she's listed as the longest reigning monarch and if Elizabeth outlives her they'll have to change that. Actually, considering the town I live in my neighbourhood is fairly safe haha. Ah, no... I don't think it's either. From what I hear about it it's kind of like a holiday home since prisoners are released and go straight back to reoffending.

Haha, I'm sure of it. That's just how you guys are and nothing can change that.

I'm glad you like it; it took me a while, your father's harder to draw than I thought he was. I think it would looks strange if I had drawn him smiling.

Ahhh I see, that makes more sense I suppose. Still, I wonder if I could become England's assistant. I was in London the other morning and I could have sworn I saw him!

Ah true, but the basic element is still like household chores. Just instead of washing up and ironing and dusting you guys have finance, politics and foreign affairs.

See you in a few hours!

Bekki

* * *

><p>Dear Bekki,<p>

Wonderful! It shouldn't take long now, should it? I wonder if I should even bother writing this letter, since you'll most likely be here before it reaches you, and there is no option of it reaching you anyway. Delayed you say? What are you flying?

Maybe that was a bit of an extreme example. I think that you'd like Grisons, he's very open towards tourists, which makes sense since tourist are what fuel his economy, he lives from tourism. I told you so. It's a misconception that many have. Again, this just shoes that father doesn't have any favorite among us, since naming a capital would create a rift between us, and the existence of the Confederation hangs upon us forming concessions.

So, you'll 'go with the flow' as they say. But is the royal family not an important part of the country? The face of the nation? What do people think when they hear the name 'England' why, the think of the crown of course. You see, they are very important to you. In a way, they are what our neutrality is to us. Something that has been guarded over the centuries, and not abandoned even though is no longer seems to serve any purpose at all. How long did Victoria reign then? Sixty years seems like a long time already. But I am sure that the queen will retain the office, simply because she wishes to outlast her predecessor.

I am not sure what you mean by 'holiday home', but I know from statistical evidence I know that a system based on punishment will have the higher re-offense rate. Germany for example focuses on punishment, and his rate is eighty percent, approximately of course. Father focuses on rehabilitation and his rate is only twenty percent, so it's easy to see which system seems to be working better.

I would encourage you to draw more, but that is your choice. From what I can see though you are talented. It is not a pastime that you should give up.

I really doubt it. I think England already has an assistant, and – I mean no offense to you – he would probably prefer somebody more resilient that you. I think you would be far too young to apply for the position anyway. You should first complete your education, and then you can give the matter more thought.

We all remain a family, all working together, not for individual gain, but for the good of all of us. E share our duties like in a normal family, and together with father, we live under the sheltering roof of the house that we call the Swiss Confederation.

Until then.

Sincerely,

Berne


	1298. Mexico 10

Dear Switzerland,

A little yes. I don't like getting advice from others either because I feel that whoever is giving it to me feels pity. And the thing I hate most is pity. It makes me feel weak.

Not really. He knows it and is proud of it. I don't know why. He makes fun of me for being a goody two shoes. He shouldn't be talking because he made me waste 1000 million dollars on natural disasters. Not that I didn't want to but... It was for a good cause.

I guess then it was rape. And no I didn't want to marry him. The only reason I said "I do" was because he was going to hurt Andorra (she was my daughter at the time) and I wanted to protect her. If you were female and in my situation, would you do the same?

My daughter, Texas, was the first one to rise up against me. She claimed to be in love with America even though she knew I was in love with him also. She wanted to be with him and she won. Her other siblings, California, New Mexico, Colorado, and Nevada followed her. I don't understand what I did to make them turn against me. I guess I never will.

No, I'm saying that I regretted of how the war ended. What if there was another way to end it? A peaceful way. The bombs killed millions during and after the war. Like the little girl with the thousand cranes. She died because she was hit by the cancer that was caused by the bomb. She wasn't even born during the war!

Whatever you say.

I would also kill whoever would be stupid of hurting nature. It makes me mad when rain forests are cut down in Brazil. No, it makes me furious. I threw a fit when it first started. I screamed at America for this. I'm just a tree hugger.

You're right. We might not be able to afford it. We might just go to Japan. He's nice. I'm not implying that you aren't because I've heard many nice things about you.

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

You would be right in thinking so, most would feel pity for you. But I am giving you advice out of a different reason, not pity, but benevolence. I don't think that you are weak or incompetent, I think you know what must be done, you just need some guidance, and that goes without pity.

This is why I don't like him. He acts so high and mighty when he has no reason to talk himself. What a hypocrite. I assume that you are referring to that oil spill that occurred in your gulf a while back. That was undoubtedly his fault, and he should have paid all of it. But if it was a choice between not paying for the clean-up, and letting the disaster unfurl, then there is no doubt about which option there is to take.

Andorra? But that is somewhat unusual. Andorra lives in the Pyrenees, nowhere close to you. I always thought that she was somewhat like Monaco, a younger sister of France. I never expected that she would be your daughter. How on earth did that happen? Not France, surely. And if I had been in your situation at the time, I would have shot him.

Ah, I can relate to your situation, but from a different aspect. I can tell you exactly why they joined America, and didn't stay with you, for it is the same reason that many of my children flocked to me. You see, most of my sons and daughters, the cantons used to belong either to Austria or Holy Rome. But when I declared independence, they saw a chance for gain, since if they joined me, they would be free to do whatever they pleased, and they wouldn't have to pay as much in taxes and they could trade with whomever they wanted. It was an economical and moral reason, and I think the same applies to those states that you mentioned.

Then how? It was an arms race, the bomb that America made, was also being developed by Germany. The one who built it first, would turn the war to his favor. It just happened to be America, and I think that it was better that way. I am not excusing the use of such a weapon, for it is truly hideous as you pointed out, and affected generations yet unborn at the time. But history cannot be rewritten. We will have to live with the reality of this tragedy.

In a way, you could also call me a 'tree-hugger' but not literally, just in the sense of being oriented towards nature. I am very reluctant to cut down forests, so I never do it. And I pay people to take care of the forest, cultivate it, look after the trees, cut down the dead ones, and plant saplings.

Japan might be a little bit cheaper, but he is hardly anywhere close to Europe, which is where you told me you wanted to go. If you want my advice on a destination, I'd have to say my place, but for your income, I would suggest Croatia. A mild climate, access to the ocean, beautiful nature, low prices, it might be ideal for the two of you.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1299. Thailand 140

Thailand: A-ah! *crouches down* W-what is this? And isn't Ticino going to be a bit suspicious?

Grisons: *finishes climbing down the ladder, an stands next to Thailand* Vait a minute…vhere is ze light svitch…?

*A row of bulbs switch on, illuminating a long concrete tunnel*

Grisons: Zis, my dear, is an access tunnel. It leads from a disguised machine gun nest in ze village under my house to a gun emplacement in ze cliff vall. Did you notice ze small barn zat ve passed on ze vay here? Zat vas not a barn, it vas a disguised machine gun nest.

*He leads the way along the tunnel*

Grisons: I sink you are vondering vhy zis is here, yes? Vell, ask me, go on.

((So.. Basically if you take higher education, you're booted to the upper class of rich people?))

((It's not that simple. Like I said, you have more options. You need a degree in medicine to become a doctor; you need a degree in Jura to become a lawyer, and you need my type of higher education to get a degree from a university. You don't get automatically 'booted' to the upper class; you still have to work for it. The point really is the amount of options. The more education you have, the more paths are open to you. You can take higher education and still work as a teller in a bank, but then you let the higher education you got go to waste. I hope I managed to explain it a bit clearer. I'm sure it's not completely different in America or Canada, there your options are determined whether you go to college and to what college you go to in particular, right?))


	1300. Belgium 2

Dear Switzerland,

My definition of fun is how it exactly means.

I'm fine; I still hang out with Netherlands and Luxembourg. And occasionally with Spain and Romano. :)

(Were you worried? *laughs*)

So that means France isn't "chasing" her anymore?

Chocolates and Waffles,

*Belgium*

P.S: OK, OK. I think our chocolates are equal in all categories. It's just.. I never tasted your chocolates. And the only chocolates I tasted are my chocolates. And no, the alliance is still intact.

P.P.S: (I wish I can taste your chocolates some time.)

P.P.P.S: I'll send you some of my chocolates as an apology. (And some of Spain and Romano's tomatoes, since Spain insisted and some of Netherlands' tulips for Liechtenstein.)

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

People have different view on what is fun you know. I wouldn't say that I have fun, but I find shooting at the range quite therapeutic.

Yes, if the first two I approve, even though Netherlands sometimes is a bit too liberal for my taste. I would watch out for the latter two though; they're not to be trusted. You might be biased on their behalf since you spent a lot of time with them in the past. But I would have thought that you would be averted to Spain, since he did rule over you and Netherlands for a while, and he was not really kind, was he? I mean, he did kill several thousand of his people.

Worried? A little maybe, you're one of the only nations that I'm not completely uninterested in when it comes to their well-being.

On occasion, but he never gets really far, I make sure of that.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. If you've never tasted them how can you accuse them of being worse than yours? Never mind, I don't really care.

P.P.S. If you want to taste them, then just buy them, they're sold almost all over the world. It should be that heard to get hold of some. Your gift is much appreciated. I've tasted your chocolate before of course, which is why you're the only one I consider my equal in this industry. Liechtenstein will surely life the tulips. You are forgiven, by a large margin.


	1301. America 1

I'm going to be America now!

Dear Switzerland,

How ya doing? I heard that you have some crazy diet thing that keeps your people thin. Can you tell me how that works? We need some sort of weight-loss program!

When is the export of Swiss army knives going to be ready? I know they're made mostly in China and Germany, but I want real Swiss knives... Please? Authenticity is really good nowadays, what with the market and Wall Street protests.

So, how's life? How do you live without fast food everywhere?

I hope Liechtenstein is okay too. If not, I'll let you guys taste my famous NY cheesecake and delicious chocolate pizza anyway! Believe me, it exists in the US!

Oh, and remember the Civil War? Man, that was horrible. Imagine having a split personality... It just sucked. You should solve problems when they appear, not procrastinate and leave them to become worse. A word of advice from your fellow nation! Wow, I'm really getting old... But my birthday's coming up soooooon! I'm gonna get even older! So can I have chocolate as a present, please please?

-the United States of America

America seems to be nice, but also serious at times and trying to get out of his mistakes.

And chocolate pizza is good. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

What you heard is nonsense. There is no crazy diet that helps you lose weight quickly. There is only the long way, through a healthy lifestyle and plenty of exercise. The only reason my people can stuff their faces with the delicious chocolate, is because they eat healthily otherwise, and if you wouldn't be eating those greasy hamburgers all the time, you wouldn't grow fat. My weight loss program is simple.

Lay off the fast food

Go running, half an hour each day, every day.

It is simple, but you would be surprised.

How dare you! The Swiss knives are NOT made in China! You might be outsourcing whatever you can to make the costs low and the benefits higher, but I won't sacrifice my genuine quality for cheap products. My name stands for something, and I intend to keep it that way. I make those knives myself, and they are put together BY HAND! You'll get your army knives, provided you pay for them of course.

Life is fairly well. You are asking the wrong question. The question is 'how can you live with fast food everywhere?' I don't eat that junk. It hardly even deserves to be called food. I prefer something fresh, something regional, something that I know where it comes from, how it was made, and that it hasn't been tampered with.

Just stay away from us; we don't want any of that. The mere thought turns my stomach upside down. Chocolate pizza? You've got to be joking; only you would eat something like that. And cheese doesn't belong in a cake. If at all, it belongs in a Quiche, not that you would know much about bakery.

I wasn't in it obviously, and I'm not that interested in it anyway. What you're telling me is nothing new, you0re not the one who's supposed to be giving advice here, because you need to get yourself sorted out before you can lecture anybody else. And old? Please, which birthday of yours is it this year? Two hundred and thirty-six? You're still just a child compared to me. I don't think so. I'll give you a present when I want, which I won't, you ant's just go to someone else begging for a gift. You want chocolate, go buy it. Stuff your face if you wish, I don't care.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

((He also seems to be really ignorant at times…but seriously? Chocolate pizza? How is that supposed to work?))


	1302. Austria 1

... Hungary said I should do this ...

Well... How are you? ... still being frugal, I suppose...

... I have nothing else to say to you ...

Österreich

* * *

><p>Austria,<p>

Still letting yourself get talked into things by her? Grow some backbone once in a while.

Of course.

Neither do I.

Switzerland


	1303. Hungary 1

Dear Switzerland,

I told Mr. Österreich to send you a letter. So... I hope you will reply to him. (And please be nice.)

Sincerely,

Magyarország

Elizabeta Hedervary

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

I noticed. He told me so. Don't do that again, I can't use the distraction, I have important work to attend to, and I don't like the prospect of being bothered by that idiot's letters. I'll reply, and I'll try to do so in a civil fashion, but I will only do so under protest.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1304. Italy 1

Ciao Switzerland!

You're writing letters? YAHOO!

(It's good Liechtenstein asked you to.)

Writing letters makes it easier to talk, even though you're far away. And you don't need to pay the phone bills! Ve

Also, can I pass through your country?

...

WAH! Please don't hit me! Please don't shoot me! I don't want to DIIIEEE!

Ciao,

Nord Italia / Veneziano

P.S: Don't let my stupid fratello through! He's just going to that macho potato bastard! - no way I'm tellin' my name, jerk!

* * *

><p>North Italy,<p>

Don't get all excited. There's nothing to celebrate.

YOU STAY AWAY FROM LIECHTENSTEIN! GOT THAT? STAY AWAY FROM HER, OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!

You're an idiot, aren't you? Easier to talk…well, that's not really an argument. There are advantage to both sides. For example, you cannot just ignore the phone, it might be something important. But you can throw out letters that you dint like, which is what I do on occasion. And you don't need to pay the phone bills, true. But you still need to pay for the paper, the ink, the envelope, and the post stamp. Have you considered that?

NO! I'VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT YOU'RE NO ALLOWED TO! I THOUGHT IT MIGHT HAVE SUNK IN BY NOW! I SHOT YOU SOMEWHERE AROUND A MILLION TIMES ALREADY! AND YET YOU STILL VIOLATE MY NEUTRALITY! IF YOU MUST GO VISIT GERMANY, GO BY FRANCE'S HOUSE, BUT NOT THROUGH MY COUNTRY! AND STOP YOUR WHIMPERING AND WHINING!

Switzerland

P.S. Of course I'm not going to let him through. But not to stop him from going to Germany, but because I just don't like him running, half-naked, through my property. DON'T YOU CALL ME A JERK YOU BASTARD! IF I WERE YOU, I'D BE SHUTTING THAT LOUD MOUTH OF YOURS AND START TO SHOVEL THE TRASH OF THE STREETS! AND THERE'S NO NEED TO TELL ME YOUR NAME, ONLY ONE NATION CURSES LIKE YOU DO, SOUTH ITALY!


	1305. Bekki 108

((A/N is it ok if I do this as a roleplay? If not PM me and I'll write a letter as if the event has already passed ))

((A/N It's perfectly fine; I wouldn't have expected anything else))

*Bekki arrives at Zurich airport, wearing a blue hoodie this time with her name on the back in white above a large white 12. She looks around the hallway*

Bekki: Right, Berne said he'd be here so I've just got to look around for him and-

*catches sigh of something*

Bekki: Crap! Is that Zurich? *ducks behind a sign out of his sight* It is! Why's he here? Oh, well i suppose it is his airport after all.

*see's Berne across the room*

Bekki: Lucky! I might be able to get to Berne without Zurich seeing me!

Ah, no, too late he's seen me...

*Zurich approaches her*

Zurich: Ah...look who I meet at my airport. Why, if it's not the little lost English tourist? I wondered why Berne was coming here of all places. Are you here to help him over his heartache? Or are you even his new love-interest? You'd fit together, you're both incompetent.

Berne: *joins them* Zurich….what….are….you…doing…here?

Zurich: Just chatting with your girlfriend, dear brother, and may I say that you lack any taste in aesthetics.

Berne: How…dare…you? Get…out…of…here…now!

Zurich: This is my airport! I can do whatever I like here! I own it!

Berne: I…know. Come…on…Bekki…we…should…get…out…of…here.

Zurich: *waves* See you brother! Make sure that she doesn't get lost again; otherwise you'll know what will happen then!

Berne: I…am…so…sorry. I…thought….that…he…wasn't…following…me. How…was…your…trip?


	1306. Thailand 141

Thailand: All righty... So.. Why is you sister here?

Grisons: *sighs* You're asking ze rong qvestions. Not surprised vhy zere is a tunnel under ze village? A machine gun nest camouflaged as a barn and vhy zere is an artillery emplacement in ze rock face? You ask me about my sister instead? Very vell. She's here, because she's a stalker. But she can't find us here, she doesn't know about ze trapdoor. Ve'll just have to sit it out until she leaves.

((Wow... Yeah, it's something like that, I think. I don't know. I'm not in college.))

((I didn't think you were, but I thought that you might have planned for the future. Evidently not, but maybe it's a bit too early after all))


	1307. Mexico 11

Dear Switzerland,

I guess you're right. Not many people stop to tell me what I'm doing wrong so thank you.

Well that's my brother. Some of America must have rubbed off on him since he is closer.

I lived with Spain at the time and he took care of Andorra. Since I was his wife at the time, it made Andorra my daughter. I became attached to her as a mother would. I haven't seen her in a long time.

I see. Hm, I wasn't expecting America to become strong at the time.

You're right. Sometimes I look back at everything WE have done and wish that we could change that. Like with me, I wish I never had my civil war. It tore my brother and me apart like every war.

I'd love to do that but we don't have enough money.

I know Japan isn't in Europe. My brother in his drunken estate suggested it and even though I said Europe I said it was a good idea. Croatia? Sounds nice. I will discuss it with my hermano.

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

I thought America was doing that all the time, at least from what I've heard. Anyway, the difference is that not only am I pointing out to you what you are doing wrong, I am telling you that you'll get rid of them if you only try.

Most probably. That's hardly ever a good thing in my opinion. I would recommend a healthy dose of closed borders and frozen diplomatic relations. That usually clears the case up, because the last thing you want is your brother turning into a sort of mirror image of America.

So…you married him because she was your adopted daughter through your marriage to Spain? Do you happen to know what circularity is? It is when you make one thing depend on a certain condition, and that condition depend on the very thing that it's supposed to be a condition of.

Which taught you never to assume anything about someone, and not to underestimate weak, I hope.

When I look back, I can say that I would have not done anything different. I admit, mercenary work sucked, but it was an experience that shaped my life, an provided me with my neutrality.

And the climate is probably not that agreeable either. Just make sure that you don't destroy anything or let any nature get destroyed.

Alcohol…it's not surprising that there is a single bottle in my house, not when I think of England. And of course, I'd like to avoid Liechtenstein getting hold of spirits before she is old enough. So, tell me, what conclusion did you come to?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1308. Italy 2

Ciao again, Switzerland!

I think you writing letters is something to celebrate, it makes you closer to the world!

Ve

WAAH! G-got it... I'll stay far away from Liechtenstein! Don't shoot me, please!

You're a-right! There's an advantage in writing letters, it's so fun too! Though handwriting needs to be legible.

And yes, it's true. I have to pay for the paper, ink, envelope and post stamp...but not to worry! Germany will help me!

WAH! I-I'm sorry! *runs* I'm not violating your neutrality! I just want to pass a-through!

Sincerely,

Nord Italia / Veneziano

P.S: Good that you understood. ...Wait...CHIGI! What the hell? Why did you know it was me? Damn it! You're just like that macho potato eater! You guys are related! M*rd*! C*zz*! D-damn it! *goes into cursing mode*

* * *

><p>Italy,<p>

If that's what you think is so fun about it, then I have to disagree with you. Globalization is bothering enough without anything more trying to 'make me closer to the world'. I don't need that kind of thing.

If I see you as much as look at her I'll punish you for it! Remember that! And grow some backbone you coward!

What about it is so fun? It takes more time away from my already cluttered day, which I don't like since you know that time is money after all. Yes, speaking of, your handwriting could use some improvement. Why don't you go practice writing instead of cooking and running away, you already excel at both of those.

You're pathetic, you know? Relying on Germany for financial aid, and you call yourself an industrial nation. But that's not my problem, in fact, if you're an idiot enough to get into financial distress and Germany is stupid enough to help you then that's your undoing, not mine. All I can add is that obviously your brother doesn't think much of it either, but his motivation is jealousy and enmity rather than anything rational.

YOU'RE NOT PASSING THROUGH! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! GO AROUND YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A COUNTRY! IF GETTING TO GERMANY IS ALL THAT MATTERS TO YOU, THEN THAT SHOULD PROVIDE ENOUGH MOTIVATION FOR AN EXTRAM FEW HUNDRED KILOMETERS!

Switzerland

P.S. Look furbacchione, you're not the remarkably bright type, it seems to run in the family. No one, I repeat, NO ONE on earth spews as much profanity as you do. If I were you, I'd wash my mouth out with soap, maybe that'll teach you some manners. HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME WITH THAT IDIOT GERMANY? AND RELATED? DO YOU WAN TO INSULT ME? IF SO, THEN YOU'VE MANAGED IT BATARDO!


	1309. Hungary 2

Thank you, Mr. Switzerland.

I just asked Mr. Österreich to do it, because he has been lonely lately. He looks...sad? Even though he can be…erm...strict sometimes, but these past few days, he's been acting different. And even the music he plays on his piano sounds...hurt. Or something.

I hope you find the time to reply to the letters he WILL send you.

So please.

Thank you,

Magyarország

Elizabeta Hedervary

P.S: ...Maybe it's that damn Prussia's fault? If it is, he's going to get a smacking on my frying pan!

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

You're welcome, for nothing. Do you know how much self-control it's taking me to not just chuck the letter into the bin? Do you? I don't think you do.

And you told him to write to me because of that? Are you serious? YOU're the one who's supposed to keep him company! You were married after all. In case you haven't noticed, Austria and I had a long and bloody history together, and we are enemies for life, so I don't give two Rappen for whether he feels lonely or not. YOU cheer him up, not me, and the best way to start is stop making him write letters to me, because that will only agitate the both of us even further. Soon Austria will be playing Chopin again!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I don't care, but you're probably right. Go bet him up, it's about time he gets his behind kicked again, especially by you, since that demoralizes him hugely. And I'm not going to comment on your rather eccentric choice of melee weapon. You have your preferences, as do I.


	1310. Austria 2

W-what are you talking about? ... Hungary asked me nicely so... I should do it.

... Though it seems awkward ... I do not know how to do this...

Well...as a start...perhaps I could send you some high-quality cheese...Since...I know...you like..them..

Österreich

P.S: This might sound weird, coming from me..but..can you please talk some sense into Hungary to let me stop this? ... but knowing her...I guess she wouldn't let me stop writing letters...to you...

* * *

><p>Austria,<p>

It seems that we're in the same situation. Hungary asked you. Liechtenstein asked me. Neither of us can refuse. It's a plight.

Obviously. I think that all has already been said. I don't want to discuss anything with you, I might lose my appetite.

That…won't be necessary…I don't take charity. And I prefer the cheaper cheese…because I like the taste better…not anything else.

Switzerland

P.S. Done. She'll probably not listen though. She thinks you're unhappy for some reason, and that's why she's making you write letters. I'm not going to solve your problems for you, speak with her yourself.


	1311. Belgium 3

Dear Switzerland,

Shooting? I hope you don't shoot Italy though…but I guess you already did.

That happened in the past, and yes…he wasn't really kind…but I try to forget about the past, and look forward to the future! Heehee.

(But why Romano?)

That's...quite kind of you, Switzerland. I didn't expect it though.

Also, I saw France beat up really badly. Did you do that?

Thanks! and Sincerely,

Belgium

P.S: I'm sorry about that. It's like your brother/sister/relative got into a fight and went to the principal's office, and it's natural that I'd side with my brother/sister/relative. Just like how I'd side with my chocolates. So, I'm sorry.

P.P.S: Aw, thanks, Swissy! S-sorry 'bout that! Hahaha.. Got carried away.. I bought your chocolates! They're quite good! *nom nom*

I consider you my equal too. I hope you forgive me (completely).

Liechtenstein loved the tulips? I'll tell that to Netherlands!

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

Correct, but only because he was stupid enough to cross my border, thereby violating my neutrality. It was all his responsibility; he knew the stakes very well. I've told him a million times before that he's not allowed to, but for some reason he always seems to disregard my helpful pointer, and so I do what I must to protect my peace an silence, and shoot him, chasing him all the way through my country and over the border again.

Still the past shapes us, but alright, I'll take you by that. So, how is the future for Spain looking? Not too good I would say, judging by his finances. He's already slipping into the same situation as Greece, but there is an added danger for him. If things go too bad, he'll simply fall apart. So, what exactly is there to laugh about?

Because of his constant use of profanity, his tendency to flirt with any female in the room, and his not being able to get that stupid brother of his under control.

Don't…don't get all like that! It makes me uncomfortable! Just…just accept it…and don't you dare mention it to anyone!

Of course. He was trying to…ahem…perform explicit acts on Britain again. I couldn't watch, he had to be stopped. Plus, Liechtenstein was with me, all the more the reason to put an end to him. By the way, has he been bothering you? I know that you're not what you'd call on the best of terms with each other.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Like I said, never mind, it's over with.

P.P.S. Yes…don't call me that again, it's very irritating. I don't really want to say it, but I told you so.

I do, but keep in mind, that forgiveness is not that usually one of my traits.

No! Don't tell him! He'll come to my house and…well, it involves Liechtenstein, and that's not good!


	1312. Thailand 142

Thailand: *smile* Nope. Not oone bit. It's just like America's movies. *smile turns slightly creepy* ... and I've experienced this before... *keeps walking, smile normal* Ah She really is a Belarus copy. Then I don't doubt she'll probably find us, if she's like Bela.

Grisons: *frowns* Vhat movies? It doesn't matter, I vill explain it to you anyvay. You are now in ze mountain fortress. Vell, not all of it. Zis is just one facility, and a small one at zat. Zere are dozens of gun emplacements all around my land, built to protect it in vorld var two. Ze entire alps are laced vith tunnels. Not vhat you vould expect, right? *shakes head* She is not a copy of Belarus, she is not mentally unstable. She is just…I don't know how to explain it…but ve'll slip out, and I'll bring you to ze airport, so you can finally go home.

*overtakes her and leads her down the lit tunnel*

((Well.. Not really. I don't ever think about. I'm only in like, 7th grade. I still have a few years, ne?))

((Oh…then you've still got some way to go…I think at least.))


	1313. Bekki 109

*Bekki Pulls a face at Zurich as he leaves then turns back to Berne and smiles*

Bekki: Absolutely fine thanks, delayed since there's gale force winds in England right now so take off was a little bumpy but otherwise fine thank you!

*blinks as if she's realized something*

Bekki: wait, he's referring to me as your girlfriend again! But I thought? No, I won't be nosy sorry.

*smiles as she follows Berne out of the airport*

Bekki: Never mind, I wasn't expecting to see him but I guess I should have considering I'm at his airport after all. How are you?

Berne: I...am...fine...mostly...there…is…just…one…thing. The…reason…that…Zurich…referred…to…you…as…my…girlfriends…is…obvious. You'll…notice…that…Seychelles…isn't…with…me. She…went…home. I…guess…we…just…weren't…meant…to…be,


	1314. Aland Islands 1

Hej, Switzerland

Åland here, I'm not sure how to write one of these letters but Pappa Finland told me I should make more friends. I though since we're both neutral, we could have something to talk about. I don't know. Well, yeah.

Åland Islands

* * *

><p>Dear Aland Islands,<p>

It seems that you figured it out quite nicely. And I mean you can't tell me that you0ve never wrote a letter before, at least a formal one. He told you to make more friends? Well, I0 sure that when he said that he didn't mean me. But I can only praise your for your good judgment. I was not aware that Finland was neutral, but I assume every Nordic nation is, except Denmark, because I know he's in the NATO, and that is not really neutral. But of course you do know that there are different kinds of neutrality, and that mine differs from yours in several points.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. By the way, just so that you do not comment on me not spelling your name eactly right, unfortunately, the Germanic typewriter does not have a letter a with that special accent above it.


	1315. Thailand 143

Thailand: Actionsuper spy movies! Oh, and Kiku-kun's anime, I guess. *hums* Wow. Oh, sorry for assuming about Ticino.. Okay. That sounds good. Do you.. Do you want me to send letters to you?

Grisons: You're offering to vrite letters to me? I'd be very much delighted! But I vonder vhat Ticino's reaction to zat vill be. She vas vriting to you before, correct? Vell, I guess you can vrite to us both, to uphold ze deception.

*they reach a ladder leading up to a trapdoor*

Grisons: Vell, here ve are. In a few minutes ve'll be out of here, slipping out behind Ticino's back. Ve'll head to ze train station and ve'll take ze postcar down to my capital. From zere it's back to ze airport *tries to open the trap door*

Grisons: Ehm…one moment please *tries again*

Grisons: Schiisdreck! It's locked from the outside! And I don't have ze keys! Ticino is probably occuypying my house, so zere is no escape! Ve are…trapped.

((I don't know how it is where you live, but here I don't start college still 13th grade (College Freshman), so I have about 6 years ahead of me.))

((If you were to go by grades then I'd would go to university in…15th grade. The higher education school is either from 7th to 13th grade, or from 9th to 13th grade, depending))


	1316. Occitania 1

Dear Switzerland,

How are you? My name is Occitania, but you probably haven't heard of me, because the damn French bastard owns me, sadly. Geographically, my territory is primarily in South France, but my people also speak my language, Occitan, around Spain, Italy, and Monaco.

I'm just wondering; how the hell do you get the French pervert away? I'd assume that you would usually deal with him since you live next to him and all. Whenever I have to go to the French National Meeting (all the regions of France meet in this one place in Paris), he usually gropes me as I come into his sight. Brittany seems to also have the same thing happening to her, although she seems to have some weird Celtic skills. I just hope I get to be a sovereign nation like you so I can get the hell away from the perverted bastard.

Anyways, aside from that problem, your nation is generally interesting. I'd like to visit, but that Frenchie will probably follow me and drag me somewhere to do something that no one in the whole world would want to know... well, except Hungary. *shrug*

Sincerely,

Occitania

P.S. Paris told me that France was loitering around the Alps. You should probably be careful.

* * *

><p>Dear Occitania,<p>

I've heard of you, I'm not completely unfamiliar with the world's geography, especially not the geography of my neighboring countries. So, you don't like belonging to France? Personally, I don't blame you; I know what it's like. I belonged to him for a very short period of time, but he never got the grip of e, and so he just left.

There is a simple solution for that problem, a solution that can be applied to almost any problem. The answer; use a gun. Shoot the bastard until he runs away. Works every time. But if you don't want France to do that, then just don't go to the meetings, and if you have to attend them for some reason then at least go armed. And ask your sister for help, you did say that she has a few trick up her sleeve. I'm sorry to say that in this day and age, such things don't happen very often anymore, especially not in western civilization. I'm not going to take sides in this matter, but if you have a valid claim to independence, then my opinion is that you should be granted the right to be a sovereign nation.

I am glad that you see it that way, for it truly is. History is the thing that shaped us, and when you look at what I am today, my history suddenly becomes extremely interesting. I'd discourage you coming here; I like my peace and quiet, thank you very much. No…truly, we don't want that to happen. Just thinking about it is despicable.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I will keep my eyes open, and I guarantee that he will not escape my sight. And when I find him, I'll shoot him.


	1317. Mexico 12

Dear Switzerland,

He says everything I do is wrong. I will follow your advice and let's see if it helps.

I'll tell my brother to stay away from him. It gets me worried. I'll tie my brother up if I have to.

No, look, even without the marriage, I was attached to her and treated her like a daughter. Spain threatened me that if I didn't get married to him, Andorra would be put to work. I couldn't let that happen so I married him.

Yep.

One question. Rumor has it, you sold your soul to the devil to get where you are now. Is it true? I'm just curious.

You know I wouldn't do that! I feel rather offended that you would think my brother or I might destroy a piece of nature.

I drink when I feel it's necessary. Like if I feel depressed, I drink. I know it only makes things worse but it works for me. I started to drink when I was 22. (Human years) can't stop now but eh, whatever.

My brother wants to go to Germany because of the beer. I was think Croatia... I might just go without him.

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

That is just a blatant lie! Not everything you do is wrong. I suggest you disregard any such comments in the future, they're not worthy of your attention. I cannot guarantee with all certainly that it will succeed, but there is a high chance that my advice will bring you on the right path.

…he's your brother, you do as you see fit.

I see. Still, I would have shot him then and there. Or stabbed him, depending on what century it was. Either way, I would have gotten rid of him, and thereby solved all problems permanently. That of course raises the question why you didn't do it.

*sigh* It was France who told you that, right? If not France, then somebody who heard it from France. The situation was as follows: France and I were talking, and we came onto the subject of my past. And I admit that I said that because of my lack of natural resources, I had to make do with whatever I had, and thereby sold my soul to the devil to gain the upper hand in banking. I did not mean that literally, it was just an expression. Dealing in the business like I do sometimes really does feel like having sold your soul to Satan. But I don't really believe in a devil anyway.

Who knows? Life tests you constantly, and there might be a time, where, for whatever reason, the very same idea might become enticing. The same applies to my neutrality. There might come a day when I am tempted to give it up. I trust though that we are both strong enough to resist such lure.

Not a very good idea. You know, you might have contracted a slight alcohol problem, which may be the cause of several others of your problems, don't you think? It might be worth abandoning the drink, or at least reducing the amounts step by step until you are back to normal. Look, I know the same problem. I have a son, Valais, and he is a constant drinker, and you can't use him for anything. Only stops drinking when Japan comes to visit, but the rest of the time he's constantly angry, overly aggressive and easy to provoke. He is me, if I were an alcoholic.

Go to Croatia. Not Germany, Croatia.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1318. Italy 3

Ciao, Switzerland!

Why don't you go along with the other countries? It can't hurt your neutrality. You need to be happier and less cranky too.

A-and d-don't w-worry! I w-won't look at L-Liechtenst-stein!

What about it is so fun? I think it's because you can write to friends who are far away from where you are living! And I consider you my friend, Switzerland! (Even though you keep on shooting me..)

And...what exactly do you buy using your money? And I'm a-working on my handwriting too!

Ve..ve...B-but Germany helps me out when I'm in a-big t-trouble! D-does that m-mean...I'M giving G-Germany tr-trouble?

...A-and you're right about Romano, but he can be good if he wants to. He just needs to be understood sometimes...he was just like me, invaded by other strong countries...I'm sure he had a tough time like me too...that was scary...

Ve!..ve! I-if I can't p-pass through your country, th-then c-can you call Germany to visit me instead?

Grazie,

Nord Italia / Veneziano

P.S, Hey, Switzerland. My brother, Romano seems...more irritated than usual.

P.P.S: Here, I cooked some pasta! Ve...I hope you like it (it has parmesan and mozzarella cheese!).

P.P.S: ...Stupid fratello, it's none of his business...And...hey you, formaggio eater! What the hell? No way I'm gonna do that! Don't wanna be compared to that potato bastard?

(Are you sure you guys aren't related?, not that I want to know...)

It's the fault of that bastardo and you that I slipped on a banana peel yesterday! Tch...and why is my fratello sending pasta to YOU?...It's damn unfair...

* * *

><p>Italy,<p>

BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO, AND I'M SO SICK OF OTHER COUNTRIES THAT TRY TO MAKE ME! I'LL DO MY OWN STUFF; I'LL GO MY OWN WAY! AND I'LL BE LESS CRANKY WHEN I WANT TO BE, SO STOP TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

You'd better not! Otherwise I'll kill you 'til you're dead!

I wouldn't know who to write to in that case, I don't need friends. Well I don't consider you MY friend, so knock that out of your skull right now. I'm not and never will be your friend, got it?

That's classifies information. My finances only concern me, so keep our nose out of other people's business.

Yes, that is exactly what it means. You only drag Germany into your affairs because of your incompetence to solve them yourself, and make him problems that were not originally his to begin with. The only reason he sticks to you even though you're a complete idiot and keep messing up his life is because he has no one else to turn to. But by all means, continue. It's amusing to watch you turn Germany into an emotional wreck.

You bunch of cowards never really stood up to invaders, did you? No, of course not. Why, do you remember the renaissance, when you were enjoying all the affluence, that art and progression in technology, medicine and philosophy which was centered on the two of you?

CALL HIM YOURSELF! I'M NOT YOUR SECRETARY!

Switzerland

P.S. So? What do I care? He's your problem.

P.P.S. Do you know what happens to a dish of pasta that you send on a journey of a few hundred kilometers which takes several days? The pasta was hard and stale, and the cheese stank enormously and was beginning to rot. I threw the package out immediately.

South Italy,

NO AND NO! IF I WANT TO BE COMPARED TO THAT IDIOT, THE ONLY TO SHOW THAT I MANAGE MUCH BETTER THAN HE DOES, AND WE'RE CERTAINL NOT RELATED, WE DON'T EVEN LOOK SIMILAR! SURE, WE HAVE LAGUAGES THAT SOUND ALIKE, BUT WE AREN'T! ABOUT AS MUCH AS HE AND AUSTRIA ARE!

How exactly is your incompetence he his fault? As far as I know, Germany does not even eat bananas, or any fruit. He seems to get by on a diet of wurst, sauerkraut, potatoes and beer. I don't know why he's done it; fact is it was disgusting because it's taken two days to arrive.

Switzerland


	1319. Austria 3

Switzerland.

I see. Liechtenstein asked you to do this as well...

As do I, Switzerland. There is nothing to talk about. And even if there was, it would...be...quite strange...

..Are you sure you aren't going to accept the cheese I gave you? ...Fine, then. Be that way and just throw it away.

Unhappy? ... I do not know what led her to think that. I am perfectly normal.

I already spoke to her...but she insists I continue writing...

I cannot believe I am actually writing to someone I haven't spoken to in a while...a former...friend...though we do not consider ourselves that anymore now...

Österreich

* * *

><p>Austria,<p>

Yes, that's what I just told you.

Most strange…

NOOO! Don't throw it away! Don't you have any idea how wasteful that is! Good God! Don't you have any sense in you, I thought you liked saving money, so why do you threaten to throw away perfectly good cheese? Eh…keep it…for…for later…you might want it…sometime.

Then tell her, tell her and make her stop bugging you to write letters to me!

I really don't know what she wishes to accomplish with this, unless…no, that's ridiculous!

Friend? What are you talking about? As if I would ever have someone like you as my friend. I would have needed a sever lapse in judgment to just think about the possibility. Stop spreading those lies, you hear me

Switzerland


	1320. Bekki 110

*Bekki looks really shocked and a little upset to hear that.*

Bekki: Poor you, I guess it just wasn't meant to happen. *pats him on the arm gently* She doesn't know what she's missing out on!

Berne: It's…fine…really…no…big…deal. Things…like…this…just…happen. I…think…we…might…have…just…been…too…different. Do…you…know…what…I…mean? And…she's…so…you…still…anyway…she's…got…her…whole…life…ahead…of…her…an…shouldn't…be...tied…down…by…someone…like…me.

Bekki: *Very very very very very quietly to herself* Bitch! How could she! I'll get her for that!

Berne: Excuse…me…what…did…you…say?


	1321. Hungary 3

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

I know it took lots of your self-control to restrain yourself from chucking the letter into the bin.

I know...I tried speaking to him to tell me what's wrong, but...he just stays quiet and he doesn't answer.

Igen...You and Mr. Österreich have a 'bloody' history together, and that's why I intend to change that.

And I can't cheer him up if I don't know what's bothering him. (If you have any idea, could you tell me?)

And I hope he will be playing Chopin again. Not those lonely-sounding tunes.

Köszönöm,

Magyarország

Elizabeta Hedervary

P.S: Good idea, Mr. Switzerland.

I'll kick his arse with the help of my frying pan! I'll interrogate him if he had anything to do with Mr. Österreich's loneliness.

P.P.S: Yes, you have guns while I have my frying pan.

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

Yeah, don't expect me to do that again.

He says he's fine and you shouldn't worry about him. I suggest you take him by his word. And quite frankly, he writing to me is not the most brilliant idea if you want to make him happy. Any other country would be a far better choice. But I don't care about his well-being.

You can't change history. Nothing will change between us, not ever. It was all his fault, his, and not mine. He was the one who started it all, and I only reacted the way anyone is expected to react in such a situation.

No! He says he's fine! He says that he doesn't know what lead you to believe that he was unhappy, and that he's perfectly normal.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I really hope that you found some sort of lead. I want to get this over with as soon as possible.

P.P.S. But I do have some criticism. It's not like you can hit someone with your frying pan when he's over two meters away, which is what I consider to be the range of the length of your arm and frying pan combined.


	1322. Belgium 4

Dear Switzerland,

Italy is really determined to get to Germany through your country...*sweatdrop* Why doesn't he give up? He rarely has any motivation to train...

I wasn't laughing at anything; it was just me being cheerful all the time.

Spain's having trouble with his banks and it isn't really looking good...

I think he needs to be more thrifty, like you.

'Constant use of profanity'? What do you mean?

Um, Switzerland, what do you mean?

Accept that you're kind? I already did. (:3)

Don't mention what to anyone?

I see, good that you shoot him. If I were you, I couldn't watch either.

Liechtenstein's lucky to have a brother like you.

Bothering? Well, if he sees me, he suddenly runs away...maybe because Netherlands was behind me? Heehee, quite possible. And yes, we're not quite on the best of terms.

Sincerely,

Belgium

P.S: If you say so...

P.P.S: Okay, I won't call you that...sometimes..

Ja, okay.

Okay then, I won't tell Netherlands, if you insist.

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

I think that's quite clear, otherwise he wouldn't keep doing it. He might have a few screws loose in his head as well, since the very definition of insanity is doing a process over and over again and expecting different results. But the result will always be the same, he'll get himself shot.

Oh…yes…you are quite the cheerful personality, aren't you?

Of course, everyone should, and then we wouldn't have economic crises ever again. Try running the idea across him, me might think about it, but I don't think he really will. His mind is too fogged up by all those tomatoes he eats.

I mean his 'potty mouth'. Surely it hasn't escaped you that he curses all the time.

What is exactly is there to not understand about what I wrote?

Uhm…okay…eh…good.

That I care about you! Don't mention to anyone that there are several nations that I don't hate!

So you agree with me that what I'm doing is very justified. Good, I'm glad that we both are of the same opinion on that front.

Eh…yeah…I guess she is…it's only lucky that I found her. Just a little later and she would have been dead. I probably wouldn't have minded back then, but I do now, and the though horrifies me.

At least Netherlands has his priorities right. I guess you can also call yourself fortunate that you have a brother like him who is able to protect you, even though some of his traits are no doubt questionable. I thought there might be. Wherever there is a border, there is conflict.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. No! Not ever! Only Liechtenstein calls me that!


	1323. Aland Islands 2

Hej, Switzerland

Thank you for answer my letter. I'm not sure if Pappa Finland is neutral, but I know I am and I'm also demilitarized. It helps that I'm autonomous from Finland. Yes, I do, but that's okay with me.

Åland Islands

P.S. It's okay you can't spell my name right. I've found it hard to find a typewriter with Swedish characters outside of the Nordics.

* * *

><p>Dear Aland Islands,<p>

I don't think that he is you know. I know that Sweden and Norway are. And as for demilitarization…well…I don't think that's a very smart move. History has proven that if one didn't have an army, one went under pretty fast. An autonomous region? That is a very good compromise between being a separate nation and being part of a larger country. For example, I'm not having any of this demilitarized nonsense, the mere thought is preposterous! How on earth would you defend yourself in times of war?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I could spell you 'Äland', it's pronounced the same way, right?


	1324. Occitania 2

Dear Switzerland

Yeah, I do like the French bastard when he's not all perverted or something like that. I still care for the idiot since he is... somehow a vital part of the world or whatever; I'm not sure how that was possible. I usually go out to talk with Italy, Spain, Monaco, and sometimes the other regions in France. I did catch a glimpse of you during the Napoleonic Wars, but I was busy at the time so I didn't get to talk with you.

I suppose that is a good idea. Don't you carry some weapons as well? I overheard Italy whining about you and weapons when I came over to visit him. I'm surprised the U.N. would let you do that, but I guess that's just how the world works. Brittany was also muttering something about Celtic magical powers or some sort. Then again, she is called Little Britain...

Well, sometimes I have to go to the meetings, since they occasionally have some sort of problems that happen throughout the nation. And yes, I would like to be a sovereign nation, I was independent from France until like... the 1200s? I was born around the 900s, give or take. Ah, the wonderful times back then.

Indeed, history is very interesting. The world... it is not how I expected it though, once I took part in one of the World Meetings, mainly because France begged me to go with him and I was interested on how other nations were. The arguments... ugh, I don't want to start it. I should check back a few years later.

Sincerely,

Occitania.

P.S. France was muttering something about you; I guess you caught him wandering around the Alps. I guess he was trying to grope some female somewhere around Liechtenstein. I can scold him if you'd like me to, even though I'm around centuries younger than him.

* * *

><p>Dear Occitania,<p>

I don't understand your reason for caring about him. There seems to be nothing about France that would make him vital to the world, in fact I would say that the world would be far better off without him. And if he behaves so indecently towards you all the time, I can understand your sentiments even less. Yes, I was there, participating, fighting fr France, not that I had a choice. The bastard invaded me and stole all the money out of my stat treasury, and then I had to go fight for him on his stupid Russia campaign, which as you know was a complete and total disaster.

Of course I carry weapons! All the time in fact, at least two. I've almost always got my assault rifle with me and a sidearm that I've concealed should it become necessary. He would whine about it, the coward, since he gets to feel the effects of my weapons on himself. And you'd be surprised to find the amount that the U.N allows me to do. Let's hope she at least knows how to control and use her powers correctly, unlike Britain who tends to cause disaster.

Then you did it the wrong way around. It would have been fine to belong to him until that time and then rise up against him. Why, almost a whole century after France took possession for you, Holy Roman rule over me ended when I started a revolution. I wouldn't say that they were the good old days, I much prefer my life today, because I have far more now than I used to.

I find the world meetings to be a waste of my time, we early get anything done. America tries to dominate the discussion, Japan never speaks his mind, France and England get into fight with each other and so on and so forth, I'm sure you saw a demonstration of the so-called unity between the nation when you were there.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I caught the bastard red-handed, and that was exactly what he was doing at the time. Scold him if you like, add some insult to injury.


	1325. Austria 4

Switzerland.

It is fine. You keep the cheese, I bought it for you after all.

I did...tell her. Though it ended up in...a short quarrel..

What does she wish to accomplish? You seem to have an idea.

Fine, then.

Österreich

P.S: Do whatever you want with the cheese. I don't need it, I still have lots in the fridge.

* * *

><p>Austria,<p>

Fine then! But I'm not accepting it because I want it, but because you're forcing it upon me, sinc eyou'll throw it away otherwise.

Huh…well. Accomplished anything so far?

Idea? No…nothing really. I have a suspicion, but I'm not going to say anything and thereby smear her is I don't know for sure.

Switzerland

P.S. I guess I can make fondue with it…


	1326. Hungary 4

Mr. Svájc.

But I can't not worry about Mr. Österreich. There might be another country...but who? If it's Mr. Germany, it probably won't work out well..You're the only country I can count on.

(And definitely NOT Prussia or France!)

It must have hurt... Sajnálom...

(Mr. Österreich might be lying...)

Sincerely,

Magyarország/Elizabeta Hedervary

P.S: ...I have an idea! Why don't you force the answer out of him?

P.P.S: .. Then can I borrow one of your guns? :) I'll shoot that damn Prussian bastard in the head! (Even if he had nothing to do with Mr. Österreich, I still hadn't forgiven him for throwing eggs outside the house!)

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

He's grown up now and at some point in his life he has to learn how to look after himself, he can't keep having people that do it for him, he'll never learn! What exactly speaks against the other na- oh…of course, that would be everything. I'll that that as a compliment. And naturally those two fall not even close to a line of possible contacts.

I certainly hope that it did! Otherwise the whole thing would have been useless.

That he might, but it's no concern of mine. If he won't tell you, then he wont tell anybody, simple as that.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. why should I do that? That's not my business. YOU want the answer; YOU force it out of him. I'm not your torturer.

P.P.S I don't lend my guns away! What if something were to happen to them, some of them are of huge personal value to me you know. If you want one of my guns you're gonna have to buy it I'm afraid.


	1327. Thailand 144

Thailand; Ah, okay. Hum? ... Um.. Hey Grisons? Would it matter if I made a loud sound here? Would Ticino hear it? If not, I believe I happen to have a solution...

Grisons: Zis is a bunker. Zere is at least half a meter of steel an concrete separating us from our surroundings, and two meters of earth on top of zat. I sink it's safe to say zat no one vill hear us…vhich also means zat ve can't call for help. So, vhat is your plan?

((Aah.. Oh, if Thailand really is writing to both Grisons and Ticino, do you want me to send them separately or together?))

((I think together would be fine…or wait, how do you mean 'together?))


	1328. Italy 4

Ciao, la Svizzera!

Meravigliosa giornata, isn't it? Guess what? Germany visited me yesterday! :D

I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't tell you to do this and a-that! I was m-merely su-suggesting! P-please d-don't sh-shoot a-me!

Y-yes, Svi-Svizzera! ...You don't need friends? Isn't that kind of a-lonely? If you won't be my friend...then, acquaintance is fine, right? right? Right?

O-okay! I'm guessing you buy new guns, am I a-right?

W-Whaat? ...

Hahaha! See idiot brother? You're just bringing that bastard more trouble! Stay away from him! It's for your own good! This formaggio eater has a damn point!

R-Romano! Whaaat? But..but...Excuse me, Switzerland! I must pass through your territory for a while! I'll make it quick... GERRMMAANNYY! *runs off at full-speed*

O-Oi! Idiot brother!...Seeing that my idiot fratello went to that damn macho bastard..I'll write the rest of this **ing letter.

...If my brother would answer this, it would be, 'Ve ve! Yes! The Renaissance was so enjoyable!'

WHAT THE *? HE ASKED you to CALL that potato eater?

(Grazie,

Nord Italia/Veneziano)

Il Mezzogiorno/Sud Italia/Romano

P.S: CHIGI! Why does he care? The reason I was irritated at that time because I was and am writing to a formaggio eater!

P.P.S: I know that happens to pasta! My fratello is just that stuuupid! His head is filled with white flags, pasta, pizza, girls and that German bastard.

(Hm? The message for me.)

Yeah,yeah, whatever, Formaggio jerk. You both make products by hand, that's all. And yeah, I guess the potato eater and the music geek aren't similar...though they're both jerks..

Sh-SHUT UP! It's his and your fault I slipped on that banana peel! ...That bastard's food choices are so...disgusting...

I think my brother would say, "Ve ve! I sent pasta to you so we would be friends!". Stupid, ain't it?

Anyway, nice talkin' to ya, Formaggio jerk.

Il Mezzogiorno/Sud Italia/Romano

* * *

><p>North Italy and South Italy,<p>

So what? I don't give a damn. But this means that you won't have to go through my land right? I guess that's a good thing.

You had better not, or I see a short and painful future ahead for you! And stop giving me your useless suggestions, there's no way in hell that I would ever need them. Any advice from you that I'd follow would lead me into certain ruin!

That's the whole point! Being alone! And it doesn't get lonely, not at all! I have enough to occupy me. Besides, I always have Liechtenstein to look after. I won't get lonely, even if it is only the two of us. I'm perfectly fine with that! Well…I guess acquaintances will do, even though you are a very annoying neighbor.

I TOLD YOU IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! But if you must know, yes, that is a part of the expenses.

Never mind.

Romano, be prepared to fetch your brother in a coffin, because that's where he'll end up after I'm done with him. I'm very sure that you won't have a problem with that, will you? It doesn't matter either way, it's not like the situation would be any different if you did have a problem with it.

Well it sure wasn't for me! Remember, you two idiots paid me to fight the wars for you, because you were such cowards yourself, and Italy wasn't even able to parry a single blow with a sword!

That he did, but what makes him think that I was going to do so? I told him that he should call Germany himself.

Hey, stop insulting me you spaghetti-brained coward! You know very well that you eat cheese as well you hypocrite. Parmesano and Mozarella are just two examples, so you too are a formaggio-eater as you say, don't forget that!

You're not much better you know Romano. Your is full of exactly the same things, just tomatoes and a lot of swear words added, and that you hate Germany, rather than adore him, which I can't blame you for.

It's amusing. You blame everyone except for yourself, even though your idiocy was the cause of you falling. Do you know that it's actually impossible to slip on a banana peel? And once again you manage to amaze me by doing what everyone thought was impossible, defying the laws of physics and common intelligence.

Very stupid. As if I'd ever be friends with the likes of you two.

I can't honestly return the compliment tomato-head.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1329. Mexico 13

Dear Switzerland,

Don't worry, I will. Things such as that don't bother me. I've learn to cope with America's stupidity.

I will.

What? Kill him? I don't believe that violence will clear everything up. I tried to run away once but ended being caught. I guess I should have avoided him when I was still Tenochititlan. Maybe I would have been rich. Stupid Spaniards. Took all of my gold. And well I admit... I was in love with him but... That was when I was stupid! I should have known that he was a monster! You should have seen how he treated his other colonies. It pained me.

It was France. It was a few months before Cinco de Mayo. He was fighting with me because I wouldn't pay him for the French bakeries that were destroyed here. He told me about you and that's where I heard it. I never understood saying like that. It gives off the wrong idea in my opinion.

You're right. I hope so too.

I know. Spain warned me that if I began to drink, I would get addicted and now... I am. I have tried to stop but... I fail. Now I'm not like my brother who is usually drunk. Like right now. I'll try again.

Okay, but why not Germany?

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

You get used to it, don't you? Having a stupid neighbor. I guess it's easier when you only have one of them, and don't have to deal with four simultaneously as I do. Luckily I do enjoy relative isolation thanks to the topography.

It would have solved that problem very quickly. One swift stab and the whole fiasco would have been over. You would have been free, Andorra would have been safe. What could you have possibly gained by leaving him alive? And running away is hardly ever an option, plus I don't think you would have been able to avoid him for long, not when he was lured to you by the prospect of gold. Speaking of which, I know very well what it's like to having my money stolen, but I got it back a thousand fold eventually. I never saw how anyone treated their colonies, but I've heard more than enough to form an accurate image.

Cinco de Mayo…that's the fifth of May, your national celebration day, isn't it? I don't speak fluent Spanish. Typical that he would pass on information like that. You would get the wrong image, especially if you're rather religious, like I assume you are. For me it's just an idiom.

Actually, there are people who are resistant to alcoholism, you happen not to be one of them. You need professional help if you seriously want to get rid of it. Tell me, does this habit create problems for you in your daily life? Does it impede you in any way?

Just…because…

I DON'T NEED TO JUSTIFY MYSELF TO YOU!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1330. Belgium 5

Dear Switzerland,

You're right, though I don't know the reason why Italy wants to go to Germany all the time.

And, what is that supposed to mean?

Sure, I'll tell Spain about it, but you have a point about his mind thinking about tomatoes.

I know what you meant, but...Romano curses? I didn't know it...

Uh, what exactly was I 'getting all like that'?

...Uh,um...Sure! Haha...It's impossible to hate every nation, after all. So...who are these other several nations?

Of course I agree with you! You saved England from France!

It's good that you saved her! You're a good brother. Being one is a huge responsibility.

Eh?...Well, I guess so…even though Netherlands loves money a little TOO much, I guess he has some good points too..

Border conflicts are just about getting new territories...and these disputes still exist today, unfortunately..

Danke and sincerely,

Belgium

P.S: Doesn't Liechtenstein call you by your human name?

Anyway, if you say so, Suisse.

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

He's obsessed with him, that's what. Italy is a good for nothing fool who needs someone around him to feel safer, to protect him. That person is Germany; they have old ties to each other. Italy is insecure, and always runs to Germany at the slightest worry.

I just meant that you are naturally cheerful and optimistic, something I cant and don't want to claim to be.

I hear that both of the Italies have the same problem, after all it was Spain who brought them those fruits. They are delicious mind you, but in that amount? That seems a bit odd.

You bet he does, constantly, at anyone and everyone who happens to be around. Well, that's the case for men anyway. You probably never heard him utter a single swear word because he behaves himself around women. He behaves very well indeed. But don't be fooled by him! He's extremely rude!

Saying that you didn't expect it and all. Of course you wouldn't expect it! I put great effort into not making anyone expect that! That's why I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone.

Eh…well, if you must know, Liechtenstein obviously. Your brother doesn't seem too bad either, apart from all the smoking. Then Norway…and Iceland probably too. Most of the rest are minor nations of Europe. Plus, I may have never met Singapore, but from what I've heard about him, we might be able to get along just fine.

I didn't do it for England's sake, mind you. I just did to keep France from doing something nasty. I would have done it no matter who would have been the victim.

I agree. It was the right thing to do, and there isn't a single day that goes by, without me thinking back to that night, and being glad that I didn't just leave her. It may be tough at times, but it is a duty that I will not shirk!

I wans't talking about money. In fact, it's preffered if you make sure that you don't spend that much. Loving money is not bad, especially since money makes the world go 'round, as they say.

Not exclusively mind you. Sometimes it's just because the two sides simply don't like each other. But I can tell that you're thinking of the current war zones.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Of course not! We never use our human names for each other. That would be ridiculous! I'm Switzerland, and I'll stick to that.


	1331. Bekki 111

*Bekki laughs to cover it up*

Bekki: Nothing absolutely nothing! Don't worry about it at all really! haha! I just think she's missing out on getting to know a really great person that's all!

Berne: Well…if…you're…sure..about…that. I…just…thought…never mind, I'm sure it's nothing after all. Thanks…for…the…compliment…anyway. I'm...sure…she…knows….that…I'm…nice…but…maybe…I'm…just…not…her…type…who…knows?

Bekki: *smiles again* Anyway, lead on! I'm relying on you for directions haha!

Berne: Very…well…follow…me.

*Berne leads Bekki out of the arrivals terminal, where a limousine is waiting for them*

Berne: I…think…you…will…like…this…yes? *opens the door for her* Ladies…first…if…you…please.


	1332. Aland Islands 3

Switzerland

I've been demilitarized since 1856, when Sweden prohibited Russia from fortifying me. It seems to work for me, but then again I only became an autonomous region in 1992. The funny thing is that, even though Pappa Finland respects my status as autonomous region, he still insists that I keep some of weapon on me. He and I fought about this for a while, and we come to a comprise; I'll keep my demilitarized status and I don't have to carry a weapon, as long as I have one near. My personal favorite weapon, is my sniper rifle, I got from Finland on my birthday. He also insists on deal with a lot of my foreign affairs, and my legal codes.

Åland Islands

P.S: The å and å are pronounced slightly different, so there is some difference between the letters.

* * *

><p>Dear Aland Islands,<p>

Demilitarization is not a very good idea in my opinion. I can't even imagine such a thing, being left completely defenseless. But your situation is somewhat different, since you reside in geographical isolation, unlike me. I'll stick to conscription and my citizen army, thank you. That works best for me. But I must hand it to Sweden for managing to get Russia to do something that he wants.

He is right, you should keep a weapon on you, and if you on you, then always within arms reach. You don't want to be caught off guard. At least you reached a solid compromise, even though I doubt your decision to stay demilitarized. Time will tell which system is better, but from the way things are looking now you'll be thinking your decision over soon enough. I don't like sniper rifles. It's too cowardly to shoot someone from such a long distance. No challenge, no honor. Assault rifles are my preference, going in up close and personal, that takes real skill. Anyone with a somewhat steady hand and twenty-twenty vision can pick off a target with a sniper rifle.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Eh…sure. I think I know what you mean, but it's an approximation. Never mind then.


	1333. Independent Long Island 1

Dear Switzerland,

Can you tell that idiot (America) to stay out of foreign affairs that don't pertain to him in any damn way? Seriously! Why can't we stay neutral and keep our money? America is so full of shit with his hero rants and freedom bull. I think he's monitoring this though since he and other idiots (government) enacted that new law. (Anti Privacy bull sh*t )Tell America to forever stop helping countries when we ourselves need help. Switzerland (the place) seems much nicer than what we deal with now. Way nicer... O..Oh shit! OH SHIT! I'm sorry for cutting it short but America is after me-He seriously hates me.

From

ILI (Independent Long Island) Micronation

PS: If Long Island disappears you'll know what happened!

* * *

><p>Dear Independent Long Island.<p>

First of all: I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FORM ANYONE! GOT THAT!

Second: I TELL HIM ALL THE TIME! THE IDIOT KEEPS TRYING TO INVOLVE HIMSELF IN MY BUSINESS TOO!

Third: GENIUS! FINALLY SOMEBODY FIGURED IT OUT! Yes, being neutral is the way to go. No wars, no spending on that, making money all the time, building a stable and highly profitable economy, and voilà! Prosperity! The formula for a successful career.

But here is a question from me, who the hell are you? I have never heard of anyone who calls himself the ILI. Are you a pretender-nation like Sealand? Whatever the case, you have the right view of the situation.

My philosophy as well is that I need to help myself before I can help others, because if I solve my own problems forts, I can help other even better. The only thing is that I don't really care about the other nations. You all can do whatever you want, it doesn't affect me.

Very true, my country is as close to perfect as it ever can get. I put a lot of effort into it mind you, there won't be any reward without hard work.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I'll keep that in mind.


	1334. Occitania 3

Dear Switzerland,

I'm not surprised that you don't. During the Hundreds' Years War, I had to care for him for a while since England burned Joan of Arc during the Hundreds Years' War. Charles VII of France, the French king at the time, sent France to me since he was crying nonstop. After a while, he got to his senses and left my house. That incident made France visit me more, since he appreciated my help.

Oui, I heard about him conquering you. From what Burgundy told me, he went insane because of Napoleon's influence. I'm still pondering how the hell he controlled a lot of Europe in just a few decades; he's just insane...

Interesting. I guess I should have some few weapons myself, I'll probably ask Burgundy if he has some on his sleeve.

Yes, sadly, I would have revolted against him at the time. My monarch was weak at the time; the idiot couldn't fight against the Spanish or French invaders. Thus, France came, and took me.

The world meetings are indeed odd. I'm not sure why we even bother with it when we do nothing at all but argue. Yes, the nations there, America, England, and France in particular, are idiots. It seems the world meetings' actual purposes are meetings to argue.

Sincerely,

Occitania

P.S. I tried scolding France, Brittany also helped with using her magic to torture the French pervert. He's afraid of us now, which is a good thing since he won't try to grope us for a while, at the least. He also ran off to Italy, so it looks like there will be some peace in the household for a day or two.

P.S.S. I had some Swiss food today; they're pretty tasty, better than the French.

* * *

><p>Dear Occitania,<p>

The Hundred Years War, another futile conflict which occurred simply because those two weren't able to just get along with each other. I shake my head at such stupidity. The conflict between them endures o this very day. The burning of Jeanne d'Arc was very unfortunate. No matter what side you were on, it was clear that she was a hero, even I recognize that. France is far too sensitive, crying over nothing. But monarchs tend to be very frustrating, making you do things that you don't want. That's why I got rid of them, butchered the nobility in fact. Now THAT was the good old days.

He seemed pretty sane to me, even though is want to conquer Russia is very irrational. Still, he was the first to European nation to try. The first one to try it and the only one ever to succeed was the Golden Horde. How did he do it? A combination of brilliant commanders, well-equipped forces, luck, an unshakeable ideology and careful alliances.

You should if you value your personal safety. Of course, you need the education to go along with it. I've been in the army ever since my first birthday, so I can handle most of the world's armament I think, past or present.

I see. I did the same when I conquered together my lands. My enemies were powerless to stop me. I was considered the best soldier in all of Europe at the time. That might have escaped you.

I just go because it's a duty. If I don't go, then I cannot make my voice heard. I practice my rights, and the world meetings are there so we can discuss things. I try to help resort the order when things get out of hand, but I really couldn't care less. When I see what happens there, I'm just assured in my belief that most nations are completely incompetent.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. He has nowhere to run now, except to Italy obviously. But before long Italy will call Germany to help him I think. And then you can be sure that France will come running back to you. However afraid he is of you, he is even more afraid of Germany, due to past clashes.

P.P.S. Ah…is that so? What specifically did you have?


	1335. Austria 5

Switzerland,

I do not know if it's an accomplishment. But all I know is that she's...forcing me to 'open up' to other nations...though I do not understand why it is you...Hungary has some crazy ideas sometimes…

A suspicion you say? Well, say it. It might be correct; I will ask her if it is so.

Österreich

* * *

><p>Austria,<p>

That's very counterproductive; I was hoping she would back down and stop this madness. She's told me that herself, yes, she's writing to me as well by the way, just so you know. The same thought crossed my head. Her explanation is that she wants to heal the old wounds that are between us. She wants me to give you solace because you seemed so down. BAH! As if I care! She has some really crazy ideas, but that is nothing new, is it now?

I SAID FORGET IT! I…I won't speak of it again. It was an idiotic thought, a preposterous idea, one that seemed to fi Hungary's nature at first. But no, it's…it's nothing.

Switzerland


	1336. Hungary 5

Dear Mr. Svájc,

I know...but...I can't just leave him, thinking about his own problems alone. Every country needs a fellow ally.

Oh? I didn't expect you to take that as a compliment...I thought you would have yelled or something...

Hmm...good point...but Mr. Svájc, do you have any idea how to force someone or let them spill out the beans of what they're problem is? Not in a violent way, of course. (Except for Prussia & France)

Thank you,

Magyarország/Elizabeta Hedervary

P.S, Okay, then. I'll ask Germany for some help. Will that work? (:/)

P.P.S, 'Kay! I'll go there over to your place to buy one! How much does one cost? A gun that is good enough to hit an annoying albino bastard.

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

I understand why you care about him, you of all countries, but you're causing him more stress than if you'd just leave him. No, they don't. Just look at the example that I'm setting, I don't need any 'Allies'. I can survive perfectly well on my own as you very well know.

You telling me that I'm the only dependable country out there should provoke me shouting? Hardly, there are a lot of things that provoke me, but the truth doesn't, and what you said is undoubtedly the truth.

Well you can always point a gun at their heads, and threaten to blow their brains ou- what? No violence? Eh…sorry, no idea. Oh wait, go eat dinner with them, talk with whomever it is that you want to get the information out of. That or you can use drugs or alcohol of course. A tongue loosened and a brain clouded is very willing to part with information.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Do whatever you wish. I don't know whether that will work or not.

P.P.S. One piece costs around eight thousand dollars, not including ammunition and any attachments. It may seem somewhat high to you, but quality comes at a certain price you know. But you can hit Prussia over the head no problem at all.


	1337. Monaco 23

Monaco: Well now that they aren't here, what shall we do?

Glarus: Well, I would certainly like to go for a walk on this wonderful day.

Monaco: Well, I'm certainly not against it, but aren't you a bit tired from all of this..?

Glarus: I confess, no, not at all as it is. You may stay behind if you wish, but I think that a time like this should not go to waste.

Monaco: Well, if you insist, let us go put on our shoes, and head out.

Glarus: Very well.

Monaco: *looks for a pair of suitable sandals and a small sunhat, and brings her small black bag*

Glarus: *stands around awkwardly, still barefoot*

Monaco: *opens the door for him* Please, head out first.

Glarus: But dear…that is not how etiquette teaches us to act. You are the lady, I am the one who has the duty to hold the door open your you.

Monaco: I may be a woman, but I am also your host!

Glarus: *unmoving* I must insist that you exit first…please.

Monaco: Fine, if you must... *walks out the door first*

Glarus: *follows behind her, shutting the door*

Monaco: This place isn't very big, but the population density is high. I hope you enjoy the warm climate.

Glarus: I think I will. I'm averse to large cities, they make me feel somewhat claustrophobic, and being around many people is a bit unsettling for me too. I've lived most of my life in isolation, except for the occasional meeting with my siblings.

Monaco: Oh, by the way, are you or your father familiar with my nephew Paris and my older relative figure Occitania?

Glarus: I am certainly not familiar with those two, but I am very sure that father is. Through his letters he has made scores of new acquaintances.

Monaco: *lights up* I'm delighted! Paris is a darling, and Occitania has truly taken good care of me. Send them my regards, mon cher?

Glarus: Naturally I will do so, for you.

Monaco: Merci *kisses on cheek*

Glarus: I've actually been pondering whether we should head back home…my home specifically, so that I may introduce you to father properly and bring him the news of our liaison.

What are your thoughts on the matter?

(A/N: Mehe, sorry about dying for a while... I had final exams, so I cut down my leisure time dramatically, and I finally got my grades back *which were phenomenal*, so I can rest a bit easier now...)

(A/N: It's not an issue. When I suddenly heard nothing anymore I admit at first I was a bit confused, but then I assumed it was something along those lines, you never stopped writing before without having a very good reason for doing so. And I'm glad that it paid off, and that your grades were what they were. I myself still have some way to go in that respect. Tests aren't over yet, but will be soon…)


	1338. Aland Islands 4

Switzerland

It's okay. I understand your feelings about demilitarization. It's true I do have geographical isolation. It makes it easier to stay out of wars. It doesn't help that I have no stomach for wars either. I watched my son Skarpans die in the Crimean War, as well as wars tearing my family apart. Currently I have one son, Mariehamn, who's my pride and joy. Though, trust me, in my neck of woods, when Sweden wants something he can get.

I also understand your feelings about sniper rifles. I understand how you think it's cowardly, but I was raised by Finland, who's famous for his snipers. Have you ever heard of the White Death? Well he was Finnish.

Åland Islands

P.S. It's okay.

P.P.S Faroe, as in the Faroe Islands, has been bothering me to ask you, what kind of chocolate do you prefer? Milk, Dark or White?

* * *

><p>Dear Aland Islands,<p>

Seriously, that seems like the worst idea ever. Without a military, I would not even be here, discussing this issue with you. That makes it substantially easier in my opinion, when you're out of reach of any potential threat. I'm a sitting duck here, but at least I'm armed to the teeth, and willing to defend myself to the bitter end. I accumulated a stomach for wars centuries ago when I first picked up a weapon to fight. It was bloody business, but necessary. Only one son left? That's…little. I see what you mean by war tearing you apart. Could it have been because you were demilitarized? I still have all my sons and daughters by my sides.

I never thought of Finland as much of a soldier, he seems much too…cheerful for that, too good-heartedly naïve. And I never heard of his reputation for long range combat units, and I've never heard of anyone called the 'White Death'. It sounds more like the name of a particularly large and violent snow storm to me.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.P.S. What kind of a question is that? I have no preferences, they are all delicious in my opinion.


	1339. Independent Long Island 2

Dear Switzerland,

I'm hiding right about now from the wrath of my owner, America. (He's not as kind as everyone thinks he is, Russia is MUCH kinder) I'm not a nation, as you can see. I'm just a Micro-Nation and not at all like Sealand so please don't lump me into his petty affairs. I know what I am and I'm proud of it. You're lucky knowing that you practically triumph past other countries though since right now I'm just afraid of entering my island...

From

ILI (The micronation with way more people than Sealand ever wishes to obtain)

PS-Protect your people, America is hunting people from other countries who committed copyright stealing. England was pissed when Americans randomly barged into his country and took someone. So was China. Just warning you.

* * *

><p>Dear Independent Long Island,<p>

Oh are you now, what on earth did you do to upset him so much that he'd actually come running after you? I would have never attributed kindness to America, but even less to Russia. I've never seen a shred of evidence that he treats others well, quite the opposite in fact when it comes to the three Baltic nations, whom he constantly terrorizes. And I was not dragging you into his affairs, where did you get that idea? I was just making a comparison, since there are so many micro-nations out there, and hardly any of them should be taken seriously. I don't think luck has anything to do with it. It was hard work and perseverance. If you want to get your island back, you'll have to take it by force.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I don't need you to tell me that, my people are my greatest asset. I may not have any natural resources, but I have my people, I have the one export that will always be in demand: brainpower. And if America would ever try to impose his rules on hem rest assured that he's going to have a really bad time doing so. I will not have it! My neutrality would be in jeopardy! And when that happens, the result will not be pretty.


	1340. Occitania 4

Dear Switzerland,

Indeed, it was just another attempt of England trying to take control of France. If the English idiot was smarter he could've stayed out of the war, unless his boss forced him too. Either way, they were too power hungry.

Really now? I must have heard wrong then. I agree, France's invasion of Russia was spectacular, even if it failed. Yes, I have heard of the Golden Horde. I met his father, Mongolia, when I was in Greece at the time, because North Italy called France and I to crusade there. It was the Fourth Crusade, if memory serves me right.

First birthday, eh? That's pretty good for you. My bosses at the time weren't excellent at military, due to recently breaking off from the Franks (I'm not sure if he's the same as France, but he did have blonde hair and blue eyes).

I heard that from Austria during the 15th century (he came to me because of his failure at directions). I had read history books given from France. Your nation was spectacular getting the lands from other foreign nations. I guess your military strength paid off quite nicely.

Perhaps we could need people like you sometimes. The world would likely be a better place, then.

Sincerely,

Occitania

P.S. Yes, he came back. Although he isn't doing anything to us anymore, which is probably good. Now I guess Brittany could practice her magic in peace now, while I just can do typical stuff normally now.

P.S.S. The Swiss chocolate and fondue. They're both very good. I'm not surprised it came from a nation like you. Perhaps I should learn more about your culture...

* * *

><p>Dear Occitania,<p>

I guess in England's defense one would have to say that he didn't really have a say in the matter, since his boss could tell him whatever he wanted, and he had to follow the order. On the other hand, it probably wouldn't have taken much to convince England to go into a fight against France. Either way, it was a very bad decision that transcended into meaningless fighting.

You probably have. France seemed to be the master of all his senses, and genuinely bent on becoming the supreme power in Europe, if not the world. I don't know much about him honestly, only that he was a barbarian from the east who almost enslaved Russia and to a part has fault to Russia's character as we know him today. The Fourth Crusade? I think that is possible, since the fourth one never seems to get anywhere. As far as I know, you lot got as far as Constantinople where you decided to ransack the city instead.

First official birthday mid you, the day I started counting the years. I had no bosses at the time; it was really a miracle that I succeeded in taking the land that was rightfully mine.

That I was, that I was. To think that I was extremely badly poorly equipped at the time and was inferior in numbers. It was my tactics and determination that prevailed in the end. Like at the time when we butchered hundreds of knights at once. We sealed off the road, trapping the long column between a forest covered hill and a moor. The rest was easy, many of them drowned, and the rest we wrenched off of their horses and hacked to pieces. Did it? See for yourself.

It most certainly would, but the only thing I can do now is wait, wait any not try to get too stressed out at what is going on around me, I don't deserve that.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Predictable. But you had better watch yourselves. This peace won't last long and before you know it he'll be back to doing what he was doing before.

P.P.S. perhaps you could. And you'll find that a part of it is not even as different from yours as you might think.


	1341. Thailand 145

Thailand: Aah, good. *smile* Well.. *climbs the ladder* Won't open, you say? *smiles wider and punches the trapdoor up and open with a loud CRASH/BOOM* Hehe We're out, Grisons!

Grisons: Vhat…how…how did you…? But that vas too loud! Mein Gott! I hope Ticino hasn't heard us, or ve are in very deep trouble indeed.

*Grisons ascends the ladder after her*

Grisons: Don't touch anysing in zis room. I don't know vhat's still active or not. For all ve know, zat artillery gun over zere could be loaded, and of set off now vill blow zis place sky high!

(( I mean like, as one review.))

((Sure, that'll work!))


	1342. Mexico 14

Dear Switzerland,

Of course, but then I have my stupid cousins in Latin America like Argentina. Hate him so much.

You're right. I should have killed him when I had the chance! I would have avoided the pregnancy and more! Ugh, I really wish I could go back.

Yes, it is but not everyone celebrates it. Only the people in Puebla, the place where the battle was won. And yes, I am religious.

I'm trying to stop. I don't want anyone else to help me. I can stop by myself. At least I can hold it not like England.

It doesn't create problems. I don't get as drunk as I used to though.

Esta bien, esta bien. I won't go to Germany.

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

So you have family troubles as well. Why must it be like that? Why can't you all just get along? So, what did he do to get on your bad side?

See? But there's no point crying about it now. You did what you did, and you didn't have the benefit of pondering the situation for such a long time back then. If you0d given the matter some thought, you would have reached the same conclusion. You wish you could go back…huh…I think that…could be arranged…

I thought it was a national holiday, similar to what the first of august is to me. Well, I already knew that. Spain was heavily religious, in fact, his religious zeal was one thing that motivated him to go out and conquer new land in the first place, and you were influenced heavily by him, so it's a natural outcome.

I understand your wish for solving the problem yourself, and I will leave you to it. However, I will allow myself to wish you a speedy recovery.

That is some good news at least. That you have it under your control, at least to a certain extent, is a beginning.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1343. Austria 6

Switzerland.

Hungary told you herself. And she is writing letters to you as well? Without me knowing?

...What else did she say?

I agree, she often has...irrational ideas.

...If you say so, then I shall not ask of it again, unless it is necessary.

Österreich

P.S: How is it that you know Hungary's nature? Has she visited you as well?

* * *

><p>Austria,<p>

I was not aware that you did not know, I should have assumed so though. Yes, she is indeed writing letter to me without your knowledge. Both of them even arrive at almost exactly the same time. I would have said nothing of this of course, but the fact that I'm doing this with great self-restraint prevented that.

Nothing of importance really, that was the only thing that I would consider relent to tell you. If you want to know the full contents, then you'd better ask her yourself.

I always wonder where she gets them. Especially her tendency to stalk other nations I find somewhat worrying, though I couldn't care less as long as she didn't follow me around, which I'm very sure she will not do.

I'm glad to hear that.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I've been around for centuries Austria; I've travelled all over Europe in my mercenary days. You'd think that I'd have picked up a thing or two along the way. And not even that, it is not like I live in complete isolation. She's been here once before, yes, but that was not a visit she did just because she wanted to. It was under rather forced circumstances. You could say that I helped her out a bit back then.


	1344. Italy 5

...Gun-carrying bastard,

This is Romano. You probably already know. I am here writing these **ing letters that my fratello was SUPPOSED to write...but he is currently...unavailable to do so..

But don't worry, I let him read the latest letter you sent, so he is...now in the hospital...whining and crying to that German bastard right at this moment. Also, he is writing a letter to you too. He'll just put them as ' '.

Also, I already fetched a coffin...It was originally intended for that Spanish-tomato bastard...but...whatever...Even though my brother is that stupid...I'll still be sad to see him dead.

Though I won't admit that to him...Now that's all over with, I'll respond to the part of the **ing letter for me.

...We are NOT **ing cowards! We were just **ing little at the time!

...I'm having a discussion with him after that **ing potato macho's gone..

I stop insulting you, AFTER YOU stop insulting me back! Fine, I eat **ing Italian formaggio as well! Then, that means I'll call you choco-jerk!

E-Even so! T-Tomatoes are healthy! Not like what that potato bastard eats!

...So you hate that German bastard too..huh...*ponders for a moment*, yup, there's definitely LOTS of reasons on why to **ing hate him.

...Sh-Shut up! You don't know my **ing everyday life! You don't know how it feels when a Spanish bastard forgets to bring your daily tomatoes! Or when he accidentally pulls your curl! You don't have a freaking mafia following you, asking for their **ing damn money! And you don't have an annoying brother 've-ing' all the time that constantly wants to see a person you hate so much!

...**ing stupid, indeed..

Whatever, gun-brain. Ignore my rantings on the upper part of the **ing letter.

Sincerely,

Sud Italia/Romano

P.S, I-I'm so sorry, Svi-Svizzera! I just wanted Germany to confirm something! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!

P.P.S: I read the rest of your letter, I just wanted to let you a-know!

Sincerely sorry,

Nord Italia/Veneziano

* * *

><p>South Italy,<p>

Yes, I could tell it was you from the way you addressed me. I don't think there's any sense in trying to tell you that you shouldn't insult me, is there? Any threats from me to cause you physical harm would be ineffective too, since at the moment I'm confined to my house, working and I haven't got the time to go out and shoot anyone. If it's such a bother to you though, you can just stop writing you know, it's not an obligation. Let your brother write if you don't want to. I would prefer it anyway, because then I would have to stand being insulted by someone like you all the time, someone who's in no position at all to make other countries seem lesser.

If you hated Spain so much, then why did you adapt his culture? Why, you even dote on the tomatoes he brought you, they have become an indispensable part of your cuisine, what with Napolitana and pizza and whatnot. So, you actually care for your brother. I bet he doesn't know. What if someone were to tell him? That would be quite interesting.

For your information, I was a lot less powerful than you at the time, and yet you still paid me to fight your wars for you. But let's leave the Renaissance aside, what about the time you just broke your alliance with Germany and joined Britain and France to fight against Germany and Austria? Just because they were more powerful, and offered you more. You've got no honor.

You started it after all; I never would have done so without provocation. If you stop using such language, then I will. But until you can talk to me in a more civilize manner, I have nothing more to say to you.

Potatoes are healthy. A very good source of starch mind you. You might be able to get by on tomatoes alone, but some of us need protein, and Germany's Wurst is a good source of that. I assume that's why you're both so small in comparison to him. Wrong diet.

Was that not clear? I hate all of you bastards around me, just because you're there, because you're incompetent, and you tend to declare war on each other which plunges the whole world into disaster.

It's quite amusing that you hate Spain, yet you depend on him to bring you tomatoes. I don't see why Spain doesn't just stop doing so; after all, it seems to me that he receives very little gratitude from you. And if that bothers you so much, just cut off your curl. It only stands out and is an annoyance to look at. You know, that is all your fault. That happens when you involve yourself in crime. You're only lucky that you haven't ended up on the bottom of the ocean with your feet in a block of cement yet. And I may not have an annoying brother, but I have the rest of the world to deal with, and there is more than one nation that constantly aggravates me.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I DON'T ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY YOU IDIOT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SORY DOESN'T EXCUSE YOUR ACTIONS! IT NEVER WILL!


	1345. Belgium 6

Dear Switzerland,

Yes, it's just like Spain being obsessed with Romano sometimes!

...Why is that?

It is odd, but..maybe they got it from Spain? :)

He only cusses around men? Hm...Oh. Rude to men, but very polite to women...I..guess that makes sense. I'm just too stunned to say anything else.

It's okay! Leave it to me, Suisse! I won't tell anyone! Not even Netherlands, Luxembourg or England!

Oh, good then! :D

But even so, you're France's victim's hero! Haha! Just wanted to rhyme it and stuff. But I meant no disrespect.

..How touching...Eh? Uh..no no no! D-don't mind wh-what I just said!

If you weren't talking about money, then..might it be his behaviour?

And yes, I am thinking of the current war zones..

Danke,

Belgium

P.S: Sure, got it, Switzerland.

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

For whatever reason that may be. I don't know why he does it, for Romano is always rude to him, even though Spain tries to be nice. If I were him, I would have left the little nuisance alone a long time ago. Again with the old ties, Romano used to be under Spain's control, wasn't he?

Because the world is a stupid place, and it constantly frustrates me. I have seen too much to have much room for optimism in my life, Belgium. I have gone through a lot, and I've survived it only because of myself.

I don't see Spain having the same obsession, even though there are certain parallels between the three.

How exactly does that make sense? It's impossible to talk with him, even if one wanted to. It's not a fair treatment, and it's deceiving, because I would argue that his cursing and hot-headedness is his true character, but he acts as if he weren't that way.

Well…good.

I don't want to be seen as a hero, I don't want fame. I just want my peace, that's the only thing I ask for. I don't want their gratitude; I just want to stop France. That rhymes?...oh yes…indeed. I'm sure that you didn't mean anything by it.

What? Touching? How…why…what!

Yes, that was it. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about; he's famous for those character streaks after all.

It's madness, all that warring going on. I thought we were past that! The only war that is justified is a defensive war, and a defensive war is a war that takes place on your own land. Attacking someone in retaliation is not a defense! If you fight for your land, for property that is rightfully yours, you have the moral high-ground, and that is the only fighting I will ever participate in, to defend what I value.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. …why do you ask? Do you use your human names all the time?


	1346. Bekki 112

*Bekki's eyes widen with shock when she's lead to the limousine"

Bekki: No way! Seriously? Am I dreaming right now?

Berne: *chuckles* No…you…are…certainly…not…dreaming…I…can…vouch…for…that.

*Bekki gets in and sits on the comfy seats*

Bekki: Wow! I need one of these! Forget dusty old trains! This is how to travel! Is it yours?

Berne: *sits next to her and pulls the door shut* Yes…this…is…mine. My…car…and…a…personal…chauffeur. I…don't…use…it…all…the…time…though…only…when…I'm…on…business…usually…to…pick….up…guests…that…I…receive…as…part…of…my…dimplomatic…duties. It's…a…luxury. Zurich…on…the…other…hand…drives….around…with…a…lamborghini…all…the…time. Not…because…he…really…needs…one…just…for…the…prestige…and…attention. So…where…do…you…want…to…go?


	1347. Hungary 6

Mr. Svájc,

Causing stress and discomfort, yes I know he would have that. That's normal for him when talking/writing to you. But, we won't know, that that 'stress' will pay off.

Well...Liechtenstein is your ally. Hmm?

I guess...

Your first idea, which is violent, is a brilliant tactic/idea for killing/getting revenge from Prussia or France or any other nation that annoys the heck out of me (and Austria, and my female nation friends! Including your sister! :) )! And your second idea, is also brilliant but sneaky, which is good. I'll use that...Heheheh...Thanks for the advice/tips!

Köszönöm,

Elizabeta Hedervary/Magyarország

P.S: Okay, I tried it out, but Germany said 'no', so it's REALLY irritating for you, but it's just up to you I guess..

P.P.S: Köszönöm, Svájc! I bought it already! Though it cost me some money. But, anyway, I chased Prussia through Austria's lawn! I captured him, but he didn't spit out any relevant or useful info. But I'll tell you when something comes out of his mouth. He's currently under the basement…Though Mr. Österreich doesn't know...

P.P.P.S: I'm gonna be using your 2nd idea for England, America, Romano, China and Japan too. Hehe..This is gonna be fun... And so, Thanks again for the idea! :D

Also, do you know some of Mr. Austria's weaknesses or something? Weakness to liquor or et cetera? I can't believe I'm actually asking this but..it needs to be done...

Köszönöm! :D

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

No! That won't happen! It's helping neither of us! And that stress will not pay off at all, it will only lead to a severe mental breakdown on his part when the worst comes to the worst. I know what you're trying to do Hungary; you've been trying to do it ever since you ever got wind of the fact that Austria and I were once friends. Why do you think I work so hard to deny it? You're trying to bring us back together for some reason, but I won't accept that! Go weave your intrigues somewhere else, but leave me out of it!

She's not my ally! She's my sister, my ward! I protect her from anyone who means her harm. Allies are something completely different.

I prefer the first tactic, much more straightforward. I've done it countless of times and it yields excellent results. The second one I've never used myself, but I've heard that it can be quite effective.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I'll see just what I can do about that.

P.P.S. So the weapon served you well? I'm glad. I put a lot of money and time into making those, the're great guns. So he's locked in your basement? That would explain the undisturbed silence here at the moment. With no annoying Prussia running around, declaring his so-called 'awesomeness' it has become rather peaceful.

P.P.S. and why will you do that to all of them? I'm not concerned or anything, just curious what they could have done that you feel the urge to drug them, and by the way, you did not get that idea from me, are we clear?


	1348. Canada 1

To Suisse,

Uhm...Excuse me, Mr. Suisse...Since you're popular..(at least, I think you are. Popular than me), how do you get everyone to notice you? Since everyone acts like I don't exist...Eh..I'm not surprised if you might not read or notice this letter...In fact, if you don't..I now know that everyone in this world doesn't know who I am and they don't know I exist...But still, I hope you reply, Mr. Suisse...

From,

Canada

(Kumasabujin: Who are you?

Canadia: I'm Canada-! Your owner-!)

* * *

><p>Dear Canada,<p>

Either you don't know what popular means, or you're just getting completely the wrong idea. I'm not popular at all. I'm just notorious, which would be the opposite of popular. You see, popular is positive, well-liked by many, admired. None of those apply to me, even though some seem to have a distorted sort of admiration for me because I do so well in these times. How do I get the other nations to notice me? Well Canada, if you want to be heard there are some rules you need to follow. Step one, buy a gun. And carry it around at all times. Also threaten anyone who says anything against you. Guns speak louder than words. Two, before you speak, think about what has been said and form a clear, short, and intelligent opinion. And third, SPEAK LOUD! I never hear a word from you at the world meetings, even though I do see you moving your mouth. You're just too quiet for anyone to notice.

And don't generalize; of course I know that you exist, exactly because of your lack of participation.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1349. Thailand 146

Thailand: A-ah? It was too loud? I'm sorry! Well... I've spent more than enough time with America. He's helped me do all that stuff. Not to mention Japan-san also. Ah, okay. *puts hands behind back* if Ticino comes, does that mean we run? I love running.

Grisons: No matter, I sink zat all zese concrete valls might have absorbed ze sound, and zat only a miniscule part, if any, escaped to ze outside. Japan and America trained you to do all zat? Impressive. Zen again…zat trapdoor vas over sixty years old…it vas probably a bit rusty. No running...as of yet. Ve'll try to be inconspicuous. If ve see her, ve hide. Simple as zat.

*opens the steel door and looks out to see if the coast is clear*

Grisons: Right, no one zere. Ve should be safe. Qvickly now!

((Okay!))


	1350. Aland Islands 5

Switzerland

That's true. I don't think it was because of my demilitarization. My son was killed before my demilitarization. Skarpans died during the years in the Crimean War, in orders words for me, between 1832 and 1854. Sweden didn't prohibit Russia from fortifying me until 1856. In fact, Mariehamn wasn't born until 1861. The fact of the matter, though, is that I only ever I had two sons, Skarpans and Mariehaman.

You would be surprised; Finland can be quite...How do I put this, violent at times. I've learned quite a lot from watching, I warn you don't get me angry. Hard to do, I know, but when you do, I suggest running. Last time, I saw him angry enough to kill was in the Winter Wars. During this conflict between the Soviet Union (Russia) and Finland, Finland who had less strength was able to defeat the much more powerful Soviet Union. For example, where the Soviets had 323,000 total casualties, the Finns only had 70,000 casualties. These casualties came out of a force originally, anywhere between 425,640 and 750, 578 men for the Soviets and anywhere between 337,000-346,500 for the Finns. What I suggest is that you don't make Finland that mad again.

To explain the White Death, one most take a trip to the era of Finish history known as the Talvisota or Winter War. I explained this conflict earlier. Simo Häyhä, later nicknamed by the Red Army (Soviets), was a Finnish sniper during the Winter Wars who was able to kill "officially" 505 Soviets . Yet, "unoffically" people say that his kills top over 800. This was only with a sniper rifle, add on to this figure, to make it even more extraordinary, he was able to kill 200 more with a sub-machine gun. This makes the official confirmed kills, 705. Yet, if that was not amazing enough, he managed to do all this in less then a 100 days. This feat as given him the position as the top sniper in history.

Åland Islands.

P.S If it makes it easier, you can call me Astrid, that's my human name.

P.P.S Cool, In my opinion, the Swiss make the best chocolate

P.P.P.S You know, your very easy to talk to.

((Author's note: I apologize for the long history paragraphs. History geek, guilty as charged. I do warn you, once you get me started there's no stopping me, and No, I'm not actually from the Åland Islands. I do however, have family who are originally from Sweden, and still live there today.))

* * *

><p>Dear Aland Islands,<p>

That may be so, but it will not serve you well in the long run. Seems to me like you've had some bad luck in your life, losing one of your two only sons in the Crimean War, a conflict which I confess I've never even heard of, despite knowing where the Crimean peninsula is located.

I didn't think he had it in him, but war can change people a lot. I can get rather violent at times too, which I'm sure you know by my reputation, but that's something that happens fairly often. Is that a threat? You warning me not to get you angry? I think it is, and I don't like being threatened. Also, I never run from a fight, I'd never allow myself such an act of cowardice. Just to clear things up, I am the one with the reputation for being trigger-happy and aggressive, a reputation that I've well deserved I might add. And whatever skill Finland may have as a sniper, he'll falter when he reaches me. You see, I never leave my country; I never fight wars on the offensive. I never start a conflict. I only fight to defend myself, and the last thing you want is to fight against me on my own territory, because I've never lost yet. Look at a map of 1943, and what do you see? All of Europe taken over, all except me. Germany was afraid. Germany, the one who beat France and Poland into submission, who hit England again and again with rockets and bombings, he was afraid of me, that's how good I was. I never even had to fight a single battle in that time, even though I shot at anyone who crossed the border on land or in the air.

Allow me to be skeptical on this, that seems like an impossible task. Killing 800 men in less than 100 days, that's a bit more than 8 men per day, a very unlikely figure, when you factor I having to move around, resupply, and hide from the patrols. I am not denying that he was a war hero, for he undoubtedly was, but the story is most probably bloated for the sake of the narrative. The claim that he killed as many is, to put it bluntly, stupid. And if he is the top sniper, then how come I've ever heard of him? You would think somebody would have mentioned it at one time or another. It's all a Finnish tale of defiance and heroism, a narrative to inspire. And, as I already mentioned, I hate snipers. Second only to people who stab others from behind. You cannot accredit somebody a kill unless the enemy knows you're there, not unless there was an actual two-sided conflict.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. For your information, I don't think much of human names. I never use them, not of anyone, and I hate it when others use mine as if it's something normal. Your name may be long, but it's proper at least.

P.P.S. And you'd be right, I do.

P.P.P.S. Eh…I'll take that as a compliment. If you find that I'm easy to talk to then I must be doing something wrong, or you're just different. You see, I don't talk much to other nations. Don't like to.

((Author's note: I like history…obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Otherwise none of us would be here. Did Simo Häyhä really kill that many? Seems just a bit far-fetched to me. I never assumed you were, people are not usually from the place that they write as, me being one of the exceptions, since I'm actually Swiss. Makes me perfect for the part, doesn't it?))


	1351. Mexico 15

Dear Switzerland,

I just hate him. He thinks he's so great. He is the one to call a stupid blonde. We don't really get along. I don't really remember what he did to make me hate him. I just do. I wish I didn't have to fight with my sibling but I'm just hot tempered.

You can take me back in time? I don't think so. Time travel is impossible. And I'm not crying. it's a waste of time to cry.

Well, most people celebrate it. Not everyone. Everyone mistakes it for my birthday.

Thank you. It's funny once you think about it. I can hold longer than a man. I'm getting closer and closer to getting rid of my addiction.

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

Yes, that's true, sometimes you can hate people just for being there and being themselves. The Italies never did me any wrong, not really. I just hate them for being there, and being such incompetent idiots. Actually, that's not entirely true. I think that my hate from other nations comes from xenophobia more than anything else. What can I say? I just hate it when foreigners come to my land.

You'd be surprised. Time travel is not impossible, just not really feasible in this age, or so you'd think. I've actually been looking for someone like you, someone who would be prepared to go back in time. Tell you what, you come here, I'll show you what I mean and explain it all to you, and then you can still decide. Your fate is in your hands.

So then when is your birthday?

That is interesting. You're probably able to hold your liquor better than England. I hear he can't take much until he's completely drunk. I'm sure you can outdrink some men, maybe even me, even though I'm about the same level as Germany, but I doubt you'll be able to outdrink Latvia or Russia.

What am I even talking about? Drinking! What a subject! I hate it when people consume too much alcohol, you lose all self-restraint!

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1352. Independent Long Island 3

Dear Switzerland,

To be honest, America is after me because he's more or less, government run, he doesn't exactly feel for his people, now in days anyway. America used to be better, but the government itself was rotten to the point that it controlled him. I didn't do anything; his government just hates opinions and views, after all they censored that here. Unlike your better government, we are controlled like a dictatorship. Unlike Russia that has gotten better these past years, America just gets worse. And yes, I'm attempting to take my island. It's gotten harder, and the people he has there (the American people) actually are getting worse as well. They are losing contacts with the other countries, hell we don't even have computers that aren't censor blocked. Here it sucks. Seriously. If you've seen what concentration camp shit they have here, then you'd reconsider it too.

From

ILI

P.S-Please be careful, don't let your people head towards America. They just enacted something "similar" to neutrality. If you or any nation there, even for just a meeting, does something 'remotely' terroristic, you'll be killed on sight or sent to their 'FEMA' camps. America thinks I'm a terrorist right now. That's why I'm running.

* * *

><p>Dear Independent Long Island,<p>

All of us are government run; I don't see what's so odd about that. Oh…actually I do. That is a problem. Not for me though, not with my form of democracy. But if your government has too much power I guess that could be a problem. Still, all of us have to do what our bosses say, it's just a matter of how much the people had a say in those decisions. You're starting to sound somewhat ridiculous though. Sure I know that America is not very well run in my opinion, there's much too much power concentrated in a group of people rather than the whole population. But what you're saying is a bit much even for me, you sound like someone who's just bitter for some reason, and smearing America because you don't like him, to which I can sympathize, because I don't like him either. If you make such accusation you'll have to be ready to back it up with truth, because I find all of those things very hard to believe, for I think I would have noticed if those things had started happening. It sounds more like China than anything else.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. THAT'S NOT NEUTRALITY! THAT'S MADNESS! Right, I'm issuing a travel warning, the same as I did to with other countries, countries that are consider unstable. I'm not having another Libya affair! The last one started a revolution! I would have never travelled to America myself anyway; he's an idiot who thinks he's on top of the world. And his war on terrorism is ridiculous. I've never seen such a lack in judgment and common sense.


	1353. Beijing 6

Dear Vash,

How could China teach me manners when he's always off dealing with other matters? I can't wait until he enslaves America! Oops, dis-regard that part!

But yes, you are extremely hot. The hottest guy in the world, I would say, no joke. You are damn sexy ;)

Hugs and Pandas

Beijing

* * *

><p>Dear Beijing,<p>

WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING MY NAME! IT'S 'SWITZERLAND' DAMMIT!

And he always advocates himself as being a great teacher, always showing us what a nice example he made of Japan. And never even got down to teaching manners to his own capital? Shameful. Didn't he disrespect some ancient Chinese code with that? I'm pretty sure he did, he's got codes for all kinds of behavior. Enslaves America you say? Interesting…tell me more; I'm most interested in hearing about his completely realistic and failsafe world domination scheme.

Would you stop it now! It's embarrassing to both you and me, the indecencies you writ in your letter. I can't let anyone see this! What the hell would it take to make you stop saying these…these…stupid things?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1354. Arkxy 1

'Ello Switzerland!  
>I wanna know.<br>Want a Combustable Lemon I hand-made? I'm a very good engineer.  
>(Tell me if you get the joke.)<br>-Arkxy-chan

* * *

><p>Dear Arkxy,<p>

A combustable lemon? Hand-made. HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?

Switzerland

((Cave Johnson, we're done here ^^ I do get the reference))


	1355. Aland Islands 6

Switzerland

The Crimean War was a conflict between the Ottoman Empire and Russia over a warm water port and many other things. The Russians would have won if not for Britain and France involvement on the side of the Ottomans. I'm not quite sure how Britain and France got up in my neck of the wood, considering my geographical isolation, but they did. I've never forgiven them for what they did to my poor son.

No, I didn't mean that as a threat. I apologize if you take as one. I'm just trying to advise you not to be surprised at Finland's ability to kill, that's all. That's all, I don't think Finland wouldn't attack you anyway and that's not because of anything, other than the fact he knows your reputation. I actually asked him about it, and he said, his only has conflict with Russia.

I said unofficially the kills what at 800, officially the kills were at 705 and only 505 of those were with a sniper rifle. I'm not sure why you have never heard of him. Finland is quite proud of him; in fact, never get him started about it. He'll never shut up, it gets quite annoying.

Åland Islands

P.S. I understand

P.P.S Faeroe and I actually have huge fights over this fact.

P.P.P.S It's meant as compliment. It's probably because I'm different. Us, Ålanders are a strange folk.

((Author's note: Officially the number is only 705. Yes, it does make you perfect for the part. I seriously do love Swiss chocolate, though. In my opinion, they make the only acceptable white chocolate. I especially love Lindt's milk chocolate))

* * *

><p>Dear Aland Islands,<p>

I simply can't believe that both of them would involve themselves in a conflict that's not even theirs. And Ottoman Empire was almost on the declined back then, wasn't he? Fighting on all fronts until he eventually collapsed. Wait a second, I remember something. Did the famous charge of the light brigade which was thought out so poorly and ended in catastrophe not take place in the Crimean war? Britain and France got to everywhere in the world, so you shouldn't be surprised. They fought against each other from one side of the world to the other, from India to America.

You'd better not threaten me; I don't appreciate it at all. You're telling me this as if I was ever going to start a war with him; honestly, who do you think I am? I've sworn to eternal neutrality, so however good Finland may be at fighting, it doesn't interest me. And whatever Finland can do, I can match easily when it comes to the ability to killing. I'm the one who has conscription. Of course his only conflict would be with Russia, I never did anything to anger him after all, whereas Russia is a different story.

I guess that does make somewhat of a difference. Still, that's roughly 7 men a day, also and unlikely number. Maybe the reason is that Finland and I don't communicate very much with each other. I even believe that I've never met him, which would explain why he hasn't told me yet. I would be interested in his tales of heroism anyway; I have my own you see. I'm sure you're familiar with the story of Wilhelm (or William) Tell, he's world famous.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. You do? That's a relief, normally I would have to explain it even more, and that's a nuisance.

P.P.S. And what does Faeroe say? Does he dispute that fact?

((Author's note: Still very high though, I wonder if there's a biography of him somewhere, I'd like to read up on how he managed this feat. I've tried chocolate from other countries, and to tell the truth, they're not that good, most of them. Maybe I'm just attuned to the one we have. I don't eat white chocolate often so…ah yes, that's actually my favorite sort. And favorite producer too))


	1356. Mexico 16

Dear Switzerland,

True. I actually don't mind when people come to my land. They bring their culture with them. Did you know Poland inspired one of my traditional dances? The Chinese also inspired the dresses to. That is where we got. La China Poblana.

Okay, I'll come but don't try to shoot me. I hope I'll get to change my past.

My birthday is September 15, 1821.

I've had many contests with Russia to see who can out drink the other and well... We still can't outdrink each other. But since I'm trying to stop, Russia will win.

Don't worry, when I come over, I won't bring any.

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

I do mind. Well, under certain circumstance I can tolerate it. If they come here as tourist and fuel the economy, or if they move here and work hard to stay and fit into society. On the other hand, people that just come here to live on welfare and do nothing at all, except maybe commit crimes; I'd like to chuck those out, which I even do occasionally. That sounds awful! Just imagine having your culture tainted with that kind of nonsense! I'm sorry, but this is too much, the mere thought of Polish dances and Chinese dresses in my country makes me sick.

I invited you; I'm not going to shoot you. I'll be expecting you after all. With any luck, you'll be able to do that. I'll tell you the details when you arrive here.

Ah…so you're younger than even America, and…younger than Liechtenstein too…would you believe such a thing? Quite incredible.

It's better to stop drinking than to win against Russian in such a contest. Allow him to drink his prized vodka, he can keep it. And if you're as messed up in the head as he is, even alcohol can't damage you anymore. You on the other hand are a different matter.

Good. I can't imagine what would happen if Liechtenstein were to find it. She'd drink it just because it looks exotic and has a fancy label.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1357. Bekki 113

*the car starts up and leaves the airport*

Bekki: Seriously, I still feel like I'm dreaming. I've never ever ever been in one of these before! Oh where do I want to go? Well I came here with the purpose of seeing you guys play chess but I doubt that will happen for a while so ummm, well do you know a hotel where I can stay? I think I should put my things somewhere safe before I go explore the city.

*laughs*

Bekki: I won't get lost I promise!

Berne: Let...me...just...drop...you...of...at...a...nice...place...I...know. You'll...be...treated...like...a...diplomat...I'll...make...sure...of...that. Ches...you...say? Well...I'm...sure...that...can...be...arranged. I...just...need...to...insult...Zurich...and...challenge...him. There's...no...way...he'll...refuse...that.

*the car stops in front of a hotel in the middle of the city*

Berne: Here…we…are *gets out of the car and opens the door for her* The…Widder…Hotel. One…of…the…best…addresses…in…town.

(A/N: The Widder Hotel is an actual hotel in Zurich)


	1358. Austria 7

Switzerland.

...I see...No wonder she wants to go with me when I go to the Post Office...

...

...Stalk nations? ... What are you implying?...

Unless it is necessary...

Österreich

P.S: ...I see...What else do you know about her that I don't know?...She seems to be keeping some secrets...

* * *

><p>Austria,<p>

There you have it! That's the reason! You can't tell me you never noticed that she sent a letter the same time as you! Actually, that doesn't surprise me one bit.

I'm not implying anything; I'm telling you how it is. She invades the privacy of several countries, not including me of course, she's staying well away from me, but I'm sure she would like to sneak over to my place.

IT'S NOT NECESSARY! NOW SHUT UP!

Switzerland

P.S. …you didn't know? Then I ask myself what you DO know about her?


	1359. Italy 6

To the choco-loving jerk,

Tch..Whatever...

That must suck..being in the house all day...But it's better than be chased by mafia, Spain and France...

I know that, bastard. My **in' fratello's damn injured and he keeps on insisting I write these..

...It's not that I hate the tomato bastard..It's just he's...SO DAMN ANNOYING! He always keeps on disturbing me when he makes me do some work or whatever! And he has that weird 'fusoso-ing' chant that doesn't **ing work! You...bastard..DON'T YOU **ING DARE! He would be better off NOT KNOWING!

..Tch...Fine...Oh, that time! That time...Yeah, broke the alliance with the potato bastard and all that.. But again...I don't want a **ing alliance with that potato macho! That tea-lovin' magic freak and perverted bastard were damn stronger than them! It's better to side with someone stronger than knowing you'd lose!

Sorry, but that seems unlikely, jerk..

I know potatoes are healthy! If only some other country...not him..I would've eaten potatoes...but if it only wasn't for THAT GUY!

...No way I'll eat wurst...Shut up...

You really **ing love your peace...

...Like I said, I...don't hate him...Just annoyed..And he brings me tomatoes because he started bringing them here even though I didn't ask!...And..sometimes, he forgets!... I CAN'T CUT THE CURL, DAMMIT! Mafia existed during the wars...so..yeah...And yeah, ...I guess I am **ing lucky..

...Guess we're in the same boat...

Sud Italia/Romano

P.S: WAH! P-please excuse my actions! I-I didn't even make it half of your territory!

* * *

><p>Italy,<p>

I'm not in the house all day! I'd never allow myself that! I go out as much as I can, because I stick to a strict training regime which includes long distance running and target practice. I'd say my day is a lot better than yours in that respect, yes. And by the way, being in my house is not so bad, seeing as it's quite large, and there's always work to do.

WHY THE HELL YOU LISTEN TO HIM? Okay, fine, I'm not saying anything about this anymore. If your brother wants to be such an idiot then he can do it. I might as well write while I'm already busy on letters.

Your problems are not mine, so I don't really care what your hassle with Spain is, but I suggest you make it clear to him once and for all that his presence is not wished. And I' very surprised if the work Spain tries to do you isn't hard, since he seems to do so little himself. Ah don't worry; I'm not going to tell him. I'm very good at not telling people things that don't really concern them as you might know.

But that didn't stop you from allying with him the second time around, did it? And just for your information, you might have just made a difference in the conflict. Even though you're cowards and hardly good for anything, you could have still tipped the balance in favor of Germany. I didn't expect anything less of you. I prefer honor over power. Sometimes honor can lead to power and wealth though…

Thought as much…say, would you like to join your brother in the hospital? I can arrange that…if you know what I mean. Then Spain and France could visit you every day, and maybe the Mafia would say hello too. Plus, Germany is sure to visit Italy, so you'll have him as company as well.

You shouldn't let that stop you. I hate France, but still drink wine. I hate German but still eat potatoes. I hate you lot, and still eat pasta.

Of course I love my peace! I like being left alone without having the problems of the world bestowed upon my by some incompetent fools! Don't you love your peace as well?

And why exactly is it that you can't cut the curl? Fine, tug it out; I'll even do it for you. One quick pull and all of that is over with.

Not. Even. Close.

Switzerland

P.S. SO THAT'S HOW YOU SEE IT? A SPORT TO SEE HOW FAR YOU CAN GET? NO MATTER HOW FAR YOU GET, IF YOU PUT AS MUCH AS ONE TOE OVER THAT BORDER, YOU'RE FREE GAME FOR ME!


	1360. Belgium 7

Dear Suisse,

Ja, and because you told me about Romano's attitude around men, I think being rude (to him) is just showing he cares..I guess? Just like how England is being sarcastic.

Th-The world is not a stupid place! ... I-I mean...d-don't think about it that way...E-even if the world is a little...'stupid'..at least it has people and friends you care about..and the things you care about...I-I a-apologise...

..Well, Spain isn't really obsessed with tomatoes like Romano but, oui, still loves them a little TOO much.

I just think it makes sense, because Romano has...some issues around people, though not with women..I don't know for sure, I just knew it so..I can't believe it..

*nods* Yup, you're good. You only want peace. That's a good thing. (:

I-I just s-said d-don't mind it... (but it is true though.)

Yes, he smokes and other things like that. Though I'd like it if he'd stop smoking..

Yes, it is! It would be better if everything were peaceful! And everyone would be in peace! Oui? You really are knowledgeable in war... (it makes you dashing...)

Sincerely,

Belgium

P.S: Well, not all the time. I just asked for no particular reason.

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

I have no idea how you came up with that idea…how id being rue a sign that he cares? That doesn't make any sense to me. Would you care to explain yourself? And if anything, I've found England's sarcasm to be annoying more than anything else.

Maybe you're right. Maybe my attitude towards the world is sometimes a bit negative, but I can't help it. When you watch it from a distance like I do, it just looks that way. You don't need to apologize. Actually, I think what you said is true. Even though the world is less than pleasant at times, there are still nations whom I can have faith in, who make everything better, like Liechtenstein, and you.

I'll leave him to it. He loves tomatoes and tortoises I like guns and money. To each his own.

That he has issues around people is pretty clear I think, but then…others of us do as well…anyway, believe it or not, it's true.

I only wished that more countries thought like you and I.

Ehm…well…I guess it's true…yes. I…I can't deny it…but that you'd think about it that way…well…

Don't bother trying to make him. I think he'll sooner quit smoking than I'll quit shooting. It's just the things that we become so attached to in our lives. Some are more questionable than others undoubtedly, but they do have a tendency to stick. I'm sure you have a habit like that, not as unhealthy of course.

…'dashing'?...

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I see.


	1361. Canada 2

(W-wow...Mr. Suisse replied-! I can't believe it!)

Mr. Suisse,

Merci-! Merci-! Merci beaucoup, monsieur le Suisse-! I am so grateful-! Somebody noticed me at last-! (Even though it's in a letter-!)

...B-buy a gun?...That seems too brutal...Only America would do that if he's told to..even if in a meeting..(except for you, of course-!) B-but I doubt anyone would say something against me..they don't notice me..G-guns sp-speak l-louder than wo-words..? R-really?...I'll try number deux..But number three...I almost got killed attempting to almost do that..America was holding a chainsaw-!...and he got th-this look i-in his e-eye-!...It was t-terrifiant..

Y-you see m-me..? Thank goodness I'm not wholly invisible-! Someone noticed me-!

...P-patienter...Y-you know th-that I ex-exist..be-because..I-I'm...quiet/lack participation? ... Th-This...is..a blessing-! M-merci again, Monsieur Suisse-! I-I'll do my best!

Sincerely,

Canada

P.S: You-You won't forget me, right? Y-You won't mistake me for America after this l-letter, r-right? I-I h-hope you won't..

Thank you, Mr. Suisse! :)

( Canada: See, Kumataro-san? Someone noticed me! It's Mr. Suisse!

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: *sigh* I'll let you remember my name..It's Ca-na-da. )

* * *

><p>Dear Canada,<p>

Okay okay, sure, whatever. Just dot mention it, okay? It's not that big of a deal really, even though your gratefulness does seem very rewarding, seeing as I spend my time on these letters.

You think buying a gun is brutal? Buying it is nothing, and shooting it at a target is also nothing! It's only brutal if you actually hit someone, and when I do I usually intended to, so I don't mind if it is brutal or not. I carry my gun wherever I want and I would very much like to see someone stop me. But no one will, because unless you provoke me, I'm not going to hurt anyone. Of course they do, it's always a matter of leverage, isn't it? If you have the firepower to back up what you say, many people will listen to what you have to say, or just shut up with their own stupid little opinions. Number two…well, good enough I guess. He was holing a chainsaw, so what? It's not like he'll do anything with it other than cutting down trees. Just because someone holds a dangerous object doesn't mean they're automatically trying to kill you…but you should be careful all the same, which his why you need a method of self-defense, like a gun.

Of course you're not invisible, I think it's hard to miss you actually, big country on the North American continent. It's hard to miss you really; you're just too quite in the world meetings. Take my advice, Canada. From now on, whenever an idea comes into your head, just shout it out as loud as you can, and I don't mean those whispers, I mean actually shouting, so that everyone can hear it. I doesn't matter what the thought it, you just need practice in voicing your mind, that's all.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. There' a huge different between you and America, I'd notice it immediately. And I won't forget you, don't worry, I've got filing cabinets that help me store all the letters, and I'll never forget a single correspondent.

By the way, how's that polar bear of yours doing?


	1362. Aland Islands 7

Switzerland

Personally I think Britain and France just got involved to stop Russia from gaining a warm water port, but that's just probably me. I'm not quite sure actually, I was quite young during the Crimean War so I don't remember a lot of it actually, I believe the only incident that involves me was the incineration of Skarpans, in other words his death. You probably could ask Britain or France, for better details.

I apologize once again. Sometimes, my mouth runs away with me before, I've actually thought through what I have said. Finland says that's going to get me in trouble one day, but so far nothing has happened. I mean apparently, I'm one of the richest parts of Finland. Though I will say I'm nothing compared to the other countries, especially you and Liechtenstein. That anger between Russia and Finn does come into play a lot, especially in ice hockey. Scary sport, ice hockey. You might like it, me, I happened to love it.

I told Finland that you had never heard of Simo Häyhä. He told me that he was surprised, and started a whole lecture about Simo Häyha and his acts of heroism. I eventually had tune him out. He also told me, that he would love to meet you and discuss different gun-makes as well as discussing Simo Häyhä.

In fact, if you're not too busy, I'm inviting you and Liechtenstein over to the Åland Islands. Don't worry we Ålanders are a friendly folk and love tourists.

Yes, I have heard of William Tell before. I believe it to be an amazing story of heroism and patriotism for one's country.

P.S Yes I do, I mean, I may be learning as I go along, living in such an isolated area. But in my opinion, each to their own, I don't use your human name, you don't use mine. I see no problem with that.

P.P.S Yes, he does. He insists that Swiss chocolate is not the best. Sometimes I do have to wonder, if he just does that to anger me. That would be very much like him.

((Author Note: You also made curious to look up a biography of Simo Häyhä. I mean there has to be stuff, he only died in 2002, I believe. So I did some research, and went on Amazon. I found tons on the Winter War, not so much on Simo Häyhä himself, so I suggest looking into the Winter War, itself. The Winter War, I must say in itself, is also an amazing feat. For such a small force of Finns to able to defend against and take so much out of the much larger Soviet force, amazing. Cool. I love Lindt, though I don't think my favorite is their milk though, I think it has to be the Lindt's Excellence Intense Orange. What can I say, I happened to be a dark chocolate lover myself))

* * *

><p>Dear Aland Islands,<p>

That's probably so…I remember there was a lot of opposition from those two to Russia expanding further south. Seriously, the problems they had, just because they wanted to become large empires, and look what happened to them! Did their empires last? No, empires, from my experience, have a habit for ending very suddenly and violently, which is why they're a bad idea, especially when ruled by a single person. Luckily I had already abandoned being a mercenary back then, otherwise I would have been in the middle of it, which I wouldn't have liked it at all. Incineration you say? That sounds horrible, how did that happen?

No need to apologize, I'm very much a supporter of speaking one's mind, normally anyway. The only exception I make is when someone speaks their mind without thinking. It may get you into trouble, but that does not matter, for its better than not saying anything and being ignored as a result. Comparing yourself to the two of us is a good idea if you want to aim high, but I don't really think that you need it, do you? We belong to the richest of the nations, and if you want to get a true idea of how well you are doing, then compare yourself to someone like Germany. In fact I like ice hockey a lot. I may not be as famous for it as for skiing, but rest assured that it's a very big annual event.

I think it must be because he is Finnish. His story must have not come down to central Europe. Well on the subject of him and me meeting, I' very busy at the moment and there is really no time to spare. Besides, Sweden would come too, as he always follows Finland around, and I'm not keen on having more than one visitor. Actually I'm not that keen on having any visitors at all come to think of it.

No. I don't visit other nations. Maybe you didn't know this, so I'll let it slide for now, but I prefer to stay home, and not involve myself with other countries.

I'm afraid it's mostly fictional. Still, I commemorate him as a national hero, as if he was a real historical personality, because he's more than just a person, he is an idea, an idea that burned within me, that lead me to rise up and throw off the shackles of monarchs and become independent.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Perfect, we've got that settled then.

P.P.S. Well, either he has no sense of taste, or he really does do that to anger you. Disregard him either way, because he's completely wrong.

((Author's note: Maybe it's because Simo Häyhä is a Finnish hero. There must be tons of books about him written in Finnish, but you can't expect that to be translated into other languages, because each country has its national heroes that it glorifies and there's no demand for others, no matter how amazing they were. I find that whenever someone is on the defensive, they have the advantage, not only tactically, but also morally. If you defend, then you defend your home, your family, everything you have. Without it you're nothing, so it makes sense to give it all you've got, and so even a small defensive force an overcome a powerful enemy. Just take the siege of Stalingrad or St. Petersburg during the Second World War for example. There the Russians managed the impossible, and held both cities against all odds. Oh really? I don't think I've ever had that, but it must be an interesting combination of flavors. I did once have some Lindt chocolate with peppers in it. Not as spicy as I expected unfortunately))


	1363. Mexico 17

Dear Switzerland,

I understand you don't like it. But since you don't actually welcome people no one would try to taint your culture.

Okay, I'll arrive I guess in about... A week or so. I have to lock my brother up before I go. It is my business not his.

Am I really younger than your sister? Heh, I wouldn't have known.

Eh, it's not important to me anymore if Russia beats me.

I understand with your sister. If I had the chance to prevent my brother from drinking I would have taken it. Maybe it will be one of the things I'll change.

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

Just because I don't welcome people doesn't mean that they don't come, and that they do unfortunately. Lots of them. I'm sure that you've heard that I banned the construction of further minarets, and I also passed a law that allows me to throw out asylants who commit crimes during their stay. I have every right to get rid of people who don't appreciate staying here. And don't even get me started on the Germans…

Is your brother really that bad that you need to lock him up? I guess you should know. Don't bother too much though, because you're going on a trip of five hundred years into the past. Your prolonged absence will give me some more time. There are a few final tests that need to be run, and some calibration of the hadron collider itself, 'fine tuning' if you like.

It's true. I was surprised as well, but there you go, and numbers don't lie.

Good.

I suggest you change as much as you possibly can, because on a chance is all you'll get. I cannot guarantee that everything will be to your liking though. You have a rare opportunity. Has anyone ever asked you what you would do differently if you could live your life again? Now you can actually do so.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1364. Canada 3

Mr. Suisse,

Okay. :) W-wow...You're an intimidating country, Mr. Suisse...Good, I won't provoke you...I see..O-okay-! I-I'll voice out my opinions-! I-I'll try-!

S-Sure..America just looked dangerous at the time...I-I'll buy a..gun...I hope no one would mind..

Merci, Mr. Suisse-! Th-That's the first time someone told me that-! M-Merci..! I'll take your advice-! But..won't someone mistake me for 'that loud guy' since he shouts..?

Thank you,

Canada

P.S: Oh. Thank goodness. :) Oui, me and America are different but some people don't notice it..Like England or Cuba..

Oh..my polar bear, Kumajita-san? He's doing fine, he's currently..watching television. :)

* * *

><p>Dear Canada,<p>

Good, I like it to be that way. I'm not one to be bullied into anything, and now you know why. I'd rather keep everyone away from me with my 'intimidation'. I leave others alone of they leave me alone, and as long no one tries to anger me I don't have to hurt anybody. I know you won't provoke me, you're smart enough not to. Can't say the same for many others though. Why do I find it so hard to believe you on that? Why don't I test you? Okay, tell me what you think of America.

Just because he looks dangerous you turn and run head over heels? Embarrassing. You're almost like Italy. Oh don't worry about that, once you have a gun, you can make people not mind. Just stick in under their noses and they'll do anything you say to them. Most people will anyway, you don't want to pull a gun on the wrong country, like me.

The only thing you have to do to make people know that you're not America is voice something that's actually smart, which shouldn't be too hard mind you since America is a dimwit with nothing in his head but hamburgers, milkshakes and his own hero-complex.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. England should notice most of all, since you're not the one who rebelled against him. Cuba you say? What's Cuba got to do with it? You're friends with that guy?

Ah…actually, forget I asked…watching television, sure.


	1365. Austria 8

Switzerland,

Of course I didn't notice! Should I keep note of EVERYTHING she does-! ... I apologise..

...I'll ask her if what you said is true...This is quite surprising...

Fine...if the need arises, then..

Österreich

P.S: Hungary is a kind, gentle, sweet woman. She disappears some times for a reason that I do not know, but sometimes she comes back with a satisfied smile on her face and a frying pan. Sometimes she has an envelope with her..I do not know the contents..And...yesterday..she just...kept her left hand in her pocket all the time...

...So far, that's some of it...She has been...strange lately.

* * *

><p>Austria,<p>

Yeah, you had better apologize for that, I don't take that from anyone Austria, least of all from you. As for not noticing, one would think that you would have noticed something as obvious as THAT by now.

Do that, but it's likely that she'll lie to you. If she doesn't then she's bolder than I thought. And everyone has been aware of what she does, everyone except you it seems.

NO NEED WILL ARISE!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Mostly right, she can be all that if she wants to, but she has a different side. And the times she disappears with the frying pan it's most likely that she went to beat up Prussia with it, she has a tendency to do so. And the envelope…I have a suspicion on that matter. In what manner has she been strange?


	1366. Italy 7

...Cioccolato bastard,

Sì, I bet YOUR day is MUCH meglio than mine... Work to do...Tch...reminds me of somethin'...m****...

WHAT THE * DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? Of course I listen to him! ...Occasionally, just treat it as a 'last wish' or something. He's still in the nosocomio, so there. He's already an idiot..

Oi...Do you think I didn't do that already? He's just so damn **ing dense! Oh, and the work he gives me nowadays are just **ing paperwork.

Buono.

Sì, but I doubt that.. My fratello and I are...*insert word that means weak or stupid, whatever*..though I don't wanna admit it.

* No! I refuse to be in a **ing hospital! And why is it the group of people that I **ing don't like? Heck no! (Unless if they're bellas...)

...I still like tomatoes more..

Of course I **ing love my peace! But, right now.. *glances at Spain juggling tomatoes*...it seems unattainable...

(Sh-SHUT UP!) Why would I tell you why I can't cut my freakin' curl? AAAHH! D-Don't tug the curl!

Oh? Sei sicuro?

Sud Italia/Romano

P.S: WAH! N-no! I-I'm soooo sooorrrrryyyyyyy! Don't kill meeee! I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>North Italy, South Italy,<p>

Oh yeah? You think I'm having a great time, don't you? Well you're completely wrong! You wouldn't believe with how much crap I have to deal with. Foreign policy is a nightmare. You only have to deal with Spain and Germany, so you should be glad.

Then he's a got a lot of last wishes. If I didn't know better I would think that you actually like doing it. But nothing can ever kill him so you don't need to worry about fulfilling any last wishes. He's lived until now and he'll live on…unfortunately, because it means sooner or later he'll be back.

I thought you might have, you're not a complete idiot, as much as you might look it and the reputation that your brother has given you two would suggest. And I don't think it has anything to do with him being dense, which he clearly is though. I think he just continues out of personal motivation, because he seems genuinely interested in you.

You admit you are debole? Sciocco? That much is clear, it's always been clear that you're both of that. You'd only be admitting to what everyone already knows really, but I can see why you don't want to admit it, who would?

And I love cheese and chocolate more than tomatoes, so what?

It's not unattainable! You're just doing it wrong! Get a gun and shoot Spain if you must, and shoot him whenever he comes too close, that'll teach him a lesson. Then you'll have your peace as well. You do know how to use a gun right? A little safety tip from me: the hollow end points away from you. Got that?

I just don't know why you wouldn't tell me, that's why, it seems such an irrelevant point to discuss. I assume it was Spain who tugged on your curl…why so sensitive, it's only a strand of hair after all.

Sì, molto sicuro. I should know best, shouldn't I?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I MIGHT JUST IF YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! SO PRAY TO GOD THAT MY NEXT SHOT ISN'T LETHAL!


	1367. Hungary 7

Mr. Svájc,

Come on! Don't be so negative all the time! And sorry that I didn't reply sooner! Just...busy, you see..

Oh? And what am I trying to do? ...It's not what you think! Y-You're m-mistaken!

I am sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot acquiesce your request.

I see..Anyway...I'm rootin' for ya! Haha!

Igen, the first tactic is really like you. The second tactic is REALLY effective like you heard!

Sincerely and köszönöm,

Magyarország/Elizabeta Hedervary

P.S, Hm? And what is that? And yes, the gun I used was the best gun I ever used to shoot someone! It was a great experience! Because I was chasing an annoying bastard. Yes, it is peaceful without him running around and shouting.

P.P.S, I did it for secret reasons...which you may or may not know.. and they really didn't do anything..I just wanted to, and igen, we are clear, I did not get that idea from you. Only from an acquaintance. Köszönöm! :D

Also, you didn't answer my question. What's Mr. Austria's weakness?

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

I'm not being negative! I'm just saying it how it really is! You may think that I'm being negative, but not everyone can be as cheerful of nature as you can. Yeah yeah, I know, I'm busy too.

I think that's exactly what you're trying to do, you've been doing it since the last few decades, ever since you found out that Austria and I used to be friends. And if I'm wrong, then prove me wrong; what are you trying to do then. And you can't tell me that you're trying to cheer up Austria, since that's clearly not working.

And why not?

'Rooting' for me? What exactly do you mean by that? On what occasion are you rooting for me?

Of course it is, that's why it's my preferred method. It's perfectly fitted to my talents. Yes, so you've told me.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Oh nothing, nothing at all, don't you mind.

P.P.S. As good a reason as any I guess. Well, that's not the most convincing lie, since it's not really a lie at all. Technically I am an acquaintance of yours, but it will suffice, I doubt that such a thing can be traced back to me, not with them being the dimwits that they are.

Austria's weakness...how much is it worth to you? Maybe we can come to an agreement?


	1368. Belgium 8

Dear Suisse,

Uhm..I think it's just Romano's personality. And everyone has a different way on how to show they care for people. And why do you find England's sarcasm annoying? I think it's just his character.

Maybe? I think I am right! :) O-oh..Okay. Heehee! Good! Be more positive! :D Don't worry 'bout it! It's fine! Just forget about it, and focus on your work for now! And most importantly, s-m-i-l-e! :D

Yup! :)

Ja, everyone has issues. England has issues with France, Germany has issues with Italy, Canada has issues with America and all those. And...I guess I'll believe what you said about Romano.

Oui, that would help.

..What? What's wrong?..

You're right. And yes, I do have a habit, everyone has. Hanging out with my siblings!

...Uhh...y-yes...?

Choco waffles! ,

Belgium

P.S: Yup! :3

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

A very funny way to show someone that you care I would say, there are other, far less insulting ways to show that. If you care about someone just tell them! It's not that hard. If the sarcasm is part of his character, then I find his character annoying. Just like his inability to cook, and his constant squabbles with France.

S-sure, I'll try that. I have no idea whether it's going to change anything though. It may not change the world, but it may change the way in which I perceive it. Yes, I'll focus on my work. That seems like a very good idea. Smile…I'll…I'll try…there are so few things that make me smile.

I have issues with almost all of them, except Canada, my only problem with him is that he's always much too quiet and doesn't voice his opinions loud enough.

Wishful thinking unfortunately, we'll just have to make the best of what we have, even though what we have is not enough.

N-nothing…N-never mind.

I guess that's a very nice pastime. You do mean Netherlands right? Or have you got more siblings? I can't recall any…

I'm sorry, but that just sounded a bit odd…you know…you calling me 'dashing' and all. I'm…not used to it, and I thought…well, not matter.

'Choco waffles'?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1369. Bekki 114

*Bekki carefully steps out of the car*

Bekki: Haha, he'd never refuse that.

*looks up at the hotel*

Bekki: Woah... Holy Roman Empire this place looks posh! Treated like a diplomat? You're too kind Berne thank you so much!

Berne: *chuckles* 'Holy…Roman…Empire'? That's…the…first…time…I've…heard…someone…use…that…in…the…way…you…did. It's…fine….you…deserve…it…you're…my…guest…after…all…and…my…friend. My…friends…only…deserve…the…best.

*Bekki smiles really happily*

Berne: Let's…go…inside. Your…room…should…be…ready.

*they head into the entrance are, and Berne heads over to the reception's desk.

Receptionitst: Sie wünsched?

Berne: Grüezi...ich...han...es...zimmer...reserviert...uuf...de...name...Zwingli.

Receptionist: Bärner, hä?

Berne: Richtig.

Receptionist: *hands him a key* Ihri Suite isch parat.

Berne: Merci viilmal.

*Berne heads back to Bekki*

Berne:*offers her the card* Here…we…go. The…key…to…your…room.

((sounds posh!))

((Oh, it is! That's why I chose it ^^))


	1370. Beijing 7

Dear Damn-Sexy Vash,

China didn't really teach Japan those manners. Japan felt the need to have them for all that China had done for him. And I find that very offensive that you think there's a Chinese code. No, we aren't just sucky food and pandas and kung fu.

I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the America thing...so I can't tell you more.

Oh, it would take a LOT to make me stop saying these things, if you know what I mean ;)

Hugs and Pandas

Beijing

P.S.: It's not embarrassing to me

* * *

><p>Dear Beijing,<p>

DON'T CALL ME THAT! THAT'S HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!

It doesn't matter whether China taught you manner or not! You don't need to be taught see that you don't call someone that! That's offensive! Who do you think you are to allow yourself such a thing! I forbid you to address me like that again!

And obviously you didn't share the same trait. It's a shame. Shame on China, shame on you, shame on your entire family. That's what you care about isn't it? Family honor and all that stuff. By 'code' I mean 'code of conduct', and I'm very sure that China has rules for all behavior.

You can't? Well, what would it take to persuade you to part with that information?

I have no idea what you mean, but whatever, I'm sick of this. What is it that you want? Name your price; in return you'll only have to shut up about it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. No, but you don't matter here!


	1371. Thailand 147

Thailand: Ah.. That's good. Yup Yeah, it looked a bit rusty to me. Hide? Okay. Let's go then.

Grisons: A bit rusty? No vonder…ever since ever since ze end of ze Cold Var ve abandoned most of ze facilties…it's sad really.

*They both head towards the train station, get on the next train and head back towards Zurich airport*

Grisons: I'm so sorry zat your visit vas such a hassle. I never vould have imagined zat Ticino vould turn it in to such a big sing. It must have been a very bad time for you. I've also disappointed my fazer in more zan one vay. First I had to lie to my sister, zen I vanted to show you ze beautiful countryside, but zen ve got stuck in zat underground bunker, not very ideal.


	1372. Arkxy 2

Switzerland,

Aw, you suck.

They have a PIN, you know!

-Arkxy

(And I love that you get my reference.)

* * *

><p>Arkxy,<p>

As if that would matter! You're talking about using lemons as an explosive, and idea which is ludicrous! Lemons can't combust! If you want to use a grenade, then use a grenade, and NOT a lemon! I've never heard of anything so stupid.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

(The Portal series, I may have never played it, but I love the setting)


	1373. Aland Islands 8

Switzerland

I agree with the idea that empires never last. I mean look at my history. I was my own area for a while, then I belonged to Denmark, and then Sweden, and then Russia and now I'm an autonomous part of Finland. I understand greatly, about the rise and fall of empires. I do say, incineration. I'm not quite sure, myself. I wish I knew. I do remember tell him to be careful, but of course he didn't listen to me.

Thank you. I suppose that is true. I also suppose that I don't need to improve, but I can't help but want to. Really, you suggest comparing myself to Germany? I suppose that is a good idea. Thank you.

That could be the reason why. I don't think Sweden would follow Finland. He and had Finland have not been on the best terms since the Winter Wars, and the Russian occupation. You see Sweden was forced to give up Finland and me, as a result of a peace treaty. It's kinda sad for me to see the both of them fight, though. Though Finland, is my biologically father, I was also raised by Sweden and he was the one who had the most effect on me. I mean my official language is Swedish.

I apologize. I didn't know.

That's too bad, but you know what they say, Men may die but idea's never do, as long as there are people who believe in them.

Åland Islands.

((Author's note: That could be true. Countries do tend to glorify their heroes. I'm a Swede-American who lives in America, so I know about it first-hand. You do have a point, there with the ideas about defensive warfare, versus offensive. It really is an interesting combination of flavors, because you have the sweetness of the orange combating the bitterness of the dark chocolate. Quite tasty! That's too bad, I happen to like spicy stuff, so I understand how that would be disappointing))

* * *

><p>Dear Aland Islands,<p>

It's what I gathered from observing the world around me in my life. In my history too I've seen empires rise and fall, but I stayed. First there was Rome, then there was Holy Rome, then the Napoleonic Empire, then the Austro-Hungarian Empire, the British Empire, you name it, they all fell apart eventually. But when you look on a map of Europe from the 16th century onwards, you'll always see me there, unchanged. If you said 'incineration', then you obviously meant that he burnt to death. How did that happen? Liked to play with fire did he?

The thing is, Germany is an average country. Not overall mind you, but in the western industrialized world he is an average, much like France and several others. If you're doing better than him, then that means something. I'm better than him in so many areas; I don't even bother to compare myself anymore. Also it's difficult to do that anyway, since he has a lot more land and a lot more people than I do.

I was not aware that they were not on very good term with each other, I thought rather the opposite, but if someone would know, it would be you. I wasn't raised by anyone, at least not by anyone you would know; it was a very long time ago after all. Of course I was influenced greatly by my neighbors, but only in certain areas, like cooking for example. I can cook Italian, French, German, and my own native dishes. There is huge diversity in that way, which is also why I have four official languages.

I thought not. As I said, forgive this once.

That's right. I like to think that the same applies to me. I like to think that I'm more than just a nation, I am also an idea. And of course you could apply that to any nation.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

((Author's note: And why wouldn't they? If they had people that performed extraordinary acts for their homeland, then it's only right to celebrate them. Unfortunately, many of our own national heroes have been forgotten over time, which I think is kinda sad, since they're actually real people that lived. There are a few exceptions to that theory though…many actually when you look at the entirety of history. Yes, they're quite good in what they do, though when it comes to chocolate I'm more of a traditionalist. I like the base varieties))


	1374. Thailand 148

Thailand: Hahah It's fine. I'm quite used to it actually. Hmm. Maybe I could visit some other time then. Hmm.. Thanks for the adventure. *smiles*

Grisons: Maybe you could visit some ozer time, but zen I'll invite you to my house, so zat ve vont have such a debacle like zis again. And adventure ou say? Vell, I guess if you see onl ze positive aspects you could describe it as an adventure, zough I vould call it more of a hide and seek game, only not as fun.

*Over the loudspeaker a female voice announces something in several languages, including English*

Loudspeaker: _Next stop: Zurich airport_

Grisons: Zis is vhere ve need to get out. I'm sure zat ve can find a flight vhich can take you home immediately.

*The train stops and they get out. Grisons leads them up the escalators into a main hall, where a digital noticeboard hangs over the heads of passing travelers*

Grisons: Let's see…I don't know vhat airline vill take you home…can you see anysing?


	1375. Bekki 115

*Bekki takes the keycard and picks up her bags*

Bekki: Danke! *To the receptionist* Danke!

*The receptionist gives her a slightly confused smile*

Bekki: *looks at the card* Room 116, that should be upstairs right?

Berne: That…is…correct. First…floor. I…don't…know…how…it…is…in…England…but…here…we…don't…count…the…parterre…the…ground…level…as…a…floor.

*The two take the stairs up to the room*

Berne: *arrives at a door with the number 116 on it* Here…it…is. Why…don't…you…go…take…a…look. I'm…sure…that…you'll…like…it.


	1376. Belgium 9

Dear Suisse,

Haha, you are right. But I guess that's something that can't be changed about Romano and England. Yes, England may have the inability to cook but I think…he's improving not in a bad way, of course! And England's constant fights with France are...actually unavoidable...unless he shoots him or something.

Yup! Try it, try it! It might change something! Good! Heehee! :D Everyone looks nicer when they smile! Like..hmm...when Romano smiles, when Netherlands smiles..when England smiles, and I bet you'll look good too! :)

...Um..Who is that?

Yes. And that's one of the trials in life, I guess.

...? What is it really..? You can tell me, ya know.

Yup! It really is a nice pastime! I mean Netherlands but I have one more sibling, Luxembourg!

U-uh..n-no! I-I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry to you! Hehe...haha...

What's wrong with them..?

Sincerely,

Belgium

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

No...that certainly can't be changed, or it would have happened by now. England is improving in his cooking? I would be very surprised if that'd actually the case. His sense of taste hasn't gotten better in the last few centuries, so I doubt that it will now. But if it does, and I'm wrong, then there is a slight chance that what he makes is actually edible and won't send you to the hospital. They are very much avoidable! There's a body of water in between them, that should be enough to keep them apart. Shooting him may solve the problem once and for all…that's not such a bad idea.

I wasn't that confident with my new facial expression, so I tried it out in front of a mirror first. The result…well, I think I'd better not smile, it looks too forced, and that's not a good thing. I think I'll stick to smiling when I really feel like it.

Oh…right, I forgot that you tend to not notice him. He's too damn quiet, and that's ironically why I notice him. He's the country north of America, the one who looks like him but the only difference being that Canada is far less annoying.

Yes, that's so.

No really it's nothing, I just never heard anyone describe the way I act towards Liechtenstein and my motive for saving her as 'touching'.

I had no idea that Luxembourg belonged to your family as well, although it doesn't seem that far-fetched, there is a certain resemblance, and you all live close to each other as well.

No need to. I…I actually found that quite…quite nice.

Oh, nothing's wrong with chocolate waffles, they're probably great, I just thought that it was something odd to just throw in there randomly.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1377. Canada 4

Dear Monsieur Suisse,

Y-yes! Y-you're amazing, Mr. Suisse-!

W-Wait...there are some nations that provoke you..?

...Wh-What I think of..America..?...W-well...i-if you insist...

I-I think America is a big brainless kid who has burgers for a brain-! H-he's demanding and always angry-! He's too forceful with everything-! A-and I can't stand how fast he gets into fights-! And I think he should stop that holier-than-thou attitude of his-! H-he always eats hamburgers-! And he buys strange things off the internet-! And he even tries to sell them to me-! Does he think I'm his underling or something-? He yells and ruins the atmosphere-! He's obstinate, opinionated and arbitrary-! And he's always pigging out-! He's stupid too-! And he doesn't return the things he borrowed-!

*3 hours later*

Wa-Wah!...Th-that's was a long list...I'm so sorry...

W-well...he sort of..was scary at the time...R-Right...O-okay...

Sm-Smart...got it..And you're right about America..

Sincerely and merci beaucoup,

Canada

P.S: ..W-well..Y-yeah..but..he forgets me too..I don't know why...everyone used to dote on me when I was a child..Y-yes..I'm friends with Cuba..though..sometimes he mistakes me for America and beats me up.

...U-Uhm..Why..? And besides, he's reading a book now...

* * *

><p>Dear Canada,<p>

Why…thank you for saying that.

Some, yes. Several. Plenty. Most as a matter of fact, shall I list them for you, there are a lot of them, and they provoke me in a lot of different ways too.

Well, I would have never imagined that would happen. You actually spoke your mind about America, good. Actually you mentioned almost all the reasons why I hate him as well, except for him buying things on the internet and selling them to you part, he doesn't try that with me. There's some hope for you at least it seems, next time just say exactly what you said now to his face, but say it with more conviction, less stuttering, and louder. And if they don't pa attention to you for some reason, I'll make them. Shot in the air with a rifle usually grabs everyone's attention.

America an scary…he, the one who can't even watch a slightly frightening movie before curling up an crying. There's nothing even remotely scary about him, that's what.

Of course I'm right about him; I'm only telling you what everyone thinks of him.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. That's indeed odd. Maybe you should ask him why the next time he listens to you. Some friend, one that can't even recognize the difference between you and America, even though it is really quite clear.

Reading...a polar bear.


	1378. Thailand 149

Thailand: Of course it was an adventure! Adventures are never adventures without some trouble, hey? Hum.. *inspects board* Ah? ประเทศไทย? That's me! See, right.. There! *points to flight* Erm.. What does it say? I can only read my name in that, ประเทศไทย...

Grisons: It's a flight…to Bangkok, and it leaves in just half an hour! Vell spotted! Maybe ve can still get you a ticket if ze plane isn't full.

*hurries over to a ticket's counter*

Grisons: Excuse me, but we need a ticket for the next flight to Bangkok.

*the man turns around and a look of recognition dawns on Grisons' face*

Grisons: Zürich? What are you doing here Züzi?

Zürich: Isn't that obvious murmelifigger?

Grisons: Woah…no need to get zat offensive!

Zürich: This is my airport; I can work here whenever I want to. So, a ticket to Bangkok you say…well, let me just check? *pretends to type into the computer* Nope, sorry, everything taken.

Grisons: You didn't even look properly!

Zürich: Yes I did, now clear off, I've got work to do.

*Switzerland appears from nowhere and slaps his hand down on the counter*

Switzerland: A ticket to Bangkok. Now Zürich!

Zürich: F-f-father! O-of course! *hands Thailand the ticket* You had b-b-better hurry.

Switzerland: And you'll pay for it too son! Or I'll make you pay!

Zürich: Right! Got it! I won't let you down father!

*Switzerland steers Grisons and Thailand away from Zürich*

Switzerland: You heard what he said, you don't have much time, you'd better hurry if you want to catch the flight.


	1379. Aland Islands 9

Switzerland.

I agree. I'm offended that you would think my son would love to play with fire. I told you before it was Britain and France who burned him. I was stupid to think that I could trust them. Russia, his father, never forgave me and I never forgave myself either.

Okay, then.

Yes it's hard to believe that Finland and Sweden are not on good terms, but it's true. As I said before, it's hard for me to see such good friends fight like that. There is a huge rivalry between the two of them, in everything now. Ice hockey is especially bad.

Thank you.

In my opinion, as long as they're supported by their people and the idea of the nation exist, the nation survives and thrives.

Åland Islands.

((Author's note: I never said they wouldn't. I believe it is right for a country to celebrate people who have done extraordinary acts. I agree, that national heroes are forgotten over time, which is indeed sad, because as you said they were real people who probably lived like we do, trying to protect the country they love, and their families as well. Yes they are, that's okay, each person has their own personal preference.))

* * *

><p>Dear Aland Islands,<p>

No need to get offended, I mean it metaphorically, but with a reference to the cause of his death, which was as you said incineration apparently. I think it must have been Russia fault then for not stopping him, and I wonder, when has he ever cared about anyone's well-being? Anyway, I don't see what all the fuss is about. You let him go fight, he died, that is the risk I'm afraid. It's the risk that I undertook when selling my services as a mercenary. It's the same risk many of my sons took upon them when they followed in my footsteps. None of us died though, no, we even expanded through conquest. This was all centuries ago of course.

You said you were an autonomous region. I don't know much about the Nordics, but do you happen to be in the EU? Because that would be a huge mistake, and sting in your wallet after a while.

Why are they fighting each other? I can't be only hockey. That would be ridiculous.

I agree with you on the part about survival, but there is more needed than that to thrive. WE are thriving, and that's due to more than just people believing in us. It essentially comes down to whether you work hard or not.

Sincerely

Switzerland

(Author's note: That was a rhetorical question…I wasn't actually asking that. I mean, sure some are remembered, but most of them fade away in the memory of the people. But on the other hand, that also makes room for new tales, new heroes of the time. You know, Switzerland does consume the most chocolate in the world, per person, but I don't eat it that often, though I do like it very much)


	1380. Arkxy 3

Well really, it's pretty much just a lemon hollowed out, then a grenade shoved into it.

But the grenade makes flames, not like, explosions and stuff.

* * *

><p>Dear Arkxy,<p>

And what exactly is the point of that? How would stuffing a grenade in a hollowed out lemon improve anything about it? It just seems like a whole waste of time and effort to me. You might as well just throw the grenades and be done with it. Use the lemons for something else.

I am well aware what 'combustion' is. But even as an incendiary device such a construct would be useless.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1381. Austria 9

Switzerland,

...Hmph..Fine. Well, excuse me for not noticing.

...I have no response on that one..

...We won't know..

Österreich

P.S: ...Different side, you say? ...She still beats up Prussia..well, I guess he deserved it..though it is uncanny that...it seems quiet without him..I wonder where he is...No matter. Anyway, another of your suspicions that you won't voice out...leaving that aside, she has been strange like...her hand's been in her pocket all the time, and sometimes she...has this...um..'weird' smile on her face...Yes, that's it. She also seems to be going out more than usual, and just a few days ago, she bought..a gun..which I didn't expect her to bring, but I just shrugged it off...Now..that was the most strange..

* * *

><p>Austria,<p>

Frankly, it's your loss that you didn't notice what was right under your eyes, not mine.

I thought not. Because it's the truth, and that's exactly what she will do.

Won't know what?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. She's been beating up Prussia ever since the thirty years war when your boss back then went begging her for help. She seems to have developed quite an infatuation with her habit of beating the living daylights out of him, yet I still wonder at her very odd choice of a weapon. Don't ask me, I don't know where Prussia ended up, and I don't really care either, I'm glad that he's out of the way. You0re going on and on about what she might be hiding in her pocket, why don't you just got find out what it is and do us all a favor. That gun she bought from me in fact. I'm surprised that you didn't recognize the make. I suggested it to her, I have to earn a living somehow, don't I?


	1382. Hungary 8

Dear Mr. Svájc,

Yeah, yeah. Everyone's busy too. Work's multiplying these days..

(W-Wah..!) 'Th-That so? W-well, you really are mistaken! I-I was just..I was just..oh yeah! I was just testing the letter-sending! Ha-ha-hah! I wanted to find out how much sending a letter is cost, s-so I forced Mr. Austria to do it, without him finding out what I really intended to do! Ha-Ha!

Why not? Well, because...*thinks for a moment*...hehe...nothing at all...

You really didn't get it..? Well, I'm rootin' for you and Liechtenstein, of course! It's obvious!

Yup! :-D

Thanks,

Magyarország/Elizabeta Hedervary

P.S, ..You're getting fishy...well, okay.

P.P.S: ...If you're suspecting something, it's wrong...Also, sure! They won't know who that 'acquaintance' is! :-)

...Aww..it's not for free?

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

Tell me about it.

You're a very unconvincing liar. I've dealt with cutthroat merchants in my younger years, but you clearly can't compare. I've never heard such a bad excuse. 'Test how much letter cost'? That's the worst lie I've ever heard in my life, and that's no joke, even Italy's lies are better than that. So I'm right, am I not? Go on, tell me that I'm right, I know I am.

Hmph…we.., whatever really.

I still don't get it: What do you mean 'rooting for you and Liechtenstein', I don't understand what you…oh…I seriously hope you don't mean THAT! Just thinking about it makes me sick…how dare you?

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Good.

P.P.S. When I do have a suspicion and that tends to happen quite often, they usually turn out to be true. Like Greece going bankrupt. Saw that coming a long time ago. They might not know, but they may eventually find it out. Still, they can't prove it.

In this world, nothing is for free. And a piece of information like that…oh no, most certainly not.


	1383. Bekki 116

*Bekki uses the key and opens the door, still looking at Berne since she's talking to him*

Bekki: In England its usually set out so rooms 0-99 are on the ground floor, 100-199 first floor and so on. I've not been in many posh hotels in England to know for sure though.

Berne: Well…that's...the…same...exact…system…then. It…must…be…universal…no…matter…where…you…are. It…is…just…the…name…of…the…floor…that…varies.

Bekki: *Looks into the room, it's lavishly decorated.* Wow, so this is what it's like to be treated as a diplomat? I like it!

Berne: This…is…the…kind…of…special…treatment…that…you…get…yes. So…enjoy…it. You…won't…get…this…kind…of…experience…anytime…again…soon.

Bekki: *Turns back to Berne* This is Amazing! Thank you so much!

*hugs, then pulls back blushing because she remembered he's not used to hugs*

Berne: *first looks shocked, but then a smile comes across his face* You…know…that…felt…kinda…nice.


	1384. Canada 5

Dear Monsieur Suisse,

Y-You're w-welcome.. :) ..Oh, I see..One of them is America, France, and England, p-perhaps..?

R-really..? Well, y-you asked..and who knows what would happen to me if I didn't..maybe you would have shot me..W-w-w-what? Did I read it right? ...S-say it t-to A-A-America..? Wh-What..? ...B-but...okay, fine. I-I'll try..W-wait..I ha-have to say it to the others too-? Ah! D-don't d-do that-! I-I d-don't want someone g-getting hurt-!

...I-I guess..he just has a lot of ships and planes, I guess..

O-of course..I'm not the only one who thinks he's stupid..

Merci,

Canada

P.S: ..Y-yeah, I should..I don't want everyone forgetting about me..W-well, y-you have a point...I don't know why Cuba mistakes me for America who is a loudmouth...

...Uhm..May I ask why you seem..uh...shocked by the fact that a polar bear..uh..can r-read..?

* * *

><p>Dear Canada,<p>

Like I said, many, many more than you mentioned, but all of those are included.

Don't be silly, I wouldn't have shot your for that. In fact I may have complimented you for not giving in to when someone tells you to do something, but I'm glad you did anyways. Feels good to have it off one's chest, right? You certainly read right, you've got to say it to America too. And if you're concerned about your safety, it's probably best if you do say it in front of everyone else. And by someone getting hurt, you mean yourself, don't you? Right, let me tell you that if you do say it and something happens, you have my full support.

But not much brains to go along with them. In a way that makes him scarier, does it not? Since he's got no idea what he's actually doing, or thinks he knows what he's doing when he's got absolutely no clue.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. Yeah, you don't want that…who are you again? I hope you didn't fall for that! Maybe Cuba doesn't think too much when seeing you, but goes right ahead because you remind him so much of America. You do look a bit alike.

Because it's a polar bear! Polar bears can't read!


	1385. Michigan 5

The day you break your vow of neutrality is likely the day the world ends.

It'd be as if Dad suddenly starting acting mature all the time and stopped trying to act like a hero (unless he actually IS a hero, in which case, the latter statement is null and void)

* * *

><p>Dear Michigan,<p>

Very probably so. Because of that happens, then that means I have nothing more to lose and everything to gain by taking up arms and fighting.

A strange comparison, but not an inaccurate one. What you described is your father becoming the exact opposite if what he is now. If I were to break my neutrality…it wouldn't be that much of a change in my personality really. Maybe by that point I would change for the worse. Worse for everyone else that is. And when is the last time that your father has been an actual hero? That must have been…what? 1945?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1386. Aland Islands 10

Switzerland.

Thank you. That was the cause of his death. I guess it's kinda hard for me to let go, because he was my first-born and one of my two only sons. I don't know. Truthfully, I'm a sentimentalist at heart, that could be another reason why.

Yes, I'm autonomous region. Unfortunately, I'm also part of the E.U and on the Euro plan. Yet because Swedish krona circulate around in my economy, I'm pretty well off. In fact, as of 2006, I'm the 20th wealthiest out of all the 268's regions in the E.U.

I amended my earlier statement, you are right. Thriving for a nation does requires a lot of hard work.

Åland Islands.

((Author's note: Sorry, I have problems telling when something is a rhetorical question, so I apologize. I agree that is does make room for new heroes, and new tales. That's doesn't surprise me, about Switzerland being the largest chocolate consumers per person. Yet, chocolate can become sickly, if eat too large of amounts, too quickly, I've learned many times. So in my opinion, chocolate tastes best in moderation or as a special treat.))

* * *

><p>Dear Aland Islands,<p>

I understand why something like that would leave you marked forever. I would feel the same way. I wouldn't let it go either if it had been my eldest son, even though I have plenty. I'd want revenge on those who had done it. I would not have rested until the culprits lay dead at my feet. I guess in a way you were more forgiving…or maybe just less determined? Or even too weak to go after those who had done it?

Well, I guess you can't have everything…stupid EU. At least one of my bosses gave the countries a piece of his mind, and I couldn't have agreed more. Do you know what he said? Roughly translated, he said that anyone who wanted to join the EU these days is completely bonkers. I guess twentieth richest isn't too bad…who are the others?

The moment we sit back and relax on a throne that we've worked so hard to get on, that is the moment when we will fall from it.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

((Author's note: Not at all, it's very hard to tell in written form when you don't have the advantage of hearing the intonation. So, you're Swedish-American, what heroes are there in Swedish folklore? Oh and by the way, the funniest thing about our two countries of heritage is that many non-Europeans get them mixed up, even though they're nowhere near each other. Yeah, eating a lot of chocolate at once isn't very good for you, but the whole thing is easier when you eat chocolate fondue, where you have fruits as well. Of course, everything is best in moderation))


	1387. Mexico 18

Dear Switzerland,

I know. Tourism is important to everyone.

Yes, if I don't lock him up, he'll go get drunk and end up naked somewhere. I see. It doesn't matter.

Heh, I'm younger than your sister and I have already had children.

I understand. There are so many things to change. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit afraid. What if I change something and it results in utter chaos? I must revise the thing I will change and leave the same.

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

Not to everyone, some nations are not what you would call tourist-destinations, but the thing is that it makes up a rather large chunk of my economic sector, and I invest a lot of money in it each year for schooling of personnel, and modernization and expansion.

Like France really…yes, then it's probably best if you lock him up, otherwise he'd only cause trouble, and you'd be held responsible.

Don't remind me…that's just too much for me to comprehend…it's…not right, not at all.

I advise you to change as little as possible, and only what concerns you the most. Limit it to five points if you have to, because the nations are all so tied together with each other, that one decision you make, might send us spinning off in the wrong direction. The only reason I'm so relaxed about this is because I won't be affected by what you change, since nothing you did ever had great influence on me.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1388. Arkxy 4

Well you can use Lemon Grenades to hide them in your enemies' fridge with all their normal lemons, they'll eat it, and they'll DIE.

So think 'bout that.

Ha ha, you should do that to Prussia. If you hate him, I think you do.

* * *

><p>Dear Arkxy,<p>

That'll never work, and you know why? Because you don't swallow lemons, you cut them into slices. Try cutting a hand grenade, it doesn't work. If you wanted to blow up somebody that way, you would fix a grenade to the back of the fridge, attack a wire to the pin and the fridge door, and then when somebody opens the door…BOOM! But that's absurd, I'd never do something like that, even though I have the know-how for many such booby-traps.

Whatever you do, don't become a weapon's designer, because you'll go bankrupt. I can come up with better weaponry than that just off the top of my head.

And I prefer to settle matters in person anyway, face to face, or face to back, since most of the times people will be running away from me in fear. And yes, I do hate Prussia.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1389. Thailand 150

Thailand: *looks back* Geez, what's with him? Oh, thank Switzerland. I better hurry. Uf... Is that my terminal? *points*

Grisons: Yes, zat is it, and zey are boarding now. Vell…I guess zis is it zhen…ze moment of departure. I hope zat you had a good time here, alzough sings vent slightly amiss…


	1390. Bekki 117

Bekki: *blushed deep red but then smiles again* Sorry about that... I guess I'm just over excited hehe...

Berne: *a bead of sweat appears on his forehead* No…it's…okay…I..understand…why…you…are…excited.

Bekki: *not making eye contact (she's nervous)* You liked it? Oh, that's good. I t-thought you didn't like hugs sorry hehe...

Berne: *embarrassed now as well, looks away* Yes…yes…I…I…did. Well…normally…I…don't…true…but…this…felt…it…felt…well…different. I…I…don't…know…how…to…exlplain…it…it's…just…*trails off into silence*


	1391. Farallon 1

Dear Switzerland,

I am new to this world and have only been her a few days. I was wondering if I could talk to you and the other nations to ask if I, even though I'm not from this world, If I could join the World Conference. I guess I should tell you who I am. I'm Farallon, a Elven Country from Avalon. I'm really excited to meet everyone. If you don't mind I'd like to see the Swiss Alps, as I've never seen mountains before.

Sincerly,

Farallon

* * *

><p>Dear Farallon,<p>

A new nation you say? Well, if you want to talk to us then come to one of the world conferences and introduce yourself there. And if you want to see the Alps, then come anytime you wish, there is always room for tourists, and I'm sure that you can arrange a trip to see the splendors of my land, at a very reasonable price even, as long as you don't pay in euros or dollars.…what? What do you mean 'not from this world'? Listen, if this is a joke or something, then…you're kidding me right? An 'Elven Country from Avalon'? I don't take kindly to being made a fool of, and if this is some sort of prank, then you've made a big mistake and you definitely chose the wrong country to mess with.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1392. ShunKazamisGirl 21

Dear Switzerland,

Now that I think of it... about what you said, I'm starting to think that you are right; from what I've heard, names are a part of who the person is. If anyone is against my own name, they might as well die quickly (I'll let you shoot them with your gun). Somehow, your opinions... they're actually making me feel better; I don't feel so ashamed with the alias and the name thing anymore. For that, merci. Oh, and forgive me for my unannounced delay; I had to do a French project AND study for a provincial (English, this time... at least it's not as hard as the one from Math or Science). Because of that, I had to put my poem in hold for a bit. But don't worry; I am continuing to work on it now. Oh yeah, I have Summer Vacation now yet I can't help but to ask this random question: Doesn't the Swiss tan in the sun easily? Or do they burn? One of my friends was asking me this...

Sincerely,

Eugene

((Apparently, the reason of my absence is true... believe me, it's hard 2 focus on schoolwork sometimes when a project needs 2 be finished))

* * *

><p>Dear Eugene,<p>

I know. What I said makes sense, right? I was correct all along. And it's true that names ARE a part of who we are, they define us in a way. You know very well that I can't and won't do that, I don't do other people's bidding, especially not for nothing. Don't thank me, it's not necessary that I get your gratitude, I just told you what I was thinking, nothing else. That just happens to be what I do, and if I help you that way, then that's great. I was surprised at first, but I thought something must have caused you to prioritize, and it's only natural that you would put your education first. Ah yes, French. If there is anything you need to know about that language, you can ask me, since I speak it fluently. No pressure. Do your leisure work whenever you have time that can't be used by something that will have a greater consequence for you in life. Summer holidays already? That seems a bit early, all things considered. For my younger citizens, the holidays start in three weeks' time, and until that it's all work, because they will receive their grades. I hope that there will be many who perform well, the education of my population is very important to me you know. That is a very random question…if you mean to ask whether a Swiss like me gets easily sunburnt, then the answer is no. I am not England, because whenever he sits too much in the sun he looks like a lobster afterwards. I don't, but I don't get much of a tan either. Tell your friend that.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

((I know, I know, same here, sometimes I'm not able to write letters because of all the schoolwork. And it's true, I still have three weeks of school left, but luckily a very long weekend, which I'm very happy about, since I need to catch up on sleep and writing))


	1393. Italy 8

Cioccolato addict,

Stai zitto! Being with that macho bastard and the tomato bastard is also the worst!

What the hell? I don't like to *ing do it! And sì, he'll be back..he's recovering after all..and he might get another trip to the nosocomio again if he tries something very stupid like what he did.

Of course, I am not a complete idiot like him. Interested in me? Stop spouting *ing nonsense!

...m****... Sh-shut up! I still have my mafia behind me! Even though some are just complete bastards!

Whatever, I stick to tomatoes and you stick to your formaggio and cioccolato.

..Oi...Just who do you think I am? Of course I know how to use a gun!

Shut up! You don't know anything about the curl! I hate that Spanish bastard for even tugging it! Accident or not!

...Why Should you know best?...

Sud Italia/Romano

P.S: Waahh! Y-Yes, sir! D-Don't kill me please! I have relatives over there in Svizzera! They're probably eating cioccolato right a-now!

* * *

><p>Dear North and South Italy,<p>

That's only two countries you have to deal with. Only TWO! So stop complaining about it, will you?

Then don't it, it isn't his last wish and it will ever be his last wish. Your brother will never make a last wish, and if he does, then it will be one so unreasonable to you, that you wouldn't dream of fulfilling it. What if he were to say that he wanted to see Germany for a last time? And if he dares try to pass through my territory again when he tries to go visit Germany, I'll send him straight back to the hospital.

One could argue that. Anyway, it's not nonsense, it's only a matter of fact. Not that it makes it any better of course. But Hungary's picked up on it very quickly, so you'd better beware.

What is it now? Are they behind you, supporting you, or are they chasing after you for owing their money? Either way, I'm not intimidated, and I don't care. Crime is crime, and I'm glad to see many of the bosses go to prison before they try to extend their influence over to me.

Fine.

I think you're an Italian, and from what I've seen from you're brother, it's not too encouraging. I just felt the need to lay down some basic rule sin terms of gun-handling. You might have gotten confused all of a sudden, who knows?

That's true, I don't. Actually I do. It's hair, that's all there is to know. You're acting as if the curl was something sensitive.

BECAUSE I JUST KNOW SO YOU IDIOT!

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. You're worthless. And I know very well that you have relatives here. So what? That's your usual way to try and induce empathy for you, isn't it? Pathetic. If you have relatives here, then they're here for a reason, most likely because they didn't like you all too much. Actually, I know, since I was the one who took Ticino from you all those centuries ago. She's much happier here than she ever was with you.


	1394. Hungary 9

Mr. Svàjc,

Maybe some other time I drop by at your place.

No, I won't tell that you're right. :)

...? What?

WHAT? I was just supporting you! And by the way, I seriously did NOT mean THAT! That would be cruel! I only think that when it's...uh..never mind..

Have a nice day,

Magyarország/Elizabeta Hedervary

P.S: Ó tényleg? You are quite a predictor...What are you suspicious of? ...

There are still things that are for free.

Anyway, so you REALLY know Mr. Austria's weakness? Are you sure you're not just saying you know?

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

Maybe you should. A formal visit perhaps, to refresh old ties. As long as you don't take Austria with you!

That's as much confirmation as I need really; you basically just admitted it yourself. So I' telling you right now. STOP IT! I don't know what your personal motivation behind this plot is, but I can tell that this has nothing to do with wanting to make Austria happy, it's that you can gain something by it, that's always the main motivation, but I just done know what you would gain.

You told me that you couldn't comply with my request, so I asked you why, and you said that I shouldn't mind. Why do you make me sift through all past letters to understand what the hell we're even talking about at this point? Don't answer that by the way, it wasn't a question.

If THAT was not what you meant, then what did you mean, because I'm just dying to hear your excuse for this one. So, what exactly did you mean 'rooting for you and Liechtenstein'? No more evasive talking, I want a plain answer.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. A lot of things, Hungary, a lot of things. I'm suspicious by nature as you might have noticed by now.

Like what? What on this earth come without a price tag attached to it in some way? It's just like for the right price; everyone can be bought, including you and me.

I've known him for long enough to know his weaknesses, don't you think? In all of those centuries I might have found out a thing or two.


	1395. Thailand 151

Thailand: Thanks, Grisons. Or, Danke. *smiles* I'll write to you. *turns to board airplane*

Grisons: Oh…and Thailand...*walks over to her to stop her* I…I just vanted…vell *kisses her, then runs off in the opposite direction*


	1396. Canada 6

Dear Mr. Suisse,

Oh...I see..

Oh, th-thank you-! Yes, I feel...lighter...and more relieved. Th-thanks!, by the way.

...S-Say it to America..? *gulp* I-I-I'll t-t-try it..O-Oui-! No shooting-!

W-well..I d-don't want anyone getting hurt...even though they forget who I am...F-Full support..? ... Th-Thank you, really I'm really grateful, Mr. Suisse.

..Y-You have a point...In a way, he's like...that pasta-loving country..

Sincere thanks,

Canada

P.S: Yes, I don't want that...I'M CANADA-! ..oh...I fell for it..Please don't joke like that again..I have some problems with that question...

M-maybe...when Cuba sees me, he immediately thinks I'm America..Well, America and I do have a resemblance, but we have LOTS of differences too-! Why can't he notice it?-!

Huh? Polar bears don't read-? ..Then why can Kumajarō-san read books?

* * *

><p>Dear Canada,<p>

What? That's all?

You're welcome. I said it would make you feel better. And you see, it's really easy to speak your mind isn't it? Now, whenever you feel like getting something like that off your chest, choose your words carefully, and do it!

No, you won't try it, or I will shoot you for being so cowardly. I'll create and opportunity, and when the time is right, I'll give you a signal. I'm debating though whether I should shoot in the air, or simply nod to you, and then you'll stand up and say your bit.

In a way he is like Italy, only a lot less cowardly, which is a dangerous combination. Dangerous to him and dangerous to us. If you give someone power and not much brainpower along with it, it usually doesn't turn out well.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. It was not a joke, I don't make jokes. It was a simple test, and you failed miserably, as expected. I notice that you have some problem with it, since the other nations keep asking you that whenever you appear at any gathering.

I'm sure he notices, in retrospect. The problem is, you have different personalities, while on the exterior you look very similar, so similar that, when in rage, like Cuba would be, it's hard to tell the difference.

I'm sure he can't. He must be just looking at the pictures, which is remarkable enough on its own.


	1397. Arkxy 5

Yeha yeah, that sounds like the best idea ever. I mean like, they just set it on a table, going to cut it later, and it blows up. I'd have to figure out pressure-trigger, though. So, I'll try that later.

-Arkxy

* * *

><p>Dear Arkxy,<p>

Not the best idea ever, not even the most imaginative. It's a very simple concept. Ah…you're still talking about that lemon hand grenade of yours…that' stupid! Who on earth just take a lemon out of the fridge, puts in on a cutting board, and then goes away to do something else for a while, that doesn't happen. Why don't you give up that idea? On the other hand, instead of putting a grenade into a lemon skin, one could make a fake lemon with a pressure sensor which would activate a charge. That would require some sophisticated technology, but it would be hard to conceal, seeing as no one would be fooled as to what thee real lemon is and what is artificial.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1398. ShunKazamisGirl 22

Dear Switzerland,

Oh ok, if there is any French that I have trouble with at school by the start of the new term starting in September, I'll just ask you directly. I am surprised that you thought that the end of June is a bit early; Canada's younger citizens (including me, of course) have their summer vacation somewhere at late June (most of the time). And from what I heard from America, I think it varies depending on the school and the state. When does the Swiss have their holidays exactly? Maybe it's different compared to us Canadians... And I forgot to mention this: I DO get good sleep most of the time... however, unlike most people, I prefer to go to bed late and wake up early. The reasons are this: 1. That way, I will not miss out on any encounter of the day. And 2. One of my biggest fears is that someone would try to hurt or kill me in my sleep... because of that, it makes the thought of sleeping uncomfortable.

Sincerely,

Eugene

P.S. Oh wait... you said that you don't know what a visual learner is. Most of my classmates knew... but I'll try to explain it the simplest way possible. Basically, whatever one person sees first thing that makes it easier for him/her to memorize, that will be stuck into your head and it will influence you later on. For example, if Liechtenstein watches you draw the people you labeled as "enemies" and is inspired by your drawing style, then the next time she tries drawing, her drawing style would look a bit like yours since she watched you a lot of times. Another example would that in case of someone like Prussia, he/she would find a porn video and watched it on TV... influenced by it, the next thing you know would be that he/she would end up invading people's vital regions (don't ask... -.-) every single day. THAT'S a visual learner.

P.P.S. Speaking of porn, I found something called "Swiss Sex Slaves"... any comment?

P.P.P.S. Another question: how did you know England gets sunburnt easily? Did you WATCH him do it?

* * *

><p>Dear Eugene,<p>

Yes, do that.

Why does that surprise you exactly? You didn't think that it was the same in all countries, did you now? Of course not! The students here get holidays starting from somewhere close to the end of July, and for six weeks until it's back to school.

My sleep habits are different. I'm usually up late, like now, writing letters and working and such, but I like my sleep, so I sleep until before midday if I can. Unless of course I need to get up before Liechtenstein of course, and since her bedtime is at eight, she gets up early in the mornings, which sometimes means that I feel a bit tired after a few days, but I've learned to deal with that.

What, are you that paranoid? Even I am not worried about that. I do take precautions though if the case were to arrive that anyone would break into my house at night. I am ready for them. Let's just say that even in bed I'm not unarmed. But I sleep soundly at night, because I know that I can protect myself if necessary, and that even at the slightest disturbance I will awaken.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

P.S. I see…so it is a type of person that one is, defined by the way one learns best. The principle is like imitation in a way, how you are influenced by the environment around you and- what? Now that's a bit of a…strange example. I got the first one, you didn't really have to add the second one…god…I don't even want to imagine. Is that where he got the idea from? No…that can't be right, he's been doing it centuries back already. Although I would say he is…influenced. He's German after all.

P.P.S. WHAT? NO! WHAT ON EARTH- I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! THE ONLY COMMENT I HAVE IS, STOP WATCHING WHATEVER YOU'RE WATCHING!

P.P.P.S. OF COURSE NOT! Seriously, what is going on in your head? Everyone can see his red, sunburnt face after he comes to the world conference following the summer holidays.


	1399. Mexico 19

Dear Switzerland,

Oh, yeah. Cuba doesn't receive visitors since... Never mind.

Yes, like France. Ever since we re-established relations with France, my brother has been acting strange... I get in trouble for most things so I'm not worried about that.

I know it isn't. It's sick and disgusting but hey... It was Spain's fault.

Of course. It will not only affect me and my brother but America, Spain, Andorra, possibly Romano and Italy, and I doubt it... Canada.

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

Really? I thought Cuba received a lot of visitors. I'm actually very sure that he is extremely active in the tourism sector. I haven't visited him, no surprise, but Canada does it very often from what I've heard.

If I were you, I'd sever all ties with that wine-bastard. Nothing good can come of a connection with him; your brother changing is perfect proof of that. I could tell you tales about France that you wouldn't believe…or maybe you would, I don't know how imaginative you are, but I'm not going to tell them because it makes me feel very uncomfortable. Most things? I hope that you're not the cause for all of those 'most things'.

As if that would justify anything. I hope that Spain at least regrets his action but it doesn't seem like it. Stupid conquista.

So, are you ready to undertake the journey?

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1400. Bekki 118

Bekki: *Looks at watch* Oh, did I remember to put my watch forward? I honestly can't remember. But I reckon it's about dinner time anyways.

Berne: *Looks at his own expensive watch* It's…just…about…half…to…seven. One…hour….forward…from…time…in…Britain. Dinner…sounds…about….right…to…me.

Bekki: *looks at Berne, who's still not looking at her* Uhh, I don't really know how to say t-this but um do you want to go get some dinner together? You don't have to if you don't want to, but umm... *trails off*

Berne: Well...I...I...would…love…to…go…eat…dinner…with…you…somewhere. There…are…so…many…good…places…to…choose…from. Though…at…this…time….they…would…all…be…stuffed…full. I…think…we…should…be…able…to…get…seats…somewhere…if…I…pull…a…few…strings. I…have…the…power…to…do…that. The…bill…is…on…me…of…course. So…what…strikes…your…fancy? You…can…say…anything…and…you'll…have…it.


	1401. Belgium 10

Dear Suisse,

Yup! England's improving, little by little, bit by bit. Well, yes. They are avoidable if you look at the map, but I heard..uh...a month ago? Or was it 2 months ago? That their leaders fought over something. Ja, not really a bad idea..but it may result into another war.

Um, yeah. I didn't mean that you REALLY have to smile ALL the time. I meant that you should smile whenever you feel like doing so.

Oh...I think I saw him...He looked like a ghost.

Oh. :)

Yup! He's often busy too! When America threw a Halloween party, he wasn't able to come since he was late, and his boss told him to finish everything first.

Are you not used to compliments..?

Yup! They are! :3

Be happy! :D,

Belgium

((A/N: Yikes! I thought that the Belgium post wasn't taken, so I wrote..and it turns out, it already was! So, I'm sorry for not noticing! I didn't notice til now! Th-This is a 'different' Belgium, by the way! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!))

* * *

><p>Dear Belgium,<p>

Well, thank god for that. Exactly, and I don't see why they cant just stick to their countries and not in each other's paths. I'm in the center of Europe and still I manage to get everyone not to bother me. I didn't hear anything about that…the last thing I heard from France was that he got a new leader elected. Probably right…and I don't want to be the one to start a war, imagine the irony of that,

Right, I'll do that. But I think I said before that it doesn't happen too often that I feel like smiling, so although I'll try to act more happy, I cant promise that you'll see any improvement.

Then at least you can see him partially. Him appearing semi-transparent to you is a sign though that you don't notice him fully. Let me assure that he's not a ghost.

I know what that's like. I refused to go to America's Halloween party s well. It's stupid really; I have better things to do than that. And after all, you don't become the richest country in the world, measuring per capita income, by taking off all the time.

What do you think? No, I'm not that used to getting compliments fro other nations. Mostly it's just silent jealousy, but I can live with that.

Sincerely,

Switzerland

((A/N: It's not taken, not anymore. That Belgium stopped writing ages ago; so it's no problem really, so no need to apologize. That sometimes happens from time to time, but it really doesn't matter. There could be two of the same nation writing at the same time and it wouldn't bother me))


	1402. Austria 10

Switzerland,

Of course. I am aware it is my loss.

I see...

...We won't know if any need will arise or not...Time will tell..

Österreich

P.S: ...Yes, she hates him..a frying pan IS a weird 'weapon', but effective nonetheless.

Indeed, it is much more better without Prussia.

...And do you have any idea how I am going to do that? I think that whatever it is inside her pocket is a secret to everyone, since she is hiding it..but her 'hiding' makes it obvious that she is indeed hiding something.

...Hmm...That explains the gun, it seems.

* * *

><p>Austria,<p>

Good. Sometimes I really wonder if you know anything else than your music. If you had paid more attention, then you might have noticed that.

And I'm telling you right now that the need will never arise! If my suspicion is correct about Hungary, then she will reveal it herself, but I'm not going to make a prediction, which then turns out to be completely wrong!

Switzerland

P.S. He makes himself hateful. I don't like him either. His constant proclamation of his own 'awesomeness' is annoying to say the least. When I think about it, it's a very good weapon if handled correctly. Although it is not very aerodynamic in a swing, when it hits, it's going to hurt. I winder if it is cast iron, which then mean that the wielder would have to be very strong.

P.P.S. How? How should I know? You want to know, you go and find a way, unless...no...that's ridiculous...just ridiculous enough that it could work maybe. Say, how close are you and Hungary? Because if you want to know what she's hiding, you and always try and fabricate a scenario where you'll end up in an embrace. Then you can search through her pockets, as long as she doesnt notice you. It's...very unorthodox, but it's a possibility.

P.P.P.S. You don't have any problems with her purchase, do you? Because it's none of your business what she buys from me.


	1403. Farallon 2

Dear Switzerland,

I assure you; I don't in any way think you are a fool. You are much too smart to fall to what the others do. And yes, I'm not from here. England was messing with magic again and accidentally ripped me from where I live. I'm currently stuck here until that idiotic magician figures out how to send me home. I figured while I'm here I can at lest meet other countries, and maybe forge a few alliances. Just to let you know I'm a small neutral country, and I've learned of your stellar reputation. It must be hard to remain neutral while surrounded by so many countries that enjoy fighting. I admire that. Thank you for giving me permission to come see the Alps.

Sincerely,

Farallon

* * *

><p>Dear Farallon,<p>

Good, because that would be a huge mistake on your part. I'm also not entirely convinced by your flattery. If you say that I'm too smart to fall for what others do, then you are trying to flatter me, but on the other hand, flattery is a trick that many fall for, so I remain suspicious. England again? Why does he keep trying to summon something? He's proved over and over again that he's not able to control the power he uses. But this time he might have done something that was a little bit useful even, for this means that the string theory is correct, and there really are multiple universes. You are a breakthrough in theoretic sciences if you really are who you say you are. If your goal is to leave again and return to your own universe, then creating alliances is possibly the worst thing you can do. You wrote to me to hear some advice, so here I have some for you: stay out of world affairs. You are not meant to be here, so you must act as if you aren't here, which means that you're not allowed to forge alliances with anyone. A neutral country too…but sometimes I see that nations tend to forget what my neutrality is, for you see there are two different kinds of neutrality from my perspective, passive and aggressive neutrality. If you've heard of my reputation, then you can probably guess which one I possess. It probably helps that although I despise war and hate fighting, I happen to be very good at it all the same, which comes from my younger days when I still earned my daily bread as a mercenary. It's fine, as long as you don't get in my way.

Sincerely,

Switzerland


	1404. Thailand 152

Grisons,

Eh... Um. How are... You? Heheheee... I'm back in my home.

Sincerely,

Thailand

* * *

><p>Ticino,<p>

Ciao! How have you been, Tici?

Sincerely,

Thailand

* * *

><p>Dear Thailand,<p>

Eh…I'm…I'm fin. Yes…I'm rally glad to here that you had a save journey…so…what are you planing to do next?

…

I cant pretend…sorry…listen, about what hapened at the airport, I…I…

…

-Grisons

P.S. Im sorry if my englisch writing isn't two good…I dont use it often.

* * *

><p>THAIIILAND!<p>

Dove sei andato? Non riuscivo a trovare da nessuna parte dopo che era fuggita con Grigioni, sono anche andato a casa sua per vedere se c'eri, ma non potevo trovare da nessuna parte. Perché mi hai lasciato? Non ho fatto niente! e due erano così carini insieme ... hai ... hai voglia di stare da solo? Era così? Avresti potuto mi ha appena detto che e me ne sarei andato e ha lasciato che due amanti po 'di tempo insieme, ma è dovuto scappare da soli e lasciare dietro di me tutti preoccupati per entrambi! Era il cibo cattivo? Se è così, mi dispiace! Ero nervoso quando stavo perparing pranzo, e così ho potuto confuso alcune cose, mi dispiace tanto!

Ticino


End file.
